


Sub Qrow's Nest

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Clover Ebi, BAMF James Ironwood, BAMF Qrow Branwen, BDSM, Be mindful of the tags!, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Branwen Tribe, Captive Qrow Branwen, Connected Drabbles, Cultural Differences, Dark!James Ironwood, Don't read this collection if you have triggers!, Drabbles, Dragon Gods, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Fantasy settings, Faunus Qrow Branwen, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gladiators, Graphic Description, Halloween Challenge, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I take requests, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, It is Explicit for a reason!, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Match-making, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta humans, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Qrow Branwen, Pairing Suggestions are Welcome, Past Abuse, Protective Qrow Branwen, Psychological Trauma, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen Swears, Qrow Branwen has a heart, Qrow Protection Squad, References to Knotting, Sassy Qrow Branwen, Sassy Summer Rose, Shapeshifting, Shifters, Shower Sex, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sub Qrow Branwen, Super Villains, Supernatural Elements, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Warnings attached to every chapter, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, Worldbuilding, attempted humour, dark themes, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 246
Words: 513,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: So...I have recently come back to RWBY and fallen in love with it all over again; my latest muse? Bottom!Qrow Branwen...Those familiar with my other works will know that I sometimes create "dumping grounds" to stash (or should that betrash) stories featuring my favourite character in variously ridiculous, strange and always "the bottom" ways.Seriously, I have issues...Therefore, please enter at your own risk!Every story, drabble and series will come with warnings at the top of the chapter (as my writing can be graphic) so please make sure you read them first.On a quickly amended side-note, thislittlecollection has developed a life of its own; there are stories in here growing into multi-chaptered universes all their own and so, if snippets of IronQrow and FairGame don't interest you, why not come on in for a saga or two?: 3
Relationships: James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), More TBA - Relationship, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Team RNJR, Qrow Branwen & Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, The God of Darkness/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 4018
Kudos: 1241





	1. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> If you're reading this, then thank you for your time : )
> 
> I enter (or rather re-enter as I used a RWBY setting a few years ago for a Loki/Tony Stark story) this fandom with more than a little trepidation as it's mostly a fem-slash/yuri community. 
> 
> However, if like me you're wanting more slash/yaoi and would enjoy reading about our favourite bird-boy getting sexed up by various men, then I'm very glad for your company : )
> 
> I'd also like to invite any requests as I love to receive inspiration!

Pairing: James Ironwood/Faunus!Qrow Branwen

Rating: Explicit

Summary: ‘Birdie’ has been a slave for as long as he can remember; born into a tribe that saw him as inferior, he was sold to a circus before his exotic, ebony wings caught the eyes of a notorious sex-trafficker. Now _living_ in Mantle, a City-State where Faunus are barely considered citizens, his time is spent performing and pleasuring the clients of ‘ _Menagerie Parlour_ ’ in a haze clouded by drugs, alcohol, starvation and violence.

James Ironwood had always been an idealist; Atlas born, he’d been ignorant to the suffering going on below in the _cesspool_ that was Mantle and had seen little reason to go there, let alone care about its people or politics. However, after graduating with Honours from the Academy, he finds his head turned by law-enforcement more so than the military; a shining star from an affluent family, he soon climbs the ranks and becomes a Captain before his thirtieth birthday.

The Commissioner, suitably impressed, has him lined up for a promotion after one, final trial. In the past decade, the eyes of Remnant have widened when it comes to Faunus Rights thanks to the growth of a terrorist group known as The White Fang and, should he be able to clean up their sister City’s currently terrible reputation (regardless of Schnee’s protests) he’ll become Deputy Chief before he’s thirty-five.

With the largest Dust producing Corporation’s daughter in his employ and a trusty team of competent officers accompanying him, James enters Mantle optimistic and determined.

His optimism doesn’t last…

**Warnings include: reference to abuse, reference to non-con situations/bondage and captivity, Faunus racism, distressing video footage, swearing and ANGST!!**

Staring in open horror, his eyes flitting from one video screen to the next, Mantle’s latest Police Captain gestured for them to be paused, his mouth dry with disgust as he leaned back in his chair, a sigh of frustrated despair leaving his lips.

“Where did you get these?”

Coughing lightly, her own stiff countenance moved by the multiple images portraying clearly non-consensual BDSM sessions between masked men and Faunus, Winter passed her superior a beige folder containing what little they knew as they continued to stare at the seven holo-screens within the relative silence of the small Police HQ’s _Communications Suite_.

“They were downloaded into a Scroll which was dropped off this morning through the mail-slot” she replied primly; “ _this place_ doesn’t have CCTV covering that area, so I’m afraid we have no idea who left it or where the original footage came from” she furthered with a huff, her tone peppered with disapproval.

Grimacing, James swallowed the bile rising in his throat and returned to observing the frozen people before him; a lingerie dappled rabbit girl, surely no older than eighteen, was strapped to a harness and gagged… A naked wolf-boy, so much like Marrow, was being led around like a dog on a leash and a rare, beautiful bird Faunus, his red eyes dull and unseeing, having his wings painfully tugged whilst a masked human thrust into him from behind...

These three, it seemed, were the most _popular_ as they featured more prominently than the other similarly terrified looking people scattered out before him.

He shuddered…

There had to be some clues as to who they were or, hopefully, _where_ they were.

If only he knew this hellish place better, then maybe…

“I want you to bring Torchwick in” he said, his eyes narrowing.

“Sir?”

“We need someone who knows the seedy underbelly of Mantle” he clarified; “take Clover with you… and Winter? I don’t care how you get him here, but I want him in an interrogation room before the end of the day, understood?”

“Yes sir” the former heiress replied with a nod, her body turning to leave the small room.

A few of the Faunus she’d seen had almost been as young as her sister, and she’d be damned if this kind of abuse would continue on her watch.

It was reassuring to know that her superior felt exactly the same way…

~*~

Whistling whilst drumming a stucco beat upon the old, chipped, dented and age-worn desk his hands had been cuffed to, Roman Torchwick kept his eyes trained on the two-way glass before him whilst wondering if he could sue the _pigs_ for an illegal use of semblance.

That Ebi bastard _had_ to have been the reason why he was caught with the bag of Dust he’d stolen because there was _no way_ he would trip up and throw the bloody thing at the Police Officers’ feet otherwise.

‘ _That smug, winking dickhole better watch his back when I get out of here_ ’ he thought, his eyes alighting with glee as he began to plan a few _nasty accidents_ to befall the cocky Lieutenant and his equally annoying, stick-up-her-ass partner…

“Mr Torchwick? I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

Blinking out of his machinations, the red-head turned to see none-other than the Atlas snob who’d _ordained_ to grace Mantle with his presence in order to _save it_.

Smirking, his hands finishing off the tune they’d been tapping, the grifter leaned forward with a leer. “Well, well, well” he purred; “Oh Captain _my_ Captain, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he cooed mockingly, his eyes batting innocently. “Surely a little baggie of Dust isn’t something you want to dirty your pristine white gloves with, right?”

Pulling out the battered, creaking chair across from the low-life his newest subordinates had been battling with for the better part of the last two years (after he’d materialised within their borders due to Vale’s heightened sentencing laws), James sucked in a calming breath before pulling out and presenting the Scroll.

“Hmm? Why Ironwood, you’ve only been in this City for three months and already you’re spending extra time with me and buying me gifts? My, my” he chuckled smoothly; “people will talk…”

“We were given this by an anonymous source at approximately 6 a.m.” the Captain cut in decisively; “should you be able to help us in our inquiries, I may be able to help you in kind” he furthered, his fingers tapping the tech to release the foul footage it held.

Blinking, his head cocking to the side, Roman pursed his lips before scowling.

“Hey, I don’t know what kind of sick fuck you think I am…”

“And I have no intentions of implying that you are” James interrupted mildly; “however, you have connections in  
Mantle that reach far beyond any I can make” he added, their eyes meeting across the desk: “I need to find these people, Torchwick…”

“Tch! You need your damned head examining old man!” the younger spat; “sure, I know a guy who knows a guy, but _this_?” he hissed, his nose scrunching is distaste: “shit… turn ‘em off…”

“Now you see, I wish that I could” the taller of the pair stated coolly, his arms folding; “but even if I do, that won’t stop this from being a reality for these Faunus and it won’t stop them from facing further abuse in the future, will it?”

Snarling quietly, Roman turned his face away. “Look…” he grumbled; “I get it, okay? And unlike so many bastards lording it around this backwoods, hick of a City I ain’t got nothing against the Faunus, alright?”

“Then you’ll assist us?”

“Ha! Now _there’s_ the classic Ironwood humour kicking in” he baulked; “because seriously? You’ve got to be shitting me…”

“I am, by no means, _shitting_ you” the Captain replied curtly, his body shifting as he prepared to stand; “perhaps you’ll change your mind after a night in the cells?”

“The fuck?” the red-head growled; “hey! You can’t just set me up and…”

“You _were_ found carrying a sample of illegally obtained, military grade Dust and admitted to doing so just a handful of minutes ago” James shrugged; “by rights, you should be on your way to holding whilst I get a Judge to…”

“You son of a bitch” the shorter cursed; “ugh! _Fine_ ” he breathed: “I’ll let you know just what, exactly, you’re getting into but that’s it” he said begrudgingly, his form slouching within his chair. “An’ just so long as we’re clear? You didn’t hear _any_ of this from me and I want assurances, _in writing_ , to that effect, alright?”

Keeping his face neutral, the older nodded, his right hand pausing the display as he leaned forward.

“Tell me what you know…”


	2. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for summary!
> 
> **Warnings include: panic attacks, reference to drug abuse, reference to abuse, light bondage, vague brothel setting and ANGST!**

Eyes raking over the documents he’d had one of Mantle PD’s best legal-aids procure for him, James felt his anger rising with every paragraph reviewed.

How could this be legal?

How could Torchwick and his spiteful words about ‘ _the lay of the land_ ’, ‘ _culture_ ’ and ‘ _dumb-animals_ ’ be backed up by Mantle’s own systems of _justice_?

“Shit… now I can see why the Commissioner told Marrow to stay in Atlas” Harriet breathed, her frown deepening; “I… I didn’t realise just how terribly the Faunus were being treated here… I thought that it was maybe systemic racism or cultural biases but now…” she admitted, her hands gesturing at the policy she was scanning over. “This clause about _Serf Contracts_ may as well be an open invitation to conduct kidnapping and slavery” she muttered; “ _why_ has this been allowed to go on? These laws are ancient…”

“Thinking about the situation logically, it isn’t surprising” Vine cut in smoothly, his usual calm demeanour still in place; “Mantle is a hot-bed of criminality from the filthiest streets to the highest seats in Government” he reminded sagely: “why would they wish to change when Faunus slave-labour is so profitable?”

Grumbling amongst themselves, the Captain reviewed his Ace Operatives as they continued to root through piles of papers (and, seriously, the fact that they were dealing with _actual_ paper should have told him all he needed to know) within the cramped briefing room, their frowns as strained as his own.

Not for the first time, James wondered what in the world he’d gotten himself into.

However, as he thought back to those videos, to the mines, to the numerous homeless shelters and growing sightings of White Fang insignia peppering walls, bus-stops and the like, he knew he couldn’t quit.

“This is an opportunity” he breathed, his tone resolute; “right now, many Faunus see us as a threat or, at the very least, just another public service that doesn’t want to work for them” he furthered, his fingers tenting as he leaned his elbows on the desk. “Finding these abused people, freeing them and seeing justice levelled at the perpetrators will be our first step in garnering stronger relations with their community whilst making the human populace aware that their laws are complicity allowing such treatment” he mused. “And, in no small thanks to Torchwick’s intel, we now know where these videos were filmed and have a good idea as to where the victims are being housed, so all we need is a probable cause strong enough to secure a warrant and begin” he stated. 

“Yes!” Elm called, her natural enthusiasm bubbling over; “surely not all people here are so cold-hearted that they could turn their backs on such cruelty? No, I refuse to believe that they could be!” she said, her right elbow jabbing a faintly smiling Vine in the ribs. “Then they will have to look at the laws, won’t they? The Council may have been able to ignore the voices of Faunus and the so-called _’Happy Huntresses’_ up until now but having the Police expose a sex-trafficking ring is something that no one can ignore!”

~*~

Shuddering, his aching arms making the chains which held them above his head chime and tinkle, Birdie struggled to wrap his quivering wings around his torso whilst his _client_ continued to snore on the bed he’d been shoved around for the past few hours.

Gods, he _hated_ it when someone booked him for an _extended session_ ; he was cold, tired, hungry and in desperate need of a fix.

A fix he hadn’t _earned_ yet, apparently…

“ ** _Police!! Open up!!_** ”

Blinking, his head swivelling from the bed (where the panicked, cursing human was scurrying to sit up) to the door as it was smashed down, Birdie found the surreal swirl of armed officers charging in coupled with screaming and shouting echoing down the corridors oddly hilarious.

And so he laughed…

~*~

“Report…”

It’d been two days since the anonymous Scroll deliverer had alerted them to the plight of at least thirteen Faunus and now, his shoulders bearing pressure created by screaming bureaucrats and similarly displeased brothel owners all over Mantle, James Ironwood was standing in his Office, a new selection of screens showing him the fruits of their labour.

“Fifteen Faunus were found in the Menagerie Parlour Club” Winter stated, her form stood loyally next to his chair; “no minors, thank the Gods, but just as Torchwick predicted, the owners of that _establishment_ had Serf Contracts for most of them” she said. “Luckily, since there were discrepancies and illegal drugs strewn across the premises, we were able to secure all of the Faunus and bring them to the care-facility we’re currently observing” she relayed, her brows furrowing a little; “this, of course, is the good news…”

“And the bad?”

Sighing, her eyes flicking from the screens showing their rescued victims’ treatment to the Scroll she held, the former Heiress tapped it a few times before responding; “the Parlour, which has somehow fronted as a legal brothel until now, is not only well funded but a favourite haunt of some very powerful people, it seems.”

“Oh?”

“In the last half hour we’ve been contacted by Arthur Watt…”

“Your father’s lawyer?” James cut in, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes… Watt & Partners only serve the most wealthy families in Atlas, usually…” she mused, her tone souring; “however, whomever the owners of the Parlour are, they’ve got enough sway to get him involved… He’s insisting that we not question any of the Faunus without his direct supervision and that he’ll be in Mantle before the week’s out.”

“Tch” James grunted, his teeth clicking together; “he can come to the Station and insist all he likes… they’ve not been arrested and, should any of them want to talk to us in an unofficial capacity, then that’s not something he can stop or file a suit against” he shrugged. 

“Agreed… should we call our own legal team back in?”

Eyes slanting to the clock looming over his doorway, the Captain sighed; “no… it’s three a.m. and we should all probably get some rest before the day shift kicks in” he announced whilst slowly pulling himself into a stand: “I’ve put a few security details around the care-centre and, until the Faunus finish withdrawing from Gods only know how many drugs they’ve been doped up with, well” he sighed. 

“We can only do so much before then…”

~*~

Sitting on the carpeted floor, his greedy hands shoving the _best_ sandwich he’d ever tasted into his chomping, desperate mouth, Birdie gave the quiet man observing him another brief glance as he continued to make those funny squiggles across some kind of electronic tablet.

“Are you my… new… keeper?” he asked between bites, his eyes now appraising the other more intently as he became gradually more awake, more aware than what he’d been for…

Huh, it’d been a while….

Blinking, the (definitely handsome regardless of how tired he seemed; his shoulders were broad and his form-accenting uniform was pressed, clean and expensive looking) man turned to him from where he sat, cautiously, upon the bed.

“No” he replied warmly, those concerned cobalt eyes resting on him without the lusty, sometimes frightening glint that so many people had looked at him with; “but I am working on you becoming your own keeper before long.”

Cocking his head thoughtfully to the side, Birdie shrugged at the ridiculous words and began to wolf down the second portion of food he’d been given, the feathers of his wings fluffing up happily.

He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on _but_ he knew he’d much rather be in this nice, bright, clean smelling room being fed as opposed what his usual day comprised of…

“You seem to be more lucid than you were an hour ago… and you’re much more responsive than yesterday” the mysterious man (and perhaps the oddest client he’d had to service so far) called, his posture shifting lightly to get his attention; “you’ve been under the influence of three very powerful drugs… how are you feeling?”

Swallowing the last bite of his meal, the words “I’m still real hungry” spilled from his lips before he could stop them, his whole-body stiffening after the admission.

Asking for food, in _any way_ , was forbidden…

Oh shit…

“That’s perfectly natural” the other replied, his words causing Birdie to baulk at him, his wings already fanning out to cover his sitting form in an attempt to protect his middle and arms from the blows he thought were coming; “hey… are you alright?”

Sucking in a breath, his body quivering, Birdie hazarded a glance at the human; was this some kind of trick?

“I…” he tried; “you’re… not mad?”

Leaning forward, his visitor put the strange, see-through rectangle to one side. “No… no of course I’m not mad” he tried to reason; “would you like another sandwich?”

“Really?” the Faunus murmured carefully; “you mean it?”

Nodding, his eyes now marred with sadness, the white uniform wearer swiped up the strange device and began to tap at it; “you can have as many sandwiches as you like, alright?”

“Heh… now I know I must be dreaming… it’s not every day a gorgeous man offers me sandwiches” he breathed, his head shaking lightly as he laughed; “what do you want in exchange?”

“What?”

“You heard me” the winged male chuckled; “a hand-job? A blow-job? Both? I promise I won’t get those fancy pants of yours dirty if that’s what you’re worried about” he offered, his feathered appendages now fanning out grandly as he sat up a little straighter in the Prison-issue pyjamas that’d been _adapted_ for him to wear. “Or maybe you’re after something a little more… interesting? I’ve been told I’m _very good_ at pleasing people, especially important people wearing such nice suits” he cooed. 

The dumbfounded look on the human’s face caused the smirk he knew (he’d been told by many former clients and his Master) to be incredibly attractive to morph (uncharacteristically) into a smile accompanied by an actual, genuine laugh. 

He hadn’t been with someone this inexperienced for a while…

“What’s your name?”

Blinking, he fluttered his lashes; “Birdie” he replied: “and you?”

“I’m Captain James Ironwood of Mantle PD” the other said, his concern steeling a little under the weight of his title; “and you do not have to give me, or anyone else here, anything in exchange for fair treatment” he added, his body pitching to a stand that had the Faunuses bravado skittering away from him, his posture shifting into a more defensive crouch.

“Am… am I under arrest, or something?” he breathed; “am I… are you here to… to lock me up someplace _worse_?” he croaked, his eyes narrowing in horror: “I… I thought I’d… I always did what I was told… I… I didn’t break any rules, so why…”

“Birdie.” 

Blinking up, his lashes laced with tears as the nightmare his Master had always held over him was coming to life, the winged male started to quake, his full stomach churning; “please… please don’t feed me to the Grimm… I… I’ll be good, I’ll be better… I promise…”

“ _Birdie_ , hey… look at me…”

Yelping (in his panic, he’d not noticed the human approach; he was standing _right over him_ ), the Faunus tried to back-peddle into the wall, his wings flapping in distress.

“Shh, shh, shh… it’s okay, see? I’m not going to hurt you…”

~*~

He’d not prepared himself for this; however, how could you prepare to deal with such broken, traumatised people?

Back at Atlas Police Academy he’d undergone sensitivity training, watched videos about abuse, read legislation detailing how to handle domestic disputes and human-trafficking but this?

“Birdie? Shit…” he breathed, his eyes narrowing in shock as the quaking man started to hyperventilate; “nurse? Nurse?!”

Standing back, his title, years of experience and the prestige of his career meaning _nothing_ in the face of medical professionals rushing past him to comfort and sedate the man he’d been trying to speak with, James had never felt more lost.

Gods… how had he managed to make such a terrible situation worse?

“Sir?”

Baulking and backing out of the door to where a blinking Winter was waiting for him, the Captain let out a shaky breath as she gently pulled him down the corridor.

“Sir, are you alright?”

Letting out a choked off laugh (brought on by shock, no doubt), the senior officer locked eyes with his subordinate; “weren’t you watching?” he asked: “didn’t you see?”

Frowning softly, the younger woman nodded grimly. “We’ve only had them here for two days, sir… two days after what could be months or even years of abuse” she tried to remind, her own brows furrowing; “we’re incredibly lucky that we have access to Atlas grade medi-care, at least” she furthered, her attention returning to the tablet she held. “The detoxing patches your contacts sent us have been a Gods’ send… especially for the seven who’ve been _employed_ there the longest…”

“It’s still not good enough” the older of the pair sighed whilst they continued to walk past four further treatment rooms; “how are the investigations into their identities and families going?”


	3. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAANNNNNGGGGSSSSTTTTTTT!! Faunus racism, swearing and a bunch of legal mumbo-jumbo I completely made up...**

Out of the fifteen young Faunus who’d been in their custody for the past six days, twelve of them were listed on missing persons’ registers, websites, bulletins and the like.

“Velvet Scarlatina was cited as missing on her eighteenth birthday” Vine stated, his lean hands pinning the information he’d just produced next to the photograph they’d taken of her when she’d been brought in; “Vale police refused to explore the matter further because she wasn’t a minor” he added, his brows pinched. “They just assumed she was a deviant who’d run off with a boyfriend… there’re even transcripts where an Officer makes a derogatory comment about ‘ _bunnies_ ’ and how they love to multiply” he furthered, disgust evident in his tone. “She was an honour student who’d gotten a full scholarship to Beacon Academy, hell, there is even witness testimony from Professor Ozpin declaring that her disappearance was completely out of character and something that needed investigating” he finished, his eyes transfixed on her half-lidded ones.

“My God” Elm breathed from where she stood next to her own whiteboard (in the low-tech world of Mantle, printing off information on paper (what was this, the stone-age?) and compiling it upon boards around the room was the quickest way to share what they were finding), her hands smoothing evidence against another person’s profile. “So we aren’t _just_ dealing with Serf-Contract misuses, but Faunus trafficking as well?” she close to growled; “it is just as you said, Captain.”

Frowning from where he sat at a small desk, his hands flying over the primitive computing console before him, James sighed; “can you imagine if that anonymous person hadn’t sent us the scroll?” he murmured tiredly. “Jesus, as awful as this is… at least we have them now, at least they’re here…”

“But so is Arthur Watt” Winter reminded, her shoulders stiffening; “sir… I don’t know how much longer we can stave him off” she said, her eyes narrowed in disdain.

“Wonderful” the Captain grunted out; “I thought we’d bought a little more time thanks to the warrants and Judge Yoshiro signing that mandate in our favour” he sighed: “what is he complaining about this time?”

“He says that the Faunus require legal representation and that our refusal to give him access is…”

“Ha! _He_ wants to protect _them_ from _us_?” Harriet baulked incredulously; “shit… how much longer can we keep him at bay?”

“Legally?” Clover answered, his broad shoulders shrugging as he looked from ‘Kitty’ to ‘Puppy’ to ‘Birdie’; “we have ten days, six of which are gone” he sighed, his arms folding: “if the next four days elapse without us being able to prove that they were indentured illegally or coerced in some way then, unfortunately, the brothel has every right to challenge us.”

Slamming her hand against the board, Elm grit her teeth; “but the ones with families, they can contest any contract, can’t they? Especially the ones who’ve been missing for less than a year?”

“Yes they can” Winter nodded; “however, they’ll still need our help” she admitted: “justice for Faunus, even in these circumstances, is rare in Mantle…”

“Then can’t we move them to Atlas?” Vine asked; “I can find no laws prohibiting a change of jurisdiction…”

“Watts would never allow that” James interrupted, his shoulders bunched with stress; “that, and if we were to fight this fight anywhere else, then what would that say to the rest of the people in this City? That Atlas is once again stepping in to solve your problems? That you needn’t worry about the unsavoury happenings you’re actively contributing to by not electing better officials?” he continued grimly. “No… if a difference is to be made, it needs to be made here” he stated firmly; “so come on, I need to know who the last three are and I need to know now.”

~*~

Pietro sighed quietly, his eyes roving over the latest blood-work and health checks he’d been allowed to perform upon the Faunus that his small, already over-stretched clinic was tending to.

They were all showing significant improvements physically but, as his staff were reporting, psychologically was a completely different matter.

“Interrogation isn’t something I can condone you doing, James” he finally said; “most them aren’t sleeping, some of them aren’t eating and every single one of them refuses to lie in a bed for any reason, even medical testing” he explained, his head shaking. “I can’t imagine what they’ve gone through, but they’ve all been groomed and conditioned in ways that’ll be tough to break… and one of those ways seems to be to keep their mouths shut” he added sadly. “Perhaps having their family members come to Mantle would help…”

“But that’s just it, Doctor” the Captain cut in; “Birdie, Puppy and Kitty are non-entities in the system” he explained, his brows furrowed: “we’ve checked every database you can imagine and, unfortunately, there were filing cabinets within the Parlour that we just couldn’t access” he said, his eyes looking away from the older man. “I’m willing to bet they’re full of all kinds of documents that would help us to free those Faunus but, according to Mantle’s bylaws, anything stored under encrypted locks can’t be viewed without special permissions.”

“Ahh, I see” Pietro hummed; “well, in that case, I suggest talking to Birdie” he stated, his fingers tapping the holo-screens which topped his special-chair’s armrests: “from what little some of my staff have managed to glean from the others, he’s been a protector of sorts and someone whose been at that Gods-awful place for a long time” he said. “Approach him gently after he’s eaten and he may tell you something” he furthered, a small smile trying to tug at his lips; “you’re the only one who he’s spoken to so far…”

~*~

Sitting in yet another small, clean-smelling white room, Birdie kept his eyes on the only door in and out of the chamber whilst trying not to fidget.

He didn’t _like_ being sat on this hard, plastic chair that he had to fan his wings over the back of in order to be even remotely comfortable but, he lamented, this was still better than being chained up in his room or walking around the _showroom_ in his underwear and collar…

“Hello again.”

Blinking, his wandering mind returning to the door he’d told himself _not_ to ignore, the Faunus felt his feathers puff up defensively as he sat up a little straighter; of all the humans who’d been _’helping’_ him for however long he’d been here, this man was one he knew to be wary of regardless of his kind eyes and hesitant smile.

He’d been taken in too many times when he was smaller by such things but now, at least, he knew better. 

“Am I okay to come in and sit with you?”

“Sure” he shrugged; “who am I to stop a police Captain?” he said, his fingers bunching in his pant-legs as the other nodded and pulled out the seat across from him.

“I’m glad to see that you remember me” the taller man admitted; “and please, call me James… also, for what it’s worth? I’m deeply sorry that I startled you so badly the other day” he breathed, his gloved hands resting upon the desk between them so that he could tap at the funny, see-through rectangle most humans seemed to need like water.

What they did with those weird squiggles, lines and dots was beyond him _but_ they seemed pretty damned important.

“I was hoping to ask you some questions, alright?”

“Tch, what can I tell you about anything?” the younger man snorted; “I’m a no-one from no-where…”

“But that isn’t true” the Officer interrupted gently; “you’re a person who I think has been maltreated, abused and held against his will” he prompted, his brows setting: “Birdie, I’ve only scratched the surface of the Menagerie Parlour’s surface and what I’ve found has given me nightmares” he breathed. “So I can only imagine what…”

“Yeah, look” the Faunus quipped; “those _nightmares_ of yours are my life, you understand, which means I’d be _pretty_ crazy to want to make things worse for myself, wouldn’t I?” he asked, his wings twitching a little: “and what I _really_ don’t need is someone promising the sun and then handing me a light-bulb, you get me?”

Frowning softly, James swallowed back his surprise; this man had been virtually comatose when he’d been carried from the brothel and now, not even a week later, he was articulate and competent regardless of the fear he could see in the tremor of every feather and shakily inhaled breath.

What kind of strength did it take to be that brave?

“You’re right” he admitted; “I can’t make you any promises… not until I have information…”

“Hah… and you think anything a _filthy, dumb animal_ tells you will be worth a damn?” Birdie chuckled (though there was no mirth behind it), his head cocking to the side in disdain; “no _human_ is going to accept or believe whatever I have to say” he argued through a snort.

“Try me” the Captain challenged; “why don’t we start with something easy… like your real name?”

“I don’t have one.”

“What?” the older baulked; “Birdie, please, I’m just trying to…”

“I _don’t_ have one” the shorter male repeated, his tone peppered with annoyance; “maybe I had one once but I don’t know what it is” he furthered, his lips scowling as he looked away: “I was really, really small when they sold me to the circus” he added, his wings tucking a little closer to his hunched shoulders.

Feeling a wave of nausea wash over him, James quickly tapped the scroll’s record function; “can you remember the name of that circus?”

“Why?” the other choked, his eyes narrowing in worry; “you couldn’t send me back to them… they signed important papers… you… they were _always_ being attacked by the Grimm, they’re probably not even around anymore and…”

“No, no, no” the Officer soothed, his hands raising in surrender; “remember what I said to you on the first day we met? Your freedom is ultimately what I want… and not just for you, but for the other Faunus” he reminded carefully. “And, luckily, many of them have kin who are able to vouch for them, who have been searching, however…”

“Who?” Birdie asked, a flash of something between fear and determination gracing his features; “who else doesn’t have… you know… _people_?”

“Puppy and Kitty” the taller said; “if we can find someone who will claim fealty to you three, then we have a real, fighting chance… not that we’ll stop fighting if we don’t, and you need to know that” he stated, his eyes pleading: “if I can help it, you’ll never have to go back there or anywhere else you don’t want to go ever again, alright?”


	4. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 4)    31.12.19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!! References to sexual assault, non-con, assault, violence, captivity, brothel-settings, BDSM practices, kidnap/abduction, swearing and, overall, no one having a great time...**
> 
> **So PLEASE be mindful if you have triggers! There are no graphic descriptions (as I felt what was being implied was bad enough!!)**

Standing amongst the Ace Ops and their genius host, their bodies crowded inside Pietro’s humble office, Winter Schnee couldn’t help but think that this was a bad idea…

“Is that everyone accounted for?”

The clinic’s largest room was the prosthetic-therapy area; it’d taken them a good hour to clear the expensive equipment away and, as silly as it sounded, Elm had suggested that they line the majority of the floor with cushions which, unbelievably, is exactly what they’d done.

“We’re just waiting for Birdie” Clover answered, his jade eyes regarding the holo-screens which were there not only to give them access to the room _but_ to record vital evidence they could use.

For, tomorrow, their time would be up and Arthur Watt would swoop in with all the merciless fury of a Nevermore…

That’s why she couldn’t believe that they were following a plan formed by the most damaged Faunus they’d rescued as opposed to one _she’d_ spent the better part of two days formulating…

“Is James bringing him in?”

“Yes, but that’s it” Harriet replied; “since most of them clam up around humans, he thought it’d be best if he hangs back” she said, her cheery-eyes flicking over the huddled figures as they picked at their pyjamas and struggled to make eye contact with each other. “He’ll be on the other side of the door, just in case he’s needed…”

“Ugh, this is a waste of valuable time and resources” Winter cut in, her eyes narrowing; “they’ll be just as they are now only in a room together, no doubt reliving horrible memories of that Gods awful _showroom_ , when they could be sitting down with _actual_ counsellors and their…”

“ _B-birdie?_ ”

Blinking, their eyes snapping from the Lieutenant to the screens, the police officers and doctor watched as the winged Faunus carefully closed the door behind him and took a step into the room.

“Hey” he greeted, his right hand lifting in a vague, careful wave, his eyes looking down at the fourteen people he’d come to know but didn’t; “how’re you… _whoa_!”

Stumbling, crying, whimpering and scurrying, the people who’d just been frightenedly cowering in a group amongst a pile of crumpled cushions were suddenly on him, their bodies wrapping around him and collapsing them all to the (thankfully soft) floor.

Trying to flap his wings up and out to fan over the Faunus behind him, Birdie felt his eyes tearing as they all tried to talk at once…

“A-are we safe?”

“W-why are we here?”

“Am I… am I going home?”

“W-where are we?”

“I’m scared~!”

“T-they’ll be so… _so_ mad when they find us…”

“I want m-my mom-m…”

Sucking in a deep breath, his hands struggling to comfort, to touch the many distressed faces swarming around him, he somehow managed to get into a higher kneeling position, his throat trying to swallow his emotions back as he desperately tried to remember _everything_ James had told him he could, and should, say.

“Hey… _hey_ ” he called, own body trembling as he looked at them; “just… just listen to me, okay?” he asked, his volume peaking over their sniffles and murmurs of ascent.

“Now… this is very, _very_ important” he said, his posture relaxing when he realised that he had their attention; “master isn’t here… he… he _isn’t_ going to able to hurt you anymore, not if we’re clever about it” he furthered, a murmur of hopeful confusion rushing from them at his words. “Most of you have names, right? Names and family, family that have managed to make their way here…”

“What?!”

“My mom’s here?”

“Where?! Where are they?!”

“Can we see ‘em?!”

“My sister and Pa?!”

“Easy, _easy_ ” he huffed, the pure joy spreading across most of their young, exhausted faces lightening the tightness in his chest a little; “yes, yes they’re here and you can go to them when you’re ready” he said, his eyes briefly catching Puppy (who was on the verge of tears) and Kitty (her skin unnaturally pale with shock) and holding their gaze. “You see those double doors? The police have put them up so we could have some privacy and space” he explained; “some of you might need more time than others, but time is something I’ve _really_ got to stress to you” he added. 

“Tomorrow, master’s law-men are going to try and say all kinds of things” he said, his tone grave as their excitement ebbed and they looked to him once more. “They’re going to call you names, they’re going to say that you _wanted_ to be at the Parlour, that you love drugs, that you’re _happy_ there” he breathed, his wings quivering even as the bear-twins tried to soothe and smooth his feathers.

“S-so, when you go to them, when you go to your people, you’ve got to talk” he stated firmly; “you need to tell them and the Police everything…”

“W-what?” one of the youngest gasped, her hands clutching her long, rabbit ears in worry; “they… they won’t believe us…”

“I… I can’t tell my Dad what I… what _they’ve_ made me do…”

“My brother will never look at me again…”

“It’ll kill my grandma…”

“Can’t we just go home?”

Drawing in a breath, Birdie hoped that his tone wasn’t as angry as he felt (surely if these people had travelled miles, even come from other Kingdom’s according to James, then they must care or, rather, they _wouldn’t_ care about what they’d lived through); “they’re your family” he argued. “Now… I don’t know what that is or what it means… but I can tell that those of you lucky enough to have them, do” he continued, his words cutting off their worries quite quickly. “Look, the thing is, for whatever reason, master has papers, _important ones_ that say you all wanted to work there and knew what you were doing” he sighed, a flicker of guilt ghosting over him when he realised most of their excitement had died away. 

Shit… he _knew_ that he’d screw this up…

“So… so you’ve all got to be clever, like I said, and _talk_ to them because then they can tell their lawmen and you can get out of here and go to… ugh, what do you call it? Home?” he floundered.

Such concepts were things he’d only been told about, after all, which probably meant he’d said it wrong or…

“But” the sheep-Faunus whom master had called “Lil Mary” piped up from where she was nuzzled against Lion and Tiger; “w-what about you?”

Blinking (and momentarily taken aback by her question, especially when the other’s all turned their multi-coloured gazes at him), the winged male coughed a little; “ugh… I, um… I don’t really have anyone” he admitted: “but, I’m… the Police Captain said he can try to do something for me” he offered before gesturing at the doors. “Now… go on, all of you, go and see them before they bust in here, alright?” he instructed, his lips trying to support a smile he just didn’t feel whilst he looked, once more, to Puppy and Kitty.

“An’ you two? You need to come over here with me, okay?”

~*~

Sat together, the jubilant sounds of crying, laughing and sobbing filtering through the doors where the twelve Faunus were reuniting with their kin before, as James had told him, being ushered into places where they could start ‘ _building their defence_ ’ or ‘ _defiance_ ’ or something, Birdie allowed Puppy and Kitty to curl under his wings as they hugged him.

“Okay, the Captain wanted me to ask you about your backgrounds since, you know, we’ve never really been able to talk outside of being moved to parties or out on the floor” he began, his feathered appendages pressing around them comfortingly. “Are you orphans or…” 

“Does… does it really make so much of a difference?” Kitty asked, her voice quavering. “I… I don’t… my, mom? She doesn’t know where I am… I… I ran away to Atlas, I was always doing stupid shit like that… It drove her crazy and we’d fight and yell but… But I thought I could get a job, earn some money… my little brother was sick… and no one wanted to know and then I… I was doing things that I shouldn’t, m-master found me on the streets…”

“Shh-shh” Birdie soothed; “listen kid, there’s no one in this world who hasn’t screwed up at some time” he reminded: “we’ve all had client whose told us as much, haven’t we?” he breathed, his eyes closing when the shuddered together. 

“But…”

“But nothing” the ebony haired Faunus cut in; “Kitty, if you have people, any people, then you can get out of here…”

“Sarah” she whimpered; “my… my name is _Sarah_ …”

“And I’m Kalvin… Kalvin Moss” Puppy close to whispered; “they… they wouldn’t know that I was missing because I’m meant to be doing research out in Solitas… there’s… there’s no scroll-signal and… it’s for my thesis, you know? I should still be out there for… a few more months, I think” he close to sobbed. “But… but I got jumped… it was the _one night out_ I’d ever gone on with some friends from College and they… my drink tasted weird and then I woke up with… with _him_ …”

Letting out a deep breath of relief (they had kin, they’d be able to get away, thank the Gods), Birdie turned his head to look at one of the camera’s James had shown him yesterday, his head giving a little nod.

He’d never, as far as he knew, done anything of worth in his life until now…

And it felt pretty damned good…

~*~

High-fiving, Harriet and Elm virtually whooped as their Captain sent them and the other’s down to the crudely constructed interviewing rooms to begin evidence collection as three or four of the families had started to ask the medi-care staff how they could get started, their spirits high as they raced down the corridors.

The pleasure they felt at finally getting the information was short-lived…

“I… I begged them to stop… I… was bleeding and crying…”

With every Faunus (some cradled by their fathers, others pressed between their siblings or being held by their mothers) opening their mouths fresh, disgusting, sordid and terrifying details were coming to light…

“Sometimes they’d… they’d use _toys_ …”

Every one of the eighteen to twenty-one year olds they spoken to couldn’t say just how many _clients_ had abused them but, fortunately (for their investigation and the arrests Ironwood wanted to make in his campaign) some had been lucid enough (regardless of being plied with drink and drugs) to remember names and appearances… 

“S-she would grab my t-tail and twist it… she called me a… a _bad dog_ and w-whipped me…”

There was also _one_ other constant that the twelve victims kept bringing up…

“I-in the show-room, we… we were in lingerie and collars and clients could… just walk up to you with a leash and… and pull you away… I… was so scared but… but _Birdie_ he, if he could, he’d always pull the bigger, scarier men away…”

No matter how cruel…

“When she s-slapped me, Birdie got the bouncer… he… he always kept them sweet somehow so they’d… they’d not let the clients hurt us too much… not on the _floor_ anyway…”

No matter how dangerous…

“Birdie punched him, you know? He _punched_ him right in the face because that bastard spat on me and yanked my ears…”

The winged Faunus had swooped in, time and time again, regardless of his own wellbeing, to protect the others both when and where he could…

“They beat him for defending me… and we didn’t see him again for a whole week after…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, _happy_ new year?
> 
> -_-;;


	5. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 5)    30.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT (which will lead onto more of the same next chapter), Faunus racism, threats (thinly veiled and otherwise), swearing (I think), Arthur Watts (because he is a warning all by himself) and references to previous abuse (lightly mentioned).**
> 
> The angst-bunnies...
> 
> They're _everywhere..._

Arthur Watts, James decided, was a man he’d like to drop off the side of Atlas without any gravity-dust…

“Captain?”

Their time was up and, as much as he wanted to scoop Birdie up and carry him back to his home City to keep him safe and happy and fed…

“Mr Watts.”

He _couldn’t_ …

“Hmm, what a _pleasure_ to finally meet you in person” the tall, lean, smugly grinning lawyer purred; “you’re a hard man to find, it seems…”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure if you went hunting for the _people_ responsible for the misery I’ve been trawling through these past few weeks, you would have found me _just_ fine” the Office replied glibly, his eyes narrowing; “however, you’re _clearly_ not interested in that side of the matter…”

“Heavens” the older man breathed, his tone mockingly-surprised; “why Captain, I am only here to ensure that my client’s employees, or should I say _employee_ , have fair and due representation” he said whilst wagging the index finger of his right hand: “it is _you_ who’ve been sneaking around and undermining what _should_ have been a straight forward process” he shrugged. “And now, I fear, I will have at least thirteen, potentially fourteen cases concerning ‘ _breach of contract_ ’ to file” he sighed; “personally, I do not _like_ what seedy goings on take-place at _that_ establishment” he furthered. “Yet, here we are” he mused; “business is business, after all…”

“You can _choose_ your clients” the policeman close to sneered; “those Faunus…”

“ _All_ signed contracts, Mr Ironwood” Arthur cut in, his expression bored; “yes, I suppose that there _may_ be certain… hmm, _extenuating circumstances_ but, a signature is a signature and their families will have to _literally_ pay the price for that… well, if they can…”

“We’ll fight you at every turn to prove that they…”

“Ahh, yes, I’m sure that you _will_ , Captain” he said, a yawn briefly pulling his mouth (and sorely testing the taller man’s patience; it wouldn’t do for someone of his status to knock someone flat on their ass _but_ , he thought, the bad-press could be worth it); “but I’m not here for them, just now, am I?”

‘ _Birdie…_ ’

“You’re _not_ taking him back there…”

“No?” the lawyer asked, his smirk the epitome of arrogance; “and how, exactly, do you plan to stop me?” he chuckled: “he’s under a serf-contract with _no one_ to contest it…”

“ _We_ , as the police-force of Mantle who have strong evidence of coercion, grooming _and_ multiple eye-witness statements concerning sexual-assault, rape and abuse _have_ that right” he returned, his cobalt eyes glinting; “and Judge Ugunda agrees” he added, his hand pulling the court-order from the breast of his uniform’s jacket.

Behind him, he could _almost_ hear the pleased smiles stretching across the lips of his Ace Ops as they flanked him.

“Hmm? Oh, I see” Watts murmured; “tch, no matter… this is just an order of ‘ _contest_ ’” he explained, his eyes glancing at the document disinterestedly; “ _Birdie_ has to prove that he was unaware or forced to submit himself to the Parlour” he chuffed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “He _must_ present evidence that overcomes any _reasonable doubt_ ” he grinned; “oh Captain… I’ve _met_ that boy a few times and I can _assure_ you that you’re definitely wasting everyone’s time here” he offered whilst shaking his head. “Why not just sign him over to me and _maybe_ that will foster some, oh, let’s say _good-will_ between the Parlour’s owners and…”

“I have **no** interest in any good-will that people who could own such a place are willing to give” James spat; “now, come on” he stated.

“Let’s get this over with…”

~*~

Birdie remembered Mr Arthur Watt…

“Okay, Captain, shall we get this _farce_ over with.”

He remembered how he prowled after the girls, laughed at the bar and stumped out his foul-smelling cigars before pulling whichever poor woman who took his fancy away with him to an executive suite…

“Today’s interview is commencing from 10:02 on Thursday 4th of March…”

He remembered how _master_ would give him top-shelf whiskey, discounts for his friends and as many _whole-day_ sessions as he liked…

“Present at this time are Captain James Ironwood, Lieutenant Clover Ebi, Mr Arthur Watts and a John Doe by the alias of Birdie…”

Blinking (what in the world did John Doe mean?), the Faunus looked at James for the first time since the other three men had entered; he didn’t like this small, bright room with its cold metal table and equally uncomfortable chairs.

He liked sitting next to the smirking lawman even less…

“Birdie” the oldest Officer began; “for the record, can you tell me how you came to be at the establishment known as Menagerie Parlour?”

Shrugging lightly (whilst trying to keep his wings away from the smug Atlesian still so carefully, so casually rearranging a set of papers, his funny rectangle device and a pen upon the desk), the Faunus swallowed lightly before murmuring: “I was sold to them by my former owners.”

“Now, now” Arthur interrupted; “I think you might be _confused_ ” he said, his tone simpering: “I’d like for the Captain and Lieutenant to review these documents” he said: “for the record, they are serf-contracts procured from The Sitrus Brothers’ Circus of Mistral” he informed. “You’ll notice the date and time stamps and signatures of the Parlour’s owner, a Mr Clemont Sitrus and, further below, a signature from the original contract provided by a Mr B.K Branwen…”

“Hang on a second” Clover intervened, his teal-eyes narrowed; “the majority of these papers are censored…”

“Hmm, a standard business practice” the lawyer allowed; “you’ll also notice that Birdie left his own mark on the original contract as given to the Circus _and_ the serf-contract signed seven years ago” he close to purred: “all _nice_ and legal…”

“Is that a fact?” James asked, his arms folding before he looked towards the pale, anxious looking Faunus (who he longed to comfort but he couldn’t, not until they definitely won his freedom); “Birdie, how old were you when you were contracted to the Circus?”

“I… I don’t really know” the younger man replied quietly; “I… I know that I was very small…”

 _”Daddy~!! Daddy please~!! I don’t want to be here~!! Please don’t leave me~!! I’ll be good~!! Please~!!_ ”

“Tch, preposterous” Arthur snorted; “can we _please_ save these amateur dramatics?” he asked, his cold gaze slanting to his _client_ ; “according to this, you were six years old…”

“What?” Clover gasped, his hand reaching for heavily doctored paper; “it is illegal for anyone under the age of sixteen to be…”

“Oh yes, in Atlas and Mantle _that_ is the legal age of serfs” he allowed, his grin cocking; “ _however_ , no such laws exist in regards to Faunus across the territories of Mistral and Anima” he mused: “following on from there, here you can see that he was signed over to Menagerie Parlour’s care ten years later” he said.

“That means” the Lieutenant stated, his eyes narrowing; “he’s been _lodged_ at the Parlour for seven years… My gods…”

“Clover” James breathed, his tone slightly stern; they couldn’t afford to let their emotions win over logic, not right now, not when the slippery bastard in front of them would look to use any weakness they showed to his advantage.

He had to stay strong for Birdie’s sake…

“So… I’m twenty-three?” the winged man asked, his eyes widening.

“Oh _please_ ” Arthur hissed; “you _know_ how old you are” he grumbled: “you may be dumb, you may be _little more_ than an animal but, for brothers’ sake, do _try_ to take this seriously and _not_ lie” he continued, his glare darkening. “Liars are punished, aren’t they…”

“I don’t appreciate that kind of threatening language, Watts…”

“Well _I_ don’t like how you have _clearly_ primed my client to behave in such a manner, Captain” the lawyer snipped; “you’ve instructed him to play dumb to…”

“ _You_ are free to access any and _all_ interactions I or any of my officers have had with Birdie as _all_ of them have been recorded to ensure that we could prove that no such _priming_ had taken place” the older of the two (clearly angry) officers stated bluntly.

“Be that as it may” the oldest man huffed, his eyes returning to the Faunus; “you _signed_ a contract, that is _your_ mark, isn’t it?”

Blinking, his garnet eyes shifting to the papers, the winged man sighed quietly when he saw the little black-bird made out of ink scratched there; “yes” he agreed.

“And there you have it” Arthur expounded, his hands moving to scoop up the papers; “now, gentlemen, if we’re quite done here…”

“Wait” Ironwood barked, his hands snatching the black-block littered pages; “Birdie… we know that you don’t know what name you were assigned at birth…”

“Oh, here we go…”

“ _However_ ” the Captain continued; “why didn’t you write a signature for the name you were given at the Circus or, at the very least, spell it out?”

“I… um, I don’t know how” the Faunus admitted, his cheeks pinking from embarrassment.

“This is getting _ridiculous_!” Watts snarled, his hands slamming onto the desk; “this is beyond underhanded, Ironwood! I…”

“Heh, then you’re _really_ not going to like what happens next” Clover cut in, his expression serious yet pleased. “The time is 10:20 and, as our ‘Right to Contest’ allows, we would like to invite Judiciary Official Hill to enter the room” he furthered, a smile pulling at his lips as the lawyer paled, scowled then glared at him in earnest.

“This… this is… you _can’t_!”

“Yes they can” Robyn called as she walked through the door, her confident strides walking her towards the owlishly observant Faunus, her expression gentling as she approached him. “Since you seem to believe that not only _your_ client but members of Mantle PD are lying, my semblance will ensure that you and _your_ employer know that only the truth passed amongst us here” she offered, her tone mockingly warm as she appraised the Atlesian.

“Tch, fine” Watts spat; “it still doesn’t matter because he _signed_ it…”

“Oh but it _does_ matter _if_ he didn’t _know_ what he was signing” James countered gruffly, his gaze softening when he looked to Birdie; “you need to give Robyn your hand” he prompted: “she can prove what you say is true…”


	6. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 6)    15.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (yep... for realises~!!), references to rape and abuse, references to non-sexual child abuse, references to torture, references to violence committed against a minor, references to people being eaten, dark themes, distress, PTSD trigged panic-attack, swearing, crying, distress and poor!Qrow~!!**

The truth, as he’d feared, had been hard to hear…

“Do you know how to read and write?” 

Birdie’s hand had trembled in Robyn’s for a long while; not out of fear for the truth, it seemed, but just out of fear.

Fear of being touched by a human…

“No ma’am…”

Green.

“Have you ever received any kind of education that would enable you to access written language to any extent?”

His feathers, lack-lustre in his distress and probably in need of a good cleaning, quacked with every shaky breath…

“No ma’am…”

Green.

“When you were given your first serf-contract, at the age of six, did you understand what you were signing?”

His lily-white skin, that was moon-kissed and beautiful, was growing clammy under the scrutiny…

“No ma’am… my… _Mr Branwen_ said he’d leave me in the wastes to starve if I didn’t.”

Green.

“And what about when you were older, when the owner of the Parlour presented you with this new contract, did anyone tell you what was written there?”

Swallowing thickly, the Faunus sighed.

“Yes ma’am…”

Green.

“Ah-ha!” Arthur crowed, his arms folding in triumph; “what do you have to say to that, Captain?”

“I would like to ask Birdie _what_ he was told” he replied primly, his form non-plussed as he and Clover continued to stare the lawyer down; “that way we can match up what he says with what is _actually_ written, can’t we?”

Grumbling, his eyes narrowing as he turned from their judgement to appraise the Faunus his client seemed so desperate to retain (he was lovely, in his way, he supposed and incredibly rare; clearly a good source of the brothel’s income), Arthur snorted and made a sweeping gesture with his hand for the interview to continue.

“Alright… Birdie, what were you told when you were given this contract to sign?”

Fidgeting slightly, the ghostly image of the Mr Sitrus’ caravan taking over his mind-scape (he could smell the cigar smoke fighting for dominance over the stale whiskey breathing from the scraggly man’s dirty mouth as he’d shoved him into the chair next to his desk).

“Master said that if I put my mark on this paper, then I’d be able to leave the circus” he said softly, his eyes dulling with the memory; “he said that I’d have food if I signed and that I’d never have to worry about human children ripping my feathers out to play with again” he added with a shudder. “He said that I wouldn’t have to sleep in a cage near the Grimm anymore and that… that I’d have lots of other Faunus to make friends with” he furthered, his eyes closing in pain. “I scratched my mark into the paper so fast that the quill sputtered ink all over the page and I… I got really worried in case that meant that I couldn’t go” he admitted, his shoulders hunching as he let out a bitter laugh; “I didn’t realise that I was just trading one cage for another…”

Green.

Scowling faintly, his glare shifting from Robyn’s semblance coated hand to the twenty-three-year-old, Watts let out a huff; “no one said _anything_ to you about the nature of the work you’d be doing?”

“No sir.”

Green.

“Then why in blue-blazes did you think you were being passed on?” he asked, his tone incredulous; “why, exactly, _did you think_ someone would be willing to pay _that much money_ for you?”

“I… I don’t know” Birdie returned, a hint of anger spiking his words; “hell, how am I expected to know anything like that, huh? D’you know what else has me _stumped_?” he spat, his garnet irises alive with righteous fire. “Why do humans lock up Faunus and hurt them? Why was _I_ shackled and chained when I was that small? I… I wasn’t a _threat_ to anybody and I… I’d never, I have _never_ done _anything_ to hurt a human who didn’t hurt me or someone younger and smaller first…”

Green.

“And I didn’t ask to have these stupid wings or feathers for hair or red eyes or whatever else _humans_ say they find so damned _exotic_ ” he snapped, his feathered appendages arching as he worked himself into a rage. “I didn’t even know what sex was back then…”

Green.

“I didn’t even _know_ what a naked human _looked like_ or that they wouldn’t care about me saying no, or that they’d laugh when I cried out or that me _begging them to stop_ and to leave me alone would only make them hurt me more…”

Green.

“I just knew that I didn’t want to stay at that gods-forsaken circus anymore…” he close to sobbed, his breath hitching.

Green.

“I didn’t want to be whipped for not performing my tricks right…”

Green.

“I didn’t want to be chained to a pole so that those mean, nasty human children could wreck me wings and throw rotten food at me for _fun_ …”

Green.

“I didn’t want to be starved, and kicked and locked up with the Grimm every night… and I didn’t… and I didn’t want to see anyone else get eaten for being bad… and I… I _didn’t_ want to get eaten for being bad…” he rasped, his body starting to violently shake as it had done the first day James had spoken to him.

Green.

“I… I can still _hear_ them _crunching_ on her bones…” he cried, his hand jerking away to plug at his ears as Robyn tried to reach out to him and the Police Officers stood, their bodies rushing around the desk.

“ _Birdie_ ~!”

Arthur, his eyes wild, had backed away to the point where his chair had toppled, landing him _hard_ against the concrete floor as the distressed Faunus’ feathered limbs flailed and beat whilst he sobbed brokenly, his eyes screwed shut as his mind took him back to that hellish place.

“Brothers! Get Pietro in here, now!”

He just… he just didn’t want to _hurt_ anymore…

“It’s going to be okay…”

He just… wanted to be _safe_ …

“I’ve got you…”

~*~

Sienna Khan would be the first to admit that Mantle’s humans needed wiping out and painfully so; crushing the waste land beneath the weight of a crumbled, burning Atlas was a thought that _often_ brought her satisfaction, after all.

“And why, exactly, should I risk infecting my technology by accessing this device?”

However, to think that someone could hack into Atlesian technology, capture any incriminating material and safely get passed such high-level security didn’t sound likely enough to make her fantasy possible…

“With the greatest respect, ma’am” the masked woman who stood before her said, that white and crimson structure not unlike the ones her _organisation_ used to keep their identities a secret; “I didn’t incapacitate ever last one of your guards and make it to your” she gestured grandly, _ironically_ : “throne-room come office _just_ to give your computers a virus” she sighed mildly.

Feeling her feline ears prick up, the leader of the White Fang stood from her seat, the burst orange of her eyes flashing gold in challenge; “you _dare_ mock me?”

“Heh, you _dare_ to say that the lien your followers offer up to help ‘ _the cause_ ’ goes towards _actually_ helping Faunus when you live in a palace and want for nothing as our people continue to suffer and die?”

“ _We_ are trying to establish a Kingdom in our own right” the tiger hissed; “this territory will one day be known as such… did you not see the villages being built? The infrastructure we’re crafting outside of this building which we claimed and restored?” she added before, with a growl, she crossed her arms. “Not that I need to be explaining myself to you… as _well-meaning_ as you _claim_ to be” she huffed, his head cocking imperiously. “Why should I believe that whatever _footage_ you’ve brought me is genuine? Better still, what good will it do?”

Flipping the scroll into the air (her knowing smile hidden when the older woman snatched it), the crimson and ebony clad warrior shrugged her shoulders; “your last _campaign message_ said that, one day, the embers of hatred clinging to the Faunus would surge into an inferno” she said, her arms folding.

“Think of those videos and the other’s which will transmit over the next few weeks as fuel to start that fire” she furthered, her lips now frowning around gritting teeth; “fuel to spread that fire across every human dwelling in Remnant…”

~*~

Sighing around her coffee mug (Clover had told her to go home, to try her best not to worry but she just _couldn’t_ ), Robyn Hill waited patiently outside of Birdie’s room for news on his condition.

She… she’d never seen such distress before and, as someone who considered herself to be _passionate_ about equality across Mantle and Atlas, she felt like a bitter, privileged fraud.

How could she not _know_ that Faunus were living like this?

How many other brothels were there like the Menagerie Parlour?

How many were **worse**?

 _Why_ had she only been concerning herself with the rights of miners? Was it because she looked down on sex-workers? Was it because she didn’t want to think about or acknowledge that her fellow humans would be capable of such debase behaviour?

Had she pursued the right career?

“Hey, how’re you holding up?”

Blinking out of her darkening thoughts, the blonde smiled up at the (equally tired looking) Captain, her hand lifting the mug in gesture; “shouldn’t I be asking you that?” she tried to laugh.

Huffing, his body sinking into the plastic seat besides hers, James rubbed a hand over his face; “that… that could’ve gone better” he admitted sadly, his thumb and index finger scrubbing at his eyes. “But, thanks to you, we should win the ‘ _contest_ ’ and have Birdie’s contract nullified by the end of the week” he sighed, his tone bittering: “not that _that_ will make up for a life-time of rape and abuse…”

“About that” the slightly younger woman interrupted (she couldn’t, to her shame, bear to hear anymore); “what will happen to him now?”

Sucking in a breath, his body shifting to regard her carefully; “legally speaking? He’s too old to be a ward of the state and, hell, I wouldn’t wish that on a Faunus here in Mantle, anyway” he began, his frown lightening as he continued: “however, I’ve been able to pull some strings and, when he’s ready, he’ll be placed under witness protection up in Atlas.”

Blinking, her eyes widening, Robyn felt like a tonne of weight had been shifted from her shoulders; “oh… thank the Brothers” she breathed; “James… James that’s wonderful” she said, her tone warm and pleased.

“I’ve also put myself forward to be his liaison alongside one of my Faunus Specialists” he furthered before sucking in lungful of air and expelling it; “I figure Clover and the other’s can keep up the good work once he and Winter get promoted” he added, his smile quirking.

“All I need now is the blessing from the Commissioner and we can start to give that man a life he deserves…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhh bbbbooooyyyyyyyyy...
> 
> Well, that's the angst bunnies appeased for a while...


	7. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 7)    08.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, upsetting themes, traumatised people, awkward conversations, misunderstandings, worry, swearing, anxiety, hurt/comfort and references to past sexual abuse/trauma/situations.**

Sandwiches, Qrow decided, were one of humanity’s only redeeming features.

“Here you go, tell me what you think about this one, alight?”

James Ironwood _may_ just be another.

“Heh… you tryin’ to… fatten me up?” he asked, his hands greedily snagging the meat, green and red layered food-stuff; “I’m not… a turkey… to be eaten at… Winter Fest… you know” he said between bites, his wings fluffing in pleasure as he ate the savoury treat.

Chuckling (somehow; it’d been a long few months, hadn’t it?), the Captain settled into the small room’s (much to small for his winged friend but he’d be rectifying that soon) only chair to observe the Faunus who sat (ate, slept and rested always) upon the floor, his expression fond. “I have no interest in eating you, I promise” he said, his hands tucking his scroll away; “so, what’s the verdict?”

“Mm… s’good” the younger man admitted; “I like this red thing… what’s it called again?”

“A tomato” the human answered, a prickle of worry-tinged sadness spiking his heart; there was _so_ much that the abused male before him didn’t know which meant, of course, there were even _more_ ways in which someone could take advantage of him.

He… he couldn’t let that happen, never again.

“Tch, you gotta be pulling my leg” the feathered man chuckled; “ _tomato_ … what kind of name is that?”

Feeling his smile pull wider, James relaxed a little more, his keen gaze admiring his own BLT; “heh, you may have a point there” he admitted: “I’ve never really thought about it before” he furthered, his mouth taking a bite of the sandwich. “Speaking of names” he continued, their eyes meeting; “have you given yours any thought?”

Licking his fingers and cocking his head, the Faunus shrugged; “no, not really” he said: “I’ve lived this long without one, so…”

“Yes _but_ names hold a certain amount of power” the Captain cut in, his expression softening; “a power you deserve to have as a fully documented citizen, a citizen with rights and access to the help and support that you need…”

“But I thought _you_ were taking care of me” Birdie blinked, his right brow quirking; “you and this _Marrow_ person you told me about” he remembered: “are… are you not going to help me anymore?”

“Oh no, no _of course_ I’m still going to help you” James was quick to soothe, his eyes widening at the younger man’s distress; “I just meant for, you know, the future” he tried to explain: “a future where you get to be your own boss and decide where you want to go and what you want to do” he said.

Frowning mildly, his plate moving to the side as he brought his legs up to his chest, the winged male let out a sigh; “the future, huh?” he murmured: “you keep on saying that like it’s a good thing…”

“That’s because it is” the police officer enthused, his smile warm; “I know that it won’t be easy but, in time, you’ll be able to put the darkness of your past behind you and start to live, _really_ live a life where you can make friends, become educated and pick a career that you want to do” he said. “And I know that it might seem quite scary _but_ I’ll be with you every step of the way” he promised, his smile sincere; “Marrow and I will help you in every way that we can…” 

“Until I’m what?” the lither man asked; “ _okay_ enough to be on my own, or something?” the younger muttered, his eyes looking away as he hunched in on himself a little more: “you… you don’t have to do me anymore favours, you know” he stated, his wings closing around his shoulders. “You already got me away from master and… well, I can find ways of taking care of myself” he argued lightly; “I don’t have to be a burden for you to carry out of guilt or whatever…”

“Oh Birdie” James offered gently; “no… no it’s nothing to do with guilt or anything like that” he breathed: “I just… I _really_ want to help you…”

“Why?” the Faunus cut in, his gaze sharpening; “ever since you brought me here, that’s all you seem to say” he snipped, his hands (hidden by his wings) worrying the sweater he wore: “what… what do you want from me in exchange? I… I remember asking you that… from before…”

“And I’ll tell you now exactly what I told you then” the human replied, his body leaning toward (but not too close; the younger was still skittish and rightly so) the heavily damaged man he was so desperate to support; “I don’t want _anything_ from you other than a chance to help you secure some happiness” he tried to smile. “It’s no less than what you deserve and no less than what _anyone_ should want to give you” he reminded carefully; “the way in which you’ve been forced to live is beyond any cruelty I can imagine…”

“So? I still don’t see how it’s your problem” the younger grumbled, his tone thick with confusion; “don’t you have a… you know, a _family_ to keep you busy? Haven’t you already done enough?”

Blinking, the police officer carefully left his chair to sit upon the carpet, their bodies now on level-ground; “yes, I’m very lucky to have a family” he stated: “I have parents and an older brother who, as much as we love each other, all have their own lives to lead” he explained.

It was so strange, _heart-breaking_ , to reason out such a normal arrangement.

“I’m also blessed with friends to share time with when we can” he admitted; “and on that note, I guess, well, I would really like to be _your_ friend, Birdie” he offered.

“How can you be when… when I don’t even know what that means?” the Faunus whispered, his voice strained.

“I’ll show you what it means” the older promised; “and I know it’ll be hard to trust me and I can’t say that I’ll always know the right thing to say or do” he furthered, his words hesitant but his tone firm: “however, I swear to you that I’ll do my best” he added, a true smile tugging his lips.

“I really… really want to get to know you better” he claimed; “and I _really_ what you to visit Atlas with me…”

~*~

Leaving Dr Polendina’s clinic (the goodbyes had been awkward and hesitant _but_ he’d tried to let the kindly old man and his small team of carers know that he was grateful) and stepping out into the light of day had been… _jarring_.

“It’s… it’s so big” he stated as his eyes cast down one stretch of road to the next, the dim, mid-morning light a stark contrast to the glimmering neon signs peppered across the tall, looming, dark-bricked buildings.

“Heh, this is nothing” the wolf Faunus standing beside him grinned, his expression friendly and affable as he pointed upwards; “that’s where we’re heading” he offered kindly.

Blinking, his head tilting upwards, Birdie felt his eyes narrow in shock; “are cities _meant_ to float like that?”

“Only ones propelled by gravity dust, my friend” the slightly younger male chuckled; “there’s a lot more space and sunlight up there” he continued whilst, to their right, James flagged down their transport after giving his final thanks to the quietly watching doctor, those old eyes filled with concern. “And, thanks to the Captain’s connections, we’ve managed to bag the best _safe-house_ the officials are willing to pay for” he furthered, his tail lightly wagging: “you’ll have your own room, the corridors and ceilings are nice and high, there’s also a garden you can stretch your wings in” he winked. 

“Oh! And a heated swimming pool, a fully-stocked kitchen and I’m pretty sure the TV in the living room is _bigger_ than I am” he chuckled; “apparently we were hosting some _super-snobby_ drug-lord turned informant who _would not_ live with anything but the best at the time” he smirked. “Which meant that he foot the bill and the good folks at Atlas PD got to keep it when we shipped him off to Vacuo” he added, his mind _completely_ missing that the winged man hadn’t comprehended half of what he’d just said.

Choosing to nod along (because that’d rarely led to beatings in the past), Birdie just took a deep breath and turned to watch, his wings puffing in defence, as one of the big, metal things that he’d been stuffed into when clients _rented him out_ of the Parlour landed next to them.

‘ _Please_ ’ he prayed to whatever deity seemed to have taken pity on him; ‘ _please don’t let this be another trick… I… I’m so tired and I_ ’ he thought, a shy glance flitting James’ way: ‘ _I don’t want _him_ to be like all the rest…_’

~*~

Making sure Birdie (who’d gone very stiff, quiet and unresponsive) was buckled in and as comfortable as he could make him, the Captain (heh, Former, that hat was now being shared between a thrilled Clover and greatly honoured Winter) sat himself across from the Faunus he’d rescued, his face pleased.

“It’ll only take us twenty minutes to get there” he soothed, his voice low and calm; “and I need you to remember that this safe-house is a completely safe-place for you, alright? No punishments and the only rules you’ll have to follow are for your own safety, alright?”

Nodding, his eyes fixed on the window even though he seemed to have zoned-out, the winged man kept his arms and legs crossed whilst those feathered appendages (a little cramped, but not for too much longer) bunched up beside him; he seemed unwilling to talk.

Could… could it be?

“Birdie?” he asked gently; “are… are you afraid of heights?”

Snorting, the younger man finally came back from his thoughts; “a bird being scared of heights is pretty dumb, James” he replied: “I… I just don’t like being in these things” he admitted, his head gesturing around the cabin: “they… they’ve never taken me anywhere good…”

Feeling like he could slap himself and _still_ not suffer enough for it, the Police Officer struggled not to groan. _Of course_ his ward wouldn’t be comfortable being in a transport! There was no other way for the Parlour to shift him around when they… when he was…

Sucking in a breath (because there was nothing he could do about it now), the broader man leaned back in his chair, an idea forming; “how about we play a game?” he asked.

“A game?”

“Yeah… ‘I-spy’ is a personal favourite” he smiled; “it’s a guessing game” he explained to that nonplussed look: “you begin with a phrase… umm, you say ‘I spy, with my little eyes, something beginning with’ and then only give the…”

Oh _fuck_ , Birdie couldn’t read, could he? He didn’t even know what letters were…

“The… general description of the thing you’re looking at” he passed off (not so seamlessly); “and the other people you’re playing with have to guess what it is that you’ve seen” he continued, his tone a little sheepish as, from the seat in front of their guest, Marrow mouthed ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ at him.

Heh… he really needed to sit and right down everything for his youngest Specialist to go over sooner rather than later; since he’d not been involved in the investigation itself, he’d only been authorised to share so much with the younger man.

However, if both of them were to help Birdie adjust to a live outside of sexual-slavery, then it’d help for them to be on the same page, data-protection be damned…

“Umm, okay?” the feathered male hazarded, his right brow quirking; “is… is this an example of the _fun_ you tried to explain to me a while back?” he furthered, his tone dubious: “because, if you want me to be honest?” he said, a small smile quirking his lips.

“This game sounds a little dumb…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road to 'happily ever after' may be long (and a little bumpy) BUT we've made a start~!


	8. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 8)    25.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (yeah... it's still there BUT not as bad as other chapters... ^_^;;), upsetting themes, references to past abuse, Marrow being BEST BOI (I add it as a warning as I feel CRWBY threw a lot of his potential away...), discomfort, anxiety, feeling awkward and feeling self-conscious.**

The ‘ _safe-house_ ’ was huge…

“All of this” Birdie said, his hands gesturing around the communal space; “is just for the three of us?” he asked, his tone awed as he twirled in the vast room’s centre, his wings arching upwards and out: “this… this is insane…”

White marble flooring gave way to a mixture of crisp-ivory and dove-grey walls smattered with multi-coloured artwork, high-ceilings and silver-sculped light fixtures. The doors (all frosted-glass with chrome handles and hinges) too, were tall, wide and opened on approach unless they were locked; the bedchambers, classically minimalistic, offered just the right amount of glass-encased white furniture and the wide, thick futons were bustling with pillows of every size in a variety of reds and blues. 

And the bathrooms? Well, he’d never seen a walk-in shower before, let alone a hydro-pool, bidet or sauna.

Who’d have thought that such things could exist?

“Heh, I take it that you’re impressed?” James smiled as he walked past the sofa and chair accented space the bird-Faunus was slowly spinning around, his arms carrying two bags of groceries to the open-plan kitchen that stood slightly higher, on a marble dais, to grandly survey the wide living space and it’s _huge_ entertainment centre.

Marrow hadn’t been exaggerating, it seemed.

“It’s… it’s _so_ bright” the former sex-slave breathed, his body stopping to look through the four floor-to-ceiling windows which made up concertinaing doors, their navy-blue metal frames boxing a lush, grassy lawn which cuddled the kidney-shaped swimming pool with adjoining hot-tub and an artful scattering of topiary shrubs. “I… can’t remember seeing the sky so blue before” he murmured whilst walking to the crystal-clear barriers, his garnet eyes wide; “it was always raining in Mistral and, well, Mantle? If we ever got out of the Parlour it was always dark” he mused. “I… I can’t believe that I forgot that shade of blue…”

Looking on, his smile dipping when the younger man’s wings wrapped about him in what Pietro had identified as a self-comforting gesture, the former Captain (just a regular Specialist again for the time being; he’d regret nothing if it meant he could be there for the man he’d found in that hell-hole) gestured to his hound companion to help him put their food-stuffs away.

It would take them all time to get used to living together _but_ it would take longer still for their ivory-skinned companion to adjust.

Modern living for he and Marrow was, of course, child’s play; however, Birdie had twenty-three years’ worth of knowledge to pick up.

The Commissioner had given them just six months to do it in…

“Hey” the youngest of the trio called, his bag empty; “do you wanna come outside with me and have a look around?” he offered brightly, his civilian clothed form relaxed and friendly as his tail wagged at the thought of getting into the garden.

Blinking, Birdie cocked his head at him; “I… I’m allowed to go outside?”

Watching the mocha-skinned officer’s enthusiasm dim for a millisecond, his mouth opening to say _something_ , James found himself beaten to the punch; “you can go _wherever_ you want” the tailed man grinned, his tone warm and inviting. “And you most certainly don’t have to go out there with me, but I, ugh, was kind’a hoping you would so I could show off and stretch my legs a bit, too” he chuckled good-naturedly, his wagging, furred appendage putting their ward at ease.

“Oh, err, alright” the slightly older man replied; “why not?”

~*~

Once his bare feet touched the grass, James could swear he saw every worry and care knotted up in those (currently loose-t-shirt (there were only so many clothes they could alter to adjust about his wings without seeing a tailor) covered) scarred shoulders just slink away.

The battered (but not broken) Faunus looked younger, lighter and every obsidian feather (still in need of what Birdie had called a _proper_ grooming) glistened in the afternoon light as he stood and watched Marrow race around the area, his hands gesturing from the sprinklers to the showers and from the sunbeds to the rack of pool-toys.

It was wonderful to see Birdie just _be_.

Pietro, too, would be thrilled.

“Hey boss!” the hound called (the open doors letting in fresh air and the other’s words quite easily); “you coming out?”

Grinning, James finished drying his hands (he’d washed and wiped down a selection of crockery ready for when they ordered take-out later for a treat), folded the tea-towel he’d been using and began to make his approach.

The summer air, even at this altitude, was warm and inviting; the high-walls fencing the perimeter were latticed with fragranced, creeping vines dotted with flowers which sweetened the area and added small pops of colour against the white masonry paint.

“Some garden, huh?” he chuckled as he came to stand beside Birdie; “there’s plenty of room for you to stretch your wings out here and maybe have a fly around if you want to” he offered (a small part of him _very much_ wanting to see the younger man in flight).

“Oh… ugh” the Faunus blinked; “I… I’ve never, you know” he fumbled, his cheeks pinking with embarrassment.

“Whoa, really? That’s…” Marrow baulked, his mouth snapping shut when the human of their trio coughed into his hand in a clear and definite ‘ _don’t-make-a-big-deal_ ’ gesture; “that… that _is_ surprising” he floundered lamely, his expression sheepish.

Looking away, his feathered appendages once again huddling closer to his frame, the former slave let out a harsh, self-deprecating laugh; “a bird who can’t fly is pretty stupid, huh…”

“It’s not stupid at all” the older man promised whilst fighting his instinct to approach, to touch, to console; human physical contact was probably the _last_ thing that Birdie wanted; “you’ve never had the opportunity” he reasoned: “but maybe… _maybe_ we can look for someone who could teach you should you ever want to try” he offered. “Would you like that?”

Blinking, the garnet-eyed man hazarded looking at him; “you’d do that, for me?” he asked. “But… aren’t I just here to learn how to be… _normal_?” he furthered; “wouldn’t flying-lessons be something extra…”

“We’re here so you kind find _your_ normal, my friend” the senior officer reminded, his tone beseeching; “anything we can do for you, well, we’ll do it” he added: “or at least try our best to find someone who can do for you what we can’t” he grinned. “I, ugh… I’m not so sure either Marrow or I could get your airborne” he chuckled.

“Ha! Speak for yourself~!” the hound laughed whilst wildly flapping his arms in a comical motion; “check out my funky-chicken! Just copy me and you’ll be in the air in no time~!” he giggled, his mirth contagious as James chuckled right alongside their charge.

Gods… seeing and hearing Birdie laugh was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever experienced.

Right then and there, he vowed to make it happen more often.

~*~

“ _Pi-zza?_ ”

Having gone to the dinning room situated behind the lavish kitchen, four wide, low square boxes opening to reveal the bread-based meal hosting a variety of toppings (their ward had gone through what foods he’d known either by name or description with Pietro’s team during his time at the clinic and, sadly, he’d not been exposed to much), the trio sat on high-backed chairs, plates and napkins at the ready.

“Think of this as a hot, open sandwich” James stated; “you don’t have to use a knife and fork unless you want to and the cheese is _really_ stretchy, so don’t worry about making a mess or dirtying your clothes” he was quick to add.

At the _Parlour_ there had been _very_ severe consequences for bad etiquette. 

His blood still boiled at the thought of Birdie being there, his body beaten and his spirits low.

Once again, he offered up a little prayer of thanks to whichever deity had sent their mysterious scroll-giver to his station those few weeks ago.

“Heh! You haven’t _seen_ messy until you’ve watched Elm go through plate after plate of hot-wings at an eating competition, let me tell you” Marrow chuckled after sending the winged man a wink; “but that’s a story for later” he grinned before pointing to each steaming disc. “This one has a basic tomato sauce with pepperoni here, Vale sausage there, BBQ chicken here and Mantle-fried pork there” he advised; “then this one is a vegetable selection, that one is has four different kinds of cheese and the last option is called ‘surf’n’turf’ because there’s fish and meat on it, see?”

Owlishly glancing from one foreign selection to the next, the bird-Faunus nodded to his hound compatriot before hesitatingly reaching for a slice after James and his subordinate had grabbed two of their own.

“Now remember” the oldest of the group said; “you can have as much or as little as you want” he stated: “if you don’t like something then just leave it on your plate, okay?”

“Or spit it into your napkin” the tailed man grinned; “ugh, I remember Clover taking me and our team to this _real_ fancy restaurant for his birthday and I ordered snails in garlic butter on a dare” he laughed: “worst, decision, **ever** ” he proclaimed before bringing his pepperoni slathered slice to hungry lips.

Watching how the other man held the bread, Birdie studied his own wedge before hesitatingly holding it and going for a bite.

_Wow…_

Nostrils flaring (the wonderful mix of savoury scents fuelling the hunger that’d been building in his stomach) the garnet-eyed man had finished his first helping before he realised what was happening.

“S’good, huh?” the mocha-skinned Faunus smiled, his own cheeks adorably puffed with food whilst James looked on, his expression fond.

“I think we can add cheese-pizza to the list of your likes, yes?”

Nodding, the feathered man looked back at second slice of that particular kind of topping; it’d probably be rude to just take it…

“Here.”

Blinking, he watched as the human, his own food forgotten for the time being, took the piece he’d been eyeing and placed it onto his plate.

Blushing (and maybe grabbing the triangle of heaven a little too quickly) Birdie proceeded to munch his way into it, his wings fluffing up with pleasure whilst Marrow smiled at him and popped another offering onto the square tile-like plate he’d been given.

Yeah… he _definitely_ liked pizza.

He might _also_ like the handsome, bearded man who gave it to him, too…

~*~

The night ended with much laughter shared and full stomachs all around.

“Sweet dreams, guys.”

They’d sat around that table for a good few hours, a few bottles of sparkling water having passed between them along with a tub of _iced-cream_ which the bird-Faunus had become enchanted; he couldn’t believe that this _divine cookie-dough_ was only one of (what he’d been told) potentially _thousands_ of flavours. 

“Night Marrow” James had replied as the hound walked to the only ground-floor bedroom whilst he and Birdie took to the stairs, his tail lazily swaying as he yawned, stretched and rounded the corner out of sight.

“I… thank you” his ward had said when they reached the second floor, his expression earnest; “I said the same to him earlier but… well, if it wasn’t for you, then…”

“You’re very welcome” the officer soothed, his features earnest; “now try your best to get some rest” he urged, his head inclining to his own bedroom door. “I’m in here if you need me and please, feel free to go down to the kitchen to get a drink or more food or anything else you want, alright?” he offered; “and don’t worry if you don’t want to sleep on the futon, okay? You can use any of the soft furnishings you like to make yourself comfortable” he added kindly.

Fidgeting a little (the prospect of being in a bedroom _alone_ something that he just wasn’t used to), Birdie tried to smile before he shuffled down the hall, his wings capping his shoulders as he went.

He could do this; there was nothing to be scared of…

So why was he still shaking?


	9. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 9)    24.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: mutual pining, angst, worry, anxiety, swearing (I think), misunderstandings, awkward conversations, embarrassments and flustered!James vs. oblivious!Birdie.**

Settling into his bed but still unable to sleep (even after reading through the reports he was to file in the morning), James let out a deep sigh and turned over to try lying on his other side.

He should be drifting off to dream-land without any problems, shouldn’t he?

Here he was in a luxury (even by his standards; he hadn’t exactly known what poverty _was_ until he started working in Mantle, and didn’t that make him ashamed?) condo on what some would consider a paid vacation; he had plentiful food, drink and a budget to be used as he saw fit for Birdie’s rehabilitation.

Furthermore, all fourteen of the previously missing Faunus were with their families now (bent, broken but healing) and Birdie was here, where he was safe, where he’d have every opportunity to learn and build himself into whatever kind of person he wanted to be.

But they didn’t have much time, did they?

Where would his young friend go after this?

How could he protect him without smothering him?

Was it right that he should see the winged man as something _more_ than a victim to be safe-guarded?

Or more than a friend?

‘ _God damn-it, Jim_ ’ he grumbled internally; ‘ _he’s been forced into every sexual situation you can name since he was sixteen, you sick bastard_ ’ he reminded: ‘ _he’s not going to want you, a human, a member of the same race who has so cruelly exploited him to approach for anything, let alone a romantic relationship_ ’ he reasoned.

Gods, the poor man probably didn’t even know what romance was…

* **Knock-knock** *

Blinking and sitting up at a speed that sent him a little dizzy, James had his blankets thrown aside as he stood and walked towards the expansive bedroom’s door, his hands snagging his bathrobe and shrugging it around his shoulders before he opened it.

“Marrow is everything al— _Birdie_?” he stopped, his expression owlish.

Standing there in the night-shirt they’d had modified for him (two Velcro panels had been sewn in to allow his wings access), his expression an odd mixture of scared, sheepish and worried, Birdie may as well have been a night-ware model for how good he looked in the moonlight cascading through the corridor’s skylight.

“M’sorry to bother you” he began, his left hand rubbing his right arm in a clearly nervous gesture; “but it… it’s just so _quiet_ here and… I’m cold I… I’ve never really _felt_ the cold before” he added as James felt his shock give way to understanding.

No, of course the Faunus would be feeling off; the drugs he’d been given, that they’d all been given, were a horrifying amalgamation of things that even the Atlas Police Lab was struggling to untangle. However, amongst other things, it’d clearly been designed to keep them numb, hot, horny and submissive.

Going through withdrawal, thankfully, wasn’t as traumatic as it could be (he’d seen videos of alleged _druggies_ going cold-turkey and still shuddered at the memory) thanks to the medi-care patches Dr Polendina had synthesised, but feeling frigid could definitely be a side-effect. 

“Would you like to, umm” the human tried; “we… we could go to the living room? I can put the fire on for you and we can watch TV until you fall asleep?” he offered warmly.

“You… you wouldn’t mind?” Birdie breathed, his feathered appendages lifting hopefully.

Smiling warmly, the Police Officer walked out of his bedroom and gestured for the younger man to follow; “I’ll make us some hot chocolate too, alright?”

~*~

Snuggled up on the sofa, his body swaddled in a patchwork-blanket, Birdie looked more like a three-year-old than a twenty-three-year-old as he watched the wide-screen play a classic, feel-good movie James could remember from his own childhood, the mug of warm cocoa clutched possessively in his hands.

The poor man had never had any kind of chocolate before and seemed to be incredibly fond of it already. 

“So… he likes her _but_ he’s worried that she won’t return his feelings?” the winged male asked curiously; “and… all of this is happening _before_ they have sex?”

If he could find the Parlour’s enigmatic owner, peel off his flesh and set him on fire without getting caught, then James would be loading up his transport with knives and paraffin _right now_ …

“Yes” he replied fondly; “it’s a situation that most people come across in their life-time” he explained: “dating, falling in love, getting married or even just finding someone you want to commit a part of your life to is very daunting and something that can’t be rushed” he reasoned.

“Huh, I’ve never thought about that” Birdie shrugged; “you know… _wanting_ to be with another person” he hummed, his eyes displaying his confusion as he cocked his head to the side and regarded the man who’d saved him thoughtfully. “Are you married?”

“Ugh… no, I…” he flailed, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“How come?”

“W-what?”

“Well” Birdie continued nonchalantly; he clearly didn’t know or understand the gravity of what he was saying: “you’re young, attractive, caring, intelligent and have a great job” he said. “If this movie’s right, then you’re a prime candidate for marriage, aren’t you?”

Blushing a little despite himself, his smile sheepish, James coughed lightly; “am I?”

“Well, to anyone with eyes you are” the Faunus admitted shamelessly; “you smell pretty amazing too…”

“I… I do?” the former Captain asked; “really?”

“Why’re you getting redder?” the younger man blinked, his face becoming alarmed; “are you unwell? Should I get Marrow or…”

“Oh… _oh no_ , I’m fine” the human fumbled, his cheeks burning all the brighter; “I… it’s just nice to receive compliments” he explained: “heh… and so candidly, too” he furthered whilst hunkering down in his own blanket for fear of looking even more pleasantly embarrassed. 

“So… you’re red in the face because you like what I’m telling you?” Birdie pushed, his head cocking further; “you’re red in the face because you like hearing the truth?”

Oh… Gods save him from this sweet, beautiful bird-man…

“Heh… something like that” he replied after taking a deep drink from his own cooling chocolate; “most people don’t, umm, appreciate themselves so boldly” he continued: “it… it’s just really nice to be told, ugh, well… _nice_ things about yourself” he chuckled awkwardly. “We… ugh, Atlesians don’t often celebrate themselves or compliment others, either…”

“Huh… does that mean I should stop?”

“Ahh… no, umm, well… no you can but… erm, you _shouldn’t_ let what other people do or so say or… ah, _not_ do or say stop you from doing what you like… uhh, well, not unless what you want to do or say is against the law…” the human babbled, his whole body cringing as he couldn’t seem to shut up.

Or talk like the _intelligent_ man Birdie had just proclaimed him to be…

“I… you lost me there, James” the Faunus deadpanned, his brows furrowing; “tch, living in a society seems pretty complicated” he admitted mildly before draining his cup and licking his lips: “but, it can’t be all bad if people coming together creates _this_ , right?” he asked whilst offering his mug, a hopeful expression on his face.

Gods… why was he so adorable?

“Ha! Getting you another hot cocoa is at least something I can do properly, huh?” the officer chuckled whilst taking the vessel, their fingers momentarily brushing before he pulled away, left the couch and rounded his way back to the open kitchen area behind them. 

“You can do lots of things properly” the younger quipped, his body twisting to watch the taller man busying himself with what he’d been told was a _saucepan_ (that wasn’t _always_ used for sauce), a _carton_ (not cartoon; that was something completely different) of milk (at least that one he knew) and the precious chocolate he’d been told came in _many_ different forms.

So much to learn, so much to remember…

If only everything could be chocolate…

What, he wondered, would _chocolate_ taste like if it was licked off of James?

Hmm…

“I’m going to add some little marshmallows to this cup, alright?”

Blinking out of his (no, bad Birdie, _bad_ ) thoughts, the feather-haired man leaned up a bit, his inquisitive garnet eyes regarding a brightly coloured baggy that the broader man was holding up for him to see; “marsh-mallow?” he aped, his lips frowning. “Marsh as in… the stinky-swamp places the circus tried to avoid in the winter? Why the hell would you put _that_ in chocolate?” he asked, his brows lifting in shock; “does… does _chocolate_ come from the muddy-water in marshes?” 

Trying not to laugh (because that could appear unkind and the last thing his ward needed was being made to feel silly; he wanted to build his confidence, not knock it before it could grow), James shook his head; “I can see why you’d think that” he grinned. “The colours are similar and the names are the same, however, chocolate comes from a plant and… huh, you know? I think that there’s a plant base in marshmallows, too _but_ , for the most part it’s a little, soft, squidgy candy that melts and goes sticky when hot” he explained. “My favourite way to eat them is to burn them over an open-fire in the woods” he furthered, his smile spreading at another fond, childhood memory; “you sandwich it between graham-crackers and chocolate to make s’mores” he sighed.

Hmm… camping might be something they could do in the future if he could get Birdie out of Solitas…

“Again… you’ve lost me” the Faunus huffed; “ _but_ , if you say that they’re candy, I’ll trust you” he shrugged; “you’ve not led me wrong so far, have you?”

~*~

Yawning, his tail wagging lazily to jostle the kinks out, Marrow skipped his way down the stairs, his body kit-out in his favourite jeans and hoody; he’d not heard either of his two house-mates stirring in their rooms and so, as a gesture of good will, he decided to make a start on breakfast.

That was until he stopped, dead, in mouth of the corridor leading into the living-area.

“ _Umm_ …”

Cuddled together on the sofa, Birdie splayed atop a lightly snoring James, one wing spread over the back of the couch and the other drooping onto the floor, the pair looked like something you’d see on the ‘Cuties of the Year’ calendars his mom and little sister liked so much.

Should he leave them in peace?

Wake James (for fear of Birdie freaking out)?

Whip out his scroll to take a cheeky, potential blackmail photograph?

Ohh… what to do, what to do…

Shrugging (he had his scroll in his hand, anyway), the hound Faunus carefully snapped a few pictures, his smile quirking crookedly when he caught his boss and friend mid-snore (ha! Clover and the others were going to lose their minds), Marrow slowly tiptoed away and approached the kitchen.

From the mugs, scattered marshmallows and chocolate stains dotted about, it was clear to the young officer that the pair had indulged in some warm, milky goodness and probably slipped into sleep without even knowing it.

Chuckling at the thought of his always professional (yet friendly and compassionate) superior fussing over something so domestic and sweet, the mocha-skinned man went about quietly cleaning up before rummaging around the refrigerator for breakfast trappings.

If any mention of their sofa-based snuggle-fest failed to find its way into their official, daily reports then, well, he was sure that no one would mind…


	10. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 10) 15.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: RACISM (GOD I FUCKING HATE IT SO MUCH~!!), references to past child-neglect, references to past emotional and sexual abuse, reference to childhood-bullying/bullying, references to hardships faced through lack of education/opportunity, embarrassment and swearing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of current events, I would just like to say that prejudice (no matter where it is or who it's directed to) is something I find deeply troubling and disgusting; therefore, please know that I am not writing this fic/this chapter in response to any of the real-life problems we're currently seeing (and hopefully making head-way with)/exploiting the current crisis for entertainment purposes.
> 
> My heart goes out to all of the wonderful people across our broken planet fighting for equality; as a cis-gendered white woman born in a country with equality laws on the side of my birth-assigned gender and who, through education based-loans, has been able to secure a "middle-class" job from humble "working class beginnings", I am SO privileged and have no right, really, to throw my two cents in.
> 
> However, my two cents boils down to destroying fear/hate/prejudice/ignorance with love, open-mindedness and education...
> 
> I also feel that exploring these issues, even in fiction, is another small way that I can contribute outside of supporting local charities in my area and joining the global discussion/fight to ensure that every human being ( **full stop** ) receives the rights that every human being should enjoy by virtue of being alive.

Yawning, his eyes remaining shut as he ‘ _soaked_ ’ in the wonderful feeling of being warm and comfortable, Birdie felt (despite the creak in his shoulder blades; why was one of his wings higher than the other?) pretty damned good as he rested on a firm, sandalwood scented futon.

Huh… since when was he afforded such luxury?

Oh… that was right; he’d been taken from the Parlour, his person placed in ‘ _protective custody_ ’ for the next six weeks (a week was seven days long, a day comprised of a morning, afternoon, evening and night; the sun moving could help you to tell the difference if you didn’t have a clock). Or should that be five weeks and six days?

Yes, yes that had to be it because it was morning now…

Did… did he really have to move?

He was so happy being exactly where he was…

Oh, but he was hungry, though; was it wrong of him to be excited about trying all of the other, different types of food James and Marrow had _purchased_ (not stolen, there was a difference; you needed _lien_ to buy things and the more lien you needed, the better the thing you were buying was… usually)?

Hmm… maybe they’d serve him something savoury again?

Although, he wasn’t used to sweet things just yet…

Could… could he have chocolate for breakfast?

“Uhh… _Birdie_?”

Blinking, his body sluggishly moving at his name (that _wasn’t_ his name; hmm, he needed to think about making a proper one for himself soon, didn’t he?), the winged Faunus found himself burying his head a little more firmly against his futon. He shouldn’t be playing silly games with the man who’d saved him, he _should_ be diligently getting up, thanking him for the lesson in movies and hot-chocolate the night before and…

The night before?

Oh… oh _no_ …

Slowly lifting his head, a blush already tidal-waving up his neck to splash across his face, Birdie locked eyes with an equally embarrassed James, the bearded human’s handsome face pinked as they regarded each other.

“Umm… good morning?”

Sitting up (and nearly falling off of the sofa in his haste), the younger man regarded the other male owlishly, his wings flaring out to steady him; “I’m not naked” he said by way of greeting: “why is my night-shirt still on?”

“ _H-huh?_ ” the police officer baulked as the other continued to straddle him.

“ _You’re_ not naked, either?” the Faunus furthered his head cocking to the side in confusion; “why are _your_ clothes still on?”

“B-Birdie I… I think that we… we just, umm…”

“You both drank hot-chocolate with the fire roaring~!” Marrow called out helpfully from behind them, his hands diligently buttering toast, his tail wagging as the feathered man turned his bewildered gaze upon him; “it’s _no wonder_ that you fell asleep” he assured with a chuckle. “For the record? You both looked adorable~!”

Humming in the back of his throat, the garnet eyed man returned his scrutiny to a still very red-faced James; “wow… I don’t think I’ve ever _slept_ with someone before” he admitted lightly, his initial embarrassment (he’d not done anything sexual and there was no need to feel ashamed according to Dr Polendina’s staff, anyway) dying away. “You are very comfortable” he informed mildly; “and warm…”

“Oh… umm, really?” the older said after a cough; “that… that is good to know” he tried whilst attempting to sit up a little. “Ugh… Marrow?” he called in an attempt to distract himself from the very observant crow still happily perched across his lap; “do I smell bacon?”

“ _Bay_ -con?” Birdie mimicked, his wings lifting as he perked up; “ohh, is that something you can have with chocolate?” he asked, his body hopping off of his human captive to virtually skip towards the kitchen.

“Heh… I don’t think I’ve ever tried that combination” his fellow Faunus chuckled warmly; “but some people like it with maple-syrup” he grinned, his body dancing about the wide, technology and gadget littered space as he continued to load three plates with breakfast goods.

“Maple… maple as in the tree?” Birdie queried curiously whilst James ( _finally_ regaining some of his composure) sat up and watched their exchange with a growing smile. 

“Yes, that’s right!”

Gods… he knew it was wrong…

“Wow… a lot of food comes from trees, huh?”

But he was already missing the warmth of the other’s body pressed across his own…

~*~

“Brother Adam?” Sienna called, her amber eyes narrowing at the holo-screen; “what do you have to report?”

Staring back at her, his face partially disguised behind his half-mask, the bull-Faunus offered a light frown in return; “it is much worse than we feared” he stated bluntly: “your _little friend_ over there was right about this being only the tip of the iceberg” he grunted. “Menagerie Parlour is just one of several brothels holding our brothers and sisters in sexual bondage” he sneered; “worse still, the bumbling _humans_ who only uncovered that cesspool thanks to her are missing their leader and moving on to other things” he spat. “Your orders, sister?”

“I…”

“ _Wait_ ” the crimson and onyx clad woman stood at the bottom of the throne’s dais snapped, the ornate Grimm mask she wore momentarily flashing its eyes blood-red; “what word have you of my kin?” she asked: “you’ll have no further _help_ from me until I know…”

“How dare you talk across—”

“Fear not, Brother Adam” the tigress said, that critical gaze slipping to the bird stood so innocuously at the base of her throne, the other’s fluffed feathers causing her to smile a little; “I am not offended” she announced before looking back at him. “And she is right” the older of the two women declared; “a deal is a deal and, as her information may not only help to save countless Faunus _but_ contribute towards our propaganda campaign against human cruelty across all four Kingdoms, she has _more_ than earned her answers” she reminded. “So… what do you know about her brother and his whereabouts?”

Huffing, his righteous indignation quelled, the bull crossed his arms; “we know that he has received medical-treatment from Dr Polendina’s clinic and been relocated, however… we are _unsure_ as to his exact location…”

“What?” the sword-wielding woman hissed; “ _this_ is the thanks I get for approaching you to save those kids as opposed to just swooping in and taking him away…”

“We know that he’s in Atlas” Adam cut in curtly; “I will find him, I will free him from police custody” he added, his tone firm: “and I will return him to you, at any cost” he furthered.

“You have my word…”

~*~

Holding the _scroll_ he’d been given, Birdie smiled at the _words_ and _numbers_ flashing up at him in the game which was teaching him how written language and figures worked, his tongue slipping free of his lips as he concentrated.

“Woah! You’ve reached level 70 already?” Marrow cheered as he came to sit by him in the garden, the bright sky and blazing sunshine offering a rare, natural warmth (they’d have to heat the pool before using it switch on the patio-heaters once the polar-winds returned) to the flying city; “what do you think of it so far?”

“It… it’s more complicated than I thought it would be” the older of the pair admitted, his right wing moving to offer shade to the screen; “grammar is ridiculous…”

“Ha! _Same_!” the hound chuckled, his azure irises momentarily looking towards that crystal sky, the light breeze teasing his bangs; “but ugh… you’ve been out here for three hours, so” he edged whilst glancing towards the other’s adorably scrunched up features. “Since James is busy writing up reports, I thought it’d be nice for you to take a break from this and come help me to make him something for lunch, what do you say?”

Blinking, his garnet irises widening, Birdie swiftly paused the game; “wow, really?” he asked excitedly: “I’ve never _made_ anything before” he said thoughtfully. “Although… no… no I used to make dolls out of tall-grass back at the circus when I was smaller” he hummed, his shoulders drooping slightly at the memory: “I… it was nice to have something to play with that didn’t laugh at me” he admitted a little sheepishly.

Feeling his good-mood evaporate in the silence that followed, Marrow struggled not to tug the older man into his arms…

Or hunt down every-single-one of the bastards that’d mocked him as a child and give them something to cry about…

“Hey” the winged Faunus said, a feathered appendage nudging his shoulder; “I’m sorry I…”

“ _You_ have nothing to be sorry about” the mocha-skinned police-officer interrupted, his brows furrowing; “it just makes me so damned mad to think about everything you’ve had to live through” he explained softly, a hand tentatively reaching out to gently touch the soft, ebony quills touching his hoody-sleeve. “You know… I had quite a shitty childhood” he relayed; “bullying, tail-tugging, being spat at, the works” he said, his shoulders hunching with the memories of cruel kids taunting him on the way to his _special Faunus school_. “But… but at least I had my Ma, Pa, sisters and friends to see me through it” he sighed; “I… I can’t imagine what it must have been like to have no one” he murmured. 

Shrugging a little, Birdie tried to smile; “you can’t miss what you’ve never had, I guess” he reasoned: “but… ugh… being here is nice and, well, if I’m good and keep learning then I… I can be more than I am now, more than I was, can’t I?”

“Birdie you… you are so much more than so many people I know” the hound breathed, his expression incredulous; “in fact I… I can’t name anyone, even myself, who could go through everything you’ve suffered and come out on the side and still be so kind, so hopeful… I just…” he tried to explains. “Gods you… you’re just amazing, okay?”

Preening slightly at the praise (he’d always enjoyed receiving it), the winged man allowed his feathers to puff up in pleasure; “thank you” he said before rolling to his feet, the other man swiftly following: “so… what’re we gonna make?”

~*~

Reading through Clover’s report whilst simultaneously signing off on Winter’s request for Atlesian resources to be transferred to Mantle, James wondered if he’d stepped down from his Captaincy position at all.

“Hmm… writing all of this up is still a nightmare no matter where I am” he murmured to himself, his cobalt eyes sneaking to his scroll (several messages and two missed calls from some Mantle property owners demanding to know _why_ they were being harassed by Harriet, Vine and Elm), his form deflating.

Gods, what a mess…

And a mess that just seemed to be getting bigger; worse still, since the finding and freeing of abused Faunus wasn’t lucrative enough (and the press had found other stories to spread across the tabloids by now; sadly, few people in Mantle (fewer still in Atlas) harboured sympathy for the young people they’d freed), the Commissioner was asking them to follow the legal-side of things more.

Apparently making sure that Menagerie Parlour hadn’t been tax-evading or money-laundering was _far more_ important than investigating who the owner (what a powerful person they must be) of the brothel was, who’d manufactured and distributed those Gods awful drugs _or_ investigating where other such establishments were flourishing.

By the Brothers… 

He’d always known about Faunus racism (he’d been a part of protest-groups, civil-rights groups and tried to use his family name to get equality on various agendas both at University and within the police-force) but now, as he should be basking in the joy of liberating so many sex-trafficked people, the shadow of other peoples’ apathy loomed over his mind.

How could humans _not_ care about this?

Whose heart was so cold that they could weigh mind-shattering abuse against lien and public interest?

Gods… there was something _very_ wrong with this world…

A world in which Birdie would soon be emerging, his education barely started, his funds coming from who knew where, his family unknown (and, worse still, _uncaring_ if the first serf-contract he’d read was anything to do by) and his friends consisting of police-officers (could he truly call them friends?) who may be called away at any time.

Shit…

 _Shit_!

They needed a better plan than this; at the time, when his boss had offered this condo and Marrow as a chaperone he’d been thrilled, had thought that he’d _easily_ think of a long term plan and sure, they were only a full day into their stay but…

 _But_ …

There was no getting away from the facts, was there?

What would Birdie do?

Every legitimate company had a HR Department and every HR Department needed certificates of qualifications passed, social-security numbers, proof of citizenship, proof of residence and a million other things besides.

Right now Birdie’s Resume would make for poor reading, anyway; former, flightless circus performer turned sex-slave seeks gainful employment within your company didn’t exactly scream employability, did it?

Not that he even knew what kinds of jobs the Faunus wanted to do or even how aware he was of jobs in the first place…

Damn-it; couldn’t he just employ the younger man to live and enjoy himself?

Could he afford it?

Would it be just another form of ownership placed on a man who’d not known freedom in all of his years on this wretched globe?

Sighing, the fingers of his right hand squeezing the bridge of his nose, James resolved himself to put a plan together _with_ Birdie at the next opportunity.

The days of that beautiful man _not_ being the master of his own destiny were going to be put, quite firmly, behind him…


	11. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 11)     31.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, feels, hurt/comfort, references to past sexual slavery, references to racism/prejudice and discrimination, swearing (I think) FORESHADOWING (like... so much) and Marrow being the best boi~!**

Birdie had never really given what made a sandwich a thought…

“Okay, so that’s the bread sliced and buttered which means, now, we can get to the fun part.”

They’d just been shoved into his room at different points of his shifts (and _never_ when he had a client; that was one of the reasons why he’d hated being booked for a _full_ session) by a member of the security staff; he’d shove them into his mouth, his stomach would hurt a little less and that was that.

Hell, most times he’d been so hopped up on what the _nurses_ stuck in his arms that he’d not paid too much attention to the textures, flavours or tastes.

Now that he was _awake_ , he was _truly_ starting to learn and see what food was all about…

“Fun?”

And he was enjoying _every_ minute…

“Oh yes” Marrow smiled, his tail wagging; “constructing a sandwich can be an art if you have the time and ingredients” he related with a grand gesture of his hands: “our first choice is savoury or sweet…”

“Sweet?” the winged Faunus blinked; “what do you mean?”

“Huh? I, ugh… well” the hound stalled, his brows lifting (Gods, he kept forgetting just how little his ward knew and, as much as he didn’t want to sound patronising, he was _really_ worried that he could start without meaning to; shit, no one should reach this age without even having had a range of sandwiches to enjoy, damn-it). “Most breads have a taste that lends itself to either or… hell, I bet some people even mix up sweet and savoury… Heh, my oldest sister, when she was pregnant, used to make grilled-cheese _with_ chocolate sauce, can you believe that?” he laughed in a desperate attempt to lighten his mood.

Just thinking about a life trapped in a brothel, not being able to tell the difference between day and night, knowing nothing (almost literally) other than abuse, drugs and alcohol…

Gods…

He almost couldn’t stand it.

“You can get chocolate as a sauce?” Birdie asked, those garnet eyes wide with the possibility; “heh… what’s next?” he chuckled: “you can have it hot and drink it, you can bite it as a solid and now it’s a sauce, too?”

“That’s right” Marrow smiled; “it’s pretty great as ice-cream, too~!”

“ _Ice… cream_?” the older Faunus tried, his head cocking cutely to the side; “why would you freeze cream?” he furthered: “and wouldn’t that be difficult to use in that squirty can it comes in?”

Baulking (because how couldn’t he?), the hound put lettuce he was about to wash down, their lunch-menu now radically changed in his mind; “you know what?” he said: “this bread and butter will keep for later” he admitted, arms then scooping up the various other trappings he’d picked out. “I think what we all need on this warm day is a range of ice-cream sandwiches” he declared when his companion looked worried (potentially thinking he’d done something wrong, no doubt); “prepare to have your mind-blown in the _best_ way possible~!”

~*~

It’d taken him a good hour of searching, however, he’d finally tracked down a legitimate company who trained winged Faunus not only to fly _but_ to perform aerial manoeuvres to avoid projectiles and the various up and down drafts that were created by transport traffic across the Kingdom.

With any luck, their expertise would give Birdie confidence and, if he really took to flying, then that would be another skill to add to a resume, wouldn’t it?

From what he understood, specialist couriers could get pretty decent rates of pay, especially in Atlas.

Hmm…

* **Knock-knock** *

Blinking away from his holo-screen (wow, how was it 14:00 already?), James turned to the office’s door before calling out “come in”, his smile brightening when the Faunus he’d been thinking about walked in, a tray carefully balanced across his arms.

Was… was that chocolate syrup smeared adorably across his cheek and the bridge of his nose?

“Hey” the younger man greeted, his smile beaming like he’d won a million lien; “umm… come get them while they’re cold?” he offered: “I hope you like them” he added whilst walking towards the small seating area (with coffee table) next to the library set-up in the far-corner. “I’ve never umm… _made_ something before and Marrow has been so great about teaching me” he continued as they sat, a range of slightly oozing, multicoloured, sprinkle-scattered wafer secured _sandwiches_ now placed between them.

“They look fantastic” he assured warmly; “I haven’t had such a treat for lunch since I was a kid and my nanny slipped me an ice-cream sundae when both of my parents were out” he grinned: “and that certainly wasn’t as special as this” he chuckled. “Which do you recommend, hmm?”

Flushing slightly (no one had thought enough of him to ever ask his opinion, let alone his preference), his wings puffing with pride, Birdie gestured to the three creations he’d made; “oh… ah, this one has chocolate, raspberry jam, sprinkles and dark-chocolate sauce on it” he stated. “I… ugh… I _might_ have eaten two already…”

“Heh, well that’s a winning endorsement if ever I head it” the police-officer grinned; “let’s dig in, shall we?”

~*~

Having washed down the (previously sticky, gooey and fruit strewn) the kitchen counter-tops (oh, if only his Ma could see him now; she wouldn’t be able to call him a _mucky-pup_ after this mammoth effort), his arms stretching over his head (how could messing around with sugar treats make you so tired?), Marrow looked over his handy work with a grin.

Now… what to do, what to do?

He could go work-out in the garden (the weather was nice enough, wasn’t it?), catch-up on his paper work (ugh… did he have to?), check in with their team (no doubt Hare had arranged a betting-pool he was missing out on) or, well…

What was stopping him from just chilling out?

Oh… 

But he shouldn’t; he was still _technically_ on duty _but_ from the laughter flowing from his boss’ office, he thought it was best to leave the two older men alone for a while.

There was quite the nice friendship building there, wasn’t there?

Yes, the thought made him smile until the private meeting he’d had with _their_ boss spoiled the mood.

He’d been told to keep an eye out for anything _more_ than friendship by the commissioner, just in case, hadn’t he?

Not that he wanted to be a mole, however, the last thing they needed (especially since the case still very much in the public eye thanks to Robin Hill (amongst others) now rallying more strongly for Faunus Rights across both cities) was any accusations of coercion or witness tampering or goodness only knew what else.

Even if he’d never seen James happier…

Even if having a stable relationship with a great guy who’d adore him was something that Birdie deserved more than anyone else…

Hmm…

Maybe he _could_ turn a blind-eye (or rather, ear) to the fun they were having… and maybe he didn’t _have to_ be there for every conversation (because that would be weird) or every meal-time (because he had stuff to do) and besides, maybe he was completely and utterly wrong.

Maybe a friendship _was_ the only thing that would come of those coy looks, shy-glances and subtle touches…

Tch, yeah… _right_.

Who was he kidding? He…

* **Bing-bong** *

Blinking, his head cocking to the side (because no one supposed to know where they were and Winter or Clover would call ahead first), Marrow cast his eyes to the office’s general direction before making his way to the door.

Perhaps the commissioner was checking?

Or maybe some classified documents had to be delivered to James personally?

Humming in the back of his throat, the pistol tucked into the back of his jeans a comforting weight since ‘Fetch’ was housed upstairs in his bedroom, the hound approached the condo’s main entrance, his eye spying through the peep-hole, just to be safe.

“Eh?”

No one was there…

He wasn’t hearing things, was he?

No, his hearing was ranked highest out of the Ace Ops, so…

Looking down, the world arching oddly in the curvature of the viewing-lens, Marrow felt his right brow arch; a package with a red-bow topping it?

Carefully opening the door, his eyes looking around the quiet street of the private, gated community which housed their _allegedly_ secret hide-away and finding nothing (not even a transport or the nosey old-lady who’d been peaking at them through her blinds) except the ornately wrapped _gift_ at his feet.

The ornate gift-tag was addressed to ‘ _Birdie_ ’ from ‘ _S_ ’

Hmm…

Slipping his scroll out of his hoody’s front pocket, the Faunus engaged the special scanning tool it’d been equipped with to analyse the box and its contents; no incendiary devices, no poison, no technology and no threats that posed any hazards to life.

So…

He should pick it up and bring it inside, right?

 _Wrong_ ~! Ha, take that mysterious box-bringer~!

Yes… his gut was waving red-flags left, right and centre here.

And so, scowling though he was, Marrow carefully nudged the parcel to hide behind the large, potted plant that dressed the doorway, his eyes giving the deserted area one more check before closing the door and ringing James.

Sure, he could go to the office and alert him, however, if his gut was right and there was something _off_ about this present, then he’d much rather tell his superior in private so that they could approach it together with their ward being none the wiser.

He’d have to text Winter and Clover, too…

~*~

Mantle and Atlas, as far as Adam was concerned, could _both_ go to hell; he’d arrived in the more affluent city only a day ago and still, as he walked the glistening streets, a dapper hat concealing his horns and aiding him to _blend in_ , he couldn’t help but be sickened by everything he saw.

All of this wealth, all of this affluence had been built on the backs of his ancestors, brothers and sisters.

It was maddening…

It was _disgusting_ ; to see these gaudily dressed _humans_ milling around with robotic and Faunus servants, their laughter repugnant, their raised heads arrogant, their fattened stomachs ripened for the slitting made his blood boil and his soul seethe.

Oh… but to loose a hundred or so Grimm upon these fools…

To watch as they ran, screamed and fell to the chomping maws of beasts so very much like them and their perfect, ruthless society.

Soon, he promised himself, _soon_ they’d know true fear and those who might survive the culling that was to come could further help their cause by spreading the name of the ‘White Fang’ far and wide across the other foolish Kingdoms who…

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking out of the murderous fantasy he was formulating, Adam pulled his scroll free, a smile tugging his handsome, mask-less features as he put the device to his ear.

“Brother Yuma” he greeted; “how good to hear from you so soon…”

“Yes brother” the bat replied, his tone smug; “I’ve recently been approached by a man with _very_ particular needs when it comes to flying lessons” he furthered, the words causing the bull to smirk: “our first session has been arranged for three days’ time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - Yuma is an actual RWBY character; he's the bat Faunus who attacked Blake with Ilia way back when... he seemed really cool and, since he's not a developed character, I thought that I'd give him some ' _screen_ ' time~!
> 
> XD


	12. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 12) 06.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, references to imprisonment, references to sex-acts, references to sexual-slavery, reference to media-coverage refusing to acknowledge the horrors of racism/prejudice/discrimination and swearing.**
> 
> Also, a little "Snowbyrd" as in Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee... I've been thinking about this pairing lately and, as much as I adore Robyn/Fiona, I think Robyn/Winter would either work out really well OR they'd end up killing each other and, well, being an anime-fan first and foremost, my first favourite ships were always 'opposites attract/rivalry' based~!
> 
> XD

James was rarely disturbed before this case and, the Faunus now returned to their families (or safely tucked away with himself and his team in the case of Birdie), he’d hoped that life would even out now (even though there were other cesspools to be cleared out and more vulnerable people to be saved).

He’d _hoped_.

“What… what do you think this means?”

As he, Marrow and Winter (observing from a holo-screen; she’d also been hoping for a positive update to share with her fellow Operatives) stood around his desk, the _mysterious_ box cracked open, its contents on display, he was beginning to think that their battle was far from over.

In fact, it was probably just beginning.

“Did the CCTV footage before the system short-circuited reveal anything? What about the estate’s security staff, did they find any clues?”

“No” he sighed, their youngest team-mate’s question still hanging heavily in the air; “and I… I’m not quite sure _what_ to make of this” he managed, his capped fountain-pen nudging the item before moving to turn it over. “However, I don’t think there’s any doubting this _thing’s_ authenticity” he sighed, his brows furrowing; “and whomever sent it was not just wanting to ruffle our feathers, so to speak, _but_ they’re clearly sending us several messages” he grunted before pulling away from the desk. “What’s forensics’ ETA?”

“They should be with you within the hour, sir” the blue-eyed woman reported dutifully; “we had a homicide to deal with in the early hours” she furthered grimly: “the team are still filing their reports…”

“I see” the oldest of the trio nodded, his expression softening; “heh, would it be too much to ask for some good news for a change?”

“Well… ugh, we’ve found this so Birdie doesn’t need to see it ever again” the darker skinned of the three mused; “that’s something, right?”

“Right” James replied, his features offering his youngest (but no less bright, no less capable) subordinate a soft smile; “speaking of which, would you mind going to check on him?” he asked, his gaze lifting the home-office’s clock: “it’s been half an hour…”

“I’m on it, boss” the other replied dutifully; “do you want a coffee, or something?”

“You’re a life-saver” the older sighed, his expression grateful as he slid into his seat, his right hand rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Nodding, his tail offering a quick wag, the officer made his way out whilst Winter, her own eyes still fixated on the box and its contents, let out a huff, her arms folding.

“I knew we were dealing with monsters from the start” she admitted lightly, her brows furrowed; “but to think that this _Master_ and his cronies are still around, still so brazenly showing off that they have faced no real consequences for the misery they’ve caused” she furthered darkly. “How can a ten-thousand lien fine _possibly_ be enough?”

“Because, in the eyes of _Atlesian_ law” her former (and soon to be reinstated, she hoped; she’d never had the privilege of working under someone so competent, just and fair: not that she and Clover didn’t appreciate their promotions _but_ they still had much to learn) superior stated, his eyes rolling. “Their only _crime_ was to not validate their paper work and harbour Faunus who were using illegal drugs” he grunted, his teeth gritting as he spoke; “there is no justice here, Winter” he said, their eyes meeting. “And there won’t be unless we continue to fight for it” he added, his tone becoming determined.

“What did you have in mind, sir?” the younger asked, her face leaning towards the screen that connected them regardless of the huge, actual distance spanning between Atlas and Mantle.

“We’re going to send our own message straight back to him… by staying here and acting as though we _never_ received _that_ ” he breathed, his body leaning forward, his elbows bracing upon the desk so that he could prop his bearded chin upon his hands.

“Sir?”

“Whomever the _Master_ is, by sending us Birdie’s _collar_ , he wants to intimidate not only our fathered-friend but us and what we’re trying to accomplish” he reasoned, his eyes once more moving to the well-used strip of leather with its worn studs, scratched buckle and old blood stains. “He wants us to know that he has our location, he wants us to worry that we’re being overlooked, that he can enter even a secure area crawling with technology and get away with it” he mused, his gaze narrowing. “He _wants_ us to be spooked, to make fast and rash choices, to slip-up and fumble… the only thing I don’t know is… to what end?”

“I… what do you mean, sir?”

“Is this solely about Birdie?” he murmured; “yes, bird-Faunus are rare _but_ this little stunt can’t _only_ be about recouping him or… _worse_ ” he breathed, his shoulders bunching as he thought: “no… this bastard wants Mantle to stay as it is… he wants to flood the streets with misery and reap the benefits” he reasoned bitterly. “That’s why we can’t stop now” he stated, their eyes locking; “I’m going to approach the Commissioner and insist that we get more funding, that we get more people assigned to what we’re doing” he told her, his whole body determined.

“Then you’ll need some help” Winter said, her hands clasping over her chest; “I’ll partition Robyn Hill… she’s entrenched in Faunus Rights and I’m sure that she’ll help to kick up the necessary fuss we’d need if the Commissioner is… _reluctant_ ” she assured. “I’ll get Elm and Vine to start the applications and see if my mother’s media firm would be interested in making this cause more public” she furthered whilst nodding to herself; “I have to believe that opinions of Faunus are changing and I… I’d like to be one of the first to show that… especially given my father’s… reputation” she murmured.

“Winter…”

“No James… I… I was far too complacent in the running of SDC I… I _swallowed_ all of the racist, toxic garbage that _he_ fed me for far too long” she sighed, the frustration clear across her lovely features; “and besides… I don’t get to see Robyn as much as I’d like to and this… this could change that” she added, her cheeks lightly pinking.

Smiling, his mood genuinely lifted, James felt himself relax whilst one of his most trusted officers tried to recompose himself; “I wasn’t aware that you and her had rekindled your Academy fling” he lightly teased.

“O-oh… no, no we haven’t, but” she was quick to interject, her face reddening further before she coughed; “ _but_ after seeing her the other day I… we got to talking and, well” she smiled before stiffening her posture: “maybe some more good can come out of all this horror?”

~*~

Besides food, being outside was Birdie’s _favourite_ thing about being free.

“Hey there, you want a glass of lemonade or something?”

Sure, it was cool _but_ the light breeze tousling his feather-hair and quilled wings was wonderfully soothing and, thanks to Marrow, the _hoodie_ he wore (the back panel able to open up and close around his wings thanks to _vel-cro_ ) was keeping him nice and toasty.

However, he wouldn’t have minded being cold, he supposed for, to be out here, the sky doming over him with puffs of cloud ambling along, fulfilled what’d been a life-long ambition; both at the circus and in the Parlour, he’d often dreamed about getting to _be_ outside instead of longingly staring at it through barred windows…

“Birdie?”

“Hmm?”

Blinking, the winged man lifted his head off of the grass (just as soft as it had been when he’d managed to tug tufts of it out of the ground to fashion into dolls that he’d play with back when he was smaller, back when he was stuck in his _viewing-pen_ for humans to gawk at) to see his fellow Faunus; “oh, ugh, sorry… I…”

“Hey, don’t sweat it” the police officer chuckled, his tail wagging fondly; “I asked if you’d like a drink? I sprang for premium lemonade and I wasn’t sure if you’d tried it yet” he explained warmly.

“Lemon-aid? As in… something that _helps_ lemons?” the older mused, his brows quirked; “lemons are those yellow, sting-burny things, aren’t they? They come in slices that you put in cocktails and fancy drinks, right?”

“Umm… yeah, yeah you can add lemons to such things” Marrow stuttered sheepishly; Gods, the poor guy didn’t even get to see or know about fruit that _wasn’t_ mixed up in the seedy- _Parlour_ they’d found him in, did he? “ _But_ you can also make it into a fizzy, sweet soda and, since sugary things seem to be your thing, I figured that you’d like it” he smoothly recovered with a grin and…

A strange, swishy hand-motion?

“What’re you doing?” he blinked, his eyes alight with interest; out of all the gestures he’d ever seen (a finger across the neck, raised fingers used for cussing, a tongue licking lewdly between parted index and middle fingers), this was a new one.

“Ohh!” Marrow tried to laugh, his face flushing; “heh… umm, this is what we call _jazz-hands_ ” he tried to explain, his tone fumbled with embarrassment: “we err… it’s used to emphasise something, you know, in a jokey, comical manner” he tried to explain.

“Jazz… hands?” Birdie repeated, his expression owlish; “what’s jazz?”

Feeling his self-consciousness bleed away in the light of such innocent curiosity, the younger man tried to swallow down his sorrow (‘ _he’s not to be pitied… he’s to be praised for surviving such a cruel life… he’s to be helped and encouraged_ ’ he reminded himself) and _anger_ at the villains responsible and smile again. “It’s a kind of music” he heard himself say whilst offering the other a hand; “come inside with me and I’ll play you some before going through every other genre” he said whilst helping him up. “Then I’m going to get you a Mii-Pod and fill it with all the songs you like… oh, and I’ll teach you how to do it yourself, too…”

~*~

Newly reenergised thanks to his chat with Winter (the promise of more support and coverage boosting his confidence; how could his boss nix such a thing when he was backed by activists (who were rapidly gaining Kingdom wide approval) and the media?), James let out a sigh as he surveyed his progress.

All of the necessary paper work had been completed and emailed, Birdie’s citizenship papers were compiled and ready for them to review and, thanks to the _Parlour’s_ meagre records being analysed and reanalysed, he had all of the data he’d need to craft the Faunus’ birth-certificate, insurance policies and more.

Gods…

They were one step closer to _making_ him a person to be acknowledged by the world and, more importantly, its laws.

When Birdie had these, when he’d made a name for himself, then his existence as an undocumented alien would be over.

He’d be able to take control of his life and _live_ it.

Now there was a wonderful image, wasn’t it? He…

_*Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip*_

Blinking, James regarded his scroll before picking it up; caller unknown. 

Frowning, he accepted the call and placed it at his ear; “hello?” 

“ _Oh Captain my Captain? Well, hello there~! Did you miss me?_ ”

__What?!_ _

“Roman Torchwick?” he breathed, his brows lifting in surprise; sure, the brat had his fingers in a lot of pies _but_ since when did the head of a petty-thieving organisation have the time, money and influence to attain _his_ personal scroll number?

“ _Bingo-Jimbo~!_ ” the red-head sing-songed; “ _this line secure?_ ”

“It should be” he replied, his hands rapidly moving to tap along his holo-keyboard, the tracing app opening and syncing with the technology at his ear; “although now I’m beginning to wonder…” 

“ _Heh… well, that’s budget cuts for you, ain’t it?_ ” the menace cooed, his tone the same blend of arrogantly-chipper; “ _so, how’s your tweety-bird doing, hmm? He good?_ ”

“How did you…”

“ _Oh Jimmy, _please__ ” the thief tittered; “ _everyone knows that you bagged the Parlour’s star-performer…”_

“Define _everyone_ ” he cut in, his tone sharp, his ire rising; “are you responsible for the _package_?”

“ _Hmm? No, sorry… I’m not in the habit of _giving_ things, you know? It’s bad for business_” the younger man drawled. 

“Then why are you calling? What do you want? You…” 

“ _But today? I just so happen to be feeling… **generous**_ ” the red-haired crime-boss cut in, his casual manner darkening to something more serious; “ _look… those videos you showed me? Well… I’ve got people in my life who were nearly thrown into shit like that_ ” he revealed, a tinge of (no, it couldn’t be) sympathy peppering his words. “ _Shit that no one should have to go through…_ ” 

Blinking, the tracers stalling and jamming despite his best efforts, James (reluctantly) found himself being drawn in. 

Roman _had_ helped them to find the Faunus in the first instance, hadn’t he? 

“Go on” he coaxed, his body leaning into his chair as he listened, his right hand manipulating the mouse to access the recording feature. 

If he was being given any information that could be of use then he wanted to accurately and clearly remember it. 

“ _Since Menagerie Parlour got shut down I decided to take your advice and lie low for a while… _real low__ ” the cane-gun wielder said; “ _the kind of low where terrorist organisations like the White Fang like to hide…_ ” 

_Wait…_

_What?_

“ _Unsurprisingly, this whole mess, as covered up as it has been in Atlas, has made some _pretty_ big ripples across the underground and, Jimbo? Word on the street is that they’re _mighty_ interested in your _John Doe__ ” he explained, his words barely perceptible over the thudding of James’ pulse in his ears. 

“ _Worse still, rumour has it that they aren’t acting alone, that they’re working _with_ someone else_” he continued, a brief pause only making the former Captain’s shock and worry escalate. 

“ _You ever hear of the name **Branwen**?_” 


	13. To Heal Broken Wings (Part 13) 06.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: *takes a deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~!! FFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSSS~! Hurt/comfort, references to non-can sex-acts/abuse, racism, prejudice, swearing, slavery/subjugation and evil-schemes(TM).**
> 
> Umm...
> 
> Some of you might have noticed that the angst bunnies haven't been around as often, lately?
> 
> Well, as it turns out, they were just on vacation...
> 
> And now, they're back...
> 
> **You've been WARNED~!**

Flicking through the music channels, Birdie’s eyes alight the curious glee, Marrow should have realised that things were all running a little too smoothly…

“Umm? What’s that bright red line at the bottom of the TV screen mean?”

Blinking, he’d looked up from his scroll (he’d been happily telling Elm all about the progress they’d made and that she now had someone who enjoyed ‘ _pop-rock_ ’ just as much as she did), the younger Faunus (but only by a year regardless of how different they were in terms of their _upbringing_ ) felt his right-brow quirk.

“Hmm… looks like it’s breaking-news” he murmured, his hand reaching for the remote…

He’d not even stopped to think about it…

“W-what…”

The second that he’d swapped channels, a grim-faced news anchor appeared and, in a small box to the right of his head, a White Fang member (that sick, monster emulating mask a clear give-away even if he’d _never_ seen that particular design before) was shown talking; in the woman’s hand, a partially blurred out tablet streaming images was held…

“ _…you sick, disgusting humans do this to us…_ ”

The hound found himself frozen, his eyes shrinking in horror, his hand trembling as he _tried_ to switch stations, turn of the damned thing off, anything…

“ _…some of them are barely older than children…_ ”

For there, staring back at both of them, were images straight from the hell that was Menagerie Parlour; after reading up on the notes (which’d been heavily doctored by the time he’d received them to prepare for this extended mission) about that awful place, he knew all of them by name. There was _Puppy_ cuffed to a bed, _Lil-Mary_ was shoved to the floor and then… there was _Birdie_ , his wings ruthlessly tugged whilst a group of men (their faces _mostly_ pixelated by the broadcasters’ clearly panicking technicians) had their _fun_ … 

Just over the White Fang’s outrage and the reporter’s bumbling apologies (they’d been hacked, this wasn’t meant to be shown, they couldn’t shut down the live-feed, they were going to have to cut all power to the studio), he could hear the sex-slaves crying out, _begging_ for mercy…

He could hear the humans laughing, sneering, _groaning_ in their pleasure…

“ _…how can you ignore their tears?! How can you live with yourselves?! These bastards and bitches could be your parents, your spouses, your sons and daughters~!! **Why** are you not as horrified as **we** are about the abuse they’re forcing upon these defenseless Faunus~?!_”

Oh Gods…

 _Gods_ he…

“Guys?! What’s going on? Who’s screaming— _shit_!”

It’d been him…

He was screaming…

And Birdie… Birdie was…

“It’s okay… try to breathe… close your eyes…”

Then, thanks to the swift movements of his superior (his face ashen, _horrified_ ) the TV was blank, the images gone, but he found himself still hunched on the sofa, his nerves shot, his shock and revulsion real.

“Hey, hey… Marrow? It’s alright…”

Slowly turning his head, the younger Faunus could hardly believe his senses; Birdie… was trying to comfort him…

Shit…

 _Shit_ he needed to pull himself together…

“I… I’m sorry…”

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking, his brain slowly on-lining, the hound found his attention pulling to the scroll (clutched tightly in his hand); it was Winter…

James had his device to his ear; he could vaguely hear him talking, barely recognised him addressing the Commissioner as he threw his own scroll to the side before moving to hold Birdie (Gods he… he’d been so blind, so _ignorant_ ) who didn’t resist his pull, who allowed him to envelope his form (those beautiful wings wrapping about him in turn) in a hug.

“I… I’m so… so sorry…”

Because he was and, Gods, how stupid, how foolish, how _oblivious_ he’d been.

But… not anymore.

No one would ever harm his friend again.

Not while there was still breath in his lungs…

~*~

Raven had known anger, she’d known frustration and betrayal; however, as she stood in the tigress’ throne room, she acknowledged that she’d not felt this level of blood-lust in quite some time.

Not since the day she killed her father…

“What have you done?” she asked, her voice eerily calm within the airy, spacious room, her crimson eyes narrowed upon the multiple holo-displays broadcasting her twin’s suffering to every Kingdom on Remnant and all the places in between.

Perhaps waiting had been a mistake…

“You said it yourself” Sienna all but purred, her form sat primly within her seat, the honour-guard around her primed to move at her command; “the footage you obtained has indeed added fuel to the fire of our cause” she stated: “was that not part of our deal?”

“ _After_ my kin is returned to me” she growled, her aura flaring; “finding him now will be all the more difficult!” she spat: “the humans who have him will…”

“ _Will_ be taking him to his first flying lesson in due course” the older woman revealed, her smirk quipping smugly; “this spectacle shall only cause them to stumbled around and move all the quicker” she stated, the burnt orange of her irises glittering: “they’ll be _desperate_ to treat him more kindly, to show that they are superior to us” she sneered. “And our brother Yuma will ensure that he is kept safe and brought here to you in five days’ time” she furthered, her tail offering a lazy swish as the longer-haired woman felt her ire cool; “they’ll be so busy looking for who hacked their precious media to even _think_ that securing him is one of our goals” she said, a mild shrug rolling her elegant shoulders.

“Tch… you better hope that you’re right” the tribal leader hissed, her hands moving to activate Omen’s dust-augmented sheath; “I’ll be back in five days” she stated: “you’d better pray that he’s here when I do…”

“ _Wait_.”

Blinking beneath her mask (she’d not been too pleased that they’d copied it for their _performance_ ; however, she supposed she could let it slide: the idea to craft such a thing had come to her from watching them, after all, and they’d make the perfect scape-goats when she needed them to), the Branwen stopped, their gazes locking.

“When your kin is returned to you” Sienna called, her graceful form rolling off of her throne to walk down the dais her ornate, stone-carved seat sat upon, her slippered feet whisper quiet upon the red carpet, her vanguard remaining in place as she approached confidently; “what then?”

“We’ll go home…”

“ _Home_?” the mocha-skinned woman mused, her head cocking to the left, her jewel laced arms and hands parting to gesture about the expansive palace-hall; “home as in a camp in the woods? A village on the outskirts of nowhere? A place where you and yours are forced to lie, beg, cheat and steal in order to survive?” she queried.

“Don’t talk to me as though you know _anything_ ” Raven retorted, her fingers tightening about hilt of her weapon.

“I’m not” the older woman reasoned, her tone imploring, her features smoothing into something more contemplative; “however, I do urge you to hear me out” she pushed: “why should you and your people suffer as you are, _where_ you are now, hmm?” she asked. “Surely, your place is here amidst your own kind?”

“Tch… and why should you care? Why should you offer such a thing?”

“Because you and your twin… you’re Faunus, you’re the survivors of unimaginable cruelty, brutality” the White Fang Leader reminded; “but look at you… you are strong, resourceful, determined” she complimented. “And you thought enough of the other people trapped in the same hell as your brother to approach us, to seek our support so that you could help them all, return them to their…”

“Ahh… is that how you see it?”

Blinking, her footfalls stopping, Sienna felt her hackles raise as the mysterious woman laughed, her masses of ebony hair (feathers, her mind corrected) shifting like a water-fall of darkness, her deceptively lithe frame tremoring with her mirth.

“Well… I suppose you’re welcome, then” she mused, her sword freed in one swift, crimson arched motion; “five days, ma’am” she reminded, a vortex swirling to life, causing a few of the guards to baulk: “and if my brother _isn’t_ here, then you will need far more than _them_ to protect you…”

~*~

Vernal hadn’t been expecting her mistress to return in such a calm, collected manner because _surely_ , knowing that her brother had been displayed for all to see would incense her, enrage her to the point where all of the unworthy humans she fostered would have to pay the price. In fact, knowing that her fury could very well level their tented community, she’d had any people still injured from their last raid sectioned off away from the marque that served as Raven’s primary residence, just in case.

They knew their place, they knew they were to suffer, that there was no escape.

That _didn’t_ mean that they couldn’t at least _try_ to survive in one piece.

“Chieftain” she greeted, her form kneeling reverently as the bloody-tear which signalled her matriarch’s return whirled to life beside her; “your tea has been prepared…”

“Good” the older woman cut in, her hands removing her mask and allowing the human to take it; “and the supplies?”

“We took everything of value” she replied dutifully, her eyes warily watching whilst their leader (as cruel and strong as she was beautiful and intelligent; every bit her maternal grandsire’s daughter) sauntered towards her pillow-accented dais, her body slinking to sit lotus-style whilst three servers quietly approached and began setting up her preferred beverage and its ornate set. “There were no survivors…”

“Excellent” she stated; “ensure that the spoils are shared equally” she ordered: “I am feeling… generous, today.”

Nodding her understanding, the human (one of the only ones allowed in the Chieftain’s presence; virtually all of the others were essentially slaves, their roles and that of the few Faunus the red-eyed woman’s father had kept drastically reversed upon his public execution) stood, bowed and made to shuffle backwards.

“Oh, and Vernal?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Tell my soldiers to be ready in five days’ time” she ordered, her smirk cutting darkly across her pretty features; “our new territory is already ripe for the taking… and those posturing, greedy White Fang fools will either bend to my will or be crushed beneath my boots” she grinned.

“They thought to cross me… they thought to manipulate me and now, my mind having been made up, they’ll fall to the way-side just like everyone else who dares to think themselves and their plans greater than my own” she chuckled, her eyes blinking to life with a flare of vermillion flame.

“Heh… I can hardly wait to see the look upon Sienna’s _dear_ face…”

~*~

James had never felt so torn…

“… the names of the men and women at the Parlour are all over the internet and Robyn Hill is reporting several huge riots and looting taking place all across Mantle…”

Here he was, the voices of his subordinates and superiors roiling through the scroll placed at his ear, the information they were sharing growing more and more distressing…

“… several of the Faunus families of our rescued friends are calling… they’re terrified about reprisals… this is fanning the flames of anti-Faunus sentiment with several hate-groups _praising_ the abuse and calling for the White Fang to be wiped out…”

And yet, as his semblance struggled to take it all in to formulate a plan (because Gods, they needed one), all he could do was stare at Marrow (shell-shocked, justifiably angry not only at the situation but about being kept in the dark) whilst he cradled Birdie…

Birdie whose eyes were dulled once more…

Whose smile had smoothed into a neutral line…

Whose body was slumped as though he’d been _waiting_ for this moment…

“— do James?”

He just wanted to reach out, hold him and erase all of the pain he saw there…

Sighing, his eyes momentarily closing; “Clover, Elm and Vine? Get to Robyn and help the Happy Huntresses to coordinate blockades and Knights to settle to rioters… I don’t want anyone getting hurt _but_ we can’t afford Mantle’s economy to be damaged if this looting spree continues” he began. “Harriet? Get to Dr Polendina and work with him to provide assurances for the families and advise that I’ll be sending drones to their domiciles for protection” he furthered. “Winter? For the families who have returned to neighbouring Kingdoms, get them to do the same and use my father’s name as leverage if you have to” he stated, his eyes narrowing; “Commissioner Sleet? You have my word that I will find the source of this broadcast” he said, his teeth gritting.

Then, his gaze slipping back to Birdie.

“The people responsible, be they Whihte Fang or otherwise, will rue the day that they tried to use the suffering of others for their own political gains” he all but growled; “now, if you’ll please excuse me…”

“And what about the Atlesian citizens who’re being named and shamed?” his superior asked; “what about…”

“With all due respect, sir” he heard himself say, his free hand balling into a first; “they deserve every awful thing that’s coming to them… and then some…”

~*~

On reflection, it’d been nice to pretend that his old life was behind him, hadn’t it?

* **Knock-knock** *

Sitting in the nest he’d made for himself, the Mii-pod Marrow had lent him (full of the music he’d been so happy to learn about) sat at his right with a half-eaten sandwich was to the left, the winged Faunus hadn’t realised he’d just been sat staring at the skylight for however long he’d been in his room for.

“Birdie? Can I come in?”

He’d felt the tension growing between James and the wolf who’d been looking after him, the younger righteously angry, the other protectively apologetic, and decided to take his leave.

He hadn’t wanted to be the cause of anymore upset…

“Birdie?”

“Yeah” he called back, his wings ensconcing him whilst he pressed his knees to his chest, his eyes slowly levelling against James (who looked so distraught, pained even) as he entered, those cobalt (so pretty) irises narrowing on his barely-touched meal before looking down at the tray he held, a pair of steaming mugs resting there.

“I…”

“You don’t have to be here, you know?” he heard himself sigh, his feathers puffing up slightly; “you… you must be busy…”

“I’m never too busy for you” the bearded human returned, his voice quiet but sincere; “would… can I please share a drink with you?”

Regarding him carefully (but refusing to get his hopes up), the Faunus nodded, his eyes widening when the human chose to sit on the floor next to him, the tray with (ahh, hot-chocolate, one of his many weaknesses) the drinks resting innocently between them.

“This is a stupid question” the older acknowledged after they’d both lifted a mug; “but… how’re feeling?”

Shrugging, Birdie suddenly found his plumage incredibly interesting; “I’m… look, this isn’t anything new to me” he offered: “I just… I don’t like that you and Marrow have, you know, seen me like that” he managed. “It… it makes me feel dirty” he tried to explain, his toes curling into the carpet beneath them; “and you… you must be so disgusted by…”

“Please stop… _don’t_ …”

Blinking, the younger of the two turned to the police officer, his mouth parting in a gasp.

“J-James… James you’re crying” he whispered; “w-what… why…”

“ _Birdie_ ” the taller breathed, his mug replaced on the tray as he knelt before him; “you could _never_ disgust me” he said, his tone beseeching, his form pleading: “and I know that… that Marrow will tell you the same…”

“B-but… but I’m” the winged male rasped, his own eyes tearing; “ _I’m…_ ”

“You’re _so_ brave” the human cut in, those strong, firm hands easily pulling the shaking mug away; “Gods Birdie you… I can’t put into words how incredible you are” he admitted, their fingers lacing together: “can… can I hold you, I… _ohh…_ ”

Whimpering, his arms and legs wrapping tightly about the broader male’s shoulders and waist, Birdie then folded his wings about them both as James held him just as tightly, those wonderful hands rubbing soothing circles into his back whilst he sobbed.

Gods… he shouldn’t feel safe…

He shouldn’t _want_ this touch but…

“Everything is going to be alright… I promise…”

 _But_ as those bearded lips whispered into his ear, the other’s scent (sandal-wood and jasmine, his favourite) filling his nose, he couldn’t help melting.

He couldn’t help wanting more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a happy-ending, this WILL have a happy ending~!
> 
> It will~!! It will~!! It will~!!


	14. Purchased Time, Unexpected Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen (Endgame?)
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: No powers/Grimm AU! Qrow Branwen is your typical starving artist (emphasis on starving) fresh out of College with a crumby job as a barista and a student-debt that’s threatening to eat him alive; knowing that he can’t go home (his father pretty much disowned him for pursuing his dreams and sexuality), he’s struggling to make ends meet.
> 
> Enter Roman Torchwick; sure, the man himself was shady as fuck, however, after doing a little digging, Qrow finds that the _’Escort’_ agency he talent-hunts for is not only legitimate _but_ a great way to earn good money, eat at fancy restaurants and get laid only if _he_ wants to.
> 
> Signing on for a year’s contract (it’d put a hefty dent in his bills and help him to pay the rent on-time, much to Taiyang’s joy), the twenty-one-year-old Art Major didn’t envision himself having too much attention…
> 
> Oh, how wrong he was…
> 
> **Warnings include: swearing, Roman Torchwick, Neo's camera and escort-services!**

“Ahh~!! There he is, my little rising star~!”

Blinking, his hands still diligently wiping down the self-service counter, Qrow turned to see his newest _friend_ (“the best one you’ll ever have, birdie”) saunter into Vale-View Café, his smirk positively beaming as he tilted his hat to him.

“Huh?” he blinked, his right brow quirking. “What are you… _ow_! Hey! Knock that off, will ya?!” he hissed, his lashes fluttering as Neo, her lithe form having materialised from nowhere, snapped a few photographs of him, the camera’s flash spattering coloured dots across his vision. 

“Ooh! That’s a great one, good job!” the red-head congratulated as he slinked next to her, his visible eye scanning the screen; “hmm… we’ll have to edit out all of the, heh, _décor_ before posting it, though” he added thoughtfully before turning back to the man he’d come to see.

“You, sir, have thirty potential dates lined up for tomorrow night” he purred whilst producing his scroll and presenting it to the dumbfounded barista; “that, and your profile has been accessed over ten thousand times and I only uploaded it this morning!” he added with a dazzling smile: “do you even _know_ how rare that is?”

Letting both of his brows rise, the ebony haired man felt his lips purse as he watched Roman tap on various buttons to display a selection of men, comments and requests for _dates_.

Huh…

“Heh! Look at this guy” the older male grinned; “you shouldn’t be _this_ shocked ‘Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome’” he chuckled: “didn’t I tell you that my little venture would be worth your while?”

Humming, the wet-rag he’d been using to do his _actual_ job now being picked at by his black nail-varnished fingers, Qrow cocked his head to one side; “so… now what do I do?”

“Tch~! W-what?” the cane-wielder sputtered whilst his assistant (or, at least that what the struggling artist assumed she was) giggled behind her hand; “ _what do you do_?! Jesus! Have you ever heard anything like this before?” he laughed to the virtually (it was always pretty dead after the lunch-time rush) empty café. “Man oh man… I _knew_ you were green, but this is ridiculous” he snorted before letting out a fondly exasperated sigh; “you pick a guy to go out with, of course.”

Frowning lightly, his rust-red eyes looking away as a blush dusted his cheeks, the younger man was about to ask _how_ he was supposed to do that before, to his growing consternation, the exotic-haired woman was back in his face with that damned camera.

Shit, this was all so sudden.

Hell, he’d only met Roman three days ago (or rather, the older man had leered at him whilst pushing a business card against his apron covered chest) and now he had thirty people offering him dinner, dancing and fuck (perhaps quite literally) only knew what else. 

What had he gotten himself into?

“Ah! Neo, my muse, you’re a true genius… yes, we _must_ use this as his newest profile pic” Roman enthused; “I want you to get onto that asap whilst Qrow and I sit down and talk shop” he directed whilst ushering all three of them towards a freshly cleaned booth.

“Now, my boy, the decision is ultimately yours, however” he mused, his hands splaying around the scroll between them upon the table. “Looking at these gentlemen who’ve all been vetted, as I told you, there are only two real ways of going about selecting the man lucky enough to take you out for your first spin” he winked, his fingers dancing on the screen to bring up the list of profiles. “You can either go with the richest guy _or_ the one who ruffles your feathers in all of the right ways, if you catch my meaning?”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, the lightly bearded man focused his attention on the names and images of the men who’d shown an interest in him.

As he expected, the majority of them were older and quite a few of them were not exactly _in shape_ however, for the most part, they weren’t half bad looking and hell, some of them were even gorgeous and…

“Holy shit…” he breathed; “no way… that _can’t_ be…”

“Oh, I think you’ll find that it **is**!” Torchwick beamed, his smirk devious; “General James Ironwood of Atlas has been a client with my business for two years now thanks to our excellent service and wide range of lovely young men to choose from” he purred whilst polishing the nails of his right hand against the pristine white fabric of his overcoat. “And wow… he’s offering a damned good fee just for dinner and dancing at the Beacon Academy Gala… shit, he’s even asked for your measurements so he can have appropriate formal-wear ready for you” he said after a low whistle. “Well shit, I gotta say that I’m not only impressed but even a little jealous here, birdie” he smirked; “he doesn’t usually splash this much cash on someone he’s never met before” he added, his tone devilishly pleased.

Trying not to baulk, Qrow leaned back in the booth a little dazedly.

Dinner and dancing at a Gala for the high-society crowd wasn’t his scene by any stretch of the imagination, but…

“That… that is a _ridiculous_ amount of lien, isn’t it?” he heard himself breath.

Sniggering, his own form reclining into the threadbare padding, Roman splayed his hands grandly; “why yes it is my friend and, after my 20% cut, you get to keep _every_ cent of it” he purred whilst narrowing his singular eye upon him.

“So, what time should he send the car around to pick you up, huh?”


	15. Purchased Time, Unexpected Love (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Winter Schnee, angst, adorably awkward Qrow, swearing and _hungry_ James Ironwood...**

Sighing for what felt like the fiftieth time, the ebony haired (potential) artist continued to stare at himself in his full-length mirror, his mind still boggling over how a tailor could make such a damned fine suit in such a short amount of time without even seeing him.

And damn, he knew he was attractive (he’d tried not to get too big-headed about it… and getting knocked back by his first crush hadn’t exactly done wonders for his self-esteem, either) but the way in which the jet fabric of his jacket, pants and waistcoat had been cut really showed off his shoulders, waist, ass and legs. That and, somehow, the silk shirt (that he’d been instructed to leave unbuttoned at the top to show off his neck-lace; he’d been quite touched that the General had read his profile and knew how much it and his rings meant to him) was the same shade of red as his eyes.

“Whoa… are you off to a fashion-shoot with your camera, or something?”

Baulking (and nearly jumping away from the mirror in mortified embarrassment), Qrow turned to see his roommates standing at his cracked-open bedroom door, their eyes blown out as they ogled him.

“Heh… something like that” he replied after a nervous cough. “You ugh, need something?”

“Tch, an invite would’ve been nice!” Summer enthused, her arms pushing the door wide open; “I mean, look at you! You look like a million lien!” she gushed before slanting a look back at her fiancée: “hmm… did I really pick the right guy to propose to?”

“H-hey!” Taiyang sputtered, his taller form barging in after her, his arms looping her waist; “I could look that good, you know, if I had a suit like that” he reasoned, his gaze flickering from her cheeky grin to his best friend: “speaking of which, since when do _you_ have a suit like that?”

“Uh… it’s a rental…”

“Hah! Bullshit!” Summer called as she pointed an accusatory finger at him; “that thing looks like it was _made_ for _you_ ” she stated before, with a giddy little laugh, she clapped her hands together: “oh my God! This isn’t work! You’ve got a date!” she cheered.

“I…”

“Wow, well hell, man, good on you” the blonde cut in, his expression fond; “who’s the lucky guy? Is he…”

***Bing-bong***

“…holy shit! That’s him, isn’t it?!” he squealed, the pair of them practically buzzing with excitement as he brushed past them, his face burning whilst he stalked to the door and jerked it open.

“Mr Branwen?”

Blinking (and sure, he knew that the General wouldn’t be caught dead in their part of Vale, but this was ridiculous), Qrow regarded the android with a quirked brow whilst letting out a cautionary “yes…”

“Ah, very good; if you’ll please follow me to the transport, sir, we must be on our way.”

Briefly looking back at his best friends (their jaws scraping the floor) the youngest of the three laughed out a “don’t wait up” before following the robot out of his home and down the apartment’s long, shabbily painted corridor.

Well, there was no turning back now, was there?

~*~

The drive to Beacon Academy was a blessedly short affair.

“No swearing, inappropriate-language or profanity of any kind…”

The transport was more like a limousine with a spacious, warmly lit interior, plush seats and a flute of champagne freshly poured and ready for him to drink.

“Do not engage in conversation unless invited, especially with any foreign dignitaries and, of course, your personal view of politics needs to _stay_ personal…”

Yeah, the drive would have been _perfect_.

“Public displays of affection are not to be initiated by you _but_ they must seem welcomed should the General make any…”

If it weren’t for an icy, loud, overbearing and officious woman ranting off a list of _‘dos and don’ts’_ the whole damned time.

“Drinking must be in moderation and I assume, hopefully, that you know how to eat with a knife and folk?”

The fact that she stared at him as though he were something offensive to be scraped off a shoe wasn’t helping matters, either.

“Oh yeah” he replied after finishing his beverage; “I can read, write and wipe my ass unaided, too” he offered with an eye-roll: “shocking, isn’t it?”

Glaring, the woman (Winter something or other) set her tablet to one side and glared at him in earnest; “I will not stand for you to use such _vulgarity_ within earshot of the General…”

“No? It’s a good job you’re sitting then, isn’t it, Ice-Queen?”

“Why you impudent, class-less little wh-“

“We have reached our destination.”

Scowling, his mouth opening to tell the android that it could turn this damned car around and drive him right back to his apartment complex (sure, he knew that being an _Escort_ wasn’t exactly kosher, but he’d be damned if this frosty bitch called him out on it), Qrow was struggling _not_ to lose his temper as the transport door beside him fluidly swished open.

“Mr Branwen?”

Snapping his head to the side, the venom he’d been about to spit dissolving, the twenty-one-year-old blinked up at the softly smiling, beard-accented face of Remnant’s most eligible bachelor, his hand automatically reaching for the one that had been extended to him. Then, having successfully stepped out of the vehicle without making an ass of himself, the shorter (damn, by a good foot, it seemed) man blushed lightly when the older man didn’t release his hand but, instead, lifted it to his lips and ( _fucking really?!_ ) honest to Gods kissed it.

“You look lovely” the army uniform wearer stated warmly; “I trust that Ms. Schnee has given you a run-down of tonight’s schedule?”

“Heh, she gave me a run-down alright” he quipped before, with a blink and a cough, he corrected himself; “ugh, I mean, yes sir” he offered, his eyes somehow missing the flicker of something intensely interested crossing the Atlassian’s face when he’d said ‘ _sir_ ’.

“Ahh, the formality is appreciated but certainly not necessary” the General replied before tucking Qrow to his side, their arms linked; “I’m not a citizen of your Country and you’re certainly not one of my soldiers, after all” he chuckled as they began to walk away from where the transport had been parked in an underground garage, their forms flanked by androids. 

“Oh, right” the younger replied a little awkwardly, his blush still a prominent splash of colour across his cheeks; “how should I address you, then?”

Humming lightly, his eyes now looking straight ahead to an elevator whose doors were parting for them, the older man inclined his head towards the other; “when we’re amongst the other guests, I’d like you to call me by my title” he instructed, his voice dipping a touch lower as he continued: “however, you may call me James when we’re alone.”

Swallowing thickly (and Jesus, who the hell had turned on the furnace in this place, huh?!), the shorter nodded his understanding as they entered the lift and began their ascent.

“And you? May I use your first name?”

“Yeah… ugh, I mean, yes of course you can” he fumbled sheepishly; “heh… sorry, I’m not exactly used to, well, _any_ of this, really” he explained.

“No? Well, we might have to do something about that, mightn’t we?” the other grinned, their eyes locking before the doors chimed open and they were greeted by the most opulently decorated room Qrow had ever seen.

‘Holy shit’ he thought, his legs striding in time with the taller man as they entered the fray; ‘well, here goes nothing…’


	16. Purchased Time, Unexpected Love (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: creeper(?) Ozpin, sexual tension, gay-panic (TM), implied Tai/Summer/Raven (because why not? They're a cute OT3) and SMUT build-up!**

“We are, of course, very pleased to show-case the latest in health-care alongside our military provision…”

Considering he was at ‘ _the event of the year_ ’, Qrow was having to fight off yawns, strain his smiles and offer (even to his ears) the most contrived laughter he could from long minute to boring hour.

“Yes, yes, we’d be more than happy for Vale’s specialists to join our research efforts in Solitas…”

They’d arrived at six, been given a six-course meal of ridiculously tiny food and now, the hour _just_ turning ten, the Art Major found himself having to actively focus on the (Gods _so_ boring) conversations to stave off falling into a coma; the fact that the General’s arm had kept his own a prisoner wasn’t helping matters, either.

“You’re very welcome to apply to our teacher’s exchange programme, however, I must warn you that the competition for placements is pretty fierce…”

However, he supposed he wasn’t being paid to wander around Beacon Academy to amuse himself, was he? Nope, he’d signed his life away for a year to be eye-candy and that, apparently, was all there was to it.

“And whom, may I ask, is this very charming young man accompanying you, James?”

Blinking (fuck, his mind had been wandering again, hadn’t it?), the ebony haired barista offered a small smile and nod to the tall (Jesus! What was with him being the shortest person in the room all of the sudden? He was five-foot eleven God-damnit!), bespeckled man with wild ivory hair who was leaning upon an ornate cane.

“Ah, where are my manners?” the military specialist chuckled; “Professor Ozpin, this is Qrow Branwen” he introduced warmly: “he’s recently graduated from Signal University with Full Honours and is quite the talented artist.”

Swallowing thickly, his eyes widening slightly at the phrase, the younger quickly proffered his hand; “it’s a pleasure to meet you Professor” he said, his fingers grasping the gloved hand easily: “a very good friend of mine attended this Academy and only ever spoke fondly of you” he added when the other held his hand (and gaze) a little longer than was comfortable.

“Oh?” the headmaster hummed; “how wonderful to know that my reputation proceeds me” he grinned, his warm-chocolate eyes darkening a touch before he released the more slender male’s hand to appraise a clearly smirking James. “It would appear that the General has once again outdone himself when it comes to the company he keeps” he added cryptically before, to Qrow’s growing relief, the sound of a glass being chimed and a butler calling announced that the fire-work display would be starting and that guests should move to the Pavilion.

“Ahh, well, duty calls” Ozpin sighed with a little bow of his head; “it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Branwen” he furthered, those calculating eyes _definitely_ giving him the once-over: “perhaps we will meet again in the near future…”

~*~

The colourful display of airborne explosions was, he’d admit, one of the best he’d seen. It was loud, accompanied by a full orchestra and attention grabbing enough that he’d virtually forgotten how uncomfortable the Professor (and his knowing glances) had made him.

“Simply stunning” he heard James state as they (as guests of honour) stood side by side to enjoy the prime spot on the grand, marble dais, flutes of champagne in hand.

“Yeah, it’s amazing, isn’t it? I’ve only ever seen a show like this on TV and even then, well, it can’t compare to the real thing” Qrow admitted, his eyes darting about the spectrum of shimmering lights cascading overhead.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose they’re quite lovely, too.”

Doing a double-take, the shorter male inclined his head to regard his _employer_ ; shit… he was staring _right_ at him and that look, Jesus, it was like the other wanted to eat him alive…

“Ugh…”

“I hope you won’t find this too bold of me” the older said, their eyes locked; “however, I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me for a nightcap at my accommodation?”

Blinking, his mind reeling, Qrow struggled to find words.

Sure, Ironwood hadn’t exactly been _subtle_ during this evening’s events; there’d been the repeated touching of his lower back, gloved fingers capturing his own to pull him in different directions and, of course, he supposed there was a certain expectation when you hired an escort.

But he _was_ an escort, not a prostitute, and a little part of him was railing at the nerve of the man for thinking he could purchase something so intimate from him, that he was for sale…

‘ _Oh my God, what the fuck are you going on about?_ ’ he mentally berated himself; ‘ _what the hell did you _think_ was going to happen? Jesus! He’s not going to spend that kind of money for nothing regardless of what Roman said about it being _your_ choice_’ he thought hotly. ‘ _You’re not some naïve, clueless virgin Branwen… and besides, he’s ridiculously good looking, _definitely_ experienced and it’s been nearly two years since you last got laid_’ the little devil on his shoulder reasoned.

“Uh… sure, I’d like that” he blurted, his acceptance splashing a look of pleased surprise across the taller man’s face.

Shit, he’d probably left the poor guy hanging for a little too long thanks to his gay-panic mood kicking in.

“Wonderful” James enthused; “I’ll have Ms. Schnee make our apologies” he added whilst (once again) looping the artist’s arm and walking him away from the winding-down display amidst a flutter of whispers, critical eyes and wagging tongues.

But damn him if he wasn’t just a _little_ bit excited by it all; sure, things had gone from fast to hyper-sonic however, all things considered? It had been a while since someone had made such a fuss over him because sure, there were the few coffee-shop patrons who flirted with him and slipped him their scroll-numbers but, when they looked at him, he we was just a down-and-out barista, yet another guy who went to College and couldn’t follow through on their dreams.

James, on the other hand, had clearly read his profile, asked for his opinions regarding some of the (actually amazing) artwork proudly displayed about the Academy and hadn’t mentioned his day-job even once.

‘ _Tch, you’re too easy to please, little brother…_ ’

Blinking, his eyes actually looking around for his twin (which was ridiculous; she’d just be home from her own _dazzling_ career as a bar-tender by now and was probably snuggling up with Tai and Summer), Qrow couldn’t believe that they’d reached the Academy’s entrance and were trotting down the stone-steps to the transport waiting for them.

“General?”

Slowing to a stop, the pair turned to see a tall (really? _Again?_ ), broad shouldered, athletic man in his late twenties with an expertly coiffured head of chestnut hair, a gorgeous smile and the most amazing, jade coloured eyes the artist had ever seen.

Damn… you could easily drown in them… especially if they flashed at you after a wink like that…

‘ _Well, shit…_ ’

“Ah, Clover, what a pleasure to see you again” James greeted as the man continued his approach, his suit (definitely Armani or something like it) moving with the same cut and style of Qrow’s own.

“The pleasure’s mine” he replied; “I hope you don’t mind me stopping you on your way out?”

“No, of course not” the General chuckled; “you were my top student, after all…”


	17. Purchased Time, Unexpected Love (Part 4)    06.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: flirty behaviour, flattery and not too subtle innuendos**

Clover, as it turned out (shit, he should have realised the second he saw him) wasn’t only James’ top student from about eight years back, but one of the most popular sports-stars (he’d won championships in football, baseball, diving _and_ tennis for fuck’s sake) in the whole of Remnant.

He was also a charmer who seemed a little more interested in their exchange then merely chewing the fat…

“In any case” the brunette said, his teal-eyes shining; “I wanted to invite you to the final’s tournament this coming Saturday if you, and your fine friend there, would like to attend as my personal guests?”

Blinking, Qrow found himself looking to James; shit, what the hell was he supposed to do or say? They weren’t on a date and, as far as he knew, the General would be heading back to his own Country before long… and it wasn’t as though he could just _accept_ the tickets, was it?

And shit, if Taiyang ever found out that he’d met _the_ Clover Ebi, let alone been offered a chance to watch the man in action, then the blonde would probably disown him as a friend entirely.

“Unfortunately, I’ll be returning to Atlas tomorrow evening…”

Of course…

“However, I’m sure that Qrow would enjoy the spectacle greatly” he said warmly, his smile broadening when the younger man almost baulked at him.

“Wonderful!” the jade-eyed man enthused; “I’ll forward on a few passes to you later, four should do it, right?” he added with a flirty grin: “can I have your scroll number?”

“Oh… um, sure” the Branwen breathed, still a little bewildered by it all; “thank you that… I mean, _this_ is really very generous of you and please, you don’t need to…”

“Ha! Are you kidding?” the brunette chuckled, his tone utterly delighted; “sir, where did you find this guy, huh? I don’t think anyone has genuinely thanked me for anything is years” he grinned, his right eye winking as he easily snagged Qrow’s device and began to tap his information into it. 

“He’s certainly rare” James returned smoothly (and Qrow wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, but it felt as though the other’s arm had tightened its grip on his); “and, if you’ll excuse us, we’re off to enjoy the rest of our evening” he said, a very deliberate weight behind his words (to dissuade the younger from tagging along, no doubt). 

“Good luck at the finals” he called as they continued to walk down the steps; “I’ll be rooting for you…”

~*~

This… this was the craziest night of his life _bar-none_ …

“Champagne, sir?”

He was standing in the Penthouse of Schnee Towers (the Vale Chapter), with a view to die for (the city looked more like a star-scape then the place he lived and worked in) and more floor-space than his shared apartment had at least ten times over…

“T-thanks.”

Gold fixtures and fittings accompanied diamond chandeliers, fur-rugs were draped decadently across glistening marble tiles, a roaring fire-place, a cinematic TV system, voice-activated amenities, polar-white sofas and chairs, artwork by _all_ of the Remnant masters _and_ not one, not two but _three_ robot-butlers with eerily human faces and mannerisms…

“Can I get you anything else, sir?”

Blinking (more than a little bewilderedly) at the robotic manservant, the Art Major tried to smile (he really did _but_ it was quite disconcerting to think that this machine wasn’t, in fact, a person) whilst saying; “no… no thanks.”

“Very good, sir” the butler effected with a short bow; “please do call should you require me.”

Watching the automaton fluidly walk itself back to the glistening, fully-stocked bar (which looked as though it should have been in a lobby, let alone a private suite), Qrow took a sip of his drink and walked his way to the beautifully bordered, floor to ceiling windows to take in the view.

He hadn’t realised how amazing Vale would look from this height.

Shit, he really should have brought his camera…

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Turning his head to watch the General quick step his way out of what the twenty-one-year old assumed to be an office, the russet eyed man did truly smile this time; “no problem” he assured lightly: “I could stand here and look at this skyline forever” he admitted before refocusing on the taller man. “Although, from what I hear, Vale can hardly compare to Atlas, can it?”

Walking to stand beside him, his military coat having been displaced along the way, Ironwood hummed lightly, his cobalt eyes regarding the majestic blend of modern and ancient architecture scattered with lights of varying shades, his expression contemplative. “You know, I’ve booked this suite at least ten times in the past five years and I’ve never once taken the opportunity to simply stop and look through these windows” he admitted, a chuckle escaping him; “and yes, Atlas has it’s charms _but_ , I confess, this is quite impressive in its own way.”

“Oh, _careful_ there, James” Qrow teased, his smirk mischievous; “they can revoke your title if you show the slightest bit of interest in another Kingdom, can’t they?”

Baulking, a true laugh bubbling up and out of his throat, the older man was finding, more and more, just how grateful he was for the others (unbelievable; the last escort he’d hired had been a pretty yet brainless little thing and the majority of the people he dealt with, day to day, were the same) impressive company.

“Ha, well, I don’t know about all that” he mused merrily, his right hand slipping to rest against the bottom of the younger man’s back.

“But I _do_ know that I’d like to further this conversation in the bedroom…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, guys, but I've hit a fork in the road with this drabble...
> 
> I was planning on keeping it light, maybe throwing in some jealousy/angst in terms of Qrow's family getting worried about him...
> 
> However, I started to get those _dark theme_ vibes when I was thinking about it the other day... oh, and abduction vibes and Dark!James vibes and...
> 
> I need your help; do you want light or dark?
> 
> (Because I could quite happily write either _but_ I'd like to have just one direction and really, truly can't make up my mind!)


	18. Purchased Time, Unexpected Love (Part 5)    09.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (the voters have spoken), Dark!James, dark themes, abduction, SMUT (which is TOTALLY consensual this time around) with VERY GRAPHIC descriptions, non-con bondage, distressing conversations, distressing themes, the SMUT is clearly signalled if you just want the DARK PLOT~!! Swearing, shock, horror and captive!Qrow!!**
> 
> **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~!!**
> 
> **So please, if you find any of this distressing (I am catering to a niche audience here) then go have a look at some of my lighter, fluffier stories (I swear that I've written some!)**

The bed, honestly, looked larger than his bedroom…

“The bathroom is through there along with a sauna and, if I remember correctly, an android which provides excellent massages…”

Again, the Schnee company had spared no expense when it came to decking out the chamber with opulent furnishings, pillows, artwork and an entertainment centre that was probably worth more than his entire apartment-block. 

“Hmm, now that I think about it” James said, his lips pursing as he looked Qrow over (hungrily, he noticed); “I believe starting our evening in the bath would be pleasant, don’t you?”

Blinking, his smile warming (with excitement; he’d only ever really known _vanilla_ sex and the prospect of sharing a bath sounded quite romantic (although the more cynical part of his mind laughed at him and told him to grow up) and kinky in a way he was sure he could handle), the younger walked away from the bed to meet his taller companion. “Sure” he said, his tone breathy despite another voice whispering that he sounded more than a little desperate (this evening had surprised him in so many ways, however, just how turned-on he was getting had surprised him most of all); “I mean… I think that’s a great idea” he grinned.

Holding out a hand, his gaze fond, James happily led the shorter man through to the bathing area, his own smile far more predatory than Qrow’s inexperience could decipher.

~*~

The _bath-tub_ was actually a kind of hot-tub with flowing jets of fresh, clean water pooling in and drains filtering the older fluid away.

The younger man had never seen anything like it…

“Suitably impressed, I take it?”

“Heh, more than a little” the art-major chuckled sheepishly, his brows reaching for his high line as they approached the sunken tub that they’d have to slide into like a they’re were at the Gods damned community-pool; “you could probably fit a whole swim-team in this thing” he added whilst walking a little closer to inspect the depth and _seating_.

“I’m glad you approve” James admitted whilst moving to join him; “I would like to undress you, if I may?”

Blushing (and nodding whilst trying not to look around for any hidden cameras in case this was some kind of prank or the secret set of a porno-movie), the shorter, lither man turned to the General, a little too shy for his hindbrain’s liking. 

By the Brothers… he felt like a stupid kid and he wasn’t, he _wasn’t_!

“You’re nervous?”

Blinking and faltering a little, Qrow looked at the tub instead of the taller, regal and imposing figure looking down at him; “it’s… it’s been a while” he murmured, his tone peppered with embarrassment: “my last boyfriend, well, let’s just say that _lights-off_ and _get-it-done_ pretty much summed up what we were about” he said before baulking. “Ugh… I mean, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be telling you stupid things about my personal life-- _umph…_ ”

The feeling of soft lips and a beard, not a tickly as he’d imagined, pressing to his mouth in a kiss that was mind-numbingly good, the shorter man felt his head tilt back, allowing the taller man access as he parted his lips to allow the tongue pressing for entrance its due.

James tasted like fine whiskey and smelt like he’d been raised in a cologne tester’s paradise; his hands, strong, large and warm, had capped his lightly trembling shoulders and pulled him closer, the bodies pressed together as Qrow’s hands fisted in the fabric of the older man’s shirt.

Wow…

So _this_ is what kissing was meant to feel like?

“Still nervous?” the General crooned when he pulled away, his azure eyes pleased.

Licking his lips (despite himself), the younger man offered a smile and an expression that was probably too starry-eyed for his own good, his hands hesitantly going to the other man’s to help him pull his suit-jacket away.

What was there to be nervous about?

~*~

James had striped him slowly, sensually, his gaze wandering all over his body like _he_ was a fine sculpture or piece of art to be admired and enjoyed.

Not that he didn’t have a great body (he worked in Tai’s dojo and even taught a few adult classes in kick-boxing, after all) _but still_ …

“You’re beautiful…”

“Heh… you’re not too bad yourself, sir” he returned, his garnet eyes not missing the way his partner’s smile curled into a pleased smirk at the use of the honorific: “you’re umm… even more attractive without your uniform” he added (whilst internally cringing at how ridiculous he sounded; Gods, he was out of practise at small-talk). 

“It is a good cut, isn’t it?” the broader man agreed; “when you’re more of an image than a person in the eyes of your people, looking the part is _just_ as important as playing your role” he mused, his expression softening. “But, at the end of the day, I’m merely flesh and blood, just like everyone else” he chuckled gently; “flesh that enjoys the feeling of other people’s flesh” he furthered. “With maybe _just_ a little more power and influence than what I should have, but still” he grinned; “what’s the point in being strong, in being powerful if you can’t take, have and keep what you want?”

Swallowing thickly (and trying not to show his confusion; the man, from what he could tell, didn’t seem to have anyone to talk to, let alone confide in and so, of course, who better than someone he’d paid to pleasure him?), Qrow was about to say something, say anything before he was pulled into another deep, lingering kiss, their naked bodies flush.

And James’ hardening member jamming insistently against his abdomen.

Gods… he was _big_ , bigger by far than his previous lover.

But, in the hands of someone so _clearly_ experienced, he shouldn’t have anything to worry about, right?

~*~ **SMUT AHOY~!! Anal fingering, anal sex, graphic descriptions and all that consensual jazz~!!** ~*~

Chuckling, a purr closer to a growl reverberating from a perfect, alabaster chest, James rolled weightlessly in the water to swim next the younger man, deftly crowding him against the tallest wall of the tub to allow Qrow’s long, sinuous legs to wrap about his waist whilst soft, experienced, _eager_ lips stole away what little air was left in his quarry’s lungs.

Tilting his head back, his mouth opening on impulse, the art-major moaned deeply into what had to be the most amazing kiss of his life to date, his eyes closing when the same clever, warm tongue that’d so intimately entered his moist cavern so many times before began to rub and coax his own into playing.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the kiss (his own arms having wrapped up and around strong, battle-scarred, broad shoulders so that his hands could rove across them and push up into the lustrous sheen of raven coloured hair) that he barely noticed their bodies shifting. Nor did he hear one of the glass vessels lined up alongside the bath (no doubt containing lube) uncork whilst the General’s hands got to work; one cradled his head, keeping him at the perfect angle to be orally ravaged as the other tunneled behind his back to skim down...

“Aaahhh… you… that’s…”

“Shh... just relax and let me prepare you...”

“Oh, right… sorry” he said through a shudder, his back arching to accommodate the other man as battle-hardened, talented fingers continued on its quest to cup his ass and dip between the cheeks, whatever solution he was using _clearly_ resistant to the warm, soapy waters gently swilling around them in the gargantuan bath.

Grinning at the compliance, James leaned back in and, their second kiss deepening, he slipped his index finger into the trembling, puckered entrance, his groan matching Qrow’s when a tight, _delicious_ heat engulfed him.

Then, no sign of distress coming from the now mewling barista beneath him (his erection proudly jutting against the General’s washboard stomach from a nest of ebony curls), the older man slowly began to thrust the digit, a second and third finger joining until...

“ _Ngh... oh, Gods… there…_ ” the younger cried out, his thighs parting further as he tried to buck against the digits that were doing such a wonderful job with the slick, tingly oil that was making him shudder and keen and equal measure. “C-can… can you do that again?”

“Hmm? By chance, do you mean, _this_?”

“ _Ahh! Oh, oh my God! That’s..._ ”

Smirking, his eyes observing the other’s flushed, ecstasy softened face, the taller man slowly, _rhythmically_ curled his fingers to massage the prostate he’d found, a genuine trill of pleasure bubbling inside of him as he watched the smaller man give himself over to the pleasure he was feeling.

“You are so beautiful like this, Qrow...”

“Aahhh... hah, you... you’re not so bad yourself... ugh... I need... something... more, so... _**please**_...”

“Heh, where did that shyness from earlier go, hmm?” he close to growled; “ah... relax and let me angle you, there... that’s it...”

“W-what? You want me... to be... unable to walk... later? That’s very forward of you, sir-- _uhh!_ ”

Whimpering, his eye screwing shut, the younger man arched his back as, with slow, _firm_ determination, the man he’d loaned himself to pushed in, his own eyes rolling back as the velvety passage resisted his intrusion, the lubed walls clenching and pulsing until he rested at the rounded cheeks of the other’s ass.

“O-oh...”

“Mmm... Qrow… you need to… _relax_...” the older growled, his eyes narrowing as he struggled not give into the screaming of his hind brain to rut and fuck the more slender man into the deep tub’s wall until he lost his voice and begged for mercy...

“J-James... move... _please move_... I can’t... _damn it_...”

Humming through a groan at the request, the Atlesian planted his hands onto the wall’s ledge, his fingers gripping and whitening as he started to thrust slow and _deep_ , the sweltering heat of his lover maddening even as he moved, his mind still functioning somewhere, to grab the other’s shaft with his left hand whilst the right took the strain of his weight and thrusts.

“ _Haa... ahhh... oh... God, that’s..._ ”

Pressing his forehead into a sweat-speckled shoulder, the ebony military-leader snarled whilst he began to thrust in earnest, the fattened tip of his length stabbing harshly into the sweet-spot he’d found, his hips slamming into the supple flesh he was assaulting with fervor as he struggled to stay in control.

However, as the young man who he’d hired (who moaned so wantonly, deliciously) started to near completion, the channel tightened, _begging_ him to delve deeper, push _harder_ and so, his mouth opening of its own volition, James latched onto that pale, elegant neck to bite down _just_ as Qrow screamed through his orgasm.

He was so close, his hips surging when, the clenching becoming too much for him to handle, James slammed home, his orgasm rushing up to coat and fill the passage whilst he jerkily and shallowly rutted through the waves of pleasure that’d completely robbed him of higher brain functions...

It would seem that the fee he’d paid to Roman Torchwick was worth _every_ lien-chip after all…

~*~ **Aaaannnnnddddd… we’re back to the plot; firstly, apologies! I’ve just realised that I didn’t respond to everyone’s comments on the last chapter! Sorry about that~!!”**

**Secondly, the votes are in…**

**Dark!James it is…** ~*~

Humming in the back of his throat, his eyelashes fluttering, Qrow felt his aching body calling him to wake up.

Not that he wanted too; Gods, this must be what those hoity-toity princesses felt like after a night of being pampered by their princes and then being _thoroughly_ spoiled in the bedroom.

Oh, and _what_ a spoiling he’d enjoyed.

After getting his mind-blown in the bath (something he would _love_ to do again), they’d (somehow) cleaned up and carried on for at least two more rounds (that he could remember) before his brain had finally shut down and he’d slumped into the ridiculously huge bed, his body more sated then it had ever been.

However, all good things had to come to an end, didn’t they?

Shifting lightly, the art-major was becoming more aware, his breathing altering as he prepared to the meet the day; he wasn’t sure if James was still nearby or if he’d been left to his own devices _but_ he hoped that he was still around so that he could say good-bye properly.

Sure, he’d been _paid_ but he’d had one of the best nights of his life and…

Why could he hear beeping?

Opening his eyes, Qrow rapidly became aware of some very startling things.

One, he was _not_ in the hotel room, or any _room_ that he could see directly…

“W-what?”

Two, above his head was a window and, around him, wires, metal walls only a few inches taller than his lying form and fabric straps lashing him to the foam-mattress he lay on with padded shackles adorning his wrists and ankles.

“Oh… oh Gods… Gods what?!” he breathed, his head shifting around the metal _coffin_ he’d been locked in, his mind barely registering the oxygen mask attached to his face or the more erratic beeping of the heart-monitor which had awoken him in the first place; panicking, the man stared up at the window, desperately looking for answers.

“Hello?! Is somebody out there?! Please?! What’s happening?!” he called out, his naked body shuffling uselessly in place.

“ ** _Hello?! Please! I need help~! I…_** ”

“Ahh, you’re awake, good.”

Baulking, his head turning abruptly to the right, Qrow stared, disbelievingly, at the General’s calm visage which’d appeared in a small holo-screen next to his head.

“James?” he breathed; “what’s going on? Why am I in here?” he asked, his body trembling: “am… am I sick? Did I get hurt, or something?”

“Of course not” the older man replied as, from the looks of things, he continued to go over whatever work he had to do on his scroll; “it was just easier to transport you this way” he replied casually before taking a drink from his coffee-mug.

“W-what?” the shorter man said, the world slowing around him; “w-what do you mean?”

“Didn’t you think that it was strange” the older man began; “that you were on a website advertising escort services that you couldn’t have access to yourself? A website that required an _agent_ to keep track of things and make arrangements for you?” he furthered. “Well, that’s because Mr Torchwick offers many _other_ services besides providing entertainment for _one_ evening…”

Shaking his head, his breath hitching, Qrow felt cold, terror spiked shock wash over him; “w-what are you saying?” he asked.

“I purchased you on an extended contract” the General replied as though they were discussing the weather; “Roman only flags up people with small families and fewer connections for this kind of service and, luckily, you were under that category” he offered. “I’ll admit that you not only impressed me physically, Qrow, but I find your company quite pleasant as well” he allowed, a smirk tugging his features; “although, I’ll admit, I hadn’t decided to meet his ridiculous charges until I saw that Ozpin bid on you last night” he chuckled. 

“However, the payment made, I’m sure that, after a few training sessions in my BDSM preferences and my expectations of you during your stay, we’ll spend a very enjoyable year together in Atlas, I’ll even host a gallery viewing of any works you’d like to make” he said, his eyes flicking back to him briefly, his right brow quirking.

“There’s no need to become upset…”

“ _ **Upset?!**_ ” he howled, his sore body jerking pointlessly; “I did _not_ sign up for this!” he hissed: “let me out of here, give me my clothes and…”

“Now, now, there’s no need for all of this” the older man sighed; “and besides, you’re on my personal airship so you couldn’t leave even if I did release you from that medical-pod” he shrugged: “I also think remaining where you are will be better for both of us if you insist on being hysterical” he mused.

And, with that, the holo-screen blinked from existence, leaving Qrow to scream in the solitude of the air-ship’s cargo bay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,
> 
> To the good people whom commented BUT I somehow missed/didn't reply to, I am sorry. For everyone who didn't want Dark!James, again, sorry... but I just couldn't resist...
> 
> Also, to everyone who wanted 'Clover to the rescue~!!'
> 
> Same!
> 
> (But lots more angst first, yeah?)
> 
> *Throws herself behind the sofa to hide!*


	19. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The God of Darkness/Qrow Branwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: Having grown bored with their self-imposed exile, the God of Darkness decides that a trip to Remnant is in order and, since his brother will be too absorbed in making his new Eden to notice, he plans to thoroughly enjoy himself by throwing all of the old rules out the window.
> 
> Therefore, after a quick hop, skip and jump through space, the deity finds the world he’d co-created greatly changed in some ways and predictably similar in others; upon seeing his old territory claimed by Salem, he resolves to let her carry on without his interference whilst assuming a human-appearing guise. For why should he get involved? A _’working-holiday’_ would be something his luminescent elder would do and so, his body suitably altered, he sets off to experience anything and everything he wants to.
> 
> One of the things that delights him most turns out to be sexual intercourse, especially with feisty males; yes, there was something about holding dominance over a mortal, to have them submit, writhe and beg beneath him that’d set a flame to his blood. 
> 
> A flame that could only be quenched by catching and ravaging someone who was strong in mind, will and body.
> 
> In Qrow Branwen, the God finds all three of those things… and so much more…
> 
> **Warnings include: VERY dubious consent, bondage, anal sex, foreplay, possessive language, possessive touching, taunting, biting, body-modification, collar wearing, BDSM, swearing and angst!!**

The streets of Mantle were just as he remembered them from years ago; litter strewn, scattered with homeless Faunus, derelict buildings and an aura of hopelessness only lightly punctured by the presence of familial love, the laughter of friends and the embraces of couples who’d learned to tolerate their lot and just get on with things.

To Qrow, staring into the abyss of this City was like gazing into his own soul and history, but he’d much rather be here than the cold, sterile ivory towers of Atlas, that was for sure.

However, his business there couldn’t be avoided, either; James, the communications tower, his girls, the other kids and those Gods be damned Relics were all things he just couldn’t ignore.

At least he and the others had been given this evening to themselves as one final breather before the elections brought them even _more_ trouble.

Shit… what a mess…

“Excuse me, sir?”

Blinking, his slender legs pausing, Qrow lifted his head from the drizzle peppered sidewalk to see a man roughly the same height and shape as the General he’d just been thinking about standing in the rain, his face obscured by an elaborate head-scarf whilst he twirled an ornate umbrella overhead.

“Yeah?” he quipped when (what he hoped to be) eye contact failed to send the stranger away.

“You are Qrow Branwen, are you not?”

Frowning lightly, his posture straightening, the huntsman regarded the speaker a little more carefully; “who’s asking?”

Chuckling, the taller man seemed to peer down at him, a flash of what had to be aura momentarily lighting a pleased smile filled with many perfect, if sharp looking, teeth. “I could be a friend” he offered demurely; “or an enemy, I suppose” he added, the parasol’s spin upping a notch: “that really all depends on you.”

“Tch… look pal” the shorter huffed; “I’m not in the mood for playing games here, alright?” he close to growled. “Either tell me who you are and what you want or get out of my way…” 

“Ahh… now there’s that fire I’ve been craving” the other murmured, his form stepping soundlessly closer to the nonplussed warrior; “tell me, little bird, how far are you willing to go… or rather, just _what_ are you prepared to do when it comes to defeating _her_?” he asked, a strike of lightning firing overhead amidst a clap of thunder.

Scowling, his posture leaning into a fighting stance, Qrow placed a steady hand upon Harbinger’s sword-handle, his own eyes flashing in challenge.

“Oh my, it would seem that you’ve misunderstood my meaning…”

“Heh, no… no I don’t think I have” the ebony haired male cut in, his extending blade now free of its sheath; “I’ll not cut down an unarmed man regardless of what kind of scum he works for” he added, his head cocking to the side: “and I can sense enough of your aura to know that you’re no ordinary citizen, so draw your weapon...”

“Weapon?” the taller laughed, form visibly shaking with mirth; “I need no _weapon_ to defend against the likes of you, _boy_ ” he chuckled. “Come, try me and see for yourself… however, I’ll tell you once and only once that I’m not to be trifled with.”

Huffing (and just who the hell was this guy calling boy? Shit… no one besides his father had ever called him that), the huntsman swung his blade into a high-arc; “suit yourself” he called over another thunderous rumble: “but I’m not playing around, either, so don’t say that I didn’t warn you…”

“ _Likewise._ ” 

Launching forward, his aim true, Qrow could see the razors edge of Harbinger near its target (he’d not gone for a killing blow; should he be able to subdue this nutjob (who clearly knew far more than he was letting on about _her_ ) then keeping him alive for questioning would be more beneficial) before, with a blink, both the man and _Mantle_ were gone.

Yelping, his body rolling into a crouch, the huntsman blinked rapidly whilst spinning to a stand, his dull-crimson eyes staring bewilderedly around the emerald, manicured gardens of a large, stately-home in the middle of the day under a flawless, azure sky.

_The fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I don't know where this pairing came from or why I can't stop thinking about it...
> 
> But I _can't_.
> 
> Buckle-up your seatbelts folks!


	20. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: abducted Qrow, confused Qrow, heebie-jeebies, magic and swearing**

Scowling, his gaze failing to land upon the man responsible for what was either an illusion or the longest ranged teleportation he’d ever seen, let alone taken part in, Qrow refused to let his guard down. Instead, in an attempt to dispel the potential hallucination, he bit the inside of his cheek and levered a swift kick at the nearest shrubbery; to his dismay, the pain did nothing to alter the setting which, if the scattering of leaves and fresh scent were anything to go by, were real.

 _Shit_.

“I’d much prefer if you left my gardeners’ hard work alone” a familiar voice called from the grand-home’s dais porch; “why not come in and have a drink with me instead?”

Growling under his breath, the former tribesman’s eyes flitted from the (somehow too shadowed to make out) speaker to the wilderness which ensconced the grounds as far as the eye could see; for all of its congenial appearance (healthy, vibrant foliage, sturdy trunks and bird-song) there could be hordes of Grimm lurking in the shade.

“Well?”

Turning back to the mysterious man, Qrow reconfigured his weapon into its gun-mode before cautiously moving towards the house, his booted feet following the amber coloured gravel even though his dull-crimson eyes never left the taller figure.

“Ahh, good” he praised, his accent regal and his tone demure; “I’d been told that you could be reasoned with and am very glad to see that that is so.”

Sneering (stuck-up people were his least favourite kind), the shape-shifter stopped just a few feet short of the column lined entryway, his right brow quirked. 

“Look, I’m not too fond of repeating myself _but_ , on this rare occasion, I will” he offered gruffly, the muzzle of his gun pointed directly at the still weirdly concealed man’s overcoat hidden chest. “Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?”

Chuckling smoothly, the two large, ornately carved doors soundlessly folded inwards at the motion of his black-gloved hand; “it’s much too bright out here for my liking” he said imperiously: “I’m not one to repeat myself, either, and so I’ll be heading in and hope that you’ll be joining me as I instructed.”

Baulking, his finger literally itching to pull the trigger, Qrow glared daggers into the man’s back.

This was a trap and a pretty poorly packaged one at that, and yet…

Double shit; was it better to take his chances out in the wilderness? If he transformed into his bird-form, perhaps he’d be able to see enough of the terrain to make an informed decision, however…

Could he risk this nut-job knowing about his abilities? Did that even matter to a man who could shift them to a completely different location at will?

_Triple shit!_

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, the Branwen kept his weapon poised and climbed the three marble steps before walking to cross the threshold to a wide, open-planned hallway that was lavishly decorated with gold-framed pictures spattered across plain-walls, large carved statues of body parts in bronze, obsidian and glass and a huge, sweeping stairway. 

Frowning, a strange chill tripping down his neck when the doors glided shut behind him, Qrow used his years of experience to swallow down the bad feelings his instincts were waving in his face.

He was a huntsman, Gods damn it, and whoever this guy was, he was only human and…

“Oh no, you’re quite wrong to assume that, little bird.”

Twirling, Harbinger no longer in his hand (or anywhere else), the ebony haired fighter found his abductor standing there, his leather shoes ghost quiet upon the clearly ancient, yet well kept, oaken floorboards on which they stood.

“W-what?”

“Hmm? Ah, I apologise, however, I find conversations flow so much more smoothly when weapons are tidied out of sight” he said, the same smile which had spooked Qrow earlier back in full view.

Along with the rest of him.

“My name is Wyvern Tenebrae” he greeted with a mocking little bow; “and you and I have much to discuss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I don't mean to toot my own horn, or anything, but I spent a good few hours trying to come up with a human alias for the God of Darkness and I hope (let me know what you think) that I did him justice...
> 
> Wyvern - ye olde middle English for dragon.  
> Tenebrae - Latin for (according to the Oxford Dictionary) "the more or less complete absence of light, darkness", "the darkness of the night".
> 
> This, of course, is inspired by his 'true' form; I was going to try and put a hint at God/Godliness in there somehow but, every time I tried, what ever words I put together sounded really contrived (even to me!).


	21. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 3) (30.12.19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: mind-fuckery/mind-games, taunting, complete disrespect for the laws of physics, swearing, captive!Qrow, smug!Wyvern, threats to life implied and angst!**

Glowering, Qrow stood his ground (regardless of the countless red-flags waving in the back of his mind, the same red-flags that usually flapped about when he was outnumbered by a herd of Grimm) and took in the finer details of his host in hopes of placing him on any of the bounty-lists he’d seen in Atlas.

He was tall (at least six four, maybe six six) with a body type very similar to James’ with his broad-shoulders, long legs and artfully flared, military styled coat (that was the same colour and vibrance as his ultra-violet, perfectly coiffured hair regardless of its scaly looking texture). His three-piece suit (classically Victorian or something that a bride-groom might wear) was jet-black, silky and expensive looking; his crimson coloured shirt, obsidian tie with diamond pin also offset the almost luminous red of his keen, icily analytical eyes and slit-pupils.

A Faunus, then? A potentially albino Faunus who was showing off a _look_ that few could pull off and yet, even with that perfect (too perfect) smile stretching pinked lips across pale (too pale, and who was Qrow, with his lily complexion, to say that?), classically handsome features, he somehow made it work.

But, try as he might, he couldn’t place the man anywhere…

“Do I pass your inspection, Mr Branwen?”

“Tch, you certainly have my hackles raised, if that’s what you’re after” the shorter replied, his arms folding as he scanned the museum-styled room for any sign of his weapon (or anything else he could use to defend himself should he need to).

“Ahh, honesty is so refreshing in these _dark_ times” Wyvern chuckled; “now, about that drink” he offered benignly as he started walking, his boots echoing (oddly) towards another set of doors identical to those he’d walked through only moments ago. 

“Thanks, but I’m not interested…”

“Oh yes, that’s right” the whimsical figure grinned as he looked over his shoulder at him; “you’re attempting to better yourself, for your girls, for your _children_ , aren’t you?” he said, a sharp bark of laughter rising through his throat when the younger man baulked at him. “My, my, such a noble ambition and quite the sacrifice for a man so used to such little pleasure in life” he mused whilst he led them into an ornate sitting room where exotic rugs lined the floors, a blue(?!) fire roared in the marble-fronted hearth and lavish sofas and armchairs were intermingled with polished, mahogany furniture.

“ _How did_ … you couldn’t _possibly_ …”

“Hmm? Ah, my dear Qrow, I think you’ll find that I know _quite_ a bit about you” he intoned mildly, his body moving to sit, gracefully, upon an arm chair next to the (heatless?) flames, his hands gesturing for his guest to take the one opposite (which he did, hesitatingly). “Yes, I do consider myself very much a fan of yours…”

“Yeah? Well, colour me flattered” the Branwen countered, his eyes warily following a (holy-shit) flying tea-set as it came toward them, the pot, milk and sugar flitting around the cups, saucers and spoons until the finished beverages hovered over to them; “ugh… do I want to know how you’re doing all of this?”

“These are merely parlour tricks” Wyvern grinned, his brows wiggling as he chortled, his free hand gesturing to the room; “ _parlour_ tricks, you see?”

Struggling not to roll his eyes (because he had know idea just how powerful his host was; he felt that same strange unease he’d first experienced when entering Salem’s territory on his fledgling scouting mission creep back up his spine when they regarded each other), Qrow accepted the cup and saucer which twirled near his chest with a nod of thanks. 

“Now then, about the business I have with you” the older said after he watched, his glee evident, as his little huntsman only drank after he’d sipped from his own china-cup; “you’ve been in Ozpin’s employ since you were first allowed entry to Beacon Academy, yes? Right from your first year along with your sister, Taiyang Xia Long and Summer Rose?”

Scowling, the Branwen only trusted himself to nod; Team STRQ wasn’t exactly a secret after all.

“Hmm and yet, out of the four of you, it twas you and Raven selected for more _special_ treatment, is that not so?”

“I’m not sure I like what you’re implying…”

“Heh, well you may like what else I’m about to say even less” he smirked; “Summer, of course, had her eyes, didn’t she? A true gift from _God_ ” he furthered, his perfect teeth showing once more: “but what you may not know, is that your eyes show a lineage to divinity also” he stated pleasantly. “Yes, a lineage which enabled him to grant you your wings and your altered bodies… bodies far closer to Grimm than they are actual birds, of course… oh? You did not know of this?” he grinned, a tittering laugh leaving his form. “My, my, how very cruel of Ozma to keep you so ill-informed, so in the dark... um, and keeping you there was, ultimately, to his advantage, wasn’t it? Ah, but perhaps we’ll talk more on _that_ later” he furthered, his tone maliciously pleased at the younger man’s reaction.

Baulking, Qrow took another drink of the (admittedly delicious) hot liquid he’d been given as he tried to process what he was being told as opposed to what was being implied, his brows furrowing. 

“Tell me, when you first saw _her_ , did you, perhaps, feel some kind of pull, a tug on your psyche?” 

Blinking, his frown dipping to a scowl, the shorter man was about to snarl out and demand an explanation before, to his consternation, his host wagged a finger at him; “come, come, I’m not meaning to insult, I am just asking you to _think_ about it…”

“But _why_?” the shape-shifter close to spat.

“Why?”

“Yes why! As in _why_ am I here, drinking tea and being asked pointless, ceaseless _riddles_!?” he close to growled.

“Perhaps I thought to try my hand at _kindness_?” was the other’s response, his smile smoothing over into a thin, critical line; “a familiar setting, a standard way of partaking in drink, a _friendly_ exchange” he stated, his shoulders raising and falling in an easy shrug. “It was for your benefit that I provided such things, not mine…”

“And just _who_ the hell are _you_?”

“Only someone who is prepared to offer you what you want, in exchange for something that _I_ want” he said, his features serene as he leaned back into the plush, winged back of his chair; “and besides, if I told you whom I truly was, you wouldn’t believe me” he sighed. “Not unless I _showed_ you and, my dear, you’re simply not ready for that yet” he added languidly, his eyes closing; “you’ll be ready soon, though…”

Standing abruptly, his hand freeing the fine china (which simply bobbed away from him without spilling a drop), Qrow turned on his heels and stormed towards the double doors, his hands slamming them open to see...

“W-what… what the fuck?”

He’d opened them up to find the same room he was stood in now, he could see _his own back_ and the (infuriating) man who’d lured him here, his fingers holding some kind of dainty pastry which he was happily nibbling on.

“Having trouble?”

“How… how in the world have you done this?!”

Grinning, Wyvern finished his snack with one, final bite, his head tilting to appraise the (umm, he wore it so well) bewildered human calmly; “time? Space? Reality? They mean precious little to me” he stated: “ahh, but what you and your people have done with them is quite amusing, yes, entertaining, _thrilling_ in some cases” he mused. “Oh, and there are _such_ thrilling things I would like to do with you, child of Salem…”

Baulking, the doors he held slamming shut and jarring him to the point where he fell backwards into the room, Qrow gasped and desperately tried to get his footing but the floor, its overall appearance unchanging, had turned into a sticky, cohesive liquid which was swelling up around him, dragging him down…

“Shit! _Shit_!!” he yelped, his body flailing; “l-let me up!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“O-oh… _oh shit_ … please! _Please_ alright?!”

Laughing, his fingers snapping, the Branwen was back in his seat, tea in hand, a plate of biscuits now hovering at his elbow as he panted, his eyes pinpricks of shock as he actually trembled in place.

“Are you going to be a good boy and talk to me properly from now on?” the older asked, his tone sickly sweet.

Swallowing, his breath just about caught, the shape-shifter nodded carefully, his body pressing into his chair as the other leaned forward; “good” he purred.

“Now then, how about I tell you a story, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story spoilers!!**
> 
> So, the other day I came across a very interesting thread where some great folks in the RWBY community were talking about eyes/what they mean...
> 
> Salem has red-eyes and so, a great theory is that all of the characters in the show with red-eyes are descended from her which, if you think about it, could be true as she definitely killed Ozma's first incarnation all those years ago _but_ we don't know what happened to their four daughters (I think it was implied that she'd killed them but I don't think she would have). 
> 
> This also might be why Salem seems to have a soft-spot for Emerald...
> 
> Ahh head-canons, they're just so much fun!


	22. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 4)      (12.01.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, my crazy RWBY conspiracy theories (change my mind!), trapped!Qrow, implied flirting, implied sexual advances, deals and swearing.**

“Once upon a time…”

Just what in the world had he gotten himself into now?

“Oh so many, many years ago…”

He’d never seen, heard or experienced anything _close_ to what this man, this _creature_ , had just done to him on a whim and he’d known Ozpin (let Ozpin enchant him) since he was a teenager.

“Two Gods founded this Earth and _all_ that **is** …”

Shit… and what had he meant by _child of Salem_?

“However, this you know, this is what Jinn revealed to you a few months prior…”

Nodding carefully, their eyes locking, Qrow tried to swallow back the almost primal fear that was licking up his hindbrain and setting his nerves on edge. 

“I wonder, though, if you can guess as to who sits before you now?”

No… no it couldn’t be…

“You… _you’re_ …” he tried.

“That’s right, little bird, just like you I am the _younger brother_ ” he grinned, those perfect teeth flashing.

“But” the shape-shifter managed; “you left… both of you, after Salem’s uprising you…”

“Hmm, yes, it is true that we decided to leave” he allowed with a careless shrug; “and he is still out there, _playing_ in his new Eden” the luminous eyed male furthered: “I, however, have found myself more than a little bored with it all” he mused. “And so, I decided to return to play with our old toys and, I must admit, things have certainly gotten more _interesting_ here over the years and the people? Well, lovelier and lovelier by the generation” he admitted, his lips falling to a smirk. “Yes, you still have a little of her and, by extension _my_ , influence in your blood, just there, in the pretty shade of your eyes, I find their clarity just as fine as blood-diamonds…”

Oh fuck… was… the God (an actual, literal one) coming on to him?

“Ahh, but you’re still confused? You saw _their_ four daughters, did you not, during the vision?”

No… no he couldn’t be…

“They were, of course, the first four _maidens_ … yet another gift from my brother” he illuminated conversationally; “however, their gifts were not to be hereditary in the traditional sense to… hmm, liven things up a bit, you might say” he grinned. “That is what _I_ did for them but, being human for the majority, they did as most of you do in their time” he explained; “they settled down, raised children of their own whom had their own talents and semblances far beyond the normal powers of enhanced speed, strength and agility” he said, his eyes meeting Qrow’s purposefully.

“Knowing this himself, I believe, is why Ozma or, rather, _Ozpin_ welcomed you and Raven to Beacon” he stated; “I found it quite strange that he chose to unlock only a part of your latent potential, though…”

“W-what?” the Branwen blinked.

Grinning, his expression devilishly pleased, Wyvern leaned back in his chair, the blue flames of the heatless fire dancing between them twirling more fiercely; “tch-tch-tch” he clucked: “oh, how can I tell such a lovely face that the person you trusted so much betrayed you even further, even _deeper_ than you already know?” he cooed mockingly.

“Your ability to transform is _not_ begotten of his will, but that of your own blood…”

“No, that… that can’t be…”

“Oh, but it is” the immortal snickered; “come now, my young friend, use that fine brain of yours” he urged: “and think… the _Wizard_ knew what your eyes meant, he summoned you to him, kept you close and freed your wings _but_ why did he stop there? Or rather, _why_ would he hide that it was you and your sister’s lineage that enabled the transformation and not his own power, hmm? You were curious, both of you, as to why Summer and Taiyang weren’t granted the same gifts at the time, were you not?” he asked, his expression smug.

“I…” Qrow floundered for a second, the cup of tea (still warn, still fragrant) in his hands offering him little help and few answers.

Answers…

“I… we would have had more questions” he breathed, his head tilting upwards; “we would have wanted to know how and why we were different and what that’d mean…”

“Clever boy” the older praised; “and already those questions are forming now, aren’t they?”

Blinking, his mind a whirlwind of confusion, the mortal swallowed thickly.

“You have the answers, don’t you?”

“Ahh, but _of course_ I do” the taller male purred; “I’ll even give you a few of them for free” he offered magnanimously: “then, after, I can provide you with _so much more_ … for a price.”

Shifting a little uncomfortably as a _very_ deliberate leer was sent his way, Qrow tried his best not to fidget; there wasn’t a great deal he could do right now except to listen, it seemed.

It was probably best _not_ to piss the guy off.

“And so, to the freely offered information” Wyvern declared, his tone much more jaunty; “riddle me this, my dear” he instructed: “ _why_ would an old man in need of a spy to be at his beck and call pick _you_ of all people?” he asked. “Glynda was far more loyal, James had access to the technology and Summer had _his_ eyes at her disposal” he reasoned; “these people, surely, would make more sense then a child born into tribe of liars, thieves and butchers, would they not?”

Turning his head to observe the fire, the mortal scowled thoughtfully; a little voice at the back of his mind has often asked similar questions in the dead of night when he’d been wandering through the wastes.

“Because I was expendable” he said, his voice quiet and sure; “the others… they had family, friends, people who would know and care if they went missing…”

“Aww, do not sell those who love you so short, my dear, for you are very much loved” Wyvern consoled, no hint at mockery in his words.

Blinking up at him, Qrow was taken aback by the other’s serene expression.

Shit, getting a read on him was damned near impossible.

“However, there is a reason, isn’t there, why _you_ have kept your distance, isolated yourself, taught yourself to _fear_ getting close to them for fear of them being harmed?”

“M-my semblance?”

His smile a little sad, the God nodded; “Ozpin _could_ have unlocked your ability to control it all those years ago…”

Feeling as though he’d been punched in the gut, his whole form jolting with the force of it, the shape-shifter stared at the deity, his jaw slack and body quivering.

No… no, no, why? _How_ could Oz have been so cruel?! He _knew_ , he fucking _knew_ the misery that his gods-damned semblance had brought him…

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry to have caused you such distress” Wyvern murmured whilst leaning forward, his keen gaze noting the rage-spawned tears lacing those long, feathery lashes; “and, from a strategic point of view, I suppose that I can somewhat understand his reasoning” he mused. “Oh, but to have such a skilled fighter at his command, to have someone so fiercely loyal to him and to _the cause_ on a leash because you’re the only one who can give him a purpose, the only one who would want someone so clearly _cursed_ ” he nodded.

“How would you like me to grant you the control you desire, hmm?” he asked mildly; “with a pair of matching wings, perhaps?”


	23. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 5)      (22.02.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, reflections on things that happened in *the episode that shall not be named*, talks about coercion, talks about arrangements of a sexual nature, Wyvern bending reality (just because he can), foreboding, swearing and difficult decisions.**

Warring between feelings of blackest despair and reddest rage, Qrow was up and pacing before he realised he’d moved, the heel of his hand viciously wiping at his eyes.

He would not shed these traitorous tears, he _couldn’t_ let his guard down, he _shouldn’t_ even be in this crazy place talking to…

Ugh, Gods, this had to be some kind of nightmare…

“Hm? No, my dear, I’m afraid all of this is _very much_ real” the lounging man called, his cup of tea magically refilling for him to take another sip; “however, I suppose reality is all a matter of perspective, isn’t it?”

Feeling his hands ball into fist, the shape-shifter sucked in a breath before turning back to him; “why do all of this?” he asked, his voice raspy with strained emotion: “what possible pleasure can you gain from bringing me here to torment?”

Chuckling fondly, Wyvern took another mouthful and shrugged lightly; “ennui is a terrible thing” he mused. “I have infinite time and power _but_ when you can do anything you want whenever you want it… well, it all becomes a bit of a muchness” he explained. “Which is why I find you mortals, arguably my brother’s finest creations, so amusing” he grinned; “your passions run so high, you struggle so hard and fight battles so ridiculously beyond you and yet, regardless of your lives being but a candle’s breath in the wind, you carry on anyway” he sighed, almost a little dreamily. “And few fight harder than you, Qrow Branwen.”

Glaring at him (consequences be damned), the shorter man folded his arms and tried to rein his emotions in, more specifically his temper; he didn’t want to be reacquainted with the liquified floor.

And he was on the backfoot here anyway; until whatever business the God had with him was resolved, he’d just have to grin and bear it.

“So… you think that _I_ can entertain you for a while?” he asked; “and you’re willing to exchange what? Knowledge and enhanced abilities in return for me playing along with what you want?”

Smiling, those shark’s teeth anything but friendly, the immortal tittered; “oh, but don’t you have _such_ a way with words?” he chuckled whilst standing, his suit immaculate as he walked a few steps towards him, a gloved hand reaching out to lightly touch his jaw. “Yes” he murmured; “I find your form pleasing, your spirit more so and would _very much_ like to have you in my bed” he offered, his dazzling eyes widening to absorb the shocked, blush-stained expression overtaking those handsome features.

“ _W-hat?!_ ”

“You’re not opposed to coupling with another man, are you?” he quipped, his body allowing the other to pull away without a quarrel; “you have allowed other’s the pleasure of taking you in the past, have you not?”

Bristling, Qrow floundered for a second (he was _not_ expecting the deity to… to _proposition_ him for fuck’s sake); “y-yes, but… but _you’re_ ” he tried, his words catching in his throat as he tried to explain. “You’re…”

“Hm? Does this form displease you?” Wyvern asked lightly, his shoulders rolling in a mild shrug; “I’m not overly attached to it and can change to suit your preference, if you’d like…”

“No, that… no that isn’t… I _don’t_ mean” he rambled; “and please… please just stay as you are” he managed, his nerves fraying: “I’m… _this_ is all just too much as it is, alright?”

Preening under the knowledge that the body he’d sculpted wasn’t the issue (he had, in actually, grown quite fond of it; the hair, in particular, was fun to play with and he found his face to be quite handsomely striking in a more regally refined way than most), the God hummed lightly. “Yes, I suppose that this is rather a lot to comprehend all at once” he agreed, his right brow quirking; “it’s not an outright _no_ , though?”

Baulking lightly, the shape-shifter hunched in on himself a little; “would that matter?”

“Ha! Oh, my dear” the God chortled; “a monster I may be, but I am no rapist” he said, his tone smooth and warm with mirth: “no… taking things by force is banal at best and messy at worst” he reasoned. “There can come no true satisfaction from having to steal what you want… although some mortals seem to see such thrills in it” he shrugged; “I, however, much prefer to take my time, to tease out pleasure for myself and my partner in as many creative ways as I can conceive” he purred. “ _That_ is a so much sweeter, so much better use of my time than simply having my own way or subduing another’s will to act as my puppet and nothing more” he hummed; “I have no interest in dolls, dullards or people who choose to deny my advances, I assure you.”

Swallowing thickly, Qrow nodded his understanding.

It made sense, he supposed, if the deity truly _was_ just having a good time that he’d want an authentic experience; from (what he guessed to be) the little bit of the power he’d seen, he could probably whip up a harem of brain-washed followers to keep him satisfied if he really wanted to.

“Hmm, perhaps what I can offer may tempt you into a tryst?”

Snapping his attention back to the taller man, the shape-shifter felt his lips twitching into a scowl; “so you won’t rape me but you want to test my merits as a prostitute?”

Laughing briefly, his head shaking lightly, _fondly_ , as though he were having a ridiculous argument with a child; “no, dear one” he smirked; “I believe the term _concubine_ would be more suitable to the kind of… _arrangement_ I’d like us to share” he murmured. “I do not _like_ to share and prostitutes, as valid as their trade is, have _many_ lovers whereas I’d like to claim _all_ of your attentions” he said with a wink.

Sighing, the tension in his shoulders knotting tighter regardless of how he tried to calm himself (he’d lived the greater part of his life as a spy out in the Darkland Wastes and so these kinds of frightening encounters weren’t exactly new to him), Qrow regarded the immortal head on.

“Alright” he breathed; “I’ll hear you out” he agreed: “but what happens if I say no?”

Frowning a little, Wyvern splayed his hands out in a placating gesture. “I’ll be disappointed” he stated; “however, a no is a no and so I’ll simply send you back to that side-street in Mantle and let events play out as they may” he shrugged. “You’ll have no memories of your time here, in fact, you’ll _not_ have spent any time here at all” he added before, his eyes narrowing a little: “it’d be shame for that Ebi boy to die, though…”

Blinking, his mouth slackening in shock, the mortal took a step forward without thinking.

“What do you mean?” he breathed; “you’ll kill Clover if I don’t…”

“Oh no, not _I_ ” Wyvern replied, his right hand glowing brightly for a second to allow a (really? _Really?_ ) crystal ball to manifest within the palm, the image of a downed airship becoming visible; “now… time is a fickle thing” he observed whilst tossing the glass globe up to float between them. “Unlike most conventional _mortal_ reasoning suggests, it is not a _stream_ but _multiple_ streams, each tied together at key-points and, at those key points, destiny selects one or another for reality to sail down” he explained calmly.

Carefully taking his eyes off of the God who’d become so regally contemplative, Qrow ventured forward, the garnet as his irises allowing dark pupils to take in the scene unfolding before him.

This… this wasn’t right…

“If left unchanged, if you do not intervene with my support, then this set of events will become your reality” he murmured; “Ironwood will grow more paranoid, Salem’s forces will manipulate Penny and Jacque Schnee” he said, his hand waving across the images animatedly playing out in front of the horrified shape-shifter’s eyes.

“Martial Law will become his trump-card after his forces are run ragged in a vain attempt to save Mantle from herd upon herd of megoliath” he continued, his expression grim; “your nieces and their friends will oppose the Ace Ops, Clover will betray your confidence at the behest of his ruler and you will watch, helplessly, as Tyrian Callows uses your own weapon to slay the lad” he breathed. “Then _she_ will appear atop a creature so hellish that even _I_ find its existence abominable” he huffed, a hint of displeasure peppering his tone; “James will summon Ozpin’s return by attempting to murder him, Penny will inherit the powers of winter and _you_ will be incarcerated and unable to help your girls when they’ll need you most…”

“No” he gasped, his head shaking; “that’s not… that _can’t_ …”

“Oh, but it can” Wyvern pressed, no humour lighting his words; “you’re not the _only_ one who finds such happenings detestable, I assure you” he offered: “and, whereas I could step in, I could intervene and retake the Grimm, as you call them” he said, his frown stiffening. “I fear that it was brother and I interfering in the matters of our creations that caused much of this upset in the first place” he allowed, their eyes locking; “however, just as my brother _chose_ Ozma, _I_ have called on you to be my avatar in these matters” he nodded.

“I can unlock your natural talents, enhance them and even grant you command over the Nevermore of whom your blood-line calls to strongest” he offered; “I can grant you knowledge as to whom the infiltrators of Atlas are, I can _even_ provide you with the means to free Oscar of his burden so that you may make amends for what has transpired, quite unnecessarily, between you” he grinned.

Blinking, his mind harkening back the snow and ice, to Jinn and her narrative, to Oscar clutching his cheek and all of the worried, fretful looks he’d sent his way since then.

If he could take it back… if he could find the words to apologise…

“May I suggest that actions speak louder than words?” Wyvern cut in, a grin plucking his lips again when Qrow frowned; he didn’t _like_ having someone else poking their nose through his thoughts.

“And Oz?” he asked; “what would happen to him?”

“He’d be given his own form” the God stated lightly; “I hold no grudge towards him and actually feel, hmm, some form of _sympathy_ I suppose” he admitted: “I found it quite odd that my _dear_ brother saw fit to flick his soul from person to person as opposed to simply having him be reborn” he furthered, a hand rubbing his chin. “Ahh, but his ways _often_ cause me much confusion and annoyance…”

“It’s got to be a twin thing” the mortal heard himself say, his form blinking when he realised that he’d spoken aloud whilst the God laughed, his head nodding along amiably.

“Yes, yes, yes… and who better to know than the Spring Maiden’s brother, hmm?”

“What!?”

“Ahh” the neon purple haired deity sighed, his expression sheepish; “I had forgotten” he chuckled: “ _Yang_ is, by far, the better Branwen when it comes to keeping secrets, isn’t she?”

Scowling (had… had his niece withheld this information from him since Haven? Did Ruby know? Were _both_ of them choosing to keep him in the dark? Could he blame them if they were? After his drinking, after nearly getting them killed and arguing, what was he expecting?), Qrow struggled to keep his thoughts in order.

“Do… do I have to give you my answer now?” he asked quietly, his eyes turning to the impossible blue of the flames still dancing so pleasantly in the hearth.

Snapping his fingers, the deity smirked and the shape-shifter was, to his shock, back in the garden, facing the house as he had been earlier.

“Take all the time you like~!” Wyvern called from the entryway; “there are benches dotted here about and a fresh-spring fountain near the maze” he added.

“Come back to the manor when ever you’re ready~!”


	24. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 6)      (08.03.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST!! Difficult choices, greedy-Gods, body-transformations, coercion, swearing, doubt, anxiety, shock and mental-health issues**.

Staring at the fountain, the waters ( _of course_ ) somehow flowing in reverse, Qrow Branwen once again asked himself just what the fuck had he done to end up where he was?

Going to Beacon, forming team STRQ, accepting Ozpin’s _gift_ , living the life of a spy, helping to raise the girls, coming to Atlas, _all_ of it seemed to be him following the plans laid out for him by other people.

Always a follower and _never_ a leader even when he thought he was in control of his own destiny.

And now an actual, _literal_ God wanted to fuck with him; there was no pun there, either.

But didn’t this mean that he had a chance to be useful, for once, useful through his own power (if a little beefed up if Wyvern kept his word)? 

If he took this offer, there was a real possibility that they could take Salem on or, at the very least, give Atlas, Mantle and the people living there a way to survive.

Commanding the Nevermore _also_ had its perks, didn’t it?

‘ _Is this how far you’ve fallen?_ ’ a nasty little voice, so much like Raven’s, called from the back of his mind; ‘ _whoring yourself out in a desperate attempt to save a world that’s always hated and despised you? I world full of ingrates, weaklings and liars?_ ’

Huffing, his arms folding, the shape-shifter turned away from the physics intolerant water, his body moving to sit on its broad rim as he considered the manor house and its occupant.

Qrow Branwen, _concubine_ sounded like a terrible porno-movie some sleazy guy in the bowels of Vacuo would make, didn’t it?

“I’m losing my mind” he muttered, his head dropping to his hands; what was to say that he hadn’t relapsed? That he hadn’t wandered into a bar, drained it dry and either collapsed in the place or wandered out into the tundra?

Heh, did it even really matter?

Sucking in a deep breath (and missing the familiar feeling of Harbinger at his back), the former tribesman sat up and regarded the flawless blue sky, the odd bird catching his attention as he briefly reconsidered just changing shape and flitting out of there.

‘ _Running away again? What a surprise_ ’ Tai’s voice this time, his mind’s eye summoning up an image of the man leaning against his home in Patch, his expression sour.

That was the night he’d left to return to Ozpin’s side; the blond had pulled away from the darkness of his mourning, Yang was settled and Ruby (still to young to know what a mother was, let alone that she didn’t have one) kept them both grounded.

Taiyang had wanted him to stay.

And, if it weren’t for the parallels between him and his sister (the _similarities_ between him and sister), he might have; however, he remembered how the taller man would look at him (regret, remorse, grief) from time to time and knew that it wasn’t a good idea.

A clean break was what had been needed and so that’s what he’d given him.

Heh, what would he say if he were here? If he was the one contemplating this choice?

“What are you thinking” he murmured to himself; “that guy’s got a hero-complex a mile wide… he’d _happily_ sacrifice himself just for the girls, let alone a chance to save Remnant…”

‘ _But you’re _not_ a hero, are you?_’ Raven again, her voice sneering; ‘ _you sold out your family for a hopeless dream, a hopeless cause and _now_ you’re getting ready to give the last bit of yourself up and for what_?’ she hissed. ‘ _She can’t _be_ destroyed…_’

She can’t be destroyed.

Other people, people he cared about, on the other hand very much could be, unless…

Sighing and scrubbing a ring-spattered hand over his face, Qrow pulled himself to a stand.

There… there really wasn’t a choice to make, was there?

~*~

Waiting in the entryway (he’d probably been watching (and listening in on, shit, that was going to take some getting used to) his little melodrama play-out in his mind-scape), the shape-shifter appraised the God, his handsome features serene and pleased (like a cat who’d eaten one canary and was contemplating gobbling up a second one).

“You’ll submit, then?”

“That… that is a _way_ of putting it” the darker haired male agreed; “although I can’t help but wonder why you’re going to the trouble” he furthered, his eyes narrowing: “you don’t have any real interest in saving humans or Faunus so…”

“Ahh, not quite so” the deity grinned; “the Faunus are a product of _my_ machinations after my brother and I fled this mortal plane” he mused: “slaying so many magically enhanced humans alongside scores of animals and Grimm not only fused those animals and humans together _but_ , the magic having no place to go, it crystallised and tunnelled its way into the ground” he explained. “If it weren’t for my Grimm being so far spread and borne of my blood, well, Faunus and Dust simply wouldn’t _be_ ” he reasoned; “and so I _do_ have somewhat of an interest in their survival if for no other reason then they represent part of myself across _his_ world” he shrugged.

 _Okay_ …

Blinking (he would have to get used to suddenly having such spurts of knowledge thrown at him, it seemed), Qrow nodded slowly; “well, in any case” he furthered, his arms folding: “thank you, for what it’s worth” he stated. “I’m not sure what good I can do, but having the opportunity is enough…”

“Atta boy!” the God tittered, his arm swooping out to wrap around his shoulder to (at quite a frightening pace) guide him through the sentient doors and into another room; “now then, where would you like to start?”

“W-what?”

“I am, if nothing else, _incredibly_ patient and selfish and greedy and _fond_ of entertaining myself above all other things” Wyvern replied, his luminous eyes flashing; “however, you’ll not be _completely_ devoting yourself to my worship with this _situation_ hanging in the air as it is, will you?” he asked.

Baulking, the room spinning into some kind of alchemist’s wet-dream, Qrow found himself stood at the centre, his feet upon a podium that raised several inches off of the oaken-boarded floor; “I… I don’t know what you…”

“The _Salem_ problem” the immortal drawled; “no doubt you’ll feel better having sent her away from Atlas?” he offered, his body wandering to a large, bottle, vial and potion cluttered table: “that way, when you fly back to me, you’ll be _more_ than happy to offer your first repayment before winging your way back to them to assail Vacuo, yes?”

Watching, his eyes narrowing in shock, Qrow felt his brows reaching for his hairline; “you’re letting me return to my friends before giving you anything?”

“Oh my dear, _dear_ boy!” he laughed, those perfect teeth flashing as he started to pour variously coloured, glittering substances into a bowl, his gloved hands immaculately clean even as he stirred the concoction with gusto; “meeting you in person and talking to you has been _ample_ fun, for the time being” he chuckled. “You’re a _very_ interesting young man and, although I wish to give you power over the darkness, I can’t deny that it suits you” he smirked.

“Yes… and I believe that, as you become acquainted with your situation, you’ll come to suit me very just as well…”

~*~

James stared, morosely, at the holo-screens glaring back at him in the overall gloom of his quite office.

More people publicly opposing him had died this week, the Council election was tomorrow, Amity Tower was far from finished and even with Qrow and the children offering their support Mantle was still being overrun with Grimm and Freia, bless her soul, didn’t look ready to perish anytime soon.

Gods, had he become so desperate that he was actually _wishing death_ upon a woman who’d done nothing but support him?

By the Brothers’, what a mess…

“You're looking a little grey, there, James.”

Blinking, his head snapping up, the General looked around the (should be) empty office, his form startled as he hesitantly stood; “Qrow?” he called.

“In a way” the voice replied before, to the Atlesian’s astonishment, his friend stepped out of the shadows clinging to the walls, his red eyes glinting bright against the darkness of two wide, feathered wings spread behind him, his hunter’s garb replaced by stark-white shirt boasting a strange, ultra-violet crest over his heart, black leather pants and boots.

Baulking, the cobalt of his eyes shrinking in shock, James was on his feet and rounding the desk before he knew what he was doing.

“W-what?”

“Heh, d’you like the new look?” he asked, a smirk tugging his lips before he gestured to the desk; “get Oscar in here, Jim” he directed, his right-hand lifting to show a swirling, onyx-gem stone hanging from a leather necklace.

“We need to have a chat…”


	25. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 7)      (11.03.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT, upsetting situations, confrontation, past relationships referenced, arguments, threats, swearing and power-dynamics.**
> 
> **N.B. When Qrow refers to himself as a 'boy', I am in NO WAY implying that he was underage (because, to me, there is _nothing_ more disgusting than child-molestation and abuse; these things will never feature in my fiction... and how I wish they didn't exist in real-life, either...). 18+ is always my minimum age standard.**
> 
> Also, when I think of _this_ Qrow I've made, I keep on thinking about Trevor Belmont's outfit from Castelvania (the Netflix epic, which I also love but just couldn't seem to write fanfiction for...).

Ozma gasped, spluttered and heaved as he struggled onto all fours, his lungs ( _his_ lungs) shuddering under the strain of _actually_ breathing whilst, to his left, an unconscious Oscar had curled and, to his right, James was trying to help him.

The man stood before him, however, was simply looking on dispassionately.

That… that _crest_ …

“ _Q-Q-Qrow_ ” he tried to breathe, his mouth choking on coughs; “ _w-w-what?_ ”

“Heh, take it easy there, magic-man” the winged hunter smirked, his hands resting atop hips as he stared down at him; “wouldn’t want you dying again, would we?” he asked, his tone ruthlessly neutral: “I’m pretty sure that this little _gift_ is a one-time only deal” he said, his shoulders rolling in a shrug.

“What’s gotten into you?” the General asked, his eyes narrowing; “besides these _obvious_ changes, you’re being unusually cruel and…”

“And _wouldn’t it be **nice**_ if you didn’t butt your nose into private business?” the feathered male deadpanned, his eyes rolling; “seriously Jim, you’re a man on the edge, heh, on a _ledge_ and if I hadn’t have arrived just now to _share_ with you what I know then you’d live long enough to see yourself become another villain in this story” he sneered.

Scowling, his flesh hand pushing the clothes which the shape-shifter had insisted be brought to the office along with the unconscious young farm-hand, James stood up, his shoulders squaring; “stop talking in riddles” he snapped: “just what the hell is going on?” he demanded. “These wings, those clothes, this… _animosity_ Qrow” he furthered; “we’re your friends, your allies, your…”

“No” the younger man cut in, his new appendages puffing slightly; “we’re nothing to each other, _General_ ” he furthered: “you’re just the added muscle I _might_ need to save this place and _your_ people before the next round of madness gets underway” he huffed, his arms crossing before he regarded caramel skinned male he’d brought back into the world. “And as for _you_ , you’re only here because that kid over there deserves a chance at a life of his own” he stated, those bright crimson irises narrowing; “I owed him that much…”

“ _Qrow_ , don’t…”

“ _You_ don’t get to tell me what to do, _James_ ” the shape-shifter growled, his right hand gesturing at the taller man, a grin of satisfaction tilting his lips when they other slipped and fell on _nothing_.

Just as he’d thought.

 _Just_ as he’d directed his semblance to act.

“ _Oooffff~!_ ” the Atlesian gasped; his rump connecting with the solid floor of his office with a resounding thump, the broad-shouldered man blinked, owlishly, up at the _spy_ and his out-stretched hand, his mind rapidly connecting the dots.

“W-what did this cost-t you?”

Before he could speak, a million thoughts rushing through his harrowed mind, the General found Ozma (now haphazardly wrapped in an Atlas Academy sweatshirt and pants) had beaten him to it and wisely held his tongue.

There was _even more_ going on here than he realised; he could tell by Qrow’s fading grin and their mentor’s steely resolve that he was _very much_ intruding on some shared history here _regardless_ of the shape-shifter’s eerie references to the future.

“W-what did _he_ t-take from you… in exchange?”

Squaring his shoulders, the youngest of the conscious trio watched as the man he’d once entrusted his life to stood on shaky feet, his chestnut eyes filled with concern and suspicion whilst they regarded each other.

James hadn’t felt such tension in a _long_ time.

“You’re seriously asking me what he took? _You_ , of all people?” he asked, his tone cold; “after what you did, or rather, _didn’t_ do…”

“I don’t know what you mean—”

“Ha~!! The great and powerful _Ozpin_ doesn’t know what I, his brainless, _doting_ little lackey, means, huh?!” the younger crowed whilst taking a few steps forward, the shadows in the room seemingly moving with him. “You _gave_ me wings attached to a useless little body, didn’t you? That was _all you_ and _your_ power, wasn’t it?!”

Baulking and taking a step back, his gaze aware of the darkness shifting and snaking in the angry man’s wake, Ozma knew that he couldn’t avoid the issue any longer.

“I… I’m sorry, Qrow, truly…”

“You don’t _get_ to be sorry” the crimson eyed hunter stated; “you used me, you let me suffer, you _robbed_ me of any chance I could have had at a normal life just so that you could keep your beady little eyes on _her_ whilst you got to stay in your _precious_ Academy, guarding your secrets and hoarding your lies” he accused hotly. 

“And like a fool I trusted you… I _trusted_ you because I didn’t think life would get any better for me than serving as your vanguard, for serving as your spy, your _fucking_ whipping boy” he growled, his wings arching up in his despair. “I turned to drink… I distanced myself from my family, I have _no_ friends and all because of a semblance _you_ could have given me mastery over…”

“It… it wasn’t that simple…”

“ _Don’t you fucking lie to me~!_ ”

At his yell, every window (regardless of the security shutters) shattered in a glittering spray of glass; “don’t you dare, _not_ anymore” he warned: “I’m not that same, naïve, _desperate_ boy you took advantage of all of those years ago” he added, his anger settling as his blood cooled from boiling to a simmer. 

“But, to answer your question” he said, their bodies only a metre or so apart; “I’ll give him _everything_ I gave to you” he said, words of their trysts going unspoken as he pulled away. “It seems as though that’s all an idiot like me is useful for…”

“Qrow… no… no you’re…”

“I’ve had enough of this, _enough_ of _you_ ” he sighed, his arms folded once more as he turned away; “stop gawping on the floor James... looking like a toddler during story-time is _really_ unbecoming of you.”

Closing his mouth (he’d only just realised that his jaw was hanging open, his cobalt eyes still flitting from the empty window frames to the glass scattered all across the floor), the General swallowed thickly, nodded and stood.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was witnessing, but…

* **Knock-knock-knock** *

“General?! General is everything alright in there?!”

Chuckling, the winged male snapped his fingers, his eyes closing as, at the motion, the glass fragments zipped back up to the frames and solidified themselves into their original panes.

“Looks like this party is about to get started” he grinned, a second snap opening the doors to reveal a worried looking Winter and battle-ready Penny.

“Ladies” he greeted with a jaunty tilt of his head, his mind revelling in the _Ice Queen’s_ shock and discomfort; “come on in” he offered kindly, his arms and wings spreading wide: “we were just about to begin…”


	26. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 8)      (06.04.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, feels, swearing, BAMF Qrow being done with your bullshit, confrontations, arguments, anxiety and loss of friendships.**

Holding the group spell-bound, his wings having melted away into the darkness that’d called them forth, Qrow took a seat atop James’ desk, his smirk sharp; “so, that’s _one_ future, anyway” he shrugged: “it doesn’t sound particularly _fun_ , does it?” he asked whilst most of them gawped at him.

Ozma, on the other hand, simply looked lost, broken.

 _Good_.

“Now, thanks to my magnanimous benefactor” he continued when no one moved to stop him; “not only do we have a chance to save _both_ of your cities _but_ I’m pretty sure that we can deal her a blow she won’t see coming” he stated. “We have six days to come up with a contingency plan” he shrugged; “I can provide the majority of the muscle required _and_ I know where Tyrian and Arthur Watts are” he furthered: “come morning, I’ll deal with them so, if _you_ can start accruing your forces for defensive measures, that should…”

“You can’t be serious” Winter breathed; “we can’t _possibly_ go against her forces, not even if they’re _half_ of what you’re suggesting” she stated: “our best action is to raise Atlas out of her reach…”

“Yes” James seconded; “if we go to Freia now, then…”

“ _No_ ” the shape-shifter cut in, the shadows of the room thickening sharply; “you’re going to leave that old woman in peace and you’re going to do what I say” he stated: “not a single of one of you are known for your _rational_ decisions in the world I saw burning” he growled. “I have an army of my own to fall back on, so there’s no need to abandon Mantle or kill a woman who has done _nothing_ but serve you faithfully, as ungrateful as you are” he sneered.

“But Qrow…”

“Don’t _but_ me, Jimmy” he cut in, his eyes flashing, the glass of the windows he’d previously fixed squeaking under pressure his aura was exerting on them; “I really want to work with you here, fuck knows why, but I do” he huffed. “However, if you’re going to act like stupid, ignorant children then I’ll have to treat you as such…”

“How dare you talk to him like tha—”

“Shh” the claret-eyed huntsman grinned, his smirk returning when Winter’s mouth continued to work _soundlessly_ , her shock palpable as Penny gasped, James baulked and Ozma scowled.

“There is no need for this” the immortal said softly, his eyes meeting the younger man’s determinedly; “the role of tyrant doesn’t suit you…”

“Heh, and you would know, I’m sure” he chuckled; “but you’re right, I have no desire to lord my new abilities over anyone” he shrugged: “however, I can’t afford to risk any of you doing anything stupid, either” he reminded. “Too many people will die if I do…”

“W-what’s going on?”

Blinking, the room’s attention flitted to a dazed looking Oscar, his eyes narrowed and frightened as he looked to Ozma; “you… _you’re_ …”

“Yes” the wizard tried to smile; “Qrow has found a way to free you from me” he explained before walking to the boy and offering his hand to help rise on shaky legs: “for what it’s worth, I am truly sorry for the many grievances I’ve caused you…”

“ _Wow_ ” the former tribesman gasped with mock awe; “you get an apology just like that, huh? Well, aren’t you lucky…”

“Now who’s being childish?” the older Godly avatar snapped, his body tensing whilst he spun to stare his spy down; “I fear there is _no_ amount of grovelling that would satisfy you as you are now…”

“Nothings stopping your from trying, just to be sure” the Branwen grinned before, with a snort, he rolled his eyes; “tch, what, can’t I even crack a joke now?”

“Qrow, please” James sighed, his form standing protectively before his Lieutenant who was glowering at him thunderously; “this… this is a lot to take in all at once” he argued: “can’t we just slow down for a minute…”

“Heh, _sure_ ” the younger man shrugged; “it’s only the fate of your Kingdom at stake but _fine_ ” he huffed: “oh, and if you’re thinking of attacking me in some way…”

“ _What_? I would never…”

“Hmm, says the guy who would declare martial-law and sign my arrest warrant” he cut in blandly, his expression nonplussed; “I’m just letting you know, right now, that I’d be _more_ than happy to leave you all to the mess you’d make without me being here, so just bear that in mind, alright?” he said nonchalantly, his body slipping from the desk, his new clothing morphing into the hunting gear he’d put together upon his welcome to Atlas.

“I’ll stop by in the morning with our two _friends_ in tow” he called as he approached the office doors; “I can’t promise they’ll be alive _but_ considering you guys don’t seem to mind killing people for your own ends, I doubt any tears will be shed, do you?”

~*~

The Academy’s halls had always seemed austere and sterile to him but now, as he regarded the glaring white of well, _everything_ , Qrow couldn’t have felt more dispassionate about James’ _utopia_ if he tried.

Maybe Wyvern had been right, maybe he _should_ have just taken matters into his own hands but no, _no_ he couldn’t do that.

This wasn’t his Kingdom and, as much as he knew the General wasn’t anymore, they had been friends once, hadn’t they?

Again… now he wasn’t so sure.

But, at least Oscar was free and a victory here would, hopefully, mean fewer deaths and Salem being _thoroughly_ jarred that she wasn’t the only avatar with supernatural clout roaming Remnant; perhaps clearing her out of the Darkland Wastes would be something else he could do for his new patron by way of a further thank you…

“ _Ahh, your mind, body and time will be **all** the thanks I’ll need, I assure you…_”

Shuddering (a mixture of anticipation, curiosity and abashment (no one had ever _looked_ at him like that, wanted to be with him so much) flooding his system), Qrow felt a light blush tint his cheeks.

He… he was going to lay with a _God_ … a _God_ who wanted him enough to grant him so many things in exchange for bodily pleasure.

Hell, maybe his semblance wasn’t misfortune after all…

“Hey! There you are!”

Blinking, the warmth he’d been feeling washed away by cold, harsh anger, the shape-shifter struggled not to scowl as he stopped, the man who’d called jogging towards him from the way he’d just walked.

James mustn’t have raised the alarms about him just yet; tch, not that it mattered…

“I’ve been looking for you…”

“Yeah, well, here I am” he returned, his body shifting to regard the smiling ( _he’ll betray you_ ), scroll carrying Clover Ebi ( _he’ll die because he’s a puppet, your friendship means **nothing**_ ), those teal eyes warm as they regarded him.

Oh yes, those teal eyes were alive and bright, not dull, sightless and looking off to a sunrise that would herald the end of the Kingdom he loved so much.

“We’ve got a patrol assignment…”

“No” he interrupted mildly; “ _we_ don’t” he corrected, his words causing the brunette to do a double-take.

“Oh… err, but the roster…”

“Forget about the roster” he said; “the General hasn’t had a chance to update it yet, however, you and I are no longer working together” he stated, his expression ruthlessly neutral: “so I’ll see you around, I guess…”

“W-what? When was this decided?” Clover challenged, his brows furrowing whilst he scuttled around the shape-shifter to stop him from walking away; “why would James…”

“I requested it” Qrow answered, his shoulders shrugging; “it’s better this way, trust me…”

“B-but… but that doesn’t” the brunette stuttered; “have I done something to, I don’t know, upset you, or…”

“Do I look upset?”

“Well… no, no you” the Captain baulked before, his gaze narrowing, the Ace Op’s shoulders squared as he regarded him; “you _are_ different, though” he admitted: “your eyes… they’re not the same shade of red, are they?”

Grinning, the older man chuckled; “yes, you’re right” he nodded: “and that’s not all” he offered before, his mirth quelling, he tried to push the hurt of his future self (a self that would no longer exist; Clover didn’t have to die, he wouldn’t, none of them would) aside. “I need to cut my ties with you” he said, his tone gentler than what it had been; “James will fill you in, I’m sure, but for now all you need to know is that I’m doing this not just for your own good, but mine as well” he said lightly.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Wait” the younger breathed; “I… Qrow you, I don’t understand…”

“You don’t want to, trust me…”

“But I do” the Atlesian voiced, his face earnest as they appraised each other in the empty hallway; “we’re friends, we…”

“No, Clover, we’re really not” the shape-shifter sighed; “you don’t know me and my friends” he furthered, the hurt from those memories, from _that_ reality peppering his tone: “ _this_ is how it always goes…”

“What is?” the broader of the pair asked, his body refusing to move, denying the other man the right of way; “you’re not making any sense…”

“Do you _really_ want to know?” he asked, the claret of his new eyes gleaming; “because if you don’t step aside, I _might_ actually show you” he warned gruffly.

“Fine by me” the Captain replied; “I just… _whoa_ …”

Tapping his index and middle finger to the slightly taller man’s forehead, Qrow sent their future scuffle to play across his mindscape before stepping back and walking around the gasping, stupefied man, his hands once again jamming into his pockets.

Well, that was that, he supposed…

~*~

Having called for Team RWBY and JNR (the Godly avatar that was his friend hadn’t told him not to and someone needed to collect and calm Oscar down) to attend him in his office, James looked to Winter (whose voice had returned) as she tracked the man via CCTV upon her scroll.

“Is Clover alright?”

“He’s incredibly distressed” she reported; “I’ve tried to call him, however, he seems determined to go after Qrow” she replied, the sneer in her voice palpable.

“So long as he’s alright” the General murmured, his flesh hand rubbing over his face; “Penny? Are the girls on their way?”

“ETA five minutes, sir” she responded primly, her expression guarded as she looked from a quiet, brooding Ozma to a bewildered, confused farm-hand.

To think that they were the same person once was, to her mind, almost as unbelievable as her becoming the Winter Maiden.

It was all quite difficult to process…

“And Qrow, where is he now?”

“He’s approaching the Academy’s main entrance” the Lieutenant grumped; “he’s hopefully going to leave…”

“But not knowing where he is or what he’s up to isn’t necessarily a good thing, either” James sighed; “with any luck his nieces will be able to speak with him before the night is through” he stated before walking to sit at his desk, his fingers bringing up a selection of holo-screens. “In the meantime, I’ll start to make provisions for her arrival” he said, his brows furrowing.

“Six days isn’t a great deal of time…”


	27. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 9)      (02.05.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (and slight references to the Episode that shall not be named), swearing, distress, Wyvern doesn't ship FairGame but he _does_ ship 'Divine-Damnation' (which is a terrible shipping name that I've come up with on the fly for this fic... please write your better suggestions in the comments!), Gods are scary, OP!Qrow, poor!Clover and smug, chaotic-evil!Wyvern!**

Standing in the front courtyard of Atlas Academy, the night air cold and calm, Qrow couldn’t help but look up at the glass fronted structure and picture it overflowing with panicking students whilst Nevermore and other Grimm roared across the sky.

Heh, he was _almost_ looking forward to seeing the look upon Salem’s face when the avian creatures of darkness flocked at his call as opposed to hers.

Hmm, speaking of which, he should probably start to amass a murder of the birds, shouldn’t he? Six days wasn’t a lot of time even with the boon of his powers, powers beyond any normal person’s understanding and even beyond those of Ozma.

Ozma who was, no doubt, fielding questions and venom in equally measure as he nieces and their friends descended upon (a less rattled) Jimmy’s office.

Maybe it would have been more fun to stay and watch, after all…

“ _Qrow~!!_ ”

Letting out a sigh, his crimson eyes (so much sharper, bloodier than their original hue for the time being; Wyvern did so prefer the shade he’d been born with, didn’t he?) lowering from the artificially illuminated spires and towers of steel and glass, the shape-shifter regarded Clover with a non-plussed expression.

Again, he was regretting ignoring his instincts; he should have just knocked the younger man unconscious because this whole ‘ _Qrow what are you doing?!_ ’ schtick was getting real old, real fast.

And hell, he hadn’t even spoken to his girls yet.

Damn, he was starting to get a head-ache just thinking about it everything he needed to do…

“Please… _please_ just wait a second” the brunette called from those doors, his body slowing its run as he jogged down the granite steps to the courtyard proper, their exchange only noticed by a scattering of Police Security Guards as they made their nightly-rounds. “Can we talk?” he asked; “just go somewhere and…”

“No” the older man cut in; “even if I wanted to, I’m more than a little busy right now” he explained with a light shrug: “Salem is already on her way…”

“W-what?” the Captain blinked, his voice quieting (because keeping secrets and telling lies was _such_ a good strategy, _such_ a great way to protect the people of this Kingdom); “did… did whatever you’ve done to yourself allow you to know that?” he pushed. “How _have_ you gained telepathy? What’s happened to you, I mean, are you alright? You…”

“I’ve made a blood-pact with the God of Darkness who, in exchange for my body and time has _freed_ my body and time so I can make that bitch suffer and hopefully lessen the number of casualties everywhere I can” he said, a smirk quirking his lips when the Atlesian baulked at him. “No biggie…”

“I… you… I don’t… the… the _God of—_ ” the Ace Ops Leader sputtered; “ _no biggie?!_ ”

“It’s a small price to pay” Qrow shrugged; “a price I’m _more_ than happy to pay” he furthered, his right brow cocking as the other slowly pulled himself together: “now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“W-what? Why? Where are you going?” the younger asked; “have you been looked over by a medic? Damn it, we need to get you checked over…”

“And pulled to pieces, _examined_?” the other chuckled; “you Atlesians and your precious _sciences_ , formula and cold, analytical thinking” he grinned, his eyes glowing ominously at the brunette looked on, his face paling: “what does your science say about this, then?”

Gawping, his flesh paling, Clover stumbled back as a cloying darkness writhed in concentric circles about the Branwen before snaking into patterns and assailing his body in a blaze of ebony flames to alter his garb, set his midnight wings free and place a crimson, onyx and quicksilver gleaming version of Harbinger’s scythe form in his right hand. 

“ _My Gods…_ ”

Looking back at him (younger, his smile bright), Qrow flared his new, feathered attachments, an ultraviolet insignia bursting to life across the flawlessly white shirt’s chest whilst a maelstrom of clouds bubbled and fizzed above them, a clatter of thunder and lightning skittering about as the older hunter twirled his weapon lazily.

“Hey, can you do me a favour?” he called amidst the howling winds; “tell Jimmy, his air-force and the people not to mind the Nevermore that’ll start flocking here in an hour or two’s time” he shouted, those glimmering wings giving a flap: “they’re with me _but_ they need a place to roost, so” he smirked, his left hand gesturing at the skyscrapers.

“Oh, and let the girls know that I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” he added; “they’re already needlessly worrying themselves, you know?”

~*~

Feeling his backside connect with the cold, harsh stone of the courtyard, his head tilted back to stare up at the tremulous sky, Clover Ebi felt a real, _terrible_ chill freeze him from the inside-out as the man who’d been his partner flew majestically towards the tempest and was swallowed up, _embraced_ , by it.

Okay, that… that had been terrifying to witness…

Shit, _shit_ he had to do something…

But what?

“Magnificent, isn’t he?”

Gasping, legs fumbling to get under him, the Captain turned to the right, Kingfisher already in his hand as he regarded a tall (pushing seven foot, quite easily), regal, incredibly attractive man who had luminous, pale-skin, glistening violet hair artfully sculpted to frame his features and eyes which seemed to bear-down on him.

No… no it _couldn’t be_ …

“And yet, it is” the man chuckled, a flash of (somehow too many, too perfect) teeth and a bow as he removed his jaunty hat with a delicately gloved hand, his expensive leather coat (incandescent and purple) moving fluidly alongside the multicoloured brilliance of a silken scarf which he’d draped around his shoulders; “Wyvern Tenebrae” he introduced. “I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, little fisherman, but I didn’t come here to exchange pleasantries” he shrugged mildly, his immaculate shoes (a slick, oily black) walking him soundlessly around the Captain.

Shuddering (and completely unable to shake the horror crawling under his skin), the brunette swallowed, the razed hook of his weapon following the creature as it circled him.

“T-then what _have_ you come for?” he heard himself ask, the predatory eyes looking back at him (the same deep, power swirled claret that Qrow’s had become) telling his hind-brain to flee and stopping him from asking what he _really_ wanted to know.

How can you be here?

Why are you intervening now?

What pact have you made with Qrow?

 _What have you done to my friend_?

Chuckling before coming to a stop, his own gaze moving upwards as his pretty bird (clever boy, _talented_ boy~!) reined the storm he’d made to his will (a fine carriage for the Nevermore to ride in, a further weapon to slay the mindless beasts his beautiful Grimm had become _under her influence_ ), the God shrugged mildly.

“Mm? Why, to watch my muse and paramour fully realise his true self whilst wearing _my_ colours, of course” he mused, another smile that should have been beautiful to behold and yet, with every flash of those handsome features, the more terrifying he became. 

There could be no doubt in Clover’s mind.

This truly _was_ the primordial being whom he’d read about as a child in his father’s mythos-books, the same creature that James would later tell him was always at odds with the God who created mankind and all of the peaceful greenery and animals which inhabited their world.

The _younger_ Brother whose pits of liquid chaos had created Salem as she was now...

“Ahh, but you _flatter_ me with your vapid thoughts and petty criticisms” Wyvern continued, his smile gone, a more neutral expression now resting across his (eerily) perfect face; “tell me, Captain, what is it that worries and distresses you most about the new reality you face, hmm?” he queried.

“ _W-what_ …”

“Oh how I _rue_ my kin ever teaching you dullards a language that can be so easily regressed into such annoying sounds” he sighed; “very well, allow me to _assist_ you” he quipped whilst resuming is circular walk around the Specialist.

“Are you concerned that Qrow has become too powerful now, corrupted, perhaps?”

No… no, he knew the other would never do _anything_ to harm them; he made a good show of hiding it _but_ there were few people with hearts as big (though battered and scarred) as the shape-shifter he’d come to know over the past five weeks…

“Do you fear him abandoning his duties?”

No… no one, with perhaps the slim exception of his General and the legendary Professor Goodwytch he’d been debriefed about, had fought harder or longer to see Salem slain…

“Did seeing your death through his eyes upset you?”

Y-yes… yes _of course_ it did; dying besides (the image of his eyes dull, red staining the ice would always be burned, _seared_ to the back of his eyelids), _feeling_ Qrow’s distress, the icy-dotting of his tears, he…

He couldn’t believe that he’d been so stupid, so blinded by his faith in James, the rules and regulations that’d marshalled his life…

“Is the thought of losing _him_ upsetting you?”

 _Yes_ …

Laughing, a cruel smirk teasing his lips, Wyvern allowed his mirth (for, as an entity whose power ultimately spanned from malevolence and malice, unfurling and _denying_ the hidden, deep dark desires of mortals was, to him, the equivalent of supping upon the finest of wines) to ring around the courtyard.

“Oh, you poor, _simple_ little mortal” he purred, that same darkness slithering and snaking about his feet as he began to fade away…

“You _never_ had him to begin with…”


	28. Should you Meet God Along the Path… (Part 10)      (11.06.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, swearing, inner-conflict/turmoil, references to alcohol abuse and it's effects on friends/family, people be angry, anxiety, worry, threats, jokes about eating people (yes... I know...) and let's all play the blame-game! Guess what? It's all your fault! Yay...**
> 
> Umm, yeah... this one is quite... heavy...

Rushing through the doors which concealed General Ironwood’s office, their eyes briefly meeting Team JNOR who were huddled around a shell-shocked Oscar, Team RWBY gestured that they follow, none of them realising what had unnerved their friends so deeply…

“ _Holy-shit…_ ”

Until Ozma, his visage unchanged from the man they’d seen Salem mourn, greeted them from beside a rigidly sat James, primly fuming Winter and bewilderedly worried Penny; the four of them surrounded the military-leader’s desk, their expressions grim despite there being no signs of an obvious threat in the chamber…

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked, his brows quirked as she regarded the immortal, the sounds of Jaune and the other’s shifting in behind them barely registering across his narrowed senses; “how can you be here when Oscar is…”

“I’m afraid that the explanations may need to wait until later” the oldest Atlesian cut-in, his right hand raised to silence any complaints; “have any of you been in contact with Qrow this evening?”

“What?”

“How is that…”

“Ladies, _please_ ” Winter sighed; “this is important…”

“Tch, _clearly_ ” Yang snorted, her sneer analytical; “and to answer your question, _no_ I haven’t” she replied, her lilac eyes now glaring at a stoic Ozma: “we’ve tried to get past it _but_ things have been a little _strained_ since we began our journey to Argus” she supplied. “I can’t _imagine_ why…”

“Ms. Xiao Long, I…”

“Save it, grandpa” she snipped, her attention returning to James; “why? Has something happened to him?” she pushed, a flicker of worry now marring her lovely features: “he… he’s not started drinking again, has he…”

“If only that was the extent of our troubles” the oldest Schnee of the room murmured bitterly, her eyes blinking when the teenagers offered her glowers for her trouble; “oh, I…”

“Can we please stop drawing this out?” Blake called (ever the voice of reason, her hands resting atop the shoulder of her partner and a disapproving looking Ruby); “is Qrow alright?”

“Yes… and no” the General sighed, his fingers now dancing across the holo-keyboard illuminated across his desk, the final strike of a key bringing up three holo-screens depicting the CCTV footage which depicted the now altered shape-shifters emergence from the shadows, his ebony wings and confident smirk clear for all to see.

“ _Whoa…_ ”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Since when does he have wings when he’s not a bird?”

“That’s not his hunting-gear…”

“That… what is _that_ thing on his chest, a new emblem?” Ruby breathed, her left hand covering her mouth; “I… that colour we… we’ve seen it before…” she said, her eyes widening in recognition: “we saw that when Jinn told us everything that you’d been hiding from us, didn’t we?”

“Yes” Ozma returned, his voice quiet, sombre and mildly accusatory; “hiding things is something that, perhaps now, you’ll see is sometimes a necessity in the interest of what you feel to be the _greater good_ , is it not?”

“Hey!” Yang snapped; “don’t you talk to her like that!” she all but growled: “we’re only guarding what we know until it’s _safe_ to share and that’s a whole other ball-game to the one that _you_ were playing” she argued. “Even Qrow said as much…”

“Your uncle isn’t exactly a poster-child for good decisions” Winter countered, her body taking a step forward, her eyes imperious; “and we now know what you were hiding _thanks_ to him and his big mouth, anyway…”

“Lady! I am _warning_ you…”

“Please, _stop_!” Weiss cried, her body skittering out to stand between the groups, his features pleading; “everyone just needs to take a breath and calm down, alright?”

“ _But—!_ ”

“Yang” her Faunus lover soothed whilst leaning into her; “she’s right” she acknowledged: “we can clear the air later” she reminded carefully, her golden gaze returning to the Atlesians observing them.

“What’s happened to Qrow and how can we help?”

~*~

Soaring higher into the electrified air, his body delighting in the wind currents ruffling his feathers even as thunder roared alongside the cries of the Nevermore who’d flocked to him, the shape-shifter couldn’t help his delight as he spun, weaved and twirled about the birds dancing around him.

They were happy, too.

He could feel it…

“We’ll set you free when we’ve slayed the bitch that’s enslaved you and your kin” he called out to them; “you can live as you want, do as you please” he added: “heh… aside from the whole eating people thing…”

“ _ **Cccaaaawwwwwww~!!**_ ”

“Don’t you sass me!” he laughed, a few of the smaller, younger _chicks_ barrel-rolling around him playfully, their wing-tips brushing his; “you don’t _need_ to eat!”

“ _ **Cccaaawww! Caw, caw! Ccaaawwwwww~!!**_ ”

“I don’t care if you think humans are tasty!” he sniggered; “no more eating them, I mean it!”

“ _ **Caww-caww-cccccaaaawwwwww~?!**_ ” 

“Ugh! _Fine_ ” he shouted, his smirk pulling wider as more and more birds grouped to the flock his storm was harbouring; “but _only_ the bad ones!” he chuckled, his mouth opening to playfully chastise the two older fowls who were clicking their beaks at him in a grump when—

***Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip***

Huh… he still had his scroll on him.

Blinking and fishing it out of his pants pocket, his scythe that was Harbinger and _wasn’t_ dissolving into ash as he released it, Qrow regarded the illuminated screen… and Ruby’s smiling face.

How in the world did he have signal all the way up here?

Had Wyvern turned him into a communication hub for all things and not just Nevermore?

That seemed unlikely and, as he thought about it, Jimmy’s Manta flyers still got signal five miles away from Atlas proper, didn’t they?

Hmm… he thought that he’d flown further away than that…

Was… was he making a defensive circle around the Kingdom on purpose? His need to protect his girls being that strong?

Or was he having such a good time rolling around in the thunder storm he’d made that he’d lost focus on where he was going?

***Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip***

Well, regardless, there was no getting away from the incoming call now, was there?

He’d have to speak to Ruby, soothe her fears and head back early, wouldn’t he?

 _Wouldn’t he_?

However…

He _could_ just drop the scroll, couldn’t he?

Throw it into a bolt of lightning?

Give it to his smallest new friends to play with?

***Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip***

No… no that wasn’t right…

He loved his nieces…

He should _want_ to talk them, to the other kids, too…

The other kids that didn’t like him all that much…

The other kids who he’d made such a fool of himself in front of with his drinking…

With his _semblance_.

They were better off without him, weren’t they?

Ruby had said as much back at the house in Argus, hadn’t she?

He wasn’t wanted by anyone, never had been…

And he couldn’t blame them, not really…

What good had he done them?

He’d led them into Leo’s trap…

( _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_!!)

He’d let his sister get away…

( _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_!!)

He’d allowed Ozpin’s deceit to send him into a tailspin of drinking, anger and regret…

( _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_!!)

He’d nearly gotten them all killed; too drunk to notice the signs of Apathy, too drunk to care…

( _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_!!)

And then, when they’d _finally_ reached Argus he’d been ready to throw in the towel…

Every mission he’d ever run, every sacrifice had ever made worthless…

All for nothing…

How pathetic was it that it took his youngest niece (who truly _wasn’t_ his by blood; tch, lucky her) yelling at him to get his ass partially back in gear?

How pathetic was it that his _actual_ niece didn’t really look him in the eye anymore?

She didn’t even really talk to him anymore, either…

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

They… they really were better off without him, as he was, as he used to be, weren’t they?

“No sense in _not_ burning bridges once you cross them, I guess” he murmured, his body hovering in the sky as the maelstrom and the Nevermore continued to swirl, dip and dive in concentric circles all around him.

“ _ **Ccccccaaaaaawwwwwww~!!**_ ”

He let the scroll fall from his hand.

A lightning bolt shot-through it at his feet, sending the glistening shards skittering across the clouds and scattering amongst the wings of the creatures he would use to redeem himself.

When he amassed his flock, when he had Callows and Watt brought to heel beneath his boots then, and only then, would he stand before his kin and the other young people he’d seen do much, live through so much.

His days of being a failure, he decided, were firmly behind him.

~*~

Frowning lightly at the scroll, her silver eyes narrowed in worry, the sound of the call disconnecting reverberated around her ears even as Yang (sat beside her protectively) looked on, her own expression pensive.

That… that wasn’t good…

“Still no luck?” Jaune asked, his form approaching them with two mugs of gently steaming hot-chocolate; they’d left the General’s office all of ten minutes ago, their glares lingering on the Atlesians and their former Principal as they decided to digest all they’d learned within Team RWBY’s dorm.

That strategy had been their go-to plan in times of crisis back in Beacon and, regardless of the _fall_ , coming together and talking had always been something they’d found useful, hadn’t it?

“Tch, _luck_ ” the blonde brawler said, her arms folding across her ample chest as she glared at the far wall; “what the hell was he thinking?” she asked, her brows knitting: “ _was_ he thinking at all?”

“Yang…”

“No Ruby, I’m being serious” she cut in, her lilac eyes briefly blazing Branwen-red; “if Ironwood is right… if what _Ozma_ said was true then… _then_ he’s sold his soul to the _actual_ devil” she reminded hotly, her anger suddenly dulling into something sadder. “Why… _why_ would he just throw himself away like that?”

“He won’t have seen it that way… well I… at least I don’t think he would have… would he?” the youngest huntress of the group fumbled, her form completely downcast whilst their team-mates and friends looked on, all equally subdued.

“From what I know of him” Oscar tried, his body curled against the back wall, his own drink forgotten; “he’ll have done this because he thought it would help” he offered: “he… he even bargained for _me_ to have my own life again and that… that tells me that he was thinking, that he was thinking about what he could do to make things better…”

“Yes but… _but_ he… he _shouldn’t_ have done this or _anything_ like it, should he?” the blonde bit back; “and now he’s Gods’ knows where doing Gods knows what” she breathed whilst standing from the bed she’d been sharing with her sister, her legs pacing the sparse carpet. “He could be hurt… shit! He _must_ have been hurt to be altered like that…”

“Perhaps” Ren cut in, his own expression softly-concerned; “however… becoming this distressed about things we don’t know isn’t helping” he reasoned gently: “until we can get in contact with him, we need to focus on what we _can_ do…”

“And what’s that, exactly?” the brawler huffed.

“We need to think about how we’ll approach him, what we’ll say and how we’ll say it” he advised; “since we left for Argus things have been…”

“Awkward?”

“Difficult?”

“Passively aggressive because approaching him about his drinking didn’t seem right given the shit that he’s been through?”

Blinking at her own words (and flushing in embarrassment when everyone turned to her), Weiss shrunk in of herself a little from where she was leaning against the bunk-beds, her eyes suddenly downcast; “what?” she quipped (a little harsher than she’d intended): “it’s true, isn’t it?” she pushed. “And it’s not as though I’m judging or anything I…” she broke off, her shoulders hunching; “it’s not as though I didn’t have a childhood of experiencing that with… with my mom…” she sighed softly: “that… that’s why, more than anything, I want to help Qrow, you know, if I can” she murmured.

“He… he’s been through enough without us turning on him, hasn’t he?” she added, her head-lifting; “we… we’ve all come too far, together, to let anyone just leave without a fight, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a few things...
> 
> First, I tend to skirt away from Qrow's alcoholism as I don't want to focus on it as a defining characteristic of his as I feel, personally, that that limits his potential/growth as a character; however, I just couldn't get away from it here and felt it was something that needed to be discussed...
> 
> Second, I have _many_ issues with Volume 7 (which had SO MUCH promise and had SO MANY great points that I feel could have been handled better but hey, what do I know?); however, one thing that I felt was a missed opportunity to explore was how Weiss felt about her mom's alcohol-abuse. I mean, I know that she's usually associated with the "useless lesbian" troupe (which I find demeaning/not a great way to portray that sexual-orientation) and, personally, she's not one of my favourite characters BUT I feel as though the show has done her dirty in terms of character development in a lot of respects. Therefore, I'd like to start addressing this at certain points in my stories...
> 
> Third, yeah... are Yang and Qrow even related anymore?! 
> 
> I remember seeing quite a lot of comments flying around twitter/tumblr about Blake+Ruby not interacting during the Volume (true) and the shipping-wars (and all the devastating blows concerning quite a few of the ships we all love and cherish) were also a prominent feature _but_ , the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me...
> 
> Have Yang/Qrow _actually_ had a conversation since the train-crash? I'm sure there'll be true fans of the show that could give me examples of them talking BUT, to me, aside from Ruby... the only person Qrow really had in Volume 7 (a lovely youtuber put together all the times he talked with his new VA in the Volume and it's only about five minutes long) outside of that one hug with Jimmy, was Clover...
> 
> So, CRWBY, why were you so surprised when we FairGame shippers became " _so upset_ " over the death that wasn't supposed to be " _such a big deal?_ " hmm?
> 
> Wow...
> 
> Umm, rant over?
> 
> Rant over!
> 
> ^_^;;


	29. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Part 11)   23.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: allusions to violence, smugness (like, SO MUCH), a smidge of angst, Jimmy's greying hairline and swearing (I think).**

Yawning, a (for the time being) ringless hand rubbing at his eyes (he’d fallen asleep in the plush, executive’s chair before his holo-screen projector _again_ ), Arthur Watts first thought after _why_ he could smell freshly brewed coffee (Tyrian wasn’t exactly known for domestic service) was _why_ he’d awoken so early.

06:00?

There was no need for him to be awake now; his alarms where always set for 07:53 and, at present (so much of the ground work having been done) there were no pressing sabotage-missions, data-hacks or plans that needed to be made and so, the scroll in his lap still chiming, _how_ had this happened?

Grunting before swiping the ‘snooze’ control, the scientist stretched, his brows furrowing at how many cracks and pops resounded in his ears (he’d always hated the cold of his birth-place and it, too, despised him and his usually immaculate joints) before he pulled himself into a stand.

Gods… why was the heating off?

He’d set the blasted thing on a timer, hadn’t he?

Grumbling under his breath (and watching as it puffed out from behind the curtain of his moustache), the Atlesian patted his arms (was… was it getting colder?) and hurried his way to the small kitchenette which off-set his (not quite derelict, his precious technology required _some_ standards, even in Mantle’s cesspool of a city) office. 

If his nose wasn’t deceiving him, he could also scent sweet, freshly made pastries.

Was this, perhaps, Tyrian’s way of apologising for his earlier outburst?

If so… then that was uncharacteristically good-natured of him.

Hmm…

He’d have to scan whatever he was about to eat or drink for poison and other variables, just in case.

The deranged Faunus had a sick sense of humour, after all, and perhaps had taken the accosting he’d given him yesterday evening to heart; the man was making _too much_ of a spectacle when it came to the precise, strategic killings he’d sent him to do and so, to his mind, the younger man had needed to be rebuked.

Dripping venom into his coffee to give him a stomach ache strong enough to make him bed-ridden for a day or two was _just_ the snickering male’s style…

Hmm…

Turning the corner and entering the (brightly lit) kitchenette, Arthur frowned suspiciously at the sight before him.

“Tyrian?”

Slumped in on of the two chairs propped before a small, cracked, white-washed table, his head resting upon the flat, drink-stained surface, the scorpion seemed to be asleep and yet, as he approached, the man’s breathing was incredibly shallow and his arms (pooled around his head) were quivering, his fingers twitching sporadically.

Hypothermia?

“ _Tyrian_!” he barked, his hands clamping onto those cold shoulders; “you idiot~!” he hissed: “what in the world are you playing at, you—”

“Now, to be fair…” a familiar voice called from the cabinet lined kitchen-area proper, a teasing lilt of amusement tinging the tone; “we weren’t _exactly_ playing when I dragged him out to the tundra…”

Scowling fiercely (where was his pistol? Shit! He’d only just realised that it wasn’t in its holster as it should be), the scientist turned to find Qrow Branwen (wearing strange, almost archaic clothing; was… was the neon-purple crest atop the white, lace-up fronted shirt _glowing_?) leaning against the dirty counter-top, pastry in one-hand, coffee mug in the other.

How…

How had that smug bastard found them?!

Could he have beaten the information out of the Faunus? 

No… no Tyrian _enjoyed_ physical punishment, he thrived on pain so that couldn’t be it…

“So… how’s the _‘dead-just-kidding’_ business treating you, Watts?”

“Tch, almost as well as the alcohol-industry based on your rates of purchase, Branwen” he retorted in kind, his gaze momentarily shifting back to his co-conspirator.

He didn’t like the look of that blue tingeing his lips…

“Wow… _touché_ ” the shape-shifter smirked, a healthy bite of his Danish followed by a swig of coffee from one of Atlas’ premiere cafes preceding his next words; “you really know how to hit where it hurts, don’t you?”

“Perhaps, if you’d be _so kind_ as to return my weapon, then I could show you _properly_ ” he stated with a bravado he just didn’t feel.

Everything about this was… wrong…

“Heh, sorry pal… but that’s a _hard-pass_ from me” the younger fighter chuckled; “I figure it’ll make a nice ‘apology’ gift for Jimmy since I nearly gave him a heart-attack yesterday” he grinned, the expression wolfish and entirely remorseless.

Now this… this was odder still…

There was a gleam in the huntsman’s eye (that was too sharp, too analytically clear to be linked to drinking) that disquieted him; the red of his irises seemed luminous, his posture was so relaxed, so nonchalant (as though he’d already won) that it made Arthur pause the plan he was making.

Throwing one of his many back-up scrolls at the man and running was, he supposed, a ridiculous idea anyway; however, he would have tried it with the _old_ Qrow, the one who was often stalled by a hangover at this time of day, the hot-head who flew off the handle at the slightest provocation…

Yes, this man who observed him like a cat eyeing up an uncaged canary was a different beast altogether.

Therefore, instead of fleeing or fighting, maybe interrogation was his best option.

What could it hurt?

“I don’t suppose you bought enough of that to share?” he began, his arms folding as he gestured to the foodstuff with a nod; “isn’t it impolite to enter someone else’s domicile, unannounced and uninvited, without at least offering _some_ kind of gesture?” he queried.

“Heh, I wouldn’t worry too much” the obsidian haired man shrugged; “from what I hear, the food served in Atlas’ prison is _almost_ palatable…”

“Tch, you think to _take me in_?” the scientist snorted; “how presumptuous of you…”

“Nah, not really” the other countered as he stretched into a full stand, his pastry devoured and coffee cup placed to one side; “I could move us all to Jimmy’s office _right now_ if I felt like it…”

“Ha! Now _that_ is a first” Arthur sneered; “what? Does a change of wardrobe _really_ make such a difference to that already inflated ego of yours, hmm?” he chuffed, his eyes narrowing: “do you _truly_ expect me to believe that you…”

* **Snap** *

“Winter can you please… _What?! Watts?! **Callows**_?!”

“ _James?!_ ”

“Taa-daa~!”

~*~

Not that he wasn’t grateful (because he was) and not that Qrow wasn’t amazing (he always had been, whether he’d realised it or not) but _this_ whole ‘ _suddenly appearing act_ ’ was going to give him even more grey hair and, sadly, a heart-condition to boot.

“ _Qrow_?”

“Yes Jim?”

“ _General_ ” Winter sighed, her classic pose of fingers pinched across the bridge of her nose already firmly in place; “Gods… why do I bother?”

“I could ask my benefactor, you know, to see if he has an answer for you” the shape-shifter grinned, his body sat (lotus style) upon the General’s desk; “you might not like the answer though…”

“ _Speaking_ of our latest ace-in-the-hole” the oldest man in the headmasters’ office cut in (both Watts and Callows had been taken away by the Ace Ops after their garnet-eyed ally had _slapped_ the scientist so hard he’d spun and fallen to the floor); “do you have any idea where he is or how we can contact him?”

“I have plenty of ideas” the Branwen shrugged; “doesn’t mean any of them are right…”

“Qrow, _please_ …”

“Sorry James” he interrupted; “Wyvern has made his stance on any further interference perfectly clear” he furthered: “you’ve got me, my winged-buddies roosting over there” he said whilst gesturing on the window, his eyes tracking Penny as she flew around the nesting Grimm happily grooming or tittering to each other atop every other sky-scraper. “And… that’s it” he sighed with an easy roll of his shoulder; “but, really? How much more do you need?”

“Information” James relayed from where he was stood by one of the many windows (so far his soldiers and the Knights had been able to quell most of the public unrest bought on by waking to the sight of monsters curled up on local land-marks, places of business, statues and the like), his eyes narrowing at the smaller Nevermore _playing_ over the Academy’s courtyard. “If we knew where all of Salem’s allies were, if we could locate the Summer Maiden, if we _knew_ how the transference of power between Maidens worked” he elaborated; “that would enable us to…”

“Put more young women in the line of fire? Oh yeah, _great_ idea” the shape-shifter deadpanned, his eyes rolling; “I guess that the deaths of Amber and that young prodigy from Argus are just blips on your roadmap…”

“Sacrifices are awful” the General was quick to retort; “but sometimes they’re _necessary_ …”

“Ha, no kidding” Qrow snorted whilst gesturing to himself grandly; “so, instead of sulking about what you _don’t_ have, why not be grateful for what you _do_?” he advised: “Watts and Callows are out of the way, my army is growing in numbers every day, the communications tower is _almost_ operational now” he countered off on his fingers. “We’re in pretty good shape considering what _could_ have happened…”

“Yes, and about that, too” James breathed; “with Arthur locked up, Robyn Hill should win the election, with Tyrian similarly imprisoned and on course for the execution he avoided all of those years ago, Clover will live” he mused. “ _But_ the unrest in Mantle, the loss of SDC jobs, the huge battle-mount you spoke of… what are we to do about all of that?”

“Umm… I _think_ you mean what are _you_ going to do about that” the younger man hummed; “none of those things are _my_ problem… heh, well, excluding the last one, of course” he offered: “pretty sure I’ll just keep slashing at it until I bust that big, glowing pimple that seems to power it” he mused. “Wyvern has asked me, specifically, to demolish it with prejudice” he allowed, a true smile pricking his lips; “that bitch fucked with his babies so _I_ get to fuck her right back” he chuckled; “none sexually, of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I figure there's just two more chapters to go before Qrow goes to make his smexy, smexy repayment to our resident God of Darkness...
> 
> XD


	30. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Part 12) 30.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, serious conversations, revelations, GROWN ADULTS MAKING SENSIBLE DECISIONS, swearing (I think), contemplation and fffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllsssssssssssssss.**

Meeting with the teens (Gods… there was going to be _a lot_ of talking) was actually making him a little…

“Hey guys…”

 _Nervous_ …

Asking Penny to contact them (because his scroll was now a skittering of debris somewhere out in the icy-wastes that surrounded Mantle; yeah, not the greatest thing he’d done (in hindsight) _but_ far from the craziest thing he’d done this week) was, by far, the easiest thing he’d be doing for the rest of the day, wasn’t it?

“ _Hey guys_ , really?” Yang questioned, her frown displeased as he walked into the small staffroom that the android had booked for their _meeting_ , the group of young people (Oscar included) were arranged on the plush chairs, leaning against the walls or (in the case of Nora and Jaune) sat on the carpeted floor.

Yeah…

Distinctly unimpressed seemed to be the flavour of the day.

 _Marvellous_.

“Okay, look…”

“No, _we_ deserve to kick this off” his blood-niece cut in, her folded arms tightening whilst she pulled away from the wall, their eyes locking; “you’ve been missing since yesterday afternoon, you’ve been avoiding our calls _and_ you’ve somehow freed Oscar from Ozpin and I… and _we_ feel as though we deserve an explanation…”

“ _Yang_ , please…” her sister implored whilst Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and Blake face-palmed (so much for subtlety), her deceptively petite form moving to stand next to the taller huntress, those silver eyes (so much like her mother) now moving to him. “Uncle Qrow we… we were really worried…”

“You thought I’d gone back to drinking?”

Watching all of them flinch, the oldest member of the room felt a chuckle ripple through him.

“Of course you did” he sighed, his form relaxing a touch when they turned to him; “and who could blame you, huh?” he offered, his hands gesturing to himself with a little self-deprecating smile: “so maybe I should start with an apology” he breathed before making his way to a chair across from them.

As he sat, the back of his mind couldn’t help but replay a certain camp-fire _chat_ he’d had after his first fight with Tyrian, the expressions of the teens back then (Jaune’s anger, Ruby’s disappointment, Nora’s disbelief, Ren’s exhaustion) _almost_ mirroring how they regarded him now.

Shit…

He was such a fuck-up, wasn’t he?

Not that he’d ever expected to play _leader_ for a group of kids setting out on a potentially hopeless and ill-fated mission.

Not that he was qualified or responsible enough for the task so ruthlessly laid across his shoulders when Oz had…

‘ _You’re getting side-tracked_ ’ he thought, his body letting out a sigh; ‘ _this isn’t about you, you self-centred idiot_ ’ he furthered whilst leaning into the plush surface: ‘ _you owe them this… you owe them the truth and you owe them the respect of being treated like hunters_ ’ he reminded before, with a grin.

“First… I’m sorry being a mess” he began, his eyes watching a few of them fidget, his youngest kin, Oscar and Weiss looking as though they wanted to interrupt; “no, no… I’ve been a mess for a long time… longer than I should have been, longer then I’m comfortable admitting” he mused. “Now, I could sit here and regale you with my many tales of woe… I could make excuses, I could try and shrug it all off or hell, I could throw myself a grand pity-party and invite you all to suffer it” he said, a chuckle leaving him regardless of younger people looking uncomfortable. “Heh… but don’t worry, I won’t do that” he grinned; “the truth is, you needed me to be strong, you needed me to be _at least_ competent and I just got too involved in my own hurt to rise above it all” he huffed. 

“T-then…” Blake cut in, her body standing, her expression resolute as she regarded the other; “ _I_ should be making that same apology for how I left things… you know… when Beacon…”

“Me too” Yang huffed, her anger (that had been fuelled by worry, that much was clear) dimming as she placed a comforting hand upon her partner’s shoulder. “I wasn’t there when Ruby and the others needed me I… I was just too caught up in myself and my arm… losing an arm and getting a replacement kind of pales next to all of the shit you’ve been through I… I saw the tribe for myself” she muttered. “Then when you factor is what Oz did to you, what he didn’t tell you, the life that you’ve lived for him… the people that you cut out… the mistakes you made we… we get it, we do…”

“Hell” Jaune breathed, his grunt causing the room to blink at him; “we… we’ve _all_ been there” he sighed, his features sympathetic as he looked towards Qrow: “and I… I haven’t exactly given you an easy time… I’ve been suspicious, I’ve been standoffish and I… if I’d ever taken a drink of alcohol I’d probably have been right there with you” he sighed. “So I guess what I’m saying is… that I… that _we’re_ sorry too… you could have done with more support…”

“You guys should never have been in the position that you’d _need_ to support me, though, kid” the older stated, his smile soft; “not that I’m ungrateful for the offer and not that I’m ungrateful for you guys even talking to me” he admitted. “Travelling with you, getting to know and seeing you grow into the young people you are has been a privilege…”

“Wait” Ruby said slowly, her brows furrowing; “why… why is this starting to sound like you’re saying good-bye to us, uncle Qrow?”

Heh…

Perceptive as always…

“It’s not _good-bye_ , good-bye” he tried, his words causing the others to baulk at him; “hey, _hey_ just… just listen to me alright?” he said, his hands waving in front of him in a series of surrender gestures: “things have just, ugh, played out a little differently to how they might have done…”

“Hmm… smalls like bs to me” Nora quipped, a series of mutter following her accusation; “well, come on bird-man, spill the beans…”

“Alright, red, if that’s how you want it” he replied, his lips tilting into a smirk; “I met the God of Darkness, he swapped my old body out for a new one and now, on top of being able communicate and command the Nevermore flocking to Atlas, I have ready to use wings and can set my semblance onto someone at will” he shrugged. “You know, no biggie…”

“ _What?!_ ”

“ _How?!_ ”

“ _When?!_ ”

“ _Are you insane~?!_ ”

“ _Why would you go along with something like that?!_ ”

“ _Are you alright?!_ ”

“ _ **No biggie~?!**_ ”

Well… that could have gone worse, he supposed; even as the shouted questions grew louder and the kids got up to surround him, no one had thrown a punch or fired off a weapon so, for now, he’d count that as a win…

~*~

Ozma couldn’t bear to watch the holo-screen that James was observing, the sounds of the children puttering around someone who’d once been his right-hand (not that he’d been grateful, not that he’d been thankful, not that he’d deserved him to be there) weighing still too heavily upon his conscience.

For Qrow had been right, hadn’t he?

Yes, in his desperate attempts to win the eternal struggle against his former love, he’d sacrificed real, physical people (people who he’d beguiled, people who’d given their trust and affection to him) as though they were nothing more than pawns in a chess-match.

When had he become so jaded?

What was the point in protecting life if he treated those around them as though they were expendable?

Worse still…

How could have been so blind to James doing the same thing?

“At least we have him somewhat contained for now” the General he was quietly observing mused; “but after this confrontation with Salem I… I’m not quite sure what we’ll do” he sighed: “my technicians are looking into what extra measures can be added to our holding cells but I don’t think it’ll be enough” he admitted. “Perhaps… when Winter becomes a Maiden she’ll be able to subdue him long enough for us to tranquilise him… we’d have to make sure that he’s alone, of course” he muttered whilst tapping at his scroll. “Ruby is too valuable an asset to risk getting hurt or turned against us…”

“James…”

“… and it’d be a good idea to keep the rest of those young hunters onside also…”

“ _James_!”

Snapping his head up from the report he’d been writing, the Atlesian turned to regard his mentor, his nerves still unsettled when a man he didn’t recognise by sight but knew by instinct entered his vision.

White haired or brunette, Ozpin was Ozpin after all…

Or _Ozma_ , he reminded himself.

“What?” he queried when the immortal didn’t continue, his brows lifting in surprise; “you’re not seriously suggesting that we just… let him _loose_ as he is now, are you?”

“I’m not suggesting anything” the dark-eyed wizard replied, his frown strengthening; “and I don’t think you should, either…”

“But…”

“No buts, James” the slightly shorter breathed, his legs walking him purposefully back towards the desk; “if these few months have taught me anything then it is to value and appreciate allies, _not_ try to manipulate and control them” he said, his face then turning away. “I… I have been trying my best to control everything… _everyone_ for countless years and do you know where it’s got me?”

“Oz…”

“It’s gotten me killed, James… killed numerous times and in numerous ways” he breathed, his head shaking lightly; “and, for the longest time, I blamed everyone other than myself” he said, his fists tightening. “It _had_ to be someone else’s fault, it _had_ to be because I couldn’t afford to fail, I’d been _chosen_ for this quest, Salem was _my_ responsibility” he spat. “I was so full of loneliness and vanity that I _chose_ to look down on others, that I chose the role of puppeteer to stop myself from becoming hurt, from becoming attached because no one stayed… _no one_ could know how I felt” he sighed, his anger turning to sadness. “But… but I was wrong” he furthered, their eyes locking; “and you’re wrong too, James…”

“What, I…”

“Please… just listen to me” the older breathed; “this whole… totalitarian approach to Mantle, to _her_ … Qrow is right… you’re falling into the role of a tyrant… just as I fell into the role of _saint_ , martyring myself and anyone else I needed to for the good of a cause I didn’t know how to fight for… I still don’t” he murmured, his eyes screwing shut. “Now isn’t the time for division, paranoia and, worse still, abandoning people” he urged before approaching him, his eyes beseeching; “for better or worse, Qrow is our friend, James… our friend who is in way over his head, our friend who has been manipulated by a dark force so powerful not even Salem could touch him” he stated. “We need to _help_ him… not try and tuck him away until your scientists figure out a way to subdue and analyse him” he advised.

“We need to help our friend…”

~*~ 

So far, the kids had taken things pretty well…

“ _Ooohhhh…_ can I touch them? Can I touch them~?!”

Here he was, stood in the staff room, his new hunting gear (the girls had complimented him on the white, romance-styled shirt and black pants; Blake had been particularly taken with his knee-high boots, too) on display with his obsidian wings splayed wide and proud for them to marvel at.

Sure, he may have missed out the whole _concubine_ thing _but_ they were too young to know about such things, weren’t they?

“Sure” he offered; “heh… Harbinger got a pretty sweet upgrade too” he smiled, his right hand twirling the broadsword into life.

“ _Whoa~!_ ” Ruby, Jaune and Nora gushed, their eyes widening as they took in the gleaming silver, dazzling crimson and jet black of the weapon; “it can still transform though, right?” his youngest niece gasped, her fingers tentatively reaching out to touch it reverently.

“Of course” he smirked whilst giving the blade a slow, elegant twirl before presenting it for their shared inspection (he was choosing to avoid the worried looks that Yang, Blake, Weiss, Oscar and Ren were sending him); “it hits even more of a punch, too” he chuckled before allowing it to vanish back to… well, wherever it was Wyvern stored his things.

Wyvern…

Was… was it wrong to feel such anticipation when the God flashed across his mindscape?

Was it… _taboo_ to wonder (fantasise, think about, day-dream) what being with him would feel like?

Damn…

He hadn’t this excited about well, anything, really….

No…

Not in a long, long time.

But first that bitch had to be squared away with his kids in one piece and Atlas floating over a still standing, still stable Mantle.

That he could do.

That he _would_ do.

And nothing was going to get in his way…


	31. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Part 13) 10.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update is also a shout-out to the amazing “IJustWriteHere” who has orphaned their AO3 account; I hope you’re okay and wish you well~!
> 
> **Warnings include: angst (Ozangst?), reckless actions, reflections, swearing, God of Light bashing (because I think it's warranted) and Wyvern just enjoying himself, really...**

“He’s going to do _what_?”

The past twenty-four hours had been unnerving, jarring and mind-blowing to say the least; therefore, when he and his team had been summoned to General Ironwood’s office, why Clover had even entertained the idea of this meeting providing _good_ news was beyond him.

“You heard me” James sighed, his form slumped into the decadent chair that may as well be his bed; “since his scroll has been... _decommissioned_ ” he huffed: “our resident Godly-avatar thought it’d be fitting to send a small Nevermore to my window with this note” he sighed whilst brandishing an _actual_ scroll of paper.

Blinking, the Captain took the object as his fellow operatives crowded around his shoulders, their eyes reading the contents with shared blinks of disbelief.

“ _Dear Jimmy,_

_I’ve just treated the kids to lunch and, right now, we’re all in a pretty good place…_

Okay, that sounded fine, better than fine, really; so why had he…

_Which means that there’s no better time for me to deal with our incoming bitch problem…_

Ahh, there it was…

_Hold the fort for me, would you? The last thing I’ll need when I return to Atlas is your Manta-flyers gunning for me and however many of my new friends make it back…_

He had to be kidding.

This was madness, this was _suicide_.

Why couldn’t he wait for them?

 _Why_ did he have to go off by himself like some antihero in an action movie?

Were they really so far beneath him, now?

_See you soon and **don’t** do anything stupid while I’m gone, alright? I should be back before midnight._

_\- Qrow_

Well.

That was that, wasn’t it?

~*~

Ozma… couldn’t sleep.

Maybe it was the time of day (although, he’d been awake since the following evening), the mid-afternoon sun strung high in that idyllic, cloud scattered sky?

Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing through his new veins, the wary feeling of anxiety nibbling at his consciousness?

Or… maybe it’s because he hadn’t tried, really.

Even though James had sent him to a comfortable room just down the hall from his office, there was no comfort or rest to be found; he supposed his body needed it, he supposed that he should at least sit on the damn bed instead of pacing around, his eyes fixed on the now Nevermore free sky-line.

However, no matter how he tried to soothe himself and rationalise the situation, he couldn’t.

This…

This _situation_ was something he could never have foreseen.

In all the ways that the two God brothers had affected him and his former beloved, who could have thought the someone who’d once been his _right-hand_ would be pulled into the mess he’d inadvertently made and desperately tried to clean up for goodness only knew how long? 

He’d once again reached an impasse.

He was, once again, at a loss.

And those he’d tried to care about and distance himself from in paradoxically equal measure were, once more, getting the brunt of it.

“Oh… poor little hero? Whatever can the matter be, hmm?”

Baulking, his head snapping around to the room’s only chair, Ozma narrowed his eyes at a being he knew and yet _didn’t_ know, the other’s aristocratic features accented by a coy smile, his tall, elegant form sat primly in a three-piece white, amethyst outlined suit, his ultra-violet hair artfully coiffured as he leaned back to observe him.

“What’s the matter? Has an Ursa got your tongue?”

Long, pianist fingers toyed gently with the tassels of a silken, rich-paisley scarf draped across powerful shoulders, those burnt-orange irises locked on him and swirling like molten magma.

“I’d like to say that it is good to see you again” he heard himself say after swallowing thickly, the air in the small, tidy chamber suddenly thin and oppressive; “however… regardless of your appearance being so much more… _casual_ ” he furthered, his memories flashing up the grotesque dragon he’d once witnessed: “I find I cannot…”

“Aww… now is that _any way_ to speak to the deity who’d once restored you to life?” Wyvern tittered, those perfect teeth flashing in a mockingly sweet smile; “some mortals can be _so_ ungrateful” he sighed before, with a purr: “and others so wonderfully willing to please…”

“Leave Qrow Branwen be” he bit out, his eyes narrowed; “he’s been through enough…”

“Mostly thanks to _you_ , that’s for certain” the embodiment of darkness shrugged primly, the fingers of his left hand snapping, a cup of steaming, jasmine tea manifesting from nothing for him to snag and sip from; “why my _dear_ brother thought to set you on a task of, heh, _unification_ is beyond me” he drawled. “Hiding from the rest of the world our history, burying rumours of magic, _not_ showing Salem the true meaning and value of death when you had a chance all of those life-times ago” he drawled. “Or… perhaps I’m wrong and all of this bungling has been purposeful?” he asked, his smile tilting into a full-blown smirk when Ozma grit his teeth, his fists clenching.

“I don’t know why he picked me, either” he breathed; “or why any of this had to happen in the first place… why did Salem have to be punished like that? She was grieving, mourning… she only wanted to be with me…”

“Yes, yes… it’s all _very_ tragic” the taller man replied demurely; “ _just_ as tragic as you and your ilk choosing to see _him_ as the embodiment goodness and I, evil” he shrugged: “why did he make you all, do you think?”

“W-what?”

“Do you, perhaps, believe he made you for a self-fulfilling purpose out of his _love_ for you?” the God pushed; “I can tell you, quite plainly, what _my_ motives for creating things, my… what do you call them, _creatures of Grimm_ , for instance, were” he offered: “I created them, and the beings known as Faunus, because he _asked_ me to” he revealed, his eyes flashing.

“I… I don’t understand…” the human breathed, his eyes wild; “w-why…”

“Hmm… well, allow me to explain in terms that you may” he advised, another snap of his fingers creating a chair (which shoved under Ozma’s legs, forcing him to sit) and a basic chess-board. “Let’s imagine that Remnant is this board” he purred, long fingers now waving about the square; “there are coloured blocks, dimensions and, I suppose, there’s a certain aesthetic, isn’t there?” he quipped.

Observing the surface warily, the _human_ nodded, the necklace he wore (a _gift_ Qrow had called it, the only reason he was sat here and not squirreled away in young Oscar's mind) resting heavily against his chest.

“Now... let’s imagine a child and _this_ ” he waved; “is all it has to entertain itself… just watching the board would become quite boring after a short time, wouldn’t you say?” he grinned: “so, what would a child do? Why, find pieces to populate the board, of course” he explained and, one by one, the standard chess figures appeared. “When thinking of Remnant, you could consider the rooks to be water, the knights to be plants bearing food and oxygen, the pawns lesser animals and so on and so on” he stated. “Ahh… so much prettier, so much more potential and yet… there is nothing _like_ the child on there for it to play with” he sighed before, with a blink, the King and Queen arose; “there… isn’t that much better? And with that, the game is complete… or is it?”

Blinking, his eyes widening, the former immortal regarded Wyvern carefully; “you need another person with their own set of pieces to play” he breathed.

“Yes, yes! That is correct” he tittered; “so, you see? His humans are set against my Faunus since the Grimm I first made weren’t… _interesting_ enough for him to observe when you and your ilk interacted with them” he revealed. “Oh… and that little rebellion of your past lover’s? Well… lets just say that most magic being stripped away and powdered to dust and my beasts growing in number was the lightest of the punishments he chose to give you all” he chuckled, his eyes flashing briefly. “So many of his precious little playthings turning on him hurt his feelings~!” he full on laughed, the board and its pieces fading into ether; “ahh… not that he has such problems now on his new _Eden_ ” he sighed: “tch… that world is so dull, its people so…” he drawled, his brows furrowing. “Simpering…” he shuddered.

Nodding his understanding, his shoulders slumping, Ozma turned away, his eyes screwing shut; “then… then _why_ do this to me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Hmm? Oh, who knows” he shrugged; “you’re an experiment, that’s for certain… and those, what did he call them? Relics? Ahh… just trinkets, little snippets of false hope to make the drama more interesting and a way to summon him to judge you all, you know, to see if you could _redeem_ yourselves in his perfect eyes” he said.

Then… then what had all of his suffering, all of his many lives, the sacrifices he’d made mean?

“I wouldn’t bother ever calling on him, if I were you” he added. “He’s far happier playing with his dolls then he ever could be with creatures as varied, innovative and _interesting_ as you… why, I do believe that he’s not given you or Salem a thought since he cast his first judgement on this little diorama of his” he admitted thoughtfully.

“But you” the mocha-skinned human began, their eyes briefly meeting; “ _you_ see some form of merit in us?”

“Oh darling~!” the younger deity replied gleefully; “but of course I do~!” he smirked: “you’re all so different” he praised. “Ugh~! There is nothing worse, for me, than inertia” he confessed; “no… _no_! Chaos, struggle, triumph, love, hate, desire, the feel of teeth on flesh, the thundering of blood and adrenaline, why… how you live your lives is such a marvellous symphony of experiences~!” he gushed. “The food you’ve created, the structures you’ve built, how you express physical intimacy” he sighed. “Oh… but I do adore it all… and, in all honesty, there have been times that I’ve felt quite… hmm, _sorry_ for having set _my_ Grimm upon you all, however, in my defence, there didn’t used to be so many” his levity dying. 

“That is why _she_ must be stopped” he partially growled, his tone blackening with anger; “my Grimm were creatures of curiosity… they lived, bred and died… they _learned_ from animals and humans alike... they _revelled_ in the sport of the chase, they _lived_ to root out the weak in you, not _all_ of you” he explained. “And now, under that witch, they are not the same… they do not commune with each other, they live to serve her bidding and not their own” he hissed; “I can stand it no longer…”

“So why not arm many of us?” Ozma asked, his body turning to the God once more; “why not make an army, why…”

“Ahh… because, unlike my brother, I learn from past mistakes” Wyvern purred, those unusual eyes widening; “were I to give any number of you such power, then what need would you have for me? Worse still, how long until you turned those powers upon your kin, hmm? You’d wipe out my Grimm and, with none to challenge you, where would you stop? _How_ would you stop, hmm?” he pushed. “You’re all so petty, jealous and paranoid” he sighed; “how many Kingdoms have risen and fallen even as you all are now? Heh… no, _no_ I’d much prefer to have a singular Avatar, thank you” he grinned: “and _what_ an Avatar he is~!”

“He’s…”

“ _Magnificent_ ” the immortal cut in, those perfect teeth sharpening momentarily; “even after all he’s lived through, the trauma his father inflicted, the trust _you_ betrayed, the loss of so many and the weight of his semblance” he continued, his tone proud…

 _Possessive_ …

“He still fights to keep his heart in one piece… still fights to help and save others he should have doomed to wreck and ruin” he reflected before taking a long drink of his beverage; “oh yes… a gallant, valiant young man… and _very_ lovely to look at, wouldn’t you agree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH~! I keep promising SMUT and then people keep TALKING~!
> 
> Next chapter! Next chapter Wyvern and Qrow will get jiggy~! They will, they will, THEY WILL~!!
> 
> ^_^;;


	32. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Part 14) 31.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, angst, threats, worry, anxiety, heat conversations, discussions of death, body-horror (non descriptive and it's Salem so, who cares... and pre-sexy times.**

Salem had, in her _extensive_ life-time, seen many things…

“Hey there, _highness_ … can you hear me okay or do I need to rip more tentacles off of this thing?”

However, watching one of the more irritating thorns in her side, that infamously smug smirk stretching (younger?) roguish lips across the viewing portal a _Seer_ Grimm he’d clearly caught and somehow manipulated, his tone peppered with sarcasm, was _not_ something she’d expected.

Hmm…

“Mr Branwen? To what do I owe the… _pleasure_?” she replied from where she sat within the comfort of the throne room her Whale Titan held inside its massive skull, her bored eyes shifting from the other’s countenance to the wider viewing screen showing Atlas in the far distance, its shape slightly obscured by some form of black mist she couldn’t identify.

More Atlesian tricks…

More signs of their desperation…

 _More_ useless tactics meant to assure the citizens of their _safety_ …

Oh James, you poor, simple, _arrogant_ fool…

“What? A guy can’t just drop in and see his favourite, deranged sociopath?” the shape-shifter chuckled, his words causing her eyes to refocus on him.

“ _Cute_ ” she murmured, her pristine form less than ruffled; “well? By all means” she furthered, a humourless smile gracing her serene features: “if you’re that eager to meet your end, then come to me” she offered.

“Heh, bold of you to say that _I’m_ the one with a death-wish…”

Blinking, her form rising as the Titan let out a wail, Salem found her glare locking on the _doors_ that led to her sanctum, her smile replaced by a sneer as slashes (the hunter’s war-scythe, if she wasn’t mistaken) cut through the living barrier, crumbling it to dust.

“Knock-knock?” 

Hissing, the immortal was on her feet, a plethora of Grimm arms scuttling out of the ground, their claws slashing whilst she called for her other creations to assist her—

“ _W-what?_ ”

Chuckling, a strange, runed magic rippling out from knee-high boots to ensconce him in a perfect, neon purple circle of words so ancient that even _she_ struggled to interpret their meanings, Salem regarded the man before her keenly, her brows lifting a fraction.

“You” she breathed, her hands balling into fists; “what have you done?”

“Tch, that’s _my_ line” Qrow snorted, his eyes rolling whilst he _strolled_ towards her, his weapon (no, no what he held was a new variant of the tool he’d slew so many of her forces with) innocently twirling between his clever hands. 

The smell of seidr (old, _familiar_ ) oozed off of him, his clothing and the scythe alongside a confidence he shouldn’t possess.

A confidence born from a security her mere presence should have stripped him of…

“Nice place you’ve got here” the garnet (no, they were crimson… a crimson _almost_ the same shade as her own) eyed male mused, a boot _playfully_ kicking at a spasm of the Apathy arms she was commanding to snatch, tear and render him. “Real imposing, you know? And I guess having a whale out of water is kind of creative” he admitted, a lazy shrug rolling from his shoulders; “heh, although… I suppose that the water being _inside_ of this thing is a deeper metaphor, huh? There’s enough ether in this thing to drowned Atlas ten times over…”

“If you have a point to make then make it” she spat, her ire rising as she felt the Grimm around her struggle _not_ to shift into the mire she’d created them from.

Could…

Could he have infected the Titan?

Was the seidr at his feet flowing out and into her beast from beneath him?

How?

How was he—

“Tch, what? You don’t want to chat with your descendant, _great_ grandma?”

Recoiling at the term of endearment, Salem allowed the composure she’d spent over a thousand life-times cultivating come to the fore, her shoulders straightening and features imperious; “ah… so _dear_ Ozma has _finally_ decided to enlighten you with the truth?” she purred. “How very… _kind_ of him” she continued, her regal form stepping down from the dais that hosted her throne; “and to think that he’d further reward _you_ , of all people, with what spatter of magic he had left to give” she chuckled. “Has he really become so desperate? Does he _truly_ believe that blood should slay blood, hmm?”

Allowing his scythe to vanish back to… wherever it was that Wyvern sent it (he’d… not _totally_ grasped _exactly_ how the God did what he, well, _did_ regardless of the taller man’s explanations), Qrow folded his arms _just_ below the crest that was his employer’s hallmark, his right brow cocking.

“We both know that I can’t kill you” he said languidly, their gazes locking; “that you _can’t_ die until you learn the value of death…”

“Ha~!” she allowed, the sound echoing about the expansive, hollow chamber; “so what Hazel told me was true? You have the Relic of Knowledge” she tittered, the sound more spiteful than amused: “then tell me, little bird, what else do you know, hmm?”

“Enough” he said through a yawn, his own amusement dying; “you know what? This isn’t as satisfying as I’d thought it would be” he chuffed, his dispassionate gaze scanning about the plethora of arms cracking into dust and reforming in an endless cycle of a mindless collection of limbs.

So futile…

Just like her, really…

“Come then and let me make your death worth all of the effort you took to…”

“No” he stated, his eyes luminous, a pair of midnight wings suddenly erupting from his back, a scattering of feathers ghosting around him in their wake, each one sizzling on impact with the floor, turning everything that each quill touched into fine, powdery ash.

“W-what~?! How~! How are you doing that, you—”

“ _Hey!_ ” he snapped, his feet stomping forward, the Titan’s whining hitching up a pitch; “I said _no_ ” he growled: “no more talking, no more killing, no more manipulating and creating Grimm~!” he ordered, his left hand snapping out to grab at her neck, his movements faster than quick-silver.

“Q-Qrow~!”

“Yeah, that’s my name” he admitted, the squeeze of his hand doubling in pressure as, all around them, the whale’s body quivered, shook, melted and broke down; “but it’s not _me_ you should be thinking of or addressing” he glowered: “my master has a message that he’d like me to give you” he smirked, the massive battle-mount’s cries shaking the air.

“N-no… _no_ …”

“ **Yes** ” the avatar breathed, his whisper filled with the power that he’d been given; “what was given to me was given” he affirmed: “but you, nasty little thief that you are, haven’t only failed to learn your lesson _but_ have royally rubbed **him** up the wrong way” he warned, their eyes locking. “Now, in the spirit of good will that _you_ do not deserve _but_ it is not my place to say” he continued, his arm drawing her closer; “ **he** is merely casting you from his temple and nothing more…”

“Y-y-y~!”

“However, if you’re just as stupid as you look, if you _dare_ return to his domain or try to call his Grimm to your side once more, then he will make the curse you bear _so_ much worse” he warned; “how does being fully conscious but entombed at the bottom of the sea sound, hmm?”

“ _W-w-ah~!_ ”

Throwing her to the _floor_ (or what was left of it; his Nevermore were pecking vicious chunks out of the Titan and any other beasts she’d spawned who’d no succumbed to his influence and his feathers, still moulting and replenishing, were taking care of the rest), Qrow loomed over her. “If I had my way, that’s where you’d be put and that’s where you’d stay” he told her, his words cruel but lacking any true heat; “what you’ve done to the world to suit your selfish ambitions disgusts me to my core” he sneered. “I have lost countless friends, family and fuck only knows how much sleep because of you…”

“Then rend me with that fine weapon **he** gave you~!” she snarled right back, her teeth-bared; “use what you’ve been given to remove me from this cursed place to secure your peace of mind…”

“Unlike _you_ ” he snipped; “I know how to follow orders…”

“ _Coward_ ~!” she yelled; “you’re nothing but **his** slave, you…”

“Heh… I know that.” 

Blinking, her jaw clenching shut, Salem drew back as he knelt down to appraise her, his smile soft.

“Then you’re a bigger fool than what I’d taken you for” she whispered bitterly; “none of _my_ blood should…”

“Oh, and you suddenly _care_ about your kin, do you?” he asked, a mirthless laugh leaving him, their words somehow carrying over the din, the cacophony of screeching and wailing making the very air around them shake; “no, no you don’t… you never have… and that’s what makes us so different” he mused. “I have given up my freedom and what I was to save my family and win the favour of someone who, by all rights, should have wiped us out centuries ago…”

“That’s not—”

“But you… everything you’ve _ever_ done is out of selfishness” he huffed; “you brought all of this on yourself…”

“ _They_ did this to me~!” she screeched, her balled hands thudding helplessly, like a toddler having a tantrum, upon the crumbling flesh that was still supporting her weight; “all I wanted was my husband…”

“ _And what made **YOU** so fucking special, huh?!_”

Grimacing, Salem levelled him with a twisted snarl of anger; “ _you_ wouldn’t understand” she ground out: “things were different then…”

“Yeah? Well, cry me a Gods damned river” the winged hunter barked; “there’s no one on Remnant who hasn’t lost someone they loved” he reminded: “you ancient people and your cultures _knew_ there was an after-life, they _fucking_ promised you one, they allowed you to commune with the dead, for fuck’s sake” he said. “All you had to do was live your life and join him later… but _no_ … you were so powerful, and how you lost him was _so_ unfair” he spat; “d’you know what else is unfair? _You_ slaughtering millions of people with a power that was not yours to have!”

“Not mine, you say!” she laughed, her hands gesturing at the chaos around them; “but it _is_ mine!”

“Not anymore.”

“W-what… no… no… you, no~! No, you _can’t_ ~! Nnnnnooooooooo~!!”

Standing, Qrow raised his right hand and pointed it at her, the same, neon purple pentagram swirling to life and spreading until it was twice its original size.

It then started to spin, the effect of it akin to a vacuum, the force of its suction stripping his master’s dark power from Salem’s screaming body and, with it, the eternal youth she’d used to such great effect for now, the dress she’d worn in rags, sat a shrivelled, sobbing hag coated in long, wispy rat-tails of hair which slithered to the floor.

“You’re still cursed” he heard himself say; “you cannot die until you learn the value of death and now, your dream to destroy Remnant a lost cause, I _strongly_ suggest that you think of ways to be _useful_ to this world of humans, Faunus and Grimm” he urged, the whale’s death-throes rocking her crumpled body as she wailed. 

“Tch, to think that I’d feared you once” he murmured as he turned his back on her.

“Now all I have for you is pity…”

~*~

Wyvern did _so_ enjoy a good show.

“H-he… he did it…”

Even _if_ he had to _share_ the experience with simpletons.

“Of course he did” he mused, his form sat primly in the General’s chair whilst the headteacher, his little minions, an ashen faced Ozma and a scattering of lackies all gawped at the screens showing the disintegrating whale and veritable flocks of flying Grimm frolicking freely in the air.

Ahh, it was a lovely sight to see.

“B-but she… where is…”

“Hmm? Ah, answers for you to find out for yourselves, I’m afraid” he purred out, his form pouring out of the seat to stand, his impeccable suit gleaming even as he brushed imaginary dust from it; “taa-taa for now, then…”

“W-w-ait—”

Pfft.

Silly humans, as though he would stop just because they'd bid him to.

Didn’t they realise he had better company to keep and more _pleasurable_ things to do?

Tittering to himself, the God of Darkness let the austere white of James’ office to fizzle away (but not before sending a wink at the stupefied Ozma, those concerned features taught with stress and worry; heh, at least _he_ understood what he saw in Qrow) so he could stride into his favourite parlour.

“You did well, my pet” he cooed affectionately, his eyes roving covetously over his avatar, the other’s blink of surprise (he had just plucked his dear boy out of the air, his Nevermore sent to roost in the mountains until he returned to Atlas to claim them; they were _almost_ as fond of the shape-shifter as he was) melting to understanding.

“Thanks” he grinned; “ugh… what’s going to happen to her now?”

Chuckling, the God prowled forward, his right hand (the white glove he’d previously worn dissipating on approach) moving to cup the former human’s artfully stubbled jaw; “you have sympathy for that crone, even now?” he smiled: “how can such an immeasurable heart exist in such a modest chest, hmm?”

Aww…

To see him blush so modestly made his pleasure (amongst other things) spike; how could someone like this man live so long without true compliments peppering his every waking hour?

He’d have to do something about that now, wouldn’t he?


	33. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Part 15) 31.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~!! Seriously, after like, a small conversation and change of scene this is just pure, unadulterated SMUT, okay? Anal-fingering, anal-sex, biting, slight blood-drinking, cumming... the whole shebang~!!**
> 
> XD
> 
> ; 3

Leading his avatar (willing albeit nervous; that, of course, was to be expected) up the grand-staircase (he’d always _loved_ what the humans referred to as neo-classical architecture and structural features), a pleasant conversation murmuring between them, Wyvern couldn’t quite believe how _excited_ he felt.

It hadn't been so long, only a few years, to be sure, since he’d enjoyed carnal pleasures and yet…

“Wow…”

The look upon Qrow’s handsome face, the wonderment that he saw there, the _gratitude_...

It was actually, now that he thought about it, quite humbling.

He’d not ever _truly_ felt that with someone he’d chosen to grace his bed before, really...

He’d felt humble in the presence of the life he’d created for the first time and, when the Faunus he’d created used to celebrate him, too.

This, however, was different.

“It is… to your liking then, my dear?”

“Heh… that bed seems bigger than some of the apartments I’ve owned and rented in the past” the hunter admitted as they walked, hand in hand, towards it, his face adorably bashful; “so… ugh… should we… _oooff~!_ ”

Gasping as his back and sides were suddenly ensconced in a sea of thick, gardenia-scented blankets and (of all things) animal-skins, Qrow blinked and moved to sit up bewilderedly, his nostrils flaring as he looked around.

The whole room had changed in the split second it’d taken him to fall.

For now the chamber looked like something from film-set; the large, wooden framed bed was coated with a mix of animal hides from creatures he didn’t recognise and some were even scattered upon the wooden floor with the largest stretched out before a huge, grated fire-place, the hearth alight with blackened flames. 

“Umm…”

The walls, comprised of similarly ebony wooden(?) logs, were adorned with beautiful tapestries which shimmered ethereally in the light of strange, glowing orbs which slowly waltzed across the ceiling from which flags and banners covered in weird runes and images drifted like foam upon gentle waves. There was no door in sight, and no other furniture beside a throne like chair adjacent to the fire-place, a hovering book or five orbiting each other in a corner and a small table at either side of the four-poster structure he sat on.

“This… this is…”

“Welcome to my home… my _true_ domicile…”

Startled, the mortal could only regard him dazedly; “we… we aren’t on Remnant anymore, are we?” he asked quietly, his brows rising in further surprise when the other’s broader form vanished before it wrapped around him from behind.

An arm snuck under his crisp, white-shirt to allow deft fingers to brush a pert nipple as he was pressed into a cool, firm chest.

He groaned, his head falling back to reveal his neck on impulse; this earned him a throaty chuckle before the shoulder his head rested on jostled him to sit up straighter so that he could see...

“Wow... that’s _different_ ” he murmured as he reached for the golden fruit that danced before him, his fingers tingling as they grasped it. “Is… is this what Gods eat?” he enquired, his curiosity getting the better of him even as the clothes he wore became uncomfortably confining thanks to the deity still petting and exploring his chest.

It…

It felt _really_ good.

 _Too_ good for such a simple set of actions, really…

“This is another gift for you” a deep voice of his master purred; “it is a promise that I will look after and provide for you… it will give you vitality, strength and make you the best version of yourself, a man who needs no vices, a bastion for others to strive towards” Wyvern alighted, his lips ghosting across the hunter’s ear. “Ahh, but they can wait, can’t they? Yes… Yes I think that I prefer to have you to myself... there’ll be plenty of time to parade you later... now...” he breathed, his free hand guiding Qrow’s to press the golden skin to parted lips. “Eat.”

**~*~ SMUT AHOY~!! ~*~**

Shuddering at the command, his hind brain preening at the offer of another gift, the shape-shifter mouthed and bit into surprisingly soft, creamy flesh of the apple, his hot, parched mouth delighting in the rush of cool, saccharine juices that rushed to meet him.

Brother Darkness watched, mesmerised, as his intended lover chomped and licked his way through the fruit; oh, the things he would have that mouth do... 

But not yet, no, ensuring the other was happy to lay with him was of the greatest importance right now; yes, any additional training his young mate would need could wait until they were both sure that this was a good match.

Oh, but the _sounds_ he was making already…

“Hey!”

However, not even _he_ could resist a bit of teasing…

Snatching the final piece of apple, Wyvern easily manoeuvred and wrestled a disorientated huntsman onto his back before slipping the chunk between his teeth and covering the shocked male’s mouth with his own. What followed was a messy exchange of lips, tongues and teeth as the God swiftly moved to spread the other’s legs so that he could settle quite firmly between them.

“ _Uumph~!_ ”

Growling, the deity murmured words that Qrow couldn’t hope to understand before, to his shock, both of their clothes evaporated to leave a very naked God pressing a very substantial erection to the inside of his thigh.

“Save your breath, my dear bird” the stronger instructed, his face hovering close to gasping warrior’s. “You are mine now... your very body shakes with the truth of this and as much as I do not wish to see you harmed... this is happening, you’ve been caught and not even my _dear Brother_ will be able to free you from me” he informed as one hand scooped the former human’s wrists together.

Then, with the other, he slowly traced his long, elegant fingers down a toned abdomen to follow a trail of jet hair waterfalling from a cute naval to skirt a straining before slipping lower, the digits magically leaking a slick lubricant as they found and circled a (no doubt tight), puckered opening.

Without hesitation, he sent two of those skilled fingers inside.

“ _Aaahhh~!_ ”

“Relax” he instructed, his lips swiftly descending upon his mate’s to silence any further protest as he carefully moved and stretched the slowly yielding muscle, a third finger gently joining the exploration as Qrow writhed wantonly beneath him.

Panting as the kiss was broken, the Branwen tugged at his wrists as moans escaped his throat, his hips desperately moving to undeniable pleasure the digits were giving to him... each was probing deeper, short nails catching on erogenous zones he didn’t know he had... 

It took all of his will power not to beg for more when they left him...

Oh, the emptiness... it was awful... and the heat that was almost scolding his insides was back with a vengeance... 

He wanted...

No, he needed...

“ _Qrow…_ ”

He opened his eyes, not having been aware that he’d closed them, to see Wyvern gazing at him, the whole of eternity and beyond swirling in those impossible irises. 

Irises that were looking solely at him…

He felt his breathing hitch…

“I...”

“Scream for me...”

Unable to stop himself, the younger felt his head snap back and a cry escape him as the thick, blunt head of the deity’s cock speared the rest of his length into his passage, a primal part of his mind delighting in the stretch, the feeling of wholeness... especially as it was coupled with sharp fangs sinking deeply into his neck... 

Fangs that would scar him, show the world, _everyone_ that he was claimed...

“W-Wyvern...” he whimpered.

The ancient being growled, his teeth anchoring themselves as he swallowed and lapped at the delicious crimson taste that was his mate, his hips struggling not to pound into the younger man as he rested balls-deep, his infinite patience running ridiculously thin so soon.

Oh…

But his pet had been worth the wait…

“ _Aaahhh… ohh… please… please move I… I need…_ ”

Hearing the plea for what it was, the God wrapped his free arm under and around the small of Qrow’s back, his hand gripping a deceivingly slender hip as he began to thrust slow and deep, his body trembling with barely restrained power as the slick, tight passage gripped and hugged him like a starving mouth.

The hunter cried out again and again, his throat becoming raw as the stronger male started to lose himself in the rhythm, his wrists already bruising as more of his life-blood was devoured. 

God... he was close... his own erection straining against the glorious friction it found between their abs... 

Just... a little more...

“Gah! _Wyvern~!!_ ”

Howling, the former tribesman felt his eyes roll back, his toes curling as a pleasure he’d never before experienced crashed onto him like a train of tsunami waves, his mouth instinctively latching onto the older man’s shoulder juncture as the double orgasm threatened to melt what was left of his brain.

Roaring his triumph, the God of Darkness gave a few more hard thrusts, his cock bulging, before using his arm to secure his mate’s hips to him at just the right angle, the extra slick he’d called forth helping to ease the way as he rotated his hips and slammed home with a growl, his phallus unleashing his seed with abandon.

“M-my Qrow… what… what a mess you have… made of me…”

He shuddered from the effort of not hardening once more and decided, instead, to carefully lower his sweat-soaked form to rest upon the quivering avatar he’d made; he released the other’s wrists so both of his hands could gently rock the other’s body against his own as wave after wave of his seed was swallowed by the ever-constricting channel…

“Y-you are… more than I could have… wished you to be…”

Each spurt, as he continued to thrust, delivering a euphoria he’d never known to exist as he carefully relowered his lips to work upon the wound he’d inflicted with soft, purposeful laps of his greedy tongue.

Finally... 

He was complete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~!
> 
> *Throws confetti*
> 
> XD


	34. Should you Meet God Along the Path... (Epilogue) 06.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, feels and attempted humour~!**

“I hereby call the first, official Council of Remnant meeting to order.”

Thinking on it now, to change an entire world comprising of so many races, cultures and opinions in a single year was actually…

“Thank you, General Ebi, for hosting us and acting as “Chair” during the proceedings.”

Pretty _fucking_ amazing and to know that he’d been at the heart of it, well? His ego was probably bigger than Atlas, these days…

“You’re very welcome, Principal Goodwytch; now, if we’re all ready? I believe Chieftain Belladonna has the floor.”

Not that he was one to brag, oh no.

 _No_ , he was much too busy settling his kids into a normal life, overseeing the _births_ of true Grimm and tending to his flocks of Nevermore when he wasn’t needed for more _pleasurable_ duties…

“Ladies and gentleman, I must add to those thanks and express my own; our people and Kingdom have longed for such equality and acknowledgement from the other Nations and we wish to bring our many resources, skills and semblances to the table. Therefore, it is with great pride, that I would like to share with you my plans for a Hunters Academy upon our now fair isle of Menagerie where all students, human and Faunus alike, will be welcomed to train across our varying landscapes~! Also, the new, underwater based facilities that our oceanic-division are pioneering with the help of Atlas engineers is virtually completed and you’re all welcome to visit and review it at your leisure~!”

Pleasurable duties which included getting fucked senseless in a bed, in a bath, in the air and on one, _memorable_ occasion, on the _moon_ of all places; from way up there, Remnant had looked like a glass marble swirled in azure, emerald and smattering swirls of fluffy-white clouds that he and his Nevermore loved to revel in.

_Heh._

They’d enjoyed a picnic there first, of course; Ruby and Nora had nearly busted a gut as they begged to go up there for a visit themselves when he’d sent them photographs of their jaunts around the rocky, eerily beautiful landscape…

“Those schematics looks marvellous Ghira… am I right in assuming that Dr Polendina will also be consulting on the creation of your obstacle courses?”

All in all, _this_ was a fairy-tale ending he could _never_ have dreamed of and yet, regardless of how some people looked at him now (how Taiyang worried, how Raven had sneered at him _debasing_ himself, how Oz tried to warn and James offered concerns), he had no regrets.

Tch, why would he?

As an avatar and overseer of all Grimm on Remnant he’d done more good in a few months than he could have done in a hundred life-times if he’d ignored Wyvern’s offer and rejected him.

That… and it was wonderful to be wanted…

It was _thrilling_ to be desired…

Hell, he’d never felt more alive…

More useful, loved and purposeful…

“Yes, Pietro has been a great help and, even though he can’t join us today because he’s on his mandatory vacation, both he and Ms Calavera have asked me to tell you that they’re doing well and the tropical climate of my homeland is doing them both wonders… Ahh, dear Penny, however, is finding the humidity quite bothersome when it comes to her lovely hair~! I fear that she’ll never achieve those sleek curls again at this rate~!”

Also, now that there was _true_ peace amongst them (for the majority; he was giving his twin one last opportunity to see the light, settle down and create a territory for the Clan that _wouldn’t_ cause misery to her Mistralli neighbours) life could _actually_ happen.

Yang and Blake had _finally_ stopped dancing around each other and admitted their feelings before them all and their parents. In fact, they were now in Menagerie, the pair working hard to help the Kingdom and its people to develop and grow to meet the weight of being a part of the new, world-wide Council that Glynda was pioneering thanks to the communication hubs _finally_ being restored. Their love had been well received by the majority and, in time, he knew that they would make excellent rulers of the island where the cat-eared girl had been born…

“Ahh, sacrifices for the greater good an all that, eh?! Hahahaa~! I would _love_ to see our usually unflappable, robotic huntress wrestling with such boisterous hair~! Ahh, perhaps I should send her some of my _glorious_ moustache oil, hmm? That’ll tame those unruly strands, you’ll see~!”

Weiss had returned to her family’s company, seminally working with the Board of Directors to oust her arrogant, self-centred, potentially traitorous father from his position as CEO and placing a competent business leader (who was a Faunus, no less) in his stead whilst she saw to relearning the business alongside her brother. Jaune, his feelings not changed for beautiful huntress, had similarly stayed in Atlas; he was now a member of the Ace Ops and, slowly but surely, pursuing courting her properly… 

“Professor Port, please… this is a formal meeting…”

Ruby, Oscar, Nora and Ren had all returned to Vale where they spent a great deal of time in Patch (Taiyang had been beyond thrilled) and now each, romantically inclined couple had started to settle, all four of them joining the Kingdom’s guild (who were more like a standard police core now that Grimm numbers were smaller and attacks less frequent).

He had a sneaking suspicion that his blonde, ex-brother-in-law would get his way and bully them all into teaching positions either at Signal or Beacon, _especially_ if Glynda was onboard; just because the monsters borne of darkness weren’t the constant threat they used to be didn’t mean that dangers, threats and criminality were no longer a factor.

 _Oh_ no.

If anything, the criminal underworld were spying their chances to branch out and reinvigorate themselves which meant, of course, that huntsmen and huntresses were still needed…

“Ahh~! Come now, we’re all friends and comrades here, aren’t we? And this is _such_ a special occasion~! Surely a little frivolity is in order~!”

Ozma and James, however, had surprised them all when the dust of what _could_ have been the end of Atlas settled…

“You’re just enjoying your new position as Headmaster of Haven Academy too much to care, aren’t you? How poor Doctor Oobleck copes with you, I’ll _never_ know…” 

Shaken by the future self he could have become, James had done the noble (and by all accounts, _right_ ) thing and stepped down as both General, Councilman and Headmaster; in his wake, he’d appointed Clover as General…

“So quips the new Headmaster of Atlas Academy eh, Ms Schnee?”

And Winter as the overseer, protector and nurturer of their next generations of hunters…

“Touché…”

Then, as penance or out of a shared sympathy, he’d chosen to follow Ozma in the daunting task of rehumanising the wicked, old witch that Salem (powerless, crippled, deservedly wretched) had shrivelled into.

He visited them, from time to time, the hag spitting and cursing at him from inside the cottage they’d made for themselves in the forests of Mistral (so close to where she and the other, former immortal had tried to make a life for themselves all those centuries ago), their joint efforts to reingratiate her with humans proving fruitless at best.

 _But_ , they kept trying; they’d tried to tempt her into walks, into conversations, into mixing with the small settlement-town they helped to protect and defend, their presence in the community welcome to the point where they’d been elected joint Mayors.

They seemed happier, that was for sure; well, with the exception of their bitter, crone of a charge: she’d whacked him with her cane once or twice (which he’d allowed; it’s not like it hurt) and refused to speak to him when he approached.

Needless to say, he didn’t ever stay for long.

He _did_ , however, constantly tease the men about how _good_ they looked together; seeing James blush to his hairline and Ozma choke on his beloved coffee was _always_ entertaining…

“Avatar Branwen? Is there any reason as to why you’re chortling to yourself, hmm? Care to share with the class?”

Grinning into the holo-screen which shared his image (alongside the rest of the gathered Council members), Qrow snorted at Clover (who was alive, healthy and leading Atlas with the kind-understanding he’d shown to him all those months ago when they’d first met); “hey, the Ice Queen’s just conceded a point” he shrugged. “ _Surely_ that’s enough to make us all amused?”

“Ha-ha- _ha_ ” the blue-eyed woman returned, the small, fond smile she reserved for him pricking her lips as she spoke; “well, not that that’s settled” she stated, her shoulders straightening: “let’s get back to _official_ business, shall we?”

Leaning back in his chair, a cup of tea (that Wyvern may or may not have got him addicted to on purpose) floating to his hands, the former human allowed himself a pleased sigh before beckoning a juvenile Nevermore to him, a handwritten missive in his hand.

“The meeting will be finished in an hour or so” it said; “I’ll be waiting for you in our bedroom when I’m done” he’d added with a flourish: “would you like me to be naked when you arrive _or_ would you prefer to me to _give you a show_?”

Then, the car-sized bird crooning as he scirtched its feather-ruffed neck, he sent it on its way to their shared master before contenting himself to focus on shaping Remnant for the better.

As endings went, this was a pretty damned good one, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been quite a ride _but_ this fic is done~!
> 
> Sorry for the delay; I've had my heart stolen by another fandom HOWEVER I will be feathering this Nest, don't worry~!
> 
> It's just that I won't be updating as often~!


	35. Stress Relief… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: After another tough day of fighting Grimm, not finding Salem’s accomplices and sobriety, Qrow attempts to loosen up by sparring himself into unconsciousness. 
> 
> It doesn’t work…
> 
> However, unbeknownst to older huntsman, the Ace Op’s Captain has been watching him, _attentively_ , and believes he has a stress-relieving method far more potent, but just as physical, to offer…
> 
> **Warning include: confused Qrow, discussions of sexuality, discussions of cultural expectations, discussions of consent, first time, anal-fingering, praise-kink, touch-starved Qrow, graphically detailed anal-sex, foreplay, complimentary confident Clover, Qrow gets wrecked (and loves it)!**

Watching dispassionately as the stack of black cubes tumbled, split and generally collapsed all around him, Qrow let out a deep, disappointed breath whilst rolling his shoulders.

It shouldn’t be _this_ hard to take the edge off of his growing frustrations.

Shit, had drinking _really_ been so ingrained in him? Surely it shouldn’t be this difficult to go cold-turkey…

“Hey! Those were some pretty nice moves back there!” 

Trying to resist the scowl tugging at his lips (venting his anger on one of the people who’d made him feel welcome in this cloud-hopping utopia was the last thing he wanted to do), the ebony haired fighter allowed Harbinger to fold into its carrying-mode before turning to greet the other man.

At least this way the younger male would know that sparring was off the table.

He couldn’t risk fighting an ally, no matter how friendly the match, when he was in this kind of mindset.

“Thanks” he called, the pile of blocks closest to him tipping over, unaided, to prove his thinking right as its load spilled over the spot Clover would have reached should he not have heeded his quick reflexes.

“Tough day?” the brunette ventured, his disposition no less sunny whilst he moved to sit on one of the jet coloured cubes.

“Tch, aren’t they all?” Qrow countered, the fingers of his right hand moving to rub his eyes; “what about you? Shouldn’t you be off, I don’t know, saving damsels and fighting dragons?”

Snickering good-naturedly, Clover shrugged; “ha! So that’s what you think I get up to when you’re not around, huh?” he grinned: “well, I guess since it’s my night off the damsels and dragons will just have to get along for now, won’t they?”

Chuckling, his shoulders rolling again (he swore that the knots he’d been trying to ease were only growing larger), the cape-wearer nodded to the training hall’s entrance; “I’m going to hit the showers then hit the hay” he said, his legs already in motion. “I hope I haven’t left too much of a mess for you to do your workout in…”

“Heh… I didn’t come here for a workout” Clover corrected, his body up and moving to walk besides the now blinking Branwen; “well, not in the way you’re implying, anyway.”

“Oh?” the older quipped, his right brow quirking.

“Yeah… look, since all of my less than subtle tactics have failed me, I figured I should use the direct approach” the Ace Ops Leader said, his eyes giving the other man a very deliberate once over.

“Ugh” Qrow supplied, the sound of slow-clapping and a voice that sounded a little too much like Taiyang echoing ‘ _bravo, genius_ ’ bouncing around his mind-scape whilst he gaped at the speaker. “I… umm, uhh… I’m flattered, really, but… I’m not, I mean, I _don’t_ …”

“Really?” the broader huntsman smirked; “so I’ve just been _imagining_ the flirting we’ve been sharing? The looks?” he asked, a smile tugging his lips when the other blushed at his questions.

“Yes… ugh, I mean, no… I…”

“Hey, there’s nothing to get hung up about, alright?” the Officer said whilst playfully ribbing the man he’d become increasingly more infatuated with (and, honestly? This unexpected shyness was far more endearing then it was a challenge to them potentially getting together). “I can tell that you’re confused, but that’s okay…”

“Oh no… no, no, _no_ ” the former tribesman was quick to correct; “I’m not… you know, _that way_ ” he floundered, his blush growing hotter by the second; “not that I’m against such things or that there’s anything wrong with…” he tried to explain whilst almost tripping over his feet.

Easily snagging the slightly shorter man in order to steady him (a slight sensation of dejavu ghosting over them both), Clover tried to snort back his laughter when the other sputtered; “okay, okay, I hear you” he offered in an attempt to put him at ease. “But, before you completely write off the idea and, for the record, I will completely accept that choice if you make it, I was hoping that you’d just hear me out and answer a few questions.”

Frowning lightly, their walk to the showers resuming, the older nodded his consent because, well, what the hell? He was straight, _of course_ he was, but he didn’t want to offend his fellow huntsman by just shrugging him off out of hand.

That and, well, misery did love company, didn’t it?

“Great” Clover enthused pleasantly; “now, from what I understand, you were raised in a tribe based in Mistral, weren’t you?”

“Tch, oh yeah… my very own slice of paradise” Qrow deadpanned.

“Right… and Mistralli people tend to, well, not exactly look down on but _definitely_ discourage homosexuality, don’t they?”

Shrugging, the crimson-eyed fighter slowed his steps as they entered the bathing area, his body now leaning against the lockers; “so?”

“ _So_ , answer me this” the younger pushed, his arms crossing as they regarded each other; “when you’ve slept with women, drunk or otherwise, how fulfilled have you felt afterwards?”

“W-what? That… that’s not…”

“Come on, I’m being serious” Clover cut in, his eyes sharpening; “I’m willing to bet that you’ve only ever sought out a woman to be physically intimate with when you’ve needed to blow off steam outside of the battlefield or when they’ve shown an interest and have been the ones to lead _you_ to the bedroom, am I right?" 

Feeling his frown deepen, the Branwen leaned further against the metal as the light above him flickered and burnt out with a loud, explosive ‘ _pop_ ’.

“Bingo…”

“Tch, that doesn’t mean anything” he muttered defensively, his own arms crossing.

“Yeah, maybe not” the Ace Operative admitted; “but it _is_ rather telling…”

Huffing, his lips trying to fight off a grin, Qrow stood up a little straighter. “Let’s say that you’re right” he said, their eyes locking; “what makes you think that me and you being _’physically intimate_ ’ will be any different?”

Feeling his eyes light up at the chance he’d been given (because, with his luck, anything other than a ‘no’ could definitely go somewhere), Clover allowed himself a full, pleased smile. “For one thing? I’ve gotten to know you over the last few weeks and really enjoy and value your company” he stated whilst taking a step closer. “You’re selfless, generous and ridiculously attractive, _especially_ when you receive compliments which, you know, makes me pleased but also kind of sad” he furthered, his brows furrowing lightly. 

“W-why’s that?”

“Well, it suggests to me that you haven’t been given the praise you’re due” the younger breathed; “however, it also means that I have an opportunity to spoil you, doesn’t it?”

Baulking, pink flushing from his neck to his ears, Qrow tried to cough away his embarrassment (how could the brunette say such things?!) whilst looking away, his heart racing in his ears.

“So, what do you say?” the taller asked; “we don’t have do anything as physical as sex and…”

“But, if I wanted to” the older interrupted, his eyes still averted; “if I wanted to, you know, then you would, right?”

“Are you kidding?” Clover laughed; “Qrow… by the brothers… I’ve been praising myself for not literally jumping you since we were hunting that Geist in the mines” he chuckled, his own blush appearing as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly whilst regaining his composure. “But in all seriousness, I don’t want you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with and you need to know, right now, that at any time we’re together, either now or in the future, if you ever say no, I’ll always respect that decision” he stated firmly, all sense of joviality quashed.

Blinking and nodding slowly, the former tribesman scuffed his shoe at the tiled floor.

“Alright" he breathed, his eyes finally daring to meet the other's; "your place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT inbound in Part 2!!
> 
> ; 3


	36. Stress Relief… (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning include: confused Qrow, discussions of sexuality, discussions of cultural expectations, discussions of consent, first time, anal-fingering, praise-kink, touch-starved Qrow, graphically detailed anal-sex, foreplay, complimentary confident Clover, Qrow gets wrecked (and loves it)!**

Clover’s dormitory-come-apartment was, as he’d expected, quite a bit bigger and stylishly minimalistic in the way that all trendy Atlas dwellings were.

And Qrow felt _completely_ out of place in it.

“Hey, come on in and sit down” the younger huntsman instructed from where he was busying himself in the kitchen, his hands deftly popping a few herbal tea-bags into the mugs he’d collected whilst the kettle began to hum behind him; “do you want some honey in yours?”

“Oh… ugh, sure” he replied stiffly, his bravado from earlier ebbing with every minute that passed.

“Secret sweet-tooth, huh?”

“Heh… something like that” the older admitted lightly, his eyes looking over the pristine couch, chairs and coffee table so neatly arranged in the living-area. 

Damn it all; why couldn’t they just go tumbling into bed, preferably with a tumbler or two of whiskey in their bellies? That would have been so much easier, so much more… _him_.

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know?”

Blinking (he wasn’t startled, no sir), the ebony haired huntsman offered him a scowl that was probably much closer to a pout; “who, me?” he tried to bluff.

“Yeah you” Clover countered, his smile soft and genuine. “And, for the record? I’ve got butterflies the size of Nevermores flying around my guts” he chuckled; “how’s that for a romantic image for you, huh?”

Laughing, a fraction of tension bleeding from his shoulders, Qrow accepted the steaming mug offered to him before following the brunette to the couch, his cheeks pinking when they sat _right_ next to each other, their bare forearms touching.

Shit… he’d never been this unsure of himself since puberty had transformed him from the scrawny, gangly runt who’d left the tribe to become an assassin into the man he was today.

Fuck, what was he supposed to do?

“So tell me, what do you enjoy most when you’re with a partner?”

Blinking, his hands nearly spilling his tea, the _definitely_ startled (this time) shape-shifter turned bewildered eyes onto his host; “I… I umm, what do you mean? Sex is sex” he floundered whilst trying not to curl up in a ball of mortification because he was a man, Gods damn-it, and not some stupid kid! 

“What? It is, isn’t it? You know, you’re in bed, you make sure she’s comfortable, do stuff she asks if you know how and well… then you just, _get on with it_ , right?” 

Watching as Clover’s eyes narrowed in shock before they widened in understanding, Qrow felt the urge to fidget, run or dive into the nearest bottle.

“This… this was a bad idea…”

“Oh no” the brunette cut in, his body turning more into the other’s personal space; “I think this should have happened much sooner” he admitted: “I mean, it’s great that you’ve always wanted to do right by whichever woman you were with, but…”

“Tch… they deserved it, shit, they didn’t even know the risks they were taking” the Branwen breathed; “and I always went with civilians because no huntress in her right mind was going to sleep with someone whose semblance could throw their back out or collapse the bed or… _umph_?”

Finding three fingers placed to his lips, the older regarded Clover carefully, his mind fully expecting to see pity or shock or even some kind of disgust in those jade coloured eyes.

He didn’t see any of those things.

“Hey, what have I told you about self-deprecating, huh?” the Ace Ops Leader hushed; “you’ve spent most of your life worrying about other people to the point where you’ve neglected yourself, haven’t you?” he sighed, his hand pulling away. “That’s… well, beyond noble, really…”

“Heh, don’t go putting any of your airs and graces on me there, boy-scout” Qrow tried to chuckle before drinking his tea (maybe if he _really_ concentrated, he could make the honey taste like mead or bourbon); “I got what I needed out of the deal…”

“True… but needs and wants are two very different things, my friend” the brunette reasoned after finishing his cup in two swigs; “which means that I’ve got my work cut out for me, doesn’t it?” he grinned, a salacious wink following as he stole the other man’s mug and stood to tidy them away.

‘ _Well, this is it_ ’ he thought, his empty hands bunching into fists upon his knees; ‘ _if you want to back out, now’s the time_ ’ his wandering mind added: ‘ _so why don’t you just stand up, make your apologies and run away?_ ’

Shit… why didn’t he?

“Qrow?”

Turning his head away from the coffee table he’d been staring at as though its glass coated surface held all the answers to the universe, the former tribesman took the hand that was being offered to him and allowed his younger companion to pull him into a stand.

Time, it seemed, was up…

~*~ **SMUT Ahoy! All the tags signposted at the top of the first chapter apply here! Oh, and hand-jobs in the shower… yeah…** ~*~

“Do you remember what I said earlier? About you being able to say no?”

Feeling a smile (far more nervous and hell, probably ninety percent shy) tug at his lips, the older tried to roll his eyes as he was tugged into the brunette’s bedroom (which was just as neat, tidy and artfully furnished as the rest of his place); “if I was going anywhere” he replied with a chuckle; “then I would have gone by now, wouldn’t I?”

“I just wanted to double check” Clover said, the last vestiges of seriousness dropping him as he eyes the slightly shorter, definitely leaner fighter; “now then, I’d like to start off in the shower, if it’s all the same to you?”

“Tch, what? Am I too grubby for your bed after…”

“Heh, _no_ , not at all… and you know what? Rolling from fighting into fucking is a pleasure I _really_ want to share with you someday” he admitted, his eyebrows giving a playful wiggle that had Qrow snorting. “However, since this is your first time, I thought I’d give you something better than the ‘hay-tumbles’ you’re used to… that, and it’s kind of a kink of mine” he added, his smirk broadening when his partner tilted his head in confusion; “the thought of seeing you all wet and soapy just _does_ things to me, okay?”

“Really?”

“Really” the tactical genius close to purred; “it’s this way” he nodded, his legs already striding towards a door just across from the (wow, that was pretty impressive) king-size bed.

Humming (probably to distract himself from what was going to happen next), the older of the pair followed him into the bathing chamber and let out a long, low whistle.

“You’re surprised?”

“More like angry at Ironwood for stiffing me” the ebony haired huntsman quipped; “your damned shower is twice the size of my _actual_ room” he added with a rueful shake of his head before, with a baulk, he noticed that Clover had started to unbutton the front of his uniform. 

Oh yeah… you kind of needed to be naked to shower, didn’t you?

“Like what you see?”

Flushing and looking away with all the efficacy of kid caught grabbing a treat from the cookie jar, Qrow was suddenly, blindingly aware of how self-conscious he was.

And he’d never been self-conscious a day in his Gods damned life… hell, he’d worn a fucking _skirt_ for the first few weeks he’d spent at Beacon Academy, hadn’t he?

“Maybe” he answered whilst feigning nonchalance, his eyes sneaking another quick glance.

“Used to doing things with the lights off, huh?”

“Yeah” the older nodded, a spark of hope igniting in him; things would be far less awkward in the dark-

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve been looking forward to this for too long to _not_ see every bit of you” Clover said, his chest (only lightly haired) now on fully display; “do you want any help, or…”

“Tch, no… ugh, no, thanks… I-I got it” Qrow stuttered, his fingers fumbling to untie the small ropes which connected his new outer-vest.

“Hey… _hey_ …” 

Blinking when hands just a fraction larger than his cupped his own, the slightly shorter stopped, their eyes locking.

“I… _umph_ …”

Clover’s lips were a lot softer than he’d imagined (not that he’d been imagining what they’d feel like, not even once, like, at all) and the kiss? Well, as unexpected as it was, the paler of the pair couldn’t deny just how _good_ it felt, especially when he moved to deepen it, his tongue asking for permission with slow, deliberate movements.

Moaning despite himself, Qrow tilted his head slightly to give the other access, his eyes having slipped closed when strong arms wrapped around his and a broad, hot body pressed against his own as they got bolder, their tongues exploring the depths of their tea-perfumed mouths.

“Umm” the brunette murmured as he broke the kiss, both of them slightly breathless; “now _that_ was worth the wait” he said, a predatory look flashing across his face as he tightened the hold he had on the other man: “but I’m through with waiting if you are?”

~*~

The spray of water running over them was just the right temperature…

“See? It’s not that strange, right?”

They were stood single-file; Qrow virtually under the jets of water with Clover a hairs-breadth behind him, the younger man expertly running a bubbly sponge across the ebony haired male’s shoulders, chest and muscled-toned stomach.

“You’ve got a beautiful body, you know that?”

Was this what pampering felt like? Because, if it was, a greedy little part of his hindbrain had already decided that he was down for more of the same, _especially_ when the other huntsman kneaded his shoulders and fluttered feather-light kisses against his neck and jawline.

“And you’re so responsive, so receptive… it’s a wonder no one else thought to approach you…”

Those soapy hands were dipping lower.

“But I’m really glad that they _didn’t_.”

Baulking, his body shuddering, Qrow felt his legs tremble when Clover started to slowly yet firmly massage his already hardening cock, the other’s experienced touching causing him to gasp as one hand (the ebony haired man couldn’t tell which) continued to jerk him off whilst the other fondled his balls.

The combination was _mind-blowing_ and so unlike the odd occasions he’d tried to get himself off…

“Damn… you keep making those noises… and I might not be able to control myself” the brunette growled, his lips now taunting the shelf of the Branwen’s right ear as he quickly re-soaped himself, his absence making the older keen in the back of his throat before the ministrations continued.

“Ahh~! I… Gods… I’m… I’m _close_ …” 

“Good” the Ace Op’s Leader murmured; “let yourself go… I’ve got you…”

Whimpering back a shocked cry, Qrow did just that, his eyes rolling with a pleasure he’d only ever touched on when climaxing before now.

“Heh… that good, huh?”

“S-shut-up” he laughed good naturedly, his toes curling in the warm ripples of water still pooling about them; “you got… magic in those fingers… or something?”

Chuckling into the shape-shifter’s shoulder, Clover moved his hands to splay them across the other’s hips; “maybe” he murmured: “or maybe it’s just what you do to me that makes me so amazing…”

“We… ugh… we should probably…” the slightly shorter cut in with an embarrassed cough (because, seriously? If he kept getting these damned compliments his head wouldn’t stop spinning); “I… ugh… you can’t have _that_ much hot water left, right?”

Planting one final kiss to the older man’s cheek, the taller leaned over to shut off the flow before reaching back and passing him a towel; “come on then” he said fondly: “we better get you tucked up in bed before you get a chill” he stated with a wink, his hand snagging the Branwen’s and leading him out of the steamy chamber.

“Ha! What, you’re my nurse-maid now?”

“Ooh… I could go for a game of doctor and patient if you’re in to role-play” the younger cooed; “better still, doctors and _nurses_ ” he smirked: “I hear you look _fantastic_ in a skirt… _whoa_ ~!”

Huffing out his laughter as Qrow pushed him onto the bed, his own grin forming, the brunette could only stare up and appreciate the view whilst his partner crossed him arms in a grandiose fashion. “For your information” he said before moving to sit besides him, his initial shyness seemingly long gone; “I look _incredible_ in a skirt, hell, the _whole_ school-girl uniform, actually” he added with a jaunty smile.

“ _Please_ tell me that you have the photographs to prove it.”

“Hah! Remind me to _never_ introduce you to Taiyang” the older huntsman snickered as Clover started to manoeuvre them into the bed large bed’s centre and further up to where the pillows were nestled.

“Oh? Would he have some interesting tales to tell me?”

“Tch… he was the bastard who got me that damned uniform in the first place” the shape-shifter grunted fondly, his eyes rolling in memory of their youthful antics; “heh, the lengths that some people would go to just so that my sister would notice them…”

“Well, more fool him” the brunette shrugged as he _casually_ rolled to lay atop the paler male; “if _I’d_ have been at Beacon _you_ would have been wearing that outfit for _very_ different reasons” he purred, his mouth pressing down for another kiss before Qrow could get his bashful protest out. Then, encouraged by his soon to be lover’s returning of the gesture, his carefully started to part those long, creamy thighs with his right hand whilst his left kept him supported.

Blinking, a deep in take of surprise momentarily parting their lips, the Branwen blushed and tentatively moved to spread his legs, his apprehension growing.

He wasn’t an idiot, he _knew_ , theoretically, how this kind of sex worked.

He’d just never planned on laying back to be on the receiving end of things…

“We don’t have to go this far if you’re not ready.”

“Oh… oh no, no, I’m… I’m fine, I just…”

“Seriously, Qrow, I can always jump back into the shower and…”

“Clover” he breathed, his hands rushing up to cup the other’s face; “maybe if you were anyone else I’d be having doubts” he admitted, his dull-crimson staring into endless jade unflinchingly: “but I… if I were ever going to trust someone to… well, shit… I’m not great with words and, ugh, _feelings_ ” he tried to explain. “You can’t know what this means to me, really, and… heh, you’ve got to know that I don’t want to be anywhere else or do anything else, alright?”

Blinking slowly, his face relaxing into a pleased and (Gods, so beautiful) smile, the Ace Op’s Leader released a breath he didn’t release he’d been holding.

“Good” he said gently; “I feel exactly the same way…”

~*~

Kissing Qrow senseless was, he’d admit, something he could become _very_ used to...

“You, sir, are just a little too good at this” he praised whilst he moved the other’s long, supple legs to wrap about his middle (to help him get used to the position and to ensure that he was perfectly positioned to take his girth after he’d prepared him to receive it), those slim ankles interlocking at the small of his back whilst he leaned in, his lips pressing against his once more.

Then, once the other was pliant, mewling, he kept his left hand purposefully snaking through the silky hair at the older male’s neck-nape whilst his right slithered down to grasp at nipples, skirt over ribs and slink further to grasp the hardened member. 

A couple of slow, gentle caresses had his lover arching so beautifully, his hands still desperately clawing at the bedding at his sides (he’d have to work on getting the other huntsman to let go and touch him in exchange; he was _very_ much looking forward to that) as he whimpered into tactician’s eager mouth and panted for breath.

Gods… he should have propositioned him earlier…

“Hmm... you have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?”

Breath hitching, pupils dilating, the ebony haired fighter struggled to comprehend the slightly taller man’s words; those talented hands seemed to be touching him everywhere, their tips setting off trails of fiery arousal wherever they went.

He was drowning, the linen seemingly liquefying and swamping him... or maybe he was floating?

However, reality soon returned to him when deft fingers moved to part the firm flesh of his ass; somehow the fingers, gently questing, had become slick in the moments he’d become too distracted by his pleasure to notice and they were venturing towards his...

“ _C-Clover…_ ”

“Shh, it’s alright, just try your best to relax during this bit, alright?” the younger instructed softly, his voice everywhere and nowhere as Qrow moved to clutch onto this broad, warm shoulders to assure himself that this was real, that he had something to hold onto. “It’s going to feel a little uncomfortable at first… but it gets so much better, I promise.”

Grunting, his body quivering as he _tried_ to calm himself down, the tribesman buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck whilst the blunt tip of an index finger rubbed, pressed and finally _breached_ him. Then, with slow, steady determination, it continued to push inside thanks to the film of moist substance it was wrapped in.

It was strange, it _hurt_ and try as he might he couldn’t...

“ _Ahhh_...”

“Shh… Gods… I didn’t think you’d be this _tight_ … just breathe, that’s it, you’re being so good, so calm for me…”

Swallowing, another kiss moving in to distract him, he didn’t even realise that the one finger had become two, _three_ until a spike of pleasure overrode the feeling of being stretched; it rippled up and out of his core in a scream that had him clenching tanned shoulders and straining his legs to clamp about Clover’s waist, desperately keeping him in place.

He’d never known anything to feel so...

“Heh… there you go” the taller man praised, his fingers ruthlessly rubbing against the prostate he’d found within the tight, velvet channel he was so desperate to enjoy; “you are so beautiful... so hot...” he gasped. “A-are you ready for the… the next step?”

“Ahh… yeah… yeah that sounds… ah, great” the shape-shifter mewled, his hips bucking and squirming blindly in his euphoria. 

Chuckling, his smile predatory, Clover carefully extracted his fingers before angling his hips and moving into position, his left arm cradling the former tribesman to him whilst the right pressed against the other’s lower-back, keeping him secure as the fattened tip of his penis, already beading pre-cum, touched the tight ring of muscle.

“Relax... _breathe_... that’s it” he growled whilst carefully, tenderly rubbing against the puckered, reddened flesh before, with a barely restrained groan, he pushed it into the sweltering heat the other provided, his lips returning to Qrow’s in order to catch the other’s delicious moans and whimpers. 

Oh, but he had been worth waiting for...

Then, the shape-shifter’s quivering form having adjusted to swallow him (as he hoped, as he _knew_ he would), he began a series of slow, deep thrusts whilst his tongue lapped and his teeth nipped their way across a neck he intended to leave _very decorated_ before the morning came.

“Ahh… ah… C-Clover... hard-er... harder, _please_...”

Allowing a low, darkening growl to escape him, the younger did as ordered and was soon snapping his hips with a rapid, maddening abandon, his hips angling to pound the other’s sweet-spot, his own hands digging into soft, lily-white flesh until part of his mind returned. Gasping, his right hand (trembling, desperate) slipped past their sweat-slickened stomachs to fist and tug (not too harshly; he would _not_ harm this amazing man) at Qrow’s purpled, weeping member.

With the older huntsman’s climax came a sputtered, unbidden scream and a tightened, crushing pressure around his own pleasure-seeking cock; two, three, four, _five_ hard rolls of his hips later and he came harder than he had since puberty hit his libido like a train.

And when an ominous creak announced the imminent breaking of their shared bed, well, the pair were simply too boneless and exhausted to notice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!
> 
> ; 3


	37. Stress Relief… (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue and just couldn't resist adding one more piece of fluff : )

Yawning, his body stretching luxuriantly, Qrow felt better than he had done in years (well, minus a few aches and pains; however, as an experienced huntsman, these were far from the worst he’d experienced).

“Morning” he managed, a smile tugging his lips wide when Clover leaned over to spoon him; “w-at time is’it?”

“It’s just gone ten” the younger man murmured; “I cancelled my team’s training session this morning and let Yang know that you were, um, having a _private meeting_ with me until noon” he chuckled: “you were out for the count only a few minutes ago… when was the last time you got some decent rest?”

“Ugh… I can’t honestly remember” the slightly shorter admitted whilst burrowing into the warmth of the covers and his bed-mate’s chest; “s’been a while, though…”

“Heh, no kidding” the brunette grinned, his arms snaking around the paler man’s middle; “so, I was thinking pancakes for breakfast” he said: “any thoughts?”

“Umm, could do with hibernating here forever” Qrow murmured before forcing his eyes to open; “ _but_ , since that isn’t an option, pancakes sound great… so long as you’re not expecting me to make anything” he added, his smile quirking: “the last time I was in a kitchen it… well, let’s just say that my semblance and open flames are a poor mix…”

“Oh?” the tactician hummed, his brows quirked; “worse than burning toast, I take it?”

“Tch, _yeah_ ” the Branwen chuckled; “try _burning kitchen_ ” he added before, with a laugh: “and would you believe that I’d only gone in there to grab some cereal for Ruby? Heh, to this day I can’t look at a box of Pumpkin Pete Flakes without having flashbacks” he huffed, his hands affectionately patting the arms giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“Well, lucky for us, I get room service” Clover declared before planting a loud, firm kiss on the other’s cheek and pulling away. “I’ll put the call in now… you want coffee?”

“I **need** coffee” he replied even as he snuggled further into the oddly shaped mattress.

Oddly shaped?

“Oh Gods… not again…”

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah… if you can get a new bed with your breakfast selection everything will be just fine” he grunted as he poked his head out of the covers, a few white feather’s sticking out of his jagged, ebony hair, his appearance and pout-scowl causing Clover to blink, snort and then desperately try to stifle his giggles as a glare was sent his way.

“What?”

“N-nothing you… you just look adorable, is all…”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m a seasoned huntsman with an unbeaten track-record when it comes to kicking ass and taking names” Qrow announced hotly, his arms crossing; “I am _not_ adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But he so totally IS adorable, isn't he?
> 
> ; )


	38. The Shovel Talk (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However, it can be read alone if you didn’t/don’t want to read that three-part drabble 😊
> 
> Pairing: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Team RWBY&JONR + Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Rating: Teen-Mature for swearing, threats and other shenanigans.
> 
> Summary: The former students have been through a lot together and, although there have been bumps, mishaps, hurt feelings and worries along the way, they all agree that they couldn’t have made it to Atlas (and wouldn’t be the people they are today) without one grumpy, formerly alcohol-abusing, funny, caring, bad-ass and self-sacrificing ‘ _dusty, old crow_ ’.
> 
> However, they’ve noticed that their former guardian is not only happier these days _but_ he seems more open, more relaxed and, at first, many had put it down to sobering up; it’s not until Yang goes to grab her uncle for a sparring match that she catches him leaving Clover Ebi’s personal-quarters, a dopey little smile being shared between them.
> 
> Excited, bewildered and then concerned about the pretty-boy Captain’s motives and intentions towards her family, she approaches her team-mates and, together, the Qrow Branwen Protection Squad (as Nora insists they call themselves) is formed.
> 
> Their first mission? Giving Clover Ebi the “shovel talk”…
> 
> **Warnings include: antics, shenanigans and teenagers playing at being adults (Gods bless’em), threats, confused!Clover, oblivious!Qrow, swearing, angst (every time), what even is an inside voice? They mean well BUT they might not come across that way…**

Sitting conspiratorially within Team RWBY’s dorm, their eyes fixed on the mind-mapped ideas, drawings and charts (courtesy of Ren) they’d accumulated in the last few hours, the former students and Oscar sighed; they were no closer to solving their problem.

“What about Penny?” Ruby asked, her eyes regarding her fellow ‘ _squaddies_ ’; “she’d be direct…”

“ _Too_ direct” Weiss cut in, her arms folding; “she’d probably just skip right up to him in the corridor and say something like, ‘Mr Ebi, sir, can you not break Mr Branwen’s heart, please?’” she mimicked, her words causing the other’s to chuckle.

“Yeah and besides, it should be one, if not all of us, that do this” Yang said from where she sat at Blake’s feet, her flesh hand spinning a pen nimbly between her fingers; “ugh, it shouldn’t be this hard…”

“Well, if romcoms have taught me anything, we need to approach him and what we say very carefully or we could end up frightening him away, or worse, cause a misunderstanding between him and Qrow which’ll ruin their relationship before it starts” Oscar reasoned, his head nodding before, with a blink, he noticed that everyone was eyeing him owlishly. “W-what?” he coughed, his cheeks blushing: “my Aunt _loved_ old romance movies so that’s pretty much all we ever watched after tending to the farm…”

“ _That’s_ adorable” Nora cooed, her arm roping around the smaller teen’s shoulder in a sisterly hug; “okay, love-guru, share with us your wisdom…”

“M-my what?”

“Hey, Oscar isn’t the only one with experience in this department” Jaune called (in order to take the heat off of his newest team-mate); “heck, with the number of times Weiss’ turned _me_ down I should be able to write a book about what you should and shouldn’t say to people…”

“Ha” the former heiress interrupted; “ _funny_ …”

“I can’t help but think that we’re getting side-tracked here” Ren, the ever-present voice of reason stated; “perhaps it’d be better to leave them to it? They’re both adults, after all…”

“Yeah, but Uncle Qrow has got this whole _‘broody-self-sabotage’_ thing going on” Ruby floundered; “if Clover doesn’t know that or get that then this… _whatever_ they have together could end too soon and then, well, Uncle Qrow would probably become really unhappy again…” she sighed, her body leaning into the hug Weiss offered her. 

“So… we need to tell Clover, in no uncertain terms, that he not only needs to take his time and be understanding with Qrow _but_ that he’ll have to answer to us should he break his heart anyway?” Blake summarised, her ears flattening; “yeah, that’s not confusing at all…”

“What’s worse is that we don’t really know the guy” Yang grumbled; “at first, when I saw them together this morning, I couldn’t get over how happy they looked and now, at least, the ridiculously obvious flirting when we’re out on missions makes sense” she mused. “But then, I just can’t help thinking that aside from leading the Ace Ops and being Ironwood’s right-hand man, what else do we know about him? I mean, can we trust that he’s even with Uncle Qrow from the right reasons?”

“What are you suggesting?” Weiss asked, her brow quirked; “you don’t think he’s, I don’t know, trying to get close to Qrow for information or something like that, do you?”

Shrugging, Yang flipped the pen she’d been playing with before grabbing it with her mechanical limb; “all I’m saying is that this whole set-up seems to have happened _pretty_ fast” she explained, her eyes narrowing. “We’ve been here for just over two weeks and I’m sure that they didn’t know each other beforehand…”

“Yes, well, not _every_ relationship has to take years to kick in, does it?” Nora deadpanned whilst giving a sheepishly grinning Lie Ren the side-eye treatment.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true” Ruby sighed. “I’d still feel a little better about all this if we got his side of things, though” she admitted.

“In that case, maybe being direct _is_ our best option” Blake said, her fingers having just finished the long, ornate braid she’d been plaiting in her partner’s flaxen locks; “and, if Clover is the nice guy he seems to be, he should only see our concern as that and not be put off by it” she reasoned.

“But how do we go about it?” Jaune asked before, with a blink, his gaze zeroed in on Ren; “I’ve got it!” he announced, his friends looking from him to the now uncomfortably fidgeting gun-slinger: “we invite him to a dinner, you know, like the one we had when Yang and Weiss came back to us!”

“What? That’s…”

“That’s **ingenious**!” Ruby, Yang and Nora called whilst Weiss regarded them, closed her mouth and sighed. 

There was very little point countering something that the three liveliest members of their group had already decided upon, after all…


	39. The Shovel Talk (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 2      02.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Poodlekin500 wanted SMUT today, so this drabble series is now OFFICIALLY EXPLICIT with a sex-scene straight off the bat! So, if you don't like graphic descriptions of anal sex, scroll down to the plot (I swear that there is one).**
> 
> **Sex, praise-kink, possessive language, attempted humour, shovels (a certain commenter is COMPLETELY responsible for this! You know who you are!), slight angst and swearing.**

Settling Qrow on his lap, his lover gasping as he was filled with the younger man’s girth, Clover sneaked a deep kiss from that temptingly parted mouth, his hands rubbing the supple, creamy flesh of his hips.

If every morning could start like this, he could die a happy man…

“If we… keep skipping… training like this… ol’Ironwood is… gonna get suspicious” the older man murmured out breathlessly, his body gradually lifting and falling, those large hands helping him build a rhythm.

“So?” the brunette grinned; “you… you worried he’ll be… _jealous_?”

“Ha?! _What_?” the shape-shifter chuckled, his body tremoring with mirth, those quivering motions causing the Ace Ops leader to groan and bring him down on his lap little more quickly, his mouth attacking the still laughing male’s neck in a fit of kiss-laden retaliation. “C-Clover… you gotta, be kidding…”

“Hm? No… I… I’ve seen how he looks at you… when _you’re_ not paying… aahhh… attention” he breathed against that slightly purpled skin, his eyes momentarily regarding his handywork with a crooked grin.

“Pretty… pretty sure you’re wrong there…”

“Oh?” the brunette gasped, his eyes meeting the half-lidded gaze of his lover; “you still don’t know… do you?”

“Know… what?”

“How _gorgeous_ you are” the taller purred; “you don’t notice, but you, sir, get _a lot_ of attention…”

“T-tch, now you’re… you’re just… tryin’ to… to _flatter_ me” Qrow smirked, his right brow quirking as they started to move together faster; “anyone… would think… you were trying’t seduce me…”

“Heh, mission accomplished” the good-luck-wielder smiled, his left hand moving to milk the hard cock desperately rubbing against his toned midsection, his mouth unable to stop the moans dribbling from his lips as his lover tightened the vice-like grip his body was treating him to. “Ahh… ah, Gods… you… you’re amazing…”

Whining in the back of his throat, the former tribesman felt his hips stuttering as he got closer to his climax, the younger man’s cock pressing deeply into his prostate in time with the expert way in which he was jerking him off.

It was maddening, his own hands capping those broad shoulders as he rode him for all he was worth until, with a cry, he came, his own pleasure spurring on Clover as he was jack-knifed by the other’s thick member.

“Ahh… ah… Gods… _Qrow_ ”

Burying his face into the older man’s shoulder, he came with a shudder, his eyes rolling as his arms slipped up the paler man’s sweat-peppered back to hug him close as he came down from the heights of his orgasm.

“L-looks like we’re… gonna be late… for briefing… again… huh?”

~*~

Somehow resisting the urge to actually _skip_ down the corridor, the Ace Ops Leader nodded along to Marrow’s enthusiastic retelling of some kind of online games-championship he’d entered whilst he ticked-off boxes on three of the seven reports he’d got through in the past hour with ease on his scroll.

Wow, who’d have thought that sleeping with Qrow would have so many additional benefits outside of being closer to the man (who was amazingly smart, witty, beautiful, talented and skilled) himself? He hadn’t felt this energetic and focused since his Academy days…

“… and then he totally rage-quit” the Faunus ended before, his eyes blinking, he ribbed the older man, his smile widening; “there’s that look again…”

“Who? Me? What look?” he faltered, the reports quickly filed as he observed his youngest team-mate.

Grin crooking into something far more deviously playful, Marrow quirked a brow at him; “ _you’ve_ been hooking up with someone, haven’t you?”

“W-what?” the older choked, his eyes looking everywhere other than the mocha-skinned male’s face.

“Ha! I knew it” the boomerang-wielder whooped, his tail wagging; “Harriet is going to lose her mind and up the betting-pool rates…”

“Betting-pool?” Clover cut in, his arms folding as he frowned.

“Oh… um, yeah, I mean… you _know_ how much she loves gambling” the Faunus floundered, his cheeks heating a little with guilt; “a-a-and since she and Ruby have settled the wager about who is fastest, for now, she was looking for a new opportunity and, well, you’ve been extra-specially-chipper for the past week or two…”

Scowling, his mouth opening to berate his subordinate (before calling Bree to give her the same treatment), the Ace Ops Leader blinked when Marrow face-palmed and regarded him with an even more sheepish expression; “ugh! I’m such an idiot” he groaned. “Speaking of _Miss Rose_ , I was meant to tell you, as soon as I saw you, that she and her team have been looking for you all morning” he said, his head shaking in disbelief. “They’ve been tearing up the Academy searching and Nora, you know, the really loud girl? Well, she kept asking me where she could buy a shovel or if the ground's-keepers would loan her one…”

“A shovel, really?” Clover asked, his eyes returning to his scroll whilst he flipped it from work-mode to his social-networking settings.

Twenty-five messages and thirty-seven missed calls flashed up under Ruby and Jaune's icons.

 _Huh_ …

“Guess you better see what all the fuss is about, right?” Marrow offered pleasantly, his lean legs slowing the pace he’d been walking at, his escape from his superior-officer’s grilling in the bag-

“Yes, but don’t think that you and I are finished here” the brunette warned; “oh, and don’t go pre-warning Harriet, alright?” he instructed whilst offering the younger man a disconcerting smile over his shoulder: “I want our chat to be _nice_ and surprising, understood?”

~*~

Winter Schnee often found her sister’s friends perplexing (regardless of how truly, deeply grateful she was to them for being there for Weiss when she hadn’t been), however…

“Why do you need to know Mr Ebi’s work schedule?”

“Oh, ugh, well, we…” her second youngest sibling stammered (in a way she’d address with her later).

“ _We_ just wanted to invite him to dinner” Yang, one of the more _enthusiastic_ young women, pitched in.

“Dinner?” 

“Um, yes, to thank him, you know, for all the training-time he’s put in with us and all of the missions he’s arranged” Blake, the Faunus of their group added, the smile she wore seeming a little false but that, the older Schnee lamented, was probably more down to Winter being so imposing and difficult to approach.

“I see…” she mused; “well, he isn’t on the mission’s roster until 07:00 tomorrow when he, Qrow and Penny are supervising another shipment of dust to Amity” she relayed, her eyes scanning her tablet critically: “I can’t see any other commitments listed by myself or the General before then…”

“Yay~!!” Ruby, her form literally vibrating excitement; “oohhh~! I’m gonna try and call him again…”

“Shouldn’t we be going food shopping first? The boys asked us to be there fifteen minutes ago…”

“Umm, guys, Nora’s just sent me a pic of a maintenance shed with a busted lock and… is _that_ Oscar underneath that pile of shovels?”

“Thank you Winter! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yes! Thank you!”

“Oh Gods! Quick, Ren is starting to freak-out over lemon-grass and Jaune doesn’t know what kind of chicken to buy~!!”

Watching the young women rush away from her in a flurry of skirts, scrolls and laughter, the oldest Schnee found an actual smile tug at her lips.

She’d never really understood the need for friendship, however, seeing Weiss so involved (and clearly so loved) in her peer-group’s antics was, she’d admit, wonderful to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at me, I tried to write Winter in a sympathetic light...


	40. The Shovel Talk (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 3      07.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: espionage, confusion, men being dragged around by much younger women, unease and swearing (I think)**.

“So… your kids have asked me out to dinner.”

Blinking, baulking and nearly choking on his coffee, Qrow sputtered for a second before regarding his partner, his brows raised; “w-what?”

“Yeah, that was my first question, too” the younger man admitted as he poured himself a cup; “what’s even stranger is that you don’t seem to know anything about it” he admitted. “I’d have thought that _you’d_ be special guest number one and _I’d_ be on the reserves” he mused as they stood together in the empty common-room, their forms leaning against the kitchenet’s breakfast-bar. 

Wiping caffeinated residue from his lightly embarrassed face, the shape-shifter hummed, pulled out his scroll and scrutinised it with a soft frown; “huh, now that’s weird” he said, his brows furrowing: “Penny is, and I quote, ‘taking me on an official tour of the Cities as part of my official Huntsman’s induction’ tonight” he related, his head tilting. “And James has signed off on it, too…”

“But” Clover tried, his head shaking; “you’re _you_ ” he stated whilst gesturing at his lover: “you don’t need an induction…”

“According to sub-section b of paragraph thirty-two in the Atlesian Huntsman’s handbook, all Huntsmen and Huntresses are to be given a fully guided tour to help them acclimatise to the Cities vastly different terrains and dynamics upon graduation or employment~!”

Snapping their heads to the room’s entrance, the pair blinked at a proudly grinning Penny, her arms linked to an equally smiling Nora and Ruby.

“I’m not sure what you’re up to” Qrow intoned, his coffee-mug gesturing at each young woman in turn; “but I _don’t_ like it…”

“Aww~!! Don’t be like that” the hammer wielding maiden cooed; “now, come on Mr Grumpy-Pants, you have places to be and things to do and… oohhh~! Can you bring me back some Mantle-fried pork?! Ugh… that stuff’s _amazing_ …”

“Not that the food Ren and Jaune have made for tonight _isn’t_ ” Ruby was quick to cut in as she and Nora detached themselves from their android friend to approach a (slightly bemused) hesitantly smiling Clover; “and it’s ready, so…”

“Wait, wait, _wait_ a second” the oldest member of the room insisted, his eyes narrowing; “what, exactly, is this all abou~ _whoa_!”

“According to General Ironwood’s itinerary, we are 0.003 seconds behind schedule” Penny chirped, her right-hand locking onto the shape-shifter’s wrist to easily tug him along as she marched, purposefully, towards the exit regardless of his missteps and stumbling.

“Bye Uncle Qrow~!! Have fun~!!”

“Don’t forget the pork~!!”

~*~

Walking, or rather, being _escorted_ to the student dorms he hadn’t really seen since his own Academy days, was actually far more daunting than he felt it should be…

“I hope you’re hungry~!”

However, that probably had more to do with the two huntresses who’d linked and almost _dragged_ him along the cool corridors…

“We double checked with Winter that you didn’t have any allergies _and_ Ren is, by far, the best cook between here and Vale” Ruby enthused warmly (her grip no less crushing which was quite concerning in itself; she was, it seemed, very much her uncle’s niece).

“Oh… I’m sure…” the huntsman readily agreed, a droplet of sweat rolling from his temple; “but you really didn’t have to go to so much trouble…”

“Ha! _Trouble_?! It’s _no_ trouble at all, you silly!” Nora laughed, her hand slamming the door open; “we’re here~!!” she announced whilst, her hand firmly planted on his back to shove him inside.

“Umm… is that one of the canteen’s tables?” the jade-eyed operative baulked; “how did you…”

“Nevermind~!! Here, take a seat~!”

Huffing, his body pulled into a chair by Yang and Jaune, Clover tried to keep the smile of his face regardless of the unease slowly but surely making its home within his rib-cage...

“Ugh… why are there so many shovels in here?”


	41. The Shovel Talk (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 4      09.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidgen of angst, threats, shenanigans, antics, worries, concerns and swearing (I think)**.

“Over there is the Tower of Justice and Virtue which, amongst other things, houses our judiciary system and law-enforcement mecha…”

They’d been walking for the better half of the evening and, on top of his feet killing him (he’d been running drills with Team JONR for the majority of the day and, regardless of how much he was genuinely enjoying the sex (because it was _incredible_ ) he hadn’t been intimate so frequently in quite some time or ever, actually) he was _bored_.

“And that is the statue of the legendary Huntsman Vanguden, isn’t it neat? The mythos says that he was the first man to settle Solitas and that he built the human-encampment which would go on to become Mantle…”

Penny was chipper and sweet, sure, but after travelling for so long with Ruby and Nora, he could really do with giving cute and enthusiastic a rest for a while.

“Now, I’m not sure if that tale is one hundred percent accurate and scholars have been debating the credibility of one man having such scope, power and influence _but_ he is a symbol of hope and an inspirational figure that Kindergarten children are taught to sing a special song about…”

The air was becoming more frigid thanks to the sun having departed a good half an hour ago; his stomach was rumbling, his shoulders were slumping and he just couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that’d settled over him at the thought of Clover being surrounded by his young companions.

Regardless of why they’d targeted the brunette to make a fuss of, he was _pretty_ sure something other than a _thank-you_ meal was going on.

“Would you like me to sing it for you as we prepare to board the shuttle to Mantle?”

Yes, there’d been just a little too much mad-glee lighting Ruby and Nora’s eyes…

“Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, his head snapping up (when the hell had they reached the transport-station?) to owlishly regard his _guide_ , Qrow felt a sheepish cloud of embarrassment pepper his features; “ugh… sorry” he admitted, a smile trying to pluck his lips. “What did you ask me?”

“I was wondering if you’d like for me to sing the song about Huntsman Vanguden… but I can tell by your pupil dilation, lax expression and overall posture that you haven’t been listening to me…” she said, her voice softening and emerald eyes fogging. “I’ve probably been talking to much, and boring you, and you don’t want to hear the song… of course you don’t, because that’s a silly, childish thing, and…”

“Hey, _hey_ , whoa there, carrot-top” he rushed in, the need to face-palm (because, seriously? Wasn’t he done with unintentionally hurting and upsetting kids by being inattentive?) cresting over him as he placed a friendly hand upon her shoulder. “Look, I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, alright? I’m just a little preoccupied and my head’s been all over the place” he explained, their eyes locking; “it’s absolutely nothing to do with you or what a great job you’ve been doing taking me around Atlas” he said, his expression earnest. “You’re one of Ruby’s very best friends and the last thing I would want, in the whole of Remnant, is to make you feel - _whoa_!”

Huffing, the air squeezed from his lungs in one, fluid motion, Qrow found his middle wrapped in Penny’s strong embrace, her face pressed to his chest.

“You… you really think of me as a person? A person with feelings? And you meant it, didn’t you, you really meant that you were sorry because most people can’t fake biometric responses to genuine emotions and you didn’t even try to” she breathed.

Awkwardly wrapping his arms around her petite back, the huntsman frowned lightly; “of course I meant it” he soothed. “And you are a person, Penny… hell, you’re one of best ones I know” he added gently, his lungs constricting once more when she burrowed a little closer to him; “and Ruby, well? She and the others are nuts over you, you know, so you shouldn’t ever…”

“My father” she sniffed; “he always tries to… to make me feel better but it’s… it’s just so _nice_ to be with people, other people, who don’t just see me as a thing to use or control or direct” she said before reluctantly pulling away. 

Regarding her carefully, her final words stirring _very_ uncomfortable feelings within him, the ebony haired male nodded to the transport-station; “well, what’s say that we get this show back on the road, huh?”

~*~

The noodles were, actually, some of the best he’d ever eaten.

Even if the room’s atmosphere was anything _but_ savoury.

“Would you like some more dumplings, Clover?”

“Oh yeah~! He should _totally_ have some more” Yang enthused, her flesh hand already snagging the serving chop-sticks and depositing three more of the steamed packages onto his plate; “they’re shaped like little birds, see?”

Swallowing the mouthful he’d been chewing (and wondering just how much more he could eat before he exploded), the Ace Ops Leader smiled gratefully; “yes… I can see that… Lie Ren, you’re certainly every bit as talented as the girls promised you’d be…”

“Yes, well, _I_ found the best organic chicken…”

“And _we_ chopped all of the vegetables…”

“Oscar found these awesome seasoning spices…”

“Blake made the place-settings, they’re birds too, see?”

Trying to follow the conversations directed to, or rather _at_ him, the brunette (whose eyes _didn’t_ keep straying to the _artfully arranged_ shovels that were propped up against the bunkbeds, the walls and _suspended_ above the table) hastily popped the food into his mouth.

Surely, with the dishes nearly empty and everyone looking just as full as he felt, this ‘thank you dinner’ couldn’t last too much longer…

“Well, now that we’ve eaten” Ruby announced, her eyes flicking to a suddenly far more serious looking Yang; “I think it’s time we got down to the reason why we’re all gathered here tonight.”

Wiping his mouth, his mind preparing a little ‘you don’t need to thank me, it’s my pleasure, you’re all doing so well’ speech when…

“ _What are your indentions towards our uncle?_ ”

Wait, what…

“That’s _intentions_ , Ruby” Weiss sighed, the fingers of her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose whilst everyone else directed their ( _really_ intense) gazes towards him.

_W-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t-t?_

“Look, what she’s _trying_ to say is that we know that you and Qrow are fu-“

“ _Nora_!!” everyone, Clover included, yelped, their attention rapidly shifting to the blue-eyed menace.

“What?” she snorted; “you _totally_ are…”

“Be that as it may” Ren said after a cough, his calm presence returning them to the topic at hand; “we simply wanted to gauge the situation” he furthered, his brows furrowing: “as people who know and love him, we’re more than a little concerned by, umm…”

“How totally, ridiculously and curiously _fast_ this is all going” Yang cut in, her face nonplussed as she leaned back in her chair, folded her arms and appraised him. “Not that I’m criticising and sure, you could pull the whole ‘ _it’s none of your Gods damned business card_ but, if you care about him like we all think you do, then you won’t” she challenged whilst Blake and Weiss offered similar looks and Ruby, well, she _tried_ to mirror them.

Slowly feeling his brain online, the oldest huntsman took in each young face in the room before his jade-eyes zipped from them to the…

 _Ooohhhh_ …

“You’re” he tried, his throat suddenly dry; “you’re giving me a shovel talk?”

“ _Bingo_ ” Jaune grinned; “we… ugh… we weren’t sure if we needed real shovels but…”

“Who doesn’t love a shovel?” the hammer-wielder quipped; “they’re great for tunnelling and digging and burying things” she mused pleasantly, a smirk stretching her lips: “an’ you can bury things _real_ deep where no one can find them and…”

“Nora, please” Oscar begged, his gloved hand crossing her mouth at the same time that Jaune’s did.

Quirking a brow, his own form leaning back in his seat (a seat that would need to make its way back to the canteen along with the table before morning unless they wanted the house-mistress breathing down their necks), Clover sucked in a breath whilst he crossed his arms.

“All threats to my life and the concealing my shovel battered body aside” he began, his gaze slipping to Yang; “you’re right, this isn’t anyone’s business beside mine and Qrow’s” he reasoned: “however, if I am reading this situation correctly, I must say that I’m not only impressed but also a little flattered” he mused.

“Flattered?” Blake queried, her feline ears pricking up.

“Yes” he returned; “because I have a sneaking suspicion that, if any of you thought, even for a second, that I wasn’t good enough for him, let alone looking to hurt him, then we wouldn’t be sat here, talking after a wonderful meal, but probably out somewhere in the wastes of Solitas with those shovels, am I right?”

Grinning a little sheepishly, the group laughed and looked to each other, their expressions fond and warm.

“We’d be lying if we said you were anything less than amazing” Ruby relayed, a light blush dusting her cheeks; “and uncle Qrow, well, he definitely thinks so too” she furthered, her brows furrowing softly: “he… he’s been through a lot and he’s come so far in… in so many ways” she added, her words spoken carefully and weightily. 

“We just want him to be happy… and we think that you might have a big part to play in that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww~!! It's almost done (and I've loved writing every word of this drabble).
> 
> Thank you again, dear friends, for your kind words and encouragement; you're what keeps me going!
> 
> ; 3


	42. The Shovel Talk (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 5     21.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst (it's only a smidge, I swear!)**

Offering a smile he usually reserved for his nieces (however, the other kids had gotten it once or twice, he supposed), Qrow allowed Penny to take one more _selfie_ (it was good to see that her generation had other things to distract themselves with regardless of the darkness they faced) of them in their matching, emerald ‘I heart Mantle’ baseball caps.

“Ooh! I cannot wait to share these with Ruby!” the mechanical huntress beamed, her body jittery with excitement; “I have had _the best time_ with you, Mr Branwen! Thank you _so **much**_ ~!!”

Chuckling good-naturedly, the older man rolled his eyes fondly; “how many times have I got to tell you to call me Qrow, carrot-top?”

“Ooh! Sorry!” she enthused; “I can call you that because we’re friends now, can’t I?”

“That about covers it” the shape-shifter grinned; “thank you for an excellent tour…”

“No, thank _you_ for being such an excellent guest and ally to Atlas~!” she corrected happily, her smile slowly dimming to something a little more personally pleased, almost bashful; “I… I really appreciated you telling off those mean boys we met in the restaurant-district… although I shouldn’t be pleased because they were probably right to…”

“Hey, hey… _none_ of that” the taller of the pair cut in, their bodies walking down the (by now familiar) empty corridors of the Academy (it’d just turned ten p.m. and he assumed that most students would be in bed; lessons started at six a.m. after all); “those little punks had it coming” he grumped. “Being polite and well-mannered is great, Penny, and it’s one of your most endearing qualities _but_ ” he said, their eyes locking; “you’re not some door-mat for people to walk all over, okay? You’re a strong, intelligent and deeply compassionate person and you deserve to be treated as such regardless of you not needing to eat or sleep like most people do” he reminded firmly.

Lighting her smile up to its maximum wattage, the girl caught him in another hug (his ribs would recover, at some point, he was sure) before pulling away at the cough which filled the corridor.

“Looks like you two have had quite the time, huh?”

Feeling his own smile soften, Qrow nodded to the shyly, curious-glance sneaking huntress; “couldn’t have been better” he admitted as the young woman blinked out of whatever musing were running through her mind to puff up proudly: “Penny, would you mind taking Nora’s…”

“Oh yes! I’d love too~!” she interrupted gleefully; “that way I can tell her and my other friends all about the fun we’ve had~!” she added excitedly: “good night Operative Ebi~! Good night Qrow~!” 

“Good night” they called in unison, the wrapped up box of (yes, it was delicious and he’d be sure to have more of it) Mantle-fried pork already in her eager hands as she zipped down the icy-white corridor, her laughter bouncing around the high-ceilings as she left to find her companions.

“Hmm, that shade of green looks good on you” Clover murmured when they were alone, their bodies turning (fluidly, in tandem) to head back down the passage, their destination whichever of their room’s was closest; “and you wear that hat better than any tourist I’ve ever seen” he smirked. “I think I’ll have Penny send the photos she’s taken to the tourist-board for publication...”

“Tch, flatterer” the older man laughed, his tone a little breathy whilst russet eyes glided to teal; “so… how was your evening?”

Humming, his hands slipping up to lace behind the back of his head, the specialist offered a demur “it was… _enlightening_.”

Snorting, Qrow shoved his own hands into his pockets; “oh yeah?”

“Umm-hmm…”

“You’re _really_ not going to tell me?” the shorter quipped, his right brow cocking; “ _really?_ ”

Shrugging nonchalantly, the younger man regarded him smugly; “I suppose I could be made to tell” he mused: “for a price…”

“Alright, I’ll bite” the shape-shifter sighed; “what do you want?”

“A date” Clover replied readily, his face warm but completely serious; “a _real_ one, in civilian clothes, at a restaurant with our scrolls switched-off _and_ at least one dessert” he stated firmly.

Blinking owlishly (because he had _not_ been expecting that), Qrow felt his cheeks stain crimson; “w-what?” he tried to laugh: “you… ugh, you _do_ know that we’re already sleeping together, right?”

Stopping, any look of humour or pleasure wiped from his face, the shape-shifter blinked again when specialist’s whole posture changed and he stepped, directly, into his personal space; “Qrow” he murmured: “yes, I know that we’re sleeping together” he breathed. “But you’re so much more to me than someone to share a bed with” he said, his hands now moving to cup the other’s face; “Gods your… your _so much more_ than that” he added before his face set in an expression he usually reserved for a top-priority mission. “However, since you don’t seem to realise that, then I’ll just have to show you, won’t I?”

“Y-you, ugh, you don’t have to, really” the ebony haired man stuttered (he’d never been on the receiving end of such a stare before); “with my semblance it… it’s not the best idea for me to be…”

Shifting his stance (at a speed which foretold of his prowess on the battlefield), Clover had his arms wrapped around the older male and enveloped him in a warm, all-encompassing hug.

For as long as he had this wonderful man in his life, he’d be forever grateful to his nieces and their friends for the talk they’d shared and the advice they’d given.

He was resolved to be better.

Qrow deserved him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that's it.
> 
> For this instalment of the "Stress Relief Arc" anyway!
> 
> ; 3
> 
> Don’t worry, this AU will continue!


	43. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 1 25.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen
> 
> Summary: After receiving a very thorough, effective (and quite scary in ways he’s still coming to terms with) _shovel talk_ with Teams RWBY and JONR, Clover has decided that the wonderful man who is his partner (in so many ways) deserves the romancing of a life-time.
> 
> Sure, there are missions, scheming team-mates and bureaucracy to deal with (and the threat of Salem ever looming on the horizon) _but_ he’s determined to build a future with Qrow and so, seeing as there’s no time like the present, the Ace Ops Leader begins to devise a series of adventures.
> 
> Adventures in dating!
> 
> **Warnings include: FUCK Volume 7 Episode 12, you do not exist to me! Anal-sex, sexual touching, hand-jobs, graphic descriptions, kissing, sex in (arguably) inappropriate places, possessive language, PDA, the Qrow Branwen Protection Squad are active and will eliminate all threats (those threats are real) bad-luck, awkwardness swearing and (although I am trying to tone it down in this series) angst (because I can’t write without it, apparently…).**

“I look ridiculous…”

Rolling her eyes at her uncle whilst Weiss tutted and held up a selection of three ties against his shirt for scrutiny, Yang smoothed the tailored jacket across his shoulders before catching his gaze in the mirror; “you look classy” she corrected with a smirk. “Yeah, you scrub up pretty well for a dusty old bird…”

“ _Hey_ , less with the old, thanks” the shape-shifter grumbled; “I’m thirty-eight, not ninety…”

“Yang _is_ right about the look, though” the former heiress chipped in as she handed him a silken fabric virtually the same shade as his eyes; “you should wear clothing that’s cut like this more often.”

Huffing, his gaze wandering back the full length mirror the girls had dragged him to _after_ they insisted on taking him shopping (he’d begged Ruby, _literally_ begged her to help him escape, however, in the face of Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ren and Jaune, there’d been nothing she could do to stop them, or so she’d claimed. Nothing had stopped _her_ from taking photos of his pain, though), Qrow quirked a brow at himself. 

Sure, the suit was nice (charcoal fabric made up the pants and jacket whilst a black silk shirt (that’d made him shudder when he’d put it on thanks to Atlas’ cold climate), garnet waistcoat and eerily matching tie completed the outfit which was accompanied by jet, Mantle-leather shoes) but it made him feel like an imposter. 

This… this wasn’t him.

“Ah-ah-ah, I know that look” Yang said, her flesh hand tapping the back of his head; “ _no_ bad-thoughts, no second guessing yourself” she warned: “I know this is different to what you’d usually wear but, well, sometimes change is a good thing…”

“ _And_ this is a clear signal to a certain someone that you’re serious about meeting him half-way when it comes to taking the next steps in your relationship” Blake added, her hands presenting him with a fairly innocuous box (small, white with a suspiciously green-ribbon tying it off with a small bow); “speaking of which…”

Blinking and taking the package, Qrow gave the young women (Jaune and Ren had left them after their _shopping spree_ in Mantle to go check on Nora (because Oscar could only be responsible for her for so long) whilst they’d insisted on coming back to make sure he’d dressed himself properly (by the Brothers) before his _date_ ) a curious glance. 

“What’s this?”

“No idea” the Faunus shrugged; “I’m pretty sure it’s not a bomb, though…”

“Ha-ha” the shape-shifter said whilst tugging at the ribbon. “Who do I have to thank for this?”

“He’s tall, muscular and completely sweet on you” Yang supplied with a grin as she threw an arm around Blake’s shoulders whilst Weiss leaned into the cat-girl’s other side; “well, come on, don’t keep us in suspense…”

“Hmm, I don’t know” the oldest of the group mused; “it could be private…”

“Tch, if you _don’t_ want to open it then I could always…”

Grunting, his hands pulling away when his niece’s free hand went to snatch his present (and really? The guy was buying him gifts _and_ taking him to dinner? What was his life right now?), Qrow finished pulling the ribbon free and popped the lid.

“Aww~!! They’re gorgeous!”

“Oh! Put them on~!”

“Here, let me help you” the former heiress gushed as she plucked the silver, four-leaf-clover cuff-links from the box whilst Blake snagged his wrists, the pair of them moving seamlessly to apply them whilst Yang snagged the box and placed it on the dresser.

“Isn’t this all… a little much?” the shape-shifter asked, his brows rising incredulously.

“What do you mean?” the blonde asked, her head cocking to the side.

“Well, you kids know more about dating than I do” he reminded; “isn’t _all of this_ a little overboard?”

“Tch, _hardly_ ” Weiss replied, her eyes rolling; “he’s taking you to one of Atlas’ premiere restaurants and, since we’ve all been on the road for so long, I’m sure he figured that you wouldn’t have packed your Sunday best and therefore giving you these after _we_ promised to get you ready was just a nice, _gentlemanly thing_ to do” she explained slowly and deliberately.

Shrugging lightly, the finishing touch deftly added, Qrow sucked in a breath before observing the young women who’d stepped back to review their handywork.

“So, have I passed your inspection, ladies?”

“And _how_ ” Yang said with a wink whilst Blake smiled and Weiss laughed behind her hand; “now go and have a nice time _but_ make sure he has you home before eleven, young man, or you’ll be grounded for the rest of the week~!”

Snorting fondly, the shape-shifter laughed out a “okay _mom_ ” before opening the door to their room and walking through to the wider dormitory’s main corridor; with ten minutes to spare, the huntsman started to walk to their agreed rendezvous point, his hands seeking his pant’s pockets automatically.

Shit, he was going on a date…

He was going on a date and he’d never _really_ been on one before and therefore he wondered, as he passed a few curiously gaping students and faculty alike, if he was _supposed_ to feel this nervous.

Because, honestly? What was there to be anxious about? He knew Clover intimately (thoroughly) and they worked together, trained together and ate together regularly so…

“Qrow?”

Blinking, his head turning to the corridor on his right, the thirty-eight-year old felt a smile touch his lips; “hey James” he replied: “what’re you doing out of your office without Winter forcibly dragging you?” he asked, a smirk stealing his features.

“What’re _you_ doing walking through my Academy like you’re on a fashion-shoot?” the older man returned, his right brow arched curiously; “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything other than your combat gear” he furthered whilst looking him up and down. “It… it really suits you…”

“Yeah, well, apparently _change_ is a good look on me” the slightly shorter man said through an embarrassed cough; “I’m… ugh, actually going on a date…”

“A… _date_?” the General repeated whilst blinking at him owlishly; “as in…”

“Ha, I know” the younger man chuckled; “who’d have thought it?” he furthered, his tone much more sheepish then he wanted it to be.

“Ah, I see, well” the broader man fumbled; “is she anyone I’d know?”

“ _He_ is someone you know very well, I’m sure” the shape-shifter returned, his expression fond as he thought about the younger man he was on his way to meet.

“Really?” James breathed, his posture shifting a little; “I wasn’t aware that you were bisexual” he allowed slowly, his cobalt eyes narrowed in a way that was more keenly interested than disapproving.

“Heh, I don’t know about all that” Qrow grinned; “he… he’s the only person I’ve ever felt this way about, you know?” he tried to explain; him and _feelings_ didn’t exactly get along at the best of times, especially when he was in a well-travelled corridor having a particularly awkward conversation with a friend he was still trying to reconnect with. 

“Ugh… speaking of which” he said, his eyes slipping to his watch (borrowed from a warmly insistent Jaune); “I should…”

“Oh, yes, of course” the General agreed with a stiff nod; “have a good time…”

“Heh, thanks” the shorter man smiled; “I really think I will…”

~*~

Smiling warmly, his form clad in a mist-grey suit which offset the teal of his eyes, Clover finished whatever conversation he was having (with a gaggle of giggling Academy students who’d clearly flocked around him when he’d arrived in the lobby) and moved to walk towards him, his white shirt and silver tie virtually luminous under the Academy’s bright lights.

“You look…” they said in unison before blinking and laughing, their exchange being closely followed by students and staff (not that either of them cared) as the Ace Ops Leader proffered an arm and Qrow, his cheeks tinting pink despite himself, took it.

“Well, I know who I’m going to call the next time I want to update my wardrobe” the taller man said once they were through the imposing glass-doors which fronted their base of operations; “those kids of yours definitely know a thing or two about style…”

“Tch, tell me about it” the older snorted; “I was dragged through at least fifteen stores today” he revealed as their transport landed on the courtyard: “if I ever see a fabric-sampler again it’ll be too soon…”

“Ha!” the brunette chuckled; “it sounds like _you_ could use a night off your feet with some good food and better company…”

“Hmm, I think you could be right” the shape-shifter grinned; “any ideas as to where I could find those things?”

“Heh, I think I know a guy up to the task” the younger male smirked with a wink; “and who knows” he leered, his brows wagging playfully: “play your cards right and _maybe_ you’ll get lucky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll never stop me from dreaming, Roosterteeth...
> 
> (You bastards!)


	44. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 2 26.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge (I promise; we need all of the love we can get right now) of angst, swearing (I think) and a food-gasm (because that's a thing)**
> 
> **; 3**

The _Crystal Spire_ was every bit as (cold, extravagant, elite) fancy as he’d been led to believe.

“Here we are, so what do you think?”

It… wasn’t his scene _at all_.

“It’s” Qrow tried whilst stepping out of the transport; “umm…”

“Heh, you’re lost for words, huh?” Clover smirked; “careful, I might get jealous…”

Snorting and rolling his eyes fondly, the shorter man shadowed his broader partner as they ascended a few steps (on a red-carpet, of all things) to be greeted by a slender, beautiful woman with immaculate hair, high-heels and a dress that probably cost more than what he could earn across three missions.

“Mr Ebi” she greeted, her tone efficient yet pleased; “we’re delighted to host yourself and Mr Branwen this evening” she said, her head offering a polite nod towards his owlishly blinking form. “Your table is ready” she furthered whilst a few other patrons passed them, their grandiose figures sashaying in finery and diamonds; “if you’ll please follow me?”

Winking at his shorter date, Clover began to walk, a hand sneaking out to secure the lither male (a sixth sense telling him the other may have bolted if not for the encouragement whilst his hind-brain preened at the chance to walk him inside) by the wrist before seeking to lace their fingers together.

Sputtering lightly, but trying to cover it with a cough, Qrow looked from their hands to his lover, his brows reaching for his hairline.

“Oh, sorry” the brunette said (without releasing the hold); “are you… I mean, are you not alright with PDA?”

“PD what?”

“Public displays of affection?” Clover smiled; “it’s totally fine if you aren’t” he added gently: “I really should have asked before grabbing you…”

“Ugh no, umm, it’s fine, I just” the older man tried to explain; “I just haven’t… I don’t _really_ , you know” he fumbled whilst giving their hands a light shake: “and, well, don’t you mind that people are _looking_?”

“Heh, why would I mind anyone seeing me leading around the best-looking guy in this place, huh?” he smirked; “but seriously, Qrow, I won’t be offended or anything…”

Sighing, his body closing the short distance between them, the older huntsman leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, his smile soft; “that enough of an answer for you?”

“Sir yes sir” Clover breathed, his expression fond as they continued on their way.

It was a good job he was wearing loose-fitting pants…

~*~

Sitting at a table (which had been artfully blocked off by huge crystal-shards for added privacy) decked out with _actual_ silverware, Qrow sipped at his sparkling, non-alcoholic cider (that’d been waiting for them in lieu of the traditionally served champagne) and let his gaze flit from marble statues, to gilded mirrors, to modern-chandeliers.

“Well, what are your thoughts so far?”

“The actual crow in me is _very_ tempted by all of the shiny things hanging from the ceiling” the thirty-eight-year old mused, his lips forming a smirk when Clover laughed.

“About that” the brunette said after his own sip of beverage; “I know that it’s a personal question, but…”

“Why did I let an old wizard talk me into becoming a shape-shifter?” the shorter huntsman finished, his eyes clouding with memories; “heh, there’s not really much to tell” he offered with a light shrug: “Oz needed spies capable of getting in and out of the Darkland Wastes undetected and, well, my sister and I fit the bill, I guess…”

“But… weren’t you both still at the Academy?” the teal-eyed fighter asked; “you couldn’t have been older than…”

“We were eighteen” Qrow acknowledged; “some might say we were old enough to know better…”

“Now that’s a little harsh” Clover cut in, his brows furrowing; “by the brothers… when James told me about _her_ and everything else to do with the maidens and goodness only knows what else I was twenty-eight and _completely_ blown away” he admitted. “Hell, I’m thirty and I still can’t get over it all, well, not really…”

“Yeah, but you didn’t grow up in a tribe who carried an oral tradition of folklore around with them wherever they went” the older said, his eyes refocusing on the menu (which seemed to be longer than some of the books he’d taught about at Signal); “when you live side by side with Grimm, realising that they have a master with malevolent intent really isn’t that surprising” he furthered.

“Huh… you know, you’re the first person I’ve met who wasn’t raised in a City or town” the brunette mused after another sip; “do you miss it, the way of living, I mean?”

Blinking away from the (ridiculous sounding) entrees, Qrow leaned back in the (ornate yet strangely comfortable, high backed) chair he was propped in, his garnet eyes narrowing slightly.

“Heh… I don’t think that I’ve ever lived in a place long enough to really tell” he admitted. “When Summer, Ruby’s mom, unexpectedly passed I… I stayed in Patch with Taiyang and the girls for a few years _but_ I wasn’t around as much as I should have been… and I only took a seasonal lecturing-position at Signal Academy because Oz needed me out on missions” he murmured. “So, I was usually travelling, staying in taverns or in trees if I ran out of lien… heh, some nights I’d drink just to stave off the cold and found myself waking up in a ditch more times than I’d like to remember” he chuckled. “At least I had a tent all to myself back in the tribe…”

“Qrow… Qrow that’s” Clover breathed, his tone verging on horrified; “ _Ozpin_ sent you out without funds or support? By the Gods…”

“Desperate times and all that” the older huntsman shrugged; “ahh, the glamourous side of the trade they rarely tell you about in those flashy-adds, am I right?”

Frowning softly, his hand reaching across the table to lay atop his lover’s, the teal-eyed Operative rubbed his thumb over the knuckles it’d found; “you deserved so much better than that” he stated: “didn’t your family have anything to say?”

Jerking a little, the response causing them both to blink, Qrow pulled his hand away, his expression unreadable…

“Ahh, gentleman, are you ready to order?”

Smiling up at the waiter (he could tell he’d touched a very raw, delicate nerve just now and so he resolved to _gently_ approach the topic _later_ ), Clover began to place his order before gesturing that his partner do the same.

There was a lot of hurt there, and he intended to comfort it…

~*~

The food, he begrudgingly admitted, was exquisite.

“Now remember, you promised that we’d have at least one dessert, right?”

Clover, through sheer-force of will and charisma alone, had valiantly pulled him back into conversation, the tension in his shoulders draining away as he was regaled with tales of the Ace Ops misadventures, bickering and a _prank-war_ that’d nearly sent Winter Schnee to the psych-ward (and the rest of them to I.C.U).

“You’re a machine” Qrow said, his head lightly shaking; “ _where_ do you put it all?”

“Hmm, I work hard so I can play harder” the brunette winked; “a high calorie diet is just the thing to keep me active and maintain my stamina levels” he added, his smirk devilish: “not that I should need to remind _you_ of that…”

Blushing furiously (and coughing through a snort of shocked laughter), the thirty-eight-year-old wiped at his mouth with his (higher-thread count than most people’s bedding) napkin, his glare lacking any real heat; “you’re a menace…”

“ _Your_ menace” the other conceded; “now, what should we get? Death by Chocolate Cake sounds pretty good…”

“Oh yeah, the _death_ part really sells it” the shape-shifter grinned; “hmm, what the heck is a cheese-cake supposed to be?” he asked, his brows furrowing in scrutiny: “Oz used to have a _cheese-board_ for an after meal option from time to time, but to put it into a cake seems…”

Blinking, his head snapping up at the _actually_ horrified gasp his partner let out, Qrow offered him a soft-scowl; “what? Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“By. The. _Brothers_ ” the younger man breathed, his face the epitome of shocked; “excuse me, waiter?”

Watching, his brow quirking suspiciously, the ebony haired warrior watched, perplexed, as his date whispered something into the goat-Faunus’ ear, his garnet eyes narrowing when said server baulked and looked at him as though he’d been dealt a critical-hit before hurriedly whispering a “I’ll see what I can do, sir” and scurrying away.

“What did you just do?”

“Something that was necessary” the broader of the pair answered readily, his arms crossing; “I am righting a wrong, a _terrible_ injustice…”

“Oh Gods… you ordered it, didn’t you?” the shorter male sighed; “you’re disgusting…”

“ _You’re_ about to have your world changed” Clover countered confidently, his face serious though his eyes were soft; “ _how_ have you managed to live this long without ever having eaten cheese-cake?”

“If my semblance produces projectile vomit” Qrow retorted; “you’ll only have yourself to blame…” 

“ _If_ this is not the most amazing thing you have _ever_ eaten, then I’ll eat this napkin and tell Yang she can use as many puns as she likes during our morning briefings” the other challenged, his right hand lifting from the table to offer it for a shake, solidifying their bet.

“Tch, alright” the older smirked; “have it your way…”

~*~

So, cheesecake?

“ _Oh my Gods…_ ”

Was pretty damned amazing…

“That good, huh?”

The waiter (clearly pitying him or maybe because Clover was one of Atlas’ most notable hero’s) had not simply brought them a slice of the dessert _but_ two platters of bite-sized offerings in a myriad of flavours; one platter sported a ‘baked’ selection whilst the other hosted chilled.

“I… I actually have no words” Qrow replied, the shit-eating grin being sported by his lover going largely unpunished (for now) as he grabbed another portion (this one was dotted with berries and swirled with honey) with his dessert fork and popped it into his eager mouth.

The groan he let out, unbidden, _did_ cause his partner to blush and munch through his own sample before calling for the waiter once more.

“Can we have these wrapped up to go please?” he asked, his voice a little hurried; “oh, and can you add a slice of the Death by Chocolate Cake to that order, too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking we need some SMUT next ; )


	45. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 3   27.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: graphic SMUT, anal-sex, orgasm delay, slight BDSM overtones, bare-backing, sexual-innuendo, 'be careful what you wish for', the Qrow Branwen Protection Squad are active (they will get you) and swearing...**
> 
> **Guys I... I don't think that there's any angst in this one...**
> 
> **I must be wrong... it's... it's _not_ possible...**
> 
> Also, aaawwwww~!! You guys!! I'm getting too used to all of these gorgeous comments you're dropping me.
> 
> Thank you for making me smile! : )

“ _Do you see ‘em?!_ ”

Smiling fondly from her position precariously perched on one of the Academy’s high, arched windows ledge’s, Blake grinned at her team-leader’s enthusiasm as she peered down at the impressive, glass fronted doors which fronted the colossal building; “ _they’ve just left the transport_ ” she replied.

“ _I **need** details~!!_” Nora cried, her voice almost reverberating through the comms they were using for their _training exercise_ (Weiss was still freaking out about what she’d do or say in the face of her sister should their little scheme be found out).

“ _Do they look like they’ve had a good time?_ ” Oscar asked, his tone hopeful.

“ _I can hear them laughing from here_ ” the Faunus reported, her lithe form slinking a little closer to the frame to ensure that she wasn’t spotted; however, the two men seemed _much_ too involved with each other to notice her; “ _I… I think they’ve brought home left-overs…_ ”

“ _Oh no, isn’t that bad?_ ” Ruby asked, her tone a little frantic; “ _did they cut their date short because…_ ”

“ _Heh, the only reason you cut a date short to go home with each other early is…_ ”

“Thank you, _Nora_ ” Jaune cut in; “ _we get it_ …”

“ _Prude_ ” the red-haired menace huffed, the sound of her sticking out her tongue very much audible, causing many to laugh or roll their eyes.

“ _They’re crossing the foyer_ ” Blake updated; “ _a-a-and, they’re clear_ ” she added: “ _Yang, Weiss? They’re heading your way…_ ”

“ _Copy_ ” the former heiress replied; “ _the coast is clear…_ ”

“ _Oh no_ ” Ren suddenly cut in; “ _The General and Winter have just arrived on ground level in his private elevator_ ” he said, his sakura eyes narrowing as he watched the pair begin to walk towards his hiding place: “ _they’re moving to intercept…_ ”

“ _It’s time for counter-measures!_ ” Ruby advised; “ _Jaune, Oscar, you’re up…_ ”

“ _Hold on_ ” Nora hissed through a whisper; “ _we’ve got Ace Ops incoming… _ugh_ it’s Harriet and Marrow_” she added: “ _I think they’re looking for Clover…_ ”

Scowling thoughtfully (she was _not_ allowing _anyone_ to ruin her uncle’s first proper date), Ruby checked the location of her team-mates, friends and the incoming threats to _Qrover’s_ (Yang had argued their pair name should be _Clow_ but she’d been out-voted because it’d be harder to say it in public without letting other’s catch on to what they were discussing) chances of getting back to one of their room’s. 

“ _Okay_ ” she breathed; “ _Penny? Go pick up Blake_ ” she directed: “ _if Marrow and Hare are on the look-out then Vine and Elm won’t be far behind, so I need you to locate, approach and distract_.”

“ _Affirmative~!_ ” the Android replied; “ _targets are locked and we’re on our way_.”

“ _Great_ ” the youngest member of the Qrow Branwen Protection Squad (which Nora wanted to rename _The Qrover Crew_ ) narrowed her eyes at the screen once more; “ _Weiss, you and Yang need to team-up with Oscar and Jaune… the boys can handle Ironwood and Winter is all yours, got it?_ ”

“ _Got it_ ” the four of them replied, their tones lacquered with determination.

“ _Nora, Ren? Meet me in the faculty corridor_ ” she added; “ _I have just the thing to get both Harriet and Marrow out of their way…_ ”

~*~

Laughing, his right hand rubbing at his eyes, Clover couldn’t quite get the image Qrow had painted out of his head; “Gods, that poor hair-dresser…”

“Yeah, tell me about it” the older huntsman chuckled; “and that is why Yang will _never_ be challenged when it comes to hair-cuts” he sighed, his mirth infectious: “it’s the craziest way I’ve ever seen someone releasing a semblance _but_ that’s my niece for you” he grinned. “The barbers in Patch pass the story around like an urban legend…”

“Ha! That’s priceless” the teal-eyed male chortled; “I still can’t believe that she managed to grab a pair of scissors _and_ cut a huge chunk out of the stylist’s beard before you could calm her down” he admitted: “is it any wonder that no one in her home-town will let her book a hair appointment?”

“She was six” Qrow huffed; “if those grown-assed men couldn’t handle a temper tantrum then…”

“Yeah… your niece’s _temper-tantrums_ can level buildings and streets” the brunette snorted, his shoulder nudging the shorter man’s as they continued to make their way through the (oddly) quiet hallways.

“Yep, she’s a chip off the old _block_ , alright…”

“Ha… and you say that you’re the only person in your family who doesn’t make puns” the younger winked.

Rolling his eyes fondly (his brain clearly trying to stop him from side-eyeing the decorative box containing the rest of the cheese-cake _because_ talking to his partner was the priority… it _was_ ), the more slender warrior cocked his head to the corridor which would branch-off to their respective lodgings; “your place or mine?”

“Why, Mr Branwen, that’s _very_ forward of you” the brunette gasped, his left-hand rushing to his forehead dramatically; “are you propositioning me?”

“Well, I was” Qrow replied, his face rounding into something neutrally bored; “ _or_ I can just take my cake and leave you to yours” he said, his shoulders shrugging: “I’m not sure you could make me moan as loudly as that strawberry dream sampler, anyway…”

Baulking, his eyebrows flying to his hairline, Clover didn’t no whether to free his laughter, kiss the roguish devil silly or accept the challenge by throwing him over his shoulder and _bolting_ to his apartment.

“Hey guys, where have- _whoa_?!”

Blinking, the pair snapped their heads towards where they were _sure_ they’d heard Marrow call out to them from, their expressions curious as they turned, fully, to investigate.

“Hello?” the Ace Ops Leader called; “Ma-“

“Oh _hey there_ ” Nora called, her head sticking around the corner, her eyes bright and face a little flushed; “everything’s _fine_ ” she added, one of her hands waving enthusiastically at them: “see you tomorrow~!”

Sharing a glance (the silent truth that neither of them wanted to get involved passing between them), the pair waved back, turned around and started walking away.

“Don’t think that this is over” Clover breathed quietly, their legs upping the pace when muffled shouting (that sounded suspiciously like cries for help) echoed behind them; “I am _deeply_ hurt that you would trade me off for a dessert…”

“Yeah, well, you’re just going to have to prove me wrong, aren’t you?” Qrow practically purred; “what happened to all of that stamina you were- _Wha-?! P-put me down you crazy idiot~!_ ” the blinking, sputtering Branwen yelped through a stage-whisper as he was _actually_ scooped up into the other fighter’s arms _bridal-style_.

“You’ve brought this on yourself” the brunette replied as he jogged, the box of treats having been cradled in his shorter partner’s lap to stop him from squirming too much or transforming to fly away; “I hope James doesn’t call on you to give the pep-talk tomorrow” he furthered, his smirk feral: “because I don’t think your vocal cords will be up to it…”

~*~ **SMUT Ahoy~! It’s relatively short but _extremely_ graphic; you have been warned!!**~*~

“ _Aaaahhhhh, ahhh, Gods… that’s~!!_ ”

Smirking (they hadn’t made it to the bedroom) Clover continued to thrust in fast, deep motions with his lover splayed widely over the couch’s arm rest, the side of his face pushed into the seat’s cushions with his captured hands framing his head.

His rump raised, the younger man found that he could push his way into his moaning, gasping lover more deeply, more soundly than he had before, his needy cock easily slamming against the other’s sweet-spot to produce _all kinds_ of beautiful sounds.

“ _Aaahhh~!! Ahh~!! Clo- Clover~!!”_

He was _really_ enjoying the results.

“Y-you… you want me to stop?” he close to growled, his hips snapping roughly; “y-you want me… to leave you… and your _cake_ by yourselves now, h-huh?”

“ _Nnngghhh_ ” Qrow tried to whine, his back arching under the assault; he was helpless, trapped, writhing.

And he _fucking_ loved it…

“W-what was that-t?”

Crying out, his own dick straining (in a pain that was as delicious as it was torturous) against the fabric it was pressed against, the shape-shifter keened out a “n-n-no!”

"Y-you sure?” 

“ _B-bast-ard-_ ” the shorter man gasped, his fingers flexing inside the strong netting of the other’s hands, his face burning as he panted harshly into the cushions.

Smirking, his body shoving even more firmly against his partner, Clover chased his release and came, _hard_ , his eyes rolling is ecstasy as he jerked a few more times inside that hot, tight passage whilst catching his breath.

“Hmm” he murmured; “not bad for round one…”

“W-what?” Qrow blinked, his own member still hard, his eyes blinking as his more experienced lover pulled out of him, making him shudder.

Chuckling, the Ace Ops leader stood (his legs a little shaky but still serviceable) before carefully and gently cradling the other man and heading towards the bedroom; “I’m thinking we keep going” he offered, his lips stealing a kiss before he deposited the other huntsman upon the sheet covered mattress.

“With my semblance _and_ stamina, we should make it through two more rounds before your voice gives out from moaning, shouldn’t we?” he asked his tone innocent but smirk shit-eating.

“Third time’s the _charm_ , right?”


	46. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 4   31.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst (it's not super heavy BUT definitely there), Qrow and Clover acting like sane, rational adults (hah, why is this a warning? _Well_ , this kind of behaviour is just SO RARE in canon and I thought that it might shock or bewilder some readers, therefore, it _is_ a warning *face-palms*), scheming, hidden intentions(?!), Winter and Qrow getting along (again, see above explanation for this as a warning) and swearing.**
> 
> Also, a smidge of Yang/Blake (I don't really follow yuri/fem-slash, however, I like the thought of these two being happy together, so there you go).

Yawning behind his hand, his garnet eyes trying to focus on the blue holo-screen blurring before him, Qrow didn’t know whether to praise his lover (for the amazing night they’d shared) or curse him (because of his sore throat, aching back and a-).

“Are you listening?”

Blinking, his head tilting towards Winter, the older huntsman couldn’t help but smirk; “ _maybe…_ ”

“Ugh, you’re impossible” she sighed, her delicately gloved hand pinching the bridge of her nose; “this is _serious_ …”

“ _This_ is your _really_ subtle way of telling me to back off” the ebony haired man countered, his shoulders shrugging; “you don’t like the idea of Clover and I spending, what did you call it? _None regulated time_ together?” he huffed.

“I meant nothing personal” she snipped whilst folding her arms, those glacial irises looking away from him; “regardless of our _feelings_ towards one another…”

“Tch, I never had a problem with you, Ice Queen…”

“ _Regardless_ ” she snapped; “I am not implying that I have any ill-will or ill-intent concerning your relationship” she added, her frown softening: “although I was surprised to learn about it since seasoned hunters like ourselves tend to prioritise the mission over personal attachments” she offered. “I just think, considering the Amity Project is nearly complete and the up-coming election has stirred up even more unrest in Mantle” she furthered; “that, perhaps this is _not_ the time to pursue such _interests_ …”

“Heh, you know what?” Qrow chuckled, a smile tugging his lips as he looked up at her from his chair, the pair of them having _somehow_ been placed on the same monitor-duty shift; “before I arrived at Atlas I would have said the _exact_ same thing” he said.

“Then you…”

“ _Then_ I met Clover, someone whose semblance counteracts mine and, better still, someone who actually, well, _likes me_ if you can believe it” he offered, his tone incredulous even to his own ears; “and I get what you’re saying, I do, _but_ ” he mused, his shoulders rolling as he stretched. “If we wait until the election’s over, if we wait until Amity is in the sky, hell, if we _wait_ until we manage to pull-off James’ plan to unite Remnant against Salem then just _how much time_ is that wasted?” he asked. “Tomorrow is promised to no one, Winter, and even if this happiness is fleeting I… well, it’s been so _damned_ long since I’ve felt happy that I don’t want to give it up or put it on hold… not anymore” he breathed. “And I’m lucky enough that he feels the same so, until the day that that changes, I’m going to try being an adult, ignore my cynicism and just enjoy myself for once.”

Blinking, her head turning to view him, her eyes appraising him fully (as though she was truly seeing him for the first time), the former heiress felt genuine surprise flood her senses.

“That… that is a very mature and sensible way to view the situation” she admitted, a small smirk plucking at her lips; “who are you and what have you done with Qrow Branwen?”

Snorting and rolling his eyes, the older man flipped her the bird, his lips parting in a smile when she actually laughed at the gesture.

Today, he thought, was going to be a good one…

~*~

Today, Clover decided, was going _swimmingly_ …

“Sir?”

There he was, running drills with Teams RWBY and JNOR (they were developing at an exceptional rate, Oscar and Ruby in particular) in one of the dust-augmented training rooms when, like an ominous Geist, his employer had appeared in the viewing booth, his orders cutting his time with them short.

“Take a seat” the General offered, his gloved hand gesturing to the two chairs standing on the opposite side of his office’s desk; “I’ve just finished reading your last three reports” he added, his left brow quirking: “you’ve always been productive _and_ a perfectionist Clover, but you seem to be particularly motivated as of late” he mused.

“Umm… thank you, sir” he replied (he didn’t feel wary, per say, but something didn’t feel right); “with our newest recruits from Beacon, we seem to be making a great deal more progress…”

“Yes, _progress_ ” James agreed, his own body sitting primly in the comfort of his seat; “that… that’s one of the reasons why I’ve asked you here today.”

Blinking, his brows lifting, the Ace Ops Leader sat down himself and waited, patiently, for his superior to continue.

“I understand that you and Qrow are” he began; “ _romantically_ involved…”

“Sir?”

“Please, don’t misunderstand me” Ironwood was quick to interject; “it isn’t my intention to pry” he explained: “I am only asking out of concern…”

“Concern?” the brunette echoed, his arms folding; “sir, I would never dream of hurting or…”

“No, I’m certain that you wouldn’t” the older man cut in; “if I were under _any_ impression that you had ill-intentions towards that man then you and I would be having a very different conversation in a setting far less comfortable than this” he advised, his eyes narrowing when the younger Specialist frowned. 

“You… you’re not suggesting that Qrow is looking to…” he tried to say; “that he _wants_ to harm me in some way?”

“Not intentionally, no” the General said, his tone even and his words weightily slow; “his semblance, of course, is perhaps not an issue between you” he continued, their eyes meeting: “however… there is a lot of darkness, a lot of _hurt_ in his past…”

“I’m aware of that” Clover challenged, his voice bordering on defensive.

“You may be aware of some things” James agreed; “ _but_ he is not like the majority of people you’ll have come across and I’m not just talking about his life under Oz’s guidance or the missions he’s run or the isolation he’s survived” he added. “The alcoholism, the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, the people he’s killed and _seen_ being killed” he continued, his expression grim. “You’re an excellent huntsman Clover” he reminded; “you’re strong, brave, loyal and compassionate _but_ , by our standards, you’ve lived a remarkably sheltered life… the kind of life I’ve been trying to ensure that all Atlesians’ can enjoy” he ventured. “I just worry that, should the two of you wish to develop this _infatuation_ into something more, well, there may be storms on the horizon borne of his past that you cannot overcome” he said, his tone gentling. 

“Now, I know you both well enough to be assured that you’d _never_ allow any personal matters to interrupt or interfere with our mission” he acknowledged, his expression softening; “but that doesn’t mean that I want to see either of you hurt…”

“And you won’t, sir” the brunette stated firmly, his face morphing to a look he usually saved for the battlefield; “I know that you mean well” he added, his folded arms tightening; “but… permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted…”

“I must respectfully ask that you keep such further opinions to yourself” he began, his body the definition of determined; “no one is more aware of our differences than Qrow and, although I’m sure that there are many elements of his past he has yet to tell me, I trust him to trust me when the time comes” he affirmed. “I appreciate that you think these words we’ve shared today are a kindness” he admitted; “you are my General and I would serve no one else” he said. “However, whatever happens between myself and my partner is our business unless, of course, you see our union as some kind of threat?” he asked, his suspicious mind whispering all kinds of things he _knew_ he couldn’t, shouldn’t voice. “Or, perhaps, there is another reason why you don’t want he and I together? A more _personal_ one?” 

“W-what?” James baulked; “no… no I…”

“In that case, if we’re finished here” he said, his body pulling into a parade-rest stand; “I will see myself out, sir…”

~*~

Sucking (maybe a little _too_ loudly) on her milkshake straw, her lilac eyes following him curiously, Yang felt a few red-flags start the wave in the back of her mind.

“Hey” she said, her shoulder nudging a texting Blake (long-range scroll-communication was, of course, still disabled (or at least it was until Amity took its rightful place in the atmosphere) _but_ you could still send the data out to be received in weeks as opposed to seconds), her mother’s icon flashing above her words.

“Hmm?”

“Does Clover seem pissed off to you?”

Blinking, her feline ears twitching as she caught sight of the older huntsman, the Faunus felt her golden eyes narrow; “I… I don’t think I’ve seen his shoulders quite that tense before” she agreed whilst sharing a look with her lover, their worried frowns matching.

“This can’t be anything to do with uncle Qrow” the blonde reasoned whilst the person they were watching across the relatively quiet canteen _actually_ stormed over to the coffee-machine, a scowl marring his features; “he and Winter are over at Amity protecting the technicians working on the communications grid…”

“Yes, you’re right” the jet-haired fighter murmured, her fingers now flicking across her locations app; “we can’t get in touch with them properly from here, so…”

“Wait” Yang breathed; “Ironwood” she blinked: “he’s the one who called him away from our training session, wasn’t he?”

“You… you don’t think that he’s, I don’t know, trying to get between them or something?” the slightly shorter woman asked; “or… maybe they were talking about a mission?”

“Tch, I’ve seen Clover and the General talk a few times now” she said, her brows furrowing; “he’s too professional to get upset by anything that he’d need to correct and I’m pretty sure our new boss wouldn’t be giving one of his best fighters a dressing-down so nasty that it’d cause him to react like this” she reasoned. 

Pursing her lips, the Faunus straightened her shoulders before tapping the ‘group-chat’ icon on her device, a plan forming in her mind.

“Guys” she said; “our lunch plans are about to change…”


	47. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 5   05.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, mutual pining, my wonderful readers wanting to kill James Ironwood after reading...**
> 
> Heh...

Clover… didn’t know what to say, really.

“You… want to treat me to lunch?”

“Yeah” Yang smiled; “no shovels this time, we promise” she added with a grin whilst she, Blake and Oscar shared a giggle.

Blinking, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly, the brunette regarded them with a fond smile; “I should _really_ meet up with my team to run drills” he explained, his tone thoughtful: “but, what the heck? They won’t miss me too much, I’m sure.”

“Great!” the teens chorused; “Ruby and Weiss will meet us there but the others are out patrolling Mantle” the Faunus explained, her smile widening when her girlfriend linked their newly acquired huntsman’s arm and began to lead him away from the Academy’s (now bustling) canteen. “There’s this great fusion-cooking burger place Marrow told us about…”

“Jinny’s on thirty-third street?” Clover asked, his tone more excited than, perhaps, it should be (he was supposed to be the adult in this merry-band, wasn’t he?).

“I took one look at the menu he showed us online and decided that we _had_ to go there” the blonde grinned; “and Oscar has _promised_ to step in for Nora who was supposed to be my partner in the Big Jinn-y-Changa Challenge, haven’t you?” she added, her smile indulgent.

“I’m pretty sure I can keep up with you” the former farm-boy smiled; “that… and if I go back to the dorm without a full-stomach, the t-shirt _and_ a trophy Nora will be” he said, a thick swallow following: “ _disappointed_ …”

“Ooh” Clover grinned; “you don’t want that, do you?”

“No _sir_ ” the youngest member of their group sighed, his shoulders slumping in worry whilst Yang and Blake laughed and the Ace Ops Leader found himself joining in.

This was _just_ the thing he’d need to help put his conversation with James behind him.

It was a shame that a certain shape-shifter wouldn’t arrive back in Atlas in time to join them, though. 

Not that he wasn’t thrilled, in a way, that Qrow’s kids (because that was how _everyone_ saw them and nothing would change that) were taking an interest in him (he’d always prioritised his military career over making strong connections with people until now, until the older man had come barrelling into his life; there’d only really been ‘hook-ups’ before). However, he couldn’t deny that he’d much rather be with the other huntsman, happily snuggled up on the couch in his apartment talking about what they’d gotten up to during their morning shifts.

“Hey, Remnant to Clover?”

Blinking, his attention flooding back, the Atlesian blushed slightly at being caught out; “oh, sorry, I…”

“Tch, don’t worry about it” Yang smirked; “you can’t help being _so_ crazy over my uncle that you zone out every time you think about him” she quipped offhandedly, her boisterous laughter infectious across her friends as his face burned a few degrees hotter.

“ _And_ , if it makes you feel any better” she furthered, her expression luminous in her pleasure; “he gets the same look in his eyes when he thinks about you…”

~*~

Parting from Winter (they’d talked, worked and _not_ killed each other after spending a whole morning _trapped_ within Amity’s communications suite which, to his mind, was proof of miracles beyond the relationship he’d stumbled into), Qrow was feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now, with a few hours free for lunch, he wondered whether he should find Clover (but worried he could be pushing his luck and didn’t want to appear _clingy_ ) or just head to the staff-room to enjoy a nice hot cup of joe…

“Ahh~! There you are~!”

He should have _known_ that his good fortune wouldn’t last.

“Oh, uh, hey” he managed when Elm, her enthusiasm palpable, virtually skidded to stop before him, the rest of her team (sans Clover, he noted sadly) crowding around her to effectively (and purposefully) block his way; “can I, umm, _help_ you guys with something?”

“As a matter of fact, I really think you can, _feathers_ ” Harriet quipped, a smirk crossing her features; “ _since_ your kids have effectively stolen our Captain…”

‘ _By the Brothers, not again_ ’ the older huntsman thought, his fingers itching to grab and check his scroll; ‘ _I don’t even know what their _last_ little chat was all about…_’

“… we think it’s only _fair_ that you step in to take his place during our training session” she reasoned whilst cracking her knuckles.

“What?” he deadpanned.

“We have no wish to force the issue” Vine was quick to add, his usual calmness _vastly_ contradicting the eagerness of his fellows; “however, you are a huntsman of great acclaim and we would value testing our skills against yours…”

“Tch, yeah _and_ I kind of have a bone to pick with you” Marrow huffed; “one of your kids, the _loudest one_ , nearly…”

“Pfft, don’t waste the man’s time with your belly-aching over being tackled in a hallway by a girl so much smaller than you” Elm cut in, her muscle corded arm roping the unsuspecting Faunus into a head-lock whilst he yowled; “so what do you say Qrow? Do you think you can keep up with us?”

“Ha! I have two hundred lien betting that you won’t last five minutes, old-timer” Harriet followed up, that shit-eating grin slipping into something far more competitive.

Regarding the Ace Ops, his right brow quirked, the more experienced fighter shrugged lightly and expelled a laugh; “alright” he said, his own grin forming: “just don’t come crying to me when it’s more than your toys that get broken…”

~*~

Standing in the Ace Ops personal training centre (which comprised of a wider-space, far less safety features and far more obstacles combined with _dust-based_ surprises), Qrow unlocked Harbinger from its holster, summoned its broadsword form and swung it a few times in wide, lazy arcs to warm up.

Sure, this wasn’t the _best_ way to spend his lunch-break (he’d much rather be sat with Clover somewhere, maybe sharing a sandwich and hot cocoa whilst they shared their mornings with each other; he could _wait_ to hear the ‘ _I told you so_ ’ about Winter being an actual person capable of civility, though) but still.

At least he wasn’t stuck filling out reports or being bored to death in a meeting with--

“What is going on here?”

Blinking, his head shifting to view the observation-deck, the oldest warrior in the training room offered the onlooker a pleasant smile; speak of the devil…

“Hey James” he called: “talk about good timing…”

“Are you” the General mused, his expression incredulous; “sparring?”

“Looks that way, don’t it?” he chuckled, his attention turning back to the younger hunters (now all stood in parade-rest at the sight of their leader; he somehow resisted the urge to roll his eyes); “these _Specialists_ of yours don’t seem to think a dusty old bird like me is fit for much” he furthered, a hint of mirth lacing his tone.

“Is that so?”

“We meant no disrespect, sir” Vine was quick to add, his pale countenance sharing a look with his fellows; “we only…”

“You’ve sought to engage one of our guests and ally’s in combat” Ironwood cut in smoothly; “not that he isn’t _more_ than capable of meeting that challenge, however” he mused, a small smile plucking his lips: “four on one doesn’t seem exactly fair now, does it?”

Watching as the team baulked slightly at the implication, Qrow felt his own expression become a little owlish as he fully turned to regard his friend; “what are you saying, Jim?” he asked, his brows rising: “are you going to come down here and help me teach these kids a lesson?”

Smiling, his hands pulling his military coat from those impossibly broad shoulders, the General met the slightly younger man’s garnet eyes with his own.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea…”

~*~

Ruby, her cheering not to be silenced by an embarrassed Weiss, had her gaze fixed on Yang and Oscar as they ploughed through the platter of delicious food-stuff, their efforts _definitely_ leading them towards a new record as Jinny (along with her staff and a few other patrons), Blake and Clover watched on in morbid fascination.

Whipping out her scroll to record the final moments, her yell of “go sis!” echoing around the diner-styled eatery, her silver eyes moved to find the video-capture function when, to her shock, a string of messages lit up the translucent screen.

“What?” she whispered, her body sitting down in her seat whilst everyone else continued to view the spectacle; everyone besides Weiss.

“Hm?”

“Look at this” the younger girl said quietly, her hand angling the device so that the former heiress could see what Nora, Ren and Jaune had sent to their group’s (unofficial but beyond official) leader.

Blinking, the sword-wielder felt a frown tug at her lips.

The sleek screen was showcasing a series of images and gifs that’d been taken from a much longer video-feed; some showed General Ironwood launching Qrow (a move that was clearly unexpected by the Ace Ops) at a surprised, swiftly toppled Elm. Others showed the pair weaving around each other, in perfect sync, to counter-act a combo lead by Marrow and followed up by Harriet with the Faunus ending up thrown into the speeder’s path, sending her flying into a stack of jet-cubes. 

The last few, however, were of James and her uncle smiling (only slightly out of breath) down at the Specialist team sprawled out inelegantly across the training room’s floor; Harriet’s weapon sparking, Marrow’s embedded in the ceiling, Elm’s no where in sight and Vine’s lying in pieces.

Nora’s last message (her little emoticon blowing its stack with anger) saw the Atlesian’s leader placing his metal hand (the glove had been lost in the battle) on the shape-shifter’s shoulder in a gesture that seemed a little _too_ familiar for a friend.

“It’s the talk of the Academy” Ruby breathed, her silver irises briefly flitting to Clover (who was sharing astonished words with Blake); “your sister broadcast the match across the whole campus to boost morale and promote the _benefits of training to such a high standard past your Academy career_ ” she added.

Frowning lightly, the older girl pushed the scroll away with a huff; “this doesn’t mean anything” she insisted, her brows furrowing: “they’re friends and…”

“But _look_ at Ironwood” the shorter teen stated; “I think we’ve got a problem here…”

“ _We_ ” Weiss returned, her whisper a little too loud regardless of the cheering carrying on around them (Yang and Oscar looked like they were in line for hero status themselves); “shouldn’t go jumping to conclusions” she stated firmly. “And besides, have a little faith in your uncle” she added, a smile pulling at his lips; “I’m sure that this was _just_ a publicity stunt and that we’re reading _way_ too much into the situation.”

“Maybe” the scythe-wielder admitted slowly, the tension in her shoulders slowly relaxing; “but still” she said, her gaze flicking to Clover: “I think we better head back soon.”

“Alright” the older teen nodded before, her smile growing wider; “but, before we do, let me give my sister a call” she grinned, her own scroll appearing.

“I _think_ I can get Qrow on a different duty for this afternoon…”

~*~

Watching the kids (Yang _actually_ carrying Oscar on her shoulders) whoop and cry their victory towards their friends (their bodies clad in Jinny’s finest merchandise and holding a trophy each), Clover winced a little in sympathy when Nora lifted the pair in a bear-hug whilst Jaune moved to catch Oscar before he fell.

This had been one of the most eventful lunch-breaks he’d ever enjoyed.

He almost couldn’t believe his luck.

“Well, we’ve got to head out on patrol now” Blake said to him (he’d enjoyed talking with the mature, sensible young woman greatly) with a warm smile; “thanks for paying…”

“Heh, after that great meal you guys made for me the other week, that was a small price to pay” he assured fondly; “we’ll have to do it again sometime” he continued with a wink.

“That would be lovely” she replied before, her smile spreading, Yang was at her side, her form beaming with pride.

“Hey” she greeted; “can you pass on my good news to uncle Qrow is person?” she asked, her glee distracting the Specialist long enough for her sneakily talented girlfriend to steal his scroll with him being none the wiser.

“Ugh, sure” the brunette replied; “I probably won’t be seeing him until tonight…”

“Nope” Ruby interrupted, her grin giving nothing (giving everything) away; “the mission board’s just been updated” she reported whilst brandishing her own (free from messages and images) device; “looks like you two are going on a supply run to Amity…”

“Oh my _gosh_ ~!!” Nora called out dramatically; “ _whatever_ will you do to pass the time… just the two of you… alone… _together_ … uummppphhh~!!”

Sighing, their hands covering her mouth, Jaune and Ren offered their senior an apologetic look whilst pulling her to one side as the others smiled or laughed.

Chuckling along with them, Clover found his mind wandering a little.

What would they do, indeed?


	48. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 6   09.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, minor swearing and embarrassment.**

Walking into the transport hangar, the Ace Ops Leader found quite the surreal sight before him.

“Can we have your autograph, Mr Branwen~!?”

The hangar, which should be a student free zone, was hosting a number of upper and lower class-men, their teachers and a scattering of military personnel.

“We would love to book you in to one of the lecture-halls, sir, if the General can spare you, of course?”

Finding Qrow at the centre of attention was also something he hadn’t been expecting; not that the older man, a legend in so many ways, didn’t _deserve_ the attention, he just tended to shy away from it.

However, it looked as though there’d be no escaping from the starry-eyed people who now crowded around the bewildered hunter, his expression sheepish as scrolls were pushed into his hands and teens of varying sizes tried to pose with him for a picture.

“Ladies, gentlemen?” he called whilst he approached; “as much as I don’t want to interfere, Qrow and I have a mission to undertake so I hope you’ll all please excuse us?” he explained to much sighing, disappointed faces and scuffing feet whilst the darker-haired fighter ducked his head and extracted himself from their clutches.

“Thanks for the rescue” the slightly shorter man breathed, his body quickly moving to stand at the brunette’s side; “you would not _believe_ the morning I’ve had” he sighed as, together, they walked towards the android operated vehicle they’d be using for the rest of afternoon, a pair of attendants loading the final dust-batches onboard. 

“I’d love to hear all about it” the teal-eyed man murmured warmly; “and I have a few things to share with you, too…”

~*~

Once they’d cleared Mantle’s high (if not completely sound) walls, the robotic driver in complete control, the hunters shuffled a little closer to each other on the (not too uncomfortable) front seats, Clover’s right arm lifting to admit the other man, his caped form leaning into the embrace provided for him.

“Well, what was all the hub-bub about?” the brunette asked, his jade eyes scanning the endless, icy horizon.

“Your team decided to challenge me to a sparring match” Qrow began, his head resting upon a warm, bronzed shoulder; “so I taught them a lesson or two and Winter, clearly spying an opportunity, decided that this was something the whole school should see” he huffed, his eyes rolling.

“Hah, good-press for the extra-curricular combat-lessons, I take it?”

“Yep” the shape-shifter snorted; “that, and I think there were rumblings about James being more a figure-head then an _actual_ huntsman that she wanted to help dispel” he added. “With so many people who’re openly opposing him being murdered, there have been more than a few rumours flying around about him using his power and influence to send assassins out to do his bidding” he chuffed. “Maybe letting the public see that he’s still in his prime and wanting to take care of business himself will help to buy back some public favour, or something” he shrugged; “but hell, what do I know about politics?”

Frowning lightly (despite his common sense whispering that he shouldn’t be), Clover swallowed before talking; “so… you and James fought my team, huh?”

“Yeah, he kind of invited himself and I think it’s fair to say that those kids of yours didn’t know what hit’em” the older male chuckled; “you know, it’s funny” he continued, his form blissfully oblivious to the conflicting thoughts running through the Captain’s mind. “I’ve known Jim for years and, up until now, I don’t think that I’ve ever really gotten to see this side to him” he mused. “We’ve butt heads at every turn from the time Oz shared the secret of Salem with him and, hell, it’s been no secret that we didn’t get on personally even if we could tolerate each other professionally” he furthered thoughtfully. “But, then again, I rarely ever followed Oz to Atlas… I guess him being in his home, surrounded by the people he trusts, makes all the difference” he mused; “heh, that or he’s just a control freak flourishing in his natural environment” he grinned.

“Hmm” the brunette managed, his brows furrowing.

‘You’re being stupid Ebi, stupid and _jealous_ over nothing’ he tried to reason with himself; ‘it was just a sparring match… a sparring match that James instigated no less than an hour after you confronted him about…’

“And you?” Qrow asked, his eyelids drooping; “where did _my_ kids end up dragging you?” he furthered, a laugh rumbling through his chest: “I’m starting to get a _little bit_ worried by how frequently they’re stealing your attention” he added before leaning up and pressing his lips to the other’s neck. “ _Maybe_ even jealous…”

“Ha~! What?” Clover smiled, the other’s words blasting through the dark-thoughts that’d been brewing across his mind-scape as his arm wrapped more securely about the Branwen’s shoulders; “really?”

“What? They’re a great group of people who’re probably _way_ more fun to hang out with than little, old me” he reasoned; “so spill it, what did you get up to? Oh, and don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the other night, either” he continued, his body snuggling into the other’s uniform clad chest. “You promised an explanation after I paid you with that date” he reminded; “which means I want to collect my payment in full, mister.”

~*~

Sitting up a little straighter, his expression incredulous, Qrow blinked at his lover’s sheepish expression before he sucked in a breath, held it, and dispelled it with a sigh, his hands reaching up to smother his face.

“A _shovel_ talk?” he groaned whilst shaking his head in mortification; “with _actual_ shovels?”

“Heh, they meant well, I promise” the brunette chuckled; “the meal was great and I got to learn about how much they love you” he enthused whilst leaning back in his seat, his smile warm: “and today? Well, I think they just wanted to distract me from being pissed off” he admitted, his jade eyes trying to track errant snowflakes.

“You? Pissed off?” the shape-shifter snorted incredulously; “ _you_?”

“Hey, I’m capable of a range of feelings, I’ll have you know” he grinned; “you haven’t got the monopoly on dark and brooding…”

Breaking into peels of laughter, his arms clutching his stomach as mirth overtook him, Qrow couldn’t bring himself to look at the owlishly blinking Captain as he struggled to get himself under control.

“O-ohh… oh _Gods_ ” he gasped; “you… you couldn’t do… d-dark and b-brooding if your-r life… depended on it~!” he tried to say, his eyes actually tearing.

“Huh… you wanna bet?”

“W-what?”

“You, sir, have _just_ helped me to plan our next date” Clover stated, his arms folding as a self-satisfied expression smoothed across his handsome face; “yes, I believe a night out at a certain _infamous_ club in Mantle will be just the thing…”

~*~

Reaching Amity’s launch-site with a few more jokes and a lot more kisses shared between them (the shorter man just hoped that Winter hadn’t sneakily added a camera to their less than conversational driver), Qrow and Clover left the vehicle to meet the small contingent of Atlesian soldiers dutifully guarding the site.

“Captain Ebi” a Lieutenant offered with a smile, her hands proffering a larger scroll and stylus; “I trust that you had an uneventful journey here today?”

“Heh, I wouldn’t say uneventful” he replied whilst sending a cheeky wink to a blinking, flustered shape-shifter who quickly turned his back to them, his cheeks pinking as he stared out at the mountains in the distance.

Gods, his partner’s antics were going to destroy every shred of his credibility at this rate…

“What about you guys, any trouble with Grimm?”

“There’ve been a few Sabyr’s roaming around the mine’s boarders” she replied primly; “nothing that we can’t handle” she assured before, her face becoming a little uneasy: “although… if you and Huntsman Branwen wouldn’t mind” she began, her eyes flicking around. “We have been getting reports from our manta-scouts that there is a herd of megoliath approaching from the north” she said, her brows furrowing; “we’ve sent for back-up, of course, but I think we’d all feel a little more at ease if two people of your calibre reviewed the situation” she added, her tone a little sheepish.

Smiling good-naturedly, Clover nodded to the younger woman before turning to his partner, his hand plucking Kingfisher from his holster; “looks like we’re up” he grinned.

“ _Goody_ ” Qrow snorted; “five hundred lien says that I slay more of them than you do…”

“Ha! Five hundred lien _and_ a promise that you’ll sing me a lullaby before we go to sleep and you’re on” the brunette retorted with a smirk as they jogged towards the coordinates that the Lieutenant had sent to the shorter male’s scroll (as Clover’s was suspiciously missing).

“Sing you a… oh, _Ruby_ ” he grumbled, his face beet red as they continued on their way.

“Ugh, fine” he grunted; “but if you record it and play it to _anyone_ I _will_ hurt you…”


	49. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 7   12.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning include: umm... upset Ace Ops... some swearing... and, oh wow... I think... I think I did it again...**  
> 
> 
> **I think I wrote without any _real_ angst...**
> 
>   
>  **Don't believe it guys~! It can't be possible~!**

Skimming over the snow, their weapons and bodies in a sync so perfect that their onlookers (who may or may not have been filming the _show_ ) could scarce believe it, anyone would think that Qrow and his lover were _playing_ in the freezing conditions of Solitas instead of flitting around a deadly pack of megoliath.

“Ten~!” Clover called, his muscle corded arms fluidly pulling Kingfisher’s diamond fibre line (that’d been wrapped around one of the Grimm’s necks) until it effectively decapitated the beast.

“Shit” the shape-shifter cursed, his eyes looking for his next target; he was _not_ going to sing tonight, of that he was certain. “Eight” he spat whilst using his still operational gun-trigger to propel him and his weapon in scythe mode across the tundra to slice an unsuspecting monster cleanly in half; “going for nine!”

“Eleven~!!”

_Double shit!_

Grumbling (they’d thinned the confused, stomping herd quite considerably already), the older man sprinted towards a trio of screeching elephants and, using his building speed to his advantage, launched himself off the powdered snow, spinning, to slice through all three of their middles before skidding to a stop.

“Eleven!”

“Thirteen~!!”

_What the actual fuck?!_

Scowling at Clover’s jubilant expression, the Grimm he’d just despatched fluttering away into nothing, Qrow looked around to find.

_Triple shit…_

“Well, that’s all of them” the Ace Ops Captain smirked; “looks like you lose… lucky me, huh?”

“Tch, yeah, _lucky you_ ” the slightly shorter quipped, his form crouching as he shook his head with feigned fatigue, his aura projecting dejection; “ugh… I must be getting old, or something…”

“Hmm, maybe” the brunette chuckled as he approached, his smile crooking as he made to brag (artificially) of his victory; “but _most_ people would say you’re only as young as the person you’re feeling… _oofff~!_ ”

Blinking, bewilderedly, the younger man did a double take, his eyes widening.

“Did… did _you_ just challenge _me_ , a seasoned warrior of Solitas, to a snowball fight?” he asked, his hands brushing the icy particles from his face and chest. “ _Really_? Because… _ooofff~!_ Ahh~! That’s _it_ ~!!” he laughed, his body leaning down to grab his own projectiles, his mirth ringing out across the sprawling, frozen desert as the battle began in earnest whilst the Atlesian Officers watched on.

The majority were _definitely_ recording what they saw now.

No one would believe them, otherwise…

~*~

“Thanks for your hard-work! Take care of yourselves out here, alright?”

Burrowing under the blankets they’d been provided with, Qrow offered a wave (alongside his lover) to the (snickering, grinning and uncharacteristically pleasant) people posted at what would one day be the communication tower’s launch site before shifting over to allow the taller man to sit beside him.

Their clothes had been soaked (what the hell had he been thinking? There had to be a way to blame Clover somehow if he thought about it hard enough) and so they’d had to _borrow_ clothing from Amity’s storage units (luckily clothes were plentiful since students could have _all kinds_ of misadventures during the Vytal Festival). Therefore, snuggled up in (a ridiculously over-branded; Gods, he _needed_ to talk to Jim about toning things down a little) an _Atlas Academy_ hoody and jogging-pants (that were at least one size too big; again, he was sure that the brunette was at fault there), he prepared for the long trip back to Solitas’ capital city.

“I think we can count _that_ as our official second date, don’t you?”

“Hmm? Does that mean the bet’s off?” the shape-shifter asked, a little hopefully whilst fluttering his lashes in an over-exaggerated manner; “it’d be a pretty shitty thing to do, you know, holding me to such a promise whilst we were…”

“Sorry” Clover cut in; “there’s not a chance that I’m letting you get out of this” he chuckled as his arms (only the second time that Qrow had seen them covered; he missed the soft, tanned flesh but, on the other hand, his lover freezing wasn’t a better option, was it?) moved to loop about the lither male to pull him and his blanket cocoon into him. “I won my lullaby fair and square…”

“There are _other_ ways to get sleepy” the older man murmured whilst leaning up a bit, his expression the definition of sultry.

“Oh no” the Captain smirked; “you’re not going to win me over that way” he warned, his brows waggling playfully: “nice try though… I’d definitely give you an _A_ for effort…”

“Tch, you’re mean…”

“And _you’re_ adorable” the brunette cooed whilst strengthening his hug.

“Ugh~! No I’m _not_ ~!” the other pouted; “I’m… _ummpphhh~!_ ”

Laughing into the kiss he’d stole, Clover settled more comfortably into the padded bench whilst, completely silent and passing no judgement, their robot driver continued to pilot their ice-terrain vehicle back home, its soulless body unphased by the blankets shifting a flaring beside it.

~*~

“Looks like _Qrover_ is back in business, people~!!”

Sitting in the (relatively quiet) common-room, their bodies sprawled tiredly (guarding Mantle against the pockets of Grimm that _just kept_ crawling out of the wood-work was becoming no less exhausting over time) over the foam-cushion sofas arranged into communal groupings, Teams RWBY and JNOR looked like a regular ensemble of teens as they played video games or listened to music.

Looking down at Nora (the only one of their group splayed across the floor) the other hunters then blinked as she sent them a link to what she’d just found on the Atlas intra-net.

“ _Aww~!!_ ” Ruby cooed; “that’s _so_ cute~!!”

“Wow… I don’t think I’ve ever really seen Qrow smile like that before” Jaune breathed, his expression soft; “it… he looks really good, doesn’t he? Happy?”

“Yeah… and check out Clover” Weiss giggled; “he has _dimples_ for crying out loud…”

“Hey kids, how’s it going?”

Baulking, their eyes shifting away (almost as one which, the Ace Ops would reflect later, was a little eerie) from their devices, the newest members of Atlas’ Hunting Guild found a (slightly battered) group of older hunters standing there, their bodies going for casual but still looking rigid in the way that only Atlesian’s could pull off.

“Heh, shouldn’t we be asking _you_ that?” Yang smirked, her brows quirking; “we heard you lost a pretty steep bet today…”

“Yes, well” Harriet cut in, a thread of challenge threading her words; “if we’d _only_ been facing Qrow, then…”

“Hah~! _Unlikely_ ” Ruby grinned from where she _sat_ , upside down, her legs hanging over the backrest as she looked up at them; “ _our_ uncle didn’t need _your_ General to help him” she said: “he’d have whooped your butts _just fine_ on his own…”

“Tch, whatever” Marrow snorted, his eyes rolling; “look, we’re trying to find Clover” he stated, his arms folding: “you know, our Captain? The guy who’s supposed to be _leading us_?” he said, his words overly exaggerated. 

“He’s on a mission…”

“Yeah, a mission with a certain feathered-friend of yours” the other speedster quipped, her expression imperious; “you want to tell us what’s going on there?”

“Why don’t you ask your boss?” Blake asked lightly, her face _clearly_ showing how little she appreciated the older woman’s attitude. 

“Ha! Don’t be silly” Nora chorused whilst she sat up, her right-hand gesturing at the _team_ ; “they’re _not friends_ , remember?” she mused: “and yet, here they are, trying to get _all_ the _gossip_ kind’a like kids on the _school-yard_ ” she drawled amidst the laughter of her friends whilst the older group baulked at her.

“Ahh” Elm grinned (good-naturedly); “yes, you may have a point there…”

“However, you are wrong to assume that we’re interested in any _gossip_ , as it were” Vine interceded, his ruthlessly neutral form gentling a little; “whereas it’s true we don’t tend to form attachments, we are a team that can be easily disbanded at the General’s command should any of us fall below his expectations” he explained. “We do care for one another, in our own way, and were merely curious about the, erm, _nature_ of our Captain’s attachment to your guardian…”

“Oh my Gods~!” Yang gasped, her eyes widening; “you’re scared that Qrow’s going replace one of you on the Ace Ops team, aren’t you?” she asked, her words causing her friends to blink and nod along with her reasoning.

“Tch, no… no we…” the Faunus floundered (not that they blamed him; thanks to the clear and present racism they saw every day in Mantle, was it any wonder that he was so concerned about his job?); “I mean… that’s… _he's_ …”

“Easy there” Ren smiled, his expression ever compassionate; “in terms of Qrow, you have nothing to worry about” he said congenially: “he has… _other_ reasons for stealing your leader away and, we can assure you, it has _nothing_ to do with climbing any kind of huntsman guild ladder…”

“Yeah” Nora chirped, her face deviously pleased; “it _does_ involve _climbing_ though…”


	50. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 8   14.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp... in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I've managed to crank this baby out in record time (so, I apologise now for the errors; I'll tidy it up tomorrow)~!!
> 
> I couldn't let this holiday pass without some fluffy-angst-hurt-comfort now could I?
> 
> : )
> 
> **Warnings include: ANGST, childhood trauma, references to non-sexual child abuse, references to neglect, FEELS, upsetting themes, personal growth (which is a warning because it's SO RARE in canon) and swearing (I think).**
> 
> I'm thinking SMUT for the next chapter~!!
> 
> : 3

Snuggling in to bed, his eyes looking up (adoringly; the manipulative bastard) at his partner (who was sat propped up against the pillows loaded against the headboard), Clover braced his head on his left hand whilst his right sneaked to paint patterns on the other’s naked thigh.

“You’re really going to make me do this?”

“Heh, I can’t make you _do_ anything” the brunette offered softly; “if you’re truly, one hundred percent against the lullaby then we can just settle down for the night” he promised warmly: “I would never want you to…”

“Ugh, _fine_ ” the older man sighed heavily; “how can I say no to that face?” he huffed, their gazes meeting: “and you call _me_ adorable…”

“ _We’re_ adorable, then” the teal-eyed hunter chuckled before lowering himself properly onto the plumped pillows; “now come on, maestro, there are no cameras recording, I swear” he added with a wink.

Rolling his eyes and lightly shaking his head, the shape-shifter started to hum a tune in the back of his throat.

“Idir ann is idir as,  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas…  
Idir thiar is idir thoir,  
Idir am is idir áit…

As an sliogán,  
Amhrán na farraige,  
Suaimhneach ná ciúin,  
Ag cuardú go damanta…  
Mo ghrá…

Idir gaoth is idir tonn,  
Idir tuile is idir trá…  
As an sliogán,  
Amhrán na Farraige…  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin,  
Ag cuardú go damanta…

Idir cósta, idir cloch…  
Idir brí is idir muir…  
Tá mé i dtiúin…”

Finishing off the hum in the same soft lilt that began it, Qrow realised that he’d been staring out of the window, his garnet eyes focusing on the light spattered city-scape, the glistening dots reminding him of the lanterns they’d send out to sea when the tribe moved towards the coast to honour their dead.

His grandmother was particularly fond of this lullaby during that part of their migratory season.

He could almost feel her hands (work-worn but loving all the same) carding through his hair whilst he and Raven curled into her apron covered lap.

In fact, wasn’t he raking his own hand through his lover’s hair _right now_?

Blinking, his attention quickly shifting, he made to move his hand; “oh… ugh, sorry, I…”

“ _Sorry_ ” Clover breathed, his expression spellbound as he swiftly reached up to stop the other from removing his fingers from the divine massage they’d been receiving whilst he listened to _the most_ beautiful song he’d ever heard; “Qrow… Qrow that was _amazing_ ” he managed, his eyes wide and shining. “That language… is it old Mistralli?”

“Yeah” the shape-shifter replied quietly; “my grandmother was traditional like that… she didn’t like the unifying of languages after the Great War and made Raven and I swear that we wouldn’t forget the old brogue” he murmured, his digits resuming the stroking he’d been (unconsciously) enjoying. “She… she was one of the only people who openly loved me growing up” he found himself saying, an image of the fierce, ruby-eyed woman coming unbidden to his mind’s eye.

“To most people, my grandfather included, I was a liability… I… I unlocked my semblance when I was five but, to him, I unlocked it at birth” he said whilst turning his head away from the dawning understanding lighting those beautiful jade eyes. “My mother she… she didn’t survive giving birth to me… and the loss of her drove my father mad… so mad that, when we were ten, he fled the camp with a bottle of whisky and a gun and… well, when the Grimm came for him… he went…”

Swallowing thickly, his body very slowly and carefully easing up, the Ace Ops Leader moved to wrap his lithe lover in the comforting warmth of his arms, his lips sealed as the thirty-eight-year-old kept talking.

“My grandfather always blamed me for that and made up for the beatings my father no longer dished out when my grandmother was seeing to other things… tch, not that I can really blame him…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“No… no you don’t understand” the shorter male stuttered, his breath hitching; “if I stood too close to one of the camp’s log walls, the ropes would undo… if I was served food from the stew-pot first the rest would spoil… if there were Grimm within a five mile radius then they would _always_ zero in on me” he said. “I was a liability and, because I could endanger the other kids and my sister, well, I was given my own tent on the outskirts of the camp… I slept during the day and kept watch at night” he remembered. “I was finally useful, _finally_ worth the food I was given and, when I reached twelve, they figured that I could be a scout or a front-runner on raids” he shrugged; “the Grimm would chase me and leave the rest of my family to do what they needed… and that’s when my training began in earnest” he sighed.

“Tch, that’s also why Raven was so angry with me for leaving… because we… we were _only_ sent to Beacon to learn about hunters, you know? So that we could find quicker and more effective ways to battle and slay them” he furthered, not daring to look at Clover, not wanting to see the disgust in that handsome face.

“But… I fell in love with Beacon and Vale and having people… well, talk to me and… heh, Gods, now I’m just being stupid…”

“No… _no_ , Qrow you’re not stupid” the younger man promised, his body rocking them both as he soothed kiss after kiss against the creamy skin of his temple, cheek and jaw. 

“You’re the bravest, _strongest_ person I know…”

~*~

Waking up in the arms of his lover, enjoying breakfast and sharing a good-bye kiss was, the shape-shifter lamented, the most bitter-sweet way to start a day.

Why they couldn’t just stay in bed for the rest of their lives without a care in the world was beyond him, really.

However, duty (as always) called and, with a jaunty wave goodbye (a promise that they’d see each other at ten p.m. that evening at the nightclub in Mantle (a place called ‘The Nevermore’) in smart, casual, _dark_ clothes (“heh, guy-liner is _totally_ optional”) lingering in the air between them) Clover jogged to his team whilst Qrow walked to the mission-room.

Sure, it was nice to have choices and, with the communication tower heading towards fruition right on schedule, he guessed they could afford to send the hundred or so licensed hunters working in Atlas and Mantle where they _preferred_ to go as opposed to a war-zone or a Grimm-pit…

“Qrow~!! Good morning~!!”

Blinking, baulking and nearly falling over on impact, the shape-shifter huffed and patted the bright orange hair at his shoulder fondly; “morning carrot-top…”

“Are you signing up for a mission?” she asked, her tone and expression excited; “because, if you are and you’d like to, I’m heading down to Mantle to protect a crew working on wall repairs” she said, her index fingers tapping together as she blushed a little and refused to meet his eyes. “I was wondering if, well, if you didn’t have any other plans then, maybe… maybe you’d like to join me and…”

“Sure thing, kid” he chuckled; “when do we leave?”

Smiling brightly, her eyes flashing as she accessed the intra-net to assign the work (and increase the amount of lien that would be paid out upon completion; she was sure that the General wouldn’t mind due to Qrow’s skill-level and experience) to her older friend, the android gestured forward. “I have authorised a private transport to meet us on the courtyard” she grinned: “I cannot wait to get started~!!”

~*~

The trip out to the mine had been… _strained_.

“So, let me get this straight” Clover said slowly, his teal eyes moving from one Ace Ops member to the next; “you… you thought that Qrow, a legendary man with a universal license and connections across _all_ of Remnant was gunning for one of _your_ jobs…”

“Heh, when you say it like that it… it does sound kind’a silly” Marrow agreed, his form sat on a crate within the Manta’s cargo hold, the icy wastes of Solitas yawning out below them. “But, at the time…”

“We just didn’t get why you were spending all of that time together” Harriet cut in, her arms folded as she stared out of the window; “we knew that the General paired you up because of your semblances but, well, I didn’t know that _he_ was the one you were hooking-up with…”

“Is my sexuality or choice of partner a problem for you, Specialist Bree?” he heard himself ask, his voice quiet but serious.

“Tch, what?” she snorted, her tone indignant as she shifted a glare towards him; “it’d be pretty hypocritical of _me_ to criticise _you_ for being gay when I have a girlfriend at home…”

“Wow… really?” the youngest member of their group blinked; “whoa that’s… that’s really cool…”

“Tch, what is it with straight guys and lesbians?” Harriet snorted, her hackles lowering slightly as they all started to look at each other, their expressions softening; “heh… maybe those Beacon kids have got a point after all” she allowed softly.

“What do you mean?” Vine asked, the ruthless neutrality of his countenance unflinching.

“Look” she began, her shoulders straightening as she sat up; “we all know the score here, the Ace Ops are interchangeable, a team of individuals whose skill-sets are complimentary and, at any time, the General could swap any of us, hell, _all_ of us out” she reminded. “Now, I’m fine with that, really, and none of us can say that we didn’t know what we were signing up for, but…” she broke off, her brows furrowing; “this… this _not knowing each other_ is fine in practise but, in application?” she breathed. 

“I, for one, don’t think it’s right for us to carry on like this… I mean, look at yesterday” she said, her hands gesturing at her fellow specialists; “we didn’t approach Qrow out of any genuine will to improve, hell, we didn’t approach him for any other reason than to size him up like competition when, really, we’re all in this war together, aren’t we?”

Nodding, her soft smile brightening, Elm placed a friendly hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder; “this talk has been a long tome coming” she mused, her eyes slanting to a proudly smiling (for he had been trying to get them to open up for months, years even) Clover. 

“Heh… it would seem that that little bird of yours is a good-luck charm for us all, eh Captain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have become OBSESSED with this song (I had it on loop whilst writing); if you'd like to hear it (the guy who is singing it isn't _too_ dissimilar to Qrow's timbre when he speaks more softly and I'm sure that either of his voice-actors would be able to pull it off~!!) then just copy/paste the bit below into youtube or look for the youtuber (as they've got the English version and some other cool songs on their channel).
> 
> Song of the Sea (Irish Gaelic) Male Version (Youtuber: TheIntimateAvenger)
> 
> And here are the English lyrics courtesy of Lisa Hannigan on AZLyrics. com:
> 
> “Between the here, between the now  
> Between the north, between the south  
> Between the west, between the east  
> Between the time, between the place…
> 
> From the shell,  
> The song of the sea,  
> Neither quiet nor calm,  
> Searching for love again  
> My love…
> 
> Between the winds, between the waves  
> Between the sands, between the shore  
> From the shell,  
> The song of the sea,  
> Neither quiet nor calm,  
> Searching for love again…
> 
> Between the stones, between the storm  
> Between belief, between the sea  
> I am in tune…”
> 
> So, why this song? Well, Branwen sounds pretty Celtic/Gaelic to me (I apologise if I'm wrong but I do have Celtic ancestry and am using what little I know to make an informed opinion) and, after listening to a few Gaelic lullaby's (which were lovely), I stumbled across this and that was that...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy listening to it as much as I have~!! It's really worth a listen~!


	51. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 9   18.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ugh... sorry... no SMUT...**
> 
> **My _actual_ plot-bunnies took over this one~!!**
> 
> **Angst (just a wittle), swearing, Qrow gets pulled around by young women, threats (both thinly veiled and obvious) and serious conversations.**
> 
> This chapter could also be entitled: "Everyone wants a piece of Qrow Branwen..."

Waving their farewells to the (grateful if tired) Faunus who (thanks to them) had _finally_ been able to patch the huge (Qrow _really_ needed to speak with James; this was getting ridiculous, Amity Project be damned), crumbled wall that was the South-East quarter’s first (and last) line of defence, Penny and her partner began their relatively short walk to a small transport-station.

“You seem troubled” the android stated when the work-crew (almost packed up and cleaned away) were no longer in earshot; “are you alright?” she furthered, her scanners giving the man beside her a quick once-over: “were you injured or hurt when…”

“Heh, don’t go worrying that pretty head of yours, carrot-top” the Branwen grinned, his frown lifting as he regarded her; “I was just thinking about all of the mess down here” he said, his arms crossing to ward off the cold: “just patching up holes with what little rubble we can cobble together isn’t...”

“You’re taking the words right out of my mouth there, five o’clock shadow.”

Blinking, the pair looked to an alley to their left where (and he was sure that he wasn’t imaging it) four people had just _appeared_ out of thin air, Qrow watched Penny straighten her gait, her pretty face hardening slightly.

“And you are?” he asked, his right brow quirking to show just how low his _impressed_ levels were.

Cocking her head, that arrogant expression becoming even more smug (especially against the sheer venom dripping from her compatriots), the blonde gestured to the tattered posters scrawled across the boarded windows which made up the building they were skulking beside. 

“Oh, sorry” he drawled, his lashes batting in mock embarrassment; “what I meant to say was, _who_ are you and _why_ should I _care_ , hmm? You some kind of comedy-act doing the rounds in Mantle or something?”

“Watch that mouth, old-timer” the tallest (and grimmest looking) woman snapped, her strange trident styled weapon (identical to the ones being wielded by the two shorter women) clinking as she brandished it.

“Ouch” he chuckled; “the originality needs a little work but that tone of voice sure did the trick” he added, his shoulders rolling casually as he clutched the fabric over his heart: “but, seriously, you guys interrupted _our_ conversation and…”

“ _You’re_ not from around here, are you?” the violet eyed woman grinned, that gaze giving him a once over; “you’re not one of Ironwood’s puppets, either…”

“Hey” he spat, all joviality vanishing as he stepped in front of a blinking, bewildered Penny; “lady, I’m only going to warn you once” he said, the garnet of his eyes alight with aura: “you can call _me_ anything you like, alright? I’m big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself…”

“Ah” the group’s leader breathed, her hands rising in surrender as her arrogance took a back-seat; “that… that isn’t what I meant” she said after a quick glance flitted to the android maiden: “as the hero of Mantle, Penny and I are quite familiar with each other and have even worked together on a handful of occasions” she stated. “I… I meant no offense… I was just surprised to see someone other than the Ace Ops working with her down here” she furthered, her tone edged with bitterness: “most Atlesian hunters don’t want to dirty their hands with our problems” she added.

Placated when the girl behind him offered him a shy, pleased smile, the only male of the group allowed his hackles to settle; “fair enough” he said, a smile trying to pull his lips; “having been up there for six weeks or so, I know where you’re coming from” he breathed: “I’m Qrow Branwen” he introduced with a nod.

“Robyn Hill” the woman replied, her right hand extending; however, before he could take it, Penny interceded, her emerald eyes flashing the older huntress a warning as she huffed and pulled away whilst the shape-shifter watched on, his right brow quirking. “I’m running for the open Council Seat” she continued as though the weird exchange between her and the robotic girl hadn’t happened; “I figured out a while back that no one up there was going to help us and so, here I am, huntress turned politician” she explained easily. 

“Heh, good luck with that” he offered; “Jacque Schnee having this place in any more of a choke-hold is _not_ going to be good for anyone, let alone the Faunus who’re already being exploited” he admitted, his gaze appraising the young sheep standing at the blonde’s right: “something tells me that you’d be up for changing all of that…”

“Amongst other things” Robyn agreed, her expression softening; “it’s… actually very refreshing to speak with someone who shares such similar views” she admitted, a smile heading Penny’s way: “you have great taste in company, kid” she winked. “Pretty easy on the eyes, too…”

“Yes, Qrow and I are friends” the girl acknowledged proudly, a little bite edging her words; “and, if you’ll please excuse us?” she asked, her left hand reaching for and securing his right to pull him along: “he has a date, a _romantic one_ , to get ready for and I wouldn’t want him to be late…”

~*~

Watching Penny skip-off to complete the _mandatory_ paperwork (“oh no, please, it’d be my pleasure to do it all”), any conversation he’d tried to start about the mysterious Robyn being quickly shut down, Qrow resigned himself to grab a bite to eat (they’d skipped lunch) before getting ready for his night on the town.

A night that would feature what Clover thought of as his broody, darker alter-ego.

Grinning (an image of the brunette smearing himself in black make-up and trying his best to frown becoming more cartoonish in his mindscape the longer he thought of it; better still, he’d made _no_ promises about _not_ taking photos, had he?), the shape-shifter began walking towards the canteen.

One of the older-women who worked there was sweet on him thanks to his _chivalrous_ act of carrying a crate of potatoes when he’d seen her struggling a week ago and he was sure that, even if the evening meal had been served, she’d rustle up something for him…

“Qrow?”

Blinking, his head turning to find the Academy’s headmaster (wow, out of his Office and no Winter again? Huh, did wonders never cease?) strolling behind him, his scroll deactivating (stranger still) and finding its way to his pocket.

“Hey” he greeted warmly; “your Office is that’a’way” he chuckled, his expression mockingly confused as he gestured.

“Touché” the General grinned; “even Ironwood the great and terrible needs to get a breath of fresh air every now and then” he joked, however, from the rigid set of his shoulders, the younger man could tell that the weight of Atlas still lay there, pushing him down.

“You need to start taking better care of yourself, James” he said when the other reached him; “Winter’s keen enough to take more of the burden…”

“Heh, if only it was that simple” the taller male mused, his expression softening; “I ask her and the Ace Ops to do too much of the heavy-lifting as it is” he admitted tiredly: “speaking of which, I’ve noticed that Penny has been very eager to socialise with you” he edged, his brows quirking. “She… she isn’t _bothering_ you, is she?”

“Tch, what?” he huffed, his face incredulous; “she’s great” he stated: “but, while we’re on the subject, I wanted to talk to you about her” he added as they made their way into the canteen.

“Oh?”

“Yeah” Qrow began, a frown marring his lips; “what’s all this about her being to busy for friends?” he asked, his head cocking to appraise his fellow huntsman: “I know that she’s _different_ , but she has thoughts and feelings, Jim, and me and the kids are worried about her being lonely” he explained. “Just because she doesn’t need to eat or sleep doesn’t mean that she doesn’t deserve or want some company…”

“And I understand that” the General cut in; “I do, really, but… until the _Project_ reaches fruition we…”

“Look” the shape-shifter interrupted, deadpan; “it’s not my place to criticise you or, heaven forbid, tell you how to do your job” he chuffed, his arms crossing: “what we’re doing is _huge_ , I get that, but instead of seeing her socialising as a waste of time, see it as value added” he argued. “People tend to work harder, hell, they tend to be _better_ on all fronts when they’re happier… and that happiness usually comes from being with others” he continued, their bodies stopping near the food-dispensary. 

“Heh, and it may have taken me thirty-eight years to realise that _but_ it seems to hold true” he shrugged lightly, a friendly, well-meaning smile finally winning his features as he patted (a little awkwardly) the blinking soldier on the arm.

“You should try it sometime…”

“Qrow, I…” 

“ _Uncle Qrow~!!_ ”

Yelping, his legs nearly giving way under the weight of Ruby’s exuberant, rose-petal scattered hug (the girl had clamped herself firmly around his middle, the force of the impact knocking him sideways); “u-ugh~! Whoa there kiddo” he wheezed. “Give an old man some warning, will ya?”

“Heh, sorry~!!” she grinned, still not moving; “but it feels like _forever_ since I saw you last!” she added: “oh~! Hey, are you and the General getting something to eat?” she asked.

“That was my plan, anyway” the slightly younger man acknowledged whilst James, a little subdued, merely coughed into the glove covering his metal-hand.

“Ooohhh~! Can I join you?”

“Ah, please, don’t let me intrude” the tallest member of their trio said, his eyes flitting around the virtually empty canteen; “I have…”

“Don’t be silly!” the young woman grinned, her steel grip finally pulling away from her uncle’s (crushed, definitely crushed; between her and Penny, the shape-shifter could see his retirement careening ever closer, a retirement involving him in a pretty extensive chest-cast) ribs; “you _have_ to stay!” she urged.

“I…”

“James, there is _very_ little point in arguing” the shorter man chuckled, his tone fond; “what Miss Rose wants, Miss Rose gets…”

“Hah! Don’t you know it” she smiled, her arms linking theirs in a hold that James found (worryingly) formidable; “I have uncle Qrow so whipped that Clover should be asking me for pointers~!”

~*~

Smiling, laughing and feeling better than he had in a long while, the General was beginning to concede Qrow’s earlier point about the joy brought about by other people.

“And then he shoved the whole-pepper into his mouth _just_ to prove me wrong…”

He was also, regrettably, finding himself enjoying the shape-shifter’s laughter a little too much.

“You have never seen a shade of red _like_ what his face became and the swelling? Forget about it! He looked like a hamster that’d gorged itself on a tomato…”

Enjoying it in the way Clover had accused him of the other day.

“ _Hahahahahaaa~!_ Oh my _gosh_ ~! I can’t wait to tell this story to Yang~!”

It was wrong of him, he knew; the brunette had been very clear (and, of course, he’d had every right to be) when warning him off.

What was shared between him and Qrow was new, exciting and something they were both truly enjoying.

He… he had _no right_ to come between that.

“Yeah, well, when you _do_ , just make sure that Taiyang doesn’t know that either of you heard it from me, okay kiddo?” the Branwen grinned; “he’s got a mean right-hook when he’s mad…”

And yet…

“Speaking of _mad_ ” their youngest companion cut in, her eyebrows waggling; “hadn’t you ought be getting ready for your date? You don’t want to keep you know who waiting” she prompted: “these nights off don’t roll around that often, do they?”

Blinking, his hand snatching up his scroll to check the time, the shape-shifter felt his eyes widen; shit, he had less than an hour to get ready.

“Heh, nice save kiddo” he grinned, his ringed fingers ruffling her hair; “I’ll see you both later” he said whilst standing, his semblance overturning his empty glass as he walked away.

However, it didn’t smash.

“It’s great to see him so happy, isn’t?”

Briefly caught out by the question (he’d turned around to watch him go; shit), James refocused his attention onto the girl (so much like another silver eyed woman he’d known once, the same warm determination exuding from lovely features) who’d addressed him. “Yes” he replied gently; “I’ll be the first to admit that he and I haven’t always gotten along but, I must confess, he seems very different to man I thought I knew…”

“Yeah, he’s come a long way” Ruby nodded; “making it to Atlas and his decision to stop-drinking has, well, given him a new lease of life” she murmured, her smile soft and contemplative: “that and Clover, well, I don’t think I need to tell you what having that kind of affection and support has done for him…”

“Of course, I…”

“And now that I’ve seen him _be_ so happy, well, it kind’a makes me want to keep him that way, you know?” she edged, their eyes meeting; “and Miss Rose always gets what she wants, right?”

Was… was he being _threatened_ by a sixteen-year-old?

In his Academy? 

In the _canteen_?

“Now we just need to get _you_ into a better place” she mused, her tone and expression shifting from (a quite scary) intensity to genuine, curiously pleased; “I know that there’s only so much we can help with, even with our licenses” she explained. “However, Team RWBY and JONR are here for you, sir” she said whilst leaning a little closer, almost conspiratorially; “and… I’m not sure if she is or isn’t your type, _but_ ” she furthered: “Winter isn’t _just_ a subordinate, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I fear the day when my plot-bunnies become unionised...
> 
> Then what will I do?!
> 
> *Also, in the top part of this chapter, when Qrow says "fair enough" to Robyn, I actually wrote _"fair game"_ as though my subconscious mind was screaming in outrage about the possibility of the "birds of a feather ship" (I'm not still bitter about episode 12, obviously) and just taped the words straight in there...
> 
> ^_^;;


	52. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 10   20.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, swearing, feeling socially awkward, flirting, sexual tension, sexual touching, heavy-petting, teasing, taunting, grinding, allusions to crime, stereotyping (being challenged) and uneasy tension.**

‘ _The Nevermore_ ’ wasn’t as easy to find as he’d thought; it was multi-storeyed, looming, scattered with small, darkened windows and concealed behind industrial buildings, ferreted up against the Grimm wall.

Aside from the trickling of people (clearly heading towards a destination, many wearing feathers in one way or another) milling around the side-streets venturing there, you’d be mistaken for thinking that it was just another Schnee Mining Corps facility.

“Name?”

And since when did a (definitely seedy looking) night-club that looked more like an abandoned warehouse have a set of steroid-fuelled, _actual_ lion bouncers, a queue that snaked around the grubby streets filled with variously darkly dressed people ranging from eighteen to elderly (seriously, he’d seen a woman with wrinkles older than he was) desperately trying to get in?

“Qrow Branwen” he supplied, his right brow quirked; he’d been called to the front of the line thanks to a little floating droid clocking him, for fuck’s sake, so surely…

“ _You’re_ Lucky’s special guest, huh?” the golden-maned Faunus grinned, his sharp teeth flashing a knowing smile; “well, well, well” he added, his hand ushering the huntsman _not_ through the standard entrance (where a group of girls were _not so tactfully_ trying to take his picture; Atlas Upperclassmen, no doubt) _but_ towards a curtain obscured stairway.

“Enjoy your stay, _sir_ …”

Ooh, he was definitely starting to get horror-movie vibes; if his nieces were here, they’d probably be screaming at him to get out of there.

“Thanks, I think” he offered when the man (closer to seven foot than anything else) winked at him over his sunglasses as he stepped over the threshold and made his way up the metal steps framed by equally cold, metal walls lit by mounted dust-globes which alternated in colour the closer he got to _another_ door.

Trying not to frown (this was _meant_ to be exciting, after all), the shape-shifter pushed his way through the unlocked barrier to find not a rowdy night-club filled the drugs and drunken people _or_ a loft crowded with depressed people claiming to be goths and tattooing each other (wow, he really needed to address his stereotyping) _but_ a richly furnished blues-bar.

Black leather seats gave way to a host of men and women who looked more like mafia-bosses than the rave-cravers in the club downstairs; the lighting was a low, softened amber and smooth, instrumental jazz tunes lilted through the (surprisingly fresh) air alongside servers dressed in mobster-esque suits with feathered-hats, coaled-eyes and sly grins.

Huh.

So much for the funny, overly emo-cartoons he’d been building in his head; Gods, he needed to stop hanging out with the kids during their _scheduled_ TV time in the mornings… 

“Ah, Mr Branwen, I take it?”

Realising that he’d just been standing there (like a moron), his black, stone-washed jeans (just the right side of tight, or so Yang had _helpfully_ told him when she’d shoved them his way at the store) now seeming a little informal alongside his crimson-buttoned, rolled-up sleeve, charcoal shirt, ankle-boots and every leather bangle and ring he owned, Qrow struggled to keep his composure when the cat Faunus smiled crookedly at him. 

“Hi?” he tried whilst trying not to cringe himself out of existence; he was certain that Clover (that bastard) had insisted he meet him _inside_ not to build up the Nevermore’s _mystique_ (as he’d claimed, that liar) _but_ to make him squirm.

The brunette _knew_ he hated feeling out of his depth, that gorgeous, sexy, hard-working son of a bitch...

“Lucky has told me _all_ about you” she murmured, her feline tail swishing behind her in a way that _very_ much suggested she was playing with prey; “it’s been a long while since he brought someone here, though” she furthered, her lemon eyes rolling over him. “Hmm… yes, at least four months or so” she nodded through a purr; “an’ you know? From the dopey little look he gets when he says you’re name, I think that _you’re_ going to be my _favourite_ ” she added before elegantly spinning and sashaying into the room, her busty form heading towards a selection of curtained off areas.

Swallowing thickly (he was _not_ nervous because that would be _ridiculous_ ; he’d face down a pack of beowolf today, Gods damn it, so _this_ was _nothing_ ), the huntsman followed after her, his garnet eyes sneaking looks around the place ( _not_ searching for an exit, just being curious, of course).

The bar was all dark wood and staffed by identical twins; a few older patrons sat on high, plush stools, their drinks slowly draining as they exchanged quiet chatter. Behind him, a spattering of tables and chairs were dotted across the pitch-floor, their seats empty save for a small party of business men _clearly_ up to something they shouldn’t be.

The _main feature_ definitely seemed to be these curtain-concealed areas; seven in total, each pair of rich, velvet fabric a different, subdued colour.

Unsurprisingly, he was being led to the forest-green option, Clover’s favourite shade if he remembered correctly.

Somehow, he managed _not_ to (however fondly) roll his eyes.

“Have fun, now, you hear?”

Giving her a nod (she hadn’t even parted the drapes for him), Qrow sucked in a breath and used his right hand to pull back the fabric enough for him to slip inside.

“Hey, you’re right on time…”

Blinking owlishly, his eyebrows reaching for his hairline, the shape-shifter wasn’t sure _what_ to gawp incredulously at first.

“ _Pool_?” he heard himself say; however, his garnet irises _would **not**_ allow him to look away from the man approaching him with a cue, his smile pleased; “you come to a _pool-hall_ to be dark and brooding?”

Flicking his smile into a smirk, Clover shrugged lazily; “this place holds a lot of memories for me” he acknowledged, his eyes twinkling as he gave him a look over: “hopefully it’ll have memories for _both_ of us by the end of the evening, huh?” he winked.

Feeling that pesky blush (that the Ace Ops Leader _always_ managed to pull out of him) paint itself across his cheekbones, Qrow took the cue before letting his own gaze _thoroughly_ appreciate the man in front of him.

Oh, but it should be a _crime_ to look that good.

“You… you need to wear leather more” he said by way of the ridiculously stupid things that his brain liked to torture him with; “ _really_ …”

“Heh, you think so?” 

“ _Definitely_ ”; those long, powerful legs were beautifully accented in that butter-soft darkness which married wonderfully with understated biker-boots and a matching jacket (no clichés, no slogans or buckles, just excellent craftsmanship and the glorious scent that came with it) overtop a sinfully tight terracotta t-shirt which made his teal eyes pop. 

“Well, I’m glad that you approve… I tend to use my motorcycle when I’m moving around Mantle on non-official business” he stated whilst walking towards the pool-table (for the shape-shifter could _thoroughly_ appreciate the view from behind); “you’re not too upset that I’m not loaded with guy-liner or that our night didn’t start off downstairs, are you?”

“Tch, any night with you would be fine with me, you know that” the shorter male replied lightly, his words causing the other to blink then smile in a way that made Qrow’s hind-brain want to pat him on the head and give him a peanut; “this whole dating scheme was your idea so I’m happy enough to play along with it, for now” he grinned. “But no betting on the outcome of these games we’re going to play tonight, alright?” he quipped, his eyes skimming over the green felt and triangular set-up.

“Betting against you has been doing me no favours as of late…”

~*~

Three games in (with Clover giving him _very_ physical pointers; leaning over him, pressing against him when he was stretching across the green-space to target the ball he wanted to pocket, _actually_ adjusting his hips), Qrow was getting _more_ than a little flustered.

“Any reason why you keep checking the clock?”

“Hmm, well, I _might_ be ticking down the minutes to when we can take those pants of yours off” he shrugged lightly, his smile trying for innocent; “not that I don’t love them _on you_ , but all of this very… _hands on_ advice you’ve been giving me is, umm” he mused, their eyes locking: “making me _hungry_ for the finale…”

“Heh, looks like I’ve created a monster” the brunette offered breathily, his pants suddenly feeling a little too tight; “do I _really_ have that much of an effect on you?”

“Tch, I don’t need to tell you, do I?” he chuckled, his gaze now looking for the next shot he was going to make (not that it’d matter, the younger man was very clearly winning, trick-shots, showing-off and all); “but it… it’s not _just_ the sex though” he added, his smile softening. “I… I can’t remember ever spending this much quality time with someone and genuinely enjoying myself, well, other than being with the kids, but…”

“I feel the same way, too” Clover admitted, his body somehow standing right next to him, those impossibly strong, gloveless-hands pulling at his shoulders, urging him to stand up properly; “and… this might be a little forward of me, but we, umm, we don’t _have_ to wait until we’re back at the Academy to…”

“Ha! What?” Qrow gasped, his cheeks flaming; “we’re _not_ getting busy on a pool-table where _anyone_ can just walk through that curtain” he rushed through a stage-whisper: “not when I can’t control the noises I make when you…”

Slapping a hand over his mouth when the brunette virtually groaned at his words, the shape-shifter fidgeted like he was going to move out of reach until those muscle corded arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

“What I _meant_ ” he began, his lips murmuring into the other’s burning ear; “was that I’m one of the three people who own this place” he purred: “and I have my own office with everything we might need in there… including a lockable door, a small bathroom and _sound-proofing_ ” he grinned, a thigh sneaking between the older man’s parted ones and _pressing_.

“ _Why-the-hell-didn’t-you-say-so-sooner_?!” the lither of the pair floundered, a little desperately; “let’s go already…”

~*~

Slipping through a series of cleverly concealed back-passages and maintenance areas, a few members of staff giving them knowing glances, flirty winks and wolf-whistles as they went, Qrow found the excitement he’d been missing earlier cresting over him in waves.

“So… Captain of the Ace Ops wasn’t enough fun for you, huh?” he asked when they entered the modest (James’ office had nothing to worry about in terms of views, equipment or overall majesty) room with its old-oak desk, a set of chairs, a bookcase filled with neatly organised arch-lever files, a mini-fridge and a pinball machine. “You just _had_ to have a piece of the action down here, too?”

Smiling whilst leading his lover over the threadbare rug (an idea as to how he could use either the desk or executive office chair to their advantage forming), Clover shrugged lightly; “once upon a time this was my Uncle Mac’s illegal speak-easy” he replied. “And when my semblance kicked in, we’d spend _a lot_ of time here in his make-shift casino… heh, it drove my parents _crazy_ ” he explained. “Then, when I got old enough to realise _why_ he was suddenly buying me so many gifts and offering me and my school friends all kinds of things he _shouldn’t_ , well, we kind of lost touch” he admitted.

Blinking slowly, a little voice in the back of his mind (that sounded _just like_ a nonplussed Taiyang) congratulating him for shoving his foot in his mouth because _of course_ there’d be a reason behind owning a place like this, the shape-shifter struggled not to start apologising and _completely_ wrecking the mood. 

Ugh, _when_ would he learn to just shut the hell up?

“However, after I graduated the Academy with full honours and a position in the military, Uncle Mac got back in touch… he was old, dying and wanted to set things straight” the brunette continued whilst moving to sit in his chair, his hands beckoning the older man onto his lap. “He didn’t have money but he _did_ have this place and thought that, if it was managed right, it could do some good” he breathed, his arms wrapping around Qrow’s form to allow clever fingers access to those crimson buttons.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… so me, my older sister and brother took her on, patched her up and turned her into a place where humans and Faunus can come to let off steam, dance, play games, drink and be safe whilst also helping my brother Briar, who is one of Mantle PD’s finest, keep tabs on certain well-renowned crooks” he hummed. “It’s also given my sister, Ivy, a place to make her own so that she can channel her efforts into her neo-gothic art-work and, ugh, she… Heh, she is _dying_ to meet you so she can paint your likeness as yourself _and_ your bird form if, well, if you’re okay with that, of course?”

Blinking (he’d become a little lost in the feeling of being so slowly and carefully undressed), the older man turned his head to look at the other (also blushing man) as a veritable storm of thoughts spun around his mind; Clover had siblings? (Gods, why wouldn’t he? Why hadn’t _he_ asked?) He’d been _talking_ to those siblings about him? 

“Oh… ugh, sure, why not?” he fumbled gracelessly, a gasp hitching his throat when thumbs and index fingers started to roll and pebble his nipples; “aahhh… oh, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t… umm, think to ask about, you know, your family…”

“Don’t worry about it” the brunette soothed, his mouth moving to nibble an earlobe before pulling away with a lick that had his lover shuddering; “conventionally speaking it… it might be a little early to ask you to meet them, but” he continued, his fingers adding pressure: “they’d _really_ like to meet you, all seven of them, including my folks…”

Ha, _seven_ of them?

Why wasn’t he surprised that the Ebi family existed as the much-famed lucky number?

“I… I’d like that” he replied, his body squirming a little more desperately under the onslaught; “j-just… just not right this second, alright?”


	53. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 11   20.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: EXPLICIT SMUT FROM THE START!! Graphic depictions of anal sex, possessive behaviour, kissing, grinding, bare-backing, cum-rutting, breath-play, Qrow gets wrecked (and loves it), Tyrian Callows (because he's a warning all by himself), threats, allusions to murder/torture, allusions to non-con, foreboding, swearing and angst.**

Mac’s old desk had probably witnessed _a lot_ of happenings since it’d been unceremoniously dragged into the small office Gods only knew how many years ago…

“Aaaahhhh~! Oh, oh _there_ ~! _F-fuck~!_ ”

However, having Qrow Branwen’s gorgeous, sweat peppered back pressed into it so tightly, the man’s head hanging off the edge as he cried out his delight, was most _definitely_ a first.

“Q-Qrow… aahhh… h-how are you… still… this _tight_?”

But hopefully _not_ the last…

“H-h-harder-r-… come… come on _Ebi_ … aaahhhh~! P-put you-r b-a-a-ck into-o it~!”

Grinning at the challenge, his hips momentarily stopping (causing his lover to whine), Clover moved his trembling hands to tug, manoeuvre and _pull_ the older man’s tremoring legs away from his waist to splay them over his broad shoulders.

“ _G-Gods_ …” the shape-shifter whimpered, his eyes screwing shut in anticipation as his shoulders prepared to take the brunt of Clover bearing down on him, his hands helplessly clawing at the desk whilst that thick, lube-slick cock taunted his quivering hole once more.

“You ready?”

“Ye- _sss_ …”

Eyes rolling back, his gasp snatched by the brunette’s hungry mouth, the younger man slammed home, the wooden structure they were abusing groaning at the force whilst the shape-shifter struggled to remember how breathing worked.

His prostate, singing, was sending electricity straight to his own straining dick whilst his tongue fought a losing battle for dominance as the Captain, his glorious form naked and gleaming under the heard light of the office, moved to slip his hands under the other’s shoulders, somehow bring them _closer_.

“ _Aaaahhh… m-m-ove… p-please… C-C-lov-er-… aahhhh- ngh~!_ ”

Pressing their foreheads together, their panting ragged, harsh and primal, the younger huntsman began his assault in earnest, the powerful muscles of his legs shifting his hips to piston with wild abandon; it was maddening, feverish and completely addictive.

For Qrow, his body tightening _every time_ he drilled into the sweet-spot he’d mapped, couldn’t have been a more perfect fit for his girth as it continued to squeeze into and pulse within the scorching heat he’d _never_ be tired of.

The sound of their flesh slapping and smacking was obscene; the scent of their precum was growing thicker and it wasn’t long before, completely untouched, his leaner lover came with a rasp-spattered cry, his _aura_ flickering with the power of it, his soul seemingly calling to the brunette’s, sending him over the edge.

“ _Gods~!! Qrow~!_ ”

Thrusting jerkily, his hands rushing out to catch him from falling onto his exhausted lover (his own arms just about working; shit, it was a damned good job that he trained so hard), Clover panted, his cock still releasing as he struggled to get a hold of himself.

However, looking down at that bliss-softened face, those thick lashes fluttering dazedly and kiss swollen lips quaking, the Captain wondered how he was able to control himself at all.

For the thousandth time, it seemed, he found his mind returning to the faithful night he’d first approached this beautiful man who’d given himself so shyly, so honestly and wished, once more, that he’d spoken to him sooner.

“Ugh… _that_ … that was pretty amazing, wasn’t it?” the shape-shifter chuckled, his head spinning with ecstasy; “a-anyone ever tell you… you’re too damned good at this… huh?”

Leaning down to give the other a soft, lingering kiss, the brunette felt his hips start to move again, his shaft already hard, already searching to pleasure itself and his partner as, instead of the frenzied movements he’d revelled in moments ago, he instead lifted Qrow up to envelop him in an embrace, his thrusts slow, deliberate and deep.

Gasping when his mouth was released, his hands skittering across the wood, unable to find purchase, unable to ground himself, the shape-shifter could barely believe what kinds of salacious, needy keens and mewls were dribbling from his throat as he held on to the desk’s edge for dear life and let the taller huntsman go to work.

To let someone else have complete and utter control of him was dangerous; it was stupid, it was careless, hell, it went against _everything_ he’d ever been taught.

And he _fucking_ loved it.

“Aaahhh… C-Clover-r-r… _nnaaahhhh_ ~!”

Gods, he would be _sore_ tomorrow…

~*~

Throwing back his third shot, his golden eyes lazily scanning over the writhing bodies clouding the dance-floor amidst the pulsing, electronic-rhythms thrumming through the air, Tyrian wondered, absentmindedly, how much angrier _dear_ Arthur would be if he stayed out for another hour or two?

It was only one a.m. and, surely, in a place heaving with so many people (human and Faunus alike, such a _rare_ thing in this piss-stain of a city), it wouldn’t hurt for him to linger?

Grinning to himself, his right hand lifting his glass for a fourth (he’d suitably charmed (or terrified; did it really matter which?) the girl working his end of the bar and soon she’d be scampering over with his bottle), the scorpion took a moment to admire the neon-blue ring he wore, his grin curling.

With this little beauty he could get up to _all kinds_ of mischief without a worry for, even now, even if someone _was_ monitoring the numerous CCTV cameras dotted around the Nevermore themed room, Arthur’s clever technology would erase any and all traces of him digitally.

Oh, to be an _invisible_ man, to have such power and anonymity.

Umm, it was making him hard just thinking about it.

And speaking of _hard_ , could it be? 

“As I live and breathe” he gasped, his body slipping off the stool he’d been perched on, the grin he wore widening into something _truly_ terrible; “ _Qrow Branwen…_ ”

~*~

More than a little thankful for Clover’s steady presence at his side, an arm securing his waist as they made their way into the club-proper (he’d insisted; if, no, _when_ he met Ivy he wanted to have at least something to say to her), his legs still a little wobbly but coping.

Gods, it was also a damned good job that they’d properly striped first and that the brunette’s _tiny_ private bathroom had plenty of warm water, soap and paper-towels.

He’d never felt so filthy and _amazing_ all at once…

“-bar?”

Blinking, his head inclining to look at his lover as they traversed the crowded dance-floor, Qrow just nodded because, over the music, there was _no way_ the Ace Ops Leader would be able to hear him anyway.

Especially since his voice would be strained…

Winking, Clover began guiding them through the mess of bodies, his free hand waving to some people, saluting at others and then moving some out of their path.

“S’pretty crazy, huh?”

“ _Crazy_ ” he agreed, their bodies easing onto a pair of stools at one of the longest bars he’d ever seen (and he’d seen a few), his body grateful that the Ebi family hadn’t chosen to skimp on padding their seating and that the majority of the patrons were preferring to dance than sit.

“-water and ice, yeah?”

“Sounds good!”

Nodding, the brunette leaned over the bar, his presence clocked relatively quickly; however, as they faced to the left, another bartender arrived from the right, her delicate hand tapping Qrow on the shoulder before placing a drink down in front of him.

Blinking, his brows quirking, the young woman offered a smile that seemed a little _off_ ; “it’s from _an old friend_ ” she called over the thumping ringing all around them: “it’s a scorpion’s sting cocktail” she added whilst Clover picked it up to inspect, his brows furrowing.

“Thanks, but I don’t drink” the shape-shifter replied, his head straining to see past the few bodies blocking his view of the bar; “who sent it?”

Eyes narrowing (was that fear he sensed?), the woman looked back the way she came, her expression morphing from confusion to relief; “he’s gone” she said, her hand reaching for the drink: “what d’you want me to do with it Lucky?”

“Swill it down the pipes” the teal-eyed hunter said, his gaze still searching the crowd (more so out of a possessive jealousy that he _really_ should be addressing than anything else); “Tia… show me where this creep was…”

“Oh-h… oh no, he wasn’t…”

“ _You_ look pretty shaken up” the brunette cut in, his tone broking no argument; “I’m calling Samson, I don’t want any shady people harassing our employees, you know that” he added before looking to Qrow, his smile apologetic: “you okay to wait here?”

“Sure” he shrugged, another bartender presenting him with a bottle of glacier-fresh water, a glass and ice; “text me if you need me, alright?”

Leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, Clover was opening his scroll, his call already starting as he walked back into the masses, his body the epitome of protective aggression.

Damn, those pants and that ass…

~*~

Lounging across a gargoyle, his golden irises watching with keen interest, Tyrian couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as he watched his quarry and the (huh, an unusual choice) _beef-cake_ that was clearly fucking him walk to a motorcycle that a valet had revved over to them.

Well, wasn’t _this_ an interesting turn of events?

And didn’t the little bird, such a thorn in his Goddess’ side, look so ravishing after having been _ravished_?

Ooh, but that limp he was trying to mask would cost him dearly in a fight, wouldn’t it?

Yes, he’d be quite unable to kick.

Unable to run away…

Unable to _resist_ …

Hmm…

Yes, perhaps it’d worth keeping him alive a little while longer; none of their more pertinent plans involved him for the time being, after all and, if he were completely honest, fucking and killing were two _very_ similar thrills in his life.

Maybe taking the shape-shifter in _every_ sense would prove to be a pleasant diversion as the election night was still over a week away…

Hmm…

And surely taking out whomever the (if you asked him) overly brawny man was would also be beneficial to the cause; it’d definitely cause upset to slay someone who was clearly so close to the Branwen and, who knew, maybe he had connections to the Atlas lot too…

 _Hmm_ …

Mind set and weapons slinking free, Tyrian stood, stretched and began sprinting after the vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhhhhhh~!!
> 
> How could I leave it there?!!
> 
> Why would I do that to you?!!
> 
> *Throws self behind the sofa*
> 
> Don't worry~!! The next instalment will be uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> Also, WOW~!!
> 
> You guys! Over 1000 comments~! That's amazing~!
> 
> I'll be in touch with y'all tomorrow, too!
> 
> : )
> 
> P.S. Don't worry, *the episode that shall not be named* is NOT a factor in this story!!


	54. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 12   21.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, Tyrian, older men being carried around by much younger women (my favourite warning), swearing and trust (because RWBY viewers have now been trained to see that as a warning...)**
> 
> Ooohhh... such vague warnings...
> 
> Oooohhhhh...
> 
> Could... could this mean fluff?
> 
> : 3
> 
> (P.S. This is not a trick, I swear; I'm actually very proud of what I've done here and may have shed a tear at the end...)

Releasing the hold he had around the taller man’s waist (he’d insisted on being held there, their bodies hugged tightly as he’d taken fast turns and corners; it was completely unnecessary but ridiculous thrilling, _freeing_ ) and pulling himself off of the bike (carefully), Qrow stretched a little whilst looking from the brunette to the small, deserted transport station.

“You sure you’re going to be alright?” Clover asked, his body still sat on the lowly-purring vehicle.

“Tch, what am I? A little kid?” he laughed, his hands patting his (actually quite cool) arms as the drizzle set in for its early morning rounds; “I’m perfectly able to get on a transport _and_ walk the whole five minutes it’ll take me to reach the Academy, _thank you_ ” he snorted, his eyes rolling.

Grinning, his shoulders shucking off his jacket (not that the older man had been fixatedly staring at it for most of their evening), the brunette handed it over, his smile earnest; “at least put this on, alright? The next transport isn’t for another ten minutes…”

“ _Clover_ …”

“Please?”

Huffing (but secretly more than thrilled), the slightly shorter man snagged the _gorgeously warm_ leather and slinked into it; the shoulders, of course, were too big and the sleeves too long by an inch or two, however, he couldn’t argue that it didn’t feel divine.

It smelt pretty damned fantastic, too…

“Heh, looks good” the taller hunter chuckled with a wink; “am I alright to come over once I’m done here?”

“Sure” he smirked, his head nodding to the road; “now hurry on back to your club” he urged, his arms folding as he _snuggled_ into the jacket he’d been loaned (and would probably end up stealing; he’d blame it on his bird-form’s need to pilfer things if the thirty-year-old tried to take it back). “The sooner you get this problem solved, the sooner you’re back in Atlas, right?”

“Sounds like a plan” he nodded before revving the engine; “see you soon.”

Rolling his eyes and offering a wave, Qrow watched the other roar around the empty street of the desolate, clearly sparsely populated industrial area, turn and jet back from whence he came, his eyes giving the older huntsman a _very_ deliberate look as he sped past.

~*~

Tyrian could not _believe_ his luck…

“Hello there, my little bird.”

He’d enjoyed a delicious dinner (some kind of fried meat that this part of the city was famous for), slashed the neck of a stupid bitch who’d posted a _deeply inappropriate_ message criticising Atlas’ _dear_ leader on the Atlas intra-net and spattered a malfunctioning _Knight_ with her blood…

“Tyrian?” his prey had breathed, those beautiful garnet eyes (so similar to those of his Goddess; hmm, perhaps he’d pluck them out and present them to her as an offering) narrowed in shock when he’d snapped his head from the sign he’d been reading. “What are… _shit_ , that was you, wasn’t it? You’re the one who sent me that drink, aren’t you, you bastard!”

Then he’d headed out _clubbing_ and, although he’d yet to _actually_ club anyone, well, the morning was still so sweetly young, wasn’t it?

“Aww, now is that anyway to greet an old friend?” he cooed, his body sauntering to lean against the small, unmanned station’s only point of entry, his venomous gaze zeroed on the man who was now standing, body poised in a defensive stance next to the plastic chair he’d been sat in.

“Tch, do friends poison each other where you come from?” the Branwen spat, his hand reaching for his scroll.

“Ah-ah-ah, not so fast” he called, his tail swinging behind him excitedly as he flashed Arthur’s little present for the shape-shifter to see; “that’ll do you no good, I’m afraid” he grinned, a chuckle bubbling up and out of his throat: “but please, go on, take a look-see~!”

Scowling, a red-icon flashing to show _no signal_ , Qrow re-pocketed the device, clenched his fists and raised them into a boxing pose; “what the hell are you doing here, Tyrian?” he asked, his voice low: “you’re a long way from home, aren’t you?”

“Hmm, from my true home, yes, _but_ this place _was_ my home, once upon a time” the Faunus mused, his smile curving cruelly: “too many small minds and weaklings for my liking, you see, and so I set my sights on a higher calling” he explained whilst slithering to a stand. “And my _current_ bidding involves the slaughter of certain undesirables… undesirables who bring my dear _former_ Leader’s great and illustrious reputation into dispute” he sighed, his tone mockingly put-upon. 

“So, you’re the one” the shape-shifter breathed, his fists clenching harder; “you’ve been framing James by killing innocent people who were just exercising their right to free speech?” he ground out, his shoulders rolling when the other took a step forward, his expression serene. “But why? What the hell could you gain from doing this?” he asked, his eyes narrowing; “Atlesian politics is a little _below_ your mistress’ notice, isn’t it? You’d think a deity would have better things to do with her time” he reasoned, his body taking a _tantalising_ step back with every step forward Tyrian made.

“Ahh~! My Goddess” he sighed; “hmm, you are right to acknowledge her as such” he agreed, his smirk spreading when the other nearly tripped on the cracked paving; the poor little thing must be realising how trapped he was, how outmatched, how soon he’d find his back against the wall.

Hmm… _good_ …

He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to draw out their game a little longer; playing with your food was always _far more **fun**_ than simply eating it, after all.

“And yes, _James_ is but a pawn, a frightened little boy in long-trousers whose playing right into our hands and, when his efforts to outsmart and outthink her exhaust him _completely_ , that will set the stage for her majestic ascension to Atlas” he hummed dreamily. “Oohhh, but to pave the way for her, to frighten these peons and destroy what little faith they have in their little tin-giant and his tin-hero” he cooed. “I’ve been so truly blessed to be given such work, such _fun_ things to do whilst Arthur continues to scamper across their security like an invisible spider, spinning webs and telling lies with every camera he can find” he chuckled.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” he asked, his arms spread wide and high.

“Oh yeah” Qrow deadpanned, his eyes rolling; “ _super_ ” he added before completely relaxing, his hand reaching into the jacket he wore to pluck Clover’s actively recording scroll free: “did you guys hear all’o that, too?” he called out.

Blinking, his body baulking, Tyrian felt a snarl ripple up and out of his mouth as he spun around, his knuckles cracking loudly whilst he clenched his fists and grit his teeth in irritation fuelled anger.

“Yep” Clover grinned, his form flanked by the rest of the Ace Ops; “we even got a little more then we were bargaining for, huh?”

“No!” the Faunus yelled; “ **no, no, no, _no_ ~!!**”

Then, his glare staining violet, he spun viciously, his barbed tail slashing towards the shape-shifter who’d _dared_ to trick him.

He was going to plunge his stinger right through the smug, little bastard’s heart and…

“ _ **Stay~!**_ ”

Slowing to a complete halt, his rage boiling when he saw that the poison dripping tip of his mechanical appendage was just under a foot away from the man who was smirking at him, a ringed fist priming to strike, Tyrian felt his anger give way to dread.

He had failed her…

His arrogance had led him to _fail_ her…

_Again~!_

How could he have been so stupid?

What… what would she _do_ to him when she…

“Night-night, you crazy son of a bitch~!”

Slamming an aura-breaking punch soundly across his jaw (breaking the bone in the process), Qrow couldn’t feel even the _slightest_ bit sorry as the Faunus was launched _through_ the thin metal wall of the transport station, his limp body skidding across the dank sidewalk to where Vine’s extended arms wrapped about him whilst Harriet rushed in to secure augmented restraints.

“Whoa” Marrow breathed as he and Clover jogged over to him whilst Elm called in the prison transport; “remind me to never get on _your_ bad-side” he laughed, his astonished gaze looking all around the hole Tyrian’s body had made: “you have _got_ to teach me that move, alright?”

Grinning, his body not pulling away from the Captain who’d placed his arm around his shoulders, those teal-eyes trying to find any signs of injury, the shape-shifter shrugged out an: “you got it, kid” before leaning a little further into his partner’s embrace, his smirk shit-eating. “I told you it would work…”

“So you did” the brunette replied as they made their way out of the ruined shelter; “and, not that I doubted you for a second, _but_ you did cut it pretty close there…”

“Eh, I trusted your guys to have my back” he replied; “and I _knew_ you’d save me if I needed you to…”

~*~

James… didn’t know what to say.

“It was reckless, foolish and ill-thought out!”

It was four a.m. and, although he’d usually be waking in half an hour to start his day, he couldn’t regret the early summons regardless of the bad tidings it brought with the good.

“With respect, Lieutenant…”

Tyrian Callows; Qrow had given him an extensive report on the day that he and the children had arrived in Atlas about their first encounter, how Salem was targeting Ruby and how he’d almost died thanks to a near-fatal dose of the Faunus’ natural toxins.

“ _Do not_ presume to talk over me _just_ because this is an unofficial meeting, Ebi…”

Not that they weren’t more than aware of the man; he was a vicious serial-killer with a rap-sheet a mile long and a trail of blood oozing after him no matter where he went or who he met.

But to think that _Salem_ had recruited him, that such _people_ were lurking within her inner circle; sure, on the surface it wasn’t surprising, but to have the man in custody now made the situation all the more real.

All the more _present_ …

“Easy there” Qrow called, his words bringing James out of his reverie; “we’ve got enough problems without turning on each other, haven’t we?” he asked, his unimpressed gaze slipping from the live police interrogation (the broken-jawed bastard would do nothing but sneer, it seemed) to a still flustered Winter. “So the Ace Ops broke a few protocols _but_ , if we hadn’t followed my play then Tyrian might not have revealed himself, let alone run his mouth” he reminded from where he sat (sprawled, _tired_ ) in the guest chair in front of the Generals’ desk. 

“Your _play_ could have gotten you killed, you bird-brained idiot” the Specialist snipped, the index finger and thumb of her right hand rubbing across her eyes; “what in Remnant made you think that it’d work in the first place?”

“Tch, we have a shared history” he replied with a shrug; “an’ after Clover’s bouncers started going through the club’s footage to find nothing but blurred images, my suspicions as to who the fucker that’d sent me such a cliched drink were _almost_ solidified” he mused. “All it took was asking Samson to check-his basic, close-cricetid body-cam for who should be there on the time-stamp and, what d’you know, a lanky-brunette with a bound-up scorpion’s tail just so happened to be there” he added. “That, and the bartender he’d started creeping out gave a pretty detailed description of him and how he’d been _staring at me and laughing_ before he fucked off” he huffed, a little shudder pulling at his form. 

“And so you thought to string him along” Winter sighed, her head shaking; “because playing mind-games with a serial killer who has a grudge to settle is just you’re style, isn’t it?”

Chuckling, the shape-shifter offered her a wink which had her stiffening and directing her ire at a still quietly standing Clover, his form still dressed in civilian garb; “as a senior operative with your level of training I am _beyond_ shocked by your recklessness this morning” she stated firmly. “If something had happened…”

“Oh. My. _Gods_ ” Qrow groaned, his hands rubbing over his face before he got up, his form sagging next to his lover; “who are you, his mother?”

“I’m his superior officer, and…”

“ _And_ ” Clover interrupted, his hands rising in surrender; “regardless of rank, ma’am, when it comes to the war against Salem, there are few people more competent, knowledgeable and dedicated to her downfall than this man right here” he stated, his voice strong and sure. “His plan was considered, reinforced by evidence and brought in the skill-sets of people he’s only been working with for the past month or so” he continued, his chest lightly puffing with pride. “As a guest in our Country, he was willing to put his life on the line for the good of all of us” he reminded. “His actions were selfless yet clever… and there was never any moment as his plan unfurled that I felt, not even for a second, that he or I had made the wrong call in trusting him” he admitted, his lips blooming into a smile when the older man nudged his shoulder fondly, their hands lacing together.

“Now, it’s been a _long_ day for us already” he argued, his voice now a little strained. “And, as you said, ma’am, this isn’t a formal meeting so, our report made, I’d like to ask the General if we’re okay to retire for a few hours?” he asked whilst the three of them turned to a (still, reserved, lightly frowning) contemplative James. 

Nodding his agreement, the General brought up a holo-screen; “we’ll have a full debriefing at 13:00” he intoned, his cobalt eyes slipping from one man to next: “and although I cannot condone what you did today, I will say that, on behalf of myself and the people of Atlas and Mantle, I couldn’t be more grateful to have that _creature_ locked up in our cells” he said. “We’ve already started analysing the recordings you managed to take Qrow, and hopefully by the time you’re both back here we’ll have more to go on in terms of who this _Arthur_ is and what his involvement might be” he sighed before leaning back, a smile trying to quirk his lips.

“Now go get some rest” he directed; “you look like you need it…”

~*~

By the time they’d stumbled into the slender-cubicle shower Qrow’s smaller, more Spartan room offered (his accommodation being closer to the General’s office), their bodies dressed in the same sweat-pants and sweaters they’d _loaned_ from Amity Stadium after their snowball fight, it was 05:00.

“You set the alarm?” the drowsy shape-shifter mumbled, his hands (somehow carefully) rubbing a towel through Clover’s nearly dried auburn strands, his body kneeling up on the bed (which would be _just about_ big enough to house them both) with the younger man sat before him, his tired eyes going over the scroll he held.

“Hm-hmm” he acknowledged before locking it and slipping it onto the bed-side table; “that was some date night, huh?”

“Heh… you know how to show a guy a good-time, tha’s fo sure” the shorter male yawned; “ugh… you might need to set _two_ alarms…”

“I’ve added three” the brunette reassured, his eyes rolling at the feeling that damned fine scalp massage tingling across his senses.

“Good, we-“

* _ **Bing-bong**_ *

Groaning and falling onto the bed with an overly dramatic sigh, Qrow somehow resisted the instinct to scream ‘ _fuck-off_ ’ at the top of his lungs whilst Clover, clearly still the best of them, heaved a breath before pushing himself to stand.

“Leave it” the shape-shifter grumbled whilst grabbing a pillow to hide under; “I’m not home right now…”

* _ **Bing-bong**_ *

“It might be important” the Captain argued, his bare-feet shuffling uncharacteristically.

“Anything can wait…”

* _ **Bing-bong**_ *

Huffing, the younger man finally reached the door, his eyes blinking at the little viewing window.

 _Huh_ …

“Who is it?”

Chuckling, Clover turned to grin at him (for the room was a studio apartment, the bed was only a few feet away and in perfect view) and simply breathed out a “news travels fast around here” before opening the door.

“Oh my Gods are you guys okay~?!”

Nearly stumbling back as a literal puppy-pile of teenagers (all in pyjamas, all carrying pillows, blankets and a selection of stuffed-animals) spilled into the room, the Ace Ops Captain could only watch as they crested, a tsunami wave of love and concern, over the bewildered looking shape-shifter he’d been about to snuggle with.

“Did he hurt you~?!”

“Where is he now~?!”

“Marrow said you punched him through a building~!! That’s _so cool~!!_ ”

“When do _I_ get to punch him through a building~?!”

“I know where there’s like a _thousand_ shovels so we can _all_ have a turn~!!”

Laughing behind a hand, his eyes watching as Ruby and Yang physically inspected him whilst Jaune offered his aura, Ren shook a flask of tea at him, Oscar fluffed up a huge pillow for him and the other teenagers started to build a _camp_ around the bed, Clover started to edge towards the door.

He... he could catch up with Qrow later…

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going?”

Blinking, his hand (that’d been reaching for the handle) freezing, the Captain _somehow_ cut off his yelp of surprise when Yang and Nora (their strength still something he struggled to comprehend) were on him, the shorter girl snagging his legs right off the ground whilst the blonde secured his trunk as they carried him to the bed.

“ _Ooofff_ ” he breathed out when he was unceremoniously deposited next to his laugh sputtering lover, those garnet eyes shimmering with mirth and affection as he spooned around the back him whilst the kids (completely used to and agreeing with the young women’s actions) continued to bed down around them.

“What” he managed to ask whilst looking over his shoulder at the other man; “what just happened?”

“Tch, ‘m pretty sure you’ve been adopted into the flock” Qrow mused softly whilst gently shushing him and moving their pillows around.

“Thanks kids” he called, his face burrowing into the (shocked, awed, _overjoyed_ ) broader man’s neck.

“Yes” he breathed, his eyes (lightly tearing) meeting those of the young people looking to him, their bodies curled into blankets or around each other; “thank you…”


	55. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 13   26.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (oohhh, capital letters; the bunnies must be hungry...), swearing, Tyrian (because he's a warning all by himself), minor self-harm (Tyrian likes it, bless his demented little socks), references to torture, THINKING and CHARACTERS ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT ISSUES AND RESOLVING THEIR PROBLEMS BECAUSE THEY'RE INTELLIGENT ADULTS WHO ARE CAPABLE OF THINKING AND BEHAVING RATIONALLY~!!**
> 
> *Breathes* 
> 
> Sorry, canon and I are still at odds...

James Ironwood had sat through multiple interrogations across his vast and multifaceted career.

“Bring in Qrow Branwen and _maybe_ I’ll talk…”

However, sitting across from Tyrian Callows was doing little more than making his skin crawl.

“For the _last_ time” Winter stated, her tone befitting her moniker; “Mr Branwen is not a member of the Atlesian military and cannot be part of our official investigations” she snipped, her hands skittering across her tablet: “if you cooperate with us, we may be able to show you leniency…”

“Ha! I don’t need _your_ mercy” the brunette spat, his body wrapped in a straight-jacket (which, in turn, was strapped to a chair that was bolted to the floor; his mechanical tail had been _removed_ ); “my only redemption can come from my Goddess” he sighed. “And thanks to that little bitch and her _uncle_ I am now _doubly_ shamed~!” he cried, his head rocketing forward to slam onto the desk, a groan of pleasure exploding from his lips as the General looked on, his expression souring.

This… this was getting them nowhere.

“Mr Callows…”

“Oh _Tyrian_ , please~!” he giggled, a prominent bruise on his forehead as he sat up; “it doesn’t hurt to be friendly, hmm? For after all, we’re in this next stage of her _glorious_ plan together now, aren’t we?”

“What plan?” James queried, his eyes narrowing.

“Hn-hn-hn-hn~!” the Faunus grinned; “now that _would_ be telling, wouldn’t it?” he replied smugly: “fortunately, I only had a small part to play and _most_ of the good work I was to do is already done” he purred, his golden gaze appraising the older man with a mocking sadness. “It really _is_ a shame that so many people distrust you now, isn’t it, Ironwood? But oh, what can you do?” he asked, his tone suggesting he was talking to a small child: “ _frame_ some poor Faunus for the crimes you’ve been sending your little machines out to do?”

“The people of Mantle and Atlas _know_ who you are, Callows” Winter cut in, her scowl thunderous; “you were convicted of…”

“Oh yes, yes, those _paltry_ little murders” he mused; “conspiracy theorists will claim that I’ve _always_ been held here in Atlas, yes, ever since my _mysterious_ disappearance and that I’m the perfect attack-dog, scape-goat, _assassin_ to be sent out to do _your_ bidding” he chortled. “Oh yes! Even _now_ rumours are flying around Mantle like Nevermore and you, my dear _former_ leader, are in far more trouble than you realise” he crowed, his feet stamping on the ground.

“What rumours? What are you…”

“Ha!! You don’t even _know_ , do you?!” he howled; “you have Mantle in a choke hold, its people are starving, its walls are crumbling and, instead of _helping_ them, you’re taking more and more resources away and you don’t seem to care, do you? Oh _no_! No one up here in these floating, ivory towers seems to care, do they? Ha! I didn’t even _need_ to sew discontent around those squalid little estates! It was already there, festering, brewing into a perfect storm” he breathed. “A storm upon which my lady will ride, will rise and fall down to _crush you **all**_!!”

Sucking in a breath, James stood, his eyes narrowing; “guards” he called. “Take this man back to the _ice-box_ ” he ordered; “maybe another few hours will make him more cooperative” he stated as he turned to leave, a frowning Winter at his heels.

~*~

“Ice-box?” Qrow asked, his right brow quirking; he and Clover had, in true Atlesian style, arrived a good thirty minutes too early for the debriefing, their forms redirected to the interrogation suite when they’d tried to gain access to the General’s office.

“It’s a room with variable temperature settings” the Ace Ops Captain answered; “criminals have their vitals monitored at all times and are never allowed to reach hypothermic states, but they are kept incredibly uncomfortable” he added, his arms folding as he watched the mad man being transferred to a wheelchair.

“Heh, I thought Atlas was _above_ torture…”

“It isn’t torture” the brunette blinked; “it’s a behaviour modifying and conditioning chamber…”

“Heh, _sure_ it is” the shape-shifter shrugged, his eyes rolling; “tch, not that I’m complaining about that crazy bastard getting to spend his time _anywhere_ unpleasant” he murmured as they made to leave the viewing room, their bodies clad in their usual hunting gear (despite the kids _begging_ them to stay in their borrowed sweat-suits). 

It’d been really nice to share breakfast with them before they’d all had to get up and start their days; he’d have to thank Winter later as she’d allowed them to pick later shifts so that they could spend that quality time together. 

It’d been nice to have them all together and laughing; however, as they continued to walk, the brunette beside him couldn’t help but focus on what his older lover had just so flippantly said.

They… they _didn’t_ use torture.

Atlas was a bastion of virtue and sure, things in Mantle weren’t exactly settled _but_ they were working on it; hell, Penny spent the majority of her time there, protecting the people, and several hunters from their own guild were also actively working to keep the City safe, secure and…

“You okay?”

Blinking, Clover turned to the slightly shorter man; “yeah, I…” he tried, his response dying on his tongue.

He… he shouldn’t _lie_ to Qrow and he _wasn’t_ , he…

“Hey” the shape-shifter called, his body stopping them in the quiet hallway; “look, I’m not sorry if what I’ve said has made you stop and think” he informed, their eyes locking: “and Gods knows that _I’m_ not perfect, but thinking for yourself isn’t a crime, you know” he urged. “We may be in a war on the same side, Clover, but that doesn’t mean we can all look at the same situation and interpret what we see in the same way” he argued softly, a hand reaching out to touch his arm gently. “We… we all have secrets” he added, his eyes flitting around the corridor before cocking his head to a small storeroom, his gesture clear.

Feeling his unease double, the Captain offered a slow nod before moving to follow his partner, his teal eyes checking the storeroom for any electronic eyes and ears before he turned to the shape-shifter, his brows quirking; “what’s going on?”

Sighing, his body leaning against the door, Qrow regarded the younger man carefully; “I, or should I say _we_ , are widening our circle of trust” he began, his eyes momentarily closing: “when you were in the bathroom this morning, the kids and I made a decision that I wasn’t going to act on until later” he said, his shoulders sagging. “But now is as good a time as any” he reasoned before straightening, his garnet eyes locking with flawless jade; “and I’m trusting you, heh, _me_ of all people because, regardless of what you choose to do with this information” he said. “I know that you’ll believe you’re doing the right thing… and that’s good enough for me regardless, alright?”

~*~

Sitting down heavily upon what was probably a box or two of cleaning supplies, the brunette swallowed thickly, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“She… she _can’t_ be destroyed?”

“Not necessarily” the shape-shifter replied, his right boot scuffing into the ground; “ _Ozpin_ can’t destroy her” he said: “but that doesn’t mean that someone else can’t or won’t…”

“Why didn’t you… why _haven’t_ you trusted James with this?” the younger cut in, his expression disbelieving; “you’re old friends… he’s been fighting against Salem for almost as long as you have” he acknowledged: “why… why would you not make him aware of this straight away?”

“We were in two minds, at first” Qrow sighed; “but when we flew into Mantle and the first thing that we saw were huge holo-banners strung all over the place telling citizens that they were under curfew and that they were having their civil liberties infringed for the _greater-good_ , we were… concerned” he admitted. “Then there’s the Amity Project and how it’s placing even more pressure on Mantle… James is my friend, it’s true, but he’s also a man who can become dangerous when he follows a single-minded ambition” he said. “He’s scared, Clover… he’s scared and tired and those two things can be a pretty explosive mix” he reminded, his tone softening; “now that we’ve been here for seven weeks, gotten the lay of the land and seen how he’s handling things we want to tell him everything before he makes any” he mused, his last word heavy with meaning: “ _sacrifices_.”

Caught between despair, outrage and _hurt_ (there’d been this huge, unspoken truth between them since day one and he hadn’t even _known_ ), the Captain sucked in a deep breath.

“What are you expecting me to do with this, Qrow?” he asked, his tone more than bitter.

“I’m not expecting you to do anything” the shape-shifter answered softly, his posture dejected as he looked on helplessly whilst regret took up the greater part of his face; “like I said, the kids and I trust you to do what _you_ think is right…”

“Even if it ends with _all of you_ in jail cells?!” he snapped, his form standing, his shoulders stiffened; “have… have you been going out with me to… _Gods_ , to manipulate me? To get me onside so that you can… you can _use me_ to get James on board!?” he accused, his anger hot and his reasoning ice cold.

Was… was everything a lie?

Flinching at the accusation, the older man met his glare calmly, as though he’d already accepted the fall-out, that he’d known those heated words had been heading straight for him; “I’m sorry that you’d think so little of me, I can tell you that much” he returned quietly before looking away: “you started this arrangement between us…”

“Yes but… yes but I didn’t… and I… shit, Qrow, I didn’t _mean_ ” he stumbled, his tone mortified when his brain helpfully replayed what he’d just said and how it sounded outside the context of his own hurt; “Gods you… you can’t just throw something like this out there and…”

“I get what you’re saying and I deserve what’s coming” he sighed; “but now you know, and that’s what matters” he furthered, his tone eerily neutral as his posture changed, his whole form resigned to the truth he’d been too afraid to acknowledge, that this decision would cost him one of the greatest experiences, one the _greatest_ people he’d ever known.

But, really, he hadn’t deserved him anyway…

“Ruby and Weiss have arranged for us to have a meeting with James and Winter tonight” he stated, his body turning to find the door-handle: “that’s when _they_ want to tell him but, like I said, you can do as you wish…”

“ _Wait!_ ” the brunette yelped, his hand rushing to slam the opening barrier closed again; “you… you can’t just _leave_ ” he gasped, their eyes locking once more: “why tell me? Why tell _only_ me, now?”

“I told them that I couldn’t keep it from you any longer” was the simple answer as the former tribesman looked away; “it… it didn’t feel right…”

“ _Qrow_ , I…”

“No, _no_ , I understand why you’d want to accuse me of deceit, I get it” he allowed; “I’m a spy, not a saint…”

“No, you’ve got it all wrong” Clover sighed, his head shaking as he reached out to touch the other man’s shoulder, a shudder of relief rippling over him when he didn’t pull away; “I let something James told me over a week ago get into my head and I let it cloud my judgement” he breathed, his eyes closing. 

“Brothers, Qrow… you… since you’ve come here and I’ve gotten to know you, _be_ with you, you’ve blown my world apart in so many ways, all of them _good_ ” he admitted, his voice a little shaky. “What I said was wrong and hurtful and borne from my own fears and I…”

“Tch, it’s not like I’m not scared shitless, either” the lither male pitched in, his hand reaching up to lay atop the brunette’s and giving those larger fingers a squeeze; “and I’m not just talking about the war, either” he sighed: “until you I… I’ve never… hell, I wouldn’t even have dreamed of anything like what we’ve shared and, full disclosure? I nearly threw up half a dozen times just now… _oofff_.”

Pulling the former tribesman into him, a spike of panic at the realisation that he could have just severed their connection over something (in the grand scheme of things) _so trivial_ (Ozpin retreating was a no-brainer, fuck, and Salem being immortal was _also_ pretty obvious if you thought about it), the brunette just took a minute to breathe the other man in.

“Thank you for telling me” he murmured; “thank you for trusting me…”

“Heh… thank you for being you, Clover” Qrow wheezed out, his arms holding onto that broader frame just as tightly; “I… I _really_ mean that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...
> 
> Looks like I'm re-writing Volume 7, don't it?
> 
> XD


	56. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 14   28.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: shock, supernatural encounters, a smidge of angst, swearing and *takes a deep breath* MILITARY PROFESSIONALS BEING RATIONAL AND PRODUCTIVE, THOUGHTFULLY CONSIDERED PLANS THAT MAKE SENSE AND COOPERATION!! (again, since these are so rare in canon, I thought I better warn y'all).**

Breathing out a sigh of relief when they saw Clover and their uncle enter the General’s office together, Yang and Ruby exchanged glances before making way for them and the rest of the Ace Ops to join their teams as they stood before a curious Ironwood, Winter and Penny.

“Thank you for seeing us” the silver-eyed huntress began as she and Oscar stepped forward, their friends and their shape-shifting chaperone bunching behind them.

“You’re welcome” the Atlesian replied carefully, his right brow quirking; “but you’ll forgive me for saying that this feels a little ominous…”

“Heh, sorry about that” the youngest hunter tried to laugh, her tone a little sheepish; “but, ugh… this _is_ important” she said before, with a deep breath, she unclipped the Relic of Knowledge from her belt and began to retell what had happened to them after they’d survived that fateful train crash those few months ago.

She told them everything; how Oscar had managed to suppress Ozpin long enough to tell them about Jinn, the story of Salem, her torment and resurrection, how the God of Light had intervened, the day of judgement which could be called and, most prominently, how the lamp’s resident had told a reincarnated Ozpin that _he_ couldn’t destroy her.

Hearing it all again was _just_ as jarring as the first time, if not more so.

“And as for not telling you as soon as we arrived, well, I” she said, Oscar’s hand reaching out to comfortingly squeeze her shoulder; “after seeing Professor Ozpin being forced to reveal everything, I… _we_ came to realise that sometimes looking at a situation and making a decision after you know more about it is best” she breathed. “And I think Uncle Qrow said it best… I wanted to make sure that we could trust you, sir, before having this talk today” she admitted; “when we arrived at Mantle, when we _saw_ the state of the City, we were all very worried” she added. “At first, Atlas seemed more like a dictatorship than a democracy and, until we got to know you, until we learned about the Amity Project and how hard you’re working to bring all of Remnant together we thought it was best to play our cards closer to our chests” she reasoned.

Blinking slowly, as though carefully processing the information, James then sucked in a breath whilst Winter (somehow) grew a shade paler and Penny shifted uneasily on the opposite side of the desk; similarly, the Ace Ops all looked more than a little shell-shocked (and angry).

“And if I hadn’t seemed _trustworthy_ ” James began, his expression smoothing into something more neutral (a look many knew to be wary of); “would you have continued to withhold this crucial information?”

“We…”

“And you, Qrow? You’re the adult here” he suddenly turned, the cobalt of his eyes flashing; “are you so easily swayed by _children_ that you’d be this irresponsible? Does friendship and _loyalty_ mean nothing to you?”

Huffing, the shape-shifter stood beside his niece, his arms folding; “loyalty is a funny word these days” he mused softly: “I spent the better part of my life loyally following Ozpin, hell, I followed him to the point where I let him alter my DNA for the furthering of his goals and flew myself into the Darkland Wastes more times than I can count” he reminded. “We’re friends, James, and I mean that, I do” he furthered, their eyes locking; “but the fall of Beacon has changed everything, you and me especially” he reasoned, his shoulders rolling in a shrug: “respect and information sharing is a two-way street and, up until now, can you blame us for wondering if you were only going in one direction?”

“That’s a poor excuse” the older man grumbled out, his eyes still narrowed; “I expected better from you…”

“That’s not fair” Oscar pipped up, his form flinching a little when the General’s gaze shifted to him; “ugh, sir” he hastily added before giving a quick glance to the shape-shifter even as Ruby moved to give him the gesture he had previously placed upon her. “I probably know better than anyone what Qrow’s talking about and what he’s had to do… what he’s given up for this cause” he said; “and we’ve all been through a lot on this journey here and there’s been a lot of hurt on all sides” he furthered. “But we’ve somehow made it through, together, and that’s how we reached this decision” he stated; “if Qrow hadn’t allowed us to grow and supported us to make these tough calls, then we wouldn’t have made it this far…”

“Heh, don’t go giving me airs and graces I don’t deserve, pipsqueak, I owe my life to you guys unless you’d forgotten” the oldest of their group grinned, his left hand ruffling the boy’s hair before he turned back to a still grim-faced James.

“Look, what’s done is done” he stated; “but now we’re all on the same page, we’ve come up with a plan that was actually inspired by all you Atlas folks” he said, his own brow quirking: “unless we’re all under arrest for treason, or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous” the General huffed; “I’d sooner lock you up for giving me the kind of head-ache I used to rant at Oz about back in the _good old days_ ” he sighed, a fraction of the tension that’d been in his shoulders easing: “however, depending on this _plan_ of yours, I may just change my mind” he added as the tension in the room started to bleed away.

Smirking (and thanking his lucky-stars that the James he remembered before the fall was still in the tired man he was looking at now), the shape-shifter nodded at his niece; “so far, Jinn has told us what we _can’t_ do in terms of dealing with our Salem problem” he mused. “However, since she could tell us so much about the past and what led up to where we are, what’s to say that she _can’t_ tell us more about what she’s planning, even if it’s just for now and not in the future?” he asked, his grin sharpening when the older man blinked, his eyes widening. 

“Up until this point, we’ve been making our own plans and goals _but_ , wouldn’t it be better to know what she’s up to? That way, instead of being in the dark, we can make more informed decisions and build a time-line to work to” he furthered. “It’d also mean that we have better information to share with the other Kingdom’s once the Tower’s up and running, wouldn’t it?”

Nodding, his lips slowly pulling into a smile, the General pressed a button to lower the security-shutters; “let’s do it” he agreed: “how do we start?”

~*~

Staring up at the blue, chain-decorated being, Clover felt his body (which’d slowly gravitated towards his lover) tremble slightly as she took up the majority of the large office, her smile resplendent as she looked down at them all.

This… this was _something else_ …

“Ruby Rose” she greeted, her voice a silken purr; “you are ready to ask the final question for this era?”

“Yes” she replied, her smile determined; “Jinn, what is Salem planning?”

Eyes flashing, a chuckle leaving her lips, a thick mist rose up to envelop the room only, unlike the first time they’d witnessed her power, the group (all in various states of awe, confusion and shock) were kept together as the Darkland Wastes unfurled all around them.

The landscape was fear itself…

“Whereas I cannot disclose any changes she could choose to make in the future, I can show you the _time-line_ she has generated between those mortals she has entrusted to do her bidding” the supernatural woman crooned, her right arm waving over the Grimm scattered area. “Currently, Salem means to attack the cities of Atlas and Mantle; her minions, Tyrian Callows and Dr Arthur Watts have been dispatched to Mantle with the goal of causing civil unrest before weakening the city’s defences, allowing horde upon horde of Grimm to enter and destroy it” she explained. 

“Thanks to their efforts, she hopes that General Ironwood will concentrate his forces there, exhausting them whilst simultaneously creating more fear and panic for her creatures to feed off and, a week after the Council Elections have come to pass, her forces will embark from the Darkland Wastes” she added whilst scenes of Grimm packs and Arthur’s hacking of key areas swirled all around her audience. “Then, with the Atlesian military weakened, she will arrive upon her greatest creation to date with an army of her own” she continued whilst, to the growing horror of the room, a floating whale gently lumbering around the vapid air of Salem’s keep in the Wasteland ballooned out before them.

“With this beast and the hundreds of flying Grimm accompanying it, she will destroy both cities, claim the Relics of Knowledge and Creation and then set her sights on Vacuo where three of her other vessels, Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai are already infiltrating Shade Academy to learn more about the Relic of Destruction” she finished, her smile dipping slightly. “If these events are to pass, then the survival of all mortal life on Remnant will be in doubt” she mused before she looked down at the people gathered around her; “you did well to ask me this question” she admitted: “I wish you luck and grant you the final knowledge that you are able to alter this future” she grinned.

“You can change your fate…”

~*~

When half of them collapsed onto the floor (it… it was a lot to take in) and the other half looked like they were on their way, James found his head resting in his hands.

Gods… what if they hadn’t learned all of this?

They had two weeks, just two weeks to…

“Well, _fuck_ ” Qrow spat out inelegantly; “looks like your shield-generators are going to need one hell of an upgrade, Jim” he breathed whilst he and Clover started to help the people around them back up, their bodies still trembling a little. “Which means you’re going to have to get the Council on board…”

“We’ll need Robyn and her huntresses, too” the brunette chipped in, his right hand giving a tremoring Marrow a brotherly pat on the back; “they’ll know all of Mantle’s weak spots and they should be able to help us track down this Dr Watts we just saw…”

“Dr Watts” Winter sighed, her form the most dishevelled anyone had ever seen; “he… he was one of our top scientists” she stated: “he was declared dead over seven years ago” she added before daring to look towards her leader. “He wrote half of the code which we rely on for the running of critical systems across Mantle and Atlas…”

“Tch, which means there’s no point doing anything technological until he’s either locked up or dead” Harriet called, her expression now both angry and determined as she slapped a curled fist into her open hand; “we’ll find him sir, just give us the word…”

“Now hold on a second” Jaune cut in, his blue eyes worried but calmer than most; “we can’t just go rushing off…”

“But we have less than two weeks to get ourselves ready” Elm breathed; “now is the time for action…”

“Panicking and running around is exactly what _she_ wants” Yang countered; “we need a plan…”

“We _need_ Watts in custody” Vine snipped; “everything else can wait…”

“Ha! Tell that to the people of Mantle” Nora snapped; “they need to be our priority…”

“You’re not even _from_ here” Harriet challenged; “what gives you the right to…”

“Hey!” Clover shouted, his tone brokering no argument; “everyone, take a breath and _think_ ” he instructed, his posture shifting to something intrinsically authoritative: “Ace Ops, stand down and the rest of you? Settle down” he ordered. “We’ll get no where by shouting the odds at each other” he reminded firmly; “and Yang’s right, no one is going to run off and do anything before we’re all in agreement and a plan has been put in place” he stated firmly: “General?”

Brushing his cool, gloved metal hand over his face, James nodded; “two weeks isn’t a great deal of time” he admitted: “but with Tyrian already in custody, at least one threat is dealt with” he acknowledged before sighing. “Amity Tower, however, is still far from complete” he said, his flesh hand tapping across the desk, bringing up the schematics for the project. “Even if we had crews working night and day, with our limited resources, it’d still take a month to get it up and running, and that doesn’t even factor in the Winter Maiden being able to free the Relic from its vault so we can use it” he explained, his frown deepening.

“Wait a second” Weiss said, her eyes briefly flitting to Winter; “if this is a resources issue, why not approach our mother?” she asked, her brows furrowing: “she… she isn’t exactly _stable_ , but she’s a share-holder in our Dust Company” she reminded. 

“But _father_ is the official owner” Winter countered, her scowl developing; “and even if we told him why the dust was needed, he wouldn’t…”

“Hold on” Yang called, her eyes meeting her friend’s; “didn’t you tell us that your little brother had been made heir to the company?” 

“Oh Gods” Weiss gasped; “you’re right, Whitely and mother could out-vote father and force the Company to open its doors” she said, her body turning to a slowly nodding Winter: “between us, we could talk him around, I’m certain of it…”

“And don’t forget about the people” Nora edged, her glare angling at a nonplussed Harriet before she approached the General to stand next to Oscar; “people are some of the best resources we have to hand” she argued: “we don’t have to tell them about Salem just yet _but_ we can tell them that there’s a threat, that everyone who _can_ help with the Project is needed” she mused. “I’m sure most able-bodied people would also be happy to work on the walls so long as we could provide them with the tools and protection…”

“Yes” Elm agreed, her eyes sparkling at the thought of it; “better still if, as our Captain said earlier, we could get Robyn onboard” she said, her face looking around at the group: “as the so called _people’s champion_ , many will rise up at her call, surely?”

Standing, his shoulders straightening, James felt that the weight which’d been crushing him was starting to ease.

This… this could work…

“Agreed” he stated, his mind already slotting the various elements in place. “Winter, you Weiss and Oscar will head to your parents’ manor now and make a start” he directed; “with any luck, we should be able to get access to those dust-reserves before morning” he said. “Take Penny with you so that she can interact with the company’s main-frame and get the logistics we need set up” he added; “Elm and Vine will also go as your back up just in case Jacques wants to use his privatised Knight security team to force his opinion” he furthered before shifting his gaze. 

“Harriet, Ruby, Qrow, Blake, Yang and Clover? When Jinn showed us the first waves of Grimm Salem will send to strike Mantle, I noticed them arriving through the southern pass in the Solitary Mountain Range” he stated, a flitting of fingers bringing up the area for them to view. “I’ll prep five Manta flyers to take you out there” he continued, his fingers flying over glowing keys; “as our fastest hunters with explosives experience, I want _every_ way that those megoliath can reach us completely demolished” he directed before turning back to the room.

“Which means that Marrow, Nora, Ren and Jaune are tasked with finding Robyn and bringing her to me as soon as possible” he assigned; “bring her team as well” he furthered: “I plan on having the other Council members brought here within the hour so that I can debrief them all at once” he explained. “With most of the ground-work laid before dawn and an arrest warrant already live for all on-duty Atlesian hunters and Knights, if we haven’t found and apprehended Watts by then then you will all be sent out to scour Mantle until he is” he nodded. 

“Any questions?”

Meeting his gaze with looks both determined and ready, James felt that weight lessen all the more.

“Very good” he breathed; “you’re dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Fairgame here but, like I said last chapter, I've somehow taken a drabble that was just about them getting _busy_ and ended up re-writing a whole Volume...
> 
> Next chapter will have some _explosive_ Fairgame : )
> 
> I'm working on it now!
> 
> XD


	57. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 15   29.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of angst (it's tiny, I swear) and... umm, I think that's it...**
> 
> **Huh...**

Reaching the Manta Flyers’ hangar, Clover quickly and decisively split them into teams; two of the pilot operated flyers would go to the smaller phishers and decimate the areas, ensuring that all entryways were either caked in ice or filled in with rocks whilst Harriet and Yang teamed up to tackle three entryways, Blake and Ruby three more as he and Qrow took on the largest pass.

“So, picking a number from one to ten” the shape-shifter began as they settled into the back of the military aircraft, their bodies huddled together under a thick blanket as they settled in for the three hour flight; “with one being _fucked in a bad way_ and ten meaning _we’ll be fine_ , what would you say our chances are?”

Snorting, his head resting atop of the other man’s as Qrow placed his upon the brawn of his shoulder, the brunette shrugged lightly; “it’s hard to tell” he admitted; “but I think we’re in a damned better place then where we were before a magical blue lady took us all to see the worst movie ever” he mused.

“Tch, yeah, _that_ was pretty intense” the older male agreed, his eyes slipping closed; “the Darkland Wastes look a lot different to when I last saw them” he furthered after a yawn: “I’m not sure how she does it, but those Grimm pools always seem to get bigger” he sighed. “Gods only knows where that fucking whale came from, though…”

“It looked as big as Atlas” Clover murmured softly, a shudder running through him at the thought; “if worse comes to worse, I think James will want to raise the city into the upper atmosphere” he furthered: “at least that way we can get as many civilians to safety as possible…”

“Heh, as safe as they can be, anyway” Qrow shrugged, his hands pulling the blanket closer to trap more of the delicious heat pouring off of his partner; “I’m glad that we have time to think about contingency plans regardless” he continued: “this shit-show could have much worse…”

“Tell me about it” the Captain breathed; “any scenario that ends with me getting to cuddle you is one I’m happy with…”

“ _Sap_ ” the shape-shifter teased, his hind-brain preening at the attention as he nuzzled closer.

Chuckling, Clover tightened his hold on the lither man, his eyes staring ahead, past the crates of dust they had at their disposal and beyond the pilots to see the flawless, cloudless sky stretching out before them.

It was hard to imagine the fight that was looming ahead of them just now; sure, he’d known what he was signing up for, he also _knew_ , without a shadow of a doubt, that war meant war and, up until now, he’d made his peace with that, especially since his family had the means to make it to Argus.

Up until now, or rather this past month or so, Qrow hadn’t been a factor.

His _feelings_ for Qrow hadn’t been a factor…

Gods, how he’d wanted his folks to meet him and he knew that Ivy would be furious at missing her opportunity to harangue the poor man into sitting for her so that she could sketch him; the two sets of twins had wanted to speak with him, too.

However, time and planning being what they were, could they afford to waste it on such pleasantries?

No, no it was better to call them in the morning and tell them to arrange their transports asap; although, if he knew his mother, the woman would probably put her foot down and insist that the ‘ _wonderful young man who’s put such a spring in your step_ ’ be brought before her immediately.

Well, that settled that, then.

“I was thinking” he said aloud, his brows lifting; “do you want to come over for a dinner with my family tomorrow?”

“Heh, d’you think Jimmy will spare you?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind too much” he replied smoothly; “legally speaking, I have _months_ of vacation days stored up and, after Watts is detained, aside from running security and helping to reinforce our defences, there’s only so much a poor, dumb brute like me is good for…”

“Tch, stop fishing for compliments” the older man snorted; “everyone knows you’re Jimmy’s right-hand man… or is that Winter?” he chuckled: “I have a feeling that she’d take offense at being called anything less regardless of her gender” he grinned.

“Hey now” the brunette chuffed; “I thought you two were getting along better these days…” 

“So we didn’t kill each other when we were in close-quarters” the darker haired hunter shrugged; “so I _thanked_ her with a box of her favourite pastries for giving the kids some slack, so what?” he argued, his arms folding under the thick material ensconcing them.

“Now who’s the sap?” Clover countered cheekily.

“Touché” Qrow replied good-naturedly before resettling; “but… uh, getting back to the question at hand” he said after a slight cough: “I, ugh, I would love to meet your family” he conceded, a small, almost shy smile tugging his lips. 

“Just make sure that they don’t get out the fine china” he reminded with a well-meaning grumble; “the last thing I need is a string of broken crockery choking up my conscience…”

~*~

Watching as his partner transformed into his bird-self to fly a pack of lightning dust (that would be much to heavy for an actual crow) onto an over-hanging ice shelf lining the crevice they’d been sent to fill, Clover (still thrilled that his partner had accepted his invitation and that his mother (who’d been equally pleased) was already preparing) tapped at his ear-piece. “This is alpha” he called; “bravo, charlie, what’s your status?”

“Bravo here” Yang replied; “the first two passes have been totalled” she relayed: “we’re moving onto the third.”

“This is charlie” Ruby chirped; “we’ve just encountered and destroyed a small pack of beowolf and are moving to our second fissure now.”

“Okay, keep us updated on the Grimm numbers, charlie” he ordered, a frown marring his features as he looked around the deserted area he and Qrow were working in; “let us know if you need back-up.”

“Roger~!”

Grinning at the youngest huntress’ enthusiasm, the Captain returned his attention back to his lover whilst his winged form flew down with a caw before transforming to land at his side; “that’s the last of them” he said, his form all the more handsome beneath the light of the full (if shattered) moon.

“Great” the younger man smiled, his left hand holding the detonator whilst his right flicked his clover-pin; “with any luck, these charges should drop a motherlode of ice and rocks into this ravine” he said before, with a wink, he pushed the button.

The roaring boom that tore through the canyon dislodged what must have been tons of debris which spewed out huge plumes of icy flakes to scatter all around them.

“Tch, not bad” the shape-shifter admitted whilst tapping a few errant ice chips off of his hunter’s gear.

“That was some great explosive placement” Clover agreed, his form shuddering a little as he patted away the frozen substance that’d (somehow) washed more so over him; “damn, this stuff’s pretty cold, huh?”

“Tch, my semblance strikes again” Qrow sighed, his eyes appraising him whilst he approached to try and flick some bigger chunks out of the Operative’s collar, his frown strengthening; “your neck’s soaked” he huffed.

“Yeah, well, that’s the price you pay for having a warm neck, I suppose” the brunette tried to laugh.

Heh, the thirty-minute jog back to the Manta would be uncomfortable in this wind—

“C’mere” the older man instructed, his cape pulled free from his shoulders.

“Huh? Oh, ugh… you don’t…”

“Shut up and come here already” the shape-shifter sighed, his eyes rolling as he folded his Branwen tribe keep-sake into a make-shift scarf, his hands easily throwing it around the other’s goose-pimpled flesh before tying it off in a jaunty knot.

“Hey, that’s great” Clover sighed, his nose burying into the cloth (a comforting scent of his lover mixed with fresh air washing over his senses, making him warm); “thank you.”

“Heh, no worries” the lither male returned easily; “spend a few years bundling up a pair of hyperactive kids who’re desperate to play in the snow and you’ll be a dab-hand at this kind of thing too” he grinned before nodding back the way they’d come. 

Tucking his hands up into the deceptively soft, warm fabric helping him to ward off the chill, the Captain gave the (yep, definitely blocked) former mountain path one final appraisal before starting a light run; “last one to the Manta buys breakfast!” he called.

~*~ 

Knowing that all four huntresses were successful and had made it back to their respective craft safely, Clover cleared the Mantas to return to Atlas as he made his way back to the blanket and his partner (who was burrowing himself under it).

“I think I’ve worked up quite the appetite” he mused smugly as he tugged some of the cover away from his grumbling lover; “luckily, I know of a place that let’s you super-size your order for the bargain price of ten lien per plate…”

“Ugh _fine_ ” Qrow ground out, his eyes rolling as he stopped fighting for control of the blanket and, instead, buried himself against the slightly taller man; “but I want my cape back…”

“Ooh” the brunette chuffed; “I’m not so sure I want to give it back…”

“It’s _mine_ …”

“Where’s my leather jacket, Qrow?”

“You said it looked good on me” the shape-shifter defended; “and besides, I’ve licked it so it’s mine…”

“You’ve _licked it_?” Clover laughed; “since when is _that_ a thing?”

“Since _always_ ” the darker-haired hunter sniffed; “look it up, boy-scout…”

“Huh, well, I seem to remember you licking _me_ a few times” the Ace Ops Leader murmured; “was that you staking your claim?”

“Of course” the shorter replied readily, his body shifting until he was sat between the broader man’s parted thighs, those impossibly strong arms (now dry and warm) wrapping around him whilst that handsome jawline rested on his shoulder; “anyone else so much as _thinks_ about licking you and Harbinger will cut their tongue out” he grumbled.

“Aww, you’d mutilate someone to defend my honour?” the younger chuckled; “that’s so sweet” he smiled, his head turning to allow him to kiss the other’s lily-cheek before he pulled away, his mouth moving before he could think to stop it: “I love you, you know?”

Feeling the body in his grasp stiffen alongside his brain (once again milliseconds too late) as it _helpfully_ reminded him that he’d _just_ confessed something so ridiculously absurd (they’d only been together for a month for Gods’ sake) to a man who’d told him _multiple times_ about his bad experiences with people he thought he could trust, Clover felt panic set in.

Shit, _shit_! What could he say?! He needed to do damage control and quickly—

“Yeah” Qrow breathed, those ring coated fingers finding his own and squeezing; “yeah… I love you, too…”

~*~

Clapping her hands together excitedly, Ruby was almost fit to burst whilst Blake, a delicate hand reaching to wipe a tear away from her eye, could only smile; “we… we should really let Clover know that he left the comms. open…”

“Are you _nuts_?!” the younger fighter squeaked, her body doing a silly, happy little dance around the cargo-hold she and her Faunus friend were sitting in; “ugh!! I wish I could have recorded that~!”

“Heh, well, for a price” Harriet called from the other channel, her eyes watching Yang jig about in front of her; “I _could_ let you access the official recordings that’re mandatorily made whenever the Ace Ops are sent on missions” she chuckled. “Atlas is famous for its evidence sampling, after all…”

“Ooohhhh~!! Really?!” the sixteen-year-old cried; “name your price~!”

“Tch, for that much enthusiasm, I’ll give you a freebie just this once” the older woman chuckled, her smile widening as the blonde offered her a high-five (which she returned); “this is pretty sweet blackmail material…”

“Or something to use during their wedding reception” the brawler sighed, her smile luminous.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, _oh my gosh_ ~!” the female scythe wielder cooed; “I _love_ weddings~!”

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves” the other speedster grinned; “as much as I’m all for the idea, you can’t go putting that kind of pressure on a relationship that’s still in its early stages” she advised, her smile dipping slightly: “that, and we’ve _literally_ got bigger fish to fry” she reminded.

Feeling their own excitement quell, the former Beacon students settled down some, their eyes shifting to their aircrafts’ windows as thoughts of Salem and her army came to mind.

Then, arms crossing, Ruby sucked in a breath before expelling it loudly; “well they’re just another reason for us to keep fighting, aren’t they?” she asked, her eyes turning to Blake: “the love they have, the love you and Yang share, the love between Harriet and her partner and the love we all have for each as friends, _family_ ” she corrected. 

“These are _all_ reasons why failure _can’t_ be an option” she said, her silver eyes gleaming; “because love is the strongest weapon we have” she stated, her shoulders straightening: “and it’s the one thing that _she_ can never use…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I LOVED writing this chapter~!
> 
> I hope everyone liked the throw back to RWBY Chibi (I forget which episode BUT there is one where Taiyang and Qrow are leaving Ozpin's Office after a failed parent-teacher conference and Qrow declares that, since he's licked Tai's drinks-mixer/blender (a gift from his mother; Ruby and Yang have a grandma?! Where the heck is she, CRWBY?!) it belongs to him~!)
> 
> Ahh, good times...
> 
> Also, I've had the head-canon of Clover being wrapped up in Qrow's cape for AGES! It felt really natural to have that exchange here.
> 
> I just wish that I could draw (my stick-figures are pretty sweet, though); if there are any budding artists out there (or you know of any) I think we really need more Fairgame images, especially here on the Archive...
> 
> *Hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge*


	58. Adventures in Dating (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 16   01.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ADULTS BEING ADULTS, alcoholism-recovery, effective plans, swearing and a smidge (ever so tiny) of angst.**

Arthur Watts considered himself to be (amongst an underrated genius, excellent salesman and proficient sharp-shorter) a patient man and yet…

“Tyrian” he sighed, the index finger and thumb of his right hand pinching the bridge of his nose whilst his left hand continued to hold his scroll to his ear; “where in Remnant are you?” he close to hissed: “you were meant to be back here hours ago” he ground out. “It’s one thing to go out and blow off some steam” he furthered into what must have been his seventh answer-phone message; “but this is ridiculous” he sneered: “the last thing we need is you becoming clumsy and drawing too much attention to yourself” he reminded caustically before he hung-up.

This… this wasn’t _good_.

To not hear from the fickle (deranged, scatty) Faunus in twelve hours was relatively usually (he did so _enjoy_ his work and there were many still speaking out against Ironwood, the embargo and politics in general) _but_ now it was verging on thirty-six.

Scowling, his eyes critically going over Mantle PD’s chatter, Atlas’ Military communications networks and the like, he couldn’t see any reports linking to Tyrian by name, any arrest warrants involving Faunus with his traits and even looking at the Ace Ops and Knights reports had led him nowhere.

The only other thing, as far as he knew, that would hold the scorpion’s attention was Qrow Branwen; yes, he could remember the demented glee crossing his features when he’d learned that the man (someone who’d humiliated and enraptured him in equal measure, it seemed) had arrived in Atlas with his _little flower_. However, after snooping around various security channels, he’d found that Ozpin’s crafty spy was alive, well and simply running whatever mission the floating city’s tin-giant sent him on.

So where could their mistress’ pet-assassin be?

The election was looming and their plot to foil Robyn Hill through Jacques Schnee’s cooperation was of paramount importance; he couldn’t pull this off by himself, well, he couldn’t simultaneously slaughter the _happy huntress’_ followers _and_ manipulate Ironwood’s silly iron-puppet.

What to do, what to do?

Leaving his safe-house to search for the man (who could be anything from blind-drunk to injured and lost in the tundra) was highly risky; sure, he had the CCTV of Mantle under his control (alongside the traffic-systems, local Knight patrols and ATMs) _but_ the General was stepping up his security more and more these days. This, of course, had been part of the plan since an oppressive atmosphere would only infuriate the citizens more and, the longer they stewed, the easier it would be to insight outrage, fear and panic.

All good things for them in the long run, however, even in such a large city to roam about during the day was risky.

 _Shit_.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, the tech-genius redirected his gaze to the latest status updates filtering down from Atlas; no new murders, period. No mayhem, no silencing of protestors and _no_ civil-unrest caused by potential White Fang affiliates.

This was something that he could no longer ignore and so, with a sigh that was _very much_ put upon, he donned his winter-coat, picked up his umbrella and silenced the holo-screens with a swipe of his ring dotted hand.

When he found Tyrian, they were going to have _words_.

~*~

The drizzle ridden streets, depressingly, all looked the same save for the odd burst of a neon sign, a scattering of unattended children and the Knight patrols which utterly ignored him as he crossed every road he wanted to regardless of the traffic.

Now, where to start?

The last time he saw Tyrian, the assassin had been leaving their safe house to peruse a local night-club and so, decidedly, he made his way towards the _Nevermore_ ; even after so many hours elapsing, it shouldn’t be too hard to snatch up the club’s video recordings and filter through them to see if the ring he’d loaned the killer had tampered with it…

“That’s a pretty nifty trick you’ve got there, _doc_.”

Blinking, a scowl forming beneath his moustache, Arthur turned to see a group of teenagers, _no_ , Qrow’s teenagers, standing with their weapons in the street just across from him.

_Shit._

“You children don’t know whom you’re dealing with” he mused, his eyes narrowing in the mid-morning gloom; “back away now and there needn’t be any… _unpleasantness_.”

Offering him expressions which varied from annoyed, to angry and even _cocky_ , the Atlesian raised his right hand, the rings there glowing ominously.

“Oh no~!” a red-haired girl gasped, her own hand pointing at him dramatically; “he’s going to blind us with his bling~! Shield your eyes~!”

Glaring, his eyes narrowing further, the scientist sneered; “foolish _child_ ” he spat: “you have _no idea_ what I’m capable of—”

“ _ **Stay~!**_ ”

Time freezing all around him, Arthur felt panic bubble up and wrap about him; those brats from Beacon had just been a distraction!

How could he have been so stupid!?

Cursing, his body unable to move, the _genius_ could only watch as the girl and her two _friends_ approached (she was _fucking skipping~!_ ) whilst, next to him, another member of the Ace Ops (Vine Zeki, if he remembered correctly) started to remove his rings before the bear of a woman also on that team wrenched his arms back _after_ removing his pistol.

_Shit!_

~*~

With thirteen days left to go, James didn’t dare to feel hopeful, and yet…

“Pietro is running diagnostics on the devices Watts had on him and, thanks to Penny’s sensors, we were able to back-track his movements straight to their hide-out” Winter reported diligently, her form no less professional for the lack of sleep they were all running on. “The Ace Ops have found a series of hard-drives which are also being analysed on separate servers in case of viruses or other traps” she furthered before, with a tap of her scroll; “he’s currently being interrogated by Harriet and Elm but, as we suspected, he’s divulging nothing” she sighed.

“Having him in custody is the most important thing” the General allowed, his eyes shifting to Team JNR; “you all did exceptionally well, now go back to your dorms, get some rest if you can and don’t forget to eat something” he directed, a true smile gracing his lips. 

“Thank you, sir” they said, their own smiles forming as they turned to leave, their hands giving (a tired but triumphant) Weiss friendly pats to the shoulder or thumbs up on their way.

Things were looking a lot better…

“What now, sir?” the former heiress asked when the three of them were alone.

“Well, thanks to the efforts of yourself and your sister, dust is freely flowing to Amity and our technicians couldn’t be more grateful” he mused; “neither could the wall crews who are reporting fewer Grimm incidents since we blocked up those mountain passages” he added. “So now, since Robyn and her follows have _finally_ agreed to join me in my Council meeting at noon, all we need to do is get the citizens of Mantle and Atlas onboard with sharing skillsets and preparing defences” he stated. “I’m hoping that Robyn’s semblance can play a major role in that and, if we make a media broadcast, I would ask to have the both of you and your brother standing at my side when we do” he furthered, his tone warm as he regarded the pair.

“We’d be honoured, sir” Winter replied readily, her tone lacquered with pride as Weiss smiled widely; “of course” she continued readily: “it… it might be nice to have mom with us, too…”

~*~

With permission granted from James (who seemed to be doing better, who seemed just that little less stressed) to have rest of the night off, Qrow was feeling more than a touch apprehensive as he buttoned up his charcoal shirt and double-checked that his blue, stone-washed jeans weren’t too tight for a family gathering.

It felt strange to keep dipping into civilian clothing; hell, it was weird for him to even _have_ civilian clothing.

For years he’d merely replicated the same hunter’s garb, the fit of the clothes familiar, comfortable and useful when it came to concealing the little things that he needed (or what he’d thought he’d needed at the time).

Gods… that life seemed like forever ago.

And now here he was, going on dates, having sex, living a life…

Saying ‘I love you’ for the first time to person that wasn’t related to him (through blood or otherwise) and _meaning_ it.

Tch, if only Summer could see him now; he wondered, whimsically, what she’d have to say.

She’d always worried about him being alone, unhappy and lost.

Was… was this what it felt like to be found?

Smiling to himself, his body moving to carefully cradle the bouquet of flowers he’d selected (by himself; look at him, being an adult) to present to Clover’s mother (one of the geniuses behind the bio-pods that acted as self-contained, AI controlled farms which fed both cities) who (according to a heavily winking Elm) _loved_ kala-lilies, he looked at himself once more in the mirror.

He looked younger, healthier and, if he was completely honest with himself, he’d never been more put together; that was why, as he picked up the slender blue bag holding a bottle of the Captain’s father’s favourite whiskey, he wasn’t even tempted to look at it.

In fact, the thought of even having a drop only turned his stomach and filled him with regret.

A regret strong enough to keep him firmly on the wagon, not just for the kids, the cause or Clover _but_ for himself because they deserved for him to be better.

 _He_ deserved to be better for himself…

* **Knock-knock** *

Blinking (whilst swallowing a deep breath to help calm his nerves; he was just meeting new people, for Brother’s sake, it was something most people did every day), the shape-shifter moved to the door, his smile luminous as the man he’d given his heart to greeted him at the threshold.

“You look great” the brunette grinned with his trademark wink; “are you ready to go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we're all set up to 'meet the folks'~!
> 
> I also wanted to do a little something nice for Weiss, Winter, Whitely and Willow; they've been through a lot and I wanted to give them a chance to slowly mend some of those broken bridges and have the chance to work things out.
> 
> Also, aww~! Look at our boi Qrow~! He's happy and growing so much as a person~!
> 
> Don't worry, there is NO FORESHADOWING of relapses here! My boys deserve a happy ending and yes, Salem is on her way _but_ I have plans (ooohhhh! Such plans) to get them safely through to the other side~!


	59. Meeting the Ebi's (A "Stress Relief" Story) Part 1   02.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a three-part drabble where I self-indulge in my OC Ebi family head-canon and throw Qrow _right in the middle_ of it all~!
> 
> Then we'll go on to tackle Salem (I'm coming for you bitch! You leave our boys (and everyone else) alone~!!).
> 
> **Warnings include: a smidge (the tiniest, tiniest measure) of angst, OCs (I usually hate writing OCs/only use them sparingly BUT since so many people seemed genuinely excited to see my take on them (thank you all~! I hope I do a good job/you enjoy them~!), swearing, Briar having a "Brooklyn" styled accent since he mainly lives in Mantle, awkward situations, awkward!Qrow and siblings (because they're a warning all by themselves).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Ebi Family OC rollcall 😊
> 
> His parents:  
> Ishmael Ebi – former Commander of the Altesian Air Force: 68.  
> Thea Ebi – Hydroponics Bay Overseer and Chief Germination Officer: 60.
> 
> The ‘kids’:
> 
> Briar Ebi – Mantle PD Detective: 38.  
> Ivy Ebi – Neo-gothic Artist and Manager of The Nevermore Club: 34.  
> Clover Ebi – whom you’re well acquainted with by now: 30.
> 
> The twins:
> 
> Bramble and Berry Ebi – identical girls: 28.  
> Bramble – Police Officer with Mantle PD  
> Berry – Singer/song-writer/model. 
> 
> Sorrel and Basil – identical boys: 24.  
> Sorrel – Attending Atlas’ Police Academy.  
> Basil – Attending Atlas’ Air Force Academy.

The Ebi homestead was a manor house set in a _modest_ , immaculately manicured, lush, green, artistically symmetrical garden on a plot roughly the size of Atlas Academy’s courtyard on the outskirts of the floating city.

Overall, Qrow couldn’t colour himself _too_ surprised but, as they neared the (definitely impressive, shit, was that a kingfisher fountain?) home Clover had told him _not_ to worry about when it came to grandeur and what kind of gifts he insisted on bringing, the shape-shifter felt more than a little out of his depth.

The place looked like it could happily take up a five-page spread in one of those celebrity magazines Weiss and Nora cooed over so much…

“There she is” the brunette smiled as the robot chauffer moved to land their transport on the ( _fucking_ ) private airship-pad; “home sweet home.” 

And _sweet_ it was.

Hell, what must it have been like to be raised in such a place?

“I can’t believe you told me to wear a shirt and _jeans_ ” he close to hissed; “I should have worn my suit from our first date…”

“If you’d have worn that we probably wouldn’t have made it out of the transport looking presentable” Clover said with a wink, his words causing the older man to blush and curse whilst he laughed good-naturedly; “now come on, don’t worry, everyone else will be wearing their _casual_ diamonds and mom has swapped out her crown for the tiara…”

“Ha, ha, _ha_ ” Qrow snorted; “if I wasn’t so worried about breaking this bottle or killing these flowers then I’d reach over there and…”

“Kiss me?” the broader of the pair grinned; “thought you’d never ask” he chuckled before quickly sneaking forward to take _full_ advantage of his lover’s surprise, their lips meeting just as the transport landed with a gentle _thump_.

“You, sir, are despicable…”

“Yes, but you love me anyway” the brunette smirked; “now come on, let’s get going” he urged whilst pushing the door open, hopping outside and offering his hand to take the other’s arm to help him out.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Qrow allowed the broader to assist him, his garnet eyes widening when he took in the white-marble fronting, fern-lined entrance, purple-gravelled driveway and the two huge, ornately carved, stained mahogany doors which were opening as they crunched their way towards them.

“If your mom is _actually_ wearing a tiara I am flying the hell out of here…”

“Ha! Don’t be silly” the teal eyed man grinned whilst throwing his right arm over the slightly shorter man’s shoulders, a leer easily stealing his features; “I’d just snag you with a spare version of Kingfisher I always keep at my folks’ and tie you to one of the _many_ thrones we keep around the place…”

“You’re _hilarious_ ” the darker haired fighter deadpanned, his expression tilting on its axis when two people ( _clearly_ his lover’s parents) stepped outside to greet them.

 _Wow_ , and he thought that he and Raven shared a strong family resemblance…

“My goodness, what a handsome pair you make~!” his mother (long auburn locks, the same shade as her son’s with a badger’s stripe of silver artfully curling down to the left and forest green eyes, warm and inviting, which peered out at him behind stylish, gold-frames) called, her dainty frame offering them a wave. Beside her, his arm equally ensconcing her slender, cardigan twin-set and pearl-necklace sporting shoulders, a man who had Clover’s face (just older and more darkly tanned) and broad-athletic build smiled at them, his gun-metal hair (in a similar style), slate, full-beard and glacier-blue eyes looking over them with the keen interest of a military man.

“Mom and dad? This is Qrow Branwen” his partner announced as they stood before them; “Qrow, this is Thea and Ishmael Ebi” he introduced whilst the shape-shifter grinned, his arms presenting his offerings.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am, Commander…”

“Ha! _Ma’am_ he says~!” Thea tittered, her lyrical voice pleasant and kind as she grabbed the bottle bag, _shoved_ it towards her husband (who by his good-natured acceptance of the bag with only a small grunt suggested that this was _very much_ the norm), scooped up the flowers and moved to pull the shape-shifter along with her. “Oh, what a sweet-heart you are~! Ahh, but you _must_ call me Thea or mom” she insisted whilst linking him and walking his bewildered form into the grand-entryway; “and would you just look at these flowers? What a lovely gesture~!”

Watching as his lover was spirited away, Clover merely exchanged an indulgent look with his father before following him inside.

Tonight, he thought, would be _interesting_ …

~*~

“Through there is the den…”

Qrow had to admit that, even though he lived in a family of slender women with _ridiculous_ strength-levels, Thea Ebi had _one heck_ of a grip on her.

“Oh, but I’ll not bore you with that just now as the boys will more than likely drag you in there later and demand that you share a few of your exploits with them…”

 _Thrilled_ at the lack of thrones and diamonds, he couldn’t help but notice how homely and clearly full of loving, fond memories the house was; pictures of camping trips, various children holding freshly caught fish ( _of course_ ), talent-contests, sporting events, special occasions and the like decorated every wall. Not a single image was choreographed, not a single smile was faked or forced and, alongside those photos where examples of childish artwork, pressed-flowers and those corny (but adorable) life-affirming quotes in various frames.

“Then, to your right, you’ll see Ivy’s studio and a little further down the corridor is Berry’s recording-suite…”

Their manor was stylishly furnished in the same way that all up-market Atlesian homes tended to be; clean lines, glacial colour-schemes, lavish furnishings and sleek technology housed in glass and chrome units. However, in most places he’d seen, such decadence was cold and off-putting whereas, with every room his gaze was directed to, a vase of bright flowers, a flourish of unusual (stunning) artwork, a hand-carved wooden sculpture or potted-plant would break up the sterile, clean neutrality.

“Our twins were delighted to know that a kindred spirit would be joining us this evening and Ivy is simply _chomping at the bit_ to meet you as I’m hoping Clover has already mentioned…”

The deeper into the house, the _home_ , they walked, the more at ease he became.

“Is it true that you can transform into a bird?”

Smiling abashedly, Qrow rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand; “yeah” he replied: “but it’s not as amazing as you’d think…”

“Oh, well I completely disagree” Thea retorted, those deeply green eyes glinting with curious pleasure; “however, we wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable…”

“Heh, no… no it’s fine, honestly” he cut in, his smile a little less nervous; “I…”

“Hey Ma, cut the guy some slack why don’t ya?”

Blinking, the pair turned to the right to see _Clover_ only…

“Oh Briar, you know that I can’t help myself” the woman (a good head shorter than him) chuckled, her arms giving the shape-shifter a fond squeeze; “it isn’t everyday that our lucky-charm brings someone home now, is it?”

Grinning, the man (a carbon-copy of his lover only in his father’s rich colouring of gunmetal hair and tanned, smooth skin; the eyes, though, were the exact same shade of jade) offered his hand; “don’ you let her bully you around Mr Branwen” he said as they exchanged a firm handshake. “S’good to meet the man behind the legends…”

“Heh, I wouldn’t go that far” Qrow replied, his cheeks heating once more.

“No? So I don’t have you to thank for me being able to get my wife and kids safely off ta Argus this mornin’?” he smirked; “from everything my boss down in Mantle’s been sayin’, we would’a been in a _real_ mess if it weren’t for you and the hunters you brought here” he furthered, his face serious yet pleased. “An’ I wanna be one of the first to thank ya for that” he stated; “Ria an’ my boys are my world, you know? And ta think that they could’a been in Mantle for when this shit-show starts…”

“ _Language_ ” his mother tutted, her expression mildly scolding; “but he is quite right, my dear” she said, her arms giving his trapped one another squeeze: “outside of the _very_ important element of you making one of my children so happy, we are all, of course, more than indebted to you for everything you’ve done for our Kingdom” she assured. “Now come along” she instructed, her smile returning full force; “we have a dinner to eat and much more talking to do!”

~*~

Clover couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“Would you like some more peas?”

Oh, if only he could get his scroll out and take pictures; he had a sneaking suspicion that Ruby and Yang would be thrilled to see their uncle being fussed over by his family.

“Ugh, thanks, that’s…”

The poor man didn’t know quite where to turn.

“I made the mashed potatoes so please make sure you have some~!”

And the adorable little blush he wore was going nowhere fast.

“That’s great, thank you…”

Ivy had, quite literally, attached herself to his left (her teal eyes roving over him in fascination behind steam-punk, amber tinted glasses) whilst his mother was steadfastly sat to the right, her mission to crowd his plate with enough food to feed a small army. 

“Bas~! Quit hoggin’ the gravy and pass it to him already, would ya?”

The twins, the girls to his right and the boys on his left, were equally enraptured whilst his father, ever the calm in the storm that was their family, simply sat at the head of the table and continued to eat regardless of the chaotic plate passing and order shouting.

It… it was nice to come home.

He promised himself, then and there, that he’d visit more often once this Salem issue was resolved.

He’d be bringing Qrow with him, too.

“So, _Clover_ , how long have you been hiding this cutie from us, huh?” Berry chirped, her blonde brows lifting and falling in way that reminded him (now he looked at his little sister) very much of Yang; “I think he’d look great in my next music video…”

“ _Down girl_ ” Bramble sighed, her teal eyes rolling as she helped herself to another slice of beef; “he’s taken…”

“Hmm… aren’t families supposed to _share_?” the tanned, beautifully made-up woman breathed out, her long, jet lashes fluttering the shape-shifter’s way. 

“Please ignore her” the Police Officer deadpanned, her pretty face forming a neutral expression; “she’s _clearly_ adopted…”

“Ha! Says you, rent-a-cop” the girl with the longer, stylishly curled hair chuffed whilst she pointedly flicked the other woman’s tight, police-regulation bun.

“ _Ladies_ , please” their father called, his tone even and deep, authoritative yet warm; “Sorrel and Basil tell me that there are a great many plans being pulled together across both cities as we sit here, Qrow” he continued, that steady gaze meeting the hunter’s. “As a man with such vast and varied experience, I’m interested to know what your take on this matter is, if you wouldn’t mind sharing?”

“Ishmael” his wife sighed; “really, at the table?”

“There’s no better time than the present, my dear” the oldest member of the room answered; “the majority of our children have made the decision to stay here and defend our home, so I wanted an outside perspective before making up my own mind…”

“Dad” Clover breathed, his brows furrowing; “you… you’re not thinking of staying?”

“If the General needs all hands-on deck then, well, there’s life in these old bones yet” he reasoned after another mouthful of vegetables, his steely gaze once more landing on the shape-shifter who returned the look carefully.

“I won’t lie to you, Commander” he began, his eyes narrowing slightly; “I’ve been fighting against Salem and her forces for the better part of my life and, with some of the Grimm she’s created, the upcoming fight won’t be easy” he admitted before sending a quick look to his lover. “However, if being in your Kingdom has shown me anything, it’s that the people are strong, resilient and skilled to a level that I genuinely don’t think she’s counting on” he stated. “And, as much as I’m sure your experience would be invaluable, sir, should we need to fall back to Argus, I think it’d be far better for us all to know that people of your calibre were waiting for us there and working on plan-b” he furthered, his tone honest and firm.

Offering a smile that reached his eyes, the former military leader slanted a look at his third child; “heh, you have yourself a keeper here, lad” he complimented before addressing the room at large: “now come everyone, don’t let your mother’s fine food go to waste…”


	60. Meeting the Ebi's (A "Stress Relief" Story)  Part 2  07.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst (blink and you'll miss it), cringing at childhood memories, siblings (because they're a warning all by themselves) and swearing (I think).**

The rest of the meal had been spent sharing stories about Clover in his youth…

“He was wrestling with that sword-fish for the better half of ten minutes before the line finally snapped and he started screaming about his semblance being broken~!”

Laughing about what hijinks the seven siblings had gotten up to on their annual camping trips to Anima (a trip that was ongoing; he’d been invited to the next one in four months’ time)…

“Sorrell had _no idea_ what poison ivy was so when Bas, Berry and Bramble told him there was an arrow-head glinting under the leaves the poor kid just jumped _right in_! Hell, me and Clover were dabbing him with lotion for the better part of the night whilst Pa hung those awful brats out to dry~!”

And for dessert? Cheesecake, of course…

“A little birdie who isn’t _actually_ a bird told Ma this was your favourite~!”

That sneaky (lovable, soppy), under-handed _bastard_ …

“Seconds, anyone?” Thea called as she, Clover, Basil and Bramble began to clear the plates away. At the chorus of _thanks but no thanks_ , Qrow moved to stand and help before, with a grunt, he found his left arm captured by (a well-meaning but clearly no longer patient) Ivy, her teal-eyes wide and smile mischievous. 

“Now, we couldn’t have the _guest of honour_ do something a pedestrian as the dishes” she warned, her nose twitching adorably as she waggled jet brows beneath a jagged set of ebony bangs (not too dissimilar to his own). “Which means that the girls and I can steal you for a while and, since _we_ helped do the cooking, that means the _boys_ should be doing the dishes so Ma can have a break, too” she called to the room at large.

Laughing, smiling or huffing good naturedly, the auburn-haired Sorrell and Basil (each the spitting image of Clover only younger with the classic military short-back-and-sides cut) rolled their eyes in tandem whilst Briar had already made a start of stacking dishes as the shape-shifter’s lover began to collect up the cutlery. 

“Just don’t keep hold of him for too long” the Ace Ops Captain warned as they shared a glance; “I know that Berry was joking earlier _but_ we’re _not_ sharing…”

“Tch, _spoil-sport_ ” his artist sister pouted before, with a flourish, she turned (Qrow in tow); “come on ladies, there are smoothies in my studio’s mini-fridge with our names on them~!”

~*~

Being surrounded by Clover’s sisters _may_ have been quite daunting for him if he hadn’t been travelling with his own rambunctious crew of feisty-females for so long.

“Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I kind’a already started doing, like, twenty sketches of you.”

Berry (or _Berry-Berry E_ whom was, apparently, famous _across_ Remnant for her pop-songs; he’d already been instructed to join her in five selfies that were becoming viral (or something) across the Atlas intra-net and Weiss, Nora and Yang were _still_ messaging his scroll about it) was enthusiastic, loud and sweet.

“Heh, try two-hundred… she practically exploded when Clover told us you guys were dating because _she’s_ been obsessed with you since forever.”

Her sister, Bramble, however was her polar opposite; prim, proper and disciplined (his lover had conspiratorially informed him, before they’d set out, that she saw Winter Schnee as role-model to aspire to, the poor girl), even in her civilian clothes she conducted herself in a calm and measured way.

He was pleased to see that she wasn’t above chuckling and good-naturedly ribbing her siblings, though.

On reflection, he thought, that would _definitely_ be something the former heiress could learn from the pretty-blonde whose calm gaze looked around her older sister’s work with a mixture of pride and fascination.

He, too, couldn’t argue that Ivy wasn’t incredibly talented; from the hauntingly realistic Nevermore swooping about the club she Briar and Clover ran to the sculptures and oil-paintings which were dotted around her wide and impressive studio, he couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks when he was _led_ to a corner where _he_ was all the rage.

“Obsessed is a little strong” the oldest woman tried to argue whilst pushing her amber lenses up her nose in mock snootiness; “although, actually, _yeah_ ” she tried to chuckle, her confidence ebbing slight as she looked from him to his various effigies. “This… umm, this isn’t as _creepy_ as it seems, I swear…”

“It’s more flattering than anything” the shape-shifter breathed, his garnet eyes shifting from a sketch of his form striking out with Harbinger to a side-profile painting; “heh… you’re _very_ good at emphasising my good side” he complimented as he continued looking. “Hey… isn’t that…”

“Ooh yeah” the artist grinned, her whole (dainty, so much like Summer) form virtually preening at the praise; “the first time I ever heard about you was when they did a clip-show on TV about some of the greatest Vytal Festival moments over the last twenty-years” she said. “The second I saw you K.O. the General _before_ he was a General I just couldn’t look away” she confessed, her earnest gaze flicking to him almost adoringly; “your weapon, fighting style and cape just make you so distinctive, you know?” she said before, her form leaning in a little closer. “And then Clover told us that you can _actually_ shape-shift into your moniker” she breathed, her tone laced with awe; “so I, well, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me sketching you in, uhh, _that_ body to, umm, you know” she laughed, the arm _not_ clutching him waving at the works: “finish my collection?”

Chuckling (Gods, he’d never get used to this much positive attention; he could _feel_ his head growing bigger by the second and his ego, although it’d been knocked a few times in recent months, was starting to rear its ugly head again _without_ the alcohol to fuel it), Qrow nodded, his shoulders rolling.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you” he warned; “there aren’t any fireworks, or anything” he grinned, his tone sheepish. 

“Can you talk in that form?” Bramble queried as she moved closer (Berry, however, was too busy tapping furiously at her scroll, her smile beaming as she giggled and communicated with her _followers_ ).

“No, not really” he replied, his smile dimming a touch; “I was originally gifted this ability for spying, so I guess the whole _being able to talk_ thing wouldn’t have exactly helped if I’d been captured or compromised…”

“Oh… oh gosh, I’m such an _idiot_ ” Ivy suddenly sputtered, her expression saddened as she looked at him; “here I am, _selfishly_ just wanting you to do something that you had to keep secret for such a long time on a bloody whim because _I_ like drawing” she breathed, her head shaking: “let’s… let’s just forget I even asked because, honestly? I’m really, _really_ sorry that I even…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it” the Branwen soothed, his eyes widening at her genuine regret and concern before he smiled, his right hand reaching out to warmly grasp her shoulder; “if I didn’t want you guys to know about it I would have told Clover to keep his mouth shut” he offered, a grin flicking his lips. “As it happens, I’m kind of _done_ with the whole secrets thing and, well, after Jimmy, the Schnee’s and Robyn addressed all of Mantle and Atlas today about the threat of an imminent attack involving a woman who can control Grimm, heh, my days as a spy will be _thoroughly_ behind me once we get this battle won, won’t they?” 

Smiling, the ebony and flaxen haired sisters regarded him fondly; “we… we’re _really_ glad that you’ll be standing shoulder to shoulder with our forces during this time, Qrow” Brambled admitted.

“Yeah… and even more glad to know that you and Clover have each other’s backs” Ivy furthered, her hand moving to rest atop his, those art-scarred digits squeezing gently; “I… I haven’t really slept well since he told us what was on the way but now… heh, now that I’ve met you, I think it’s okay to feel hopeful again” she stated, their eyes locking.

“Thank you, for that…”

~*~

Tapping on the studio door before opening it up, Clover still had his eyes on his scroll (Marrow had now joined in with Weiss, Nora and Yang’s demands for signed merchandise from his most famous sister or at least a promise that she’d stop by the Academy when she returned from Argus with Ivy and their parents) as he walked in. “Everyone’s got to go to the den, Pa’s orders” he voiced, his jade gaze finally lifting to see the blonde twins sat (in an almost reverent silence) crossed legged on a thick shag rug in front of a crow perched regally upon an _actual_ leafless tree branch they must have pulled from some kind of storage whilst Ivy, to the right, sketched a gorgeous outline in silvery charcoal across an easel supported canvas.

“Wow” he murmured; “what have you used for his eyes?”

“A true artist _never_ reveals her secrets” the oldest woman muttered, her pretty face scrunching cutely as she continued to work; “tell Pa we’re busy…”

“Heh, if you want to tell the Commander that you’re disobeying a direct order then you’re _very much_ on your own, Vy” he deadpanned, the thought of disappointing their sire something _none_ of them would ever choose to do. 

The man, of course, wasn’t cruel; in fact, it was very much the opposite for there were few father’s (few parents for that matter) across Remnant who were as kind, calm and supportive as Ishmael who’d cheered their every success and comforted their every failure, always encouraging them to reach for their dreams.

Therefore, to let him down led to what they all called ‘ _the face_ ’, an expression so sadly _disappointed_ that to see it hurt more than a punch to the gut and, with most of them having careers where that kind of injury was common, they could unanimously concur that their father being upset was _much_ more painful. 

“Ugh, _fine_ ” she sighed, her smudgy fingers placing her tool of choice down; “luckily Berry’s taken enough photos of our newest friend to fill a gallery…”

“Uh-huh” the jean, sandal and crop-top wearing celebrity winked; “and I’m already working on how many lien I want to charge you for viewing them…”

“Oh? Well, I might just have to start charging _you_ for doing your VFX make-up when you want to blow people away on your music videos, mightn’t I?” Ivy retorted, her whole persona nonplussed as Berry gaped at her.

“Okay! Jeez! I call truce already” she sighed whilst getting up, her long body stretching as Bramble rolled her eyes at her sisters’ antics.

“What’s going on in the den?” the police officer asked whilst, behind her, the crow flapped from its perch to land as his grinning partner, a smudge of charcoal adorably spread across his cheek from where the artist must have tilted his head.

“Coffee, cake and conversation” Clover replied, his scroll slipping away (after he’d taken a sneaky pic of the other man when Berry had distracted him); “Ma also wants to know if everyone’s staying the night” he added, his gaze catching Qrow’s. “What’d you say?”

Blinking, his brows lifting a fraction, the shape-shifter looked at the girls (all awaiting his decision, apparently); “umm… we, ugh, we don’t have briefing until 09:00, right?”

“Yay~! Sleepover~!” Berry giggled, her hands clapping; “hey! Why don’t we make a fort in the den like we used to?”

“Because we’re not _ten_?” Brambled deadpanned.

“Oh come on~!” Ivy chimed in, her arm throwing itself around the more enthusiastic twin’s shoulders; “it’ll be fun!” she reasoned: “we can fill it with pillows and blankets and drink hot-chocolate with marshmallows~!”

“Oooohhhh! And tell ghost-stories after lights-out with torches” the pop-star gushed, her form buzzing with excitement.

“Seriously?” the police officer said, her unimpressed gaze slanting to her brother and back to the owlishly blinking shape-shifter; “and what about these two, huh? They’re not going to want their private time being ruined by you goof-balls getting into a pillow-fight with Bas and Sorrell…”

“Ha! You just don’t want Clover there because he’d _win_ the pillow fight and you can’t stand losing” the artist snipped, her eyes glittering with mischief; “between him and Briar teaming up the rest of us probably wouldn’t stand a chance unless, you know, we _worked together_?” she tried to ploy.

Pinching the delicate bridge of her nose, Bramble let out a long, weary sigh; “we’re _not_ doing this…”

“I don’t know” the brunette mused, his arms crossing over his broad, white t-shirt clad chest; “I think it sounds like a great idea” he grinned.

“By the Gods” the more conservative blonde sighed; “Qrow, _please_ help me out here” she said, her own arms folding over an ample and tastefully covered bosom: “building forts and pillow-fights are things that should stay in our childhoods, right?”

Smiling (a little sheepish), the other man could only shrug lightly; “I, ugh… I’ve never really done any of those things” he admitted: “I mean, I could build my own tent from the age of five but that was just a necessity unless you wanted to wake up cold and wet” he furthered, his awkwardness mounting as all four Ebi’s narrowed their eyes on him.

“Well” Bramble said, her whole demeanour changed; “that settles that, then” she admitted, her hands grabbing her scroll from her pant’s pocket: “I’m telling Briar to get the extra bedding out of the airing cupboard” she stated, her smile eerily similar to her siblings as she looked at the Branwen.

“If we’re going to do this, then we’re going to do it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebi sibling sleep-over~!!
> 
> XD


	61. Meeting the Ebi's (A "Stress Relief" Story) Part 3  09.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of angst, facing tough situations, siblings and sleep-over antics!**

Thea Ebi felt a wave of delightful nostalgia ripple over her as she and Ishmael stood, their eyes surveying the construction chaos that’d eaten up the den whilst holding each other, their smiles warm and pleased.

To still have such precious moments in the midst of a battle that some of her children might not…

No, _no_ she would not think like that; all seven of her babies and their loved ones would survive this ordeal.

However, as she looked on, the mother in her _longed_ to wrap them all up in those blankets, pop them into a transport and fly them all safely to Argus…

“I know that you’re worried, my darling” her husband whispered into her hair; “but look at what a fine brood we’ve raised” he murmured: “this _Salem_ creature will know the might of this Country when she comes…”

“I… I just wish that she _wasn’t_ ” the shorter of the pair sighed, her right hand tightening its grip on the sweater he wore, her face pressing more firmly against his chest; “it’s not them I doubt” she continued, her eyes closing: “it’s just the _scale_ of what they’re facing” she reasoned. “And… they’re all so young, love, _too_ young to offer up their lives…”

“Shh, shh, shh” he soothed, his arm tightening their embrace; they’d both promised _not_ to show their fears to the children and so, with a smile he didn’t feel, he called: “we’ll be on our way to bed now.”

Stopping their extensive remodel of what had once been an artfully sophisticated space of delicately arranged chairs, couches and furniture, the posse of Ebi’s and their blanket swaddled captive (it’d been quite amusing to watch Qrow attempt to escape from Sorrell and Basil’s clutches when he’d been so thoroughly ambushed; he _clearly_ wasn’t thrilled to be sat on, either) chorused a “good night~!” before returning to their various tasks.

Chuckling truly, the oldest members of their family turned and left the room, the doors closing behind them as they went to finish the last of their packing and go to sleep.

For, tomorrow, they’d be following their eldest son’s wife and children to Argus with only two of their beloved children.

It… it was going to be a long, hard day…

But they’d face it together…

~*~

“You brats are going to be in _so much_ trouble when I get out of this!”

Chuckling, their bodies not budging in the slightest, the youngest Ebi’s simply high-fived whilst they continued to sit on their fellow twin’s blanket burritoed form, his body wriggling uselessly.

“Sorry bird-boy” Basil chuckled, his face the spit of his older brother’s as he winked at him; “Captain’s orders…”

“I’m _pretty_ sure that when Clover said ‘ _make sure he doesn’t join the girls’ team_ ’ he didn’t mean that you should _squash_ me” he huffed; “how the _hell_ have you wrapped me up so tightly?” he grumbled further, his toes wriggling against the covers the only movement he was capable of. 

“Heh, we’ve been wrestling and play-fighting with people older and stronger than us our whole lives” Sorrell confided proudly; “so we _had_ to come up with sneaky-tactics to over-power and incapacitate them” he added, his eyes flitting to Briar as their eldest brother rolled his eyes at them. “ _That one_ gives the nastiest wedgies you’ve _ever_ seen and Clover? Hell, his noogies leave you with a head-ache that’ll last an hour or more…”

“Yeah, well, if you _don’t_ let me up in the next minute, then I’ll…”

“ _Still_ be stuck?” Basil cooed cheekily, a daring finger moving to _boop_ the shape-shifter on the nose, his body roaring with laughter when the other blushed, baulked and made to bite him.

“Oh, _you_ are too much fun!” he declared; “hey Berry! You gotta come and snap a few pics of this~!”

“On it~!” the older twin called, her head and scroll popping up from behind a stack of pillows, her expression no less beautiful even with a bright-green facial-mask painted atop it; “aww~! A little bitey-birdie-burrito~! This is going to trend _so hard_ …”

“Please stop” Qrow breathed, his head plunging to hide in the pillow which’d been put there for his comfort.

Hmm, _maybe_ if he pressed into the plush surface hard enough, he could pass out…

“What in Remnant is going on here?” Clover called as he re-entered the den with Bramble, their hands holding trays of hot-chocolate as they walked to the one table spared in the efforts to redecorate their father’s inner-sanctum.

“Your love-bird’s been caged, that’s what” Briar helpfully supplied whilst throwing thin, cotton sheets over the towers he’d made, their wide squares creating a perfect canopy for the throw-pillow and blanketed bottom of the fort he was constructing.

Blinking, the hot beverages safely deposited, the oldest brunette walked the short distance to look over the couch, his brows lifting when the twins (his doppelgangers) waved at him cheerfully from where they’d perched upon his partner. 

“What the heck, you guys?” he sighed, his body leaping over the sofa to land next to them; “get off him _now_ or… _ooofff_ ~!”

Lifting his head, his eyes widening with mirth, Qrow couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him when Sorrell threw another small, square pillow directly at their older sibling’s head, the impact causing the taller brunette to baulk and sputter.

“This here be our prisoner” Basil informed, a circular cushion in his hand and ready to launch; “we’d be _more_ than happy to parlay for his safe release, though…”

“ _Parlay_ ” Clover grinned, his own hands reaching for a pillow that’d been left on the couch; “you should be asking me for _quarter_ ” he announced, a smirk stretching his lips: “don’t worry Qrow” he declared, his arms reaching back. “I’ll save you~!”

“Counter measures!!” the twins called in unison, their bodies rolling to a stand, their right feet still planted on the shape-shifter’s cocoon whilst, her form seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Ivy launched her favourite body-pillow at the boy’s from behind.

“I’ll save him first~!” she challenged and, with that, the room descended into the first pillow fight of the evening.

~*~

Swatting at an errant feather from his bangs, the shape-shifter chuffed as he was pulled more closely against Clover’s side, a mug of warn hot-chocolate placed in his hand as they settled under the fort’s canopy, the youngest twins soundly defeated as they handed out the rest of the drinks as a consequence.

Who’d have thought that launching none-lethal projectiles at people could be so much fun?

“Oh wait” his lover called as he moved to take a sip; “here” he ventured, his hand sprinkling a flourish of mini, star-shaped marshmallows across the warm, rich surface.

“Heh, you trying to fatten me up, or something?” Qrow quipped, his smile light even as Clover (after a quick look around at his lounging, pillow rearranging, beverage gulping siblings) leaned close to his ear to whisper “ _I might be feeding you more calories so I can help you _burn them off_ later_”.

Baulking, his face staining crimson, the older man tried his best not to sputter and drop his drink whilst his partner (that wretched, smooth, _ridiculous_ man) snickered into his own mug, the arm he’d looped over the lither male’s shoulders giving his a gentle squeeze.

“ _You’re a monster_ ” the darker haired hunter murmured back even as he snuggled more firmly into the broader man’s side, his borrowed pyjamas (that he’d chosen over the _onesies_ Berry and Ivy had desperately tried to dress him in) bagging a little as he moved.

“Okay, who wants to start telling scary stories, huh?” the artist called, her rabbit-onesie clad form lying atop the long, rainbow-unicorn scattered body-pillow she’d launched at her youngest brothers earlier, her hand diving into a bowl of popcorn as she shone her flash-light around the room.

“What? You want to see who can make Bas shit himself, again?”

“That was _one time_ ~!!” the twenty-four-year-old snapped, his chocolate bar flying to _thwack_ a smirking Briar in the forehead; “and I had a bad stomach from the _lousy_ fish you cooked for us, you jerk~!!”

“Aww, it’s okay Bas” the detective cooed mockingly, his hand snagging the rest of the confection to take a bite; “we believe you…”

“ _Bastard_ ~!”

“Hey, you leave Ma and Pa outta this” the slate haired thirty-eight-year-old chuckled, a laugh rippling around the room; “an’ beside, if _anyone_ here is a child born outta wedlock it’s Berry” he grinned, his words causing the blonde to baulk, her pretty face scowling.

“The fuck?!” she asked.

“What? Bramble tries to tell you all the time…”

“You’re just jealous that _all_ the style and talent filtered down the gene-pool _after_ you were born” she snipped; “and you know what? Just for that, I’m going to tell my army of followers that you made me sad” she stated, her hands flying over his scroll.

“ _Oh no_ ” the eldest brother breathed; “ _please_ don’t send your annoying lil’brat-pack afta me” he moaned, a hand moving to his forehead in a mock-swoon. “But, seriously? If any of those punks try’ta spray-paint my transport again, then I _will_ be making arrests” he huffed, his arms folding up and behind his head as he stretched out with a yawn, his toes waving at and tapping against Sorrel’s.

“I vote that Bramble starts” Clover called, his drink nearly finished as he and his lover snuggled under the blanket he’d pulled over them; “her face is the scariest with the torch shone up it…”

“ _Ha, ha, **ha**_ ” the police officer replied, the book that she’d been flipping through closing swiftly; “but sure, if you wittle babies think you can handle it” she offered, her hands pushing her glasses up her nose as she appraised them.

“Yes! You’re on!” Ivy grinned, another mouthful of popcorn disappearing into her grinning mouth.

“Alright” the more serious twin smirked; “but don’t say that I didn’t warn you…”

~*~

“And the note read… _remember that Granny loves you…_ ”

Screaming, their bodies clinging to each other before they dissolved into laughter, Ivy and Berry started the mad applause which was echoed by their gawping younger brothers, a blinking Qrow and Clover whilst, softly snoring away, Briar grumbled something in his sleep and turned over.

“That… that was…” 

“ _Inspired_ ~!!” the artist crowed; “I can’t believe it was the kindly old woman pulling all of the strings in the background, I mean, I thought _for sure_ that it was the creepy teacher or the kids with the matches” she enthused: “heh! You need to quit the Force and become a writer, sis…”

“ _N-no leavin’ the Force_ ” the oldest Ebi yawned, his body curling around his pillow; “ _one’a’my best officersss_ ” he slurred before snoring again, his words causing the room to blink before smiles were shared.

“Well, I think that’s enough entertainment for one night” the third oldest called, his body slinking to lay on the blanket plumped ground, his partner following suit; “good night everyone” he sighed, his arms pulling his lover into spoon as he nuzzled his nose into the jagged softness of his down-like hair.

“Night” the others responded in kind, a flurry of covers, giggles and grumbles passing around the room as each sort to make their own space and get comfortable.

“Did you have fun?” the brunette asked the older huntsman, his smile soft when the other brought his arms up to his chest.

“It… it’s been one of the best nights of my life” Qrow replied, his tone equally quiet in the room; “thank you for sharing them with me…”

“Heh, I’ll remind you that you said that when you’re being dragged off to Anima on our camping-trip” he chuckled mildly, his body settling more firmly against him; “but, seriously… this has been one of the best nights of my life too” he murmured. “And I… I don’t think it would have happened if it wasn’t for you” he added, his eyes closing; “love you Qrow…”

“I love you too, Clover” the shape-shifter breathed; “I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we leave the Ebi's and return to the main event; how will our boys, Teams RWBY/JONR and the rest of our Atlesian friends (along with both cities) cope with Salem's invasion?
> 
> Also, thank you SO MUCH for all of your comments across this self-indulgent little head-canon of a family that, I'm sure, won't ever exist in canon... hell, I'm not sure that I'd _want_ them to exist in canon after *the episode that shall not be named*.
> 
> Oh, and for everyone worried that I, too, may go "Game of Thrones" styled murdery, don't worry; there will, of course, be angst BUT everyone will survive~!


	62. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen (mentioned: Ren/Nora and Yang/Blake).
> 
> Rating: Mature – Explicit.
> 
> Summary: Salem and her forces are on the move; with Tyrian and Arthur safely locked away (for now, at least), Teams RWBY, JONR the Ace Ops and the rest of Mantle and Atlas’ hunters have a lot to do in very little time.
> 
> With unforeseen foes crawling out of the wood-work and friendships both old and new being tested on all sides, will trusting in love be enough when they’re faced with such impossible odds?
> 
> Clover and Qrow seem to think so…
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT, anal-fingering, anal sex, graphic descriptions, kissing, heavy-petting, slight BDSM undertones, hand-jobs, canon-typical violence, canon-typical destruction, injuries, blood, fighting, threat to life, loss of life (referenced), ANGST, tension, drama, suspense, hurt/comfort, hurt no comfort, fear, distrust, arguments and betrayal.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings for this chapter include: angst (or should that be Yangst?!), worry, upsetting themes, arguments, bullying (mentioned/abstract), preparing for war, swearing and threats**.
> 
> The end of this chapter was VERY MUCH inspired by an amazing commenter who shared this delicious helping of plot-bunny fodder with me...
> 
> It's thanks to ideas like this and ALL OF YOU that I've written **100 Chapters~!!** I mean, this is insane~!!
> 
> And, thanks to your continued, constant support, encouragement, ideas and well-wishes, the plot-bunnies show no signs of stopping~!!
> 
> This is one heck of a crazy ride and I feel so privileged and lucky to have you guys with me so, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, thank you, _**thank you**_ ~!!
> 
> Here's to the next 100, huh?
> 
> *Throws confetti*

Bidding farewell to the Ebi’s had been difficult in so many ways; Thea had hugged him tightly, Ishmael had shaken his hand and squeezed it reassuringly whilst, all putting on brave-faces, the other siblings had crowded around them, offering him _gifts_ of all things.

Ivy, the earliest riser out of the family, had sketched him and Clover sleeping that morning and presented it to him; it was the loveliest art he’d ever seen, let alone been allowed to own.

Berry, her beautiful face radiant regardless of her unshed tears, had presented a hamper of signed goodies for his kids (and Marrow; his lover wouldn’t hear the end of it if the high-spirited Faunus was left out) whilst her sister insisted that they swap scroll-numbers to ensure they could be in contact regardless of what was to come. A book of poetry had also been shoved into his chest whilst she’d turned to walk away.

The younger twins, both grinning in the mischievous way that his partner often showed, had offered a _breakfast burrito_ box containing the frozen food stuff with various displeased, grumpy, annoyed and _beaked_ cartoon heads (that were _clearly_ meant to be _him_ ) crudely glued at the ends of the wrapped food on display.

 _Hilarious_.

Briar, however, had wrapped him up in a bear-hug and passed on an envelope when no one else had been looking; scrawled neatly across the top were instructions to keep it safe, not to let Clover see and…

To give it to his wife should he not survive what was to come.

The burgeoning optimism trying to claw its way out of his healing heart had wanted to hand it back to him, to laugh off such worries…

Instead, he’d nodded and pocketed the precious cargo inside his shirt whilst offering up a small prayer to whichever God had taken pity on him since he’d arrived at Atlas that he wouldn’t need to deliver it.

That he’d be able to give it back to the detective when this madness concluded with the main city still floating and Mantle standing in one piece. 

With _all of them_ safely through the worst of it in one piece…

“What’re you thinking about?”

Blinking, his eyes shifting from the blue skies over Atlas to his lover as they sat in companionable silence in the transport James had sent to fetch them, Qrow tried to smile; “the future” he replied quietly, a determined spark lighting his garnet eyes: “and how I want to protect it…”

~*~

Arriving at the General’s office for the 10:00 briefing, their hunting garb on and weapons holstered, the care-free evening they’d just enjoyed suddenly seemed so long ago.

“All Atlas and Mantle Police Officers have been issued with Alpha-level weaponry and have been assigned to the main shelters across both cities which we’re currently assigning citizens to…”

Ruby, Jaune, Penny, other hunting team-leaders, the Police Commissioners, deputy-head teachers, both Council Representatives and Robyn Hill were present; the Election for the free Council seat, which was to be held that evening, had been cancelled in the interest of public safety.

Jacques Schnee, still sour after his youngest child and wife had _betrayed_ him, had kicked up a toddler-tantrum at being denied his _opportunity_ and declared that the people of both cities _would not_ stand for the democratic process being halted.

Based on the numbers of people (human and Faunus alike) coming forward with useful semblances, skills and suggestions from all walks of life, it looked as though they were more concerned with the defence of their homes and the protection of their families then they were his petty show-boating and childish complaining.

“Amity Tower is 70% complete; thanks to the influx of technicians from Argus and the additional, if unskilled, man-power provided by so many of Mantle’s civilians, we should see it become operational five days before she’s due to arrive…”

Each respective leader held scrolls presenting live-feeds of information; the general comradery across the Atlesian intra-net seemed to be working wonders not just in terms of completing vital work _but_ improving relations between the two races.

For Salem and the Grimm with the _ultimate_ others, the ultimate _different species_ which had come to unite them.

“All pregnant citizens, mothers and carers with babies and young children will be shipped to Argus by the end of the day with all children under Academy age joining them tomorrow… And, after a few recalculations, we were able to spare five contingents of Knights and two platoons of our best Naval officers to accompany them and remain posted there, just in case she chooses to target our neighbouring city-state…”

The streets were not as crowded and, even though the curfews had initially been seen as a negative ( _before_ they’d shared the secret), many now saw the rules as safeguards, especially since Grimm were still a problem regardless of Mantle’s walls being reinforced in ways they hadn’t been for months.

“The air-force are already starting to run regular patrols across the Solitas sea-boundaries; if she starts sending out her own flyers for scouting missions or to test our reserves, then we’ll be able to get a bead on initial numbers and the types of Grimm and report back to Atlas Central…”

Overall, the ways in which military and non-military people were banding together was, Qrow would admit, awe-inspiring.

Briefly, he wondered if Oz was looking on from the back of Oscar’s mind; wasn’t this kind of cooperation that’d led him to include James in his circle of trust in the first place?

Would he ever return to them?

Did he even _want_ him to?

“Both Sanctum and Atlas Academy are running emergency drills and procedures whilst anyone with even basic medical-training is being welcomed into our three state hospitals whilst the twelve clinics which can be outfitted with live-saving equipment are being updated as we speak…”

However, regardless of the past, he couldn’t help but feel cautiously optimistic about the ways in which they, together, were working to prepare for what couldn’t be avoided.

The Commander who’d suggested that they simply _cut Atlas’ tethers_ and float to safety, abandoning Mantle and its people, was no longer welcome at the meetings and faced court-martial proceedings once the battle had been won.

“The navy have nearly finished threading sea-mines across the shallows in case leviathans are a factor, the main-stay of the army are lacing the areas around the Tower’s launch site and Mantle’s out-perimeter with land-mines and all forces will be made aware of their placement asap… Heh, not that they’ll solve our Grimm problem _but_ they should at least slow them down…”

Now, it seemed, all that was left to do was wait.

“Food-stores are being bulked up, a rationing system can be put in place if necessary and all critical-system hubs have their own dedicated teams made up of hunters and soldiers alike…”

There really wasn’t much else that they _could_ do.

But thank the _Gods_ that they had the time to do it.

“Very good” James breathed, his eyes sliding around the room easily; “I cannot put into words how proud, grateful and pleased I am by the progress that we’ve made so far” he stated, his body rising to a stand. “But this is no time to become complacent” he warned; “this battle may not be a long one, however, even with all of these safe-guards in place there could still be unknown factors” he reasoned. “Therefore, I need all of you, as the best this Kingdom and other Kingdoms have to offer, to stay vigilant and continue to give me nothing but your best” he directed.

“You’re dismissed.”

~*~

The rest of the day had passed by in a whirlwind; his kids (enthused, happy to help, revelling in feeling useful) were either training, supporting the Mantle wall reinforcers or safe-guarding both dust and people on their way to Amity and so, after checking in with them from hour to hour via scroll, he was _pretty sure_ that they were okay.

“ _Ugh, that bastard~! I’m going to kill him~!_ ”

Or… maybe not…

Walking down one of the main corridors (he’d been on his way to the canteen to check in on Weiss (as Ruby seemed worried about her and her mother’s sudden _decline_ after she’d done so well during the media-broadcast only a few days ago) and Oscar (who’d been on his mind more so lately) when the distressed shout had reached his ears.

Blinking, his head snapping back the way he’d come, the shape-shifter frowned when he couldn’t see his _firecracker_ even though he _knew_ he’d heard her.

Cautiously walking down the empty passage, his eyes searching along with his sharp sense of hearing, Qrow found his niece not walking alongside her friends or lover _but_ sat in one of the small service corridors, out of sight of anyone who wasn’t actively looking, her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried in them as she shook.

Above her, a _very visible_ dent in the metal cladding was more than telling.

Sucking in a breath, the shape-shifter carefully entered the short corridor (which led to a storage cupboard) and slid down the wall opposite his blood (tch, not that that mattered) relative, his booted foot very gently tapping hers.

“You okay, firecracker?” he asked, his tone patient and quiet.

Sniffing and scrubbing her eyes against her knees, Yang slowly lifted her head; “I… I’m just being stupid…”

“Hey, _hey_ , none of that” the older Branwen cut in, his foot giving her’s another light tap; “I didn’t let you talk badly about yourself when you reached my knee and I’m _certainly_ not going to let you start now” he warned before nodding up at the _impact-crater_ she’d left in her wake. “What’s happened?”

Huffing, her right hand now swiping angrily at her eyes, she regarded him with as much of a glare as she could; “I’m f—”

“Yang Xia Long, if you _dare_ say _fine_ right now then I _will_ up my over-bearing uncle mode to full-blown mother hen” he said; “and you _don’t_ want that, do you? Not after _last time_ when that little runt who made you cry ended up in the lake, right?”

Grinning despite herself, the blonde sighed and brought her long, glorious locks around for the older man to inspect; “we… we were _real_ lucky he coul-d-d swim, huh?”

“Tch, I guess” he smirked; “so, who am I potentially drowning now—oh by the _Brothers_ ” he hissed, the garnet of his eyes flashing crimson when he saw the _glob_ tangled in his family’s perfect strands of gold. “Who ever did this won’t be chewing _anything_ for months by the time I’m through…”

“No, no uncle Qrow it… it’s fine…”

“Say _fine_ again, I dare you” he muttered, his knees scuttling him forward, his hands tentatively reaching out to assess the damage.

“It was my fault… kind of” the huntress sighed, her lovely lilac eyes still fogged with tears; “and I feel so _stupid_ for getting upset over something like this when we have _so many_ bigger problems…”

“There’s nothing small about being upset, firecracker” he hushed; “now come on, out with it” he ordered, his clipped nails carefully freeing a few strands which were only lightly matted in the mess.

“Ugh… so, me and Blake were in the Faunus district, you know, _doing our jobs_ ” she began, a bite accenting her tone; “when this… this cocky bastard with a fox-tail and ears started to… well, he saw Blake and… and…” she continued, her eyes screwing shut. “I… I got _really_ jealous and I, I know that’s on me and Blake… she doesn’t deserve for me to be that way either and _she_ told him, you know? She was real polite but firm about letting him down and she… she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek in front of him and I…” she breathed. 

“I was _super happy_ because we haven’t really, you know, in public” she added, her cheeks heating lightly as she spoke; “and then _I_ had to spoil _everything_ by taunting him, didn’t I? Ugh! I acted like some chauvinistic alpha male preening over the girl picking me over him and… and Blake didn’t like it either and then I felt really bad and we… we had an argument” she shuddered. “Then she… she left because the shift was over and I stormed off and… and later that _same_ fox bastard laughed at me from a second-storey window and _gobbed_ this shit at me” she said, her teeth gritted.

“I was _so mad_ that I was going to start climbing up the fire-escape to punch him in his smug, bastard face” she furthered, her ire dying; “his mom got to him first though… she tweaked his ears, demanded that he apologise and she even offered to pay for me to go to the salon to get it fixed” she lamented, her tone softening.

“B-but… I don’t trust anyone but you and dad with my hair so… so w-w-ould you?”

Carefully pushing her hair to one side, Qrow gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs, their eyes locking; “you don’t ever need to ask me for _anything_ , alright?” he murmured: “I’ll have Clover stop by my room with some supplies and tell him to keep it shush, okay?”

“O-okay” she sniffed; “t-thank you uncle Qrow…”

“You know I’d give you and Ruby the whole of Remnant if I could” he returned whilst pulling her into (an awkward considering how they were arranged upon the cool, sterile floor) a hug; “and when we’ve got this mess removed you’re going to take me to where that dick-hole lives, okay?” he stated, his eyes narrowed. 

“I feel an _ear-tweaking_ of my own coming on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking SMUT for the next chapter of this _saga_...
> 
> : 3


	63. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 2   13.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT, anal-sex, bare-backing, doggy-style, praise-kink, swearing, a smidge of angst and worrying about the future**.

Having been pacified by Clover (“ _I **just** want to talk to the kid…”, “no Qrow, you don’t_”) who, by sheer force of will, common sense, well-argued counter-points _and_ a reminder that they had a _real_ evil threat to tackle had gotten him to set his familial rage aside, the shape-shifter contented himself to apply smooth peanut butter to golden locks.

He’d been humming absent-mindedly the whole-time, his grandmother’s voice lilting through his mind as he carefully pulled the mess free as his lover (clearly spell-bound) looked on, his body sat across from a very much comforted Yang who had closed her eyes as she sat lotus-style on the carpet whilst her uncle (hunched over her) perched upon the bed.

“There we go, firecracker” he said, his hands depositing the last gritty-granules into the paper-towel he’d snagged for the purpose, his critical gaze double checking that he’d removed every particle of the offending goo; “do you want to hop into my shower or…”

“Would that be okay?” she was quick to answer, her tone relieved; “I… I don’t want to head back to the dorm just yet… especially looking like this, you know?” she said, her flesh hand gesturing to her tear-streaked face and peanut scented hair. 

Smiling down at her, the older Branwen offered a “there are fresh towels in there so take all the time you need, alright?” as she got up, nodded at the quietly observing brunette and walked the short distance to the small (yet serviceable) bathroom, the blonde managed a smile and a “thank you” before disappearing into the other room.

Then, with the door closed behind her, the older hunters regarded each other until Clover hummed thoughtfully, got up and moved to join him on the bed; “life’s never simple, is it?” he huffed: “and I didn’t want to say in front of her, but Blake and the others have been messaging me to see if I know where she is.”

Sighing, his right hand rubbing over his eyes (he’d thoroughly scrubbed at his fingers with the anti-bacteria wipes his lover had brought over for him beforehand; ever the thoughtful romantic, it seemed), Qrow shook his head; “I was hoping Taiyang would be burdened with the whole _our kids are starting to have relationships_ , thing” he admitted. “Tch, and Yang is the confident one, you know? _Shit_ , what the hell are we going to do when _Ruby_ starts to become interested in dating?” he sighed, his shoulders slumping; “heh… he and I aren’t the best role-models for stable, _happy_ relationships” he added, his body nudging the young man: “well, not until recently anyway…”

“Why Qrow Branwen” the Atlesian grinned; “are you acknowledging that _we_ are in a relationship and that you’re _happy_ in the same breath?” he asked, his eyebrows reaching for his hairline in mock surprise: “ _wow_ , who are you and what have you done with my— _umph_ …”

Laughing into the kiss that’d captured his lips, the Captain wrapped his arms around the lither man and pulled him closer, their passion remaining on the simmer since they had company.

“Umm, so I was thinking” he voiced when the older man pulled away; “when she’s finished, she could stay here if she’s still not comfortable going to the dorm, can’t she?”

“Yeah” the shape-shifter agreed, his head nodding whilst his expression rounded into something innocently thoughtful (well, as much as _he_ could pull-off, anyway); “I wouldn’t mind her keeping me company…”

“ _Or_ ” the brunette interrupted, his frown closer to a pout before he realised that the other was intentionally ribbing him; “you could come back to my room and keep _me_ entertained” he offered, his brows waggling in a way that made his lover chuckle.

“Okay, _fine_ ” he agreed; “but first I want to make sure that she’s eaten something and is feeling better” he stated, a hint of his earlier worry returning. “I was also going to check in on Weiss and Oscar…”

“Ahh” Clover breathed; “yeah… I was speaking to Winter earlier” he furthered, his eyes softening: “Willow, their mother she… it looks as though she’s relapsed and _Jacques_ isn’t exactly helping matters” he murmured. “I think she and James want to bring the little brother to the Academy before their _father_ tries to strong arm him into rescinding our access to their Company’s dust-reserves whilst she goes back to rehab” he sighed. 

“It’s such a shame” he continued, his arms holding his lover a little tighter; “she’d been doing so well and I just _know_ that that rat-bastard had something to do with her going back to the bottle but, without proof, there’s nothing I can do” he huffed. “Heh, it’s a shame that we can’t arrange for him and that Faunus boy who spat at Yang to get their comeuppance, isn’t it?”

“Tch, in my experience karma is a bitch” Qrow shrugged; “and maybe, in terms of a certain _Schnee_ , we might be able to give her a _push_ …”

~*~

Watching Blake throw her arms around Yang was one of the most heart-warming things he’d seen in a while.

“I… I’m so sorry that I…”

“No, _no_ it was all me, I shouldn’t have…”

Snuggling into the arm that Clover had wrapped around his shoulder, the shape-shifter grinned; “you girls are welcome to my place if you want it” he said: “it’s not much _but_ it’s a lot more private than the student dorms” he added.

Blinking at him, both teary eyed, the young women smiled (the Faunus’ ears curling lightly at the tips with pleased embarrassment); “that’d be great” the blonde said before, baulking slightly: “umm, I ugh, I _mean_ that’d be great if Blake also wanted…”

“It is _great_ ” the darker haired huntress assured; “thank you, Qrow.”

“Think nothing of it” he shrugged; “just make sure that you let Ruby and the others know that you’re safe and working things out, alright?”

Nodding, the younger lovers walked past their older counterparts and into the spartan apartment, the take-out Clover had ordered waiting for them on the table (whilst he carried what he and his partner would be eating alongside a bigger bag containing the shape-shifter’s change of clothes and toiletries).

Hmm, maybe it was time for them to talk about Qrow moving a few things into his apartment.

Was… was it too soon to suggest that he simply move in and be done with it?

Were they already at that stage?

Was it stupid of him to hope?

Would he wreck what they had by rushing things?

“Shall we go?” 

Blinking, his teal eyes refocusing, the Captain smiled; “yeah” he said: “I put a call in to Marrow since he, Weiss and Nora seem to be bonding over their _mutual_ obsession with my little sister” he furthered as they moved: “he’s keeping an eye on her and Oscar for the rest of the evening and will keep me updated” he assured.

“Tell him thanks from me, would you?” his partner asked, that concern from earlier still nagging at his consciousness; “we’ve been getting so swept up in _her_ coming that it almost feels strange to be worrying about anything else” he admitted lightly. “But if being with you has taught me anything, it’s that paying attention to the little things is more important than I’d previously realised” he sighed; “I… I just don’t want them falling apart after we’ve all made it this far…”

“And they won’t…”

“But how can you be so sure?” the slightly shorter man asked, their eyes locking as they neared the Ace Ops Leader’s lodgings; “how can you know?”

Smiling softly, the broader man tightened the one-armed hug he’d secured around his lover; “all I can say is that I have faith in them, in my team, in James, in you and in _us_ ” he expressed, his tone warm: “and that, I believe, will be enough…”

~*~

Food eaten, laughter shared and the bed awaiting them after a long, hot shower (where slow kisses had given way to playfully soaping each other down, their greedy hands eager to find, tease and clean every inch they found), Clover and Qrow were soon rolling around the younger man’s sheets, both excited for what would come next.

“Hey… umm… this might be a little… ugh _forward_ ” the Atlesian managed out as he rolled atop of his lither lover; “but… what would you say to, uh, I don’t know” he floundered, his cheeks tinting pink whilst the older man looked on owlishly: “maybe moving in with me, you know, _here_?” 

Cocking his head to the side (seeing his confident partner flustered was a rare and special treat that he needed to savour), the shape-shifter chuckled; “hmm, I don’t know about all that” he replied smoothly, his hands reaching up to finger through the other’s rich, auburn hair. “Heh, it’s not as though I spend _most_ of my nights enjoying myself here, anyway, is it?” he mused, his lips quirking when the younger man let out a (slightly shaky) sigh of relief; “I don’t know _how_ I’ll say good bye to my old place, though” he chuckled. “Between the tiny window, the light bulbs that’re _clearly_ prejudiced towards my semblance and the leaking tap well, I… I guess paradise is fleeting, isn’t it?”

Leaning down for another kiss, Clover let out an appreciative moan as those magic fingers continued to skate across his scalp; “heh… you have _no_ idea how nervous I was just now” the Captain relayed: “I… I know things are moving pretty fast but…”

“Why wait?” Qrow finished for him, his expression knowing; “life and happiness are two things that I had been overlooking before now” he admitted easily: “and as much as even _I’m_ praying for a positive result at the end of this nightmare I…” he breathed. “Even if we were to only have now, I want my _now_ to be filled with all of the good things I’ve been missing” he stated; “and one of the best things that’s ever happened to me is you, Clover” he said, his cheeks tinting pink. “So… if you don’t mind me cluttering up the place, then… _umph_ …”

Swallowing any other negative words his lover may have wanted to say, the Captain lowered himself to press more firmly against that lean, ivory form, his hind-brain preening at the knowledge that this man, this noble, wonderful, _deeply caring_ warrior wanted to share even more of his life with him.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe _just_ how lucky he was…

~*~

Bracing himself on all fours, his head bowed whilst moans dribbled from his mouth as he panted, Qrow thought that he’d bake before his climax came; his partner’s body was a furnace and it was _all_ around him.

“H-how… _how_ are you… _still_ this… _tight_?” the brunette wondered, his tone laced with awe before he went back to nibbling the ear his teeth had captured, his body bracketing the other man, helping to keep him stable despite the jarring, harsh thrusts of his body pushing into him.

Gods… sometimes it was just so hard to stop…

Those whimpers, the _feel_ of that scorching passage squeezing him as though he’d been _made_ for Clover to enjoy were two things, but to see the man himself, so beautiful, so wanton, so _relaxed_ as he enjoyed being taken.

Ooh… when this Salem nightmare was over, when they were both _free_ to live, what would a life together be like?

By the Brothers, he wanted to find out…

“ _Aaaahhhh… hhaaa… there… Gods…_ ”

Releasing that ear to smirk, his hips rolling with reckless abandon, the Captain started to thrust in earnest, his left hand scrabbling up to Qrow’s chest before sliding down that sweat-peppered, washboard midsection to grasp and _milk_ the other’s straining member.

“D’you want to cum… pretty bird?”

“Uhh… _aaahhhh_ … don’t… don’t say things like…”

“What?” he growled, his dick trying to push in deeper as his own climax built; “y-you don’t wanna know how… _beautiful_ you are… how hot… _sexy_?” he rasped, a hiss escaping him when the older man started to clamp down on him, the pressure beyond exquisite. “Y-you don’t want me to… to tell you… how much I love you… how wonderful you are… how _amazing_ you make me feel… hmm?”

Wailing, his eyes screwing shut, Qrow came wordlessly, his whole form shuddering and bearing down on the thick, pulsing shaft that was so expertly ramming in to him, his arms giving way to allow Clover to mount him, his eyes wild as, with three harsh, desperate thrusts, he slammed home and came with a howl of his own. 

He would _never_ get over how incredible this was…

~*~

* **Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep** *

“Ugh… wa’time’s it?”

Grunting, his arm (in an uncharacteristic graceless) flinging out to find his scroll (had someone moved his bedside table in the middle of the night?), the brunette grunted when he found it, the blue offending his eyes as he activated it only…

“Uhh… it’s yours” he managed; “and it’s three a.m.” he furthered, his hand sloppily passing the device to the man who was grumbling beneath the covers.

“Who the hell is calling me at this fucking time in the morning?” he closed to whined whilst snatching the technology, his blearily eyes regarding the noise maker before pressing it to his ear; “hello?”

“Q-Qrow?”

Sitting up, the motion fast, almost too rapid for Clover to process, the Captain blinked slowly, his brows furrowing.

“Tai?” the shape-shifter breathed; “holy shit… how’re you…”

“I’m in Argus with Bart and Zwei” the blonde brawler replied, his tone tired but nonetheless excited; “d’you think you can sweet talk the General into sending us a ride?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because _of course_ Taiyang wouldn't just be sitting at home doing fuck-all CRWBY~!!
> 
> Also, I love Bart Oobleck and Zwei just had to come along too, didn't he?


	64. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 3   15.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Angst (Qrow and Clover have got some thinking to do), thinking about the future, worry, thinking about relationships, challenging jealousy, thinking about things really early in the morning is NOT a good idea and swearing.**

Blinking, his flesh hand rubbing blearily at his eyes, James couldn’t say that being awoken by a sleep-tousled Qrow was exactly a bad thing, _especially_ since he was dressed in nothing more than a white vest-top (which accented his muscular form in a way he rarely showed), Atlas Academy sweat-pants and there were no sirens blaring or people running around.

There was no _Clover_ , either…

“Hey” the shape-shifter greeted; “sorry to… ugh… I know it’s late… heh, _early_ ” the younger man managed: “but I’m bearing good news, for a change” he tried to laugh.

Smiling, the General stepped aside; “won’t you come in?”

“Oh… ugh, no I… Gods Jim, I feel bad enough for waking you but… uh, I can’t get clearance and neither can…”

Huffing (and taking the initiative), the taller man snagged the shorter by the wrist and tugged him in; “so, what is this good news?” he asked mildly, his own form clad in a house-coat and pyjama pants as he walked into the apartment proper, his hand gesturing to the seating area. 

“Taiyang and Bart Oobleck are in Argus” the shape-shifter stated, a yawn pulling his lips; “they’ve been picking up a few other hunters here and there along the way, too” he added whilst James grabbed two cans of iced-coffee from his refrigerator before walking over to join him.

“That is wonderful” James admitted warmly; “I’ll contact our Argus liaison now and get their transport arranged” he added whilst pulling his scroll free from the robe’s pocket: “we should be able to get them airborne in the next hour which’ll mean they’ll arrive just after eight” he murmured, his eyes flicking over the screen he was tapping.

“Heh, Tai figured that too” Qrow nodded; “I’m still going to kick his ass for waking us up so earlier…”

“I’d rather be awake to greet friends then sleep whilst the enemy advances” the General shrugged before leaning back in the chair he’d taken, his flesh hand lifting the can in a toast whilst, chuckling, the shape-shifter did the same; “and I must admit, right now I’ll take all the help I can get” he added, his eyes narrowing a fraction. “Which has gotten me thinking” he said, his gaze shifting to his friend; “when Amity is completed and we repel her forces” he furthered, his tone sure: “what… what would you think about staying here, in Atlas?”

Blinking owlishly (and nearly spitting out his coffee), the lither man regarded him as though he’d grown another head; “heh… and here I thought you’d be wantin’ to see the back of me sooner rather than later” he tried to chuckle, his sleep-fogged mind spinning.

“Don’t be ridiculous” James snorted; “you’re a valuable asset if nothing else and a true friend, someone I’ve been able to rely on time and time again even if I haven’t always appreciated it” he offered: “you’ve ingratiated yourself quite well into our society and I know that you’d have no trouble directing your own team or even a regiment if you wanted” he argued. “And I’m sure that a certain someone would be happier if you stayed…”

“Heh, the ice in this coffee is going to your head, Jim” the shape-shifter cut in, his fingers fidgeting around the can.

Fuck… he hadn’t been thinking that far ahead.

Shit… this was _too big_ a conversation for this time in the morning.

“I’m sorry to have sprung this on you” James stated, his new talent for being able to read-minds a parlour trick Qrow could have done without; “but there’s been so little time to actually _talk_ since we spoke to Jinn and I, well, I’d _really_ like for you to consider this offer” he admitted lightly. “You could make a home for yourself here and heaven’s knows that there’ll be enough to keep you occupied” he tried to laugh; “that, and now that Taiyang is coming, your students and nieces will have him to guide them on the next stage” he reasoned. “Not that they have to go, either” he was quick to add when a flash of hurt crossed the shape-shifter’s face; “hell, for all we know Vacuo might be in far better shape than even _we_ are…”

* **Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep** *

Blinking, his mouth closing, the General watched as the shorter man looked to his scroll, his expression softening ( _Clover_ , then) before he regarded the taller military leader; “thank you for the offer James” he said with a nod; “and the coffee” he grinned. “I… I’ll think about what you’ve said and ugh, we’ll see what happens after, you know?” he fumbled lightly while standing.

“Good” the older smiled, his legs pushing him up to escort the other to the door; “I want you to know and understand that I mean it, Qrow” he continued, his flesh hand resting atop a warm shoulder: “we’d be very lucky to have you…”

~*~

Clover considered himself to be a rational man, a sane man, a _none-jealous_ man and yet, with every second that his lover was away from him (speaking to James in just his night clothes) he found that odd, _awful_ feeling of worry creep into his mind.

Gods… what was wrong with him?

He trusted Qrow and sure, their relationship wasn’t exactly _well-established_ over a long course of time and yet…

Shit, was he also losing his faith in James? The man who’d led him, nurtured his military career, given up virtually _everything_ , including actual parts of his body, for the greater-good?

But there was no denying the _looks_ that the General often sent his lover’s way, either.

By the Brothers, he should have gone with him…

‘ _And what?_ ’ a voice that sounded far too much like Bramble’s snorting in the back of his mind; ‘ _hold his hand, stamp a sign on his forehead that says “property of Clover Ebi, do not touch!” and growl at anyone who gets too close?_ ’ it added. ‘ _Yeah, he’ll just **love** you all the more for that, won’t he?_’

Sighing, his hands running over his face (he was tired, he was worried and he was clearly not thinking straight) the brunette reached for his scroll and, regardless of what he’d just been thinking, sent a message to his partner.

“ _The bed’s getting cold…_ ”

Ugh, it was cheesy, stupid and…

“ _On my way_ ” came the reply; “ _it’s fucking freezing out here… knew I should have worn socks…_ ”

Laughing despite himself, the Captain felt his heart lighten at the other’s words but, as he got up to get the door for him, the brunette accosted himself.

He was going to let go of this stupid, jealous (dare he say) verging on possessive mind-set; this wasn’t him and Qrow, as much as he loved him, was no possession. He was a person, a smart, clever, witty and charming one at that.

It would be wrong to try and cage him.

He would not go down that road…

~*~

“Ugh… that’s better” the shape-shifter sighed as he snuggled into his lover’s warmth, his nose taking a deep inhale; “I’m going to punch Tai square in the jaw when he shows up later” he grumbled as the brunette bunched the covers around them. 

“ _But_ , if he’d left calling until later then he wouldn’t be here to surprise the girls when they wake up, would he?” the younger man argued as they snuggled into the mattress for their next three hours’ worth of sleep; “they’re going to be ridiculously happy, aren’t they?”

“Heh… I’ve messaged Penny on my way back here to make sure she’ll be there to record the whole thing” the older yawned; “since she doesn’t need sleep, she’s already setting up a welcome banner and a little party scene as we speak” he chuckled, his eyes closing as he breathed in the broader man’s scent. 

“It’s great that we’ve got some extra muscle” Clover hummed; “we could use all the help we can get…”

“Umm, Jimmy said the same” Qrow said, his brows furrowing as he lifted his head; “he’s offered me an official rank in the military if I want to stay here when this mess is sorted out” he added incredulously: “isn’t that a turn up for the…”

“ _Really_?” the younger breathed, his eyes wide and excited; “that… that’s fantastic, isn’t it?” he asked, his joyful expression knocking the joking tone right out of the older man who struggled not to gawk at him.

Shit… from his reaction, the brunette had been clearly thinking about the future, too.

“I…” 

“Wow… I didn’t think it’d be just something he’d offer out of hand” the teal-eyed man said, his tone slacked with awe; “I mean, not that you haven’t got the experience or the skills to be an officer… I just didn’t think it’d be something we could approach him about, let alone him approaching you” he murmured, his tone a little dreamy.

Choosing to still his tongue whilst the uneasiness he felt curdling in his gut since James had first brought the topic up continued to build, the shape-shifter nodded before slipping back down to hide beneath the covers.

Gods… he had some thinking to do, didn’t he?

~*~

Having slept on the transport (and feeling all the better to know that he and the _merry_ band of hunters he and Bart had gathered were _finally_ where they needed to be to make a difference), Taiyang Xia Long felt better than he had done in well over a year.

He was going to see his girls (and hold them and squeeze them and yell at Ruby for leaving like that and checking Yang’s arm for battle-damage and swaddle them up and never let them go and…).

“Mr Xia Long?” 

Blinking out of his parental stupor, the blonde hunter looked at a bright, emerald eyed huntress in a gown _very_ unlike the crisp, white orientated uniforms the rest of the Atlesian’s who were milling about the hanger were wearing, her smile luminous and excitement palpable. 

“Ugh, yeah… hi?” he tried whilst his booted foot gave his fellow teacher’s sleeping leg a tap, the motion causing the green-haired speedster to snort and sputter awake (alongside Zwei (who’d curled into the leaner man’s lap); they’d made for quite the pair as they’d travelled across Anima slaying every Grimm that’d gotten in their way).

“Terrific!” the girl (who clearly didn’t care about volume control as the three women and five men that made up their party groaned and cussed at the lively awakening); “my name is Penny and…”

“Penny?” he asked, his own smile forming; “as in Penny, _Penny_? Ruby’s friend?”

“Yes sir” she blushed, her form obviously preening under the mention of their friendship; “it is such a sincere pleasure to meet you in person” she added before gesturing to the transports open door: “if you, Zwei and Professor Oobleck would like to follow me” she offered. “Your companions will be directed to the staff canteen for breakfast and processing whilst you meet up with your daughters and their team-mates” she stated, her hands magicking up a scroll that she started to tap on. 

“Yeah… cool, that’s…”

She was already gone.

“Heh, looks like Atlas is as fast paced as always, huh?” he grinned at Bart as the younger man, his smile warm, readjusted his glasses and made to follow him; “we’ll catch up with you guys later~!” he called over his shoulder to the still sleepy hunters, his own form becoming more awake (and thrilled) by the second.

~*~

Smiling warmly as Qrow corralled his students ( _his_ kids) out of the dorms (teeth-brushed, hair-brushed, clothes on, the works), Clover moved in step behind him as they continued to keep their Patch secret whilst pushing them past the mission room (where curious Ace Ops looked on and came out to join them at his beckon) and towards one of the smaller conference rooms.

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?” Weiss voiced, her crystal eyes narrowing at the men behind her; “we’re not in trouble, are we?”

“Heh, now why would you be in trouble, princess?” the shape-shifter asked, his smirk shit-eating as she pouted at him.

“Is this because of the shovels?” Nora asked between bites of the breakfast bar she’d snagged from a student they’d been passing in the corridor; “I put them all back, I swear…”

“I… I really need to check on that” the Captain murmured to himself, his tone thoughtful as the girl sweat-dropped and proceeded to cram the rest of her pilfered food-stuff straight into her mouth whilst Ren, ever compassionate, wrapped his arm about her shoulders.

“Ugh… I’m already _sick_ of walking” Yang called from near the front where she and Blake were leading as, completely disinterested, Ruby and Jaune continued to battle each other on a scroll-game whilst Oscar continued to peak at the screen from between them. “ _Where_ are we going?”

“We’re nearly there, firecracker” the older Branwen called; “just turn right and… yeah, see there? Room 37B? I want you and Ruby front and centre to go in there first, alright?”

Blinking, her tongue (which’d crept up the side of her mouth in concentration) slipping back into her mouth, the silver eyed huntress turned back to regard her uncle; “you’re up to something” she accused, her brows quirking.

“Tch, no kidding” the older hunter snorted, his eyes rolling as he gestured to them all; “now go on, get on with it” he directed: “but no weapons, you hear me?”

Sighing out a “fine”, the youngest huntress put her device away and moved to stand, almost shoulder to shoulder, with her sister; “well, here goes nothing” she announced to the group at large, her hand resting on the handle.

Watching on with baited breath, Clover felt beyond privileged to witness this reunion and preened a little himself when Qrow leaned in to him, his scroll up, ready and recording from the back of the group.

“Surprise~!!”

Today, he knew, was going to be a good one…


	65. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 4   16.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: the Xia Long family's distressingly odd sense of humour (think back to Volume 4... I think, heh, someone will correct me, when Tai and Yang had a spat in front of Bart and Peter before _laughing_ about her arm being gone...), misunderstandings, swearing, awkwardness, worry, tension and a bit of angst.**
> 
> Also, happy Fairgame Week (apparently?). 
> 
> As someone not associated with social-media/tumblr, may I just say how WONDERFUL it is to see so many Fairgame works being added to the archive?!
> 
> *Excited squealing*
> 
> Also, apologies for not replying to comments just yet (due to the Corona Virus I've had to pick up an additional project to work on for a colleague which has made me part-time/not part-time -_-;;).
> 
> I WILL write to y'all tomorrow (cus there are SO MANY great ideas and a HUGE thank you I need to give for beautiful artwork sharing~!!).

“ _ **Dad~!!**_ ”

In the moment that Tai’s arms opened to receive his girls, Qrow could feel every worry that’d been balancing upon his shoulders slip away.

“ _Professor~!!_ ” even Bart, his laughter uproarious as Nora and Jaune tackled him whilst Blake, Ren and Weiss also moved to surrounded the green-haired lecturer, his fast paced greetings and surprise at their growth and pride in their progress floating above the family reunion of babbled apologies and heart-felt exchanges of love the Xia Long family were exchanging.

It was quite the sight to see—

“ _Whoa~!_ ” 

Yelping, his body falling backwards at a velocity that had caught Clover and the rest of his team off-guard (even Penny seemed startled), Qrow smacked into the floor, his scroll flying (until it was caught by Vine’s quick, outstretched semblance-hands) and skidded back into the corridor.

“Ugh~! What the hell, you mangy mutt?!” he gasped, his hands desperately trying to fight off Zwei’s long-licked kisses, his stubby tail wagging triumphantly as he danced a staccato across the hunter’s chest and continued to lap at every part of the shape-shifter’s face he could reach. 

“Ahh~!! _No_ ~!! I don’t even _like you_ ~!!” he laughed, his fingers now massaging into the guard-dog’s thick coat as, not that he could see as he continued to wriggle on the ground, the Ace Ops and other onlookers giggled and recorded the scene on devices of their own. “Ick~!! Get your tongue away from me~!!” he gasped, his smile beaming; “I give~!! I give~!!” he declared, the canine now panting and snuffling into his neck: “I love you, okay?!” he admitted whilst sitting up, his arms holding the waggling fur-ball who continued to snuggle into him.

“Heh, looks like _someone’s_ missed their favourite uncle, huh?” Yang cooed, her body kneeling down to the floor; “c’mere boy~!” she called, her lilac eyes glistening when the dog gave Qrow one final lick before bolting towards her, the velocity also knocking the blonde, her father _and_ sister to the ground, the three of them howling laughter as Zwei danced about them. 

Wiping his face (and giving Harriet the middle finger as she snorted; she’d _clearly_ been zooming in on the mess his visage and clothing had become whilst filming the _vicious_ assault), the shape-shifter gratefully accepted his lover’s offered hand (to pull himself up with) before taking his scroll from the demurely smiling Vine. 

“Are you okay?”

“Tch, nothing a good wash and some dog-repellent won’t fix” he huffed good-naturedly whilst smiling at Penny as she brought him a few napkins from the tables she’d (so beautifully) decked out with food, drink and party-poppers; “thanks carrot-top” he offered, his hands wiping the drying drool away with a grunt.

“Okay, _okay_ guys~!” Ruby called from amongst the general chatter; “introductions~!” she declared (quite grandly considering she was still sat on the conference room’s floor, her cape billowed behind her even as Tai refused to release his one-armed hug). “Everyone, this is my dad Taiyang Xia Long… he’s one of _the best_ huntsmen Beacon ever produced” she grinned, her smile widening when the blonde jostled her affectionately; “and this is Professor Oobleck, arguably one of best teachers you can find anywhere and someone who put up with all of us for two years” she giggled.

“It’s a true, true pleasure to be acquainted with you all” the bespeckled hunter said with a grand bow before, as was his custom, he consumed yet another cup of coffee; Penny, more than happy to play hostess, was already preparing a fourth mug for him to drain.

“Heh, _same_ ” Tai said with a heave whilst he and his girls clambered into a stand, his body luxuriating in a stretch as he nodded to the room, his eyes (momentarily) narrowing on Clover (who didn’t miss the gesture and blinked in surprise).

“Tch, you’re such a sell-out” Yang said, her eyes rolling; “so” she furthered, her bionic hand gesturing: “Penny you’ve met but _these_ good people are the General’s top Specialists” she began. “Marrow, Vine, Elm, Harriet and their Leader, Clover” she said, her head nodding at each in time; “and _this_ is Oscar… he’s…”

“Heh, the _new_ Ozpin” the young man filled in a little sheepishly, his right hand rubbing the back of his head when the hunters from Vale goggled at him, their brows lifting; “he… he umm…”

“Don’t worry” the blonde brawler smiled, his expression softening; “messages have been taking a while to get through outside of Atlas _but_ we’ve still been getting updates thanks to my girls and a certain little birdie over there…”

“ _Really_?” Qrow sighed; “bird jokes? What are you, twelve?”

A few murmured laughs met the question, however, for those who were _aware_ of the humour that pervaded the Xia Long household, this was the start of something _much_ bigger…

“Hmm, I might be twelve _but_ at least I can write a message using paragraphs and standard grammar rules…”

The challenge in Tai’s tone had upped a notch…

“Ha! You wouldn’t know how to structure a complex sentence if your life depended on it and _you_ teach twelve-year-olds..."

Was there a _bite_ developing in the shape-shifter’s intonation?

"At least I stuck at teaching instead of running away because the kids were making fun of my _terrible_ clothing choices…”

Ruby (excited) shared a look with (an equally expectant) Yang whilst, around them, the rest of the room were beginning to become uncomfortable…

“You _didn’t_ quit teaching because you were getting lazy and fat thanks to all of those PTA cookies and desperate housewives making you casseroles…”

Clover didn’t like where this was going; his partner’s shoulders were tense and his words were becoming spat.

Should… should he intervene?

“Oh yeah? Well at least I wasn’t getting _drunk_ after every school-day ended because I wanted to seem edgy and cool!”

Oh… oh _Gods_

Was, was this man supposed to be Qrow’s friend or—

“You _bastard_!” the shape-shifter laughed, the pair (who’d been edging towards each other as their _argument_ mounted) wrapping themselves into an embrace whilst their girls laughed, the Ace Ops and younger hunters blinked and Bart merely looked on, his hand reaching for another cup from a (previously angry) bewildered looking Penny.

“I’m so proud of you, man” the sun-kissed warrior breathed into his hair.

“Gods… it’s good to have you here” the slightly younger man returned in kind; “we… we’ve got a lot of catching up to do, huh?”

“Yeah, and from what Penny said, not that much time to do it” the taller man sighed as they pulled away from each other, his smile genuine and soft; “if James is still feeling generous, d’you think you can join me and the girls for a family dinner?” he asked.

“Heh, I’ll see what I can do” he acknowledged before, his head cocking as, around them, conversations started back up again; “you won’t mind Clover coming if I can steal him away, too, right?”

Blinking in unison, the blonde and brunette (the latter having hovered near his lover, just in case what he’d thought to have been a nasty spat had come to _actual_ blows) regarded each other, hesitant teal against distrusting, clearly analytical royal-blue.

“Sure” the Patch hunter said easily, his shoulders rolling in a casual shrug whilst he continued to size the Ace Ops Captain up; “I think that’s a _great_ idea.”

~*~

This… this was a _terrible_ idea…

Swallowing down his nervousness (hell, he’d been distracted on his mission to the Tower’s launch-site, he’d not eaten his lunch and even his own team-mates (traitors, every one of them) were ribbing him), Clover checked himself in the mirror for what must have been the tenth time.

Gods, his worry over Taiyang’s initial assessment of him (distinctly unimpressed by the looks of things) had even put a dampener on Qrow moving in.

The kids ( _their_ flock as Nora had reminded him with a wink) had all helped, too; not that his lover _had_ many personal effects, however, they’d all insisted that they assist the move even if it had meant that Oscar carried a small packet of tooth-floss and Penny carefully guarded his crucifix neckless. 

“What’s with the face?”

Blinking, his thoughts dissipating as he shifted his gaze to see the shape-shifter’s reflection just behind him, the brunette tried to smile; “who, me?”

“Yes, you” the older man grinned; “you’ve been, I don’t know, _fidgety_ all day…”

“ _What_?” the broader male cut in smoothly; “no I haven’t…”

“ _Clover_ …” 

“Ugh… I, umm, maybe… _might-be_ just a little” he tried, his face heating; “worried-that-your-brother-in-law-doesn’t-like-me-already” he got out, his features the epitome of sheepish whilst Qrow, who was trying to withhold his sniggering, attempted (valiantly) to remain composed.

It didn’t last…

“Please stop laughing…”

“ _O-oh…_ Oh, sorry, _sorry_ ” he placated, his garnet eyes shimmering with mirth; “it’s just _fantastic_ to see the tables being turned…”

“What tables?” the Captain asked, his tone pleading ignorance.

“Hmm, well I seem to recall a certain tall, handsome, _smugly grinning_ man I know _really_ enjoying _my_ discomfort at the thought of meeting _his_ family, that’s all” the older man smirked. “There was talk of diamonds, tiaras and _lassoing bird-people_ using hunting-gear if I remember correctly” he furthered whilst hugging the other from behind, his chin perched upon a broad shoulder.

“Heh… is that so?”

“Umm-hmm” Qrow smirked, his arms snaking around the other’s waist; “now since _I_ am not such a terrible, _horrible_ person, I’m not going to say such awful things” he offered mildly. “What I _will_ say is that you just need to take anything that bastard says with a pinch of salt and _don’t_ let him see that he’s made you feel uncomfortable” he smiled.

“ _Oh_?”

“Yeah” the shape-shifter stated; “the guy’s like a shark” he shrugged: “the second he smells weakness he’ll go for you…”

Baulking, his brows reaching for his hair-line, Clover felt his dread returning until, the older man having to bury his face into his back to stifle his chuckles, the Ace Ops Leader felt his own laughter building. “You’re _such_ a _jerk_!” he grinned whilst turning, his arms looping the lither man’s waist to pull him close, his lips seeking a kiss that was given to him whole-heartedly.

So what if Taiyang or _anyone_ else didn’t like him?

He already _had_ the approval of the people who mattered most to him, didn’t he.

~*~

Having commandeered one of the smaller staff-rooms (Tai was too tired to go _”traipsing around this floating eyesore_ ” and the canteen staff had been more than obliging), the Xia Long Family, their Branwen relative and his Ebi were sat before platters of various warmed vegetables and meats whilst Zwei, his small form exhausted, had curled on Qrow’s lap to snore away.

“Heh, this stuff’s okay for a bunch of plants grown in a factory” the oldest blonde of the room commented, his hand reaching for the gravy-boat only when he noticed that Clover had been about to grab it; “you girls’ been eating right?”

“Yes dad” they chimed in unison, their eyes rolling; “Uncle Qrow is _almost_ as bad you are when it comes to mother-henning…”

“I take exception to that” the shape-shifter quipped, his right-hand stabbing through peas with his fork whilst his left continued to pet the sleeper snuggled up against him; “Tai is _way_ more mother-hen than I am…”

“Says the guy who practised doing pig-tails on a wig just because Yang said you hadn’t done her hair right one morning” the brawler sniggered.

“Aww~! Uncle Qrow, I didn’t know that you did that for me” the lilac eyed huntress gushed, her face full of appreciation.

“Tch, you know that your tears are my kryptonite, firecracker” the second oldest man of the room offered; “that’s not as crazy as the time your dad and me spent the _whole night_ going over Evergreen Park looking for Ruby’s precious _’Wubby-Bear’_ …”

“Ahhh~!! Wubby-Bear!” the youngest huntress cried, her eyes the size of saucers; “ugh~! I still have her back home in Patch, you know? She watches over me from my bookshelf while I sleep…”

“Which isn’t _super_ creepy _at all_ ” her sister snorted, her eyes rolling as the scythe wielder elbowed her in the ribs.

“Speaking of unusual sleeping arrangements” Taiyang commented innocently (because he’d _not_ been looking for an opening into this conversation, _not at all_ ); “ _this_ is pretty new for you, isn’t it?” he asked, his eyes locked on Qrow’s whilst his fork gestured between him and the Atlesian.

“Yep” the shape-shifter deadpanned; “nice summary there, _Captain Obvious_ ” he nodded: “you thinking of joining the Police Force because I happen to know of two pretty exceptional officers and one promising cadet who could give you some tips” he said, a wink flying Clover’s way.

The gesture was a small one _but_ the brunette couldn’t put into words how much better it made him feel.

“Touché” Tai conceded; “I just didn’t know you’d gone through some great, I don’t know, _gay-awakening_ since I last saw you…”

“Dad? _Really_?” Yang huffed, her eyes narrowing.

“ _What_?” the hunter baulked; “honey, you know that I am in no way shape or form prejudiced to anyone being in love with anyone else or, hell, even experimenting…”

“ _Some of us are trying to eat, here…_ ” Ruby muttered, her hungry mouth devouring a few choice slices of chicken; it wasn’t as though she didn’t agree with the statement _but_ between Uncle Qrow and his ‘ _inappropriate stories_ ’ and their family’s penchant for _’over-sharing_ ’, was a family dinner where they just talked about family things too much to ask?

“Sorry kiddo” Qrow offered; “your dad likes to stick his nose in other people’s business so…”

“ _Her dad_ is just showing some brotherly concern, that’s all” the tanned hunter cut in; “look, Clover, I don’t mean any offense…”

“Oh, ugh, none taken…”

“ _But_ …” Tai continued.

“Oh boy, here it comes” his oldest daughter sighed; “ _brace_ yourself…”

“Qrow sometimes doesn’t make the best life-choices…”

“Ha!” the shape-shifter crowed; “says _you_ …”

“And, regardless of whether he likes it or not, I just wanted to check in and set a few things straight… tch, no pun intended…”

“Oh my Gods” Yang sighed, a few carrots meeting their fate whilst the Branwen rolled his eyes and Ruby loaded her plate with second helpings; “dad, we already gave him the shovel-talk, alright?”

“Yeah, about that” the former tribesman said; “I need to speak to you kids…”

“We _actually_ had shovels, too” the younger scythe wielder supplied helpfully; “Clover was a real champ about it all…”

“Heh, was he now?”

“ _Tai…_ ”

“Oh, don’t pout at me like that” the blonde huffed, his eyes narrowing at Qrow; “ugh, _fine_ ” he relented, his fork brandishing in the blinking Ebi’s direction: “but if you hurt him” he furthered, his expression stern.

“There won’t be enough left of you to bury…”


	66. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 5   18.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, Taiyang (he means well), difficult conversations HANDLED WELL AND MANAGED RESPONSIBLY~!! Swearing and tooth-rotting levels of fluff~!!**

The rest of the evening had run far more smoothly…

“You should have seen the look on his face!” Tai chuckled from where he sat at the head of the table, his hand gesturing towards a softly grumbling shape-shifter as his girls and their Atlesian guest couldn’t help laughing along; “I’ve never seen _anyone_ run to the bathroom so fast~!!”

“Oh yeah, _yuck it up_ ” Qrow grumped, his dessert fork pushing the last few mouthfuls of the (dry but palatable enough) sponge cake around his plate (whilst trying to convince himself that cheese-cake _hadn’t_ spoiled him for any other kind of confection); “I’d like to see any of _you_ stomach that sadist’s attentions…”

“Aww~! But she was _in wuv with you_!” the blonde brawler cooed; “and sure, she was a _little_ eccentric _but_ you’ve gotta admit that her sneaking up from under the table to pour her _special love potion_ all over your cereal was inspired…”

“I was sick for _three days_!” the slightly younger man seethed, his eyes narrowing; “and besides, it wasn’t _me_ she was interested in, per say” he corrected, his expression becoming haunted: “I swear that she just wanted to cut me up into little bits so she could absorb my semblance, or something” he shuddered.

“ _Wow_ ” Yang blinked; “and here I thought that first crushes were meant to be cute…”

“Heh, we can’t _all_ happen upon interesting Faunus girls, can we firecracker?” her uncle asked, his expression fond as she blushed, a telling little smile spreading her lips.

“Hmm, speaking of which” Tai intoned, his eyes narrowing; “you should have invited Blake so I could have warned her off, too…”

“ _Dad_ ~!!”

“And while I’m at it” the sun-kissed man barrelled on, his cake completely decimated; “don’t think the two of you are getting away with anything, either” he said, his spoon pointing from his child to Qrow: “Clover and Blake deserve nothing but you being on your best behaviour, alright?”

“Huh… have I digressed back to kindergarten?” the shape-shifter muttered petulantly whilst Yang pouted and Ruby giggled behind her napkin; the Captain, however, found himself blinking in surprise ( _again_ ).

“Ha! You didn’t go to kindergarten” the oldest hunter reminded; “so you need to be told” he continued, his head tilting towards the brunette: “I’ve only been in your combined company for two and a half hours (“the longest two and a half hours of my **life** ” the former tribesman mumbled) _but_ I can already see what an impact he’s had on you…”

“Okay _dad_ ” the darker haired male said, his eyes rolling.

“No, it’s _not_ okay” Tai warned, his eyes narrowing; “from his manners and what you’ve told me, Clover’s been raised in an excellent home with well-meaning parents who probably wouldn’t _dream_ of giving you any accountability, shovels or no” he reasoned. “That’s why _I’m_ stepping in” he nodded, his firm gaze locking with an awe-struck Atlesian’s; “this guy’s a handful” he allowed: “however, that’s _no excuse_ for him being ornery or ill-tempered…”

_“Why don’t you just write him a **fucking** manual—”_

“… _and_ potty-mouthed, alright? So, if he does start acting up or tries to show off or, heavens forbid, re-enters one of his _moods_ …”

Qrow slammed his head into the table (after deftly scooting his plate and cutlery to the side; he wanted to be _dramatic_ , sure, but splitting his forehead open-a-la semblance was _not_ a cool thing to do in front of his partner), the movement barely phasing Zwei who merely sighed in his sleep and curled up tighter.

“…then feel free to come and see me, alright?” the teacher finished, his pace and tone not changing in the slightest even as Yang shook her head and Ruby sneaked back onto her scroll to cheekily snap a photo or two.

The shape-shifter _almost_ let out a sigh of relief when the critical-mission alarm sounded.

~*~

“Wow~! That’s one incredible dog you’ve got there!”

Smiling proudly, the ashes of multiple Grimm (all flying types since closing the mountain passes had repressed the number of ground-based creatures and the regular patrols of said rocky boundaries were ensuring there was no excess build up of the things) fluttering around them, Ruby bent down to pat Zwei affectionately atop his head.

“That he is” Yang replied as Elm and Nora approached alongside a treat-box holding Weiss; “Uncle Qrow sure knows how to pick ‘em, huh?” she added warmly, the pair having formed a silent pact against the older blonde who seemed hell-bent on rooting himself squarely into their relationships.

“Is that so?” Marrow grinned, his own tail wagging despite himself.

“Heh, yeah” the shape-shifter grinned, his garnet eyes soft as he regarded the attention-preened animal across from him; “me and the mutt go way back” he said: “he’s a genetically modified hunting-augmented corgi” he clarified whilst Harriet and Vine blinked at him.

“Wait… so he’s a throw-back from one of those Gods-awful genetics labs Vale shut down over a decade ago, the places where scientists were trying to mix live Grimm residue and Faunus DNA with animals?” the speedster asked, her right brow quirking.

“Throw-back is a little harsh” Tai offered with a shrug; “but you’re not wrong” he furthered: “Qrow made it a personal mission to find everyone of those bastard places and destroy them in one way or another when he learned about what they were up to…”

“Aww~! That’s so cool” Nora called; “so you rescued this lil’cutie and brought him home with you, huh?”

“Kind of” the former tribesman shrugged; “he and his brothers and sister were the only _successful_ puppies to be _made_ ” he explained whilst Ren and Jaune got in on the cuddle-fest the stubby legged wonder-dog was bestowing amongst the kids. “I scooped them up in a box, threatened to maim anyone who tried to stop me and took them to Oz” he stated; “after having them checked over by a vet, we arranged for hunters who we trusted to adopt them and Zwei, well, look at that face” he shrugged. “When he jumped into my arms that day I knew _just_ the family to bring him into…”

“Oh-h… that-t’s… that’s _so_ beautiful” Jaune close to sniffled whilst Nora fanned his eyes and Blake gave his shoulder a sisterly squeeze (if Elm, Tai, Ruby and Yang were all a little teary eyed too, well, everyone else chose not to comment on it).

Clover, for his part, just wanted to bundle his lover up in his own arms after the admission.

How could life have been so _cruel_ to such a wonderful man?

~*~

Slumping into his bed ( _their_ bed) with a sigh, Qrow wasted little time in snuggling up against the living furnace that was his partner whilst the younger man chuckled, his arms wrapping about that lither frame easily.

“Well, that was some day, huh?”

“Tch, tell me about it” the former tribesman hummed; “and you thought that _you_ were the one in trouble…”

“Taiyang is just, uh, a little over protective, that’s all” the brunette cut in, an easy chuckle rolling up and out of him; “given time, I’m sure that we’ll all be great friends…”

“Ha! You’re just _thrilled_ that he’ll give you all the dirt he has on me if you bat your pretty eyes at him should I ever piss you off” the older man grumped; “which I’m bound to do at some point, by the way…”

“Oh yeah?” the Captain quipped, his arms giving the other a tighter squeeze; “and what’s to say that _I_ won’t piss you off, hmm?” he mused: “I’m not perfect…”

“Tch, pull the other leg” the Branwen snorted; “it’s got _bells_ on it…”

“No, no” Clover interrupted; “it’s true” he furthered before turning on his side so that they could appraise each other in the near-darkness, Atlas’ many city lights still spilling in through the curtain-less window: “I… I’ve been a little, heh, _more_ than a little worried about myself lately…”

“You’re sick?” the shape-shifter gasped, his body moving to sit up; “why the hell didn’t you tell me?” he gushed: “I can go and get Bart right now because he’s a doctor… well, not a _doctor_ , doctor but…”

“Ahh, no… not _sick_ ” the younger soothed, his arms refusing to relinquish their grip; “just… stupidly jealous…”

“Eh?” the lither male deadpanned, his right brow-quirking.

Blushing faintly (but not looking away), the Atlesian sighed; “when you went to see James this morning” he began, his brows furrowing lightly. “It took all of my self-control not to ask to go with you or, worse still, sneak out and follow you to make sure that the General wasn’t, I don’t know, trying to _steal_ you away from me, or something” he admitted. “Crazy, huh?”

Blinking, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders, Qrow actually laughed, the sound joyous and not the mocking or sneering lilt that the Captain had been expecting.

“You want crazy?” he grinned; “the cat Faunus at the Nevermore who brought me to your private pool-suite? Heh, I was ready to _throttle_ her when she kept calling you _Lucky_ and looking me up and down like I was just a toy she was throwing to you for _funnsies_ ” he said. “I _really_ didn’t _like_ how she said your nick-name… it made my blood-boil, actually…”

“Really?”

“Sad but true” the shape-shifter sighed; “jealousy is… heh, it’s just one of those things, isn’t it?” he offered: “and man, could I ever write a novel _all_ about it” he mused. 

“I was jealous of my sister and the favouritism she was given in the tribe and by Tai and Summer” he said, the fingers of his left hand counting off on his right; “I was jealous of all the Beacon students with decent home-lives and _useful_ semblances” he continued. “Then, when Ozpin started to widen his circle of trust, I was _beyond_ jealous of Glynda getting to stay in Beacon to play golden girl and James? Heh, _forget about it_ ” he huffed. “There I was, running around like a damned fool trying to get important intel and _all_ that bastard had to do was tap a fucking app on his scroll” he grumbled; “he made me feel inferior and useless without even trying” he stated, his expression softening: “so you see, _that’s_ crazy, isn’t it?”

Hugging his lover into his chest, Clover let out a shaky breath; “no… it’s not crazy at all” he offered gently: “thank you for telling me that” he breathed: “will… will you agree to promise me something if I make that promise, too?”

“Umm… sure?”

“Good” the brunette stated; “I want us both to promise that we’ll _never_ stop talking to each other about things… even if we don’t want to, _even_ if the topic is difficult or ugly or something hurtful” he furthered: “if we can do that, then that’s what trust is, isn’t it?”

Feeling his body relax at the request, Qrow smiled warmly; “sounds good to me” he said before, a look of worry flashing across his face, he said: “I… when this is all over, I…” he struggled, his shoulders slumping. “I… I’m not sure if I’d want to stay here, in Atlas” he confessed, his form flinching at the shocked look that overtook his lover’s face.

“Oh?” the Captain breathed.

“Yeah… ugh I, well, I’ve never really stayed in one place, you know, for long and… uh, honestly? I didn’t expect to live this long, either, never mind finding you and having an _actual_ relationship” he was quick to add. “Heh… being in love, hell, _knowing_ what this kind of love is and that I could have it, I…” he tried to explain, his eyes looking away when Clover seemed to calm some.

“Ugh… this is going to sound _really_ stupid…”

“Hey, come on” the younger man cut in; “what did we just agree?”

Sucking in a breath, his expression determined, the shape-shifter looked into those impossibly teal eyes, his heart swelling; “ever since James brought it up and I **really** started to picture myself living through all of this” he began. “Every time I closed my eyes to think about it… well, I saw you and me…”

“Heh, that’s a relief…”

“But we weren’t _here_ ” he continued; “we… heh, we had our own cabin out in Patch, next to the lake where I taught the girls to swim” he related: “I saw you fishing there… I saw camping-vacations with your family and mine and, umm, I saw us being happy” he smiled, his body sinking back into the mattress when Clover’s smile lit up his face.

“Wow” he said; “that… that doesn’t sound bad at all” he murmured, his tone-awestruck: “did you really see all of those things?”

“Yeah” Qrow returned warmly; “and it’s not as though I’m counting Atlas out of the running, you know? But I… even _with_ Tai here, I want to see my kids through to the end of all this” he furthered, his expression turning coy: “and I was _also_ hoping that you’d want to come along with us to do that…”

Blinking, his initial thrill of being so wanted souring in the face of his military contract, his _responsibilities_ to the Kingdom and to James (especially in the aftermath of the battle they were to face), the Captain exhaled a slow breath.

“But nothing needs to be decided now, does it?” the shape-shifter called; “we can cross those bridges when we come to them right, together?”

Leaning down to kiss that beautiful mouth, the brunette hummed as he pulled away; “together” he approved, his eyes glistening.

“I like the sound of that…”


	67. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 6   20.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (which will be resolved BUT I do believe that good-story telling can't have clear-skies and plain-sailing), canonical character death (spoilers; it's not anyone from the main cast), trauma, preparing for battle, worry, family-drama and swearing**.
> 
> Curse you angst-bunnies!! Curse you to heck~!!

The next few days flew by in a flurry of final preparations, scouting missions (the long-range sensor-grids were already picking up vast numbers of Grimm on the move), evacuations of non-essential personnel and the last rounds of first-aid, armaments and critical systems training.

Salem would be upon them in three days’ time…

“And Whitley won’t leave?”

Sitting with his kids and the Ace Ops, none of them particularly eating regardless of his prompts, Qrow looked from one young person to the next; James was allowing most _**heavy-hitters**_ (i.e. licensed hunters and high-ranking members of the military and emergency services) this time to rest, recoup and work on their battle strategies.

They’d been running over simulations ad nauseum _but_ that could hardly compensate for the real thing…

“No” Weiss sighed; “I… we’ve been getting, I don’t know, closer than what we’ve ever been and… well? Even though I know it’s safer for him to go to Argus I… I can’t argue that maybe staying here with Winter and I will be better for him then being with _father_ … or mom” she said lightly, his fork pushing peas endlessly around her plate. “He’s getting along well with Oscar and Vine, you told me that his aim has improved but I… I just can’t help worrying” she furthered; “he’s… he’s just a kid and he shouldn’t…”

“Not too long ago” Harriet cut in delicately, her expression kinder than what he’d seen it before; “ _we_ thought all of you were kids, remember?” she asked, her smile encouraging: “and besides, if anyone even _thinks_ of touching her baby-brother, well, Lieutenant Schnee will be all over them, right?”

“Speaking of which” Yang voiced, her lilac eyes falling to the empty chair at her ivory-haired friend’s side; “where is Winter?”

Frowning mildly, the older hunters similarly looked to the extra-chair; “it’s more than likely” Clover said, his brows furrowing: “that she and the General are looking into Freia’s condition” he reasoned, the table at large deflating at the acknowledgement.

“That also explains why Penny hasn’t joined us” Ruby added quietly, her eating utensils sculpting long-cold mashed-potatoes into some kind of animal; “dad, Professor Oobleck and their hunting party should be back from their patrols soon, though” she carried on for want of anything else to say.

Shit… the energy that’d been buzzing around Atlas and Mantle on the lead up to the battle seemed to have thoroughly run its course, hadn’t it?

“Well guys” his lover called; “one thing that we _can_ celebrate is Amity’s official launch tomorrow morning” he stated, his lips trying to form a smile: “it’s a little later than planned _but_ we’ll soon be able to re-connect with Vale, Mistral and Vacuo” he said, his hand grabbing his coffee mug and raising it. “I think that calls for a toast, don’t you?”

~*~

James, his faithful Lieutenant and Pietro’s greatest invention (his child in every sense) tried their best to smile and be reassuring as the Winter Maiden made her way (supported by Penny) to the semblance extraction chamber.

It really wasn’t _safe_ to leave this matter any longer, was it?

“What’s your name, my dear?”

“Penny, ma’am” the mechanical huntress replied, her express sombre yet pleasantly earnest; “and I’m here to help you and Winter in anyway that I can” she furthered kindly: “may I assist you into the pod?”

Nodding, her own smile gentle, the elderly _maiden_ allowed the emerald eyed girl to open the capsule and help her to enter it whilst, on the opposite side, James did the same for one of his most trusted subordinates and friends. 

“How’re you feeling?” he asked quietly as the sound of their youngest specialist conversing with Freia lilted around them.

“It would be wrong of me to say that I wasn’t experiencing… _apprehension_ ” the woman replied, her usual calm demeanour still in place unless you looked a little too long at her eyes.

They were clouded with uncertainty.

“If you have _any_ doubts, then…”

“Oh… oh no, sir” she was quick to confirm, her head shaking lightly; “I… I want to do this” she added firmly, her resolve strengthening: “anything I can do for the Kingdom is worth any amount of risk or… sacrifice” she furthered. “I… I have left a letter for my siblings in my office, just in case, if you could…”

“It won’t come to that” James promised, his eyes glittering with determination; “if the process is flawed or there is _any_ suggestion that you could be harmed then I’ll terminate the flow immediately” he assured before standing back. “Thank you for your courage Winter” he offered, the glass-shielding lowering to ensconce her inside of the machine two dedicated and quietly conferring technicians were monitoring; “we have every faith in you…”

~*~

Cinder was _livid_.

“How?!” she snarled, her clenched fists flaming; “ _how_ did they become so prepared?! _Where_ is the chaos?! _Why_ are the people so _damned_ calm and cooperative?!” she growled, her long legs strutting about the hotel-room she and Neo shared, her luminous eyes glaring up at the city of Atlas as her boots crunched on what remained of the scroll her lackey had given her.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” she seethed. “Watts and Tyrian weren’t even meant to be here yet! Vacuo was _supposed_ to be her next target and they’ve not only fucked themselves over by getting caught _but_ the distrust they were supposed to foster against Ironwood is _nowhere_ to be seen!” she hissed, her eyes screwing shut as she _desperately_ tried to rein in her temper.

The last thing they needed was her outburst upsetting the sprinkler system, _especially_ since the police presence around Mantle (and the lack of chaos, disorder and civil-unrest) was not only heightened _but_ they were being granted special-powers to arrest _any_ suspicious non-citizens.

One of their only advantages, at this time, was surprise and she _couldn’t_ afford to lose it…

Lightly coughing, her expression _beyond_ unimpressed at the toddler-styled temper-tantrum she was witnessing (and once again reflecting upon the partnership she’d made and asking herself why, exactly, she’d agreed to any of this; surely there were easier ways to find and dispatched _little-red_?), Neo waved an intact scroll at the older woman.

* ** _What do we do now?_** *

Sighing, her breathing once more under control, the Autumn Maiden crossed her arms, those flame-less eyes looking back up to the gleaming chunk of light-accented rock that hosted her mistress’ next target; “I can feel that Salem’s approaching” she murmured. “Yes… my arm it’s… _tingling_ more so now then when we were travelling here” she breathed before, with a hum, she took the girl’s scroll and started to sift through the media-streams; “there is only so much we can do by ourselves” she admitted, her eyes alighting upon the images of Arthur and Tyrian from an older newsfeed.

“At times like these” she allowed, her shoulders lightly shrugging; “we could use all the _friends_ we can get…”

~*~

James… couldn’t believe his eyes…

“Cut the feed~!! Cut it _now_!!”

The aura pods were icing over and Winter, screaming in agony, was trapped inside…

“We can’t!!”

Freia, her vitals dropping rapidly, was fluttering in and out of consciousness, her older body slumping as blue flames flashed about her eyes whilst she gasped, raggedly, in the rapidly icing chamber whilst a polar vortex started to rage about the room she’d been living in for the past four months.

“Penny!” the General yelled; “get them out of there!!”

“Affirmative!” the mechanical huntress called, her form impervious to the frigid conditions forcing him and the two technicians back towards the old woman’s bed, her beloved artwork now flapping about the room alongside the tea-set, paper-work and light-weight medical equipment.

This… this was a _nightmare_ …

“Sir! The ice is… it’s growing faster then I can tear it away!” the emerald eyed huntress shouted over the blizzard.

“Blast through it, Penny!” he ordered; “do whatever it takes!”

Blinking, nodding and then turning back to the thickening frozen sheets rapidly consuming the two people she’d been sent to save, the android loosed three of her blades and sent them to slice at the spread, her targeting systems aiming for key areas of the machine, her brows furrowing with worry.

She would not let either of them die.

She could do this, she could…

“ _P-Penny?_ ”

Feeling her eyes widen, the android looked down to see Freia, her wizened face tired and pained; “ _I… I’m ready to go… now…_ ” she breathed, a small smile lighting her features as her voice reached the girl despite Winter’s screams and the vicious howl of the artic wind.

“ _I’m ready…_ ”

~*~

Yawning, his legs striding him leisurely down one of the faculty corridors, Qrow (complete with mug of steaming coffee) found his mind wandering; it was quite rare for him to be alone these days, not that he minded, but he couldn’t help but wonder how much longer Clover would be in his _emergency_ meeting.

Heh, the poor guy hadn’t even had time to explain what it was about before he sprinted off as though a pack of beowolf were on his tail and now, after all of the rushing, he was probably bored to tears…

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking, his mug inches from his lips, the shape-shifter pulled his scroll free from his hunter’s vest pocket, his brows lifting when James’ icon greeted him.

“Hey” he answered; “I thought you were…”

“How quickly can you get to my Office?” the General asked, his tone harried.

“I’m on my way” he responded, any thoughts of jovially ribbing the man or asking questions fleeing his mind; he’d only _ever_ heard the older man talk like that twice before and, on both occasions, it was damned serious.

~*~

Virtually skidding into the room (the security officers having flagged him in; the woman on the right snagging his (half-spilt but still hot) coffee mug as he went, Gods bless her), Qrow wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see but a sniffling, foetal-curled up Penny and dishevelled James wasn't one of them...

“Thank you for coming” the General said, his eyes still locked on the robotic girl who was curled up by the far-wall, her form clearly distressed; “it’s too late at night to send for Pietro” James furthered: “you were the only other person I could think to ask since Ruby and her friends are, understandably, with Weiss…”

Carefully approaching the girl (who seemed to be in the grip of some kind of panic-attack), the shape-shifter kept his voice deliberately calm; “what’s happened?”

“We were transferring the Winter Maiden’s powers” the older man said, his body already rounding the desk and heading towards the door; “the machine, it…” he started but cut himself off: “and now… Winter, she… she’s critical and I don’t… I’m not sure if she is…”

 _Oh fuck_ …

“Go on” he assured, his head nodding to the door; “Penny and I will be fine” he promised; “won’t we, carrot-top?” he called, his body almost at her side, his form wary of approaching her whilst she seemed to wrapped up in herself even as James nodded and bolted from the doors.

Seconds later, a message directing him to call for ‘ _deactivation_ ’ should she become ‘ _uncontrollable_ ’ flashed up on his scroll.

Scowling (because wasn’t that just _the most_ insensitive, bastard-military text to send?), Qrow shoved his device back into its pocket before moving to crouch near the android’s line of vision, a life-time of learning how to comfort young women coming to the fore.

“Hey” he greeted softly; “kid… I don’t know what you saw or what happened in that room tonight” he began: “but I know you’ll have done everything you could to… _ooofffff_ ~!”

Nearly falling over, the shape-shifter soon found his lap full of a quivering (heavy but hell, he wasn’t one of the strongest hunters in the four Kingdoms to be a little bitch about it) child in need of comfort, understanding and solace and so, with a sigh, he wrapped her up in his arms the best he could.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Penny” he murmured; “everything’s going to be fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, when I learned that Penny was the new Winter Maiden I was like... _what_?
> 
> Now, not that I watched the finale, however, I was told that she just kind of _brushed off_ becoming a Maiden/didn't seem effected by death which, okay, if there was a fight going on I can see that. However, the show has spent SO MUCH time showing that she has feelings/is really emotionally intelligent which, to me, would mean that seeing death first hand, hearing Winter in pain and failing her orders as given by James should have quite the impact. Hence, this chapter's ending; don't worry, with her friends at her side she'll come through this trauma and make use of the gift she's been given.
> 
> I have a plan~!!
> 
> : )


	68. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 7   22.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (at the beginning), worry, stress, teasing, canon-typical destruction and swearing.**

Standing next to Winter’s bedside and praying to whichever deities might be watching over them that his semblance continued to improve her chances of survival, Clover kept his right hand firmly over the unconscious Lieutenant’s whilst, curled into his left side, Whitley looked on, his ashen face somehow paler.

“How is she doing?”

Looking up from where he’d been contemplating the pinked skin where freezer-burn had tried to claw its way under her flesh and into her bones (the marks would fade, he told himself), the brunette tried to smile at James as he entered, his regal form moving to stand behind Weiss and her team who’d cloistered themselves around the other side of the bed.

“The doctors are hopeful” the Captain replied carefully; “her vitals are improving and her breathing is much better…”

“But not by much” Weiss bit out, her blood-shot eyes tearing a new; “not by enough…”

“We don’t know that” Ruby soothed, the hug she’d wrapped the older girl in strengthening; “we’re not doctors and, you know, Atlas has the best medical-services in the _whole_ of Remnant” she enthused. “Your sister’s one of the toughest, strongest and bravest people we know” she reminded, her hands offering the glyph-wielder a clean tissue; “that, and uncle Clover’s here too, isn’t he?” she tried to grin. “With his semblance and Winter’s stubbornness she should be back to kicking your butt in the training room in no time, right?”

As the young women chuckled and the youngest Schnee also managed to pluck up a smile, the brunette watching them couldn’t help the thrill of pride that rose in him (alongside the light dusting of pink _definitely_ crossing his cheeks); _uncle_ Clover sounded pretty damned good to his ears (regardless of him already being an uncle to Briar’s two boys). 

“General?”

Coming out of his (giddy) thoughts, the teal eyed Atlesian looked to Blake as the Faunus regarded the man behind her; “is Penny alright?”

“Qrow is no doubt well on his way to ensuring that she is” James replied, his tone fond despite the grief resting on his broad shoulders; “it will probably take her some time to adjust to her new powers and how to use them alongside her systems _but_ I’m certain that, between her friends and her father’s support, she’ll be acclimatised swiftly…”

“Which is more than what we can say for _my_ sister” Whitley snapped, his tone waspish; “your robot should’ve…”

“Hey” Weiss called before anyone else could intervene; “this isn’t anyone’s fault” she insisted, her left hand reaching out to him over their coma-induced sister: “this isn’t the time to start pointing fingers” she managed, even though his breath hitched as she spoke. “Winter… Winter _wanted_ to be the maiden… she believed in the General’s plan… she knew the technicians, she’d seen the technology being built, she…” the eighteen year old gasped out; “no one could have seen this coming” she added, her eyes screwing shut when the boy’s hand met hers.

“Now… now isn’t the time for us to fight amongst ourselves, okay?” she asked; “I… I don’t want to lose you, to…”

“O-okay” the fifteen-year-old returned, his body leaning even more heavily into Clover’s side as he sniffled; “I… I’m sorry-y, General…”

“No, no there’s” James breathed before swallowing his emotions back; “you have nothing to apologise for” he stated, his shoulders straightening: “and both of you have my word that, no matter what it takes, I will bring your sister back to you” he said. 

“That’s a promise…”

~*~

Disguised as a member of Atlas’ prison personnel, everything except her mouth covered in the mock of their armoured uniform, Neo couldn’t help but feel _slightly_ apprehensive as she calmly _patrolled_ the corridors.

There were _far_ more guards than what she’d been anticipating and, as she’d walked past the maximum-security area where Cinder’s _allies_ were housed, she’d seen two members of the Ace Ops standing guard, too.

Not that she couldn’t take them, of course, but getting the two men out of the labyrinth she was mapping in her head and the tracking app on her scroll was going to be tricky even without these further complications.

She doubted that the Fall Maiden’s little distraction was going to be enough…

* ** _Are you in position?_** *

Rolling her eyes at the text (because, really? Out of the two of them _she’d_ been doing all of the heavy lifting; she’d stolen the airship, rented their apartment, performed reconnaissance and sneaked in and out of highly secure facilities _whilst_ hacking and downloading important files _without_ getting caught, hadn’t she?), the illusionist sighed.

* ** _Yes_** * she typed, her body stood at the thick metal doors that acted as the first barrier to her targets; * ** _Ready when you are_**.*

Tch, she’d _never_ had this kind of trouble with Roman…

Gods, how she missed him…

* ** _Good_**.*

Feeling her eyes narrow at the _praise_ , the younger woman simply folded her arms and waited.

Surely, she thought for the millionth time, there were better ways to exact her revenge on Little Red.

Hell, if this escapade blew up in her face (like she was thoroughly expecting it would) then, perhaps, she’d explore other avenues.

There was only so long that she could suffer fools, after all, and Cinder was proving to be _so much more_ irritating than any other fool she’d ever had to work with, Adam Taurus and his minions included...

~*~

“So… _uncle_ Clover, is it?”

Walking out of the military’s top medical facilities together, shoulder to shoulder in the wake of Winter regaining consciousness, the doctor’s officially declaring that she was out of danger as her siblings rejoiced alongside their teary-eyed friends, the brunette couldn’t help his dopey grin as he regarded the General.

“I was just as surprised as you were, to be honest” he replied fondly; “I’m not even sure that Ruby knew what she was saying…”

“But you _have_ been incredibly friendly towards our recruits from Beacon” James returned, his broad shoulders shrugging; “so their attachment shouldn’t be too surprising, I suppose” he furthered before, his tone edging on sly: “ _unless_ you and Qrow have some happy news to share involving wedding bells that you were trying to keep shush?”

Baulking (and nearly tripping), the Captain tried to laugh his shock off; “it’s… it’s a little _early_ for that kind of… ahh, gesture, isn’t it?” he tried to chuckle out.

He was _totally_ not envisioning his lover in a tux walking to meet him at the end of the aisles, their family and friends filling up the pews and throwing confetti all around them, no sir…

“Heh, says the man whose already got his beau living with him” the older man smirked, his grin twitching higher at the Ace Op’s widened eyes; “what? Surely you can’t be too surprised that I know” he asked: “I have spies everywhere and you haven’t exactly been _quiet_ about your union, have you?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Clover was about to respond when…

 ** _BBBOOOOOOMMM—!!_**

Stumbling to a halt, their eyes widening, James was pulling out his scroll and running alongside him towards the nearest (shattered) window, their gazes looking around the night-scape for the source of the blast.

The grand entryway and courtyard to the Academy (directly across from the medical facility for obvious reasons) was awash with flames, the glass frontage similarly in ruins and, at the heart of the chaos, a single woman stood, her hands rippling with fire as obsidian shared flashed around her before striking out at the robot Knights rushing to subdue the threat.

“ _Cinder Fall_ ” James sneered; “Clover, call in your team now—”

“Already on it, sir” he breathed, his fingers flying over his scroll, the high-priority alert already on its way.

“This is General Ironwood” James continued into his own device; “the Fall Maiden is destroying Atlas Academy’s main entrance” he voiced as the brunette loosed Kingfisher and prepared to exit through the broken window: “approach with extreme caution and neutralise by any means necessary” he ordered. “Evacuate the Academy of all non-combatants and ensure that all Upper Classmen find and protect the Lower Classmen assigned to them alongside the faculty” he furthered.

“The invasion may have already begun…”

~*~

The alarm system whirring to life and disrupting the _lovely_ dream he was having about slaughtering the teal-eyed bastard whilst Qrow, poisoned but not dying, _not_ just yet, watched on helplessly from the side-lines _thoroughly_ disrupted, Tyrian huffed, his tail stub waving in irritation.

“Now what?” he grumbled, his form slithering to the cell door, his eyes peering through the reinforced glass slit of a window. “Oh, and what do we have here, hmm?” the Faunus hummed thoughtfully at the red-glare of the emergency lighting, his gaze narrowing when _one_ guard was walking down the corridor whilst the other five, relieved from their posts by a message she’d brought them, sprinted away.

“Hmm… curiouser and curiouser” he mused when the girl (much shorter and more petite then any of the guards he’d been trying to torment during his _stay_ here) walked up to Arthur’s cell, a few taps at her tablet releasing the door and setting him free.

“Well, well, _well_ ~!!” he cheered, his hands clapping together; “what a wonderful turn of events!” he crowed, his body stepping away from the door as she approached, her neat little trick similarly freeing him.

“Ahh~! And to whom do I owe my thanks, fair maid?” he greeted with an extravagant bow before he walked out to nod at a grinning Arthur.

“I believe that this delightful young woman is a compatriot of Cinder’s” the doctor answered for her; “she’s mute, if I remember correctly…”

“My~! Oh my~!” the Faunus preened; “what a perfect little spy you must be” he said, his head nodding to the corridor’s only entryway: “I’m assuming we are to follow _you_ to our salvation, then?”

Nodding, the career-criminal turned and began to run, her tablet pointing at every camera she saw as they moved.

Heh, perhaps Cinder’s plan wasn’t so ridiculously after all…

~*~

“I’m going to stop her.”

Looking to Penny, his nod of approval bolstering her confidence, Qrow gave her a quick once over as he loosed Harbinger from its holster; “I know you can, carrot-top” he stated firmly: “just promise me that you’ll be careful and step back if Clover tells you to, alright?”

“Affirmative” she called, her rocket-boots igniting; “I’ll see you down there” she called before, after a quick salute, she took off and flew through one of the already shattered windows, a green fire already blazing from her eyes.

“Heh, go get ‘em” the shape-shifter murmured to himself, his own legs preparing to move him towards the office’s doors when, his eyes blinking, a shrill bleeping started to sound from the General’s desk, a series of blue holo-screens flashing up.

“What?”

Walking up to the media centre, his garnet eyes narrowing as the security shutters started to descend, the huntsman rounded the desk and felt his blood chill at what he saw.

Tyrian and Arthur Watts were on the loose and, shit, whichever traitorous guard was within them was _also_ downing the CCTV cameras.

_Fuck!_

Pulling out his scroll as he began to run from the office at speed, Qrow patched in a call to James, Tai, Bart and the Deputy Head Teachers.

Cinder was just a distraction and they needed to coordinate their efforts to rein in those bastards before it was too late…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because _of course_ James would have his MOST TECHNICALLY ADVANCED SYSTEMS IN ALL OF REMNANT monitoring his two most dangerous prisoners and _of course_ Qrow would share vital information instead of rushing off all gung-ho like some macho-orientated moron because he has a grudge against Tyrian and wants to fight him all by himself~! 
> 
> That's because he's a sane, intelligent adult who isn't dominated by his ego and is GENUINELY invested in recapturing a dangerous threat as opposed to being a glory-hunting moron~!!
> 
> *Breathes*


	69. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 8   23.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (a scattering here and there), angry Ace Ops, angry Tai, worry, fatigue, canon-typical violence, blood and swearing**.

Dancing around the Fall Maiden’s attacks was turning out to be easier said than done…

“So _you’re_ the best hunters in Atlas?!” she called, her tone full of exhilaration and derision; “is this some kind of joke?!”

Redirecting Marrow in an attempt to freeze her once more (her supernatural abilities having shattered his semblance’s effect within seconds) so that Vine could snag her form which would allow Elm, Harriet and himself opportunities to land as many hits as they could, Clover flicked his lucky-pin before giving the signal.

Unfortunately, things weren’t going to plan…

“You’re pathetic~!” she called; “slow, fragile, _weak_ ~!”

Yelping, his body careening into the ground, the hound Faunus’ aura shattered as he skidded into the rubble, his eyes rolling into unconsciousness.

“Harriet!” the Captain shouted; “get him out of there~!”

“On it~!” the speedster cried, her semblance enabling a swift and effective rescue as, milliseconds later, a trio of molten daggers embedded in the crater their youngest team-mate had landed in.

The rest of them saw _**red**_ …

“Vine!”

Snarling, the zen-master lashed out with several volleys of his elongated arms.

“Elm!”

While Cinder was distracted, her powers unable to slice through the onslaught, the growling woman set up Timber’s rocket-launchers, took aim and fired.

“Harriet!”

With a roar, their shortest sprang from the projectiles the deranged woman had pulled up into a swirling vortex around her, the mechanical arm-enhancers she used locking into place as she punched the smoke-stunned woman squarely across her jaw.

“Clover!”

Loosing Kingfisher’s reel, the Captain let his own shout of outrage free, the diamond-reinforced line wrapping around their attacker so he could fling her into the ground as hard as he could.

The sickening thud she made upon impact with the granite flooring, her landing throwing up clouds of smoke, dust and ash, would have been enough to kill most people.

“Ha! Is that the best you’ve got?!”

Hissing when a force he wasn’t prepared for tugged him toward her, the brunette made the critical decision to release his weapon and roll away _just_ as a lance of molten metal pierced the air where he’d been.

 _Shit_ … they needed back-up, they needed…

“Cinder Fall! I am giving you this one opportunity to surrender peacefully before I engage you in battle!”

Blinking (from where he was crouched, bolas in hand, behind a boulder that’d been created during their skirmish), Clover looked to the clear-sky, his eyes widening; “Penny…”

“Oh? Why if it isn’t one of Ironwood’s little, metal _dolls_ ” the human maiden sneered, her eye brimming with hell-fire as she narrowed her cruel stare towards the flyer. “And would you look at that?” she grinned; “not only have you given me the _pleasure_ of dismantling you again _but_ you’ve brought the powers of the Winter Maiden _straight to me_ ” she crowed, her laugh velveteen and cloying. 

“Now I’ll be able to kill two birds with one— _wwhhoooffff!!_ ”

Gawping, the conscious Ace Ops either cheered or whooped as Mantle’s Guardian blasted Cinder into a glistening ice-sculpture before launching herself to tackle the deranged woman to the ground, her fists never letting up as she pummelled the other with a velocity which was ploughing them both into the floor.

Well… that was that, then…

~*~

After the Deputy Heads confronted the escaped prisoners, the villainous trio had been split up with four of the teachers left unconscious and one in critical condition…

“Neo Politan was last sighted heading towards Cell Block H but we’re having trouble remotely accessing that jamming device she’s using, so it’s hard to pinpoint her exact location” James called from where he was coordinating the search parties from the prison’s central-hub; “Tyrian Callows is trying to access the staff-room and Arthur Watts is nearing Cell Block F’s fire exit…”

The whole prison was on lock down and, just in case, he’d sent out further patrols to the borders of Solitas to see whether or not his earlier suspicions of the invasion beginning were correct.

So far, the Manta aircraft weren’t reporting heightened Grimm activity, however, Salem’s forces were nearing at a much faster rate according to the long-range scanners.

They could arrive at Atlas within the next twenty-four hours quite easily…

“Team RWBY, what’s your status?”

“We’re nearing the good doctor’s position” Yang replied; “he’s going to need to heal himself pretty thoroughly by the time we’re through…”

“Team ORNJ?”

“Ms. Politan is in our sights and we’ll be apprehending the villainess shortly” Bart called; “my young compatriots and I will ensure a swift and effective capture!” he promised earnestly.

“Team TRAQ?”

“Callows has just rounded a corner into a dead-end” Tai responded; “Qrow and I are taking lead but, between the four of us? We’ve definitely got this handled” he stated confidently: “Rachel and Alexa have _just_ the semblances to keep him from scuttling away if he tries to get past us” he furthered. “ _Pretty_ sure my little brother is going to tear him a new one unless I get there first, though…”

Letting out a sigh of relief, James then turned away from one problem to appraise another; between them, his Ace Operatives and Penny were definitely giving Cinder a run for her money.

With any luck, the bitch would soon be subdued…

~*~

Snarling when a reinforced, steel fronted barrier greeted him instead of the open corridor he’d been expecting, Tyrian spun, his weapon-less, venom-less form crouching into a battle stance as his little bird and a man he didn’t recognise bolted around the corner, a set of identical women standing behind them.

“Hmm? Traded in your boy-toy already, have you?” he called, his smirk salacious as he narrowed his gaze on the shape-shifter; “hn-hn-hn, when do I get _my_ turn, hmm?”

“ _Eww_ ” the blonde stated, his head shaking. “Tch, this is a fight, what’s wrong with you?” he asked before, with a grunt, he activated his semblance (which allowed him to channel any percentage of his overall force into a specific part of his body) to propel him towards the Faunus at blinding speed before redirecting _all_ of his strength into his right fist.

The crunch that bounced around the passageway was _almost_ as deafening as the sound of the villain’s head smacking into the wall.

“Y-you _ba-a-sta-r-d_ ~!” the brunette howled, his nose spewing blood; “you…”

“ _You_ shouldn’t have talked trash about my brother” Taiyang followed, a kick to the other’s midsection at ninety percent of his anger fuelled strength launching the scorpion into the back wall; “ _you_ shouldn’t have stalked and attempted to kidnap my child” he furthered, his body warping to stand before the sputtering Faunus. “ _You_ should have quit while you were ahead and stayed in your cell where you belonged!” he added, his hand snagging the other’s braid and launching him over his shoulder to land, in a heap, squarely at a grinning Qrow and blinking huntresses feet.

“Huh” the shape-shifter chuckled; “I almost feel sorry for you” he admitted as Tyrian glowered up at him, his bloodied mouth rasping: “ _almost_ ” he shrugged before with one, swift kick, he delivered the aura shattering blow right across the bastard’s temple, sending him into unconsciousness.

“Well” Rachel called, her cyan eyes awed; “ _that_ was mighty impressive” she announced, her head nodding at the two men in front of her: “you ol’timers ain’t half-bad, is ya?”

~*~

Having returned to his office, the robotic janitors having cleaned up the glass and already adding the new panes, James slumped into his chair with a heavy sigh.

 _This_ had only been a warm up for what would come tomorrow.

Were they ready?

Should he forget about raising Amity and simply pull Atlas up and out of her way? There were only key military and emergency service personnel in Mantle right now and they could _easily_ be brought up to them…

But, wouldn’t that make them a bigger target?

Would that be playing into her hands?

Gods… what should he…

“You look like you need this more than I do.”

Blinking, the General looked up to see Robyn Hill, her team stood deftly behind her with their own mugs of coffee as she slid the beverage she’d been holding towards him; “it’s been one of those nights, I take it?”

“Heh, like you wouldn’t believe” he admitted; “six of my staff have been hospitalised, there’s too much damage to fix before _she_ gets here and…”

“ _And_ ” the younger huntress cut in; “you’ve got hundreds of people ready, willing and able to carry this weight with you, sir” she offered kindly: “my team and I are ready to make the announcement to the rest of Remnant if you are?”

Grinning before quaffing the warm drink (hmm, the woman had good taste in blends and just the right amount of sweetener), James got back onto his tired feet and walked around his desk to meet her. “Thank you for this” he stated; “with your semblance backing my words the other Kingdoms will have to take notice and they might even be able to send reinforcements to help with the clean-up operations” he said. “I… I really appreciate it…”

“Heh, not as much as _we_ appreciate being on-board and knowing that a rogue maiden has been, quite literally, grounded” she chuckled. “I saw Penny on the way here… she, a few other young women, Qrow and some other hunters were _all_ exchanging some quite lively stories about a prison riot turned _extreme_ game of weapons and semblance tag” she smirked. “I’m just sorry that I wasn’t there to take part” she added warmly as they made their way out of the secured chamber to head towards the air-ship hangar.

Well, for better or worse, the first course of action had taken root.

What else could he do but let it grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-stop: Amity Tower is launched, our boys get some precious, SMUTTY alone time and Salem arrives...


	70. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 9   24.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT! Light bondage! Light BDSM! Nipple-play, anal-fingering, anal-sex, bare-backing, begging, cheesy-ness, innuendo, dirty-talking, chases, inappropriate use of recovery mats, inappropriate use of bolas, swearing and incoming threats/preparing for battle.**

After visiting Marrow (who was still sulking in his hospital-bed; every member of his team had already warned that they’d drag him back there if he attempted to leave before his scheduled release later that evening), his own cuts and scrapes already seen to, Clover couldn’t help the relieved sigh he let out when he swaddled his lover in his arms.

“I’m getting too old for all of these late nights and early mornings” the shape-shifter murmured into his neck before they pulled away, their privacy still in tact for the time being; “you doing okay?”

“All the better for knowing our _friends_ have been safely locked away in the bowels of Mantle” he replied lightly; “Salem’s going to have to dig for them if she wants to get them out of that bunker… I just hope that they mean enough to her that she tries” he sighed. “We could do with keeping her focused on the ground for as long as possible” he furthered, before, with a smile; “in other news, Penny has just used the staff to lift us and the rest of Amity without any trouble” he grinned. “Who’d have thought we’d get this far after last night, huh?”

“Heh, you having doubts, boy-scout?” Qrow chuckled, his hands resting on those _impossible_ biceps; “that’s not like you” he grinned: “maybe… you could use some cheering up?”

Eyes widening, the brunette shifted his gaze to the (lockable) storeroom door; they were just hanging around as part of the _massive_ security effort inside the Tower whilst James and Robyn spoke to the other three Kingdoms and they’d even been _told_ that they were surplus to requirements. However, both had gone to the launch to be present for the cameras and, of course, just to be together before midnight. 

For that’s when _she_ would arrive.

It’d just turned noon.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked after having licked his lips.

“Well” the older man close to purred; “this _is_ a room full of foam recovery mats that haven’t been used since the last tournament” he mused: “ _and_ , since this coliseum probably won’t be used for its intended purpose for a while, well, I figured that _we_ could use them to, oh, I don’t know” he murmured, his brows waggling. “Get in some _last minute_ stamina training?”

Struggling to contain his laughter, Clover snagged the other by his tapered waist and lifted him up so that Qrow could wrap his legs about his hips, the shape-shifter’s head leaning down to kiss him soundly as he walked them towards the seemingly endless piles of mats. 

“We… we could get into _a lot_ of trouble for playing hooky in here” the Captain reasoned between kisses as they made themselves comfortable inside a veritable nest of the sponge rectangles.

“Umm?” the lither man hummed; “s’that mean we’re going to have to make this quick, soldier?”

“Oh… I wouldn’t say that” the slightly taller man smiled; “I just figured that, if we were going to get in trouble anyway, then we should _really_ push the boat out” he grinned: “I know that we’ve made love a whole bunch of times in Atlas but _this_ is the real mile-high club, isn’t it?”

Rolling his eyes at the sheer levels of cheese his lover was spouting, Qrow figured he’d let the opportunity to rib him slide in favour of something _else_ sliding into him.

Ugh… now even _he_ was making stupid innuendos…

~*~

“Heh… _someone_ was planning ahead, huh?”

They were fully naked because why the hell not? The door was locked, their scrolls were active if they were needed and everyone else was either too busy getting connected with the rest of the world, gearing themselves up for their midnight brawl or spending time with the people they loved.

So why shouldn’t they do the same?

“I can’t say that the thought of enjoying you at some point today hadn’t been playing heavily on my mind” Clover chuckled, his left hand shaking the small bottle of lube he’d sneaked into his weapon’s pouch instead of the second set of bolas he usually carried.

Hmm… maybe he should get the set he _had_ brought out with him, too…

“Oh? What’s with that look?”

Grinning, the Captain shrugged; “just thinking about something else we could try” he stated: “for when we have a little more time and the world as we know isn’t in dire peril” he smirked.

“Uh-huh” Qrow mused, his expression already clouded by lust as he lounged beneath his lover; “you have that same glint in your eye I saw when you _fucked me_ on your uncle’s desk…”

“Do I now?” 

“Um-hm” the shape-shifter chuckled.

“Heh, I can’t help enjoying you so much, can I?” the teal-eyed hunter winked; “ _but_ , since you asked, I was thinking back to the first night that we met” he murmured: “when I snagged you with my gravity restraints and had you at my feet” he said. “That outraged look on your face, your eyes full of fire and your dishevelled hair was… heh, I struggled _not_ to think about you like that for nights afterwards…”

“Ha, so you _weren’t_ kidding when you approached me in the training room? You really _had_ been fantasising about me all of that time?” the older man preened; “you could give a guy a big head with all’a this flattery” he mused: “so… the bolas?”

“We… we shouldn’t” Clover (valiantly) tried to quash; “this… look, _bondage_ isn’t something you should just rush into” he added: “it’d be irresponsible of me to just, I don’t know, expect you to be cool with…”

“As a huntsman” Qrow interrupted, his lips tilting into something sly; “I’ve been tied up, bond and gagged a few times in my day” he said, his gaze sharpening at the intake of breath the younger man hitched. “Never for _this_ kind of thing but, hell, I’m not opposed to the idea” he shrugged lightly (he was _fully_ aware of the effect he was having on the Captain (whose hard shaft lay heavy on his upper-thigh) as he lay beneath him and was _thoroughly_ enjoying himself).

Riling the younger man into action was becoming, quite quickly, one of his favourite things to do.

“We need a safe word” the broad-shouldered hunter breathed, the intensity of his gaze making the shape-shifter want to moan; “something you can say at any time that…”

“ _Pretty_ sure I get the gist” the former tribesman purred; “hmm… now what to use, what to use?”

“Cheesecake?” Clover offered whilst trying to keep a straight face.

“Ha! You’re still _jealous_ about me liking the dessert that _you_ introduced me to?” the older male crowed; “you _sure_ you want me to scream that out?”

“Actually” the brunette smirked whilst reaching a fumbling hand towards his discarded uniform in a clumsy search for the restraint they were going to use; “it’s my insurance policy that you _won’t_ be shouting out the name of that devil’s food” he close to growled. “In fact, I’m almost certain that the only name you’ll be screaming later will be mine…”

“Heh, now there’s the man I fell in love with” Qrow smiled; “so… how’re we going to do this?” he asked: “this storeroom is pretty huge” he reasoned. “We could relive our first meeting without the soaked, cold sidewalk and the cocky, smug, _self-satisfied_ horseshoe twirling…”

“ _Hey_ ” the Captain laughed; “I was doing my completely professional, non-cheesy heroic pose” he chortled: “it’s in the Ace Operative handbook…”

“Oh, I can believe that” the shape-shifter returned, his eyes rolling fondly as he shimmied out from under his lover; “no _heroic poses_ this time, alright?”

“You know that you love them, really” the younger quipped as he rolled to a stand; “okay _Mr Airship Stealer_ ” he announced, his hands artfully juggling the bolas: “I’ll give you to the count of ten and— _aww, come on!_ ” he chuckled. “You’re not going to let me pose _or_ hang around and listen to my hero’s dialogue?”

Snorting, the darker-haired warrior was already rounding one of the taller stacks of mats, his sockless feet bouncing him nimbly around the vast area as he looked for a place to hide.

He wasn’t quite sure why _but_ this new element of the chase (as staged as it was) excited him; his blood was pumping, his eyes were flitting in all directions as his lover (far quieter in movement than his broad, athletic form should allow) began his approach.

Alluding him would be difficult with so many open areas sprinkled in between the towers of foam (he should really talk to Jimmy about tidying up the joint), however, he was sure that he could keep the game going for at least a few minutes—

“ _Ooooffff~_ ”

“Gotcha!”

Huffing (the weight of the bolas pulling him effectively to the plush-flooring), Qrow struggled on his side briefly to test the restraints lacing his arms to his sides whilst a jubilant Clover pounced down to the mats, his smirk shit-eating as he appraised the bird he’d caught, those pale cheeks tinted pink as he looked up at him.

Gods… he certainly made a sight like that, didn’t he?

**~*~ SMUT AHOY~!! If you just want the plot, keep scrolling down until you see a bold banner like this again~*~**

There was just something about the total loss of control…

“ _Aaaahhhh, G-Gods… **Clo-Clover** ~!_”

As a man who’d lived with so much isolation, as someone with a semblance that usually wouldn’t allow him a shred of peace, let alone rest, allowing someone else to just _take it all away_ was more freeing than anything else he’d ever experienced.

And he could turn into a _bird_ …

“ _H-harde-r-r… pleas-e-e…_ ”

After ensuring he was as comfortable as he could be (the ropes rubbing against his pinch-perked nipples (after the younger had sucked and lapped at them) was making his toes curl), his lover had dragged him (so strong) and splayed him over a shorter pile of mats, his rump raised and legs trembling. Then, strangely quiet when he wasn’t lathering the older man with praise and compliments (“so beautiful”, “gorgeous”, “strong”, “ _sweet_ ”), the teal-eyed huntsman had taken his time simply opening him up, three well-practised fingers playing him like an instrument as he’d become ridiculously hard at a tremendous speed.

When the other’s thick, lube-slicked girth had finally pushed home, Qrow could have _sworn_ that he’d seen stars…

“ _Aaaahhhh… ahh… **t-there**!_”

The younger man was moving _torturously_ slowly; his right hand held the shape-shifter’s cock in a vice-like grip, keeping him _just_ on the edge of cumming, whilst the left harshly gripped the mat next to his head, his fingers whitening with the strength of it.

He was clearly fighting to retain his control…

“Gods… what you… do to me… Qr-ow…” the Captain rasped, his hips thrusting in deeply as the lither man clenched down on him; he was so hot and, by the Brothers, the keening moans dropping from those soft, pinked lips.

Clover wondered, briefly, how he’d do without the other man and made a solemn promise to himself that he wouldn’t… not unless his bird wanted to leave…

“You… you want… to… to cum?” he asked.

“ _Aaahhh~! Y-y-yess… yes… come… come on~!_ ” the shape-shifter whimpered, his hips trying to wriggle in hopes of spurring the taller man on.

“You… you wanna… ask me… nicely?”

“ _Y-you… wanna… hear my… favourite… dessert?_ ”

Grunting through a laugh, the brunette squeezed the cock he held to just the right side of painful in retaliation, his partner gasping and whining in the back of his throat; “ _b-b-bastard-d~!_ ”

“ _Your_ bastard” he reminded fondly; “I want to hear my… my name when you… when I _let_ you cum” he breathed, his hips rolling faster even as his fingers refused to lessen the grip he held on Qrow’s member: “you… you gonna sing for me, pretty b-birdie?”

“ _Aaahhh… Gods… **Clover**_ ~!”

Hitting his climax hard, the lither man felt his vision white out as he came, his body clamping down on the cock now desperately thrusting into him, the pace maddening, primal, _hard_.

And the former tribesman _loved_ it.

Then, after three, four, _five_ hard rolls of that powerful frame, the Captain roared into his own completion, his body slumping onto his partner with a sigh.

When Salem had been defeated (or at least sent packing) they were _definitely_ going to talk about upping their game in the bedroom.

And maybe some _other_ places too…

**~*~SMUT is over~!! The plot continues now~!!~*~**

The hour was fast approaching…

“Atlas Control, this is Manta Patrol Delta… bogeys have passed the point of no return, over.”

Mantle was officially on lock-down; robotic Knights (of various sizes, strengths and dust carrying capabilities) soldiers and other emergency services personnel were based at key-stations, ten teams of eight hunters were ringed around those stations and older buildings had been rigged with explosives.

Land-mines peppered a mile-radius around the wall…

“Atlas Control, this is Manta Patrol Alpha… _Monstro_ is on approach to the first round of camouflaged canons and will be within targeting range in approximately twelve minutes, over.”

Their Kingdom’s main city was, similarly, under lock-down conditions; patrols of Knights and hunters intermingled artfully around the glass and metal framework that was their last-stand area whilst, above, airships hovered in preparation for the _thousands_ of flying Grimm that their radar-systems were flagging up.

Every skyscraper had now become a heavy-gun turret…

“Atlas Control, this is Manta Patrol Charlie… the western perimeter is still clear, over.”

In the main hospital, Jaune, Ren and Nora had been placed; the feisty red-haired huntress was on guard, Ren would be instrumental in dulling the anguish suffered by those who’d be taken there for treatment and their leader, along with other huntsman with such useful semblances, were preparing to save those must critically injured when the time came.

“Atlas Control, this is Manta Patrol Bravo… we’re moving into formation and preparing for approach, over.”

Team RWBY, the Ace Operatives along with Robyn’s Happy Huntresses, Penny, Qrow, Tai, Bart and the other hunters of Atlas, Mantle and beyond were on-board the Bravo ships, their weapons ready and game-faces on.

“Copy that, Bravo.”

And, as he stood in the Command Centre, Winter diligently at his side, her body supported by Whitley and Oscar, James sucked in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing on the screen hosting the terrifying (but beatable) visage of their monstrous enemy. 

“Good hunting everyone.”


	71. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 10   27.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (cus there be giant whales and all kinds of crazy going on), canon-typical peril, bullshit military terminology I just make up as I go along, swearing and canon-typical battle situations.**

When she and her creations had first breached Solitas’ icy coastline, Salem had not been overly concerned by the greater volume of airships that’d been skirting around. In fact, she was quite pleased that so many of James’ frightened little soldiers had spotted her, their fear no doubt inspiring greater panic in an already crumbling Kingdom.

However, as they’d neared the _tin-man’s_ floating eyesore, several things had struck her all at once.

Firstly, Mantle was dark _not_ because its civic structures were compromised _but_ because it was _virtually_ deserted; where were the screaming throngs of angry humans and Faunus who’d been abandoned, cut off from their heating-grid and ready to feed her hungry pets?

Secondly, the air was _choked_ with airships of all shapes, sizes and capabilities; thirdly? Atlas seemed to bristle with additional weaponry whilst, fourthly, she could make out disturbances all across the snow leading up to the grounded city that _weren’t_ made by the Grimm.

The last three things were, however, the most concerning.

Tyrian and Arthur had clearly failed in _every_ aspect of the detailed (yet so _simple_ ) mission she’d given to them, both of the relics (she could _smell_ them) had been used recently and the Kingdom was not only united _but_ ready to defend themselves from the largest amassing of Grimm that’d ever mobilised in Remnant’s history. 

“Well played, James” she murmured to herself amidst the screeching, howling and shrieking that her creations were singing all about her; “however… this will _not_ be enough to save you…”

~*~

Standing at the front of Bravo’s _Whale-Hunters_ , his body tall and shoulders squared, Clover knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“Ladies and gentlemen” he called; “when you exit this Manta, I need you to keep three very important things in mind” he stated whilst, next to him, Ruby and her team stood ready. “Number one, our goal is to distract, destroy and remove any Grimm that try to interfere with Team RWBY’s and the Ace Operatives’ efforts to petrify and hack away chunks of the bogey designated _Monstro_ ” he said. 

“Two, we are here to start the job, not necessarily finish it… in an hour’s time we _will_ be pulling back to allow Alpha Squadron to take the fore so that we can rest, re-group and prepare for the next volley” he advised; “this is a battle that’ll be fought in hours, not minutes” he furthered whilst appraising them all. 

“And three? You must have your gravity packs locked, loaded and ready to use before exiting the airship because if you’re heading to the ground, at speed, you might not be able to avoid the landmines” he confirmed. “Therefore, do everything you can to stay airborne, keep with your assigned teams as much as possible and use your radios to call out for assistance should you need it” he finished with a firm nod.

“Now let’s move, hunters!”

Roaring their ascent, the men and women before him readied their packs, unholstered their weapons and began flinging themselves from the ship in a swift, coordinated movement, their shouts, whoops and war-cries giving the Grimm a run for their money as the battle began in earnest.

Watching them descend upon the various types of flying monsters (whilst the creatures that’d dropped to the ground exploded amid a flurry of planted explosives), Clover sent a small prayer out to his brothers and sister in Mantle before looking back to his team, Penny, Qrow, his nieces and their friends. 

They were ready, they could do this.

“Alright everyone” he grinned; “you know what to do” he assured before his teal gaze moved to a determined, silver-eyed huntress: “you’ve got this, Ruby.”

“ _We’ve_ got this” she replied warmly; “after everything we’ve been through to get here, after all we’ve suffered and grown, I know that we can’t destroy her but… but we don’t _need_ to destroy her to stop her” she reasoned whilst everyone around her either nodded, smiled or grinned. “We’ll not let her have Atlas, Mantle or the Relics, will we?”

“Not a chance” Harriet answered, the gold of her semblance crackling around her cherry-eyes; “let’s go get that bitch!”

Laughing, chuckling and hooting, the group launched themselves to the top of the wide Manta, their bodies positioned (just as they’d practised) in a formation which had Ruby taking lead, the Ace Ops and Penny taking out any Grimm flying towards them and the other huntresses, with Qrow, were waiting to strike after their youngest fighter unleashed the power of her eyes.

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, the youngest scythe wielder sized up the domineering, multi-toothed behemoth and let herself relax.

She would defeat this monster and any other beast the witch would send their way.

And she would do it for the people she loved _with_ the people she loved.

~*~

Scowling, her eyes reviewing the various battles raging all around her through the twenty or so Seer Grimm she’d sent out, Salem felt her teeth gritting as her ire rose.

Hundreds of hunters were slicing, smashing, shredding and blasting her pets into ashes whilst those infernal ships shot down more alongside the veritable sea of mines that’d destroyed so many before they’d had a chance to touch Mantle’s streets.

Not that it would have mattered for, irritatingly enough, the metal Knights (whom Arthur had promised to sabotage), police and soldiers were all working seamlessly together with the huntsmen and huntresses who were funnelling the mindless beasts into dead-ends, falling buildings or pits loaded with explosives.

Then there was Summer Rose’s progeny.

Alongside her fellow Beacon students (who were actively chipping and hacking away at her battle-mount after those blasted eyes of hers had solidified vast parts of it into stone), the Ace Ops, Ironwood’s living-doll (newly crowned with Winter’s powers) and Qrow Branwen (whom Tyrian had sworn to slay), she was dealing out _significant_ damage.

Curse those damned eyes and _curse_ the Relics that’d clearly given them the edge in this battle.

This… this was _not_ how the night was supposed to go…

~*~

Watching Penny rocket overhead, her lasers having fully integrated with her new Maiden’s status, Clover was starting to get concerned.

They weren’t making a dent in the _ridiculously huge_ whale and Ruby was starting to flag.

She probably had one last flash of her mysterious powers left…

“We… we’re gonna have to go with plan b…”

Blinking as the girl’s voice floated over their comms, the Ace Ops Captain felt the dread cooling in his stomach ice over.

“No” he breathed; “no… we’re only half an hour in, Ruby, we don’t need to…”

“But we’re running out of time” the silver-eyed huntress cut in from where she was watching her sister and their uncle knock yet another (relatively) small chunk out of the behemoth’s face.

They might as well have been popping zits for how little the creature cared, it’s lumbering form still slowly lurching to collide with Atlas.

“Just… just hang on a second…”

“She’s right, Clover” Qrow called, his voice sounding a little out of breath; “wrecking this thing from the inside out is going to be our best play, here” he called as he bounced back to the Manta’s wing, his scythe gleaming in the flares jetting out against the darkness they were fighting in.

“Then we’re going in with you…”

“No” the shape-shifter said, their eyes meeting across the ship’s broad top; “you guys are our best chance of getting this thing beached if we fail…”

“You _won’t_ ” the brunette cut in, his tone certain; “just… just be careful, all of you” he added before switching his comms. to include Mantle’s guardian. “Penny, it’s time for plan b” he stated before (he… he couldn’t stop himself from giving his lover a salute) turning back to the progress his team were making; he needed to stay focused, he _had_ to keep himself occupied, he _couldn’t_ afford to become distracted.

He… he couldn’t bear to think about his partner and those girls _choosing_ to go into that hideous, nightmarish creature. 

“Affirmative” the android replied, her spry form slicing through a flock of Nevermore as she approached the airship, her laser canons charging; “with this Grimm’s regenerative capabilities, I estimate that we will have 47.9 seconds to enter its mouth before a new tooth replaces the one I blast away” she told the group. “I also have an incoming message from the General… Mr Xia Long and Doctor Oobleck are on their way to continue the frontal assault” she stated. “They wish us luck and… hmm, I don’t know why Mr Xia Long is threatening to ‘ _tear Qrow a new one_ ’ if he does anything self-sacrificing _but_ he’s quite insistent that I let you know” she added whilst Team RWBY chuckled and readied themselves to jump from the craft and into the beast they needed to destroy.

Snorting and rolling his eyes, the shape-shifter just called back “heh, tell him he’ll have to catch me first… and I don’t think his old ass is fast enough” before rolling his shoulder and tapping his comm., its frequency changing to a channel that only he and Clover could hear.

“I… I promise I’ll do everything I can to come back to you” he breathed; “stay safe…”

“Q-Qrow… _Qrow_ I…”

The frequency cut off and, his hands not fast enough to re-establish the connection, the brunette could only watch as three things happened in rapid succession.

Firstly, Penny’s lasers broke through one of those monstrous gnashers, the pain it caused the huge creature sending out massive ripples through the air as it howled.

Secondly, Ruby led the charge, her sister, uncle and friends (which very much included the android Maiden) launching themselves into that huge maw, all of them landing _safely_ inside.

Thirdly, a fresh tooth (ivory, sharp and perfect) slotted down to effectively seal the gap.

Trapping them inside…

~*~

Screwing her eyes shut, her hand squeezing Whitley’s as they watched the Manta’s camera-feed from the Command Hub, Winter felt a shudder ripple through her body.

She… she should be out there, with them, _helping_ them instead of being here and useless and tired and…

“She’ll be fine.”

Blinking, the oldest Schnee looked down at her brother, his blue eyes watching on proudly as the hunters, pilots and emergency services cut down swathe after swathe of their enemies; causalities, of course, were flowing into the various hospitals and clinics, however, fatalities were minimal.

“Yes” she agreed; “Weiss is… _Weiss_ can and will succeed” she stated firmly before slipping her gaze to Oscar; “all of her friends will, too” she admitted before she lightly nudged a stiff, quiet James in his side. “And Qrow is _much_ to ornery to die, isn’t he, sir?”

Trying to chuckle, his eyes lingering on Robyn’s huntresses as Fiona shrank a pack of snarling beowolf before Marigold unveiled a fresh contingency of Knights (who she’d camouflaged), their highly-calibrated guns blasting through the creatures who’d been able survive the (almost wiped out) land mines they’d placed.

Their dust reserves were holding steady, Mistral’s navy (who knew of the sea-mines and were heading to a clear shoreline) were on route and would be with them within hours and even though thousands of Knights and had fallen, the human element of this conflict were holding true, holding strong.

However, an hour had yet to pass and there were still hordes of Grimm swooping in.

“Alpha Squadron” he called over all comms.; “prepare to take over from Bravo…”


	72. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 11  29.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, worry, battle-plans, gross environments, stickiness (ick!), fatigue, INTELLIGENT PEOPLE DOING INTELLIGENT THINGS, sperm-whale head anatomy (so much fun), canon-typical peril and swearing.**

The monster’s tongue was, perhaps, one of the most disturbing surfaces he’d ever walked on (and he’d been to virtually _every_ bar in Remnant).

“Whoa~!!”

“ _Eeeewwww~!!_ ”

“Don’t get your feet stuck between the taste-buds~!!”

“Penny _help_! We can’t see anything~!!”

“Activating external illumination points now~!” the Maiden called, a selection of discs slipping out from her back’s weapon compartment to brighten the cavernous mouth with it’s rippling tongue and wide, pulsating throat.

Thank the Gods they were too small for it to notice that they were trudging about upon its crimson, oily, undulating taste-organ.

“Ugh~!! Everything smells like… like rotten flesh” Ruby commented grimly, her pale features greener than she’d like (Blake, with her advanced senses, wasn’t faring so well, either); “bleh… come, come on” she called before sluggishly making her way to the back of the mouth. “According to Dr Polendina’s calculations… _ugh_ … we should have a clear shot to the nasal cavity and access to the… _euuhhh_ … the brain if we… we head this way…”

“Ha” Yang tried to joke, her hand helping the mouth and nose covered Faunus to stumble on behind her; “h-head puns… _funny_ …”

“Please stop” Weiss shuddered; “uuhh, are you _sure_ I shouldn’t use my glyphs to… to get us up _higher_?”

“Negative” the android responded as she led the way, Qrow and Ruby hot on her heels as they pulled the former heiress along with them; “we’re going to need all of the strength, dust and power we can muster to break through the dark-matter and bone structures protecting the life-energy sack powering this creature” she reminded. “There’s also our exit strategy to consider, especially if Ruby becomes incapacitated…”

“ _Wow_ , don’t give me so much _good news_ at once” the blonde brawler quipped; “heh… who’d have thought that I’d… I’d _miss_ trudging through… Anima?” she attempted to grin.

“Yeah… at least I didn’t… _eehhh_ have _slime_ oozing up and into my knee-high boots” her younger sister agreed; “but come on… we… we’re almost there…”

“ _Oh my Gods!!_ What the hell is that giant, _dangling_ thing?!” Weiss suddenly voiced, her tone panicked as Penny’s lights cast the pulsing mass into stark contrast.

“That is the uvula” the Winter Maiden stated, her tone still chipper; “we must be _very_ careful not to agitate it…”

“I don’t want to go _anywhere **near it**_!” the white-haired girl hissed; “it’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen~!” she sputtered as they stared up at it: “are you _seriously_ telling me that we have to get around that, _that_ thing?”

Yep… this wasn’t going to be easy.

“May I suggest that we form a chain” Penny said, her luminous eyes scanning the upper throat and planning a route; “that way I can fly us all directly up to our intended target” she furthered, her expression pleased as she looked back to her friends green, gaunt faces.

“It’s as good a plan as any” Qrow reasoned; “I’ll go to the back just in case my semblance decides to screw us over” he grunted whilst Yang followed (they’d talked about such scenarios as this day had approached; her cybernetic arm could be detached if anything went wrong and, as much as she hated him being right in this regard, he was). Blake then moved between her and Weiss whilst, at the front, Ruby took Penny’s hand, her face determined.

“Let’s go end this thing…”

~*~

Watching the live-feed of so many brave men and women throwing themselves into the fray, Maria couldn’t help the swell of pride (coupled with the guilt of cowardice she refused to shuck from her shoulders; there were many hunters here who fought regardless of their physical difficulties and, much to her shame, she had never been that brave) filling her chest.

Human life had, of course, always been precious; however, as she scanned the bustling room, she couldn’t help the surprise she felt at seeing so many people actively, fluidly working together with the General (calm, competent, composed) taking the helm.

This man was very different to one she and her young travel companions had thought to be so afraid when they first arrived (however illegally) in Mantle.

“James is doing well” she commented to Pietro, his body resting next to hers; they’d been given their own work-space near the back of the Central Command Hub, the genius scientist’s gaze watching his daughter’s progress and analysing the data her scanners sent back as she and her friends continued to explore the giant fiend threatening them all.

“Yes indeed” the inventor murmured, his own gaze flitting to the man as he directed another squadron of his people to distract Salem and the thousands of reaching, grabbing, clawed hands she commanded from the broad, bone-ridged back of her nightmarish battle-mount. “Causalities are still relatively low but, with only an hour passing, I fear we’re going to need the reserves to step in before long” he sighed; “I just hope that my girl and the others can get this awful creature destroyed soon” he added, his shoulders slumping. “If I’ve made any miscalculations, then…”

“Oh hush” his female companion soothed; “if it weren’t for you then they would have flown into that mess completely blind” she reasoned: “and, well, let’s face it” she breathed. “If any group of people can ground that vile thing, it’s them” she acknowledged mildly, her old frame readjusting herself within the chair she’d been given by a very nice young man who hadn’t been patronising, just concerned.

Nodding along, his worried frown never leaving his features, Pietro began to tap away at the holo-keyboard before him, his eyes flitting from screen to screen.

He just hoped that _Plan B_ worked.

For _Plan C_ now that _Monstro_ was so close just didn’t bear thinking about; should a creature of that size explode, then the majority of Mantle and vast proportions of Atlas would be lost.

Along with the countless hunters (his daughter included), ships and resources.

‘ _You can do this Penny_ ’ he thought, his tired mind lightening at the thought of his child; ‘ _I believe in you…_ ’

~*~

Flipping and dodging an incoming Nevermore, his royal-blue eyes flaring, Taiyang punched the smaller one dogging it _so hard_ in the beak that it shattered into ash even before he landed on the Manta he, Bart and Zwei were sharing with the Ace Ops.

His girls had been inside the gigantic, grumbling creature for just about ten minutes and, even though he knew he shouldn’t let his imagination run wild with him, he was starting to get concerned.

‘ _Pull yourself together, man_ ’ he berated him, his gaze moving to Bart as his flask-turned rocket-canon launched his dog to ping pong (and destroy) a flock of formerly screeching Teryx; ‘ _you can’t afford to be worried or afraid for their safety, not with so many Grimm still bearing down on us…_ ’

“Mr Xia Long!”

Grumbling, his eyes rolling when a voice he recognised as Winter Schnee (heh, James must have been getting pretty desperate to have his right-hand woman yell at him after his right-hand man had failed to move him and wasn’t moving himself); “you _must_ fall-back! Alpha Squadron…”

“Don’t have their kids inside the mouth of that thing!” he yelled back through his comm-link. “An’ besides, your Ace Ops aren’t listening to you, either…”

“The General is dealing with that” the Lieutenant assured; “you’ll be no good to your girls if you’re injured or…”

“Lady!” he snapped; “not one more word or I’m ripping this shiny earpiece out and chocking a Griffon with it!” he grunted, his legs sprinting him to bounce of a wing alongside Elm, the pair twirling about each other effortlessly to cork-screw their way (fists literally blazing) through a gaggle of Sphinx before, his arms extending, they were caught and bungeed back up by Vine.

“Heh! Nice moves there!” the woman grinned, her body panting, battle-worn but vibrating with energy; “shall we clear out the port-side?”

“You bet!” he grinned, his expression fierce as they launched themselves again, their battle-cries heralding similar shouts from the other men and women still fighting on.

The hordes, he could tell, were shrinking.

~*~

“… have to Court Martial you?!”

Only letting every other one of James’ threats filter through his mind, Clover hooked another Seer with Kingfisher’s lethal hook and used it like a wrecking ball to slam into, electrify and stun its ghastly brothers and sisters into powder before smashing it into the whale that had swallowed so many people he cared about.

“…-over, your aura reading is…”

“With the greatest respect, sir” he replied; “I know what level my aura has dropped to…”

“Then _pull back_!” the General snapped; “all five of you need to rest or…”

“Alpha Squadron are doing a great job” the brunette cut-in; “ _but_ we’ve got a flow going here” he reasoned calmly, his line spinning out again as Harriet zipped past him to pulverise a flock of Nevermore whom Marrow had frozen, the hound’s teeth gritted as he pushed his body and semblance to the max.

Shit… they were flagging, weren’t they?

“Ten more minutes, sir” he added before the older man could pipe up again; “just ten more then I’ll get them all onto a Manta, you have my word…”

“I better have” James grumbled; “be careful, you knuckle-headed bastard…”

Grinning, his spirits momentarily lifted, Clover reset his comms; “we pull back in ten minutes Ace Ops” he called; “that goes for Bart, Tai and the best damned dog any of us have ever seen, you got it?”

“Sir, yes sir!” his team replied whilst, his voice raspy, the blonde chuckled a “you’ve already snagged my brother, you’re not getting my dog, too” before Bart laughed out a “I believe I called _dibs_ on Zwei over two years ago at Beacon, so everyone who is _not_ a member of the Xia Long family will need to get in line~!”

~*~

Standing in what Penny had stated to be the right nasal passage, their hands forced to dig into the gooey sides as air rushed past them every few seconds at great, jarring speed, Team RWBY and Qrow could only wait patiently for the android to finish her scans.

“The passage we’re situated in will lead directly to the blow-hole and our best chance of escape so long as Salem continues to be distracted” the Winter Maiden stated before pointing to the quivering ceiling of the spongey passage they were still slipping and sliding in.

None of them wanted to think about _what_ , exactly, the sticky substance all around them was.

“That means that the spermaceti organ, which is full of life-essence, is directly above us” she added; “if Ruby can petrify that mass as much as possible whilst I freeze the junk-melon” she stated, a holographic projection of the monster’s head shimmering up from her palm. “The rest of you can broaden this passage as we travel up it while the flesh solidifies under our assault” she advised, her hologram transforming to demonstrate their proposed course of action. “This three-prong approach should not only kill _Monstro_ but ensure that the majority of its mass disintegrates before it can collide with either Atlas or Mantle” she furthered with a nod.

“Then we can… ugh… _finally_ get out of here” Weiss smiled, her nose scrunching as she drew her sword and checked her dust reserves alongside Yang and Blake whilst Qrow allowed Harbinger to shift into its gun-mode. 

“Okay ladies” he called; “I’ll be grabbing Ruby” he said whilst looking at his niece (still so young, _much_ too young to bearing the weight of this kind of responsibility) who grinned at him, her lithe shoulders rolling as she prepared to release the power gifted to her by her mother. “You ready, kiddo?”

“You know it” she replied, her hands curling into determined fists; “guys?”

“We’re right behind you, Ruby” Blake confirmed, her own gun trained on the living walls. 

“Let’s bust this thing wide open!” Yang whooped; “must you _always_ get so hyped up about doing such crazy things?” Weiss offered, her eyes rolling fondly as she smiled and tilted her head to Penny: “well, Winter Maiden, you’re up.”

“Affirmative” the android said, her eyes spouting emerald-fire; “activating ice-canons in three, two, one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is nearly done...
> 
> Please keep reading through it and trust me, okay?
> 
> Also... I can't tell you how many times I thought I'd written vulva instead of uvula! _That_ would make for some interesting anatomy, wouldn't it?!
> 
> XD


	73. To Save a Kingdom (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 12  30.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (but please read until the end; I haven't broken my promise, you'll see~!), restraining someone for their own good, worry, grief, upsetting themes, upsetting scenes, canon-typical peril and swearing.**

The ungodly scream which roared from her battle-mount had Salem blink, sneer then scream with her own livid fury.

 _How_?! How had they—?

“ _Ruby Rose_ ” she snarled, the living ground beneath her feet shaking, trembling, _greying_ ; “I should have dealt with you earlier” she muttered to herself, her right hand misting with dark-energy as she slammed it onto her whale’s back, her eyes rolling whilst she started to merge with her screeching master-piece.

“You think you’ve won?!” she growled, her fangs gritting as she _looked_ for the girl; “you think that I’ll allow you to do this?!” she howled: “I’ve come _too_ far to let you stop me here! You wretched, little, ahh—” she breathed, her body start to merge into the vast creature’s bulk.

“There you are…”

~*~

Slouching into Qrow’s hold, her eyes rolling back, Ruby was (as predicted) unconscious before the shape-shifter had properly scooped her up and into his arms; “we’ve got to go!” he ordered whilst carefully draping her over his shoulder so that he could fire his gun. “Penny, you take the lead and we’ll take up the rear” he added as they started to scrabble up nasal cavity, their boots finding better traction thanks to the ice and petrification hardening up the former slime.

“The structural integrity of the passage is destabilising much faster that I thought!” the red-haired huntress shouted as she iced the way, her lasers cutting out steps for her friends to use; “we must move faster!”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Yang replied, her gauntlets punching at and chipping away parts of the Grimm flesh that tried to pulse into their way; “it’s trying to crush us and we don’t have any lasers!”

“Keep moving, firecracker!” the oldest of their group shouted, his explosive bullets warding off part of the _ceiling_ which had failed to decay even as the effects of Ruby’s powers continued to spread; “its starting to break down and we need to get out before it does!”

“No kidding!” Weiss yelped; “Penny! Get behind me so I can use my glyphs to carve a way up!”

“Okay!”

Concentrating, the former heiress unleased a flurry of spinning discs, their flawless designs spinning rapidly before their middle’s opened to allow them access through.

“Heh! Now that’s better!” the blonde whooped; “nicely done~!”

Nodding and smiling, the group moved forward more rapidly; “we’re approximately twenty-two metres away from the blow-hole!” Penny called: “and the pulsating is… _what_?!”

Screaming in shock as the _ground_ gave way beneath their feet, the group of teenagers and their guardian were falling into the whale’s empty, shadow encrusted, partially frozen junk-melon, their bodies nearly impacting the ground before the Winter Maiden softened their descent with a mound of fluffy-snow, her illumination points just about lighting the huge area.

“Shit! That was close…”

“Is everyone alright?” Qrow asked whilst pulling himself and his still knocked-out niece free of the soft, crunchy ice-crystals as he watched Yang help Weiss and Blake do the same.

“What the hell was that?” the Faunus asked, her golden eyes staring up at the gaping hole they’d fallen through.

“I’m not sure” Penny replied, her luminous eyes scanning the area; “that… that should not have happened…”

“What _shouldn’t_ have happened” a voice echoed from all around them; “is your meddling~!”

Gasping, their eyes shrinking in horror, the hunters could only gape and brace themselves as Salem, her body rising to at least fifteen feet high, burst from the ground amidst a plethora of wildly grasping, claw-tipped hands, her crimson eyes blazing as she glowered down at them.

“I suppose you think that you’re all so _very_ clever” she seethed; “a living doll, a broken old crow, three little girls abandoned by their mothers and a Faunus ashamed of her own skin” she grinned cruelly: “should I offer you applause?” she hissed. “ _Bow down_ to you having out-witted me, as clumsy and foolish and brash as you are?” she added, her arms spread wide; “you believe that by destroying this beast you’ll have bested me, don’t you?”

“We’ll have saved the Kingdom of Atlas” Qrow spat, his niece held tightly to his chest; “that’ll be enough victory for now…”

“Ha! You speak of victory to me, _little bird_?” she laughed, the sound silky and malicious; “in all of the years _Ozpin_ has sent you to peer into my world you have never been _further_ away from such a lofty goal” she smirked. “Oh… but how _sweet_ it will feel to _finally_ smother the life out of you…”

“Now whose talking about lofty goals” the shape-shifter growled; “Yang, take your sister…”

“ _But_ …”

“Yes _Yang_ , take your sister” Salem mused; “take her if you _can_ ~!!”

~*~

Watching in horror as the gigantic whale somehow thrashed in the air, its gargantuan body rippling, wallowing and listing ever closer to the ground, Clover’s keen gaze looked all about the Grimm for any signs of the brave man and women who’d entered it nearly thirty minutes ago.

He couldn’t see a damned thing as clouds of ash started to drift away from _Monstro_ in huge, cloying swells and plumes.

“Do you see ‘em?!”

That was Taiyang; they were flying back into the fray after a ten-minute break, their eyes wild and searching whilst they, and the rest of the hunters who weren’t occupied with the remaining Grimm (their numbers having dwindled from thousands to hundreds) watched the whale twist, writhe and scream in the air.

“The General’s scanners aren’t picking up any signs of life” Harriet called from the front of the Manta.

“Then we’ve got to get inside of it before it’s too late!” the blonde brawler shouted, his form rushing to the cockpit; “get this hunk of junk in closer, will ya!”

“We can’t risk being anywhere near it whilst its thrashing around like that!” Elm replied, her expression heartbroken; “it could knock us out of the sky and as for trying to land on it, well it’s… it’s suicide!”

“My family’s in there~!” Tai cut in, his fists quivering; “you can’t expect me to just stand here and watch—”

“As soon as we can find a stable patch” Clover reasoned, his body moving to stand beside the brawler; “the second that we do, I’ll go down there with you” he stated, their eyes locking.

“I promise…”

~*~

This… this wasn’t going to work…

“Ha~! You foolish little _puppet_!” Salem crowed, her hand snagging Penny out of the air, her form vibrating mirth as the android’s icy powers did little but crust her arm with ice which her other hand brushed off; “crumpling you like a tin-can won’t be _half_ as satisfying as… _Qrow_ ~!”

Snarling, his scythe slicing into the supple flesh between her thumb and index finger, the shape-shifter watched the Maiden fly free of the loosened grip before transforming to his lither body and flitting out of reach in a flurry of feathers.

“You _insufferable_ little wretch!” she snarled, the clawed, multiple hands sprouting from her feet still trying to snag, swat and tear-apart the huntresses slashing and exploding their way around the crumbling cavern.

Shifting back into his human form, Qrow tapped at his comms., his right-hand swinging Harbinger’s scythe blade at the fiend’s reaching fingers.

“Penny” he rasped; “I need you… you to get the girls out of here” he breathed: “we can’t… _can’t_ let her kill Ruby” he added, his eyes narrowing as he barely avoided being swatted into the ashy walls. “She… she’s our only hope against her…”

“But… _but_ Qrow, I…” the Maiden replied, her lasers (running low, _depleting_ ) cutting through the hands reaching for her unconscious friend whilst Yang and Blake attempted a well-coordinated, combined attack to take out the giant’s legs.

They were kicked into the wall with a sickening _crunch_ whilst, her Knight summon crumpling, Weiss struggled to cut through the whale’s side and defend against the snaking appendages trying to lace about her.

They were tired, their leader wasn’t rousing and the stench of panic was growing thicker by the minute.

“No buts, carrot-top” the older hunter cut in; “I need you to… to be brave” he stated, his body spinning to strike at the screeching woman’s arms, the wounds healing even as he pinwheeled to her shoulder: “you’ve _got_ to get them out of here… I’ll keep her… busy” he said as he leapt away from Salem’s taloned fingers, the sharp edges slicing through his cape.

“No… no we can… _I_ can…”

“Penny!” he yelped; “ _please_!”

Screwing her eyes shut, the android jetted to Ruby’s side, her voice grief stricken.

“I’ll come back for you when they’re out!” she cried; “I’ll come back for you so _please_ keep fighting…”

~*~

Growing more frantic by the minute, Taiyang was starting to chafe at the hold Elm and Vine had snagged him in, his eyes glowering at Bart who couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze whilst Clover, his own body similarly held next to him, seemed to deflate at the scene playing out before them.

 _Monstro_ was now half its original size; its tail had dispersed along with so many more of the Grimm whilst the Atlesian hunters and their allies all started to cheer at the thought of victory.

None of them, of course, knew of the sacrifice that his daughters, their friends and uncle had potentially made… 

“You’ve got to let me go!” he demanded; “please… _please_ , my girls are…”

“We’re picking up five readings on the thermal imaging scanner!” the pilot called from the cockpit; “we’re awaiting confirmation from the General— it’s… it is _Penny Polendina_ and… and the four Beacon huntresses!” the woman related, a holo-screen flashing up in the cargo-area where they stood. “One’s unconscious but the other three seem to be…”

Falling to his knees, Clover felt the world slow down all around him…

“ _I… I promise I’ll do everything I can to come back to you…_ ” 

Qrow… Qrow wasn’t with them…

“ _Stay safe…_ ”

That bastard… that stupid… noble _idiot_ … 

“What do you mean?” Tai yelled, his eyes looking at the screen disbelievingly, his head shaking as the android flew to the nearest Manta, dumped her passengers and blasted back to the atomising Grimm, the cameras following her desperate pace capturing the mortified look upon her face.

How… how could his partner, the love of his life, break that promise…

“She must be returning to get him!” Bart cried; “she’ll make it, she…”

“ _ **No~!!**_ ”

Eyes screwing shut, the blonde’s anguished scream telling him all he needed to know, Clover slammed his hands to his eyes; the feeling of Marrow crouching next to him, a lean arm bracing around his shoulder meant nothing as, all around them, the air was filled with _Monstro’s_ ebony, choking essence.

The creature had finally boiled away…

And it had taken Qrow along with it…

~*~

Floating in the smoke-choked, star spattered sky, her panting form long past rage, Salem appraised the gleaming ships as bright flares continued to shoot overhead like so many comets, like so many chunks of moon she still saw in her blackest nightmares.

“You may have won this battle!” she shouted, the seventy or so Grimm that remained of her invasion force pooling around her as some cocky hunters took pot-shots at her; “but the war is _far_ from over!” she announced whilst rising up, her hand pointing towards Atlas’ floating city.

“Time was never on your side, James!” she called; “but it has _always_ been on mine” she furthered, her ethereal face tarnished by the sneer she wore: “I will have the Relics and I _will_ see the lot of you _crushed_ beneath my feet!” she snarled.

“This… this is _only_ the beginning!”

With that said, Salem alighted upon a Nevermore, the sound of weapons firing, people cheering and explosions detonating resounding after her.

This loss, of course, was one that she hadn’t foreseen.

Her forces, human and Grimm alike, were reduced to a handful, Amity Tower’s launch (something that her Seers had only brought to her attention moments before she began her assault) would have jeopardised Hazel’s mission in Vacuo if not destroyed it entirely and now, tired, she had to return to the drawing board once more.

However, Atlas wasn’t without its causalities and, knowing what she did of human nature, it truly _was_ only a matter of time before she found a way to disjoint, disrupt and decimate this new found comradery that James had somehow managed to foster. 

And despatching that little upstart Qrow was a fine beginning to that ambition, wasn’t it?

Yes and, before long, the Darkland Wastes would replenish her brood and Cinder, of course, was still out there, her hunger for power surely just as strong as the day she’d found her.

Yes, with a Maiden once again at her side, the _General’s_ flying tin-can would be dealt with and, of course, finding other skilled humans to manipulate into her service wouldn’t be difficult.

As for Tyrian and Arthur, well, they could _rot_ for all she cared.

She had tolerated their failure one time too many…

~*~

‘ _So… **this** is what being dead feels like?_’

Fighting against Salem, had been, in hindsight, one of the _stupidest_ things he’d ever done… and he’d been to virtually _every_ bar in Remnant. 

Heh, he felt like laughing…

No… _crying_ was what he wanted to do.

To think that he’d never see them again; he’d miss Yang and Blake becoming more serious, he wouldn’t be able to grumble at Tai, share a cup of Joe with Bart, fuss over Ruby and her friends and Clover…

Gods… he couldn’t bear to think about…

“It’s one thing to smell like a corpse when you’re still alive, your stink polluting my tent with your grubby clothes and terrible hair” a familiar voice called; “but to lie there and _cry like a **baby**_ all over my second-best bedding is something I’ll kick your ass for unless you stop it right now…”

Blinking (he couldn’t see, shit!), baulking (sitting up _promptly_ dislodging the damp cloth from his face, freeing his eyes) and staring up at his sister’s nonplussed expression, Qrow didn’t know whether to pinch himself or scream.

Therefore, he did the next best thing.

He fainted like some ditz in a cheesy made for TV movie.

“You are _fucking_ kidding me right now?”

Gods, it’d been a long night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Raven? Yes Raven! She didn't really want her baby-brother dead (or she would have fried him with her Maiden powers _way_ before now) and, as for how she knew what was going on... that will be explained next chapter...
> 
> That instalment will also feature incredibly tearful reunions so, umm, brace yourselves for that~!
> 
> ;_;


	74. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 1    31.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen (mentioned: Ren/Nora and Yang/Blake).
> 
> Rating: Mature – Explicit.
> 
> Summary: With the Kingdom of Atlas saved, rebuilding what remains (both figuratively and literally) won’t be easy but, together, the people (human and Faunus alike) are more hopeful now than what they’ve ever been.
> 
> Goodbyes will be shared, heart-ache is inevitable and the journey towards an ultimate victory against Salem and her forces is a long one fraught with danger; however, the loveliest flowers are the ones which blossom in adversity.
> 
> And the most beautiful bloom is love…
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT, anal-fingering, anal sex, graphic descriptions, kissing, heavy-petting, slight BDSM undertones, hand-jobs, canon-typical violence, travelling, fatigue, canon-typical destruction, injuries, blood, fighting, threat to life, loss of life (referenced), ANGST, crying (both happy and sad), PTSD, tension, drama, suspense, hurt/comfort, arguments, diplomacy and growth/development in terms of ageing, relationships and handling situations.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this sucker is NINE PAGES LONG~!
> 
> Umm... I did actually cry, you know, during some of it so... ANGST, maybe? 
> 
> ;_;
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter include: ANGSSTTT~! Taiyang expressing 'how to deal with grief 101' that I kind of pulled out of my brain when reflecting on my dad dying ten years ago... I can't believe it's been that long... crying, heart-to-hearts, PTSD, mourning, grief, coping with grief, battle aftermath, FEEEEEEELLLLSSSS (like, all of them), Raven ex Machina and swearing.**

Sputtering, his body jerking upright to allow the icy-water which’d so _rudely_ disturbed his sleep to wash down his front and slosh into his lap, thoroughly soaking him, Qrow was about ready to throw a punch or two until his aching middle and bruised hands made him think twice about it.

“Why, _good-morning_ , dear- brother.”

His eyes opening to see his twin as opposed to his kids laughing at their _funny_ , water-based shenanigans _also_ helped to curve his reaction.

“What the fu— _Raven?_ ”

Standing there, a self-satisfied smirk tilting her lips, the slightly older shape-shifter chuckled; “ _sorry_ ” she close to purred in a tone which _clearly_ stated she was anything but: “how else was I to rouse you? You’ve been passed out for the better part of a day…”

“What?!” he yelped, his body tumbling off the raised futon he’d been placed on, his hands desperately patting at his soaked clothes for his—

“Looking for this?”

Blinking (and probably looking like a feral animal crossed with road-kill; Gods, he felt rough and he **needed** a shower), Qrow shifted his gaze to the now _truly_ chuckling woman, her hand extending the scroll: “it’s busted” she announced as he snagged it, his eyes narrowing on the cracks that laced its front and the low battery icon flashing angrily at him.

Shit, _shit_ he needed…

“Well, this is fine gratitude, isn’t it?”

Snapping his head up from where he’d been desperately trying to tap, click and manipulate the device, the other Branwen regarded his (volatile and taciturn) sister carefully.

Just because she’d saved him didn’t _mean_ he was safe, after all and she would see any kind of emotion as a weakness to exploit.

He’d been here before and knew, from experience, that it’d be much better for him (in terms of maybe getting a new scroll or potentially getting out of the tribe’s camp; he daren’t even _think_ about the possibility of her making a direct portal connection to Taiyang or their daughter) to keep quiet and let her talk.

“Here I am, my tent reeking of that monster’s guts, precious dust reserves that I don’t _really_ have to spare depleted, my one good guest-bed _ruined_ and the first thing you do when you wake is to what? Look for ways to contact the people who left you for _dead_ with _her_ and that _thing_?”

Sucking in a breath (because he needed to keep calm), Qrow pocketed the broken tech, his features smoothing; “I can’t put into words how grateful I am to you, Raven” he replied: “hell, I can’t even describe how I feel to even be breathing” he acknowledged quietly, his eyes looking away as a flash of memory pervaded his senses.

_“I’m going to bury you in this mire…”_

_His body was creaking under the strain of her clutching him so tightly, his ribs cracking…_

_“And I’m going to let you experience **every** shred of agony that being broken into **dust** whilst being alive and awake can bring you…”_

_Those multitudinous, razor-clawed hands (Apathy, Apathy, **Apathy** ~!!) wrenched at his limbs, sapped his strength, held him tightly against the ashy, _burning_ flesh of the whale…_

_“When you cross over into the realm of death, I want you to know _two_ things, Qrow Branwen…”_

_He was struggling to breathe, his skin was prickling, tingling, _singeing_ …_

_“First, that I won’t rest until **everyone** you’ve ever cared about dies just as you’re about to…”_

_No… **no** , he couldn’t let her…_

_“And that your _precious_ Summer Rose suffered _so much more_ than this~!!”_

“Hey!”

Shuttering, his eyes widening whilst his right hand moved to his face, the younger shape-shifter baulked; “did… did you just _slap_ me?”

“ _You_ zoned out” the woman stated, her body standing back with her hands raised, her expression softer than he’d seen it in years; “you… you looked like you did after one of Grandfather’s punishments” she added quietly before moving to the chair set up next to the futon.

Had… had she sat up with him?

“Ugh… thanks then, I think” he mumbled, his fingers still rubbing the effected area; “so… what do I owe you?” he tried, his tone going for nonchalant as he pulled himself into a more dignified heap on the rug covered ground: “I don’t exactly have much, but…”

“Tch, is that how lowly you think of me?” the older woman sneered, her arms crossing defensively; “I saved you because _’that’s my rule’_ as you so eloquently put it the last time we had an actual conversation without our weapons drawn…”

“But how did you know?” he asked before he could stop himself, his garnet eyes searching because, what the hell? In for a penny, in for a pound…

Oh Gods, _Penny_ …

Shit, he shouldn’t be wasting his time on such things, he should be trying to—

“You… you’ve been _happy_ recently” she said, her tone softer, curious; “and it’s not as though I’ve been eavesdropping _but_ I’ve been begrudgingly more entuned with you, as of late, because of it.”

Blinking (he’d not been expecting an answer, let alone _that_ ), Qrow steadied himself and gave his twin his full attention; “you… you’ve been keeping tabs on me through your semblance?” he asked slowly: “I… I didn’t think that you…”

“Heh, since when do you think?” she scoffed, a cruel smile she didn’t feel, not really, tugging her lips; “as you know, my portals allow me access to people whom I share an emotional connection with” she sighed: “and, usually, I can block out residual, emotion-based feedback between myself and those few, choice people” she shrugged. “However, there are times when any one of you can suddenly express overly powerful feelings or drop out of range all together” she mused; “when I saved Yang those few years back, I _felt_ her become unconscious” she stated. “Then, early this morning, I was awoken by you, Tai and her _all_ screaming in the back of mind” she grumbled whilst a frown marred her features; “it was… _disconcerting_.”

Struggling not to fidget (because what could he say to all of that?), the younger Branwen simply nodded.

If… if she hadn’t acted then he… he would have…

“You need a long soak in the river and a change of clothes.”

Snapping his head back up to watch as she stood, Qrow made to move after her, his tattered garments hanging off him oddly, the fabric bitty and accented with ash; “I _need_ to contact my…”

“Bath and food, first” Raven cut in, her tone brokering no argument; “they left you to die, they can wait an hour or two…”

“It… it wasn’t like that…”

“The hell it wasn’t” she hissed, her eyes narrowing; “you’ve _always_ seen yourself as expendable” she stated, a flicker of something (were… were those _actual_ flames?!) accenting her glinting, crimson eyes: “if they _truly_ cared then they wouldn’t have allowed you to…”

“Raven, _please_ ” he said, his body (shit, moving was _far_ more difficult than it should be); “please… you’ve just saved my life” he reasoned: “I… I don’t want to fight you…”

“Then don’t” she replied flatly; “Mikki is waiting for you outside” she furthered as she walked towards the tent’s _doors_ : “go with her to the river, get patched up, come back and then we’ll _discuss_ my terms” she stated bluntly, her eyes narrowing. 

“You’re in no shape to leave, so don’t waste my time or yours by trying.” 

~*~

Mumbling something unintelligible even to her own ears, Ruby snorted awake, her body sitting up as she breathed out “where’s the danger?” whilst blearily looking around her… hospital-room?

“Easy, sweet-heart” her father soothed, his hands gently pushing her back into the bed, his tired body sagged next to hers in a thinly plushed, medical-grade chair; “just take a second to wake up before you start charging around, okay?”

Blinking at him owlishly, a sense of déjà vu washed over her, only she wasn’t at home in Patch and Beacon was…

“ _Oh my Gods~!!_ ” she gushed; “did we stop her? Is Atlas still floating? Where is everyone? Are they…”

“ _Easy_ ” the blonde tried to laugh, the mirth not reaching his eyes; “you did it, kiddo, you and Penny busted Monstro into dust” he relayed, his hands (warm, battle-hardened and lightly scarred) reaching out to cup hers: “your sister and your friends are fine, but…”

Watching, her worry levels rising from medium to high; “dad?”

“Qrow” he breathed; “Qrow’s _gone_ , sweetheart…”

“Gone?” she echoed quietly; “but… but where would he go?”

“Ruby…”

“We’re all going to Vacuo together, aren’t we, so why…”

“ _Ruby_ ” the older hunter stated, his fingers flexing their hold as he struggled to hold his own tears back; “I… I’m so sorry…”

“No” she said, her head shaking; “no… no he’s not… he… _can’t_ ” she sobbed, the silver of her eyes wobbling with tears.

Feeling his own throat catch, Taiyang was standing and pulling her into his embrace before either of them could register the movement.

Outside their room, the guards stationed there for their protection (Salem had left under a flurry of threats, after all) bowed their heads in solidarity as the sound of their cries flooded the corridor.

No victory, it seemed, could be free of grief…

~*~

“Clover… please, you’ve been in here for…”

“I know” the Ace Ops Captain grunted, his fist smashing into another training doll, his knuckles bloody; “I’ll catch up with you guys later so just… just leave me alone” he added before lashing out at another faceless android, his imagination picturing Salem’s pained features across _every single one of them_.

Sighing, his tail curled towards his legs, Marrow took a few steps back and sat, heavily, upon one of the dark, matte-cubes his leader had displaced; the brunette had charged straight to the training room after their Manta had landed.

He’d been boxing, wrestling and punching anything he could get his hands on ever since.

“How many hours does this make?” Oscar asked from beside him, his own form fatigued as he and Nora cuddled on the floor, the red-haired brawler devoid of her usual spirit as she and Elm waited for the teal-eyed hunter to finally crash so that they could carry him to the stretcher outside and let the medical-team do their jobs.

He’d _actually_ lashed out a James when one of the doctor’s had tried to tranquilise him earlier.

“Ten hours and counting” the hound Faunus replied; “he won’t accept any calls from his parents or siblings, either” he huffed: “but Briar and Bramble will hopefully be here soon” he added. “If anyone has a chance of getting through to him, it’s them…”

“I just wish that there was something _we_ could do” the former farm-hand reasoned; “I… I’ve been trying to reach Ozpin to… I don’t know… what if the Staff of Creation could…”

“Penny has already tried” Nora murmured softly, her azure eyes roving unseeingly over the scroll she held; “she and her dad are analysing the staff with the General and his scientists but… but you can’t create something that doesn’t… that isn’t…”

Screwing her eyes shut, the girl felt a sob rock up and out of her before she could stop it, her arms holding Oscar a fraction or two tighter even as Elm bent down to swaddle them both whilst Marrow, his own tears gleaming, leaned against her, his gaze locked on Clover.

He showed no signs of stopping.

~*~

Helping Jaune (who was still trying to fight him despite being virtually unconscious) into a medi-bed of his own, Ren lifted the blonde’s legs and eased him fully onto the mattress…

“ _I… I can still… still help… them…_ ”

Swathed him in a thin, sterile but comfortable blanket…

“Yes, I know you can… and you will, my friend, after you’ve taken a quick nap, alright?”

And, as soon as that heavy head had hit the pillow, he watched as his leader’s eyes snapped shut before gently tucking him in, stepping back and pulling the privacy curtain around to cordon off the sleeper; he then walked the short distance back to where his friends were convalescing alongside Clover’s youngest brothers.

Gods… he knew things could, theoretically, be worse but…

“How is he?”

Trying to smile at Weiss, the heiress’ right-leg in plaster, the sakura-eyed hunter approached her bed and took the seat beside it; “he’s down for the count” he offered: “he… he helped to save forty people during the course of it all…”

“That’s our Jaune” Yang breathed, her body curled around a fitfully sleeping Blake; the Faunus had taken significant damage when they’d been desperately fighting against Salem’s gigantic form.

The doctors had put her under when it was clear that she wouldn’t actively rest without it.

“What’s his semblance?” Sorrell Ebi asked, his body sat, lotus-style, upon his unconscious twin’s bed, a broad bandage covering his broken-nose and helping to obscure his black-eye.

“His aura amplified that of others” Ren replied warmly; “which means he doesn’t so much _heal_ others as help their own body’s heal themselves” he furthered, his smile wistful: “it’s… _he_ is really… quite remarkable.”

“Heh, sounds it” the brunette replied, his teal eyes flicking back down to the scroll in his lap; it looked as though his mother was planning to _swim_ her way back to Atlas if his father didn’t steal a military craft, first.

Gods… he couldn’t wait for them to come home…

~*~

Sitting in his office, the atmosphere sombre despite the victory being celebrated (loudly, cheerfully and completely) across the two City-States that made up his Kingdom, James stared at the tumbler of whiskey he’d poured, his shoulders slumping.

“I believe it is fair to say that our dear friend would be _quite_ angry at us for being so down in the light of such a well-organised, well-orchestrated victory” Bart called, his own form curled into a guest chair, a dejected Zwei cushioned in his lap whilst he contemplated the drink he’d been given. “Yes… yes… his selflessness was only matched by his insistence that celebrations should be, ugh, well, celebrated” he pressed, his eyes fogged behind his glasses as he sniffed.

“Hmm, he’d be grumbling and shoving us around” Winter conceded mildly, her eyes narrowing; “and he’d probably say something crude about pulling sticks out of our _asses_ ” she grinned, her nose scrunching indelicately at the use of a cuss word.

At her admission, a tired, mirthless laugh left the General as he looked from one friend to the next, his glass raising.

“To Qrow?”

“To Qrow…”

~*~

Her tent _thoroughly_ scrubbed and refreshed, Raven sat at the low table, a fresh pot of tea brewing as Mikki (the best healer they had to offer) pulled the tent flaps back to admit her brother (dressed in a loose merlot shirt and ebony, draw-string pants), his forearms patched up in bandages along with his fingers.

“You look better” she appraised whilst gesturing to the cushion across from her; “the last time I used grandma’s tea-set, it was Yang and that whiney Atlesian brat sat where you are” she informed with a light shrug whilst pouring him a cup.

“Yeah, she told me all about your little chat…”

“Did she now?” the older shape-shifter smirked; “but from the surprised look on your face earlier she _didn’t_ tell you everything, well, everything about _me_ , anyway” she close to purred: “I guess the apple never _does_ fall far from the tree, does it?”

“Tch, I hope you’re wrong” Qrow grumbled, his hand reaching for the cup, his eyes missing the flash of anger clouding his twin’s features; “I’d hate to think that I’ll turn out like _our_ old man…”

Blinking, her ire dying (she’d been preparing for an ill-placed jab at herself; she’d forgotten what a self-deprecating bastard her younger sibling was), the chieftain snorted; “you’re nothing like that devil” she heard herself say, her eyes narrowing as she made her own cup, her brows momentarily lifting when she noticed him reaching for the honey-pot.

“That’s not like you” she quipped; “since when do you sweeten your drinks?”

“Heh” the younger grinned; “long story short” he murmured: “I met a guy who made me a cup with some in and, well? He’s made them that way for me ever since” he shrugged. “I… I can’t really drink tea any other way, now” he mused lightly.

Feeling her lashes flutter in surprise (her brother was… _blushing_ ), Raven set her cup down a little too hard, the noise causing him to blink out of whatever memory he’d slipped into.

“You… you’re _seeing_ this man… _romantically?_ ” she deadpanned; “ _he’s_ the reason why you’ve been so… _uncharacteristically_ chipper?”

“I’m afraid so” the other replied; “ _surprise_ ” he tried to chuckle, his mirth swiftly dying whilst he lifted his cup: “he… he’s probably losing his Gods damned mind right now…”

“Ugh _fine_ ” Raven grumbled; “drink your tea and then we’ll go, alright?”

Sputtering over his beverage (his semblance ensuring that his face and clothes got a good, perfumed dose), Qrow managed to cough out a “ _w-what?_ ”

Rolling her eyes, the older twin regarded him as though he were toddler; “we’ll go to Atlas” she huffed: “I want to meet this _man_ of yours…”

~*~

As lunch time rolled around, both cities buzzing with activity, the emergency staff light on their feet as they continued to keep critical systems moving, Taiyang and his girls were sat in a small, private conference room with Zwei and Blake, their plates virtually untouched.

“I… I ugh… Clover’s finally collapsed” Ruby said by why of conversation, her fork poking at the meat-loaf (one of her favourites) distractedly; “Nora’s just messaged to say his brother had to knock him out before they could take him down to sick-bay” she sighed. “He… he’s going to okay, isn’t he?”

“Grief is…” her father began, his fingers playing with the salt-shaker; “everyone’s different” he mused: “he’s got family, friends and I hear Atlas’ counselling services are pretty… you know” he shrugged. “James has offered all of us sessions and I… I, ugh, think it’d be a good idea for all of us to take some” he stated, his eyes looking from one ashen girl to the next. “We could go together or separately, you know, whatever you want…”

“Yeah, we’ll think about it” Yang said (she wanted to get off the subject as soon as possible; she… she couldn’t bear to keep thinking about her uncle and how he wasn’t here and how they’d have to manage without him _and_ …), her cybernetic fingers having bent her knife into an odd shape.

“I… I just keep thinking about this morning” Blake suddenly supplied, her ears drooping; “will… will there be a time when I… when I _won’t_ see all of _that_ every time I close my eyes?” she asked, her gaze locked on Taiyang.

For surely, if anyone could answer that question, then someone who’d lost so much, lived through so much could tell her the truth and hopefully reassure her, reassure _them_.

Gods… what did it mean that… that when she saw Qrow, his body desperately fighting, Salem’s face morphed into Adam’s…

That _Qrow’s_ face sometimes took her former lover’s shape, too…

Just before he fell into the water…

“I won’t lie to you, Blake” the only man at the table sighed; “this kind of trauma isn’t something that’ll just magically disappear” he said: “and I won’t patronise you by saying that time heals or any other cliched garbage” he added. “ _But_ , whether we like it or not, tomorrow will come and so will the next day and so will the next” he murmured; “other people will live their lives as though your world hasn’t been shattered, people will laugh, they’ll buy groceries, they’ll look at you and wonder why you’re not smiling right along with them” he shrugged. “Then, one day, and that day could be tomorrow or ten years from now, you’ll smile and not feel guilty, you’ll laugh and mean it and no, you won’t forget” he stated; “but you’ll forgive yourself enough to let go” he assured.

“Dad” Ruby whispered, her hand reaching for his across the table; “that’s…”

“ _Holy-shit~!_ ”

Gasping, their bodies overturning chairs in their haste to stand, the group watched as an ominous, swirling vortex hummed into existence where the room’s only doorway had once resided.

“R-Raven?” Taiyang called, his hands raised defensively as he gestured for the girls to get behind him.

“Hello, Tai” she replied congenially enough, her pretty face devoid of her Grimm mask as she smirked at him; “I hear that you lost something” she continued lightly as she stepped into the room, her sword slicing the air before she sheathed it. 

“And, luckily for you, I’ve retained my knack for picking up strays” she all but purred as she stood to one side; “he’s a little rough around the edges _but_ I think you’ll find him acceptable enough” she mused whilst Qrow padded after her, his eyes already tearing as they openly gawped at him.

“Heh… tea-stains and all…”

~*~

Clover… didn’t want to wake up.

“…crazy bastard never could just…”

Everything hurt… everything was numb… everything was _wrong_.

“…-ames? Really? I, would’a liked to have seen that…”

Gods… he could even hear that stupid, heartless, self-sacrificing bastard’s voice having an imaginary conversation with his stupid, strong-armed, sense-talking bastard of an older brother.

“…knuckles a’pretty beat-up, too…”

 _Both_ of them were bastards and he hated them! He _hated_ them!

“…sister isn’t exactly _friendly_ …”

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone in his pit of despair?

“…wanna shake ‘er hand, regardless…” 

_Why_ did his mind have to torture him like this?

“…keep that right-hook of yours ready, just in case…”

Wasn’t it bad enough that he’d only have his memories of Qrow from now on?

“…bet the kids didn’ wanna le’ you go, huh? Mus’ be like Winter Fest come early…”

Memories he couldn’t hold at night, couldn’t share a meal with, couldn’t cling onto forever.

“…heh, my borrowed shirt’s been soaked today more times than I can count…”

Gods… he was tired.

“…had ya ribs checked over?”

Please stop… _please_ … no more.

“…Penny _carried_ me to the infirmary…”

No… no more… he _couldn’t_ take it! 

Sitting up violently, his hands clutching his ears (the springe of pain from his busted hands and the rest of his battle-damaged body meaning little at this point) Clover turned to glare at the side of his bed, all the while _knowing_ that no one would be there, that his room was empty, that Qrow and Briar wouldn’t be sat next to each other… and…

 _And_ …

“Tch, check out sleepin’ beauty over ‘ere” his oldest sibling smirked; “you okay there, genius?”

Blinking, his eyes never leaving the garnet ones looking back at him, the brunette swallowed thickly; “w-what?”

“Hey” the shape-shifter said lamely, his breath hitching; “tch, I… I haven’t cried this much since… heh… _since_ ever” he furthered whilst, his smirk dying into something softer, the Detective stood up, his hand reaching out to squeeze the stupefied Specialist’s knee.

“I’ll see you two crazy kids later” he chuffed; “an’ don’ go bein’ a putz now, Clover” he added before pulling away: “hug the guy already, would ya?”

Feeling his world-white out and then flood back into full colour at the other man’s words, the Captain was reaching out blindly, a sob of relief tearing from his throat when the shape-shifter held onto him just as tightly, his lithe frame flowing onto the bed and pooling into his lap as though he’d always belonged there.

“H-how?” the brunette choked; “ _how_?”

“M-my sister” Qrow gasped, his face buried in the younger man’s neck, his nose desperately breathing him in as he shook.

“Oh Gods… _Gods_ don’t… don’t you _ever_ do that… that to me again” the teal-eyed hunter gasped; “I love you… you hear me? I **love you** … you _insufferable_ bastard…” he gushed.

Laughing through his tears, the shape-shifter found he was too tired and too _damned_ happy to come up with a suitably quippy comeback.

Coming back, for him, was simply enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Swipes at eyes*
> 
> God damn it Larry~! I blame you and your angsty little pals for all of this~!!
> 
> *Sniffs*
> 
> So... I've nearly done the next chapter of "The Wolf who Stole a Crow" and should have that uploaded tomorrow; also, for anyone who might have been like "but where are the detailed scenes of the flock welcoming their _mama_ back?!" well, don't you worry, fluff fans!
> 
> That's _pretty much_ the whole of the next instalment~!
> 
> ^_^


	75. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 2    03.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (not that much, but it's there), family drama, tears, crying, grief, threats, Raven (because she's a warning all by herself), FFFFFEEEEEEEEEEELLLLSSSS and swearing.**
> 
> This chapter is a kind of flashback to give y'all a better look at the reunions I couldn't squeeze into chapter 1~!!
> 
> The next chapter will see us moving onto the plot~!

Watching as Qrow stepped through the portal (clean but dishevelled, his eyes bright with unshed tears) Taiyang felt as though his heart had stopped.

“ _Uncle Qrow~?!_ ”

Flinging themselves around him, their arms reaching and their own tears streaming, the blonde could only watch as all three young women latched onto the male shape-shifter with Zwei canon-balling them all to the ground, their voices garbled thanks to an emotive mixture of joy, disbelief, apology and relief.

It… it really was quite the sight.

“No warm welcome for me, I take it?”

Blinking, his awed expression distilling to something more guarded, the brawler turned his eyes (but not his full attention) away from the scrum of delighted people whom, as they hugged, rolled, kissed and cuddled were in danger of upsetting the table and it’s cold food, to regarded his former lover.

“It’s been a long time” he said by way of greeting; “thank you, for this” he furthered, his hand gesturing to where Ruby was buried in the garnet-eyed hunter’s right side whilst Yang and Blake occupied the left; their faithful hound, however, had taken prime position in the lap, his stubby tail wagging madly. “And… whatever payment or favour you’ve asked for, I hope that you’ll please let me…”

“Tch, am I truly such a monster?” the older Branwen huffed, her arms folding as she levelled a glare at him; “he’s my brother…”

“Family hasn’t meant so much to you before” the taller hunter was quick to counter, his legs walking him a step or two closer so that their conversation didn’t disrupt the words of disbelief and love being spoken upon the thinly carpeted floor. “Can you blame me for being cynical?”

“I can blame you for a lot of things” Raven retorted mildly, her crimson eyes briefly flitting to her twin.

“Oh, we’re _not_ going to start this old argument about Summer and I _somehow_ luring Qrow away from your people again after I told you I couldn’t live that way? Not when we should be celebrating…”

“ _You’re_ the ones who’re celebrating like the fools that you are” she quipped, her pretty features marred by a scowl; “challenging Salem is suicide…”

“No, not anymore” Tai argued, his feet moving him closer still; “haven’t we just proved that? Raven… we must have halved their forces, we have a Maiden on our side and four of her most powerful subordinates are locked away…” 

“What the lot of you have is a death wish” she sneered, her shoulders hunching slightly; “and if you think, even for one minute, that Vacuo will support you then you’re even crazier than I thought…”

“Cooperating with people who are different to you _isn’t_ as difficult as _you_ want to make out” he bit, his expression incredulous; “for Gods’ sake, Rae, we’ve just accomplished something huge and now, what? You believe you have the right to piss all over our bonfire because you think you know better?”

“Dad?”

Blinking (and cursing internally), Taiyang flinched, his gaze snapping back to the group who were pulling themselves into a stand, their expressions a mixture of worried and guarded.

“Heh… sorry guys” he offered sheepishly, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck; “this isn’t the best time to start bringing up ancient history, huh?”

“Ancient, you say?” the oldest woman of the group snorted; “Qrow _still_ won’t return home because he thinks he’s found one with _you_ ” she stated, her gaze narrowing on the slightly younger Branwen: “and now, from what I hear, there’s _another_ person stopping him from re-joining our tribe…”

“ _Raven_ ” the male shape-shifter sighed; “you know it’s not that simple…”

“Tch, isn’t it?” she cut in, her crimson eyes narrowing; “you saw the state we’re in” she added: “we need you…”

“To what?” the other asked; “to help you raid poor, defenceless villages? To keep that rag-tag bunch of new recruits you’ve scraped out of the gutter in line?” he furthered: “Raven… I can’t go back to hurting innocent people ‘ _for the good of the tribe_ ’” he breathed. “I _won’t_ …”

“Ha! _Innocent_ , you say?” she sneered; “there’s no such thing as _innocent_ , not in this cruel world” she ground out: “or didn’t Grandfather beat that into you hard enough? You—”

“That’s _enough_!” Yang snarled, her eyes flashing crimson as she stood between her uncle and mother; “why… _Why_ do you _always_ have to do this?” she asked, her hands clenched into fists. “This… this is one of the _happiest_ moments of my life and _you’re_ the one whose made it happen _and_ you’re _ruining_ it at the same time!” she snapped. “Can’t you just be happy? Just this once can’t _we_ come before your _precious_ tribe?!” she pleaded, the red bleeding from her irises when Blake, Ruby and her uncle huddled around her; “don’t you owe _me_ that much at least?”

Sucking in a breath, her features softening, the oldest Branwen sighed out; “you’re right” she admitted quietly: “I… I’m sorry” she continued, the words tasting alien in her mouth as she huffed. 

“This _conversation_ can wait for another time” she agreed with a nod; “and, I suppose that it’s been a while since I toured around Atlas and Mantle” she shrugged. “Perhaps you, your father and girlfriend wouldn’t mind entertaining me while your uncle does the rounds?” she said lightly, a smile tugging her lips when the younger women blushed, Taiyang baulked and Qrow offered her a grateful look.

“I should imagine that him coming back from the dead will cause quite the stir around here…”

~*~

Sending a message to Weiss, Team JONR and Penny had never felt so sweet; with Clover still being down for the count and her not knowing the other Ebi’s, she and her uncle had decided that he would go to visit the twins at the hospital where he knew (a guilty but firm) Briar and Bramble were watching over them until their parents arrived.

“Ugh… can’t I at least go to mine and Clover’s place to get changed first?” the shape-shifter had asked; “these clothes aren’t exactly the best…”

“ _Noo~!_ ” the sixteen year old whined, her arms (which hadn’t loosened their grip since she’d latched onto him) tightening their hold as she secreted him down to the conference room next to the one she had previously been having an unsuccessful lunch in. “If anyone sees you then the surprise will be ruined~!” she explained; “an’ I want _everyone_ to be just as shocked and thrilled as I was~! _Ppplllleeeeaaaassseee_ ~!”

Laughing good-naturedly, his free hand reaching over to ruffle her hair in the way she claimed to dislike (but clearly adored), Qrow rolled his eyes and let her _drag_ him inside whilst, behind them, an incredibly wary and dubious Taiyang led a smug Raven down the hall with a trotting Zwei, (a curious) Blake and (nonplussed but receptive) Yang.

They’d promised to meet up for the group-sleepover the young lovers were planning for them all after they’d ensured that the tribal leader was content to simply act as a _tourist_ as opposed to a threat.

“You invited Jim and Bart to this lil’ shindig you’re planning?” 

Blinking, her silver eyes still roaming all over him because he was alive, this was real and she hadn’t lost the man she’d once called ‘ _Mom_ ’ when she was two.

She… she swore she could still remember his startled expression and gentle smile from that day. He’d not been mad and had tried his best to explain to her, as young as she was, that he was her uncle; however, who could have blamed her?

Her father (and Gods, she loved him, she did) had been living in the very pits of despair; Yang, four years old, angry (so _angry_ ) and eaten up by her own grief had tried to be a good sister but, through all of the bad times (and gosh, there had been a lot of those) it’d been Qrow to wipe her tears, bandage her knees and read her bedtime stories. 

Hell, even when Taiyang was better, it’d been the former tribesman who’d trained her, helped her to perfect Crescent Rose, hone her semblance and sharpen her skills.

She… she wouldn’t be who she was today without him…

“ _Of course_ , I told the Ace Ops, too, so Elm doesn’t freak out and attack you for being a zombie, or something” she replied, the arm she’d trapped receiving another squeeze as they made their way to multi-chaired desk, the pair of them deciding to screw etiquette and simply sitting on the polished wooden structure as opposed to one of the seats. “I also asked Weiss to bring Winter along since, well, you guys are besties now…”

“ _So_ not true!” the older hunter laughed as they rearranged themselves, his arm slipping over her shoulders whilst hers secured him at the waist, her head leaning on his shoulder; “I’m surprised she _wasn’t_ throwing a party at the thought of my untimely demise” he added through a snicker, their dangling legs swinging in tandem.

“Tch, like I would’a let her do that” Ruby replied fondly, her eyes briefly closing as she simply breathed him in, her shoulders quaking; “I… I don’t know what… what I would have done… if… if…”

“Hey… _shh, shh, shh_ ” Qrow murmured before pulling her into his lap so that he could cradle her and hug her close, just as he’d done during nightmares in her childhood; “it’s okay… it’s alright kiddo, I’m here” he soothed, his own eyes screwing shut as he tried to keep himself calm.

Gods… to think that he might not be here…

***Knock-knock***

Blinking, the pair exchanged one more squeeze before the huntress slipped from his grip to approach the door, a true smile plucking at her lips before she put a finger there to shush him.

Chuckling behind a hand, a weird feeling of nervousness cresting over him, the shape-shifter nodded at her before slipping off the table.

He wasn’t sure how the group of people about to enter would react…

“Hey guys…”

But he guessed he was about to find out.

~*~

Smoothing a hand over his face (he’d sent a quick apology message to Ruby; he… he just couldn’t _deal_ with being around her or Yang right now) James slouched into his office chair as Winter and Bart went to meet the young Rose, a promise to relay any information personally to him on their lips as they went.

Gods… his heart couldn’t have felt heavier.

Tch, what would Qrow say if he saw him like this? They’d _saved_ Atlas and Mantle, together, as a Kingdom united under the flag of brother and sisterhood.

Sure, most of the grounded city would need to be rebuilt _but_ they could and would do it.

Hell, such modifications were, of course, beyond overdue.

Life would go on, it would get better, _be_ better for everyone including the Faunus.

He should be thrilled, he should be out celebrating with his members of staff, he should be taking more of an interest in the planning, building and terraforming of Mantle and yet…

And yet he just couldn’t stop thinking about the shape-shifter who’d given his life to save his nieces, Blake and Penny.

Clover was also featuring heavily in his mind, especially when he caught sight of his reflection in one of the many (too many, as Qrow had told him once) reflective surfaces.

His Ace Ops Captain had certainly given him a black-eye to remember.

Not that he blamed the younger man and nothing would come of their encounter (even though one of the Deputy Heads had called for him to face disciplinary action); he was hurting (very deeply) and James had just been in the line of fire, his voice raised too high, his authoritative demand that the brunette stand-down and go to sickbay delivered in the wrong way.

Gods, he should have been more compassionate or, better still, he should have left the man until his brother could arrive from Mantle and help him.

Heh, not that Briar spreading the younger man out with an aura shattering punch had been the type of aid he’d been expecting.

He still remembered the slate haired man nodding at him respectfully as he scooped the younger Ebi (so similar to him and the younger twins, both hospitalised, in features) into his arms with a promise that he’d “ _take care of him_ ”.

Thank the Gods that Clover had a family to fall back on during this terrible time…

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking out of his thoughts, the General turned his tired eyes to the scroll singing from his desk.

He… he _really_ didn’t feel like…

“Sir?”

Baulking (Winter could only override and connect the device to a call in case of emergencies), the prosthetic user was about to pick up the phone when; “Jimmy, you there?”

_W-w-hat?_

It… it couldn’t be…

“ _Q-Qrow?_ ”

“Come down to the conference room so I can give you a hug, you idiot…”

James didn’t need to be told twice.

~*~

Meeting Penny in the corridor, a fatigued Jaune being supported by Nora and Oscar as Ren led the way (he… he was still feeling guilty about doing nothing other than shielding the hospital he’d been stationed at and thought that being the first person to greet Ruby, her sister and their pain was a penance he could pay), Team JONR finally arrived at the conference room.

The sounds of laughing and conversations filtered through the door even before he could knock.

Were… were they at the right room?

“What’s going on?” his lover asked, her brows furrowing; “is that the Ace Ops I can hear?”

“Why the hell are they partying in there?” their blonde leader asked, his brows furrowing and feelings deeply hurt; “don’t they care that…”

“Wait” Penny breathed, her luminous eyes resuming a more natural state as her hands lifted to her parted mouth; “it’s… _it’s_ not possible” she furthered before, in a trance, she pushed the door _clear off it’s hinges_ to stare, bewilderedly, at the sight before her.

Pausing, everyone in the room blinked from the floored door to the android Maiden, the tableaux making quite the sight.

Wrapped in a bear-hug, his feet no where near the ground, Qrow regarded Penny from Elm’s (not quite crushing; she’d been told about his ribs by Ruby beforehand) grip whilst, around them, Marrow was wiping his eyes, Harriet was taking pictures and the youngest scythe wielder hung from the strongest Ace Ops shoulders whilst Vine looked on, his expression the warmest anyone had seen it.

“Hey guys” the shape-shifter greeted; “you miss me?”

“ _ **Qqqrrrooooowwww~!!**_ ”

A flurry of excited movement followed.

The mechanical girl, unable to stop herself, launched towards Elm and her friends, her arms easily picking all three of them off the floor before releasing them when Harriet gently reminded her that people were still wounded.

“O-oh… oh my gosh, I am _sorry_ … I… _umph_ …”

Wrapping the girl into an embrace, Qrow smiled warmly into her hair as she carefully returned the gestures before, with a blink, she let him pull away to open his arms wider, the girl then finding herself enmeshed in a hug containing a loudly crying Nora and Oscar alongside a tearful Ren and Jaune, their bodies shuddering as they clung onto each other.

“I’m so glad you’re alive~!”

“Is… is this real? Please tell me it is~!”

“Don’t ever do that to us again~!”

“ _How_ did you make it out of there?!”

“If this isn’t real, and I’m dreaming, then I **will** bring you back from the dead and punch you in your beautiful face for doing this to us~!” Nora finished, her own face buried in his shoulder as the Branwen felt his tears join theirs.

“I promise you I’m here” he murmured; “my sister, of all people, wanted to play the hero last minute” he chuckled: “we’ll make a good-guy out of her yet, I think” he tried to joke, his left hand gripping Ren’s shoulder warmly whilst his right petted Oscar’s hair. 

Gods… who’d have thought that crying could feel so good?

“What is all of this commotions abou—”

Turning their collective heads towards the doorway, the group offered sheepish grins and bleary eyes towards a jaw-dropped Bart, a shocked looking Winter and jubilantly tearful Weiss.

“ _Qrow_ ~!!” the former heiress gushed before running to join the huddle, the Doctor hot on her heels as he looked him up and down, his glasses pulled away from his eyes as he reached out (across the veritable sea of hugging children) to place a shaking hand on the older man’s embrace stretched arm.

“By the Gods” he breathed; “you… _you’re_ alive” he murmured, his lips wobbling.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily, Bart” he attempted to laugh whilst Jaune moved to allow Weiss’ arms to wrap around him, her breath hitching; “hey there Princess…”

“Y-you… _you_ ” she tried; “you _ever_ do that to us again…”

“I know, I know, believe me” the shape-shifter huffed; “Nora’s made herself _perfectly_ clear about the consequences…”

“An’ you… you know that I mean it!” the brawler said, her grin fierce; “I still have four shovels under my bed, pal…”

“Heh, I bet you do” he returned good-naturedly, the smiles everyone wore growing as they slowly got over their shock.

“Where’s Jim?” he asked by way of greeting to a still bewildered Winter.

“I… I’m calling him now” she said, her legs walking her towards the cluster of well-wishers; “sir?”

~*~

Welcoming Qrow into his arms was one of the most wonderful feelings James had ever experienced.

“You’re a lucky son of a bitch, Branwen” he murmured into his hair; “and Gods… _Gods_ I’m glad…”

“Heh, I’m luckier than _you_ from the looks of things” the younger man agreed as they pulled away, his hand gesturing to the General’s purpled cheek whilst, all around them, the younger hunters were quietly talking, hugging and sharing relieved laughter.

“Hmm, it’s strange that we should be talking about _luck_ when you mention this” the General returned, his expression a touch sheepish; “Clover was… more distressed then I think I’ve ever seen him” he admitted gently: “and _I_ clearly don’t know how to handle people compassionately enough” he shrugged lightly. “I, ugh, I hope you’re planning to sell tickets to your reunion with him when he’s awake?”

“Ha, I’d make a small fortune from how everyone in here seems to be going on” he grinned; “I’m going to check in with his brothers and sister before heading down to him, though…”

“Wait a second” Penny called, her worried form approaching him; “you’re not going to wander around before having those fractured ribs and minor burns treated, are you?”

“Tch, I’ve had worse scrapes falling out of a tree, carrot-top” the shape-shifter replied easily; “these’ll heal on their… _Whoa_ ~!”

Blushing hotly in embarrassment, Qrow spluttered amidst the waves of laughter flooding the room as the Winter Maiden scooped him up and into her arms, her face determined.

“I am taking you to hospital” she informed; “and I will be staying with you until you’re fully operational…”


	76. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 3    04.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst (just a smidge), anger, battle after-math, Raven (not only because she's her BUT because she's making mature, sensible choices for the benefit of her people?! She's... she's also being manipulative because that's her MO), FFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLSSS and swearing.**
> 
> Also, you see this? This is old Mistralli! I know it may seem, to the untrained eye, as nothing more than more poorly constructed English with an underline, but THAT is where you are mistaken, my friends~!
> 
> Heh... cus writing dialogue out in Welsh or Gaelic is something I would have screwed up~!
> 
> ^_^;;

Once _fully operational_ , the former tribesman (although he’d done a pretty fine job of making a clan, or rather a flock (as Nora was so quick to remind him) of his own) had given Penny a hug and assured her that he’d be at the huge sleepover (with movies, snacks and goodness only knew what else) Team RWBY and JONR were arranging after dinner with Clover.

Well, assuming his lover _wanted_ to have dinner with him…

Huh, should he really be making those kinds of assumptions; he’d probably be mad and maybe coming together like this after such a long night would be too much, or…

“ _Holy fuck~!_ ”

Blinking, his legs stopping him dead in his tracks, his head turning in all directions as he looked for the cause of the oldest Ebi’s outburst, Qrow was slow to realise that it was _him_ that had Briar pointing and gawping; “ _’Oly shit~!_ Is… is that you, Branwen?”

Grinning (the detective had an empty water jug in hand and had probably been on his way to fill it), the shape-shifter offered a wave as he approached; “in the flesh” he replied, his head cocking to the side whilst the other continued to observe him owlishly. “You okay? I… _oooffff~!_ ”

Finding himself in yet another embrace where his feet kissed the ground goodbye, the shape-shifter couldn’t help his embarrassed blush as Briar squeezed him tight.

Heh… physical contact had been something he’d denied himself for so long.

It’d been a fucking stupid thing to deny himself, hadn’t it?

“Ma and Pa are gonna demand ta see ya when they get ‘ere, you know?” the slate haired man grinned as he put him down, his eyes bright with relief; “an’ Ivy and Berry? Forget about it!” he laughed: “you don’ mind me callin’ em and puttin’ you on the line, do’ya?”

“Oh, ugh… no, not at all” he admitted, a funny little thrill springing up his spine; did… did they really care that much about him being alive?

Had his impact on Clover been so profound?

‘ _Think about how much he’s changed you and **your** life, genius_’ his inner Taiyang quipped; ‘ _stop selling yourself so short, dumbass…_ ’

“Ahh, tha’s great” the broader man smiled before he blinked; “oh, err, I ain’ holdin’ you up from anythin’ am I?”

“Not at all” the shape-shifter grinned as they walked back the way the police officer had come from; “I was on my way to check up on the twins and hoping to find you an’ Bramble anyway” he furthered mildly: “I can’t imagine you had an easy time down in Mantle…”

“Ha! Say’s the guy who survived bein’ eaten by a whale tha size o’Atlas!” the slightly taller male snorted, his elbow giving Qrow a gentle ribbing; “but we can talk on that later, you know, if ya wan’” he said was, with a _**blip**_ the call to his father connected as they rounded the corner into Basil and Sorrell’s room.

The welcome he received was a warm one.

~*~

Clover couldn’t recall a time where he’d felt happier than this…

“And you’re _sure_ that the medics have covered everything? Have you eaten? Do you want a drink? I can call for some… _umph_ …”

Qrow was here, alive, well, _breathing_ and sat in his lap, those wonderful lips silencing his own in the relative privacy of his hospital room…

“I’m _fine_ ” the older man murmured, his eyes glimmering as he regarded him fondly; “I’m _even_ better than Jimmy…”

“Oh _Gods_ ” the brunette gasped; “I socked him right in his face, didn’t I?”

“And _how_ ” the shorter man chuckled; “he’s sporting quite the shiner” he related, his tone lacquered with mirth whilst he continued to run his hands over the Captain’s muscular arms: “I am _very_ impressed…”

“Tch, _of course_ you are” the teal-eyed hunter mused, his own hands grasping the other’s waist; “I… I should really apologise to him…”

“Heh, don’t worry too much” the former tribesman soothed; “he’s been through worse” he shrugged: “when I fought him during the Vytal Festival, back in the day, I broke his _jaw_ … accidentally, of course…”

“Ha! Like hell you didn’t mean to” Clover smirked, his expression alight with mirth; “I bet you wore a shit-eating grin while he was picking himself up off the floor, didn’t you?”

“Ahh, you know me _so_ well” Qrow sighed, his lashes fluttering before he straightened, his eyes flitting around the room; “you want to get out of here?”

“Hmm? What did you have in mind?” the brunette asked.

“I’m thinking that we go to our room…”

Oh, he _loved_ the sound of that _our_ …

“Order something to eat, take a shower together…”

Oh, he _loved_ the sound of _together_ …

“Then collapse into bed before the kids come for us later” the older hunter explained, his tone warm; “I invited your brothers and sister along to whatever _extravaganza_ Ruby and the others are concocting…”

“Huh?” the brunette questioned, his head cocking to the side; “extrava-what-now?”

Chuckling, Qrow shook his head; “in lieu of a ‘ _yay, you’re not dead party_ ’” he recited faithfully: “the kids want us to have a group sleep-over” he said good-naturedly. “They’ve even roped in Winter to book one of the soft-surfaced training rooms with a projector screen for movies” he grinned, his nose scrunching adorably. “And your brothers, of course, are rallying for fort-building competitions which, if I read Nora’s message correctly, is a challenge she has accepted with gusto.”

Feeling every last bit of tension leak out of him, Clover let out a contented sigh.

“I can’t think of anything better…”

~*~

The walk from the hospital wards and back into the Academy proper had been surreal in the most normal, casual and wonderful of ways.

“The canteen staff send their regards and will have our order brought up within the hour” the brunette relayed warmly as they nodded to a few members of staff and students; the official death-toll was, of course, still in the works and wouldn’t be announced until tomorrow morning when rites would be said as the twin cities joined in commemoration for those who’d fallen.

Therefore, news of Qrow’s miraculous escape, brush with death and survival hadn’t done the rounds just yet.

Tomorrow… would be a difficult day…

Oh, but it could have been _so much worse_ …

“Umm… I can’t believe how hungry I am” the shape-shifter admitted, his shoulders snugly ensconced under the Captain’s right arm; “and I don’t think I’ve ever pined for a shower more…”

“Heh, and here I was thinking that I’d need to invest in river-bathing to meet your needs in the future” his lover chuckled; “cold water with herbal-soaps just don’t cut it for you anymore, it seems…”

“Hmm, that and the choice of company in a shower up here is better” the older man grinned; “Mikki is one of the scariest old healers this side of anywhere and she’s not exactly _gentle_ with the scrubbing brush...”

“Yowch” Clover snorted; “I’ll have to take especially good care of you when we get back to our room, then…”

“Hn, you better” the lither of the pair purred; “I…”

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking, the new scroll James had given him blaring to life, Qrow fished it out of the draw-string pants he’d borrowed from his former kin and quirked a brow at Tai’s icon before sharing a look with Clover.

This… this probably wasn’t good…

“Hey, is everything…”

“She’s disappeared!” the blonde greeted, his tone harried; “we’d just stopped to help a café owner move the debris away from the shop front and then _’poof’_ , she’s no where to be seen!” he grumbled: “ _and_ she said she wanted to speak to James before she left and I can’t get a call through” he sighed. “I’m sorry to drag you away from whatever you’re doing, but…”

“Say no more” the younger shape-shifter breathed; “I’ll get myself to Jim’s office now, alright?”

“Okay” Tai replied; “we’re making our way back, call us if we need to haul ass, okay?”

“Heh, will do” the garnet eye hunter sighed, his expression souring; “she _always_ has to cause a fuss, even now” he seethed before giving his partner an apologetic look: “if I fly out of this window I can get to the General much faster” he argued. “You mind going on ahead?”

“Not at all” the younger man said regardless of the little voice in the back of his mind demanding that he just snag his shorter lover, drag him back to their room and wrap him up in blankets so that no one could ever hurt him again; “I’ll get the towels ready and set out the plates” he shrugged. “Just… don’t be long, okay?”

Looking torn, Qrow leaned over to kiss him quickly before pulling away, crossing the corridor and pushing the window open; “I’ll be ten minutes max, I promise” he stated, his body ascending to the frame, falling from it and soaring as a crow moments later.

Gods… it didn’t matter how many times he saw it, it still took his breath away with amazement.

“Please be alright” he heard himself murmur, his body turning away from the window to walk (somewhat dejectedly; which was stupid, really, _and_ childish) back down the corridor, the absence of the other’s warmth at his side disquieting him.

“ _Caw-caw-ccaawww~!_ ”

Baulking, spinning and regarding the open window owlishly, the Captain felt a smile tug his lip before it faltered; that… that wasn’t _his_ bird…

“Raven?” he hazarded, his brows furrowing; shit, Kingfisher was in his room and the empty corridor was no place for a fight between himself and someone who, if Taiyang was right, held a similar skill level to the shape-shifter he loved. 

Letting free one more cry, the bird flapped majestically into the hallway before transforming into a beautiful, smirking woman.

Wow, talk about family resemblances…

“So _you’re_ Clover Ebi?” she asked, her right brow quirking; “hmm… I can’t help but feel” she mused, the crimson of her gaze sharpening: “ _underwhelmed_.”

Squaring his shoulders, the brunette met her glare with calm, cool indifference; “high praise, I’m sure” he returned, his eyes narrowing: “you sending Qrow on a wild-goose chase was no accident, so what do you want with me?”

Chuckling, the sound lacking any mirth, the Chieftain cocked her head to the side; “well, well… you’re brighter than you look, at least” she mused, her hands spreading in a curious gesture: “don’t you Atlesian’s know how to offer a girl hospitality?” she asked. “I believe the living quarters you and my brother are _sharing_ just so happen to be down there, don’t they?”

~*~

Arriving at their apartment, a little out of breath but well within the ten-minute time-limit he’d set himself, the former tribesman smoothed his hair before pressing the door handle down and walking inside.

“There was no sign of my sister” he started, his body already turning to close the reinforced barrier without giving the chamber much thought; “Penny’s standing by though, so I’m _pretty_ sure James’ only injury today will be that gorgeous shiner you gifted him” he laughed. “Winter also says hi- _the hell, Raven?!_ ”

Baulking, his garnet eyes narrowed and angry, Qrow glared at his sister who was sat on the small couch, his lover sat across from her in the living area’s only chair, three cups of steaming, honey-laced tea sat on the glass-surfaced coffee table between them.

“Hello little brother” she replied, her form the epitome of relaxed whilst Clover merely offered him a helpless look; “I hope I’m not intruding?”

“You know damned well that you are” he hissed, his legs striding him to stand before her; “what is the meaning of this?”

“Oh?” she chuckled; “you want to keep lover boy in the dark, do you?”

“Tch, I’m trying to appeal to your better nature” he retorted; “why are you here? What’s your angle?” he furthered, his gaze slipping to the Captain: “she hasn’t threatened you, has she?”

“Not in so many words” the brunette tried to smile; “heh… and I think I prefer to hear Old Mistralli sung as opposed to spat” he attempted to chuckle, his tone light as Raven blinked and Qrow laughed gently.

“Fair enough” he agreed; “so, Raven? Aside from seeing how I prefer to drink my tea now, what do you want?”

“Can’t a girl be curious?” she countered, her eyes slanting from one man to another; “my notoriously womanising twin _suddenly_ finds true love and the domesticity of a civilian with Ironwood’s Academy poster-boy and I’m supposed to just shrug my shoulders and say ‘ _okay_ ’?” she huffed.

“Yes, actually” the other shape-shifter stated, his eyes rolling; “last time I checked, my life was none of your business” he reminded: “saving my life doesn’t automatically entitle to you running it…”

“Ha! Heaven forbid” she sneered; “if _I_ had any say in your life you’d be living it where you should, with your _real_ family” she sighed: “but… this is an argument that has been going on for eighteen years or more, hasn’t it?” she furthered. “And… maybe I’m _tired_ of fighting with you” she admitted quietly; “maybe I wanted to see you happy, to see the reasons _why_ you are” she furthered, her bravado receding as she leaned back, her eyes locking with the younger Branwen’s.

“Qrow… our childhood was a living hell for the most part” she reminded; “that… that was one of the reasons why I decided, when leadership fell to me, that children wouldn’t be a factor in the tribes future, that _Yang_ wouldn’t be” she murmured. “Things have been… difficult to say the least and, no matter what I do or say, no matter how strong I or our warriors are, I… I feel as though everything is slipping away from me like sand through my fingers” she continued, her lips forming a scowl.

“Rae…”

“No, let me finish” she interrupted, her shoulders straightening; “if this man is your choice, if he makes you happy, then I wish him no ill will, alright?” she said, her voice tired. “But I wasn’t lying earlier, I need your help, Qrow, I _need_ someone to stand at my side because, as much as I hate to admit it, you and Taiyang are right” she sighed. “We… we can’t go on like we are…”

“Then” the younger breathed, his words causing Clover to blink at him; “what’re you suggesting?”

“Mistral is huge” she offered; “this we know and, using your good name and reputation, hell, using _both_ of your statuses as currency, I believe I can persuade the King and his Council to sell us a parcel of land to settle” she stated firmly, her eyes gleaming. “It’ll be a fresh start and a new way of living” she mused; “but, as much as it annoys me to say it, you and that insufferable man I loved once make points I can no longer ignore and I… I’m done with running” she explained, a small smile creasing her lips. 

“Yang… Yang has taught me that much and, well, if even _you_ can change your life, find what you want and make it work then so can I” she shrugged before reaching for her tea whilst her brother’s jaw seemed to unhinge and the brunette looked from one to the other Branwen bewilderedly.

“Umm… what’s happening, exactly?” he asked.

“I’m inviting you and my twin to assail the King of Mistral with me in the near future” Raven shrugged lightly; “if I’m going to allow you to become part of the tribe then it’s only fair that _you_ help to lead us into our next stage, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Raven has cock-blocked our boys from getting busy...
> 
> But not for long~!!


	77. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 4    09.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT (seriously, this is just a fluff-SMUT chapter with some BIG NEWS tied in for good measure), anal fingering, anal sex, kissing, heavy-petting and swearing.**
> 
> I just wanted to give our boys the reunion they deserved~!
> 
> : 3
> 
> The next chapter will see the EPIC sleep-over and the gang's next steps now that Atlas has been saved...

With Raven _safely_ on her way back home (after promising to say a quick, non-violent, _non-confrontational_ goodbye to her daughter and former lover) as she’d refused to stay (she’d not revised her opinion of their lost-minds), Qrow and Clover _finally_ made it to the shower.

 _Just_ as the food arrived…

“Gods… this is _good_ ” the shape-shifter called as he chomped through the spicy-noodles his lover had ordered, his body crouched upon the living area’s chair; “you know all… _all_ the best foods, huh?”

“Glad you’re… _umm_ … enjoying it” the Captain grinned.

They _totally_ weren’t ploughing through their meal so that they could leap into the shower before another interruption befell them, _no sir_ …

“So…” he furthered; “are we… we gonna just _ignore_ that your sister wants to… make a Branwen… outta me?”

“Yep” the older man said, his smirk fiercely pleased; “when it comes to… _um_ … pomp and ceremony… what the Chieftain wants, she usually gets” he shrugged, his hands grabbing another food-container and digging into it.

“An’ if I wanted… to… I don’know… make an Ebi… outta you?”

“Hmm?” the shorter man blinked, his brows arching thoughtfully whilst he munched; “jus’ means… we’d all be… _honorary_ Branwens… a secondary branch of… of the tribe proper” he shrugged: “pretty sure you guys… ‘ould fit right in… heh, Ivy, Baz an’ Sorrell ‘specially, tch, Briar an’ his kin, too” he furthered mildly. 

“Heh… well, that doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

“Um-hm” Qrow nodded, the vegetable medley he’d snagged nearly finished before he regarded his lover carefully; “we’re not talking about what I _think_ we’re talking about, are we?”

Slurping his noodles (the jerk _somehow_ made it look graceful, damn him and his perfect, well, everything), the brunette felt his cheeks heat a touch; “what?” he queried whilst trying to appear nonchalant: “pretty sure I could make an honest man out of you…”

“Are you” the shape-shifter blinked; “ _proposing_ to me, oh Captain my Captain?”

“Not right this second, no” the broader of the pair smiled, his flush darker still; “I’d want to have rings made and maybe, you know, do it somewhere a _little more **romantic**_ than our living quarters” he admitted sheepishly, their eyes locking. “But… but in the future, yeah, I’d like to propose to you and hell, go through with the whole vows, ceremony and cake thing, too…”

“Well, if there’s cake” the garnet eyes hunter laughed, his expression warm with no hint of mocking; “I’d probably go along with that” he nodded, his words causing Clover to smile in the special way that Qrow wanted to capture and lock away in a box so no one could hurt it. “I’m _not_ wearing a dress, though…”

“Aww” the Captain chuckled out; “not even a skirt? A kilt, maybe?”

“Ha! If you wear a kilt then I’m game” the older man challenged.

“Sounds fair enough to me” the brunette sniggered, his hands placing his empty carton onto the coffee table before he stood and offered the shorter man a hand; “would you do me the honour of showering with me, _Mr Ebi_?”

“Why, _Mr Branwen_ ” the darker haired hunter replied, his lashes fluttering exaggeratedly; “the honour is all mine…”

~*~

Stripping each other of their clothing was, of course, nothing new; however, as they stood in the arctic-blue tiled bathroom, gentle clouds of steam already puffing up from the activated shower, the pair regarded each other’s bandages with small smiles peppered with chagrin. 

“That’s a lovely shade of purple on your side there…”

“Heh, goes well with the red of your knuckles, don’t it…”

Kissing the bruised digits he’d caught, carefully, in his own burn-pinked fingers, Qrow looked at the slightly taller man endearingly; “is there anything left of the training room or did you total it?”

“Ha, I think James is going to be taking the repair costs straight out of my pay-check…”

“ _Whoa_ , you get paid?” the shape-shifter gasped; “I thought heroes did all of their work pro-bono…”

“Yes, well, slaying dragons and saving damsels is just a side gig” the brunette shrugged before returning the kiss his partner had just bestowed upon him; “my _real_ job is something far more satisfying…”

“Oh? Do tell” the shape-shifter chuckled as they walked into the shower-proper, the warm patter of water sloshing through their hair and snaking down their bruise scattered forms.

“Hmm, didn’t you know?” the younger murmured; “I’m a bird-watcher, by trade…”

“That so, Mr Ornithologist?” Qrow purred, his arms looping around the Captain’s shoulders as they pressed together; “does it pay well?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Clover replied warmly, his own hands resting on that tapered waist; “it can be heart-breaking at times but, with a bit a patience, the right kind of food and by offering a warm place to nest, you can be rewarded in ways that lien just can’t buy” he furthered before leaning in for a slow, passionate kiss.

Gods… and to think he could have lost this…

Never again, he promised himself.

Never again…

~*~

Retreating to their bed (not for sleep, of course, as the flock would never forgive them; it was only 5 p.m. and they had an hour to spare before one of more of the kids were coming to collect them), Qrow considered his lovers hands (freshly bandaged), an idea forming.

“You can walk me through, you know, _getting ready_ , can’t you?”

“Huh?” the brunette asked, his expression owlish; they’d just spent a good half an hour gently soaping each other up and jerking each other off to ease some of the sexual tension that’d been pooling between them since their reunion. “W-what… what do you mean?” he asked, a trill of excitement sparking from his horn-dog high brain, straight past his commons sense and down to his _more than_ interested cock; “I, ugh… we… I mean, _you_ don’t have to…”

“Uh-huh” the older man grinned, his garnet eyes flitting from the other’s genuinely shocked face to the slight tent protruding from the other’s fluffy, white towel as he sat upon their bed, his expression hungry; “I know I don’t have to… but maybe I _want_ to…” he voiced, his own cheeks pinking at the suggestion.

“B-But… shouldn’t we… umm… get some rest, you know, before everything that… err, that’s being planned for tonight kicks off?” the brunette queried lamely, his body getting more uncomfortably turned on by the thought of watching his partner fingers himself, and…

Oh… _why_ did he have to have such a vivid imagination?

Especially when he needed to be the responsible one in the situation?

Because _sure_ , their relationship had initially been founded on sexual pleasure _but_ it was so much more than that now, so he shouldn’t… no, he _couldn’t_ let Qrow…

“Clover…”

Blinking out of his stupor, the younger man found that his lover had already retrieved the lube from the bed-side draw, his (glorious) body free of its towel as he knelt up on their bed, clever fingers already flipping the bottle’s cap, his expression devilish.

“ _G-ods…_ ” he breathed, his mouth suddenly dry; “you, sir, are entirely _too_ gorgeous for your own good…”

“Gorgeous and waiting for instruction, _Captain_ ” the shape-shifter purred; “so, what do I need to do?”

Oh… what had he ever done to deserve this wonderful man?

“O-okay” he replied, his cock twitching beneath the fluffy surface which covered it; “umm… you… you’re going to need to, ugh, pour quite a bit of that on the first three fingers of your right hand… yeah, that’s it” he said after swallowing thickly, his towel slipping to the floor as he moved to crawl towards his lover.

Tongue sticking out a little on concentration (by the Brothers, _where_ was his scroll when he needed to take a photograph?), Qrow did as ordered, his brows quirking when the cool, slippery gel became more fluid in the heat of his hands. “Heh… this isn’t as easy as it looks” he chuckled, his fingers now sticky as he regarded and wiggled them; the vanilla scented ooze was now making its way down his hand; “ugh… it’s starting to escape…”

“Don’t worry about that” Clover was quick to answer, mesmerised; “I’ll… ugh… I’ll add more when you need it” he promised, his hands scooping up the bottle as he appraised his shorter partner. “Right… ugh… here… kneel up… no, um, if I sit on the edge of the bed can you straddle me? Yes, perfect, stay high on your knees… good” he murmured, his tone spell-bond as his smirking lover did as he was told. 

“Now… it’ll probably be easier for you to reach around from the back and… if I keep my hands on your hips to steady you is… is that alright?”

“Umm” the lither of the pair replied whilst twisting his arm around; “should I just, I don’t know, press in, or…”

“ _No_ … Gods, I don’t want you to hurt yourself” the younger male breathed, scandalised; “do I do that?”

“Well, no” Qrow replied; “but… ugh… I’m usually too distracted by you kissing me senseless to really, ugh, pay that much attention before I start screaming your name out over and over” he admitted, a chuckle bubbling up and out of him when the Captain groaned, his forehead pressing firmly into that lily-white chest.

“ _Okay_ ” the brunette murmured, his lips placing a kiss or two upon his living pillow as he collected himself; “nice and slowly, rub your index finger against your opening and then, when you think you can, _gently_ ease it in, alright?”

Humming his understanding, the former tribesman prodded at himself experimentally, his lips pouting; “tch, doesn’t feel anywhere near as good as when _you_ do it” he grumbled, a slightly wincing leaving him as he pushed.

Damn… aside from being awkward as hell, it was far more uncomfortable.

Closing his eyes and pressing in further, the Branwen spread his legs a little wider, his body tremoring whilst, beneath him, Clover couldn’t have been more invested in the sight, his cock already leaking precum as he watched, his bruised hands rhythmically rubbing at those creamy hips.

“You’re… you’re so beautiful” he praised; “try… try adding another” he offered, his eyes wandering from Qrow’s flushed features, down that milky chest and _lower_.

Nodding, and finally able to move past his second knuckle, the darker haired warrior shuddered at the strangeness of it all.

If his more experienced lover had been the one to take care of this then they’d be at the _amazing_ part by now…

“One more finger… that’s it… try to go dee-per… if you can” the Captain praised, his own hands (as battered as they were) ready to replenish his lover’s fingers for the next step.

“Ugh… I… can’t find, you know, _that_ spot” the older said, his pout more pronounced as he panted; damn, this was harder than he thought…

“Heh… don’t worry” Clover growled; “I can… I can help you to… find it another… umm… _time_ ” he promised: “practise makes perfect…”

“Tch, you’re not… not _worried_ that I’ll… heh… learn to pleasure myself… too well?”

“Ha! You kidding?” the Atlesian smiled; “any pleasure you get… I get ten times over” he chuckled warmly: “you have… _no idea_ what you look like when you’re… you’re in the throes… do you?” he added adoringly before, his own cheeks a fine shade of vermillion. “Now… umm, if you’re ready… could you slick up my cock?”

Pulling his fingers free, his nose crinkling at the sudden emptiness, Qrow offered his hands which, once coated in a dollop that he smoothed across his palms, he grasped the other’s phallus, his laughter causing the Captain to whine as he ensured the shaft was glistening and ready.

“Ooohhh~! _Damn it_ ” the Ace Ops leader whimpered; “lower yourself _slowly_ … alright?”

Smirking, the former tribesman edged himself a little closer to his lover before, after exhaling a deep breath, he started to impale himself, his eyes rolling as, after an uncomfortable few seconds, he finally rested in the broader man’s lap, their arms wrapped about each other whilst they kissed earnestly.

Then, his body finally adjusted, the older male started to rock up and down upon the thick, pulsing shaft he’d captured, a sharp, pleasured cry leaving him when Clover’s grip on his hips angled him _just so_ , the thick, hot helm of the member he’d swallowed bumping _perfectly_ against his prostate.

“Ahh… ah, _aahhhh_ … Gods… _there~!_ ” Qrow keened, his body juddering as they decided to up the tempo of their rhythm, their bodies moving together as though they’d been made for each other, their pace electing cries from both of them.

Nothing could be sweeter for either hunter…

“ _Aaahhh… shit… I’m… I’m close…_ ” the slightly shorter huntsman gasped, his back arching when the Atlesian fisted his cock and started to pump it in time with their thrusting, the added pressure causing his hind-brain to sing as he rolled his hips harder, _faster_.

“Aaahhh… _Qrow_ … Gods…” the brunette breathed as, after seven good, _hard_ tugs, his more slender partner came with a cry, his already crushing grip on him tightening further still as he rammed up and into that velvet, scorching channel until, his hands (regardless of the bruising) brought the older man down to meet him with a scream, his own climax escaping him.

“D-D’you know what I said… earlier? You know… about waiting to propose?” Clover murmured, his arms not allowing the other to pull away as they sat, shuddering, together.

“Y-yeah?”

“Can we… ugh… pretend that I have the rings… that we _are_ somewhere more romantic than here and just… heh… agree that we’re engaged?” he asked, his teal-eyes gazing lovingly into garnet.

“Heh, sure” the shape-shifter returned gently; “and, for the record?” he continued whilst pressing their foreheads together.

“There’s _nowhere_ more romantic than being here, right now, with you…”


	78. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 5    15.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: hurt/comfort, a smidge of angst, threats (playful and otherwise), blackmail, comfort, tooth-rotting fluff (that may be so sweet it's cringey) and a scene inspired by the AMAZING RoosterteethLover's "Fluffy Moments Series: Fluffy Cuddles" (go check those out if you haven't already~!) and swearing... I think?**

The stage was set.

“O- _kay_ ” Ruby hummed, her fingers tapping away at her scroll; “we’ve got three tables loaded with snacks and soda, enough bedding to fill a football field, a gazillion pillows and the best selection of movies Penny could download” she murmured. “Yep… Operation _Bestest-Sleep-Over-Ever_ is officially green-lighted…”

“Who are you talking to, hmm?”

“ _Ahh~!_ Weiss~! When did you get back?” the team-leader smiled, her arms reaching for and snagging the mock-grumbling former-heiress by the shoulders and drawing her in for a hug, her silver eyes sparkling; “did you get them? _Did you get them_? _**Did you—**_ ”

“Y-yes~!!” the white-haired huntress yipped, her hands slamming to her ears to ward of the loud questions bombarding her ears whilst she laughed; “I just hope that Penny’s scans and measurements were accurate” she grinned: “I couldn’t _believe_ how quickly that textiles factory got our order processed” she chuckled.

“Yeah, well, ‘ _anything for the heroes of Atlas_ ’ is a statement that I’m not wholly comfortable with _but_ it is nice to be appreciated, isn’t it?” the younger girl grinned whilst relaxing the grip she held on the slightly taller hunter. “I… thank you for going to get them…”

“Ruby?” the glyph wielder blinked; “are… are you alright?”

“O-oh! Oh yeah! I mean, _of course_ I’m alright” she gushed as she pulled away; “never better, really…”

“ _Hey_ …”

Finding the Atlesian stood before her, those beautiful features pinched with worry, the darker haired huntress stopped, the tears she’d been trying to hide coming to the fore.

But… but she shouldn’t be sad…

It… it was stupid to be sad…

They’d won, for now at least, and the death toll was low… and Mantle could be rebuilt… and uncle Qrow was alive… and everyone else was okay… and her dad was here and… _and_ …

“Come here” Weiss breathed, her arms opening wide; “you… you’ve been so brave…”

“B-but… but I _fainted_ and I… I was useless and you… you all could have…”

“But we **didn’t** ” the second oldest Schnee murmured, her embrace strengthening as they stood within the training-hall Winter had booked for them, the Ace Ops diligently bringing in the bedding whilst, their eyes widening, Nora, Oscar alongside Blake and Yang turned to see the pair hugging. 

As one, with no words exchanged, they moved towards them.

“I… I know but I, I wasn’t…”

“ _Ruby_ ” the white-haired fighter shushed; “do you have _any_ idea how amazing you were, huh? At no point when I was facing that giant whale and hell, even when I was _inside of it_ , did I even once doubt the plan that you’d made” she breathed. “And sure, you fainted _once_ , but that was after you and Penny managed to trigger the destruction of something almost the size of Atlas” she reminded, her tone awed. “I mean, that’s _crazy_ , _you’re_ crazy and hell, _we’re_ crazy, too” she laughed whilst the other hunters and Ozpin’s successor wrapped themselves around them.

“You’re my best friend and I love you” she furthered as the sixteen-year-old shuddered against her, her tears spilling freely; “and it’s okay to feel sad… and it’s okay to feel overwhelmed by everything, you know?” she promised gently, her eyes closing.

“You don’t have to be the strong one all the time, alright? Let us carry you for a change, okay?”

~*~

After checking in with his parents (his father promptly and effectively reprimanding him for scaring them silly, grief-stricken or no) and promising that he and the whole flock would visit their home when they and his sisters came home from Argus (more than likely in two days’ time), Clover found himself at James’ door.

He had an apology to make.

“Oh, hey, come on in and sit down” the older man greeted warmly, his shoulders lighter and face (black-eye and all) happier than he could ever remember seeing them as he poured coffee into twin mugs from the set laid out upon his desk.

“Sir, I…”

“ _Clover_ ” the General grinned; “there’s no need to look so cowed” he chuckled whilst gesturing to the chair: “what happens in a training room stays in a training room, alright?”

“Yes, but…”

“No _buts_ , my friend” the cybernetically enhanced man soothed as his Captain took the seat and tried not to fidget; “none of us had clear heads this morning… not after all of that” he assured whilst stirring cream and sugar (a rare treat) into his own cup. “And besides, with fifty-seven confirmed deaths and such critical damage across Mantle, I almost feel vindicated to have received at least _one_ wound whilst behind the safety of glass and steel…”

“James, you can’t” the brunette breathed; “you can’t _seriously_ be feeling guilty for effectively leading us through the direst crisis our Kingdom has faced since the Great War” he pushed, his brows furrowing: “you guiding us and making the tough decisions, minute by minute, is one of the reasons our casualties are so low” he reasoned.

“Not low enough” his leader murmured; “there’re still fifty-seven grieving families out there” he sighed: “fifty-seven people who…”

“It could have been five hundred and seven, _five thousand_ and seven, sir” Clover said, his tone thick with feeling; “everything could have been so much worse and, although I cannot speak on behalf of the fallen or their families, I can say that everyone who chose to fight _chose_ to fight, sir” he stated firmly. “They chose to fight to protect their homes and those they loved… and they trusted enough in themselves and in you to try their best” he nodded, his eyes clouded by sadness. “No conflict is ever bloodless” he added, a shudder running through him; “and Gods… do I ever feel like the hypocrite trying to tell _you_ that after how I behaved earlier…”

“Your lover was dead and you were helpless to save him” James shrugged off mildly; “I can only imagine… heh, not that I’d ever want to” he admitted: “and now you have him back, our Kingdom is standing both in the air and on the ground and now I… now _we_ have a chance right all of the wrongs that I’ve been stupidly overlooking” he stated, his tone lightening. “It… it shouldn’t have taken a threat the size of Salem’s battle-mount to make me see the plight of the Faunus in Mantle or the bias in terms of resources being pulled up here as opposed to being shared with our sister-city” he reasoned. “I was so wrapped up in… in my own fear and my own short-comings that I became obsessed with beating _her_ and nothing else and I… I just kept pushing the people who needed me most to the whey-side” he ground out, his eyes narrowing determinedly.

“But not anymore” he promised, a true smile touching his lips and reaching his eyes before, with a hesitant look, he leaned into his chair; “which… has gotten me thinking” he mused: “if you want to go with them, when they leave, you have my full permission as your General and my well-wishes as your friend” he offered smoothly. “Tomorrow, after we commemorate the dead, I’ll be contacting Professor Theodore at Shade Academy with Teams RWBY, JONR and Taiyang” he explained. 

“Bart has decided to stay on here, in Mantle, to assist with repairs which I am beyond grateful for that” he grinned; “I was assuming Qrow may want to join unless you and he had decided to stay which, seeing as he hasn’t asked for an Ace Ops uniform and seeing as you’re a matching set” he chuckled. “I thought it best to tell you now that I will support you no matter what course of action you want to take” he offered warmly.

“Just so long as you both check in with us from time to time and visit when Salem’s been eliminated, of course…”

~*~

Winter was _bemused_.

“I… I appreciate the offer” she said slowly, her brows quirked; “but… I have _never_ taken part in a sleep over, and the General…”

“He’s coming” Jaune (the young man who’d been infatuated with her sister if she remembered correctly; he… he also didn’t do well during extended periods of air-travel) quipped, his grin pleading and eyes wide in what she’d been told was a ‘puppy-dog’ imitation. “Councilwoman Camilla and Councilman Sleet are going to pull the night-shift for Atlas whilst Robyn Hill and her lovely, if more than a little intimidating, _Happy Huntresses_ are taking care of Mantle” he furthered before he gave his taller, calmer compatriot a nudge.

“Ma’am” the respectful, quiet (and, for those two qualities alone Winter found him to be so much more acceptable then some of the other people her sibling was associated with) Lie Ren began, his expression earnest; “it would honour us greatly for you to join us this evening” he said. “I also know that it’d mean the world to both Weiss and Whitley and that is why we’ve come to speak to you” he admitted before, his hands (which’d been politely folded behind his back) came to the fore.

“A-Are they?”

“A limited addition pack of your favourite chocolates that have been sold out for the last few weeks?” the sakura-eyed young man cut in, his serene look becoming a little more devious; “perhaps” he shrugged, his gaze examining the package demurely: “there may also be more available at the sleep-over…”

“But… but how? How did you know… ugh, I mean, where did you—?” she whispered conspiratorially, her eyes sliding around the corridor to ensure that no one else was watching their exchange, a cough leaving her as she straightened and attempted to regain her composure. “Um, I mean, I think that what you’re doing is very kind, however, I cannot ignore my duties, especially since I wasn’t actively involved in the conflict…”

“Oh, well, I see” Ren nodded sagely; “and we thank you, of course, for your efforts” he added before waving the bag at an eager Jaune, his smile quirking crookedly when the huntress baulked and _almost_ moved to take them. “Hmm, it is a shame to let such fine, delicious chocolate go to waste on a heathen like my leader here who, as I’m sure he’ll agree, will merely munch through the bag, never once savouring the exotic taste or appreciating the delicate blend of sugar with spices, is that not so?”

“Heh!” the blonde grinned; “I’m just going to tear the top off and empty the whole thing into my mouth, the other bags too” he nodded: “who cares if that vendor you impressed with your culinary know-how in Mantle doesn’t know when or if she’ll get another shipment?” he laughed, his gaze sneaking to the blinking, mortified Schnee. “In fact, I’m _so_ not bothered about how I eat them that I might just start on this pack right-t-t… _now_ ” he drawled dramatically; “gimme~!”

“As you wish…”

“ _ **No~!**_ ”

High-fiving victoriously as the Lieutenant snatched the treats and clutched them to her chest, her face the epitome of scandalised, the huntsmen turned and began walking back down the hallway.

“We’re starting at eight~!” Ren called.

“And it’s expected that you wear what’s just been delivered to your room, ma’am! _No_ excuses~!!” the blonde added with a smile over his shoulder; “you know what’ll happen to your sweets if you don’t show up _and_ we might not keep this little, secret habit of yours a secret if you don’t arrive, either~!!”

Watching them go, her feelings torn between the outrage of two little upstarts trying to get the better of her as opposed to how quietly impressed she was that they’d not only gone to all of this trouble for her, but her siblings, too, Winter breathed out a sigh, turned on her heels and began walking.

Perhaps one night off wouldn’t hurt…

~*~

Returning to the apartment he shared with his lover (‘fiancée’ a giddy little voice in the back of his head reminded), his apology given and a brotherly embrace shared with his leader, his friend, Clover walked in to find…

“O-oh… _oh my Gods~!_ ”

The _cutest_ sight he’d probably _ever_ seen.

“Shut up” the shape-shifter snipped, his cheeks pinking as he nodded to the large bag perched on their coffee table; “you’ve got one, to…”

“N-no way!” the brunette grinned, his excitement clear as he virtually skipped to the parcel.

“Tch, trust _you_ to enjoy this kind of thing” Qrow snorted, his arms crossed and eyes rolling fondly; “the girls have purchased a similar abomination for everyone, even _Jimmy_ ” he shrugged whilst padding over to watch his partner pull the bag open to retrieve his own onesie, his features bright with awe.

“This… this is _perfect_ …”

“We’re two of the finest huntsmen in Remnant and they’ve turned us into _Care-Bears_ ” the older man deadpanned.

“Aww~! Don’t be like that, _Grumpy-Bear_ ” Clover gushed, his teal eyes returning to the blue fur of the suit, the softly rounded ears atop the hood and the plush, heart-rain scattered cloud symbol emblazoned across the stark white of the tummy; “ _Good-Luck-Bear_ is here to cheer you up…”

“If you don’t calm down, I _will_ claim that your murder was an act of self-defence on my part” the garnet eyed fighter said, his gaze narrowing; “or I’ll have Nora hide your body…”

“Aww~! I think someone needs a hug…”

“Clover, I swear to whatever it is that you believe in—”

“C’mere, lil-guy, I won’t hurt ya…”

“No… _No_! Stay away from me with those tickley-fingers~!!”

“Ohh~!! But I love you, Grumpy-Bear~!”

“ _Ruby_ ~!!” the shape-shifter yowled as he attempted to get away; “you’re going to pay for this~!!”

~*~

Stood next to her girlfriend, her body clothed in a racoon onesie (“because you’re, like, super-smart and BrightHeart is, too~!” Ruby had clarified when she’d blinked at the unusual, though lovely, choice) whilst she enjoyed Yang’s cuddle (the blonde was a lion with a full-mane hood), Blake could only smile as more and more guests arrived. 

“Heh, your dad still looks jealous” she whispered conspiratorially for her father, upon seeing his daughter’s fluffy ensemble, had grumbled because although his bear had a cute, little tail and a trophy-symbol, the hood only sported a set of soft, rounded ears.

Apparently, hers _looked better_ and, after giving her excited partner a once-over, the young Faunus would have to agree.

“Ha! Let’im stew because there’s only _one_ BraveHeart Lion in this family” she chuckled; “I still can’t believe that Ruby found all of these and got them altered so fast” she admitted: “that’s just like my lil’sis though, isn’t it? Always pulling off miracles?”

“That she is” Blake agreed; “we’ll make sure that she has a great time tonight though, won’t we?”

“ _Of course~!_ ” Yang replied heartily, her lilac gaze falling to the girl they were talking about as the Ebi twins (Hugs and Tugs), Briar (onesie free; he was on the night shift) and Bramble (the same) bounced her body high into air with the sheet they held between them. All five of them were laughing uproariously as Harriet (SwiftHeart Rabbit) filmed the show and Vine (PerfectPanda) watched on with his semblance at the ready, just in case.

“She deserves nothing less…”

~*~

Walking down the corridor, his housecoat doing little to preserve his dignity, James nodded to a similarly enrobed Winter, their faces stoically professional as they braved the hallways together.

“So” the General edged; “how were you bribed?”

“T-that… that is classified information, sir…”

“Hotel Chocolateries?”

“ _Shh!_ ” she pleaded, her brows furrowing before she straightened her shoulders; “and you, sir?”

“Well, Taiyang threatened to break _my peg-leg_ if I let his girls down” he began, his tone thoughtful; “their dog _growled_ at me, Bart was going to dislodge all of my paper-based files and Robyn Hill honest to goodness called me and told me that she’d transport me to the training room in her own, _special_ way if I refused” he smirked.

“Huh” the oldest Schnee sibling blinked; “well… that is suitably dramatic, I suppose?”

“Isn’t it?” James chuckled fondly, his eyes slipping to the younger woman contemplatively; “this will be the first time that you and I have ever completed a social activity together _just_ for the social occasion’s sake, won’t it?”

“Hmm… yes, I believe so, sir…”

“ _James_ ” the older man corrected; “we’re not on the clock and, if you don’t mind me saying so, I think that I’ve put an unnecessary amount of distance between you and I” he admitted mildly: “you are one of the bravest, strongest and most determined people I know, Winter” he said. “And I don’t think I tell you this often enough but… but I genuinely don’t know where I’d be without you and all of the many things you do for me and Atlas” he offered kindly. 

“I… it is an honour to serve my nation and you, sir… ah, _James_ ” she returned, her cheeks pinking lightly as they finally arrived at the training room they’d been summoned to.

“Thank you for believing in me…”

~*~

Grinning fiercely as she set up the arm-wrestling table, her body swaddled in her CheerBear onesie, Nora was _beyond pleased_ that they’d be spending the first hour of their evening on ‘ _free-play_ ’.

She was going to destroy _every_ challenger and then celebrate by eating her own body-weight (and Ren’s, too) in cake.

“Okay guys, gals and everyone in between~!” she called to the room at large; “come and have a go if you think you’re hard enough~!” she ordered whilst brandishing the table with a flourish, her eyes casting around the room. Elm (who’d just about finished posing in her onesie; she clearly loved her ForestFriend Bear outfit), hearing the competitive edge to the younger huntress’ voice smiled widely whilst approaching with a smirking Yang behind her followed by, of all people, Doctor Oobleck in his SmartHeart Bear costume.

“Oh boy” Jaune grinned; “this event needs a betting pool, pronto” he chuckled, his LoyalHeart Dog suit nudging Marrow’s PlayfulHeart Monkey: “you in?”

“Of course!” the Faunus grinned, his gaze watching a few newcomers joining the queue; “put me down for… 500lien on Penny” he stated, his tail (which he’d wrapped the soft simian’s tail-fabric around) wagging as the android in GentleHeart Lamb’s clothing waved at them fondly. 

“500lien on Nora” Ren bid, his PolitePanda onesie fluffed up around him whilst he built a small fort ready for himself and his partner to use when the movie segment of their night began.

“Ha! You’re both on” the blonde leader of their team whooped; “my 500lien is _totally_ on Yang… what about you, Oscar? Can I tempt either you or Whitley to get in on the action?”

Blinking up from their own cushioned-construction, the boys exchanged looks, Oscar’s WishBear covered shoulders shrugging whilst the Schnee heir regarded the competitors from under the hood of his FriendBear (Weiss’ input, he was certain); “hmm” he mused. “Not knowing enough about the combatants, I think I’ll invest my money in other ventures, thank you” he said before, with a blink to a softly smiling Oscar; “ugh, that is, of course, unless you would like me to…”

“Heh, thank you but no thank you… and my money would have been on Nora, anyway” the former farmhand chuckled; “she and Ren are like my Ma and Pa, so…”

“ _Hey_?!” Jaune baulked, his face displaying his infamous scowl-pout; “what does that make me, huh? Chopped-liver?”

“Umm… you’re more like the crazy uncle who visits every Winter-fest only you’re around more often?” Ren cut-in sagely, his smile deceptively thoughtful whilst Marrow keeled over laughing and the sword wielder pretended to tear-up.

“After _everything_ I’ve done to make this family-work~!” he cried dramatically, the posse of boys all laughing together as, with a triumphant roar, the red-haired brawler toppled a blinking, clearly amazed Elm and sent her tumbling into a mound of blankets.

~*~

“Oh my gosh~!! Uncle Qrover~!! You look amazing~!!”

Regarding Ruby’s bright yellow monstrosity (“Funshine Bear couldn’t be a more perfect fit for you, too” Clover greeted in kind) the oldest hunter rolled his eyes but swallowed her in a huge, fluffy hug regardless; “you’ve done good, kiddo” he breathed into her hair as she squeezed him.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t _just_ me” she admitted bashfully as Weiss, her face happier than he’d seen it for a while, approached them with a tray of punch, her body wrapped up in a purple penguin outfit and a beaming smile. “Weiss managed to get them all here just in the nick of time~!!”

“Yeah, only after you sweet-talked that wholesalers” the former heiress offered fondly, a wagging-tailed Zwei sitting politely at her heels; “if she ever decides to leave the world of hunting-guilds for the black market then we’re all _really_ in trouble” she laughed before, with a blink. “Oh my gosh” she breathed, her eyes looking around the group to the doors which'd just opened to admit the last of their party; “how… _how_ did you get her to…”

“Oh, that?” Ruby snickered as James and Winter entered; “I got some of our best guys on the job” she reported with a sneaky grin: “tonight wouldn’t have been complete unless _everyone_ was here, right?”

Feeling her eyes tear-up (she was wearing a onesie, too!), the younger Schnee allowed Clover to take the tray as she ran towards her sister.

“Winter~!” she gushed; “you’re here I… I’m so glad” she breathed as she stood before the taller huntress, both of them blushing and awkwardly (but no less kindly) embracing.

“Yes, well… I must admit that I am quite… _bemused_ by this Bear costume” the older woman coughed as they pulled away; “I have been told that _this_ particular creature is a leader… as is the horse picked out for the… ah, _James_ ” she added lightly before regarding the training facility turned chaotic mess.

She didn’t understand what was happening, it was true, however, when even Whitley ran to her to share an embrace, the Lieutenant couldn’t she was sorry about attending.

Especially when her young blackmailers held up two bags of her beloved vice and waved them at her when she looked their way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The CareBears exist in the RWBY Universe? Tch, well... yes, _obviously_ ~!!
> 
> Heh, as a child of the 90's in the _ever sunny_ UK (although, we have had some sun since, you know, we're all under lockdown and the weather is now like ' _you just got PRANK'D bro~!!_ ') I was raised on 1980's American Cartoons (as it used to take a decade for stuff to cross the pond/most British cartoons were SHIT) and the CareBears was one of my all-time favourites! 
> 
> And, once I had on my heart set on everyone having the ULTIMATE sleep-over (of which this is only part 1) I thought that they all needed onesies and, after a little snoop through online shops, I found CareBear Onesies and, well, the rest as they say is cringe-fest~!!
> 
> Also, just a word or two on any "shipping" going on:
> 
> 1\. James, I think, could be bi... I'm not sure if I'll pair him with Winter (as we'll be leaving for Vacuo in a few chapters' time) or anybody else BUT I felt Winter (as much as may not actually like the character really) deserved some praise and appreciation.
> 
> 2\. Oscar and Whitley I see as a friendship; the Schnee boy doesn't really have friends (I imagine) and so Oscar (having been in a similar situation/being quite isolated on the farm) has taken him under his wing.
> 
> 3\. Marrow and Jaune; again, I see coffee-bros as potentially best friend material. Harriet correctly identified Marrow as straight _wwwwaaaayyyyyyyy_ back in this AU and, well, Arkos will always have a special place in my heart...
> 
> 4\. Weiss and Ruby; yeah... best friends : ) although, who knows?
> 
> ^_^;;


	79. Our Fairy Tale Continues (A “Stress Relief” Story) Part 6    03.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: saying good-byes, tying-up loose-ends, discussions of Capital punishment/the death penalty, brief descriptions of funeral-rites, FFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSS and swearing.**

Happily munching on the chocolate covered popcorn his lover had snagged for him, Qrow relaxed against the mound of pillows his nieces had put together for them (he’d not been allowed to lift a finger), his body curled into Clover’s right side as they stared up at a large holo-screen playing out some crazy, animated show that the younger hunters were going crazy over.

Heh, kids today…

 _Kids_.

Gods, it was wonderful to see the younger men and women he’d formed unbreakable ties with just relaxing and enjoying themselves within the various forts, tents and (honest to goodness) _igloos_ they’d made together.

Weiss and Whitley had managed to get Winter involved with their _very_ organised, well structured, cushion walled _castle_ (complete with battlements, of course) whilst Nora and Elm had rallied their team-mates to out-build each other after she’d been crowned victorious by beating everyone, even _James_ , in arm-wrestling. Now the Ace Ops and the brawler’s crew lay sprawled across their collapsed efforts with she and Ren curled around each other (it was about time), Oscar and the youngest Schnee were lying beside Marrow and Jaune in their crude _Manly-Temple_ whilst Elm, Vine and Harriet sat in a semi-circle, their hot-cocoa mugs raised in a toast.

The General (invited to the Schnee’s impressive construction) sat amicably close to Winter as they quietly chatted as the Ebi twins (at his and Clover’s feet and lying below the pillowed dais they’d been placed on by Team RWBY) sprawled out, their youthful faces awash with mirth as they cackled at the movie.

As for his nieces and their friends, well... 

Behind him and his lover, the four young women lay in a line with Penny at their centre, each huntress in turn helping the android Maiden to understand an element of the plot or explain why a character was doing something.

Blake was pressed into Yang’s side, her eyes drooping in a cat-nap whilst the blonde flicked popcorn-pieces at Weiss (who in turn was firing them back) as Ruby tried to intercept as many kernels as possible with her chomping maw, her silver eyes sparkling in pure delight.

All things considered, there were worse ways to celebrate (what he hoped would be the first of many) victories, wasn’t there?

“What’re you thinking about?”

Snuggling a little closer to the man he was engaged too (heh, and wouldn’t making that announcement be fun? However, he agreed with Clover that they should wait a little while, especially since the funeral services for the fallen would eat up tomorrow alongside the video conference with Theodore), Qrow sighed; “just about how lucky I am…”

“Heh, how lucky _we_ are” the thirty-year-old replied, his hand rubbing soft, swirling circles upon the other’s fuzzy-hip; “how you feeling about tomorrow?” he asked, his voice whisper-quiet: “I know that you and the Principal of Shade don’t exactly, umm… see eye to eye?”

“Tch, the story of my life” the shape-shifter chuckled; “it’ll be fine” he shrugged, his gaze flicking up to meet the warm pools of jade so adoring looking down at him: “and besides, it’s not as though my semblance can’t oh, I don’t know, static up the line if he annoys me too much, is it?” he snickered. “Its… its been so much easier to manage lately, hasn’t it?” he mused; “it… it doesn’t carry the same weight around my shoulders that it used to” he added, his form pressing just that bit closer to the Captain. “Yet another thing I have to thank you for, I’m sure…”

“Well, as much as I’d like to take that credit” the brunette murmured; “I think that your own improved state of mind is the biggest contributor to you having better control” he admitted warmly: “you’re just that amazing, I’m afraid…”

“Ha! Flattery, sir, will get you _everywhere_ with me” Qrow snorted whilst leaning up a bit, his half-lidded gaze appraising the man who’d made him so happy, a touch of sadness tinging his features; “umm… speaking of everywhere” he said, his words quiet in the rowdy ambience of the room. “I… Taiyang and the kids have asked me to go with them to Vacuo…”

“Oh, I know” Clover replied; “and, as much as I’ve never worked in the heat of a desert, I’m sure we’ll get through it just fine…”

“You… you mean?”

“Well, I’ve been fantasising what you’d look like with a tan _and_ Harriet has just been gagging for that promotion” the younger smiled warmly; “she’s always thought she’d make a better leader than me anyway… _oofff~!!_ ”

Chuckling loudly, quite a few of the training hall’s occupants looking towards them, the former tribesman found he could have cared less as he straddled the broader man, his mind paying no attention to Yang’s wolf-whistle or Ruby and Weiss snagging their scrolls to take numerous photos; “you _what_?” he asked.

“I’ve signed it off with James” the thirty-year-old smiled whilst trying to arrest the laughter wanting to leave him.

Gods, who’d have thought that he’d be staring up at a bewilderedly pleased _Grumpy Bear_ at any point in his life?

“You don’t mind me tagging along, do you? I mean, I haven’t told Harriet yet so… _ummph_ …”

Relaxing into the kiss that was being pressed to his lips, his younger brothers throwing skittles at them whilst Team RWBY and Penny cheered their guardian on, Clover found that he couldn’t be happier or more content.

This, surely, was the life they deserved.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ Atlas Arc Epilogue ~*~*~*~*~*~**

With the morning came duty, responsibilities, grief and hope.

Thanks to various Upper and Lower Classmen (who’d all been allowed to have small, well-managed celebrations of their own; many of the trainee hunters had been pivotal in the defence of the Academy, Atlas and Mantle, after all) offering to clean away and tidy up the training room, the _heroes_ of Solitas were free to go about their business.

Meeting up with Robyn (she and Fiona offering to join the travelling hunters to Vacuo whilst their other team mates remained to ensure that the enthusiasm for supporting Mantle didn’t die out) James had chaired the meeting with the enigmatic (“creepy as all hell” Qrow had stage-whispered as they entered the Office) Headmaster of Shade. 

Together with the leaders of Team RWBY and JNOR alongside Penny, Taiyang and Winter (who, of course, would not leave her General’s side _but_ had much insight to contribute), they’d been told of the efforts to track Hazel and his young compatriots (their “wanted” posters coated every town and outpost). Then, a travel-route set-up with help being posted along the way, the roguish Principal had promised to be in touch with them again once they landed on the continent with another _sincere_ thank you being offered for Amity’s Tower once again uniting Remnant. 

Then, the meeting moving on, the group decided the fates of the fiends still locked up in the bowels of Atlas’ sister city; for safety reasons, the vote to keep Cinder Fall in a medically-induced coma until the technology to remove the Maiden powers she’d stolen could be improved was made unanimously. Dr Watts, the threat he posed to their fragile data-net still very real, would be kept in solitary confinement for the foreseeable future; he’d be given access to exercise and paper-based materials to keep him entertained, of course, but that was the extent of their mercy.

Neo Politan had, unfortunately, managed to escape; her semblance having worked in ways that none of them had realised, the young woman had duped her guards and successfully escaped, her trail being chased by the hunting team Taiyang and Bart had brought with them to Atlas.

They had all, of course, been hugely concerned at the news with whole platoons of guards rushing to check on the other high-profile prisoners; this time around, however, she’d chosen to let the other fiends she’d been associated with rot in their cells whilst simply seeing to her own freedom.

As for Tyrian Callows…

“Before his escape and presumed demise, he had been sentenced to death by lethal injection due to the seventeen murders he’d committed” James reminded grimly; “now, his death count substantially higher, I can see no reason why we shouldn’t carry out that sentence” he stated. “However, as you are victims of his cruelty and guests in our Kingdom, I think it’s only right that I allow you to have your say” he said, his gaze drifting from Jaune, to Ruby and Qrow.

Sighing, her body standing next to her father (who placed a comforting arm around her shoulder), the youngest huntress shuffled her boots against the immaculately tiled floor. “I… I know that he’s done terrible things and, although I’d prefer to live in a world where saving everyone was possible I… I genuinely don’t think that there’s any redeeming him” she breathed. 

“Yeah” Jaune agreed, his arms crossed and expression troubled; “if… if what he’d done was a by-product of Salem manipulating him, if he’d shown any remorse or even empathy then maybe… maybe it’d be worth putting the time and resources in to help him become a better person” he shrugged, his tone turning bitter. “Tch, he’d probably laugh that hideous, awful laugh of his if he could see us now, see anyone trying to reason some kind of defence or help” he shuddered. “So I… I can’t say that delaying or even changing that sentence is a good idea, you know, even if I don’t agree with Capital punishment… even if I might be blinded by what could have happened here… what happened at Beacon” he offered. “But it’s good, you know, that we’re thinking about this and, ugh, talking” he allowed; “this… this should be given consideration… not that _she_ gave Pyrrah that kind of consideration, did she?” he added quietly, a small smile reaching his lips when Qrow pulled him into his side.

“Then we’re all in agreement” the shape-shifter nodded; “but thanks, Jim… the kids, heh, these _hunters_ have every right to be heard, don’t they?”

~*~

After getting through lunch, several of them having helped with the rebuilding process around Mantle whilst others picked off the few straggling Grimm still milling about in the air and tundra, every hunter then made their way to their respective dwellings to don their black armbands.

James, Councilman Sleet and Councilwoman Camilla led the funeral services on the Academy’s extensive courtyard with Robyn (who’d still happily agreed that the elections should take place and even spoke of opening spaces for other unsung heroes to make their bid for the seat) at their sides as so many of the grieving families had requested.

Everyone raptly watching the General, his words spoken beautiful and befitting a send-off that any hunter or member of the emergency services could ask for, people all over Remnant looked on and mourned along with them, a vow to take their world back from the dark clutches of Salem and her evil flowing from every township, city and hamlet.

It was, the terrible circumstances besides, one of the most awe-inspiring things many of them had ever seen or heard.

If, perhaps, the old Gods of Remnant had chosen _that_ moment to return, then surely there would have been no doubt that humanity would be spared and peace could finally reign once more…

~*~

In the next few days that followed, the Mistralli Navy having arrived, their fresh officers, dust reserves and equipment helping to patch up Mantle ready for the civilians’ return in a week or so’s time, the Kingdom of Atlas (finally united, the efforts of Faunus being recognised even by the most bigoted) was starting to gleam once more.

The heating systems were humming, the miners (now supported with android help not meant to replace them and their livelihoods _but_ to improve safety-standard) had returned to work, most wounded fighters had been discharged from the hospitals and life, finally, was getting back to normal.

A better kind of normal, too…

“So… Whitley is going to be running the Schnee Dust Company from now on?” Qrow asked whilst Weiss helped him to load the airship they’d be taking to Vacuo, the pair of them checking and re-checking the crates for the provisions they need. “I bet he’s thrilled, isn’t he?”

“I believe he was quite stunned at first but now, even only a few hours late, he’s already got himself into the Office and is looking at ways to make things better for our employees, the Faunus in particular” she stated as she stopped her inspection of the food and water rations, her gaze soft as they regarded each other. “He has a much better head for business than either Winter or myself and so I’m sure that he’ll do well” she admitted, a small, telling smile spreading her lips; “apparently the look on our father’s face when the Board of Directors voted him out was _really_ something” she chuckled.

Laughing along after exchanging a high-five, his garnet eyes fond, the shape-shifter went back to ensuring they had enough sun-block; Gods, Clover was going to melt in the heat they’d be facing (he roamed around Solitas in a sleeveless, coat-tailed tunic-thing, didn’t he?) unless he could be talked in to completing the last leg of this final mission _topless_.

Topless in _shorts_.

Huh… now _there_ was something to look forward to, wasn’t it?

Hmm… he’d also need _someone_ to keep his sun-block topped up, wouldn’t he?

Heh, the older hunter would only be too happy to oblige…

~*~

“We cannot ever hope to repay you, Mr Branwen…”

Standing next to Blake (and feeling all the more sheepish as her parents (the rulers of Menagerie, no less) praised him for things he just hadn’t done or didn’t do, well, not really) and Yang, Qrow struggled not to fidget as the tall, feline Faunus and his shorter, lither mate beamed at him; “please” he tried: “your daughter and her friends are…”

“Yes, yes” the woman smiled; “we, of course, couldn’t be more proud of Blake and her friends” she assured: “but speaking with our daughter and her beautiful partner, especially in the last few days that we’ve had proper communication established, you cannot argue, my friend, that you haven’t saved her life a considerable amount of times” she reminded. “You simply must come and visit us after you’re victorious” she furthered; “Ghira and I are already preparing our warriors for the final assault on Salem’s forces in the Darkland Wastes and we will be ready when you need us” Kali assured, her long, elegant eyes twitching happily.

“Well, we really appreciate your help, your highness” he acknowledged; “and we look forward to seeing you sooner rather than later, alright?”

~*~

Watching Harriet Bree become Captain of the Ace Ops was, in a way, bittersweet.

On the one hand, Clover was coming with him (which, outside of having his lover there so that they could watch each other’s backs and maybe sneak off to their own tent when time and circumstance allowed) and his heart had only felt this full when he’d held his infant nieces for the first time and when he’d witnessed their various ‘growing-up’ milestones.

On the other, Clover was giving up _so much_ for him (‘ _and the mission_ ’ a less guilt-ridden part of his mind supplied) and what was he giving to the brunette in return?

Long hours of travel, sand, dehydration, peril and… _ugh_ , getting to live under Theodore’s beady inspection until the Hazel situation was resolved and the united hunters of Remnant made their final assault upon the Darkland Wastes.

It wasn’t exactly fair, was it?

“You seem… concerned?”

Blinking, his head tilting up, Qrow found his garnet irises meeting Vine’s insipid blue ones; “oh, ugh… I was…”

“If I may” the taller man said, his tone gentle as they continued to stand on the side-lines whilst James walked the young woman (her girlfriend tearing up in the audience alongside her family, Elm and Marrow) through the oath that Clover was silently mouthing along to.

The three stood upon a viewing stage for the rest of the Academy to watch via video-link, their uniforms immaculate and the audience (consisting of the Beacon Teams, Oscar, Penny and the Upper Classmen looking to fill the _free-spot_ Harriet’s advancement had created) preparing to clap and offer their congratulations.

“I have had the pleasure of working with Clover for the past five years” he mused; “and in those five years, I must confess, I have seen nothing bring him the kind of happiness that even your presence at his side does” he stated. 

“Therefore, if you are, as I suspect, feeling any kind of guilt or ill-will about him _giving up_ this rank, I would then suggest that you think about how much more sadness would have been brought about should he have remained as our Captain and _given **you** up_ to this worthy cause, for no matter what length of time, instead” he offered, a little chuckle escaping him.

“I, for one, would much rather work under Harriet’s quippy guidance than that of a fretting, love-sick Clover…”

~*~

Carrying Nora, her legs dangling across his chest as she sat high across his shoulders (as per her birthday-wish), Qrow couldn’t help his smile as she waved at the cheering Academy students whom lined the hallways leading to the canteen which had been decked out, _in style_ , for her party. 

“Faster, my noble-steed~!! Faster~!” she called whilst, to their right and perched upon an equally embarrassed Jaune’s shoulders, Ren let out a sheepish laugh, his cheeks pinked as people continued to holler and whoop at them, the air awash with confetti.

“You _sure_ you want to go faster, your majesty?” he asked, his hands securing her by the shins as ticker-tape continued to flutter around them, Team RWBY and Oscar having just reached the canteen after laying their path with origami flowers.

“ _Hell yeah~!!_ ”

“As you wish!” he chuckled; “make way! Coming through!” 

With that, her laughter squealing down the hallways, the shape-shifter launched towards the other teens, the sound of Jaune complaining that there was “ _no **way**_ ” he could match that kind of speed flittering on behind them as Nora revelled in the joy of her special day.

And what a day it was; Clover’s most famous sister had led a karaoke session with Bart shocking everyone as the overall _Microphone Master_ with his ridiculously rapid rap skills, every flavour of cake going seemed to have been provided (including a very special, pancake creation a-la-Ren) and even though the presents had to be small (for carrying) the former orphan (“because you guys are my family”) couldn’t have enjoyed herself more.

A kiss shared between herself and her beau after exchanging a nibble of cake had been, of course, a much-photographed highlight.

Well, _almost_ as photographed as the many, _many_ ribbon and glitter decorated shovels that’d been strewn around the place…

~*~

A whole week having elapsed since they sent Salem fleeing back to her strong-hold, James Ironwood stood in the Manta hangar with Winter at his side, his body filled with pride as he watched the team who’d be heading to Vacuo say their ‘ _not_ goodbyes’ (as Ruby had insisted they were called) to those who would remain.

Oscar, his friendship with Whitely being a much-appreciated surprise, gladly accepted the slightly shorter boy’s offering of dust-crystals and a short, if somewhat cutely awkward, hug.

Marrow had given Jaune a travel-mug packed with little, dehydrated coffee-pods (“you know, for the road”), Elm had offered Nora a few of her modified rockets and Vine had provided Ren with his favourite blend of tea.

Harriet, Penny and Ruby were busily talking about the weapons upgrades they’d made for the hotter conditions Sanus’ desert provided whilst loading the finally finished back-packs into the cargo-hold, a teary-eyed Pietro and fondly watching Maria chiming in to their discussions every so often.

Blake and Yang, their hands threaded together, were speaking with a few Upper Classmen whilst Weiss, her face flushed a delicate pink, continued to sign autographs for the cult of Lower Classmen who’d decided that she was to be their dormitory’s official patron.

Taiyang and Bart, a manly hug shared, were still talking tactics and strategies; the speedster, pleased to be staying in Atlas but also feeling torn, offered the older man a selection of paper-based maps, just in case.

However, the biggest gaggle of well-wishers had to be the Ebi family.

Ensconced in the many arms and varying sizes of one of Atlas’ wealthiest families, Qrow and Clover were being embraced and coddled from all angles whilst Zwei, his stubby tail all in a flurry, happily licked and yapped at the strangers from within the comfortable circle of the former Captain’s muscle corded arms.

“We’ll be postponing our camping trip until you’re all back here safely” Thea had said, her lace-lined hanky delicately dabbing at her tears; “you, your wards and family simply must join us in the summer, alright?”

Even Bramble, the most stoic and reserved member of the large family, was full of advice and concern; she’d hugged Clover tightly and demanded that he stay in touch as often as he could.

That went for Qrow, too.

“You’ll need to keep your wits about you out there” Ishmael warned; “the Blindworms that inhabit the sand can come out of no-where, so you listen to both Taiyang and your partner when they tell you do things, alright? They have far more experience out in that terrain” he told his second oldest son whilst Briar ruffled the Specialist’s hair much to Berry and the younger twins’ amusement.

“Yes sir” he replied dutifully before, his eyes (the same teal-hue shared amongst all of his siblings) looked for and found his older sister gazing up at him.

Ha, she looked _even more_ excited than he felt.

Well, if that was possible.

“Now?” she stage-whispered, her slender, over-sized sweater-clad form bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“ _Now_ ” he smiled, their short conversation causing the rest of the family and Qrow to blink whilst Clover gently deposited his fluffy-passenger onto the floor, his right eye winking at the dark haired Ebi who literally _yipped_ with excitement before she skittered out of the family circle, rounded to stand next to him and whipped her scroll out.

“Umm… what, ‘xactly, are you two doin’?” Briar asked, his brow cocking as she passed the huntsman something that was concealed by the wide, snuggly mauve of her sweater’s sleeve. 

“ _You’ll~! See~!_ ” she virtually squealed, her scroll recording; “everybody!” she shouted loud enough to _truly_ garner the rest of the room’s attention: “shut up and get over here~!”

“ _Ivy_ ” her mother admonished; “really…”

“It’s okay, Ma” their third oldest children chuckled before, much to the shared shock, pleasure and bewilderment of those watching, he knelt (upon one knee) on the hangar’s floor, his face looking up to an owlish Qrow, the box his sibling and slipped him (polished wood, a crow holding a clover in its beak embossed upon the top) offered on his palm.

“ _Oh-my-gosh-it’s-happening~!!_ ” Ruby and Nora yowled as they dragged their friends over whilst James and the rest of the adults exchanged knowing glances as they approached at a more sedate pace.

“Qrow Branwen” the brunette began, their eyes locking; “from the minute I knocked you to the ground with my bolas all those weeks ago, I somehow _knew_ that my life would never be the same again” he said, his heart thundering in his ears.

Gods… he shouldn’t be this nervous! The man had already said yes in a more private, quiet setting, hadn’t he? 

“In the short time that we’ve known each other, I’ve found that, for every minute I’ve spent with you, I’ve wanted an hour more” he confessed; “my heart, mind, body and soul are yours if you want them” he furthered: “so would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

At the question, the box Ivy had prepared working just as it should, he popped the lid open to reveal a set of rings; the slightly smaller (the measurements taken from one of the rings the shape-shifter already wore) was a lustrous, highly polished silver, a delicate, intricate wreath of unique, emerald and jet in-lined clovers encircling the outside. Whilst the other ring, also silver, was emblazoned with carved jet laced crimson feathers; inside each ring, the date and an infinity symbol had been etched. 

Blinking, his stupefied face looking from his lover to the raven-haired girl hastily wiping tears from her eyes, Qrow swallowed thickly before cupping the broader hunter’s proffered hand.

“Heh… nothing would make me happier…”

~*~

Flutes of non-alcoholic cider flowing, their send off all the more joyous, the Branwen (one day Ebi or Ebi-Branwen or whatever; hell, they hadn’t really talked about it, had they?) hugged the young artists who’d loving sculpted their rings (his own having been placed on his finger by a jubilant Clover and visa verse) before making his final round of goodbyes.

“Bart… don’t let Winter boss you around too much, alright?” he laughed as the younger lecturer (awash with tears and gushing, poetic, swiftly spoken sentiments) grasped at him and wished him well.

“Take care of yourself, my friend” James had offered kindly, their embrace firm and far less awkward than the one they’d shared when he’d first arrived at the Academy.

Gods, so much had changed since then.

“Don’t go getting yourself _truly_ killed, you dusty old nuisance” the oldest Schnee sibling had quipped, her smirk the friendliest he’d ever seen; “you and I still have a duel to settle, after all…”

“Heh, I’m ready whenever you are, Ice Queen” he’d replied; there’d been no hugging, of course, but to leave with the woman _not_ brandishing her weapon was definitely an improvement in his eyes.

“If you want to make it out of here before that polar-storm hits” Maria, of all people, announced; “then the lot of you best be on your way” she urged, her cane waving at one of the large holo-screens showing the newsfeed and weather forecast.

Nodding to each other, their arms lifted to wave, the hunters and huntresses made their way into the Manta they’d been given, their spirits high, minds focused and course set.

This, they had decided, was the beginning of Salem’s end.

This, they knew, would herald a new era of light, hope and love…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for our time in Atlas!
> 
> Now, since I won't be watching Volume 8 (if Volume 8 even goes ahead at this stage; there seems to be a lot going on with RoosterTeeth but I genuinely wish them well/hope they can get more Volumes done for the people still watching RWBY) I'm not going to do a Vacuo Arc.
> 
> However...
> 
> This AU is NOT done just yet, my friends!
> 
> We need to go camping with the Ebi's, territory-shopping with Raven and have an honest-to-goodness wedding~!!
> 
> XD


	80. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Wedding Side-Quest! (Part 1)   04.06.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen – Explicit
> 
> Pairings: Clover/Qrow, Ren/Nora, Yang/Blake, Oscar/Ruby and other minor/background relationships hinted at or spoken of.
> 
> Summary: It takes another year of trials and tribulations, struggles and strife, heartache and determination but, just as they hoped, the love that they shared held out and Salem (alone, bitter and exiled to space thanks to the Staff of Creation) would bother them no more.
> 
> With peace finally a global option, the Creatures of Grimm much fewer and without direction, the victorious group of heroes return to their homes for the long rest and happy endings that they all deserve.
> 
> Sure, there would always be evil to fight and monsters to slay _but_ with the relics once again locked away by Ozpin (his own body restored by the Staff’s blessing), the team responsible for freeing their world from Salem’s tyranny decide that lives after the threat should and must go on.
> 
> And what better way to celebrate that than with a wedding?
> 
> **Warnings include: Honeymoon SMUT which will be EXPLICIT, hijinks, plans failing, plans _succeeding_ , too many cooks spoiling the broth (literally and metaphorically), a smidge of angst (because it’s me and I have to), attempted humour, swearing, innuendo and the Qrover Protection Squad taking out any/all threats to their happiness.**

“Umm… _why_ is there frosting on the ceiling?”

Taiyang, at first, had been thrilled (genuinely and honestly) that Clover and Qrow wanted to use his home as their wedding’s base of operations (as the ceremony itself would be held at a flower-spattered, fairy-light encrusted Beacon Academy at dusk), truly, he had…

“Oh shit! Ugh, _I mean_ , sorry dad~!”

However, when he’d learned that the pair had trusted the young people they’d effectively ‘ _saved-the-world_ ’ with to handle all of the preparations, well…

“Is… is _that_ my favourite blender broken and in the garbage?” 

He was having _reservations_ …

“Umm” his oldest daughter stalled, her lilac eyes flitting from her sleepy, pyjama-clad parent to the device that’d _dared_ to stop working half-way through her smoothie-making endeavours, Yang offered a sheepish smile, her metallic hand rubbing the back of her neck. “Uhh… isn’t that Uncle Qrow’s drinks-mixer? He told me that he’d licked it, so…”

“You Branwens and that _ridiculous_ rule” the older blonde muttered, his expression pained as he continued to stare at the devastated equipment; “and the frosting?” he sighed when his eyes dared to leave one disaster for another.

“Oh… ugh, well, you see” the younger brawler tried; “last night, you know, Blake an’ me were tidying…”

“Ha! _Tidying_? **Where** and **how** , exactly?”

“… _and_ there was a pot of frosting left over from the wedding cake that’d been left out and, well, _you know_ ” she blushed, her lips tilting more into a giddy little smile; “what’s a little frosting fight between girlfriends, right?”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Tai let out a tired chuckle; “who am I, as an old man, to question young love?” he groaned out dramatically, his eyelashes fluttering whilst his clasped hands pressed against his right cheek.

“Tch, you’re such a dork, dad…”

“Which makes _you_ daughter of dork, doesn’t it?” he quipped, the pair of them laughing amicably as he approached the trays of blended fruit-drinks she’d managed to make, his hands carefully taking one as she took the other.

As mornings before weddings went, things could be more chaotic, he supposed…

~*~

Lying in his tragically Clover-free bed…

_“So… **why** are we going to sleep in separate rooms in separate houses again?”_

_“Because it’s **traditional** , that’s why…_”

Qrow stared up at the wooden-slatted ceiling of the chamber that’d been his even before Summer had died at the hands of the tyrant now drifting listlessly and completely without anchor in the frozen vacuum of space (a terrible punishment which befitted all the awful things she’d done), his eyes half-lidded and calm.

He was getting _married_ today.

**Him!**

He couldn’t believe it and yet, here he was.

Well, until Clover woke up and realised how crazy it was for a handsome, ambitious, big-hearted thirty-two-year-old to be marrying a washed-up forty-year-old hunter with a mile’s worth of emotional baggage, streaks of grey-hair and the beginnings of wrinkles, especially around his eyes.

Heh, Qrow-crows-feet-Ebi had a certain ring to it, he supposed…

Chuffing (if the brunette was in the room and could hear his inner-thoughts he’d probably give him hell for being so down on himself), the shape-shifter slowly sat up, his gaze now falling to the bay window directly across from his bed, the early morning sun glimmering across the lush, leafy-canopy of the forest which ensconced Tai’s home.

Gods… it was so different from Atlas, wasn’t it?

Was… was he being selfish by wanting them to live here?

Should he have pushed about building a cabin of their own on the opposite side of the lake?

Shit… that had always been _his_ dream, hadn’t it?

And sure, they’d talked about it several times (his younger lover had stressed how much he loved Patch, how he adored the island’s gentle way of life and how much fun he thought teaching at Beacon would be) _but_ he wouldn’t put it past that self-sacrificing idiot to sell-up and leave his homeland _just_ to make him happy.

 _Shit_ …

* **Knock, knock** *

Blinking, his head turning to the door, Qrow readjusted the blankets (it was summer-time and so boxers had been the only thing he’d felt comfortable in) for decency’s sake before calling out “yeah?”

“It’s me.”

Oh _hell_ no…

“Can I come in?”

Feeling himself tense up, his eyes returning to the window (he could walk over to it and _pretend_ that his semblance had pushed it open, resulting in him _having_ to transform, the wind catching his wings and spiriting him away, couldn’t he?), the garnet eyed hunter sucked in a breath before expelling it with a sigh.

“Sure” he replied with a maturity he blamed Clover for instilling in him, his shoulders struggling to remain relaxed as the man he’d once pledged his life to in a non-romantic sense pushed open the wooden barrier and walked in, two mugs of steaming coffee in hand.

Well, caffeine was as good an olive-branch as any, he supposed…

“I think I remembered how you like it” Ozpin (he preferred that over Ozma (too many memories) even though it was his original mocha-skinned and chestnut-haired form he now walked in) said by way of greeting as he presented the vessel.

“Thanks” he replied (“ _now come on_ ” his inner Ebi prompted; “ _you can do better than that_ ”); “ugh… there’s a seat over there” he added, the gesture causing the former immortal (this was to be his last life and one he could live as he liked with Oscar being able to do the same) to smile properly before walking to it and sitting down.

Now what?

“Qrow I—”

“How did you—”

Laughing the awkward laugh that only people who began a conversation at the same time could, the pair regarded each other a little more calmly, a little more _kindly_ before the younger man (by a century or two) gestured for the former Headmaster to continue.

“I… I wanted to thank you” the former Knight and sorcerer began, those warm eyes awash with emotion; “you… you have no reason to allow me to be here, to let me share in your happiness or your life and the lives of those you love” he furthered. “So please, I… just know that I am grateful, truly…”

“Yeah, well…” the shape-shifter cut in (Gods, he couldn’t bear to hear the man he’d once thought was the world’s only hope sound so lost, so broken, so much _like him_ before he’d met and fallen in love with Clover); “you’re welcome” he floundered before taking another swig from his mug.

By the Brothers… he shouldn’t feel this uncomfortable or unsure, should he?

“Ah… Glynda tells me that you and your husband will be taking up lecturing positions at Beacon after your honeymoon-tour” the older said when the silence yawned out between them; “a year travelling around Remnant before settling down, I take it?”

“Heh, more like we’ve had that many invitations from so many different people and Clover just _can’t_ turn them down” the shape-shifter chuckled, a smile tugging his lips. “Hmm, let’s see… first we’ll be taking Yang to visit with Blake’s family on Menagerie, then James has insisted that he host us for a few weeks after staying with the Ebi’s for a month or two” he began. “Theodore’s also _demanded_ that he throw us a party and getting back out there in the desert is going to be _such fun_ , isn’t it?” he grunted; “tch, I think I still have sand in unmentionable places from the last time we hauled-ass through Vacuo” he snorted before, his expression deadpanning. “Which inevitably leads us to the _small_ matter of my sister and her Mistral-conquering ambitions” he sighed. “I’m pretty sure _most_ of our invitations have come directly from the King and his terrified council” he shrugged, his words causing Ozpin to laugh around his mug.

Talking, strangely, became much easier from then…

~*~

“ _What if I forget my vows?!_ ”

Sitting in the large, faculty dormitory that Principal Goodwytch had decked out for them (teaching wouldn’t officially start until the Autumn and she couldn’t be more pleased to be hosting the wedding, let alone officiating it) Oscar, Ren, Jaune and Marrow passed a bucket of popcorn between themselves and the Ebi brothers, their eyes keenly watching the melodrama unfolding before them…

“ _Oh Gods! What if I faint?!_ ”

Clover, a man renowned amongst every hunting-guild they’d come across for his calm, assertive approach to even the most dire situations was now falling, metaphorically, to pieces; his bare-feet were wearing a mark in the plush carpeting of the floor as he paced within the (soon to be) staff-room in his dishevelled pyjamas, his eyes growing wilder by the second.

“ _What if I throw-up?!_ ”

He’d been like this since he’d woken up at the ass-crack of dawn (as Qrow would say), leapt from his bed in a cold-sweat, stumbled from his room (waking them up in the process so no one felt guilty about watching his pain) and started to obsessively wear a track in the floor as though his life depended on it.

“ _What if I throw-up **on him**?!_”

“Clover…”

“ _Shit! That’ll be so embarrassing…_ ”

“ _Clover…_ ”

“ _Damn-it! I’d never forgive myself…_ ”

“ _ **Clover!!**_ ” Briar snapped, his eyes rolling; “fa’ fuck’s sake, take a breath already!” he groused, his right fist raised: “don’ make me sock ya fa’ your own good, now, ya hear?”

Blinking owlishly, his legs stopping mid-stride, the brunette looked at his older brother as though he’d forgotten that he had an audience, his teal eyes narrowing in shock.

“Ugh…” he uttered lamely; “umm… heh, sorry guys” he tried: “this isn’t much of a ‘ _stags-morning_ , is it?”

“Oh, I don’t know” Marrow chipped in with a shrug, his tail giving a lazy wag as he smiled; “it was _kind’a_ fun watching you lose your mind” he admitted, his chuckle echoed by the twins.

“It’s a big day” Ren added, his elbow nudging the snickering Faunus in the ribs; “and no one can blame you for feeling nervous” he reasoned.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re choosing to settle down with one person for the rest of your _whole, entire **life**_ ” Jaune _helpfully_ supplied; “you’re _never_ going to be the same after today” he furthered whilst the other young men glowered at him and made abortive gestures.

Fuck! The last thing the former Ace Ops Captain needed was to be freaked out by the pressures and responsibilities he was undertaking…

“Oh Gods… you’re right” the brunette breathed; Marrow and Oscar capped the bemused blonde’s mouth as everyone turned their gazes from Jaune to Clover, all expecting the worst.

Shit…

How were they going to talk him down from—

“I… I can’t be moping around and acting like an idiot, can I?” he asked, his composure returning; “I’m getting married to the love of my life today” he blinked, his shoulders straightening.

“So what the hell are we doing here when we should be getting ready, huh?”


	81. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Wedding Side-Quest! (Part 2)   09.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: yelling, shenanigans, a smidge of nostalgia-based angst, schemes, swearing (I think) and childish-name calling... I mean, really guys! Come on! You saved the world for Pete's sake~!**
> 
> Ahh... this is mostly fluff because I NEED IT~!
> 
> Next update should see our favourite God of Darkness and his Qrow-consort getting things done~!
> 
> ; 3

Standing before a newly refurbished Beacon Academy (so many memories (some wonderful, some _painful_ beyond measure) flooding back regardless of how ruthlessly efficient she was trying to be) Weiss stood next to an equally focused Blake as they directed various people to their assigned tasks.

“Those chairs need to go on the Branwen side…”

Together, the ‘ _Qrover Protection Squad_ ’ (a name that she would never utter aloud; sure, some would consider it sweet _but_ , for her, giving couples pet-names was just too close to cringy) had done, even by Schnee standards, a damned-fine job.

“The kitchens are that way and _please_ don’t hurry like that! There are delicate pastries in there!”

The extensive, wide promenade which led to the Academy proper (the site where she and Ruby had once cheered on Qrow and Winter as they clashed across the grounds, pillars and masonry) looked gorgeous; it’d been strung with flower-garlands peppered with fair-lights, feathers and _fishing-tackle_ of all things! Gods, she’d been furious when she’d spotted Jaune, Marrow, the Ebi twins and Oscar threading them along, their sheepish grins and boyish-charms lost on her as she demanded to know whether they were new or not.

Luckily for them, Ren had produced the receipts; if they’d thrown smelly, fishy-old hooks and lures (no matter how _pretty_ ) onto their beautifully composed decorative-strings then she would _not_ have been responsible for her actions.

“The rest of the band are already in the ballroom and the restrooms are just down the hall and to the right…”

The morning had passed quickly (far too quickly) and soon, if luck was on their side (she told Clover to flick his pin every time he walked around the areas he was inspecting, just to be safe), the smaller party of close family and friends would be meeting for the _bridal-lunch_ within the hour.

The wedding would then follow (with an evening buffet, dancing and Taiyang’s infamous ‘ _next best-man_ ’ (he was _not_ a maid-of-honour just as Qrow wasn’t a _bride_ , after all) speech) at 19:30 as the sunset in commemoration of the first time the pair met.

If anyone thought it was slightly _off_ that the hunters wanted to marry in remembrance of the Atlesian knocking the shape-shifter to the ground, humiliating him and taking his weapon then, well…

No one would dare say it to their faces.

“Please take the sparkling-cider through to where the ice-buckets have been positioned and _please_ don’t spoil the display…”

Now all that was left to do, they hoped, was to enjoy themselves.

And such a notion had been a long-time coming…

~*~

“What do you mean?!”

Everything had been going so well…

“Ruby, please! Shouting isn’t helping!”

She should have known that _something_ would go wrong…

“But this is serious~!!” the silver-eyed huntress squealed; “ _you’ve lost the rings~!!_ ”

“ _ **No I haven’t~!!**_ ” Taiyang defended, his eyes wild as he gesticulated around his bedroom; “they’re here somewhere!! They’ve got to be!!”

“Where did you last see them?!”

“ _ **If I knew that then we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we~?!**_ ” the brawler whined in clear frustration as his youngest child started to burrow through his bed-covers, her face filled with the same determination she usually reserved for the battle-field.

“Don’t just stand there, man!” she urged; “get your butt in here and help me!”

“There’s no way that they’re in my bed!” the older exclaimed as he joined her; “what in the world makes you think that they could be?!”

“Because this is _always_ where your lost stuff is!” she cried, a comforter gliding over her head as she tossed it to the floor; “your scroll, Zwei’s favourite toy, _my_ favourite flavour of pop-tarts~!”

“ _That was one time and **you** weren’t home~!_”

“They were still mine!” the huntress accused hotly, their eyes meeting as she pouted and he deflated, a pile of dishevelled bedding resting innocuously between them.

“Yeah… yeah, I know… I’m sorry” the blonde sighed, his shoulders sagging whilst he slumped into a sit, a mirthless laugh leaving his lips; “Gods… that… that feels like a life-time ago, doesn’t it?” he sighed.

“Heh… it kind’a does” the eighteen-year-old smiled, her expression softening as she rolled across the blankets to sit at her father’s side, their shoulders touching; “we’ve all come a long way since then, haven’t we?”

“Yes, ma’am” he chuckled; “I mean you… just look at you” he offered: “all grown-up and world-saving and dating and” he breathed. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to remember the tiny baby I cradled in my arms all those years ago, ha, _babies_ ” he reminded; “you and Yang could fit in the crook of my arm, can you believe that?”

Snuggling against him, said arm lifting to allow her access to his side, the pair hummed out a shared sigh as they stared out of the window whose sill hosted a range of photographs from the past.

Looking back at them, laughter echoing through the ages, Summer (alive, newly pregnant), Yang (a toddler, covered heat-to-toe in mud), Qrow (newly graduated with the rest of Team STRQ), her father (both of his children hanging off of his arms) and herself (four, her first baby tooth held proudly in her raised palms) greeted them. Each a treasured memory of ordinary and not so ordinary days…

“I can’t believe that your uncle is getting married...”

“I can’t believe we might have to make rings out of aluminium-foil” the younger countered wryly, her elbow gently ribbing him; “you’re such a klutz, dad…”

“ _Wow_ ” Tai huffed; “first your sister calls me a dork and now you call me that, huh?” he tried to chuckle: “I’ll have you know that I was cool, once…”

“Ha! As if~!”

Blinking, the pair turned to regard the doorway, their brows raised as Yang leaned against the door-jamb, scroll in one hand, small box in the other.

“Oh Gods…” Ruby breathed; “is that… are they… _did you have the rings all of this time?!_ ” she gushed whilst Taiyang’s jaw hung open in disbelief.

“What?” the white-dress wearing warrior snorted; “Blake wanted some photos to share with her Mom and Dad, so…”

“ _We have been destroying my bedroom looking for those~!!_ ”

“ _Dad! Stay whelmed~! You’re old now! You could bust a gut, or something~!!_ ”

“ _You cheeky-brat~! I knocked you on your ass during our sparring match yesterday~!!_ ”

“ _Why the hell is everyone yelling~?!_ ” Qrow hollered, his arms wrapping about his oldest niece’s shoulders as he manoeuvred her into the room, the former family of four (soon to be so much bigger thanks to the Ebi’s, the girls’ attachment to their beaus and hell, the two men considered all of their friends as adopted children at this stage) now regarding each other with exasperated grins. 

“Your sister’s daughter is the reason why we’re yelling” Tai supplied with a shrug, a laugh rippling up his chest despite himself when the younger blonde stuck her tongue out at him; “she’s a bigger a thief than you are when you’re more bird-brained than usual” he quipped.

“Ouch” the shape-shifter deadpanned; “shots-fired” he smirked: “that’s pretty brave of you, you know? To pick on two Branwen’s when the Chieftain is coming for a visit…”

“No way!” the lilac-eyed huntress breathed; “mom’s going to be at your wedding?”

“Not for the whole thing” Qrow elaborated, his tone soft in the face of her pleasure; Raven being with them during the final battle, her whole-heartedly apologising to the girl ( _woman_ ) she’d abandoned and now actively trying to be in her life (even if it was just through social-media) had done a lot to ease old wounds and pains, hadn’t it?

“She’ll be here for the ceremony and a little while afterwards” he related; “I think she mainly wants to _gently remind_ Clover that we’ll have go through an old mating-ritual under her guidance when we visit her in Mistral after Winter-Fest, oh, and meet his family, of course” he added.

“Wow… that… that is great news” Tai admitted, his cheeks pinking a touch.

Yang hadn’t been the _only_ person she’d been trying to win over, after all…

~*~

Surveying the luncheon tables set up in the grand, outdoor courtyard (awash with potted calla-lilies in varying shades of ambers, emeralds, crimsons and purples so dark they could be black), Nora nodded to herself whilst another slice of the extra cake Ren had prepared, just for her, met its doom at her mouth.

“Everything’s really come together, huh?” Oscar asked warmly from where he stood next her, his face awash with pride.

“ _Of course_ ” the older woman chuckled through her mouthful, her eyes alight as she took in the patches of clover used as centre-pieces and the scattering of shovels ringing the pavilion that the tables and chairs were encircled by; “ _we_ did the heavy-lifting, after all” she smiled.

“Tch, I wouldn’t go saying that in front of the Ebi twins if I were you” Jaune advised whilst he and Marrow toasted their pink-lemonade, their forms decked out in tuxes with coat-tails and ridiculously bright, neon spattered ties.

“Heh! They wanna spar with me because they’re offended then sure, _fine_ ” the azure-eyed brawler smirked, her long, flowing gown scattered with soft-pink hearts on a sky-blue background shifting effortlessly against her as she struck a fighting-pose; “I can take ‘em!”

“Umm… didn’t we agree that there’d be **no** fighting today?” Ren asked, his placid form smiling gently at his girlfriend’s antics as he brushed cake-crumbs from his mandarin-collared suit jacket of shimmering, jet silk.

“Aww~! Anything for you, sweetie” she cooed back; “especially if you keep this cake coming…”

“At this rate you’re going to be too full to enjoy the lunch, just saying” the Faunus of their group stated whilst side-eyeing her and the mostly demolished treat.

“Ha! _Whatever_ ” she replied; “you, sir, have clearly never seen my collection of “Competitive Food Eating” trophies, have you?” she chuckled before, her head cocking to the side: “hey… do you think those’ll be in storage, somewhere?”

“It’s possible” Jaune shrugged; “Principal Goodwytch did say that most things from the dorms had been cleaned up and stowed in the basement, didn’t she?”

“Then what are we waiting around here for?!” the young woman gushed; “let’s go find them and all of our other stuff!”

“You can’t be serious” Oscar blinked; “we’re all dressed up in our wedding clothes, Nora… we can’t just go poking around a dusty old… _whoa~!!_ ” he yelped as, without any further warning, the brawler had snagged his arm, placed her plate on a nearby table and started marching towards the basement’s outer-housing.

Shrugging, fondly rolling their eyes and chuckling, the other young men were soon following.

Who said that their days of adventuring were over?

~*~

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, the sound of his older brother talking and laughing along to whatever his kids were saying in the background, Clover felt a true smile tug at his lips.

In thirty-minutes, Qrow would arrive.

In thirty-minutes, both of them dressed in their pre-wedding garb (Ivy had insisted that a friend of hers design and sew their suits together and that she would bring them with her when she and the rest of the Ebi-clan arrived after the luncheon that was mainly for those who’d journeyed to Salem’s Court together), they would be reunited.

In thirty-minutes, he’d tell his adorably scruffy-birdman that he looked like a billion-lien and that he’d damned-well better take the compliment.

Then they’d join with their friends, eat, drink and be merry.

They’d double check where the ceremony would take place.

They’d tease each other about how nervous they were.

They’d laugh as Zwei tried to scratch the bow-tie from his neck.

They’d take photographs for fun instead of the choreographed ones that his mother had demanded (and paid for even as Ivy had yelled about her having ‘called dibs’ on the role of photographer).

They’d kiss when no one was looking and maybe sneak-away to somewhere more private if they could.

Gods… _why_ had he insisted that they sleep in separate quarters last night?

“Ey?! You deaf or somethin’?”

Blinking, his eyes shifting to a smirking detective, Clover turned to observe his older brother, his nephews clinging to long legs (they were _so cute_ in their little, kilted outfits~!); “what?”

“Tch” the other snorted; “can you believe dis guy?”

“ _Daddy_ ” the youngest boy sighed out exasperatedly; “uncle Clover’s just twitterpated, that’s all, so mommy says you should give’I’m a break” he supplied, his announcement causing the adults to chuckle.

“Twitterpated, huh?” Briar grinned; “pretty sure Ma’s got a cream fa dat…”

“Eww~! Dad~!” the oldest complained; “stop being gross!”

“Ha!” the slate-haired man chuckled, his hands patting their heads fondly; “now what I was sayin’, Clover, was dat the folks an’ the girls will be ‘ere on time” he announced: “Bramble’s also tol’ me dat the General and Winter have sent the rest o’ya team an’ dat cute lil Penny girl along…”

“What?” he breathed, his eyes widening in excitement; “they said they were stuck on shift rotations…”

“Ha! An’ you bought that, ya big doof?”

“Ha! _Big doof_!” the smallest child giggled.

“O’course dey wouldn’ miss ya wedding” he snorted; “shame Jim couldn’ get away, though” he shrugged: “but I’m sure he’ll make it up to ya when you come back to Atlas later” he shrugged.

“Yeah… yeah I’m sure he will” the teal-eyed hunter smiled warmly.

Could today get any better?


	82. Our Fairy Tale Continues - Wedding Side-Quest! (Part 3) 14.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of Yangst, a smidge of angst, swearing, FFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS and a little unfounded anxiety that is quickly soothed~!**

Bungling into Tai’s beaten up, old transport (“dad! He can’t go to his wedding in this cruddy thing!” Yang had complained; “hey! We’ve had a lot of great, shared memories in the _Xiao-Long-Mobile_!” her father had countered: “it’s a perfect way to travel!”), Taiyang, his girls and their uncle were soon on their way to Beacon.

“So… you feeling okay?” Ruby asked; Yang had called shot-gun and, on this _one_ occasion, the younger huntress didn’t mind sitting in the back, her arm linked with Qrow’s as they leaned against each other.

“M’little nervous” the Brawen (soon to Ebi; he didn’t want to buy in to the whole ‘double-barrel’ thing) admitted lightly; “if I trip up on my way down the aisle, fall flat on my face and break my nose, you’re gonna make sure that no photos are taken, right?”

“ _Of course_ ” she chuckled; “not that that will happen” she reminded whilst giving the arm she’d caught a light squeeze: “and besides, I’m sure Clover would swoop in at the last minute to save you from face-planting” she assured with one of her brightest smiles. “Ahh~! That’d be _so_ romantic~!”

“Wow… someone’s been getting into her boyfriend’s rom-com movie collection” Yang called, her head turning so she could look back at her younger sibling, her brows waggling comically.

“ _So_?” the silver eyed girl defended hotly, her cheeks pinking; “you can’t tell me that you and Blake aren’t reading romance novels when you’re snuggled up in bed, can you?!” she accused triumphantly, her words causing their father to laugh-snort whilst Qrow chuckled knowingly.

Blushing furiously and turning back to face the way they were driving, the twenty-year-old huffed and fished her scroll free from the matching bag she’d bought with her lilac, high-heeled shoes; “do you think Ozpin will go snooping through our stuff while we’re gone?” she redirected flawlessly.

“Tch, unlikely” Taiyang replied with a light shrug, their vehicle speeding effortlessly down the clear, tree-lined country-roads as the dappled sunlight scattered along with them; “the last time I saw him he was drinking coffee and staring out at the lake” he said. “The guy seemed pretty caught up in his thoughts…”

“Do you think he’ll come to the wedding?” Ruby asked, her question more so addressed to Qrow.

“I dunno, kiddo” the shape-shifter shrugged; “he came to chat with me, you know, this morning” he related: “he thanked me for letting him be a part of today” he offered. “But, since he didn’t head out to the Beacon with Weiss and Blake, I don’t know” he shrugged; “there might be too many memories for him there…”

“That’s no excuse” Yang chimed in, her tone more bitter than she’d like; “we _all_ lost something in the _fall_ ” she snipped, her head now turning so that she could glare out of the window: “some of us more than others” she added quietly, her arms folding as she let out a sigh.

Watching her, a flare of guilt blooming in his chest, Qrow once again rued the decision to get married at the Academy.

He should _never_ have let Glynda bring up the suggestion in front of Clover…

They should have thought about it more, hell, taken up his mother’s offer of using the Ebi Estate and…

“ _Hey_ …”

Blinking, the second oldest hunter lifted his head (he’d been glowering at his feet, _definitely_ frowning) to see the blonde huntress regarding him, the fingers of her flesh hand reaching over the seat for him to grasp.

“I’m sorry” she said gently, her expression sincere as they clasped their digits; “this is your special day and, for all the heart-ache I… I’m actually kind’a glad we’re going back to Beacon, alright?”

“You sure?” he hedged, the other three softening at his question.

For, regardless of all the plans that’d been made, all of the lien-spent and the many guests making their way to Vale, all of them knew that the Branwen would convince his fiancée to pick-up-sticks and move to another location if any one of them asked him to.

So was the nature of their favourite, dusty-old-crow.

“Yeah, I am, I promise” she replied warmly, those battle-toughened fingers squeezing his; “it’s actually really fitting, when you think about it” she continued, her lips now pulling into a true smile: “none of us would be here if you, dad, mom and Summer hadn’t met at the Academy, would we?”

“Hey… you’ve got a point there” Taiyang agreed, his expression thoughtful; “if Qrow and Raven had stayed with the tribe there’s a possibility that Ruby could have been born _but_ whose to say that Summer and I would have known each other?” he reasoned. “That… and Mistral isn’t exactly famous for its _good-ties_ with Atlas, let alone their track-record with bandits” he nodded; “if you and Clover _had_ ever met, it would have been as enemies, wouldn’t it?”

“Heh, maybe” the garnet eyed hunter mused; “or _maybe_ there’d have come a day when the tribe would have blown one of those fancy Atlesian ships out of the sky, we would have found him inside it and I would have kept him as a pet” he shrugged, his features utterly serious…

Until all four of them burst out in miniature fits of laughter.

“Now _there’s_ a plot from one of Oscar’s movies~!”

“ _Or_ one of Blake’s smutty, _filthy_ books~!”

~*~

Standing at the beginning of the beautifully decorated promenade (the kids had really outdone themselves; he’d be sure to privately thank them properly, later) Clover was trying his best not to pace and be polite as various wedding-ceremony related people talked to him, asked him to sign off on things and generally made small-talk because that’s what you did at weddings.

Well, pre-wedding lunches, anyway…

“Dude, chill-ax, will you?” Basil chuckled from where he was sat on the carved stone-block which hosted one of the tall, gorgeous ironwork street-lamps that lined the long, majestic walkway; “you just told the florist that you were sure the roses she’s just finished arranging would ‘ _taste delicious_ ’” he revealed through a snigger.

“I did?” the older man blinked, his teal eyes looking around for the woman he vaguely remembered speaking to.

“Yeah, you did” Sorrell grinned, his own jade gaze momentarily lifting from his scroll as he and Briar’s boys continued to duel each other on whatever ridiculous fighting game was spanning across their scrolls; “the face she pulled was pretty hilarious…”

“Ey, stop pickin’ on ya brother, you mooks” the detective snipped from where he was leaning against the light feature the youngest twin sat by; “as ‘is best-man, dat’s _my_ job…” he reminded haughtily whilst the Clover clones merely rolled their eyes and huffed.

“Why are you guys here, again?” the former Ace Ops Captain sighed, his tone deadpanned. 

“Moral-support?” Basil offered.

“Because Mom wants photos?” Sorrell added.

“’Cus it’s fun ta see ya make a fool o’ya self?” Briar smirked.

“Mama said that we needed to make sure daddy didn’t embarrass you” the police officer’s oldest boy replied diligently; “she said that daddy can be an ass when he wants to be…”

“Wha?!” the slate haired man sputtered; “my own wife turns against me?” he sighed dramatically: “dat dame knows me too well~!” he furthered, his performance gaining him a laugh or two even as his keen gaze resumed its watching of the road. “An’ speakin’ of dames, I see Yang an’ her dad drivin’ in somethin’ from the stone-age” he laughed; “so _dats_ the infamous Xiao-Long-Mobile, eh?”

Blinking, his head snapping in the direction that his oldest sibling was staring, Clover felt all of his anxiety melt away.

Qrow was coming…

He was _almost_ here…

Gods he… he’d been tormenting himself for the past fifteen minutes with horrific visions of the shape-shifter calling their nuptials off, of him sending a resolved yet saddened Yang and Ruby to tell him that he wasn’t coming, that he’d woken up and realised that settling down with an Atlesian boy-scout wasn’t something he could do…

By the Brothers… he was such an idiot…

How could he doubt the man that he loved so much?

How could he have thought that he didn’t want to be with him?

They’d been through hell and back again, together, hadn’t they?

“Hey guys!” he distantly heard Taiyang call; “hope we haven’t kept you waiting?”

“Ya right on time!” Briar shouted back as he jumped to the floor, brushed past his stupefied brother and walked to the transport, his hand opening the door to allow Ruby (so lovely in her classic onyx and crimson colour-scheme, her combat-skirt swapped out for a long, flamenco number and petal scattered corset) to step out.

Then, in her smiling, slightly made-up (well, it was a special occasion, after all) wake came Qrow.

“Heh, _you_ scrub up pretty good dere, brother-in-law” the detective smiled wryly as he took stood back to allow the soon to be Ebi onto the sidewalk, his body decked out in the same suit he wore on their first date.

Gods… he looked amazing.

“You’re not so bad yourself, you know, for a cop” the former tribesman grinned before, with a blink, he locked eyes with his fiancée, his lips spreading, unbidden, into a full-on smile.

“You’re a sight for sore-eyes, lucky-charm” he greeted whilst giving him a deliberate once over; “I thought we weren’t doing wedding clothes until the actual wedding” he offered, his right brow quirking.

“O-oh, ugh” he floundered (because Qrow _always_ had this effect on him when they’d been apart from each other, even for a few hours, let alone a whole night); “no, ugh… this is just… well… _you_ said… _we_ talked about kilts back then, didn’t we?” he chuckled sheepishly. “You… ugh… you like it?”

“I **love** it” the older man assured as he approached; “it should be criminal to keep those legs of yours covered up, you know…” he added as he took the other’s attire in.

Wow, just _wow_ …

The kilt (in a traditional plaid; the colours of garnet, teal, obsidian and fawn clearly representing the two of them) was cut perfectly to show off muscular legs whose calves were decked out in white, knee-length socks attacked to smart, black leather shoes. Then, on his top half, a crisp, white shirt was covered by a jade waist-coat with a stylish black blazer resting over that; it was a shame that his arms weren’t exposed _but_ he supposed the outfit wouldn’t look right with the sleeves cut off.

He could only hope that Ivy’s designer friend would bless them all with those glorious, muscle-corded guns when the time came…

“Are you two really just going to stand there gawping at each other?” Yang called, her scroll already out and filming (alongside everyone else); “kiss already, would you?”

Laughing, and not needing to be told twice, the pair approached each other, their arms wrapping across eager bodies, their lips connecting amidst the sounds of their family’s cheering them on.

And so began the first step to the rest of their lives…

~*~

The luncheon was incredible…

“Ugh… _why_ are you guys covered in dust and cobwebs?”

The caterers Blake and Weiss sourced between them had provided an excellent spread of fully loaded sandwiches, wraps and tacos, salads with dressings, chips, dips, savoury pies, pickles, soups and some spicy-nut mixes that the Atlesians at the party had gone crazy for…

“It… it’s a long story…”

The band had played a few lively tunes (to prepare for the main event and in thanks for being offered helpings of the food; they’d ordered _way_ too much, after all), the sun had shone brightly and Glynda (alongside Bart and Peter Port) had shared epic tails of Team STRQ’s escapades _with_ photographs.

If Clover had pocketed a few of Qrow in his school-girl’s outfit then, well, no one called him out on it…

“Why is Nora stacking a bunch of old trophies around Marrow?”

The sparkling cider was flowing, laughter was plentiful and the group were talking as though they’d _all_ known each other forever…

“I… I think she’s showing off” Oscar returned, his smile widening as his girlfriend continued to knock a few errant dust-bunnies from his shoulders and back; “that or challenging him to see who can eat the most tacos” he chuckled: “may she never change” he offered whilst raising his flute of glistening amber.

“Here-here” the silver eyed huntress chuckled; “and ugh… speaking of changes” she said, her cheeks pinking: “umm… when uncle Qrover set out on their Honeymoon tour of Remnant, ahh, Blake and Yang will be going with them to Menagerie” she reminded. “So… I was thinking, umm… I thought it might be nice for me an’ you and… _and_ our other team-mates to go on our own tour, you know, now that we can travel for fun instead of tracking down international terrorists and crazy god-ladies?” 

Blinking, his features softening in pleasure, the former farm-boy sneakily slipped his hand to clasp hers under the table; “I… I think that’d be great” he breathed warmly: “but… ugh, what about your dad?” he offered a little quieter, his autumn-gaze briefly flitting to the blonde who was giving Bart an affectionate nuggie. “I thought that we were all going to hang around Patch for a while…”

“Yes, _well_ ” the girl chuckled, her brows waggling; “turns out that _he_ might be making his way to Mistral” she said in a poorly volumed stage-whisper: “a certain Chieftain is looking to become more domesticated” she furthered with a smirk. “And who better to show a hunter how to settle down than my old-man, huh?”

~*~

Trotting about the courtyard, the strange thing around his neck still refusing to budge, Zwei inspected his human pack with a wagging tail and lolling tongue.

He wasn’t quite sure what had made his people so happy _or_ why so many of them had gathered in this huge place he vaguely remembered from years ago _but_ he found it best not to question such things.

Then, his eyes widening, he allowed his little legs to prance him closer to the man who’d saved him and his pack-kin in their puppyhood, the sausage proffered between ring-less fingers smelling too divine to ignore.

“Hey there buddy” his first dad greeted, the treat easily placed in his eager jaws; “don’t you look handsome, huh?” he asked: “did uncle Briar _really_ have to chase you around the dormitory to put that bowtie on you, huh?”

“That he did” his newest dad, his _third_ dad (well, he couldn’t be anything else considering that he smelt so much like his first dad, could he?) chuckled, another sausage appearing before his nose; “but he’s been a good-boy ever since, haven’t you?” he cooed.

Wagging his stubby tail all the faster (he loved the praise _almost_ as much as scenting how happy the mated-pair were), the corgi readily took another sausage before heeding the call of his sisters to come and play with them and their friends.

It was a shame, he reflected, that every day couldn’t be as fun as this one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys... I'm only 40 odd kudos away from 1000~! That is incredible~! Thank you so much for letting me know that you're enjoying what I do~!
> 
> In that vain, here's a shout out to all of my commenters; even though some of you aren't in touch as often (and some of you are! Your dedication and communication always floors me and I appreciate it hugely!) as you used to be (which I completely understand/this is NOT a criticism) and some of you may have moved on to pastures new, I just wanted to take a moment to say how much you, your words and (dare I say it?) friendship has meant to me.
> 
> Many of you know/will remember that before I fell in love with these pairings I was going through a rough-patch/thinking of giving up writing all together...
> 
> It's thanks to your support, great ideas and humour that I've kept going and just look at how far I've come~!
> 
> Therefore, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!
> 
> *HUGS*


	83. Our Fairy Tale Continues - Wedding Side-Quest! (Part 4) 20.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT~! Kissing, cuddling, anal-sex, after-glow, spooning, Raven (because she's a warning all by herself... as is her twisted sense of humour!), FFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, references to battle/hardship, attempted humour and swearing.**
> 
> Ugh... Thursday and Friday were _insane_ so, sorry for the lack of updates!
> 
> I'm hoping that SMUT will make up for it! : )

Sneaking away from their friends (with only five hours to go before the actual ceremony), especially as more and more seemed to be arriving, had been difficult but doable…

“Heh, _someone’s_ regretting not sleeping with me last night, huh?”

Weiss’ voice could still be heard calling for them from along the vast and multitudinous hallways (she’d taken her role as ‘ _official wedding planner_ **very** seriously) but, thanks to the young men of her friendship group (and Nora, who’d leered in a way that was _much_ too mature for someone of her tender years) running interference, they were _pretty_ sure they were safe…

“And _you_ wore this suit on purpose” Clover breathed against his ear, his teeth nipping at a soft-lobe; “you _knew_ it’d make me remember the last time you wore it, _um_ … that was the night where I carried you off to our apartment, spread you over our couch and made you scream, wasn’t it?” he close to growled.

Sneakily, they’d used some of the older tunnels and passage-ways (that servants would have traversed back when Beacon was a stately home, that Team STRQ had used during their infamous prank wars against their peers… _and_ teachers) to make their escape.

If one of those secret corridors just so happened to lead them to the dorm the brunette and his ‘ _stags_ ’ had been using then, well, they weren’t going to complain.

Especially since the bedroom had a lockable door and thick walls…

“Hmm” Qrow preened; “yeah… that cheesecake sure was good, wasn’t it?” he smirked, before, with an honest to Gods giggle, the shape-shifter wriggled, wiggled and squirmed as the former Ace Ops Captain attacked his ribs with deft fingers.

“You and that damned dessert” the brunette grinned, his body pressing his older lover a little more firmly against the wall he’d lifted and pinned him against, the other’s legs wrapped about the Atlesian’s waist to keep steady. 

“If you haven’t ordered it as our wedding cake I’ll… _ahh_ … divorce you, you know?” the garnet eyed hunter gasped, his head rolling to the side to allow Clover more access; “n-nghh… no- _no_ hickeys” he managed to breath between his moans: “y-your mom is… is _not_ walkin’ me down the… the aisle with purple on my neck, okay?”

Teasing the skin he’d just caught between his teeth, the teal-eyed fighter relented with a huff and retaliated by puffing cool wafts of air against that goose-pimpled flesh, the motion causing Qrow to whimper.

“Gods… _Gods_ I… shit, I need you in me…”

“Oh?” the thirty-two-year-old purred; “I thought you said that we’d wait until tonight since I wanted to be traditional…”

“ **Lucky-charm** ” the other ground out; “if you don’t fuck me into that bed within the next ten minutes I…”

“Okay, _okay_ , I’m sorry” the slightly taller of the two laughed softly, their gazes locking as the lither man offered him the expression which stated that he was serious…

 _And_ beyond sexually frustrated.

By the Brothers…

He’d never get enough of that look.

“Tch… I’ll _make_ you sorry if you don’t get a move on…”

“Sir yes sir” the good-luck wielder murmured whilst readjusting his hold on his lover before walking them, a little hurriedly, to the bed he’d spent the better part of the previous night miserably tossing and turning in.

He was beyond glad to be doing some more _interesting_ tossing and turning with the lover of his life right now, though…

~*~

“Heh… commando, huh?”

“I’m _traditional_ all the way through” the Atlesian boasted smugly as he unclipped his kilt and lay it (almost folded) upon the polished, oaken floorboards, his cock already _very much_ standing to attention as he looked down at the man he’d promised himself to, his features fond and amorous in equal measure.

“Hmm… well that’s definitely _one_ tradition I’ll thank you for keeping” Qrow murmured heatedly from where he was spread across the bedding, his tie loosed amidst popped shirt-buttoned fabric, his jacket thrown into the room along with his waistcoat and leather belt; “I can’t believe that you actually wore a kilt for me…”

“Yes, well, your wish is my command…”

“Ah, I may just hold you to that” the soon to be Ebi chuckled smoothly, his brows giving a cocky waggle that had the other laughing right along with him, his half-naked body kneeling onto the bed, his shoulders shucking off his own shirt whilst the garnet-eye fighter shimmied out of his trousers.

Ahh, to be alone together, to know that they could get their nerves about the day (Qrow still fretted about his semblance whilst Clover worried over Briar’s best-man’s speech) bungled out of the way along with the mounting sexual tension that built up whenever they were apart.

Even if it only _had_ been a day and a night.

But… after nearly dying so many times…

And after battling through the deserts of Vacuo, battling through the _peoples_ of Vacuo and then finally (weary, toughened, scarred and determined) they’d faced down Salem with three of the four Maidens, the Sword of Destruction and the all-important Staff of Creation, well, they wanted to make every second count.

Just as _she_ had in her own twisted, way…

Heh, the thought of that demonic woman (Gods… they’d given her every chance to reform, every chance to seek forgiveness and change her ways) floating listlessly through the inky blackness of space (as horrible a fate as that was) was something that, if they were both truly honest, helped them to sleep at night.

Not that they were too concerned with _sleep_ right now…

~*~

More than a little glad that they’d made their way to Clover’s room (where all of his travelling goodies were, their favourite lube artfully concealed within his back-pack and easily retrievable), Qrow sighed contentedly as his lover rested atop him, his thick, hard length stretching him wide as they enjoyed a slow, sensuous kiss.

By the Brothers’, he was glad that he didn’t have to wait until later to wrap his legs around that warm, tapered waist whilst those soft, talented lips stole his breath as he just focused on being in the moment, being here and loved and cherished…

He… he never thought that he could be so deliriously happy…

“Y-you… you ready?”

Giving his hips a roll by way of invitation, the shape-shifter gasped, his slightly taller lover having adjusted his pose to thrust in hard, deep motions, his body tilting up slightly to angle and hit his prostate _so expertly_ with every sharp, harsh movement.

Throwing his arms up to wrap around the broad-shoulders that’d carried him out of a nasty fire-fight, the same ones that had helped him to walk when he’d busted his ankle saving their younger friends from the mother of all Blindworms, the shoulders he’d trust to lift all of Atlas if he asked them to.

Gods…

Since when did he become to lucky?

“Q-Qrow… ugh… you’re so… amazing… you know that?” Clover breathed into his right ear amidst their shared panting, the praise causing the older man to preen and arch his back into the slow, delicious pleasure building up inside him, his penis straining in its trapped state between their washboard stomachs.

“H-heh… look who… whose t-talkin’” the older man gasped, his eyes screwing shut, his toes curling as he clutched onto that tall, broad-frame he’d never get tired of exploring, his mouth once more surrendering to a kiss and the curious tongue that came with it.

And to think that he had this to look forward to for the rest of his life…

Keening as the pace grew faster (the brunette’s muscles weren’t just for show, were they?) the garnet-eyed hunter found himself clamping down as the pressure of reaching his climax grew, his breaths now spilling from his lips as cries of pleasure, Qrow could barely think as Clover, too, began to groan, his hips ploughing into him at a maddening pace.

“ _C-C-Clover~!_ ”

Mewling, he came untouched between them, his arms and legs clinging to his lover (almost husband) whilst the other pushed him into the mattress, his cock relentlessly thrusting into him as he gasped, clutched at and held onto his lover as though he could vanish at any second.

Not that there would ever be a place that the soon to be Ebi could go that he wouldn’t follow.

Not that there was a danger so great that he wouldn’t face it to be with him.

Not that there was a force on this world which he’d allow to threaten him.

Threaten them and their happiness…

“ _Q-Qrow~! **Gods**_ ~!”

Ramming into his partner, his hips rolling four, five, _six_ times more, the former Ace Ops came with a cry, his body stuttering and stumbling before he curled to the side, his arms helping to bring his loved to take his place as the ‘ _little-spoon_ ’.

Heh, well, when Zwei wasn’t curled up with them (as he had done so many times in the chill of Vacuo’s long, frosty, desert nights) since he, of course, was the _ultimate_ little spoon.

He was beyond grateful to Taiyang for giving them his blessing to take the adorable fluff-monster with them on their honeymoon tour…

“D’you think people are going to start looking for us _properly_ soon?”

Chuckling, his fingers ghosting circles across that toned, cream-coloured stomach he’d been tickling earlier, Clover let a contented sigh flutter out of him; “I’d put money on it” he mused. “M’pretty sure Ivy’ll kick the door down to give us our wedding clothes as soon as she arrives” he added softly, a grin spreading his lips: “according to our father, she’s been bouncing around the Atlesian Cruiser they rented like a kid during Winter-Fest morning.”

“Aww” the shape-shifter snorted; “I bet Bramble’s wishing she came over with Briar and his boys, huh?”

“Heh, I just hope that she hasn’t brought her taser along for the ride” the brunette huffed mildly; “it wouldn’t be the first time that she’s threatened to subdue one of us with that thing…”

“And that’s why she’s one of my favourite sisters-in-law” Qrow smirked, their bodies snuggling all the closer in their post-orgasm glow.

Ugh… 

Was it so wrong that he didn’t want to move?

“Speaking of sisters-in-law…”

_W-what?!_

“ _R-R-Raven?_ ” Clover sputtered.

“ _The **actual** fuck?!_” the other red-eyed hunter squeaked, his composure completely lost as they looked around the bedchamber to find…

“Now _that_ was quite the performance…”

Baulking, the pair sat up in a flurry of panicked arms and legs, their gazes (one mortified, the other shocked) shifting to a smugly appraising Raven, her petite form sat on the writing desk by the curtained window, the smirk she wore as she ate a _fucking apple_ of all things telling the lovers that her arrival hadn’t _exactly_ been recent.

“ _OhmyfuckingGodsRae~! **Get out~!!**_ ” the younger Branwen snarled, his arm snagging and launching a pillow at the snickering woman who caught it and threw it back before getting up, her leer never wavering.

“Aww, why so bashful, little brother?” she cooed; “your lover has _nothing_ to be embarrassed about…”

“ _IsweartowhateveryoubelieveinthatI’ll—_ ”

“Okay, _fine_ ” she sighed whilst raising her hands in a placating gesture, a snicker leaving her lips whilst her soon to be brother-in-law (his face flaming) worked to diligently cover them up with blankets; “since the show’s over, I’ll go make myself busy elsewhere, I suppose…”

~*~

Yang had, initially, been thrilled to see her mother.

Sure, she’d shown up in full hunter-gear (intimidating mask clasped on one hip, Omen faithfully on the other) and yes, her being rude to the caterer she’d snagged a bottle for champagne from had caused the gathering wedding-party to murmur and whisper _but_ she was making the effort, wasn’t she?

“Y-you… you _did what?!_ ”

The effort to cause chaos wherever she could, of course…

“ _Oh~my~Gods~!!_ ” Taiyang wheezed, his body trembling with mirth whilst Blake blushed to the tips of her feline ears and the younger blonde face-palmed, her head shaking; “that… that is _hilarious-s-s_ ”

“It’s _disgusting_ ” their daughter ground out, her own cheeks lightly pinked; “how could you violate their privacy like that?”

“Oh, come on” Raven grinned, her elbow giving the younger huntress a gentle nudge; “it was just a harmless, little prank” she mused before, with a smirk: “ _not_ that there is anything _small_ about Clover…”

“Argh~! _Mom_! No… just no~!” the lilac eyed girl groaned whilst covering her ears; “don’t talk about Uncle Clover like that” she demanded hotly as her girlfriend nodded enthusiastically and Tai struggled to contain his growing mirth.

Gods…

He’d missed laughing with his first lover like this…

And he’d missed _her_ , too…

~*~

Slinking back to the Grand Hall (where all Beacon freshmen were assembled to spend their first night at the Academy before training began), their eyes cautiously looking for the minx who’d so thoroughly embarrassed them earlier and only moving into the vast chamber when they clocked her, Clover and Qrow held hands and ventured into the fray.

If she’d been doing the rounds _gossiping_ then they were ready for it…

“Ahh~! There you are~!”

Smiling when Thea made her approach, her husband and twin daughters (although Berry was stopping every few seconds to pose for photos and sign autographs) swiftly following, the men opened their arms and swallowed her in their combined embrace that they snuggled into whilst Bramble snapped a photo or two whilst Ishmael put a fatherly hand upon hunters’ shoulders.

“Ooh! You look wonderful~!” she said, her warm eyes lightly teared behind her glasses; “ooh~! Clover, I simply _must_ have a photo of you with Briar and his boys before you change out of that lovely kilt” she gushed whilst taking a step-back, her eyes scanning the growing crowd for her eldest child and grandchildren.

“I haven’t visited Beacon Academy since my military days” her husband greeted, his hands giving the shoulders he held a firm squeeze; “this is truly an excellent place to celebrate your love for each other” he added even as Thea called her other family members over and Berry _finally_ pulled away from the gaggle of waiters (who were now being scolded by their employer).

“Thanks Pa” the brunette breathed warmly whilst their pop-star relative _literally_ threw herself at Qrow, her momentum sending them twirling on the garnet-eyed man’s (luckily) steady legs whilst Bramble looked on, her head shaking and eyes rolling.

So what if she was smiling a little when she did it?

This was a night to celebrate, wasn’t it?

~*~

“Guys! Hey! It’s great to see you~!”

Jumping up and down a little before she and Nora launched themselves at a heartily laughing Elm and thrilled looking Penny, Ruby thoroughly enjoyed the squeeze her android friend offered whilst the rest of Team JONR, Marrow and Weiss followed at a more reserved pace.

“I’m so glad that you could make it” the former heiress greeted whilst offering a Vine a bow that he readily returned, a few gift-bags proffered in his hands for her to take; “how was your flight?”

“Heh, it would have been faster for me to run here” Harriet grinned, her Captain’s outfit the spit of Clover’s for the top, however, she’d kept her favourite shorts with leg protectors for the bottom; “other than that, it was fine” she shrugged before accepting the silver-eyed huntress’ embrace, her expression fond. “But enough about us, just look at you guys!” she chuckled whilst pilling away; “damn… look at how grown-up you all are” she stated, her cherry-eyes giving all of them a thorough once-over: “tch, you’re making me feel ancient…”

“Ha! That’s what Uncle Qrow says” Ruby laughed, her flamenco skirt sashaying easily as she linked an appreciative Oscar and began leading them all down the promenade.

The sun was lowering in the sky, the ceremony area was set up and everyone had arrived on time.

Therefore, in one hours’ time, neither she nor anyone else could envision anything going awry…

Because _they_ wouldn’t let it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnddddddd...
> 
> The wedding is up next, I swear!
> 
> Also, I just wanted to flag, before the next chapter comes out, that the AMAZING wedding outfits (which I'm endeavouring to do justice to) are the brain child of the FANTASTICALLY TALENTED GinaPenn!
> 
> I'll be putting the link to her awesome work up on the next chapter for anyone who wants to (and you SHOULD) check her out on tumblr!
> 
> XD


	84. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Wedding Side-Quest! (Part 5)    26.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm not crying, you're crying! Attention ethical vegans/vegetarians/animal-rights activists (etc.): mentions of animal consumption/leather/suede. hijinks, shenanigans, surprises, heavily sleep-deprived author, crying (wwwaaaaaahhhhh~!) and swearing (I think!).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, grab your fancy new hats, tissues and bird-friendly confetti folks, because we’ve all been invited to the FairGame wedding of my ridiculous dreams~!
> 
> Also, HUGE SHOUT OUT TO THE MULTI-TALENTED, ARTISTIC WONDER THAT IS THE AMAZING **GINAPENN~!!**
> 
> If you go and have a snoop here (YOU SHOULD!): https://sierralavandulaart.tumblr.com/post/621638315499749376/earlier-i-posted-the-rough-sketches-of-the  
> you will see the GORGEOUS wedding outfits this more than marvellous individual has so kindly allowed me to use in this final instalment of the “Wedding Side-Quest”. 
> 
> The Honeymoon Tour of Remnant will be next as we take Yang/Blake to Menagerie with Zwei (who may or may not end up ruling the Kingdom because he’s the one true best-boi, or something…)~!!
> 
> Also, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SO SPOILED AS OF LATE BY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!
> 
> Please check out the three works that have been linked to this one (if you haven't done so already) and then go feast your eyes on THIS LITTLE MIRACLE~!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBzA6DcAUmD/?igshid=ircy3mgz5dtv
> 
> The FABULOUS TheFoolXXII_Max_X and I had a bit of a bonding moment over "A Captive Heart" featuring "Clover Ernie Ebi", a beloved childhood pet and **this** was the glorious result~!
> 
> Gods... I love all of you people SO MUCH~!
> 
> Now, onto the wedding~!!

Zwei couldn’t remember a time where he’d had this many head pats, belly-rubs or tummy-tickles and, admittedly, he’d had quite a few…

“ _Oh my gosh~!_ Aren’t you just the sweetest puppy-wuppy? Aww~! Do you want to be on Aunty Berry’s InstiRemn Account, huh? Yes you do~! _Yes you do~!_ ”

There were lots a wonderful scents drifting through the air, too; from floral-soaps and musky-colognes to meaty-dishes and that special water that bubbly-fizzed, his nose was leading him around the congregation of humans whilst his tail waggled delighted as every source of the aroma he tracked was revealed…

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the _real_ goodest-boy of the Ace Ops… you okay there, buddy? Did Vine scare you with his offering of stinky vegetables? Well, don’t you worry, your favourite Faunus will chase that evil broccoli away~!”

He admired leather shoes; oh, how he longed to chew one, maybe more… but he knew that his furless family didn’t like him doing such things, even when he offered to share…

“ _Ooohh_ … sorry to burst your bubble, Marrow, but _Blake_ is his favourite, I’m afraid.”

He was dazzled by the many twinkly, shiny things skittering lights across the cobbled floor for him to chase…

“ **What**? No, just _no_ … I’m going to have to fight her for that position… now, where is… Hey! Hey Blake! I’m calling you out~!”

He was _overjoyed_ when his family and their extended-pack kept on calling him over to sample delicious nibbles; succulent chicken, rich duck, sumptuous venison and, of course, the little sausages from earlier in the day…

“Actually, I think that wolf-guy back in Vacuo is his favourite… heh! If it wasn’t for him liking Zwei making a fuss of him so much then he would have left us stranded in that sand-pit, wouldn’t he?”

His water dish was continuously replenished by the nice, new people wearing the same black and white clothes and a few of them had also slipped him some little, yummy mouth-sized things or scratched behind his ears or curled their fingers under his happily panting jaw…

“Guys! Ivy’s been looking for the doggy ring-bearer for the better part of ten minutes! She’s going to freak out if we don’t get him to her, pronto!”

All in all, he may not have understood what was going _exactly_ ; however, he could tell by the atmosphere, clinking glasses and laughing friends that there was still something much bigger to come… 

“Come on then, boy” his youngest sister called, her deceptively strong arms scooping him up into a fond embrace; “let’s go find Aunty Ivy, okay?”

~*~

Exchanging a quick kiss before Briar pulled him away with a snicker of “ _cm’on, lover boy_ ”, Clover sighed and watched as his partner, alongside Taiyang, made his way up to the suite Glynda had provided for him to change in, his jade gaze lingering until the other was fully out of sight.

“Man, an’ I thought dat _I_ ‘ad it bad for my Marianna” the detective chuckled, a brotherly hand clapping onto his right shoulder to turn him the way they should be walking; “now get those legs movin’, soldier, cus Ivy’ll start slappin’ us aroun’ if she can’t walk ya through _your_ outfit before runnin’ over ta make ya man _even_ prettier…”

“Ha! I’ll tell him that you said that” the younger Ebi chuckled, his elbow giving his brother’s side a light ribbing; “thank you, you know… for coming all of this way and wearing a kilt with me” he said, his expression soft as they traversed their own stairway. “Asking you to drag the boys all the way to Vale is…”

“ _Clover_ ” the slate-haired man huffed, his eyes rolling; “ya my **brother** ” he said slowly, his own elbow returning the favour with a little more _umph_ : “you tink I’d miss you getting’ hitched for anything?” he snorted. “An ta be ya best man? Forget about it” he grinned; “an’ besides, dis three day break is good fa me, too, you know” he added, his features becoming sombre: “I don’ get to spend as much time with my boys as I’d like… an Ria, well, she’s been ‘avin a whale of a time ‘avin the ‘ouse to ‘erself an’ goin’ out with ‘er girlfriends” he related, his eyes narrowing.

“Speakin’ o’whales” he said somewhat quieter, their feet stopping short of the dormitory’s door; “Clover… if it weren’ fa Qrow and dem amazing young people we would’a… well, things wouldn’av turned out as good as dey did, would dey, eh?” he stated. “I’d av _walked_ ‘ere to give you away to ‘im” he breathed before, a flicker of playful charm igniting his smile.

“S’just a shame dat I was already married and dat you saw him first, ain’t it?”

~*~

Ivy was virtually vibrating with excitement as Clover stood before the mannequins she’d dolled up in his wedding clothes, a polished, oaken box containing the specialised accessories proudly opened and displayed upon a pedestal beside it whilst dove-grey, knee high boots in a classically Atlesian military style stood proudly between them.

Oh! She could _hardly wait_ to see him in them all but knew, even though she wanted to stay and see the finished look before the rest of the wedding-party, that the garnet-eye hunter’s garb (hidden and waiting with his nieces and Zwei behind a painted screen) was something she _had_ to see first.

“Well?” she urged as he stood before it, his mouth slightly parted in awe; “what do you think?”

“I… I think that I owe you a huge favour and Gina every lien in my bank-account” he breathed as he walked around the suit, his teal-gaze taking in every detail whilst Briar let out a low whistle.

“Damn, dat sure is fine” the detective admitted; “s’really keepin’ with de theme of der first encounter, ain’t it?”

Nodding, his expression spellbound, Clover almost didn’t register his sister wrapping him in a hug, kissing his cheek, cheering, high-fiving their oldest sibling and bolting from the room as though a pack of Ursa were on her tail, her excitedly bouncing form no doubt sprinting to Qrow for his _big reveal_.

Not that the former Ace Ops Captain could really focus on that right now.

Gods…

It was **_incredible_** …

A lace tank-top (deceptively soft, shimmering onyx) began the suit; atop it, a white fabric backed vest cut in a similar fashion to his former uniform rested, the fabric silky, smooth and wonderful to touch. Running the fingers of his right hand over the front of it, Clover glided deft, battle-toughened tip from the swooping, snow-white colour to the ebony brocade that made up the front panels before stopping to admire the mother-of-pearl button which clasped the garment elegantly closed.

The ivory topped pockets (one containing his great-grandfather’s pocket-watch, the other a dried shamrock sewn to a crow’s feather) were also an incredibly thoughtful touch.

Then there was the over-coat.

Lined in the same gorgeous lace that would be swathed over his chest and middle, Clover was pleased to see that Gina had granted Qrow’s wish of his bare arms being on show; made up of the same immaculate white, the coat would just slink past his knees once draped across his form. The style was, of course, an homage to his former life in the Atlesian Military; the pressed ebony collar stood out amidst the gleaming gloss of the garment proper as it flowed down to his favourite pin (“hey, when did Qrow give her this?”… “heh, beats me…”), a dotting of perfect, silver pearls curling away from it. At the last pearl, a simple yet stunning chain fastening bridged the coat together, the artful parting allowing key details of his other clothing to peak through.

“Damn… ya gonna look like royalty, kid~!”

Chuckling and nodding his agreement, the younger man then observed the beautifully tailored pants, Mantlese-leather belt with similarly silver buckle before reaching down to ghost his digits across the boots; “wow… Mistrali-suede?”

“Looks like’t” Briar grinned, his body having moved to the ornate box; “heh, an’ check out dese gloves” he chuckled: “how do people come up with dis kind’a stuff, huh? S’more like art dan clothes, ain’t it?”

Carefully taking the delicate, milky hand-covering from the detective, Clover regarded the unusual design warmly; who’d have thought cutting out part of the upper-hand covering could make an almost ordinary glove look so ridiculously regal?

“Well? C’mon, man! Go get wash’d up already, would’ya?!”

~*~

Standing in front of the large, concertinaed screen displaying a beautiful scene of a Vale Castle and forest long since lost to history, Qrow found his anticipation growing as his nieces continued to giggle and whisper conspiratorially whilst they sat on the window seat to his right as Taiyang continued to pet a belly showing Zwei on the floor to his left.

Gods… the suspense was _killing him_ …

“You guys _sure_ that I can’t just sneak a peek?” he asked the room at large; “Ivy would never need to…”

“ _No_ Uncle Qrow” Yang stated, her expression firm; “you _know_ how important seeing your reaction is to her, _especially_ after she badgered her friend, _the_ most highly acclaimed fashion-designer in **all** of Atlas, no less, to make these clothes for you…”

“Okay, _okay_! I give already!” the youngest man of the room sighed exasperatedly; “you don’t need to guilt trip me anymore, alright?” he huffed, his arms folding as a streak of petulance reared its childish head: “I just want to see them, is all…”

“And now you can~!” Ivy greeted as she skidded through the open door where Raven (hidden in the shadows with her glass of non-alcoholic champagne, the light of the scroll she held the only thing giving away her position) watched on from the corridor’s small, window alcove she’d sat in. “Sorry to keep you waiting~!” she virtually squealed whilst launching herself at the soon to be Ebi, her arms wrapping about him for a tight squeeze that was enthusiastically returned.

“Heh, don’t worry about it” the shape-shifter returned fondly; “I can’t thank you enough for going to all of this trouble…”

“Ha! Trouble he says!” she crowed whilst pulling away, her hands using the oversized, ornate and fluted sleeves which accented her medieval-princess styled dress to swipe at her teal eyes from behind artfully feather-accented glasses; “you’re _family_ ” she snorted, as though that explained everything: “nothing’s ever too much trouble, alright?”

Offering her one of the rare smiles he usually reserved for _his_ kids and fiancée, Qrow watched as the thirty-eight year old (so much younger in her appearance and mannerisms) clapped her hands together in giddy excitement before nodding to Yang and Ruby as the older Branwen twin slinked into the room, her scroll hidden away. 

Blinking, the younger shape-shifter took a step back as the girls grabbed the partition, lifted it and walked towards the window seat they’d previously been occupying, the screen’s removal revealing three mannequins, a wooden pedestal showcasing a decorative box and the fanciest pair of soft-leather dress-shoes (in a red so dark it was almost black) that he’d ever seen. 

“ _Whoa_ ” Taiyang gasped; “whose getting married here? Qrow or the Prince of Mistral?”

“My brother _is_ a Prince, lest you forget” Raven stated calmly, her gaze becoming less critical and more appreciative as the older adults continued to stare whilst Ivy and the young huntress swaddled themselves in a group hug to jump up and down in a circle; “these garments are… acceptable” she added.

“ _Acceptable?!_ ” the blonde lecturer baulked; “Rae, that lace looks hand-made…”

“No less than what my baby-brother deserves on his special day” she shrugged; “now come on” she urged, her hand snagging him by a firm bicep as she walked towards the door: “Ozpin’s just arrived and I want to find the best place to sneer at him from” she furthered. “We’ll see you in the Ballroom” she called over her shoulder, a smirk tilting her lips when Taiyang not only allowed himself to be pulled along _but_ sported pinked-cheeks whilst following.

Vaguely aware that he’d said something along the lines of _“y-yeah…”_ , the garnet-eyed hunter took a few hesitant steps forwards, his hands reaching out but not truly daring to touch.

He’d never seen _anything_ quite like the clothes so beautifully displayed before him.

“Okay… so, umm… let me talk you through everything, alright?”

Nodding, Qrow felt the girls pull him towards the first dummy; “this is the undershirt…”

Fine white-lace, feather soft and swirled in all manner of circles, curves, curls (and every other shape you’d hope to find in a kaleidoscope) offered lightly puffed shoulders which slinked into his preferred ¾ sleeves whilst a collar sat high and proud on the tall, slightly bloused neckline. Then, as it flowed downwards (cutting finely across his exact measurements, from the looks of things) translucent buttons stopped to allow the fabric to sweep out, drape and cascade around the back in a subtle frill.

“Now, the pants are high waisted _but_ Gina tried lots of different styles and said that only this type of trouser would do and, honestly? If I had a twink-wait like yours _I’d_ want to show it off, so…”

They were tightly tailored (his legs would look a mile long in them, no question; heh, they’d show off his ass, too), in the same midnight-red as the Mantlese-leather shoes (he really appreciated the little heel) and looked as though they’d been made from mole-skin or something as equally sumptuous. 

“Then there’s the Nehru-vest; once Gina saw your eyes she was _almost_ as obsessed with their shade as I am with like, all of you…”

The hypnotic brocade of coral-coloured stitching across the garnet background spun in circles and squares reminiscent of peering eyes whilst a trail of translucent, black edged buttons trickled down from a short, mandarin collar to cut clean across his trouser line, allowing the undershirt’s waterfall tail to be proudly enhanced and displayed.

“Ooh! And we _can’t_ forget about the accessories now, can we?”

Moving to the final two mannequins, Qrow felt his pupils eat up his irises; “t-two white-lace capes?”

“ _Well_ …” Ivy grinned whilst Yang and Ruby smiled and nodded along. “This one is just shy of ten-feet long and I figured that dancing in it or, heh, doing _anything_ other than walking down the aisle with mom would be too ridiculous _but_ Gina and I agreed that you couldn’t _not_ have a train… so she made you a shorter one for the party and your first dance” she said gleefully. “They attach and detach _real_ easy thanks to these press-studs very cleverly disguised with some feathers a certain older sister of yours may have sent to me a few weeks ago” she continued with a wink; “so… what do you think?”

“I… I think I’m the luckiest guy in the whole of Remnant” he breathed, his arms reaching for the young woman again; “and I know that your… your designer friend said that photos were the only payment she wanted but… _but_ I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you…”

“Oh… _oh no_ please stop~!” the artist begged whilst fanning her eyes; “I have, like, five layers of water-proof mascara on but if I start blubbing you’ll make me look like a panda in all of your wedding pictures~!”

“Us too~!” Ruby sniffled as she and her sister joined the hug; “ugh~! I love you guys~!”

“W-we… we’ve got to keep it together~!” the blonde of their group valiantly called as they reluctantly disentangled from each other; “an’… an’ besides, you haven’t had _our_ gifts yet…”

“W-what?” Qrow blinked; “girls, really, you’ve done more for me than…”

“ _Ah, ah, ah~!_ ” the silver eyed huntress called, her right index finger wagging in his face; “now come over here and see~!” she ordered before snagging him as her father had been snagged a few moments ago.

Rolling his eyes (they weren’t teary, he _wasn’t_ crying) fondly, the shape-shifter allowed the younger women to pull him towards the box, their expressions ecstatic as they brandished their hands around it.

“Earrings?” he breathed.

“Yeah… well, I wanted to make something for you so this feather is something I’ve been scratching out of jet for the better part of a month” Ivy explained; “as for the three rubies, well…”

“ _Well_ ” Yang carried on, her lips quirked in a smirk; “when she called us up and we started planning for this, we all agreed that you’d like something _shiny_ somewhere” she chuckled. “The rubies are, obviously, representing Ruby and… although me and Iv’s thought about picking a different gemstone, after she’d played around with colours and things, we all agreed that we’d copy my little, world-saving sister to make her feel special, too…”

~*~

Standing with Glynda (who was progressively more friendly towards him; far more than what he deserved), Bart (who’d just been pleased to have him back no matter the capacity) and Peter (his joviality never diminishing), Ozma looked down at the ballroom proper from the upper-gallery, his smile soft and pleased.

This… this was all so nostalgic…

Sure, the prom-nights and dances held here over the years weren’t _exactly_ like weddings, however, the beautiful gowns, fancy suits, laughing people and overlapping conversations couldn’t help but remind him of his Headmaster days.

Days he’d taken for granted…

 _People_ he’d taken for granted…

“Ahh, tis truly a shame that James and Winter could not join us for this long-overdue celebration” the speedster quipped, his tux-clad form tall and elegant even as he drank his usual potent, caffeinated brew from his usual, slightly cracked mug. “I fear watching it broadcasted via Ms. Schnee’s well positioned scroll will hardly be the same” he sighed.

“Oh, come-come, my old friend” Peter bolstered; “you, more than anyone here, will know how busy they are… why, Atlas and Mantle have never thrived more fully than now thanks to the Dust Company’s new Chairman and Councilwoman Hill helping them to rally the people like never before~!” he expounded.

“I’m sure both Qrow and Clover wouldn’t take too kindly to them sitting in the congregation flipping through their scrolls, anyway” Glynda chuckled, her delicate hand bringing a crystal drink’s flute to her slightly rouged lips; “hmm, and speaking of our happy-couple, I’d better make my way down there” she smiled whilst passing her glass to a blinking, former immortal. “Take care of this for me, won’t you?” she asked while walking away; “and don’t forget that you promised me a dance later…”

~*~

Calling for everyone to take their seats, a doting look passing over Clover as his friends (similarly dressed in their finest, crisp-white military garb) and family continued to fuss over him as he stood at the bottom and to the left of the three-stepped dais she had to occupy as the Officiant, Glynda used her semblance to _help_ a few stragglers, her actions causing some to laugh and others to gasp.

She was a Headmistress and she _would_ have order, after all…

“Honoured guests” she called as the talking died away to murmurs and whispers; “we thank you very much for joining here with us this evening to honour and bless the marriage vows to be shared between Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen” she furthered. 

“At this time, I would like to ask that all personal devices are muted…”

The band, beautifully arranged behind her on a three-tiered stage (amidst a sea of dark-red roses and bright, vibrant splashes of shamrocks), readjusted themselves in their chairs, the instruments they held at the ready; why the small group of the military Atlesians had sneaked amongst them, she didn’t know.

From the looks on her former students and the former Ace Ops Captain’s faces, neither did they.

“…that anyone whom is wearing a particularly tall and ornate hat kindly remove it…”

That got a laugh or two; at the end of the aisle, she could see the youngest Ebi boys with the older, male twins (so much like Clover only shorter and not quite as broad) alongside Ruby, Yang and their little dog.

They were ready, then.

“… and that anyone chewing gum dispose of it responsibly… This is still an Academy, after all, and I will not hesitate to dish-out detentions if I have to.”

Laughing all the merrier, the groups of people (some she knew from her own Academy days (she could hardly believe that Raven was here and yet, there she was, stood with Taiyang next to one of the balcony’s support pillars as though they were angsty teens once more), others former students and some she’d only just been acquainted with) calmed into silence. 

Giving one, clear nod towards the smallest Ebi’s (the slightly taller boy giving his younger sibling a nudge), the children started to walk down the aisle, their little hands scattering mint-green, paper clovers and fluffy, ebony feathers as the band started playing a tune she didn’t recognise.

Blinking (and trying her best not to look too surprised as that would be unprofessional), Glynda allowed her glass-eyes to slide towards the Ace Ops (Vine was sat at the piano, long fingers manipulating the keys whilst Elm and Harriet took a cello and violin respectively as Marrow, his smile magnetic, swiped up a tambourine) and…

_The Winter Maiden?_

Floating a little above the musicians, the dark-green gown she wore flowing about her majestically, the girl’s eyes ignited electric-green as she opened her mouth whilst, all around them, perfect, crystalline snow-flakes began to dance and twirl…

“ _Anata to no ai ga kono mama zutto tsuzukemasu you ni,  
Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai…_”

Was that… Old Mantlese?

“ _Nanigenai hibi kurikaeshiteta nanimo kowakunakatta,  
Futari de ashita wo mukaerareru koto ga atarimae datta ne…  
Tsuyoi hitomi ni mamorareteiru kono jikan (toki) ga tomareba ii noni…  
Takusan no hikari ni terasareta yokogao miteitai~!_”

Following on from the children (who’d made their way to their uncle whilst being showered in coos and praise by the well-wishers and were now being swaddled in hugs and kisses by their father, grand-father and aunties), Sorrell linked to Yang and Basil linked to Ruby, the _bridesmaids_ and groomsmen gracefully followed on just as spellbound as the rest of the audience…

“ _Anata to no ai ga eien dearu you ni,  
Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai~!_”

Offering a quick nod of acknowledgement to her, Taiyang then (oh, now that was unexpected, wasn’t it?) gave the Branwen Chieftain a quick peck on the cheek before quickly and discreetly making his way to where Qrow and Clover’s mother (a lovely, thoroughly genteel Atlesian botanist, of all things) were stood…

“ _Doushitemo amaete shimau motto otona ni naritai no ni,  
Guchi toka yowane wo tsukeru no wa anata shika inai kara;  
Hajimete kisu wo shita ano toki no amai aji wo oboete iru yo,  
Ima omoeba shiawasesugita kamo ne~!_”

Then, the expansive, glistening train-cape held by the tux wearing blonde and ready to drape, Thea gave Qrow the kind of adoring look only a parent could offer a child before leading him down the aisle, her own skirt-suit in the same red brocade as his Nehru vest, matching him perfectly, as Penny’s lilting voice continued to serenade them all…

“ _Koko wo nagareru namida ni kizukarenai you ni utsumuiteita no…_

_‘ **Aishiteru~!** ’_

_Anata no kotoba ga kasuka ni furueteta~!  
Anata to no ai wo ushinaitakunai kara~!_

_Yozora ni chikau no kono te wa mou hanasenai…_ ”

In all of her many years, the huntress presiding over this hugely anticipated event had never seen two people more in love.

For, the second that Clover had dared to turn around and look at his betrothed, it wouldn’t have mattered if a herd of Manticore had bowled in wearing clown-suits and were performing acrobatics because there was _no way_ that man would be looking at anything or anyone else.

And _that_ went **double** for Qrow, it seemed.

Gods… she’d never seen him look so genuinely, utterly happy; this was, she lamented, quite a shame. However, Brothers’ willing, the pair would have a long, happy life together and, although that didn’t make up for or excuse his past unhappiness, it was still a lovely thought…

“ _Anata to no ai ga eien dearu you ni,  
Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai…_”

As the heart-felt, haunting melody drew to a close there was barely a dry-eye in the house (poor Ozma, from what she could see in the upper gallery, was sheepishly trying to comfort a bawling Peter and sobbing Bart). Then, her own beautiful face kissed by joyful tears, Glynda watched the oldest of the two Ebi’s reach for the brunette’s right hand and bring it to clasp Qrow’s left.

“ _Anata to no ai ga eien dearu you ni,  
Yozora ni negau no kono te wa mada hanasenai…_”

~*~

Gods… _why_ was he shaking?

Heh, at least they both were…

“Please be seated, everyone…”

Trying his best to tear his eyes away from the man he’d give his last breath to, Clover wanted to focus on the wonderful Headmistress who was overseeing their ceremony or mouth words of thanks to his team and Penny for their wonderful, surprise performance as they took their seats, but…

 _But_ he couldn’t.

“This evening we are here to bless and acknowledge the binding of two souls in the love that they share for each other…”

Thank the Brothers that Briar was stood next to him; the detective knew how and when to prompt him into action should he falter when the time came.

Conspiratorially, Taiyang had revealed that he was under similar orders from Qrow.

“And, as is tradition, before the ceremony proper begins, I am required by the Unifying Laws of Remnant to ask if anyone knows of any reason why these two people cannot be lawfully wed here, tonight, or has any objections—”

“But just to warn you~!!” a loud, enthusiastic voice called as Teams RWBY and JNOR (alongside the Ace Ops and a giddily bouncing trio of Penny, Berry and Ivy) all stood up in the wake of Nora standing dramatically upon her prettily decorated chair; “the Qrover Protection Squad are _packing heat_ any objector won’t be able to handle~!”

Then, at her roar, the standing hunters all brandished…

“Oh my Gods” the lovers whispered in unison, their nerves completely destroyed by the mirth and love that they felt.

“ _Shovels_?” Glynda asked, her right brow-quirked.

“Yes ma’am~!!” the red-haired brawler crowed; “an’ just in case any such objectors want to make a run for it” she added, her grin the very definition of mischievous glee: “you’ll have to go through her~!” she called, her garden tool pointing towards…

“Raven?” Tai grinned quietly for there, stood prominently near the doors, her own shovel ( _how had they convinced her to go along with their scheme?!_ ) held across her arms, the Chieftain of the Branwen tribe surveyed the gawping people regarding her, that cold gaze daring someone to try their luck.

“So… are we all good?” Nora asked as the congregation laughed (out of nervousness or good-humour); “great!” she whooped before turning back to the Headmistress (who may or may not have been laughing behind her hand): “you may continue, Professor Goodwytch~!” she offered with an over-exaggerated curtsey before Ren and Jaune tugged her back to her chair.

Well, that was that…

~*~

“ _Thank you_ , Ms. Valkyrie…”

His hand still clasped in Clover’s warm, beautifully gloved one, Qrow had never felt more sure of anything in his life than he was now, than he was of this decision to pledge all of his love and the rest of his life to this wonderful man.

“As there are no objections, I invite Mr Ebi to say his vows before us…”

Giving those deft, _magical_ fingers a squeeze, the shape-shifter allowed the coos and murmurs of the crowd (their anticipation almost as potent as his own) to fade away as he drowned within the teal of those magnificent irises.

“Qrow” the brunette began, the almost invisible microphones clipped to their lapels allowing everyone to hear him; “from the minute I knocked you to Mantle’s water-slicked floor, I couldn’t banish your face from my mind…”

Tch, he was marrying such a corny, dork wasn’t he?

Gods… what had he done to deserve him?

“These past two years have been some of the strangest, most difficult times of my life and I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that I wouldn’t have survived this long without you…”

 _Shit_ … he had to keep himself together…

If he started crying now then not only would he lose _all_ of his street-cred ( _“heh, like you have any!”_ his inner-Taiyang snickered) but he’d be a babbling mess when it came to saying his own.

“When I wake up in the morning, you’re the first thought on my mind… during the day I look… I look forward to our talks, I hunger for your snarky quips, cutting sarcasm and tacky, _tacky_ puns…”

Damn, this man knew him so well, didn’t he?

“Sharing meals, making plans and even just curling up on the couch so we can listen to the rain together they… _these_ small, seemingly simple things have enriched my life beyond all measure and made me happier than I could ever say…”

No tears… no tears… _no tears_ …

“Meeting you was truly the luckiest thing to ever happen to me…”

Watching as the other’s free hand reached up to gently touch then unclasp the shamrock pin attached to his outer-coat, the congregation ‘ _oohed_ ’ and ‘ _awed_ ’ as the slightly taller man then pinned it to his Nehru vest.

Just next to his heart…

“I vow to make every day we share better than the last one… I vow to love, honour and fight alongside you until my dying day… I vow to listen when you speak, follow where you lead and forsake all others so as to belong to you wholly, truly and completely…”

~*~

Exhaling a shaky breath (Gods, he used to be a leader of hunters, he was a _Captain_ for Brothers’ sake!) Clover gave Qrow his fondest smile whilst bringing their hands back together.

Wow…

Expressing how he felt, what his lover _meant_ to him had made him feel so wonderfully, completely light.

No fainting… no fainting… _no fainting_!

“Clover” that sensual, gravelly voice purred out in a way that made him tingle all over.

_No openly ravishing him, either! Not just yet!_

“Your love for me has made me see myself anew… where I saw ugliness, you saw beauty… where I saw disaster, you saw potential… where I was darkness, _you_ were my light…”

Oh Gods… oh Gods… _oh Gods…_

 **No** reaching out, hugging him and hiding him away from this imperfect world that doesn’t deserve him, either.

You’re here to free him to soar, _not_ bind him for your own selfish wants…

No matter how tempting that is…

“You’re courageous, valiant, compassionate and make the best damned carbonara-sauce I’ve _ever_ tasted which… heh… after a life-time of Tai’s limp-noodles is a Gods’ send, really…”

“ _Hey_ …” the blonde behind his partner (soon to be husband; was this really happening?! Was it?!) snorted whilst the audience tittered; “he’s not wrong, dad~!” his soon-to-be nieces laughed out.

“Waking up in your arms feels like home… hearing your laugh makes me giddy… watching you fight for what you believe in makes me want to be a better person… a person worthy to stand at your side…”

_Worthy?!_

He was the one who needed to measure up, not Qrow… 

“Meeting you was truly the luckiest thing to ever happen to me…”

Brothers… could a more perfect moment exist in this world?

“I vow to make every day we share better than the last one… I vow to love, honour and fight alongside you until my dying day… I vow to listen when you speak, follow where you lead and forsake all others so as to belong to you wholly, truly and completely…”

~*~

At this point, even the truly stoic were choked up.

“With vows exchanged before beloved friends and kin, the placing of rings is the symbol we’ve used since time and memoriam to solidify the bond you’ve professed and to announce your joining of households to all whom meet you” Glynda expressed, her own eyes a little misty.

“Who anoints this union through the providing of these rings?”

“Ahh… hold on” Taiyang smiled, his body moving past Qrow to stand a little more clearly in the aisle; “c’mere boy!”

~*~

Zwei _loved_ the plush pillow his sisters had given him to sit on when they’d instructed him to ‘ _stay_ ’; it smelt like rose petals and allowed his plumped belly to rest comfortably whilst he waited.

He wasn’t sure, exactly, _why_ he was waiting here, especially since his family and extended pack were so far away _but_ , if the weird thing perched atop his head was anything to go by, then he had a job to do.

“C’mere boy!”

Blinking, his stubby legs engaged, he was up and cantering down the long, plush carpet strip in a whirl of funny, little paper things and tickly feathers; ahh, so his job was to help his second dad, was it?

Tongue lolling as he skittered to a stop, the corgi blinked up at his fathers and hoped that his tail’s rapid motions were conveying to them just how pleased he was to see them all _so_ happy.

It was at times like this, he thought, that having more than one tail would be _really_ useful…

~*~

“Oh my _Gods_ ” the lovers breathed in unison for there, like the good-boy he was, Remnant’s best corgi sat in his dickie-bow…

And a black-satin top-hat…

“That… that is the _cutest_ damned thing I’ve _ever_ seen” Qrow stated firmly; “seconded” Clover replied, his eyes widening as a chuckling Tai reached down to flip the hat’s circular-top off, his sun-kissed hand reaching in to retrieve the box that’d nearly given him a heart attack that morning.

“Briar Ebi and I anoint this union” he said warmly (the hat now back in one piece as he and the detective moved to stand beside the men they represented), his hands prizing the box open to allow the slate-haired man to take the shape-shifters band whilst he handled the former Captain’s.

Then, with a reverent nod, they gave the rings to the grooms; they were highly polished, titanium bands of a simple yet elegant width.

Upon the inside, the initials CE & QE had been artfully etched alongside the date.

Smiling (and quickly peeling his gloves away), Clover returned his gaze and focus to his partner.

His everything…

“With this ring, I do wed thee, Qrow Ebi…”

Watching the faultless metal slide across his finger as though it’d always been there, the older man sighed softly before moving to return the gesture.

“With this ring, I do wed thee, Clover Ebi…” 

This was it…

They were almost there…

“As the metal which creates these circles has been forged through fire, purified by water and crafted into the symbol of eternity, their creation reminds us of the ebb and flow of life with its triumphs and troubles, its hardships and joys, its passions and woes” the Headmistress declared. “May they serve as a reminder to you of your vows in sickness and in health, in prosperity and debt, in all good times and bad” she furthered whilst walking down to them, her hands resting on the shoulders they offered.

“With the greatest pleasure I can name, I hereby announce to all those gathered here, and to every person of Remnant, that you are wed this day” she called, her arms the rising towards to the vaulted ceiling (as per tradition).

“You may now kiss each other, should you wish to…”

And _boy_ , did they wish to…

Embracing amidst a chorus of wails, shouts and cheers, the fated lovers joined their lips with a light moan that only they could hear…

Well, if they hadn’t had their microphones switched on, anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see my disclaimer at the end of every chapter/I do not own any songs!
> 
> Now, for Penny’s surprise gift of a solo accompanied by the Ace Ops, I looked _all over youtube_ for what I wanted; there was nothing in Welsh or Gaelic that floated my boat for Old Mistrali and then my plot-bunnies poked me with a reminder that she knew the old song about the first Huntsman to settle Solitas/form Mantle and they were all like “pick a different language for Old Mantlese, you idiot!”
> 
> This led to a “hmm… what’d be the best language to use?”
> 
> Now, Solitas is cold and so off I went to explore Nordic and Russian songs… again, nothing I listened to stirred me; that’s when the Otaku in me woke up. Thinking about it, as (arguably) one of the most technologically advanced Countries in our world, Japan and Atlas (because the north of that four-island Nation is hella-cold in the winter) share a few similarities; as for advanced robots? Well, they have a hotel completely staffed by them, don’t they? So, that settled it! Therefore, Penny sings the following:
> 
> Final Fantasy XIII OST - Eternal Love.  
> Artist: Sayuri Sugawara Song: Eternal Love.
> 
> Huge thanks to TeamIcoGamer on YouTube for putting the translations from the Final Fantasy Wikia up! If you want to go listen to that song on their channel then here’s the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdTntbSpIIM&feature=youtu.be 
> 
> Here is the English translation:
> 
> “So that my love for you would always continue this way,  
> The hands which ask that of the night sky, still could not let go,  
> Those casual days were repeating, unafraid of anything…
> 
> Being able to welcome tomorrow together was something natural, right?  
> Being protected by strong eyes, it would have been great if time could stop now;  
> I want to see your face illuminated by lots of lights…
> 
> The first time we kissed; I still remember the sweet taste of that moment,  
> When I think about it now, I was probably too blessed,  
> So that you would not notice the tears flowing on my cheek, I hung my head low… 
> 
> "I love you…”
> 
> Your words quavered slightly,  
> Because I don't want to part with my love for you…
> 
> I swear to the night sky, that these hands, will never let go again,  
> In order for my love with you to last forever…
> 
> I swear to the night sky, that these hands, will never let go again,  
> Because I don't want to part with my love for you…
> 
> I swear to the night sky, that these hands, will never part again...”
> 
> Ahh~!! I just found that the lyrics really worked for them; they met at night, they’ve held hands (they’ve done _a lot_ with those hands) a great deal, the sky is a big theme in RWBY (some of the best lighting in a show of this kind, I feel) and they were both a little shaky when they first said they loved each other, **all of the TEARS when Clover thought Qrow was dead** , so…
> 
> Welp! That’s it for this “Side-Quest”!
> 
> I’m going to update a few of the other stories before starting the “Honeymoon Tour” of Remnant that’ll kick off in Menagerie, though!
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as I have! 😊


	85. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 1)   24.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Clover/Qrow, Yang/Blake, Ghira/Kali (more TBA).
> 
> Rating: General – Explicit.
> 
> Summary: Now freshly married (but not _quite_ ready to settle down into an early retirement), the Ebi men bid most of their friends and family goodbye to begin their honeymoon tour across a world free of Salem (but not completely free of problems), a series of reunions planned along the way.
> 
> Their first stop? The island nation of Menagerie where the Chieftain has offered to host them for their three week stay upon the continent that, more and more, is becoming the paradise that it should have been thanks to neighbouring Kingdoms _finally_ acknowledging their worth and value as a territory in their own right.
> 
> No one could argue that the skills, tenacity and bravery of the Faunus warriors during the final battle against Salem had not been awe-inspiring to behold.
> 
> Which, in turn, has sprouted its own set of problems…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst (I can never escape it), feels, hurt-comfort, cultural-differences, SMUT (because, of course there will be), swearing, prejudice/racism ( I hate these things SO MUCH~!), drama, terrorism, uncomfortable situations, past relationship drama, Clover just wants to fish (is that too much to ask?), family-dynamics, family-drama and attempted humour.**

The rest of the wedding night and blown by in a glittered tornado of toasts (with Briar and Taiyang trying to outdo each other when it came to embarrassing stories about the grooms; they needn’t have bothered as Harriet playing the audio clip of the first time they’d acknowledged their love had trounced their attempts at ridicule), laughter, food and dancing.

It had been, all told, one hell of a night.

“Mm… mornin’ Mr Ebi…”

Grumbling unintelligibly, Qrow buried his face into his lover’s chest, his brows furrowing until strong arms enfolded him and hugged him close; “can’ be the mornin’” he managed to murmur: “still sleepy…”

Chuckling fondly, Clover stretched a little under their blankets, his eyes staring up at the still unfamiliar ceiling of the Beacon faculty dorm they’d been given, his mouth releasing a small yawn as he snuggled back into the (admittedly good; it’d certainly survived their night of _vigorous_ love-making) mattress, his eyes dropping closed.

“Yang will barge in and demand we get our asses in gear if we’re not careful” he warned.

“Tch… she can try” the older man huffed, his head ducking beneath the covers; “our honeymoon, our rules…”

“We do have a transport to catch, though” the brunette reminded; “that, and aren’t we all supposed to be having breakfast together before we all go our separate ways for a while?”

Whining in the back of his throat, the shape-shifter grumbled (what Clover had come to realise was) a string of old Mistrali curses before, with an indignant huff, he threw the covers away, sat up and glared at the clock upon the night-stand.

“Ugh~! _Fine_ ” he grunted; “but you are going to give me one hell of a massage in the shower” he stated, Clover’s favourite annoyed pout puffing his lips as he staggered from the mattress (heh, they’d have to ask Glynda where she’d purchased it from for when they came back to Vale) and made to pull his lover, his _husband_ , with him.

“So demanding” the Atlesian mock-complained, his body easily tugged to a stand (some people found it hard to believe that Qrow was the stronger out of the two of them; he, however, was not only ridiculous proud of that strength (and all of the other strengths, too) but ridiculously turned on by it as well). “Well… if that’s what you want then who am I to deny you, hmm?”

~*~

Reaching the dinner-hall, the same waiting staff from the night before happily milling about with croissants, fresh-fruit and the like, the newlyweds offered friendly nods, soft words of thanks and a few laughs as they made their way to the table at the centre of the arranged furniture.

“Gods… I’m starving, aren’t you?”

“Heh, I could eat a bagel or five” Qrow replied warmly, their hands interlaced as the table neared, his garnet eyes casting around the group of family and friends before, with a blink, he felt a light frown tug his lips; “hey… you mind ordering me a few?”

Following his husband’s gaze, Clover nodded gently; “you want all of them with cream-cheese, chives and salmon, or…”

“Mm, _this_ is why I married you, Mr Ebi” the shape-shifter smirked whilst leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek; “you always seem to know what I want” he chuckled before, his fingers giving his young lover’s a squeeze, he (almost) reluctantly pulled away and walked towards one of the vast room’s side entrances.

Luckily, the few who watched him go didn’t intercept him or call attention to his actions.

Thank the Gods for that because, as he made his approach to the rapidly fleeing person, he had a sneaking suspicion that the conversation he was about to start could be…

“Hey, wait up…”

_**Difficult…** _

~*~

It was official; Zwei _loved_ his third dad.

“Okay… just _one more_ strip of bacon and then no more, okay? If Qrow and I return you to Tai and the girls all squishy from over eating then we’ll be in _so_ much trouble…”

Sat in pride of place at the centre of the tables, Zwei was more than content as he could see and scent _everything_ ; the nice people (who weren’t his pack) were bringing around fruity-smelling drinks, trays of pastries and breakfast meats whilst everyone who _was_ in his pack (distantly or otherwise) were laughing, smiling and taking photos.

His third dad was _also_ sneaking him more and more of his _favourite_ crispy-meat despite looking guilty and checking to make sure his second dad wasn’t watching.

“So… are you all packed and ready to go?”

All in all, he wasn’t quite sure what, exactly, had happened over these few days, however, one of the strongest (and most thrilling) scents floating around the chamber was that of excited anticipation.

It was the smell he was used to scenting when an adventure was afoot.

Zwei _loved_ adventures~!

“Yep… we’ve tried to keep our rucksacks relatively light and it’ll be great to live in a house for three weeks before hopping on a boat to Anima… heh, and I’m really looking forward to the camping we’ll be doing, oh, and the fishing too, of course…” 

However, there was also a spritz of apprehension, a spatter of anxiety and the kind of sadness he’d come to associate with ‘good-bye’, ‘see you soon’ and ‘I won’t be long’.

Zwei didn’t like those things.

“Fishing, huh? And all this time I thought you’d crafted your weapon just to follow your family tradition… weren’t your ancestors famous for harpooning Grimm, or something?”

Hmm…

Why humans felt the need to split their packs up and roam away from each other all the time had always stumped him; packs were meant to stay together, fight for each other, bring in and share food and snuggle up in big piles when the sun went down, weren’t they?

“Yeah, my great-great grandmother was _quite_ the lady… apparently she was one of the founders of Argus…”

And yet… humans rarely did those things, did they?

Sure, when his sisters were closer to his size he remembered their mom, their second dad and him all ending up tucked into that big bed together in the snowy winters _but_ it was hardly the same as what he and his ilk did.

Not that he minded, really.

He adored his human pack (now so much bigger and full of so many different kinds of lovely people) and any snuggle, to his mind, was a good snuggle.

“Ha! Why am I not surprised? But, seriously? _Fishing_? I thought you said that you and Qrow _weren’t_ retiring…”

And speaking of snuggles; he was _pretty_ sure if he edged his way onto his third dad’s lap and cocked his head in the way that made the people around him go ‘ _aww_ ’ he could get at least another four strips of that crispy, nummy meat resting so _tantalisingly_ close to his snuffling nose and lolling tongue.

“ _Hey_ now… fishing can be incredibly dangerous and… _aww_ … would you look who wants a cuddle, hmm?”

Waggling his stubby tail for all it was worth, Zwei plonked himself upon the offered lap, his head tilting further when the nice hound-man reached across to scratch under his ear _just right_ , his own impressive tail wagging all the same whilst he was offered not two but _four_ pieces of bacon. 

“I can’t believe you get to take the official Ace Ops mascot with you… he should _really_ be coming back to Atlas with us so that your sister can _finally_ make that sculpture of him…”

Ahh~!

Yep, he loved his third dad very, _very_ much~!

“Yes, _well_ … we’ll be making our way back to Atlas in a few months’ time” Clover promised, his arms now curling about the precious bundle of fluff he held; “and besides, if you guys borrowed him now then you’d have to explain your reasoning to Qrow and, I tell you this as your friend, Marrow, that wouldn’t end well for you…”

“Ha~ha~! Yeah, you’re probably right” the Faunus replied sheepishly, his eyes quickly looking around for the shape-shifter in question; “umm… maybe don’t tell him that I suggested it, alright?”

~*~

Sitting next to Blake, a comforting arm curled about her shoulders, Qrow allowed her to speak, uninterrupted, as all of her worries, reservations and concerns spilled out.

“I… I want to go back… of course I do but… but even though I left Menagerie in the best shape I could I… _so much_ has changed… _I’ve_ changed…”

The poor kid (heh, _young woman_ ; she and the others would _always_ be kids to him, _his_ kids at that) had been stewing over returning home for the past few weeks.

“Then there’s Ilia… I… she thought that Sun and I were… and I… I _let_ her believe that and after… after _Adam_ and how he… how he _died_ I… I’m returning to my parents as a… as a _murderer_ and I can’t…”

Thank Gods he’d been able to speak to her before they made their way to the transport.

“And Yang has been so… so _sweet_ and supportive and caring but… but she’s _human_ … she’s human and I’m bringing her home to a place where lots of Faunus still _hate_ and fear humans and I… I don’t know if I’ll be able to protect her when you and Clover-r leave…”

Humming lightly in the back of his throat, his husband’s red bandana (which he’d licked therefore, technically, it was his by Branwen law just like the leather jacket, the lucky-pin and his great-aunt’s macaroon recipe) lifting away from his jacket’s front-pocket, Qrow offered it to the Faunus so that she could dry her tears, her body leaning all the closer to his as she took it.

“For what the words of an old fool like me are worth, kitty-cat” he began, a small laugh leaving her at the nick-name (he had one for each of them); “and from what little I’ve seen of your parents, I’m surprised they haven’t swam to meet us half-way” he grinned. “They’re your family and they love you” he reminded; “an’ besides, we all have pasts, we all have histories and yes, killing isn’t something most people can just forget about” he offered: “the fact that you still feel guilt is a testament to your ability to do what needs to be done and _still_ be a good person” he furthered.

“B-but…”

“No buts” the shape-shifter cut in, his tone firm but kind; “Adam was an evil son of a bitch, Blake… and there was only one of two ways that your final meeting with him could have gone” he breathed: “and I, for one, am eternally glad that it was you and Yang that walked out of the forest that day” he murmured. “I only wish that I… that _we_ could have been there to help you…”

“O-oh Qrow you… you don’t…”

“No, no” the huntsman sighed; “you guys could have left me to drink myself to death back then and frankly, who could have blamed you?” he asked, his frown deepening. “I don’t know how we all got through that time and managed to go on to become better and stronger as a result but, between you and me? I thank the Gods for that every night before I close my eyes and every morning before I kick Clover out of bed to make me breakfast…”

“ _Hahaa~!_ What?” the Faunus giggled, their gazes locking as they shared the laugh.

“He’s a great cook, what can I tell you?” he shrugged with a smirk before, the loose hug he held her in tightening; “but seriously, try your best not to worry too much, alright?” he pushed. “Relationships are hard and returning to a place you’ve not seen in a long while is harder still, heh, I should be the poster-boy for that kind of thing” he grinned; “but whatever happens, it’s not just Yang, Clover and me who’ve got your back” he reminded. “That, and Yang’s grown and matured _so much_ since you first became a couple” he continued, his tone pleased; “I’m pretty sure she can handle herself around haters without resorting to violence so long as any comments are directed at her and not you” he chuckled. 

“Gods help _anyone_ who trash-talks our fire-cracker’s family is all I can say, really…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I don't think I've written Blake and Qrow directly interacting before so I HAD to remedy that~!
> 
> XD


	86. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 2)   02.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: racism (hinted at/referred to; there's still a lot of ill-will towards humans), swearing and a smidge of angst~!**

With many a hug exchanged (and a few tears, but that was Peter and Bart for you), soon everyone who was departing Vale that morning had their luggage loaded onto various transports and were making their way to the newly rebuilt and refurbished airport.

Then, after further ‘ _see you soons_ ’, ‘ _take cares_ ’ and ‘ _have a great times_ ’, the Ebi’s boarded their flight to Atlas along with the Ace Ops and Penny whilst Clover’s party were surprised by airport courtesy-staff and escorted to a separate lounge before being boarded onto their plane before anyone else.

Getting star treatment had never felt so good…

“Well, this sure as hell beats having to travel on foot” Qrow said with a smile, his body settling into the plush, leather seat he’d been assigned; “we shouldn’t have allowed your folks to pay for first-class, though” he stated with a long, luxuriant stretch.

“Oh yeah, I can see you how clearly tortured you are by accepting their final wedding present” Clover grinned, a playful wink being shot his husband’s way; “how ever will you sleep tonight, hmm?”

“Heh… who says I’ll be _sleeping_?”

“Why, Qrow _Ebi_ … I hope you’re suggesting what I _think_ you are…”

“We are sat _right_ behind you, you know” Yang deadpanned whilst the older fighters made exaggerated _goo-goo_ eyes at each other and her girlfriend chuckled daintily behind her hand; “honeymooners are _the worst_ ” she added dramatically, her own luxury seat reclining as she let out a sigh. 

Turning around to stick his tongue out at his niece, the group shared a laugh before settling themselves into the plush, entertainment rich, roomy seats they’d been booked in, the quite chatter of business people and the inherently wealthy flitting around the cabin alongside the greetings provided by the stewards.

“Feels kind’a weird being on an aircraft for leisure as opposed to travelling for a life or death mission, huh?” 

Blinking, his eyes reviewing the safety-video playing out on his personal screen ( _very_ fancy, no wonder Ivy and Berry had made such a fuss), Clover turned to his lover, his handsome face relaxed, pleased and _ridiculously_ kissable. “Yeah” he agreed quietly; “and Zwei seems to be enjoying it, too” he offered, their eyes moving from each other to the corgi so comfortably curled between them in the luxury dog-bed that’d been provided, his complimentary treats already consumed as he prepared for a late morning nap.

“S’funny” his lover continued, his left hand lifting the complimentary glass of smooth-orange juice to his lips; “I… I never really thought about retiring… or, well, not being a huntsman full time” he admitted, his expression softening: “and now we’re going to be teachers and I… I _almost_ can’t believe that we made it, you know?”

“Are you kidding?” the brunette chuckled, his hand reaching over to grasp his husband’s free hand, their fingers knitting together in a pattern neither was willing to break; “tch, I’m just surprised that it took us so long to save the world, help to re-establish global communications and virtually bring around world-peace” he grinned. “We should have done it in a year… year and a half _tops_ ” he furthered demurely, his shoulders rolling in an easy, care-free shrug; “doing all of that in two years was a little slow on our part, wouldn’t you say?”

“Okay, _okay_ Captain Fact-Check” the older hunter snorted, his eyes rolling fondly; “we’re amazing, I get it…”

“We’re amazing _and_ you are allowed to enjoy yourself” the Atlesian cut in knowingly; “I mean it, Qrow” he continued, his teal-eyes narrowing: “I’m not expecting you to be running around singing and throwing flowers around…”

“…heh, don’t go giving me ideas, lucky-charm…”

"… _but_ I’m serious about you having a good time, relaxing and letting me spoil you” he stated, his hand giving the digits he’d captured a fond squeeze; “that, and you’ve got to come fishing with me _at least_ once, alright?”

~*~

The ten-hour flight could have been hell if they’d stayed in coach… 

“Here are your five-course menus… please feel free to select as many options as you like~!”

However, the friendly cabin-crew couldn’t do enough for them…

“Ooh, may I have the lobster _and_ the halibut, please?”

There was a plethora of newly released movies to watch…

“Are… are you _crying_ , uncle Qrow?”

“The unicorn-dad just rescued his abducted kid, Yang… only a _monster_ wouldn’t cry over this shit~!”

Video-games to play…

“Wow… these graphics are even better than the one’s in Atlas Academy’s training-suites… _why_ is this technology only being used for gaming? The 3D rendering is… are… are you _snoring_ to mock me, _hubby_?”

“ _Maybe…_ ”

Exotic mock-tails to drink…

“Damn, who knew mangoes could taste so good?”

“You… umm, you have a bit of a _moustache_ … here, let me get that for you…”

“Ugh~! _Young love_ is the _worst_ ~!”

“Way to use my quip against me, uncle Qrow, _very_ original…”

And chairs that could recline to full-on beds _without_ impinging on the space of others were, as far as they were concerned, the reasons why the pilot’s announcement of landing in the balmy, clear-skied island of Menagerie came as such a shock.

Hell, _actually_ flying to the Faunus _homeland_ had felt like a vacation in itself.

Who new that travelling could be so much fun?

~*~

“ _ **Welcome home~!!**_ ”

Ghira and Kali were _just_ as he imagined they would be; the father (tall, brawny and imposing) couldn’t hide his joy as his wife (petite, slender but equally fierce) rushed over the barrier separating the arrivals and the people awaiting them, her beautiful face tear-streaked as she grabbed Blake and Yang to pull them to her.

“H-hey mom~!” the younger Faunus breathed whilst he and his husband, after sharing a fond glance, moved to grab the girls’ luggage whilst Ghira sheepishly apologised to the security staff and the other few people leaving their plane (a long-haul connecting flight to the north of Anima) milled around them to meet their own relatives and leave the airport. “It… it’s great to see you too…”

“ _Oohhhh~!_ Just look at you both~!” she chorused whilst standing back, her golden eyes warm; “so grown-up~!” she sighed wistfully before, and with _no_ warning, she was wrapping her (lithe yet _ridiculously_ powerful) arms around the hunters who’d been (subtly) walking around them. “And you two~! Don’t think that you can get away without a _proper_ greeting from me and _yes_ , I’m a _hugger_ ~!” she called, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Thank you _so much_ for coming~!” she gushed; “I can’t believe it’s taken us this long to be properly acquainted, can you?!” she furthered with another tight squeeze.

Well, that explained where Blake got her amazing strength from, didn’t it?

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Belladonna” Clover managed to breathe, his surprise palpable and smile genuine despite the light wheeze in his throat.

“Ha~! _Mrs Belladonna_ is my mother-in-law~!” she sing-songed whilst releasing them; “I must insist that you call me Kali~!” she stated whilst wagging a finger at them both: “no excuses~!”

“Heh… s-sure thing” Qrow managed; “thank you for having us, we…”

“ _Nonsense~!_ ” the woman huffed, her fists now resting on her hips as she winked at them; “you’re more than welcome and we only wished that all four of your were staying for longer, don’t we Ghira?”

“Yes honey” the tall, hulking figure of a doting-parent smiled, his expression still sheepish in the wake of the energetic display that was his mate; “here, my friends, our staff will carry your bags on ahead to our home whilst we take the scenic route” he offered. “We’ve arranged for gondolas to take us through the river system as we’re in the height of fire-fly season and they put on quite a show” he reasoned, his arms opening to enfold his daughter as she reached him, his body releasing a deep, resonating purr at the motion.

Gods…

It felt so good to witness so much love in one place…

~*~

Settling onto their gondola (the Belladonna’s had very kindly arranged for them to a have a smaller, separate boat that floated a few metres behind the island’s rulers, Zwei and their niece), each of them choosing to ignore the way that a few of the Faunus had looked at them (humans were still quite a rare sight, after all), Clover and Qrow flipped out their scrolls to snap a few photos.

Ivy, Ruby and the rest of the kids would never forgive them if they weren’t updated; apparently sending messages that they’d arrived safely _weren’t_ enough.

“So, you’re married, are you?”

Blinking, their heads tilting back to observe their gondolier (a stag Faunus with rings through his eyebrows and antlers), the men offered him their smiles; “as of yesterday, yes we are” the brunette replied, his held hands tightening their hold a little.

“Oh? I see” the sandy-haired man shrugged, his tone nonchalant as though _they’d_ been the ones to strike up the conversation, the conversation he didn’t want to be a part of; “good for you, I guess” he added before, with a sigh. “Look… I’m not really paid enough to do the whole _excited_ tour-guide thing” he explained, his hazel eyes looking around the dusk-lit jungle foliage, his head inclining towards the river bank and the tiny dots of glowing insects dancing all around them. “You’ve got eyes and you’ll be alright to talk amongst yourselves, won’t you?”

“Ugh… yeah, sure we…”

“ _Great_ ” he stated, an _almost_ smile tugging his lips as he secured his pole against his side before plucking a pair of wireless headphones from his jeans pocket; “and, not that it’s any of my business or anything, but if you’re going to be all _touchy-feely_ , can you keep it down?” he stated, the question lost in his bluntness. “I’m not paid enough to experience peoples’ PDA, either” he continued mildly before, with no further ceremony, he secured his headphones and resumed his work, his eyes staring straight ahead.

Huh…

“ _Wow_ ” Qrow deadpanned; “he’s got you pegged good, huh?”

“What?” the brunette laughed, the tension easing out of him (he… he was used to rudeness and sure, humans had a _long way_ to go in terms of building better relations with the Faunus but, well, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable about the young man’s attitude).

“Well, look at us” he smirked; “ _clearly_ you’re going to struggle keeping your hands to yourself” he chuckled: “and who could blame you, hmm? I’m quite the catch, aren’t I?”

“Yes… yes you are” the Atlesian replied softly, his own smile magnetic; “now come on, let’s use _our eyes_ to take more photographs, okay?” he offered, his scroll snapping a quick shot of his lover, causing him to baulk and blink his eyes in the flash. “Fire-flies just so happen to be Penny’s favourite insect, remember” he added, his head turning back to the lush, tropical foliage canopying over them; “whoever get’s the most excited response from her wins, okay?”


	87. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 3) 09.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, challenging bias/prejudice, swearing (I think) and fffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllsssssss**.

Arriving at the Belladonna’s estate (a beautiful, tropical hide-away atop a small hill and staffed by pleasant guards who greeted them with nods), the humans couldn’t help but be impressed by the bamboo-structure that was the main house, its wide, open windows allowing the cool-night air to permeate the structure, alleviating some of the humidity.

Not enough to ease the increased mass of gold-locks Yang was now sporting, however.

“I have some coconut oil that’ll help with that, my dear” Kali smiled as the blonde stood before a mirror, her lilac-eyes wide as she patted at her sun-shine spikes of hair in utter bewilderment; “it’s just one of the downsides of island living, I’m afraid” she chuckled.

“Heh, I think it suits you” Qrow unhelpfully quipped, his smirk shit-eating as he tousled the wild mane in passing.

“ _Ha, ha_ ” the younger Branwen huffed; “just because _you_ don’t mind looking like a scruffy, old bird doesn’t mean that the rest of us have to” she snipped whilst they followed Blake and her father through to the main living area.

“ _Ouch_ , less with the old, please” the shape-shifter smirked.

“Tch, come off it” the brawler snorted; “you look good and you know it…”

“Here-here” Clover chuckled with a wink, the group sharing a laugh whilst making their way to the dining room where a grand-spread was being laid out by the three servers who saw to the house and its owners, the scents of the freshly cooked produce (predominantly a vast array of fish with various side-dishes) making their mouths water.

“Come then, friends” Ghira beckoned; “let us eat and talk a while” he instructed warmly: “we would love to hear all about your special day and then, perhaps, we can start to chart what you’d all like to do whilst you’re here on your vacation” he furthered. “Menagerie, as I’m hoping you’ll find, is full of many fun activities for you to indulge in and we want to make sure that you have the best time possible, ahh… you and your fluffy little companion, of course…”

~*~

Stretching, yawning and then flopping into their bed, Qrow rubbed his naked stomach (his boxers the only clothing he wore now) with a pleased sigh as his husband looked on from where he was stowing the last of their toiletries in the top draw of a lovely, bamboo and coconut mat vanity, his expression soft and fond.

“Ugh… if I keep living this well then I’ll be a beached-whale in no time” the garnet-eyed hunter mused before leaning over to scoop-up Zwei, the corgi’s stubby tail offering a few lazy wags as he snuggled into the newly made Ebi’s side with a contented sigh.

“That just means that there’ll be more of you to hug” the brunette replied smoothly; “and that’s not something either myself, Zwei or your kids will mind, I’m sure…”

“ _Our_ kids, uncle Clover” the former tribesman countered, his eyes rolling fondly; “now get on over here” he ordered: “I could really go for a hug right about now” he explained with another luxuriant roll of his body.

“Sir yes sir” the Atlesian smirked, his own boxer clad form (and what a form it was) slinking to the double-bed so that he could crawl over his lover and their _best-boy_ to spoon around his back, the arms his husband loved to praise and kiss and _lick_ easily wrapping around them as they lay atop the high-thread count covers.

It was simply too hot to get under them, after all and, as the crickets began their midnight serenade, the pair found they were also too tired, comfortable and full to move.

Now this was the life, wasn’t it?

“You looking forward to your boat-trip tomorrow?”

Humming in the back of his throat, the brunette buried his nose into the nape of his husband’s neck, his lips giving the skin next to them a soft kiss as the older man shuddered; “you could come with me, you know?”

“Hmm, I could” Qrow replied; “but getting up at the ass-crack of dawn to join some burly fisherman covered in bait and guts _really_ doesn’t appeal to me, even _if_ my gorgeous husband happens to be there too” he admitted with a little shrug. “And besides, you promised me a pick-nick date by the sea with non-alcoholic mimosas when you take me fishing for the first time and I intend to keep you to it” he all but purred, his drowsy eyes slipping shut; “make sure you take Kingfisher with you” he murmured.

“Um?”

“Ghira may have had to arrange this fishing trip for you for a reason” the shape-shifter reminded; “regrettably, human-Faunus relations still have a long way to go and I should imagine there’ll be people who won’t be too happy about us coming here” he reasoned. “That gondolier was probably quite _reserved_ in his opinions tonight…”

“Yeah, I have a feeling that you’re right about that” the Atlesian sighed, his brows furrowing; “I’ll keep my wits about me, I promise” he agreed, another kiss smoothing against that ivory-flesh: “s’cute that you still worry about me, though…”

“Heh, I _always_ will” the shape-shifter said through a yawn; “you’re smart, beautiful, strong and have a heart the size of all outdoors” he reminded fondly, his body snuggling more deeply into the embrace he’d been wrapped in whilst Zwei began to snore. “How can I _not_ worry about you, huh?”

~*~

The _ass-crack_ of dawn, regrettably, came around all too soon…

“ _Nnnooo… stay ‘ere… with us… s’too early~!_ ”

Chuckling, his hands easily (and gently) putting pay to the shape-shifter’s clumsy, sleep-ridden attempts to keep him in bed, Clover scooted down the bedding to make his escape as both Qrow and their corgi companion grumbled and curled into each other, their eyes still closed.

_Aww~!_

It should be illegal for a man cuddling his dog to look that cute~!

Committing the image to memory, he then deftly snagged his scroll from the ottoman at the foot of their bed and snapped a few photos (dutifully saving the best as his new screen-saver whilst setting a reminder to himself to share the pics with their flock later on) before heading to the bathroom.

A quick shower, a fresh set of clothes and a light breakfast should see him well on his way to his favourite hobby.

Well, his favourite hobby that didn’t involve his husband, anyway…

Hmm…

Maybe he _should_ ask Ghira if he could re-arrange the trip, turn around and just snuggle back into the veritable nest of blankets that…

No…

 _No_ … that would be rude, wouldn’t it?

Not only rude _but_ the island’s leader had probably gone to a great deal of trouble to get him a place on the fishing expedition and he’d not been raised to discount someone else’s generosity, had he?

Nodding to himself, his hands now swiftly activating the shower, the Atlesian hopped under the spray and began soaping himself up with the spicy, locally-made shower-gel.

The sooner he went, the sooner he could return, right?

~*~

Popping the last mouthful of the amazingly delicious banana muffin he’d snagged for breakfast (he’d snuck a few protein bars and bottled water into his back-pack along with Kingfisher and his scroll in a little, water-proof baggy), Clover waved a quick good-bye to Ghira (who was enjoying a coffee on the veranda whilst signing paper work) and jogged down the steps to find his _chauffeur_ awaiting him.

Blinking, smiling and accepting the ride, the Atlesian couldn’t help but marvel at the tropical setting in which he found himself; this certainly beat the vast deserts of Vacuo and the icy, unforgiving wastes of Solitas (not that even _they_ could compare to the actual horrors of the Darklands they’d been forced to travel to meet and vanquish _her_ ), didn’t it?

However, there wasn’t much time to indulge in the vine-draped trees coated in wild blossoms in the soft, pre-dawn light misting over the isle before they arrived at a small port, a few ramshackle huts soon giving way to five wooden jetties pushing out across the aquamarine waters, a singular, twenty-five foot fishing-boat gently lulling at the end of the fifth.

“Thanks for the ride” he said to the young woman who’d barely acknowledged him during their fifteen-minute journey, his finger dipping the beck of his ‘gone fishin’ baseball cap at her as she returned the nod before looking away, clearly anxious to get back to the Estate.

Then, his spry form (dressed in faded but comfortable blue jeans, sturdy leather hiking-boots (because a wet deck and big waves were a dangerous mix) and an old, sleeveless t-shirt with his youngest sister’s music-label proudly emblazoned across the front) hopping away from the vehicle, he shouldered his bag, grabbed his equipment and jogged towards the four Faunus waiting for him.

Heh… another _warm_ welcome seemed likely as the two mere-men (identical twins from the looks of them) rolled their eyes, the tiger folded his arms and stared him down whilst the bull, his own cap reading ‘Skipper’, grunted and spat into the water before _greeting_ him. 

“So _you’re_ Ebi, huh?”

_Oh boy…_

“Hey there” he replied, his hand raised in a friendly gesture; “yeah, that’s me… but please, call me Clover” he tried, the gazelle who’d driven him to the port in a little golf-cart (of all things) already making her way back home: “thank you very much for having me aboard, Captain…”

“Yes, well… when the chieftain said that a _hero_ of Remnant wanted to go fishing we couldn’t turn down his request but, as you can imagine, we were all quite surprised” the bull-man grunted, his amber eyes narrowing slightly; “ _almost_ as surprised at learning that such a hero would _want_ to come here at all” he mused mildly, his three crew mates offering dry chuckles of agreement.

“My husband and I were invited” the brunette countered, his tone still friendly; “and we were more than happy to come to your home, as guests and comrades, of course” he added, his training as an Ace Operative (who’d had to deal with people who disliked him, his authority and what he’d stood for, especially in Mantle) coming to the fore. “So… what are we likely to catch out there, sir?” he tried, the tackle-box and rod his folks had brought to Vale for him lifting for their inspection. “I hear the marlin and swordfish around these parts put up a pretty good fight” he grinned knowingly, a true trill of excitement running through him as he looked out to the salty waves, his giddiness building with anticipation.

Sure… it’d be _nice_ to be wanted and even better, too, if his Pa, Bramble and his brothers were here _but_ he’d make do and enjoy himself regardless, especially if he had the opportunity to catch something tasty to share with his husband, their nieces and hosts.

“Huh, so you’re _not_ an amateur, then?” the tiger offered, pale-grey eyes regarding the rod he totted appreciatively.

“Heh… compared to my old-man, I probably am” he replied warmly; “he took me and my siblings out on the water every chance he got when we were young” he furthered, his hand lifting up the red, beaten-up box of bait he was carrying: “this here was my great-great grandma’s” he continued, his eyes looking at it reverently. “She was quite the lady and passed on her love and respect of the sea down to all of us… ha, even if only one of three my sisters has ever been appreciative of that” he laughed; “fake-tan and gel-nails don’t _exactly_ mix with fish-guts and scales, am I right?”

Blinking, their eyes taking in the clearly well-loved kit and the huntsman’s cheerful demeanour, the Captain chuffed out a laugh of his own, this one genuine; “heh, my little girls feel exactly the same way” he revealed before, in a gesture that had his crew straighten up a touch. “The name’s Blye” he offered, their hands shaking after Clover quickly placed his tackle-box on the wooden planks that made up the pier; “let’s get you up on deck so we can cast-off, shall we?”

~*~

Zwei loved nothing more than cuddling with his first-dad, however, as the sun started to rise, the rays beaming through the open windows and gently blowing drapes, he found that he just couldn’t stay on the blankets anymore.

“Umm? Mornin’ puppy-dog” his rescuer murmured; “eww~! Would you stop lickin’… all over… me~! _Eeewww_ ~!”

Wagging his tail happily, his taste-buds thoroughly enjoying the flavour that was uniquely the first human he’d ever bonded with, the corgi decided that, even in the growing heat, a quick game of lick-chase was just what they needed to start the morning.

“ _Waahh~!_ Not in my ear~! _Not in my ear_ ~! Hahahaa~! Okay~! Okay, I give, _I give_ ~!” 

Giving the man’s cheek one final swipe with his tongue, Zwei allowed his first-dad to wrap him up in a hug before he found himself gently rolled onto the ( _aahhh~! Bliss~!_ ) cool, tiled-floor, his legs spreading out to the sides so that his chest and tummy got the full benefit of the delicious chill.

_Hmm…_

Maybe he could just spend the rest of the day here?

He was sure that his human-pack would feed him and, as he could scent no Grimm or any other trouble in the immediate area, surely it wouldn’t be so bad for him to have a lazy-day off?

“Heh, that feel good lil-buddy?”

Letting out a contented sigh whilst his head was scratched _just right_ , Zwei puddled himself out a little flatter, his eyes rolling closed once more.

Sure, he still didn’t know what the word _honeymoon_ meant _but_ if every day could start off like this then he’d be one happy corgi, that was for sure…


	88. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 4) 23.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, racial-tensions, cultural differences, children and disappointment.**

Now, Qrow wasn’t a man who usually wore shorts or short-sleeves (heh, that was his husband’s department and long may he continue to shop that way), however, it’d just turned 10:00 and he was _way_ too hot not to…

“Hey… you look…”

“Not one word, firecracker…”

“I was going to say _good_ , thank you very much” the blonde (her burnt-orange short-shorts, purple flip-flops (to match her white, purple hearted crop-top) complete with her emblemed belt and favourite sunglasses looking as though she was born to tropical island life) quipped, her grin appreciative. “I hope to look even _half_ as good when I’m your age…”

“ _Wow_ ” the garnet eyed man deadpanned; “thanks… I think…”

“Yang’s just teasing” Blake chuckled, her similarly dressed form (still in classic mono-chrome but with a mini-skirt and gladiator sandals) moving to stand next to her girlfriend as the four of them (Zwei happily lolling along behind them, a wetted, Ace Ops Mascot bandana tied about his neck to keep him cool) shuffled towards the dining room. “You do look great” she added fondly, her smile bright as she appraised him over her shoulder; “and Penny will be thrilled to see you wearing her favourite base-ball cap” she chuckled.

“Yeah, well, along with factor fifty sun-block I figured this kind of thing would be useful” he shrugged, his hands tucking into the comfortable pockets of his grey-linen, knee-length shorts, his matching t-shirt (with a series of chibi-crows in various poses scattered across it; the best collaboration the male Ebi twins and Ivy had ever made, in his opinion) similarly cool as he moved. 

Sure, they didn’t exactly match his hat but hell, he was on vacation, wasn’t he?

Wasn’t it every tourist’s right to look ridiculous whilst out in a foreign land enjoying themselves?

“Huh… you know, I don’t think I’ve ever thought about that” Yang called as they approached a table already brimming with breakfast treats, two saucers upon the floor next to his chair clearly intended for a more than happy corgi to drink and eat his fill; “you with a tan, I mean…”

“Heh… Branwen’s and the sun aren’t the best mix, firecracker” he replied with a wink; “but, luckily for you, your Xiao Long blood will probably bronze you right up” he grinned.

“ _Ooohhh_ ” the older of the two girls gushed; “oh my Gods, I think you’re right~!” she stated excitedly, her sunny disposition easily overruling the odd look that the staff were giving them as they began to plate up their side-dishes with fruits before adding the freshly cooked eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes and beans to their proper platters. “I bet I’ll look even better with dad’s complexion~!”

Chuckling along with her, his eyes briefly casting to a happily chomping Zwei, Qrow began his own meal in earnest; damn, that tasted good.

Ha; and to think that his husband had just jogged straight out of the house with nothing but protein bars and bottled water.

Hmm…

He’d be sure to brag about how great the breakfast was later…

“So, uncle Qrow” Blake called (because all of their kids called them that now, they had for a while; it might be a little arrogant to say it _but_ he did get a giddy little thrill every time he heard both he and Clover being given that honorific); “what’re you going to do today?”

Humming in the back his throat, he and Yang automatically making sandwiches from the toast provided (for they were their family’s favourite ways to enjoy most food; they wouldn’t have the ‘ _happy sandwich dance™_ ’ otherwise) whilst their Faunus family-member looked on, the shape-shifter shrugged. “Hadn’t given it much thought” he replied lightly; “I think I’ll take Zwei for a walk around town, you know, to get a feel for the place” he offered before taking a bite and savouring it. “What about you two?”

“Mom has asked us to come to the Free Faunus meeting” she answered, her ears twitching slightly; “they… they’ve made real progress when it comes to rehabilitating former White Fang members and I think that she wants us there as… well… a… a _mixed-racial_ couple” she managed out, her expression apologetic as she regarded Yang.

“Hey… don’t be like that” the blonde replied, her bionic hand reaching out to soothe her girlfriend’s cheek; “I think it’s great that we’re being held up as something to aspire to” she said, her tone wholeheartedly genuine: “I’m even _more_ proud that your mom thinks enough of me to accept me, let alone show me off” she winked.

Blushing a little under her lover’s positive affirmation, Qrow watched as the pair looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

 _Oohhh_ …

Talk about being the third-wheel.

And so, quickly jamming his sandwich into his mouth (eating on the go wasn’t exactly new to him, anyway), the shape-shifter was preparing to make a hasty exit (because they needed their special time together, especially since Blake was clearly putting so much pressure on herself) that he almost missed Ghira and Kali entering the room.

“Aww~! Just look at you two~!” the female leader of the Faunus nation cooed; “oh~! Where is my camera?!”

“ _M-m-m-o-o-o-o-m-m-m-m_!”

“ _Whoa_ … that flash is… _bright_ ~!”

“Honey… please, they’re still eating…”

Chuckling at the family antics whilst sharing a knowing look with the Chieftain, Qrow swallowed the last of his food, gulped his (damn, that was delicious) fresh orange juice and quietly stood as more photos were taken, his head inclining to Zwei who lolled his tongue at him and trotted next to his black-croc accented ankles.

Not that he would mind being dragged into such attention _but_ , with a few hours to kill before Clover returned, he’d much rather be outdoors and exploring then stuck taking pictures or (he shuddered) attending _meetings_.

Gods…

He’d had his fill of those in Atlas and Vacuo, hadn’t he?

~*~

It was official, his semblance was broken…

“Whoa… I have never seen someone’s line snap so many times” Khan, the tiger (and first-mate) blinked, his earlier frostiness giving way to sympathy as Clover watched the mammoth fish he was just about to reel-in speed itself back under the waves.

This…

This had _never_ happened to him before…

“At this rate we’re going to have to throw you in and let you wrestle one” Blye chuffed, his lips smirking around a pipe as he moved to stand next to him; “I figure that’ll be the only way any of us will be bringing a catch home at this rate” he mused, his fingers rubbing at the tuft of grey, grizzled beard upon his chin.

“I… I don’t know what to say” the former Ace Ops breathed; “it’s… it’s like the waters have turned against me, or something…”

“Don’t take it too hard” Rhett, the oldest of two twins called from his position a little further down the deck; “since the Grimm don’t eat anything but us the fish around these parts grow into something fierce” he placated, his smile genuine as they regarded each other. “You might want to reconsider using your hunting-gear” he advised, his brother cursing beside him as yet another marlin escaped its lure.

No…

No that would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn’t it?

But…

But he _did_ want to bring at least _something_ home for the evening meal; that and, if he could aid the crew who’d so kindly taken him out (they had mouths to feed too, didn’t they?) then maybe it was time for him to get serious.

“Okay” he nodded, the determined look he usually reserved for battle donning his features; “let’s get those fish~!”

~*~

Checking his wallet (he wanted to spend some lien and aid Menagerie’s still growing economy, that and he could foresee people invariably raising the prices; not that he could blame the vendors for didn’t _most_ humans do the same to Faunus?) and securing it, Qrow rolled his shoulder before bending down to apply the freshly wetted bandana to his fluffy companion’s neck.

“Okay pal” he grinned; “what’s say you and me look for some souvenirs to send home, hmm?” he asked, his hand giving that fluffy head a fond pat.

“ _Yip_ ~!”

“Heh, I knew you’d be up to the task” he mused; “come on then” he called, his long, lean legs walking him through the pristine, bamboo hallways, his eyes alighting upon various family portraits, immaculately cared for antiques and the odd servant busily going about their business.

Gods, he wasn’t sure that he’d ever be used to seeing _staff_ milling around; sure, they had jobs (and he could tell that Ghira and Kali were generous when it came to wages just by how happy to help their servants were) _but_ seeing people doing jobs that any responsible, grown-assed adult should be doing themselves had _never_ sat well with him.

Not that he was the tidiest guy in the world _but_ if he dirtied dishes, wore clothes and lived in a place then he’d _damned well_ take care of everything…

Hmm…

Would Clover feel the same?

They hadn’t actually _lived-together_ , lived-together, had they?

Hadn’t their rooms been cleaned for them when they were at Atlas?

Was his husband used to such things?

Knowing what he did about the other’s (admittedly amazing) parents, he didn’t think so; the guy was a dream in the kitchen and he was actually out, actively _hunting_ their supper right now, wasn’t he?

Hmm…

Before they returned to Patch and began building their cabin, it was probably worth them having a good talk about how things would work, wasn’t it?

“Whoa! What a cute dog~!”

Blinking out of his thoughts, Qrow realised that he’d made his way out of the compound and was already heading down the jungle track towards town.

Shit…

It wasn’t like him to lose focus; heh, the _good-life_ was already setting in, wasn’t it?

“Can we pet him, mister?”

“Sure thing” he smiled, his garnet eyes watching as the trio (triplets?) of lizard children (all with tails, their skin green around the edges and clearly scaled) gasped excitedly and carefully approached a preening corgi, his happily panting face acknowledging each delighted girl in turn, their pig-tail framed faces beaming with joy.

Gods…

They looked so similar to Yang when she was that age; well, if they didn’t have two-toned skin and brown hair, of course.

“What’s his name~?”

“Is he yours~?”

“Are you walking into town~?”

Chuckling, his hands on his knees as he leaned closer to their height. “His name is Zwei” he replied; “he’s a member of my family” he furthered: “and yes, we’re tourists and we thought that we’d have a look around” he added. “You girls know of any good places to visit?”

“Oh yes~!”

“We know _lots_ of places~!”

“Follow us~!”

Standing back up, his features pleased, Qrow nodded before instructing them to “lead the way, then” his eyes briefly closing as he clocked the five youths watching him from the bushes.

Ahh well, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t dealt with punks before and his corgi could more than handle himself if he needed to.

However, if he played his cards right, then maybe he could dissuade the older children from doing anything _silly_.

He had a way with children (or so Clover, their flock and the rest of their family had told him on several occasions) and, with any luck, maybe he could make some head-way with them.

It was worth a shot, he supposed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover just wants to fish~!!
> 
> He just wants to fish, Gods damn-it~!!


	89. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 5) 15.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, mild-peril, winning hearts and minds and swearing.**

“In all my years at sea” Blye remarked, his pipe trapped between clenched teeth; “I’ve never known the waters to be so unfriendly…”

 _Unfriendly_ had been an understatement, hadn’t it?

“An’ as much as I hate to admit it, I think it’d be best for us to turn back” the Captain sighed, his gruff countenance more annoyed and frustrated than truly angry…

They’d been doing relatively well (or so they’d thought) when the twins had spotted a school of _something_ off the port-bow.

It was only when they ventured towards the _fish_ that they’d realised it was actually a pod of piranha-monger Grimm, their razor-sharp teeth, steel-like jaws and wide, soulless eyes _more_ than pleased to see them and their boat…

“Yeah” he sighed, his shoulders slumping; “I think you’re right” he admitted, his teal-eyes regarding Kingfisher’s mangled hook whilst rolling his tired shoulders; the fishermen had been able to hold their own, thank Gods, _however_ it’d been down to him to take out the majority of the relatively small but incredibly blood-thirsty creatures.

“I am sorry, lad” the bull grunted, a fatherly hand resting on the back of his neck; “but, if you’re up to it, me crew and I would be more than happy to take you out again before you leave” he enthused, his expression warm as the other men smiled (tiredly) and nodded at him.

“Thank you, sir” the brunette replied, his pleasure genuine; “I’d really like that…”

~*~

Walking down the dirt-track (heh, there’d be no point trying to asphalt the lanes due to the tropical storms and baking heat that Menagerie seemed to _enjoy_ more so then regular, easier to manage weather), Qrow allowed the triplets to chatter at him whilst, in his periphery, he continued to monitor what the older posse of children were doing.

“Our daddies own the best bakery in the whole Kingdom~!”

So far, their silent followers had chosen to stay submerged in the lush flora that lined the road, their silent footfalls and colouring perfectly camouflaging them as they ghosted besides himself and his guides. Zwei had offered him a questioning look as they’d begun their trek and, at the soft shaking of his head, the canine seemed happy enough to trot along regardless.

He knew how to handle himself should any trouble kick-off.

“They makes cakes, an’ cookies, an’ bread, an’ pies, an’ we gets to help ‘em~!”

Now it was only a matter of time before they made whatever move that they wanted to, wasn’t it?

“You do?” he replied, his tone fond; “I bet they’re very grateful to have such great kids willing to help out, huh?”

Smiling up at him, their pleasure highlighting impish features, the girls (somewhere between seven and ten, he reckoned) gave their green tails a few, happy flicks before skipping a little higher; “there’s the main village~!”

“You _have_ to visit Mrs Kregg’s book-shop first~!”

“ _No_ ~! He should go to the market~!”

“You’re both wrong~!” the girl with the most freckles (Tilda; the oldest child) announced; “we should take him to the beach~!”

“Oh yeah~!” the other two chorused excitedly; “Zwei will _love_ the beach~!” Hilda (the second oldest) grinned: “there are lots of drift-wood sticks to throw and plenty of crabs to catch~!”

“Oh-oh~! And the ice-cream cart should be out, too~!” Melinda (the youngest, her little hands clapping) virtually sang; “oohhh~! Just wait until you try Murphy’s frosty-cone-supreme~!” she sighed dreamily: “it’s the _bestest_ ~!”

~*~

Choosing to ignore the whispers, murmurs and shrewd looks being sent his way (he’d lived the majority of his adult life as a drunk, after all, and so not being phased by people scowling at him was second nature by now), Qrow found himself genuinely impressed by the beach.

“Taa-daa~!” the girls chorused, the three pulling off a cute jazz-hands display as they stood on the sandstone-paved promenade which separated the bustling market behind them from the mile or two of white-silicate scattered with a handful of sun-worshippers, their towels, umbrellas and picnic hampers. The water itself was gorgeous, too; cerulean gave way to turquoise and a teal so close to his husband’s that he _knew_ they’d be spending a hell of a lot of time here with their own lunches and games.

Damn, that’d mean that Clover would have to strip down to his swimming-trunks, wouldn’t it?

He’d need someone to rub sun-lotion all over him too, wouldn’t he?

_Hmm…_

So _that’s_ why people were crazy about beach-vacations, huh?

“I’ve gotta admit” he grinned; “this is a great way to start off my holiday, ladies” he furthered whilst Zwei, his stubby tail waggling, bounced onto the warm sands and promptly started rolling in them, his fluffy body enjoying the different grain-textures sinking into his coat as the human and Faunus looked on, the four of them giggling.

“Ooh~! Can we throw some sticks for him?”

“’Course you can” the huntsman replied; “we’ll have to look for some shade soon though so he doesn’t get over-heated…”

“ _Help~!! Help someone, please~!! There’re Grimm in the water~!! My boys~!! **My BOYS~!!**_ ”

Blinking, his gaze sharpening from a squealing wolf-mother at the water’s edge to a pair of children clinging to each other on a little, orange and black dingey only a handful of metres out, Qrow was running towards the waves before he truly knew what was happening, his voice barking out for the kids to stay put as a black shark’s fin circled their raft.

Heh, so much for a vacation.

“Zwei, stay” he called when he noticed that the loyal hound was at his heels; “I’ve got this… don’t worry” he promised whilst the life-guard fumbled and stumbled her way out of the little white-washed station (goodness only knew how she’d missed the jaws-monger; surely Menagerie had even basic scanners for their look-outs), her mere-form staggering behind him. 

Then, his instincts shifting gears, he found his body shrinking and feathering, his wings beating the air rapidly as he flew toward the terrified pups, their mist-grey eyes momentarily widening in awe at his approach before the Grimm (only young, no longer than six feet but still _very much_ a threat; how had it gotten this close to land? Didn’t the Faunus use sea-mines like everyone else?) jostled their boat. 

From the looks of things, there was only one of them and, in an unusual bout of luck, the waters here were shallow.

If he could dive-bomb the thing with an aura-shattering punch then that would be that.

Flapping a wide circle around the predatory Grimm, just to be sure, Qrow then powered his way into the air before returning to his human form; “hold onto the boat~!” he instructed at the tailed children (shit; did they have to look so much like Marrow and his little brothers?): “and don’t let go of each other~!”

Checking that they’d nodded their understanding (heh, it was good to know that kids were still resilient these days), the huntsman than focused all of his aura into his right fist.

The Grimm didn’t know what hit it.

Smashing into blackened ash (something that he’d once been pleased to see; after nearly dying inside of Monstro, his view of the process had _greatly_ changed), the sea water _also_ exploding in their wake, the jaws-monger was less than nothing as he pulled his head out of the brine, his hands swiping at his eyes as he gulped a breath.

Well, that was one way to cool off, wasn’t it?

“ _Whoa~!!_ ” 

Blinking and treading water over to the dingey (that was still rocking in the ripples he’d made), the shape-shifter smiled at the starry-eyes pups, their tails wagging madly as they offered him their hands; “that was _so cool~!!_ ” they added in unison whilst exchanging high-fives with him.

“Thanks” he grinned; “are you two alright?”

“We’re fine now” the longer-haired boy breathed, his innocent features awash with wonder; “thank you, mister huntsman~!”

“Heh, you’re welcome kiddo” he returned before swimming around the inflatable (that wouldn’t have lasted two seconds if the jaws-monger had attacked in earnest) to start powering it back to shore; “umm… hey, what’s that noise?” he asked when he realised that the strange snapping sound wasn’t coming from the waves slapping against the raft.

“It’s the villagers” the shorter of the wolflings replied, his tone a little giddy whilst he kneeled up and threw his arms up and out in a wide wave; “they’re clapping their hands off for you” he informed before turning back to the beach, his expression joyous: “we’re okay Mama~!! We’re okay~!!”

~*~

Launching into the water (ahh~! He’d always loved to swim; it was a shame that this wasn’t fresh water though, but the salt tasted good even if it made him sneeze), Zwei yipped happily and began licking his first dad all across his cheeks and neck whilst the man scooped him up into his arms and walked them both back onto the sand…

“Oh my boys~!! My boys~!! Thank you so much for saving them~!!”

Nuzzling the soaked man’s throat, he then looked at the nice animal-people (their newest and littlest friends scampering towards them amidst a larger crowd and three boys that looked very similar to them, their faces slacked with amazement) who were approaching; they all smelled pleased, shocked and surprised.

Well, that was a lot better than the hostility he’d picked up on earlier (which he really didn’t understand because who _wouldn’t_ love his first dad or any of his dad’s (because some had glared at his third dad) for that matter? They were all amazing~!) but had chosen to ignore in the wake of the shape-changer’s easy manners and lack of care…

“Heh, don’t mention it… you got two very brave young men there, ma’am.”

Ooh… and his dad was so _wonderfully_ cool now that he’d been drenched; he’d be sure to give him a proper tongue-bath and check him over, just to be safe (because his first dad was the most reckless out of their family with his sisters following rapidly behind) when he’d gotten him sit down somewhere less sandy…

“You’re incredible~! How did you transform like that?!”

Then there was the not so good matter of the missing _fun to play with shoes_ which human had been wearing, wasn’t there? Heh, he supposed that they were the ocean’s shoes now... Not that it mattered because the man could become a bird again, if he wanted to, and ride around on his back until they returned to the big-house where the kind cat-people lived…

“Gods~! Don’t be dense, Billy… _this_ has got to be Qrow Branwen, you know, the famous huntsman who taught the Chieftain’s daughter, led the charge against that huge whale in Atlas _and_ was like a General or something in the Darkland Wastes war?”

“Ahh… that… _that’s_ a little more _glamourous_ then what I actually did, really…” his dad tried, that handsome face morphing into the self-deprecating, almost embarrassed look that his third dad usually kissed away.

Hmm… since his other parent wasn’t here, maybe he could try?

Leaning up, his front paws securing upon the human’s wetted shoulder, he craned his neck and pushed his nose and lips against the other’s cheek, a surprised chuckle rippling up and out of the hunter as those strong arms gave him a snugglier squeeze.

Ha-ha~! Mission accomplished~!

“ _Oh my gosh~!! That was **so** cute~!!_”

Blinking, the crowd suddenly making _aawww_ noises, Zwei cocked his head at them all, his tongue lolling out amidst a further chorus of chuckles and affirmations of his adorableness. 

Not that he could blame them, he supposed…

“And who is this, huh?”

He _was_ pretty adorable…

~*~

“Thank you, guys~! See you on Friday~!”

Waving the fishermen off (the boat’s true port being just around the bay; they’d insisted on bringing him back to the smaller jetty so that he could return to the manor house to shower off and get changed), Clover then walked his way down the wooden pier, his eyes casting over Kingfisher’s damage with a sigh.

Shit…

Finding a blacksmith is a place where he and his husband were clearly not welcome was going to be difficult; however, as he new from past experience, if he could get Qrow access to a forge and some half-decent metal, then his lover (far cleverer and more talented than he’d ever admit) would make him a brilliant replacement.

And speaking of his partner, well, he could sure as hell do with a hug right about now.

He’d been so sure, so _adamant_ that he’d be bringing something back for them to eat and now all he had to show for a morning that he could have stayed in bed with his new husband was a damaged weapon, strained shoulders and soaked clothes.

However, it wasn’t all bad, was it?

He’d made a good impression with some hard-working men, destroyed a school of Grimm that could have potentially harmed innocent people and, when it came down to it, he’d always loved being out a sea.

Even if the sea hadn’t necessarily loved him being out there.

Could… could it be that his semblance had shifted or changed?

_Ha!_

Well, his mind-set most certainly had; hadn’t he spent so much of their burgeoning relationship assuring Qrow that his semblance wasn’t responsible for the _bad_ things that happened around them from time to time?

Oh, how the tables had turned; he was sure that his husband would laugh at him when they reunited and he told him about his _fishing crisis_ later.

Although… now that he thought about it, he was starting to wonder…

Perhaps, since they’d spent so much time together (and Gods new that he’d loved every minute, even the painful ones, the ones where either of them had been hurt or they’d been in danger), maybe their semblances had blended together or balanced out?

Could it be that his good-fortune had become accustomed to working with Qrow’s misfortune to the point that, without his husband being in range, the good-luck had projected away from him and onto his enemies?

Hmm…

Well, whatever the cause of this fishing misadventure, he supposed that it didn’t really matter. Their holiday was freshly started and, in lieu of actually catching their supper, he could simply go down to the market (he had enough lien to pay the hiked-prices he expected to find) and purchase fish for them all to share on the promise of something line-caught this coming Friday, couldn’t he?

A Friday he _definitely_ intended to share with his lover out on those high-seas, just in case…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clover... he just wants to fish~!
> 
> XD
> 
> Tee-hee~! I'm so mean~!


	90. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 6) 16.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Yangst (yes, with a Y), anxiety, uncomfortable-situations, unwanted attention (ahh~! It's all in good fun~!) and swearing.**

At times like these, Yang really, _truly_ wished that she’d inherited her father’s patience instead of her mother’s short-fuse.

“With respect, my Lady, you should have told us that… _non-members_ were being invited to today’s meeting…”

Here she was, stood in a sweltering heat that reminded her _too damned much_ of Vacuo (and the craziness they’d gone through during their trek across the endless, Grimm-riddled sands) outside of the main village’s town-hall with Kali regarding the chairwoman caustically and Blake scowling harshly.

“This is an open session” the Chieftain’s mate countered, her expression imperious; “and _all_ are welcome to discuss the issues that we face” she reminded, those golden irises narrowing: “having some fresh perspective from two women who helped to save our world from a mad woman bent on our mutual destruction, I believe, can do nothing but good…”

She’d known that coming to her girl-friend’s Kingdom would pose problems, that she wouldn’t be greeted with open arms and, of course, she’d been fine with that, she understood _why_ such hostility would exist.

_However…_

To see the other’s mother being disrespected, to see Blake chafe and having to squash her feelings, to wear a _mask_ just to get the other’s to _listen_ was proving almost more than she could take.

Not that making a scene would be a good idea, either…

Not that storming into the meeting and demanding to be heard would help anyone or prove anything other than she was _exactly_ what they thought she was; a privileged human drunk on her own sense of entitlement and authority who’d come to throw her weight around to get her own way.

Shit…

There was no way around that no matter _what_ she did if she talked right now, was there?

“Yes… yes but…”

“Madame Xi” Kali continued, ever the diplomat, her form poised, her tone calm yet firm; “we would very much like to enter the hall and get started, wouldn’t you?”

Sniffing, the older, more wrinkled cat-Faunus slanted a caustic gaze at her, causing Yang’s hackles to spike _but_ , thank the Gods, she didn’t rise to the bait; “very well, Lady Belladonna” she huffed: “please follow me…”

~*~

Getting inside the hall had done _little_ to stop her seething.

“With respect, _Ms._ Xiao Long” a hoity-toity mouse-man who sounded _almost_ like Weiss had when she’d first met her quipped; heh, there was some kind of terrible irony in that, wasn’t there? “Why should we consider such a proposal, especially from _you_ who have _no_ direct ties to any of the ruling families of Mistral, Vale, Vacuo or Atlas?” he drawled insipidly; “it’s quite… _fanciful_ to believe that _you_ are capable of granting audiences, wouldn’t you say?”

Oh…

He _really_ didn’t want to know what she’d _honestly_ like to say.

Of _that_ she had no doubts.

“I didn’t mean to cause offence” she tried; “and I don’t presume to have any airs and graces, either” she tried: “but… but what I do have is connections… Blake and I _both_ do” she furthered, her lilac eyes roaming around the twenty, scrutinising faces narrowing at her. “If funding your new hospital is something beyond your current means then _of course_ I… _we_ want to help you in whatever way we can” she reasoned, her shoulders relaxing a fraction at her girl-friend’s calming touch. “We also have great connections with the newly reformed SDC… they really, _really_ want to make amends…”

“ _Amends_?” a woman, her face dotted with colouration-varying marks (the same one who’d been staring (not covertly enough) at her lover since they’d arrived, the one who’d rushed over in excitement before noticing their laced hands and suddenly backing-off) sneered.

Did…

Did Blake’s hand just shudder?

“Ilia…”

“No” the lizard-woman, her brows furrowing, cut in; “ _no_ you… _She_ doesn’t get to come here as an _outsider_ and tell us that the people who brutalised us and our families for decades are now our best chance of updating a hospital which serves _countless_ patients… Patients who, for the damned majority, were injured because of _them_ and their mining practises in the first place!” she snapped.

The scales upon her face had now flared an angry, searing red.

Many of the other faces challenging her had taken on a similar hue as well.

 _Fuck_.

She should _never_ have come here…

“No one is excusing what Jacques Schnee and his forebearers did…”

Blinking, the blonde found her head turning to Blake, a swell of love and pride rising in her chest as the feline stood, that hand still resting upon shoulder as a sign of solidarity.

“… for his crimes and more, he is locked away and will be serving the rest of his life in bondage” she assured; “his descendants aren’t him and no… _no_ we’re not saying that you should do anything” she explained. “We just want to be of service… we just want to help and we know many others who do as well” she announced, her form unflinching as she regarded the room. 

“You all know my history… you all know of my previous affiliation with the White Fang” she called, many of them nodding or looking crestfallen, their own guilt now softening their expressions. “Well… what you might not know is that that former life of mine led to Yang losing her arm and so much more… for a very long time” she stated, her tone filled with conviction and regret.

Gods that…

That was all so long ago…

Wasn’t it?

“But she forgave me… she forgave me and we moved on… we moved on _together_ to save Remnant from Salem alongside our friends and family” she reminded; “we managed to overcome our past… we never forgot about it, we never disregarded it or pretended that it didn’t happen… we simply chose to acknowledge our scars and forge a better future” she breathed.

“And now we have the opportunity to help Menagerie and its people to do the same” she continued, her free hand reaching out to them; “will you let us?”

~*~

Having stowed his fishing-gear away, Clover couldn’t say that he was surprised that his husband and Zwei hadn’t been milling around when he’d returned to the Estate; however… that didn’t mean that a little part of him hadn’t hoped to find them both still snuggled up in bed.

Although… cuddling in this heat might not be the best thing to do, he supposed.

It wouldn’t stop him from trying, though…

“Oh… why, _excuse me_ … Mr Ebi?”

Blinking out of his thoughts (shit, he was only half dressed; what had he been thinking? _Why_ did he leave the bedroom door open?!), the brunette blushed and _almost_ pulled his discarded t-shirt back on (he’d wanted to jump into the shower to wash off the scent of the sea and bait) as he stared, completely abashed, at a (no… he had to be imaging it) _leering_ leopard woman.

“Oh… oh ugh, sorry” he managed; “I…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for… _sir_ ” she close to purred, her puce irises narrowing on him before she coughed and straightened, a more senior-maid walking steadfastly past her, giving them both the side-eye treatment; “I was only wondering if you required any more towels or… well, _anything_ else?”

Now, it wasn’t that the Atlesian wasn’t _used_ to being hit on; sure, he didn’t want to sound arrogant _but_ he knew he was attractive; similarly, being approached by a woman was no surprise even though he’d always been gay and never questioned it, even when his female peers had asked him out in his Academy days. However, after meeting and falling head over heels for Qrow, he’d never thought about taking an interest in anyone else (his head had been too thoroughly turned, hadn’t it?).

Or that _anyone else_ would take an interest in him… 

“No… ah, I mean, no _thank you_ ” he said whilst trying to smile in a way that wasn’t too strained; “my **husband** and I have everything we need” he added in a way that he could _feel_ himself inwardly cringing at.

Gods…

He didn’t mean to lay it on so thick, did he? The woman was probably just being friendly and it wasn’t as though he was insecure or worried about a silly bit of flirting (if that even _was_ the case; his lover was always complimenting him and making him feel special, so maybe all of that praise had finally gone to his head).

Hell, he probably should have just taken her heated gaze and tail flicking (so much like Felicia, one of his best bar-staff back the Nevermore; but hey, maybe that’s how she looked at everyone) as a compliment, and…

“Of course, _sir_ ” the tailed woman replied, her purr just as sultry, her eyes just as keen.

_Oh boy…_

“My name is Monique” she added, those unusual irises roving over him once more; “please don’t hesitate to call on me should you… _change your mind_ …”


	91. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Honeymoon Tour! Menagerie Side-Quest (Part 7) 28.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: drama, a smidge of angst, reunions and *with feeling* EVERYONE IS GAY/BI FOR QROW BRANWEN~!!**
> 
> XD
> 
> **Also~! WAH~! Happy Birthday StoryWeaverKirea~! If it wasn’t for so many lovely people sending you gifts I wouldn’t have known BUT I hope that you have/have had a great day~! Please accept this update as belated present~!**

Zwei loved it when people made a fuss over his first-dad; when he’d been younger (when his sisters had been closer to him in size), he’d always wondered why the man who saved him and his litter-mates avoided other people, why he was so sad and drinking that really strong, smelly stuff to smile and laugh…

“Ahh… it was nothing, really… please, you don’t have to do that—"

Even when he’d been with him and their human pack, he’d been sad (although he’d put on a show of not being, his hands the first to wipe away the tears of others whilst he kept his own to himself) and he’d tried his best to stay away from them, especially when things broke or fell or clanged _super-loud_ before shattering…

“Nonsense~! We _must_ get you dried off and replace your sodden clothes and missing shoes, it’s the least we can do! You’ve just saved two of our Kingdoms’ children after all~!”

He’d never understood it; however, to see him in moments like this, so shy and bashful in the light of praise from the humans and Faunus that they’d included in their pack, the Faunus who celebrated him now, made his little heart sing as he happily trotted beside them whilst they made their way off of the beach…

It’d be _perfect_ if not for all of the itchy, scratching sand inside his paws but, he reasoned, that wasn’t anything a quick puddle dance couldn’t fix…

Heh.

He’d not had that opportunity back in the long-spanning deserts of Vacuo, had he?

“Oh well… umm… thank you, then—”

Yipping at him happily, their eyes briefly meeting as they walked onto the promenade with the cute lizard-children (the boys who’d been shadowing them with wariness and caution now openly asking for autographs whilst their sisters demanded that they have his signature first) skipping about them alongside the wolf-mother, her pups and a few others, Zwei felt content.

Sure, it was still hot and it would have been nice to go for a proper swim _but_ , when it came down to it, the plucky corgi would swap _anything_ he wanted out for something that would make his first-dad pleased and appreciated.

Because that’s what being part of a family was all about…

~*~

Qrow… wasn’t used to this, really.

“It’s a humble beach shack shop _but_ I’m certain that we’ll have clothes and shoes in your size… ahh~! You’ll not mind looking a bit more like a native now, will you?”

Here he was, enveloped by people who he’d expected (and certainly didn’t mind, not given their races’ shared history of prejudice and discrimination) nothing but surface-friendliness from if he was to have any friendliness at all, their smiles genuine, their chatter pleasant as they led him into a store laden with nick-nacks, souvenirs, clothes and beach-toys. 

The structure was cute and constructed from palm-leaves, trunks and drift-wood nailed together and secured with rope; looking around (the children he’d somehow flocked (a quiet little voice that sounded distinctly like Summer’s, Gods rest her soul, whispered “ _again_ ”) showing him various wares), the huntsman was amazed by the quality of what he saw.

Home-spun fabrics, hand-made carvings, jars filled with preserves that’d been lovingly cooked and displayed by individuals or families as opposed to the large, multi-lien profiting, faceless corporations, his mind began to swim with ideas.

There were _so many_ people he knew of that would _love_ such authentic products, weren’t there?

And hadn’t Yang told him that part of the meeting she was currently attending revolved around the Island Kingdom’s monetary issues?

Hmm.

Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he realised what an importing and exporting hub could do for this sorely overlooked community.

“Here, sir… this should fit you just right.”

Blinking, he looked away from the middle aisle of treats (damn, that chocolate looked _amazing_ ) to peer at a woman a few inches shorter than him, her demeanour shy, a mismatched pair of irises (pear-green and soft-orange) flicking to and away from him, a piece of clothing being held out to him.

_Whoa…_

“Hey, this isn’t…” he breathed, his hands happily accepting the (wow, it was so soft and cool) short-sleeve shirt in swirled onyx, crimson and silver, his eyes momentarily widening before meeting those of the spider-woman blinking at him, a flash of worry splashing her features.

Shit! She probably thought that he didn’t like it—

“Oh-h, I’m sorry… I…”

“No, _no_ please” he sputtered, his hands clutching the item to his chest whilst she regarded him owlishly whilst retracting a hand (one of six attached to long, slender arms, four of them crossed over her stomach self-consciously) she’d sent out to retrieve it. “What I was going to say before the feel of this _blew me away_ was” he grinned: “this _isn’t_ something I can _not_ pay for” he stated, his fingers rubbing over the cloth in wonder before lowering it for the lizards and pups to do the same, their mouths cooing. 

“W-what?” the woman blinked, her greyish skin pinking at the praise; “but you, _you’re_ …”

“Someone who wants more than one of these” he cut it smoothly, his smile quirking as her blush deepened and the other Faunus around him preened a little for her; “then we all _really_ need to talk about the other treasures hidden away in here” he mused, his words causing them to blink. “Between my connections across the other Kingdoms and the favours ol’Jimmy Ironwood owes me, I think that we can grow these businesses into something global, ugh, well… if you want to, that is?”

~*~

A few hours later found him and his new found friends (not business partners; he’d told them that he didn’t want a single lien off of any of them in exchange of the help he was more than happy to offer and that every Faunus owned-lien should stay that way) in the bakery-come-café which run by the lizard children’s fathers.

“Mr Ebi this… this is more than generous, truly.”

They’d eaten some of the best damned cakes he’d ever tasted in his life (he’d already ordered a few more with a selection of fruit pies for his husband, nieces and hosts to enjoy later that evening) whilst drawing up plans with the various creators and makers of the wonderful items he’d seen.

From the clothes made by Kirea (her talented hands having made a strong, soft, breathable material from her and her sister’s silken threads mixed with lotus-silk) to Zakry (who craved beautiful jewellery and art from drift-wood and beach stones) and Grandma Sally’s jams with Sanjay and Pita’s surfing equipment and accessories, there wasn’t a single thing that wouldn’t have an international market.

“Tch, it’s just a few numbers of some folks I know and Penny, well, let’s just say that she’s _more_ than capable, let alone happy, to do the processing for you across your scrolls” he offered, his arms cradling Malinda (the smallest of the lizard-triplet girls) as she napped against his chest whilst Zwei happily posed for the other kids to excitedly draw him. “And besides, with Chieftain Ghira on his way to check over everything and make it official, I think that you guys should be more focused on what you’re going to do with all of those lien that’ll be rolling in then worrying about me just getting to gorge myself with cake” he smirked, his arm readjusting its grip on the sleeping child as she snuggled closer.

All in all, there were worse ways to spend an afternoon, weren’t there?

Blake, Yang and Khali had been thrilled when he’d revealed the plans he and the Faunus craftspeople were making and Clover had sent a (cheesy, ridiculous, _gorgeous_ ) selfie of himself grinning madly at the thought of meeting him, his characteristic wink still making his heart flutter the same way it had all of those years ago in that Solitas mine. It _certainly_ wasn’t going to be his new Scroll lock-screen, or anything sappy like that.

Nope, _wasn’t_ happening, not all~!

But _damn_...

It felt wonderful to have so many things go his way, for a change.

Hell, not that he could really say that anymore, could he? With his husband and family at his side, there was nothing he couldn’t do, nothing that they couldn’t achieve, was there?

Gods.

It was _almost_ too good to be true…

“Heh… legendary huntsman, a General in the Dark Land Wastes War, adventurer, tribesman, business negotiator _and_ great with kids” a voice called from the café’s entrance, the friendly tone causing them all to turn from their table (still laden with goodies) to observe the speaker; “is there anything you _can’t_ do, birdie-bro?”

Gasping, his form standing abruptly, causing the girl he held to yawn awake and his new acquaintances to blink between them, Kirea carefully took the child (who giggled amidst a sea of gentle, artistic arms) as the shape-shifter continued to stare, his shock turning to awe.

But no.

No… it _couldn’t_ be…

“S-Shiro?”

~*~

Walking next to the Kingdom’s ruler, the pair having decided to travel together when his husband and messaged them, an adorable photo of him, Zwei and some ridiculously cute kids all enjoying some amazing looking muffins whilst some adults behind them laughed in a quaint, patisserie decorated setting, Clover felt great.

This, of course, had everything to do with joining his lover and _nothing_ to do with being away from Monique’s hungry gaze.

No-sirree~!

Because everything was fine~!

She must have been kidding~!

And a little, playful flirting never hurt anyone, right?

Gods.

The second he had his partner in his arms he was going to squeeze him tight, tell him all about it and they’d laugh together, wouldn’t they?

 _Of course_ they would…

“Has Qrow given you any further information about this _great news_ he wishes to share with us?” the tall Faunus asked, his head inclining to a few of his subjects who were walking past them on the dirt-track road, their eyes quickly appraising him before looking away.

“I’m afraid not” the brunette smiled good-naturedly, his mind trying to distract itself with the multitude of tropical plants (he’d have to send some samples back to Atlas for his mother to swoon over and cultivate in her hydroponics-bay) burgeoning all around them. “He… he’s really gotten into the whole _nice-surprises_ thing” he stated, his tone peppered with pride when the older man chuckled, his expression fond.

“Heh, you’re very well suited for each other” he mused warmly; “it does this old heart of mine _good_ to see that love is rising back up to take its rightful place amongst the world” he added, both of them sharing a meaningful look: “to think that my child and the next generations will have greater equality and less fear of Grimm is a blessing I’ll _never_ be able to repay you for…”

“Please, Ghira” the Atlesian cut in, his hands raised in placation; “we had a hand in this hard-fought victory, it’s true” he admitted: “ _but_ where would we have been without you and your Kingdom rushing to our aid out there? How good a victory would it be if the White Fang were still operating and if old, human prejudices hadn’t been silenced by all of the exceptional work you, your family and subjects have done?” he asked. “We overcame Salem and her forces _together_ ” he reminded; “so, we should do as my husband says and just enjoy ourselves instead of wondering who owes what to whom, shouldn’t we?” he grinned.

~*~

Qrow… couldn’t believe his eyes…

“Heh, in the flesh” Shiro Wan (who he’d assumed dead, who he’d paid a bar-tab for, who he’d drank to that night in Mistral to the point where he’d hit a bender even _before_ Ozpin showed up in Oscar’s timid form) replied as he walked into the bakery-café, his head inclining at the owners (who smiled) and made his approach. “Umm… I owe you about, ugh, 16,000 lien don’t I?” he chuckled, his smile (still roguish, devil-may-care and endearing) brightening that handsome face, his arctic-fox ears twitching a little in his sheepishness whilst his lavish tail gave a wag.

“Knowing that you’re alive… that you’re _well_ , is all the payment I need” he heard himself breathe, his legs already walking him to the taller man (broad like his husband but with a darker skin tone, those azure eyes sparkling with pleasure) and enveloping him in a hug that was eagerly returned. “Gods… I thought you were dead” he told the other as they pulled away, the lightning-semblance hunter grinning all the more sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and their onlookers quickly went back to their talks and food when he blinked at them.

“Yeah… about that” he huffed; “I was out on a search and destroy mission, you know, standard stuff when my Pa called me” he revealed before nodding to the café’s door (small Kingdoms were, of course, just like small towns; gossip would _always_ be king) and walking him out to stand under the candy-striped awning.

The fact that the group could still sneakily watch them through the wide, partially decorated window wasn’t lost on either of them, though.

“Look, man, you don’t owe me an explanation” Qrow chuckled with a shrug, his shoulder nudging him playfully.

“Well… you’re one of the only people from our old Mistralli Guild who feels that way” the fox Faunus sighed, his arms crossing as he looked down the moderately busy high-street, those luminous irises flitting from market-stall to store-front; “we… we lost so many great hunters to those vile creatures serving _her_ , didn’t we?”

“Hey” the shape-shifter stated, his eyes narrowing; “that’s not on you, Shiro” he said, their gazes locking: “that’s on those bastards, alright?”

“Heh… you always did know what to say to cheer me up” the taller of the huntsman tried to smile; “so… in other news, what’s a big-shot like you doing here of all places, huh?” 

Allowing his mirth to return, the garnet eyed man smirked and leaned against one of the pillars holding their much-needed shade aloft; “I’m here on my honeymoon, as it happens…”

“Your _what_?!” the Faunus laugh-cheered, a large, battle worn hand smacking into his shoulder; “dude~! That’s incredible!” he praised, his tail swishing as he looked back into the café: “is the lucky lady in there, by any chance?”

“Oh… ugh no” the former tribesman chuckled, his eyes rolling fondly; “my _husband_ will be coming by here soon, though, as it happens, I—”

“ _Wait_ ” the fur-eared male blinked, those hands now gripping the shorter huntsman’s shoulders so that they could stare at each other as he veritably hunched over him, one peering up in shock, the other gawping in bewilderment; “did… did you say _husband_?!” 

“Umm…”

“But you… you’re _straight_ ” the other continued, his voice more surprised than accusatory, his armour plates clinking as his form tensed; “you were _always_ chasing skirt when we got drunk together…”

“Yeah, well…”

“So… you’re _bi_?” the broader fighter kept on, his arms bringing the owlish shape-shifter closer to him, his fluffy ears standing on end whilst his tail straightened, his bare feet allowing clawed toes to dig into the sandy, powdery dirty beneath them.

“I wouldn’t call myself that, really, _but_ —”

“But _I’m_ bi~!” Shiro continued, his hands now giving the unresisting, shorter hunter a shake for good measure; “are you _seriously_ saying that I might have had a chance if I’d asked you out all of those years ago~?!”

“Ugh… hey, what’s going on here?”

Blinking, both their heads snapping to the high-street, the former Guild Brothers found, amidst a few casually chatting onlookers, the Kingdom’s leader stood with imperiously folded arms, his right brow quirked alongside distinctly unimpressed features and…

“Is everything alright?”

His husband who looked, if he wasn’t mistaken, like he was _just_ about ready to start wrestling the narrow-eyed fox to the ground for _daring_ to put his hands on him.

_Oh boy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIRO WAN~!!
> 
> WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!
> 
> Tee-hee~! I like to drag this very quickly referenced and never seen character from canon into my fics every so often and I just HAD TO ADD HIM HERE~!
> 
> **DRAMA~!!**  
> 


	92. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Patch Living, Winter Fest Side-Quest! Part 1 – 22.12.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen – Mature.
> 
> Pairings: Clover Ebi/Qrow Ebi, Yang Xiao Long/Blake Xiao Long, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Ren, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Marrow Amin/Berry Ebi, other pairings are in the background/discussed.
> 
> Their years’ worth of honeymooning completed, Clover and his husband return to Patch, buy a plot of land and, together with an amazing architect and their family, build the cabin of their dreams beside the lake where Qrow taught the girls to swim, its calm surface brimming with fish and a glade lacquered with wildlife.
> 
> And, as luck would have it, their new home is completed just in time for Winter Fest…
> 
>  **Warnings include: surprises, a smidge of angst (it’s resolved, I promise), swearing, FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS, drama, family-drama, found-family, festive-warm-and-fuzzie, growing-up and attempted humour~!**
> 
> Also, FYI, this fic happens two years after the wedding, So Qrow is 42, Clover is 34 and Team RWBY/JNOR/Marrow and Berry (the pop-star/Clover’s little sister from the Stress Relief series) are in their early twenties.

“Uncle Clover~!”

Smiling fondly, his arms opening and folding over Ruby’s excited form, the former Ace Ops Captain turned Professor of Combat Strategy and Atlesian History sighed as he breathed his youngest niece (although, with Briar’s wife pregnant again and Yang excitedly talking about adoption with an equally happy Blake, that could change) in and squeezed her tight.

“You get more beautiful everyday” he told her with a wink, his grin quirking as she blushed, the light snowfall ghosting around them settling on her long, still artfully jagged hair; “does Oscar need any help with your bags, or…”

For there, making a brave attempt to carry and shoulder the _many_ presents, suitcases and the like, his booted feet struggling _not_ to slip on the icy driveway, was the avocado-eyed boy (man, he reminded himself) who’d clearly told his girlfriend that he’d have _no problem_ being chivalrous.

Bless his well-mannered heart.

“He’ll be fine” the silver-eyed woman assured, her arm linking his as she walked him back towards the log-cabin’s tall, wide door, its top half decorated by a stain-glass window showcasing a kingfisher playfully circling a crow; “oohhh~! Do I smell your famous, Winter-Fest cookies~?!”

Chuckling at her eagerness, Clover cast one last look over his shoulder (yep, that thud he heard was the former farm-hand connecting with the ground whilst Zwei (who he and his husband were dog-sitting since Taiyang was spending his school break with a certain Chieftain) merrily danced around him and the transport they’d used to fly here).

“I-I’m okay~!” the other called.

“Then hurry up and get your cute, frozen-butt inside~!” Ruby replied, her grin positively devious as she opened the door and slipped inside, her gloved hands pulling at her long, hooded cape and hanging it on one of the hand-carved coat-pegs lovingly hung on the wall above a shoe-bench and boot-rack.

“Umm… is there any reason _why_ we’re leaving Oscar to suffer alone out there?” the brunette asked, his right-brow quirking.

“Hmm? Oh, umm… it’s, ugh, _resilience_ training” she replied, her tone a little sheepish, her cheeks pinking before she swiftly unlaced her boots and veritably pranced her way through the short entrance hall to flit into the expansive, rustic looking (gadget packed; because you could take the man of Atlas, but…) kitchen in search of the treat she’d scented earlier.

Humming (this side of the usually emphatic huntress was _new_ ), the teal-eyed hunter instead turned and smiled at the shorter man who’d finally reached the threshold, his cheeks flushed with effort as he shuffled inside, his expression grateful as the broader male moved to snatch various, brightly coloured boxes and a duffle-bag _stuffed_ with clothes.

“Heh… thanks” the freckled Counsellor chuffed; “that… was trickier than I thought it’d be…”

“You could have asked for help, you know” Clover reminded through a chuckle, his brows furrowed lightly; “is everything… alright?”

“Oh, ugh, yeah… everything’s great, better than great, even” Oscar tried to cover, the fact that his eyes had looked away from him making the brunette all the more dubious.

_However…_

They weren’t kids (and they hadn’t been, not for a while now) and it wasn’t really his place to interfere, was it?

“Alright, if you say so” he replied, his flock-based-parental-brain waving a red flag or two; this was situation he’d be keeping an eye on for, if being married to Qrow had taught him anything, it was that communication was king and you _never_ ignored your instincts…

~*~

Standing in the transport-station, his garnet eyes narrowed at the arrival-boards, the former Branwen was beginning to regret offering to pick up their Atlesian guests; the fact that he could hear his husband’s voice firmly reminding him that his semblance _couldn’t_ affect internal-travel on loop in his mind did little to sooth his general annoyance, either.

 _Of course_ there were going to be delays at this time of year…

 _Of course_ he hadn’t put enough lien in the parking-metre…

 _Of course_ he was projecting his nervousness of hosting something as important as Winter Fest for the people he loved most in this world…

 _Shit_.

Why did Tai have to abandon poor Clover do to _all_ of the cooking (because Gods _knew_ that _he_ shouldn’t be allowed anywhere their very new, very _expensive_ granite work-tops and walnut cabinets)? The blonde had hosted virtually _every_ seasonal celebration since the kids were little and knew everything they liked, had the best decorations, told the best stories…

Tch, trust Raven to _somehow_ manage to screw him over even though they were so many miles apart…

Worse still, he couldn’t bring himself to curse them for it, either.

It… it was truly wonderful to see them coming together, the flame that’d burned so brightly between them in their Beacon days flaring up anew.

Watching Yang’s reaction to them becoming closer had been equally heart-warming, hadn’t it?

Heh, it looked like he was going to have to dust off the old ‘ _shovel-talk_ ’ and get Nora to provide him with the necessary equipment, didn’t it?

“ _Uuunnnnccccllllleeeeee QQQQQrrroooowwwwwww-a~!!_ ”

And speaking of their flock’s resident lightning wielder…

Throwing his arms wide open and bracing himself (because the young woman, the freshly married Mrs Ren, had lost none of her youthful enthusiasm or strength), the shape-shifter found a true and genuine smile stretching his lips as the vivacious huntress collided with him amidst a few disgruntled commuters and onlookers.

Tch, fuck those guys…

“It’s _so good-to-see-you~!!_ ” she sighed after another fond squeeze.

“You too, sweetheart” he replied just as warmly whilst pulling away slightly, the pair then turning to wave at the others approaching them at a more suitable pace; “hey guys.”

“Hey man” Jaune replied (so much broader, taller and more confident then the skittish, traumatised boy he’d once knew), arms closer to Clover’s shape moving to envelop him; “thanks for coming to get us” he offered before moving to allow Lie Ren, Marrow, Wiess, Penny and Berry their turns.

“You kids need any help with your luggage?” he asked after they’d exchanged greetings, his head inclining to the exit where a sprinkling of snow could be seen beyond the sliding, glass security-doors.

“Ooohh~! Would you be a sweetie and grab my fifth and sixth suit-cases, big-bird-bro~?!” Clover’s youngest sister asked, her lashes fluttering as she took a few selfies next to the “ _Welcome to Vale_ ” tourist-board.

Blinking (and why was he not surprised?), Qrow shared an indulgent look with Marrow (the poor man was already loaded like a pack-horse and _thoroughly_ whipped by his long-time idol-crush turned girl-friend), the oldest member of their party chuckled and grabbed at the (thankfully four-wheeled) bags and began to walk out of the building.

At the sound of Penny’s animated chatting, Weiss’ teasing of her beau (heh, and who’d seen _that_ one coming?), Nora’s excitement, Ren’s gentle laugh and a few people screaming for BeriBeri-E to ‘ _have a selfie with me~!_ ’, the shape-shifter felt all of his reservations and nervousness just melt-away.

He could do this.

 _They_ would do this and have a damned good time, too~!

~*~

Watching as her sister hugged Blake as though she hadn’t seen her in a life-time (they’d all had dinner at their dad’s house the previous week before he headed off to the tribe’s new territory, hadn’t they?), Yang felt her right brow quirking whilst she looked from the pair next to the roaring-fire (the Faunus had been arranging Winter Fest cards upon the hearth) to the living-room’s doorway.

“Hey Oscar” she greeted, the brow lifting further when the other smiled at her but remained where he was.

Blinking, she looked to Clover as the brunette walked in with a tray of freshly-iced cookies, their eyes momentarily locking, a silent understanding building between them after she subtly inclined her head at the younger lovers.

_Hmm…_

“Umm… is everything alright, you two?” she found herself asking, the book she’d been reading (Vale’s adoption legislation and procedures; she and her wife had chosen to settle in the Kingdom proper, both of them teaching full time at Signal and thoroughly intending to raise their family there) put on the side table next to the cosy-chair she’d claimed.

“What’re you talking about?” Ruby smiled (oohhh, that was her ‘ _is everything fine, nope~!_ ’ smile); “we’re all good, aren’t we?”

“Yeah… yeah, ‘course we are” the man she’d known since his awkward, farm-boy days blatantly lied, his laughter forced and sheepish; “why wouldn’t we be?”

“I…”

“ _Ooh~!!_ You haven’t started decorating the tree yet because you’re waiting for Uncle Qrow and the others to arrive~?! That’s great~!” the silver-eyed huntress cut in, her voice overly chipper. “That means we have time to unpack, doesn’t it~!” she furthered and, before anyone could move to object or stop her, the woman was a ball of red-petals flashing past them towards the stairs, her boyfriend ferried off with her.

“O- _kay_ ” Blake blinked, her eyes narrowing along with the others, their stares moving from the well-lit hallway to the clattering on the ceiling as the pair landed in the room they’d picked for themselves (knowing their flock’s size, the Ebi men had insisted on a six-bedroomed home with their master-suite in what could have been an attic); “that’s… not great…”

Frowning thoughtfully, Yang sighed, her form slumping back into her well-cushioned chair before pulling the comforter she’d snatched from the apothecary-chest (that Clover’s father had sent them as a house-warming present) just to the side of one of the three wide, bay-windows back up to her shoulders. “Well, looks as though we’ll _all_ get to witness their first real fight this Winter Fest, huh?” she mused before reaching for her hot-cocoa.

“D’you think that’s all it is?” the former Atlesian asked, his tone hopeful.

Not that he’d _ever_ want _any_ of their kids staying together just for appearances sake but…

But he wanted them to be and stay happy…

He wanted to keep them close and secure…

Not that either Oscar or Ruby would allow their true friendship to be totally destroyed (or so he hoped) over their romance potentially breaking down; however…

“I know that it’s hard to remember sometimes” the blonde grinned, her lilac eyes fond as she cut through his thoughts; “but those two power-houses are two years younger than the rest of our Team mates” she reminded. “This experience should be good for them, hell, they’ll probably grow from it and be better than ever if they’re anything like we are” she shrugged, a wink flashing at her wife who smiled and blushed a little.

Oh good…

Yes…

Yes, he was _definitely_ worrying over nothing, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well~!
> 
> This is my first Christmas fic (umm, as in... the first I've ever written, I think?) and I hope that y'all enjoy it~!
> 
> I've borrowed a few pagan things for this AU's "Winter Fest" that I've hinted at in other stories within the nest and hope that you like what I have in store~!
> 
> XD


	93. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Patch Living, Winter Fest Side-Quest! Part 2 – 24.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: feels, a smidge of angst, the shovel-talk and swearing (I think)~!**

Yapping happily from where he’d previously been chasing snow-flakes on the wide, decking veranda which wrapped about his first and third dads’ house, Zwei set his stubby (yet perfectly functional, thank you) tail to full wag as the transport Qrow had flown up and away from their woodland ensconced home an hour or so ago returned.

“Aww~! There’s the best boy in the whole-wide world~!”

Ahh~!

If there was anything better than his large, human-pack making a fuss of him (belly-rubs, head-pats, sneaked-treats and cuddles) then he had yet to find it.

“Look at how fluffy you are~!”

Rolling onto his back (because why the heck, not?), the hunting-augmented corgi sighed, his tongue lolling free of his mouth whilst several hands (lovely and warm, freshly freed from gloves) moved in to scratch, tickle and send pleasurable tingles all across his tummy.

_Bliss~!_

“Come on then, boy, let’s get you dried off and snuggled up by the fire, huh?”

Blinking, his form suddenly weightless, Zwei crooned and curled into his first dad’s strong, jacket covered chest, his tongue snaking out to give the man’s stubbled jaw a good, wet lick as a bunch of flashes came from those strange, metal-glass things that humans couldn’t do without.

“Wah~! That was _too adorable~!_ ” he heard one of his younger pack-mates call, his mouth releasing a bark of agreement as the shape-shifter who’d rescued him so many years ago rubbed his right ear _just right_ and led them all indoors.

~*~

“Ahh~! Big-bro-Clo~! Are those grandma’s secret-recipe cookies~?!”

Swamping his youngest sister in a hug, their matching Winter Fest jumpers (which she’d insisted upon for the _content_ stream she’d be doing on however many social-media platforms later) sinking into each other, the brunette nodded through a chuckle before allowing her to pull away.

This was the first Winter Fest he’d celebrated away from his Atlesian family and, considering the distance they’d had to travel, he couldn’t be happier to see both her and Marrow (the pair having started dating a few months back with things going really well; he couldn’t be more pleased, really: the youngest Ace Ops member had always been like a kid-brother to him, anyway).

“Help yourself” he instructed, his hands gesturing to the large coffee-table in the living room’s centre, it’s wide, taller than average form loaded with cookies, ginger-bread, festive-pies and several other things that’d be sure to clog their arteries; “there’s also a pan of hot-cocoa simmering in the kitchen…”

“Oh yay~! You’re the best~!” the fake-tanned (but artfully so, he’d have no problem punching anyone who said otherwise) young woman cheered, her form spinning around to excitedly follow an equally gleeful Jaune and Weiss the short trip across the hallway.

Watching her go, the teal-eyed hunter turned his attention to Marrow, the Faunus wrapping into him tightly; “s’good to see you, Cloves” he said, his tone quiet and tail wagging.

“Back at you” the older sighed out, his heart full and content whilst Zwei skittered towards the fire with one of Ren’s mittens caught between his teeth, the black-haired hunter laughing as he, Nora and Penny gave chase; “how was your flight?”

“Ha! Thanks to your sister it was first-class all the way so, you know, can’t complain” the hound smiled, his tone smitten; “not that I wouldn’t love her just as much if we all thrown into the _hell_ that was economy” he grinned, his tail merrily wagging.

“Heh, so… you’re throwing around the ‘ **L** ’ word already, huh?” the taller of the pair teased, his arm throwing out to hook the suddenly owlish Ace Ops’ shoulder; “why don’t you come into the den with me, young man, and we’ll have ourselves _a little talk_?”

“Umm… oh, ah, sure… okay…”

“Nora?”

Blinking, his tail now ramrod straight behind him, the younger woman who tended to tackle him (and everyone, to be fair) straightening from where she’d been trying to coax Zwei (the corgi _very much_ enjoying the game he’d started, his form cheekily hidden behind the huge tree looming in the high-ceiling room’s corner) out with a cookie.

“Yo~!” she smiled, her long-skirted legs bringing her a stand whilst Penny and Ren continued to coo at the dog so merrily taunting them with his pilfered mitten; “oohhh~! What’s happening~?!”

“You know where our garden equipment is kept, don’t you?”

“W-ait… what-t?”

“I sure do~!” the huntress called, a crackle of her semblance skittering across the short-sleeved Winter-Fest t-shirt she wore, the lights laced all over it springing to life; “how many do you want~?”

“ _W-what~?!_ ”

“Hmm… make it three, just to be safe” Clover smiled, his arm tightening its grip as the blue-eyed woman whopped and sprang for the hallway whilst Marrow stiffened but walked along with his former Captain nonetheless.

“I’m confused” Penny blinked, her red and white-fur trimmed outfit fluffing out cutely whilst she sat up, her gaze falling to sakura-eyed hunter; “what is happening?”

“From the looks of things” the man responded, a wry grin stretching his lips whilst he offered Zwei his other mitten, his hand waving it tauntingly; “I’d say our friend Marrow is about to have a shovel-talk…”

~*~

Qrow had chosen to bypass greeting his husband (although a nice, warm hug would’ve been great after trudging about in the cold) to make his way straight upstairs (for of Berry’s bags stuffed under his arms, no less) after both Yang and the love of his life had messaged him about the ‘ _RoseGarden_ ’ situation.

Heh, kids these days; who gave couples names, anyway?

“Knock-knock” he called, the pop-star’s luggage already stowed in the room Clover had (he claimed jokingly, but he knew an ‘ _over-protective-sibling_ ’ stare when he saw one) set up for them, the one containing _bunk-beds_ , his hand now rapping on the door Ruby and Oscar had closed as soon as they’d arrived; “can I…”

“U-uncle Qrow?”

Blinking (he’d not heard his youngest niece sound that despondent and unsure since the fall of Beacon), the oldest hunter of their celebrations (tch, not that he needed reminding; there seemed to be more and more silver threading through his hair these days: his husband called it distinguished, at least) struggled _not_ to slam the barrier open.

“Is… is everything okay?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Then, to his growing surprise, it was Oscar who opened the door, his body resembling the timid boy who’d approached him in that Gods awful bar so many years ago; “we… need your help” he said, his expression solemn before stepping away.

Steeling himself (because his semblance probably _couldn’t_ affect international travel _but_ his family always seemed to be fair game), the still taller (thank you, very much) huntsman nodded briefly and entered the bedroom.

For, whatever help was needed, they’d have it and then some…

~*~

“Ha~! Do you remember the first nick-name we ever gave you?”

Sat around the kitchen table (the same amazing, local carpenter seemed to have outfitted the entire house), mugs of hot-cocoa and bowls of nibbles (from nuts to pretzels, chocolate covered popcorn to tiny pigs-in-blankets) scattered between them, the greater part of Team RWBY, Ren and Penny sat.

The den, just down the hall from them, was eerily quiet and Nora’s enthusiastic brandishing of her favourite garden implement had gone largely undiscussed.

Marrow was a big boy, after all and, with Berry doing a live-stream in the room she’d be sharing with her boyfriend (apparently the bunk-beds were not only “ _so cute and rustic AF~!_ ” _but_ she could hook her many cameras (and many more outfits) from them) they saw no need to intervene.

Well, not unless the screaming started up again…

“ _Vomit boy_ ” the other blonde huffed, his eyes rolling; “hilarious…”

“Hmm, does your whole family have that trait, you know, the endearing quality of assigning fond new names to people?” Penny asked, a merrily mitten munching Zwei curled in her lap (Yang had apologised and promised to replace Ren’s now mostly destroyed winter-wear; not that he’d minded too much, they’d been a novelty purchase his wife had sprung on him, knowing that he’d not enjoy wearing such bright colours, the little minx). “I haven’t spent enough time with either Taiyang or Raven to make an educated guess on the statistical data I’ve gathered so far” she furthered whilst the others blinked at her; “however, personally speaking, I believe that Uncle Qrow thinks of the best nick-names” she smiled.

“Seconded” Weiss smiled, her body lightly jostling when Yang snorted and nudged her.

“I thought you didn’t _like_ being called _Princess_ , Princess?”

“It’s the way he says it” the ivory haired huntress defended, her arms folding and a pout pursing her lips.

“Heh, he certainly has a way with words, doesn’t he?” Jaune admitted fondly before, the inevitable question rising up between them; “he… he’s been upstairs for a while, hasn’t he?” he hedged, the others all looking from him, to the stairway.

“Pft, they’re fine” Ruby’s older sister assured, her mouth opening comically wide as she gestured for her wife to throw a selection of treats her way; “they wouldn’t have come if it _was_ serious…”

“Oh yeah, I could see _that_ working out” the former heiress huffed; “your dad, uncle Qrowver and the rest of us would have been battering down the door of their apartment if they hadn’t” she reminded, her hand reaching out to smack her boyfriend across his head when he mimicked the lilac-eyed woman’s antics.

“She has a point” Ren acknowledged; “Taiyang wouldn’t have gone to visit Raven and it would have meant that all of Clover’s cooking and Qrow’s panic over the decorations would have been for nothing” he said, his tone verging on worried.

“I too was quite disappointed when they weren’t here to greet us properly” Penny admitted, those luminous eyes narrowing a little; “both Oscar and Ruby are very dear friends to me” she murmured: “I… would I be expected to choose between them, if…”

“Honestly, guys, it’s not going to come to that” Yang cut in, the denial accenting her words sounding more like anger than she intended; “they’re young, they’ve been through, like _so much_ together” she huffed: “nothing so earth-shattering that they’d end up leaving each other could _possibly_ happened without any one of _us_ knowing, could it?”

Blinking, the young adults shared looks, Weiss’ frown softening as a laugh tried to leave her.

“Ruby wouldn’t be able to keep something like that to herself” she grinned; “d’you guys remember when she thought that she’d upset Oscar because he’d gotten up early and gone for a run without waking her up to say good-bye?”

“Ha~! She was _hysterical_ ” Blake remembered fondly, the memory of all of them talking on a conference call as their leader had sobbed over how she might have annoyed or unintentionally hurt him; “and then our resident time-stopper was a fumbling, sobbing mess when he got home with coffee and pastries” she chuckled. “I’ve never seen anything cuter than those two grabbing at each other, stammering apologies and I’ve babysat several kids and Zwei” she added, her expression warm.

“See?” her wife prompted; “they’re probably just having a little tiff over something stupid like Oscar potentially forgetting someone’s present or maybe Ruby stole the last of the hot-water before they showered and made the drive over here” she shrugged.

“Whatever it is, it won’t be _that_ world-altering…”

~*~

In all of his forty-two years of life, Qrow Branwen had experienced many, many things and, five minutes ago, if you’d asked him if there was anything capable of shocking him anymore, he probably would have _laughed_ …

“We… we don’t know what to do…”

For he’d been raised in a tribe of cut-throats and thieves, his very existence challenged everyday by the harsh circumstance in which he’d lived…

“I… I just feel so… so bad, you know?”

Then he’d gone to Beacon, learned what friendship was, what _family_ was and had been enlisted as a spy to serve in the forces of light against those of the darkness…

“Ruby…”

But this…

This was something _new_ …

“No… no you, you don’t understand” the silver eyed woman said, her shoulders shaking whilst Oscar held her; “I… I’m just so… so _incredibly_ happy and… and scared and… and worried” she continued, their gazes locking.

“How can I... how can _we_ tell Yang and Blake?”


	94. Our Fairy Tale Continues – Patch Living, Winter Fest Side-Quest! Part 3 – 25.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, attempted humour, kissing, FFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS, drama and a serious case of the warm and fuzzies~!**
> 
> Umm... yeah, sorry, no SMUT...
> 
> It just didn't feel right and so, if I decide to continue this thread into the New Year/have our Winter Fest crew enjoying it, I will add some SMUT and an ice-skating scene (because it's all I can think about right now~!)
> 
> XD
> 
> Merry Christmas and or any other festive-season/holiday/festival that you enjoy at this time of the year!~
> 
> *All the hugs~!*

Operating on auto-pilot, Qrow was moving to hold them both before any of them realised what was happening, his eyes _actually_ tearing as they whole-heartedly returned the gesture, the pair of them sighing in relief.

“Congratulations” he murmured into his niece’s hair; “when did you find out?”

“We… we had an appointment with my doctor three days ago” Ruby replied, her face pressed against his chest as it used to be when she was small and looking for comfort within the security of his arms; “I… I just thought I’d eaten some bad chilli, you know?” she tried to laugh, her body then leaning more heavily into a fawning Oscar’s side.

“Heh… you know, when your mom was pregnant with you, she said virtually same thing” he admitted dazedly, the three of them blinking and sharing a shocked chuff of laughter; “you Rose girls and you love of spicy foods, huh?”

“Yeah… yeah that’s kind of sweet and… really… _really_ ni-ice to… to know… y-you know?” the twenty-year-old sniffled, her gloved hands rubbing at her eyes as the dam she’d been trying to secure finally gave way; “d-d-did she… she _actually_ s-say that?”

Chuckling fondly, Qrow gestured to the queen-sized bed, the three of them moving to sit on the foot (since the rest of the bedspread was covered in half unpacked bags, wrapped gifts and suitcases), his niece sat in the middle, his arm about her shoulders with Oscar’s around her waist. “I think her exact words were ‘ _I thought that the chilli-eating contest would be a great date night but who’d have thought the kidney-beans I was cursing were _really_ a human-bean who I’ll love to death?_’” he snickered, his eyes rolling fondly at the memory.

“Ugh~! _Of course_ she’d announce my existence to the world with a pun~!” the young-woman (so much like her mother, her mother who would have been _beyond_ thrilled to be with them now) laugh-snorted; “how _pun-dictable…_ ”

“Ruby, please” her boyfriend chortled, their hands lacing together and squeezing; “we don’t deserve any further pun-ishment…”

“Tch, anyone who says that two of you weren’t made for each other needs to be pun-ched” the oldest of the room added, the previous upset swiftly forgotten before, with a blink, the garnet eyed man regarded the huntress carefully; “kiddo… this is wonderful news” he reminded, his brows furrowing: “so why were you worried?” he asked. “You had Clover and Yang concerned enough to launch me straight up here the second I got home” he furthered, his tone light and slightly teasing; “not that I’m complaining I just… shouldn’t we all be downstairs cracking open the sparkling grape juice or something?”

Sighing, their smiles dimming, the lovers looked to him… _guiltily_ …

“It… it’s just that” Ozpin’s former successor tried when he could clearly see that his partner was struggling; “Yang and Blake have been married for well over a year now and… despite everything they’ve done for Remnant… despite their connections in Vale… they’re having to jump through thousands of hoops to even _apply_ for adoption” he reasoned. “Then… you know… not that we aren’t both thrilled I… I mean… we’ve both always wanted kids” he admitted, his face flushing; “but… but it doesn’t seem fair that we, you know, are pregnant so quickly and, umm, without really… uhh… meaning to be?”

Struggling _not_ to snicker at the avocado-eyed male’s clear embarrassment (because that’d be wrong; the poor kids were clearly in bits over the self-inflicted guilt they clearly felt was warranted), Qrow chuffed out a breath; “so you figured distancing yourselves, acting weird and hiding in your room would _magically_ solve your problems, huh?”

“Heh… well… when you put it that way” Oscar stumbled, his cheeks pinking; “umm… help?”

Nodding, the arm looped about his niece giving her another, reassuring squeeze, the former Branwen moved his head to catch her attention, their eyes locking; “Yang and Blake are going to be _ridiculously_ pleased for you” he affirmed, his smile deepening as the silver of her irises gave way to shiny, dark pupils. “So, it’s hard to adopt these days? They know what they’re doing and they’re _happily_ doing it” he reminded; “d’you think they’ll be any less thrilled to be aunties?”

“But…”

“No buts, kiddo” he cut in, his tone the blend of soft and serious he only whipped out when one of his precious people needed to be convinced that their negative outlook was the wrong one (the irony of that, of course, was not lost on him); “your happiness is their happiness, Ruby… that’s as true for them as it is for me and the rest of our family” he stated. “And besides, it’s not as though you two having a baby is going to somehow stop them from having their own, is it?”

“W-well, no…”

“ _And_ that’ll mean that your kid and theirs are probably going to be thick as thieves” he chuckled; “ugh… I’m probably _way too old_ to baby-sit tots that’ll have their mothers’ zest for life, energy and intelligence _but_ if I did it once, I can certainly do it a— _oofff~!_ ”

And so, his body tackled to the bed by a hug that’d no doubt squeeze the life out of him ( _totally_ worth it), Qrow allowed the new parents to be to rub their happy tears into the Gods awful Winter Fest sweater Berry had forced on him (a crow tangled up in brightly coloured lights; talk about apt) whilst he patted their backs.

All things considered?

There were worse ways to kick off a holiday…

~*~

After Marrow (only jokingly shaken, or so he claimed) had had the shovel-talk (which Clover had given him with relish, Nora’s brandishing of said garden-implements for _dramatic-effect_ ), the group had reconvened inside the expansive living room where boxes of tree decorations, tinsel, freshly stringed popcorn and lights awaited them.

“I… ugh, I’ll just go and see if Berry and the others are ready to start, alright?” the oldest member of their gathering smiled; “hey Blake, would you put the music on and guys? Make sure Zwei doesn’t get at those cookies, okay?”

Smiling and nodding (and trying their best not to look after his retreating form worriedly), the younger adults went about their tasks whilst moderately loud, bell-accented, guitar-heavy pop-rock that ruled the radio at this time of year; no doubt his sister would be insisting that her Winter Fest album got played several times over the week they’d all agreed to share together.

“Hey sis” he called through the opened doorway, his eyes alighting on her editing the “show-case” of clothing she’d just done (heh, James had tried unsuccessfully for years to get her to join his media-crew but the lime-light was just too sweet for her to resist right now) upon a scroll-tablet she’d designed and made for such things; “you finished?”

“You know it~!” she chirped, her teal eyes (the same shade that all of the Ebi children shared) sparkling between smoky, glittered lashes; “that’s the last for today _but_ , so long as you guys are all okay with it, Lorenza (ugh, oh he despised that woman regardless of ‘ _how amazing_ ’ she was a manager) wanted some pics of us opening presents and eating” she smiled.

“I’m sure that’ll be fine” he chuckled, his gaze quickly slipping to a bedroom further down the hall; “I’ll see you down there, alright?”

“You bet~!” she smiled, her lithe figure giving him another squeeze on the way out; heh… he’d need to video-call his folks, Ivy and the others before dinner, wouldn’t he?

How could he be _so happy_ to be here and yet feel homesick ( _former_ home, his brain reminded) at the same time?

Heh…

Worries for another time, indeed.

Then, his sister’s slipper-booted feet already scampered down the stairs, the brunette made his approach toward Ruby and Oscar’s door, his hand raised to knock when…

“— grab some of those amazing cookies that stupidly-talented husband of mine has been trying to fatten me up with, ugh, oh… hey” Qrow blinked, the door having swung inward, their eyes locking.

But _Gods_ … he could stare at the other hunter forever…

“Stupidly-talented, huh?” he grinned, his signature wink causing the former Branwen to blush prettily and the pair behind him to giggle; “maybe I ought to show off just how talented I am right now by kissing you, hmm?”

“Tch, you’d better” the slightly shorter smirked, their bodies leaning into each other, their lips in a familiar (yet no less inviting) press whilst their arms folded about each other, the feeling that _maybe_ something more could have come from this if it weren’t for their audience or house full of guests.

Chuckling as they parted, their faces flushed, Clover straightened out his jumper and cocked a brow at his niece and her lover; “umm… hey, sorry but… ugh, everyone’s waiting to decorate the tree and” he tried, his right hand rubbing at his neck sheepishly whilst regarding all three of them: “is… is everything okay?”

“Heh, it’s better than okay” the shape-shifter grinned before moving past him; “but it’s not _my_ news to tell” he grinned when his partner blinked at him: “so come on… let’s get down stairs and get this party started~!”

~*~

They hadn’t been steeling themselves for the worst, their bodies _hadn’t_ stopped virtually all movement as their hosts and youngest friends entered the living room, both Oscar and Ruby _almost_ hiding behind the Ebi’s before the older lovers gently brought them forward.

Regardless of the merry music playing in the background (and Zwei’s happy yips as he danced about their ankles), the silence between them all was deafening, even as the brunette desperately tried to think of something helpful, something _useful_ to say.

When…

“Oh my Gods~!! You’re pregnant~!”

Blinking, the room at once turned to Penny, her white, lace gloves clapping together excitedly, the luminescence of her emerald eyes dimming a touch as her scans deactivated; she had been given permission by all of her friends to ensure they were healthy on a cellular level, her attentiveness having caught several things before they could become problematic.

 _This_ announcement, however, seemed like one of the occasions her father and Winter had often warned her about…

The _occasions_ where she’d over-stepped societal constraints.

“Umm… _oops_?”

And, with her apology, the movement began…

“You’re _what_ ~?!”

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, _oh my Gods~!!_ ”

“That’s _so_ cute~!”

“Since when~?!”

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner~?!”

“Are you and the baby okay~?!”

“When are you due~?!”

“ **Hey~!** ” Qrow called above the ruckus, his arms waving the young people to stand back; “by the Brothers, everyone just stop for a second, take a breath and lets all pile on the sofas, alright?”

~*~

An hour or so later saw the previous awkwardness and memory of imagined worries were expelled from everyone’s mind…

“Oh~! Oh~! Here, this is the star mom and dad sent from Atlas for the top of the tree~!”

Yang and Blake, each in floods of happy tears, and veritably squeezed Ruby and Oscar to the point of rescue, the blonde even going so far to very lightly tap her sibling’s shoulder and almost _full on punch_ the avocado-eyed male’s in a _playful_ gesture of disbelief.

Just as their uncle had predicted, the wives couldn’t stress how _ridiculous_ they thought the silver-eyed woman’s worries had been…

“Hey look~! Zwei’s got a tuft of tinsel wrapped round his tail~!”

Penny, after being thoroughly reassured by her friends that she’d not done something awful, was happily baubling the top half of the impressive spruce that Clover had chopped down and brought home with him after finding it on a quick, pre-holiday mission to the mountain forests that spread over the mountains near Vale. As she readjusted a few and arranged them by size, her smile was clearly delighted as she took pictures of her work and emailed them to her father and Miss Maria.

They, like General Ironwood, the Schnees (sans Jacques, of course; he was still doing time for Faunus Rights abuses, brothers' be praised), the other Ace Ops and Ebis were all merrily enjoying themselves at a Winter Fest Ball that James had thrown for the season.

It was expected that all of the people gathered in the Patch cabin at the moment would attend the next one he’d throw…

“Ugh~! Clover~! What’s in these cookies, man? I can’t stop eating them~!”

Marrow and Berry were cuddled together on one of the overly-stuffed, luxurious couches, their hands preoccupied with threading more popcorn (between flicking the kernels at each other, sneaking pieces between the cookies that the Faunus was becoming steadily addicted to), their laughter gentle and intimate…

“No, no, no… you’re knotting the lights up more Jaune… _how_ are you not seeing that?”

Weiss and her lover, both sat quite happily upon voluptuous floor pillows in a circle with Ren and Nora, were dutifully seeing to the multitudinous strings of multi-coloured bulbs that Taiyang had loaned to them…

“Yang, Yang look~! Isn’t this the first ornament you made?”

Ruby, her boyfriend alongside her older sister and Blake, were sat on the other (overly cushioned? Clover had no idea what that meant or if it was actually possible; the same argument went for the king-sized bed that dominated their master-suite too, of course) sofa, a box of their family’s ornaments being passed around between them.

“Yeah… yeah it is… hey, uncle Qrow? Can you put this one front and centre, please?”

Grinning, a pretty ornament that Clover’s parents had sent to them along with a handwritten letter that almost brought him to tears by how lovely it was, the shape-shifter made his way towards them from where he’d been dutifully decorating the middle of the tree, her expression warm as he took the awkwardly crafted, baked-paste dragon that his _Firecracker_ made when she was four.

Heh…

At this rate, there’d soon be more, similarly adorable pieces added to their tree, wouldn’t there?

And he could hardly wait to see them…


	95. Luck Malignant and Benign… (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit (for what is being implied).
> 
> Pairing: (Implied) Alpha James Ironwood/Omega Qrow Branwen, Dark!Alpha Clover/Omega Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Summary: Salem’s plans to crush Mantle beneath the crumbling weight of Atlas is coming to fruition thanks to the efforts of Tyrian, Watts and her double-agent, Clover Ebi.
> 
> As Team RWBY, JONR and Atlas’ forces attempt save the cities, Qrow confronts the man who he’d befriended (and been befriended in kind), the ‘Staff of Creation’ strapped to his back with a rendezvous to catch.
> 
> Not that Clover minds running into the older omega as he’d been wanting to take his little bird along with him for the ride, anyway. 
> 
> Yes, it was a wonderful quirk of fate that the scythe wielder had saved him the trouble of hunting him down in the chaos.
> 
> Lucky him…
> 
>  **Warnings include: A/B/O dynamics, dark!Clover, taunting, threats, swearing, abduction, off-screen deaths/destruction, non-con bondage (not sexual… yet?), talks about bonding/mating/knotting, Tyrian (because he is a warning all by himself) and the bad-guys win**.
> 
> Okay… I’m not sure where this came from but it’s here…
> 
> Should there be any interest, I could broaden it out into a part-2; however, that might be too dark/not to everyone’s taste.
> 
> Also, FYI, I love A/B/O dynamic stories but, if you haven't read any, I'll try to give you my take/the gist...
> 
> Alphas are (usually; there are lots of writers who have female versions) males who are, as the name suggests, bigger/stronger/faster and more primal (in many respects) then the majority of humans (who tend to be called betas; they're just regular folks/make up the majority of the population). They can go into "rut" (but not always) which is a kind of hyper-sexed state when only sex and 'knotting' can satisfy them (be this with an omega, beta or femme/female) and are usually looked up to as the leaders/pinnacle of society. 
> 
> Omegas, however, are (usually; again, there are lots of writers who have female versions) males with both sets of genital who go into "heat", a state of over-sexualisation where they can conceive a child and carry it to term (the hows/whys tend to be different from author to author and fandom to fandom). 
> 
> Also, thanks to where this style of fan-fiction came from (mostly supernatural fandoms), when alphas/omegas have sex they can bond their minds/souls together, usually through exchanging bites at the juncture between the neck and shoulder.
> 
> Isn't it THE MOST FUN?!
> 
> However, like I said, this is my take on it/a boiled down version so I mean no disrespect to anyone who does this style of writing differently : )

Atlas was lurching, the emergency dust that’d been rushed from Amity to try and stabilise the gargantuan, floating city doing little to hold it in place as, only a mile below, the citizens of Mantle were being herded like cats amidst falling debris, snow, howling alarms and Grimm.

“How! How could you do this?!”

Standing in the Academy’s vast courtyard, his form the epitome of calm, Clover regarded the omega (so lovely in his distress, his cape tattered and burned, his broadsword flashing in the flames which danced around them) with a smile and lazy shrug.

“Answer me you bastard!”

Their plan had reached its apex only an hour or so ago; Watts had ruined the grounded city’s thermal generators, corrupted Penny and sent the Atlesian Knights into meltdown whilst he and Tyrian had gone about snatching the relic, derailing the Huntsmen teams and causing general mayhem wherever they could.

“God damn you!! We trusted you! _James_ trusted you!! Why would you side with _her_?! What has she got on you?!”

Splitting up, Tyrian had gone on the hunt for Oscar (in some vain attempt to please their mistress, he’d bet) whilst he went on to the courtyard where, in ten minutes time, Arthur would arrive with the only airship that wasn’t either flying towards the colosseum (to destroy it) or plummeting to the ground. 

“Clover?!”

Rolling his shoulders, the double agent let his smile quirk into a smirk whilst he lazily inspected Kingfisher.

“You’re quite wrong to assume that she has anything _on me_ ” he called out conversationally whilst a passing patrol of Knights continued to shoot at themselves, the scenery and buildings. “I picked the winning side of this battle quite some time ago… when I was just a fledgling Huntsman trying to climb the ranks like all the other little sheep you see bleating around us now” he chuckled. “All things considered, I think the proof of my good fortune is in the pudding, don’t you?”

Snarling, his weapon cranking into its gun-mode, the omega started shooting off rounds which the younger alpha easily side-stepped and deflected. 

It was a shame, really, that the man he’d grown to know and become infatuated with was so tired; his feet (usually so sure) were slipping on the slushy floor, his breathing was raged (thanks to fatigue and anger) and his left eye was straining to see thanks to a cut slashed across his forehead.

“Come on Qrow” he chuckled; “you know that you can’t beat me even on your best day” he said, his left hand reaching into the restraints pouch nuzzled against his lower back: “our semblances are evenly matched and our skill sets are too complimentary” he reasoned as the older man walked to within capturing distance.

“Oh, I’m not only going to beat you…”

Just a little closer…

“I’m going to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours and then let Ironwood… _whoa_!!”

_Bingo._

Yelping, his inner voice howling in indignation (he’d let his emotions get the better of him and walked right into the trap), Qrow just managed to stay upright long enough to curse as Kingfisher stole Harbinger from his grasp and another set of roped restraints corded about his legs.

Grunting as he hit the chilled floor, the omega looked up at his attacker and tried to reign in his temper; he could use this to his advantage. Yes, let the fucker think he was trapped, get him talking and maybe he could learn something that would be useful (if not now, then for when this crisis was over) and then he could change and fly to where James’ forces were desperately trying to regain control of their technology.

“Bastard!” he hissed, his rust-coloured eyes glaring with all the hatred he felt as Clover approached, his tall, muscular form silhouetted by a back-drop of burning buildings, snow and screeching Nevermores; “what else have you done? What else are you planning?”

“Oh? You think I’m going to just give up my secrets without getting something in return?” the brunette chuckled.

“Gloating is what people like you do best” the shorter man sneered; “and besides, what’s the harm? You’re just going to kill me anyway…”

“Kill you?” the former Ace Ops Captain mocked as he crouched down, his body somehow still looming over him even though they were less than a foot apart; “don’t be silly, Qrow, you’re much more valuable to me, to _us_ , alive…”

“You can go fuck yourself” the other Huntsman spat, his body struggling in its binds; “I’d sooner have beowolves tear me apart than help you…”

“Ahh, now isn’t that just a little dramatic?” Clover laughed; “and besides, once we’re mated and bonded _all_ of our secrets will belong to each other anyway, won’t they? Hm, and you’re still young enough to give me a kid or two, right? Oh yes, I’m sure you’ll be more than willing to let me knot you once the effects of your suppressants have rubbed off” he close to purred. “I’m sure you’ll look and feel exquisite in the throes of heat, won’t you?” 

Baulking, the Branwen felt the world slow around him as the horror of those words sunk in.

No… no he couldn’t be serious…

“Hm? That’s quieted you some, hasn’t it?” the younger man chuffed, his tone pleased as he stood; “you’ll come to see that it’s all for the best in time” he continued his tone demure as he looked to the skies, his eyes searching for Arthur’s ship as Tyrian reported that he was one his way to meet them. Now, some may have thought it foolish to turn his back on a man known throughout the Kingdoms for his skills and tenacity, however, just as he predicted, allowing the shape-shifter the space he needed to change and free himself boosted his confidence that their fight would resume.

It _wouldn’t_.

“You’re mad if you think, even for a second, that I’d submit to you!” Qrow snapped, his form standing in a defensive stance ready to strike the man he was certain thought him to be trussed up where he’d been left; he knew, for a fact, that his shape-shifting powers were still only a secret shared between a few and, once again, it should prove to be his salvation.

“Oh? Well maybe I am mad” the alpha grinned, his back still temptingly open to an attack; “but at least I didn’t play my trump-card too soon, little bird.”

Spinning, Kingfisher’s line spiralling out majestically, Clover electrified the silken thread with a compartment of dust that no-one besides himself knew of to snag and shock his quarry, his concealed trigger boosting the voltage when the older man screamed and attempted to transform.

The sound of the electricity sizzling across the shorter man’s soaked clothes was like music to his ears as he collapsed, his face awash with shock and pain, back to the cold surface of the formerly pristine courtyard.

Then, with practised ease, he reeled the struggling omega to lie at his feet, his form quivering as his aura desperately tried to fend off the volts coursing over him.

“Now, what’s that saying about playing with your food, hmm?”

Turning to find a blood spattered, fiendishly grinning Tyrian sauntering towards them, an unconscious (possibly dead) Oscar being dragged behind him thanks to his mechanical tail, the other alpha merely chuckled; “disciplining a wayward intended-mate before bonding isn’t the same as taunting prey before the kill, Callows.”

“Hn-hn-hn… could’ve fooled me” the Faunus chuckled, his body leering over a gasping, struggling Qrow; “you’d do well to bind this one quickly if you’re to have any peace though” he offered, his eyes flashing violet with glee: “oohhh, and won’t _dear_ General Ironwood be just _so_ upset when he finds out that you’ve stolen his little plaything away?” he laughed. 

Trying to suck in deeper breaths, his mind fogged thanks to the pain lancing up and down his form, the scythe wielder struggled not to black out; he needed to get away, focus enough to fly…

This… this _couldn’t_ be how the night ended…

If he could just stay awake, get to James… get to Ruby… and Yang…

“What’s one more slap in the face?” Clover mused; “the second that I step off this rock the whole of Atlas will be no more” he stated smugly.

“And you can’t be a General of a Kingdom which no longer exists, can you?”


	96. Luck Malignant and Benign… (Part 2)  02.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, feels, bad-times, Dark!Clover, trapped!Qrow, poisoning and swearing.**
> 
> Welp, lots of people asked for a continuance and so, it's now become a three-part drabble.
> 
> Part three could become non-con (I'm still thinking about it) so, once more (with feeling) **PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS**.
> 
> Thanks : )

Waking up, what Qrow had thought, had hoped to be a nightmare was anything but…

“W-what have you done?”

Craning his aching head, his body barely responding to his commands, the shape-shifter was becoming rapidly aware of the following things: he could hear the hum of an Atlesian airship’s engine, his ankles were bound, his wrists had been tethered to the small of his back, rope connecting them to his ankles, and he was lying on his side, gagged, his head pillowed on his cape…

“Ahh, Professor Ozpin, I presume? Or should that be Ozma?”

He was in a cargo-hold circled by belted-down crates and, in front of him, Oscar (or was it?) was kneeling before a fiendishly smirking man sporting a moustache and winter-coat right alongside a casually lounging Clover.

Tyrian was nowhere to be seen…

“You… you have destroyed Atlas… slaughtered tens of thousands of people…”

Swallowing thickly, his stomach struggling not to empty itself of what little contents were in there, the shape-shifter screwed his eyes shut and desperately tried to compose himself.

He knew how to get out of bonds, had done so numerous times in the past; he just needed to concentrate and _think_ but (and he wasn’t sure if it was just exhaustion, trauma and shock’s doing or something more) his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his breathing was laboured.

Doing anything swiftly and covertly was going to be decidedly difficult…

“Hmm, perhaps” the older of the two villains admitted; “however, Atlas had various fail-safes which meant that the majority of the populace would have made it out on dust-powered _life-rafts_ and, in no small thanks to that one’s niece, the cess-pool of Mantel still stands” he said primly: “well, what’s left of it once the Grimm set in, does…”

“You bastards!!”

Blinking, his ringed fingers having precious little luck with the knots securing them, Qrow looked to the boy he’d been travelling with for the past few months, his eyes narrowing.

Ozpin, it seemed, had returned…

“H-how could you do such a terrible, wicked thing? Are you not human? Do you not care that she wants to see all of you dead? That you’re nothing but a means to an end for her?!”

The pair’s laughter, ominous and echoing in the metal chamber, had the teen cut his speech short.

“ _You’re_ the one who seeks mankind’s doom by siding with the God of Light as opposed to your own species” the lean, smirking figure corrected; “we’re merely clearing the weak to the wayside before judgement comes, quite literally, from above…”

“Then you’re more stupid and foolish than I thought you’d be” his former friend and mentor breathed; “she tried to best them once before and failed” he said, his body quivering with emotion: “even with the relics, the second time will be no different…”

“Wow, such pessimism” Clover interrupted; “no wonder Qrow has such a dismal outlook if _you’ve_ been the main voice in his ear…”

“What must I do for you to release him?”

Blinking, his body flinching at the words spilling from the boy’s mouth, the Branwen renewed his escape attempts, his gaze settling into a glare when the brunette who’d abducted him simply laughed, his head tilting in the omega’s direction. 

“Well, well, and suddenly you care, do you?” the Atlesian chuckled; “wow… and to think, all this time, I thought he was nothing but a pawn, or maybe a knight, in this game of chess you’re losing” he reasoned, his fingers teasingly playing with his soon-to-be mate’s necklace. “But no, there’s no deal to be made there, I’m afraid” he stated. “The truth is, I’ve had my eye on that little bird since I first spotted him snooping around the waste-lands six years ago” he said, his smile indulgent, _fond_ : “and besides, he isn’t only carrying _your_ secrets around in that pretty head of his, is he? Hmm, I wonder just how many things Ironwood has murmured to him during their trysts…”

“No, no… he is innocent in _all_ of this” Ozpin tried to argue; “he was only acting on my orders and James wouldn’t…”

“You’re just not _getting it_ , Prof” the former Atlas specialist smirked; “sure, it’s only by Lady Salem’s grace and permission that I get to claim him as my reward but _that’s_ just it” he murmured: “he is _my_ reward for a job well-done” he explained whilst unsheathing the ‘Staff of Creation’ from his back. “However, I suppose I could be tempted into letting you say your good-byes _properly_ in exchange for some further information about the last two Relics… _especially_ the one you hid so craftily at Beacon?”

Mouth snapping shut, his eyes turning away, Qrow watched as the man who’d been his mentor, his instructor and friend made his choice.

He didn’t blame him, not really; things were bad enough for both of them and, in all honesty, if the ancient man could guard his secrets for even a few days more, that would give James and those who survived Atlas more time to get to Shade, to make a plan, do something...

Because James and his girls, the other kids, too, they would have survived that mess, they would, they _had_ to because James would have made sure of it.

Oh James…

“Tch, what a surprise” the older, leaner alpha chuffed; “you’re so quick to preach about humanity and then refuse to help those of us who could actually make a difference in the end” he sneered: “well, no matter, _she_ will have you singing a different tune before long” he said before he directed his gaze to Clover. “I’m going to check on Tyrian, I trust that you can keep an eye on them?”

“Of course” the broader alpha replied easily, the Relic returning to his back; “the toxins you provided won’t wear off before the end of tomorrow at least and, from the looks of things, Qrow’s _really_ struggling to get loose, aren’t you?”

Gritting his teeth against his gag (which he’d come to realise was the younger bastard’s red bandana that he usually wore around his bicep), the shape-shifter gave his binds another futile, useless tug.

Damn him, damn the lot of them!

If only he could control his semblance, if only he could down this ship and send them all out of this game because what would it matter to Oz? He’d just reincarnate and, as for the Staff, it’d be lost for a time and time, ultimately, is what they needed…

“Try not to think so hard, darling.”

Squirming, his aching body unable to do much else, Qrow snarled pointlessly into the fabric when Clover moved to sit by him, those large, strong hands lifting his head to rest in his lap; “just stop fighting the toxins and go back to sleep” the brunette urged.

“Everything will be better in the morning…”


	97. Luck Malignant and Benign… (Part 3)  25.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (yep, I mean it!), non-con alluded to strongly, captive!Qrow, allusion to torture, bad guys win, Dark!Clover, man-handling, arguments, upsetting themes, upsetting situations, swearing and unhappy ending**.
> 
> Welp, here is another drabble finished; I didn't go through with the non!con out of respect for Clover (after the "Episode which shall not be named" I haven't been able to write him in a bad light since canon fucking him over in real-life is more than enough for any of us to stomach) but it is heavily implied.
> 
> I know that some folks wanted a continuance/seeing James being able to come to the rescue, however, that just didn't feel like it was going to fit here; however, if you want to imagine that scenario, you most certainly can.
> 
> As always, I could revisit this; however, for now, I consider this AU to be complete!

He’d only ever seen Salem from a distance.

“Ahh, welcome one and all…”

To see her up close and personal, however, was a _completely_ different experience.

“Clover, you have been sorely missed at my table” she purred, her voice all velvet and finesse; “your performance was impeccable and, thanks to the efforts of yourself, Arthur and Tyrian, Atlas is grounded and Mantle burns” she preened: “for it was your marvellous performance tricking _dear_ Winter Schnee into opening the vault which secured our ultimate victory” she mused mildly. “I should imagine the look upon her face was quite _memorable_ when you despatched her, wasn’t it?”

Kneeling next to Ozpin (who’d not uttered a word for as long as Qrow had been awake; he’d not reverted back to Oscar for obvious reasons), their arms bound behind them and heads lowered in _deference_ , the shape-shifter felt his lungs constrict as the pressure of being so close to her malignance snatched the air before he could inhale it.

The news of Winter’s death also hit him harder than he’d thought.

Did… did this mean that Weiss had inherited…

“Hello, my love…”

“You have no capacity to _love_ ” the other immortal spat, his head lifting until Tyrian hissed and slapped him deftly across his temple, sending him to the ground; on instinct, the former tribesman jolted to aid him (regardless of his binds) but was stopped by the firm hand (which tightened its possessive grip) upon his shoulder.

“How _dare_ you speak to our supreme Goddess like that, you…”

“Do not waste your energies, my dear Tyrian” the fiend directed, her eyes luminous as she watched the child’s body which held the source of her damnation struggle back to his knees; “we have all the time in the world to crush that rebellious spirit” she added lightly. “Oh yes, in time you will come to see that _all_ I do is out of love” she mused, her right-hand crackling with darkness which called spiked, mauling claws to sprout from the ground, their grasping mass reminding him of Apathy.

He couldn’t help the shudder that stole over his form even when the limbs moved to grab and subdue Oscar’s shorter, more vulnerable frame, the floor opening up to swallow him whole.

Gods… he hoped that Ozpin could shield the boy from what was coming…

“And _Qrow Branwen_ ” the immortal mused; “how I have _longed_ to have you brought before me in such a manner” she admitted: “oh, what thoughts must be running through that mind of yours?” she chuckled cruelly. “To have spent the better part of your life fighting me, trying to unravel my secrets and ignoring the hand of friendship that I tried to offer again and again” she sighed. “Only to end up with a place at my table anyway…”

“ _No_ ” he breathed; “I… I don’t care what you do… or what _he_ does to me” he managed to huff; “I’ll have _nothing_ to do with you or your _table_ ” whatever the hell _that_ meant.

“Spirited as always” the Grimm creator grinned; “in time, you will also see the _benefits_ of joining me” she reasoned before those cold, glimmering eyes moved to Clover. “However, I believe the time for your _true_ purpose is at hand” she added lightly, her smile warm (or as warm as a being of pure malignance could muster); “I’m sure you’ll be every bit the reward that one of my bravest and loyalist alphas’ deserves…”

~*~

Landing on the brunette’s bed (from the scent, it could be nothing else) with a huff, Qrow struggled to move around enough to observe his surroundings, his eyes wild as he stared around the opulent room of polished obsidian, its windowless structure glowing at certain junctures to cast it in an ominous shade of near darkness.

With the door having sealed shut behind them, the crystals no doubt only attuned to Salem and her followers, the shape-shifter knew he was trapped.

 _Fuck_ …

“There’s no need to look _quite_ so frightened” the younger alpha called from where he was stood, his hands peeling away the white gloves of his Ace Ops uniform, next to a tall chest of draws which hosted a mirror for its apex, his teal eyes observing him through the reflective surface. “It’s not as though we’re strangers…”

“Speak for yourself” the older male spat; “I don’t know you” he hissed: “you’re nothing more than my captor and my rapist…”

“What a strange way to address your mate and the father of your children” the alpha chuckled, his hands tugging the top draw open; “being bonded is a sacred thing, a ritual as old as humanity itself” he reminded warmly: “things will be different once our minds become one and you submit to me, thoroughly” he offered, his fingers finding a securing a glass, corked bottle. “Now, the only _real_ choice you need to make is whether you’re going to drink this serum and welcome me as your alpha in the throes of heat as you should” he began; “or are you going to force my hand, making me pour this down you throat before I _take you_ until your body triggers a heat through distress and you submit to me anyway?”

Scowling thunderously, his bound form unable to do anything more than struggle fruitlessly, the shape-shifter (his body still unable to change thanks to whatever _toxin_ he’d already been poisoned with) felt like screaming; “if you want me so damn much then just get on with it!” he snarled. 

“You know it’s not that simple, Qrow” the brunette sighed, his tone the very definition of put upon as he walked to sit beside him; “you’re not in your prime in terms of fertility which means I’m going to need to knot you thoroughly, _carefully_ ” he reminded: “and I have no interest in hurting you… well, hurting you anymore than what you’re _purposefully_ doing to yourself by rejecting me” he huffed softly. “Is a life under my body and warming my bed so bad?” he asked; “I saw the way that you looked at me during our training sessions… and you can’t deny that you didn’t flirt back when we were paired together” he argued, their eyes meeting: “and really? What does James have that I don’t?”

“He has my heart” the older breathed, his form quaking with rage; “he has my loyalty, my friendship, _everything_ that I have to offer…”

“Then why didn’t you bond?” the taller man huffed, a light frown marring his lips (a jealous anger coiling in his gut) as his brows furrowed; “since your _precious_ James means so much to you… ahh, but that’s it, isn’t?” he said, his eyes widening in understanding. “You would have given him everything, wouldn’t you? You wanted to take that step but _The General_ was too devoted to his beloved Atlas, wasn’t he?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” the omega snapped; “it… it couldn’t have worked… he and I… we’re from different worlds” he argued: “the people needed him more…”

“Oh _yes_ ” Clover laughed, his right hand slapping his knee in mock excitement; “and look how well he’s served them…”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare~!”

“ _James_ had his chance to accept Salem! He _had_ his chance to bow down, to save them all, to take both cities into the new era that is to come” he interrupted, his voice cutting; “Atlas didn’t _need_ to fall yesterday, _Mantle_ didn’t need to burn and _all_ of those people didn’t have to die” he reminded firmly. “It was only his foolish, selfish arrogance that led to what I did, what I was _forced_ to do” he reasoned, his head shaking; “and you would choose to give him everything?” he laughed. “What has he ever done to deserve or even _inspire_ such love from you?”

“You wouldn’t understand even if I told you…”

“Tch, but I _will_ understand” the alpha said, his right hand pointedly offering the bottle; “I will understand everything without you ever needing to open that pretty mouth of yours” he smirked, his hands grasping the other’s bound legs as he moved to kick him. “Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be” he implored; “there’s no getting out of this, no escape, no more running” he stated. “You’ll finally have a home, a _nest_ to roost in where you’ll have safety, security and a mate who adores you, who has asked for you to be spared when you should have been left to rot with the rest of them…”

“I wish I had!” Qrow snarled, his body struggling angrily upon the soft bedding he was stuck in; “I’d _rather_ be dead, you… no… _No_! Get that thing away from me! _Clover! **Don’t**_!!” he gasped, his eyes wild as the alpha got up and stalked to where his head was trying scuttle across the pillows.

“This is for your own good” the brunette replied gruffly, his left hand scooping into the other’s hair, holding his steady after he ripped the cork free with his teeth and spat it to one side; “you’ll come to see that when you’re mine…”


	98. The One Where They’re Not-So Secretly Married™ (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: James Ironwood/Qrow Ironwood (ah, ah!)
> 
> Summary: I have read (and kudos’d either anonymously or under my pen-name) every single story where an author has imagined these two being married and just had to have a go myself; I hope I’ve put an original spin on the idea/there is **NO** intended plagiarism. I’m just a fan-girl craving her fix…
> 
> **Warnings include: Volume 7 Episode 2 divergence (God bless the IronQrow hug of my canon-based dreams), shh~! They’re married (it’s a very poorly kept secret, but still), protective!James, angst &fluff&feels, foreplay, anal fingering, anal-sex, biting/hickies, keeping secrets and telling lies (isn’t that Volume 7’s tag-line?), groping, possessive touching, possessive language and hand-jobs… There’s probably more so PLEASE don’t read if you’re not comfortable with graphic descriptions of sexual intimacy!!**
> 
> **Also, FYI, the beginning kind of got away from me… remember, Harriet told Team RWBY that they weren’t friends, so there’s some _not quite friendly_ bickering with racist overtures here, too…**
> 
> **This is what happens when I actively try to write a fluff-piece -_-;;**
> 
> The SMUT won't factor in until part 2!
> 
> (Sorry, I wanted to get it down in one sitting but, again, these drabbles are taking on lives of their own...
> 
> I haven't written like this is actual years and it feels _so_ good!!).

As the Leader of Ace Ops, Clover Ebi feared only a few things.

“Does someone want to explain to me why a man who has been cleared up to Level 12 within the borders of Solitas was brought to me in restraints with a group of bewildered, frightened children?”

And an angry General Ironwood was one of them.

“Sir, we…”

“No” James cut in; “you are dismissed and are to give everyone involved an apology, is that understood?”

“Sir, yes sir!” they responded as one, their uniform clad forms standing to attention before turning to leave the small room where their employer had been glowering at them through a holo-screen; with any luck they could intercept the group who they’d arrested only an hour ago to make good on their word before seeing him in person.

“Hey, does anybody know who that Branwen guy is?” Marrow asked in a poorly masked stage-whisper.

“My money’s on him being an informant or a double agent” Elm replied, an excited gleam sparkling in her eyes whilst Vine, his calm form strolling besides her, shook his head in exasperation; “he’d have to be in espionage to get such a high clearance without being a citizen…”

“Tch, according to this he _is_ a citizen” Harriet interrupted, her right brow quirking whilst she scanned over her active scroll; “shit… the General’s right, we should have scoped them out before rushing in” she sighed: “he even told us that he was a licensed huntsman, didn’t he…”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it” Clover sighed; “as team-leader I’ll be the one facing a disciplinary if necessary, not any of you…”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ Atlas’ golden-boy” Marrow said, his _playful_ ribbing not quite as soft as it should be whilst he forced a laugh; “no one in their right mind would fire you… any of _us_ on the other hand…”

“Worries the guy who can play the _Faunus_ -card” Harriet huffed, her eyes rolling when the youngest member of their team scowled at her.

“Okay you two, that’s enough” the jade-eyed brunette ordered; “now come on, put your game-faces on and let’s get this over with” he added: “oh? And don’t think that you’re getting away with what I just heard, either” he warned, his eyes looking from the tailed male to his fastest subordinate. “The next time we’re on a multi-drop mission the pair of you will be working together” he ordered (much to their shared dismay).

“I expect to see you working on your routines in the simulator at 05:00 tomorrow…”

~*~

“Qrow?”

Watching as his nieces and their friends stumbled, slouched and ambled after the chipper android he’d always felt _more_ than a little uncomfortable around, the older huntsman stopped and slowly turned around to view the taller man who called out to him from atop a set of stairs.

“Yeah?” he answered, his eyes catching a few of the Ace Ops lingering in his peripheral vision.

Then, the pair sighing in unison, the younger man watched the General calmly descend the steps, his tired face lightening when they were close.

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you again.”

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly (and conscious that they may still have an audience) the shape-shifter managed a “ugh, yeah… you too.”

And then they were touching.

Feeling James suck in a deep, shuddering breath from where his nose was almost buried in Qrow’s hairline, the shorter man rolled his eyes fondly whilst awkwardly patting those impossibly broad shoulders; he didn’t trust himself to do anything more for fear of giving the game away.

He hadn’t touched his husband in two years and, after so many close-calls from Patch to Atlas, he just couldn’t believe that they were here, both breathing, their chests pushed together…

“Gods… I… I’ve missed you…”

“James…”

Pulling away, his face awash with affection, the General grasped the other huntsman’s hands, those cobalt eyes shifting to the understated wedding-band the other had camouflaged into his battle out-fit, his thumb rubbing over it before he looked his lover in the eye. “I’ve booked the rest of the evening off” he murmured; “I’d understand if you’d prefer to check in on the girls, but…”

“Shut up and walk me to your rooms already…”

“ _Our_ rooms” James chided softly; “just because it’s been a while doesn’t mean that I’d given up, that I didn’t think you’d ever come back to me” he said, their eyes locking: “even though the last time we saw each other wasn’t _exactly_ ideal…”

“If I remember right, you tried to abduct me” Qrow deadpanned, his brows furrowed.

“Isn’t that a little harsh?”

“You asked me to go with you to Atlas when Ruby was in a coma, Yang was comatose and Tai was having a conniption” the younger reminded, a touch of anger heating his words; “and when I told you that I couldn’t leave my family or Vale, for that matter, in such a state, you tricked me onto an airship whose storage-bay _just so happened_ to lock me inside of itself” he huffed. “Do those details ring any bells?”

“It wasn’t my finest hour nor my greatest plan, I’ll admit” Ironwood tried to chuckle as they ascended the stairs and walked back towards his office; “and not that this in anyway excuses what I did _but_ I don’t think any of us were truly in our right-minds at the time” he sighed. “I’d just lost control of my fleet, Penny had been exposed and that… that _witch_ had used my forces to devastate Beacon” he breathed, his face clouded by grief thanks to the memory. “Can you blame me for wanting to keep you close?”

“Tch, if I blamed you I wouldn’t be here, would I?” Qrow snorted; “we’re both control-freaks, Jimmy, we have big egos and reckless natures” he continued, his shoulders shrugging: “it’s why we’re _usually_ so good together.”

~*~

Walking into the (definitely refurbished but eerily similar) apartment which branched away from the main office which served his lover as headmaster and leader of the Atlesian forces, Qrow felt a smile pluck his lips when he found Harbinger resting upon a feature wall just above his husband’s two pistols.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Heh, about that” he answered, his boots (far too dirty and worn out to be treading these flawless tiles) tapping lightly at the marble flooring; “I ugh, had that _epiphany_ you were telling me was imminent a few years back” he said when the taller regarded him.

“Oh?”

“Yeah” he breathed, his legs walking him to the corner-couch whilst James continued to the drinks cabinet, his hands deftly pouring soda water into a pair of cut-crystal tumblers; “I really screwed up James… screwed up in a way that could have killed me and the kids” he admitted quietly, his head shaking in grim remembrance.

“How so?”

“We were travelling to Argus” he began, his hands gratefully accepting the beverage as his husband settled beside him; “after an encounter with a pride of gryff-lions, some kids stayed on the train whilst the rest of us trekked through the snow with a _very_ unlikely stow-away” he chuffed whilst leaning into the cushions. “We came across a farm full of corpses still dressed in pyjamas and tucked into bed… I would have kept them moving but a storm blew up and before long, well, I found the family’s stash of alcohol and drank myself into a stupor” he said, his teeth gritting. “A stupor so strong I forgot all about what kinds of Grimm exist out there in the wastes… if it wasn’t for Ruby and the _Grimm Reaper_ , of all people, then the pack of Apathy living in the irrigation tunnels beneath the farm would have drained us dry before the day was done…”

“Qrow…”

“Yeah, _I know_ ” he grunted, his eyes closing; he didn’t need to see the disappoint in his husband’s eyes when he saw that same look in the eyes of the kids, Maria’s lenses _and_ his own reflection in the mirror each day; “it’s a fucking miracle we made it here at all…”

“ _Qrow._ ”

Blinking, his chin caught in his lover’s flesh-hand, the slightly younger man let out a shuddering breath when those cobalt eyes met his.

“Do you think that I have any right to judge you?” James breathed; “me? The man whose paving his way to hell with good-intentions?” he furthered tiredly. “My God, when I think about everything you’ve been through, everything that Ozpin and I have ever asked you to do and then you sit there, attacked by a Grimm your semblance makes you particularly susceptible to, and just go on and blame yourself?” he sighed. “Some times I think that you’re too selfless for you own good and others, well, I wonder if I even deserve you at all…”

“Hey, now who’s being the self-sacrificing idiot, huh?” the shorter man grumbled, his body leaning heavily into James’ own; “we’ve had too many close calls to take the time we have for granted, Jim” he murmured: “so let’s not waste tonight going over our regrets, okay?” he asked, his eyes slipping closed once more. 

“We can go back to being public fren-enemies for the sake of the mission tomorrow” he reasoned; “but right now I want my husband, I want our bed and I _want_ to wake up with you next to me in the mess we’re going to make of those high thread-count sheets of yours…”


	99. The One Where They’re Not-So Secretly Married™ (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... this one _really_ got away from me...
> 
> If you're interested in my (horrible/terrible/wtf) reasoning behind some of the characterisations here, then please feel free to indulge in the end notes!
> 
> Again, PLEASE heed the warnings:
> 
> **Warnings include: Volume 7 Episode 2 divergence (God bless the IronQrow hug of my canon-based dreams), shh~! They’re married (it’s a very poorly kept secret, but still), protective!James, angst &fluff&feels, foreplay, anal fingering, anal-sex, biting/hickies, keeping secrets and telling lies (isn’t that Volume 7’s tag-line?), groping, possessive touching, possessive language and hand-jobs… There’s probably more so PLEASE don’t read if you’re not comfortable with graphic descriptions of sexual intimacy!!**
> 
> The SMUT is clearly signposted if you want to skip it...

Letting his lover luxuriate in a long craved-for bath, James swallowed the last of his whisky (he’d just have the one, not for courage, of course), signed off a few missions for the Ace Ops and passed on a communiqué to Winter (who’d been doggedly after his time, as she always was) which assigned an errand or two.

He’d insisted, also, that she share an evening meal with her sister whilst the other students, soon to be huntsmen and huntresses in their own right, would be treated to a canteen catering just for them and his Specialist team.

“ _That_ was amazing…”

Looking up from his desk, the General felt his eyebrows (amongst other things) rise at the vision leaning against the doorway.

“Qrow… you…” he tried to say, his throat suddenly dry for, draped in nothing but James’ own sleep-shirt, the hem _just_ brushing against his mid-thigh with the neck-line showing far more of those creamy-shoulders then it should, his husband was lazily running a small towel over his jagged hair with a smirk tilting his lips.

“Umm… I think I’ve scrubbed off dirt that’s been stuck to me since Anima” he sighed out, his arms purposefully raising to attend to his hair, the motion lifting the sleep-shirt _higher_ …

Sucking in a breath, the older man was standing and walking towards the now innocently (oh, as if such a sinful mouth was capable of it) smiling man he’d married eight years ago, the very same man who’d kept him alive (gave him something to live for) after being savaged by a giant beowolf. The man who infuriated, exasperated, annoyed and ameliorated him and took every stiff-word, harsh insult and cold-glare he could muster with a shrug and lashings from his own venomous tongue.

The man who was his salvation and damnation rolled into one beautiful, dangerous package.

“Oh? See something that you like, Jimmy?”

“You’ve stolen my shirt” he observed as he approached; “wasn’t taking my heart enough for you?”

“Tch” the shorter chuckled; “why stop there when I want every last bit of you, _General_?”

Shuddering (the little shit _knew_ what effect his voice had on his taller lover _especially_ when his title was involved), the Atlesian had reached and scooped up his husband, bridal-style, in three swift movements, his legs already striding to the bedchamber.

“If you can’t walk straight tomorrow” he said, his hands squeezing the captured flesh whilst Qrow wriggled and excitedly in his grasp; “you’ll only have yourself to blame…”

~*~

After a few hours’ worth of rest, their stomachs snarling, team RWBY and JONR (minus Weiss who’d been collected by a formal yet pleasant Winter) made their way to the canteen, their bodies clothed in Atlas Academy branded gym-wear behind a jubilantly chatting Penny and the ever-professional Ace Ops. 

“I bet you kids are starving” Elm said conversationally, her earlier enthusiasm still in place; “so be sure to eat as much as you like” she furthered before, with a conspiratorial air she added: “will your chaperone not be joining us?”

“Chaperone?” Nora baulked; “you mean one of those guards in weird helmets?”

“I think she means Qrow” Ren enlightened with the same, gentle smile he reserved for his team-mates; “now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him since our debriefing” he continued, his smile dimming.

“Mr Branwen has been booked into a private meeting with the General” Penny helpfully supplied, her emerald eyes gleaming as she accessed the information from the Academy’s wireless network; “hmm… that’s odd” she added with a blink: “there is no scheduled time for their meeting to end, not even an estimated one.”

“What’s weird about that?” Yang asked, her right brow quirked; “they’ve known each other since forever and they probably have a lot to catch up on…”

“Maybe so” Vine countered thoughtful, a pale hand rubbing at a smooth chin; “however, as we’ve all agreed to share pertinent information, I find them holding a private council to be somewhat concerning…”

“Yeah, well, maybe what they’re saying to each other is no one else’s Gods damned business” the blonde brawler snipped, her sudden change in tone causing the huntsmen accompanying them to frown and her friends to blink.

“Yang’s right” Ruby called as they reached the canteen’s entrance; “now come on! I’m going to _die_ if I don’t eat something soon and the smells coming out of here are _delicious~!!_ ”

~*~

After a good two helpings of food, their plates being carried away by the robotic waiting-service, the students let out pleased sighs or dessert orders whilst, on the table next to theirs, Marrow stretched and slanted his gaze towards them.

“How are you guys liking Atlas?” he asked; “I bet it beats wandering out in the cold, huh?”

“Well, it’s certainly shinier, warmer and cleaner than Mantle is” Nora deadpanned, her cake fork looming over the gateaux slice an android had deposited in front of her; “ _and_ we might be liking it here more if we hadn’t been jumped by you guys when we got here…”

“And we have apologised for that” Clover cut in, a steaming mug of coffee in hand; “but we still don’t know why you guys were flying in a stolen airship in the first place” he added, his critical gaze sliding towards them as the group of younger people fidgeted. “Since Mr Branwen has such a high security-level clearance and holds dual-citizenship, he could have approached any Atlas personnel from Argus to here and been given everything he needed” he reasoned lightly. “Also, considering he doesn’t hold an official rank in our armed forces, he _does_ have command over the Knights which, as I’m sure you know, is quite the rare grant of power, especially in these dangerous times” he reasoned. “That’s why we’re all a little confused as to why your entry to our Kingdom was so…” he paused, his mind judging whether or not the information he was sharing was new to them or not: “ _dramatic_.”

When the majority blinked owlishly at him or baulked, the Ace Ops Leader searched every face until he zeroed in on Yang.

Her scowl was more than telling; she knew something that the rest of them didn’t…

“Wait a second” Ruby said, her own cake slice forgotten; “what are you talking about? Uncle Qrow lives in Patch with us when he’s not working” she stated: “and he was born in Mistral, wasn’t he? Hmm, maybe your information about him is wrong?” she shrugged before she wore a frown of her own. “How do you know so much about him, anyway?”

“We’re the Ace Ops” Marrow answered quickly, his tail wagging with pride; “it’s our job to know who is who around here…”

“Yeah, well, who our uncle is shouldn’t matter to you or anyone else” Yang interrupted whilst she stood, her eyes briefly flashing crimson; “your General has clearly trusted him enough to give him those things, hasn’t he?” 

“True” Vine said, that eerie calmness never leaving him; “we were just… curious” he added: “we didn’t mean any offence…”

“But that _still_ doesn’t excuse you from hiding what you know” Harriet quipped, her eyes alight with challenge; “I thought that we were all supposed to be sharing…”

“Oh! Is _this_ in relation to the bet Elm set up with a pot of 50lien for the winner?” Penny gasped excitedly, the holographic projector in her right-hand flickering to reveal the _private_ chat-site reserved for the Ace Ops; under each person’s name was posted their guess at who Qrow Branwen was or what relation he had to the General.

“What the hell?!”

“Not cool, Penny!”

“Don’t you yell at her!”

“You think Qrow is a spy? That’s ridiculous! You’re…”

“ _What_ in the world is this ruckus all about?!”

Mouths snapping shut (and the licensed huntsmen and huntresses standing to attention), the yelling group turned to see a frowning Winter and Weiss walking towards them; “by the brothers” she snipped: “we could hear you bickering from the corridor and” she cut off, her eyes narrowing on Penny’s projection. “What are you doing?”

“That’s exactly what we want to know” Ruby grumbled, her arms folding whilst her best friend approached her, those azure eyes sending a chilly glare to Ironwood’s most trusted agents.

“Ma’am” Clover tried; “it’s just a friendly competition that…”

“Friendly?” Jaune hissed; “you’re accusing Qrow of being all kinds of ridiculous things…”

“Accusing? We aren’t doing any such thing” Elm tried to soothe; “we were just trying to the solve the mystery of who he _really_ is, that’s all.” 

Pinching the bridge of her nose (because _of course_ that man was at the heart of this chaos), the most senior Officer waved at her red-haired subordinate to dispel the holograms, her shoulders straightening; “there is _no_ mystery here” she announced. “They were brought together by Ozpin and have begrudgingly worked together ever since…”

“But that doesn’t explain his level 12 clearance” Harriet pushed; “come on, ma’am, you’re closer to the General than anyone” she flattered: “aren’t you even just the _tiniest_ bit curious?”

Frowning, the older Schnee pulled out her scroll and brought up her own files concerning their latest guests, her brows rising when she found the Branwen’s data-set.

“This doesn’t make any sense” she murmured; “perhaps I will investigate this further myself… that man is an ally but I can only trust him so far…”

“No!” Yang suddenly barked, her eyes bleeding an angry red; “you guys need to drop this…”

“Hey, take it easy” Blake breathed, her form rushing to stand beside the clearly fuming blonde.

“No… no you don’t… _shit_ ” she seethed; “this is a secret I promised to keep, you know? But if I don’t tell you and you go snooping yourself then it’ll only make things worse… so all of you need to keep your mouths shut once you know, understand?” she ground out before lowering herself back to her seat, the lilac of calm once more colouring her irises.

“After Ruby left with you guys… dad and I only had each other” she started, the others crowding around her as she spoke; “sure, some of Signal and Beacon’s teachers would visit but, day to day? It was mostly us and, well, sometimes we’d spend the whole night talking about things… about my mom, Summer and Uncle Qrow” she sighed. “I think it helped him… heh, it helped _both_ of us, and nothing really surprised me until I found him desperately trying to get a parcel wrapped one night when he thought I’d gone to bed” she confessed.

“It was addressed to ‘James and Qrow’… and the card I started reading before he noticed I was there wished them congratulations on their sixth year of marriage…”

~*~

**SMUT ahoy!! All of part 1’s tags apply here so PLEASE don’t read on if you don’t like graphic descriptions of anal sex!**

Having devested his little thief of the night-shirt he’d pilfered, James was now allowing his younger husband to pull his own shirt away whilst he stared at the latest scar (one of many) gracing that muscle corded middle.

“Hey” the former Branwen murmured when a metal hand traced the thin line; “it was just a scratch” he soothed whilst moving on to tackle the silver-buckled belt and the pant’s-button beneath it.

“A scratch deep enough to leave a mark that’s still purpled with the remnants of poison” the taller man countered, his brows furrowing; “I can’t stand to see you getting hurt…”

“Tch, come on Jimmy” the rust-eyed male chuckled; “you _didn’t_ see it” he grinned, his words causing the General to huff out a soft, mirthless laugh.

“You know what I mean…”

“And you _know_ that I want you out of these ridiculously over-complicated clothes” Qrow grunted, his fingers still fiddling with pants; “Jesus, James, I thought your old uniform was stuffy but _this_ multi-layered look is driving me crazy in the _wrong way_ ” he grumbled whilst the taller chuckled and started to help.

“You don’t approve?”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t go that far” the shape-shifter offered, his eyes giving his lover a very deliberate once over; “you look strong, official and imposing” he reasoned, a smirk tugging his lips: “and the beard is _real_ nice.”

Blushing a little, the General stepped out of his pants, kicked them to one side and sank down to sit upon his plush bed, his eyes staring up at his spouse lovingly.

They’d not been together, naked and without alcohol for many years.

Too many…

“What’cha thinking about?”

“How much I love you” he replied instantly; “and how much I want you right now.”

Smiling, Qrow took a step forward and straddled his partner, both of them gasping at the contact; those clever hands rested atop broad shoulders (one warm flesh, the other smooth, cool metal) as his own rested on those slender hips.

“You’ve lost weight…”

“And _you’ve_ been neglecting yourself” the shorter countered; “you look like you haven’t slept properly in the past two years…”

“I could say the same about you” the General murmured, his thumbs rubbing slow, gently circles into the creamy flesh they’d captured. “I’d… I think I would sleep better knowing that you’ll stay here with me” he added quietly; “not that I want to push things, you understand, I can give you your own room, your own space if… _umph_.”

The kiss was hot, passionate and completely welcomed.

Groaning, his metal hand travelled up his lover’s back (causing him to shudder deliciously), James pushed his tongue to enter his husband’s mouth as their cocks hardened between them.

Oh, but he had missed this…

“Mm… you taste better than I remember” Qrow praised; “can’t wait to have you in me…”

Growling, Ironwood rolled them to the mattress, his larger form covering his husband before initiating another kiss, his flesh hand now slipping between their bodies to grasp and tug at his spouse’s hardening-member, a smile entering their mouths’ union when the former Branwen gasped, his fingers scrabbling across that strong, muscular back.

Soon, his hand remembering just how to stroke, pull and torment his lover, the shape-shifter was a gasping, writhing mess beneath him, his eyes screwed shut with crimson splashing up from his chest to colour his gorgeous face whilst James watched, enraptured by the sight and trying to take in every detail from fluttering lashes to cheery-lips.

How had he, no, how _did_ he deserve this man?

“J-James~!”

Grinning, his hand helping him to work through his orgasm, Ironwood lowered his mouth to pepper kisses against the other’s jaw and neck; “It’s good to see that I haven’t lost my touch…”

“Heh… s’been a while, tha’s all” Qrow huffed when the stars had cleared from his vision; “n-now… come on and… fuck me already, _General_ …”

“Don’t…”

“What’s the matter, _sir_?” the younger cut in breathily, his smirk shit-eating; “am I being bad? Do you need to punish me, _sir_? Or… _Whoa!_ ”

Yelping, the older man moving with a speed the shorter had forgotten he possessed, the former Branwen found himself on his stomach, the taller man looming over him with his arms held firmly (but not tightly) against the small of his back.

“Didn’t I warn you?” James asked as he knelt between his lover’s part thighs.

“I consider myself _fully_ aware, _General_ ” he retorted with a wiggle of his hips; “now hurry up… I saw the lube bottle over there…”

“Always in such a rush” the older grinned; “as it turns out… I’ve been dreaming about our reunion for quite some time and _may_ have had a few more personal upgrades made to my hand” he chuckled, his eyes watching as his lover’s face (turned to the side to observe him) grew hot at the admission.

“N-no way” he gasped; “you mean that you can… _ooohhhh~_ ” 

Smirking, the headmaster allowed his pre-slicked, metal index finger to gently rub against his husband’s puckered entrance before slowly, meticulously pushing it inside.

“ _Aahhh… J-James…_ ”

“Mmm, this is just as I’d imagined” the broader male admitted, a second lube-dribbling digit joining the first as they quest to find…

“ _Oohhh Gods… t-there…_ ” 

Licking his lips, his eyes briefly noticing that his lover was clawing at the bedding whilst he continued to prod and rub at the prostate he’d found, James was soon aware that his own cock was straining. 

“Are you ready?”

“Ooh… yeah… come on” Qrow keened, his body struggling.

Nodding, the cyborg retracted his fingers before lining up to push his aching cock into that divine heat, his breathy exhale matched only by this younger partner’s moan as he thrust to the hilt in long, slow, languid motion.

“J-James…”

Resting as much of his weight as he dared upon his trembling lover, the General started to mouth, nip and bite at the exposed neck and shoulder, his intention to pepper that flesh with his marks (he’d need to ensure his husband’s new battle out-fit covered this area thoroughly) to distract himself into a sense of calm.

Right now, all he wanted to do was rut, and thrust and rock into his spouse until they both went mad…

But he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ do that; he needed to cool off, take his time, make their first coupling in years something better than a _quicky_ …

“ _Gods… Jim… **Jim** …_”

Smiling, Ironwood began to move, his hips pulling him out to the point where only the fattened head of his dick rested inside that sweltering tightness, he eyes rolling as that inner-ring of muscle squeezed him before he pushed back in, his pace slow, deep and jarring the smaller man. 

Then, his confidence growing, he started to angle his hips to slam hard against the other’s sweet-spot, his ears delighting in Qrow’s cries as he tried to push back, his toes curling and mouth gasping for air; “ _har-harder… please… James-s_ ” he begged.

Growling, the older started to push into him in earnest, all thoughts of being measured, of taking his time vanishing as he shoved his flesh hand to search, grab and taunt the former Branwen’s own straining member, his hips slamming harshly as they both wrestled to breathe.

“ _Aaahhhh~!_ ”

Groaning at the crushing tightness brought on by the younger man’s climax, the General was gone.

Burying his teeth possessively into that vulnerable, bruise spotted neck, James was rolling into his lover for all he was worth, his hands roughly grabbing those slender hips before, with a muffled shout, he rammed home and came, his body shuttering with the power of it.

He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ be letting Qrow leave him again.

He’d find a way to make him stay.

Of that, he was certain…

~*~

She could not believe it…

“They’re married?” Ruby blinked, her eyes widening alongside Nora’s, Juane’s, Weiss’ and Blake’s; “oh my Gods, oh my Gods, oh my _Gods_ ~!! That’s so adorable~!”

She’d known the General since he was a teacher and worked with him virtually every day of her military career…

“Wow… and they’ve had to be apart for such a long time” Oscar murmured sadly; “the fight against Salem has meant that they can’t just be together” he added: “no wonder he’s been so angry… I couldn’t imagine being that far away from a person I’d love enough to marry…”

To think that someone like _Qrow Branwen_ had sunk their hooks into the strong, brave and noble man she knew James Ironwood to be chilled her blood and flared her temper…

“Well, at least they’re together now” Ren said, his hand giving the younger boy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze; “but Yang is right, this information is highly sensitive” he reminded: “both of them have been battling Salem since before we were born… and her forces would definitely seek to exploit their bond should they ever learn of it…”

“Yes, well, I believe that we shouldn’t discuss this further” Winter instructed after a cough; “in fact, it’d be for the best if you all behaved as though you’d not heard of their, of _this_ particular union” she managed before looking directly at the still standing Ace Ops. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you’re quite finished here?”

“Yes ma’am” they answered with nods, their body following hers as she turned to leave.

“Are you alright, Commander?” Clover asked as they neared the canteen’s exit, his critical gaze regarding her as they walked together.

“Of course” she replied tartly; “but I want you to keep an eye on Qrow for me, Captain” she said, her brows furrowing: “and that’s an order…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... why did I turn the Ace Ops into jerks?
> 
> Well, first of all, it started of as completely unintentional until I started thinking about it (and me thinking is usually dangerous all on its own)... the RWBY Volume 7 opening shows Arthur Watt looking at the team and I've heard all kinds of rumours about traitors/defectors, etc. 
> 
> Now, I'm not saying that they're going to side with Salem/are bad guys _but_ they do seem a little too good to be true... That, and unless Clover is just a good guy who is befriending Qrow for friendship's sake (which would be lovely regardless of whether it turns into something more), Watts has admitted that he wants Qrow dead (in Volume 4) and with his semblance being such a tricky one, maybe someone (Ironwood or Winter) has asked Clover to keep an eye on him...
> 
> I don't know... my head-canons run pretty wild and are _very_ loud...


	100. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen – Explicit (we’ll see how things go).
> 
> Pairings: Alpha James Ironwood/Omega Qrow Branwen, Alpha Clover Ebi/Omega Qrow Branwen, Alpha Taiyang/Raven/Summer. 
> 
> Summary: Vytal Festival AU (definitely inspired by dahkani’s “A Fair Fight” which is _amazing_!! Go read it! It’s also dedicated to the fantastic Poodlekin500 who has kept my spirits and creativity nice and high! Thank you!). 
> 
> It’s the tenth annual Vytal Festival and this year it falls to Beacon to host; after several exciting team and doubles matches, only eight competitors stand ready to fight in the singles matches before the ten-day long holiday of Vytal begins to commemorate the decade of peace their Kingdom’s have been enjoying. 
> 
> Qrow Branwen, however, fails to see what all of the fuss is about; a first-year student and one part of the (becoming increasingly more) infamous team STRQ, the former tribesman doesn’t see why him being the first omega to reach the finals is such a big deal.
> 
> Back home, people are people, and the world of gender-stereotyping is still something that he and his sister find difficult to cope with _especially_ when the alpha orientated Atlas Academy teams appear with their static views of the world and stuffy, Royal ideals.
> 
> Not that he minds too much; knocking the stoic James Ironwood and cocky Clover Ebi on their asses is just as good a pass time as any.
> 
> The ensuing _courting-war_ between them, however, was completely unexpected…
> 
> **Warnings include: my avoidance of writing detailed fighting scene (because I can’t), swearing, snobbery, flirting, kissing, taunting, arguments, angst (I’m trying really hard not to write but it’s always there!), rivalry, huntsman styled dating, royalty-styled dating, confused!Qrow, awkward flirting, awkward situations, sexism, gender-stereotyping, rough-housing, groping, heavy-petting which _might_ lead onto full-blown sex and all that that implies…**
> 
> Also, in terms of ages… I have _completely_ diverted from canon here (ha, since when is that new with me?). I’m imaging the Academies to be like American College/University and so Team STRQ are all eighteen, Clover, Winter and Bart Oobleck are nineteen whilst James is twenty-one. The other finalists (read on, you’ll see) can be whatever age within typical Uni ages that you like (as they won’t feature too much).

Standing upon the coliseum’s centre stage in a line of seven other people, his mouth barely restraining a yawn as the platform lifted to show them off to the throngs of cheering, howling students, locals and various Academy Staff, Qrow Branwen couldn’t help but think that this was all a little _much_.

Sure, he understood what the Vytal Festival stood for _but_ fighting was fighting at the end of the day.

“And here they are folks!! Your champions of champions and the best of the best each school from the four Kingdoms have to offer~!!”

That, and having their ultra-ambitious TA play the role of MC was a mistake he thought all of their ears would be paying for later. However, he supposed it was _beneficial_ to remind himself about his competition since he’d slept through many of the matches that hadn’t directly involved his team or the handful of students he was _friendly_ with.

“From Atlas Academy, the Viscount of Atlas, Sir Clover Ebi…”

A smug, ridiculously attractive pretty-boy who’d winked at him more than once for Gods only knew what reason.

“His Royal Highness, Prince James Ironwood…”

The man with a hero-complex _almost_ as grandiose as his ego; he’d be kind of cute if it wasn’t for that stick up his ass, though.

“And Duchess of Solitas, Lady Winter Schnee~!!”

Tch, _Ice-Queen_.

“Then, heralding from Shade Academy, the only student to survive the preliminary heats, Mr Tyrian Callows…”

Who was _completely_ disturbed and probably just one misstep away from becoming something really dangerous, even in a world full of Grimm.

“Following on, the competitors from Haven Academy, Ms. Cinder Fall…”

 _Bitch_.

“And Mr Marcus Black~!!”

A broody, dickish alpha _but_ he was quick, clever and ruthless on the battlefield; Qrow could respect that… and his choice in fine whiskey.

“And last, but by no means least, our very own Beacon Academy representatives! Mr Bart Oobleck…”

Who was either jittering from excitement or too much coffee (heh, probably both).

“And the first omega (really, Mr Porter? _Really_ ) to ever enter the final stages of the tournament _and_ our youngest combatant, Mr Qrow Branwen~!!”

Sighing as the cheering amped up a notch (was he supposed to feel flattered? Honoured? If anything he just felt pissed off about being singled out for special treatment; his father would lose his mind if he could see the display), the eighteen year old half-heartedly waved along with his fellow finalists.

Ugh, he hated being put on pedestals; it always hurt more when you fell (or were pushed) off.

“Now then! Let’s see who’ll fight in our first match of the day, shall we?” 

Rolling his shoulders, his keen eyes zeroing in on his team (Summer cheering for all she was worth, Taiyang helping her to wave a ridiculous banner with his name on it (was that a crow pecking at cartoons of the other fighters she’d painted on there?!) and Raven, typically, looking her strange brand of bored-smug), Qrow sighed.

Knowing his luck, he’d be picked right off the…

“Qrow Branwen~!!”

Bat, _of course_ …

“Verses Winter Schnee~!!”

Huffing, his head swivelling to regard the (stuck-up, up-tight, up-herself) femme who was keenly glaring at him (yep, it was good to know that there was no love-loss there), the younger fighter just offered her a smirk and a mocking little bow which sent the crowd into a frenzy even as the other finalists watched the display or made their way to the off-ramps.

“Your over-confidence might just be your undoing” James (the son of Atlas’ General-King) offered from where he and Clover flanked their fellow Atlesian; “this is a match, not an exhibition…”

“Then you might want to stop _leering_ at me so much, Jimmy” he cut in, his eyes flashing crimson when the alpha baulked, Winter hissed and Clover (well, wasn’t that an unexpected surprise?) attempted to hide his snort-laugh behind a well-placed, fingerless gloved hand.

“How dare you?” the heiress ground out; “since you clearly have no manners or respect, then I’ll be only too happy to teach you some” she added, her rapier brandished. 

Shrugging, a few officials ushering the two alphas off-stage, Qrow lazily turned and started walking to his allotted side of the arena.

Any thoughts of being merciful were thrown _out the window_ as he went.


	101. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: tension, Tyrian (because he is a warning all by himself), flirting (intentional, unintentional and implied), swearing, sexism, snarky attitudes and my inability to write fighting scenes...**

“Ladies and gentlemen!! What a spectacle!! What an upset!!”

Holding his broadsword’s tip just millimetres from the blinking Duchesses neck, her own weapon lost to the simulated lake they’d been splashing around in for the past fifteen minutes, Qrow regarded her carefully, his face ruthlessly neutral.

“It was a risky gamble, however, no one here can argue that launching himself beneath that flurry of multi-sized QueenLancers wasn’t a stroke of genius on his part!”

Glaring up at him, her eyes boiling with rage, Winter looked as though she’d much prefer to have the blade slice through her flesh than submit.

“Do you yield?” he asked; “or do I have to break your aura just to prove a point, Ice Queen?”

Snarling (she was completely pinned and, with no dust to access, summoning her crystalline creations to avenge her position just wasn’t possible), the femme bared her teeth; “fine!” she spat: “I yield!”

At her admission, the siren which heralded his victory blared and the over-head screens proclaimed as much whilst, all around them, the crowds were cheering; shrugging, Qrow took a step back, leaned down and offered his hand to the now blinking woman.

“It was a good fight” he admitted; “and, if your ego hadn’t gotten in the way, you could very well have bested me with that last move…”

“Yes, well” she cut in belatedly, her gloved hand reaching for his and allowing him to pull her up so she could brush the dirt and dust off of her (otherwise pristine) royal garb; “I _suppose_ you fight quite well for a ruffian” she said haughtily. “Even if your technique is sloppy, your manner is appalling and your overall appearance is _much_ too dishevelled for an omega” she quipped, her hand pulling away as she spun on her heels and walked, swiftly, to the exit.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Qrow waved to where he could hear Summer (her joy irrepressible) screaming out her congratulations before taking his own leave, his mind only half paying attention to the next match (Marcus would, unfortunately, make mince-meat out of poor Bart) as he ambled down the stairs to find two attendants offering him towels and bottled water.

“Hey, you looked pretty good out there…”

Blinking, a bottle pressed to his lips, the eighteen-year-old turned to find Clover Ebi leaning against one of the support pillars that housed the well-furnished waiting area, those jade eyes firmly locked on his own.

“Ugh, thanks?” he tried (because, really? Didn’t he have buttons to shine or a horse to majestically ride around on?), his head nodding his real gratitude to the Faunus who’d brought him his secondary cape and was in the process of attaching it. 

“But Winter was right about your form…”

“You don’t say” the younger deadpanned, his eyes rolling; “well, as much as I’d _love_ to hear whatever wisdom or advice you’d like to give me, your Viscount-ness, there’s a couch over there with my name on it, so…”

“Ah, well in that case I can join you, can’t I?” the other said, his smile enthusiastic whilst he walked beside him.

Repressing his urge to punch the guy (Professor Ozpin had spoken to their team, in particular, about being _friendly_ during the tournament and the festival in general), Qrow sucked in a deep breath and led them to the seating area where a smirking Cinder and grinning Tyrian were also lounging.

“That was quite the performance” the golden-eyed femme close to purred; “I was particularly impressed when you slammed the Duchess through her own ice shield” she mused lightly, her wicked gaze slanting to a now quite neutrally composed Clover: “it’s so _nice_ to see some people taken down a peg or two…”

“Be that as it may” the Viscount stated, his tone smooth and cool; “this is a competition amongst friends, isn’t it? And surely we all have something to learn unless, of course, you’ve been granted your huntress license?”

Quirking a brow at him, Cinder simply smiled before returning her attention to the scroll she held whilst Tyrian, his tail waving lazily behind him, leaned forward in his seat, his form crouched awkwardly on the cushioned surface that was meant to be sat, not perched, on. 

“A competition amongst friends is quite the way of putting things” he offered, his face struggling to contain its glee; “oh yes, a few hundred of Atlas’ airships flying over head every hour or so is _real_ friendly” he furthered, his eyes slanting from a nonplussed royal to the water-drinking omega. “Hmm, and speaking of _friendship_ , why not come and sit by me, little bird?” he asked, his gold eyes flashing an ominous purple as he patted the seat beside him; “I promise that I won’t bite… well, not too hard, anyway…”

Snorting, his glare snapping from the Faunus to older Atlesian when the brunette looked as though _he_ was about to say something (Jesus, he wasn’t a kid who needed defending and he wasn’t a damned damsel in distress, either), Qrow shrugged out a “thanks, but I’ll pass” and walked to the couch he’d been intending to claim.

“Hn-hn-hn… so feisty” the older male chuckled, his eyes watching the shorter man’s every movement until Clover walking behind him blocked his view, Tyrian muttered “oh, how _chivalrous_ ” before tilting his head to watch one of the three screens broadcasting the current fight.

Just as the omega predicted, Bart’s form was lying in an unconscious heap in under five minutes whilst Marcus, his shark-eyes unfeeling, began walking away even as the paramedics ran onto the battleground. 

“That wasn’t a sportsmanlike move back there, Black” they all heard James Ironwood call, his imposing figure emerging from a back-room (probably reserved for the young royals) with a pair of androids flanking him; “Mr Oobleck was on the verge of surrendering…”

“Yeah, well, getting knocked the fuck out is _actually_ surrendering, ain’t it?” the silver haired man huffed as he snatched a towel from the startled attendant who’d gone to greet him.

“Watch your language” the oldest of the students snapped; “there is a femme and an omega present…”

“Tch, why the fuck would we care?” Qrow asked, his sentiments echoed by a clearly unimpressed Cinder who regarded James with a frown; “and who are you to criticise my partner, Ironwood? You’re no Prince of ours, so you and your manners can go fuck themselves” she offered primly, her face smoothing into a pleased smile when Marcus strutted past the glowering heir-apparent to sit at her feet. 

Baulking, his eyes narrowing from the younger students to his (clearly uncomfortable but silent) countryman, James felt his ire rising until, thanks to a quirk of fate or maybe something more semblance related…

“Our third match sees… Sir Clover Ebi battling against… Mr Tyrian Callows!”

Smiling sheepishly and offering his superior a smile, the younger brunette stood and nodded at Tyrian before turning to the former tribesman; “wish me luck?”

Laughing, the Branwen smirked at him; “oh yeah, go break a leg out there, boy-scout” he said, his lips quirking.

The pretty-boy _clearly_ had no idea about his semblance or the potential damage asking him such a favour could do.

 _Unlucky_ him…

Watching the exchange, his cobalt eyes flitting from the man he’d grown up with to the uncharacteristically uncouth omega (for every one of this rare gender he’d ever met within his father’s court was well-cultured, well-spoken and impeccably well-mannered), the Prince was caught between anger, embarrassment and… curiosity?

No, that was preposterous; that slender, sultry, devilishly grinning, cock-sure young man had just made a fool of his oldest friend (who’d returned to her rooms) and clearly had no respect for his betters.

He was cunning, conniving, sneaky and would probably cheat or bring the honour of the tournament into disrepute with his clever tricks and sassy nature if James didn’t keep a close eye on him.

And so, keep a close eye on him, he would…


	102. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 3)    01.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, using your imagination to create your own fight-scenes (how fun?!), Faunus racism, challenging racism and sexism (to an extent), angry!Qrow and annoyed!Qrow**

“Tyrian Callows has been disqualified~!!”

Having finished his water, the bottle now scrunched up and successfully launched (past a clearly nonplussed James) into the trash-can next to one of the columns, Qrow regarded the tantrum-throwing Faunus as he was dragged away, the venom from his tail (which should have been capped) dripping and eroding the tiles as he went.

“My, my” Cinder mused, her golden eyes regarding the scene whilst the crowd continued to boo and Tyrian spat and swore; “what was the Viscount saying about this being a contest between _friends_?” she queried as the brunette remained on stage to wave at the fans, assuring them that he was alright.

Luckily the scorpion stinger had squirted its load before time, its trajectory off and spattering against a simulated tree which disintegrated on impact much to Porter’s (and everyone else’s) surprise.

If it’d hit, then the friendliest of the Atlesian’s would have been slashed right across his muscular chest in what could have been a fatal incident…

“To not only put his own reputation, but the reputation of his school and Kingdom at stake, tells you all you need to know about Mr Callows” the Prince huffed, the scowl he wore as he regarded the viewing screen only ebbing when Clover was released by the medical staff and had started to make his way towards their holding area. “I’ll have him thrown out of Shade for this…”

“Tch, _of course_ ” Marcus quipped, his eyes rolling from where he still sat at his lover’s feet, the cool jet of his eyes appraising the Prince; “always guilty until proven innocent with you guys…”

“There was nothing _accidental_ behind that attack” James retorted bluntly.

“Heh, says the Prince of a Kingdom that hates and abuses Faunus” the charcoal haired fighter shrugged lazily. 

“T-that, that’s outrageous!” the oldest of the four bit out.

“What is?” Clover called as he jogged down the steps, the fingers of his right hand absentmindedly tucking a horse shoe (an honest to goodness real one) into the back of his uniform.

“I’m just telling your boss some ugly truths, _wishbone_ ” the twenty-year old shrugged; “not that we have time to chat, really, seein’ as Cinder is gonna bowl him clean outta the arena just now…”

Raising a brow, his gaze slanting to a (clearly angry) stern-faced heir-apparent, the Viscount was about to ask if he was alright when…

“Our fourth match of the day is already here, folks~!! So, let’s hear it for his Royal Highness Prince James Ironwood of Atlas and Haven’s own Cinder Fall~!!”

Nodding curtly to his younger friend, the tallest alpha didn’t so much as share a glance with the preening lovers as he made his way out, his shoulders stiff and countenance grim.

“Knock ‘em dead, sugar” Marcus smirked as the femme sauntered past him, her anklet chiming as she walked; watching the display, his body still slouched onto the couch (that he’d be sneaking back to his dorm-room once he got the rest of his team onboard), Qrow almost didn’t notice that he had company until Clover planted himself next to him.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, his tone warm as he gratefully accepted a cup of something hot and fragrant from his valet (a valet that the Branwen couldn’t help but notice was a Faunus; not that Beacon’s volunteer servers _weren’t_ but at least they had an equal ratio of Faunus to humans attending the event).

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” the younger quipped; “what happened out there?”

Shrugging after taking a delicate, refined sip of his beverage (causing the omega to almost eye-roll), the alpha hummed in the back of this throat; “I think he saw an opening to best me and tried to take it” he offered: “it was clear that he wouldn’t win the honest way once I’d wrecked his gauntlets…”

“Ha! Say’s you” the whip-master cut in from where he was leaning, his body sprawled over the place where his lover (who’d just sent a volley of flaming projectiles at a cart-wheeling Prince) had been lounging; “I wouldn’t be surprised if that ridiculous weapon o’yers didn’t snag his tail cap after it _somehow_ shredded those pretty hefty armguards…”

“What are you implying, Black?”

“Oh, nothing” the other alpha sneered; “I just find it all a little coincidental is all…”

“If you wish to put my honour into disrepute, sir, then…”

“Hey, _hey_ ” Qrow interjected whilst (as much as it irked him _purely_ because of the fuss other genders made over it) purposefully exuding omega pheromones to counteract the _ridiculous_ levels of testosterone that was building in the small space. “If Clover had cheated, it would have been caught on camera and the officials would have called it… however, _you_ can’t get away from how it looks when an Atlesian wins over a Faunus on a technicality…”

“Technicality?” the brunette baulked (the preening he’d been close to indulging in thanks to knowing that the younger man sided with him dissipating); “he _cheated_ …”

“And if this was a true fight against a real enemy out in the field” the Branwen reminded; “then he’d be the victor and _you_ would be in a shit-tonne of trouble…”

“Heh! Yeah, he would” Marcus laughed, his hands clapping together; “you’re a’wright, kid…”

“I’m only two years younger than you, _grandpa_ ” the omega under-cut, a smile lifting his lips when, instead of taking offence, the Haven alpha just barked out a laugh, his mouth opening again until…

“K.O.~!! Ladies and gentlemen, Cinder’s aura has been completely wiped out~!!

Baulking, his form up and on his way to the stage before either Qrow or Clover could blink an eye, the alpha was rushing onto the arena-floor with fury written all over his face and James firmly in his sights.

“Oh boy” the brunette breathed, his form moving to follow even as officials called for the charcoal-haired fighter to calm down; “this isn’t going to end well…”

~*~

Watching dispassionately from the side-lines (this was not his problem and he’d already played peacemaker today, thank you very much nature), Qrow could only watch, curse his luck and glare as the announcement played over the viewing screens. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, with the disqualification of Marcus Black, the officials have decided that the closing match of the Vytal Festival will be a three-way battle royal between his Royal Highness (and Gods, didn’t that title just become more pretentious every time he heard it) Prince James Ironwood, Sir Clover Ebi and Mr Qrow Branwen…”

Why? _Why_ couldn’t Marcus have just kept his cool so the tournament could have gone on as planned? Why, when he could very well have faced the guy who knocked out his girl-friend in an actual fight, did he choose to punch the taller alpha square in the jaw, get disqualified and leave Qrow to deal with not one, but two pissed off Atlesians?

“Are you not excited?! Is this not the entertainment you’ve been looking for~?! Why, we haven’t had such an event in seven years~!!”

Two pissed off Atlesian _alphas_ no less; folding his arms tightly, the Branwen sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his sour mood before his semblance took out a bunch of light-bulbs or set the trash-can on fire.

“As is customary, our three finalists will be given the rest of the morning to prepare for the match and so, at this time, on behalf of Professor Ozpin and the rest of Beacon Academy’s staff, we’d like you to enjoy the market-stalls and activities created by our students until 2p.m.” Mr Porter boomed across the arena. “Then, our champions well-rested, the tournament will reach its sensational conclusion and the holiday proper can truly begin~!!”

Next to him, the water-cooler gave an ominous grumble.

He should probably get the hell out of there…

“Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, his head cocking to the side to see Clover’s valet (his boss and the Prince having already started to leave the stage in the opposite direction), Qrow quirked a brow at him; “yeah?”

“His Royal Highness (oh, for fucks’ sake) and his Lordship have requested your presence for luncheon, if that is amenable to you?”

 _Luncheon?!_ By the brothers…

“Ugh” he tried, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly; “tell them that I’m flattered, and everything, but I’ve got other plans…”

“Should these plans include the rest of your team, sir, I’ve been authorised to tell you that they, too, have received this offer and have accepted…”

No… no _fucking way!_

“O-oh?”

“Yes sir” the goat Faunus said, his tone _very much_ suggesting that he didn’t get paid enough to deal with idiots; “shall I direct you to their suite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we're getting to the 'repast' element of the story : )


	103. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 4)    03.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Team STR (my favourite OT3) because they are a warning all by themselves, awkward conversations, angst, class-prejudice, snobbery, attempted humour, poor Qrow...**

Hands firmly shoved into his pant’s pockets, Qrow felt his scowl deepen as they approached the west-wing of Beacon Academy (an area usually reserved for staff, for fuck’s sake), his glower burning through every Atlas banner and robot he saw.

“Hey! There he is!”

Huffing, his shoulders hunching a little more in an attempt to ward off his team-mate’s energetic tackle, the former tribesman grunted when Summer attached herself to his right arm like a barnacle, her free hand touching all over him to assess for damages.

“You were _amazing_ in your fight! But did you sprain anything? How is your aura? Is that a new cape? Did you see my banner?!”

Fondly rolling his eyes and patting her on the head, the Branwen allowed her to link him and drag him towards the tall, oaken-doors where the rest of their team were waiting.

“What the hell, you guys?” he asked gruffly.

“Umm, free Atlesian food?” Taiyang replied in a deadpan-tone.

“A chance to see Professor Goodwytche’s dorm?” Rose added gleefully.

“To show my _dear_ little brother my undying love and support of him?” Raven finished, her smirk shit-eating.

“Tch” Qrow ground out; “I can embarrass myself _just fine_ without any help from _you_ ” he argued, his glare unflinching when his twin chuckled and her blonde lover offered her a fist-bump.

“You _guys_ ” Summer stage-whispered; “stop being so mean…”

“Heh, says the femme who dragged us up here in the first place” the muscular alpha snorted, their gazes snapping to Clover’s valet when he let out a rather indelicate cough to gain their attention.

“If you’re quite ready” he said, “you have been granted permission to enter” he announced, his butler’s garb flowing majestically as he pushed the doors open seamlessly.

Oh, what _joy_ …

“Hey, you came” Clover greeted warmly, his body standing before a long, decadent table artfully covered in a flawlessly white table-cloth, silver-ware, candelabras and crystal glasses; “come on in” he instructed, his head nodding to each in turn as another servant materialised to direct them to their seats.

James, his jaw somehow free of any purpling or swelling, naturally sat at the head of the table with Winter to his left with the Viscount making his way to the right whilst, next to Winter, their fourth team-member (who didn’t hold a title, shock-horror, and seemed to be a nice, if naïve, almost innocent) was perched, her green eyes luminous as she smiled at them. 

“I trust that Ms and Mr Branwen are comfortable using tableware?” Winter asked, her tone conversational as Summer (probably due to her status of Team Leader) sat at the end of the table with Tai to her right and the aforementioned twins to the left. “From what I understand, a _tribal_ upbringing can leave out certain elements of culture that the rest of society takes for granted…”

“Tch, they taught us enough to know that insulting guests is something both tactless and rude” Qrow cut in, his hand fetching up, tossing and catching the ornate-handled knife (much to the Duchess’ horror) that’d been laid next to his plate; “although, I’ll admit, this is a lot _duller_ than what we’re used to” he shrugged. “Can’t skin a rabbit or gut a fish with something like this unless you work it in _real_ hard…”

“T-that’s barbaric…”

“It’s actually quite a remarkable skill-set to have” James, of all people cut in, his cobalt eyes regarding the omega calmly; “basic survival training is something that I would very much like to see being brought back at Atlas Academy” he mused.

“You might want to reinstate manners, too” Taiyang chipped in; “if you want to be _fancy_ about, Raven and Qrow are royalty in their own right” he said, his gaze zeroing in on a progressively more uncomfortable looking Schnee. “Their grandfather is a Chieftain, after all, and I think the titles of Prince and Princess-Heir are just a smidge higher than yours, _Lady_ …”

“Even if their Kingdom isn’t one of the main four?” she hissed back; “ _hardly_ …”

“Yay~!! The food is here!”

Blinking, the awkward tension that’d been building smashed down by her enthusiasm, Summer Rose clapped her hands together when a Faunus server (of course) set down a bowl of lightly steaming broth before each guest whilst another poured water into the crystalline glasses.

“Oh wow~! This smells great” she chirped, her spoon at the ready; “ugh… we’re not waiting to say grace or to criticise anyone else, are we?”

Laughing, his spoon already in the bowl, Clover raised it and offered a “cheers to that” before they all dug in.

The first course, it seemed, would go on without a hitch…

~*~

“So, Princess-Heir?” James began after the _small-talk_ had gotten a little stale and the dinner-plates had been cleared away (luncheon, apparently, was a three course deal in Atlas and Summer, at the mention of them leaving before dessert, had looked ready to commit murder if any of her team tried to move); “that’s quite unusual, isn’t?”

“Oh?” Raven queried, her tone sultry as she turned crimson eyes upon the oldest royal; “does something about a femme ruling get you flustered, your Highness?”

“No, not all” he was quick to counter; “I was merely curious as to the title and its origin” he furthered, his gaze switching to a (clearly bored but trying to hide it for his Leader’s sake) Qrow: “and thought that it might have something to do with you being twins of such similar genders, that’s all…”

“Hm? You’re implying that I was chosen over my brother because he’s not _a real man_?” she challenged, her tone deceptively sweet even as her aura flickered across her chaotic, ebony locks; “tch, you’ll see what kind of man my brother is when he bests you later…”

“ _If_ ” Winter cut in, her sullen form only perking up at the chance of an argument.

“Ha, we’ll just see about that” Taiyang declared, a smirk stealing across his features; “feel like putting some of daddy’s money where your mouth is, M’lady?”

 _’Oh fuck’_ the omega thought, his mind finally coming back online; “ _Tai_ …” he started to warn.

“Oohhh~! I want some of _that_ action” Summer pitched in, her usually sunny demeanour shifting to something more devious. 

“Rose-bud, come on…”

“I’m also taking that bet and demanding, as next in line, that my _dear, **little**_ brother keep his trap shut whilst the _grown-ups_ talk” the older Branwen quipped, her eyes turning to him meaningfully.

“ _Wow_ , just _wow_ ” Qrow eye-rolled, his arms crossing; “for the record, I hate you all…”

“Nah, m’pretty sure you love us” Summer said with a wink before directing her gaze back to the bemused (James), amused (Clover), confused (Penny) and irate Atlesians’, her lips quirking into a smirk; “now, let’s make this interesting!” she declared, her silver eyes flashing.


	104. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts. (Part 5)     11.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of angst, reflections on past angst, reflections on family drama, sexism and swearing**.

Watching, his eyes the size of saucers, Qrow felt his head shaking in disbelief as a crystalline dish at the table’s centre was filled with lien chips; next to him, he could feel Clover aping the gesture whilst, at the head of the table, the Atlesian Prince was merely watching the proceedings with a quirked brow and nonplussed expression.

This… this was getting out of hand…

“Oh~! By my calculations, that makes 10,000lien” Penny called, her gloved hands clapping excitedly; “that’s the same amount as the first-place prize money, how exciting!”

“ _Thrilling_ ” the younger Branwen sighed; “can we go now?”

“Not until we establish the bet’s parameters” Winter close to sneered; “there is _no way_ that I’ll accept _you_ trying to win on a technicality…” 

“Ha! Like what?” Tai challenged; “you’re gonna call foul if your boys trip and fall out of the arena boundaries?” he laughed, his incredulous features regarding the Duchess: “ _wow_ , it’s nice to see that you have _so much_ faith in your team-mates…”

“It’s not _their_ actions I’m picking fault with” the white-haired femme snipped; “we operate by a strict code of conduct created by honour and years of tradition” she informed haughtily: “and, with two other competitors attempting to cheat their way to the top…”

“Be careful with your next words” Raven cut in, her eyes flashing; “if you’re attempting to question my brother’s skill or integrity then…”

“Ladies, please” James interrupted, his tone resolute; “I have no doubt that all three of us will fight to the best of our ability and within the boundaries of the rules” he said, his head inclining to his fellow alpha and omega. “I do think this whole _betting_ scheme quite an unfairness to your kin, though” he added, his cobalt eyes clashing with irate crimson; “he is at a terrible disadvantage…”

“Heh, am I now?” Qrow mused, a smirk stealing across his roguishly attractive features; “I’m glad that you think so” he added with a shrug before he gracefully rolled from his chair to a stand: “well boys and girls, this has been _the most_ fun” he announced. “ _But_ , if you’ll _excuse me_ , I have better things to do in the hour before our match begins then staying here and listening to more of _this_ ” he said whilst waving a gesture at the table; “yeah… perhaps I’ll go find a dark corner to cry in or change into a bikini to distract you both while we’re out there…”

~*~

Having switched off his scroll, jammed his hands into well-used pockets and taken off down the corridor before anyone could get in his way or talk him around, the youngest fighter heaved a sigh as he ambled along, his thoughts drifting away from the tournament and towards the holiday that was looming.

As he’d grown up in a tribe whom saw every day as an opportunity to steal, gain territory and strengthen their reputation amongst the other tribal families of Mistral, the idea of just, well, _not_ working to accomplish set goals was quite strange.

But then, living here in Vale was so completely different to what he and Raven were used to; houses, homes and buildings made of bricks, water which flowed easily and cleanly from faucets, plentiful dust which could be bought cheaply from merchants and the food, well? Qrow had never really known such abundance or variety.

Perhaps his twin was right; maybe, if they stayed too long, then they’d become soft, _weak_ and forget where they came from.

Forget why they’d been sent here in the first place.

Forget what their grand-sire would do if they failed.

However, he reflected, what else could he do? Wasn’t the biggest part of their mission the need to blend in? To fully assimilate so that Ozpin and his staff were none the wiser, allowing them to gain the benefit of three years’ worth of study?

Three years to see the next generation of huntsman and huntresses develop in order to know how best to kill them?

That was, surely, the reason why his sibling had taken not one but _two_ of their team-mates to be her consorts, wasn’t it?

“Hey~!! Wait up, would ya?!”

Struggling not to roll his eyes (more out of a fondness he shouldn’t be feeling than actual annoyance), Qrow braced for impact but still _huffed_ when Summer tackled him, her (ridiculous) strength almost knocking them to the ground.

“ _Ow_ ” he deadpanned; “do you want to lose all of your lien?” he asked when their eyes met, his brow quirking: “if you break my arm I’m going to be… what did Ironwood say? At an even more _terrible disadvantage_ ” he said, his expression neutral as he affected his best formal accent.

Not relinquishing her hold, their team-leader simply beamed at him, her grin shit-eating.

“O-kay? What’s with the look?”

“Oh… nothing” she said, her attempt at sounding cool failing her when giggles slipped past her lips; “it’s just, well, after you said you were putting on a bikini Clover blushed _beet-red_ and the Prince watched your back, or should I say _ass_ , all the way to the door” she related, her eyebrows waggling jauntily. “Looks like there might be _a lot more_ than just money at stake during this final, huh?”

~*~

Standing upon the arena floor, the three of them standing equidistant to each other, Qrow couldn’t help the smile that pricked his lips when he noticed that the alphas were looking everywhere _except_ at him.

Yes, he was _terribly_ disadvantaged here, wasn’t he?

Who’d have thought that _civilised_ alphas were slaves to their knots? Hell, if any alpha from his tribe had been so taken back by his sarcastic jostling then they would’ve been kicked out for being too weak to control their natures and given a good thrashing for their trouble to boot.

It _also_ helped that his and Winter’s bout had ended without him having shown off all of his talents, never mind the full range of abilities that he’d so lovingly built into Harbinger. 

“Ladies and gentleman~!! The time for the final round of the Vytal Festival tournament is about to commence~!!”

Rolling his shoulders, his hands deftly removing his _blade_ from his lower-back, Qrow waved his weapon in a few wide, lazy arcs to the delight of the crowds whilst James spun the cassettes of his dual pistols and Clover loosed a metre or two of Kingfisher’s line.

“Three~!!”

Grinning, his left hand brushing the jagged locks of his bangs back, the younger Branwen hummed lightly before throwing a salute towards Tai and Summer (Raven, if she was present, hadn’t sat with them in the stands; Gods, he just hoped if she _was_ plotting some kind of revenge against Winter that she _didn’t_ get caught).

“Two~!!”

Then, confidence growing when he caught Clover sneaking a glance at him (it was a shame that the pretty-boy wasn’t taking this battle as seriously (he genuinely enjoyed a good fight, after all) as he should _but_ , he supposed, this _humbling_ experience would teach him a valuable lesson), he then turned his attention to James.

“One~!!”

Imposing as ever, the Prince had his guns pointed squarely at him.

Heh, _good_.

“Fight~!!”


	105. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 6)    18.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of sexism and my terrible attempt at a fight scene...**

As expected, the alphas had one clear ( _incredibly predictable_ ) attack pattern in mind…

“Using the forest to his advantage is something that his Royal Highness and the Viscount clearly weren’t expecting! Yes, our Qrow certainly seems to have them confused about his whereabouts~!”

They’d both come at him (and hell, if Atlas believed in teams the same way that Beacon did (based on friendships and commonality born by close-quarters) then he _might_ have been in trouble) the second the claxon rang; James had aimed for his feet (to disable) and Kingfisher’s hook had sought his shoulder. 

Back-flipping away had been an easy feat upon the grassy field which had yawned out before the forest he’d sprinted to, his smirk positively shit-eating as he leapt for the tree boughs and immersed himself within the lush, holographic leaves.

Camouflaging himself in such environments was second nature thanks to his upbringing and, from his lofty perch, he almost pitied the alphas hunting him; they were skilled, of that there was no question. However, when it came to collaborating and working together to meet their common goal, they were clumsy, hesitant and prone to seeing each other as an enemy as opposed to an ally.

Who knew, maybe if he lounged up in his hiding-place for long enough they’d start attacking each other-

“Oh my! Clover most certainly wasn’t expecting _that_ ~!!”

 _Predictable_.

Seamlessly flitting from branch to branch, Qrow almost couldn’t contain his laughter when the brunette cursed, dodged another bullet fired at him and gave James a _very_ unfriendly look.

Ha, there was no love-loss there, it seemed.

Then, his keen eyes watching them split up, his own plan came to mind.

Sure, divide and conquer wasn’t exactly revolutionary _but_ , as his grandmother was fond of reminding the tribe, _’if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’_.

But who to take out first?

“We seem to be at a stalemate folks~!”

Clover, being the younger man with such an unusual weapon could be too dangerous to save for last, however…

Looking up at the one of the arena viewing screens, the omega saw the growing frustration and annoyance building like a swarming tempest across the Prince’s features.

Hmm, maybe knocking him down a peg or two would be good for him.

Well, it would be hilarious, at least.

Decision made, he allowed the younger of the two alphas to continue stalking through the woodland before vaulting himself, just as silent as the breeze, towards the outskirts of the forest where James was making his way to, his pistols still raised and ready to fire whilst he glowered at the treetops.

Smirking, Harbinger clicking into its gun-mode, he sent a spray of bullets towards the Prince and nearly cackled when the older man baulked, hissed and dashed backward.

Heh, if his grandfather had seen the way that Atlas’ finest had let his guard down (probably too arrogant to assume he could be beaten), he’d have been leading a raiding party to their door by now.

Hah, now there was a thought…

Gliding from the trees, his form lethal in its grace and speed, Qrow easily twirled, swayed and spun away from each bullet (not that his cape didn’t catch a few; the Prince would pay for that) James fired at him until they were squaring of, his broadsword slashing and swinging rhythmically at the silver pistols in hopes of dislodge or denting them.

“Wow~!! Incredible~! His Royal Highness is rapidly losing ground thanks to this terrific onslaught~!!”

Smiling pleasantly all the while (he could tell from the way that those (very pretty) cobalt eyes kept darkening that his mirth was rubbing the alpha up the wrong way), the omega didn’t give an inch; he barely let the other breathe in an attempt to fool him into believing his swings had a pattern.

He _had_ been paying attention to certain rounds in the festival and knew, after sheer-strength and ridiculously good aim, that the Prince’s true skill lay in his tactical mind.

Already he thought, he _knew_ , that the twenty-one-year-old was plotting, scheming and probably hoping to knock _him_ from the arena as they approached the edge.

Oh Jimmy, it really was a shame that he didn’t give anyone else the credit that they deserved. 

Keeping their eyes locked, he wondered if the alpha knew or realised that the narrowing of those blue irises gave him away completely.

One, two…

James’ hips shifted subtly.

Three.

“My goodness~!! What a masterful manoeuvre~!!”

Catching and holding the leg sent out to plant a kick to his thigh or hip with his left hand (from the flinch of surprise the older man couldn’t hide, Qrow’s strength was something he wasn’t expecting; tch, you wouldn’t survive in the wastes of Anima and Mistral if you were weak), the omega pulled his weapon’s secondary trigger.

Swiftly, the broadsword parted and fanned into the arch of its scythe, the expansion knocking the pistols from the Prince’s hands and allowing him to thrust it forward the rest, firmly, at the taller man’s neck.

“W-what?!”

“Hey, Jimmy?” he asked, his smirk widening into something truly, devilishly pleased when the other baulked (he was pushing him (or rather, forcing him to hop) backwards as he spoke); “do you know what usually comes before a fall?”

Gasping (the look on his face was _absolutely, **fucking** priceless_), the alpha clearly knew what he intended to do.

And he could do _nothing_ to stop it.

Grunting, his body weightless thanks to Qrow’s firm, hard shove, the Prince plummeted from the arena’s raised platform to the padded benches that lined the drop-out zone amidst a roar of applause and cheering.

Above him, the roguish young man had the nerve, the cheek, the sheer _audacity_ to salute him as he fell.

He should have been furious, he should have wanted to scale the walls and throttle the little upstart, he _should_ be beside himself with shame and yet…

And yet, looking up at him…

James had never wanted to kiss the breath out of anyone more in his life…

~*~

“My goodness~!! My gracious~!! Who would have thought his Royal Highness to be the first competitor eliminated~!!”

Turning around to face the grassy field, his brow quirking at Clover, Qrow allowed Harbinger to fully shift into its scythe mode, his head tilting to the side; “what’s the matter?” he called: “does it go against some kind of honour code to strike someone who has their back turned?”

Smiling, Kingfisher’s line swimming in the air above his head, the brunette shrugged his shoulders lazily; “and miss the pleasure of a proper match with you?” he retorted: “not a chance.”

Snorting and rolling his eyes (because, really, he supposed it was all very charming and sure, he was good looking and who didn’t enjoy a little pre-battle flirting _but_ he was laying the flattery on a little thick for the omega’s liking), the younger man slinked into a fighting stance.

“Okay” he admitted; “just don’t go crying about losing the fight to me because you purposefully missed a prime opportunity to knock me from the ring” he added, his smirk spreading once more.

“Because that was the only chance you’re going to get!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've just watched episode 11 of volume 7...
> 
> I won't give out any spoiler other than, to me, Dark!James is now officially canon...
> 
> -_-;;
> 
> (Seriously, this volume has been spectacular in terms of plot and the new characters (cough, Clover, cough) and this episode did dun break my little heart...
> 
> It'll probably also sink my two favourite ships...
> 
> But hey! Reality is what you make of it right!
> 
> My ships will go on~!!)


	106. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 7)    07.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, a smidge of angst, rabid fans, displeased Winter and another attempt at me writing a fighting scene which I had to alter/change/review after *the chapter that SHALL NOT be named...***

Their match, he’d admit, lasted longer and was _slightly_ more difficult than he’d anticipated.

“Getting tired, kid?”

However, he’d been right about _one_ thing.

“Nope, just bored of all this dancing around we’re doing.”

Clover’s arrogance would be his downfall.

“Heh, that so?” the older brunette (but by a year, a _fucking_ year at most; what was it with everyone underestimating him because he was a first-year student?) grinned; “then, if you’d like, I’m not opposed to stowing our weapons and finishing this hand-to-hand” he offered with another (infuriating) wink.

Tch, the guy _clearly_ had no idea about the omega’s background.

Everyone in the tribe began their martial-arts training from the age of four.

“Well, that’s mighty nice of you, boy-scout” the slightly shorter student acknowledged whilst considering Harbinger, his fingers pressing the retracting trigger; “and it might give these good folks a more dramatic ending to their day” he reasoned before tucking the weapon into the small of his back.

“What’s this~!! Is Qrow rescinding the match?! No?! Sir Ebi is _also_ returning the impressive Kingfisher to its holster~!!”

Slowly walking a circle within the knee-high grasses of the artificial field, their gazes locked, the alpha could barely control his smile; “it’s been an honour sharing the final with you” he said, his tone warm and pleased. “I hope that we can spend some more time together during the Festival” he furthered; “we will be staying in Vale for the whole ten days…”

“Uh-huh” the omega nodded; “we’ll see if you _still_ want to hang-out after I knock you on your ass” he chuckled and, on that utterance, he charged forward with a speed he’d been hiding up till now, his expression fierce.

“Oohhh-boy~!! There he goes~!!”

Throwing out a vicious right-hook (that Clover struggled to block, let alone counter), the younger man didn’t stop or slow down his assault, his cunning gaze hunting for weaknesses, his legs striking out when he found one and soon, the hits knocking chunks from the alpha’s aura, he had the stupefied Atlesian on the ropes. 

“Incredible~!! This is the power, talent and skill-level which has seen Qrow and his sister become two of the finest rookies our Academy has produced in decades~!!”

His plan was simple yet ruthlessly effective; wear the Viscount down, keep him off kilter and confused to the point where he’d try to lash out and attempt to overpower him.

For, the second Clover moved those (impressive, muscle corded) arms so carefully bracketing his head in a (stiff) standard boxing-pose, it’d be all over.

“Oohhh~!! I believe Sir Ebi felt _that one_ ~!!”

Bingo.

With a battle cry (both fierce and pointless), the alpha (in his pain and potential embarrassment; he’d clearly thought that his _offer_ to finish the match in this way would go in his favour) threw out a few swift, hard jabs which Qrow could easily avoid.

What couldn’t be avoided, however, was the fist the omega managed to land on his jaw.

The loud, resounding _crack_ of the brunette’s aura smashing filled the quieted stadium as spectators, faculty and military-personnel watched, their breath baited, as Clover’s limp form fell to the ground, unconscious.

“K.O~!! K.O~!! Qrow Branwen is our Vytal Festival Champion~!! CON~GRAT~U~LATIONS~!!”

The roar of cheering which _whooshed_ out at the announcement was deafening and, to the omega, ridiculously overrated (just like anything else in this strange _holiday_ everyone seemed so excited about). Then, offering a wave to every side of Amity’s circular theatre-seats (which Ozpin nodded at from where he was stood, his smile proud, in the commentator’s suite) the ebony haired fighter looked on as the medic’s scooped his competitor onto a stretcher before turning on his heel and walking to the arena’s edge.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could just grab a bottle of whiskey from somewhere, make it back to his dorm and sleep through the rest of this nonsense.

~*~

“Oh my gosh~!! Oh my gosh~!! Oh my _gosh_ ~!!”

Grunting, his fantasy of a pleasant afternoon spent with an amber drink in hand swiftly disappearing, the second that Qrow had been released by the medical-staff (Professor Goodwytch had snagged him straight off the stairway and manoeuvred him to the medic’s pokey, annoying clutches) he was tackled by a jubilant Summer whilst Tai threw a brotherly arm around his shoulder.

“You were something else out there” the alpha smirked, his free hand tousling the omega’s hair (since he couldn’t bat him away thanks to their shortest team-mate effectively trapping his arms in a tight, unrelenting hug); “I thought you were going to knock the Viscount’s head clean off his shoulders” he laughed.

“Ugh, _stop that_ ” he retorted, his head trying to jerk away from those work-toughened fingers as they continued to assault his scalp; “Gods, why are you both so clingy?”

“Aww~!! You love us really” the silver eyed femme smiled, her faced rubbing enthusiastically against his chest; “and besides, you and Rae-Rae need _more_ hugs, not less~!” she virtually chirped.

Rolling his eyes, the youngest member of their trio gave the challenger’s waiting area a quick once over; “where is my sister, anyway?”

“Collecting our winnings” Tai informed smugly, his hand pulling away when Qrow made to bite him; “hey! Watch it…”

“ _Our_ winnings?” the omega huffed (he still couldn’t shake their team-leader from his (actually more tired than he thought) body); “if you didn’t notice, _I_ was the one busting my ass out there…”

“Yes but _you_ didn’t even _want_ us to bet” the blonde reminded, his azure eyes twinkling with mirth as the short man grumbled and looked away.

“Don’t worry~!” Summer was quick to soothe; “you’ll be getting your fair share…”

“Tch, don’t bother” he replied whilst looking down at her earnest (adorable; Gods damn-it, he really _was_ getting soft) face; “I mean… I’ve won my own money, so you guys should do what you want with _theirs_ , alright?”

~*~

Watching Raven go (her form virtually glowing with pride, her attractive frame sashaying with the confidence and prowess of someone who was thoroughly enjoying her victory), James actually felt his smile widening even whilst Winter looked fit to go on the war-path.

“It was certainly one of the most thrilling matches that I have ever seen” Penny voiced, clearly unable to read her senior team-mate’s darkened mood; “that Mr Branwen is remarkably fast and skilled, isn’t he?”

“He’s an outlandish, uncouth, unorthodox ruffian, that’s what _he_ is” the Duchess hissed; “why Professor Ozpin has allowed such common, ill-born people into his Academy is well beyond my comprehension or understanding” she continued, her gloved hands balled into tight, quaking fists.

“Heh, Professor Ozpin would have been a fool to turn them away” the Prince countered, his expression rueful; “I haven’t come across someone with such raw potential in long time” he admitted mildly from where he sat in the teacher’s dorm that was hosting them. “We could use that kind of fire to shake up a few of our blander, more rigid battle simulations back at Atlas…”

“Your Highness” the younger woman breathed; “you’re not _seriously_ suggesting that we extend an Academy invitation to… to _him_?” she asked, her beautiful face awash with shock and indignation.

“Ooh~! We do have that ‘teams exchange’ programme that your father, the King, wanted to launch at some point” Penny cut in (her innocence once again masking her mind to Winter’s growing fury); “wouldn’t it be great to host Team STRQ for a semester? I’m sure that their unusual fighting styles would provide lots of useful data for our combat analysts to…”

“Tch, to think that _we_ can learn from such _people_ is absurd, Penny” the older femme finally snapped; “Atlas is…”

“Becoming stagnant” James stated, his right hand picking up his wine-glass to observe the red liquors clarity, his eyes narrowing; “the Grimm we all face appear to be mindless _but_ you can’t argue that stranger breeds containing different strengths aren’t appearing across Solitas more frequently” he reminded. “If we’re to maintain our superiority, if we’re to continue to lead Remnant as the strongest Kingdom, as the most skilled, then it certainly wouldn’t hurt for us to glean what additional knowledge we can from those who are so different to us” he argued.

It wouldn’t _hurt_ to see how Qrow fared in Atlesian society, either…

~*~  
Walking down the Academy’s corridors (they’d decided to leap from Amity together, their _landing-strategies_ providing further spectacle for the media and on-lookers), the omega felt _glad_ that he had his honour-guard to keep the rabid fans off his back.

“Qrow~!! You have to come to tonight’s Ball with me~!! Please~!!”

There were students from Beacon, civilians and even teens from the other three Kingdom’s all desperately trying to get his attention.

“Can I get your autograph?! What about a kiss, huh~?!”

Wasn’t it enough that he’d won the damned tournament? 

“We love you Qrow~!!”

Ugh, these people didn’t even _know_ him.

“You’re my hero Branwen~!! I _totally_ want to spar with you~!!”

Worse still, some of these smiling, _happy_ faces belonged to Beacon students who’d sneered at him or laughed when his semblance had caused him to trip or fall.

“Will you sign my year book~!?”

Fucking hypocrites…

“Aww~!! Come on! Give us a smile or something~!!”

“Tch, I’m going to give everyone of these bastards a black-eye if they don’t back off” he murmured to a (protectively deflecting, clearly glaring; Gods bless him) frowning Taiyang.

“I want you to have my babies~!!”

“Seconded” the slightly older blonde agreed whilst he and Summer continued to push forward, their dormitory’s corridor finally in sight; “popularity isn’t all its cracked up to be, huh?”

“You said it” the omega returned before, with a blink, the three of them baulked and fell…

Straight onto the carpeted floor of their shared room.

“ _Ow_ …”

“Yay Rae-Rae~! You saved us~!”

“ _Get off me_.”

Rolling her eyes before sheathing Omen, the older Branwen twin chuckled as the three of them struggled to untangle themselves to sit on the floor whilst loud, fan-squeal tinted banging continued to resound about their door. 

“I’ve called for Security” she welcomed whilst she moved to sit at her study-desk, an artfully arranged set of stacked lien-chips decked out there for them all to see; “and Ozpin has _promised_ that you’ll not be bothered until this stupid dance-thing later…”

“Ugh, I am _not_ going to that” the omega groused as Summer pulled him to his feet; “the _old-man_ didn’t say _anything_ about me having to dress up and fucking _waltz_ with people if I won this stupid thing…”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” the femme who wasn’t his sibling gushed; "there’s _always_ a Vytal Ball to mark the beginning of the Festival and one to close it” she explained, her eyes glinting as she twirled around: “that and you _have_ to go” she furthered. “You’re getting coronated as the Vytal Champion before all of the dancing and the drinking starts~!”

“ _Gods save me_ ” Qrow muttered whilst face-palming as Tai chuckled and nudged him in the shoulder.

This was going to be a _disaster_ …


	107. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 8)    14.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day Everyone~!!
> 
> **Warnings include: shit... I completely forget about V-Day (as I don't celebrate it) and haven't done anything romantic... sorry... self-doubt, angst, Winter Schnee (I'm trying to like her... but I just can't stop writing her as a bitch) and swearing.**

The evening rolled around _far_ too quickly…

“Here, this lipstick will look _great_ on you~!”

The girls had shoved Taiyang out of the dorm (he’d taken his burnt-orange suit, brown leather shoes and the _adorable_ raven-dotted bowtie Summer had found and forced on him) to get ready with (a slightly bruised but otherwise okay) Bart Oobleck _but_ they’d demanded that Qrow stay so they could _help him_ get ready.

“Thank you” Raven replied, her lace-gloved hands taking the cosmetic and applying it to her lips whilst her twin (who’s wardrobe had been locked to ensure he didn’t sneak out of the tux Ozpin had sent over for him; he felt more like a fancy waiter or a funeral usher than the winner of a fighting tournament) continued to glower from where he sat on his bed.

“Must you scowl so hard?” his sister asked, her crimson eyes observing him from the vanity mirror she was using; “you look like grandfather’s about to give you a whipping” she added, her words causing him snap his head away with a growl.

“I think I’d prefer a whipping over this… this _spectacle_ ” the omega grumbled; “this silk-tux is ridiculous, these shoes are too shiny _and_ I have to leave my weapon here” he furthered stormily: “what if Grimm breach Vale’s walls or a fight breaks out or one of those mad _groupies_ manages to break in here and…”

“ _Wow_ ” Summer deadpanned, her nonplussed expression mirroring her female lover’s; “you _really_ need to loosen up a little…”

“Tch, but you _won’t_ let me _drink_ ” he reminded, his folded arms tightening.

“Hmm, now why would we _not_ want you to get shit-faced tonight?” Raven mused, her eyes rolling as she made to apply a second layer of mascara to her artfully spread lashes; “could it be that you tend to make a fool of yourself and don’t know when to stop?”

Snorting, his own eye’s rolling in a clear imitation of his older sibling’s, the youngest member of the room added a flex of his stiff shoulders for good measure; “like _you’re_ so perfect…”

“ _I_ have control” the femme quipped; “and besides, it won’t kill you to just go one night without that gnat’s piss you call whiskey” she argued lightly, her deceptively slender shoulder’s moving fluidly to shift back within the pencil-straps of the classically minimalist _little black dress_ that her lovers had gaped at when she’d slipped into it. “Tonight isn’t _just_ about you receiving this honour” she added mildly; “your actions reflect on _all of us_ , and I don’t just mean the Academy, do I?”

Sighing, the shadowed figures of the tribe looming up in his mind (shit, she was right; if he screwed up publicly then there’d be no telling what their patriarch would do, however, none of the options his imagination supplied sounded _particularly_ appealing), the omega bowed his head in defeat. “Fine” he breathed; “you win” he acknowledged: “no drinking, no fun and no dragging the family name through the mud, got it…”

“Oh Q, don’t be like that” the silver eyed femme said, her tone actually worried (much to her girlfriend’s chagrin); “this is meant to be your night, you know? A celebration commemorating how much of a badass you are” she enthused whilst walking to him (a little wobbly on her high-heels but no less beautiful), her black and silver prom-styled, knee-length skirt swaying as she moved. “And we’re so proud of you, too, and we want everyone else to see how great you are…”

“Look Rose-bud, I know what you’re trying to say and I appreciate it” he cut in whilst she sat beside him, her lovely features enhanced by just an artful touch of eye-shadow, sparkly eye-liner and shimmering lip-gloss; “but I don’t want or need the attention” he admitted. “Tch, what’s the betting on my tripping over the podium or saying something dumb in this damned speech I’ve got to make, huh?” he asked, his eyes looking away as the dread he’d been trying to fight started to nibble at his consciousness.

Heh, he could practically hear all of the _jocks_ laughing themselves silly…

“So you trip, you mess up, so what?” Summer grinned, her hands reaching out to his to hold them, her thumbs rubbing calmingly over his knuckles; “I’ll over-turn the punch-bowl, Raven can set off the sprinkler system and we’ll have Tai kick anyone who laughs at you squarely in the balls, or something” she promised, her smile warm and full of promise. “A-a-a-n-n-d-d since you’re so annoyed about being sober, I’ll even give you my cut of the bet-money to use at your favourite bar tomorrow…”

“Heh… that’s a nice offer…”

“ _ **No**_ ” Raven cut in, the fingers of her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she drew in a deep, calming breath; “Qrow? You’re going to man up and get on with this _spectacle_ using the grace and wit that you have _regardless_ of your self-esteem issues weighing you down” she said. “You’re, as much as I hate to say it, a far better orator than I am… You’ve always loved reading, you used to perform plays for the younglings before we came here and I _know_ you can pull something together that’ll make a suitable impact on all of the bias idiots out there who look down on us because of our heritage” she stated firmly.

“And Summer? You are _not_ wasting the money you wanted to use for a good-cause so close to your heart to enable my brother’s vices” she furthered before standing, her expression broking no argument.

“Now come on” she said, her seductive form striding masterfully (in stilettos no less); “we have a Ball to dominate…”

~*~

Decked out in full military dress, the pristine white beautifully interlacing the royal blue and bright crimson of their ceremonial sashes, the Prince, Duchess and Viscount were escorted into the balloon, banner and bunting threaded ballroom by a full honour-guard of strictly professional, Atlesian lieutenants with Penny leading the troop.

Used to being gawked at (and Winter secretly preening under the awed gasps), the Royal’s barely spared a thought for the other students (especially those who knew and schooled with the currently absent Tyrian, Cinder and Marcus) as they walked through the large chamber’s dance-floor toward the seating laid out before the stage.

“Would you care for any champagne, m’ lady? Gentlemen?”

“We have our own refreshments” the heiress replied primly.

“Thank you all the same” Clover added (his bruises virtually non-existent thanks to the tender cares of their medical-team) quickly, his teal eyes-slanting to the imperious femme; “manners don’t hurt anyone” he reminded quietly as their Faunus staff brought around whiskey tumblers and a selection of hors d'oeuvres once they’d taken their seats.

“Hn” the oldest Schnee sibling quipped, her right brow raising; “manners are things to share between equals…”

“ _We_ are guests in another Kingdom” the brunette countered, his fingerless-gloved hands snatching up a small pancake loaded with caviar and chive-laced sour-cream; “we represent Atlas, not just ourselves…”

“Here-here” James affected from beside the younger alpha; “there’s no need to be bitter about what transpired earlier…”

“Isn’t there?” she asked, her voice professionally low as other students started to arrange themselves in the seats (though they had the row behind them left purposefully empty for _security_ reasons); “ _all three_ of us were bested by a scrawny omega from the back-end of nowhere” she reminded curtly. “ _That_ is something to be _more_ than bitter about, wouldn’t you say?”

“I…”

“What has your father said, your Highness?” she enquired, an ebony brow arching towards her glacial hairline.

Taking a well-practised sip from his glass, the heir-apparent tried to tone his smile down a touch; “he _laughed_ ” was his answer, his eyes glittering: “he’s also instructed me to approach Professor Ozpin about the exchange programme we were discussing earlier…”

“What?” she breathed, her eyes widening; “that… that isn’t… we _can’t_ …”

“Hey, what’s with all the stuttering, Duchess? It’s not exactly becoming, is it?” 

Blinking, their conspiratorial huddle facing forward, the trio of Royal’s observed the STR of team STRQ, their warrior forms decked-out in clothing more suited to a cat-walk than combat as they stood just in front of the stage, their bodies poised to take up the front row on the opposite side.

“Mr Xialong” the ice-wielder retorted; “do you often make it a habit to listen in on the conversations of your betters?”

“Betters, is it?” Raven snorted inelegantly; “hmm, I don’t think that’s how the score-board in your fancy, flying colosseum sees it” she grinned: “but please, do go on about how superior you are whilst you’re sitting here beneath my brother’s feet…”

“Ahh, speaking of Qrow” Clover interrupted (a cat-fight between the icily scowling Schnee and rage-boiled Branwen being something to avoid at all costs); “I’m surprised to not see him with you…”

“Heh, Professor Goodwytch and Professor Ozpin are going over his speech with him” Summer beamed, her petite form sandwiched between her taller lovers as she hugged an arm she’d captured from both of them to her sides; “he’s, ugh, a little nervous…”

“Well, he has no need to be” James admitted mildly, his smile pleasant and genuine; “he performed superbly and is a worthy champion to be crowned tonight…”

“Tch, _worthy_ ” the oldest Atlesian femme snipped; “you give that cretin too much credit, but still” she added before taking a sip of her beverage: “let him have tonight, I _hope_ that he enjoys it” she shrugged, her eyes zeroing in on Raven’s crimson glare.

“I don’t think you hold such prestigious tournaments out _in the sticks_ , do you?”

~*~

Standing at the podium (and wishing that he either had a stiff drink or a hole to fall into), Qrow stared out at the sea of faces (some familiar, some not) who looked up at him with expressions varying from excited to interested and bored to drunk.

Gods, was it possible to cringe out of existence?

“Students, faculty” he began before, his mind snorted ‘ _fuck it_ ’; “ _Ice Queen_ …”

At the laughs which rolled out after an annoyed hiss, the omega felt the tension weighing his stomach lift some, an actual smile tilting his lips; he’d almost forgotten, during the bouts, that the cameras zooming all around them also had microphones and that everyone in the arena had heard the quips he’d made when fighting their Royal guests.

“I’ve been asked to talk to you about the values of team-work, working-hard and striving for excellence” he announced, his garnet gaze wandering around the room: “I’ve been asked to share with you an anecdote detailing my hours of training and how progress, no matter how small, is progress… and that we should all be striving to be better everyday” he added.

“However, I’m not going to do any of those things…”

Now, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Qrow was _pretty_ certain that Professor Goodwytch had cussed and good old Ozpin (from the sound of the slap) had face-palmed.

“Instead, I’m going to be honest and say that _anyone_ could have won this tournament today” he said, his words causing many to murmur; “just like in life, there are no guarantees” he argued: “today’s winner could be tomorrow’s loser and a Kingdom that thrives for a thousand years can wilt in the blink of an eye” he shrugged. “So, I can’t stand up here and say that I am, officially, the best fighter in this tournament and I can’t wear the crown they want to give me, either” he stated, his expression slipping into something more serious.

“Instead, I’d ask that the crown is broken-up with a piece being given to each finalist so that all four Kingdoms can share in the ultimate victory and the true reason why all of you, alpha, beta, femme and omega alike, have chosen to come to the Academies” he reasoned. “Our real fight, the _true_ fight, should be out there in the wilds and the wastes, in the borders lining small towns and hamlets, across the oceans and the many smaller islands where all peoples, human and Faunus, are trying their best to survive” he reminded.

“Where I’m from, we don’t get vacations or holidays, hell, we sometimes don’t even get a day’s peace from fighting Grimm, so I’m sorry if the way that I announce the Vytal Festival proper isn’t exactly kosher” he said, his shoulders shrugging. “However, there’s plenty of good food at the buffet, androids serving champagne are starting to mill about _and_ you all have ten days without the Professors getting on your backs” he chuckled, his smile returning when the majority of students laughed along with him.

“Have a good time but don’t forget why you’re all sat in those chairs” he announced; “you’re hunters in the making” he prompted.

“So, here’s to you and let the Festival begin~!”


	108. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 9)    29.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Enters into plot-bunny workspace*
> 
> Okay, is everyone here? Good! Larry? _Larry_ , come on, sit down, we've got work to do!
> 
> *Everyone is settled*
> 
> Right, so the next update is the Festival Flings fic, yeah? We're gonna keep this light, alright? We can have some fluffy dating moments, some cute little jealousy scenes with no real angst and it might be nice to explore Tai/Raven/Summer a little more, mightn't it?
> 
> *Knocking at the door*
> 
> Oh no... no, no, _no_! I sent them away on an errand!
> 
> *Knocking gets louder*
> 
> Larry, don't you dare open that door!
> 
> *Louder still*
> 
> No Larry! _Larry!!_
> 
> *Angst bunnies pile in, claws bared and teeth already chomping into the chapter*
> 
> This... this is why we can't have nice things...
> 
> *Is submerged*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, tribal-life is... _hard_ , swearing, inferred non-sexual child abuse, implied future sexual assault, emotional abuse, poor!Qrow, poor!Raven, where did this come from? This... this isn't what I was supposed to write... cultural differences, tension, forming a dependency on alcohol, Lord Branwen is one scary mofo, hopeless situations (WHICH I WILL CORRECT... OVER TIME~!) and feeling helpless.**

The Ball was, as he’d expected, a very bizarre waste of his time…

“Really? Neither of you want to dance?”

Sharing a look with Raven, Qrow snorted; “dancing means different things to us and our culture” he answered, his words firm (and mainly on his sister’s behalf; he knew that she’d be feeling bad for letting her lovers down) after he took a sip of his (he shuddered) _virgin_ fruit punch.

“Ooohhh… but come on” Summer tried to coax; “it’s not like anyone from your tribe can see you now, is it?” she wheedled, her form somehow bouncing on the heels she’d felt so awkward on earlier: “just one turn around the dance-floor, _pppplllleeeeaaasssseeee_?”

“Ugh, _fine_ ” the older twin grumbled, her eyes rolling dramatically (even though he knew that she was secretly thrilled) as the alpha and femme linked her and _escorted_ her elegant form to the dance-floor.

Leaving him, ever the _fourth wheel_ , to brood silently in a balloon dotted corner, his bow-tie (that’d been constricting around his throat like a python) pulled loose to hang down his shirt.

How much longer did he have to stay here?

Ozpin had told him to ‘ _enjoy_ ’ himself but without any booze and (thank the Gods) with the interest in his winning the tournament already old news as lovers started to schmoose and other people started hunting for partners of their own or hanging out with their friends, Qrow just wanted to leave.

In the tribe, he was used to being left and ignored, hell, he’d gotten used to it, _liked it_ , even.

But to be alone in a throng of happy, laughing, singing, dancing people?

No thanks.

Swilling the rest of his (Gods, it tasted like perfume) _punch_ down his throat, the omega gave the room at large one last look before turning to make his escape.

“Oh hey…”

 _Oh **no**_ …

“You weren’t leaving, were you?”

Grunting (shit, he’d been _so close_ to getting away and, even though it would have been funny as all hell, he’d only narrowly missed knocking the brunette’s drink all over him), Qrow regarded _Sir Ebi_ with a look he knew to be withering; “just so happens that I was” he replied: “have a good one…”

“But aren’t you supposed to lead the midnight waltz?” the Atlesian asked, his tone a little too smug for the omega’s liking; “that’s one of the Festival champion’s jobs, isn’t it?”

“Heh, well, luckily for me” he returned, his garnet eyes slanted over his shoulder at the taller man; “dancing is a symbolic thing in my culture and, thanks to _all_ of these fancy equality acts and ethnic diversity mandates, the waltz is going to be _very much_ Qrow-less” he smirked. 

“Huh” the teal eyed man grinned, his brows lifting; “well, that’s good to know” he allowed easily, the quirk of his lips deepening: “my money was on you running away…”

“Come again?”

“Oh, I think you heard me” the alpha chuckled; “but hey, if this is a _cultural thing_ , then fine” he shrugged lightly: “you certainly don’t _look_ like you’re high-tailing it out of here” he mused mildly.

Was… was the son of bitch he’d _knocked out cold_ only a few hours ago baiting him?

 _Really_?!

“You’ve got some nerve, pal” he breathed, his eyes narrowing; “now run along before I give you the live-action replay of our fight…”

“About that” the older male cut in, smoothly, his body moving closer as the omega turned to face him; “you really surprised me out there” he admitted, his smile still arrogant but pleased: “I… I’ve never met an omega quite like you before…”

“Yeah, well, if it helps, you and your blue-blooded little friends were _exactly_ as I pictured” Qrow replied curtly, his arms folding as they regarded each other; “you only joined your Academy because mommy and daddy told you told and, while you’ve been there, you’ve been learning about honour and valour and _all_ that good stuff, right?”

“So?” Clover challenged; “what’s your point?”

“My _point_ is that for you and most of these other people here, becoming hunters is a career choice or something that you’re doing because your families have always done it” he huffed; “for Raven and I, sharpening our skill sets is a matter of life and death” he stated, his eyes narrowing. “In our tribe, tomorrow is promised to no one and it’s _everyone’s_ duty to be at their best because if we let our guard down, even for a minute, we’re dead” he added. “That’s probably why you’ve _never met_ an omega like me before, heh, I can’t imagine that survival is something the dopey-eyed darlings of Atlas think about when they’re out shopping for the alpha with the biggest _knot_ or estate to marry them, are they?” he furthered sharply.

Blinking (and clearly taken aback), the brunette raised his hands in a pacifying gesture; “I’m sorry” he said: “I didn’t mean to offend you…”

“Then it’s a good job you didn’t” the younger man huffed; “you wouldn’t be standing if you did—”

* **Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep** *

Frowning, his words cut off, Qrow (out of the politeness drilled into him during his _pre-Beacon assimilation_ training) nodded to the Viscount before snatching his scroll from his pants pocket.

Professor Ozpin?

“Hello?”

“Qrow” the headmaster returned, his breathing hurried; “your grandfather has just arrived at the campus with his entourage…”

_Fuck…_

“Professor Goodwytch is escorting him to the ball-room…”

Double **_Fuck_** !

Eyes widening, the omega gasped out a “thanks” before hanging up, his garnet eyes casting desperately around the room.

“Is everything alrigh—”

“Raven” he spat; “I need to get her off of the dance-floor _now_!” he yipped, his body already moving whilst, beside him, Clover was jogging, his gaze casting across the hundreds of young people in the crowd.

“There!” he called, his hand pointing.

Releasing a breath of relief, the omega began slinking and sliding through the writhing bodies whilst the music continued to thump and thrum all around them; Gods, if their grandsire saw her dancing then they were going to be in a whole-world of trouble…

“What’s going on?” the Viscount called as they neared their target.

“You don’t want to know, _trust me_ ” he replied, his hands reaching out.

He was _almost there_ …

The music stopped. 

“What is the meaning of this?!”

 **Treble _fuck_**.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Raven was kneeling before the wrathful figure of their grandsire whilst a shell-shocked Summer and Tai stood awkwardly (alongside the majority of the student body) around her.

Shit, the old man had used his semblance (so much like his sister’s) to transport himself and his four alpha body-guards (some of his _favourite people_ ) directly before the eighteen year old, his body dressed in his finest suit and cloaked by a thick coat of black feathers.

Gods, he looked furious.

“Grandsire” she said from where her head was bowed; “I…”

“Speak not to me, _child_ ” the alpha grunted; “save yourself the further shame of your pitiful excuses” he snipped, his eyes (ominously red, the kind of crimson closer to a Grimm than a person) lifting to narrow at the quietly murmuring, slowly back-peddling teenagers. “Did I send you here for such… pointless reverie?” he grumbled to himself, his question clearly rhetorical; “and the bitch, where is he?”

Flinching (and hoping to the Brothers’ that Clover didn’t notice), Qrow pushed his way to nudge (a quietly standing but clearly furious Taiyang) to the side; the last thing he needed was the blonde starting something his oldest relative’s warriors would be more than happily finish.

“Here, sir…”

“Feh! What in Remnant are you wearing?” he ground out; “and _why_ have you allowed my heir to disgrace herself in such a manner?”

“Sir, he didn’t…”

“I am _not_ addressing you” the wrinkled male spat; “now get up and come along” he ordered, his thick, ebony cane striking the floor once to open a swirling back vortex, its appearance causing many to gasp and mutter in amazement. “And to think that I wasted my time coming here to acknowledge that the bitch had _finally_ proved his worth at something other than baiting Grimm” he sighed, his body shifting to enter the portal whilst Qrow helped his sister to her feet, their eyes sharing a worried look before they made to follow.

“Wait! Please! Lord Branwen~!”

Blinking, many of the students being quickly ushered away by various members of staff (even as Clover, James, Winter, Summer and Taiyang all refused to move, their eyes transfixed on the drama unfurling before them), the twins turned to see Ozpin make his approach.

“This is none of your concern _Headmaster_ ” the wizened alpha growled; “if the bitch won this battle set up between the best of the Academies then they have no more need to be here…”

“But sir” the white-haired alpha cut in; “you’ve paid for the full three years of tuition” he reminded: “and whereas we’d be more than happy to reimburse you” he stated. “We would very much like to retain them…”

“Ha! And have them do what, exactly?” he sneered; “they have nothing to learn here other than disobedience, idleness and tomfoolery” he quipped: “I need my heir strong, resilient and free of such distractions” he argued, his smile unkind. “And I’d let you keep the bitch but, when he’s old enough, he’ll not just be leading Grimm away from our camps, as is his purpose, _but_ he’ll have duties to our alphas that’ll not wait” he added; “heh, he doesn’t need a fancy education for _that_ …”

Swallowing thickly, his hands clenching into fists, Qrow just tried to let the hurt he felt go; most of this cruelty was meant to disarm those around them.

Things… things weren’t so bad back home…

He still had three years before his first heat, didn’t he?

“Be that as it may” Ozpin pressed; “when you signed into our cultural-exchange programme…”

“Feh! Pretty words on expensive paper” the oldest member of the rapidly emptying room chuffed; “now, if you’ll excuse us…”

“Lord Branwen, if I may?” Prince James called, his body stepping forward with a carefully neutral Winter to his right; “Team STRQ have been officially invited to attend a semester at Atlas Academy after the Vytal Festival” he stated, his eyes briefly meeting the Professor’s. “We would be greatly honoured to host them, of course…”

“Ahh, so you be the Crown Prince, then?” the old warrior tittered, his body perking up as he turned away from his portal, his weather-beaten face pleased in a snarled up kind of way; “so quick to be wanting _my_ kind mixing with yours?” he chuckled. “’Specially after my bitch humiliated you, from what I’ve been led to understand” he smirked, his body taking two strides to grab, harshly, at Qrow’s left shoulder; “he’s got quite a bite on him, hasn’t he?” he grinned, the expression anything but friendly. “Forged in the fires of battle, he’s as fierce as the Nevermore we named him after, and just as unmanageable, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes sir” the omega replied immediately, his eyes purposefully down-cast in (fear and) respect.

“Heh, it’s good ta see you haven’t forgotten your place” he added before releasing his grip; “an’ as for your offer, _Highness_ , you have our thanks but not our attendance” he mused: “we have _nothing_ to gain from people _too good_ for the ground…”

“And my mother thought so, too, Lord Branwen” Clover cut in smoothly, his regal form sidling as close as he dared with those four, intimidating, crimson eyes men staring down, their various weapons proudly on display; “she was of the Sustrai people before she mated and married my father” he ventured, his words causing the elder to appraise him closely.

“The Sustrai are a fine folk” he admitted; “they fought alongside us in the Great War all those years ago” he murmured, those critical eyes gleaming: “ahh, you be Thea’s boy, aren’t you? Yes, I can see her father in you, can’t I, boy?”

“Yes sir” the brunette offered with a bow.

“Hmm, and still in Atlas is she?” he asked, a gloved hand rubbing at his chin; “her people have struck bargains with the Atlesian’s through this marriage?”

“Yes sir” the Viscount added; “it’s a trade-arrangement that we feel both sides have greatly benefitted from” he furthered carefully after flicking a look towards a still carefully reserved James.

“I see” the Lord nodded; “well, then, perhaps my kin _would_ serve us well to see this _great_ Kingdom of yours” he granted, his gaze resuming its harsher colour as he stamped his cane twice, the action causing Raven and her brother to kneel once more. “You’ll go to Atlas” he stated; “you’ll continue on here, at Beacon, so long as I hear no more of this time-wasting” he continued, his eyes lifting to appraise (a mortified) Summer and (livid) Taiyang: “and Raven” he stated. “I’ll allow you your dalliances but mark my words, girl, that that is all they are to be” he insisted shrewdly; “you are promised to Strausse’s boy just as the bitch is promised to the tribe” he said, his tone brokering no argument.

“Remember that…”

~*~

Watching the portal close, Qrow thought he was going to be sick, for all the good that would do him…

“ _Whoa…_ ”

Blinking, he felt more than heard Taiyang move to catch him as his legs went, his arms immediately rushing to shove him away.

He… he couldn’t afford this kind of weakness…

“Hey, _hey_ , easy” the blonde urged, his desperate gaze moving from the omega to Raven, her hands equally trying to put distance between herself from a clearly distressed Summer whilst Ozpin and the Atlesian’s looked on; “Gods Qrow, why didn’t you tell us that that bastard was abusing you?” he asked, his eyes wild. “This… this isn’t right! He can’t…”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” the younger man hissed, his strength returning as he pulled away; “just… just leave me alone!” he snarled, his hand tugging the stupid bowtie free and tossing it to the floor as he stormed away. 

Gods, he needed a drink…


	109. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 10)    01.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (it's not crazy but it's there), drunk birbs (yep, they be drunk), using alcohol as a coping mechanism (which is _really_ not the best idea BUT I'm not here to judge) swearing, referenced child endangerment, referenced past trauma and innuendo.**

Sitting in his secret nook on the dormitory’s roof, a bottle of whiskey half-drank already, Qrow didn’t know what was worse but, between all of the _fucking_ students across the four Academies either laughing at his Grandpa’s _pet-name_ or feeling (he shuddered) _pity_ and being _saved_ by the snobby Atlesians, he wasn’t sure there was enough whisky in Remnant to make him feel better.

It sure as hell wouldn’t stop him for downing a few flasks of it to try, though…

“If you’re thinking of jumping off” a familiar voice called from around the gargoyle he was leaning against; “at least invite me to go with you…”

“Tch, m’pretty sure Grandfather would find us in the afterlife, anyway” he shrugged; “so there really isn’t much point in… point in jumping” he tried not to slur, his hazy garnet eyes regarding her as she skirted the granite fiend, nestled beside him and grabbed the bottle to neck a swig or two.

“You… you had to portal ‘way from Tai an… an Rosebud?” 

Taking another hit before replying, the femme shrugged; “we should’a known today was goin’ too well, shouldn’t we?” she sighed tiredly, her crimson eyes focusing on the grand spires of the Academy proper, the ballroom still bright and filled with lights, music and shadows dancing across the windows.

Heh, it didn’t take the other students long to return to their party, it seemed.

“I… I tried to get to you… you know?” the younger twin hummed; “s’not right that you can’t… can’t try new things with… them” he added: “m’sorry I wasn’t fast enough…”

“Nothing about tonight, or any other time, is or was your fault, Qrow” Raven cut in, her body leaning against his; “if anything, it’s mine” she huffed, her arms folding: “I should _never_ let myself… I shouldn’t have _allowed_ them to court me” she furthered. “I let my vanity rule my better judgement… ugh, and I hate to admit it, but Grandfather is right” she mused; “this world is… it’s too different and there’s blending in and assimilation and… and…”

Gods, was her breath _actually_ hitching?

Hitching at the thought of pulling away from Tai and Summer?

Could… could she stand to even look at them anymore?

“Ms. Branwen? Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, the pair looked upwards, owlishly, to find Professor Ozpin sat atop the gargoyle, his expression neutral whilst he regarded them; “I hope you’ll pardon my intrusion” he continued: “I just wanted to make sure that you were… well, or rather, as _well_ as can be expected” he ventured, his gaze narrowing on the whisky bottle. “I’d also like to caution that alcohol, no matter how provocative, will do little to help matters…”

“Heh… s’never failed me so far” Qrow replied grimly; “an’ we’re _fine_ ” he added: “hav’n you got… kids to chap-rone or somethin’?”

Grinning, the Headmaster swung his legs around to dangle across the stone monster’s shoulders; it didn’t look like he was leaving any time soon.

“Do you know why I accepted you both into my school?”

Rolling his eyes, the omega took the bottle from his sister’s hands to take a swift drag whilst Raven released a very put upon sigh; “you’re either going to tell us that you _know_ our Grandfather’s real reason for sending us and that you wanted to, I don’t know, see if you could change our minds about using our skills against our fellow hunters” she mused. “ _Or_ you’re going to say something convoluted and vaguely patronising all about second chances and honour and valour and… _hey_ , save some for me…”

“You don’ even _like_ this gnats piss” the youngest male grinned before letting her have it, his gaze slowly lifting to regard Ozpin.

Oddly, he didn’t seem surprised by his sister’s words.

“Actually” he began, a crooked grin tilting his lips; “alongside the above, it was because I thought you both looked as though you needed a break” he stated, a laugh leaving him when they baulked at him.

“W-what?”

“That’s the _very_ first thought that entered my mind” he nodded congenially; “my _second_ thought was that your Grandfather clearly thought that I was an idiot and so, naturally, I wondered what his scheme was” he admitted. “It certainly wasn’t abandoning you because of your status and skill-levels and so, being a little _more_ than an idiot, I quickly came to realise that he’d sent you out as scouts to either infiltrate the Academies to learn of our ways for such nefarious purposes” he said, his shoulders shrugging. “Or, at the very least, he wanted to perfect his two young prodigies in a world where tribal living is on the way out” he continued; “and, I assure you, it is _very much_ on the way out…”

“Now your… your talking _nonsense_ … Mr thinks-es-s-smart” the omega interrupted; “the ol’ man will av every… _every_ las one o’us fight to keep… _keep_ his precious ter-itory” he grunted bitterly: “an you… you seen his semblance, ain’ ya?” he tried to laugh. “All he as to do is _think_ of the place he wans to… to be and _poof_ , there he is with… with everyone one o’ our warriors…”

“ _Qrow_ …” Raven hissed.

“Wha?” the lither man snorted; “he already _knows_ that” he grumped: “jus like he… he knows that _every_ Branwen ‘sa warrior… no’ jus the alphas” he chuckled. “Tha’s the _real_ reason he let us in” he mused airily, his smirk tilting when Ozpin’s eyes narrowed; “he… he wan’s to scope us out… he’s _analysing_ us” he furthered. “S’that not so, Professor?”

Clearing his throat, the older man then hummed in the back of his throat; “since we’re being honest” he said slowly, carefully: “you’re not wrong and I _wasn’t_ lying about my concern when I first met you and that I’d thought, and still _do_ think you’ll do well here, not only as hunters, but as people with your own autonomy…”

“Ha!” the garnet eyed man barked; “there’s no such thing in a tribe…”

“True” Ozpin returned; “but, perhaps, a day might come when it wouldn’t matter if your Grandfather were to find you with his semblance” he offered; “because you would be strong enough to resist, both physically and mentally, the hold he has over you” he continued. “Because you had _friends_ by your sides and knew of other ways to live, other ways for you to exist in the world…”

Standing suddenly, the motion causing her sibling to yip and the Headmaster to blink, Raven stood before him with clenched fists and gritted teeth; “you think it’s that simple?” she breathed. “You don’t think I’ve ever tried to get the both of us out? To get us both away?” she close to sneered; “in the tribe, all who are strong as seen as equals and we have fought long and hard for that right” she spat. “Virtually every day is hell… but it is _our_ way because the Grimm don’t care for weakness and neither do other tribes _or_ Kingdoms” she sneered; “and it’s not as though _your_ ways are perfect, either” she added. “Here, omegas and femmes are considered weak… hell, Qrow winning this stupid tournament had teachers, _teachers_ accusing you of favouritism and… and cheating, didn’t they?”

“Be that as it may” the ivory haired huntsman agreed, his hands raising in a submissive gesture; “our world will at least give you options and our people, of course, are more than willing to stand shoulder to shoulder with our friends…”

“Tch, you just want us to side with you so that, when the time comes, we’ll fill Vale’s ranks as opposed to the Branwen’s” she argued, her tone incredulous; “and just what makes you think that we would, huh? What do you have to offer that’s…”

“Your freedom, for one thing” the older man interrupted mildly; “freedom to choose who you want to be and who you want to _be_ with…”

“Don’t try to manipulate me by using _them_ ” she seethed; “don’t you _fucking_ dare, you…”

“Raven” Qrow breathed, his tone soft.

Blinking, the femme snapped her head to stare down at him, the venom on her tongue receding at the crestfallen look her brother wore.

This… this wasn’t _just_ about her, was it?

“Please” Ozpin called; “it is not my intention to use or deceive you” he said: “and, as much as I would have preferred to have had this conversation later on in the academic year and when both of you were sober” he allowed, a small smile trying to tug his lips. “I will not say that this exchange between ourselves is unwelcome as it is honest and genuine” he promised; “we… myself and the other Headmasters, we are all interested in bringing as many tribal states into Kingdom’s as possible as the Grimm threat is one that never seems to dwindle no matter how hard or smart we fight” he huffed. 

“And, should your Grandfather not be reasoned with, well, we certainly didn’t see why two such fine young people shouldn’t be given the option” he explained; “we would like you to consider joining one of us, and not necessarily Vale, very much…”

~*~

Staggering back to the dormitory (the ball was, thankfully, still going and so their path had been clear), the twins let out relieved breaths when they opened the door to find quiet darkness.

So they’d just be able to flop into their beds, feign unconsciousness and…

“Hey.”

Flipping the lights on, the pair hissed (Clover would later say it far more cute than threatening; however, as he valued his life, he wouldn’t state that they were closer to annoyed kittens then menacing hunters to their faces) and scowled around the bright chamber to see four people calmly regarding them.

“S’this an inter-vention?” Qrow grinned; “or are we-e… all gonna, gonna hol’ hans an’ talk bout our feelins?”

“Oohhh, tha’s _so_ not wha I wanna do” Raven said, her arm linking her brothers; “les run for it before… before they try anythin… _whoa_ , hi Tai…”

“Heh… _hi Tai_ sounds… why are you carryin’ me?”

“Noo… the door’s’ closed” his sister bemoaned through a giggle as Summer gently tugged her along to the three beds pushed together whilst the blonde alpha, his motions careful lest his charge’s stomach want to empty itself, lifted and deposited the omega onto his bedding after James and Clover stepped aside.

“All things considered” Taiyang murmured as he took the small man’s tux jacket off before attending to his shoes; “I’m really impressed you knew how to get back to our room…”

“Wha?” the younger man grinned; “didn’ you know I was… was part homin’ pigeon?” 

“Ha… more like _turkey_!” Raven laughed from the other side of the room; “he used ta… used to make real funny gobbling s-sounds when… when Grimm used to… used to chase ‘im round the clearins~!”

“I _was_ five~!” he countered, his head swivelling around when he realised it wasn’t just the four of them (disregarding the fact that he had double, possibly _treble_ vision going on); “umm? Why’d you let them in ‘ere?” he asked, his face slanting from the Prince (softly empathetic) to the Viscount (definitely amused). “Hmm… your eyes are… are _so_ pretty” he said before looking back to James; “and _you_ smell great” he nodded: “anyone ever… ever tell you that?”

“ _O-kay_ ” Tai sighed, his hands carefully easing the other onto the mattress; “it’s time for you to get some sleep before your foot ends up in your mouth…”

“Umm” Qrow purred as he snuggled into the bedding; “I can think of… of _better_ things to put in my…”

“You two should really go, like, now” Summer interrupted quickly, her job of tucking Raven in already done with a quick kiss to her lips and temple; “he… he’ll throw a fit in the morning…”

“Yes, I can imagine” Clover grinned, his expression softening; “thank you for letting us see that he’d returned safely” he said with a slight incline of his head.

“Yes, thank you” the Prince added, his features equally fond as the omega settled into a light snore, his dishevelled hair splayed cutely across his pillows, his drink-blushed cheeks rosy against the white sheets and the natural lily-sheen of his skin. 

“Thank you very much…”


	110. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 11)    09.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: hang-overs, swearing, ANGST, references to torture, references to traumatic situations, description (though brief) of torture techniques, anxiety, difficult conversations, difficult situations, past trauma, anger, embarrassment, being socially awkward and cultural differences.**

Groaning, his tongue smacking loudly against the roof of his mouth and lips, Qrow buried his head under his pillow and tried, desperately, to recall _why_ he’d gone to bed in dress pants and a shirt.

His chest was bound to be pocked with little, round indents…

“You awake, bird-brain?”

“ _Not so loud, you **prick**_ ” he hissed back; “you’re not on the damned football field…”

“And _you’re_ not dying so, come on, rise and shine…”

“ _Nnnoooo~!_ ” the omega whined, his eyes screwing shut as sun-light (blast it all; it was _never_ this sunny in Mistral) pervaded his senses; “what did I ever do to you, huh?” he spat whilst trying, in vain, to snag the covers that’d been so rudely torn away from him.

“Stop being so dramatic” Taiyang chuckled; “Rae’s already up and destroying training dummies in the gym” he furthered before, with a huff, he sat on the mattress, his body effectively blocking the light filtering in from the windows.

“Do… how much do you remember about last night?” he asked, all merriment stripped from his tone as he looked the smaller man over, his expression compassionate.

Grunting whilst slowly pulling himself up, his knees brought to his chest in an uncharacteristic show of weakness which he’d let no one outside of his team see, Qrow sighed, his hands scrubbing through his hair; “got humiliated in front of a ballroom _full_ of people from _all_ four Kingdoms” he mumbled. “Almost had to go home before our asses got saved by the fucking Atlesians, of all people” he snorted; “then… then me and Raven got shit faced, pledged our allegiances to a wizard and found you weirdos waiting for us in the fucking dark…”

“Hey” the blonde grinned; “there was a method to our madness, thank you” he said whilst giving the other a nudge: “the _last time_ the pair of you went on a bender you wouldn’t come back to the room if you thought we were waiting for you” he reminded. “So lights out, lamps on and… well, some of the most _stilted_ conversation I’ve ever had with anyone” he admitted with a shrug; “I’m not sure _what_ Prince James has got shoved up his ass, but I’ve _never_ met anyone more rigid in my life…”

“Tch, so they _were_ here” the omega groaned, his face burying into his knees; “oh _Gods_ … what the fuck did I say to them? Was I… _shit_ … I flirted with them, didn’t I?”

“And _how_ ” the alpha nodded, his features sympathetic (because he knew how difficult the twins found even the most basic of social interactions); “Summer got them out of here before you could _really_ go for it, though…”

“Did I _actually_ say that James smelled good?” he whined; “ugh… and Clover’s smug face when I waxed poetic about those fucking eyes of his” he sighed: “just… just kill me now” he breathed. “I gift all my worldly possessions to the three of you” he furthered; “scatter my ashes to the four-winds and light a candle for me every year…”

“Knock it off” his best friend snorted, his eyes rolling fondly; “those two are crushing on you _pretty hard_ , so…”

“Tch, even after they got to witness the world’s worst family reunion?” Qrow stated, his tone flat; “yeah, _sure_ …”

“About that” Taiyang said gently; “I… Summer and I wanted to apologise to both of you, you know, together” he began, a soft frown smoothing his lips: “when you said that dancing was something you couldn’t do we… we should have respected what you said…”

“Don’t be dense” the omega interrupted, his head lifting so they could regard each other; “how could you possibly know why we couldn’t dance if we didn’t tell you, huh?” he asked, his shoulders rolling in a shrug as he looked away. “Which, incidentally, is completely beside the point” he offered; “Raven should be able to do whatever the hell she wants with the people she loves, shouldn’t she?” he reasoned.

“If it’s not too personal” the blonde edged; “what, _exactly_ , does dancing mean in your culture?” 

Humming in the back of his throat, the garnet eyed hunter let out a breath; “it’s not something you’ll enjoy hearing” he began. “It all stems back to the Great War” he offered; “back in those times, the Branwen Tribe held most of Anima in its grip with their two allies, the Sustrai and the Wan Clans” he said, his tone mild. “Since they were enjoying such prominence and easily defeating any challengers who came to the lands either to stop their ruthless sacking of the few villages trying to run their own societies or to claim resources” he explained. “My ancestors decided that it wasn’t enough to merely _kill_ the weaklings who _dared_ to oppose them” he mocked; “oh no, _humiliating_ them would be so much more fun, wouldn’t it?” he snorted.

“So… captured enemies were forced to dance?”

“Heh, in a way” Qrow murmured, his eyes narrowing; “the Sustrai made metal clogs and forced prisoners to wear them _after_ they’d been placed in the communal fires” he stated. “The Wan hanged their captives from tree boughs, their toes _just_ about reaching the floor… heh, I suppose you could argue that the way those poor people moved as they died was a _kind_ of dancing” he continued before, a shudder shaking him. 

“But the Branwen weren’t satisfied with something so simple, no, we would _tease_ our victims” he said. 

“They’d be brought to the middle of the encampment and told that, should their dancing please the Chieftain, then they’d be let go” he sighed; “however, only the last one standing would be spared and, as they danced… and they were kept going continuously with no rest, no sleep, no bathroom-breaks” he furthered. “They were mocked and anyone who stopped, even for a minute, was lashed by whips until they either started to dance again or fell to the blows… It… it would sometimes take ten minutes for them to die, screaming” he said, his shoulders hunching.

“Times have, thankfully, changed but… but before the Great Reformation and the signing of the Peace Accords a decade ago… my Grandfather used that dance-torture on a group of bandits who’d tried to steal some of our dust reserves” he added. “He made the whole tribe watch… we were told to laugh and mock and scoff at the men and throw things at them, too” he admitted; “and so, you see, _dancing_ is only something that the weak are made to do to humiliate them and provide entertainment for us” he summed up. “For anyone with high-ranking to _choose_ to dance is unheard of across our three tribes and, well, heirs dancing would be considered as them disgracing not just themselves _but_ the whole of the peoples whom they represent, you see?”

Blinking slowly, Taiyang felt his shoulders slump; “Gods” he murmured: “that… that’s awful…”

“And _that’s_ exactly why Raven didn’t want you or Summer to know” Qrow said, his features grim; “sure, you guys understand that we’re from a completely different culture to you but… heh, I think she wanted to shield you from just _how_ different we are when you guys started to get _more_ than friendly” he argued. 

“I see” the alpha nodded before, his shoulders straightening; “this doesn’t change how I feel about her” he promised: “or you” he furthered, a hand reaching out to squeeze a black-pant covered ankle. “You guys… you don’t have to be your past, you don’t have to carry that kind of legacy…”

“Heh… have you and Ozpin been holding conferences behind our backs or something?” the omega quipped, clearly trying to lighten the mood; “but… thanks” he returned quietly: “I… Raven and me, I don’t want us to have to go back there” he breathed.

“And… I think she feels the same way…”

~*~

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least.

“Why can’t the ground just open up and swallow us already?” 

Trying to give his twin a smile, Qrow glowered at the few stragglers who were still in the dinning-hall, their whispered words and shared glances doing little to stem his hang-over sharpened temper.

“Don’t be silly” Summer chirped, her body linking the three of them together whilst Taiyang led the way, his intimidating form sending a few lower-classmen scurrying from the buffet area; “by the time everyone’s started to visit the festival stalls a new party with a new point of conversation will have spun the rumour mill in a completely different direction” she reminded. “Teenagers are like that…”

“Tch, tell that to those kids over there” Raven snapped, her crimson eyes flashing at a gaggle of femmes not so secretly taking photos of them as they walked; “hey~! You want my picture then you can fucking come over here and ask me!”

“Rae…”

“No, Summer” she hissed, her pride slightly vindicated when the young women gasped and literally ran from their table with one of them tripping, her scroll smashing on the floor as her friends rushed to help her up; “heh, nice one Qrow…”

“I live to serve” the omega shrugged, the pair high-fiving as the girls (Haven Academy from the looks of them) yipped and sputtered their way towards the exit.

“Guys, come on” their silver eyed companion tried; “there’s no need to be so hostile” she pleaded, her look beseeching.

She and Taiyang had spent _so long_ trying to get their team-mates to be more sociable and comfortable within the Academy.

She couldn’t, no, she _wouldn’t_ let their Grandfather’s impromptu ruining of the Ball wreck all of their progress.

No sir, not on her watch…

“Heh, so we’re supposed to be _okay_ with them jeering at us?” her younger (yet taller) lover quipped, her arms only unfolding to receive a plate from their alpha, the scowl she wore never ebbing; “we’re not freaks at a circus…”

“No one thinks that” the white-cape wearer cut in quickly (if she didn’t stop the older Branwen from self-deprecating now then it could go on for the rest of the morning at least); “and like I said, soon it’ll be old news…”

“Not if you guys keep dragging us out in public” Qrow cut in, the plastic plate he secreted into the hall with him every meal-time (because him and crockery didn’t mix) materialising so he could load bacon, scrambled eggs and baked tomatoes onto it. “It’d be better for us, all things considered, to just book out one of the older training rooms and stay there until Professor Ozpin clears our _field-trip_ to Atlas” he argued; “Grandfather will be keeping tabs on us even more so now…”

“He can’t be everywhere at once” Tai huffed, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the twins being so under heel.

He… he’d stupidly thought that his friend and lover had been over exaggerating all of this time.

Gods, he truly wished they had been…

“No, but there will be students from our sister territories feeding back to him remotely” Raven said, her anger replaced by sadness laced neutrality; “Qrow’s right…”

“Yes, well, we can _certainly_ get a training room” Summer soothed; “but… so long as you’re not doing anything risqué, you can still have a look around the stalls and enter competitions right? Oh! And come to the movies with us and go shopping in Vale isn’t out, surely?” she gushed, her own breakfast piling high on her plate.

“We’ll see” the older twin said, a small smile _finally_ pulling her lips before she turned her head slightly to regard her brother; “that… and I’m _pretty_ sure at least _two_ Atlesians aren’t going to let a certain someone get away with playing the recluse…”

“Fuck off” the omega grunted, a few slices of toast joining the savoury goodies he’d complied.

“Hmm… yes, I think _fucking_ is something they’ve both been thinking about when they’ve been _undressing_ you with their eyes…”

“ _Shut. Up_ ” the younger growled, his own garnet gaze narrowing as he moved past his smirking sister and her giggling lovers; “I’m going to grab a table” he said by way of explanation because Qrow Branwen _did not_ retreat.

Nope, never, it _couldn’t happen_.

And that’s _exactly_ why, when he saw James, Clover and their entourage enter the dinning hall, he didn’t bypass the rows of tables and benches to walk straight out of one of the huge chamber’s smaller side-entrances without any cutlery and a high colour riding his cheeks to _avoid_ them.

 _Oh **no**_.

He'd just forgotten that he’d left something very important in their dorm room, is all.


	111. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 12)    13.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, SUBTLE BULLYING (which is so fucking sly and some of the most damaging kinds of emotional abuse out there), RACISM (ooohhhhh~! I hate this SO FUCKING MUCH~! Fictional or factual~!! WHY can't we just treat each other with RESPECT and get the fuck along~?!), anger (heh, not just mine), BBQ eating (I'm a meat eater but I wanted to tag this as non-meat eaters may not like the imagery of bones/meat and I want to be considerate of that) and SWEARING (so much swearing~!!).**

The festival stalls, he supposed, weren’t too dissimilar to the small markets the tribe would frequent in townships too large to outright plunder; upper classmen were hosting various games for prizes, the Home Economics Club had created a food-court showcasing dishes from across the Four Kingdoms and, overall, the day was pleasant enough.

Gods, he was _bored_ …

“ _Why_ am I here again?” he groused, his scowl flitting towards _anyone_ who so much as glanced at him.

“For _fun_ ~!!” Summer chorused, her elbow nudging him in the ribs (none too gently) whilst her third cotton-candy cloud fell victim to her sticky-lips; “come on, lighten up a little” she urged: “have some sweets, whistle a tune, crack a smile why don’t you?”

Rolling his eyes (and discreetly rubbing his side; she wasn’t their team leader for no reason, after all), Qrow kept his hands firmly in his pockets, a brief flare of relief sparking through him when he saw (just a few paces ahead of him) Raven was seemingly equally subdued.

Heh, misery loved company, didn’t it?

“ _Wha~!! Oh no~!! **Look out~!**_ ”

Blinking and snarling, the omega ( _thank you, semblance_ ) found the warning all too late as the water balloon exploded against the side of his head, the (full of _fucking glitter_!) contents shimmering across his hair ( _nearly_ blinding him), face, neck, tunic capped shoulders and cape.

Standing at his full height, the laughter some people had been unable to stifle _quickly_ silenced when the onlookers saw just _who_ had been hit, Qrow turned the death-glower even his sister found impressive at the fool stupid enough to cross him.

“ _You_ ” he began, his eyes narrowed, aura flaring in crimson sparks about his person.

“I… I… I…” the lower classman (a Faunus wearing Atlas Academy’s stuffy uniform as opposed to his more casual hunting gear) sputtered, big blue eyes shrinking in terror, his tail _literally_ curling between his legs; “ _I…_ ”

Well, _fuck_ him sideways if the kid (no older than fifteen; he must have had one hell of a semblance to be in Atlas as opposed to Sanctum and, to add insult to injury, the poor guy had probably been put in the junior tournaments for _health and safety_ reasons) wasn’t an omega, as well.

Shit; if there was _any_ group who got a rougher deal around Remnant than human omegas then, yes, _omega Faunus_ were the ones to claim _that_ title. 

Tch, the scent of the other’s horror was going to plague his conscience for days…

“Heh” he shrugged, every shred of his building rage scattering like so much Grimm ash; “nice shot” he admitted, his hands moving to swipe and pat the now drying flecks of colour off of his person: “you go in for pitching, or what?”

Smiling serenely (and so proud, _so_ impressed with how he’d handled the situation (which was 100% an accident; in fact, it looked as though a bigger, broader boy had shoved the Faunus, no doubt hoping for Qrow’s enraged response) and his overall demeanour), Summer silently promised the younger Branwen a treat for this.

“I… I…” the boy continued to stammer, the other Atlas students (having edged away from him in a clear sign that the lad was _definitely_ on his own) looked on, some snickering; “I… I am _so sorry_ ” he said, his body instantly snapping into a bow from his waist, his voice raspy with tears. “P-please… please feel free to… to report my actions to our… our faculty” he furthered whilst the onlookers (slowly finding interest in other things since the expected (hell, potentially _intended_ ) fight hadn’t taken place) walked on and resumed their chatter.

“Report you?” STRQ’s team leader blinked, her expression softening further when the other, older Atlesians _also_ started to file away from the balloon-toss; “we’re not going to report him, are we?”

“Tch, what for?” the garnet eyed hunter snorted, his ire spiking at how quickly the kid ( _clearly_ in need of support if not comfort) had been abandoned; he’d clocked the smug fucker who’d probably tripped his fellow omega, too.

Heh, let the bastard think that he’d gotten away.

It’d make his revenge all the sweeter.

“But… _but_ ” the hound choked, his head snapping up in shock before he lowered it again; “I… I shouldn’t have…”

“Been taking part in a fun game to win a prize?” Qrow snorted, his head shaking; “what were you trying to get, anyway?” he asked, his body (now completely casual and accompanied by Summer, her petite form still happily ingesting her (nearly depleteD) treat) walking next to the Faunus, his hands helping him to stand properly.

“O-oh, ugh” he breathed, his mocha-skinned digits hastily wiping at his eyes, his tail still curled and drooping when he realised that his _friends_ were no where to be seen; “it… it’s silly, really” he furthered, his eyes looking to the stall (the upper-classmen running it seeming quite outwardly sympathetic to the boy’s plight). “I… I should’ve just stayed in my room…”

“ _Wow_ ” the older omega grinned, his eyes slanting to his leader; “looks as though I’ve found a kindred spirit in more than one respect, huh?”

“I think that’s pretty clear” the silver eyed femme chuckled; “hey” she greeted: “I’m Summer” she offered, her less sticky hand reaching out to him for the shaking.

Blinking at her owlishly before accepting the gesture, the boy blushed a little; “I… ugh, I know who you are, ma’am” he said, his tone now a little shy: “you and your team are, well, you’re just so amazing and, uhh, even Atlas students follow your progress” he admitted.

“Ahh~! To be a celebrity” the young woman preened; “umm… and you are?”

“ _O-oh_!” he gasped, his arm snapping into a salute; “lower classman Marrow Amin, ma’am…”

“Yikes” Qrow chuckled; “we’re going to have to cure you of that” he snorted, a damp arm (after spinning the Faunus back to the stall-front) wrapping about the shorter man’s shoulder: “now seriously, what were you aiming for before that prick ruined your fun, huh?”

“Oh… ugh… I’m sure he didn’t mean too…”

“Seriously?” the woman deadpanned; “ _really_?”

Smiling sheepishly, his body finally relaxing, Marrow let his eyes return to the five rows of various stuffed animals above the targets the balloons were _supposed_ to explode against, his expression a little wistful; “I… I was going to try and get that unicorn for my little sister” he finally said. “She’s always wanted a big one but, ugh, well… you know how it is with big families and needs vs. wants” he shrugged; he’d spent his daily allowance of lien and, since there was only _one_ of the rainbow-maned creatures on display, it’d probably be won before tomorrow…

“Aww, that’s so cute” Summer praised; “umm… here, hold this a second, would ya?”

Blinking (his brow quirking when the femme virtually shoved the almost empty cone of pink-fluff at him), the younger man took it and watched, his jaw unhinging in shock, as the corseted huntress paid for a balloon, took aim and painted the unicorn’s target with an even coating of glitter.

“Yay~!” she cried, her hand slapping Qrow’s in a high-five before she took her prize from the fondly chuckling stall-runners, approached Marrow and exchanged the fuzzy toy for her favourite treat.

“W-ait… what, I” the tailed boy baulked; “I _can’t_ accept this I… you…”

“Meh, just tell your sister that its name _has_ to have Cupcake in it somewhere and we’re even” she shrugged, the final wisps of sugar meeting their fate; “umm~! Ahh~! That was _so good_ ” she sighed: “what should we eat next?” she asked, her cone lobbed into the nearest trashcan so she could link the rapidly blinking hound.

“Huh?”

“I hear the BBQ is pretty good” the older omega replied mildly, his hands snagging the toy and bundling it under his left arm so he could also link the younger male with his right; “you’re not vegetarian or _vegan_ , are you?”

“Oh, I, uhh, no… no I’m…”

“Then that settles it!” Summer cried, her free arm shooting up in the air to fist-bump; “ohh~! I bet we’ll find Rae-Rae and Tai there, too~!”

~*~

After having a few of his _spies_ covertly hunt his quarry for him (he didn’t want to seem too obvious, especially since James (in his own formal, reserved way) had shown an interest), Clover smiled at a few of his swooning fans as he walked through the many stall-made corridors, Penny happily trotting behind him.

The (secretly) mechanical femme needed to be monitored at all times, after all, and since Winter was still sour (she’d yet to hand over the betting-pool and _really_ wasn’t looking forward to doing so) and had insisted on having a _self-care_ day and James was in meetings until the afternoon, well, it fell to the Viscount to baby-sit.

Not that he didn’t like the young girl (who he definitely thought of _as_ a person and his team-mate regardless of her being so different) and sure, he’d never turn down her offering to proof-read his reports for him, but…

Well, trying to court someone as rare as Qrow Branwen wasn’t exactly easy, anyway and now that he had someone so socially-awkward along for the ride, heh…

It was going to be a challenge.

‘ _But since when do I back down from those?_ ’ he thought, his confidence spiking as a few more femmes smiled and waved at him.

“Are you not going to reciprocate those social gestures?”

Blinking, his head turning to look at the green outfitted femme, Clover offered her a warm, easy grin; “I would” he answered: “ _if_ their interest was genuine.”

Head tilting to the side, her scroll momentarily forgotten, Penny skipped to walk beside him, her expression as curious as the question-mark shaped curl of hair sprouting from her crown of sleek, orange locks whilst she regarded him; “I’m not sure that I understand your meaning” she reported owlishly.

Chuckling fondly, the brunette gestured at the stalls crammed with bustling, laughing students from all over the world, his brows slightly raised; “why do you think that those femmes are trying to get my attention?” he asked: “or why did those alphas I’ve never previously spoken to invite me to play a game with them, hmm?”

“Um” the android uttered, her eyes flashing (which they passed off as a semblance to anyone who’d asked) as she inspected the internet for an answer; “umm… is this not a way to initiate a friendship or at least a conversation?”

“Yes” the alpha replied; “but _why_ me?” he pushed: “they’re not trying to flag down everyone who passes, are they?”

“Oh! Why, it’s because you’re a Viscount and considered both physically attractive and superior due to your gender and abilities” she stated with certainty before, with a blink; “then… why do you perceive that as a negative thing?”

“Because that’s just it” he replied gently; “when they look at me, _that’s_ what they see” he explained: “not Clover Ebi the person _but_ Clover Ebi the Viscount, Clover Ebi the alpha, Clover Ebi the attractive, _single_ alpha with plenty of money that could be rolling their way _if only_ they could get into my good-graces” he shrugged. “Sure it’s nice and yes, I’m flattered that so many people are openly making a fuss, who wouldn’t be?” he allowed; “ _but_ it’s superficial and, if I _were_ to talk to them, well, I’d like to bet that they’d agree with everything I’d say, laugh at my terrible jokes and let me know _just how **special**_ I am” he grinned.

Nodding, her face scrunching up cutely, Penny allowed a smile to truly tug her lips; “ahh~! So that’s why you find Omega Branwen so appealing?”

Laugh snorting, his own expression becoming sheepish, the brunette merely chuckled out a “yes… ugh, _amongst_ other things…”

~*~

As the tenth platter of baby-back ribs arrived, the group of five had settled into a pleasant huddle around their pick-nick table with their new, (borrowed) official mascot (“Princess Cupcake Sparkle Butt” as she’d been christened) standing guard on a chair they’d nabbed from a snotty group of Atlesians who’d baulked and virtually run-away when the Beacon crew had cracked their knuckles. 

Stuck-up, racist assholes, the lot of them…

“So” Raven began, the bone between her slender, now gloveless fingers picked thoroughly clean; “where are you staying during the festival?”

“Oh… ugh” Marrow said, his drumstick already finished (Gods, he couldn’t believe that the _legendary_ Team STRQ had taken him under their collective, weapon bristled wings and were treating him to lunch whilst _actually_ talking to him like a person); “I… I have to have a separate room because, you know, my race and gender” he said. “I have a cabin on Prince James’ ship…”

“When you say _cabin_ ” Taiyang said slowly, his royal-blue eyes sharpening; “I _hope_ I’m not hearing _cargo-hold_ …”

“Ahh, well… it’s not… it’s not that bad, you know?” he smiled; “it’s quiet and private _and_ I can still use the gym’s showers when I…”

“No” Summer cut in; “just… _no_ ” she furthered: “there’s _no way_ you’re going to be stowed with the luggage” she stated before angrily demolishing her steak in three large, rapid bites. “You’re staying with us…”

“W-what?” the hound gaped; “I… I… that’s… that is such a kind offer, but…”

“No buts” Qrow interrupted, a beautifully glazed pork-chop meeting its end before he spoke again; “look kid, you’re not going to want to make a fuss and, hell, I’d doubt you’d get anywhere even if you did” he offered whilst jabbing the bone in the younger omega’s direction. 

“This isn’t something that has to go through official channels, we have plenty of room _and_ I really don’t like the thought of you being stuck out there on your own like that” he groused. “From one omega to another, I can swear to you, _on my life_ , that you’ll be kept safe and, heavens forbid, _allowed_ to enjoy yourself… tch, even if it is just for the next nine days” he huffed; “heh… I really can’t wait to get to Atlas now” he furthered. 

“It sounds like they need their shit shaking up…”


	112. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 13)   04.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, antics, shenanigans, swearing, confrontations and fffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllsssss.**

Of all the places Penny’s scanners would take them on their ‘ _Omega Branwen Location Exercise_ ’, the docking port of their Atlesian ships was _not_ where he’d thought they find him or his team-mates (they seemed to come as a package-deal; hmm, unlike in Atlas, it appeared the teams were formed on friendship as opposed to skill-sets, didn’t it?).

However, for all of their sneaking in and around (as no guards had reported foreign students entering the air-strip at the back of Beacon Academy’s extensive grounds) that’s _exactly_ where they were and they weren’t alone, either.

“Penny” he said quietly, the pair of them having been readily admitted by the Knights patrolling the area; “who is that Faunus leading them to the student-transports?” he asked as they continued their brisk walk amongst the airships stationed all around them.

“Lowerclassman Amin, Marrow” she reported dutifully, her irises luminous as she accessed the student’s information; “S-Class semblance, aged sixteen, he was granted special permissions to attend the Vytal Tournament as part of an advanced skills-set program” she furthered. “He’s an omega hound, the oldest of his five siblings and originally hails from Mantle” she added; “would you like to know more?” she queried, her head tilting curiously: “I’d have to access my special-permissions-ware…”

“No, no, that’s great” the Viscount replied, his smile amused as he watched Team STRQ (every one of them as talented as the last) and the (clearly bewildered) young man accompanying them ninja-style their way between stacked crates, behind the backs of technicians and performed all manner of gymnastics to reach their destination undetected.

It was quite the impressive display, wasn’t it?

 _Heh_ …

Now he _could_ shout over to them and explain that they’d been granted clearance thanks to him; however, where was the fun in that?

And besides, watching Qrow stop, blink and glare at him, an index finger placed over his lips before it pulled across his neck in a slicing motion was too cute to miss.

Hmm…

What else could he do with those expressive talents, he wondered…

~*~

“Oh, for the love of… guys? We _may_ have a problem” the oldest omega of their party stage-whispered, his garnet irises narrowing icily; “the Viscount and their carrot-topped cadet are on to us” he huffed, his words causing the infiltrators to pause behind one of the smaller transports, their expressions both annoyed and exasperated.

“How the hell did he know that we’d be here?” Tai muttered, his right brow arching before he passed a teasing glance towards his youngest team-mate; “unless he’s sniffing around after a certain someone who told him how pretty his eyes were…”

“ _Shut. **Up**_ ” the youngest Branwen hissed, his form bristling whilst Raven rolled her eyes, Summer face-palmed, the blonde alpha smirked and Marrow looked like he was about to throw-up or pass-out.

Sensing that the Faunus was _not_ seeing their cover being blown as anything other than a pain in the ass, Qrow shoved down his irritation in favour of giving the kid’s shoulder a nudge; “you okay there, gum-drop?”

“I… the Viscount is… and I… I’ll be in _so much trouble_ and…” the hound tried to relate, his tail tucked between his legs as the older students regarded him, their expressions darkening protectively.

“Hey, _hey_ ” their silver eyed leader soothed; “the Viscount is, umm, a _friend_ of ours” she offered, her tone a little sheepish even to her own ears (because that wasn’t exactly true, was it?): “you’re going to be fine” she furthered warmly whilst Raven and their male lover gave him comforting pats on his back.

Their omega, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling so generous.

How dare the people who were supposed to be nurturing and training this boy make him so damned afraid (and yes, the irony of him being so affronted by the notion given his own situation _wasn’t_ lost on him but that… that was _different_ because it was his family’s way; this Faunus went to school to learn, _not_ to be intimidated, didn’t he?)!

Scowling fiercely, he instead chose to round their _hiding place_ to meet the Atlesians head on, his aura radiating just how pissed off he was.

“Mr Branwen seems to be gearing up for a confrontation” the girl announced pleasantly, her body shifting into a defensive stance; “should I move to engage him?”

“Heh, you’re welcome to start something that I’ll _happily_ finish, carrot-top” the omega sneered; “but it’s your _boss_ who I want words with, not you” he furthered, his attention shifting to a calm, collected looking Clover, the alpha’s smile ruffling his metaphorical feathers as the girl blinked, her eyes widening a little.

“Did… did you just give me a _nick-name_?”

Cutting off the angry tirade he’d been building in his mind, her question having caught him completely off guard, Qrow stalled in his purposeful stride whilst the Viscount folded his (admittedly impressive; he didn’t have to show them off so damned much though) arms and looked between them.

“Umm… yeah?” the garnet eyed hunter managed; “look, I didn’t mean it as an insult, okay? I just… _whoa~!!_ ”

Yelping (in a combination of shock and surprise), the omega suddenly found himself wrapped up in _the_ strongest hug (and he’d had _quite_ a few from the deceptive powerhouse that was Summer Rose) he’d ever experienced, his feet having left the ground even as his team and Marrow rounded their hiding spot at his shout.

“ _Hey_ , what are you…”

“I have never been given a _nick-name_ before~!” the freckled femme announced to the air-strip at large; “that is something that friends give to each other, isn’t it?”

“ _Y-yeah… yeah, I guess…_ ”

“ _Penny_ ” Clover chuckled; “I know that you’re excited _but_ we’ve talked about personal space and why suddenly grabbing people without their consent is not okay, haven’t we?”

“Oh~! Oh gosh~! I am _sorry_ ” she gasped, her eyes meeting Qrow’s bewildered ones as Raven allowed her lovers (who’d been holding her back) to loosen their grip; “here, let me” she continued before gently bringing him back to the ground. 

“Heh, no worries carrot-top” the younger Branwen said whilst patting out the wrinkles in his hunting-garb, his eyes then refocusing to glare at a now slightly wary Viscount; “but that is _strike two_ for you, pretty boy” he snipped, his right arm gesturing to Marrow. “Why the hell is this kid so fucking scared of you that he’s about ready to puke?” he snapped before gesturing at the younger woman who’d veritably _glomped_ him; “and why the hell is she so thrilled at having a damned nick-name that she hugs me like she doesn’t get to hug at all, huh?”

Momentarily caught-out by the second time the (gorgeously) fierce tribesman called him pretty, the young Lord had to do a bit of a double take, his teal-irises taking in the Faunus so protectively ensconced by the Beacon students before looking back to Penny.

Luckily for him, he’d been trained to handle difficult questions and situations from a young age since he (more than likely) was going to be James’ Royal Adviser at some point; “I’m sorry that Mr Amin feels that way” he began carefully. “I should imagine that, as our Academy has such stringent protocols, his main worry will stem from me reporting him for bringing unauthorised persons to our private transport park” he reasoned: “ _but_ , since I’ve given you all access, that shouldn’t be a problem” he assured, his words causing the hound to relax a little.

“As for Penny” he furthered, the younger huntress now coyly tenting her fingers and looking suitably apologetic; “she is still coming to terms with her semblance and abilities” he relayed (which wasn’t an out and out lie now, was it?). “She’s also lived quite a private lifestyle up until now” he added; “her father is a wonderful and very protective man whom home-schooled her for the majority of her life” he continued, his expression fond regardless of his small spin on the truth. “However, now that she’s getting out into the world her, ugh, _enthusiasm_ can sometimes come across a little too strong” he offered with a wink.

“Now, if that answers your questions, I believe it’s only fair that you answer mine” he urged, his head cocking jauntily when everyone other than the Branwen’s had the good grace to look cowed; “what in the world are you all doing here?” he asked. “If you were hoping to pull a prank on Winter, then you’re definitely in the wrong part of the parking-area” he furthered with a chuckle to try and lighten the mood; winning Qrow over wasn’t going to be helped through confrontation, was it?

“Tch, we’re here because some genius thought the safest place for a young, unchaperoned omega would be the _fucking_ luggage compartment of one of your _fancy_ transports” the garnet-eyed fighter sneered; “no pranks, no tricks, just adoption if that’s _alright_ with you?”

“W-What?”

“You heard him” Summer crowed, her petite frame moving to stand at his side; “we’re Team STARQ with an ‘A’ for ‘Amin’ now” she smiled whilst her lover’s wrapped their arms around the blushing hound’s shoulders: “so we’ve come to pick up his stuff to make the move official~!” she nodded. “D’you two wanna help, or what?”

~*~

Even though she loved her Kingdom and would follow her leaders until the ends of Remnant, Winter Schnee sometimes lamented her stringent following of the orders she was given.

The infuriating omega whom had bested all of them was the rightful owner of the betting pool and, as protocol dictated, since _she_ had instigated the wager then it was down to her, of course, to ensure that the winnings reached their owner.

Therefore, her strides purposeful and shoulders professionally straight, the Lady approached the dormitory her valet had guided her to, a hand raised to knock on the door when the sounds of raucous laughter halted her actions.

No… it couldn’t be, could it?

Feeling her frown deepen in confusion, the flaxen haired femme resumed the knocking she’d stopped, her brows furrowing as the giggles died down and Taiyang Xiao Long swung the door (suddenly and dramatically) inward; “oh hey” he greeted. “We were wondering when you’d come out of hiding…”

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ”

“Ha~! You call _that_ begging?”

Feeling her teeth grit together, her hackles rising, Winter stomped into the room, her sneer vicious as the alpha mockingly bowed at her whilst she looked around for the omega who’d enraged her once more.

What she found upon her search, however, had her stop, blink and _gawp_ in a way that her Governess would’ve scolded her for if she’d been there to see it.

What?

“Ahh! So, there you are” Raven called over her shoulder as she and Summer tightened the various ropes and pullies that was suspending a _bed_ overtop another; “you’re a hard woman to find when moneys owed, it seems…”

“W-what?”

“I went looking for you after the match” the younger femme clarified; “but now that you’re here with a briefcase containing our lien you’ve just saved me another job, so thanks, I guess” she furthered as though it was perfectly _fine_ that they were _modifying_ their dormitory.

Such madness would have been met with _severe_ punishments back at Atlas.

Oh, how she _wished_ she was there now…

She wasn’t sure that she could endure nine more days of this anarchy…

“Yes, well” she managed primly; “a deal is a deal” she stated, her hand proffering the case before she narrowed her eyes at her _team-mates_ : “and may I ask what _you’re_ doing here?” she snipped. “I certainly hope that you’re not aiding and abetting in this… _this_ lunacy” she furthered whilst Tai took the case (with an even more exaggerated bow followed by a wink).

Looking up at her from where they’d huddled around Qrow’s scroll on the rug-accented floor, Penny smiled happily whilst Clover good-naturedly shook his head and rolled his eyes; “sorry to disappoint you” he chuckled: “but we’re _very much_ a part of this lunacy” he smirked whilst offering her a little baggy of candied fruits. “Umm… and you have _got_ to try these frosted berries that the twins made back in the tribe” he instructed whilst shaking the overly sugared treat in her general direction, the group sharing a giggle when she all be cringed at the notion.

“N-no, thank you…”

“Oh wow~! You’ve just toppled the highest score~!” the masquerading android cut in, her irises expanding as she followed the omega’s avatar across the screen.

“No way~!” Tai and Clover chorused together, the younger alpha having skirted around the grouchy Schnee (after depositing their loot into one of the wardrobes on the back wall), both men now similarly crowded around the furiously tapping Branwen with a quiet, partially hidden Faunus boy peering over the robot’s shoulder. “How are you doing that?” the Viscount breathed, his expression impressed and bewildered; “it’s as though you know what attacks are coming” he murmured.

“I’m just that skilled, I guess” the garnet eyed fighter grinned, his tongue flicking out of his mouth in concentration; “hey Summer, are we inviting the Ice Queen to your lil shindig or what?”

Blinking (she… she wasn’t used to being so thoroughly ignored and was even more put out that it was _Qrow_ of all people to remind the room that she was still stood there), the azure eyed femme looked at STRQ’s leader (who was currently sat on the raised bed and jiggling it for all she was worth). “Sure, so long as that’s cool with you” she replied before rolling off of the mattress to _somehow_ land gracefully besides her taller, female lover; “we’re going to throw a party for all of the competitors… ugh, well, the ones who weren’t disqualified, anyway” she offered sheepishly as they regarded each other. 

“Oh?”

“Heck yeah~!” the silver-eyed huntress in training crowed, her form virtually buzzing with excitement; “Professor Goodwytch has booked the biggest training hall for us to use and we’re gonna decorate it and order like, _so much food_ from our favourite pig-out places in Vale~!” she declared excitedly. “Oohhh~! Oh, and we’re going to have a live-band, games, _ten_ chocolate fountains, a funny photo-booth, a bucking-bronco, face-painting, fake-tattoos, a pillow-fight tournament in a bouncy-house _and_ it’s _strictly_ a costume party~!” she added. “We’re going to do it in two nights’ time so, umm, if you’re free you’re more than welcome to join us” she smiled, her expression sincere.

“Ah… well, that is… a very kind offer” because, as much as this was _completely_ out of her comfort-zone, she couldn’t say that being asked hadn’t made her feel… lighter? “However, I… I’m afraid that I don’t have anything informal to wear, let alone a _costume_ , I…”

“Tch, neither do me, Rae, your pals or Jimmy” Qrow cut in, his attention still zeroed in on the game he was destroying; “Tai and Rose-bud are taking us all… ugh… _shopping_ tomorrow so we can get something” he huffed as though the notion pained him: “you can come along with us then, too, if you want…”

“I…”

“She’d _love_ to, wouldn’t you Winter?” Clover cut in, his smile warm whilst Penny rapidly nodded her head, her mega-watt smile too endearing to ignore; “we’re meeting in the Courtyard at 10:00, alright?” he furthered: “now, are you going to come in, accept Team STARQ’s hospitality and play a few games _or_ are you going to leave?”

Well, when it was put that way…

There really _wasn’t_ a choice to make, was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my empathy-levels must be fluctuating because I'm actually seeing Winter as a more tragic, lonely figure who is only so waspish and disgruntled because she's... lonely?
> 
> Hmm... we'll see how long my good-will lasts, eh?
> 
> XD


	113. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 14)     26.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst/feeling home-sick, Summer Rose (she's a little dickens~!), plans, shenanigans and FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS~!**

Bidding their new friends good-night (promises to report all of the key details to James upon arrival at their own dorm flitting after them), Summer felt as though they’d managed to put the Ball (and all of its… _unpleasantness_ ) behind them.

And tomorrow, she just knew, would be perfect…

“Well, that was surprisingly… _fun_ ” Tai admitted as he and Marrow continued to stuff pizza-boxes into the trash-bags whilst Raven and Qrow made a stack of plastic plates and dishes that’d be returned to the canteen at breakfast time; “who knew that the Schnee could laugh like a human being?”

“Aww… don’t call her that” the silver-eyed huntress said, her face pouting cutely as she picked up various pillows and cushions to expertly throw them onto the beds she and her lovers shared; “turning her back on that fortune to become a huntress must have been real tough on her…”

“Oh yeah, _sure_ ” the blonde snickered; “if that was me then I’d be crying into my bags of lien that _daddy_ still sent me as an _allowance_ every night~!” he sighed out dramatically, his left hand rushing to his head in a mock faint whilst Marrow and his fellow omega chuckled.

“ _Speaking_ of money” Raven interrupted whilst running a thick-bristled brush through her expansive, midnight locks; “I can’t believe that they actually handed the full amount over” she mused before sitting upon the plush stool that matched their shared vanity-unit, her eyes appraising her hair as she brushed. “Heh… our tribe would _never_ have honoured a wager made with outsiders…”

“Yeah” Qrow grinned through a yawn; “once the old-man knew they had money we’d be pulling a raid regardless of the outcome” he sniggered before sliding into his _new_ bottom-bunk; heh, it was kind of nice to have the other bed atop him. The high ceilings of the rooms at Beacon always disturbed him since he was much more accustomed to the low-slung canvas of his singular tent then a chamber made up of bricks, mortar and paint.

“So… umm, am I okay to use the bathroom to get changed?”

“Pfft, _no_ ” Summer quipped, her answer causing Marrow to baulk at her; “we demand that you strip down to your undies and _dance_ for us~!”

“W-what?”

“Oh… oh my Gods~!” Taiyang breathed through his mirth, he and his shortest femme doubled over and leaning on each other as they crumbled under their shared laughter; “ _t-the… the look on your… face…_ ” he managed to sputter whilst Raven rolled her eyes and Qrow threw a pillow at them.

“Ignore the peanut-gallery, dead-shot” the other omega chuffed, his eyes narrowing when his sister’s lovers curled around his sleeping-aid and started howling their laughter into it; “the bathroom’s all yours… take a shower, take a _dump_ , whatever” he offered, his brows raising when the hound blushed more and his team-mates fell into new peals of laughter.

Huh…

He’d never understand why people were so squeamish and immature when it came to shit and piss.

Hell, where they’d grown up you couldn’t afford to be embarrassed by such things; if you didn’t maintain proper hygiene and toilet facilities then people got sick and died, didn’t they?

“O-oh… ugh… ye-eah… umm… thanks? I think?” the Faunus stammered, his eyes flitting back to Qrow as he walked towards the bathroom door; “uuhhh… _dead-shot_?”

“Giving people nick-names is apparently, and I quote, ‘ _what Team STARQ’s all about_ ’” the garnet eyed hunter returned with a shrug, Summer’s muffled cry of “ _heck yeah it is~!_ ” going relatively unnoticed; “an’ you got quite an arm on you, kid… pretty great aim, too” he grinned.

Blinking, a shy yet pleased smile spreading across those young, impishly handsome features, the boys tail wagging offered more of a thanks than words alone could express as he gave his bunk-mate a quick incline of the head before scampering off into the bathroom.

At the turning of the lock and the sound of water-running, Raven smirked (from where she’d spread herself across her floored lovers), her gaze appraising her twin; “aww… look at you being all” she began, her left hand making an exaggerated gesture in the air: “ _paternal_.”

“Tch, says the woman who’s helping me to revenge-prank the prick that pushed him” the younger Branwen quipped; “what did you suggest again? Putting ready to hatch snake-eggs in his bed, wardrobe, back-pack and underwear draw?” 

“Hmm… for starters” she mused lightly upon her throne of now much calmer bed-mates; “we’ll continue with the obligatory mind-games, arrange for some _mild_ accidents and finish off with full-blown public humiliation” she furthered, her expression serene. 

“You’re so sexy when you’re evil” Tai sighed; “seconded” Summer grinned, her eyes sparkling.

“ _Barf_ ~!” Qrow called, his eyes rolling as he stretched out upon his mattress, a wide yawn pulling his mouth.

“Speaking of _sexy_ ” the shortest femme redirected, her gaze looking up at their youngest team-mate; “a certain Viscount was _awfully_ fond of your personal-space tonight” she teased, her smile shit-eating: “sssooooo… do you like him back?”

“I…”

“Hey, hold-up a second” the blonde alpha cut in; “what about his royal-highness-majesty, hmm?” he asked, his eyebrows waggling suggestively: “I know that he’s been messaging your scroll like, _a lot_ today…”

“How the hell did you…”

“ _And_ I saw you make that cute, little smile you only ever make when you’re enjoying something, too…”

“Hey” the slightly shorter snipped, his form slowly sitting up to give the tanned male a quizzical look; “what’s with all of the attention all of a sudden, huh?” he retorted, his right brow quirking: “you comin’ onto me, or something?”

“Ha~! _You wish_ ~!”

“Thanks… but _no_ ” the obsidian haired tribesman quipped; “I’m just getting a _little_ paranoid that all of the alpha-banter about you _impregnating your whole team_ is finally starting to get to you…”

“ _Wow_ ” the royal-blue eyed man deadpanned; “no offence? Because I’m man enough to tell you, too your face, how hot and cute you are…”

“… _Rae_ … rein in your man…”

“… _However_ ” the brawler continued, his bronzed arms wrapping about the milky-flesh of the oldest twin’s legs; “there’s only one Branwen for me, thanks” he allowed, his head then leaning to gently tap his fellow floor dweller’s: “and one Rose too, of course…”

“ _Of course~!_ ” Summer chirped, her expression fond as Raven blushed delicate despite the (clearly feigned) attempts to free her limbs; “huh… but you have got me thinking” she admitted, her face turning from the alpha she loved to the omega she adored: “why should he choose?”

“Eh?!”

“Huh?”

“She has a point” the ruby-eyed huntress mused, her gaze zeroing in on the shocked, mortified face of her sibling; “triad bonding would probably suit you well” she nodded: “what’s good for the goose must be good for the gander, right?”

“ _I… you… what… they… I mean…_ ” Qrow stumbled, his jaw hanging open; “that… _you_ are crazy, Rae” he managed, his cheeks flaming.

Gods he…

He’d never even thought about them and him and… not… _not_ like _that_ …

Had he?

“ _Oh-my-gosh-we-need-to-make-this-a-thing~!!_ ”

“Rose-bud, no!” he cried, his arms flailing in abortive gestures; “I need someone to be on my side here~!”

“I am, I am, _I promise_ ” the silver eyed femme was quick to answer, her features alight with feverish glee; “and you can thank me after your wedding ceremony~!”

~*~

Offering Penny (jubilant and almost desperate for the morning to come) and Winter (so much more relaxed, well, for the time being, anyway) a fond good-night with a polite little bow, Clover (his own spirits high) turned to the door which barred his own, private room, his hand reaching for the handle when…

“Sir Ebi?”

Blinking, his head turning to look over his shoulder, the brunette was (quite but not totally) surprised to see Prince James’ personal valet standing there; wow… the poor guy must have been stationed to look out for him.

Why in the world hadn’t his patriarch just messaged him?

“Yes Alfred?”

“His majesty was hoping that you’d be able to join him for a night-cap if that’s convenient?” 

“Of course” he replied simply, his fingerless gloves pulling away from the door (oh… he’d been _so_ close to snuggling into bed, the sounds of Qrow’s laughter and dry-humour lulling him into a sleep that, if he was being honest, would probably lead to a cold shower in the morning) as his body followed the antelope-servant.

“Will require any other refreshments, sir?”

“No thank you” he replied, their short walk almost concluded; “I’ve had my fill of pizza, soda and an amazing dessert I’ve never tried before called tiramisu” he offered, his left hand patting his full stomach, his jade-eyes alight with the memory: “I think that that recipe is something I’ll be taking back to Atlas” he chuckled.

“Very good, sir” the older humoured, his fully gloved hand (so in-keeping with the rest of the stiffly suited garb he wore) moving to open the door for him; “good night, sir.”

“And to you” he returned (because his parents had raised him to be well mannered; his mother, in particular, told him stories of want and starvation, her soothing yet serious tones helping to keep him grounded as she warned that wealth and fame could be fleeting things) before entering James’ room.

“Heh… still at work?”

Looking up from the oaken desk (Gods, how he missed the technology of his native Kingdom) he was working on, the Prince smiled at the slightly younger man ruefully; “after some Penny assisted calculations and help from my advisers, I’ve been able to clear the rest of my business here in Vale” he sighed, his shoulders relaxing. “That… and Papa _finally_ managed to convince my father that I deserved a bit of vacation-time whilst we were here” he added, their eyes locking; “I understand that I have _you_ to thank for that, too?”

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t try to help you where I could, hmm?” Clover grinned as he sauntered over to the chair opposite his fellow alpha, his form slipping into it effortlessly whilst James leaned down to pull open one of the highly varnished draws, a bottle of premium vodka and two crystal glasses coming back up with him.

“Oh? Are we celebrating?”

“More like… _negotiating_ ” the older man replied cryptically, his deft hands pouring them a generous glass serving a piece; “you’ve had… quite the evening with Team STRQ, haven’t you?”

_Oh boy…_

“Yes” he replied smoothly, his fingers grasping the tumbler and bringing it to his lips; “in a manner of speaking” he furthered because, if this was the kind of game his Prince wanted to play, then so be it.

“I see” the other smirked; “they’re an unusual bunch and, as hard as it will be to _explain_ them to Atlesian society, I think that they’ll be a good fit, don’t you?”

“Indeed” the brunette hedged; “the twins, in particular…”

‘Come on’ he thought; ‘take the bait…’

“Qrow, you mean?”

‘ _Bingo_ ’ the luck-user thought, his face smoothing into something not entirely innocent; “he’s a fine young man” he shrugged lightly: “his skills are beyond question and, even though he’ll not _enjoy_ playing along for the crowds, his intelligence and wit will see him through” he mused.

“Ahh… so we are thinking along the same lines, then” James chuckled, a sip of his own beverage filling the momentary silence; “you do realise how _frowned-upon_ it’d be for either of us or even _both_ of us to court him, don’t you?”

“Mm, perhaps” Clover allowed, his form relaxed as they regarded each other; “but our statuses would soon overrule any rumblings from the Court, wouldn’t they?” he smiled: “and besides, you heard Taiyang… he’s essentially a Prince in his own right, isn’t he?”

Humming in the back of his throat, his head nodding, James regarded his long-time best friend, the man he trusted above all others before lifting his glass in a toast; “then… shall we engage in a friendly bit of competition in regards to our new _friend_ ” he offered. “I believe he has shown a relatively equal amount of interest in the both of us, wouldn’t you?”

“Most certainly” the Viscount smirked whilst mirroring the gesture; “may the best man win… or may we both win, hmm?”

“Heh… if you would suffer me as your mate and fellow dom then certainly, why not?” the patriarch chuckled, the sound warm and smooth; “let the games begin…”

~*~

Waking early was a habit that both Branwens had found difficult to break; Raven, however, had the advantage of being snuggled back to slumber by the man and woman she loved.

Qrow… didn’t have anyone.

He never really had.

“Umm? _Morning_?”

Until now, apparently…

“ _Oh-my-gosh-I’m-so-sorry-I-don’t-even-know-how-I-got-here_ ” Marrow virtually squeaked from where he’d curled up besides the older omega (who’d woken up star-fished as he usually did), his startled eyes regarding the misfortune wielder’s bewilderedly. “Oh… oh Gods I… I woke up to use the bathroom and… and I was _half-asleep_ and… I must have forgot about being on the top bunk, I…”

“You comfortable?”

“W-what?”

“Cus’ those three won’t wake up until seven” the other murmured, his eyes flickering to the alarm clock regardless of his instincts already _knowing_ what time it was; “by my count… that means we have two more hours of shut eye” he mused with a stretch before rolling to spoon the younger man: “you miss your family, huh?”

“ _I… I ugh_ ” the younger breathed, a little sniffle rippling through him as he settled into the embrace; “the little ones, I… when they’re scared… we live next to a… a main-road… the mining-trucks they… it sounds like thunder” he tried to reason. “I let them come to me… at night… my mom she… she has enough to worry about, you know? And… and I… I _shouldn’t_ have come here… even if Prince James sees my… my potential…”

“Hey, _hey_ ” he murmured (shit; he was _not_ the best at consoling people (regardless of his ‘ _flock of chicks_ ’ back in the tribe hanging around him for some reason or another); maybe he should wake Summer? No… she was snoring louder than Tai was, _again_ …); “don’t beat yourself up” he tried. “Think of all the good you can do for them by advancing through the Academy like you are” he furthered; “hell, I’m willing to bet lien I don’t have on you becoming an Ace Operative one day” he grinned. “I bet they’re incredibly proud of you, too” he added for good measure as the younger man leaned into him, clearly still trying to hush his tears.

“Try your best to get some more rest, alright?”

“O-okay” Marrow breathed; “t-t-thank you… Qrow…”

“Heh” the other yawned, suddenly quite tired again thanks to the additional warmth of the other omega, his eyes fluttering: “you’re welcome, dead-shot…”


	114. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 15) 06.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: one of the biggest debates of our time, hijinks, shenanigans, inappropriate use of the "puppy-dog" eyes, swearing, deviousness and fluff~!**

Shopping in Vale was… an _experience_ …

“Ugh~! Why can’t I decide?!”

The Atlesian party (including their Prince) had joined them for breakfast amidst a sea of tittering rumours and speculation; sure, word had gotten out about the semi-finalists’ party _but_ most of the chatter, as teenagers were prone to do, involved gossip concerning their strange mix of alphas, omegas, femmes and Faunus.

All in all, it was just another morning for Team STRQ and quite the eye-opener for their more formal friends…

“What the hell are you whining about?”

Then, their bellies full and conversation flowing, they’d hopped into a transport (courtesy of Clover’s personal valet) and landed in the prosperous Kingdom’s capital city where the shops, cafes, bars, restaurants and smattering of green-spaces were all quite similar to the fashionable-districts of their guests’ homeland…

“The costumes, Qrow” Tai sighed, his arms lifting to display his wares; “should I be a pirate or a ninja?” he asked, his expression beyond serious: “which is better?”

Rolling his eyes, the omega simply shook his head; “neither” he replied, his arms folding.

“ _What?!_ ” the older man baulked; “these are, like, the two _coolest_ costumes in this place~!” he tried to reason whilst shaking the cellophane wrapped outfits for emphasis. “Pirates are all… ‘ _avast ye mateys, walk the gan’-plank, aaaarrrrrggggg_ ’ but then ninjas have a ‘ _woo-waa-kage bunshin no jutsu_ ’ thing going on” he explained. “So… should I be the Kaizoku Ou or a Hokage, huh?”

Feeling his deadpanned expression souring, the garnet eyed man pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off his growing headache with a deep, ‘ _I can’t take any more of your shit_ ’ sigh.

“I have no idea what you’re saying” he admitted; “so I’m going to go way over there and, by way over there? I mean _way_ over there” he said whilst gesturing across the (in his opinion _far_ to big; why did people need so many choices? Who were the hundreds of people with more time and money than sense who frequented this establishment?) party-store. 

“Tch, fine, suit yourself” the blonde replied after sticking out his tongue; “you’re not awesome enough to pull off either look, anyway~!”

“Uh-huh” the slightly shorter man called over his shoulder as he pulled his scroll free from his pant’s pocket; “you have fun now” he added before looking for a seat (yes~! There were two by the changing cubicles and both were unoccupied) and making a beeline for it.

Luckily for him, Summer was too busy buying a _ridiculous_ amount of supplies (Raven, Penny, Marrow and Winter having been roped in to carry, pick-out and comment on the bunting, balloons, gift-baggies and goodness only knew what else) to notice him slinking off to play a video-game or two.

Heh…

The perfect crime…

“Hey, have you picked out something to try on already?”

Why…

_Why Gods?_

Somehow resisting the frustrated growl that wanted to leave him (he’d promised their Rose-bud that he’d be on his best behaviour; a bottle of his favourite whisky had been put on the line, too), Qrow turned his gaze to where James and Clover were appraising him, their bodies partially hidden behind a row of brightly coloured fabrics.

“Umm…”

“You… wouldn’t have been trying to sneak away from the store, would you?” the Prince asked, his lips pulling into a sly-grin when the omega baulked at him.

“Worse still… I think he was attempting to get out of shopping by just lazily picking something low-key before settling down to beat his current high-score” Clover mused, a similar expression lighting his own handsome features.

Shit… the lack of costume in his hand was a dead give-away to his plans, wasn’t it?

“Tch… you got me” he huffed, his hands raising in a gesture of surrender; “I bow to your powers of deduction” he shrugged: “so… what are you gonna do about it, huh?”

“Well” the oldest of their trio mused thoughtfully; “if you’re struggling… we could always pick some things out for you to try” he offered, his eyes casting about the long-reaching aisles: “in fact, I insist…”

“ _W-wait… **w-what**_...”

“Now that is a _fantastic_ idea” the brunette chirped, the glee of his tone only matched by his excited energy; “that way you can sit down, relax, play your game and _not_ upset Summer or, worse still, your sister” he furthered through a nod. “I have a feeling that she wouldn’t be too pleased if everyone’s favourite silver-eyed huntress knew that you weren’t on-board with her plans, wouldn’t you agree, my Prince?”

“I not only agree _but_ would feel duty bound to alert Miss Rose should someone be trying to sabotage the wonderful evening she’s constructing for us all” the cobalt-eyed alpha replied, a dramatic gesture coupling the display as Qrow’s shoulders continued to slump, his battle clearly over.

“Alright, _fine_ ” he sighed; “but… just don’t pick out anything weird or kinky or itchy, okay?” he pushed, his gaze narrowing: “and _no_ dresses, I mean it~!”

~*~

Feeling incredibly accomplished (and more than a little grateful for the store’s dedicated delivery service; carrying the bags, boxes and inflated balloons around with them during the rest of their daytrip just wouldn’t have been practical, would it?), Summer let out a pleased sigh.

“Okay gang~!” she called; “let’s go out there and find our costumes~!”

Clapping enthusiastically, Penny skipped behind the purposefully striding woman whilst Marrow smiled sheepishly and Winter found her eyes rolling in time with Raven.

Blinking, the pair exchanged a small grin before resigning themselves to the task and wandering into the multitudinous rows of glittered, sequined and flamboyant fabrics, hats, wigs, props and the like.

“Ohh~! This is _so_ exciting~!” the freckled (secret) android announced to the (virtually empty besides them and the shop-assistants; there were no carnivals, masquerade balls or festivals taking place at this time of year, after all) store, her pupils the size of saucers as she took everything in. “Gosh~! They even supply footwear for some of the more elaborate outfits, don’t they?” she gushed whilst holding up a pair of shiny-red knee-high boots, the platforms dotted with stars.

Giggling at the other huntresses delight, Summer delved into her own selection with abandon; “you can mix and match things too~!” she reminded: “so long as nothings damaged upon return, you can rent as little or as less as you want for the bargain price of fifty-lien~!” she tittered. “Oh~! I just _knew_ that this was going to work-out…”

“Says the woman who virtually bribed the manager with her super-effective puppy-dog eyes” Raven smirked, her hands pulling a sexily-cut version of a ring-master’s garb free from the rail, her brows lifting as she admired the combination of tapered waistcoat, crisp-white shirt and black hot-pants.

Hmm…

There was a matching whip with it, too…

_Interesting…_

“Aww, what?” her lover grinned; “he was more than happy to give me those discounts~!” she chuckled: “we’re going to be bringing in more customers both today and tomorrow thanks to so many people accepting our invitations” she reminded.

“I still fail to see the point of this exercise” Winter stated, her brows narrowed as she inspected a Care-bear onesie; “what is the entertainment value of wearing such… _unusual_ attire?” she asked, her tone implying that she was genuinely confused and not baiting the shorter huntress.

Waggling her brows, her hands lifting a mermaid skirt with shell-bar in one hand and a police-officer's uniform in another, Summer couldn’t help the mega-watt smile that beamed from her face. “The entertainment value comes from being someone _completely_ different to who you usually are~!” she explained joyously. “You can explore a whole other side to yourself, see what it’s like to walk in someone else’s shoes, let go of your hang-ups and just _be_ in the moment as a character that _you_ create~!” she sighed. “It’s liberating, transformative and can teach you _so much_ about yourself and other people~!” she furthered, her eyes sparkling; “that, and it makes memories you can look back on” she mused warmly. “It also helps you to bond with other people, too~!”

~*~

Qrow _knew_ he should have stayed curled up with Marrow in bed this morning (although, as he watched the Faunus and Penny coo over the super-hero section, he supposed he shouldn’t wish for such things if it meant that the kid didn’t get to have a good time)…

“Okay, in the interest of fairness” Clover began whilst he and James finished hanging up the items they’d selected for him to try into two of the five free cubicles. “We each picked four outfits for you” he said, his expression becoming smugger as he spoke; “I offered that you should try one of my choices and then one of James’ and repeat that pattern until all eight have been worn” he added. “That way you won’t automatically realise that I picked the best selection and disqualify his outright…”

“Ha-ha-ha” the Prince hummed out sarcastically; “you keep dreaming there, shamrock…”

Watching as the alphas started to size each other up in the friendly-not-friendly way that only people who were actually friends could get away with before emotions got involved and tempers started to flare, the omega rolled his eyes, stood and put his scroll away.

“Fine, sure, _whatever_ ” he sighed; “but if I don’t like any of them then I’m just going to buy one of those glasses-moustache combos and be done with it, alright?”

“Of course” the Atlesians replied in unison before resuming their (not electrically charged because that would be ridiculous) staring match.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes once more, Qrow decided to leave them to it before heading into the cubicle the brunette had vacated, his hands tugging the curtain closed before he turned to regard the first four offerings.

Ugh…

This was _so_ stupid…

“Which one will you be starting with?”

He really, _really_ didn’t need this kind of hassle…

“Let me know if you want any help zipping up the backs, okay?”

He should have run when he’d had the chance…

“And don’t forget to show us when you’re done…”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Aww, come on” Clover chuckled; “it’s all part of us _helping_ you to decide, remember?”

Feeling his blood-pressure spike, Qrow was about to throw back the curtain and storm away before, with a blink, his hind-brain gave him a nudge.

The alphas were _really_ getting off on this, weren’t they?

Yeah… getting to play dress up with an omega they’d both been (not so subtly) sniffing around must be driving them _wild_.

Hmm…

He could work with that, couldn’t he?

Feeling his outrage cool into deviousness, the omega started to shuck off his hunting gear, a smirk stretching his lips.

If those boys wanted a show then he was _damned well_ going to give them one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I need your help here~!
> 
> What are the eight outfits going to be? I have a few ideas BUT I'd love to hear from you in the comments~!
> 
> Please tell me which four for Clover and which four for James.
> 
> Also, if you have a burning desire to see any of the other characters in something specific then please let me know; to be fair, I'll probably go with the costumes that are either repeated OR are argued the best!
> 
> However, please don't be disappointed if your choice isn't picked; I'll more than likely dress a side-character up in it if that's the case, it really just depends on how many people reply/respond.
> 
> 201 CHAPTERS, BABY~!
> 
> WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!
> 
> XD


	115. Of Festival Flings and Romantic Repasts (Part 16) 20.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: embarrassment, getting hot and flustered, swearing and humour tinged revenge~!**
> 
> Aww~! You guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the costume suggestions! Here are the first two; I hope that I don’t disappoint you~!

On a scale of one to ten in terms of predictability, Qrow found that his assumptions about the Atlesians’ taste in party-ware had clocked _way_ over eleven.

Tch, _typical_ …

James, ever the Prince, ever the military leader had opted for ( _fucking, really_?) various, sexy takes on traditional uniforms whilst Clover, the less stuck up of the two from the looks of things, had gone for shock and awe; hell, if his eyes rolled any harder they’d probably rock of his head. But, as his hands stroked over the various fabrics (everything was high-end, the price-tags for the rental or purchase making his brows lift a fraction), he supposed he didn’t mind too much.

Hmm, it looked as though they’d calculated his measurements pretty damned precisely, too.

Huh… maybe he should be more than a little worried about that?

“Do you need any help in there?”

“Ha! You’d love it if I did, wouldn’t you?” he called back, an actual, _genuine_ laugh leaving him; Gods did the brunette sound eager.

“What my _honourable_ friend meant to say was that if you _truly_ detest his choices then you’re more than welcome to start with mine, is that not so, Ebi?”

Snorting back his chuckle, the sound of the pair bickering delighting him further, Qrow found his previous reservations (and paranoia; he was just a novelty that was amusing them for the moment, he knew that) dying away, the omega grabbed the first outfit, his head shaking ruefully at the faux-fur loin-cloth.

Ahh, oh well.

It’s not as though he was shy and, if he could, he was hoping to get the alphas not only hot and flustered _but_ potentially grabbing for their precious, frilly hankies to stem the blood flowing from their noses.

Oh yes, now _that_ would be a sight to see (and _maybe_ brag about and _maybe_ something that he could convince Summer to photograph for blackmail purposes); well, so long as Raven didn’t get wise to what he was doing.

She could be a little over-protective _but_ he figured she’d be too busy dressing up her lovers to notice what they were up to, so what was the harm?

Surely getting one up on the Atlesians could only be a _good_ thing, right?

“Okay boys, you ready?” he called, his tone sugary sweet as he tightened the leather straps across his chest before hiking up the knee-high, suede boots.

‘ _Heh, show-time…_ ’

~*~

At first, when Clover had suggested that they move the chairs to stand a few paces in front of the changing-booths, James had felt reluctant; this wasn’t their establishment or their kingdom and so to adjusting the seating area seemed like a violation of some kind.

However…

With every moment that their shared quarry spent devesting himself of his standard (yet elegant and form-enhancing) combat-gear, he was rapidly warming up to the idea; the shop-keep had merely raised a brow at them before moving to assist a customer and, if he was truly honest, he _wanted_ a good view.

Even if Qrow _had_ chosen to wear the Viscount’s option first…

“Pouting, your highness?”

Huffing, his eyes narrowing at his grinning friend (‘ _best, potentially only_ ’ a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind reminded; sure, there were countless brown-nosers and boot-lickers vying for his attention and Winter, too, would offer him various degrees of support, however, only Clover had the nerve (confidence) to approach him as an _actual_ person), James merely sniffed. “Believe what you want” he offered, his arms folding whilst his eyes tracked the curtain fluttering and jostling as the man who ensnared _both_ of their interests continued to dress.

“Okay boys, you ready?”

“Heh, you know it” the teal-eyed Viscount grinned whilst moving to give his Prince’s side a nudge; “five hundred lien says that he picks something that _I_ choose for him” he murmured, his handsome face alight with pleasure and challenge.

“Make it a thousand on him selecting one of _mine _” the older returned demurely, his smirk tilting whilst he offered his hand for the shaking; “then you have yourself a deal…”__

__~*~_ _

__When the younger noble had first spied the costume that Qrow was wearing now, he’d thought (amongst other things) that it would be a great way to kick off their (jovial, not at all serious, no, _not at all_ ) friendly little game…_ _

__“ _Wow…_ ”_ _

__What he’d _not_ expected, however, was how confidently, how _beautifully_ the omega would present himself in it…_ _

__“Well?”_ _

___Well_ indeed…_ _

__“I… ugh…”_ _

__For there, his well-defined six pack (glossed in perfect, creamy-skin) on full, glorious display, stood the tribesman, his right hand gripping a slinky, _realistic_ bull-whip by its handle whilst his left coyly played with the more pliable end._ _

__The costume label had read ‘ _Beast Master_ ’ and Clover had never wanted to be a _beast_ so badly in his life._ _

__“Umm…”_ _

__Even James, usually so composed, couldn’t help but stare; the shaggy, furred loincloth skirted about the Vytal Festival champion’s similarly silky upper-thighs in varying shades of brown and black, the leather belt securing it about those shapely hips with a large, gunmetal buckle making the image all the more striking. Hide-straps were also crisscrossing over the other’s hairless chest, further accenting how toned, how sculpted his marbled form was._ _

__“You… you _look_ …”_ _

__The knee-high boots, somehow sexier than their rustic cut should allow, were also wrapped and tightened about shapely calves, the raised heel helping to highlight those incredible, lily-white legs._ _

__The gunmetal head-band tied about the younger man’s forehead, glimmers of jewels peaking out from between his artful bangs, was a nice touch, too._ _

__Those rubies _truly_ brought out the hue of the other’s unusual, beautiful irises…_ _

__“What’s the matter?” Qrow taunted, his expression more shit-eating than confused whilst he tried to round his features into something more innocent; “don’t you like it?”_ _

__“You… I mean… you’re kidding, right?” he heard himself gasp (shit; he couldn’t tear his eyes away)._ _

__“It is… _passable_ ” the Prince tried after a cough, his shoulders stiff as he tried to shuck off just how much seeing the man who’d bested him (heh, bested them _both_ ) dressed in such attire was affecting him._ _

__“Hmm, well, alright then” the omega shrugged mildly, his fingers suggestively twirling the whip he held; “guess I’ll have to try on one of yours next, won’t I, highness?”_ _

__“S-see that you do” the older managed, his cheeks still pinking whilst Clover struggled to stay sat; he really, _really_ wanted to reach out, to touch, to…_ _

__‘ _No! Bad hind-brain, bad~!_ ’ he thought whilst he licked his lips, his fingers just itching to snag his scroll and…_ _

__“What the hell is going on here?”_ _

__Blinking, he and his superior baulking, the alphas turned to see Raven’s narrow eyed glare, the causticness of it roiling as she looked from her twin (smiling nervously and offering a little wave) to the Atlesians, her aura flickering; “are you… _entertaining_ yourselves by watching my little brother play _dress-up_?” she snapped. _ _

__“Actually” Qrow tried, his nervousness giving way to mischievousness when he realised that her wrath was not directed at him; “they picked the costumes out for me… they _blackmailed_ me into it” he furthered, his smirk truly devious as the heiress’ power crackled dangerously._ _

__“It… it wasn’t like that… I… I mean… we… _we_ didn’t mean to…” the brunette tried whilst James stood, his hands raised placatingly._ _

__“Yes, we…”_ _

__“Hah! The look on your faces~!” Summer suddenly crowed, her form appearing (as if from nowhere) behind her taller lover, the silver-eyed femme’s expression beyond gleeful whilst she brandished her scroll, its camera moving from the blinking, shell-shocked pair to a snickering Qrow; “yay~! This term’s memory-book is gonna be the best one yet!” she cooed before, with a wink. “Now come on, man~! Put another one on already~!”_ _

__~*~_ _

__The next hour or so was set to fly by and, since further discounts were added (he never _could_ say “no” to their Rose-bud), the omega had allowed the shop’s manager to photograph him for promotional materials and their in-house catalogue._ _

__He was pretty confident that their grandsire would never see them and Raven, clearly approving of the staff making such a fuss of him (they were buying them all lunch, too) and their team-leader (who’d thrilled at knowing she could have double the bunting and party-favours for the _fun_ evening she was planning) had okayed it, so…_ _

__What the hell, right?_ _

__“Ahoy there, sailor-boy…”_ _

__Flipping Taiyang the bird (he loved that expression), the omega appeared in the Prince’s naval offering (heh, read Argus school-girls outfit; well, he’d said no dresses which, of course, didn’t remove skirts from the selections the alphas had made), his hands then moving to smooth over the navy, pleated mini-skirt brushing his upper thighs. The knee high, pristine white-socks and black loafers were comfortable whilst the white top (just about reaching his waist) offered long, sheer-sleeves (very delicate) and a navy, crimson lined flap-collar which tied in an ornate bow over his chest, a silver heart at its centre._ _

__The bright red bow knotted at his lower back was also _clearly_ meant to tie in _all_ of Atlas’ traditional colours, too._ _

__Heh…_ _

__This wasn’t possessive, now, was it? _Why_ ever would someone seeing the oldest alpha daub him in his countries primary shades think such a thing?_ _

__Grinning at the older royal, Qrow couldn’t hide his snicker when the other swallowed thickly; well, well, well._ _

__Someone was having a good time, wasn’t he?_ _

__“Aww~! You look so cute~!” Summer called whilst Winter and Marrow looked away (one mortified (maybe jealous?) and the other overwhelmed) as Penny cooed and offered him a little round of applause._ _

__“Next” Raven grunted from where she was perched in Tai’s lap, the pair of them sharing a sandwich upon another chair that a sales-assistant had dragged out of storage for them whilst Clover nodded his approval sagely _despite_ his reddened complexion; “come on… we haven’t got _all_ day…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature the remaining six outfits~!
> 
> XD


	116. Cabin Fever (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fearing for Dez101’s health and wellbeing, I felt compelled to get a threesome written before any permanent damage was dealt 😊 I hope this does the trick! 😉
> 
> Pairing: Alpha James Ironwood/Omega Qrow Branwen/Alpha Clover Ebi 
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Summary: Amity is nearly ready for launch and, just to make sure that the mines are clear and that all of the preparations are in order, James joins the Ace Ops, Team RWBY and Qrow for one final inspection of the site in hopes of making his dream a reality by the end of the week.
> 
> Going over the latest schematics in a purpose-built cabin close to the mine’s centre, the roof to the huge cavern almost excavated, the tired (but relieved) General calls Clover and the shape-shifter to him to go over the final steps of the operation.
> 
> However, once inside, hundreds of tunnelling Grimm make their move, dislodging the cabin and sending it hurtling down a disused mineshaft with boulders of ice tumbling after it, effectively locking them in until the other Huntsmen and Huntresses can clear the monsters and dig them out.
> 
> For the three, seasoned professionals, it wouldn’t have been too bad a situation; however, thanks to the constant flow of missions he and his team have been carrying out, Clover _may_ have missed his rut-suppressing jab which, considering rut is contagious amongst alphas, means that James, too, will be affected…
> 
> **Warnings include: rut, heat-sex, arguments, angst (a smidge, I promise), self-lubrication, knotting, biting, mating, possessive language, possessive touching, hugging, kissing, graphic descriptions, double-penetration, cum inflation, begging, taunting and swearing.**
> 
> This is safe, insane (because it’s me) and COMPLETELY consensual regardless of the biology involved; please note that I have not intended for it to be read otherwise (as someone felt quite differently whilst reading “Stress Relief”); Qrow is okay, happy and is, as the youth would say, dtf 😉

Slamming his metal-fist repeatedly against the door (dented and frozen solid as it was), James felt the beginnings of a horrific migraine start to build up behind his eyes whilst, behind him, Clover continued to interact with the glitching holo-screens beneath the amber glow of the emergency lighting whilst Qrow spoke to Ruby on his scroll.

“You’re breaking up, kid” the omega sighed; “just do what you can, okay? Heh, it’s not like we’re going anywhere…”

“Tell her not to be too long” the Ace Ops leader called, his fingers desperately trying to split and reconnect wires underneath the General’s master console; “I’m struggling to get the heating generator to function, let alone the lighting and auto-lock functions…”

“Tch, don’t worry about it” the shape-shifter said from where he was perched on the stiff-foamed, office standard couch at the opposite end of the (not claustrophobic _but_ definitely getting there) metal-cabin they’d been careening down Gods only knew how many feet before crashing to a jarring halt. “With Winter at the helm of search and rescue we’ll be out of here in no time” he reasoned, his rust-coloured eyes slanting playfully to a glowering General; “if she goes even an hour without being close to ol’Jimmy-boy she’ll probably lose her mind and dig us out with her bare hands…”

“ _Qrow…_ ”

“Oh come on, James” the younger man grinned; “relax, will ya?” he said, his head cocking to the side to appraise the man who he loved to rile: “you should use this as an opportunity to take a break before you collapse” he argued, his hands gesturing around the grey, panelled walls. “We’re relatively safe, our auras can keep us warm, we’ve got a mini-fridge with rations _and_ a water-cooler” he observed before leaning back into the cushions, his scroll (now only showing static) quickly tucked-away. “If you ask me, this is the closest thing we’ve had to a vacation in years…”

“But we don’t have _time_ to…”

“ _Jesus_ ” the omega cut in, his eyes narrowing on him; “right now you’ve got nothing _but_ time” he reasoned: “so just get your ass over here and sit down, hell, take a nap or something, because you’re stressing me out…”

“You can’t be serious…”

“With all due respect, sir?” Clover interrupted, his smile well-meaning; “Qrow’s right” he said, his fingerless gloves pulling away from the tangle of circuitry he’d been unable to fix regardless of his semblance: “if anything, it’d be wise to conserve our energy and heat just in case it takes them a while to find us” he stated, his smile ebbing lightly. “We were moving for a good ten minutes and there’s no way of knowing just how much ice has…”

“D’you know what? That’s it” the shortest of the three men sighed; “I have lived a life of pessimism and, let me tell you something, it’s gotten me nowhere fast” he warned gruffly: “that’s why, gentlemen, if you don’t come over here, sit down and play cards with me, then you’ll be taking a _nap_ the hard-way, alright?”

Swallowing back a laugh (he wasn’t sure how well it’d be received by the (adorably) grumpy shape-shifter or his boss, after all), the brunette started walking, his right-hand giving James a friendly pat on the back before steering him to the seating area comprising of the couch and a singular, matching chair.

There were worse ways, he supposed, to spend a Sunday afternoon…

~*~ **SMUT Ahoy~!! All of the above warnings apply so stop reading now if a graphic threesome is _not_ what you want to read~!!** ~*~

“Oh wow, look who wins again” Qrow deadpanned, his elbow ribbing the younger man who sat beside him, his grin playful.

“I don’t do it on purpose, you know” the brunette chuckled; “it’s just a good job that we aren’t playing for lien, isn’t it?”

“Ha, too right” the omega replied, his right brow quirking whilst he smirked; “just how many casinos let you through their doors, huh?”

“Um… in Atlas? There’s one or two who’ll let me slip by on occasion for publicity’s sake” he shrugged; “Mantle, on the other hand, has me black-listed at _every_ establishment where you can so much as place a bet” he laughed. “It drives Harriet crazy” he furthered, his hands lazily shuffling and reshuffling the rectangular papers; “you’ll find no one else who enjoys a game of chance more than her…”

“It’s good to know that my Specialist Team has such _upstanding_ people in it” James murmured from where he was sat, eyes-closed, within the confines of the chair that wasn’t _quite_ big enough for him to properly lounge in.

Baulking, and worried that he may have let too much slip, Clover felt his mouth slipping open to offer an apology when…

“Ha! Says you, Mr Vytal Festival Betting Pool Organiser” Qrow quipped, his tone spiked with glee whilst he leaned, conspiratorially, into the brunette’s personal space.

Umm, he smelled _good_ …

He also looked great when he smiled…

Not that he didn’t _always_ look good…

_Hmm…_

“Now, not too many people are privy to this information, you understand, but the first time Jim and me met um, something like eighteen, twenty years ago? Heh, when we were young enough to know better, anyway… Well, this man, right here, was _quite_ the maverick” he admitted smoothly. “Yep, we had a good’ol time during our first tournament together, didn’t we?”

“Is this the part where _I’m_ supposed to retell how I lost to you in the finals or how Summer won the betting-pool I’d created and spent every single lien on a huge banquet for all of us to enjoy the next day?” the oldest alpha sighed softly, his tone tired even as he rubbed his eyes, a small smile plucking his lips. “They… they were better days, weren’t they?”

“There’ll be more better days to come, James” Qrow answered, all signs of teasing gone as he gave the other’s knee a squeeze; “we’ve come too far to stop now, right?”

Chuckling, the sound mirthless, Ironwood turned to look at the man who’d been a good friend and strong ally regardless of their differences of opinion over the years, his affirmation still on his lips when he realised that Clover, his cheeks flushed, was staring rather intently at the omega, his pupils far more dilated than they should be.

No… no it couldn’t be…

“Hey, Earth to Jim? Are you okay?”

“Ebi” the General stated, his tone professional, his volume raised in a way that an alpha would only use in a challenge to authority.

Blinking, the omega looked from the speaker to the Ace Ops Leader, his eyes narrowing when curious rust met intense jade, his body leaning away.

Clover’s body followed.

“Whoa… _whoa_ there, lucky-charm” he breathed, his hands moving to push at his chest a little.

At the contact, the younger of the two alphas blinked, blushed and moved away so quickly that he fell off the couch, his face the epitome of shock as he looked from one older man to the next.

“O-oh Gods… sorry, _sorry_ ” he breathed, his legs kicking him a little further away (not that there was much room) until his back pressed the frigid wall; “I… I don’t know what came over me…”

“When was your last rut-suppressant due, Ebi?”

Baulking, his eyes widening as he fumbled to grab his scroll, the thirty-year-old stared balefully at the medi-care notice that was now flashing red in its urgency.

He should have had it last week…

“I’m not liking that look” Qrow sighed, his tone more exasperated than anything.

“How could you be so damned irresponsible?” James snapped, his body standing to glare down at his bewildered, paling subordinate. “This is ridiculous, Clover, you’re one of my top men! I’d expect this kind of shoddiness from a novice in the field, but _you_ …”

“Hey, _hey_ ” the Branwen interrupted, his scowl firm; “cut the guy some slack, alright? Maybe he would have remembered, hell, _maybe_ he would have been able to get it done _if_ you and Winter hadn’t been running him ragged between one mission to the next” he argued.

“But…”

“No _buts_ ” the shape-shifter huffed; “we can handle this…”

“W-what?” the oldest of the three baulked, his brows bolting for his hairline; “Qrow… you can’t, you _can’t_ be serious…”

“J-just knock me out” Clover suddenly sputtered, his eyes wild; “maybe if I’m…”

“It’s a little too late for that, lucky-charm” the omega said with a smile and a stretch; “from his scent spiking, I can tell Jimmy’s already caught the rut-bug and you not being actively involved could lead him into attacking you if you woke up and we weren’t done” he reasoned mildly, his fingers already reaching for the buttons of his vest.

“N-no… you, _I_ can’t ask you to do this…”

“Hmm? Well, last time I checked, you didn’t ask me” the shape-shifter offered, a shudder passing over him as their combined pheromones hit his hind-brain with the force of a rocket; “look, this is nothing to worry about” he furthered when the poor guy started to tremble, his hands probably prepared to choke-himself. “You’re two incredibly attractive guys and I trust you not to hurt me” he admitted, a smirk tilting his lips as he stood, lazily, to observe the brunette. “Personally, I’m more than just a little excited” he added, his gaze then sweeping over to a much calmer looking General; “it’s been a while and I’m not as young as I used to be, so you need to keep us all in check, alright?”

Sighing, his gloved hands already shucking off his military coat, Ironwood regarded the roguish omega fondly; “you’ve always known just how to handle a crisis, Branwen…”

“And _you’ve_ always known just how to scratch a certain itch of mine” Qrow returned warmly before looking at the (completely bewildered, probably wondering if this was all some kind of hallucination or fantasy) shorter alpha. “Come on boy-scout” he ordered; “you can consider the next couple of hours as a _training_ session if you’re still uncomfortable” he mused through a chuckle, his attention flicking back to James: “the General, here, is quite the instructor…”

“Oh? And here I thought it was _you_ who taught me a thing or two” the tallest member of their trio murmured gently, his now gloveless flesh hand moving to cup the omega’s jawline; “I… I would… I _did_ want to approach you again, you know, after…”

“Heh, it’s _always_ been after with us, hasn’t it?” the shape-shifter sighed, his tone laced with a sadness that made Clover want to reach out to him but he didn’t, he _couldn’t_ , because this was all wrong.

He shouldn’t be here, getting in between these two star crossed lovers…

Shit, maybe if they knocked him out and tied him to the console, then…

“Ebi… _Clover_.”

Turning startled eyes to his superior officer (and feeling like a rooky starting out at the Academy all over again; Gods, it’d been years since he’d felt this unsure about anything… even _if_ he’d not exactly been hiding his attraction to the gorgeous, enigmatic Qrow since he’d arrived), the Ace Ops Leader swallowed thickly.

For James was looking particularly handsome right now, too…

“Take some deep breaths, that’s it” the older instructed evenly; “there’s no use trying to fight what’s going to happen, there’s no point in feeling guilty, either” he added, his pinkish hue colouring his cheek-rigids: “and it’s really not like you to be shy, so come on, we’re going to throw our clothes over there” he informed. “That way we can at least get dressed and look _somewhat_ presentable when we’re finished” he chuckled; “if the rest of your team catches wind of this then we’ll be up to our arms in sly looks, puns, innuendos and clichés for weeks to come…”

~*~

The cushions they’d rendered from the chair and couch weren’t the best nesting materials _but_ , considering the thin-piled carpet would only offer a slight defence from the cold, they made it work.

Not that any of them were _particularly_ feeling the cold right now… 

Whimpering, his back arching, Qrow leaned into Clover’s broad, lightly haired chest as the younger man kissed his way up and down the ivory column of the shape-shifter’s neck whilst James, his nose breathing in the omega’s heat-scented hair, continued to ease his hard, purpling cock into the tight, slick dripping entrance the younger provided.

“Aahhh… you’re… ah, just as _tight_ as I… remember…”

Strengthening his hold on the Ace Ops Leader’s shoulders, the Branwen choked out “and… you’re just… just as _thick_ ” he keened; “Gods… and to think that Clover’s _thicker_ ” he close to moaned: “h-heh… you’re gonna, gonna have’ta carry me out of here…”

“C-can… can I _touch_ you?” the slightly shorter alpha breathed, his tone closer to begging.

“Ugh, you… you _better_ ” the second oldest of their party sighed, his body tremoring as Ironwood eased home, his fattened knot resting at the stretched, puckered entrance as he leaned down to suck and nip at his partner’s delicate ear.

Nodding, his right hand slipping from where it’d been tending to and pebbling Qrow’s nipple, Clover carefully wrapped his fingers around the omega’s hard cock, his own cry leaving him when the shape-shifter returned the favour, their hands working in tandem as James started to rock, slowly but firmly, into his casual, long-term lover.

Together, they rocked into and away from each other, the small space they occupied permeated with pheromones, gasps and moans of pleasure.

“C-Clover” James breathed; “I need you… you to make him come for me” he instructed, his voice gravelly; “I… I can’t hold back… any longer…”

Nodding shakily, the Ace Ops Leader steadied the omega by planting his left hand on his hip (since the General was firmly grasping that slender waist) whilst working the other’s shaft more firmly with his right; groaning, he captured the shorter man’s mouth in a fiery kiss as he sought to bring him pleasure, their toes curling in the fabric beneath them.

Growling (his hind-brain thrilled that the youngest member of the group would follow him so willingly, that handsome, innocent face clouded with lust and pleasure at his orders), James started to pound into Qrow, his vigour and pace punishing as he felt the other’s passage clench as he sought his own release.

“Aahh… ah… oh… Gods… _Jim… Clover-r…_ ”

Yelping, his eyes squeezing shut, the thirty-year-old felt himself cum alongside the omega (he’d _never_ climaxed so hard in his life, the presence of another alpha clearly making some kind of difference), his head spinning.

“ _Hold him, Clover!_ ”

Grunting, a thrill tripping up his spine at being directed, the brunette helped the Branwen to loop his arms around his shoulders, his mouth happily accepting the kiss placed onto it as he held him close, both of them feeling the weight, the _power_ , behind James’ thrusts.

Oh, but the senior alpha loved this, he couldn’t get enough of that sweet, roiling heat that surrounded him even as his knot begged to lodge, to seal itself inside.

Gasping at the thought, the General found him mouth attaching to the juncture between the omega’s neck and shoulder, his teeth biting down to secure him before, his hands bruising Qrow’s lily skin, he thrust his hips to give one, two, three, _four_ hard rolls until the round, tight bulge of his knot breeched the other to swell and fill him up.

“ _J-James!_ ”

Jerking, every spurt of his seed a new wave of ecstasy rolling over him, the oldest alpha let his eyes roll back whilst manoeuvring them to the cushions, his… no… _their_ omega trembling in his lap whilst Clover (his handsome face awed and amazed) carefully cooed and soothed him with kisses, touches and affection.

Grinning to himself, Ironwood allowed his flesh hand to reach out and cup that angular jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

‘Yes’ he thought, his mind a little giddy; ‘we can _definitely_ make this work…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... James Ironwood is a total DOM!
> 
> (They don't call him Iron Daddy for nothing, do they?)
> 
> Part two should be ready for tomorrow : )


	117. Cabin Fever (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: all of the tags that I included in part one are here!! SMUT virtually from the outset!!**

Easing away from James, his fat knot finally soft enough to allow him freedom, Qrow allowed Clover to guide him onto the cushions with a deep, satisfied sigh.

“Are you alright?”

“Heh… _more_ than alright” the omega replied whilst rolling his shoulders, his head turning to look at James when the older ran his fingers through his hair, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss; “umm, I’m also _really_ liking the beard, Jim” he purred when their lips parted and the taller nuzzled him.

“Umm, s’good job that _I_ follow up on my contraception, though” the shortest of their group hummed; “getting knocked up is the last thing we need…”

“Really?” James breathed, his hands (which’d been gently running soothing circles over the other’s creamy back) now trailing down and around to cup the other’s abdomen; “I think carrying would suit you… you’ve certainly made an impression on your students…”

“Tch, ambling along with a bunch of teenagers is one thing” Qrow snorted, his eyes rolling; “but I remember enough about helping Tai and Summer with the girls to know that I’m _definitely_ passing on the whole diapers, three a.m. feeding and getting pissed on thing, thanks” he grinned. “But speaking of _younger_ people, you seem to have clammed up a little” he directed towards the quietly panting Ace Ops leader, his brows wagging; “you got something for me, there?”

Gasping, his senses heightened to the point of madness, Clover struggled not to simply grab the omega, pin him to the cushions and…

“Easy” James murmured, his hand moving to still Qrow’s (as he’d been reaching for the thirty-year-old’s straining dick); “he’s a little overwhelmed… give him a minute.”

Humming and shrugging, his state of heat starting to boil up again and make his common sense evaporate along with the rest of his higher-brain functions, the omega cocked his head to appraise the jade-eyed alpha; “you okay?”

Nodding, his eyes blinking, Clover’s breathing seemed to be getting calmer; “I… ugh… I’ve never _really_ ” he tried to explain, his tongue licking out to wet suddenly dry lips: “I… I’ve slept with femmes but…”

“Being with an omega is quite the experience, isn’t it?” the General offered through a breathy chuckle; “and our friend here isn’t _exactly_ the shy and retiring type, is he?”

“He’s _gorgeous_ ” the brunette said without thinking, a hand rushing to his mouth (Gods, how embarrassing, he was in a shit-tonne of trouble if he couldn’t use his brain to mouth filter, wasn’t he?).

“Heh, you got a crush on me, boy-scout?”

“Oh… I… ugh… I’m…”

“ _Qrow_ ” James huffed, his flesh hand giving the other a love-tap to the back of his head; “stop being so cruel…”

“ _Ow_ ” the shorter whined playfully; “I _wasn’t_ saying anything that I didn’t want to follow up on” he grumbled, his smile returning when he appraised Clover: “I’m more than happy to make this a regular thing if you are” he offered smoothly. “I happen to think _you’re_ pretty gorgeous to” he winked, his smirk spreading when the younger male sputtered, blushed and looked as though he might explode; “you’re okay with sharing, ain’t ya Jim?”

“Of course not.”

Baulking, his head swivelling from one of his partners to the next, the Atlesian Specialist; “b-but sir, I…”

“Oh, come off it, Clover” the General chuckled; “consider yourself officially off duty and enjoy yourself for a change, alright?” he instructed: “our little bird here is right about us needing to relax some more, it seems…”

~*~

Rearranging themselves so that James was behind their younger, less experienced partner, his words spoken softly as he instructed him on what to do and how to move as Qrow continued to work himself up and down upon the jade-eyed man’s cock, his body supported by the brunette’s larger hands that were gently cupping his thighs.

“Ahh… you… got a fine… set of arms there… lucky-charm” the omega complimented, his eyes closed as he focused on the feeling of the thick, solid mass inside of him, the fattened head _luckily_ pressing firmly and directly at his prostate every time he pushed down, his knees trembling. 

He hadn’t been this worked up in years and, if he were totally honest? Well, he’d be more than happy if their rescuers didn’t arrive for at least two or three more hours.

“G-gods… _Qrow_ …”

Smirking, his back arching, the omega leaned in to give the earnest young man a deep kiss whilst his hands made their way to James’ shoulders.

He was really, pleasantly surprised that the older alpha was so calm, so receptive to what they were doing.

Not that the thought of him being jealous wasn’t hot as hell (because he _loved_ to ruffle the other’s feathers when he could; there were few better pass-times) _but_ this new, almost gentle-side to the usually stiff-collared General, was something he would revel in.

Maybe, just maybe, they could make something _more_ out of this happy accident…

However, in the meantime, getting-off was the most important thing to his hind-brain and it wasn’t going to be shy about it.

“ _Ahhh~!_ Ugh, this pace is… is killing me” he whined; “I… I need…”

“So impatient” Ironwood chuckled; “are you slick enough, you think, to…” 

“Heh? Take you both?” he breathed, his whole-body quivering at the idea; “oh yeah… I’m all for that…” 

“ _Oh_ ” Clover whimpered; “I… I’ve never…” 

“Tch, don’t worry” Qrow hushed his eyes, predatory, watching as the oldest member of their party slinked around him with all the lethal grace of a snow-leopard, his prosthetics moving him along seamlessly; “Jim’ll take care of us, won’t you Jim?” 

Letting out a chuckle closer to a growl, James was behind him in seconds, his cock already hard and ready. 

“B-but… what… what about k-knotting?” the brunette breathed, his tone thick with worry; “I… I don’t want to h-hurt you…”

“ _Relax_ ” the General murmured; “the two of us being that close, that intimate, should trigger our release without needing to breach him” he reasoned: “or at least, that’s my theory” he said deadpanned, a true smile and laugh bubbling up both himself and his long-term lover at the scandalised expression spreading over Clover’s face.

“Ha! Ooh… oh, that’s priceless” Qrow _actually_ giggled; “you… you thought he was serious, didn’t you?”

“I…” the Specialist breathed, his own laugh spilling free; “I… well, I don’t really know what to… to think” he offered honestly, his breath hitching; “this… this’ c-certainly not… how I thought… today would, go…” 

“You’re glad it did though, aren’t you?” his superior smirked.

“Y-yes sir…”

“ _James_ ” the other corrected; “now, you need lean up a little higher, that’s it… that’ll let me ease in” he directed, his smile wolfish as his own hands cupped his subordinate’s to assist in pushing the omega a little higher. 

“You ready, feather-head?”

“Heh, _try me_ Jimmy… _ahhh~! Ooohhh, yeah, that’s… _that’s_ …”_

__

__

Sucking in a deep breath, his eyes rolling, Clover had to force his arms to cooperate whilst the General, his cold (oh, _so_ cold, perfect) metallic hand grasped and brought their cocks together tightly before edging the shortest of their trio onto their swollen heads.

It was a slow, careful process; for all of his cries and whimpers of pleasure, both alphas knew, were _keenly_ aware that the scorching, slippery walls crushing them were delicate and likely being stretched far beyond their capacity. 

It was heaven… 

Moaning luridly, Qrow was resting between them, his forehead resting on Clover’s shoulder as he gasped, panted and whimpered whilst the alphas continued to compose themselves, their hands grasping and scrabbling over each other’s arms at a loss as to what else to do. 

Then, their mouths peppering kisses and assurances over every inch of flesh of the omega’s flesh they could reach, they started to build a slow, deep, steady rhythm, their moans mounting in pitch and volume as they pushed him up and lowered him down.

It was maddening, hot, divine and utterly, totally perfect…

When they came, Qrow managing to do so completely untouched, both James and Clover were so overcome, so lost in their pleasure, that, in their euphoria, their mouths opened to latch onto the mating junctures at the base of their lovers neck, their incisors extending thanks to rut-spiked hormones to help them to bite down, piercing the skin…

 _Forming a bond…_


	118. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, One-sided Tyrian Callows/Qrow Branwen heavily implied.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Summary: Arthur Watts has successfully taken control of all Atlesian systems including the Knights, Penny and the General himself; strutting around the Headmaster’s Office, he gladly tells the last piece of the puzzle he’s constructed _everything_ he needs to know about the upcoming nightmare they’ll be living through.
> 
> For he’s at the _heart_ of it…
> 
> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (I really, really mean it!), abducted!Qrow (it’s a thing with me), captive!Qrow, controlled!James (he has that metal tab over his eyebrow which suggests to me that he may have electronics in his head; it’s a stretch, I know), evil!Watts (who I’ve been calling Watt, oh-well). Choking, swearing, saying “good bye”, Tyrian Callows (because he’s a warning all by himself).**
> 
> **Look, I woke up this morning _full_ of this angsty idea and it wouldn’t let me go until I wrote it…**
> 
> **So, sorry!**
> 
> ***Hides behind laptop***

His feet barely scratching the ground, his hands scrabbling, desperately, at the metal fingers encircling his neck, Qrow Branwen was torn between looking into his lover’s eyes (dull, unresponsive, _unfeeling_ ) and glaring at the bastard lounging in the General’s chair, his smirk shit-eating.

“It’s quite the trick, isn’t it?” the rogue doctor mused, his fingers (each showcasing a glowing, shimmering ring) waving over the two scrolls he’d planted on the media-displaying desk languidly. “With Penny keeping the Ace Ops busy and the other Atlesian Huntsmen and Huntresses so _desperately_ trying to _save_ Mantle, it’d seem that we have some time to… _draw this out_ , wouldn’t it?”

“ _F-f-u-k… y-oo_ ” the cape-wearer tried to hiss, his legs (feeling so heavy, becoming numb) trying to kick out once more and failing to make contact; before he’d gotten here (he’d flown in his haste) he’d been slicing through hordes of Grimm and facing off against Tyrian at Robyn Hill’s side.

When his lover had sent an urgent summons, he’d entrusted the rest of their battle to the more than capable Huntress, her allies and his nieces.

When he’d arrived (dithering with cold and fatigue) James had been waiting, his expression free of emotion. Then, in the split second that the younger man had realised that something was deeply, terribly wrong, his neck was caught in an unbreakable grip and Arthur Watts, his countenance vibrating cruel pleasure, had spun around in that plush chair, his left hand waving coyly.

“Now, now, Mr Branwen, there’s no need for such vulgarities” the scientist chuckled; “if not for your sake, than for the poor General’s” he added, his pleased expression shifting into something truly devious: “he is aware of _everything_ he’s doing, after all…”

Gasping, his own eyes narrowing in shock accented horror, Qrow looked to his lover, his heart-breaking.

James would watch, locked in his mind, as he killed him, _slowly_.

No, no he couldn’t let them do this…

If, if this was it, if this _was_ his end then he’d be damned if they destroyed the man he loved at the same time.

“C-coward!” he rasped; “j-j-ust kill… me… and… be done… with it…”

“Kill you?” he laughed, his body leaning back into the plush cushions as he appraised the shape-shifter; “my dear, dear boy, why ever would I want to do that?” he asked before leaning forward, his fingers dancing over a scroll; at the motion, James slightly altered his hold and lowered his arm an inch. “Why, you’re the key to turning the tide of this little skirmish.”

Trying to suck in deeper breaths, his body trembling with exhaustion, the Huntsman glared at the bastard for all he was worth.

“I’ll… ne-never he-lp you-u” he spat, his eyes burning with hate-fuelled rage, his mind desperately trying to level out enough to transform, to fly away, to get help, to do _something_ …

“Ah, well you see, that’s the beauty of it all, really” the _dead-man_ revealed smoothly; “you’ll be helping us _just_ by being _you_.”

Baulking, his fingers renewing their fight against the cool, gloved digits still securing him, Qrow felt the vitriol he was about to spit die in his throat as Arthur, his look mock-pitying, tapped the devices before him, a plethora of holo-screens popping up all around the desk at his command. 

They were all images and videos of _him_ with the girls, the other kids, the Ace Ops, Winter and James.

“W-what?”

Some showed them laughing, other’s sparring, sharing meals, playing cards, going on missions, talking, instructing, discussing plans… 

Making love…

“It would seem that you’re _quite_ the popular man about town, wouldn’t it?” the fiend mused lightly; “and to think that you and the General were so _amorously_ inclined toward one another, well” he said, his hand gesturing at one image in particular.

It was the first night they’d spent together upon his arrival at Atlas.

James had given him a new ring for his collection. 

“You’ll be fine bait, that’s for sure…”

“ _N-no!_ ”

“Oh yes” the older corrected smugly; “you know, before I managed to tap into the many, _many_ CCTV cameras around here and dear James’ memories, too, I was quite at a loss as to how we’d direct everyone’s attention away from our next target” he admitted casually. “And, upon seeing you at the heart of _so many_ of their lives, well, it only stands to reason that they’d not want you in our clutches for long, would they?”

“ ** _No!_** ” Qrow snarled; “I… I won’t let-t you…”

“You don’t really have a choice, now, do you, little bird?”

Cringing, his head jerkily turning, the shape-shifter felt his blood turn cold as Tyrian strolled into the room, his clothes spattered with blood.

Oh… oh Gods… Robyn…

“Hn-hn-hn… oh? Don’t fret that pretty head of yours” the Faunus cooed, his body slinking to lean against James, his devious golden eyes flashing purple; “your bitch of a niece and that truth-sniffing cunt are both _fine_ I assure you” he grinned, his hands clapping together with glee: “oh~!! We’re going to have _so much_ fun together…”

“B-bastard!” the Branwen cursed; “I’ll… e-end myself, before…”

“Aww, there’s no need to be overdramatic, my feathery-pet” the brunette soothed, his tail waving about a still stoic James’ face lazily; “you’ll be a good boy and do _exactly_ what we say or the dear General will be forced to blow his own brains out, isn’t that right, _Jimmy_?”

Watching, his heart thundering in his ears, Qrow saw Arthur go to work on the scrolls; with one, final flourish, Ironwood retrieved his gun from its holster and placed the muzzle firmly, squarely against his temple.

“Now, it’s no skin off my nose, you understand” the scorpion related, his tone slow and patronising; “we could pull the trigger and we’d _still_ have you where we want you” he explained, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips: “you’re probably too numb to feel it, but I pricked you, ever so lightly, just now” he chuckled. 

“Hmm… and judging from these salacious little beauties I’ll be enjoying pricking you _much_ harder later on” he crowed, his eyes wild as he laughed whilst Arthur, clearly nonplussed, merely rolled his eyes and stood.

“Our transport is here” he said, his eyes shifting the balcony where a drone-piloted airship was hovering; “make your choice Branwen… you won’t be able to use your bird’s form to escape, not whilst poisoned, in fact, you’ll probably not be walking, either” he added, his brow cocked. “Are you coming of your own accord or are you going to leave a _mess_ behind you?”

Fighting back tears (Gods, they didn’t deserve to see them, he didn’t want to shed them, not in front of James), Qrow stuttered out a “f-f-fine… y-you win.” 

At the admission, the hand holding him aloft retracted its fingers and he fell, with a thud, to the marble floor, his head spinning as he looked up at his friend, his confidant and lover.

“James…”

“Come along then~!”

Yelping, his neck now caught in the freezing, metal vice of Tyrian’s tail, the shape-shift coughed, choked and spluttered as he was dragged towards the French doors (one’s he’d walked through many times, sometimes arm in arm, with his partner).

“D-don’t… don’t com-e after me-e!” he tried to yell; “don’t-t… blame… yourself…” he breathed, his world turning to black when the harsh metal constricted further.

“I… love… you-u…”


	119. Papa Qrow (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen to Explicit for emotional/upsetting themes and eventual Ironqrow. 😊
> 
> Pairings: Qrow Branwen&Yang Xia Long&Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen&Taiyang Xia Long, eventual James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Summary: No Salem AU – there are still Grimm and bad-guys and Ozpin, though (just don’t think about how or why that’d be the case, alright 😉).
> 
> Grief stricken at the loss of Summer, Tai can hardly stand to look at Ruby (who has her eyes) and Yang, well, she had always symbolised the greatest love and betrayal he’d ever experienced, at least until his second wife passed away.
> 
> If the girls didn’t look so much like their mothers then, maybe, things could have been different, but they do… and it’s too much for him to bear…
> 
> And so, calling his brother-in-law to come for a visit, Taiyang leaves the girls in his care with a note, never to be seen again.
> 
> Freaked out, heart-broken and terrified that social-services could step in to whisk away what’s left of his shattered family, Qrow Branwen makes a series of decisions: he’ll give up the booze, retire from active huntsman duties, go back to teaching and tell his semblance to go fuck itself.
> 
> Being a father was the last thing he ever wanted to be, but he’d be damned if he let them down.
> 
> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (wow, really?), exploration of emotional themes, exploration of abandonment, exploration of becoming a parent/parenting, slow-burn, world-building, more warnings to be added as we go along... IronQrow won't arrive for a couple of chapters as this is quite a sensitive piece for me and I want to do it justice...**

‘ _Qrow, this is the hardest letter I’ve ever had to write…_ ’

Staring, dumbfounded, a slumbering Ruby cradled to his chest with his left arm as quivering fingers clutched whispery papers in his right hand, Qrow felt like the world was coming down around his ears, the house, still physically standing, was ready to crumble over him at any given second…

‘ _I wish I was brave, strong… the man I used to be, the man you used to know…_ ’

He’d swung by after the older blonde had called him, as he did from time to time, with an invitation to a family meal and a chance to catch up since he’d been away from Vale for the last three months after having previously stayed with them for so long.

He’d finally taken his leave a year after Summer had…

‘ _But I’m not and I can’t go on, not like this, not without her…_ ’

The day had been spent playing games, telling stories and wrestling; Yang, now six, was rapidly becoming a brawler in her own right and would definitely follow in her father’s footsteps. The three-year-old Ruby, however, had just wanted to laugh, run around and see how many coloured ribbons she could sew into his short, jagged spikes.

‘ _So I’m leaving…_ ’

They’d made the evening meal together, eaten it whilst he regaled them with stories all about the missions he’d been completing, the people he’d met and the places he’d seen; settling down in the den, some fluffy animated movie featuring horses playing, he’d lost track of time, gotten unusually sleepy, and dozed off.

‘ _Go to my study and look in the top draw of my desk; in there you’ll find pre-signed adoption papers along with medical files, Yang’s school records and my official, written resignation from teaching at Signal Academy…_ ’

Waking, groggy with something other than a hangover for the first time in a long while, Qrow had found himself slumped into an armchair he remembered sitting in only a few minutes ago but, as the window was so _helpfully_ informing him, the sun was rising and Ruby was drooling on his chest from where she’d curled into him.

‘ _I know you’ll be good to them, good _for_ them, good in a way that I could never be, not as I am now…_’

Scooping his youngest niece up (the last thing he needed was the little bundle of energy tearing around the house before he’d had a chance to make coffee), the oldest child still snoozing on the sofa she’d been sharing with her (now) absent father, the huntsman had made his way to the kitchen in search of Tai (who was surely in there making breakfast).

The kitchen was empty.

‘ _I’m sorry that I didn’t speak to you first… heh, I’m almost even _more_ sorry that I’m not there to see the look on your face…_’

Not trusting himself to use any kind of kitchen utensil with his niece so close by (his semblance rarely cared who it targeted, after all), the Branwen slowly and quietly made his way around the house; his brother-in-law had to be somewhere nearby but he did find it odd, if he’d gone to bed, that he’d just leave the girls slumped in the den.

The older huntsman was usually so strict when it came to sleeping and eating routines.

‘ _Sorry, this isn’t exactly the time for a joke, is it?_ ’

Finding the bedrooms, bathroom and study empty, Qrow had returned to the den perplexed and more than a little worried; surely if there had been Grimm outside then the blonde would have discreetly woke him so they could have dealt with the problem together. 

They didn’t have a basement and the attic door was still peppered with dust so where, in Remnant, could he have gone?

‘ _I know that this is the coward’s way out and I don’t blame you, truly, should you hate me… should _they_ hate me…_’

When Ruby had started to fidget in her sleep, her small fists clenching into the fabric of his vest, he’d contemplated returning her to the den in hopes that she’d snuggle up with her sister until, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the back-door latch was up.

Frowning, he’d made his way through the kitchen, to the door, looked it over cautiously and then pushed it open.

The forest yawned out before him, early-morning sunlight glinting blood red across the trees; bird song skittered through the branches alongside the odd squirrel and chipmunk.

There were no Grimm, no other signs of any kind of disturbance and, more importantly, no Taiyang.

Taking a few cautious steps outside, he scrutinised the ground; he could see their footsteps from yesterday, a set of intermingling patterns forged by small and large shoes from where they’d been chasing, hopping and dancing around.

If his brother-in-law had left this way then he’d have a difficult time tracking him even with his years of experience in the tribe; the tall grass just a metre away was so frequently trafficked by the family and animals that singling out one person’s movements would be virtually impossible. 

Gently hushing the girl he held when she started to fidget again (even in sleep, it seemed, the girl was full of energy), Qrow had turned around to re-enter the domicile.

And that’s when he saw it.

Taped to the door, beige and unassuming, was an envelope.

Struggling to keep his breathing under control, the pages falling from his hand in a flurry, the former tribesman blinked, look around the forest and quickly strode back inside; negative thoughts brought Grimm and, on top of the shit-storm raging through his mind, he did _not_ need to be fighting monsters whilst his terrified nieces looked on, alone and defenceless from the windows.

Shutting the door and double-bolting it for good measure (fuck the letter, the beasts could keep it), the ebony haired fighter carefully tucked Ruby into her sleeping sister’s embrace before snatching his scroll up from the coffee table and storming back to the kitchen.

Stabbing Taiyang’s icon with an angry index finger, he stood near the doorway, the girls and the den’s windows in plain sight (just in case) as he brought the device to his ear.

“ _Hey, this is Tai… I’m sorry I can’t answer your call right now…_ ”

“Shit” he hissed.

“ _But if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you… **beep.** ”_

“Tai, I swear to whatever the fuck you believe in” he started, his volume low but venom high; “that this had better be some kind of stupid, ridiculous joke you’re playing because if this is real, if you’ve _done_ this, then…”

Then _what_? 

The man was clearly out of his mind; he needed help, he needed support, he needed…

Fuck, he’d needed _him_.

Shit, he should never have gone back to Oz, he should have stayed at Signal, teaching alongside him regardless of them needing the money and him feeling as though he’d outstayed his welcome…

“Tai…” he breathed, his anger melting; “look, we can work this out” he said, his voice rasping with emotion: “Gods… Tai, why didn’t you… you could have talked to me, damn-it, you’re my best friend… the best friend that I…”

“ **Beep-beep-beep.** ”

The scroll cut off, the time allowed for messages clearly eaten up by his indecision, confusion and concern.

Scowling, he called again; as the call rang through, another noise reached his senses.

Buzzing.

Walking back to the den, his eyes narrowing, Qrow found the source of the noise; it was Tai’s scroll.

Numbly, his feet took him to the small, lamp-bearing table that was nestled next to the couch and fell, soundlessly, to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two things...
> 
> 1\. Thank you to everyone who has been commenting; work is a little crazy right now so I've mainly been focusing on posting instead of writing back to you. However, I'm off this Friday (yay), so I'll get in contact with you guys personally then : )
> 
> 2\. I love Taiyang XiaLong; I think he's an excellent father (and we need more positive, male role-models out there!) in the canon-verse. However, I've been thinking of a childhood friend of mine recently who I tried to re-connect with over Christmas; growing up, I'd always assumed that she was being raised by her parents but, when we were in High School, she told me that they were her aunty and uncle. Her birth-mum had died when she was a baby and her dad had tried, like _really_ tried to do the right thing and raise her but the grief and not having a great support network on his own side of the family meant that he just couldn't do it.
> 
> He did everything he could and loved her so much that he approached his wife's brother and he (and his wife) took my friend in to raise as their own and he moved to another Country, so please know that I'm not writing this out of meanness to Tai, but as an exploration of what can happen to people who lose partners/struggle to cope.
> 
> I'm in no way trying to demonise anyone; I can't imagine what it'd be like to love someone, to think that your new life with your new family is just beginning and then **blam** , life slaps you in the face, but I wanted to explore a fictional scenario and, well, here it is...


	120. Papa Qrow (Part 2)      10.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Raven the bitch! Lying to children, heart-break, references to arguments, references to violence, sad!Qrow, crying and comforting and swearing.**
> 
> Ooohhh boy...

Ozpin could hardly believe his ears…

“W-what… what should I do?”

First Summer, her petals scattered to the winds forever, and now Taiyang?

“I’m on my way” he breathed; “I’ll contact Glynda and we’ll be with you as soon as we can” he promised, his body already pulling itself free of warm bedcovers: “Qrow… the girls?”

“Still asleep” the younger man murmured; “I… I’m going to tell them that Tai’s been called away on a mission” he furthered: “he… he went on a few when Yang was younger… shit… we… we _need_ to find him Oz” he whispered, his voice haunted.

Frowning gently, the headmaster felt his teeth grit.

“Vale Council will not reconvene until Monday” he said, his eyes narrowed as a plan came together in his mind; “I’ll message Bart on my way to you and have him form a search party… even if he stole away in the dead of night, he couldn’t have gotten too far on foot” he reasoned. 

~*~

Yawning loudly, her eyes blinking when the pillow she was snuggling not only giggled but lightly ‘booped’ her nose, Yang let a smile creep up her cheeks before sending her fingers out to grab, then tickle, the sides of her three year old sibling, their laughter filling the air as they tumbled to the rug and lightly wrestled.

“Ow~! No _biting_ ” she chuckled fondly; “only Grimm and naughty girls who don’t get cookies bite…”

“Cookies?!” Ruby gushed excitedly, her smaller frame perched upon her (similarly pyjama clad) sister, her silver eyes wide as her head tilted in every direction in order to detect the sweet-treat.

“Tch, you can’t have cookies for breakfast, you goof” the older girl chuffed, her lilac eyes rolling as she tried to get up; “dad’ll throw a fit if he sees you anywhere _near_ the jar” she reminded whilst both of them scampered into a stand. “Huh, speaking of dad… where is he?” she wondered aloud.

“Uh?” the darker haired child blinked; “oohhh~! S’he makin’ food with unkie Qrow?” she replied, her own smile widening; “le’s go see!”

Laughing, her slightly longer legs propelling her after the tiny speedster, the girls were in the kitchen in seconds, their eyes widening when they not only found a spread of amazing food upon the table, but two of their father’s friends helping their uncle set said table with plates and bowls.

“ _Wowie_ ~!” the younger child declared; “looks s’good!” she announced, her form zipping to her booster chair whilst Yang, a little more suspiciously, looked at the adults fondly smiling at her sister’s enthusiasm.

“Umm… what’s going on?” she asked, her critical expression the very image of her absent mother.

“Heh, good morning to you, too, firecracker” Qrow greeted, his right-hand tousling Ruby’s red-streaked hair whilst he served her a couple of pancakes with the left; “come on and sit down before the waffles get cold, would ya?”

Humming, the blonde dutifully walked to her seat and took it, her face offering a smile towards _aunt_ Glynda as she poured her a tall glass of orange juice; “this is great” she said, her gaze scrutinising the delights on offer: “almost _too_ great” she added.

“My goodness” _uncle_ Oz chuckled; “we’ll make a detective of Miss Xialong yet, I believe…”

“Ooh~! Ooh~! I wanna play defectives too~!” the toddler called, another mouthful of lightly syruped (her red eyed relative had snatched the bottle away when she’d _craftily_ tried to grab it to add more) pancake already on its way to her eager mouth.

“We can play _detectives_ all you like after you’ve eaten, gotten dressed and brushed your teeth” Glynda instructed, her authoritarian manner no less formal regardless of the warm tone she was using.

“Yay~!!”

“Where’s dad?”

Watching as all three adults seemed to jerk at the (surely not to be unexpected) question, the six-year-old cut up her waffle and shoved a piece to her lips thoughtfully before saying; “has he gone to get more groceries, or something?”

“Ahh, not quite, my dear” Ozpin stated (upon his mouth opening, Qrow and Glynda seemed to relax, take their own seats and start to assemble whatever foodstuffs they wanted whilst he, his lean form propped against the kitchen counter, took a quick sip of his coffee). “Your father has been called away on some very urgent business which means he might be away for a little while…”

“Ooh~! Is daddy fightin’ monsters?!” the youngest of their group called, her tiny hands forming fists around her cutlery as she threw a few clumsy jabs over her plate.

“Nothing so dangerous, I assure you” the ivory-haired male smiled; “it’s a secret, special kind of mission that he was needed to go on very quickly” he continued conspiratorially, a wink thrown in for good measure: “that’s why he called us to come by and make sure that you and your uncle knew what was happening.”

Frowning lightly for a second, Yang nodded, shrugged and then began devouring her waffles with gusto.

Sure, it was a little weird _but_ she supposed stranger things had happened.

Adults, especially ones that she knew, weren’t going to lie to her, were they?

~*~

“Okay you two, let’s get those teeth sparkling, shall we?”

Virtually collapsing against the kitchen table, his plate cracking cleanly down the middle whilst his (thankfully) empty mug shattered, Qrow took in a deep, shuddering breath whilst Ozpin, his eyes moving from the stairway (and the girls happily trotting at Glynda’s heels) to his friend, let out a sigh.

By the brothers, what a mess…

“Any word from Bart?”

Flipping his scroll free of his jacket pocket, the headmaster frowned; “three other members of Beacon’s staff and four from Signal have met up with him” he relayed: “they’ll be here within the hour…”

“No… no that’s not soon enough” the ebony haired huntsman whispered; “can you stay here while I…”

“Qrow” he cut in, his legs striding him to the younger man’s despair cloaked form; “I can’t image how you feel right now, but your place is here, with the girls” he reasoned: “you’re their family…”

“ _Am_ I?” the Branwen all but hissed, his cheeks tear streaked as he looked up at his friend and former mentor; “Tai needed me… Oz… he needed me here and I wasn’t… I _didn’t_ …” he spat, his fingers clawing at the tablecloth: “what kind of heartless bastard leaves a widower with two kids to go galivanting off and…” 

“You cannot blame yourself for this” the ivory-haired male insisted, his right hand squeezing his shoulder; “the night that you left those three months ago, Taiyang called me” he related softly: “he was full of tears and regret and he told me, truly, that he wished he hadn’t been so cruel, that he hadn’t meant what he said…”

“It shouldn’t have mattered” Qrow tried to argue; “I knew… I _knew_ that he was hurting, that he was venting at the time and hell, me being around for a whole year here _and_ at Signal? Shit, I probably drove him crazy” he sighed, his eyes screwing shut: “I was just another reminder of Raven…”

“You were his rock” the headmaster clarified gently; “without you he may have done something even more drastic” he argued before cutting himself off: “but we must not think on such things” he insisted. “Now, come on, Bart and the others will be here soon so, for now, let’s go to his study” he instructed whilst giving him a pat on the back; “I’ll re-read his letter and we can look for any further, unintentional clues he may have left behind” he advised softly.

“These are the actions of a desperate man… and desperate men are prone to making mistakes…”

~*~ 

The study, as he’d feared, offered up no secrets.

“This… this is _exceptionally_ thorough…”

Taiyang must have been planning his disappearing act for a good, long while.

“He’s even put ‘sign-here’ tags on everything… that anal son of a bitch…”

Humming, his bespeckled eyes moving from the adoption papers to the name and responsibility-changing forms for the bills, mortgage and bank-accounts, Ozpin felt the tight knot of worry that’d formed in his gut upon Qrow calling him at five in the morning start to solidify and grow in size.

His last will and testament’s sub-clause stated that his lawyers should declare him legally deceased after three years of no contact. 

“Qrow” he murmured, his eyes slanting to the man as he continued to pull books from the shelves, flip through them and return them to their place; “your sister…”

“Tch, I already tried.”

Ahh, of course; the fact that the former tribesman had attempted to contact his estranged twin was an even greater testament to his concerns.

Raven’s apathy, however, was more disheartening than he’d thought it would be.

“Perhaps I should visit her” the headmaster mused; “it’d take me a few weeks to track the Branwen’s down, but…”

“Don’t waste your time” Qrow sighed, the book he held fluttering to pieces and falling from his slightly trembling fingers; “I called her Oz, I called her before calling you and she _actually_ answered, for once” he relayed, his lily skin paling further. “So I told her what’d happened and begged her, Oz, I _fucking_ begged her and…” he broke off, his eyes snapping to the study door, his volume lowering just in case the girls had escaped Glynda’s watchful gaze; “do you know what she did? She _laughed_ …”

“What?” the taller man baulked, his brows surging towards his hairline.

Kneeling down to scoop up the remain of the tome his semblance had wrecked, the younger huntsman frowned bitterly; “all she said was ‘ _once a coward, always a coward_ ’ before hanging up” he said: “I redialled and Gods… Gods I’d never been so _fucking_ angry… but the line wouldn’t connect” he breathed. “My guess is that she crushed her scroll or threw it at one of her lackeys” he sighed before shoving the paper pieces back onto the shelf. 

Slouching in shock, Ozpin was glad that he had the desk to steady him.

He shouldn’t be surprised, not really; a woman who could nearly kill her lover and brother before disowning her own child to return to and lead a group of blood-thirsty assassins and thieves was, of course, the most unlikely person to show compassion in the midst of such tragedy. 

“I am sorry” he offered, the fingers of his left hand pinching his nose; “I fear that I am being of little help to you as well” he admitted before he took a deeper breath to level himself.

Qrow didn’t need his sympathy, after all. No, he needed his help, support and guidance.

“However, in the short-term, I believe that I can make certain arrangements for you and the girls…”

“What?” the shorter male baulked; “no… no I, _we_ won’t need anything like… like that” he stuttered, his crimson eyes narrowed in shock; “we’re going to find him… he’ll be back here before…”

“Qrow” Oz cut in, his tone gentle but firm; “even if you’re right and, by the brothers, I pray that you are” he stated: “Taiyang is going to need some help, psychiatric help, which will mean that…”

“But _I’ll_ be here” the ebony haired fighter interrupted; “and I’ll take care of him, I’ll take care of all of them and…”

Striding over to his former protégé, the headmaster was reaching over and encircling the other’s trembling form in his own before either of them really knew what was happening.

At the contact, the younger man’s dam finally broke as he returned the embrace, sobbed, and buried his head into the other’s jacketed shoulder.


	121. Papa Qrow (Part 3)    11.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (this should be my pen-name, well, that or typo-queen!), exploration of parenting, exploration in child care, self-doubt, worries for the future, difficult decisions and swearing.**

“Oohhh~!! Vale’s’big, isn’t it?!”

Two weeks had passed since that fateful morning and, as much as he hated to admit it, things had had to change…

“Whoa~! Look at that dog-park! It’s _huge_ ~!”

The Police had arrived (discreetly; again, Oz’s seemingly unlimited contacts were a Gods send), taken photographs of Taiyang, signed him up to the international missing-persons board and interviewed him for what felt like hours; how had he seemed when he invited him over, during that afternoon, the evening, the night? What, would he say, was his mental state like? Had he spoken about locations he wanted to or had visited? Aside from Summer’s grave, were there any other cites of interest they should search? Other property? Family? Friends?

“Ahh~!! Ice-cream cart, ice-cream cart!”

Had he seemed suicidal?

“Unkie Qrow~! Can we has ice-cream? Pwease?!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, the huntsman blinked and looked in the back seat of the transport to see the girls pull the biggest puppy-dog eyes he’d ever seen.

“What d’you say, Glynda?” he asked, a smile straining to reach his eyes.

“Hmm… sweet-treats before lunch isn’t usually something I would condone” she said, her eyes spotting a parking-space next to the green-space they were driving alongside; “however, this is a special occasion, so I don’t see why not…”

“Yay~!!” the children cheered, their little hands double high-fiving.

Chuckling fondly, the adults exited the vehicle before releasing their young charges from their safety chairs and guiding them to the side-walk where the cart, and its merchant, were more than happy to receive them.

“Well, they seemed to be excited by the move, at least” the blonde reflected quietly as they followed the pair at a slower pace, the lien chips their uncle had passed them already being waved at the jolly Faunus vendor; “what did the real-estate agent have to say?”

Sighing, their bodies stopping just out of earshot (not that the thrilled pair were paying much attention to them as they chatted about which flavours and toppings they wanted), Qrow crossed his arms; “according to him, the house should sell relatively quickly” he offered. “The clause about the new owners contacting the police discreetly should Tai come back shouldn’t be a problem… especially since most people looking to buy in Patch are from a huntsman’s background” he furthered, his brows furrowing. “Heh… I feel like I’m failing him already…”

“Ah-ah-ah” the deputy headmistress chided; “none of that” she quipped: “those mortgage payments would have been a ridiculous burden for you to bear and, I hope you understand that what I’m about to say comes from a place of upmost respect” she said. “But the last thing you or those girls need is to be locked away in a house surrounded by woods and little else” she reasoned; “at least here you’re within walking distance of Beacon, Yang’s new school and Ruby’s day-care” she added. “Plus, city-living will give you all a fresh start and a new perspective as you build your lives, together…”

“I just can’t help but feel that this is all _too_ fast” the younger warrior interrupted, his folded arms tightening; “uprooting them like this… I…”

“Qrow” Glynda murmured, their eyes locking; “ _you_ did not start this upheaval” she reminded: “and, of course, you could have stayed in the house until the end of summer, spent all of your savings because Gods knows you wouldn’t have accepted any more of our help” she sighed, her eyes rolling. “Then where would you be, hmm? Would you have felt right to send them off to one of those Gods awful boarding schools in Anima whilst you continued to go on missions?” she huffed. “Missions that would have had to be at least S-Class to ensure that you could pay the fees to house, clothe and feed them? Depriving them of their only family?” she questioned.

“I…”

“And, of course, it goes without saying that social-services wouldn’t have taken kindly to such a situation, especially since you’d be putting yourself into high risk situations that you might never return from” she seamlessly cut through, her own form wincing when the other man flinched. “Which… which reminds me” she continued, her voice whisper quiet; “are you certain that you won’t reconsider officially adopting them now? Being a court-appointed guardian has its values and safe-guards, but…”

“No” the younger of the two breathed; “no… no I can’t, not yet” he murmured, his eyes flicking to the girls as they thanked the ice-cream man and began to develop their sprinkle encrusted cones. “If… if Tai doesn’t… if it takes more than five years for him to be found then” he swallowed, his shoulder straightening as he prepared to don the ‘ _cool-uncle_ ’ mask once more. “Then I want it to be their decision” he said, his smile genuine despite his sadness.

“If they want me… then I’ll be all theirs, on their terms and not anyone else’s…”

~*~ 

The penthouse apartment he’d been able to purchase (again, Oz’s contacts had come to the rescue) was spacious, airy, in a great neighbourhood and hosted beautiful views of Vale with Beacon off in the near distance.

“Wow uncle Qrow” Yang said after a whistle; “this place is amazing!”

There were three bedrooms (the girls weren’t used to sharing a room and the ebony haired fighter had wanted to keep as many things similar to their old way of living as possible), a large bathroom, an open-plan kitchen area which incorporated a living space complete with family-friendly, plush furniture, a wide-screen TV and entertainment system.

Artfully, Ozpin’s miniature army of decorators had given the place a thorough sweep on the days leading up to their arrival; the girls’ rooms (already stocked with clothes, toys and photos) mirrored the one’s they’d left at Patch with no details (or expense, it seemed) spared. Also, child-proof locks adorned all ground level cupboards (especially in the bathroom and kitchen), freshly-prepared, ready to cook meals lined the fridge and, most importantly, all unnecessary glass had been removed.

Sure, it’d suck to have plastic table-ware, glasses and the like _but_ , if his semblance had taught him anything, then he could never be too cautious when it came to being around other people.

Especially the people he cared about.

“This couch is the bestest~!” Ruby called from where she was bouncing upon the large, L-shaped seat, her giggles joyous as Yang bolted from one of the four window-seats to join her (window-seats that’d been fortified with safety-measures to prevent dislodgement and shattering).

“Woo-hoo~!” she cried; “this is _way_ better than ours!”

Coughing lightly, one arched brow from Glynda had the pair grinning sheepishly, their tiny legs slowing them to a stop before they rolled clear of the cushions, their sock clad feet (for everyone had left their shoes in the entryway upon a set of shelves that Qrow would come to see as a Gods send when the winter weather set in) scampering over to them across a thick, charcoal grey carpet. 

“Now that we’ve remembered that we are young ladies and _not_ circus performers” the oldest blonde said, her smile indulgent despite her light chiding; “I believe your uncle would like to give you the rest of the tour whilst I see to lunch” she instructed, her eyes shifting meaningfully to her (a still bewildered himself looking) friend and colleague.

“Oh, yeah, sure” the rust-eyed man agreed, his gaze lowering to the excited, expectant faces of his young charges; “right this way, girls” he grinned, his eyes widening when Ruby grabbed his hand, her innocent face looking into his own as though he held all the answers to the universe and more.

Swallowing thickly, he gave her little fingers a gentle squeeze before leading the way as he promised.

~*~

Slumping into bed, his body heavy with fatigue but his eyes refusing to close, Qrow stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the apartment he’d told the girls he’d owned since he left their Patch house three months ago, his unease only swelling as he metaphorically felt that lie stack onto the pile he’d been collecting since Tai…

“ _Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up_ ” he breathed into the virtual silence of the room; the triple glazing kept most of the traffic and other city noises at bay (not that there was much in this part of Vale) _but_ it couldn’t compare to the (sometimes eerie) silence of the house his former team-mates had chosen to build their family in.

In some ways, he supposed, he preferred this place; sure, it lacked a few personal touches (which they could and would add over time) but it was, by far, the nicest place he’d ever lived in that was his own and not someone else’s. 

Hell, he hadn’t even had his own tent in the tribe and then, at Beacon, the four of them had shared their dorm and, before he’d taken to travelling, the apartments he’d rented had been shoe-boxes with dripping taps, faulty lights and views of parking lots if he’d been lucky.

A lot had changed since then…

“U-unkie Qrow?”

Blinking, his body sat up to switch on his bed-side lamp before he knew what he was doing (his eyes even slipping to his scroll for the time; two a.m.).

Standing at his cracked-open door, their bodies huddled, were his nieces, their eyes tearing and noses sniffing.

“Hey” he breathed, his hand pulling away the covers to his King-sized (he’d given Oz a _look_ when the older man presented him his bedroom with a flourish and a wink) bed so he could go to them; “what’s the matter? Are you…”

Blinking, his arms were suddenly filled by two pyjama clad bodies, their wet faces pressed into the cotton of his own sleep-shirt as they shuddered.

“Shh-shh-shh” he tried to soothe; “what’s happened? What’s wrong?”

“I-I heard a noise~!” Yang whimpered; “I-I thought-t… thought it was a… a Grimm” she added tearfully: “I… I didn’t know where I was… and the… and the stairs were gone… and… and…”

“Easy, there, firecracker, I’ve got you” he promised; “I’m guessing that you found Ruby and woke her up by mistake, huh?”

“Uh-huh” she admitted, the smaller girl hugging him _almost_ as tightly as he favourite dog-plushy.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, see?” he said; “Vale has super-tall walls and lots of huntsman and huntresses always on patrol, remember? You waved at two today before we stopped off for ice-cream?” he reminded gently; “you remember how good that ice-cream tasted, don’t you?”

Nodding, sniffing, and looking up at her uncle, Yang took in a deeper, less shaky breath; “the… the sprinkles tasted like… like cherries” she said, a wobbly smile daring to cross her face; “it… it was really good…”

“Woz so yummy” Ruby added sleepily, her right hand rubbing at her eyes; “cans we ‘ave mo’ tomorrow?”

Chuckling (and sending a silent prayer of thanks to Summer who’d taught him how to distract Yang in the midst of her distress when she’d been Ruby’s age), Qrow hugged them closer; “of course you can” he replied readily before planting a kiss to both of their foreheads. “But maybe we shouldn’t tell aunt Glynda, hmm? The last thing I want is her tapping a foot and scowling at me for feeding you _young ladies_ sugary garbage, right?”

Giggling at the thought, the oldest of the three shimmied up to the head-board to make himself and the girls more comfortable as they leaned back to look at the ceiling together, the lamp’s light casting a pleasant, amber glow which chased the shadows away and amplified the street-lights glimmering from below their seventh-floor dwelling.

“Unkie Qrow?”

“Hmm?”

“When’s daddy comin’ home?”

 _Fuck_ …


	122. Papa Qrow (Part 4)    12.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (is it wrong that typing this out makes me smile?), non-graphic blood-spilling, anger, death-threats, misunderstandings, Really Jimmy?! Swearing and concerns over the future.**

“So… what did you tell them?”

Sighing, his head hanging over his steaming coffee mug (by the Gods, he could do with irishing it up- no! No more of that), Qrow shrugged a shoulder lazily; “what could I say other than _soon_?” he replied. “I told them that his scroll wouldn’t always work out in the field but that I was sure he’d be calling us with an update soon” he added, his tone utterly dejected.

Humming lightly, Ozpin nudged his shoulder gently; “you must stop being so hard on yourself, my friend” he advised warmly: “until Tai is found, veiling the truth seems to be the best option” he argued. “Well, in the first instance, anyway…”

“Ha” the younger man quipped; “you’re going to lecture _me_ on the danger of dragging out secrets?”

“ _I_ was merely conceding the point that I agree with your actions” the ivory-haired male snorted, his smile tweaking to a smirk; “you’ll find that I’m not one to criticise any mistakes that I could very well be guilty of making” he chuckled: “for I’m a Headmaster _and_ a Councilman…”

“My hero” the Branwen deadpanned, a smile just about reaching his eyes; “on a serious note though, just how did you get the school-board to go along with hiring me?” he asked before taking a long drag from his beverage: “I didn’t exactly leave Signal with a glowing reference…”

“You left there under very difficult circumstances” the taller cut in; “Dr. Proctor was more than sympathetic when she was told about the cause and, of course, it should go without saying that you’re a highly skilled asset which any Academy would want on their books…”

“Heh, even with my semblance?” he challenged mildly, his eyes sliding to the living room window which observed Beacon’s majestic towers; “the PTA will be out for my blood when kids start slipping on nothing and tripping down the stairs…”

“ _Qrow_ ” his friend and mentor sighed; “I thought that we’d gotten past this…”

“I was merely _conceding the point_ that I’m not the best person to stick in a hall full of kids with weaponry that could malfunction…”

“Well, it’s a very good job that you’ll only be teaching combat-skills to the senior-students outside or in the arena then, isn’t it?” the older retorted before patting his shoulder; “now come on, no more wallowing” he ordered whilst rising to a stand from the small dining table which lay between the kitchen and living-area. “I fear poor Bart will have been run ragged by your nieces and that we’ll have to wrangle them back here or…”

* **Beep-blip-beep-blip-beep-blip***

Freezing, their eyes snapped to the older man’s scroll as it lit up; James Ironwood’s face flashed up to greet them.

“General?” the headmaster answered, his confused look meeting Qrow’s.

“Yes… yes, actually, I’m with him right now, would you like to… ah, certainly…”

Blinking, the younger fighter quirked a brow at the speaker’s knowing look as the device was held towards him.

Gods… he hadn’t spoken to James in years. Not since…

“Ugh, hey Jim” he breathed.

“Branwen…”

Oh, so _that’s_ how it was going to be.

“Xia Long’s status has just been brought to my attention” that clipped (how the hell had he become even more formal?), military tone stating the fact as bluntly as possible; “you have my condolences” he furthered: “and whatever support I and the Atlas forces can provide to you is at your disposal.”

“Well, umm, thanks…”

“How are you holding up?”

Feeling his head cocking to the side in confusion (how the guy could go from cold disinterest to earnest concern had _always_ baffled him), Qrow coughed lightly; “heh, just as well as you’d expect, really…”

“From the police reports I’ve been able access, you believed that Taiyang wasn’t actively seeking to end his life?”

Baulking (and paling; fucking insensitive bastard), the younger man felt his teeth gritting; “ _yes_ …”

“Do you know if he was associating with any known terrorist organisations?”

_**What?!** _

“I believe that him joining the White Fang would be highly unlikely, however, when huntsmen go rogue, it is usually to avoid the law in one way or another…”

The world seemed to slow around him.

“Do the names Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall or Marcus Black sound familiar to you? Have you seen those names in his scroll’s address book or any other correspondence? I’ve advised Vale PD to check…”

Was this heartless, callous asshole accusing Tai of abandoning his children to pledge his life to some other bastard’s senseless, violent cause?

“If you go to the Atlesian military’s official webpage, you’ll be able to see wanted-posters and descriptions of them and their known territories, aliases and allies…”

 _Taiyang_ , the man who only used his weapon on Grimm, who was only ever known to their classmates and friends for his kindness, generosity and ridiculously cheesy sense of humour?

“Or perhaps a crippling debt was involved? I can see that the property in Patch has been listed for sale and vacated, was that to pay-off creditors? Was he, maybe, involved with loan-sharks? We’re aware that Vale has fallen prey to such gangs in the past…”

How dare he? How _could_ he even…

“Have you considered that he may have finally accepted Raven Branwen’s invitation to join her honour-guard in Mistral? Surely it’d make sense for him to return to his first lover after the death of his current… Qrow? Qrow are you…”

Splintering into hundreds of glistening pieces, the former tribesman jerked his head away to look, dispassionately, as Ozpin’s scroll scattered across the table, floor and his clothing.

He was bleeding…

 _Huh_.

“Easy there” the older teacher breathed, his body carefully moving towards him; “that’s it… don’t clench your hand, stay _calm_ …”

If he _ever_ saw James Ironwood again then he’d gut him like a fish… 

~*~

“Thanks for staying over” Qrow murmured as he helped Ozpin to make up the couch with extra blankets and pillows.

The ivory-haired man had flat out refused the bed and, even as he playfully waggled his eyebrows and suggested that they share, their chuckles were cut off when Glynda _haughtily_ informed her lover that she wasn’t one for sharing; the three of them bawling into a fit of laughter had the girls blinking then joining in.

“It’s really no trouble” the older smiled; “it’s actually quite fun to have a sleep-over, even in my twilight years…”

“You’re thirty-eight, Oz” the younger man quipped; “you’re hardly over the hill…”

“Ha! Tell that to my hair” he winked, the pair of them sharing another chuckle; “but in all seriousness, this arrangement is quite agreeable to me as Glynda’s sisters, witches all of them, will be stopping by tomorrow morning and you, my friend, have very happily gotten me out of seeing them” he said with a grin.

“They can’t be that bad…”

“They’re _worse_ than you know” he sighed; “and them coming for their annual visit also heralds the end of summer and our triumphant return to the world of education” he reminded, his tone dripping sarcasm: “next week, I’ll reacquaint you with your old stomping ground, go over your class-schedules and give you all of the teaching materials you’ll need for the first semester” he added.

“Tch, yeah, thanks” the other said, his eyes rolling; “man… I can’t believe that there are only two weeks left before, well, everything settles” he huffed, his form perching on the couche’s wide arm-rest.

“Yang seems very excited to start her new school, at least” Ozpin reminded dutifully; “I think she met quite a few of her future classmates today at the park and Ruby, of course, is bound to be a hit amongst the children at Vale-Tots, I’m sure…”

“I just… it doesn’t, I mean” the younger floundered; “shit… what does it say about me when a couple of kids are taking everything is stride and I’m just a fucking mess, huh?”

Pulling the shorter man (who squawked indignantly) onto the covers, Oz wrapped him in a hug and planted his chin atop the unruly spikes of ebony hair that crowned his head; “Qrow, if you were running your mouth and saying that everything was great and you were beyond peachy-keen…”

“ _Peachy-keen?_ ”

“Then I’d be worried, frightened for you, even” he said, his fingers hugging the slumped man’s back closer to his chest; “it’s okay not to be okay” he told him sincerely: “and I couldn’t be more pleased that you’ve accepted your place on Beacon staff’s counselling program” he continued whilst giving him another squeeze. “We, your friends, will _always_ be here for you, however, I think you’ll find that talking to someone besides us will help not only you but the girls, when they’re ready…”

“I can’t believe that he’s been gone for this long” the other huntsman close to whispered; “it… it wasn’t supposed to be like this…”

“But it is” the older murmured; “and as much as you may not believe so, you can handle this situation” he assured.

“You have been all along…”

~*~

Three day’s later, the Sunday before he returned to Beacon to get his affairs in order, a week before he returned to teaching (which no small part of him was secretly, actually thrilled about) and the girls began their life in Vale proper, Qrow was dishing out scrambled-eggs, the radio playing the latest pop-song, whilst Ruby and Yang sang along. 

In the midst of this domestic setting, he could have been forgiven for thinking that his semblance had taken a much needed break.

*Bing-bong*

It hadn’t.

“ _I’ll get it~!!_ ”

“Whoa… Yang, not so fast and check the holo-screen camera first!” the oldest of the three called after her, his hand accidently touching the hot frying pan as he moved to set it onto the kitchen counter.

“Oohhh~!! Is it daddy, is it daddy, is it-“

“Uncle Qrow! It’s some weird guy and a robot~!!”

Watching Ruby’s excitement deflate, his body rushing to scoop her up and jiggle her in his arms (a move that always got a laugh from the toddler), the huntsman looked down into her adorable face and grinned. “Shall we go see the robot?” he asked, his mind figuring that Yang was merely describing a person who may _look_ like a robot as opposed to a real one.

Because _real_ robots weren’t exactly common in Vale since Atlas was so far away-

Oh _fuck_ …

Trying to keep his tone jovial (and his mind away from dark thoughts; he couldn’t indulge in murdering James Ironwood fantasies whilst carrying his youngest niece), the retired huntsman approached the door, ruffled Yang’s hair (much to her delighted annoyance) and stared at the holo-screen.

“Hey there” he called; “whatever it is you’re selling, we don’t want any…”

“ _Qrow_ ” James sighed (and damn, despite how much he wanted to punch the guy in the face he couldn’t deny just how good he looked in that uniform; the beard was pretty nice, too… No! No brain! Not again!); “may I please come in?”

“We’s eatin breaks-fast” Ruby told him; “you wan’ some?”

Oh _why_ did this beautiful child have to show off her generous spirit _now_ of all times?

“Oh, I beg your pardon” the slightly older man blinked through the blue-tinted display; “I hadn’t thought…”

“ _Normal_ people don’t wake up at 4a.m. to have breakfast before running-drills, Jimmy” the Branwen deadpanned, an actual smile fighting for his lips when the other baulked at the nickname; “but, since one of the ladies of the house has offered you a place at our table” he said, the door opening. “Then you’re welcome… for now.”

Coughing lightly, a hand gesture keeping his robot guard at the door in parade rest, the General of Atlas walked inside, his eyes shifting around the room before looking from one child to the other and back to Qrow.

“Ozpin tells me that you’re looking after your nieces whilst their father is away on business” he said deliberately, their eyes meeting to relay that he knew (hell, Oz had told him that Glynda had chewed their old-friend out about the scroll call they’d shared; he did _not_ envy the ear ache James was probably still suffering) about the situation. 

“Yep” Yang called as she clambered into her seat, her little hands already spooning the fluffy food-stuff to her mouth; “uncle Qrow’s the greatest” she added as Ruby quickly joined her (after leaning up to kiss her relative’s cheek when he’d gently eased her back onto her booster-chair).

“Yes” the General said, his expression softening; “yes I’m sure that he is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhh Jimmy... Jimmy, Jimmy, _Jimmy_...
> 
> That robot better be filled with 'I'm sorry' cakes and 'please forgive me for I am scum' flowers...


	123. Papa Qrow (Part 5)     18.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, worry, blood mentioned, feels, heart-ache and swearing.**

Watching the children (he’d never really been around any quite so young before; Atlas Academy (of which he was a deputy-headmaster) only catered for students over the age of sixteen, after all) scramble towards the soft-ground area filled with various amusements and other small, rapidly moving bodies, James couldn’t help the smile he wore.

He’d been cooping himself for so long within the military rules of his Country and the global position he held that, perhaps, he’d forgotten the simple joys of being in a green-space filled with laughter and music.

On reflection, that was still a poor excuse for the way in which he’d spoken to his former friend (his former _something more_ ) those few days ago.

Glynda had had every right to chastise him.

And now, as they sat on a bench together, he expected very much the same from Qrow.

“I’m sorry” he started; “I was…”

“A fucking asshole?” the younger man quipped, his body leaning into the brightly painted wooden seat whilst his eyes followed the girls as they joyfully joined in with a game of tag; “look Jimmy…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“ _General_ ” he snipped, his eyes narrowing without taking them off his young wards; “I know that you’ve got a job to do, and that job is pretty fucking important in terms of international security or whatever” he added, his scowl deepening: “tch, or at least it was important enough that you just up and left Vale the second you were offered it…”

“Hey, now that’s not fair… you and I, we weren’t…”

“Not fair?” the younger man snorted; “my sister nearly killed me and Tai _just_ for trying to talk her around after Yang was born” he grumbled; “I told you that needed some space, that I just needed some time to get my head straight and then _poof_ you were gone…”

“I tried calling you, hell, I even sent you a transport-ticket to Atlas so that you could…”

“Yes, well, that was very _generous_ of you, wasn’t it?” he breathed, his eyes briefly closing in remembrance before he opened them again; “why are you here?”

“I wanted to apologise properly…”

“Ha, _bullshit_ ” Qrow said, his arms folding; “you’re here to investigate his disappearance, aren’t you? Your bosses sent you over, didn’t they?”

“I…”

“And one of the only reasons that you’re here, _talking_ to me, is to further that investigation, right?”

Snapping his mouth shut, his eyes closing, James ran a hand over his eyes before leaning back onto the bench, a sigh pressing past his lips. “It’s true that Atlas Military is an international organisation and that my role as deputy headmaster at the Academy and a General in the army means that huntsmen and huntresses world-wide are under my jurisdiction” he related. “However, you’re wrong to assume that I approached you or the children for any other reason than concern” he furthered before, with a sigh; “but you’re also right to feel that way thanks to my past actions, when I called you and everything that happened between us… I… I can’t blame you for thinking the worst of me” he relented.

“I… I regret how we parted” he furthered softly, his eyes turning towards the sky; “I took you, your pain and what we had for granted” he admitted: “and when Headmaster Frost called me I should have stopped, I should have used my damned head and thought but, well” he sighed, his shoulders slouching. “I was heart-broken, I think… I’d never been so involved with someone else before and so, when you said that you needed space, all I heard was that we were over… that space meant you didn’t feel about me the same way I felt about you…”

“Tch, who are you and what have you done with the real James Ironwood?” Qrow cut in, his gaze briefly shifting to the man he once knew.

The man he once loved.

The man he’d thought he could build a future with.

Gods, it felt like a life-time ago.

“It would appear that we’ve both changed, wouldn’t it?” the older man offered with a mirthless chuckle.

“Yeah… that’ll happen in six years, I suppose” the shorter man murmured; “for what it’s worth, if that was meant to be an apology…”

“It was…”

“Then I accept it” he said, his frown lightening; “I’ve got enough worries on my plate without any issues festering between us” he reminded, his head lifting to see his nieces, their faces alight with laughter: “and I’m sorry too, you know?” he breathed.

“You weren’t they only one heart-broken back then…”

~*~

Ozpin sat in his Office, his brown eyes clouded with grief.

“I… I wish that I was reporting back with better news…”

Staring, his fingers reaching out tentatively, the Headmaster carefully picked up the burnt-orange bandana (a memento from Raven, if he remembered correctly) that his friend and former student would wear tied about his arm.

Unwrapping the fold it’d been placed in, the ivory-haired man looked at the pattern that was usually concealed, a feeling of dread cresting over him.

There was no mistaking it.

“Where did you find it?” he asked, his eyes snapping to Bart who nervously readjusted his glasses.

“At a large Nevermore keep” he said, the other huntsman behind him shifting uneasily; “it could be a plant, of course, and Taiyang is much to skilled and far too careful to have been…”

“Did you find anything else?”

Fidgeting nervously, the forest haired lecturer worried the brim of his clutched hat, his muddy boots scuffing the oak flooring; “there… there was quite a lot of blood…”

“B-but that is, you know, something that you’d find around such a large nest…”

“And we didn’t find his weapon or any other clothing…”

“The tracking hounds couldn’t latch onto any one scent, so…”

Running his fingers over the fabric, his eyes closing as he sucked in a deep, calming breath, the Headmaster gently refolded the bandana before depositing it inside one of his expansive desk’s draws; “Qrow does not need to know about this” he said firmly, his gaze switching from one of his former students to the next.

“No… no, you’re right, of course” Bart baulked, his hat almost crumpled beyond use; “yes… yes that’s truly for the best… because the wind could have blown it there or perhaps it’d gotten snagged on a talon when he’d fought them, well, if he even fought them at all” he babbled. 

Watching the others nod their ascent, Ozpin leaned back in his chair, the worry which’d been knotting his stomach all summer doubling in size.

However, he couldn’t afford to think that way.

Taiyang was clever, resourceful and determined; he wouldn’t put it past a man who could so deftly plan for his children to be taken care of in his absence to create a ruse like this.

If they believed what they saw and declared him officially dead then that would make his endeavour to _start a fresh_ elsewhere much easier, wouldn’t it?

~*~

“So… did the bearded guy know anything about dad?”

Carefully running the brush through her seemingly endless locks of sunshine hair, Qrow regarded his lilac-eyed relative with a smile as they regarded each other through the large mirror attached to her vanity-table; “in a way” he said softly. “He’s involved in the same business as your dad and that’s why he could only visit us for a little while” he explained smoothly, his gut twisting slightly at the lie spattered truths leaving his lips; “I’m sure we’ll get some further news in a little while…”

“He seemed pretty sweet on you” the six-year-old cut in, a large smile brightening her face.

“W-what?” the rust-eyed male chuckled out, clearly taken aback by the statement; “sweet on me? Now where did you hear an expression like that, huh?”

“Su-Lin said that Velvet was sweet on Coco” Yang giggled, her eyelids batting; “and _she_ looks at Coco just like the bearded guy looked at you when _you_ weren’t watching” she furthered: “I think he was crushing on you _super_ hard…”

“Crushing on me?” the huntsman snorted; “by the brothers, firecracker, where do you kids get this stuff, huh?”

“And you _totally_ like him back, don’t you?” she virtually squealed, her small hands clapping together excitedly; “you invited him to come back, didn’t you? I’m sure you said something about him stopping by tomorrow, right?” she asked.

“Were you eavesdropping, you little sneak?” Qrow grinned, his hand dropping the brush so he could tickle both of her sides.

“Ahh~!! Aahahahahaaa~!!” the child squealed, her small form wriggling under the playful attack.

“Oohhh~!! I’ll save you sis~!!” Ruby called, her pyjama clad form rushing from her own room, a pillow swinging from her little fist as she charged towards them.

Laughing together, their worries momentarily forgotten, the trio wrestled upon the fluffy rug next to the vanity, the girls _easily_ overpowering their uncle whilst the sun continued to sink beneath Vale’s skyline.

Today, at least, had been a good day.


	124. Papa Qrow (Part 6)     25.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: (ooohhhhh boy... hold onto your butts~!!) AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT and Yangst, canon typical violence, some 'T' is spilt (but not all of it), minor injuries, poor!Qrow, poor!Yang and swearing.**

September had rolled around far too quickly…

“Have a great day at school Yang~!”

They were already two weeks in to the new academic year; Ruby loved her pre-school, his oldest niece had earned herself a motely-crew of friends at Vale Elementary, Ozpin had given him a sweet set-up with some excellent, progress hungry students and, even though there was still no word from Tai, he felt hopeful that there would be…

“I will~!”

James had left just a few days ago and, even though watching him walk away again was hard (much harder than he’d ever admit to anyone) they’d parted on much better terms this time.

They’d parted as friends…

“See you at three~!”

So here he was, sat behind the wheel of a family-transport, a set of graded essays in the front seat and the back-seats empty as the sunny-haired six-year-old skipped towards the small glut of children how were waiting for her at the rainbow coloured gates.

“Love you Uncle Qrow~!”

Smiling, his hand raising to return the wave she threw at him as she looked back over her little shoulder, he shouted back “love you more~!” before starting the ignition and preparing to pull away from the curb, his garnet eyes waiting for confirmation that the girl was with her friends before he began his own commute to work.

Who’d have thought that he, a once infamous huntsman, would find himself living such a domestic life?

Not that he missed the seemingly endless nights of hunting down Grimm or visiting hostile villages and encampments touting his services because few Kingdom’s other than Vale weren’t prepared to pay for his elite services or the mud, the wind and the rain.

It was just, _different_ and, frankly, as tough as he knew the road ahead was going to be, Ruby and Yang were worth any amount of trouble.

Taiyang had once told him the same…

Sighing before taking a deep, steadying breath, Beacon’s latest teacher turned off the quieter town-roads and onto the main-route to the Academy, his mind shifting to the day of teaching and learning ahead.

A scroll-call directed through the school’s reception then straight onto Ozpin was, however, something that he couldn’t have foreseen…

~*~

“Professor Branwen, may I speak with you a moment?”

Blinking, his hand stilling (he was teaching Faunus History 101 to his freshman class and had just started to record a selection of dates they’d need to learn ready for their next assignment) against the blackboard, Qrow felt his heart leap to his throat when he saw Oz and Bart in the doorway of his classroom.

“Of course” he said before shifting to observe his owlish students; “tch, look whose getting called to the Principle’s office” he laughed, his words prompting the teens to grin, giggle or snort: “now behave yourselves and no slacking, you hear me?”

“Yes sir” the majority called back as he swiftly made his exit, his jovial-front wiped away once he and his ivory haired friend were in the corridor; “is it Tai…”

“Qrow, we’ve just been contacted by Yang’s school…”

Feeling the world slow down around him, his eyes shrinking in horror, he nearly baulked when the other placed a steadying hand on his shoulder; “w-what…”

“She’s fine… she’s _okay_ ” the older man said slowly, calmly; “however, they were doing presentations about their families in her class today and another student, whose father is part of our Huntsman’s Guild, told her that he was sorry about…”

Oh fuck…

Oh _fuck_!

“Gods” he wheezed; he felt sick. “How could I have been so stupid? We’ve listed him as a…”

“That’s not all” Ozpin cut-in carefully; “in her distress, it would appear that she has unlocked her semblance” he said; “Glynda is going to drive you there… she’s waiting outside for you and Bart will cover the rest of your classes” he added, their eyes locking. “Her semblance seems to be increased strength through distress and, if she’s anything like her father, then she’ll only grow stronger the longer she lashes out…”

 _Shit_!

Nodding, his legs already tilting into a run, Qrow didn’t wait to hear anymore and sprinted like a pack of Manticore were behind him.

So much for feeling hopeful…

~*~

“O-oh, Mr Branwen, thank the brothers…”

He’d flung himself free of Glynda’s transport the second Vale Elementary had come into view.

“She’s still in the classroom and I’m... I’m sorry but she was just too strong, too angry even for the Principal to talk her down and… and we didn’t want to hurt her…”

Skidding through the brightly coloured halls covered with child created art-work, posters about friendship and flyers advertising after-school clubs, Qrow barely noticed the other staff and lack of students as Yang’s homeroom teacher scurried ahead of him. 

“She’s in there… be careful…”

Throwing the door open, the huntsman didn’t even flinch when a desk came flying his way; easily side-stepping the blow, garnet eyes found a blazing, similar set of crimson searing into his own from the far corner of the room. Only these eyes (Gods, so much like her mother’s and grandmother’s) were set in the face of a frightened, seething, trembling little girl whose tight fists were bloody from where she’d been smashing furniture and punching the walls.

“Yang…”

“ **Go away!!** ” she screamed; “ **you’re a liar~!! I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you~!!**”

Easing into a defensive stance, Qrow was able to anticipate her every move regardless of her increased speed and stamina and carefully manoeuvred her away from the door and broken furniture to the carpeted area near the back of the brightly coloured chamber.

“ **Where’s my dad?! Where is he?!** ”

Her form was clumsy thanks to her distress, however, both he and Tai had been training her since she was four (Ruby, herself, was just starting to learn a few classic stances) and, when she did manage to land a kick or a punch, it _fucking_ hurt.

“ **Answer me~!!** ”

Regulating his breathing (he just needed to wait her out a little longer; this kind of semblance took a lot of energy to maintain and she’d been venting for almost an hour), the Branwen focused on dancing her around in a circle, his heart breaking into pieces at her distress.

Gods… she shouldn’t have found out like this…

He should have sat down with her, talked to her, told her everything he knew himself…

But she was only a child and Taiyan could… no, he _would_ come back…

“ **I want my daddy~!!** ”

Shit… 

_Shit!_

“ **I want my daddy~!!** ”

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” he cried out, his voice hoarse, tears already falling from his eyes without him realising; at his shout, the child blinked, the fire of her irises receding to allow her true lilac to shine through as she stared up at him, a flood now pouring down her own cheeks.

“U-uncl-e-e Q-Qro-w-w? I… I… ugh…”

Kneeling (collapsing was probably closer to the truth) onto the thickly carpeted floor, Qrow opened his arms before enfolding them around his oldest ward, his shoulders shaking as he held her wailing form as close to him as he could.

What else could he do?

~*~

“Aunt Glynda~! Hi~!”

Waving goodbye to her friends (Jaune and Nora ecstatically returning the gesture whilst Ren offered something more shy), Ruby skipped her way to the blonde woman smiling at her from beyond the flower-dotted gates, her silver eyes looking around for her uncle and not finding him in the sea of parents and care-givers.

Huh…

“Hello little-one” the huntress greeted fondly; “have you had a good day?”

“Oohh~!! ’s been so great!” the three-year-old grinned, her little hands waving a painting she’d put together; “we’s getting ready for Vale-Day an’ me an’ Jaune an’ Nora an’ Ren are’a makin’ the banna to go on the pre-school float! It’s gonna be aw-some~!” she expounded whilst dancing around the older woman’s legs as they walked to her transport.

“S’uncle Qrow okay?” she asked when there was still no sight of him.

“Yes, my dear, he’s at home with Yang” she replied gently whilst helping the child into her car-seat; “I thought that you all might like pizza for dinner and who better than you, my dear, to help me choose the toppings, hmm?”

“Ooohh~!! I _love_ pizza!” the girl whooped; “can’s we ‘ave ice-cream too?”

Chuckling, her form slipping into the front seat, Glynda leaned back and ruffled the tot’s unruly mane; “I don’t see why not” she sighed: “but we’re having extra vegetables on at least one of the pizzas to make it for it, alright?”

~*~

Finishing her milk with a loud, satisfied sigh, Ruby once again looked from her uncle to her sister, her head cocking to the side.

Ever since she and their Aunt had arrived, she couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong.

Yang’s hands had bandages on them, her uncle seemed to have a bit of a limp on his right leg and even though Glynda had kept the conversation going before she’d left, her sibling had been unusually quiet and sad.

Both she and Qrow looked that way even when they tried to smile and talk along with them.

“W’has goin on?” she asked, her eyes narrowing when her sister blinked and looked away whilst her uncle visibly jerked, the empty, ice-cream smeared plastic bowls he was carrying splitting in his hands.

Huh…

“It’s nothing, Ruby” Yang said quietly, her eyes glued on one of the windows, the sunset reflected in her gaze.

Pouting, her arms crossing and brow quirking, the youngest of the trio puffed out a breath which batted at her jagged bangs; “not buyin it!” she declared loudly; “you’re upset…”

“No I’m not!” the blonde snapped, her eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Yeah you are!” the smallest girl retorted, her right hand now pointing at her uncle (who was desperately trying to clean up the creamy mess on the kitchen’s tiled floor before someone slipped and cracked their heads open); “uncle Qrow’s upset too!”

“ _Ruby_ …”

“You are!” she insisted, her silver eyes gleaming; “wha’s the matter? I wanna help!” she tried, her head snapping from one member of her kin to the next.

“Well you can’t help!” Yang suddenly spat, a flash of red clouding her irises and causing her sibling to gasp.

“You… you gots your sem-blanse?” she breathed; “oohhh~! Tha’s so cool! What can you do?!”

“I can punch things” the six-year-old said, her tone blunt; “ _real_ hard…”

“Wow!” the darker haired girl whooped, her hands clapping together; “like super-duper-really-really hard?”

Feeling her ire die away in the face of her sister’s enthusiasm (and the fact that her uncle (who she was still trying to find words to apologise to properly; she’d seen the bruises she’d left on his legs when Glynda tended to him) was edging closer to the table, _cautiously_ ), Yang sucked in a calming breath (as Qrow had taught her).

“Yeah” she replied softly, her body turning to face the tot; “I… I ugh, kind’a broke my classroom today” she added sheepishly: “Aunt Glynda had to fix it all…”

“Ooohhh mmmyyyy gggooosshhhh~!!” Ruby squealed delightedly, her eyes the size of saucers; “show me!”

“Aahhh, let’s leave the demonstration until the next time we go to the training centre, alright?” their carer cut in, his smile true but tired; “now come on, it’s getting late and you need to brush your teeth before bed” he prompted, his hand resting on her unruly jags of hair to tousle them.

~*~

Pulling the blankets up to her neck, Qrow then moved to plump her pillow as Yang continued to look up at him, her bandaged fingers still worrying the blanket.

“I’m really sorry about hitting you…”

“Hey, I’ve told you, don’t worry about that, alright?” he soothed gently; “I don’t call you firecracker for nothing, do I?”

“B-but you… it wasn’t your fault…”

“It’s not _your_ fault either” the ebony haired huntsman murmured; “and besides, you had… you _have_ every right to be angry, sweet-heart” he added softly: “you’ve been really brave today… hell, a lot bravery than what I would have been at your age…”

“No one’s more brave than you, Uncle Qrow” the blonde fired back, her hands seeking his and clasping onto those longer, calloused fingers when they met hers; “you’ve been so nice to us when you could’ve just…”

“Ah-ah-ah, none of that” the warrior shushed; “you’re my nieces and I love you more than anything, okay?”

Nodding (and sniffing back her tears), the child hunkered a little further into her bedding; “do… do you think he’s okay?”

Trying his best _not_ to look as stricken as he felt, the scythe wielder found his gaze wandering to the largest window in his oldest child’s bedroom; “your dad is tough” he reassured. “He’s smart and strong, just like you are” he furthered quietly; “and I’m sure that, wherever he is, he’s thinking about you and trying to make his way home” he reasoned. “We left a note at the Patch house, lots of my friends are looking for him and I don’t think it’ll be too much longer before we find him, alright? Missing just means missing, okay?”

Trembling a little, a louder sniff rocking her this time, Yang made an affirmative noise in the back of her throat before tapping at his fingers to regain his gaze; “we still telling Ruby this weekend?”

“Yeah” Qrow sighed; “we’ll tell her together” he promised before leaning down to place a kiss against her forehead. “Now try to get some sleep… I’ll let you lie in while I take your sister to pre-school and then we’ll spend the day getting your semblance registered after booking you in for some power-management sessions at the training-centre, alright?”

“O-okay” she said, a yawn stretching her mouth wide; “good-night uncle Qrow… I love you.”

“I love you more, firecracker…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tissue box is empty...
> 
> ;_;


	125. Papa Qrow (Part 7)     28.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, Raven (because she is her own warning; also, if I write _nice_ Raven, I must write scum-bag Raven to even out the karmic balance), threats, mentions of blood, BAMF Qrow (YOU DO NOT MESS WITH HIS KIDS!!), non-sexual choking, swearing and all of the feels!**

Sniffing, her tiny hands rubbing at her tear-misted eyes, Ruby snuggled into her uncle’s side whilst Yang curled around her; “d-d-daddy’s ok-ay, right?”

Sighing deeply, his hand petting her hair as they sat together upon their couch, a steady stucco of rain beating against the windows, Qrow let his gaze drift to the steel-wool clouds looming over them, his expression saddened; “your dad is one tough cookie, kiddo” he breathed. “We… we just don’t know where he is right now, that’s all” he said, his hand moving from his youngest niece to pat her flaxen locks; “Uncle Oz has half of Vale’s Hunter’s Guild on his trail” he added softly. 

“Whys we no’… no’ lookin’?”

“It’s too dangerous, silly” Yang huffed (not that she hadn’t asked him the same thing the other day and struggled to accept the answer); “we’re too little to go and Uncle Qrow can’t leave us all alone, can he?”

“Ooohhh, no… no I wan’ Unkie Qrow to stay” the tot enthused, her body huddling into the warrior’s pyjama clad form; “yous no’ gonna leave us, right Unkie Qrow?”

Smiling at her watery eyes, the older man leaned to pull both of them up and onto his lap in a firm, warming hug.

“Not if I can help it” he murmured into the crowns of their heads; “I promise…”

~*~ **Four Years Later** ~*~

Yawning widely, his brain wondering _why_ his instincts had woken him at such an ungodly hour on a weekend, the thirty-year-old stretched, sat up and blinked in the near darkness of the room.

His alarm clock read 05:30.

Frowning (but refusing to ignore his gut; it rarely led him astray), Qrow rolled out of bed, his feet seeking the fuzzy-slippers the girls had insisted he have for a Winter Fest gift a year ago, the huntsman blinked the sleep from his eyes and started to look around.

His room (heh, maybe not as clean as it should be) was clear; slowly creeping around the rest of the penthouse, he found Yang sprawled (her head virtually hanging off the bed as per usual) across her bed, her windows closed, curtains drawn and art-work scattered everywhere as it should be. Then, crossing the hall, Ruby was star-fished across her blanket free mattress, her small mouth pulled wide as she sucked in lungful’s of air to expel in quiet and cute snores (that he’d had checked by a doctor, just in case), her toys spread about in tea-parties and fighting tournaments around her bed.

Silently thanking whatever deity might be out there that they were safe, sleeping and in no danger, the huntsman checked their front door (double-bolted) before slinking to the living area, his eyes narrowing at the shadowed figure standing in the kitchen area.

“Raven” he breathed, a quick glance back to where his girls were sleeping (and Harbinger was housed) telling him that he could just about get back there to protect them if necessary, the former tribesman squared his shoulders (not that he could look intimidating in flannel and rabbit slippers, he supposed) and regarded her carefully.

“Oh Qrow” she sighed, the Grimm mask she was so fond of wearing hiding her features; “how the _mighty_ have fallen…”

“What do you want?” he bit out, his tone hushed.

“Hmm? I was just checking up on a rumour that you’d grown soft” she said, her hands spreading out in the grandiose fashion she liked to use to mock people; “ _domestic_ …”

“I see no shame in looking after my family” he replied, his arms folding as he narrowed a glare at her; “raising these girls has…”

“ _Spare me_ ” she sighed, her hands finally moving to lift the mask, their gazes (garnet against crimson) clashing; “you would have served your _real_ family better at home, in our tribe” she reminded: “you’ve thrown _everything_ you ever were, all of your talent, all of your _fire_ away and for…”

“Try me” the younger twin hissed; “if you’ve come here for a fight, then…”

“Tch” she clucked, a smirk tugging her lips; “fighting you as you are now would be more a mercy-killing than true sport” she replied: “I’m surprised that your skills were sharp enough to wake you just from my presence…”

“Which brings us, once more, back to the real question” Qrow sighed (he’d almost forgotten how infuriating it was to deal with his sister); “ _what_ do you _want_?”

“We’ve reached our thirtieth birthday” she answered; “many happy returns, little brother…”

“ _Raven_ ” he huffed; “come on, _out_ with it” he ground out, his eyes sneaking a glance back at where the girls were (hopefully) still asleep.

“Don’t you remember what happens when members of our kin reach this age?” she asked; “as Chieftain, I’m here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself, to return with me, no tricks, your status as my Vanguard reinstated and we’ll take part in the blood-letting ritual together, we can rule _together_ , just as Grandmother wanted us to…”

“And leave the kids?” he baulked, his jaw slackening at the incredulity of it; “you’ve lost your mind if you think…”

“Our world is not _made_ for children, Qrow” she hissed; “the Grimm are growing in number, the Kingdoms and towns of Mistral and Anima are getting wise to our ways and our survival is…”

“Then you need to change your ways” the slightly younger growled; “pick a territory, build a real settlement, loosen your damned restrictions on who may be a Branwen” he furthered, his eyes narrowing: “you and I going through some ancient rite to what? Fire-up the troops? By the brothers, that won’t solve your problems…”

“Will slaying those two whelps solve my problems, then?”

Shock and horror washed over him like buckets of ice-water.

 _What_ …

What had she just said?

Eyes flashing, the younger twin had his older sister’s neck in his hand before either of them knew what was happening, his fingers squeezing with a deadly force that had her gasping, her own hands scrabbling against the hold.

“If you _ever_ talk about killing those children again I will gut every member of your tribe so I can fucking _drown_ you in their blood” he stated, his red aura crackling about him furiously, cracking her mask into shards which fell noiselessly to the rug they trod on. “Come here again, come _anywhere_ near them and, so help me, there is not a creature on Remnant that will be able to save you from me” he added, the purpling of her lips and fluttering of her lashes flagging up warnings that she was dying, that soon he’d go too far.

Oh… how he _wished_ that he didn’t care, how he _longed_ to be like her, just this once, so he could finish the job.

But he couldn’t.

He wasn’t that man.

He never had been, even in his youth.

Pulling away, his hands swiftly and effectively snatching a butcher-knife from the wooden block beside him, Qrow watched as Raven stumbled to her knees, her body heaving as she struggled to breathe.

“Heh… _there_ you are” she chuckled, her eyes looking up at him; “you’re still one of us…”

“No” he said bluntly; “I’m no more one of you than you are a saint” he continued, his hand brandishing the blade: “leave” he spat.

Smirking, her body pulling into a full stand, the Chieftain appraised him as though she were seeing him, truly, for the first time.

“You’ve been training them, haven’t you?”

“ _Leave_ before you **can’t**.”

Chuckling quietly, her booted feet kicking the fragments of her mask, the woman turned, drew her blade and slashed a portal open; “keep training them, Qrow” she instructed her expression hidden by masses of ebony spikes: “make them strong and maybe I’ll come back for an _actual_ visit when _they’re_ old enough to make the choice you’ve refused” she said.

“If you will not spill old blood for our sake then maybe adding _new_ blood is the answer I’ve been looking for…”

~*~

Skipping into the kitchen, Yang’s call of ‘ _Happy Birthday_ ’ was quickly replaced by “umm, why is there a knife stuck in the floor?”

Sighing, his hands still gripping at the handle and trying to wrench it free, the teacher looked up at his niece and offered a sheepish smile; “would you believe that a bird got in here and I had to chase it out?” 

“ _O-o-kay_ ” the sunny-haired ten-year-old said, her brows raised as she walked over to him; “it’s pretty stuck in there, huh?”

“Yep.”

“You want me to try?” 

Sitting back, the teacher regarded her firmly; “grab the handle _carefully_ with both hands” he instructed: “and, for brothers’ sake, don’t tell Ruby I let you do this, alright?” he said. “Oh, if it weren’t for you being so young and strong and me so old and weak” he bemoaned dramatically.

“Tch, I can’t help being so amazing” the girl grinned, her approach careful as she tried to wriggle and work the blade free; “whoa… this bird really ticked you off, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Qrow grumbled, his eyes watching her movements keenly; he didn’t dare touch her should his semblance decide to wake itself.

“Ooh… it’s coming, it’s… _there_ ” she whooped, her hands laying it straight back on the ground (her uncle had given her enough safety talks to know that leaving him to the rest was better for both of them); “what kind of bird was it?”

“A _really_ annoying one” the older of the pair huffed; “I’ll have to call the landlord and have him check for holes in the attic or…”

“ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!** ”

Blinking (his hands having placed the butcher’s knife safely on the kitchen counter), the former tribesman let out an _oofff_ when his seven-year-old niece threw herself at his middle, her arms (almost as strong as her sister’s), squeezing him tight.

“Heh, thanks kiddo” he chuckled, his arms enclosing her in a hug before pulling his right away to allow Yang access; “so, what do you want for…”

“Oooohhhh~!! You’ve got to have your present first~!!” the shortest member of their family interrupted, her silver eyes wide and gleaming; “ _ppppllllleeeeaaaaassseeee_ ~!!”

Fondly rolling his eyes (his fatigue and worry fading in the light that these children brought to him), the teacher smiled and let them lead him to the couch.

“Okay… umm, sit down, close your eyes” Yang instructed.

“And **no peeping**!” Ruby added, her smaller fingers pushing his hands to his face.

“Alright, alright already” he laughed; “no peeping, got it…”

Then, their bodies quivering with giggles, the children scurried to pull the present (expertly hidden beneath said couch) free of its hiding place to rest it, gently, on his lap.

“Surprise~!!”

Blinking, his eyes sweeping over (what he assumed to be a gift, possibly another set of lovely, hand-crafted artwork for him to add to the living-room’s walls wrapped up _oddly_ with paper, bows and glitter) a thick, manila envelope.

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Yang asked, her body crawling up to sit beside him whilst Ruby copied her actions on his opposite side.

Quirking a brow, Qrow flipped it over, broke the seal and pulled the wad of papers free.

“What?” he breathed, his words whisper quiet as he read the front page; “these are…”

“Uncle Oz and Aunt Glynda helped us out a lot” the blonde child explained, her arms wrapping about one of his whilst she looked up at him.

“I think Yang and Ruby Branwen sounds pretty good” she reasoned, her smile magnetic as her younger sibling giggled.

“But it doesn’t feel right to call you _dad_ ” she added, her lilac eyes meeting Ruby’s meaningfully.

“Ooh! Oh yeah!” she chirped, her body leaning up to kiss the stupefied man on the cheek.

“We think Papa sounds better, don’t you?”


	126. Papa Qrow (Part 8)     12.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST! Canon-typical body-horror (it's not very descriptive BUT the aftermath is definitely canon), upsetting themes, swearing and preparing to see/be with a loved one who is suffering.**

Walking down the impressive, impassive corridors which laced Beacon Academy like a hive on the way to his classroom after spending his lunch break with Glynda, Qrow couldn’t have been better.

The Vytal Festival was just around the corner, he’d officially been a dad for three whole weeks (he still couldn’t believe it), his students were making exceptional progress _and_ the girls, _his_ girls, couldn’t be doing better in school with their friends (whom they loved) and, overall, they were living a life that they enjoyed.

However, if his semblance had taught him anything, it was to never take his happiness for granted.

Because one day, this good luck would run out and…

“Excuse me, Professor Branwen?”

Stopping, his head snapping up and to the right, the teacher found an… Atlesian Lieutenant standing next to a grave looking Bart Oobleck, his body slightly out of breath as though he’d been running around on three cups of coffee as opposed to seven.

It was a strange, strange and worrying sight to see.

Why hadn’t they just called him on his scroll?

“Yes?” he replied, his body turning; “can I help you?”

“I certainly hope so, sir” the young woman said, her stiff shoulders and gritted teeth showing just how distressed she was underneath the rigidity of her training; “it’s General Ironwood, sir” she continued her body stepping forward to present him with an Atlas-tablet.

“He’s been… he _is_ critically injured, sir…”

Blinking, his hands taking the device, his eyes flitting from her worried face to his friend’s equally pensive stare, Qrow swallowed and found the courage to look down.

“O-oh… oh _Gods_!!” he gasped for there, laid out amidst a flood of wires, tubes and _metal_ lay the man he’d once loved, the right side of his chest shining silver with a tab above his eye whilst, further down (James had been given no privacy; his genitals were intact), his hips were only heavily bruised but, from the upper-thigh, the rest of his natural leg was gone.

“W-w-hat in the fuck happened?” he cried, his body trembling.

“One of Atlas’ largest dust mines was under attack by a Grimm horde the likes of which we have never seen” she replied quietly, Qrow’s grief clearly helping her to release her own; “the General he… he was in the area with his Ace Ops Team, running survival drills and… _and_ …”

Looking up at her, tears stinging his eyes, the older man pulled her to him, her arms easily wrapping around his shoulders as she let out a sob she’d probably holding since she learned of this tragedy herself.

For James had lived his whole life for the peoples of Atlas and Mantle and his loss would be felt by all of them…

~*~

“Are you certain that this is a good idea?”

Standing over his suitcase, his hands shoving the thickest socks he owned dispassionately into the corners, Qrow hummed in the back of his throat; “maybe not” he answered with a light shrug: “but I’d much rather them be with me then let them sit at home worrying that I’ll never come…” he cut himself off.

No, no he couldn’t think like that…

Sighing from where he was stood at the younger man’s bedroom door, his faithful coffee mug in hand, Ozpin nodded to himself; “I see” he allowed: “and I can’t fault you for that” he admitted. “I just… worry for you” he furthered; “I know that you were on his next-of-kin register, but he’s unconscious Qrow… he’s in a coma and he might not…”

“Don’t say it” the younger breathed; “he’s the toughest son of a bitch I know” he stated, a sweater being unceremoniously shoved onto his two pairs of pants: “he’ll pull through this, just like he’s pulled through everything else” he reasoned grimly before throwing his toiletries into the mix.

Taking a long drag from his mug, the headmaster looked away from those tense shoulders and flurrying hands.

There was no talking him out of this visit to Atlas it seemed.

Not that he should be this concerned, he considered; the Atlesian military would be the official escorts of all three Branwen’s and Yang (thanks to her natural skill and upbringing) was capable of protecting herself and Ruby (who was excelling at combat skills regardless of her tender age) was certainly a force to be reckoned with. 

Not that they’d be seeing any Grimm thanks to the large, technology revelling Kingdom’s ability to create airships which would fly them far out of the monsters’ reach and take them directly from Vale to where James was lying, comatose, broken and…

Gods, he couldn’t bear to think about it himself.

“How are the girls taking the news of their impromptu vacation?” he asked, his tone a touch lighter; “with only a month to Winter Fest, I’m assuming that they’ve been loaded with assignments?” he tried to chuckle.

“Heh, don’t you know it” Qrow said before looking over his shoulder; “look, Oz, about missing the Vytal Festival and my classes…”

“Everything has been covered, my friend” the older man cut in kindly; “the Festival has been postponed due to this tragedy and, after four years of impeccable service, I’m not quite sure _how_ we’ll go on without you for the next few weeks _but_ we’ll try our level best” he grinned, a smile being shared between them.

“We’ll be eagerly awaiting your return, though…”

~*~

With Ruby sitting atop his shoulders and Yang skipping to his right, the Branwen’s looked like they _were_ off to enjoy a vacation.

Gods, when he knew that James would pull through and after he’d helped to get him back on his feet, they would all have a damned holiday, the _best_ damned holiday he could put together; any obstacles would either be swerved or crushed under the weight of his conviction. 

“I didn’t realise how _huge_ Vale Transport Station was” the blonde child pipped up as she jovially swung her art-activity bag from one hand to the other, her jean clad-legs never missing a beat as they milled through the crowded area. “How’re we supposed to find our airship? There must be, like, over a hundred here~!”

Grinning (and feeling relieved that he’d already forwarded the main-stay of their luggage on ahead), Qrow leaned down to ruffle her sunny-locks, causing her to giggle and duck away; “don’t you worry, firecracker” he smiled: “the nice Lieutenant I met the other day gave me very good directions” he promised. 

“Ooohhh~!! How high are we gonna fly, Papa?” his youngest chirped, her little face turning this was and that as she observed the people below her, the silver of her eyes gleaming as she noticed niches shops, crammed cafes, souvenir stands, rushing commuters and jet-lagged tourists.

“ _Real_ high, kiddo” he replied, his hands moving to tickle the seven-year-old’s knees, her giggles brightening his smile further; “you’ll be able to see all of Anima from up there, too, once we get going.”

“Wow, really?”

“Really, really, and don’t forget that Atlas is floating hundreds of metres of the ground so…”

“Ahh~! Professor Branwen?”

Blinking, the three turned to behold the same Atlesian Lieutenant whom the oldest of their trio had consoled only two days ago, her military uniform pristine as she and a contingent of two robotic Knights marched purposefully through the various, bewildered or nonplussed commuters. 

“Woah… those androids are pretty cool” Yang commented after a low whistle; “are these guns real?”

“As real as you are, Miss Branwen” the woman replied, her tone friendly if formal; “they’re here for your safety and protection…”

“Hah! We don’t need those walking bags of bolts with our Papa here” the oldest of his children snorted; “he’s one of the best fighters across _all_ four Kingdoms” she added proudly, her lilac eyes looking up at him adoringly: “and _we’re_ gonna be just like him when we’re older, right Ruby?”

“Yeah we are~!” the seven year old crowed, her smile luminous as Qrow chuckled and the Lieutenant, despite her strict training, gave in and nodded along.

“Well then” she said; “I’m very pleased to have all three of you aboard” she commented whilst twisting on her heels and gesturing the way she’d walked from: “please follow me…”


	127. Papa Qrow (Part 9)     03.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST! Non-graphic description of severe injury, politics, swearing, Faunus based racism implied and upsetting scenes/aftermath of trauma/the start of recovery.**

The five-hour flight had gone off, thankfully, without a hitch.

“Heh, back in the day it would take the better part of twelve hours to reach Solitas even in the fastest flyer” Qrow mused as the Lieutenant passed him a bottle of water; “you guys seem to be developing technology faster than the rest of us can blink” he offered kindly as she moved to sit across from him.

“Well, when you live in a Kingdom where every natural resource tends to be buried under ice” she began, her smile soft and slightly strained; “you learn to find things quick and make the most of what you have” she admitted, her grey eyes fogging in thought. “And yet… even with all of our technology, scientists, military-forces and hunters we _still_ couldn’t protect one of our greatest heroes” she sighed; “we are still no closer to wiping out Grimm or establishing a truly global communications network or…”

“Hey” he called gently; “you’ve got to stop beating yourself up” he urged: “James won’t have run into that situation with any other thought on his mind than protecting the people…”

“Yes, but _who_ will protect him now?” she whispered, her gaze shifting to the cock-pit (where Ruby and Yang were happily chatting with the friendly, eager to teach pilots; he’d already taken over fifty photos of them wearing the Captain’s cap, learning about the controls and getting to _fly_ the craft). “There are already talks about replacing him” she breathed; “and he’ll never become a headmaster if he’s discharged from the military… _when_ he’s discharged from the military” she said, her words causing the pallor of her skin to whiten further. “And he’s given _everything_ to the Academy, to the Hunter’s Guild and the Army” she reminded, a thread of anger lacing her words; “and the way… the _way_ some senior staff are talking it’s as though they’ll just sweep him under the rug” she murmured.

Frowning softly (he couldn’t argue with what the girl was saying; the elitist attitude of Atlas was one of the _many_ reasons why he’d never wanted to move there regardless of his feeling for James all those years ago, feelings he might have overcome one day but now? All he could feel was relief that he never travelled down that road), Qrow sighed. “Don’t count Jimmy out of the running just yet” he tried to soothe, a hand reaching over to pat her shoulder; “not that I can promise you any miracles, or anything, but if anyone can get back on their feet after something like this it’s him” he smiled.

“He’s lucky to have people like you out there, fighting his corner” he added; “it’s just a shame that he’s probably going to need it…”

~*~

Landing at Atlas’ premiere transport station (Mantle still lurking below, just as dark, brooding and ominous as he remembered) Qrow wouldn’t have believed who’d come to meet him until he could see her (and her miniature companions) with his own eyes.

“ _Mr_ Branwen” she greeted curtly, the cold glint in her gaze not softened by age or the time they’d spent apart; “I trust that you had a pleasant flight?”

“Heh, nice to see you too, Ice Queen…”

Smirking at the furrowing of her brow (and the giggling of his girls as they stood either side of him, their hands holding their little travel bags and favourite stuffed-animals whilst they looked, curiously, towards the other children brought to greet them) Qrow bowed his head lightly. “Sorry, Commander…”

“You couldn’t be _sorry_ if your life depended on it” Winter snipped, the scowl she wore lightening lightly as she appraised his daughters; “however, I am glad to see you all the same” she admitted before nodding to the balding man behind her (and the (how _surprising_ ) contingent of Knights). “This is Kline” she introduced as the moustached man bowed; “he is my family’s personal butler and child-care overseer” she furthered (whilst the former huntsman _desperately_ tried not to roll his eyes or make gagging noises; overseer? _Really_?). “Whilst you’re visiting with the General, I was hoping that your children would enjoy going on a tour, fully guarded of course (‘ _of course_ ’ the other fighter mocked in his head) before we take you to your accommodation?”

Trying his best to smile sincerely (she was trying ( _very_ trying) her best and it’d be wrong, immature of him to try and rile her _especially_ in front of his girls), Qrow ducked his head to look at the younger Branwen’s, his hands resting atop their heads. “What d’you say, ladies?” he asked.

“I’m game” the blonde shrugged before offering a wave to the four children across from them; “hey, I’m Yang” she smiled.

“And I’m Ruby” the seven-year-old chirped, her small hands manoeuvring her stuffed beowolf so that its front paws waggled at them; “hi” she added, her silver eyes widening at the immaculately dressed children, her legs doing an awkward little curtsey.

“How very charming” Winter admitted, her tone pleasantly surprised; “this is Wiess, my second youngest sibling and heir to the Schnee Dust Company” she began, her right-hand gesturing to the little girl who provided a _perfect_ curtsey. “Whilst Whitely, our youngest sibling, will be following in my footsteps as a member of the Atlesian Army” she continued as the boy bowed, his expression as neutrally polite as his other sister’s; “and these are their play-companions Blake and Marrow” she added, her words causing the Faunus children to bow deeply at the waist.

Oh _boy_ , he was _not_ comfortable with this.

Hadn’t James told him during his last visit just under a year ago that the equality laws involving Faunus were being pushed through their judiciary system?

Shit, he’d have to look into the matter later; hopefully his girls wouldn’t cause any international incidents by starting protests about cruelty and second-class citizen statuses without him being there to cheer them on and keep them safe…

“Now then, with introductions made, the time is currently 13:00” Winter stated primly; “I have arranged for a private luncheon at our preferred restaurant before a tour of Sanctum Academy and a heli-flyer ride through the city” she told the two Branwen girls. “These activities should conclude at 17:00 when you’ll be returned to your father and taken to your hotel as per the Council’s arrangements” she said, her gaze then slanting to Qrow. “I trust that this is amenable to you?” 

Nodding (because if he started talking they’d be arguing and arguing would probably get him booted off of this floating, ivory-tower which, if it wasn’t for James and causing a scene and upsetting the girls, he’d be _totally_ fine with), the ebony haired man knelt down to his children’s eye levels. “Have fun, remember your manners, call me if you and need me and know that I love you” he said, his lips giving each a kiss to the forehead as they giggled, their small arms hugging around his.

“We love you too, Papa” Ruby replied warmly; “say hi to Mr General Ironwood for me…”

“Me too” Yang seconded, her eyes rolling fondly at her little sister before she leaned up to kiss his cheek; “love ya” she reminded before, dutifully, she held the hand of her sibling and walked her the short distance to a blinking Winter, pink-eyed (chameleon Faunus?) Kline and curiously observing children.

Watching them go, his eyes sharing a brief look with the nanny who cheerfully greeted the girls and started to usher the six of them away, Qrow felt that same nagging apprehension that _always_ bubbled up in him when they were out of sight.

They’d be fine; not only could they defend themselves (if necessary) _but_ their scrolls were constantly monitored by his own so…

“Being a father suits you very well” Winter observed mildly, an actual smile trying to tug her lips.

“Heh, I was pretty surprised myself” he agreed affably, his shoulders rolling in an easy shrug; “thank you for arranging all of this” he added, the maturity he’d been trying to channel coming to the fore (because he was grateful; being out with other kids would be far more fun than being stuck in a hospital waiting room after all). 

“You’re welcome” she returned, her head gesturing that they begin their walk; “he… he still has a photograph of you on his desk” she stated when they neared the exit.

“Really?” the older hunter blinked; “heh, he’s always been sentimental over such things” he tried to deflect. It wasn’t as though there wasn’t a few photos of them, together, hiding in his room or a picture of him skittering about the family album he’d started to make during the first Winter Fest he’d shared with the girls after Tai…

No, he couldn’t afford to start thinking about dark times or bad memories when he was on his way to see his former lover and current friend.

Gods, what he wouldn’t give to just lose his semblance, even for a little while…

“When we reach the hospital” the Specialist continued, her words slicing through his thoughts; “I know that you’ve probably seen all kinds of injuries during your career and I did advise that certain images be shared with you beforehand” she said, their legs striding towards a private, military transport. “However, I need you to brace yourself” she warned; “it… the situation isn’t good…”

~*~

Arriving at the ward (Winter had escorted him to the door but, based upon the look she was desperately trying to keep from her features, she couldn’t will herself inside), Qrow felt his hand tremble as he touched the door-handle.

‘ _Get yourself together, you idiot_ ’ he groused internally; ‘ _he needs you to be strong so, come on, get in there_ ’ he ordered: ‘ _he’d do the same for you_.’

Sucking in a deep, calming breath, the former huntsman let himself in, his eyes narrowing in shock when he looked towards the room’s only bed and its sole occupant.

“Oh James…” he breathed, his legs walking him towards the snaking cables, drips and wires which surrounded a man who he’d _never_ thought he’d see brought so low.

“James?”

Carefully, the teacher gently placed his right hand atop of a heavily bandaged forehead before moving down to brush over a lightly bruised cheek; “Gods Jimmy” he murmured, his body sinking into a chair at the bed’s side as he took in the metal, the scar-tissue and prosthetics. “You’re a tough son of bitch, I’ll give you that…”

“ _Heh… says… you…_ ”

Blinking (were his eyes open beneath that wrapping of gauze?), Qrow felt a wobbly smile (matching the wobbly moisture trying to escape his eyes) tug at his features; “you sound a little rough there, pal” he offered: “can I get you a drink?”

“ _W-whiskey?_ ” the other asked hopefully, a raspy laugh leaving his chapped lips.

“Heh, I’ll get you all the whiskey you want once we get you out of here” the shorter man acknowledge with a chuckle, his hands gently placing a straw to the other’s mouth; “but for now it’s just that sweet H2O I’m afraid” he grinned.

“ _You… you came… to rescue… me… huh?_ ” the General breathed.

“Of course” he replied easily after taking the (thankfully plastic) cup away; “what kind of knight would I be if I let these quacks keep you locked up in this tower?” he furthered softly: “in fact, I was planning on spiriting you all the way back to Vale with me…”

“ _D-don’t give me t-that kin-d-d of ho-p-pe, Q-row_ ” the severely injured man rattled, his flesh hand quaking on the covers.

“James Thaddeus Ironwood, I _did not_ drag myself and my girls half-way across the world to joke with you” the Branwen huffed, his hands carefully scooping up those tremoring digits and holding them; “like it or not, you’re stuck with me in whatever way you’ll have me, you hear?” he added with a gentle squeeze. 

“Ruby and Yang say ‘ _hi_ ’ by the way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhhhh Jimmmmmyyyyy~!!
> 
> ;-;
> 
> He'll be okay! (And happier in the long-run, you'll see)


	128. Papa Qrow (Part 10)     04.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, politicians, schemes, swearing and FEELS~!!**

Watching as the man he’d been in love with (hell, he probably still was if his battered heart had any say in the matter) slip in and out of consciousness, Qrow leaned over to brush his lips against that bandaged forehead before pulling away and leaving the room.

Gods… what a mess…

“Mr Branwen?” 

Blinking, his eyes alighting upon a man he didn’t recognised but, from the cut of his uniform, he was clearly a member of James’ Ace Operatives, the older man carefully closed the door behind him before grunting out a “yeah?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir” the man (fresh-faced, mid to late twenties, heavily sleep-deprived) stated, his brows slightly furrowed; “but… but I was wondering about the General’s condition?” he lightly pushed: “I… I noticed that he was talking to you through the surveillance feed…”

Struggling not to roll his eyes (because _of course_ there was CCTV cameras hidden all over the room), the lither man tried to smile; “as well as can be expected” he offered with a shrug: “he’s not making too much sense _but_ that’s Jimmy for you” he grinned, his tone lighter than he felt. “You were with him out there, weren’t you?”

“Yes sir” the brunette breathed, his eyes now focused on the window allowing him to see the sleeping man and the plethora of machinery keeping him alive; “my semblance helped to keep him alive… or so Commander Schnee says” he added quietly, his voice lacquered with guilt and sadness.

“You’re a medic?” Qrow asked, his expression dubious; since when did doctors need to baulk up like that?

“Oh… oh no, sir” he attempted to chuckle before extending a hand; “I’m Captain Clover Ebi” he introduced: “and it’s a great honour to meet you in person, sir” he said, his face earnest: “The General… he speaks very highly of you” he added.

Accepting the hand and shaking it, the former tribesman felt a little flutter take over his heart.

James had been talking about him to his subordinates, had he?

Heh… maybe there _was_ a chance of him tempting his former lover back to Vale with him after all…

~*~

After checking in with his girls (they’d sent him all kinds of whacky photographs of them posing in various places around the restaurant and Sanctum Academy, the stoic children they were touring with growing more lively and smiley as the images went on), Qrow realised he had an hour or two spare before they were reunited.

What to do, what to do…

He’d left the Captain to stand watch over James (he seemed nice enough, heart-broken by the accident, too), Winter was no where to be seen and, according to the stupid little badge thing he’d been forced to wear, he had an all access pass around the facility, so...

It’d be a shame _not_ to go exploring just to keep himself appraised of the anal Kingdom, now, wouldn’t it? Especially if he was going to be staying for a while.

Humming in the back of his throat (and quite surprised that he didn’t have a chaperone; heh, he wondered how long _that_ was going to last), the hunter walked down the sterile corridors, his eyes flitting from ward to ward as he mulled over everything that’d happened over the last few days.

Maybe he should give Oz a call to keep him updated…

“Ahh, Professor Branwen, I presume?”

Well, that didn’t take long, did it?

Gods, living in a _nanny-state_ was something he could _never_ feel comfortable with…

Turning around, the garnet eyed man found two people (amidst an armed, robot guard) walking towards him, their demur faces and expensive clothing _screaming_ out that they were so much more than hospital staff.

Shit, these were members of Atlas’ Council, weren’t they?

“Yes?” he replied, his hands still jammed in his pockets.

“Ahh, very good” the man nodded; “I am Councilman Sleet and this is Councilwoman Camilla” he greeted: “and, as visiting hours have concluded and your children are still visiting one of our best schools, we were hoping that you would take tea with us” he offered.

Tch, _offered_ ; sure, his manners were congenial and his smile pleasant but Qrow saw the gleam in those old, shrewd eyes and knew what those words _really_ meant.

 _Tea_ , luckily, wasn’t threatening in and of itself; however, he _really_ didn’t like the bastard bringing up his kids, but, he had been prepared for this before he’d made the decision to bring them along.

He knew he could also get all three of them the hell out of this _so-called_ Utopia if he needed to…

“Sure” he replied mildly; “how very kind of you to ask” he furthered because two could play at this game; that, and it wouldn’t hurt for him to see, first hand, what the Council were up top with their General grounded.

For, in the back of his mind, the young Lieutenant who’d escorted him to the Kingdom began to whisper her fears again, her worried eyes steeling his resolve.

If he could learn how these bastards wanted to screw James over then maybe, hopefully, he could pre-empt whatever they were planning.

Heh… it almost felt _good_ to be a spy once more…

~*~

“My heavens… you’re seven, did you say, young lady?”

Grinning, her silver eyes brimming with energetic excitement, Ruby flung herself back down from the rafters, every floating target in the gravity room hit dead-centre _even_ though she’d been equipped with a training gun quite different to the ones she used at Signal and at home.

“This is nothing” she stated, her gaze sweeping across the stupefied teachers, students and the Schnee entourage; “I’ve killed five beowolf in combat conditions and Yang’s going on for twenty” she related proudly whilst her sister, those lilac eyes shimmering at the praise, folded her arms and nodded her head.

“We’re taking advanced classes” the blonde furthered, her slender shoulders shrugging; “Uncle Oz says we’ll probably be ready for Beacon in three years’ time, you know, unless we want to wait for our friends to catch us up” she relayed as though her younger sibling just getting a perfect score on a test designed for fifteen year olds meant _nothing_.

“My, my” the Professor said after a brief cough; “your last name is _Branwen_ , you said?”

“Uh-huh” Ruby preened; “our Papa is still setting records during national and international tournaments” she continued warmly, her hands snagging her scroll from the little bag she carried to brandish the lock-screen whose image displayed Qrow holding a trophy across his chest, the two jubilant girls balanced on his shoulders grasping mini-golden cups of their own.

“ _Ahh_ ” the older man nodded whilst Kline chuckled and the Atlesian children blinked owlishly at the emotive display.

That… that was _certainly_ different to how victories were commemorated in their Kingdom.

“Yes, their father is a remarkable young man by all accounts” the butler agreed warmly; “and I’m sure he’ll thank you for allowing his children the opportunity to try out the amazing facilities you have here, Professor Frost” he furthered with bow. “Now, if you’ll please excuse us, our time here is almost concluded and I wouldn’t want to us to be late” he stated whilst ushering his young charges away from the gawping students and the artificial environment the Principal had thought to _wow_ the Vale bumpkins with.

If it was wrong for a small, working-class Faunus part of him to be _ever so slightly_ tickled pink to see the snobby Headmaster so floored by the two seemingly ordinary children, then he failed to care.

“Well then, my young friends” he called as they made through way towards the grandiose exit, a handful of quiet yet curious students watching as they went; “we should have just enough time to partake in an ice-cream cone before we sojourn to the Hotel, if everyone is amenable?”

“Yay~!” the Vale raised children chorused whilst the others offered more demur “yes pleases” and “thank yous”, their legs ambling them along to where an airship sporting the Schnee logo had just landed to receive them.

As they boarded, none were aware of the Principal following, his own scroll placed to his ear; “they’re remarkable” he admitted: “ _lively_ but skilled in a way far exceeding even some of my most gifted upper-classmen” he said, his eyes watching the vehicle take off from the court-yard.

“They’d _definitely_ be assets worth retaining…”

~*~

Qrow had forgotten, thanks to his predominantly civilian life, just how _boring_ playing mind-games could be with stiff-faced, pompous Atlesians.

Ugh, he should have just made a run for it when he had the chance…

“More tea, Professor?”

“No thanks” he replied, his second cup-cooling as he continued to sit in Councilman Sleet’s minimalist office, the Faunus server merely nodding at him before retreating to the back of the room whilst they waited for the people who’d _invited_ him to come back from wherever the hell they’d gone.

They must have thought he was an imbecile if they believed he bought one of them having _an important call_ that couldn’t wait whilst the other went to the _restroom_.

Gods, he wasn’t sure how Oz or James put up with politicians…

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting” Sleet stated as he re-entered the room, his features congenial as he approached his executive-chair; “now, where were we?”

Oh, _by the Brothers…_

“A reflection on my life in Vale” he shrugged; “however, if we could move onto Ja—"

“Ah, yes, your life in Vale” the man nodded; “you’re originally from Mistral, are you not?”

“Yes, but…”

“And decided to settle in our _sister_ Kingdom after a sensational career at Beacon Academy, is that not so?”

“It is” the (growing more disgruntled by the second) Branwen answered; “and I…”

“Hmm, so you’re not opposed to relocating, then?”

“ _Relocating_?” the younger man blinked; oohhh, he _did **not**_ like where this was going: “I’m not sure if…”

“My colleagues and I were only pondering this, of course” Sleet mused, his elbows propping upon the desk, his chin resting on tented fingers; “especially considering your regard for our dear General has caused you to travel all of this way and with your children, no less” he grinned. 

Not good… _not good_ …

“Councilman” he tried to pre-empt, his throat closing; “you’re not…”

“I’m merely thinking aloud, my friend, I assure you” the greying politician smiled (toothily, like a shark); “James’ recovery will be long, difficult and something that we, of course, wish to support in every way that we can” he stated smoothly. “We’re certain that you feel the same way… otherwise you wouldn’t be here now, would you?”

“I’ve taken a _short_ period of leave” he replied swiftly, his right brow quirking; “to make sure that James was still breathing and being looked after…”

“Yes, and we are very grateful for you compassion and time” Sleet crooned; “compassion and time we would like to reward as I know that your presence will mean a great deal to our dear General and may even advance his recovery process” he reasoned. “Having something to live for beyond his role in our Kingdom, much loved by the people though he is, will surely do no harm, will it?”

“No, but…”

“ _And_ what better motivation than knowing that you’ve settled here, no matter how temporarily, hmm?” the suit-wearer crooned before leaning back, that smile a little _too_ pleasant.

“We would be _more_ than happy to make it worth your while, too…”


	129. Papa Qrow (Part 11)     22.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Angst, reference to physical and mental trauma, Faunus racism (ggrrrr!), feeling uncomfortable and swearing.**

Coming to Atlas had been a mistake, his attachment to Jimmy be damned.

“Why have we been placed in a Penthouse Suite?” he asked, his eyes narrowed at Winter (who’d materialised out of nowhere to _escort_ him to his lodgings under the guise of returning home with her siblings afterwards; tch yeah, _right_ ) as she pushed open the door for him and handed him a _platinum_ key-card.

“Why wouldn’t you be given a Penthouse Suite?” she quipped imperiously before, as always, walking ahead of him.

“But I _paid_ for a three-bed apartment-suite” he argued, his eyes narrowing; “we don’t…”

“Hmm? Oh, Councilman Sleet has insisted that you have a _comfortable_ stay and at our expense, no less, so you’ll be awarded a full refund in due course” the Lieutenant continued, her eyes analysing the glossy furnishings and wide, tall windows framed by plush drapes. “Personally, I thought that the money could have been better spent elsewhere but then I met your daughters and, well? They _should_ have this kind of luxury for your stay, shouldn’t they…”

“ _Don’t_ ” the older hunter tried; “you’re not going to butter me up with…”

“ _The General_ will also find this accommodation more befitting his status when he no doubt asks to be moved, won’t he?”

“B-but… but that could be _months_ from now…”

“Then you’d better get acclimatised to your new home away from home, hadn’t you?” she grinned, her lips tugged in such a way that he _knew_ she was enjoying his squirming; “now stop being such a baby and get in here” she ordered.

“ _Baby_ ” he seethed; “you people are trying to—”

“Hi Papa~!”

Baulking (and trying to quell his murderous rage should his semblance choose to lash out at his girls as opposed to the smugly preening Ice Queen still standing in what looked to be an ultra-decadent room and… _fuck_ , could he see robotic butlers walking toward her?), Qrow turned to the short hallway that led to the only door on this floor.

“Hey kiddo” he greeted as Ruby snagged his legs like a barnacle; “you and firecracker have a good time?”

“We’ve had _**the best**_ time” the seven-year-old replied animated; “I’ve taken, like, a ba-gill-ian photos!”

“And _I_ won the ice-cream eating challenge at this super amazing dessert place Mr Kline took us to” Yang stated proudly, her small hands gesturing to the ribbon-skirted badge proudly pinned to her Pumpkin Pete t-shirt with a flourish.

“Ice cream eating challenge?” Winter queried as she returned to the door, a look of disapproval marring her pretty features; “Qrow, I’m sorry, she should never have been allowed to…”

“Ha! You kiddin’?” the garnet eyed man grinned, his face alight with pride as he crouched down to get a better look at the badge; “now _this_ is something for the memory book, huh?” he asked, his question making the blonde puff with pride as she nodded. “We’ll have to go through Ruby’s photos later to pick out which ones we’ll frame it with too, won’t we?”

“Oohhh~! Oohh~! Can we do it tonight so we can show everyone when they come by for a play-date tomorrow?! _Ppppuuuulllllleeeeeesssseeee_?!” the youngest Branwen chirped excited, her slender (yet powerful) form bouncing in place as the Atlesians watched her display with fascination, bewilderment and awe.

“A play-date, huh?” the girl’s father mused thoughtfully whilst he pulled into a stand, his mouth opening when…

“We would never presume to take up your time with such things without prior warning” Winter interceded; “and I’m certainly hoping that my siblings or Kline didn’t suggest…”

“Hey, _relax_ why don’t you?” Qrow huffed, his eyes rolling as he regarded her; “so long as they’re not missing out on croquette or, Gods forbid, _water-polo_ , all four of these kids and Mr Kline are welcome to come and join us in this ridiculously huge place you’ve forced on me” he chuckled, his own shoulders softening when she blinked at him owlishly before appraising the hopeful looking children.

Gods… he _hated_ how stuffy and formal people were forced to be here.

The second he could nab James he and his girls would be out of here _so_ fast…

“I… I will review their schedules” the eldest Schnee nodded, her scroll magicking into swift and steady fingers; “would eleven two p.m. be amenable?”

“Tch, _amenable_ she asks” the older fighter snorted; “well, since we can’t visit Ja- _The General_ until four tomorrow then yeah, _sure_ , amenable away” he grinned before looking towards a quiet, almost bashful looking Kline: “are those times okay for you, too?”

“But of course, sir” the care-giver replied warmly; “I’m simply thrilled to be invited.”

~*~

Since when did eyelids weigh over two hundred pounds?

“Sir?”

Grunting (was that… Clover? What in the world was his youngest but most capable Captain doing at his bedside? Was… was he sick?), James tried to turn his head and force his eyes to open.

Gods…

Moving was hard…

 _Thinking_ about moving was hard…

Did he have the flu, or something?

What… what was all of that _beeping_ he could hear?

“Sir… there’s a straw just by your lips…”

There… there was?

Why would he need to drink from a straw? He wasn’t a child and he detested cocktails, so…

“Can you hear me, sir?”

Tch, what kind of question was that? _Of course_ he could.

So… why couldn’t he say as much?

“ _I… I…_ ”

“Please… just take a sip… the doctors say it’ll help” the teal-eyed Specialist murmured, the feeling of the plastic tube against his lips causing him to frown.

Hand me a glass, he wanted to say.

Bring me some coffee, he wanted to order.

Irish that coffee up some, he was desperate to add.

Gods…

What was happening?

“ _Sir_?”

He was so… _so_ tired…

“James?”

Maybe if he slept for a little longer, he’d feel better in the morning…

Yes, there was nothing wrong with a little rest now, was there?

Qrow would be proud of him for resting, wouldn’t he?

He… he’d always warned him about working too hard, hadn’t he?

“ _Q-Qrow…_ ”

~*~

Watching as his girls explored the ridiculously oversized Penthouse (with three robot butlers, all of whom had been thoroughly befriended by the youngest Branwens) which consisted of two levels, for Gods’ sake, the former huntsman couldn’t settle his mind within the highly-polished, modern-technology choked space.

There were _five_ ensuite bedrooms; Ruby had picked the one with the largest hot-tub bath, Yang had swooned over the Master whilst he had taken one in between the two they had so enthusiastically claimed.

And hell, it really was a shame that they hadn’t packed _all_ of the silver eyed child’s toys as they could have probably fit, accessories included, comfortably within _even_ the utility room which branched off of a fully stocked kitchen that even the most snobbish chefs would dream about.

There was a balcony that skirted around the entire lower floor (three hot-tubs, two barbeques and eight telescopes (two on each side) were artfully placed on the immaculate, reinforced decking) and the living area could probably fit their whole apartment in it.

Hell, living area? More like the entertainment hub at the mall…

There was a cinema-room, a mini-bowling alley, a library, two offices, a den _and_ a swimming pool with sauna.

A _swimming pool with sauna_!

How did people live like this?

 _Who_ were the people that lived like this?

By the brothers’… he was _terrified_ of breaking anything; shit, even the toilet-seats were probably worth a month of his lecturing salary.

It was making his skin itch just thinking about the snooty staff staring at him disapprovingly should that fear come to pass…

“Papa! Ramsay 2.0 has finished making dinner~!”

Ugh, and that was _another_ worry, wasn’t it?

The _servants_ ; two _male_ (a butler and a chef) one _female_ (a _nanny-bot_ for his girls; yeah, over his dead body) were friendly, polite and eager to please.

They were _creepy as **fuck**_ …

“Okay” he called back, his arms tightly folded as he made his way from the living-room styled space to the dining room his children had cooed over.

Tch, what was wrong with having food-trays on their laps and getting comfortable on the couch like they did at home?

Home…

Gods, now that he had one, a _true_ one, he… missed it?

How could he miss it with his girls here?

His girls with their bright smiles, warm hugs and silly stories.

How did he get to be so lucky, huh?

“Ramsay 2.0 has made all kinds of fancy-sounding stuff for us to try” Yang greeted enthusiastically as he entered, his critical eyes watching a _Jeeves_ and _Ms Poshbottom_ placed various platters of ridiculously arty food on the beautifully made up table.

“Uh… huh” he tried, his gaze switching from raw egg yolk topped steak-tartare (eww), to some kind of fish-stew (were those… shells?) and back to the _fucking_ ice sculpture set up at the table’s centre.

Why did they need a large, melting snow-flake covered in shellfish?

“We wanted to have a try of everything new, just like you taught us~!” Ruby declared, a napkin roughly tied about her neck, cutlery in hand; “I am _so_ excited about whatever that thing with tentacles is~!”

Allowing the girls’ good moods to wash over him, their smiles carrying his mistrust of such things away, Qrow rubbed a hand over their hair fondly before sitting down between them.

“Alright” he chuckled; “but no spitting out anything you don’t like at the table, the floor or me, alright?” he smirked.


	130. Papa Qrow (Part 12)     30.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, discussions of segregation/slavery/second-class citizen status/the use of collars as a tool to demean and subjugate, hospital setting, canon-typical severely injured character, plans, schemes, swearing and trying to rationalise horrible things to young children.**

Tucking his girls up in _his_ bed (it was their first night in a new city and he didn’t mind them camping out with him, of course, and there was a sofa big enough to support two of him at the end of the bed, anyway), their pyjama clad forms snuggled beneath the blankets, Qrow grinned as he brought out the book they were reading, his mouth opening when…

“Papa?”

“Hmm?” he replied, the fairy-tale pages flipping shut on the chibi-beowolf bookmark; “something wrong, firecracker?”

Shuffling up a little on the pillows, her lilac eyes narrowing, the oldest of his children bit her bottom lip before regarding him with the kind of seriousness he’d come to associate with a burning question or worry.

“Why… _why_ did Blake and Marrow have collars with the Schnee Company logo on around their necks?”

“Oh yeah~! I thought that was weird, too” Ruby chipped in, her sleepiness rapidly evaporating; “and there were like, no Faunus at that fancy school, either” she said as the blonde girl nodded, their pretty faces pinched and pensive.

Sighing softly, the shape-shifter put the book to one side and regarded them both carefully; “Atlas is… a place that pretends to be something it isn’t” he began: “on the outside, most Atlesian humans want to show the other Kingdoms that they’re technologically advanced, intellectual and bastions of polite perfection” he explained. “However… for how advanced they are in some respects, I’d argue that they’re incredibly _backwards_ in others” he elaborated, his brows furrowing lightly; “and one of those ways is how they treat Faunus…”

“What?” the girls gasped in unison.

“Yeah… that’s the question the rest of the world asks when anyone dares look into it” their parent nodded gravely; “it was one of the main reasons why I didn’t move here with James when we were dating all of those years ago” he added: “I couldn’t live in a country that discriminated against people like that, never mind so openly…”

“So…” Ruby murmured slowly; “they… they’re not just Wiess and Whitley’s friends, are they?”

“No kiddo, they’re not” Qrow said softly, his frown saddened.

“B-but why the collars?” Yang demanded, her hands curling into fists; “that… that’s so cruel, isn’t it? It… it’s like they’re _pets_ or something” she said with a shudder. “Mr Kline just said that they were… for security-reasons, or something… you know, so they could walk around the Schnees’ big house and not get stopped by guards all’a’time” she ground out angrily.

“Hey… that might be true, to an extent, anyway” the hunter placated; trying to calm her down before bedtime was always a good idea, after all. “But one of the things you need to understand is that here, Faunus are considered second-class citizens… their rate of pay is generally lower than a human’s _and_ they have fewer career opportunities” he grumbled. “ _Domestic service_ seems to be the main-stay of their limited choices though… heh, that and mining” he grumped when the children continued to look up at him, their eyes wide and saddened.

“However… things are better now than what they were, not that that is any excuse” he argued; “and those two kids you saw with the Schnees’, well… they’ll be working, too… Sure, they’ll be given food and board alongside a better standard of education then what their parents could provide and I’m also hoping that they are genuinely being befriended by those kids, I do… _But_ it’s still a shi- ugh, _sucky_ situation” he breathed.

“And I’m sorry that I didn’t think to warn you about it, too… I was going to sit you down and tell you everything I thought you’d need to know on the flight out here but… heh, you were both having such a great time and my mind was too busy worrying about what I’d find when I got here” he offered, his shoulders slumping a touch. “Winter showing up with her siblings wasn’t something I’d anticipated… never mind you being _shown off_ to the Sanctum-brass” he huffed, his eyes narrowing the more he thought about how _everything_ had been choreographed without their prior consent. “All of this is why I was in two minds about bringing you with me” he allowed: “and why I’ll be _more_ than happy when I can bundle you and Uncle Jimmy into a one-way transport back to Vale” he nodded. “In any case I… I’m _really_ sorry that I… _oooffff_ ~!”

Blinking, his arms suddenly full of hugging children, Qrow sighed and curled them closer to him.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, Papa” Yang said into his chest; “s’not your fault that this place sucks” she reasoned.

“Yeah” Ruby nodded, her strong, small hands clutching at his night-shirt; “I… I liked them all… but… but I don’t think I want to play with them, not anymore…”

Cuddling them all the closer, the shape-shifter closed his eyes; “if that’s how you feel, kiddo, then you won’t have to, I promise” he said: “however… if you change you mind or, I don’t know, want to see how the land-lies for Blake and Marrow’s sake, then that’s okay, too” he offered. “Let’s see how you feel in the morning, alright?” he urged as they slowly pulled away from him; “and speaking of the morning” he redirected with a grin: “what’d you say we start with pancakes, go say ‘hi’ to uncle Jimmy and then go check out the Faunus Rights Centre, hmm?”

“Yay~!” the girls cheered; “ooohhh~! If they have a rally while we’re here, can we join it?” the tallest girl asked excitedly.

“Sure we can” the shape-shifter grinned; “I bet you two will make some damned fine signs to use, won’t you?”

“You know it, Papa!” the silver-eyed child smiled, her little face beaming with pride; “we’ll make signs so big and shiny that those nasty, old racists will _have_ to take notice~!!”

~*~

Eyelids fluttering (Gods… he was hallucinating again; why his brain saw fit to torment with the sounds of genuine, child-laughter was beyond him), James shifted his (useless, mostly metal; _fuck_!) body as much as he dared whilst attempting to wake himself.

Ugh… at least he wasn’t in pain.

By the Brothers, he could only imagine how many pain-killers they’d pumped into him.

Not that he supposed the right-side of his body needed it.

It wasn’t even _his_ body anymore.

Shit… how many times had friends, colleagues, _Qrow_ told him to be careful, told him that his love of the Kingdom would led to him becoming _literally_ consumed by it?

Heh… how prophetic…

How profound…

How _pathetic_ …

* **Knock-knock** *

Blinking, he turned his head to the closed door; it was probably Winter (he’d asked to be updated) or Clover (visibly eaten up by the guilt he just couldn’t shake) or maybe Camilla and Sleet had finally decided to give up the jest of keeping him around and were here to oust him from his position at the head of Atlas’ military.

Oh well…

There was no need to keep up the charade, was there?

And no need to delay the inevitable, either…

“ _C-come in_ ” he called, his eyes closing.

Why couldn’t a hole just open up and swallow him whole before spitting him out in Mantle?

Gods… he’d had _such_ plans to make things better, there…

“Wow uncle James…”

_**What?!** _

“… you look like a meatball in a pile of s’peghetti~!”

Blinking through his disbelieving laugh, the General faced the door regardless of his previous worries, a true, bewildered smile lighting his face as Yang and Ruby (unafraid, grinning and interested) skipped over to him whilst Qrow (he was here… he hadn’t been dreaming after all…) shook his head ruefully and approached with a fresh jug of water.

“W-what?” he managed; “what in the… the world are you doing here?” he asked whilst the girls hoped onto the chairs at his bedside, their lovely faces never wavering as they regarded him fondly.

“Tch, we couldn’t _not_ come to make you feel better, silly” the blonde supplied.

“An’ Papa thought’d be fun for us to have a vacation” Ruby furthered before leaning in conspiratorially, her eyes sneaking glances around whilst she cupped her hands to whisper her next words; “ _we’ve come to rescue you_ ” she added with a wink.

Chuckling, his flesh hand reaching out to gently take hers, James felt his eyes tearing; “I… I’m v-very glad” he replied, his breath hitching a little as the children carefully gave those long, battle-toughened digits a squeeze.

“Good” Yang said with a firm nod; “cus we mean it, don’t we Papa?”

“Heh, yes ma’am” the shapeshifter replied fondly, his own hands tousling their hair; “why don’t you two sit over there and finish the drawings you’re doing to brighten up this room, huh?”

“Okay~!” they replied before, after another quick squeeze of their uncles undamaged fingers, they scampered off of the chairs to empty their art-supplies and papers onto the guest table set, their drawings coming to life with the colours they started to spread.

Watching on warmly, the pride in his chest palpable, Qrow took his youngest child’s chair whilst pouring both himself and the General a drink, the garnet of his eyes soft as they regarded each other.

“I… I can’t believe you’re here” James admitted quietly.

“Well, seeing is believing, Jimmy” the younger man smirked; “maybe _this_ will help to convince you” he furthered, his body leaning forward to allow him to place a kiss upon the injured hunter’s now bandage-free temple.

Preening a little under the attention, the General sighed; “wh-whatever did I do to deserve you, hmm?”

“Heh, don’t get too swept up just yet” the shape-shifter grinned; “the girls weren’t lying, you know…”

“Huh?”

“We came here to fetch-you, not just say _’hi’_ and leave” he stated; “I’ve had a little peak at the hard-ware you’ve been given and, once you’re up and moving around, aside from yearly checks just to be on the safe-side, well, Vale can give you all of the support you’ll need…”

“Qrow… I…”

“Now don’t try to argue, Jim” the garnet-eyed man cut in; “I am being serious” he pushed: “there are _lots_ of job opportunities there and sure, you’re probably the best damned General that Atlas has ever seen, but…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

Sighing and waiting for the argument that was to come, his counter-points on the tip of his tongue—

“I… if you and the girls’ll have me” the other murmured, his fingers searching for the shorter man’s; “s’broken as I am I… I…” he tried, his eyes screwing shut.

“ _I’m yours…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... it's not quite as long as it should be BUT it felt natural to end the chapter here~!


	131. Papa Qrow (Part 13) 14.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, plotting, planning, scheming, non-sexual coercion and swearing.**

Sleet was decidedly _displeased_ by the conversation unfurling between their General and one of Vale’s finest hunters; however, given the circumstances and how long James’ recovery was likely to take, he supposed he shouldn’t be _too_ worried.

They’d have _months_ to find ways to _persuade_ Branwen that a change of scene would be beneficial for both himself and his talented brood, after all and, really, what could _Ozpin’s_ paltry, old Academy offer to someone who’d so clearly suit an Ace Operative’s uniform?

Speaking of their top-specialists, Winter Schnee seemed to have some underlying kinship with Qrow, however, from the few interactions he’d witnessed, she probably wasn’t the best person to enlist in his scheme.

Clover Ebi, though, now _there_ was a match…

Yes, from what little he knew about the world of semblances and hunter’s guilds (he’d never unlocked his own and had favoured politics even from a young age), surely getting them to be more friendly couldn’t hurt?

Yes, their powers would compliment each other, surely?

That, and the lad (their youngest Captain, newly promoted) was clearly in need of a confidence boost after seeing what tragedy had befallen their General, wasn’t he?

Well, who better to show him the ropes than someone with the older huntsman’s experience and skill set? Plus, there was only eight years between them and so the jade-eyed luck-wielder shouldn’t see any instruction from him as being demoted back to student ranking, should he?

Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he could see what an excellent team they’d make; also, who were the other Ace Ops to question such a prominent man _potentially_ being made a co-Captain? In his time, Qrow surely would have led multiple teams (regardless of STRQ, of which he _wasn’t_ the leader) and, in his capacity of a lecturer at Beacon, he’d produced some of the finest rookies across all four Kingdom’s, hadn’t he?

Hmm…

Splitting his time between being an Operative, teaching at Atlas Academy and assisting James with his recovery alongside raising such fine children wouldn’t be too difficult, either…

He could provide him with a live-in staff, private tutors for both girls if it was warranted and, should things with their relationship progress as they were expecting, why shouldn’t he and the children move into the Ironwood Estate? It wouldn’t take long to air it and bring it up to standards even if the manor-houses owner hadn’t lived there himself since his teenage years, would it?

Then they’d have privacy, space to grow, a _family-home_ to build together…

Yes, _yes_ … he and Camilla, between them, could make this all work out quite nicely, couldn’t they?

Grinning, his fingers reaching for his intercom, the Councilman felt a self-satisfied grin spread across his features; “Vivien?” he called: “send for Captain Ebi” he instructed, his eyes looking back to the holo-screen where their newest _asset_ was bidding farewell to their General. “And tell him to cancel any plans he might have for this afternoon…”

~*~

After placing a kiss to James’ temple (the poor guy had tried his best to stay awake for the whole visit, however, it was pretty clear that they were pumping him full of the _good stuff_ to keep him comfortable whilst his body adjusted its new, metallic components), Qrow carefully brushed his fingers through the other’s hair before pulling away.

Gods…

He could have lost him…

He could be standing at his grave-side and not his hospital bed… 

“He’ll be okay, Papa.”

Blinking (shit, he didn’t want to be upset in front of his girls, not out of any sense of bravado, but because they’d had enough sadness in their lives to last a life-time without seeing him _mope_ ; he should be happy, _thrilled_ that his (still potential; they needed to talk, didn’t they?) lover was still breathing, scars and all), the hunter regarded his children. “I know, firecracker… and with nurses like us he better had be, huh?” he smiled; “now come on, let’s get on a public-shuttle down to Mantle, huh? I figure we can spend the rest of the morning there, grab lunch and then get back to the apartment for your play-date with the Schnee’s, that sound good?”

“Yay~!” the paired chirped, each grabbing one of his hands, their artwork already carefully taped to the walls alongside hand-made cards that they’d dotted upon the biggest window’s sill; “ooh~! D’you think we’ll get to meet some of the Faunus running the Centre?”

“I hope so~!” Ruby grinned, her hands ruffling through her Pumpkin Pete cross-body bag; “I brought my note-pad to collect autographs and the camera you an’ Yang bought me for my last birthday” she said whilst showing off the items one at a time as they left the General’s private room. “Ahh~! I’m so excited that I…”

“Excuse me, Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, their heads turning to look over their shoulders, the family found a woman whom Qrow _vaguely_ remembered from the last _joyous_ meeting he’d had with the Atlesian Council, her skirt-suit in icy-tones, her expression pleasantly neutral in the way that only Atlesians could pull off.

_Uh-oh…_

“Yeah?” he tried, he and his family turning in the wide and quiet corridor; “is everything alright? I…”

“Oh yes, quite alright, in fact” the woman (Sleet’s secretary?) offered; “it has been brought to our attention that you’d like to travel to Mantle, is that correct?”

_The fuck…_

“Yeah” he returned, his eyebrows quirking alongside those of his children; “what of it?”

“Ahh… as the General’s _special guest_ , we wouldn’t want you having to rely on public transport regardless of how world-class it is” she smiled, her form approaching them as she proffered the small box she’d been holding, her cyan eyes calculating and pleased whilst presenting it to him.

“Umm…”

“Councilman Sleet has insisted that you have your own transport whilst you’re here, sir” she stated when he continued to blink, bewilderedly, at the set of keys she revealed with a (somehow) prim and proper flourish; “if you’d please follow me to the private parking lot? We’ve also assigned a space for your personal use” she stated, her high heels clattering classily upon the tiled floor.

“ _Wow_ ” Yang breathed; “we’re going up in the world, huh Papa?”

“Heh… sure looks like it, firecracker” their father breathed; “what’d you say?”

“I say” Ruby started, her little body drawing a deep breath as she looked from her parent to her sister; “ _I call shot-gun~!_ ”

“W-what?! No! No you can’t~!” the sunny blonde yelped, the pair of them now chasing to skip about the secretary’s legs; “ _I’m_ the oldest~! _I_ should get to sit up front~!”

Watching them go, his long legs striding to catch up, Qrow couldn’t help but feel… _wary_.

As Oz was often fond of saying, when things seemed too good to be true… it’s because they _were_ …

Sure, it would be advantageous to have their own vehicle here, but at what cost?

And, of course he was _thrilled_ to know that he could be with James so much faster and be present for any and all emergencies without relying on taxis’ or Winter, however, what did they want from him in return?

Atlas wasn’t exactly known for its _charity_ , was it?

Hmm…

Yet, as he watched his girls bounce into the elevator, the woman’s smile as she answered their many, _many_ questions (“what colour is it?”, “How fast does it fly?”, “Does it have a cool racing stripe?”, “Does it have wi-fi?!”) he figured that, for now, he’d accept their generosity.

On the surface, at least…

~*~

Clover… wasn’t quite sure _what_ to make of the situation he was being shoe-horned into…

“Umm, I’m sorry, sir… I don’t think that…”

“Ah, now what’s there to think about, my lad?” the Councilman chuckled, his body leisurely leaning into his executive chair, a tumbler of whisky (that wasn’t exactly… _professional_ , was it?) warming in his hand. “I would just like you to… further acquaint yourself with Huntsman Branwen, that’s all” he mused; “ingratiate yourself with him… make him feel welcome… offer to spar, offer to take him out on a mission whilst his children are occupied elsewhere” he shrugged. “You’re the perfect man for the job…”

“With respect, sir” the younger man tried, his body stood before the other’s expansive desk; “I… I don’t know if…”

“Feh~! What’s to know, hmm?” he chuckled; “don’t you think that he’d make a fine addition to your team?”

“W-what, I…” the Captain blinked; “wouldn’t he be over qualified?” he asked, his brows rising in surprise: “and, as one of Beacon’s most notable hunters, I’m not sure that…”

“Well, you could help to make him _sure_ , couldn’t you?” the leaner male grinned, his lips allowing a mouthful of amber to pass them with a heady sigh; “just imagine it” he urged: “to have a man of his notoriety working for Atlas, to add his skill-sets to yours, why, both Atlas and Mantle would never be safer, would they?”

“I…”

“ _And_ ” the politician continued, their eyes locking; “think about how this would make _James_ feel…”

At the Operative’s sudden stiffening, those unusual eyes widening perceptively, Sleet _knew_ he’d struck the right nerve.

“His recovery will be long and, if they’re as committed to each other as they seem to be, then wouldn’t it be good for our General to know that his lover was making a home for them here? That he was finding a purpose in our Kingdom, that he was helping to defend and look after Atlas in his stead?”

“Yes, but…”

“ _But_ it might be hard for him to blend in to our society and adjust to our culture without a little help, mightn’t it? Help that you, as someone with a semblance the polar opposite to his, could probably provide better than anyone else, hmm?” he pushed. “Think of this as a service that you can provide for the both of them… think of yourself not as a soldier trying to recruit but as a new friend offering support” he urged; “for all intents and purposes, our Mr Branwen seems like a good man with a good heart and the resilience needed to change, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, but…”

“Then it’s settled~!” the older chuckled mildly; “he and his girls will be making their way to Mantle as we speak” he stated, his grin stretching: “wouldn’t it be _nice_ for them to have a guide whilst they’re down there, hmm?”

~*~

Begrudgingly admitting that this transport would _thoroughly_ kick the ass of their old, yet perfectly reliable, vehicle back in Vale was something that Qrow would say to no one; his daughters, however…

“My scroll has _such_ amazing signal~! Blake has already liked _all_ of the pictures I’ve sent from inside of this _awesome_ ride~!” she crowed, her lilac eyes alight with glee; it looked as though _somebody_ had gotten over not sitting in the front seat, at least.

“Marrow and Whitley say that they think it’s better than Mr Kline’s~!” Ruby giggled, her fingers tapping away excitedly; “ugh~! Papa~! We’re going to need to buy a bigger memory book for _all_ of our photos~!” she virtually squealed, their good moods lifting his own spirits like nothing else ever could.

Heh… maybe he should curb his paranoia a little and _allow_ himself to enjoy this time along with them.

There would be so difficult times ahead, after all, even if James pulled off his usual _miraculously-beating-all-odds_ routine and got himself up and mobile in weeks as opposed to months.

Yeah… and it would do for him to be pensive during their vacation either, would it?

No… he owed his children a good-time and, by Gods, that’s what he was going to give them.

“ _Oh my gosh~!_ Papa~! There’s a pack of Manti-core running to that city wall over there~!!”

Blinking, his eyes following where his youngest girl was pointing, Qrow narrowed his eyes.

That wall would cave like a sandcastle under a wave from the looks of it.

 _Shit_ …

“Good eye, kiddo” he called, his hands piloting their transport to the nearest, flat roof-top; “what’s say I spice up the memory book with a game of elephant-squash, huh?”

“ _Yay_ ~!!” the children chorused; “we’ll be cheering you on, Papa~!” Yang added, her face serious and determined: “but be careful too, okay?”

“Yeah, you’s got to be careful” the seven year old advised as they landed, their bodies exiting the warm transport to stand upon the chilled damp of the roof.

“I promise you that I will be” their father returned, his scroll active and calling for his weapons locker; “so long as you two promise to stay here, get back into the transport if any flying Grimm come over, keep each other safe and, most importantly” he smirked, the tracker on his device showing the rocketing progress of a freshly cleaned and dust-loaded Harbinger.

“Don’t forget to only take pictures of my good-side, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...
> 
> OT3?
> 
> What do you think? I'm more than happy to keep Clover platonic in this (because I have TERRIBLE FairGame bias in this nest, clearly) BUT if enough of y'all would like OT3 then I'm sure I can be persuaded~!
> 
> XD


	132. Papa Qrow (Part 14) 27.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: fffffeeeeeeeelllllsssss, hind-brains, Faunus-racism discussed, a smidge of angst, anger/annoyance and swearing.**

Clover wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he met with (the man, the myth, the legend that was) Qrow Branwen again (the hospital hadn’t exactly been a sociable setting, had it?), however, when the distress call he’d deviated from his current course to address had been resolved within five minutes of broadcast, seeing the huntsman _singlehandedly_ destroy a Manticore pack was…

“Wow…”

Awe-inspiring and, if he was completely honest? More than a little intimidating.

“ _Woo~!! Go Papa~!!_ ”

Blinking, his own body perched precariously upon an apartment building’s upper-level ledge (he’d leapt from the military transport he’d caught a ride with in his haste), Clover turned his head from the impressive display to a pair of cheering children excitedly bouncing upon a roof-top only a few blocks away.

Ahh… so those were the wonder-kids that’d had his old teachers raving, were they? 

Slanting his teal-gaze back towards the hunter he’d been sent to (coax, bribe, _ingratiate_ ) befriend (he shuddered at the forced nature of it all but, orders were orders… especially if they would help his General… _the_ General), he found that he wasn’t too surprised.

His movements were quick-silver, that trade-mark cape a splash of crimson against the stark-white of the tundra spread out beyond the (admittedly) grey, cracked walls; the man’s weapon (a legend all on its own) slinked, twirled and rendered every Manticore it met asunder regardless of whether the blade was a sturdy, elegant broad-sword or wickedly curved scythe.

Gods… it looked as though he was enjoying every minute of his battle against the bewildered, rapidly dwindling Grimm; even from here he could see that classically roguish (devastatingly handsome) smile and, if he wasn’t mistaken, the hunter seemed to be waving at and striking poses for the girls so animatedly cheering him on.

Heh…

Yes, oh yes… it was perfectly clear to him (although he’d never instructed young people in the way combat himself; hmm, maybe he should look into that? It would definitely be rewarding, wouldn’t it?) that anyone with even a smidgen of talent receiving one-to-one tuition from (arguably) Beacon’s most famous son would definitely excel.

Therefore, he could only imagine the time, care and attention that Qrow would put into his own children; according to the Academy staff, the pair (seven and ten, if he could believe it) had out-manoeuvred and out-classed a training system designed for students twice their age.

Heh, it was good to know that the next generation would probably out-shine his own…

“That’s quite the show going on out there, huh?”

Blinking (and nearly baulking, almost losing his grip; he hadn’t seen the civilian crack his window open, let alone heard him over the gusts of bitter wind sweeping across him and the building he clung to), the Captain cocked his head to observe the speaker with a smile before turning back to observe said _show_.

“You bet” he grinned; “heh… it makes me feel a little redundant, though” he chuckled warmly.

“Yeah” the nameless watcher agreed, a small smile tilting his sandy-stubble crumbed lips, his tone chagrined; “me too…”

~*~

Rolling his shoulders (damn, it felt good to work off some of his Atlas-anxieties; shit, he’d been more wound-up than he’d realised: thank the Gods he’d been able to battle-out his frustrations before his semblance (which had been _miraculously_ well behaved since he’d adopted his girls) lashed out), Qrow surveyed his good work.

Not a single elephant had been left _un-squashed_.

Heh, good.

Then, his hand offering a wave to the (more than) grateful wall-guards, the oldest member of Beacon’s Chapter of the Branwen Tribe folded Harbinger into its carrying mode and slotted it gracefully into its holster (that he always wore, no matter the event) before making his way to jog back. 

Hopefully the girls would have…

“The fuck?”

Blinking, his eyes narrowing, Qrow felt a spike of ire puncture through the warm, exhilarated pleasure that he’d been previously feeling.

What the hell was an Atlesian Specialist doing swinging over to his kids when he wasn’t with them, he…

Oh wait…

It was that guy, yeah, Captain something-or-other who’d stood over James with _almost_ the same kind of protectiveness that he’d been feeling at the time.

Hmm…

Clover Ebi, that was his name; early-twenties, perfect performance and test scores, perfect teeth, hair and body, etc. Yeah, now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered talking to his (hopefully not for long) former lover about appointing the (obviously) talented man as a Captain at such an early stage in his hunting-career; they’d both agreed that the guy deserved a shot and, well? It looked as though Jimmy had made the right call.

That being said, _why_ would an Ace Op’s boy-scout be all the way down here?

If he remembered correctly, unless the situation was dire, Atlas’ top-notch hunters normally swanned about floating Capital of the (overall) elitist Kingdom whilst lower paid (and lesser skilled) huntsmen and huntresses _safe-guarded_ Mantle, so what were the chances of the Academy’s golden-boy boy slumming it?

“I smell a rat” he murmured to himself; “and a _sleety_ one at that” he huffed, his form easily free-running, jumping and climbing the various buildings separating him from his daughters and the charismatically smiling man who was yucking it up with them.

Shit; _why_ had he told them that people in overly white-hunter’s gear were part of James’ forces and didn’t need to be dealt with in a hostile manner?

Gods, the _last_ thing he needed was them becoming (even) more _chummy_ with the perfection-complex, smile-bots that seemed to make up the majority of the eyesore floating above him, wasn’t it?

Heh, it looked as though operation ‘ _Rescue-and-Run_ ’ was going to need a jump-start.

Therefore, after they enjoyed their morning (hell, what was left of it) at the Faunus Rights Centre, hosted the play-date and got settled down for the evening he’d have to call Oz to get the ball well and truly rolling. Yeah… if he started getting Jimmy’s travel arrangements, work-permits and home-care papers in order now then there’d be _very_ little to stop them from flying out of Atlas the second the older man was able.

And hopefully that day would come sooner rather than later…

~*~

“Papa~!! Papa~!! You were _amazing_ ~!!”

Having landed upon the business-roof which was playing temporary host to the Branwen’s transport (damn; the Council weren’t exactly being subtle in their _courting_ of this (admittedly) incredible family, were they?), Clover had approached, smiled and chatted to the girls only minutes before their father returned.

Ugh…

Was it him or did the older man seem ticked-off?

Shit…

Maybe he _shouldn’t_ have approached them so quickly.

“Heh, thanks kiddo” the garnet eyed man replied warmly (though that keen, analytical gaze never left his own even as the children flocked to his sides); “you both okay?”

“Yep~!” the huntresses in training chirped; “Captain Ebi was just telling us how awesome he thought you were, too~!” Yang tittered, her words causing his face to flush (because, well, she wasn’t wrong but to just have his praise blurted out was a little, umm, _embarrassing_ ) whilst the older hunter seemed to mellow slightly, a smirk curving those rosy lips.

 _Umm_ …

Damn; why did the guy have to be even _more_ attractive close up?

How had he missed how handsome the tournament-winner was when he’d met him the other day?

‘ _No Clover, bad… terrible… **awful** idea~!_’ his mind was quick to add; ‘ _he’s here for your General… _the_ General… so… back off and stand-down hind-brain~!_’

“Oh, he was, was he?”

“I… ugh…”

“Well, who can blame you?” the oldest Branwen shrugged, his grin shit-eating whilst the girls giggled and they made their way to the gleaming vehicle (so much nicer and newer than anything else you could see in the streets below); “so, what is Atlas’ Ace Ops Leader doing down here in the sticks, huh?” he asked.

“Ahh… well” the brunette floundered (because damn it all, he hated lying; fuck, he was bound to be caught out in his uncomfortableness, too, wasn’t he?); “I… I’ve been asked to drop in on an old Academy friend of mine” he stated (it was a half-truth, after all). “She runs the Faunus Rights Centre down-town and is considering running of the Council-position that J… the General can no longer tend to as he focuses on his recovery” he furthered, his form lightly flinching when those unusual vermilion eyes sharpened and flashed at him.

“Uh-huh” the other mused after ensuring his youngest child was belted into her seat; “well… that’s _quite_ the coincidence, isn’t it?” he hummed before walking the few steps that separated them, his leather boots crunching on the gritted roofing. “ _We_ just so happen to be going to the Centre” he stated, his right brow quirking whilst his mirthless, ironic smile deepened; “what are the chances?”

“I…”

“Tch, whatever” the older shrugged, the passive-aggressive hostility bleeding out of his form (probably out of pity; they both _clearly_ knew what was going on here, didn’t they? Gods, he was more surprised that the other didn’t punch him square in his face); “you want a ride?”

“W-what?”

“A _ride_ ” the other chuckled, his eyes rolling in a way that seemed more fond than exaggerated; “do you want one?”

“Oh… oh ugh… yes, I mean… so long as I’m not opposing or…”

“ _Clover_ ” the slightly shorter grinned (and fuck everything if his knees hadn’t trembled _just a little_ at that sultry purr of his name); “look, I know the deal here, I _know_ what you’re up to and, more importantly, I know that _you_ won’t have had any say in the matter” he offered mildly. “James only ever trusts a handful of people and, seeing as he appointed you to lead his hand-picked team then, as far as I’m concerned, that means you’re on the level” he explained. “I don’t need to make life any more difficult for you when it comes to the kinds of people who sign off on your pay-cheque” he added, his expression softening; “and besides, you did everything you could for Jim, so I’m happy enough to return the favour so long as we’re both on the same page and you drop the recruiting act, alright?”

Blinking (heh, the man was _just_ as direct as his leader had claimed on the few occasions that they’d discussed him), the teal-eyed huntsman felt his own smile forming, the tension he’d been feeling mostly draining out of his shoulders.

“Alright” he nodded; “I think I can manage that” he grinned before, his features becoming sheepish: “umm… you might not feel so generous when I tell you that an Ace Ops uniform _may_ be being crafted to fit your measurements right now though, huh?”

~*~

Having _somehow_ quelled the urge to scream, drive straight back to the hospital, load James’ prone form complete with bed _somehow_ into the trunk (he’d have found a way, Gods damn-it) and floor-it back to Vale, Qrow instead found himself absentmindedly wandering around the expansive Centre’s exhibit of ongoing projects, his hands _very much_ shoved into his pants’ pockets.

An _Ace Ops_ uniform~!

Of _all_ the _fucking_ nerve, he…

* ** _Pop, pop, pop~!_** *

Blinking, his legs stopping mid-stride, the huntsman sighed as he looked up to view the burnt out light-bulbs above him.

_Oops…_

“Whoa~! Sorry about that~!”

Turning to see a genuinely apologetic sheep-Faunus running up to him, her eyes checking him over for any injuries, the older felt his ire (that he’d only been revelling in thanks to Clover taking the girls straight to Robyn Hill, the impressive huntress’ enthusiasm at their clear adulation prompting a special, private tour of the facility) ebb away.

“Heh, don’t worry about it… it was probably my—”

“Oh no, please, the fault is all ours” the woman cut in, an old dust-pan and brush materialising seemingly out of her pocket (wow; now _that_ was a useful semblance) as she continued to ensure he wasn’t cut or bleeding; “money’s been a little… _tight_ as of late” she sighed. “I try my best to source good bulbs at lower prices, but” she cut off with a helpless shrug, the one or two other people who’d been milling about the show-room still disinterestedly looking around.

“Honestly, it’s fine” he pushed; damn, now he felt like a real heel. 

With abilities like his, he _really_ shouldn’t give in to wallowing, should he?

“I’m just glad you’re not hurt” the younger of the two stated, her brush quickly and inoffensively dusting his shoulders before her eyes widened; “oh my gosh” she breathed.

“Hmm? What?” he blinked, his garnet eyes swiftly moving to his shoulders; shit, fragments of the thin glass hadn’t sliced into his skin, had they?

“You… _you’re_ Qrow Branwen~!” she gasped, her expression star-struck; “you… you’ve won every inter-Kingdom tournament for the past five years in a row~!” she gushed: “what in the world are _you_ doing _here_ ~?!” she asked before, at a cough from their right, she blushed furiously and took a step back. “A-ah, sorry~!” she smiled as a much taller (whoa; talk about intimidating) approached, her keen eyes and soft frown narrowing on him whilst she came to stand beside the Faunus.

However, if his instincts were on point (which they often were), she wasn’t there to accost the younger woman (and he’d have some choice words for her if she had) but to offer protection.

Shit…

This was Mantle, wasn’t it? A second class-city in a first-class Kingdom.

Damn, it looked as though the news reports he’d seen when he’d been checking this place out (because taking his kids to somewhere that was definitely dangerous was _not_ something he’d ever intentionally do) had been right. These women, all huntresses, spent more of their time cleaning-up anti-Faunus graffiti and desperately trying to raise funds to keep the place going then they did _actually_ getting out into the community to provide help; as awful as it was, they still lived in a world where bastards liked to shit on the little guy.

And he, for one, couldn’t stand it.

Therefore, as long as he was _stuck_ here, he may as well work to rectify that problem.

“Heh, don’t worry about it” he urged, his brow cocking the interloper, the exhibit now only hosting the three of them; “and you are?”

“Joanna” the beige-eyed woman grunted; “this is Fiona” she said whilst nodding to her small companion: “and if you think you can sue us for this, then…”

“What?”

“O-oh… oh I…” the sheep blinked, her animal ears drooping.

“Hey” he grunted, his arms crossing; “look, I get where you’re coming from” he stated, his head tilting to lock eyes with the new-comer. “Heh, you think that I’ve come in here to cause trouble, huh? Tch, I’m willing to bet that you’ve had a few people enter your Centre looking to discredit it, haven’t you? The folks of Atlas seem to be _real_ happy getting the bulk of what they need thanks to Faunus miners risking their lives to fund all the dust-related things they like up there, don’t they?” he offered. 

“So let me just put your mind at ease and say that not only do I take _full_ responsibility” he continued, his words causing both women to blink at him; “ _but_ I feel as though I should own that by insisting that I pay for the replacements and hell, what does a guy have to do to make a monthly donation around here, huh?” he asked, his smile wide.

At their bewildered expression, he merely chuckled and nodded to the reception desk; “you take Master-Lien cards, right?”


	133. Papa Qrow (Part 15) 30.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS, ANGST, internal conflict, references to canonical character-death, worry/anxiety, references to racism/prejudice/inequality and swearing~!**

If Clover hadn’t been impressed with Qrow’s daughters just from their first meeting (the pair were bright, articulate and delightfully sweet) alone then, well, he most certainly was now; he’d never seen people of their age be so actively involved in fighting injustices.

It…

It almost made him feel ashamed of what little he could claim to have done…

And Mantle was still in a mess, wasn’t it?

Even though James, Winter and the new Council they’d helped to bring in were far more liberal, definitely more caring and (wonder of wonders) one of the key-representatives was _actually_ a Faunus (with a human father whom owned a _healthy_ fortune, no less), you couldn’t argue that the Earth-bound city was the Kingdom’s poorer-relation.

A poor relation filled with miners (over-worked and under-paid), orphaned children (of hunters with no extended families and the miners, too) living in under-funded orphanages and people who simply couldn’t afford to live anywhere else.

Heh, “ _Welcome to Atlas_ ” their tourist-board declared to any and all who’d listen; “ _where you can live your best future, today~!_ ”

 _Gods_ … what a joke.

What an insult.

And who had been the _poster-boy_ for so many of those lies?

 _He had_.

He’d done so with a perfect smile on his face.

He’d done so whilst posing with starry-eyed cadets.

He’d done so because James… the General, had asked him to.

He’d done so to make the older man smile, too.

 _Shit_.

Perhaps Councilman Sleet had been right; recouping this family (as small as they were) could have a huge, positive ripple effect, couldn’t it?

He had a sneaking suspicion that Qrow would suffer none of their bullshit and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Yes, you wouldn’t catch a man with that kind of integrity selling out, would you?

No.

No, at least, not for himself; however, as he watched the children, their fingers flipping through a series of images to thrill both him and his old Academy friend with, the more his worry grew.

For these girls, for _James_ , he had a sneaking suspicion that the oldest Branwen would do anything.

Gods.

He’d have to keep a closer eye on him, then.

Someone who loved his… _the_ General that much needed to be helped and protected, didn’t he? And that, Clover knew, was something he could do, he _would_ do.

His other superiors and all potential consequences be damned.

“What d’you say, Muscles? You ever seen such an amazing string of accomplishments?” Robyn cooed, her eyes widening at the scroll and camera the children were flicking through, her smile endearing; “you girls have been busy down there in Vale, huh?” she asked as multiple posters with various slogans were shown to her on the devices’ display screens. 

“Our Papa always says that we shouldn’t take where we live and our equality-laws for granted” Yang acknowledged, a picture of the three of them at a rally for better pension rates for disabled and retired hunters coming to the fore, her lilac eyes glittering with pride. “And that when bad things happen, it only takes good people doing nothing to make it worse” she explained; “so _we_ want to be good people who _do_ things” she declared, her younger sibling nodding vigorously as they turned to Robyn together. “Just tell us what you need us to do, and we’ll do it~!”

~*~

Leaving the Centre (his annual subscription “ _M-Mr Branwen that… that’s too generous, really~!_ ” paid in full for the next three years; “ _tch, I would have blown that much on a bar-tab back when I was younger and stupider so hey, you’re actually doing me a favour an’ helping me stay on the wagon_ ”), Qrow felt a millions time better than he had when he’d entered it…

“It was real nice of you to sign those autographs with our Papa, Mr Ebi~! I think lots of Atlas kids will buy those pro-Faunus mugs and t-shirts now, for sure~!”

The weather seemed to be brightening, they’d have plenty of time for lunch before Kline brought the Schnee children and their (he tried not to shudder) _companions_ by to enjoy their playdate (the new Faunus-tales inspired board-games they’d bought from the Centre were _sure_ to give the Ice Queen a migraine weren’t they? Heh, _hilarious~!_ ) and, all in all, things were looking up.

“I’m glad that you think so Ruby… I… I think that me doing something like this has been long overdue.”

And speaking of _looking up_ to the _wonder_ of the _perfection_ (he tried not to gag; seeing the struggles of Robyn and her friends had only cemented his anger and disgust with the so called utopia so innocuously hanging above him like the sword of _fucking_ Damocles) of Atlas, what was he supposed to do about his officially _unofficial_ chaperone?

The girls seemed to like him and the image of him diligently standing over James’ bedside just wouldn’t leave his mind.

Ugh!

Why, _why_ had he decided to become the kind of man that his children could be proud of, again?

“ _Because they deserve nothing less_ ” a voice that sounded too much like Summer to be ignored whispered in the back of his mind; “ _because that is the man you were born to be… you big doof~!_ ”

Tch.

Gods… he really missed that (charming, magnetic, powerful, _wonderful_ ) little brat…

He…

He just hoped that he was doing a good-job in her stead…

He hoped that, wherever she was (probably riding a unicorn in a meadow surrounded by cookie-trees and doughnut bushes if she had her way) in the afterlife that she could see her girls, _their_ girls, and know that he always thought about what she might do, what she might say if she was still…

If she _hadn’t_ have…

“Okay” he said aloud, his statement causing those he was walking down the grimy sidewalk with to look at him; “what’s say we head on back to the Penthouse and have Ramsay 2.0 whip up some lunch, huh?”

“ _Yay~!_ ” the children cheered, their lithe forms dancing about his legs as the brunette regarded them, his smile soft even though his eyes were a little uncertain when they met his.

“Ahh… well, thank you for letting me—”

“Huh? What? You not hungry, boy-scout?”

“W-what?” the teal-eyed man (and damn, couldn’t you just drown in those? They reminded him of the lagoons he’d seen in the ‘ _Vacuo Oasis_ ’ adverts that’d been scattered across the fancy brochures his kids had cut up for a school project a few weeks back); “oh I… I couldn’t impose…”

“Tch, ‘ _impose_ ’ he says” Qrow chuckled, his children (now reaching for the stupefied huntsman’s hands to tug him along) laughing right along with him; “that’s another big word for your vocabulary books, huh?”

“Sure is” Yang grinned.

“ _Very_ fancy~!” Ruby echoed as, together, they resumed their walk.

Sure, it was probably a stupid thing to allow the kid (heh, _man_ , he reminded… he was in his twenties, not his teens) so much of their time _but_ poster-boy had been (most likely) bullied into a situation he clearly wasn’t comfortable with and, if his spy-days had taught him anything, keeping friends and enemies alike close and in his sights was better than not.

Time would tell, of course, as to which of those two categories Captain Ebi (“ _Clover_ ”, Summer’s voice insisted) would fall into and, for all their sakes, he was certainly hoping that the brunette would be in the former instead of the latter.

Not that he wasn’t prepared to deal with him (or anyone else who got in the way of him saving James and protecting his children) _but_ , the more he saw of the endearing Ace Ops leader, the more he hoped that it wouldn’t come to that.

He’d grown to like having friends…

He’d come to _enjoy_ pulling people close as opposed to pushing them away through his own fears…

Plus, it’d be nice to have another adult to talk to, wouldn’t it?

As mild-mannered as Kline was, he was more than likely being monitored by his _employers_ and, although Winter hadn’t been as insufferable as he’d thought (“ _heh, give it time_ ”) sitting down with her to have a (he couldn’t stop his shudder this time) _civilised conversation_ made him want to break out in hives…

~*~

If Clover was asked to count just how many times he’d been (blown-away, shocked, his prejudgements demolished into atoms) _surprised_ today, then he’d be heading for treble digits…

“Ooh~! Ooh~! You’ve _got_ to try this~!”

Here he was, sat in a dining room twice as large as his _private_ dorm-room in the Academy’s staffing-quarters, a plethora of dishes (all restaurant quality) laid out before him with the world’s sweetest servers loading his plate with new tastes to enjoy…

“Isn’t that yummy? It’s too spicy for Papa (“ _I like my stomach lining **in** my stomach, thank you._”) but I think it’s just right, don’t you?”

He’d not had a family meal in, well… a really long time.

He’d been orphaned just a few months after graduating (the White Fang had attached the hydroponics facility where his parents had worked; there had been no survivors and his older siblings had long since left Atlas, their lives scattered to the four winds) and, although he and his team worked together, that’s all it was…

 _Work_.

Gods… how long had it been since he’d just sat down, eaten and talked freely?

For most of his career, lunches had involved writing the reports he couldn’t complete in between training, missions, teaching and running whatever errands and tasks that James, the Council and even Winter asked of him…

“Umm~! An’ what about these crispy, veggie things, huh? I thought only Papa could make broccoli taste good~!”

This…

This was so intimate, _private_.

He shouldn’t be encroaching.

He shouldn’t be sitting in a chair that James’ kind, magnanimous and illustrious form should be occupying.

He shouldn’t be eating this food, having these conversations, _enjoying_ something that he had _no_ right to be involved in.

And yet…

“Watch out Clover, my girls will make a foodie out of you and demand that you write for their blog if you aren’t careful.”

And yet he didn’t want to leave.

He didn’t _want_ to relocate to the tiny, sterile staff-room to munch through a bland sandwich coupled with a protein bar…

He didn’t _want_ to quietly talk to himself as he read and re-read the endless reams of reports (which he was convinced that no one else ever saw once he’d submitted them) that were usually on his works’ docket (Sleet had somehow delegated them to ‘ _help free him up_ ’, apparently) in the quiet of his quarters…

“Oh my gosh, Papa~! That’s a _great_ idea~! Ha~! Coco will be _so_ jealous that we have a celebrity writing for us~!”

Was… was it so wrong to enjoy himself, even if it was only this once?

“I’d be honoured” he heard himself say; “but I’d much rather write about that delicious cake your chef is bringing to the table, if it’s all the same to you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT3~!! OT3~!! OT3~!!


	134. Why Playing Pranks on People is Wrong (A Cautionary Tale)  (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen – Mature.
> 
> Pairings: Team Ruby&Qrow, Team JONR&Qrow, The Ace Ops&Qrow, (Past) James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Summary: As part of a team-bonding exercise (which is a bullshit way of saying that they’d fucked up and the _adults_ were all in favour of giving them a punishment with _meaning_ ), Teams RWBY, JNOR and the Ace Ops (minus their leader) spend a day and night in the Solitas wastes _guarding_ a warehouse.
> 
> Bored but comfortable (they had their rations, bed-rolls and central-heating facilities which offered warmth and clean, hot running water), the groups decide that _maybe_ getting to sit around and chat isn’t _so_ bad.
> 
> Especially when Yang starts to recite some of the stories her dad had told her about uncle Qrow’s Academy days…
> 
> **Warnings include: pranks, hijinks, consequences (both foreseen and unforeseen), sexual innuendo, underestimating Qrow Branwen (is a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do), swearing, flirting, revenge, raised eyebrows, challenging gender conventions and stereotypes, death-threats (they’re playful, honest) and plans-backfiring.**
> 
> **This is all Domoluvu’s fault…**

After finally reaching his private quarters, his teenage companions having seemed a little _too_ innocent when Nora _accidently_ tripped and launched her loaded food-tray right at him, the marinara sauce spoiling his shirt and pants completely, Qrow should have realised that something was wrong before even setting foot in his room.

“What the fuck?”

When he next saw him, Taiyang Xialong was a _dead-man_.

“Those little bastards” he murmured, his hands brushing over the plethora of skirts (in all shapes, lengths, textures and colours) which not only hung in his wardrobe where his three identical combat-suits and (rarely used) casual ware resided _but_ they were also on the curtain-rail, stacked in his chest of draws and splayed across his bed.

His pants (all five pairs of them) were nowhere to be seen.

(His underwear draw, however, had been blessedly left alone).

Sucking in a deep, calming breath (because murdering his niece (who _must_ have been told the story of his first week at Beacon by the older blonde who called himself his _best friend_ ) was wrong and he would, in time, regret it), Qrow appraised the traditionally female clothing and hummed thoughtfully.

Back home in the Branwen tribe, issues about sex, gender and gender stereotypes were relatively unheard of; many couples were LBGTQ+, some people were transgender, a few were non-binary and, aside from there being no Faunus (for reasons he hadn’t thought about or realised at the time), everyone had been treated equally.

Well, so long as you were strong and didn’t mind a little (a lot of) bloodshed.

He supposed, upon reflection, that’s why he hadn’t been particularly bothered or upset by Tai’s prank at the time regardless of the laughing student body (because why should he care what people who didn’t know him and weren’t his friends thought?) who’d pointed and stared at him.

In fact, if he recalled correctly, many young men and women had paid him _far more_ positive attention than negative and, being bi himself, this had opened many doors (quite literally to a dorm or two) for him and given him some of the best experiences of his older teenage years.

However, this being Atlas, he imagined that there’d be more than a few eyebrows raised _if_ he put his plan into action.

This, of course, meant that he’d need an accomplice or two…

~*~

When Qrow failed to return to the canteen that evening, his face flaming and words of anger spat, the twelve people involved (although Oscar, Ren and Vine had cited their disapproval and had only been convinced to keep their mouths shut) hadn’t been that perturbed.

The older man was a legendary huntsman and, perhaps, instead of flying off the handle, he could have chosen the uncool (and Harriet _completely called it_ if he did) route of reporting them straight to the General, or worse, Winter Schnee.

For out of the two of them, the group _knew_ who would come up with the worse punishment.

“Maybe I should go check on him?” Ruby voiced as they all ambled (slowly, cautiously) down the corridor which led to their respective dorms.

“What, and give the game away?” Marrow challenged before Jaune nudged him in the shoulder and quirked a brow.

“Dude, he’ll _know_ it's us” he huffed; “who else would sneak into his room, steal his stuff and fill the place with skirts, huh? Clover? The _General_?”

“Yeah… well, there are _other_ students here, you know…”

“I did try to warn you about this folly” Vine chipped in, his calm demeanour no less placid; “and, you having received no merriment from your _prank_ , I fear that only consequences are to follow…”

“Consequences?”

Blinking, baulking and turning to see Clover Ebi jogging towards them, his eyes mainly on his scroll as he reached their sides, the Ace Ops Leader regarded them all with a quirked eyebrow; “sorry to interrupt” he offered, his critical gaze sliding from each sheepish face to worried expression. “Is everything alright?”

“We- _umph~!!_ ”

“Everything is _fine_ , Captain, no problems here at all” Harriet declared, her gloved hands cupping a flustered, wriggling Ruby’s mouth; “we were just heading in for the night…”

“Yeah!” Nora chorused, a grinning Elm smiling beside her; “and everyone knows that there’ll be _consequences_ if we don’t get enough sleep” she called: “right guys?”

When the majority nodded or half-heartedly agreed, the brunette hummed dubiously, shrugged then smiled; “okay then” he said: “sweet dreams everyone… we have our usual morning mission debrief at 07:00 so I’ll see you all there” he continued whilst walking ahead of them.

“Oh, and be sure to be prompt” he called over his shoulder; “the General will be attending…”


	135. Why Playing Pranks on People is Wrong (A Cautionary Tale)  (Part 2)      14.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: shock, confusion, skirt!Qrow, mind-fuckery, THIS is only the beginning, feeling guilty, reaping what you sow, oh... you think you're freaked out now? You just wait! And swearing (I think).**

Yawning widely, the majority of Atlas’ latest prank-crew had all but forgotten their antics of the previous day.

The reaction (tch, _what_ reaction?) had been anticlimactic and, from the looks of things, today was going to be just another day of fighting Grimm, patrolling Mantle and running errands for the General, Lieutenant Schnee or Councilwoman Hill.

_Yay…_

“Ugh… I need coffee” Jaune greeted as Team RWBY and JONR met in the corridor that branched from their dorm-rooms; “Marrow better not have drunk it all before we get there…”

“I just hope that Elm has left a few doughnuts for once” Yang grumbled, her flesh arm stretching up and away from her whilst, at her sides, Blake continued to rub sleep from her eyes and Weiss finished tying the bobble at the end of her ornate braid.

“So… we’re just going to forget about yesterday?” Oscar asked hesitantly, the early morning making little difference to him thanks to his farm-based upbringing.

“Tch, you’re still worrying about that?” Nora quipped, her own fingers finishing off her partner’s plait; “Qrow probably just threw all of the skirts away and had some new pants delivered from the tailor” she said, her smile returning when the ebony strands she worked with tapered off nicely. “If anything, I’m kind of a little disappointed _but_ , if the General chews us out, he chews us out” she shrugged; “we were only trying to have a little fun…”

“I know, right? I also wish that we’d set up a scroll or a camera to record his reaction” Yang sighed; “dad would have lost his mind if we could have shown him that…”

“Well I’m not too happy at the thought of all those skirts being throw away” Weiss admitted; “some of them were pretty cute…”

“Yes _but_ at least we bought them all from those charity-stores thanks to Jaune’s common sense and Vine’s eco-conscience” Yang quipped; “I was really surprised by how enthusiastically he showed us around…”

“Ha, yeah” Ruby grinned; “it’s hard to get a read on that guy, isn’t it?”

“Really? I don’t think so” Ren replied, his expression a touch owlish as though he couldn’t understand why their fellow huntsman would be incomprehensible.

If anyone was going to gel with the zen-master of Ace Ops, their own karmic friend was the most likely.

Speaking of which…

“Umm… don’t we usually bump into Clover and his team right about now?” Blake suddenly voiced, her feline ears flicking as she looked around the (unusually) deserted hallways.

“Maybe they’ve gone on ahead?” Nora reasoned; “you know, if they thought they were going to be in trouble they might’ve wanted to get it over with…”

“There could have been an urgent mission that called them away, too” Weiss added, her feet moving (alongside her companions) a few paces quicker, just in case they’d missed something.

Or were in more trouble than they realised…

~*~

“Whoa, where’s the fire?”

Scuttling and stuttering to a stop at the briefing-room’s main entrance (they hadn’t been running because they weren’t worried, nope, not panicked one bit), Teams RWBY and JONR baulked, blinked and open stared, their jaws flopping open.

“Wow, looks like you guys are keen to get started for once” Clover complimented, his head cocking to the side; “well? Aren’t you going to take your seats?”

No… no _way_ …

Frozen in the doorway, their eyes unblinking, it took Qrow coughing into his hand and gesturing to the chairs (which he was stood to the side of) to get them stumbling into action with many of the now licensed, _professional_ huntsmen and huntresses even tripping over each other to join the equally perturbed, rigidly sitting Ace Ops.

“O-kay” the oldest brunette said, his eyes sharing a look with his ebony haired senior who simply shrugged, his arms folded and poster completely, utterly relaxed; “Marrow, I want you, Elm and Weiss on escort-detail for Councilwoman Hill…”

They couldn’t believe it; sneaking glances at Qrow, each other and their partners in _crime_ , they struggled to keep their composure…

“Ruby and Harriet, another supply-truck is heading out to the mine…”

What… what should they do? What should they say?

“Jaune, good job with the school patrols so far, the Principle has asked that you…”

How… how could he just _stand there_ like he wasn’t… like he _didn’t_ have the long, beautifully sculpted flesh of his lily-white legs exposed for everyone to see?

“Nora, you’re with Vine and Ren on Atlas Patrol duty…”

They were smooth, further enhanced by an ankle boot with a bit higher heel than he usually wore (but no less masculine in their design) and the skirt he’d picked? By the Gods…

“That means that Blake, Yang and Oscar are with me as security for Councilman Sleet during his conference…”

He’d gone for the black silk one (that Ruby had squealed over when she’d found and felt it); it flowed like liquid ink across his thighs (it was a good three to four inches above the knee) with two, filled in slits showcasing deep crimson ruffles which were embroidered by blood-red roses on emerald vines, cut artfully up each thigh.

It fit his slender hips and tapered waist _perfectly_ and he’d complimented the piece with a matte-black, tucked-in button-up shirt (the sleeves artfully rolled up to the elbows, the cuffs a highly sheened satin to match the silk on his lower half), the first two buttons undone to showcase his crucifix necklace accompanied by a rose and four-leafed clover in the same shades of red and green.

His cape and Harbinger, of course, remained in their usual resting places… 

“Which leaves Qrow to patrol Mantle’s walls…”

“ _W-what?_ ” Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Oscar all choked at once, their reactions had their fellow pranksters baulking, shuffling and turning in their jitterly moved seats to the huntsman regard their senior before quickly averting their eyes in a mixture of embarrassment and (though only a few would admit it), awe. “You… he… he _can’t_ go, you know, _out there_ …” she fumbled, a light panic settling in her eyes; “people will… people aren’t… they… they’ll _laugh_ …”

“What’s your problem, firecracker?” the Branwen interrupted, his tone completely casual if slightly confused.

“I… it’s just… you, _you’re_ …”

“Why is there such a commotion in here?”

Snapping their heads to the entry-way, their eyes shrinking in shock and worry, the group of younger huntsman could only gape at Winter and Ironwood as they entered, their expressions curious and stern at the same.

Oh no…

Oh _no_!

The General would throw a fit and Winter, with the history shared between herself and Qrow, would probably be scathing in her reproach of him and what he was wearing and it was _all their fault_ that he was going to get in trouble because he’d clearly done this to teach them a lesson and…

“Clover, is there any reason why your team and our newest recruits are gawping at us like fish?” Winter asked, her right brow quirking whilst she looked down at them, her scowl strengthening when they continued to do so.

“I have no idea, ma’am” the Captain reported; “they seem to be a little off this morning.”

“Well, let’s be a little more _on_ , shall we?” James stated firmly, his eyes sliding across the room meaningfully before he gestured to the holo-screen display next to Clover; “there’s a great deal of important activities going on today” he stated seriously. “We’re going to feature more heavily in the public-eye now that Salem is a known presence so it is _vital_ that you’re all at your professional best out there” he added with a nod.

“You’re dismissed.”


	136. Why Playing Pranks on People is Wrong (A Cautionary Tale)  (Part 3)      08.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing (I think), a smidge of angst, reference to in canon death of minor characters, sneaky teachers and antics.**

**~*~The Previous Evening~*~**

“You want to… wear one of these? In public? On a patrol around _Mantle_?”

Grinning at Winter, his shoulders rolling in a lazy shrug, Qrow gave her, a lightly smiling Clover and James (who was viewing the goings on thanks to his Lieutenant’s scroll) a crooked smile; “I’ve been thinking” he said: “the kids didn’t mean anything by this little prank of theirs, so screaming at them or using your _demerit_ system is…”

“It’s a _perfectly_ good system” the former heiress snipped.

“Right, sure” he huffed; “ _anyway_ , I figure that there’s a better way to approach this” he said whilst pulling out his own scroll, flipping through the pages and nodding when he found what he was looking for, his hands offering the device for all to see.

“Hey, isn’t that the LBGTQ+ charity that’s facing closure in Mantle?” Clover blinked.

“Yep” the shape-shifter returned; “I’m sure that, between you and the Academy’s Charity and Concessions Board, we could whip up enough interest to have me sponsored to wear a skirt whilst going about my day to day business” he said. “Thanks to Atlas and Mantle sharing an intra-net system, you could plug it on social media _but_ keep it off the kids and Ace Ops feed, right?”

“That… that is very thoughtful” James reasoned, his tone lightening with mirth; “I wasn’t aware you were longing to relive your school days, my friend…”

“What?” Clover and Winter queried in unison, their brows rising.

“Heh, let’s just say that my former brother-in-law has a strange sense of humour and took advantage of my… ugh, _lack_ of knowledge concerning Academy’s, or uniforms, really” he snickered; “however, getting back on topic, what do you think?” he asked. “I figure life can be tough enough for folks these day _without_ having the support they’d need to understand their sexuality taken away and making things worse” he argued, his smile strengthening when Clover winked at him and the white-haired woman hummed thoughtfully.

“This… this would be very good press” she murmured; “a famous huntsman proudly performing his duties, raising money for a struggling charity, providing entertainment with a serious message about equality _and_ defying stereotypical gender conventions” she mused: “sir?”

“Seconded” James smiled; “I’ll also send a message to all faculty, students and military staff _not_ to give the game away” he stated: “I think our young friends will find the lesson we’re about to teach them far more poignant if we can keep them in the dark about this scheme” he furthered. “If everyone else on campus treats your change of clothing as nothing unusual then it will make their confusion double” he continued; “it should also further any guilt you’d like to serve as their punishment or, at the very least, make your antics _very_ uncomfortable for them to watch…” 

~*~

An hour or so later found only Qrow and Clover working on the next step of operation “ _prank consequences_ ”, their hands folding skirts that would be passed onto good-will whilst, hanging up in his cupboard, three new sets of pants awaited him for _after_ he’d had his fun.

“Well, that just about does it” he mused as he eyed the boxes.

“Hmm?” the Ace Ops Leader queried, his eyes regarding the outfit they’d put together (which had been laid out across the older fighter’s bed), a smirk tugging his lips; “oh? _Aren’t_ you going to provide me with a preview?” he asked cheekily, his brow quirking when the Branwen chuckled.

“Tch, you that eager?” he asked whilst turning around, his expression the epitome of easy-going; “no offence, but I thought you were straight…”

“None take” the Specialist smiled; “and, similarly, from what little the General has told me about _you_ , I thought you were some kind of legendary lady’s man” he admitted with a light shrug.

“Heh, that I am” Qrow responded; “but you’ll find the men whom I’ve enjoyed time with tend to be more discreet than the women” he chuckled: “although there was this _one_ guy called Shiro who liked to brag about bedding me but… well” he broke off, his mirth dying away. “He… I tried to find him a couple of months back when we made it to Haven…”

“Oh… oh Gods, I’m sorry” the brunette offered; he’d read the reports, he knew that many of Haven’s hunters had left on missions and never returned, bringing poverty and grief to their families and nothing else.

“Just another reason _not_ to take life for granted, I suppose” the ebony haired warrior murmured softly before turning back to the clothing; “oh, what the hell” he sighed.

“You want a preview, you got it, boy-scout…”

~*~

Letting out a low whistle, Clover allowed his gaze to rove all over the older man who, for any age, had the best set of legs he’d _ever_ seen.

“You look incredible” he admitted; “this isn’t the first outfit you’ve put together, huh?”

“ _Maybe_ ” Qrow smirked; “it is the first time that I’ll go out on missions dressed like this though” he said, his shoulders shrugging: “not that I care…”

“And you shouldn’t” the brunette agreed readily; “although… I can’t help but think something is missing” he mused, his left hand rubbing at his smooth chin.

“What do you mean?” the slightly shorter man asked, his eyes looking down at the shirt, skirt and boots he’d put together.

“Everything ties in together except… ahh, I know” he grinned, his body stepping forward whilst his left hand dove into his pant’s pocket to pull out a glinting, emerald clover pin; “ _this_ should be just the right size” he reasoned: “may I?”

Blinking, a pinkish hue warming his face, Qrow tilted his head to one side, allowing Clover to clip the small charm onto the other side of his crucifix to compliment the little rose he’d found to match the red blooming on his skirt.

“Perfect” the Ace Ops Captain breathed, his body still standing close; “so, umm, I know that you’ll have a busy day tomorrow but” he said, their eyes locking: “do you have any plans for later? For _dinner_?”

“Why Captain Ebi” the older male smirked; “are you asking me out?”

“Yes, I believe I am” he returned warmly; “with _or_ without the skirt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this has been cute and fun BUT I'm going to wrap it up next chapter! : )


	137. Why Playing Pranks on People is Wrong (A Cautionary Tale)  (Part 4)      17.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, anger, worry, consequences, swearing (I think) and _terrible_ flirting...**

Teams RWBY and JONR (with the exception of Oscar and Ren as they had, point-blank, _refused_ to be party to the prank) were starting to feel an odd combination of guilt, embarrassment and anger.

“Oh my _Gods_! Did you see that crazy Branwen guy? Since when do hunter’s do their work in drag?!”

Guilt, of course, came from the prank itself; it was _only_ supposed to rile the man who’d escorted them across Anima, _not_ turn him into a laughing-stock…

“Hey! Check it out! Su Lin says he’s knocked out some Mantle Gang members who were cat-calling him~!!”

Embarrassment had sprung from _so many_ of the Atlas Academy students laughing, pointing and seeming to _know_ that they were in some way connected to the ‘ _weird guy flashing his legs around both cities_ ’, the Upper-Classmen, in particular, seemed _more_ than happy to sneer and jeer at them…

“Ha~! He’s got some losers dressing up in skirts following him~! This shit is _priceless_ ~!!”

Which, in turn, had led to _anger_ …

“Hey!” Ruby snarled, her petite form storming over to a group of older boys, her silver eyes flashing; “that’s my uncle you’re—”

“Oh my Gods~!” one of the men gasped; “so _you **are**_ related to this guy?!” he howled: “hey, everyone! This girl is the crazy Branwen’s niece!” he called to the canteen at large, the laughter rolling over the vast room swiftly knocking the wind from her righteous sails.

“Come on, Ruby” Yang said, her eyes flashing crimson as the laughter started to reach fever-pitch; “let’s get out of here” she said, their friends already making their way out of the room.

“We shouldn’t be leaving” Nora pouted, her form being _gently_ pushed along by her boyfriend, team-leader and Oscar; “we can send _all of these jerks_ flying if we wanted to…”

“I think we’ve caused enough trouble for the time being” Ren wisely counselled, his sakura eyes glaring at every other person either chuckling or shouting lewd comments.

“But we didn’t _mean_ for this to happen~!” the red-haired huntress reminded, her fist shaking at two younger girls who flared their skirts at them as they left; “and it’s not _right_ for them to be so cruel to Qrow, to _us_ ” she added, her head turning so she could shout: “you guys are the **real** losers here~!!” over her shoulder.

“Nora, _please_ ” Jaune sighed; “we’ve got bigger things to worry about…”

“Like what?” the shorter hunter challenged, her eyes narrowing.

“ _Like_ how we’re going to make this up to Qrow” the blonde sighed; “he’s probably encountering _all kinds_ of trouble out there just because he wanted to prove a point” he added: “man… I mean, _I_ didn’t think he’d take it this far but, with the people of Atlas and Mantle being so hostile, I” he frowned. “I just can’t stop feeling _really_ bad about helping to start this all off…”

“Heh, tell us about it…”

Blinking, the worried and downtrodden group looked up to see the equally cowed Ace Operatives waiting for them at the end of the corridor; “Clover is losing his shit over all of this” Marrow related when they approached, his tail curled into him. “ _Apparently_ the General thought that Qrow wouldn’t go through with _actually_ leaving the Academy and it’s _all over_ the news” he sighed; “he thinks your uncle is making a laughing-stock out of the Academy…”

“That’s ridiculous!” Yang snapped, her eyes narrowing; “so what if he’s wearing a skirt?!” she snarled: “it’s _just_ a style of clothes!”

“Not to the General, it seems” Vine stated, his voice calm and cool; “we have, of course, confessed to our part in this _prank_ …”

“Ha! You sold us out, more like” Harriet close to growled, her irises igniting gold; “don’t think that I didn’t notice how you started the conversation…”

“With respect” the zen-master sighed; “myself, Lie Ren and Oscar _did not_ actively take part…”

“Tch, you didn’t stop us, _either_ ” Elm grunted, her arms folded; “so much for this just being a bit of fun…”

“There you are.”

Baulking and turning, as one, towards a stern-faced Clover, the three teams felt themselves sweat-drop as he approached; “we have an emergency briefing with the General _now_ ” he stated; “mandatory attendance” he furthered when two or three of them looked to be voicing either complaints or excuses. “You’re all to come with me and we’d better be _quick_ about it” he furthered, his teal-eyes landing on Yang and Ruby; “your uncle’s been hurt…”

~*~

Rushing after the brunette, their forms coated with worry and dread, the three teams (the older fearing demerits and reprisals, the younger praying that their guardian was alright) spilled into the conference room in various states of distress.

“Where’s Qrow?!”

“Is he okay?!”

“Who hurt him?! Have they been arrested?!”

“What’s happened?!”

“And _why_ are you guys laughing?!”

Standing at the room’s centre, their smiles carrying mirth regardless of the stress and strain that they carried, Winter and James watched the posse of younger people blink, gawk and look around the suspiciously Branwen-free room.

“What’s happening” the oldest Schnee stated, her eyes narrowing slightly; “is that Qrow has taken pity on you…”

“What?” Weiss baulked.

“Where is he?” Yang asked, her eyes flashing crimson as she glared at a smirking Clover; “we were told that he was hurt…”

“And he was” James allowed, his synthetic hand tapping across the tablet held in his flesh one; “he was quite surprised and displeased to see that you’d all wanted to pull a prank on him, _especially_ one so personal” he furthered. “However, since that man has such a talent for surprising people, he decided he wanted to use your jest as a way to raise money for charity…”

“ _ **What?!**_ ” the younger people voiced, their eyes drawn to the holo-screens the Atlesian leader had brought to life, many of their jaws slackening.

“On-top of the four missions he’s successfully completed today, your uncle has been sponsored by over seven hundred people including students, faculty, their parents _and_ the wider community to do so in the outfit your silly little trick inspired” Winter explained. “The lien raised will see that the charity he selected can keep their doors open for at least three more months” she furthered, her expression _almost_ impressed; “it’s also highlighted a much needed shift and change in our Kingdom’s views of infringed members of our society…”

“Well you should tell _that_ to those horrible students in the canteen” Blake challenged, her ears pert with anger; “they…”

“Were in on the _whole_ thing” Clover cut in, his grin positively shit-eating; “we couldn’t let you guys get away with trying to humiliate Qrow now, could we…”

“But we didn’t… we weren’t… we” Ruby floundered before, a sigh leaving her lips, she felt her shoulders slump; “yeah… I guess that’s fair…” she agreed.

The thought of Qrow, his trousers stained, running around the corridors looking for his pants or people to blame _had_ been the initial goal, hadn’t it?

That… that would have been embarrassing, _hilarious_ , but embarrassing…

“Where is he now?” Yang asked, her form equally sheepish and deflated.

“He’s down in Mantle, waiting for all of you to help sell on the rest of the skirts you so _graciously_ showered him with” the older Schnee stated; “we’ve set up a stall and _none_ of you are to leave it until every garment is sold so we can add the funds to what has already been gained” a flicker of mirth glinting in her artic gaze.

“Modelling your _wares_ is optional, though…”

**~*~**

Sitting in the fast-food restaurant across the road from where the (mostly mortified; this was _so_ beneath them) Ace Ops and the former Beacon students (plus a quite happy to sell, Oscar) were desperately trying to flog the skirts (because _yes_ a few hundred more had been _added_ ), Clover and Qrow toasted their soda-cups.<

“All in all, today has been quite the triumph for you, hasn’t it?” the Captain grinned, his teal eyes appreciatively admiring _his_ charm still glimmering at the shape-shifter’s neck.

“Heh, it was actually kind’of fun, too” the former tribesman chuckled; “I met some great people _and_ , I’ve gotta admit, running around in a skirt is _way_ easier than pants” he said, his fingers dunking a few fries into his ketchup pot.

“Hmm… I can’t argue that you didn’t look _good_ doing it, either” the brunette smirked, his brows waggling suggestively; “after all the well-wishes and messages of encouragement, I think the main stay of your social media feed involved jealous women asking for tips on how to get _their_ legs into that kind of shape” he added.

“Ha, d’you think that Jimmy will be inundated with adults wanting to start hunter’s training?” he asked, his nose crinkling (adorably) as he laughed.

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing” the younger man admitted warmly; “and speaking of _training_ ” he edged, his own fries disappearing: “I wouldn’t mind some _one-on-one_ instruction, if you’re willing?”

“Oh?” Qrow returned, his voice mockingly coy; “you interested in doing a little _scythe_ measuring, boy-scout?”

“Hmm, I think that my _pole_ is more than a match for you, bird-man” the Captain replied with a cheeky wink.

“Ahh, an interesting theory” the shape-shifter admitted, his gaze alive with challenge.

“Your place or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's another drabble series concluded~!
> 
> *High-fives plot-bunnies*
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed this cracky-drabble as much as I did~!
> 
> Thank you again, all of you, for your continued support!


	138. Shiny Things… (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen - Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Alpha!James Ironwood/Omega!Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Summary: Arriving in Atlas and seeing his old flame (older, more tired but still his James under the surface) after all of this time, Qrow has high hopes that they could, perhaps, rekindle what they once had (they’d shared a hug with far more meaning than what words could convey, after all).
> 
> However, as the weeks pass, it’s clear that James is either just too busy or too disinterested in what they had to meet with him, let alone _talk_ ; a small part of him wonders if he’s pushing him and Clover together on purpose (not that he doesn’t appreciate the guy’s aesthetics, but the heart wants what the hearts wants and it _wants_ James). 
> 
> Becoming more despondent about his chances by the day, Qrow tries to focus on other things (because there’s only so much strain his heart can suffer) and goes out for a flight every evening, just to let off some steam.
> 
> Apparently, his bird-form didn’t get the message about letting the issue lie…
> 
>  **Warnings include: angst (duh), swearing, hurt/comfort, A/B/O dynamics, misunderstandings, James Ironwood has a martyr complex. bird!Qrow knows best, may become explicit in the long run (and I'll update warnings as appropriate)**.

Yawning, his body aching and sore (it was a bone-deep ache that had settled over him since the fall of Beacon and had yet to go away, if it ever would), James slowly rolled himself into a sitting position amidst a pile of covers that were heavily dishevelled and crumpled all around his sweat-pant clad form.

By the Gods, he needed more rest.

The kind of rest he’d found with a certain someone lying within the circle of his arms not so long ago…

“No… you can’t… _don’t_ think that way” he breathed into the relative darkness of his room.

The past was the past for a reason or, in this case, several reasons… and all of them were valid and strong and…

Sighing, he pulled himself free of his bed, stood, stretched and made his way towards the closest window to drag the curtains aside; he’d read somewhere, once, that exposure to sunlight aided in the waking process.

Therefore, he had routinely stood by this particular window for a good five minutes every morning for years and, typically, he’d failed to notice any benefits.

It was really just a force of habit at this point.

And so, his flesh hand scrubbing away the debris of his latest misadventure through the land of nod, James pulled back the heavy, navy-blue fabric to gaze, dispassionately, across the Atlas skyline.

This, he lamented, was why he struggled to sleep.

Keeping the people safe, sheltering the City ( _Cities_ a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind hissed) and ensuring that they could overcome what came next in their fight against Salem was an all-consuming task and a burden so heavy that, even should he share more of it, he’d probably feel no difference in the weight.

It was also the reason why allowing himself to love (again) was simply out of the question.

He knew loss, he lived with it _everyday_ and the thought of opening himself up to Qrow (Gods, he’d been _so close_ to doing that when the roguish omega had come sauntering back into his life as though he’d never been away, his lithe body and handsome face only improved by time) when they didn’t know how this conflict would end, well.

No… no he _couldn’t_ do that…

That’s why, when he’d come across Clover (the age gap wasn’t so wide between them and his semblance couldn’t have been more comforting or balancing when compared to the Branwen’s) he’d secretly harboured the hope that, one day, he could introduce the two.

Just because he couldn’t be with Qrow, just because _they_ couldn’t mate and marry didn’t mean that the omega should remain single (despite how much his selfless heart pushed him from other’s for fear of his semblance and many enemies) or mateless.

He was sure that they’d be happy together.

He was certain, in time, he could even bring himself to _watch_ them be happy together.

It was for the best…

Sighing, his shoulders slumping, the alpha lowered his eyes and prepared to turn away from the glass-towers and sleek lines which made up his home (his prison) when, with a blink, his brain told him to double check the windowsill.

“What?”

Leaning forward, his gaze critical, James felt his eyebrows stretch towards his hair-line.

How in Remnant had a jewel encrusted broch made its way to the 12th storey of the Academy to rest, as though carefully placed there, on his window’s ledge?

Humming thoughtfully, the General carefully eased the sleek, metallic frame upwards, a blast of frigid air doing little to phase him, to reach his bionic hand out, the fingers lightly touching it for fear that it was an hallucination or, worse still, some kind of trap. 

When metal touched gem, nothing happened.

Quirking a brow, the alpha gently scooped it up, slid the window closed and inspected the (ridiculously expensive looking) ornate piece confusedly; it was a gold-cast sunflower (his favourite) with an emerald stem showcasing two matching, fanned out leaves whilst, at the centre, a fire-opal glowed inside three rings of highly polished amber-droplet petals.

“Huh” he breathed, his eyes automatically refocusing outside (as though he’d find his mysterious gift-giver floating there with an explanation); perhaps this was a well-meaning prank by the Ace Ops or, maybe, a present that Winter had sent one of her summons to _plant_.

Either way, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

There were worse ways to start his day, he supposed.


	139. Shiny Things… (Part 2)   17.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing and a smidge of angst... really!? That's all...**

This… this was getting _ridiculous_ …

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Looking up from the various trinkets (a tie-pin, pocket-watch, cuff-links the broch and necklace pendants) that lay on his desk (there were seven in total, one for every day this week) that lay on his desk, James lifted his head from inspecting the _gifts_ to appraise his Ace Ops Leader.

“Do you know anything about these?” he asked, his flesh hand gesturing to the jewellery.

Blinking, Clover approached the opaque media-centre, his brows lifting as he looked at the pieces; “I’m sorry sir” he said, their eyes meeting: “they’re all beautiful but I can’t imagine why you’d think I would have anything to do with them” he admitted before giving him a smile and a wink. “Maybe if you upped my salary I’d be able afford such fancy things…”

“Tch, I’m not paying you enough?” James chuckled, the tension easing from his shoulders slightly; he hadn’t intended to reprimand the younger alpha (because that would have been ungrateful) but he had been gearing up for the explanation.

An explanation, it seemed, he wouldn’t be getting today.

“All I’m saying is” Clover grinned; “a few extra lien in my pay-packet wouldn’t go amiss…”

“Uh-huh” the General nodded before leaning back in his chair, his expression fond; “well, if you can find out who is _somehow_ scaling the academy to place these items on my windowsill and _why_ they’re doing it, I’ll get you a case of that premium beer you enjoy so much.”

Smiling genuinely (their fun, quite frequent banter over pay or other trivial military matters (he _was_ paid very well and he knew it) never usually leading to anything serious or heartfelt), the slightly shorter male leaned forward a touch. “I appreciate the offer, sir, but I’d gladly investigate this matter anyway…”

“No, no” James quipped; “I think we’re all due a small reward after these past few months” he sighed: “with Amity ready for the sky in two weeks’ time and _someone_ clearly intent on treating _me_ ” he furthered, his flesh hand selecting the sapphire-headed tie-pin to examine. 

“Perhaps sharing around the generosity will do us all some good, huh?”

~*~

Yawning widely (Gods, he was tired), Qrow stretched his (unusually tender) arms and rolled his shoulders with a sigh. 

He knew he wasn’t exactly _young_ anymore (not that thirty-seven was ancient, or anything) _but_ he shouldn’t be this sore.

It was probably the cold air of Atlas.

That or the cold-shoulder he was getting from…

“Hey there.”

Blinking, his mind snapping back to the present, the shape-shifter turned from where he’d been making coffee in the common-area (his mug and its contents now cold; huh…) to see Clover walking towards him, his smile warm and scroll active.

“Hey” he replied, another yawn slipping past his lips as the other approached.

“You okay?” the alpha asked, his right brow quirking.

“Umm? Just feeling my age, apparently” the ebony haired huntsman replied with a fond eyeroll; “what’re you looking so chipper about?”

Smirking, Clover walked past the omega to start making his own beverage, his hands deftly moving whilst he gestured to his scroll, now laying on the countertop, with a jaunty tilt of his head; “oh me? Well, let’s just say that a _little birdie_ has helped to secure me a box of my favourite beverage” he grinned.

Grunting out a short laugh, Qrow slipped his gaze to the scroll; the date-stamp was for three a.m. that morning and it seemed to be overlooking a window that was, oddly, somehow familiar.

“You, my friend, have got it _pretty bad_ …”

“Got wha-“

Cutting himself off, an even _more_ familiar bird fluttered onto the ledge, something glimmering (thanks to the lights dotted about the colossal school) brightly in its beak.

Watching with some kind of horrified-fascination, the older man followed the small, feathered body as it delicately placed the object on the ledge, tapped and moved it a few times with its beak before, satisfied, it stared at the window for a few moments before flitting away.

Oh _shit_ …

“Well, this explains why I’m waking up exhausted every morning” he sighed, his gaze moving back to (a sympathetically smiling) Clover; “Jesus… that, that wasn’t the first time, was it?”

“You don’t remember?” the alpha asked, a little surprised before he chuckled and leaned into the counter, their bodies side by side; “wow… you’ve got it worse than I thought…”

Nudging the other man’s shoulder (in a move almost too rough to be truly playful), Qrow stood up properly, his cold coffee forgotten.

“Okay, okay” the alpha relented; “apparently you’ve been trying to _woo_ the General for a week now, well, a week and a day as of this morning” he relayed, his tone becoming a little wistful: “man, what I wouldn’t give for someone to love _me_ enough to bring me such pretty gifts every day…”

“Shit” the shape-shifter cut in, his eyes narrowing; “where the fuck have I been taking those _gifts_ from?”

Blinking (oh yeah, a bird couldn’t exactly walk into a jewellers and purchase things, could it?), Clover hummed, his mug free hand snatching up his scroll; “leave it with me” he said, his smile still present. “I’m sure that someone will have filed a report about missing or stolen jewellery involving a bird” he reasoned; “I can access those reports and then tell the police that a huntsman patrol came across a nest full of goodies” he added; “no big deal.”

Deflating, somewhat, the omega was about to offer his heartfelt thanks when those jade eyes caught and held him.

“What are you going to do now? About Ironwood, I mean?”

Blinking, baulking then letting out a deep, weary sigh, the shape-shifter rubbed the back of his neck, his demeanour a touch more defeated than it should be. “I don’t know” he answered quietly: “heh, I can’t keep flying off with other people’s things in order to what? Somehow _impress_ the guy, can I?” he huffed. “I’ve tried talking to him, hell, I’ve even tried to book an actual _fucking_ meeting with him but he cancelled it” he grumbled. “An important matter had cropped up, apparently…”

“I could book an appointment with him” the younger cut in, his smile luminous; “yes! I need to report back to him about your gift giving anyway but who’s better to tell him about what’s going on than you?”

Who better indeed?


	140. Shiny Things… (Part 3)   22.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttt, classic James making stupid decisions (isn't that the title of Volume 7, Episode 11? *Cries*), heart-ache, heart-break, unhappy ending.**
> 
> Welp... I had to make up for all the tooth-rotting fluff of yesterday's update, didn't I?

“Ahh, Clover, right on…”

Blinking (he’d just finished filing the latest health and safety inspection carried out at Amity’s launch site for the Council to review), the alpha looked up _not_ to find his Ace Ops Leader (complete with snagged gift-giver) but the man he’d been (desperately) trying to avoid.

“…time?”

“Hey Jimmy” the omega said placidly enough, the automatic doors swishing shut behind him; “can you think of a reason not to speak with me now?”

“W-what?” the General baulked, a hint of sweat beading at his temple (he’d _not_ been side-eying his scroll to look for an excuse, he _hadn’t_ ); “I mean, no, _of course_ not” he said after an indelicate cough: “however, unless this concerns official business then we…”

“No James, this isn’t going to wait” Qrow cut in, his arms crossed and expression sour; “well, not unless you _want_ my bird-form to keep stealing things it thinks you’ll like in an attempt to win you over…”

“So, it was you?” the slightly older man breathed; “you’ve been…”

“Unwittingly and unknowingly shape-shifting in my sleep, flying out of my room, grabbing something pretty and dropping it on your window-ledge? Yeah, it’s been _the most_ fun” he sighed, his eyes rolling as he approached the huge desk his former lover was sitting behind. “We **need** to talk…”

“Do we?” the taller man sighed, his shoulders deflating; “I thought… I mean” he tried before, his body leaning back in his chair, he looked away from the omega (still so beautiful, still so lithe and strong) to observe the nearest, matte-grey wall. “Are you enjoying your time with Clover?”

Feeling the fiery response he’d been ready to fling at the bullshit he _knew_ the other was about to voice die on his tongue, the shorter man almost physically jerked at the complete change in topic, his eyes narrowing.

“My _what_?” he asked, his confusion clear; “what in the world are you talking about?”

“It’s a simple enough question, isn’t it?” the General replied, his tone ruthlessly neutral; “he’s a good man with a good heart and…”

“Oh my God” Qrow breathed whilst face-palming; “James, you’re not seriously suggesting what I think you are…”

“His semblance counter-balances yours” Atlas’ leader argued, his eyes daring to sneak a glance at his former lover; “and he’s definitely your type…”

“By the brothers” the shape-shifter sighed deeply, a strangled laugh closer to a sob (a noise that almost had the alpha from his seat, his instincts _screaming_ at him to do something about his mate’s distress… only, the younger man wasn’t, _couldn’t_ be his mate) the russet eyed man turned away, his shoulders sagging. “Okay” he said; “okay, I get it” he added, the bulbs directly above his head _popping_ loudly as they burst: “you don’t love me anymore… and I was a fool to think that maybe you did… That maybe there was still something left to save when you welcomed me here…”

“I…”

“No… no it’s fine” the other huntsman said, his back still facing the (stricken, shaken, virtually choking) alpha; “so you’re right… we _don’t_ need to take” he furthered, his feet walking him to the doors; “I’ll… I’ll just lock my bedroom windows… or something” he finished, his body already through the door before James could react, before he could _move_.

‘ _Go after him, you idiot!_ ’ his hind-brained yelled as he stood, his face pale and heart racing; ‘ _go get him and hold him and tell him that you’re sorry, that you **do** love him, that you want nothing more than to wrap him up in your arms and…_’

Sagging back into his seat, the sudden burst of energy he’d just experienced washing away, the reality of his situation crested over him with all the force and devastation of a tsunami.

He couldn’t go after Qrow.

That would be thoughtless and selfish and wrong; he was a General, a Headmaster and a Councilman with the weight of two cities bolted to his shoulders. 

He couldn’t expect his former lover to be a third-wheel in a relationship that involved governance, security and managing several organisations sixteen hours a day.

Gods, what kind of life would that be for him?

Worse still, he couldn’t imagine attempting to settle down and starting a family just to saddle the shorter man with all the responsibility of raising their kids whilst he toiled away in an officer.

Surely, they’d grow to hate and resent each other.

They’d be just like the Schnee’s.

Fuck… he couldn’t do that to Qrow, to any children that they could’ve had.

And yes, this hurt…

This felt like beowolves were eating his innards but…

It was for the best.

It was.


	141. Martial Law (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairing: Dark Alpha!James Ironwood/Omega!Qrow Branwen
> 
> Summary: **Volume 7, Episode 11 spoilers!! Do not read further if you don’t want to know about the dramatic ending!**
> 
> After listening, his heart-breaking and anger spiking, to his youngest niece’s panicked warning, Qrow finds himself Robyn and Clover at an impasse (with a sniggering Tyrian along for the ride); managing to convince the younger alpha to focus on taking the Faunus into custody and letting the Councilwoman go, Qrow makes his way to James.
> 
> For, if anyone can talk him down from this madness, surely his lover can.
> 
> Their talk, however, doesn’t go as planned…
> 
> **Warnings include: dubious consent/non-con elements (it depends on your sensibilities as an alpha purposefully triggering an omega’s heat and taking advantage of that, I feel, still constitutes non-con regardless of them being in a relationship. SO PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS, thanks!), A/O sex, knotting, biting, talks of pregnancy, swearing, rough-housing, possessive language, possessive touching, desperation, imprisonment, difficult conversations and (deep breath, prepare to be shook!) AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

When the transport made its approach to their assigned hangar, his legs already propping him to a stand, the omega offered a swift nod to his female compatriot before moving to the door, his hand resting atop the release button.

“What will you do?” Clover asked, his own form standing regardless of Robyn training her weapon on him.

“I’m going to find James and try to talk him down” he replied; “and if that fails, well, there’s always plan b…”

“Ha! Shouldn’t that be plan _o_ , pretty bird?” Tyrian sniggered from where he still sat (handcuffed and bolted to the airship’s bench); “hmm~! I wouldn’t mind being fucked into submission if you’re offerin- _oww!_ ”

Watching with no small hint of satisfaction as the Ace Ops Leader soundly decked their prisoner soundly about the back of his head, Qrow tried to offer the younger alpha a smile; he just hoped that the other members of Atlas’ special forces would see sense and side with them as he had.

“I don’t like the thought of you going to him alone” the Councilwoman suddenly spoke, her eyes narrowed; “I’m sure that you know the General better than I do, but these aren’t the actions of a man who’ll be open to correcting himself or backing down” she reasoned. “And with arrest warrants out for all of us, you’ll be on your own if…”

“Tch, this isn’t the first time that I’ve had to go head to head with him” the omega said, his expression softening; “underneath everything that’s happened in the last hour I know that there’s still a good man in there” he promised before looking at her more intently. “Just make sure that you get out of here safely… my kids will no doubt be running rings around this place and I’m sure that Weiss can get Winter onboard with us somehow” he stated; “however, any help you can give them…”

“Of course” she answered, her resolve firm before she slid her gaze to a quietly observing Clover; “what about you, muscles? Can I count on you to get my team out of the holding cells?”

“Heh, you haven’t called me that since…”

“* **Huntsman Branwen and Councilwoman Hill, leave your weapons on the transport and come out with your hands up** *.”

Snapping their heads to the closest viewing window, the three watched their airship land amidst at least fifty armed Atlesian Knights, their weapons pointed directly at the vehicle.

“* **You are under arrest!** *”

Sighing, Qrow rolled his shoulders. “Okay” he breathed; “I have the Knights covered… Robyn, sneak out the back and Clover?” he added, his russet eyes narrowing critically; “get that jackass locked up tight somewhere, will ya?”

Nodding, the alpha quickly moved to unlock the emergency exit (his authorisation across the Academy’s security grid was still active, thank the Brothers) before moving to snag the grumbling Faunus by the arm, his bench restraints unlocking; the huntsmen waited until their female ally was safely through the door before exiting themselves.

“Stand down” Clover called, his voice loud and authoritative across the expansive hangar; “Huntsman Branwen has surrendered and Councilwoman Hill exited the transport mid-flight” he stated: “transferring Tyrian Callows to an S-Class level holding cell is your number one priority” he furthered sternly, his gaze daring any robot to challenge him.

Watching as various lights flickered about their helmet displays, the Knights lowered their weapons and a team of six sectioned off to approach, their hands holding a set of Faunus adapted fetters.

“* **Huntsman Branwen, you are to hand over your weapon and…** *”

“Authority clearance 19042” the omega said, his right brow cocking when a new set of lights danced across the automaton’s l.e.d. display whilst, to his right, Tyrian cursed, struggled and hissed as Clover blinked at him owlishly.

“Wow” he said; “you weren’t kidding about having the Knights covered, huh?”

Offering the younger man a smirk, Qrow turned back to the robot that was closest to him; “take me to General Ironwood” he ordered: “and tell me where my nieces’ are…”

~*~ **Hey, you remember those warnings at the top of the page? They’re applicable from now!** ~*~

Dismissing the Knights (a silent prayer fluttering from his mind to his girls and their friends; they’d escaped the Ace Ops to hunt for Oscar and Winter twenty minutes or so ago and, as of yet, hadn’t been detained), Qrow walked into the medical centre, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.

The room was devoid of human-life; his lover (if he could still call him that) was sat on the medical bed, three androids were monitoring a set of holo-screens and the man himself, his gaze slowly lifting from it, had been viewing his scroll (held tightly by his mechanical fingers). 

“James…” he breathed, his gaze zeroing in on the mechanical arms deftly applying what looked to be synthetic skin across the expanse of his left arm; “what happened?”

“Oh, you suddenly care, do you?”

Scowling, his body walking further into the room, the younger man carefully took in everything about his lover from his stern demeanour to the ruthlessly neutral expression plastered across his handsome face.

He recognised the look; it was the same one he’d worn when Qrow had refused to follow him to Atlas after Beacon fell.

 _Shit_ …

So much for talking him down…

“You’ve got some nerve to ask me that…”

“Have I?” the alpha challenged; “you’ve lied to me, kept things from me and now you’ve either come here to challenge my authority or to tell me that you’re leaving, _again_ ” he stated, a glimmer of something very close to rage lighting those cobalt irises before he smothered it.

“I thought we’d talked about this” the omega huffed, his body only a metre or two away from the man sat so rigidly upon the medical-gurney; “we had genuine concerns over how you’d react and, you know what Jim? Declaring martial law just about proves how right we were to be cautious” he argued. “By the brothers, don’t you think you’ve taken things too far now? I’ve seen the batteries of Knights you’ve got stored in the catacombs under Mantle, surely setting them loose would…”

“It’s too late for that” James said, his tone devoid of emotion; “our long-range sensors have been disabled, every airship has returned to its docking station and all Knights have been deployed to secure Atlas’ borders and the vault now that I know, for certain, that Watts can’t tamper with them” he stated firmly. “Once my treatment is finished, I’ll be going down there to raise the city high above her reach” he continued, their eyes locking; “and you’re not going to stop me…”

“You’re right” Qrow said, his hands raising in surrender; “I can’t stop you and I won’t try to,” he admitted: “we promised each other, years ago, that we wouldn’t interfere when it came to our political views, didn’t we?” he reminded, his tone gentle in the face of the taller man’s ire. “However, the kids and I came with the lamp and we’ll be leaving with it _after_ you call off your attack dogs and drop these ridiculous arrest warrants…”

“I see” the General sighed; “I really hoped it that it wouldn’t come to this…”

“You’re not exactly _thrilling_ me with choices” the omega chuffed; “we’ll do what we can for Mantle before…”

“Mantle is a necessary sacrifice” the alpha cut in, his words causing the omega to scowl; shit, it looked like appearing to submit wasn’t going to work, either, but the older man couldn’t possibly be serious, right?

“James… you can’t, you **don’t** mean that…” he tried; fists clenching.

“I do” he affirmed; “the panic and distress of the people will keep the Grimm occupied regardless of her potentially travelling here” he said, his tone blunt: “they’re the perfect decoy.”

Feeling a trill of terror sprint up his spine, his hackles raised, Qrow’s head was shaking (along with the rest of him) as he took a step back.

This… this wasn’t the man he knew, the man he loved, it couldn’t be…

“You’ve lost your mind” he breathed; “Gods, James, that’s…”

“Heh, maybe you’re right” the General admitted, the mechanical arms now applying a shimmering spray of lacquer over his arm, its pallor now resembling true skin; “maybe I have, but no victory is ever bloodless, not really” he reasoned before pulling his arms free of the device, his fingers wriggling experimentally. “I believe your sister once told me that…”

“Tch, so you’re quoting the words of a woman who’d abandon a child to lead a tribe more deadly than a pack of Grimm?” the omega sneered; “oh yeah, that’s an award-winning military mentality…”

“Speaking of children” James interrupted as he stood, his eyes narrowed; “I’ve grown tired of waiting for you to make up your mind, Qrow” he stated: “neither of us are getting any younger, are we?”

Rolling his eyes, the omega shrugged; “I figured as much” he answered: “things didn’t have to be this way, you know? We didn’t have to part like this…”

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere” the alpha quipped; “seize him.”

Baulking, his arms suddenly grabbed (the hold far stronger than he remembered an Atlas droid to be capable of) by the robots he’d been (so stupidly) ignoring, the omega felt a scrape pierce the delicate flesh of his neck before he could wrench himself free.

It was like liquid fire had been poured into his veins…

“ _Fuck_ ” he hissed; “James! What the… the hell are you… _you-u_ …” he slurred, his legs giving way beneath him as he sagged against the automatons securing him; Gods, every scrap of energy he held was being sucked straight out of him.

“Don’t try to fight it” the older man said, no hint of comfort lacing his words; “you’ll come to see that this was for the best once we’re mated and our first child is on the way” he added before looking away, his next orders directed to the drones. “Take him to my quarters, strip him, bathe him and put him in the nest that’s been constructed in the panic room…”

“ _N-no… J-James… James-s, p-please don’…_ ”

“After he’s secured, trigger his heat” he furthered, his form already striding for the door; “and make certain that he _cannot_ get loose” he grunted: “he’ll not be leaving me again…”

~*~ **Well, my fellow Dark!James enthusiasts, if non-con/dub-con A/O SMUT is your thing, read on BUT please note that my SMUT scenes are graphic and so (with feeling) if you have any triggers, then PLEASE STOP READING NOW, thanks!** ~*~

Jerking awake, his eyes blinking in the near-darkness of a room filled with his lover’s aroma and his own pheromone laced perfume (a clear calling card of heat), Qrow struggled to sit up in the wide basin of blankets and pillows he’d woken in, his wrists tied behind his back and ankles bound together.

Ugh… what was happening?

He was definitely in a nest but he didn’t remember building one.

It’d been _so_ long since he’d experienced a true heat, let alone planned for it; nest construction usually went hand in hand with mating and he couldn’t recall his alpha proposing.

Had he been proposed to?

He couldn’t feel his own rings on his fingers, let alone a new one…

Humming and looking around, his flesh goose-pimpled whilst his mind (thicker than molasses) tried to process where he was or how he’d gotten there, the omega squirmed when he realised just how far gone he was; he could feel the vanilla scented slick of his opening slide against his cheeks and upper thighs.

Oh… oh Gods he felt so hot and empty and…

Ugh, he couldn’t even touch himself…

Keening in the back of his throat (where was his mate? Where was James?), the omega shuddered, his mouth opening to pant lightly in a desperate attempt to cool himself.

It wasn’t working…

“Ugh… ‘s’hot… so hot” he whimpered, his head bowing, his eyes blearily observing his straining cock in the limited, amber lighting which leaked from the ceiling.

W-what… what was he going to do?

“Ahh, you’re awake, good.”

Gasping (he’d looked up at the words, the bright light shining from an open doorway assaulting his senses), Qrow ducked back into the nest, his eyes screwing shut until the dull amber returned and the sound of footsteps alerted him to the alpha’s approach.

“How are feeling, sweetheart?”

Sighing as deliciously cool metal fingers stroked through his sweat peppered hairline, the omega leaned into the touch like a man dying of thirst would bury his head in a pool.

Ohh… but that felt _good_.

“I’ve kept you waiting, haven’t I?” the General murmured softly; “I’m sorry about that” he continued whilst crouching down to eyelevel: “but your nieces and their friends proved to be a little more troublesome than I thought…”

His… his nieces? Yang… Yang and Ruby? 

Wait… why would they be causing trouble?

“But don’t worry, everything’s been smoothed over…”

What…

_What?_

“I’m afraid you probably won’t be seeing them for a while” he breathed; “they’ve left Atlas and taken Penny with them” he sighed: “they didn’t want to leave you behind, of course, however I gave them the choice and they chose to leave you, you understand?”

No… no that didn’t sound right…

“But you’re safe here, in Atlas, with me, aren’t you?” he all but cooed; “we’re so high up now that she’ll never reach us, alright? You and our children won’t ever have to worry about her, you won’t ever have to worry about anything…”

Struggling to open his eyes, Qrow found those cobalt irises (darkened with lust and clear intent) boring into his own russet spheres.

He should be paying attention, he should be trying to reason out what the alpha ( _his_ alpha) was telling him but he couldn’t…

Gods, James smelled _so **good**_ …

“ _A-alpha_ …” he whimpered.

Chuckling, his tall form stretching to a stand, the bearded man smiled at him toothily.

Victory had never looked more delicious than his omega gazing up at him so needy, so desperate for his knot.

~*~

Thrusting into the tight, slippery, scorching heat of the man who’d be his bond-mate before the end of the evening, James sighed out a deep breath of contentment as he rested his half-formed knot against the quivering, puckered entrance, his mouth hungrily mouthing against the juncture between Qrow’s neck and shoulder.

Oh… but this was heaven…

They’d fucked when the shape-shifter had first arrived at Atlas, sure, however no experience could ever compare to breaching an omega in the throes of heat, his hands blindly grasping at his back whilst long, slender legs wrapped about his waist, urging him on.

“J-Jame-s-s-s… ah… _aaahhhh~!_ ”

“Shh, shh, shh” he mock chided against the younger man’s ear; “so impatient, aren’t you?”

Whimpering, his body trying to writhe against the firm grip the other held him in, the shorter man wanted to buck, to excite, to tempt the alpha into movement.

He’d been waiting for _so_ long and, even though the older man had gently jerked him off, opened him up with his cool, metal digits and touched him, kissed him and soothed him, it wasn’t enough…

“Easy Qrow… here… let me take care of you… _good_ ” the General praised, his arms holding the other tightly, keeping him submissive, keeping him helpless to allow a bond which would establish his dominance to blossom when he eventually let the other cum and his knot would start their family.

For he’d need to keep his mate on a short-leash once tonight was through; when he returned to his rational mind, keeping him sweet and ensuring that he played the role of bond-mate for the cameras would be paramount to retaining calm and peace within Atlas.

In hindsight, it’d been so _good_ of the shorter man’s nieces to become scape-goats, their _heroic_ endeavours turned into the acts of foolish, immature children in the eyes of his citizens (grateful to be saved, happy to be above the chaos). And sure, they’d managed to leave with the lamp, Oscar and Penny; however, Winter’s loyalty had held, his Ace Ops were true (Clover not withstanding) and Robyn had made herself scarce with her little following of huntresses. 

Not that he needed to think about them now, not that they mattered; Tyrian would be executed by dawn, Watts was dead and Cinder (for whatever reason) had seen Ruby as the greater trophy to pursue.

It was a shame, he reflected, that the silver-eyed girl had turned on him, that she and the others had decided that their inexperience and reliance on their _feelings_ was what would win the day.

Silly, foolish children all of them.

However, at least they’d had the common sense _not_ to challenge him when it came to Qrow. 

Oh, but they had been terrified, _horrified_ when he’d told them that the omega was with him, that he was his.

That, if they truly cared and were going to be _stupid_ enough _not_ to take up his generous offer of protection, then they’d leave without a fuss.

The implication of what _could_ befall Qrow as a consequence of their failure to comply with his demands had been there, of course, but it’d been a ruse on his part.

But they hadn't known that…

“J-Jame-s-s… _please_ …”

Blinking out of his thoughts, the alpha tutted to himself; his omega needed him.

Smirking, his mouth returning to the juncture he’d be biting shortly, the alpha began a slow, deep, jarring rhythm (the younger man had always enjoyed a rough coupling), his arms (now both missing the joy of feeling the warm flesh they clutched) tightening their hold.

Rutting into the squeezing, slick passage was like a dream.

“Ahh… ahh… ahhh~!”

Angling his hips to the right, his synthetic hand between their stomachs to find, fist and tug the other’s desperate cock, he clenched it, the pain causing his lover to wail and throw his head back, his legs tightening their bruising grip over his waist.

“J-J-Jame-s-s~!”

Growling possessively, the alpha worked to make his omega cum, his incisors already lengthening as his knot continued to swell, the tight flesh begging to lodge, to grow and fill Qrow up with his seed.

Spurred on by that thought, James pumped the shaft he held whilst urging his hips to move faster.

“A-ahhh~!”

Snarling, the General’s eyes rolled as several sensations flooded him at once; as the omega came, his passage clenched down around his own thick length and he bit _hard_ upon the flesh his mouth held, his teeth piercing the skin and beginning the bonding process. 

Then, as the shorter male slowly relaxed, his body quivering beautifully, the taller man started to ram home in earnest, his jaw locked as with three, four, _five_ hard rolls of his hips his knot breached the lither man who screamed, his back arching whilst it sank in to stretch, plug and fill him.

The bond was complete, Qrow was his and no one could challenge that.

And no one ever would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that was my Sunday...
> 
> How was yours?
> 
> *Dies*


	142. Martial Law (Part 2)    20.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttt, swearing, imprisonment, coercion, mentions of dub-con, controlling behaviour, Dark!James, captive!Qrow, desperate situations, blackmail and threats**.
> 
> Well, my fellow angst fans, you asked for more and the plot-bunnies delivered...
> 
> I can't tell you HOW MUCH I'm enjoying our exchanges and the creative explosion that this drabble series has awoken within me!
> 
> (To anyone who reads my other works in other fandoms, I will get back to them... at some point ^_^;;)

“ _D-dad we… we don’t… we don’t… what to do…_ ”

It must have taken this recorded message at least a month to reach him.

“ _We can’t… get back… to Atlas… Knights are… everywhere…_ ”

The footage was choked with static and yet, through the broken images, the frightened faces of his brave, beautiful girls was still getting through, still tugging on his heart-strings.

“ _He’s gone mad… the lamp… Oscar… safe… but Dad, dad he…_ ”

The other students, all haggard, battle-worn and scared, were crowded behind them; tear-streaked, angry and tired, he could only imagine what James’ martial-law had been like first hand.

He felt his fists clenching along with his teeth.

“ _He took uncle Qrow…_ ”

Eye’s narrowing in shock, his knees almost buckling, Taiyang Xialong felt icy-horror give way to blistering rage.

“ _We… we couldn’t save… him… Ironwood said… he said that he’d _hurt_ him if we… tried…_”

That bastard, that _fucking_ …

“ _Heading to… Vacuoe… with -obyn and Clov… they’ve been grea-_ ”

Shit; the holo-projector had been damaged when he’d opened it _but_ he hadn’t expected this level of corrosion.

“ _Help fr- Shade… we’re safe… for now… Cinder is… but we can… -op her…_ ”

Gods, what a mess.

“ _Salem… Man-tl-… all gone… its gone and we… dn’t do anythi-_ ”

His Ruby was so distressed that she was breaking down, the snow scattering around her doing little to ease the terror from her face.

Oh brothers… he should have gone after them! He should have left Signal and travelled with Qrow! Why, Gods, why had he allowed himself to think that this was only ever going to be a fact-finding mission?

How stupid, how irresponsible could he be!

The omega was their uncle but **he** was supposed to be their father!

“ _Mr Xialong…_ ”

Blinking (and pulling himself together; wallowing would do no one any good), the blonde alpha found a jade-eyed man and a violet eyed woman before him (Yang and Weiss had pulled Ruby aside).

“ _-ontact with Shade… arrangements… safe… you -ave my word…_ ”

So, they weren’t alone.  
Thank goodness.

“ _Go back for… -row… with help from… -ade… we won’t leave him… -romise…_ ”

Scowling as the picture faded out, an error message popping up over the gathering of young people (always children to him) huntresses he didn’t recognise and the couple who’d ended the transmission, the huntsman took a deep, calming breath before pulling out his scroll and tapping one of the first icons.

“Hey Glynda” he said, his tone resolute; “I need your help...”

~*~

It’d been two months, three days and who knew how many hours since he’d woken to find a collar (navy-blue, butter soft and hosting his _mate’s_ initials with Atlas’ crest emblazoned at the centre in flawless platinum) fastened about his neck and his world very much changed.

“Good morning Mr Ironwood, I trust that you’re feeling well?”

He’d been _so_ angry; railing against James, against what he’d done had gotten him nowhere other than locked up in the panic room or restrained or, on that one time he’d managed to smash a mirror to use the shards as a weapon, sedated.

“The time is 08:00 and your presence has been requested for breakfast for 08:30…”

Yes, that first week had certainly gotten him nowhere fast and, worse still, the bastard had _fucking_ let him rant and rave and fight him.

It made what came the second week all the more satisfying for the monster James had become.

“General Ironwood asks that you wear something casual as he is expecting no further guests before tonight’s concert…”

He’d been firmly (but gently; his robot _nannies_ were ridiculously strong but always so fucking careful not to let him twist, writhe or turn in anyway that could damage the child he carried) removed from the panic room (bound and gagged) to the alpha’s office. Once there, he’d been sat in a chair and shown a live holo-screen feed whilst James (still so composed, like he’d already won) had explained, matter-of-factly, that Penny Polendina had been _allowed_ to flee Atlas with his nieces, their friends and (he’d be eternally grateful) Clover alongside Robyn with her followers.

“For this evening, your military-dress will be required…”

He’d watched, a part of him thrilled to see them escaping (regardless of the grief he felt for being so stupid; he should have _never_ approached James, should have _never_ listened to his heart) even as James had smiled and lifted a larger, complex looking scroll for him to see.

“I have also been asked to remind you, sir, that your _best behaviour_ is required during the event…”

Penny was still, and always would be, under his direct control; at the tap of a button, no matter how far she was away from the signal (it would catch her through her own long-range scanners eventually) he could order her to slay her friends or simply activate the self-destruct protocols Pietro had hated to install but had been forced to after Beacon.

“Should I order your usual breakfast?”

If Qrow wanted to keep his young companions safe, then he’d follow the rules and present himself as a respectable bond-mate when the alpha called upon him to do so. He would take part in the wedding which was being arranged (a huge, gossamer affair broadcast over Atlas to thrill and excite the people after they’d all survived such a traumatic ordeal) for the following week, smile, and agree to learn about (before performing) his _royal_ duties.

Watching his nieces and their friends, none of them realising the danger which walked amongst them (for James, aside from holding a death-trigger, could see and hear _everything_ that transpired as they desperately travelled to Vacuoe in yet another _stolen_ airship), the omega had tried to fight back his tears.

What choice did he have?

Swallowing thickly (he’d never get used to being collared), the omega sat up from the bed (James had left him, as he usually did on weekdays, at six to start his day as General-King of the _safest place in Remnant_ ) and regarded his robot manservant with cool indifference.

“Oh yeah” he breathed; “nutrient rich porridge with no sugar sounds _delicious_ ” he deadpanned whilst stretching, his body sore (his mate’s sexual appetite had only increased since the first scan of his womb had revealed their first child to be progressing nicely).

“Very good, sir” the automaton (which vaguely aped a human in its poise, size and mannerisms) replied; “I have pre-set the shower to your preferred settings and will have your clothes prepared for you by the time you’ve finished” it added primly. 

“You have twenty-five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Taiyang fans, I've been listening : )


	143. Martial Law (Part 3)    29.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (really, really), Dark!James (like, Darth level), poor!Qrow, swearing (I think; sometimes I have them cussing up a storm and other times I don't... huh), intimidation, coercion, mind-games, manipulation, A/B/O dynamins, grooming/conditioning (not of a minor) and upsetting themes!**

Walking into the ornate _breakfast_ room (that was a former solarium for the Academy’s faculty to use), Qrow sighed as his _escorts_ finally backed off, their soulless bodies bowing in James’ direction as the General-King continued to eat his food and look at the two holo-screens suspended before him.

“You’re late” he greeted; “any reason?”

“Does morning sickness ring any bells?” the omega grunted as he walked down the three marbled steps which led from the door to approach the table, a Faunus servant already pulling a chair out for him whilst another was hurriedly preparing the nutritional slop he was forced to endure every day.

It was for his own good, allegedly.

“I’m sorry to hear that” James said, his mechanical hand dismissing the large screen which had blocked his view of the omega; “I’ll book you an appointment with Doctor Frost…”

“Don’t bother” the shape-shifter cut in as he sat, a nod of thanks passing to the man and woman so quickly and efficiently trying to get him everything that he needed; “once I hit the three-month marker it should settle down by itself” he shrugged. “So there’s no point wasting her time when she’s got all of those kids to vaccinate this week…”

“Taking care of our child is your number one priority” the alpha reminded; “leaving things to chance isn’t something I think either of us should be considering…”

“I’m pregnant _not_ terminally ill” the shorter man close to spat; “she’s the best paediatrician we have and there are kids and carriers in the City who need her more than me, people who are _your_ citizens…”

“ _Our_ citizens” the General-King reminded; “you’re a Royal Consort Qrow, the femmes and omegas of Atlas are looking up to you to set an example and knowledge of our child, our _heir_ , is something that’s brought a lot of hope to them” he said his hand gesturing to a live newsfeed. “We’re a symbol of strength and safety in the face of a threat that many are still trying to comprehend…”

“Tch, _safety_ ” the younger grumbled, his right hand grabbing his spoon and shoving it into the cardboard coloured goo.

Sighing, his brows furrowing, the alpha decided to drop the subject (his mate had been the very definition of ornery since his heat had worn off all of those weeks ago, when Mantle was still on fire and the Grimm hadn’t given up their futile attempts at reaching them), his gaze returning to his work.

“When can I stop eating this garbage?”

Scowling (he knew the other man had _purposefully_ waited until he’d become focused on the meeting agenda he was reviewing) he levelled the younger man with a look; “you need to maintain proper weight-gain in a way that is healthy and manageable” he stated, his brows lowering. “That _garbage_ gives you everything your body needs, especially since you’ve not exactly been taking care of yourself…”

“Oh, so that’s what you think you’re doing?” Qrow said, his eyes blinking in an over-exaggerated motion as he feigned surprise; “you think you’re _taking care_ of me?”

“This childishness doesn’t become you” James retorted; “of course I’m taking care of you…”

“By imprisoning me and watching my every move?” the shape-shifter laughed, his tone mirthless.

“Atlas doesn’t _have_ to be your prison” the General snapped, his eyes narrowing; “ _you’re_ choosing to see it that way…”

“Tch, tell me that the next time you seal me in the panic-room…” the younger sneered.

“Act like a calm, _rational_ person and I won’t have to!” the alpha shouted, his synthetic hand slamming onto the table; “what’s the first thing you’d do if I let you out of my sight? Grab a weapon? Attack the Knights? Attack the Ace Ops? Hi-jack a transport and fly off to who knows where?” he asked, his face thunderous. “Then what? You’d be alone, pregnant and barely able to protect yourself should you run into trouble…”

“You seem to be forgetting that that _wouldn’t_ have been an issue if…”

“I will _**not**_ apologise for _finally_ taking the step in our relationship we’ve been dancing around for years” the taller man close to snarled; “and I will _not_ apologise for protecting you” he added: “if anything, I should have taken these actions _much_ sooner…”

“You _prick_!” Qrow snapped, his body standing abruptly, causing the breakfast-ware to clatter.

“Sit _down_ ” the General breathed, his tone edged with danger.

“Do you know what?” the omega asked, his garnet eyes blazing; “why don’t you _make_ me?” he hissed: “I know that you can… so why not dope me up and sit me down like a good little sub and…”

“For brothers’ sake! I love you, Qrow! Why in the world would you think that I’d…”

“You don’t know what love is!” the lither of the pair countered; “you…”

“Oh, this is _rich_ ” James laughed; “that is _you_ all over” he snipped, his body leaning back in his chair, his eyes meeting the omega’s glare for glare: “do you know what your problem is?”

“Tch, _enlighten me_ ” the other challenged, his arms folding.

“You’re obsessed with people who don’t want you.”

Blinking, the shorter man felt like he’d been slapped across his face as white-noise filtered over his hearing; “w-what?”

“Think about it” the alpha said, his tone biting; “your nieces have left you when they could have chosen to stay, Taiyang pushed you out of Patch even though you _chose_ to stay there after Summer died, to _help_ him and hell, _she_ didn’t want you around either, did she?” he asked, his lips forming an incredulous smile. “She didn’t tell you about her missions, she didn’t tell you because she didn’t _want_ you there, just like Taiyang, just like Oz and _just_ like those kids you led half-way across the world” he furthered. 

“However, you can’t seem to take the hint, can you?” he continued, his body moving to stand, his body prowling forward; “even now you’re trying to find a way to follow those fools to Vacuoe, throwing yourself into harm’s way to fight a foe that _cannot_ die and for what? Is it a sense of honour? Duty? Pig-headedness? No?” he queried. “ _No_ , it’s because you want them to notice you, to see you as important, to acknowledge that what you do makes a difference, that you’re _worthy_ of their attention” he reasoned, his metal hand lifting to grab the other’s jawline, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Then here I am, Qrow, the _only_ person who _actually_ wants you and, instead of embracing the good life I can offer you, you fight me, you scream at me and force my hand” he stated bluntly; “but go ahead, tell me I’m _wrong_ ” he insisted: “tell me that they love you, tell me that they _care_.”

Sucking in a breath, his form quivering lightly, the omega looked away.

“I… I want to go back to my room…”

“And you may” James stated; “ _after_ you’ve eaten.”

~*~

Letting out a low whistle, Bart Oobleck lowered his glasses across the bridge of his nose to eye the city of Atlas a good hundred metres higher than where he remembered it being.

“My heavens” Peter Port breathed, his brows lifting; “how in blue blazes are we supposed to get up there undetected?” he asked, his hands gesturing to the sky energetically: “our gravity dust reserves and grappling hooks won’t have a hope of reaching it” he grumped. “That merchant lied to us” he furthered, his impressive, frost-bitten moustache twitching with annoyance; “and we can’t very well take the transport we bought up there…”

“Of course not” Glynda replied, her crystal gaze impassive as usual; “we’d be shot down in no time, however, you heard the rumours in Argus… James is sending ship-loads of _criminals_ down to the dust-mines every day” she shrugged: “we can simply hop onto one of their prison-airships…”

“But surely the Atlesian Knights have ways of differentiating prisoners” Bart said, his right hand grasping his chin; “and since none of us has a semblance that can cloak or mask our identities, it stands to reason that we will be detected and potentially imprisoned ourselves as a result.”

“Well, there’s always the direct approach” Taiyang shrugged; “I’ve never been much for subtlety…”

“You can’t seriously be suggesting that we just walk up to a pratol of androids and ask them _nicely_ to take us to their General” Glynda sighed, gloved fingers pinching her delicate nose.

“Why not?” the blonde replied, his azure eyes narrowing at the City; “you do realise that I _am_ joking, right?”

“Sometimes I wonder” the femme deadpanned, her arms crossing; “although… perhaps _one_ of us getting caught isn’t such a bad idea” she mused, a smirk stretching her lips.

“Gentlemen, I believe that I’ve formed our new plan b… or should I say” she grinned, her gaze zeroing in on a blinking Bart.

“Plan _beta_ …”

~*~

Staring out of the bedroom window, his knees drawn up to his chest and expression sombre, Qrow found himself wishing (not for the first time) that he could spread his wings and go for a fly.

However, even if he _could_ get free, if he breached the city’s artificial atmosphere then that’d be it, the cold and lack of oxygen would send him spiralling down and, as much as he _hated_ this situation, James was right about one thing.

He wouldn’t endanger their child.

“Qrow?”

Somehow resisting the flinch (he’d been lost in his own thoughts; it seemed to be happening more and more lately) that wanted to jerk through him, the omega briefly turned his eyes away from the endless blue sky to see James at the bedroom door, his expression oddly softened.

“I… I wanted to speak with you before the concert” he began, his body taking a few more steps into the room, his arms laced behind his back.

“Heh, go ahead” the omega shrugged; “it’s not like I can stop you…”

“What I said to you this morning” the alpha cut in; “it was wrong of me” he added: “I was hurt by your rejection but that is no excuse” he furthered. “I am sorry…”

“No, you’re not” the garnet eyed male replied, his face turning back to the glass and the city-scape that was darkening as evening approached; “you meant every word… and the worse part is that you’re right, of course…”

“Qrow, that’s…”

“Save it James” he sighed; “I was cursed from the day I was born, I know the score” he added: “I’ve tried being good, I’ve tried fitting in and everything in between” he admitted quietly. “For most of my life I realised that being alone was for the best, that everyone preferred it that way, that I wasn’t wanted” he continued, his shoulders sagging; “you telling me that to my face was just a bitter pill I didn’t know I hadn’t swallowed, that’s all…”

“But don’t you see?” the alpha tried; “your life doesn’t have to be like that anymore” he reasoned: “open up to me, let me be there for you” he pleaded. “I regret how our mated life started, I do, but I don’t regret starting it… even if it _was_ underhand…”

“Triggering my heat after knocking me out was _underhanded_ , huh?” the younger snorted; “you alphas and your reasoning…”

“We’re at the apex of humanity _because_ we get things done” the General allowed; “but right now, more than anything, I want you to stand on the apex with me” he stated, his body moving to within a metre’s distance of his mate. “You could do so much good here, Qrow… _we_ can lead the people of Atlas back to greatness, we can get the people back on their feet and then try again” he urged; “Amity Tower is still a viable project, it’s _still_ something we can do, to unite Remnant” he furthered before moving to sit at the other’s feet. 

“Mantle… you’re right, there is no amount of work I can do or apologies I can make to bring the City or the few hundred people we were unable to evacuate back” he murmured, his synthetic hand reaching out to gently rub one of his mate’s sweat-pant covered calves. “But their sacrifice… it doesn’t have to be in vain and _you_ don’t have to be unhappy here” he breathed.

Huffing, but not pulling away, the omega allowed the alpha to bring him closer, those strong, steady arms ushering him into a broad, warm chest that (despite his rational mind’s protests) smelt like safety, smelt like home.

Smiling at the progress, James leaned back against the window.

The second stage of his mate’s conditioning, it seemed, had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jimmy...
> 
> Welp, after all of the fluff I've been generating lately, my angst-bunnies were getting restless and I could ignore their plots no longer!
> 
> However, I still remember the James Ironwood of Volume 3 and the well-meaning man we saw at the start of Volume 7 (he'll be showing up in Papa Qrow because our birb-man needs some love after giving so much out).
> 
> : )


	144. Martial Law (Part 4)    11.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: forced-Utopia, ANGST, worry, false-pretences, dangerous situations, Dark!James and swearing (I think)**.

Walking through the Central Command Hub, her glacial eyes appraising the work (swift, efficient, _good_ ) going on all around her, Winter Schnee couldn’t say that she disapproved of the new found respect many addressed her with.

Even if it _was_ borne from fear.

“Commander?”

Blinking, her gaze shifting from the large, panoramic holo-screens displaying their high-altitude city, the surrounding sky, Mantle’s ruin and the mining operations underway across Solitas, the Winter Maiden turned and strutted to the technician who’d called for her.

“Yes Ensign?”

“We have a… _situation_ in Mining Zone Lambda, ma’am” the man reported dutifully, his fingers tapping away at his console to bring up the live feed; “Lieutenant Greaves, I have Commander Schnee here” he said into his head-set: “report.”

Fizzing to life, a woman only a few years older than her appeared on screen, a Knight to her left and the prison airships in the backdrop; “Commander” she greeted: “we’ve just been approached by this beta-male” she stated, the drone videoing their conversation now panning to the right where a green-haired, glasses wearing man offered a hesitant grin and small wave.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Schnee” he greeted before, with a wince; “ahh, I mean, _Commander_ Schnee, of course, yes, a true pleasure to see you, my dear, if it’s not too informal for me to say so…”

“Doctor Oobleck?” she blinked; “what in the world are you doing here?” she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Ahh, yes, well, you see” he began in his characteristic blather; “I’m actually on the tails of several of my students from Beacon whom, if Professor Goodwytch’s intel is to be believed alongside the correspondence I have received from worried parents and guardians, firstly made their way to Haven Academy before travelling here” he explained. “One of these students is, as I’m sure you’re aware, your younger sister of whom I am particularly familiar alongside her compatriots in Team RWBY” he continued, his fingers shoving his glasses up his nose; “are they, perhaps, with you up in Atlas?”

Frowning mildly, the Maiden straightened her shoulders; “the people who you’re looking for were last seen travelling towards Vacuo in a stolen aircraft, Doctor” she informed mildly: “if you wish to catch up with them, then I’d suggest you begin to make your way…”

“Oh? Err, ah, I see” he cut in, his sheepish expression intensifying as he rubbed the back of his neck; “with so many storms besetting the region at this time of year I was rather hoping, if at all possible, I could take shelter for a night, possibly two?” he edged. “General Ironwood and I may not be bosom-pals, however…”

“The General is incredibly busy” Winter snipped; “and you have approached our forces unannounced, undocumented and I have reason to believe that your motives for being her are highly suspect” she added before, a sigh passing her lips (the man did look adequately dishevelled): “however” she said. “As you are an acquaintance of the his I will approach him with your request” she acknowledged; “Lieutenant?”

“Yes ma’am?”

“See that the Doctor is given a warm beverage and shelter from the cold” she ordered; “I will contact you again within the hour…”

~*~ 

Running in the cover of the white, camouflaged sheeting they’d found in Argus, their bodies undetectable to heat sensors, Taiyang and his friends waited until the prison-ships were hovering at a safe distanced before launching their suction grappling hooks (which they’d originally intended to use to reach Atlas).

“Don’t forget to keep yourselves wrapped in these until we’re inside the atmospheric shield” Glynda reminded as they swung, perilously, beneath the air-craft; “once we land, finding cover is our number one priority so _no_ running off…”

“Aww, what?” the blonde alpha called, a cheeky smile trying to tug his lips; “no sight-seeing or souvenir buying?”

“Or food?” Peter (who clearly hadn’t recognised the joke; he was cold, tired and, most of all, _hungry_ after all) called out dejectedly; “very well” he sighed across the winds blowing them this way and that: “I suppose I should be glad that we aren’t dead yet, shouldn’t I?”

“Ha! That’s the spirit” their leader replied, his eyes narrowing joviality dying down as they approached the floating metropolis, his teeth gritting as he eyed the rocky underside (little with scorch marks from failed Grimm attacks, no doubt).

‘We’re coming, Qrow’ he thought; ‘just hang on a little longer…’

~*~

After being _granted access_ to the technological marvel that was Atlas, Bart (Zwei craftily hidden in his travel tube in the depth of the weather-worn backpack he was carrying) felt as though every single one of his nerves was on end.

And _he_ often drank _at least_ six cups of coffee before noon.

“Doctor” the oldest Schnee sibling greeted as he was _escorted_ from the ship with two robot guards; “the General has offered his apologies for your wait and has insisted that you join both himself and his mate for a late luncheon” she continued, her form the epitome of poised as she led him towards the hangar exit.

“Good heavens” the green-haired lecturer gushed; “that is, well, I am very grateful, of course” he told her emphatically: “and, truly, I had no idea that had he taken a mate” he furthered. “Is this, perhaps, a recent development?” he edged; “I am pretty certain that he was not romantically attached, in such a profound way, to another when I saw him last at Beacon…”

“How _is_ Beacon?” the younger hunter interrupted, her stride never breaking as they continued to snake around the vast expanse of seemingly endless, stark-white corridors lined with intimidating, blue-faced Knights and grimly proficient personnel guarding certain doors and chambers.

“Ahh… my beloved Academy is still but a shell of its former glory, I’m afraid” he replied sadly; “Professor Goodwytch has performed miracles, really, when it comes to the restoring of buildings and a great deal of Vale, I should add” he sighed. “However, that petrified beast still roosts atop the spire where our dear friend Ozpin once presided and the students, of course, have all flown away to places new” he admitted, his eyes narrowing, unseen, behind thick frames. “Speaking of which” he tried; “your sister is venturing towards Vacuo, you said…”

“Yes” the Winter Maiden interrupted; “she is carving her own path… as I must carve mine” she stated primly, her body stopping before a set of doors just as innocuous as the last set they’d passed. 

“Now, Doctor, before you go through to the General’s quarters, I must relieve you of your travel-pack” she ordered, her head inkling to one of the two Knights; “after it has been through security clearance, it will be returned to you” she assured whilst the automaton approached, its hands making grabbing motions.

“Oh, but of course, yes, please” the beta fumbled; “thank you?” he offered to the android that bobbed its head before taking his satchel to an unspecified location: “ahh, simply marvellous” he voiced. “If even a robotic guard can utilise perfect manners then there truly is _no reason_ why today’s younger people cannot do the same, wouldn’t you agree, Commander?”

“Indeed” she replied, her right brow quirking.

If this was, as she suspected, some kind of _act_ on the Vale hunter’s part, then he was a better actor than she’d previously given him credit for.

“I hope to see you later, Doctor” she said with a quick bow of her own; “there is a concert this evening of which, if I’m not mistaken, the General would _very much_ like you to attend…”

~*~ 

Sat, alone, for the better part of half an hour (Gods, he hoped that the plucky little Corgi snoozing away in his tubing hadn’t been detected; Taiyang had seemed pretty confident that he wouldn’t be), Bart was _really_ struggling not to fidget.

His scroll (remotely deactivated even before he’d entered the airship which had brought him to Atlas) lay, useless, upon the gleaming white table the automated butler had directed him to sit at, his attention flitting, on loop, between the bay windows showcasing a glimmering cityscape, back to the butler and then around the austere room again.

Aside from the (white, everything was _white_ ) small table, six chairs (four across from each other with one at the head, the other at the foot) and the android, there was nothing else in the relatively large chamber.

They’d not even offered him a coffee, for crying out loud…

“Doctor Oobleck?”

Blinking out of his (outrage) thoughts, the lecturer turned to the human-like creation as it moved away from the wall, its eerie eyes open once more; “the General and his Consort are currently en-route” it stated primly: “therefore I would like to take your order for luncheon” it continued. “We are offering a decadent platter of chesses with biscuits, pate and melba toast or a selection of petit sandwiches” it informed; “all options are accompanied with a beverage…”

“Coffee?” he asked, his tone hopeful.

“Yes, sir” it replied dutifully; “and your food selection?”

“Ahh… sandwiches sound superb, my good fellow” he smiled; “may I ask how long it will take for the General…”

“Bart, it’s good to see you, old friend.”

Head snapping towards a second set of doors (by the expansive windows), the younger man struggled to keep the surprised, _pleased_ smile upon his lips as James (bearded, intimidating, tall) entered the room, his own smile present as Qrow came in a step behind him.

Dear Gods… the shape-shifter was wearing a _collar_ …

‘Oh James’ he thought; ‘how could you?’

“My goodness!” he called out instead whilst rising to his feet; “my friends, please excuse my wind-swept appearance and allow me to hug you!” he added as he moved towards them, his feigned excitement brimming: “ahh! But what happy news to see that you’ve decided to truly mate each other in earnest” he enthused as James returned the embrace.

Without the General’s knowledge, the beta shared _a look_ with the carefully observing omega whose shoulders minutely stiffened at the gesture.

“Ha, yes, it was a long time coming, wasn’t it?” the alpha agreed as he released the man and watched, carefully, as the lecturer held his mate for a handful of seconds before pulling away and standing at a respectable distance. 

_Good_.

“Why I am thrilled, ecstatic, even” the green-haired hunter nodded whilst they walked back to the table; “to think that such happy circumstances can still be found in this world today” he laughed as they took their seats, two more butlers now appearing with crockery and other luncheon trappings.

“Happier still” James stated from where he’d sat at the table’s head, his omega to his right and their guest to his left; “Qrow and I are expecting our first child” he informed, his immaculately gloved hand resting atop the shape-shifter’s (who tried to smile back).

“Ooh~! Why, congratulations, both of you” the Doctor managed to get out, the stutter of shock he’d felt, hopefully, going unnoticed; “that is… _wow_ , a baby” he almost faltered whilst, on the inside, the horror that he’d felt earlier tripled.

Gods, he should have expected it, should have seen it coming after Taiyang showed him that tear-jerking message his daughters had sent.

This, of course, was going to make their rescue attempt all the more difficult and dangerous.

“So, Winter tells me that you’ve arrived in Solitas after following a glut of students?” the General said, his words dragging Bart back to the present as food and drink was served.

“Ahh, yes” he nodded before grabbing and swallowing a good portion of the hot, caffeinated beverage, his lips continuing after a sigh; “Team RWBY, of whom I personally oversaw during their second year of Beacon and three others” he said. “The faculty and I believe that they were pursuing the dastardly fiends responsible for the atrocities carried out two years ago and, as I was more a spare-part in an Academy with no students, since Ruby’s father was unable to go after her, I volunteered” he explained, his eyes looking to Qrow. 

“This was, by no means, a reflection on you, my friend” he was quick to continue; “I just thought to be of use and, if I’m perfectly honest, I am also eager to see justice done” he admitted before taking another long gulp.

“Therefore, as you can imagine, I was quite worried and perplexed to find Atlas so moved upon my arrival, especially after having spoken to Mr Arc’s older sister who advised me that her brother and the others had all made it to your Kingdom some months ago” he furthered. “Then to be told by Ms… _ah_ , Commander Schnee that my former students were no longer here, I…”

“Yes, well” James cut in smoothly, his expression neutral whilst he delicately sipped his tea, a sandwich half-eaten on his plate whilst his mate listlessly stirred a bowl of broth; “it is a long story” he shrugged: “and one not best suited for a celebration” he smiled.

“However, tales of your travels would be much appreciated, my friend” he urged, their eyes locking; “please be as detailed as you like…”


	145. Martial Law (Part 5)    16.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, sneakiness, Faunus racism, repression, dictator!James and anger.**

Taiyang was _extremely_ close to punching the next Atlesian (all milling around as though no injustices had happened, no mention of Mantle or its loss could be found anywhere and there were no Faunus outside of those sweeping the roads, serving in cafes or cleaning) he saw squarely in the face.

“It’s almost as though we’ve gone back in time to the Great War days” Peter grumped quietly from beneath the cover of his moustache, his thick brows furrowing. “James is playing the part of _benevolent dictator_ far too well, it seems” he furthered, his eyes narrowing at the holo-banners proudly showing Ironwood and Winter Schnee providing _important information_.

“I must admit that I hadn’t suspected his mania to be so…” Glynda breathed; “all consuming…”

“Tch, and to think that Qrow’s been stuck here with him all of this time” the blonde alpha grunted, his fists clenching as they continued to slink around the tidy, private back-streets, their forms careful of windows overlooking them and the ominous hum of the security drones. “Gods… I’m so mad I could be sick…”

“Seconded” the older teacher grunted, his chest puffing with ire; “how much farther until we reach the Academy?” 

“If we keep up this pace, we should arrive at the maintenance hatch I identified as our safest entryway in approximately twenty minutes” the femme in lead replied, her azure eyes casting about the relatively quiet roads before venturing out and into the high-street.

“I suggest a change of clothing before we get there, though” she stated, her gaze shifting to the scroll she held, the uniform-clothing shop she’d been hoping to find still open and welcoming business.

“Servants will be far less conspicuous, after all…”

~*~

Gods… keeping his smile bright was starting to become _difficult_.

“Bandits, you say?”

“Oh yes, _yes_ ” he partially lied; he could tell by his questions and demeanour that the General wasn’t merely _listening_ to his story _but_ making detailed mental (heh, if this whole exchange wasn’t being watched and analysed by someone, somewhere) notes on it. “None could quite match me when it came to speed, you see…”

“Ah yes, of course” the alpha said, his wrist watch illuminating; “goodness, is that the time?” he queried, his tone pleasant enough (regardless of the strained atmosphere over their brief lunch; Qrow’s silence had been both worrying and heart-breaking to behold). “I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse me” he stated kindly; “I’ll have one of our staff escort you to the quarters we’ve provided for you and look forward to seeing you this evening at the concert…”

“Oh, yes, smashing” Bart was quick to say, his body standing at the same time as the uniform wearing male; “umm, ugh, if… if it were to be permissible” he tried: “I was hoping that your mate and I (Gods, he hated to call it out _but_ James was _so fond_ of flattery, wasn’t he?) could spend some time together before this evening?”

Blinking, a quick glance moving to the omega (who perked up a bit at the prospect, his broth mostly eaten), the taller of the three nodded; “I don’t see why not” he conceded: “but not for too long” he cautioned. “Qrow’s schedule is quite clear during this part of the afternoon, however, he’ll need to rest up before fulfilling his duties this evening” he mused, his gloved fingers retrieving and tapping across his scroll. “Hmm… yes, an hour is doable” he nodded; “your chaperone has been updated” he furthered.

“Ahh~! Marvellous~! You have my deepest thanks” the youngest of their group chorused; “perhaps we’d be able to take a tour around the campus?” he pushed: “it’s been such a long time since I…”

“I’ll arrange that for you another time, if you wish” James interrupted mildly, his smile dimming for a moment; “now, if you’ll please excuse me” he stated before, a look closer to a glare flashing towards his mate, James strode towards the door he and the omega had walked through only half an hour ago, his scroll already pressed to his ear.

 _Wow_ …

Then, once alone, Bart retook his seat whilst three of the robot waiters lurched (quite eerily despite their smiles and human features) free from the walls to tidy away their plates and refill their water-glasses.

It was… quite disturbing to watch.

“So…” he began after a light cough, his right hand readjusting his glasses; “this concert sounds… impressive” he edged: “I must admit that I haven’t had the luxury of listening to any live compilations in quite some time” he tried to laugh before turning to Qrow.

Oh… but he looked sad.

Sad and tired and worried.

This… this was even _more_ horrible than anything he’d previously imagined.

Gods, if only they could have arrived here sooner…

“Yeah… it’s going to be quite the shindig” the omega replied, his body finally slouching a little now that he wasn’t being directly monitored by the alpha who’d claimed him; “you’re in for a treat” he furthered before, his lips trying to smile. “It… it’s really good to see you” he said; “how’ve you been?”

“It… it is wonderful to see you as well” he murmured genuinely; “ahh, but I fear I’ve regaled you too much about my travels” he mused: “it’s your welfare I’m interested in…”

“I’m fine” the older man was quick to answer, his brows quirking in a way that Bart recognised from the espionage lessons he, Glynda and Qrow had sat together when Ozpin had first invited them all into his inner-circle. Sure, it was only the shape-shifter who’d chosen that course _but_ he and Glynda had kept up their practise during (often boring) faculty meetings.

Hmm, if he remembered correctly, this expression meant that he’d picked the wrong topic and so, message received, he creased his left brow to acknowledge before replying with; “ahh, good, _good_ … and Atlas? How have you settled in?”

Another twitch of the brow so subtle that only someone who’d been trained by Oz would notice it; surely Qrow wouldn’t use this technique if James was privy to it and so, both growing more confident, their _true_ conversation began.

“It’s different” the garnet eyed carrier shrugged; “it’s also a lot colder than Vale” he furthered: “and the food’s nothing to write home about…”

_I want to go home…_

“Yes, well, having spent so much time in Patch, I’m sure there’re few foods here to beat what produce you and Taiyang could purchase from the local farmers’ markets, so I can imagine that you’d want to go back there to purchase some, hmm? Nothing like fresh produce, eh?”

_Taiyang is here… we’ll get you home…_

“Heh, you should try telling that to Yang and Ruby” the omega chuckled, his tone almost (he dulled it just in case their hidden audience clocked-on) _relieved_ even as his next hidden question built; “getting them to eat their vegetables was always a worry…”

_I’m worried about my nieces…_

“Ahh~! Two more healthy young women you’d be unlikely to find anywhere~!” he laughed in hopes of conveying just how alright they were; they’d had a modicum of contact with them and Theodore, thanks to Glynda’s contacts, knew of their intentions and would help them to reach Shade as much as the territory and its problems would allow. “Why, I should imagine that they’re running around Vacuo just as lively as ever!”

_They’ve made it, they’re okay…_

Sucking in a breath through his nose before deflating further, Qrow chuckled, the sound a little strained even to his own ears; he’d not been allowed to see their progress (through Penny’s eyes and Gods, he needed to get that situation nullified and quickly, somehow) since the first time James had shown him.

They were okay, they were alive and, with them, the hope of defeating Salem carried on.

Thank the Gods for small mercies…

“Yes, I hope that they are” he murmured; “I would have liked to have joined them _but_ I’m sure that they’re doing just fine” he stated: “they have a girl called Penny with them… you might remember her from the Vytal Festival” he pushed. “She’s an android not unlike our friends here” he said whilst gesturing at the static servants.

 _She can’t be trusted… she’s controlled…_ ”

“Goodness!” Bart breathed; “an android? Why, that’s astounding, isn’t it? And she can operate so far away from her home?” 

_Is she a threat?_

“She’s quite exceptional _but_ that’s Atlas for you” the omega shrugged; “her father, Dr Polendina, is quite the genius” he furthered: “I think it’d be great if you could meet him tonight” he added before taking a long drink from his water.

_He can help us…_

“Well, I would be delighted, of course” the beta nodded rapidly; “I am very much looking forward to our _talk_ …”

~*~

Uniforms packaged-up and paid for (Glynda had displayed a marvellous performance, her snobby Atlesian persona feeling _very_ put upon by the incompetence of her Faunus workers setting both Tai’s and Peter’s hackles alight), the group left with two bags of variously sized outfits (for the rest of their _stupid_ staff), their fake-ids not challenged once.

“Well, that couldn’t have gone better!” there oldest called proudly; “my dear Headmistress, I fear that we may lose you to the stage at some point” he added good-naturedly, his mirth dying as he followed them into the lobby of a hotel.

Yes, it may have seemed suspicious for _anyone_ on the elevated Kingdom to seek out accommodation (as there were no tourists, not anymore, and the displaced people lucky enough to escape Mantle had all been rehoused), however, their cover was a simple as it was believable.

They lived on the other side of the city and, since they were needed for the prestigious concert playing in the Academy’s famous auditorium which was bound to run well into the night for them (serving, cleaning, tidying, etc.) and so hiring rooms to stay in for one night seemed like a reasonable course of action.

The hotel-staff had, of course, been more than happy to take their lien; the future of their business was very much uncertain now and tourism was something that none of them expected to see again for a while…

~*~

After having been escorted to his _rooms_ (he was pretty sure they were staff quarters, the main door having locked (for his privacy and protection) upon his entry), the _hour_ they’d been originally promised cut short due to schedules being _re-hashed_ , Bart let out a deep sigh whilst covertly checking for cameras.

At least four were visible.

 _Of course_.

However, fortunately, his dismantled (and artfully laid-out) back-pack had made it to him relatively unscathed, Zwei’s disguised carrying tube was still in one piece and, so long as the bathroom wasn’t bugged, he could see no reason to keep the poor corgi detained.

With that thought in mind, he began humming a tune, scooped up the canister (alongside his toiletries) and made his way to the bathing chamber.

So far, he thought, so good…


	146. Martial Law (Part 6)        06.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, planning, scheming, internal-conflict, swearing, feels, hurt/comfort and dystopian utopias that try to justify slavery and the subjugation of people based on sex/gender... (MOTHERFUCKINGBASTARDS~!)**.

Finding the quarters he shared with James (hopefully not for long) devoid of the General-King (as he’d been _voted_ by the grateful masses) who he thought would be waiting in the wings to scold or chastise him, Qrow let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Gods… what a turn of events…

How… how had his nieces gotten the word out?

Why, after the many, _many_ ways he’d let them all down, had Taiyang and the others risked life and limb to attempt this daring rescue?

Was it wrong of him to hope?

Could he see himself away from these ivory towers choked with smiling androids, stoic, faceless guards and false, snobbish humans?

Could he see himself away from James?

Placing a soothing hand over his abdomen (he’d be showing soon), the omega released a sigh as he stood by the living quarter’s largest, bay-window, the entirety of Atlas and a faultless blue sky stretching out beyond.

Soon this view could be replaced by the leafy canopies of Patch, the old-world charm of Vale, the presence of his friends and family.

“Mr Ironwood?”

Feeling his teeth grit just a touch as the robotic butler (another bane he suffered with a fake smile and sarcastic politeness) addressed him by his proper, _married_ name (Gods, he hated thinking about that day, his body trussed up in an Atlesian military suit, the same he’d wear tonight, his happiness forced, his vows subservient, _simpering_ ), Qrow sighed. 

“Yes?”

“My apologies for disturbing you, sir, but the General has asked me to relay a change of schedule to you right away…”

_A… a what?_

Blinking, his garnet eyes narrowing suspiciously, the carrier turned to observe the automaton carefully; “go on” he ordered.

“Upon reflecting on comments made earlier today, the General has decided that you will not be attending the concert this evening” it dutifully reported; “instead, you will be moved to the Estate…”

_Oh Gods…_

“…where you’ll be interned for the remainder of your pregnancy” it added; “the General hopes that this will be more agreeable to you as you’ll be able to tour the grounds, make use of the swimming pool and have a live-in staff at your disposal” it explained. “Do you have a message for your husband which I can relay?”

_You’re a bastard~!_

_What do you know?!_

_How did you find out?!_

_Touch my friends and I’ll fucking **kill you~!**_

“Yes” he heard himself say, his voice eerily calm, even to his own ears; “tell him ‘ _thank you_ ’” he breathed: “when will I be leaving?”

“The transport will arrive for you within the hour, sir… and everything you require will be moved on your behalf, of course…”

“ _Of course_ ” he nodded vacantly, his expression becoming coy; “am I allowed to send a message to Doctor Oobleck, or…”

“The Doctor will be informed of your absence and apologies will be made on your behalf” the robot cut in with a bow (he wouldn’t be surprised if James was watching him through those soulless, glass _eyes_ even now, that fucking sadist); “do you require anything else?”

“No” he said, his arms folding as he returned to glare out of the window; “everything’s… perfect…”

~*~

Carefully taking the panel off of the air-vent next to the shower-cubicle, Bart poked his head inside and was immediately relieved to find that his life hadn’t been ended by lasers or weapon-equipped roombas; small mercies.

“Alright my fine, furred fellow” he whispered as Zwei, happily sat at his side, looked from him to the now exposed vent; “I’ve attached your travel tube to your back and, no doubt, our dear friend will know what to do with it and you when you reach him” he mused. “Do be careful and be sure to come straight back here if you run into trouble” he reminded whilst giving the freshly-fed canine an affectionate pat atop his fluffy-head; “Gods’ speed” he furthered before brandishing an old piece of cloth that he’d been assured had once belonged to Qrow.

Tail waggling, his nose twitching at the familiar scent, the hunting-augmented corgi scampered into the vent after giving the doctor’s hand an affectionate lick, his sure-footed legs then powering him into the immaculately clean, metal tunnel.

It was strange to be in a place with so few human smells, however, if running this maze meant being reunited with one of his favourite people, then Zwei would not complain…

~*~

Winter felt… conflicted.

As the _Winter-Maiden_ , she was revered and as their General’s right-hand, there were none to challenge her authority.

These should be the happiest days of her life; she had reached the very pinnacle of a military career, the Ace Ops were her faithful task-force, there was no part of the Kingdom where she could not go, nothing she could not do and yet…

And yet she couldn’t help the way her heart-sank when she looked at Doctor Polendina or watched Qrow retreat further and further into himself, the devil-may-care glint of his eyes having dulled, the infuriating wit that’d dance from his tongue silenced.

Perhaps she would feel better now that he was being sent away.

It’d certainly mean that she wouldn’t have to see him as often.

Wouldn’t have to see how James prowled about him like a lion toying with prey.

No…

 **No** that wasn’t how things were; that was a silly, sentimental and (she shuddered) girlishly feminine way to see the world.

Alphas and femmes were as superior to betas and omegas as humans were to Faunus.

Qrow’s reluctance to submit to his instincts and the natural order of things would soon pass; yes, she was sure that the birth of his first child, as their General surmised, would help him to settle down, give him a renewed sense of purpose.

‘ _Because giving birth to you **certainly** had such a calming effect on **your** mother, didn’t it?_’ a traitorous little voice whispered at the back of her mind.

Willow…

She hadn’t visited her mother for a few months; the guards at the house kept her posted, the doctors ensured she didn’t relapse and Whitley, now _finally_ settled into the Academy after his initial struggles, would have contacted her if she was needed.

Things couldn’t be that bad, anyway, not since Jacques (‘ _your father, whether you like it or not_ ’) had been imprisoned, his greedy hands now put to work in the light-labour of sewing and mending the thermo-suits the Faunus miners wore now.

And that… _that_ was a positive difference, wasn’t it?

Yes, the Faunus had so much more protective gear now, their labours so much more appreciated then they had been before Mantle had…

 _Mantle_ …

“Commander?”

Blinking out of her thoughts, the former heiress turned to see one of her interchangeable staff rigidly stood at her side, the beta’s question still hanging in the air between them; “ugh… your orders, ma’am?” he pushed.

Standing before the General’s private quarters, her shoulders straightening (James had said that Qrow had taken the news well… perhaps even _too_ well and he wanted someone he knew and trusted to oversee his safe arrival to the transport that’d been arranged), the Maiden sighed. “Wait here” she instructed; “I will call you if he needs sedating…”

~*~

Lying on the expansive bed he loathed for so many reasons, his mind a whirl with ideas that ranged from the sublime to the ridiculous in terms of _somehow_ getting a message to Bart or orchestrating a meeting, Qrow almost didn’t hear the hushed, whiny breaths sounding so close to him.

Blinking and sitting up, his robot-nanny no where in sight (those cogs and gears sometimes needed oiling; Gods, he was _actually_ looking forward to dealing with _real_ people, even if they _were_ going to be Ironwood sycophants), the omega did a quick double-check of the room.

“Maybe I’ve finally lost what’s left of my mind” he mumbled to himself, his garnet gaze casting about the austere, white, classically minimalist room; “heh… or maybe we have rats… Jimmy’ll be…”

* _Scritch-scratch… pant-pant_ *

“Ugh…”

Lying back down on the mattress and rolling to the edge, Qrow felt as though every terrible thing he’d experienced today just melted away in the face of the fluffiest, _best boy_ in the known world.

“ _Zwei…_ ” he gasped, his body scrabbling to the floor; by the Brothers it was lucky that James’ narcissism wasn’t yet _so_ rampant that he had cameras fitted throughout their bedroom: “oh Gods… oh Gods I can’t believe you’re here” he gushed, his fingers fumbling at the grate as the dog snuffled and licked at him. “Who’s a good boy, huh? Who’s the best?” he asked, his military-clipped nails not hindering him as he threw caution to the wind and prized the metal off of the wall.

He’d just tell his _adoring_ husband that he’d gotten pissed off about something and kicked the bloody thing…

Then, his arms full of fluffy, excited corgi, the omega snuggled him into his lap, his nose breathing him in until he noticed the travel tube attached to his back.

“What you got here, boy? Huh? Did uncle Bart send you with some things for me, yeah?” he asked, his voice low just in case the butler was snooping around. “Oh wait… you can get back to him, can’t you?” he suddenly breathed: “you can send him a message for me, can’t you, huh?” he breathed, his hands now reaching for the bed-side table draw where he was allowed to keep a pen and paper to help ‘ _alleviate his boredom_ ’.

Grinning madly, his family’s pet sighing contended within his crossed legs, Qrow set about jotting down as many things as possible.

Gods he… he wanted to take Zwei with him more than anything but…

But he couldn’t risk it.

If James found the corgi then…

No… no he didn’t want to think about that.

This little corgi was as tough as every member of their household put together; he’d get back to Bart, Bart would be able to contact Tai and they’d be able to make a new plan…

And his _darling_ mate would be none the wiser…

~*~

Walking into the General’s living quarters, the robotic staff stationary in their docking stations, Winter cast her gaze about the sitting area and kitchenette.

“Butler” she called; “where is Qrow Ironwood?”

“Currently resting in the master-suite, ma’am” the automaton responded, his eyes lighting up; “would you like me to…”

“ _Power-off_ ” she stated primly; if there was one thing that she and the omega she was usually at odds with had in common, then it was their dislike of the overbearing automatons that their leader saw as so vital to their way of life.

Then, her body expelling a sigh (‘ _please don’t make this difficult… please just come along quietly for a change_ ’), the Maiden approached the door and knocked upon it three times.

“Qrow?”

“Winter?”

“Yes I… I’ve come to escort you to the transport” she stated; “are you ready?”

“Tch… _ready_ ” she heard him grumble; “two minutes” he called, the sound of him moving around inside the chamber muted by the thick door: “I might have accidentally on purpose wrecked a vent in here” he added. “You think Jimmy’ll bill me if I can’t fix it?”

Feeling a smile momentarily stretch her lips, Winter quickly wiped it away.

This kind of joviality was… _odd_.

She’d expected him to be frosty at best and out-right violent at worst.

She’d had to drag him into the panic-room James liked to use for ‘ _time-outs_ ’ on more than one occasion, hadn’t she?

Hmm… perhaps the thought of a change really _was_ something that he wanted.

“I wouldn’t worry” she replied; “do you require any assistance, or…”

“Nah” the omega replied, the door swinging open to reveal his (teary-eyed, clearly trying to keep his emotions in check but failing; Gods, to see him in such a state cut her to the quick) slightly dishevelled form; “he can afford the repairs, can’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _almost_ left it in a cliff-hanger where you didn't know if Zwei made it out of the room before Winter arrived but felt that was too mean, even for me~!
> 
> Larry the angst-bunny is very disappointed in me...
> 
> ^_^;;


	147. Martial Law (Part 7) 09.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, SEXUAL-DISCRIMINATION, RACIAL DISCRIMINATION, everyone having a hate boner for James Ironwood, swearing and anxiety...**
> 
> Huh... so _this_ is where my angst-bunnies have been hiding...

Standing in front of a full-length mirror, his best shirt and dickie-bow in place, Bart looked (for all intents and purposes) like a man ready for a concert instead of a hunter ready to commit bloody murder.

But… He could do this.

If Qrow (Gods bless and keep that poor man) could leave the Academy with a smile on his face then _he_ could play the role of tourist and _friend_ , couldn’t he?

A friend to a murderer, a vile dictator, a _rapist_.

Yes, it would be hard; however, he needed to keep his cool, he needed to stay in control and focused because he knew now, more than ever before, that liberating his friend had to outweigh anything else.

Even his life if it came down to it.

* _ **Bing-bong**_ *

And now, right on cue, his chaperones had arrived to escort him to the auditorium; with Zwei safely back in his tubing and securely tucked back in his travel bag (after a good meal, a big fuss and plenty of belly-rubs; he was truly the best companion he could wish for in this terrible place), he felt… _ready_.

“Ahh~! Good evening my robotic-friends~!” he greeted, his cheer and broad smile almost as manufactured as they were; “I have been looking so forward to the performances” he furthered whilst walking into the corridor and falling into line with their faceless march. 

“I believe there should be _quite_ the show going on tonight, wouldn’t you agree?”

~*~

Having donned their disguises (antlers for Tai, goat-horns for Peter and a dark-haired wig topped with cat-ears for Glynda; James has always been _fond_ of her, after all), the Beacon hunters were decked out in the traditional uniform of servers (tailored black pants, fitted white shirts, patent ebony dress-shoes with ties striped in long-lines of red, grey and blue) and ready to go…

“Champagne, sir?”

Getting to the venue and walking into the servers’ area had also been a piece of cake; their i.d. badges scanned beautifully, no one so much as batted an eyelash at them as they blended into the (quietly frightened, neutrally reserved, _extremely careful_ ) Faunus-staff and took the trays assigned to them…

“Quiche, ma’am?”

The main-hall which led to the auditorium was dotted with upper-class Atlesians in fine suits, elegant gowns and formal military dress; they all looked _ridiculously_ pleased, their expressions cheerful, their talk light whilst they swanned around to appreciate the works of art posted across the walls alongside statues, sculptures and the like…

“Can I interest you in some rioja? A merlot, perhaps?”

If Taiyang made it through the evening without punching one of the smug bastards in the throat then he’d count that as a win…

“Canapé?” 

Ugh… and if he wasn’t nauseated enough, the grand douche-bag himself had just arrived through the main entrance with an honour-guard of Knights, Bart, Winter and…

‘ _Shit…_ ’

No Qrow…

However, the fact that their friend was there (dressed to the nines, amicably chatting away as he was wont to do), unharmed and putting on a great show suggested that they hadn’t been rumbled just yet…

Damn-it; they’d have to find a way to reconvene to share what the good Doctor had learned and start their planning all over again.

Not that that mattered so long as all parties were safe, so long as they hadn’t been compromised, so long as escape for all of them was still an option…

~*~

“Ahh~! I had almost forgotten the grandeur of this place~!”

Being perky and peppy was something he wasn’t used to putting on, however, as his concealed eyes swept across the decadent masses, he found himself unable to care whilst clocking all three of his fellow rescuers, their Faunus disguises on point as they quietly milled around.

Maybe…

Maybe if he could get to one of them now, tell them where Qrow was then they’d be able to leave the concert to fetch their entrapped friend with Ironwood none the wiser…

“Yes, we take great pride in our cultural heritage… you’ll also see a few pieces that Oz sent me from Vale before, well… _before_ ” James replied, his gloved hand scooping up a tumbler of whiskey (brought to him by his personal valet, the young woman’s head respectfully bowed before she removed the silver tray, bowed her head and left them). “Atlas will never forget its history or its roots, however, it’s not in our interest to indulge in the past and to only visit it for a short while” he continued as the three of them (Winter’s quiet presence and perfect military uniform almost ghostly whilst she feigned interest in a portrait of Beacon Academy) wandered across the walls. “And speaking of the present, how is Glynda managing?”

Trying his best _not_ to choke into champagne flute, the thoughts of ‘ _oh shit… Oh shit! Does he know? Has he seen her?!_ ’ thundering around his brain, Bart swallowed his mouthful and sneaked a peak at his host.

He was staring at the same portrait that his subordinate was.

Thanks be to the Gods…

“Ahh yes, we didn’t have much time to discuss our new headmistress this afternoon, did we?” he mused, his form moving to stand on the broader man’s left so that he, too, could appraised what his Academy used to look like. “She is… quite simply remarkable, really” he began, his smile genuine; “the giant beast that young Miss Rose petrified as even become a type of mascot, you might say, under her management of Beacon” he chuckled fondly. “Oh yes… yes, after she spear-headed the clean up Vale and we started to welcome citizens and students alike back to the main city that was so damaged, the school is starting to look more and more like its old self” he stated before pointing. “The south tower is no longer habitable… Oz’s office too, of course, was too greatly damaged to spend precious resources repairing” he sighed, his pleased tone dimming; “we… have turned it into a shrine, of sorts” he finished.

“I see” James murmured; “for what it’s worth… I am genuinely sorry that we couldn’t afford you more aid at the time…”

‘ _You don’t know what it means to be sorry, you fiend_ ’ the doctor thought before, with a slight shrugged; “think nothing of it, my friend” he managed (without spitting): “your own forces required your attention” he reasoned. “We knew and understood that” he furthered; “it was… a very trying time…”

~*~

Moving to stand next to Peter, their backs pressed against one of the plain walls, a potted plant of some kind flourishing between them, Taiyang let out a sigh.

“We need to get to Bart sooner rather than later” he breathed; “any ideas?”

“I believe our clever friend has already devised a plan” the moustached beta whispered conspiratorially; “that is his third flute of champagne” he stated: “I believe that he’ll be making his way to the rest-room before the concert starts in half an hour’s time” he explained. “And his drinking hasn’t gone unnoticed by a certain former heiress, so no suspicions should be raised” he chuckled, his partially closed eyes appraising the scene across the room; “he’s such a wily cad, isn’t he?”

Chuckling his agreement, the alpha quickly checked on Glynda (still quietly performing her task of offering little tartlets to the snobbish denizens) before careful shifting his empty tray behind him from where he tucked it onto the dado-rail and carefully rolled it behind a curtain.

“Okay” he said; “I’ll make my way to the men’s room now” he offered: “if you can, try to reach Glynda and meet me at the rendezvous point in about fifteen minutes” he advised, his athletic figure pulling away as he strolled leisurely towards the toilets, his left arm bent at the elbow with a towel draped over it.

With any luck, no one would question that he was going to play attendant…

“You there, hold on a second…”

Blinking, his feet slowing to a stop, Tai swallowed thickly before turning to appraise the femme (old, glistening with diamonds at the neck and wrists, her thinning hair quaffed into a dramatic-style) who’d called him; “ugh… yes ma’am?”

“My-my-my” she purred; “you are even more handsome up close” she offered, her winkle crowded eyes regarding him through thick, gold-framed lenses.

Oh no…

She wasn’t…

She _couldn’t_ be…

“Here” she said, her personal servant (a young sheep-woman) fishing out a business card from her overly flashy-purse along with a…

 _Holy **shit**_ …

Hotel-room key-card?

“I would very much like the pleasure of your company this evening” she cooed, her thick, greying brows waggling at him suggestively; “Suki will take your name and credentials so that security will let you through... as you can see, it's the Crystal Garden hotel... you'll be a dear and meet this _handsome young man_ in the foyer, won't you my good-lamb?”

Fuck…

"Of course, my Lady." 

He was being propositioned by this old bitch, wasn’t he? 

Worse still, if he refused her advances, Knights would probably get involved (there was one stood right next to her, no doubt taking photographs of him). However, if he played along, should he be announced to any kind of concierge desk then the jig would be up, his alias would be completely blown, and…

“I expect to see you at around eleven, dearie” the Atlesian aristocrat stated as he numbly took the offered cards; “there’ll be a considerable bonus for you should you be there promptly, of course” she added, her yellowed smile pleased and wide: “taa-taa for now, then?”

Double _fuck_ …

Giving her a quick bow (which she preened at; shit! What kind of sexual exploitation was going on in this floating trash-pile?!), Tai carefully pocketed what he’d been given, took a few seconds to calm his rage and continued on with his course.

Gods…

How the hell were they supposed to find Qrow and get the hell out of this place before eleven?!


	148. Martial Law (Part 8) 10.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of the double-update, y'all~!
> 
> The plot-bunnies seems to be bouncing back with a vengeance now that I've got that last, big work project out of the way~! Woo~!
> 
> **Warnings include: ANGST, SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (like, a lot), swearing and EVERYONE'S MURDEROUS FOR JAMES IRONWOOD~!!**
> 
> XD

Dithering into the restroom and humming to himself in mock-drunken merriment, Bart could not _believe_ that neither Peter nor Tai had seen him go into the highly polished chamber; shit, he’d been in the toilet cubicle for three minutes and, if he wasn’t careful, James might come looking for him.

He was pretty sure that the bathroom’s attendant was shifting about uneasily near the sinks as well.

Gods damn it all~!

He needed to tell them what had happened, he…

“Hey man, it’s your break time around about now, isn’t it?”

Oh… thank the creator~!

“Um… ahh, no, but…”

“Come on pal” he heard the blonde stated; “I won’t tell if you don’t, alright?”

“Heh… thanks, I could really go for a smoke right about now” the hare who’d bowed at him as he’d entered told his disguised friend.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Sighing and peaking carefully through the stall’s partially opened door, Bart wildly gestured to the blonde, his frenetic energy about ready to burst; “ _where have you been?!_ he stage-whispered before snagging him and pulling him inside.

“Sorry” the blue eyed huntsman breathed; “a disgusting old lady wants a piece of me… we’re going to have to…”

“ _Never mind that_ ” the green haired doctor cut in; “James has moved Qrow to his Estate” he said, the news causing Tai to blink then scowl: “I… I got to see him and speak to him for all of ten minutes” the leaner of the pair added, his lips trembling as he spoke. “We have to get him and the child he’s carrying out of here _now_ …”

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry, my friend” he added, his ire at the situation dulling slightly; “I know that we hoped what we’d feared after Ruby’s message hadn’t come to pass” he murmured softly: “however… James wasted no time in… in _collaring_ him, I’m afraid…”

Sucking in a breath through his teeth, his aura momentarily flickering, Taiyang struggled to rein the hatred-tinged wrath coursing through his veins.

That bastard!

That mother-fucking piece of shit!

He was going to kill him for this!

“Y-you must try to calm yourself” Bart warned; “there are too many guards and Knights for us to act now” he reasoned: “that… and we have no idea where this Estate is” he reminded. “We…”

“When is this _performance_ meant to end?” he heard himself ask, his fists slowly unclenching.

“Eleven” the younger of the two replied.

“Heh… _of course_ it is” he partially growled, the hideous hag who’d propositioned him coming to mind until, with a blink, he felt a plan fall together in his mind.

“Okay” he stated, his head nodding once; “go back to that son of a bitch, have a _good time_ and don’t bring Qrow up at all” he advised: “we’ll work on getting that information and establish a new base of operations” he furthered, their eyes meeting. “Also, see if you can extend your stay at the Academy until tomorrow afternoon if possible” he continued, his eyes narrowing; “plant as many bugs as you can in the meantime… and get Zwei to scatter some in the vents” he stated: “if we can cripple his HQ, then getting Qrow and getting out will be all the easier” he mused. “We’ll get a message to you in the morning, so be ready to execute phase two then, alright?”

~*~

Glynda had faced sexual harassment a great deal in her youth before joining Ozpin’s entourage…

“Hey there… p-pretty kitty-cat… I’ve got some yarn I’d _love_ to tangle you in… here… take my card, won’t you?”

As a huntress, such things came with the territory; there was always some dickhead in a bawdy tavern who’d drank too much or a wealthy civilian seeing her as something more _exotic_ to flirt with, their _smooth_ pick-up lines often revolving around how both whores and hunters could be _purchased_ …

“ _Meow~!_ Heh… I bet you’re a minx in the sack, huh?”

Yet…

As a huntress, she’d always had ways of _dealing_ with such people, most of which, she felt no shame in admitting, involved her semblance throwing those who _dared_ to disrespect her into the nearest body of water or, no water to be found, a wall, ceiling or ditch.

As a Faunus server, however, she had no such protections.

Finding and securing Qrow was far more important than protecting her honour and soothing her pride _but_ she was finding the well of patience on which she depended in her role as Professor and mentor swiftly drying up.

If _one more person_ tried to pinch her ass or cop a feel then she would _not_ be responsible for her actions…

“Ahh, Miss? I believe it’s time for you break?”

Blinking at Peter (and suddenly aware that she’d been glowering at the last man to so rudely invade her personal space), Glynda let out a sigh, the empty tray she carried pressed to her chest as she nodded and followed him whilst a robot-butler announced that it was time for the _”ladies and gentlemen”_ to enter the auditorium and be escorted to their seats.

“Why thank you, sir” she replied, her form leaning into him as they walked away from the amicably chatting patrons, their forms heading towards the staff exit, Taiyang offering them a quick incline of his head as he walked through the doors.

_Shit._

He looked angrier than she’d ever seen him...

Not that she was surprised; Qrow not being here in the first instance was probably hard enough for him to bear and so, both of them following him down the sterile corridor, a few other Faunus attendance wandering the same way, Glynda prepared herself for the worst.

~*~

“W-why that… that evil, malicious, vile fiend~!”

They’d returned to the hotel rooms that they’d previously rented before venting their anguish and sorrow…

“Him being bonded and pregnant makes removing him from James all the more difficult, doesn’t it?”

And now, here they were with Bart trapped behind enemy lines and their omega friend spirited away and locked up in a place that would have security which, not doubt, could rival Atlas Academy’s…

“Yes… separation anxiety brought on by the distance between a mated pair can lead to all kinds of problems… it was one of the main reasons why omegas were not allowed to join Hunters’ Guilds for such a long time, wasn’t it?”

There was also the grotesque old woman expecting to see him at 23:00; however, the more he thought of that, the more he realised that that could work in their favour.

“Look... we’ll have to cross those bridges when we come to them” he heard himself say, a hand wiping over his brow; “Bart was… really shaken up when he spoke to me” he revealed: “and so I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that Qrow will want to leave with us” he said. “He’ll know the risks… he’ll know what strains it’ll put on him” he furthered, his eyes screwing shut; “Gods… it’ll also make that bastard all the more determined to get at him… and that’s why I’m going to have to kill him, you understand?”

Nodding sagely, each resolute to the idea (in their line of work, preserving human life had always been the goal; however, none of them could argue a case for James, not anymore: the man that they’d thought they’d knew would _never_ have committed such vile crimes, after all), the other teachers sighed and sat beside him upon the bed.

“Have… have you given any thought of what _you_ could offer Qrow when the deed is done?”

Baulking, his form startled, Taiyang blinked at Glynda, his jaw slackening; “w-w-what?”

“Tai” she breathed, her beautiful features conflicted yet firm; “you’re an alpha” she reminded: “you bonding with him after Ironwood is out of the way… that would help to stabilise him… enable him to keep the baby if that’s what he wants” she reasoned.

Blinking at her owlishly, his eyes wild, the blonde felt all of the planning he’d tried to knit together break apart at the revelation he’d been given.

The younger Branwen twin was his best friend, his confidant, the person who he’d leaned on (much to often and far too hard), the man he’d pushed away and tried to keep at a distance for fear of losing him, too, and not being able to handle it.

“Gods” he whispered; “I… I hadn’t even thought about…” he tried to say, his shoulders slumping.

Could… could that work?

Was that something the garnet-eyed hunter would want?

Was it something he could dare to offer given their shared history?

Given the _hell_ Qrow had probably lived through these past few months?

“This isn’t something that needs to be thought on now” Peter stated, a warm hand squeezing his shoulder in a brotherly fashion; “but it is an option you can offer him if you both feel comfortable, when the time is right” he reminded, his expression fond.

“I know this might be a little forward of me, my friend, but I don’t think he’d be adverse to the idea” he mused softly; “I have seen the way that you’ve looked at each other when we’ve shared company” he smiled knowingly: “and, together, you may yet be able to make a better future for yourselves and put the horrors of your pasts behind you…”

~*~

The Estate was just as clean, sterile and _blindingly_ white as the rest of Atlas…

“Mr Ironwood, do you require anything else?”

He’d been given a tour by his four ( _ppfftttt_ body-guards) and spent most of the day listening to the stoic house-keeper rant on and on and _on_ about all manner of things from where the napkin rings were housed to who he needed to ask if he wanted to use the swimming pool.

Apparently, he couldn’t be _trusted_ to paddle around _unsupervised_ …

“No” he stated, his form tired, deflated and sore; who knew that pregnancy, even at this early stage, could make you so exhausted?

“Then I shall retire for the evening… should you change your mind, then your personal butler is on hand” the stiff, derisive old woman (her hair scraped into a tight bun befitting her waspish, old face and _excellent_ posture) who oversaw the ‘ _maintenance of the finest house in all of Remnant_ ’ told him with a discourteous bow of her ancient head.

And then, _finally_ , he was alone.

Well, as alone as he could be in a forty-eight roomed mansion swarming with CCTV, Knights, human-guards and servants, anyway.

Sighing, his eyes narrowing at the luxurious bed and its sumptuous spread, Qrow in stead walked over to the sitting area that the bedroom offered, his form slipping into an immaculate, newly purchased chair to stare dispassionately at the wide-screen television hung upon the wall, the illusion fire-place beneath it (because they wouldn’t allow him near _actual_ flames) humming softly.

Gods…

He could murder a drink…

He could _murder_ James…

Now how would Tai and the others find him, let alone break him out of this gilded cage?

The windows were dust-bullet proof, titanium shutters could descend to secure any door in seconds and, all around the manicured gardens and driveway machine-gun turrets had been buried, their deadly forms able to lift from the lawns at a moment’s notice.

Shit…

And his _mate_ would never allow him to leave here, would he?

However, as hopeless as it all seemed, he knew that his friends would find a way to rescue him.

He…

He couldn’t really, truly believe that they’d come all of this way…

That he was important enough for them to risk their lives to save…

He hadn’t felt this warm, this pleased in, well…

A very, very long time.

And, if they could hold out, if they could overcome so many obstacles just to get here, then…

Then he could very well play along, keep up appearances and be ready to do whatever they needed, whatever they asked of him to get the hell out of Atlas.

Yes…

Yes, that he could do…


	149. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Wolf!Alpha!Clover/Crow!Omega!Qrow, Taiyang/Raven/Summer.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Summary: Faunus, no semblance AU! The world of Remnant is a world of Grimm and Faunus; from animals to avians and tribes to Kingdoms, it can literally be a ‘ _dog eat dog_ ’ world where alphas are brave, fierce warriors, betas and femmes make up the majority of the population and omegas are exotic prizes to be won. 
> 
> As pack-leader to King Ironwood’s honour-guard, Clover Ebi enjoys a privileged life of fame, status and luxury; his pack-mates are loyal, his friends plentiful and he rightly has the pick of any femme or omega within Atlas’ borders.
> 
> So why can’t he get a certain upstart-crow from a tribe of filthy, ill begotten bandits out of his mind…
> 
> And into his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings include: for now, just some minor threats of punishments (which are purely for show), possessive language, stalking (it's creepy _but_ Clover's nose thinks it's justified), swearing (I think) and threats (in general)**.
> 
> Welcome to my latest fantasy AU!
> 
> We need more Faunus/omega fics, don't we?
> 
> : )

Wandering through the thick, almost endless forests which bordered Atlas’ southern boundaries, his wolf ears perked and auburn tail casually swaying behind him, anyone could be mistaken for thinking that King James’ greatest fighter was merely out for a mid-afternoon stroll.

However, to assume so would be wrong.

He was _hunting_.

Now, it wasn’t Grimm or sustenance that he sought (for food was plentiful within his Kingdom’s high walls and Grimm were often poor sport, especially since you couldn’t return with a pelt or tusk to showcase your victory) but a roguish, slender beauty who’d recently returned to these same woods after a few years’ absence.

The Branwen Tribe, as he’d been told by the elders when he’d made his first report of their encounter two weeks ago, were nomadic by nature, their Nevermore wings granting them the means to travel when and as they liked.

And _Qrow_ Branwen had been blessed with the most magnificent feathered appendages that Clover had ever seen.

He wore one such feather (which he’d snatched during their last encounter) secreted away inside his armour’s breastplate, its soft fibres smoothed across his heart in a silent promise that one day (and one day soon) he’d be holding its owner just as closely.

“Why, good-sir knight, have you gotten _lost_ again?”

Blinking out of his reprieve, his advanced sense of smell once again leading him to his quarry, the teal-eyed warrior cocked his head to see three jet-winged Faunus (all young, slight and grinning) lounging upon a bough, their hands displaying lethal looking knives which were slicing thick chunks from the apples they held.

Apples stolen from the King’s orchards no doubt.

“ _I_ have every right to patrol the territories that link my home to the wilderness” he retorted pleasantly enough; “however, you chicks will lose those pretty feathers of yours if you continue to find yourselves _accidently_ on his Majesty’s land” he said, his smile quirking as they sneered at him.

He couldn’t help but enjoy their spirited natures, so much freer, so much more temperamental than the calm, collected, respectable people of Atlas.

Not that a person couldn’t change, couldn’t adapt to meet the needs of Atlesian society (or so he hoped for he had _no_ intentions of abandoning his conquest for, once a wolf smelt his true-mate’s scent, that instinct was never wrong; he just need to convince Qrow of that).

“Tch, you grounders are so greedy!” the youngest bird called, her lilac eyes flashing red; “you can’t tell me that your old dog of a King will miss a few lousy apples” she added before taking a loud, meaningful bite, her feathers fluffing up indignantly.

“Maybe not” he agreed calmly, his shoulders lightly shrugging under the grand white, navy and crimson of his cape; “but don’t say I didn’t warn you when his maid-servants are making dusters from your plume…”

“Ha! They’d never catch Yang!” the boy to her left quipped; “she’s the Chieftain’s daughter and…”

“Shh~!” the other girl hissed; “you’re not supposed to…”

“With respect” he interrupted (he didn’t have time for bickering children and, until such time that his King declared them enemies of Atlas, the Branwen’s were free to live in these woods (thanks to an ancient bargain set in a leather bound-contract housed in the Elders’ library) so long as they caused their citizens and livestock no harm); “I must be on my way…”

“You’re looking for my uncle, aren’t you?”

Zeroing in on the golden (almost luminous against the deep black of her wings) haired child, his brow rising at her unimpressed look, Clover cocked his head at her curiously. “You’re Qrow’s niece?”

“Aye” she said, her small legs balancing easily upon the branch as she straightened herself into her full height (all of three feet and nowhere near as intimidating as she probably felt it was); “and he told you to leave him alone…”

“And I told him that I can’t” he replied; “he’s destined to become my mate…”

“You don’t even _know_ him” the other girl spat, her inky eyes sharpening angrily; “you stupid dogs don’t make any sense!”

“Maybe so” he admitted lightly; “but the heart wants what it wants…”

“Tch, don’t you mean your knot? You stupid, nasty, _knot-headed_ alpha” the boy, more than likely an omega himself, close to snarled, his wings rising and spreading in (what could one day become) a menacing display.

Opening his mouth to reply, Clover instead leapt backwards, his keen gaze watching as a set of arrows impaled the spot he’d been standing on.

“Return to the camp” a (wonderfully) familiar voice called from higher boughs of a taller, foliage shaded tree.

“But uncle, we…”

“ _Now_ Yang” the concealed speaker ordered; “your mothers will tan your hide if I tell them where I found you” he added; “so go on, off with you… and no more apples unless you want your father to give you a licking as well.”

Pouting (she knew that the threats were empty and that no such punishments would befall her regardless _but_ defying his authority was something she wouldn’t do out of pure love and respect), the eight-year-old nodded to her playmates before launching herself skyward, her gaze lingering briefly upon the spot where her kin was hiding.

All she could do was report back to the tribe and hope that their fighters would fly to this clearing at a fast-enough pace.

Her uncle was strong, agile and skilled, however…

There was something about the determination in those jade eyes that made her worry for her kin.

Her parents would be able to protect him if the sly-dog truly meant him ill, though.

Of that she was certain.


	150. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 2)  24.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: abduction, swearing, anger/angst, sexism, Faunus racism, bride-napping, non-con binding, smug!Clover (he really means no harm, he's just a loved-up idiot being controlled by hormones) and fantasy!AU kidnapping for romantic reasons is _totally_ okay right, right?**
> 
> N.B. Bride-napping was actually a thing (and is _still_ a thing in some places) which features in religious texts and certain societies (today it features in some parts of Asia, Romania and the continent of Africa).
> 
> I am **by no means endorsing this** as acceptable or right. However, in terms of fantasy!settings, this kind of "romantic" taking-off of someone is a kink (and, as you can tell, it's one of mine; my justification is that these are all fictional constructs and no real person is getting hurt). 
> 
> **However, if you're uncomfortable with this as a plot-line (this story WILL NOT be non-con/Clover is not going to get his own way ALL THE TIME) then PLEASE don't read further**.
> 
> Thanks you! ; 3

Smiling up at the branches (his advanced hearing and sense of smell virtually pinpointing where his prey was looming), Clover felt his long, thick-furred tail start to wag excitedly (until he slowed it) even as the silence between them continued to yawn out.

However, he was choosing to take the other’s decision to stay as a good sign…

“ _You_ are getting on my nerves, Captain.”

 _Okay_ , maybe not…

“It’s certainly not my intention to annoy you” he offered, his teal-eyes searching the dense, emerald canopy for any hint of ivory flesh, garnet irises or obsidian feathers; “I’d love nothing more than for you to fly down here so that we can talk properly…”

“Tch, you don’t want to _talk_ to me” the crow sneered from his perch; “the last time we met you virtually _jumped_ me and nearly tore my wing off…”

“Ahh, yes, and I am very sorry for that” the alpha said, his tone sheepish as he rubbed at the back of his neck; “that wasn’t my finest moment _but_ I wouldn’t have grabbed your feathers _if_ you hadn’t tried to leave so suddenly…”

“I don’t want your apologies or your crazy explanations, either” the bird Faunus snipped, a rustle of feathers instantly garnering the wolf’s attention; “what part of _leave me alone_ is so difficult?”

Sighing (a little dreamily even to his own two sets of ears), he shifted on his muddied-booted feet to catch the first glimpse of his quarry, his tail starting up again. “How can I leave you alone?” he asked, his nose twitching a little when he caught the other’s scent on the breeze; “you’re my mate…”

“ _You’re_ delusional” the other hissed; “why don’t you go sniffing around your own kind in that high-walled city of yours?” he added, another shift in his posture causing the alpha to move again: “I’m _not_ interested…”

“How can you know that if you don’t give me a chance?” Clover cut in, his feet jittery as he edged a little further away from the tree in an attempt to see the other Faunus better; “I swear to you that my intentions are honourable…”

“Define _honourable_ ” Qrow snorted; “what you wanted from me seemed pretty obvious three days ago…”

“Again, I offer my sincerest apologies… your scent is, well… when a wolf finds his mate it’s like being able to see in full-colour for the first time or taking a breath when you feared you were drowning” he tried to explain; “I… umm, didn’t do a great job of communicating it at the time, huh?” he tried to laugh. “You… you really caught me off guard as I… I _had_ always expected to find my mate in Atlas or at least amongst another wolf-pack but” he said, his eyes shining determinedly; “I guess fate had other plans” he grinned. “And as for my _honourable_ quest to make my suite to you, yes, I can’t lie and say that the thought of you warming my bed every evening isn’t something I’ve been able to clear from my mind…”

“Tch, _typical_ alpha…”

“ _However_ ” he continued; “I would court you properly, marry you, mate you and give you and our brood of chicks and pups anything and everything you could ever want…”

“Heh, pretty words” Qrow huffed, his wings flaring a little in preparation for flight; “but I have no need for a mate, no wish to be married and have plenty of kids to look after in my tribe as it is” he said: “so go home and stop bothering me…”

“There is no where you can go where I won’t follow.”

Stopping, his head turning back to the wolf, the omega felt his feather’s puffing up in indignation, his ire rising.

“What the fuck is your problem?!”

“ _You_ are!” the brunette yelled back; “I can’t just forget you, Qrow, it doesn’t work like that!”

Feeling his teeth grit, he spun on heels and stormed out across a sparsely covered branch to glower at the Knight, his right hand brandishing a gleaming dagger; “am I going to have to fight you?” he spat: “is killing you the only way to be rid of you? Are you asking me to start a fucking war with Atlas just for my peace? Is that it?”

Huffing, his tail stilling and his hackles raised, Clover pulled in a deep, steadying breath.

This… this wasn’t going as he’d hoped.

But, as much as he was loathed to do it, perhaps goading the younger man to the ground was his best option; he didn’t _want_ to take the action he was contemplating, however…

In the records he’d read about the Branwen Tribe, the custom of _bride-napping_ was something that they took part in, something that they saw as a necessity to keep fresh blood within a flock whose lifestyle was difficult and one few would opt into.

Maybe… maybe taking the omega now, showing him what his Kingdom could offer him, what _he_ could offer him, was his only choice.

It didn’t exactly sit well with his rational mind.

His hind-brain, on the other-hand…

“There’d only be a war should I fall in this battle” he finally called, his stance slipping into something more combative; “and I don’t like your chances of success, little bird…”

Eyes shrinking in rage, Qrow was launching himself from the tree at lightning speed, his blade flashing in the light cascading through the leaves that haloed them.

Smirking to himself, his inner-wolf side-lining his conscience (for he wasn’t doing what he was about to do out of cruelty, he wouldn’t _dream_ of touching him sexually without his explicit consent _and_ he was using the crow’s own tradition to his advantage), Clover snatched his rope-based teethers from his pockets (his thick cloak keeping his movements secret) and threw them.

“ _B-bastard~!_ ”

Yelping, the balls of wire whipping out to encompass his wingspan before rapidly shrinking, the bird Faunus grit his teeth when his feathered appendages were squashed his body (trapping his arms) and his legs were similar wrapped.

Shit, he was going to impact the ground _head first_ , snapping his neck, and it was his own damned pride which had-

“Whoa… you’re just as light as I’d thought you’d be.”

Gasping, his latticed form wriggled uselessly as he panted (in shocked, horror-tainted relief) and gazed at the ground inches from his face (the wolf had skidded across the grassy-floor on his knees to secure him in a strong hold about his middle; shit, he probably looked like a landed bass), Qrow felt his cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment.

“W-what the _fuck_?!” he yelped; “p-put me _down_ you pric- _oofff_ ~!”

Easily swinging his precious cargo up and over his shoulder (he’d tried to be gentle, however, the omega was writhing quite energetically) as he stood, Clover gave the skies a quick check with his eyes and ears to ensure that his mate’s avian fellows weren’t approaching before spinning and starting to jog back the way he came. 

“H-hey, _hey_! What the hell are you doing?!” the shorter male snarled.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the Knight said, his tone pleasant despite the shit-eating smirk that’d crawled, unbidden, across his face; “I’m bride-napping you…”

“ _The fuck you are~!_ ” the omega howled, his legs desperately trying to kick out of their binds so he could knee his ( _fucking really?!_ ) kidnapper in his armour covered stomach; “I swear to whatever Gods you believe in that, if you don’t let me go, _right now_ , then I’ll…”

“Still be on my shoulder and on your way to Atlas?” the brunette chuckled, his tail swishing with glee, its auburn fur swaying temptingly close to the other Faunus’ gnashing teeth; “and besides, _someone_ has to pay for those stolen apples…”

“You’re insane!! You’re out of your Gods damned mind!! You…”

“ _I_ am the Captain of King James’ guard” Clover reminded, his long range hearing (perhaps it was paranoia but he upped his pace, just in case) picking up noises from behind them; “and you’re under-arrest for a month or two unless, of course, you want the chicks to come to Atlas instead?”

“I am going to gut you like a fish the first chance that I get! I…”

“ _You_ dropped your dagger and _I’ll_ be taking that crossbow and sword of yours when we get home…”

“Your dog-shit _Kingdom_ is **not my…** ”

“It could be” the alpha said, his legs now moving at a run; “just two months to see what your life there could be like is all I’m asking…”

“You’re asking for your guts to be spilt!” the crow seethed; “my tribe won’t stand for this…”

“They won’t have a choice since you’ve so _generously_ decided to place yourself, _peacefully_ , into our custody as penance for the theft committed by your kin” the slightly older man cautioned, his tail swishing a little faster as the plan solidified so beautifully, so perfectly in his mind.

This, he decided, was fated to happen…


	151. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 3)  26.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, coercion, sexism, Faunus-racism, thinly veiled threats, smugness, imprisonment, children (because they are a warning all by themselves) and angst (of course).**
> 
> N.B. Just a quick shout-out to my down-hearted FairGame folks; a ship only dies if our interest in it does! However, on a serious note, I am **even more pissed off** to learn that the events of episode 12 have very negatively impacted many people with mental-health issues. Some brilliant authors on this very site don't even feel like writing anymore and that just breaks my heart. To everyone who is struggling, please know that you have my whole-hearted empathy and support!

Qrow Branwen had had to deal with shit his whole life…

“Sir Ebi, you called for an audience with me?”

Literal or figurative, shit just seemed to follow him wherever he went; as an omega, he was raised to assist in the raising of other children (which often included diaper duty and potty-training) and as his sister’s brother, he dealt in the day to day running of their flock when it came to supplies, trade and disputes…

“Yes, my King.”

Training the children to fight and hunt, calming down alphas when hormones outweighed common sense and supporting his Chieftain and her mates as the tribe grew, flourished and developed were all things he’d been trained to handle…

“And to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this vagrant’s company amongst my Court this evening?”

Atlas, however, was a whole other crock of bullshit… 

Kneeling, his head bowed (the wolf positioned in a similar stance beside him would _rue the day_ he’d black-mailed him into this mockery of deference), Qrow could virtually feel his blood simmering beneath his skin.

“This is Qrow, sister to Raven, the Head of the Branwen Tribe, your highness” the brunette introduced; “he has come to pay penance for the spate of thefts which have been carried out within our borders” he explained: “and so I have come to ask that the tracking and apprehension party arranged by Lady Schnee be disbanded” he furthered. “I have already sent my Squire with a notice of internment to their campsite with terms as agreed by the Elders and our bylaws…”

“Hm, you have been quite busy” the King cut in, his tone stoic; “you thought to do all of this _without_ my knowledge or consent?”

“I sought to save his majesty valuable time and energy” the younger alpha replied, his words causing the omega to roll his eyes (not that any of the ridiculously dressed ground-Faunus surrounding him could see it); “the Branwen’s, as you have agreed, are free to roam the woods as they help to clear Grimm” he reminded. “Yes, the minor thefts of food have been a nuisance and, of course, the farmers are displeased, however” he added; “by holding a key member of their society they _know_ that we’re taking the matter seriously without any blood being spilled…”

“I see” the wolf-King said, his imposing figure stood regally before an ornate throne of ivory, platinum and soft, navy furnishings; “and your plans for this Branwen?”

“He has agreed to be placed under house-arrest at my keep and will always be escorted by a member of my staff, if not myself, during his time here” he replied diligently; “I hope to foster good relations between us so that a deeper and better understanding between our peoples can be reached” he continued, his tone warm. “Working together, as your majesty has previously reminded all of us here, is surely a better state for all Faunus to live in, especially as the threat of Grimm is constant and the cruel winter months are oncoming swiftly.”

Sighing, the breath fond even to his own ears (for, having not found his intended bond-mate yet, he had no children of his own and so had unofficially adopted the exiled Schnee, the orphaned Ebi and misunderstood Polendina), the King gestured for them both to rise.

Blinking at being nudged, his scowl thunderous, Qrow lifted himself up despite his arms being tied to his back and his wings being wrenched together, his garnet eyes appraising the _King_ with little interest.

His crown was pretty shiny, though…

“What say you, Branwen?” 

Huffing, the meaningful look sent his way by his _keeper_ causing him to bristle internally but swallow his pride (as that’s what had gotten him here in the first place; not that he wouldn’t have come _if_ he’d known the stakes, of course, it’s just that the lusty Knight beside him had _wanted_ to spirit him away for the excitement of it all). 

“Your majesty” he greeted, his tone just the right side of bored indifference; “I appreciate the offer of paying penance” he admitted: “the children who’ve been pilfering from your lands are young, foolish and care-free” he said with a roll of his shoulders. “They have lived their whole lives without borders and some of the crops you manage to maintain here are a luxury that they’re unused to” he reminded, his scowl deepening when the courtiers started to murmur and whisper amongst themselves. “However, that is no excuse, and I’m certain that my sister and kin will take this warning in good-stead” he continued; “we have no wish to invoke the wrath of Atlas and any _good-relations_ that could be settled between our peoples, I’m sure, would be welcomed…”

“Hn, you talk well for someone raised in such a _loose_ culture” Ironwood complimented, his lips quirking a little when the omega couldn’t hide his sneer; “you will do well here, I think” he mused, his head cocking to the side: “have you no words of thanks to your intended mate for the pains he’s gone through to secure your peoples continued safety and freedom so near to my lands?”

Blinking, the world seeming to slow around him, Qrow struggled to swallow back his rage.

“I have _no_ such intended” he virtually hissed; “your ways _are not_ mine…”

“Aren’t yours _yet_ ” James corrected, his smile deepening when Clover had to grab the avian’s shoulder to keep him still; “very well, it is all agreed” he stated, the three clerks at the foot of his dais lifting their quills to note the decree upon their parchments. “However, seeing as the weather may change at any moment, I grant Omega Branwen’s penance sentence to begin on this day and to end at the Spring Thaw…”

“W-what?!” the winged Faunus gasped; “that… that’s six months away… autumn has barely started, you can’t…”

“I can and I have” the silver dashed, ebony coated wolf stated, his right brow quirked imperiously; “your kin will be informed, now, will that be all, Sir Ebi?”

“The hell this is over!” Qrow howled, his head snapping to the teal-eyed brunette; “this is _not_ what we agreed…”

“And I am not the King” Clover returned, his gaze narrowing; “calm yourself down” he said, his tone hushed: “or would you prefer to be a guest of the dungeons with your feathers being eaten by rats?”

Baulking, the omega pulled away from the alpha’s grasp, his teeth gritted.

Oh, but what he wouldn’t give to break free of his bindings…

“Well?” James called; “have we reached an accord or are you to be escorted to the bowels of my castle?”

Grumbling under his breath, the winged Faunus offered the alpha responsible for his misery a withering glare; “I concede to your terms, your _majesty_ ” he bit out: “but I fear any hope of cooperation you spoke of earlier may no longer exist as a consequence…”

~*~

Atlas was even larger and more maze-like when you were forced to traipse through it at ground-level.

“We’ll have to attend to your clothing in the next few days… I mean, the black leather pants and cloth tunic are lovely, but they’re hardly fit for our winter’s, especially since the King will be sequestering further north this year…”

Brick and timber buildings of varying heights and designs crowded around mud-encumbered streets that were trafficked by Faunus of every ground-type he’d ever seen; people with wings (if the stares, murmurs and pointing fingers were anything to go by) were, however, quite the novelty.

“And how am I to pay for this clothing?” he deadpanned; “sexual favours? Calling you master and letting you collar me?” he furthered, his eyes levelling a glare at a group of kids who’d been following them, their curious fingers edging a little too close to his feathers: “or maybe you should put me in a freak-show and charge admission…”

“Don’t say things like that…”

“Heh, said the jailer to his captive” Qrow huffed, his arms folded stiffly and his shoulders hunched; “I am _seriously_ going to smack one of these pups if they get any closer to me…”

Blinking (he’d barely taken his eyes off of his intended the whole journey and had, clearly, failed to be as attentive as he should), Clover turned to peer at the dogs, wolves and foxes trailing behind them, his brows lifting; “be off with you now” he ordered. “I’ll be telling your carriers you’re getting up to mischief and that’ll mean a good hiding-for you, I’m sure” he continued, his voice authoritative and brokering no room for argument.

Yelping and yipping, the children dispersed quite quickly whilst the older townsfolk continued to pass by, a few of them offering looks and leers that the Captain was beginning to become quite annoyed by now that he recognised them.

“Come on” he said; “let’s get to me keep and have an evening meal…”

~*~

Clover’s _keep_ was closer to some of the manor houses he’d seen at Vale in his youth; like the castle they’d had to (fucking) walk from a good hour ago, it sat in a plot of well-maintained garden, had high-walls with an imposing iron-gate and was constructed from goose-grey stones.

“You… live here all by yourself?” he asked, his right brow quirking.

“I have a small staff of servants and my Squire” the alpha said, his hand resting on an enchanted plague of dust-crystals which lit up at his touch to part the gates; “the rest of the Royal Guard also visit and stay from time to time…”

“ _Tch_ no wonder you’re crazy” the crow snorted; “wolves are meant to live in packs, familial ones, aren’t they?”

Smiling sadly, the brunette offered a light shrug; “my pack were slaughtered when I was little more than a pup” he said, his teal eyes turning to the grand house his King had granted him upon his appointment of Captain.

“Grimm?”

“A coup, actually” Clover sighed, his gaze slipping back to the still rigidly standing omega; “my Father was the King of a territory that no longer exists on a river estuary in the south” he furthered, his smile trying to strengthen: “the traitors didn’t have long to celebrate their ill-won victory and I, thanks to King James, was able to survive and flourish here…”

“So I’m actually addressing a _Prince_ now, am I?” Qrow snorted; “well, that explain why you thought picking me up and carrying me off was acceptable” he mused: “that’s all your lot ever do in fairy-tales, isn’t it?”

Smiling sheepishly, the wolf rubbed the back of his neck, his mouth opening to reply until…

“Sir Ebi~!! Sir Ebi you must come quickly~!!”

Blinking, their heads snapping to a quartet of horse-riding Knights rapidly approaching, Clover’s vulpine ears stood on end as he stepped in front of the shorter man (who rolled his eyes), his hand resting on his broad-sword’s handle in greeting.

“What ho, friends?” he called; “what’s the trouble?”

“T-the Branwens!” Elm called, her face awash with worry; “they’re at the City gates, hundreds of them” she breathed: “they wear the Grimm masks of a war-party” she added, her features pinching in distress. “They have Marrow with them…”

Eyes narrowing, the wolf nodded to his comrades before turning to the omega beside him; “can I trust you to stick to our agreement?” he asked.

Snorting, his scowl practically murderous, the younger man bit out “you’ve got a lot of nerve to ask _me_ that…”

“Qrow?”

Sighing, his puffed up his feathers; “tch, remove these fetters” he ordered, his eyes narrowing: “if Raven sees me trussed up like this she’s liable to hurt someone” he added when the Knight seemed reluctant to do so.

“Clover, don’t” Harriet warned, her hare ears standing up on end; “he’ll fly off and join them” she furthered, her cherry-eyes narrowing: “these people can’t be reasoned with…”

“ _Wow_ ” the ebony haired tribesman deadpanned; “really feeling the _love_ right now…”

Sighing (his Squire’s life hanging in the balance), the alpha partially crouched to snag his boot-brace dagger before walking to the winged Faunus and cutting his richly feathered appendages free.

Huffing, Qrow spread them wide, gave an experimental flap (causing the other female Knight to curse) and then allowed them to settle comfortably against his back.

“Well” he asked; “what’re we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after a few questions about this AU it _may_ be ever so slightly, possibly, _definitely_ inspired by Netflix' "The Witcher", HBO's "Game of Thrones" and fairy-tale lore in general...
> 
> (Ahh, it feels good to be original XD )


	152. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 4)  26.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst (yeah, more than a smidge, this time), imprisonment, upsetting situations handled by a very brave Qrow (he is best boi), anger, resentment and swearing (I think)**.

The flock gathered at the gates made for an imposing, frightening sight indeed.

“Steady~! Steady~! We will not be the first to draw blood here~!!”

Holding flaming torches aloft, their ebony wings blending into the shadows of the drawing night, the white and red masks they all wore were like cold stars dotted about a vast, unfeeling sky.

“Archers~! To your battlements~!!”

The Atlesian forces were spread across the high-wall, their own torches blazing whilst they stood, their white, red and navy capes shifting in the breeze with their weapons drawn and poised to attack.

Between the two opposing forces knelt Marrow, his lips split and form hog-tied on the ground, the booted foot of Raven Branwen planted soundly on the small of his back.

Leaping from his horse, Qrow’s form having glided behind him the entire way, Clover rushed to the front, his men swiftly parting to make room (even though many glared at the winged Faunus accompanying him).

“I am Sir Clover Ebi” he called, his teal-eyes narrowing upon his Squire; “what is the meaning of this gathering and why have you violated our peace by assaulting my…”

“ _Where_ is my brother?” the masked femme cut in as two other figures (one tall, blonde, broad and alpha, the other shorter, slender, ebony haired and female) took a few steps forward. “Bring him out now or this one decorates the ground with his blood” she stated bluntly, her gleaming, crimson-blade slithering free of its hilt to lean against the beta-wolf’s neck.

“I’m here, Raven” the omega called, his wings tilting at her in a deferential greeting; “no one needs to die tonight…”

“You are unharmed?” she asked, her Grimm masked head tilting.

“My pride’s taken a few, hard knocks but that’s about it” the younger twin grinned; “let him go…”

“Not until you’re safely over here” she ordered; “these dogs need to think themselves _lucky_ that you’re worth the trouble of doing this exchange _peacefully_.”

Steeling himself (his plan unravelling before his eyes and the King’s decree almost in tatters) Clover took a breath and prepared to step forward…

“I can’t leave.”

_What?_

“What?” the Chieftain hissed; “Qrow, we’re _not_ going to surrender to these…”

“Unless you want to start a war this eve, we need to play along” the omega interrupted, his wings lowering further; “we’ve turned a blind eye to our people stealing from cultivated lands, Raven, and if Sir Ebi hadn’t intervened then we would have been fighting hours ago” he reasoned. “With winter coming and hordes of Grimm looking for meals, we can’t afford to be rash” he furthered; “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but they have high walls and we don’t” he reminded gruffly. 

“No” the femme spat; “I will _not_ allow this” she added; “another will take your place” she furthered, her head turning to the crowd behind her. “Who volunteers?”

“I do~!” a plethora of voices called, a few alphas, betas and femmes even walking forward to kneel where they could be seen, their movements making the archers grunt and grumble whilst the grounded Knights lifted their shields a little higher. 

Blinking, Clover felt the hope that he’d built in his chest start to crumble.

No… no he couldn’t lose Qrow so quickly, so soon…

“With respect” he stated; “the accord has been struck between your kin and our King” he said, a gloved hand resting on the omega’s shoulder before he could think to stop it.

“It’s him” the shorter femme to the Chieftain’s right breathed; “he’s the one who attacked him a week ago, the crazy one who spoke of mating” she virtually growled, her body moving forward: “if you’ve _touched_ him I’ll…”

“Easy, Rose-bud” the omega said, his hands rising in surrender; “ _apparently_ his intentions are _honourable_ …”

“They are, I swear…”

“ _And_ , supposedly, wolves can scent who their intended-mates are, or some such nonsense” he huffed, his words causing many of the Atlesian forces to baulk and murmur; “but I’m going to _happily_ alleviate him of that notion” he added, a smirk alighting his features amidst the flames surrounding them. “By making his life a waking nightmare” he chuckled; “he’ll be _more than pleased_ to send me on my merry way back to you in the Spring…”

“ _The Spring?!_ ” the blonde alpha (the only Faunus on their side to be wingless) snarled; “what? Did we devest an _entire_ farm of its goods?!” he growled: “those terms are ludicrous!” 

“Tch, tell me about it” Qrow sighed, his eyes rolling; “but those _are_ the terms… and you can do without me for a season…”

“This is outrageous!” Raven snarled, her free hand tearing the mask from her face; “where is this King of theirs?! I _demand_ an audience…”

“Ahh, I was wondering why both sets of my ears were burning.”

Snapping their attention to the high-wall, his majestic form surrounded by guards, King Ironwood looked down upon the gathering, his expression imperious; “you called for me, and so I am here, Branwen Chieftain” he announced: “what is the cause of this unrest in my Kingdom?”

“You seek to steal and sell my kin into some kind of sexual deviancy and have the gall to be so casual?!” she demanded; “we may not have your forces or your settled history, but we are proud, warrior people and we will not…”

“ _You_ are living in the borders of my territory and taking liberties that _I_ am no longer willing to ignore” he interrupted seamlessly; “however, fortunately, it seems as though your brother is the far more level-headed of your monarchy” he admitted. “We have reached an understanding and you have my word, on my honour, that he will enjoy every protection and safety offered to a _true_ citizen of Atlas during his stay so long as he breaks no laws and keeps the peace…”

“Ha! What is your word to us? You…”

“ _Raven_ , please” Qrow breathed, his gaze imploring; “I’ve made my peace with this” he said, their eyes locking: “let that pup go and take our people home…”

~*~

Leaving Marrow (he was a little shaken but brave and true, regardless) in the capable hands of his house-keeper and butler (the maid who was sweet on him already seeing to his torn lip and listening, enraptured, to his tale of daring-do), Clover closed the door to the kitchen before carrying the tray of broth and bread with him to his den.

Sat on the window seat, his beautiful form outlined by the full moon hanging low and broken in the sky, Qrow kept his face firmly towards the window as the alpha entered, his keen eyes watching the other’s movements through the latticed glass.

“I’m not sure what kinds of food you prefer” the wolf said as he pulled two chairs away from the thick, oaken table and began to set up the tableware; “but I can buy you whatever you’d like…”

“Tch, haven’t you paid enough for me by now?” the younger male grunted; “I’ll see to my own meals, thanks…”

“Please don’t say things like that” Clover sighed, his cape-free body sinking into one of the chairs; “won’t you come and eat with me?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that” the omega chuffed; “shared meals weren’t a part of the accord deal I signed…”

“Qrow…”

“Yes _puppy_?” he sneered.

“It’s been a long day, hell, a _long_ night and you need to…”

“ _I_ need to count my blessings that I’m not trying to snatch my grub from the rats wanting to maul my feathers, right?” he challenged, his head finally turning; “heh, thought that I’d forget that, did you?”

Meeting that flaming, garnet gaze, the Knight took a deep, calming breath before looking away and starting his meal.

He wouldn’t rise to the bait; fundamentally, he _knew_ that the crow he’d brought home had every right to be furious, that getting him to warm-up and settle down would take a great deal of time, effort and energy.

However…

His (stupid, thoughtless, irrational) hind-brain just couldn’t believe his good fortune; he’d found his fated mate, he’d found him and he was here, in his keep, his scent already breathing new life into the old stone and furnishings that seemed to glow with new colours and textures _just_ by him being near them.

Sure, it wasn’t ideal, it wasn’t the best start _but_ it _was_ a start.

“What’s in it?”

Blinking out of his reprieve, his bowl half eaten, Clover paused, his spoon suspended; “oh, this?” he replied dumbly: “it’s Matilda’s famous rabbit-stew and, in my opinion, the best soda bread you’ll find here or anywhere else.”

Sniffing (a stomach rumble giving him away), Qrow approached the table, his wings raised high in a defensive posture as he took the seat, his eyes flicking from the bowl, to the bread and back to the alpha; “tch, the way you were eating it is all the promotion it needs” he deadpanned. “I’m surprised it isn’t splattered all over your fancy vestments…”

“Ha, manners maketh man, I suppose” the alpha chuckled.

Hmm, maybe this wasn’t _such_ a terrible start after all…


	153. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 5)  31.01.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (really, really), crying, upset, threats, saying good-bye, heart-ache, swearing and Tyrian, however, unlike _THE EPISODE THAT SHALL NOT BE NAMED_ this bastard WILL NOT ruin happiness and WILL get what's coming to him (eventually)!!**

No, he’d been wrong…

“I… I… wa-a-nt you… t-t-o come-e home-e Unki-e-e…”

This was a _terrible_ start…

“I can’t right now, kiddo, I’m needed here to keep you all safe.”

And the guilty feeling he’d been able to quell (or, rather, his hind-brain had suppressed through hormones and a little voice (which was growing louder) which kept saying ‘ _my mate, my mate, my mate_ ’ every time he looked at the omega he’d caught) was making a **big** comeback…

“B-b-but w-who… who will… tell us-s… be-d time-e… stories-s?”

For, at the crack of dawn, a runner from the city-gates had ridden to his Keep, roused him and urged that he and Qrow (who was already awake, his slender form wandering the gardens with a cup of herbal tea he’d made from herbs he’d foraged, much to Matilda’s indignation) must go with him immediately…

“Shh, shh, shh… dry those pretty eyes of yours before they lose their shine, alright?”

The Branwen Tribe had been there, in much smaller number and with _much_ smaller members of their group…

“I-I’m sorry~! It’s-s all-l m-my, _my_ f-fault…”

At the front, her face the very definition of thunderous, stood Raven, her gaze narrowed on Clover and never once looking away, even when she addressed her servants to hand a leather patch-work bag and a thick, woollen cloak to the man he’d _stolen_ from them…

“Hey, _hey_ firecracker, none of that.”

Beside her, their faces equally mask-free, stood whom he presumed to be the Chieftain’s mates; the blonde alpha (tall, imposing, handsome and scowling as though he was _just_ about keeping his anger in check) stood to the head-woman’s right whilst, on the left, those silver eyes simmering with rage, stood a petite (beautiful featured) femme, her hands clutching a nasty looking set of kusarigama… 

“You and your play-mates weren’t the only ones taking things, were you? I should have stepped in when I noticed farmed goods ending up on our tables but I didn’t and that was wrong of me, alright?”

There were five or six other Branwen warriors, all brandishing some form of lethal weapon, all sombre, all angry but, for Clover, what filled him with regret most was the looks directed at him by the seven chicks huddled behind the adults…

“C-can w-w-e vi-sit you?”

And the heart-breaking scene of the omega embracing two weeping, desperately clinging children (the offspring of the Chieftain and her female lover from the looks of them) was, of course, searing into his eyeballs and cutting him deeply…

‘ _But not deeply enough to let him go_ ’ a treacherous little voice whispered at the back of his mind; ‘ _not enough to hand your notice in to King James and ask to go live with them in the woods…_ ’

“I’m sorry, dear-ones” Qrow murmured, his hands lovingly cupping their faces; “it’s too dangerous for you here” he said gently: “but I’ll have many, many stories to tell you when I return in the Spring” he promised. “And I expect to see that you and the other chicks haven’t slacked off your training while I’ve been gone and that you’ve minded your father and done as your mothers’ tell you” he continued. “Look after one another, clean your feathers every night, brush your teeth and stay safe, alright?”

Pulling up from the crouch he’d been in after giving each child a kiss to their tear smeared cheeks, the omega stood and regarded his sister and her mates, his wings lowering; “thank you for bringing my-”

“Are you _happy_ now?” Raven hissed, her crimson irises burning into the wolf-knight’s; “touch my brother, _harm_ him more than what you’ve already done and, mark my words” she spat: “there is not a Kingdom in existence that will save you from our wrath…”

“ _Do **not**_ speak to the Captain like that…”

“Harriet, please” Clover cut in, his eyes momentarily shifting to his Lieutenant (who’d rode to his side within moments of his summons); “the Chieftain…”

“Feh” the femme expelled, her wings flaring up and spreading menacingly; “I need _no_ dog to speak on my behalf…”

“Okay” the only omega on either side of the Faunus divide breathed; “let’s return to your Keep…”

“ _Brother_ , you…”

“I love you, Rae” the younger twin said; “Tai, Summer, I…”

“We will see you soon, brother” the blonde alpha (his lion’s tail snaking in agitation, his folded arms tightened as though he were struggling to hold himself back); “you take a part of our hearts with you…”

“Wait~!” the shortest of the mated-triad called, her kusarigama swiftly stashed in the holster at her lower back, her wings flaring open as she rushed to the slightly younger man, her feathered appendages neatly folding under his as he enclosed her in a hug.

“Take good care of yourself” she sniffed, her head burying into his neck whilst, completely hidden from view, her clever hands moved to slip a leather-sheathed dagger under his tunic to tuck it into a pocket where the clan concealed such weapons, just in case.

“I will” Qrow returned as he pulled away, his eyes shining with tears he was trying to blink away.

Nodding, her delicate fingers brushing away her own tears (for her Royal mate could not show weakness before their _neighbours_ and so she wept for them both), Summer stepped back, her glare returning to the grounded Faunus even as the girls ran to her sides.

“We will return on the first morning of spring” Raven stated, her sword swinging free of its scabbard to level, cleanly, at Clover’s neck-level; “we have plans to meet up with our cousins, the Sastrai Tribe, for Winter Fest on the out-skirts of Anima and will return to these woods ten-fold our number before the thaw sets in” she furthered before nodding at two more of her beta servants.

Nodding, the men removed the crates they were carrying, set them down and cracked them open (much to the twitching guards’ concern and the Captain’s growing confusion); “these are _gifts_ for your King… you’ll note the craftsman ship of every sword, arrow-head and the like” she stated, her eyes narrowing. “We’re renowned for our blacksmiths, _Sir_ Ebi, and so I’m hoping that you’ll pass on a message alongside this offering” she added, her tone peppered with hostility.

“These are but a _sample_ of what we can create” she said, a cruel smirk lighting her features; “how well, does he think, that you and your forces would fare against so many of _us_ wielding such arms against you?”

~*~

The ride back to his Keep was, understandably, miserable…

“King James has allowed me three days leave?”

Qrow, of course, was stoically silent, his form flying only a handful of metres above them, his bag (which he’d allowed his Lieutenant to check with little fuss) resting between his beating wings whilst Clover had taken care of the cloak (which was laced with the omega’s delicious scent) as his and Harriet’s horses trotted beneath him.

“He thought that you and your _guest_ may need the time to settle whatever arrangements you need to make for his stay here” the hare Faunus stated, her shoulders shrugging; “I fear that such matters will take much longer to sort, however, it should prove helpful” she added, her cherry-eyes looking up at the crow. “Only _you_ could end up with such a quandary for a mate” she mused, a smile trying to tug at her lips; “I think he’s the first person I’ve seen whom is immune to your charms…”

“Tch, I’d find it pretty hard to see any good in my captor” the brunette sighed; “I…”

“Hey” the femme cut in, her brows furrowing; “Clover, by taking him and talking him around you prevented what could have been a slaughter” she argued: “Lady Schnee was out for blood and you _know_ how her father was longing to rope as many of those birds into bondage as he could” she furthered. “Is it ideal? No. Could you have approached him and his kin in a different way? Perhaps… However, they do not have our sense of smell, their biology doesn’t lend itself, it seems, to realising their fated-partners like ours does” she reminded. “Give him some room, treat him well and, with any luck, you can show him that the sacrifice he thinks he’s making was actually the best action he’s ever taken” she mused.

“And who, my friend, has better luck than you?”

~*~

Landing, his boots lightly impacting the dirt, the winged omega watched dispassionately as the hare-femme bid her superior good-bye before walking towards the wrought-iron gates.

“Qrow I…”

“You know” the younger man countered, his head still facing resolutely forward, his right hand wrapping about the metal and squeezing it tightly. “For someone who told me that their family had been taken from them in such a _cruel_ way, you seem _completely_ dense to my need for you to shut the fuck up and leave me alone right now” he said, his tone bitter and brittle.

Closing his mouth after expelling a sigh, the wolf felt his tail curl towards his body and his ears lower.

“My, my, _my_... what’s this? Is there already trouble in paradise?”

Blinking, the jade-eyed male spun to glare (and almost snarl) at the man lounging on the wall ensconcing his estate; “what are you doing here, Callows?”

“Why, Sir Ebi” the scorpion breathed, his lashes fluttering in mock-offense; “as Dungeon-Master to his Majesty I am _merely_ here to appraise our” he hummed, those golden eyes slipping to the warily observing crow: “ _lovely_ new prisoner…”

“He’s not a…”

“ _Guest_ , then” Tyrian grinned, his tail dancing behind him; “and to extend my greetings and fair warning that, should he not _enjoy_ the freedoms so graciously bestowed upon him, then he may come to keep _me_ company, instead” he close to purred. 

“Well, you’ve said your peace” Clover snapped; “now _leave_ …”

“Oh? You’re not inviting me to break-fast?” the smirking beta blinked, his expression saddening; “a pity” he drawled whilst hopping down from his perch, his long legs wandering him closer to the winged man who regarded him imperiously, his quick hands ready to snatch and use his dagger should he need to.

“Good morrow to you then, pretty birdie” he said with a mocking little bow; “no doubt we’ll see each other again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a few things:
> 
> 1\. Kusarigama are a set of chain-laced scythes of Japanese origin; there is one particular Summer Rose fan-art that I've come across that shows her cape billowing and a chain-based weapon in her hands and I just can't get it out of my mind.
> 
> 2\. Ugh, the angst... I was very cautious about adding Tyrian to this fic (and am currently re-working the Festival Fling fic) thanks to Episode 12 ( **internal screaming** ) BUT please know that he's not a central feature and, unlike RT, he's not going to cause any real damage in ANY of my fics.
> 
> **(Not that he was EVER going to in my AUs, however, I just wanted to soothe any worries anyone might have that I would _go rogue_ and let my angst bunnies become rabid; they are scary and yes, some of my angst is pretty hard-core BUT I've never been one to kill off good people...**
> 
> **There's too much of that in the real world and, although I put my heroes through shit, they'll survive it EVERY time)**


	154. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 6)  08.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, swearing, misunderstandings, cultural differences, arguments and getting ribbed by your co-workers...**

The three days he’d harboured Atlas’ newest avian resident had been…

“You can go fuck yourself, wolf-boy…”

_Difficult…_

“Qrow, please be reasonable” he sighed; “all I’m asking is that you stay inside the Keep’s grounds whilst I am about my duties…”

He’d settled into his room (regardless of the bed not suiting him; he’d taken to sleeping in the window seat in a cocoon of blankets instead), they’d even shared a few conversations that didn’t involve cursing or insults but now, it seemed, the time for congeniality had passed.

It, of course, coincided with the resumption of his knightly errands across the Kingdom. 

“And _I_ have told you that I have no interest in staying in that house to be glowered at by the harpy you employed to run the place” he snipped, his wings fluffing in rage: “she swats at me with her broom, doesn’t allow me use of the kitchen and sets fire to every feather I shed as though its lice-ridden” he added, his whole form bristling. 

“I’ve spoken with Matlida…”

“Well, _good for you_ ” the tribesman sneered, his arms folding tightly (over newly tailored, newly purchased Atlesian shirt which laced up at the back to allow his feathered appendages room to move); “but that changes nothing” he snipped. “I’m either coming with you on your patrol _or_ sunning myself on the high-wall with a good book” he stated; “unless, of course, you want to lock me up in my room or the dungeons until it _amuses_ you to free me?”

Face-palming, his fingers sliding to the bridge of his nose to pinch it, Clover felt his canine ears droop.

“You know that I don’t want that…”

“ _Then_ we’re agreed?” the omega asked; “I’ll not be a burden should I go with you, you know” he added: “I’m aware that Atlas doesn’t think my gender is _fit_ for such work, but I can clear Grimm as well as any alpha of my kin…”

“And no one believes that more than I do” the brunette returned; “ _but_ …”

Rolling his eyes, his wings flaring, Qrow sucked in a breath and looked past the Keep (whose garden they were stood in, the older wolf’s Squire awkwardly standing by the gate, his hands fidgeting with the horses’ reins whilst he pretended _not_ to listen in on their argument) to the looming wall which was warming in the last strains of the Autumn’s heat.

“Well, you know where to find me, then…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“Yes _darling_?” he sneered, his primaries fanning out grandly.

“Please, just for today, just until I can clear a schedule or, better still, _make_ a schedule to your liking…”

“Tch, what? Are you frightened that I’ll go back on my word?” the shorter male huffed; “that’ll go up there and never grace your presence with my loveliness again, hmm?” he taunted, his long lashes fluttering as he strutted closer to the alpha, his smirk just the right side of cruel. “I think _that’s_ why you prefer to think of me whiling away my time in _your_ home, isn’t it? With no one else to see me and with no one to converse _oh_ won’t I just be pining for you to come back, _alpha_?”

Sucking in a breath, his hind-brain demanding that he grab the temptingly beautiful person _so close to him_ and kiss him _until_ he knew _exactly_ whom he belonged to, Clover turned on his heel and stalked towards Marrow.

“Stay on the wall _near_ my land lest any of the other patrolmen see you and mistake you for a Nevermore” he called over his shoulder; “heaven knows you and that Grimm are not _so_ dissimilar!”

~*~

Travelling with his team, his non-familial pack, brought joy back to the alpha Captain as their horses charged about the city-wall’s perimeter at speed, their eyes scanning the trees and sky for any and all threat which could befall their home before, nearer to dusk, they’d return to the Castle, partake in King James’ Court and travel back to their respective homes.

“How goes your wooing of the temperamental Branwen, Clover?” Elm called, her chestnut stallion sidling next to his sable-mare, her bear ears almost hidden as the wind rushed to cover soft, brown fur with strands of shimmery ebony hair. “Your Squire seems suitably afeared of him…”

“I am _not_!!” the only other wolf yelped; “he is just very… _ornery_ …”

“Ha~! That is a word to use” Harriet grinned; “he seems more like a prickly vulture than a cosy turtle-dove, eh Captain?” she ribbed, her horse galloping at his other side.

“Oh yes, _please_ keep on” the teal-eyed alpha sighed out, his expression grim; “I hope all of _your_ fated mates are _just_ as spirited…”

“Ahh~!! Captain, we are only kidding~!” Elm grinned, her good-humour lightening him a little; “these are the early days of a courtship _which_ didn’t have the best start” she reminded, a laugh rippling up her powerful form: “oh~! But I do recall your _first_ meeting with _great_ fondness~!!”

Chuffing, the brunette, turned his head towards the forest they were surveying, his mind travelling back to those events just under a month ago…

~*~ **Flashback** ~*~

Tying their steeds to sturdy oaks which formed a suitable grove, Clover nodded to his team as they began their trek, on foot, to where a series of frightened farmers had informed the King of strange happenings involving Grimm-like Faunus with fierce, red eyes, bat-wings and a penchant for robbing their grain-stores in the dead of night.

“This is such a waste of time” his young Squire had griped; “the farmers living outside of the wall are _always_ selling tales to make up for their short-falls during harvest audits” he reminded whilst he looked back at his mare: “ugh… and now we’re traipsing through the mud instead of riding for fear of these _fictitious_ people stealing our nags…”

“Your belly-aching isn’t helping matters” Harriet had grumbled, her swift, light-footed form moving to scout ahead; “now shut your mouth and use your ears” she instructed: “lest your annoying whimpering alert our quarry to our approach…”

“Tch, _quarry_ ” the youngest wolf snorted but, after a chastising look from his Lord, chose to keep any other comments to himself. 

Letting out a breath (a part of him silently agreeing with the pup he’d taken under his wing), the brunette directed, through hand-signs, Vine and Elm (the bear and snake making an unlikely but formidable mix) to his left whilst he and Marrow took a trail to the right, leaving their hare-femme to continue straight ahead.

Then, what must have been hours later, the alpha was about to call their search to an end when, to his shock, Harriet’s cry rang out across the quiet of the woodland.

Scowling, he and his Squire had sprinted to their location, their weapons drawn as they expected to encounter Grimm or, worse still, to find their pack-mate and friend caught in one of the many traps that poachers illegally scattered amongst their land’s borders. 

What they found, however, was stranger still.

“Release me this instant~! _Wwhhoophh_ ~!” 

Watching as the femme fell from the sky to land, thankfully unharmed, before himself and Marrow, Clover had craned his head skyward to see a small group of smirking, laughing and sneering people who sported gleaming red eyes, human-forms and wide-spanning Nevermore wings standing, crouching or lounging in the tree-tops.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his body rushing to stand before her, much to their opponents growing mirth.

“Just winded, Captain” she replied as she stood, her head tilting to the side to acknowledge Elm and Vine as they skidded into the clearing, their faces grim whilst they moved into a defensive formation; “but watch them closely” she warned: “they’re stronger than they appear and faster than I’d like…”

“We’re also not too pleased about having you grounders roaming so close to our encampment” a femme called out, her cropped hair waving in the light breeze; “Atlas doesn’t own these lands…”

“We _do_ own the home-steads and farms only three or so miles away from here, though” Clover countered, his jade eyes narrowing; “who are you people and why are you here? These woods are dangerous…”

“They’re _also_ our ancestral nesting site” a man, an omega, stated whilst he stepped forward, his wings spread wide and shimmering like fresh-cut obsidian in the afternoon light; “what proof have you of theft?” he challenged: “a handful of feathers and dithering farm-hands crying about man-grimm?” he asked, his words causing his fellows to chuckle.

“The proof will be any one of you being caught and held for trial” the oldest wolf huffed; “we’d like to seek non-violent mitigation before it comes to that…”

“Ha! _non-violent_ ” the man (slender, lean, roguishly beautiful and smirking in a way that he _shouldn’t_ find so beguiling) snapped; “and yet the King sends a posse of Knights as opposed to scholars and peace-keepers? _Please_ ” he snorted.

“It wouldn’t have come to this if you…”

“Nothing will come to anything” the other cut in, that garnet glare narrowing further; “return to your Kingdom and leave us be” he directed: “we’ll not be bothering you or your kin should you respect this action…”

“Oh? And we are merely to take your word on this?” Harriet spat, her smaller form tense with anger and disdain.

“Tch, is my word not good enough for you and your dog-masters?” he asked; “fine” he added, his wings flapping to aid in his descent, his leather-clad form landing gently upon the grass as he strode towards them, completely unafraid and clearly annoyed. “I, Qrow Branwen, brother of Branwen Chieftain and overseer of the Branwen Tribe, do hereby offer to you, as a Knight of Atlas, a point of truce between my brethren and yours” he said, his right hand being offered for clasping.

Blinking and sharing bewildered look across his team, Clover slanted his gaze at Harriet (his first Lieutenant and someone he trusted to know their lands legislature better than himself as, admittedly, he was a far better fighter than a scholar) who, still quite wary, nodded her ascent to him.

“In that case” Clover agreed whilst taking a few steps forward to meet the omega half-way; “I, Sir Clover Ebi of Atlas do…”

That _scent_ …

Baulking, his body moving without his knowledge, the wolf latched onto the (clearly shocked) crow’s hand and pulled him closer, those strong fingers not releasing the flesh he’d caught as he brought a tender wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply, the jade of his eyes glowing amber as his hindbrain cried out ‘ _my mate, my mate, my mate_ ~!!’

“Gah~! You crazy bastard! Let go! What’s _wrong_ with you?!” the omega yelped, his wings beating the air as other members of his flock dropped from the trees, their weapons drawn and faces thunderous.

“You… you’re my…”

“I’m not _your_ anything!” Qrow spat, his free hand snatching up a dagger and yelping when, with reflexes that’d clearly taken him by surprise, the wolf knocked it away whilst pulling him closer still.

“Please… please wait… you don’t understand” the brunette tried, their eyes locking; “you’re my destined mate, you…”

“Clover watch out!!”

Cursing, his hand having to break its hold as a winged alpha bearing an axe swung it between them, the Knight clocked the person (who _dared_ ) coming between him and his mate across the temple with a hard hit before trying to grab at the omega once more.

Snagging a handful of feathers, the wolf struggled not to howl in pain as the omega took to the air in a flurry of his fellows, his lithe form skirting past the tree-tops before he could think to launch Kingfisher to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also grown to realise that there are A LOT of Attack on Titan vibes in this drabble...


	155. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 7)  11.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: mentions of slavery, lewd courtiers/saucy talk, sexism, swearing and a smidge of angst.**

**~*~Present~*~**

Their patrol had, thankfully, been uneventful.

“Good evening Sir Ebi, have you not brought your omega to Court with you today?”

They’d encountered a small pack of beowolf, despatched them without injury, shared their mid-day meal amidst friendly chat and returned home just in time for his Majesty’s evening address.

“I hear that your little mate is quite fierce with a matching, venomous tongue, sir… are you certain that your eyes attained the amber hue of destiny when you smelt him? Or, perhaps, it was someone he’d rolled with who triggered your desires, hmm?”

Now, as an experienced Knight and former Prince, he knew that the King’s hall was closer to a viper’s pit than a place for commerce, good-sense and rationality.

“I wonder if the rest of him will be as soft as his _feathers_? You’ll be sure to tell us, won’t you?”

However, today? Today it was more like some Gods awful dramatic-comedy penned for bawdy stage-goers.

“Fancy someone as strait-laced as _you_ ending up with a wild-thing from the woods…”

And, frankly, it was all getting on his nerves.

“Hmm, wild, you say? It’ll make good sport for the bedchamber when the time to rut him comes, will it not?”

Offering his coolest glare to the giggling courtiers (hyenas, all of them), the alpha wolf continued to lead his team towards the throne dais without rising to the bait.

“That _bird_ should _not_ be allowed to simply while its time away here, your Highness!”

Frowning, his teal-gaze narrowing at the sight reaching him as the various Lords and Ladies sauntered by, their cutting smiles and simpering looks concealed by fans and hands, Clover felt his tail perk up rigidly whilst his canine ears set forward as he struggled to remain professional.

“You have made your thoughts _quite_ clear, Lord Schnee” the King nodded placatingly; “however, I trust Sir Ebi to keep his fated mate suitably engaged…”

“But it _could_ be used to fly into the uppermost caverns of Mount Solitas” the artic-fox seethed; “if you’d only permit me to round up a few of those Branwens then we could harvest so much more dust then what those boar-slaves of mine can cleave from the lower-tunnels…”

“Those _slaves_ were a gift” James cut in, his eyes looking away from the scroll he was reading; “a gift that _could_ be retracted, Jacque” he reminded calmly: “we have _plenty_ of dust and, besides, the rivers to the west and south provide more than enough” he huffed, his eyes narrowing. “ _Do not_ make me repeat myself, _friend_ , for although your daughter holds much sway with me, I will _not_ be bothered by this obsession of yours” he stated. “So, leave Sir Ebi’s mate to Sir Ebi and put the Branwens from your mind” he instructed; “they’ll be moving their camp before the snows come, anyway…”

“But, your majesty, if I could but _loan_ that omega to show you…”

“My mate is _not_ for sale or rent, your Lordship” the brunette interrupted, his body offering a full bow to his sovereign whilst he side-eyed the glowering fox stood to the King’s left, _clearly_ out of favour; “and he will stay on my lands until his Highness allows otherwise, so you have nothing to fear of his freedoms” he added firmly.

“Hn, be _that_ as it may, sir” the Lord sniffed; “until he is mated and settled in your Keep _permanently_ with a chick or pup to take up his attention, he could simply fly around and destroy what he pleases without a care, is that not so? Or worse, he could observe our defences, find our weaknesses and later exploit them with his kin if he is not mated and made to pledge fealty, could he not?”

“He has no intention of doing such things” the wolf replied; “he gave me his word…”

“Ahh~! The word of _heathen_!” Jacques sneered; “oh, what _comfort_ I can reap from that…”

“Schnee” James barked; “that is enough” he snapped: “you are dismissed for today.”

Scowling, bowing stiffly and offering a low snarl in Clover’s general direction as he left, the Captain couldn’t help but feel a flutter of annoyance and worry tremor through his gut.

Keeping an eye on his wayward mate looked as though it would become a more serious venture than he thought…

~*~

“Oh~! Sir Ebi, right glad I am that you have returned~!”

Being greeted by Matilda at the gate, he and Marrow knew, was _never_ a good thing.

“What has happened?” he asked whilst hopping down from his horse, his footman easily taking the reins to lead his steed to the stables; “are you alright?”

“Oh sir, I am far better than alright” she breathed, her old, fattened hands latching onto his wrist and pulling him towards the Keep insistently; “but you must come and see~!”

Blinking owlishly at the field-mouse, her large frame bustling in a flare of skirts and aprons, the brunette looked over his shoulder to see an equally bemused Marrow at his heels, his hands holding his weapon, just in case (because he wasn’t afraid of their winged guest, not at all, but there was nothing wrong with being cautious).

“Where is it that we’re going?” he asked when the woman started to pull him not towards the manor-house’s front entrance but around the building in the dying light of the evening; “what are you… _oh_ ”

Feeling his mouth slacken with astonishment, Clover’s jade eyes could scarce believe the sight before him.

“Wow” the younger wolf gaped; “Miss Matty, did you…”

“Ha~! Not I, you cheeky pup” the cook and housekeeper chortled; “tis Sir Ebi’s fated who should receive all of the credit” she said, her arms folding; “who’d have thought that such a grand and beautiful garden could be carved from the wilderness that used to grow here, hmm? He even set up all of these wonderful lamps after fixing most of them” she furthered. “Why, I’ve never seen a male of _any_ gender work’s’hard” she stated, her bonnet caped head nodding; “and you’ll note it’s not just for looking at” she furthered; “he uncovered _all_ kinds of herbs and medicines that must’av been planted afore we all came to be at this place” she offered. “In fact, young master Qrow is currently still toiling away in the scullery making all kinds of potions for healin’ an’ such…” she beamed proudly.

“Heh, _young master Qrow_ is it?” Clover grinned as he stepped forward into the glorious landscaping so artfully lit be ornate dust-lamps that’d been locked up in storage for Gods only knew how long; each had been cleaned to a high-sheen, the rainbow glass carefully restored or replaced by plain.

He’d never seen a garden quite like it; it arced and curved towards the walls that lined his home. Vines, which he’d mistaken for weeds, flourished and spread out delicately across the stonework whilst, below, bushes, shrubs and plants huddled together in a plethora of coloured foliage, seed pods and the last of the season’s flowers.

Scents he’d never notice before perfumed the air as platoons of fire-flies danced around their newly refurbished home amidst wispy moths dancing elegantly around the tall (each a good seven feet in height), shimmering lamps that dotted the scene to light the small, gravel-paths intersecting the various inclines.

“Aye, it is young Master Qrow, for he’s earned to be called such” she huffed, her chest puffing; “one can be mistaken about a person and have the good grace to realise such, you know” she replied: “and I may be a fool, and old and not learned in the ways of books” she continued. “However, I’m not so simple that I can ignore hard-work, determination and dedication on that scale or overlook it with disdain” she snipped; “me father was a gardener, and right proud he’d be to see such a sight” she added before appraising her employer.

“Now, you’ll be wanting supper, won’t you?” she asked; “go wash up, fetch the young master from his mixture making and get thee to the dining hall” she ordered primly whilst turning to waddle towards the back door: “I asked ‘im what he’d prefer to eat and _don’t_ want him having it cold after he’s worked s’hard today…”

~*~ 

Throwing a small towel around his neck, his body changed (after a quick but effective scrub down) into a simple tunic and loose fitting trousers, Clover made his way to the scullery (an area of the house he rarely visited as Matilda didn’t use it and, since there was (up until this week) only three people living in the Keep, the kitchen was sizeable enough to meet her needs).

Knocking on the door (which was ajar) before pushing it open, the wolf couldn’t hide the surprised look settling across his features.

“Oh, you’re back” Qrow greeted, his tone deadpan as he looked up from the large, oaken table he’d been working on; “ _goody_.”

Grinning and walking into the dust-lit room, the brunette allowed his jade eyes to roam over the various bottles, jars and possets that’d been laid out on one end whilst, at the other, the omega stood amongst a sea of cut leaves, stems, powders and liquids suspended in glass-beakers and grinding-pots.

“You’ve been busy” he observed; “couldn’t find a book to pique your interest from my library, I take it?”

“Tch, there’s _nothing_ of worth in there” the winged Faunus grumbled; “etiquette, training-manuals, biographies penned about mythical warriors and some of the _most_ terribly written fiction I’ve ever seen make for a poor choice” he shrugged. “And so I sought to make myself useful” he furthered, his garnet eyes lifting from the concoction he’d been stirring.

“I _also_ have a bargain to make with you…”


	156. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 8)  22.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: cruel!Qrow (he's such a meany), ANGST (aww, there-there Clover, I got you), awkward conversations, cultural differences, getting flustered, swearing and bargains.**

Ears perking, his keen nose momentarily distracting him from focusing entirely on the omega’s words (after having worked so hard, his natural scent was stronger and richer regardless of the cut plants, herbs and concoctions he’d been so diligently crafting), Clover felt himself swallow thickly.

The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, the lace threaded through the top section pulled loose, showing off his lily-white neck and collar bones, a splash of elixir dotting his cheek with flecks scattered across those choppy-bangs.

He… he made quite the sight.

“Well?”

Blinking, his expression sheepish, the wolf’s tail abruptly stopped its gentle wag as he finally zeroed in on the omega’s nonplussed expression; “ _how_ are you King James’ best again?”

“Ha… sorry” he replied, his right hand rubbing his neck; “what were you saying?”

“The bargain” Qrow sighed, his eyes returning to the pestle-and-mortar he was using to grind some seeds into a fine powder; “ _since_ you seem so caught up on it _and_ the problem will only get worse before it gets better, I’m offering you a night of your choice this week to fuck me so you can get this infatuation out of your system…”

_**W-w-w-h-h-ha-a-a-t-t~?!** _

No… _no he… he couldn’t be **serious**_ …

“That way, I figure, you can see that having sex with me is no more exciting than sex you can have with anyone else which’ll mean that the next few months should progress without any further incident…”

He wasn’t… this… this _had to be a joke, a prank, something to **tease** him with_ …

“And, in exchange, I want Matilda to start selling off a range of the potions I make so that I can earn some coin” the winged Faunus continued, clearly unphased by Clover’s rapid descent into blush induced meltdown; “I figure your Atlas folk won’t touch them if they know they were made by my hands… Oh, and I’ll want to store the rest here until the thaw” he continued. “I probably have a few more weeks to harvest some of the more seasonal goods whichever wiccan who formerly lived here planted, so that’ll take up the majority of my time for a while, too” he shrugged before finally looking up, his right brow quirking; “are… are you ill?”

Hands rushing to his burning face (oh Gods, was his nose bleeding?!), the brunette felt like he’d explode at any given second.

“I… _what_ … wait… _you_ … and… _we_ … but… _you’re_ …” he rambled; “ugh… I… supper… _supper is_ … I’ll just… _ugh_ …” he continued whilst Qrow cocked his head to one-side, his expression thoughtful.

“Are you… a virgin, or something?”

Yelping, spinning and bolting from the room with a hurried “ _Matty-said-the-foods-ready~!!_ ”, Clover was safely sprinting through the upper corridors of his home before his brain could _thoroughly_ congratulate him on the _fine job_ he’d done of _completely_ humiliating himself.

Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, _oh Gods_ ~!

“Hey… ugh, are you alright?”

Snapping his head up (he’d curled over and was panting raggedly, his body clearly needing the cooler evening air to clear out his nose and cool down his, well, everything), the older wolf found Marrow, bread-bowl in hand, paused in the dinner-hall’s doorway.

“I…” he tried, his body straightening as he _begged_ the Gods to restore his composure; “I’m fine I… I just…”

“Ran away from me like a virginial sacrifice” a smug voice called from behind him as, like some form of wickedly pleased, winged demon, the Branwen sauntered up behind them; “it’s actually, really kind of _sweet_ , in a way…”

“I am _not_ a…”

“Ahh~! There you’ll all be~!” Matilda called, her buxom form brushing past the young beta-wolf, a stew-pot held between her oven-gloved hands; “now come’on, let’s get you fed before the night’s over” she called as she bustled into the dining room.

Still trying to hide his blush, the alpha quickly scurried after her whilst Marrow blinked at his retreating form before he turned his head to inspect the still madly grinning _Nevermore_ ominously looming in the hallway.

“ _ **Boo~!!**_ ”

Yipping, the bread nearly toppling from his hand, the mocha-skinned warrior went virtually tumbling into the eatery, his tail between his legs whilst, behind him, Qrow started to laugh himself hoarse.

Hell, maybe this _would_ be a vacation for him after all…

~*~

“Ooh, but you are a bugger, young master Qrow” the only femme of the house chortled; “I’ve ne’r seen my two Lords quite a subdued as they are now” she grinned whilst dishing up a plate of dumpling-topped stew, her eyes twinkling. 

“I’m sure they’re just being…” the omega close to purred, his garnet eyes meeting abashed teal; “ _shy_ ” he grinned, his hand grabbing a spoon: “this smells great, thank you…”

“Ahh~! You’re more than welcome~!” she cooed, her right hand giving his face a motherly pat before she made her way to the exit; “leave your plates when yer done, my boys, but I’ll be much dismayed if any is wasted~!” she called over her shoulder, her hands pulling the oaken door closed behind her.

The silence which followed was making Marrow… _uncomfortable_ …

“So…” he tried, his right hand dipping the bread into the thick, savoury liquid; “I should _totally_ take this to my room, huh?”

“Hmm, I wish that _somebody_ would take _someone_ else to their room” Qrow supplied casually, his lips pursing seductively to blow upon the spoonful he held; “ahh, but what would _come_ next, I wonder?”

Watching the display, his eyebrows crawling up to meet his hairline, the youngest of the three found he couldn’t take his azure gaze away. 

It… it was a mesmerising sight, the way that the crow ate, a little dribble of stew sneaking from his lips at the corner of his mouth; “ _oops…_ ” he chuckled, his left index finger delicately brushing the juice away to _lick_ it off: “how _clumsy_ of me…”

“ _Marrow_.”

“Um?” the nineteen-year-old blinked, his clueless form redirecting his attention to…

Oh… oh _shit_ … 

Staring, his tail straightening in shock, the beta male was on his feet, his hands clambering to grab a few more pieces of bread and his spoon before he sped away from his chair and made his way to the door for, behind him, at the opposite end of the table from their winged guest, his Knight sat with luminous, deeply amber eyes.

The sign of the fated only ever appeared a handful of times in a destined couples’ lives and, on this occasion, the Squire knew this to be a fair warning, a red-flag being waved to signal the imminent threat of an alpha defending the claim which the Gods had placed upon his omega for him. 

Sharing no words (even as Qrow watched on, his expression distinctly nonplussed), Marrow nodded stiffly before high-tailing it from the room, the door banging closed behind him.

“Umm” the Branwen started, his eager fingers fishing out a dumpling; “what’s with the look?” he asked, his mouth parting to take a delicate bite as they regarded each other.

“It’s a warning” the alpha breathed; “one that you should listen too…”

“Tch, resorting to threats already, _lover_?” he chuckled, the doughy treat all but finished as he licked at his fingers; “how very unbecoming of you…”

“You don’t understand” the slightly older man close to growled; “what’s between us it’s… it’s not something you can just ridicule or fritter away with a fumble in the hay or _whatever else_ you want to so flippantly offer” he ground out.

Rolling his eyes, another dumpling meeting its maker, the crow fanned his wings out as he considered just how wound-up the wolf was becoming; “it wasn’t _flippant_ ” he voiced, his mirth giving way to annoyance. “You dragged me here and then you keep going on, and on, and _on_ about some ridiculous biological response I’ve somehow triggered in you, and now _I’m_ the one at fault for trying to resolve this situation?” he huffed. “Yeah, that sounds right to me…”

“Qrow” the other close to groaned, his head slumping into his hands; “this isn’t a biological response…”

“How can you be so sure?” the feathered omega chuffed before downing another spoonful, his hands reaching for bread whilst Clover continued to ignore his food; “all I’m saying is that we can’t go on like this… I mean, look at you, you’re fit to burst here” he reasoned. “If you go into **rut** you could become dangerous to everyone who lives here and end up doing something you’re _really_ going to regret” he argued whilst dunking the delicious sourdough and bringing it to his lips. “Trust me, I’ve had to help enough alphas facing similar problems to _know_ that you are getting out of your…”

Clover allowed his head to slam into the table with a grunt.

… depth” the omega finished, his right brow quirking; “shit, I was joking earlier _but_ , if you _are_ a virgin…”

“ _I’m not_ ” the wolf all but cried, his face pressed into the table; “ _a Palace maid helped me through my first rut five years ago…_ ”

“So” the crow murmured, his eyes widening; “you… you’ve not had sex since you turned twenty-one?” he queried, his expression owlish: “why?”

“ _What_?”

Eating his bread whilst he carefully thought about his next words, the Brawen stared at the wolf as though seeing him for the first time; “ _why_ have you abstained?” he furthered: “you’re attractive, young, strong and hold a powerful position at Court” he reasoned. “You could have your pick of… _wait_ ” he stopped, his tone incredulous; “you’ve been waiting for this… this _sign_ of yours, haven’t you?” he sighed, his head shaking in disbelief. “Well, that settles it, then…”

Sighing (and somehow managing to lift his head), Clover was prepared to turn him down with words about wanting to build a relationship, needing to learn about him, not being willing to throw their first time together away for such an awful, foolish reason when, to his shock, the bird Faunus was at his side.

“Qrow, I…”

“Clover” he said (and oh, didn’t his name sound so wonderful coming from the beautiful mouth?); “our two cultures _clearly_ have different ideas about sex” he admitted, his shoulders offering a lazy shrug: “and it’s not as though I’ve been collecting notches on my bed-post, or anything” he added (the alpha’s eyes flashing at the thought of _anyone_ daring to…). “ _But_ you’ve got to be logical here” he urged; “I’m not in heat, you aren’t in rut, so there shouldn’t be any consequences we can’t live with” he continued mildly: “and I know that you’re after something more from me” he sighed, his brows furrowing. “Heh, Gods only knows why…”

“I…”

“However, I can make you no other promise than the bargain I offered you earlier” he stated, his handsome features smoothing in seriousness; “my clan and I are traders, merchants, blacksmiths and ironmongers” he reminded: “I need to see being here as an opportunity worth my time, you understand? This arrangement will never be anything more than that because our lives and our callings are too different… we’re needed in two _very_ separate worlds, aren’t we?”

Looking at him quietly, the alpha struggled to swallow, his heart breaking a little.

This… this wasn’t how finding your destined mate was supposed to go.

You were meant to be able to _see_ each other, acknowledge the connection, be _overjoyed_ at the thought of becoming complete.

Becoming whole…

“If you turn me down now, that’ll be the end of it until your hormones kick in and a tragedy befalls us both” he warned; “so I want you to eat something then come and meet me in my room within the hour, alright?” he instructed, his arms crossing.

“If you choose not to come, I’ll insist on going to the dungeons for my own safety” he furthered, his long legs walking him away.

“I hope to see you soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, one amazing commenter predicted this outcome last chapter : )
> 
> Now then... I'm in two minds (again; tch, what do I pay my plot bunnies for, anyway?) so please, if you feel like giving me your two-cents, please do!
> 
> Should the next chapter be _mind-blowing_ sex that makes Qrow _really_ start to wonder about this whole 'fated-pairs' thing and then start to actively seek out Clover (which would be cute/be pulled out over time) _or_ , should the heat/rut factor come into play, forming a bond and knocking Qrow up?
> 
> The second plot idea is kind'a already playing out in my Modern AU "The Cold Light of Day" _but_ I think either of these plot-lines could be interesting... I mean, Raven and the Branwen's rock up and there's a baby-bump? _DRAMA~!!_
> 
> But I also like the thought of a more sexually confident, power!Bottom Qrow not being able to help himself, trying to fight the feelings he's developing...
> 
> You see? Dilemma...
> 
> ^_^;;


	157. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 9)  24.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT! Graphic descriptions! Anal-fingering, anal-sex, pre-sex care, body worship (they be naked), breath-play, begging, massage, dirty-talk, teasing, submission, swearing and Qrow getting wrecked (and loving it~!)**.
> 
> Aww, you guys~! You definitely helped me to write at my best for this one!
> 
> When I was reading all of your comments there was this one youtuber I couldn't get out of my head (he does a series where he gives a deadpan delivery about what your "favourite ship says about you") and it sounded kind of like this:
> 
> *If you picked the first option, you just wanted nice things for Qrow, and really, who wouldn't?*
> 
> XD

Having nipped back down to the scullery to snag a few vials of rose-oil that should be _just about_ thick enough to act as a lubricant, Qrow took a quick swig of his heat-suppressant elixir (because you could never be _too_ careful) before folding his wings back and trotting up to his rooms.

“Okay” he breathed, his eyes scanning the (arguably _nice_ if different) suite he’d been given with its indoor plumbing (something that he _really_ liked, especially the hot-water taps and shower-head; he also thought the _flushing_ commode was a luxury he’d come to miss for hygiene reasons if nothing else), dust-lamps and soft furnishings.

The bed (much too small for him unless he uncomfortable cocooned himself in his sensitive wings) just wouldn’t do and, as much as he was loathed to deconstruct the nest he’d crafted from various throws, pillows, blankets and cushions, he could see no better space for them to use besides the open area between the door and the bed. Nodding to himself, he set his vials on the fire-less hearth and began preparing the ground for them; just because he expected nothing more than a quick fumble (and a clumsy one at that; heh, the alpha was bound to be all fingers and thumbs, he was sure) didn’t mean that they couldn’t be comfortable.

Tch, it beat having to service an alpha that was too far gone in a canopy of sharp twigs in the middle of a storm, anyway…

* _ **Knock-knock**_ *

Thank the Gods.

Giving his impromptu mating site one final glance (they could move a few cushions around if they needed to and the room’s window was lightly open, letting fresh air trickle in from the still warm evening), the omega went to the door, his hands pulling it open to find Clover, his expression determined and head held high. 

Huh… well wasn’t that a nice surprise?

“I want to accept your bargain” he greeted with a nod; “but only under the understanding that it can be reviewed over time if both of us are agreeable to it” he said, his eyes subtly sneaking around the room: “and you can make and sell as many of your wares as you like so long as you can prove that they’re safe…”

“Heh… fair enough” the crow said whilst standing back; “well, what are you waiting for?”

Swallowing thickly, the alpha entered the rooms he’d loaned to his wayward destined, his brows quirking at the splay of soft furnishings spread all over the oaken boards of the floor.

“What?” Qrow chuckled; “you didn’t think you’d be able to bed me _on a bed_ with these things sticking out of my back, did you?” he grinned, his feathers spreading widely, their span making the modest room all the smaller.

“Oh Gods” Clover blinked; “I’m sorry I… I didn’t _think_ ” he gasped: “this room is far too…

“Tch, don’t worry about it” the shorter male shrugged; “I usually tuck them close to my frame so you can’t really see how wide they naturally are” he offered: “when you live in the woods and get chased by Grimm where any number of branches, briars and brambles can snag at your wings, well, you learn to tuck them in _real_ quick” he stated lightly.

“Then… if you don’t mind me asking” the brunette ventured as he closed the door behind him; “why don’t the Branwen’s choose a territory to settle down in?”

“Ha! And just _stay_ in one place?” the omega asked, his tone incredulous as he moved to kneel beside the hearth, his hands lifting a vial of sweetened oil to shake, his keen eyes checking the consistency; “I can’t think of anything _worse_ …”

“You see stability and security as a bad thing?” the wolf chuffed, his teal-gaze following everything the shorter man was doing with a curious interest.

“I see being stuck in the same place, day after day and month after month, as a sure fire way to start hating life” Qrow retorted; “I’ll admit, there are definite perks of this kind of living _but_ I couldn’t trade them for the thrill of moving, the freedom of meeting new people, discovering new places and trying new things” he mused. “I speak five languages, I can read and write in four of them and I have people who I can call friends on every continent” he added whilst looking up at the taller man. “I’ve drank ambrosia in Vacuo, bested a chess-master in Vale and danced under a full-moon during the summer solstice on the island of Menagerie” he said, his head cocking; “but I’m willing to bet that you’ve rarely stepped foot outside of Solitas, have you?”

Frowning lightly, the alpha looked away; “just because I’m not well travelled doesn’t mean that I’m ignorant or stupid…”

“And I wasn’t saying that you were” the omega said, his features softening; “I was only trying to answer your question since you seem so wrapped up in the idea of static Kingdoms, that’s all” he explained with a shrug: “now come on, neither of us will be _in the mood_ if we keep bickering” he reminded.

Huffing, the wolf slinked down to the blankets, his tail stiffer than it should be as he settled; “I… I agree with what you said earlier, in principle, you know, about making sure we don’t trigger anything” he stated, his teal-eyes slipping to meet the winged male’s garnet ones. “But… well, were you being serious when you said that you’d give me the night? The _whole_ night?”

“Heh, now I _knew_ you were eager, Sir Ebi, however I didn’t know that you were…”

“Please, call me Clover” the slightly older man insisted; “and you didn’t answer my question.”

Chuckling, his wings spreading out a little, Qrow gave him a smirk; “alright _Clover_ , if you think you can manage it, I’ll give you your _whole_ night” he close to purred: “where shall we start?”

~*~

Where they’d started was quite… _unexpected_.

The brunette had been gentle, _insistent_ and adoring as he’d removed the shirt from his body to bathe him with a warm, lightly soaped cloth (he’d never heard of such nonsense; Branwen alphas were usually _more_ than happy to strip from the waist down and get to work), his work-worn hands careful as he’d moved to his wings.

It was probably the novelty of his appendages that were causing all of the…

“ _Ooohh_ ” he shuddered; that… that felt _really **good**_ …

“Sorry, did I…”

“Heh, no, not at all” the omega breathed, his wings quivering a little; “I… ugh, I haven’t had my wings groomed by someone else since I was a chick” he admitted when that soft fabric gently nudged and ran down a grouping of feathers in his alula cluster.

“So… it feels pleasant, I take it?” the (definitely smug) alpha cooed; however, as he knelt there, the taller man (still clothed, completely polite) crouched behind him, his attentions almost reverent as he continued to expertly tend to the mass of ebony silk that made up his ability to fly, the omega found he couldn’t care about his arrogance just then.

“Y-you could say tha-t-t” Qrow replied, his breath hitching; “s’the weirdest way… I’ve started… a night of… _passion_ , though…” he managed to get out, his eyes closing when those magic digits started to descend down his primaries, making him tremble as every nerve ending sang at being so tantalisingly manipulated. 

Clover, for his part, couldn’t be happier; the omega’s scent wafted deliciously from each feather and, as he continued to lightly tease each one, he could feel the shorter male relax even further, those gorgeous wings fanning out lower as though they were sheets of ebony velvet. 

From the looks of things, the omega clearly didn’t indulge in pleasure for himself very often regardless of how much he claimed to enjoy his fast-paced, _modern_ life-style.

Oh, if he could just make him see that there was an alternative, that things didn’t _need_ to be rushed and gotten out of the way, then maybe…

‘ _Easy there, Ebi’_ he quietly berated himself; ‘ _let’s just take this one step at a time… this is a start, a _great one_ , so don’t blow it…_’

Then slowly, calmly, he began to knead his digits into those obsidian quills, a penance for how he’d roughly tugged some free all those weeks ago.

Keening lowly in the back of his throat, Qrow stretched the wing out further, his body leaning back, allowing Clover to rest his free hand onto the small of his back, his thumb skimming over the creamy flesh as the other’s head rolled back and to the side, allowing the alpha access to that marble column of a neck.

Growling lowly, he leaned forward to sniff at the skin he wanted to taste; ‘ _slowly… slowly…_ ’ his inner voice cautioned: ‘ _don’t scare him away…_ ’

“Aaahhhh…”

Smirking, a line of goose-pimples scattering beneath the cool-air he pushed over the flesh he’d just lapped; ohh, but he tasted _so sweet_.

It was going to be… _difficult_ to restrain himself if he didn’t pull away now, hopefully tempting his (soon to be, oh how he wished for it to be so) fated mate to crave more from him, to ask for it.

With that thought in mind, he carefully removed himself and refocused his attentions on the resplendent wings the other was so generously allowing him to manipulate and enjoy.

~*~

“You… you want _me_ to be on-top?”

It’d seemed like the best choice when he’d offered it and, as he’d moved to get himself settled, his form still clothed (even though he couldn’t _quite_ disguise his hardening erection thanks to the soft fabric of his pants), he found his right brow quirking when the winged man blinked at him, owlishly.

Now _that_ was an adorable expression.

He wondered how many more interesting looks he could get the omega to paint across those handsome features before the night was through…

“Umm, is that a problem?” he asked, his arms bunching together a pile of pillows for him to sit against; if he remembered rightly, sitting up and helping the other to ride him would not only save his tail from being squished under them _but_ make kissing (which he _thoroughly_ intended to do) easier and allow him better access to the other’s jaw, neck and chest.

All three were equally lovely, after all, and he wanted to _sample_ as much of that lily-white skin as he could…

“No… not in itself” Qrow replied slowly, as though he was looking for some kind of catch; “it’s just… well, this isn’t how things _usually_ go… you know, with alphas” he replied: “I’d normally have been fucked at least once by now and there wouldn’t have been all of _this_ ” he said with a vague gesture at the cloth and bowl. “And the whole _talking_ thing… look, as one of the few omegas and the only one with high status, I’m just needed to _help_ with rut from time to time” he offered, his shoulders shrugging. “I’m not used to seeing the men I’m with as anything other than warriors in need of that _help_ and they see me _as_ a means to an end” he furthered, his frown softening; “I’m not sure that I _like_ what you’re trying to do, here…”

“You don’t?” the brunette questioned, his tone dripping mock-innocence; “you seemed to enjoy what we just did and, not to put to fine a point on it, _but_ I can smell your arousal” he added, his nose giving a few comical twitches which had Qrow laughing despite himself.

“Heh… I didn’t say that I wasn’t turned on or… or _curious_ ” he admitted; “this… this just isn’t what I was expecting and you, you’re _still_ clothed…”

“I don’t have to be” the wolf smirked, his brows waggling suggestively; “c’mere” he ordered softly: “I may not be experienced, but I have a few ideas I’ve been wanting to try” he murmured gently, his expression earnest in the face of the crow’s confusion.

“Alright” the shorter sighed; “a promise is a promise” he admitted as he settled to his knees, his body crawling over to the alpha to sit next to him: “what now?”

~*~

Just as he’d thought, Clover looked more like one of those fancy marble statues Vale bragged about carving than a _real_ Faunus and, although it’d felt awkward and _embarrassing_ as all hell when he’d been doing it, the trader couldn’t argue that he hadn’t enjoyed touching and pulling clothes away from the taller man. In fact, it’d been _interesting_ to feel the change of textures between fight-toughened hands to silky, steel-bound biceps then to brush at the light smattering of chest hair (down-soft) before skirting down the muscular planes of his abdomen to chase a line of fur tracing from his naval to his groin.

And _speaking_ of that area, the omega had never seen a phallus so long and thick before; it’d jutted proudly under his tender touches, its girth promising him the best kind of soreness a coupling could bring and then-some.

He’d also noticed that, as he’d helped to pull the other’s thin-fabric trousers away, the broader male had lost a lot of the earlier nervousness he’d been picking fun at and now, sprawled out as though being naked before a stranger was his natural habitat (he supposed wolves, who were inclined to form packs, wouldn’t be shy), the alpha was almost suave in his manner.

Confident was a _really_ good look on him… 

“Impressed?”

“Heh… you don’t disappoint” the omega allowed, his garnet eyes slipping from a well-defined six-pack to a trim waist and _lower_ ; “now I’m starting to see why my sister is so fond of Taiyang” he chuckled: “you grounders certainly like to build yourselves up, don’t you?”

Preening under the praise (his twin’s mate, from what little he’d seen, was a fine man to be compared with), the brunette had to suppress his tail from wagging (or thumping against the floor and pillows stacked behind him) for fear of ruining the sultry atmosphere that Qrow’s slow examination of his body had created. “May I help with…” he gestured, his eyes skimming over the younger man’s leather pants from where he stood (he’d gotten up to collect the vials and bring them closer for their use); “or would you rather…”

“Well, this is _your_ night” the winged man chuckled (did… did that sound almost _fond_ to his two sets of ears?); “if you want to unwrap your present then I won’t stop you…”

“Oh… so you’re giving yourself to me as _gift_ now, are you?” Clover offered, his voice closer to a growl as he kneeled up, his fingers skimming under the leather belts which secured those dark pants; “that’s an interesting spin to put on what we’re doing” he mused: “ _verbally_ , would you accept calling this interaction the giving of a gift to me?”

“Why do I feel as though this is some kind of trick question?” the omega asked, his right brow quirking; “or a trap?”

“ _What_?” the alpha grinned; his tail completely giving him away as it wagged excitedly; “you’re being paranoid…”

“And _you’re_ being sneaky, I can tell” the crow huffed, his smile crooking into a smirk; “okay, _sure_ , you and I sharing this night together _is_ a gift, you happy?”

“Oh yes” Clover chuckled, his fingers easily flipping the three buckles loose; “because, in Atlas, once a gift is given, you can’t take it back” he said: “which means, _technically_ , you’ve started courting me…”

“Ha! Have I now?” Qrow chuffed, his wings flaring a little; “heh, maybe that was my master plan all along?”

“It’s a plan I can get behind” the brunette admitted warmly; “and speaking of _behinds_ …” 

Carefully gripping the now loose leather, the alpha pulled the other’s trousers down slowly (hmm, no underwear, he noticed) to reveal a tuft of ebony hair pluming around a long, semi-erect shaft which was slenderer than his own _but_ very impressive for an omega.

He couldn’t resist eyeing it even as his hands released the animal-hide to cup the firm globes of the younger man’s pert rump, a slither of jealousy curling through him to think that he wasn’t the first to enjoy this beautiful man before him.

But that, his hind-brain argued, was stupid.

It was _stupid_ because he’d be the _last_ person to enjoy him.

Of that, he was certain.

**~*~ SMUT AHOY~!! STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GRAPHIC STUFF~!!~*~**

Spreading his thighs over wide, muscular hips was even more salacious then he’d thought it’d be…

“Y-you… y-you don’ have to… to keep going, y-you know?”

In fact, he’d had to flare his wings to help him to keep balance whilst his hands had moved to those impossibly broad shoulders, his ass poised above the other’s straining member and ready to go.

Clover, however, had had other ideas…

“Don’t be silly” the alpha had said breathily, three thick fingers still gently, _lazily_ spreading him using the oil he’d made, his expression awe struck as he took in Qrow’s unravelling under his ministrations; “you’re… you’re a lot tighter than I thought you’d be…”

“O-oh?” he gasped, his own erection straining and bobbing whilst moisture started to dot his eyelashes whilst his face continued to over-heat; no one had ever really bothered to see to his pleasure before…

Gods, if he’d known that having his prostate so rhythmically stroked could feel _this_ amazing he may have been more demanding when carrying out his _duties_ …

“Aaa-aaahhhh… I… I’ll cum too soo-n if… if you don’t…”

“Hmm?” the older male cooed; “tell me what you want, Qrow…”

“W-w-what?” the lither man stuttered; “you… you want me to _ask_ you to… to…”

“Do you want me inside of you?” the brunette murmured, his fingers crooking, the motion causing the crow to yelp and bear down, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure as his own hands tightened their bruising grip; “do you want me to _fuck_ you? Help you to ride me until you cum so hard you collapse on me, hmm?”

“W-where did this… _filthy_ mouth… come from… huh?” the omega whined; “o-oh Gods… yes… _yes_ I want you to fuck me…”

“Hmm, maybe another time” Clover growled, his words causing the shorter man to snap his eyes open, his expression fierce.

“ _ **What**_?!” he snarled.

“Heh, don’t misunderstand me” the alpha soothed; “I’m going to take you now, _thoroughly_ , but we’re going to do this slowly” he purred out: “then, maybe later, you can ask me to fuck you again and I will…”

“B-bastard…” Qrow hissed; “you s-seem to forg-et who-se on t-top here…” he challenged.

“Oh, I _know_ ” the wolf smirked; “you make for quite the sight up there…”

“J-just… come on… come _on_ already” the crow tried; “we… we’ll do things y-your way j-just… _Ooohhh_ ” he whimpered when those clever digits gave his sweet-spot one last pat before pulling away.

“Good” the brunette breathed; “that’s it, keep holding onto my shoulders” he praised (he could feel the other’s thighs trembling against his equally naked flesh): “I’m just going to slick myself up” he said whilst slowly taking his time to pour out the last of the first vials contents to prepare his thick member.

“C-C-Clover… _please_ …”

“Easy now” the broader male shushed; “let me help you… that’s it… _uuummmm_ ” he groaned, his left hand on the other’s hip whilst the right held his cock, keeping it steady as Qrow slowly impaled himself, his wings quaking and fluffing in pleasure until he was finally seated, his eyes rolling back as he was filled _perfectly_.

“ _Aaaahhhhh…_ ” the omega gasped, his hips giving an experimental roll; “t-t-that’s…”

“ _Slowly_ ” the wolf insisted, both hands now rubbing patterns into cream hips as he _desperately_ tried to control himself; “p-please s-stop _clenching_ so hard…”

“T-try havin’ your… _monster_ of… of a cock buried… _inside yo-u_ and… and see h-how c-c-alm y-you can-n be” the other retaliated, his body jerking with the ragged tempo of his panting whilst he struggled not to start rocking desperately on the phallus.

It… it felt _so **good**_ to be stretched so wide…

“Heh” the brunette laughed; “o-okay… nice and easy” he ground out: “I want you to cum so hard that the _neighbours_ will hear you…”

~*~

Legs wrapped about a deceptively tapered waist, his arms equally corded around a back that rippled with muscles and power with every movement, Qrow was beginning to think that giving up control wasn’t _such_ a terrible thing…

“ _Aaaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhhhh~!_ ”

Wings drooping behind him, Clover must have been slowly lifting him up and pressing him down to be impaled on the thick pole of his dick, his prostate tingling, for close to an hour, his own cock weeping, his eyes tearing as he whimpered.

He was overstimulated, overworked and _completely_ over not having this kind of attention in the future.

“So good for me Qrow… so sweet… so hot… gonna make you cum so hard when I’m ready…”

Whimpering, the omega initiated another kiss, his tongue desperately trying to coax the alpha into losing control, into breaking the firm, _maddening_ rhythm of his cock ploughing into him thanks to those ridiculously strong hands and arms. 

“Please… _please_ … I need… I _need_ to…” he whined, his hips giving a useless wiggle; “C-C-Clover… nnnggghhhhh…”

Chuckling (and marvelling at his own control; all of those years of endurance training had finally come in handy, it seemed), the brunette offered another kiss, his lips taking full advantage of the other’s gasping moans before, his hind-brain growing impatient, he started to increase the tempo.

“Aaaahhhh-ahhh-aahhhhh-aaahhhh… oh… C-C-C-love….”

Growling, his mouth rushing to the other’s neck on instinct (it wouldn’t form a bond, biting him now, oh but how he hoped the action would help the omega think about it, about _them_ bonding in the future), the brunette started to suck and nibble on that delicious flesh as he thrust harder, his tail thumping the floor.

“ _Aaaah… aaahhh… aahhh… I… I’m g-going to…_ ”

Snarling, his hips doing most of the work, the alpha rammed his left hand between them, his fist enclosing to fist around Qrow’s cock, milking him to completing in four, swift motions.

“ _G-Gods~!_ ”

Smirking, his teeth biting down upon the juncture where graceful neck met elegant shoulder, the wolf slammed his crow down as he came with a shout, his climax singing through his body like an earthquake through the ocean.

By the Brothers…

If… if this was what _regular_ sex was like…

How would it feel to have his mate during _heat_?


	158. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 10)  12.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT from the outset, graphic descriptions, anal-sex, bare-backing, praise-kink, after-care, swearing, awkward situations, awkward conversations and a bawdy woman tormenting Marrow (the poor lad)**.

“Y-your… stamina… is… going to… _aaahhhh~!_ Kill me…”

They hadn’t stopped once they’d gotten started.

“Y-y-you did… _promise me_ … the whole night” Clover growled, his hips rutting into the other’s rump from where he’d bent him over the bed that was too small for them to share; “and… midnight… is _still_ half-an-hour away…”

Keening, his hands fisting in the mattress’ soft, cushioned surface, his sharp nails gripped it tightly as his wings flared out; “aaaahhhh… _Ah!_ h-h-how are… you… _still_ so… f-fucking… _chatty_?” he demanded, his cock rubbing desperately against the pliant surface he was struggling not to merge with.

Chuckling, his hips angling a little more to the right (to hit the other’s prostate in earnest; he clenched all the _harder_ when pleasure was bolting up his spine and to his brain), the wolf kept a firm grip on the other’s hips as he leaned back, the motion jutting his thrusting hips even further forward.

Oh… but he could _happily_ keep going until dawn.

“ _Aaaahhhh… Gods… C-C-Clover-r… **there**_!!” the omega begged, his eyes tearing once more under the onslaught as he prepared himself for his fifth, jarring climax; “I… I t-t-take it-t- ba-c-ck-k~!” he howled, his wings (so heavy, shuddering like his feathers were trying to shiver themselves free) flattening and lowering in a clear gesture of submission.

“W-what?” the alpha breathed, his pace never slowing, his release approaching quickly.

“T-t-the bar-gain…” Qrow gasped; “I… I… _ugh_ … we can… _fuck more_ … alrigh-t-t?” he whimpered; “Gods… w-w-what… wha-t-t-t will you… you be like… in _r-r-rut_?” he moaned, his eyes rolling at the thought.

He’d _never_ known such raw, carnal pleasure…

Hell, it was worth _not_ being able to walk straight in the morning…

He could only _imagine_ what riding the alpha’s knot (stretching him _just_ to the right side of pain laced ecstasy) would feel like…

“Y-you me-e-an it?” the taller male asked, his tone peppered with awe, joy and _hope_ ; “r-r-really?” he gasped: “y-you mea-n-n it?”

Trying to breathe, to focus on anything _other_ than the thrill of nearly reaching his limit, his legs and arms quaking under the strain even as his hind-brain _screamed_ for more, more, more, Qrow somehow nodded; “I… I p-promise you-u…” he rasped. 

Brothers’… was… was there _really_ something to this whole _soul-mate_ nonsense?

He… he’d only ever slept with four alphas before Clover and yet…

“ _Aaaahhhh… shit… **shit** … I’m… I’m…_”

None of them had _ever_ taken this kind of time, care and attention when it came to him, when it came to making him _feel_ so good, and cherished, and _attractive_ …

“Cum for me, Q-Qrow…” the broader man murmured; “so… so beautiful w-w-when you’re… _free_ … like… like this…” 

Crying out, he felt his body give in at the command, his cock somehow releasing as his inner walls clenched down around the thick shaft still filling him, stretching him and driving him beyond the point of sense.

“Oooohhh… oh _Gods… **Qrow**_ ~!”

Howling, Clover came, his tail tensing as he filled the man (who he would win over, who he _was_ winning over) destiny had declared to be his mate whilst he struggled to remain standing as, below him, his body spread out and tremoring across the bed like some kind of exquisite sacrifice upon an altar, the omega panted raggedly.

“You’re… you’re amazing… you k-know that?” he asked.

Chuckling, the younger man (who found that moving was something he _couldn’t_ do just now) winced when the Knight eased his softened cock out of him, waves of goose-pimples peppering his body as he _felt_ the other’s fluids start to seep out of him; “you… you’re _not_ too bad… yourself” he admitted breathlessly.

Preening at the praise, the wolf allowed his (somewhat wobbly) legs to stagger the short distance to the bowl of (cool but clean) water and fresh cloth he’d left over from his earlier grooming, his mind set on cleaning his smaller lover before finding a way to nestle with him until the morning…

“You… you don’t have to, you know?” 

Blinking, he looked up to see Qrow watching him, his gorgeous face still rosy; “hmm?” 

“I… I can see to that… and you’ll want to go to bed now, won’t you?” 

Smiling a little sheepishly (and managing to walk the short distance back), the brunette appraised him mildly; “I… I ugh” he tried: “I was hoping to, umm, stay here, with you, if that’s alright?”

That soft pink lighting the other’s cheeks burned hotly as the other regarded him, those magnificent wings puffing in shock (and… was that _pleasure_ ); “heh… you… you’re not expecting _another round_ …”

“As wonderful as that would be” the older male close to purred, his hands (still a little shaky) wringing out the soft square of fabric before gently applying it; “I… I umm… I _would_ much rather, well, curl up with you in your nest-thing, if that’s not asking too much?” 

Owlishly fluttering his lashes, the crow tilted his head in confusion (and Clover struggled, _really hard_ , not to just scoop him up and snuggle him right there and then); “why?” he asked.

“Well… aside from the whole ‘ _wolves like to sleep with their pack’s and bond-mate’s_ ’ stereotype” he grinned; “I… ugh, you smell great and I want to hold you because, well, being close after sharing so much passion is just… ugh, a privilege, I guess” he floundered. “But… but if you want me to leave, then I will…”

Frowning lightly, the younger hummed; “this… this isn’t how _we_ do things, you know, in the tribe?” he murmured, his eyes looking away.

Felling his heart-ache at the rejection (he was being stupid, he knew), the brunette prepared to put on a brave face and accept his banishment when…

“But… I’m not _with_ my people right now, am I?” the omega reasoned, his brows furrowing slightly; “so… ugh, if you want to stay then, sure… why not?”

~*~

Finding a comfortable way to _cuddle_ hadn’t been as difficult as Qrow’s cynicism had predicted; he’d been so used to platonically nesting with the children in his care that he’d never really _thought_ about what sharing a sleep-space with a romantic partner would be like.

It… it was actually really nice…

“Are your wings alright like that?”

Humming, the omega lifted his head off of the other’s chest to appraise his feathered appendages; curling around each other not having worked out due to various aches and pains, the brunette had stretched out upon the bed and invited the other to lay atop him, his wings folding around their bodies to rest partially on the mattress. “Yeah… yeah this should work” he mused; “you okay with me, heh, _squashing_ you?”

“Ha! Five of you might be able to squish me if you really tried, maybe” the wolf snorted, a roguish grin crossing his face; “hmm… having five of you, now _there’s_ a thought” he chuckled.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, the younger man put his head back down, the other’s soft, warm skin helping to lull him into slumber; “wouldn’t you want seven of me?” he huffed: “one for each night?”

“Heh… why stop there?” Clover mused, his arms gently painting patterns onto his lover’s sides as his own eyes closed, the blanket (a thin, patch-work one lovingly made by his grandmother years ago) covering them providing just the right amount of heat as it was just _wide_ enough to ensconce them. “Thirty-one would mean I’d be covered every month… it’d be like… having my own platoon… my own _harem_ ” he mumbled, his tail (grateful for the soft mattress) sneaking out to curl (as much as it could) around his partner’s thigh.

“Hmm… but why fantasise when I have you here with me now?” he asked quietly; “because you’re all I want…”

~*~

Eating his porridge, his expression a little haunted, Marrow found himself (more than a little sleep-deprived) _cursing_ his excellent hearing.

However was he going to look his Sire in the face again after a night of, well, _all that noise_?

He wasn’t even of mating age and yet the _sounds_ Qrow had made in the throes of passion had made him squirm in his bed.

Who’d have thought that hearing someone be so _thoroughly_ worked-over could have such an effect?

Gods, he was blushing like some seminal virgin just _thinking_ about it…

“Are you sick, young Marrow?”

Blinking, his heated face looking up to find Matilda appraising him, her serving spoon gesturing at his bowl and crimson stained visage, the beta coughed and started to shovel the thick, sugar-sweetened goo into his mouth.

He was _not_ discussing last night’s events with their bawdy house-keeper and…

“Ohh? So, they’ve _done the deed_ , have they? Ha! I knew it t’wouldn’t be long~!”

Baulking (and nearly choking on his food), the wolf gawped at the field-mouse, his eyes the size of saucers; “ _w-what?!_ ” he choked, his voice the very definition of scandalised.

Chortling deviously, the older woman flicked her eyes upwards as though the eaves strung ceiling would reveal to her the lovers (who were still upstairs; luckily, this day was one of the two free ones that King James gifted to them on a weekly basis) to her pleased face. “Oohhh, I dare say that we may’not see ‘em for the rest of the day” she grinned, her tone and expression full of salacious glee; “I’d ha’ better get back to the kitchen” she smirked.

“They’ll be _famished_ , I’m sure…”


	159. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 11)  01.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT RIGHT OFF THE BAT~! Hand-job, anal-sex, embarrassment, praise kink, Qrow riding Clover hard, Matilda's teasing and swearing (I think).**

Leaning up to appraise the handsome, sleeping wolf beneath him before casting his gaze to the window (by the Gods, it was closer to noon than morning), Qrow hummed thoughtfully in the back of his throat.

He was just the right amount of sore in all of the right places and, even though his bed was a living, breathing alpha, he’d had one of the best night’s rest of his lifetime.

Huh…

“Mornin’…”

Blinking out of his reprieve, the crow allowed a lazy smile to stretch his lips; “afternoon” he greeted, his wings lifting and flaring as he sat up, his naked rump spread across wide hips: “umm, I haven’t had a night of revelry to match what we shared last night, have you?” he sighed, his shoulders rolling as he stretched.

Watching (mesmerised) the display, his lips suddenly dry, Clover felt his hands lift to cup the other’s waist, his digits smoothing the light purpling he’d littered there; “no” he replied breathlessly: “nothing comes close” he admitted as his gaze wandered from pert-nipples to that svelte neck.

Oh, but to bury his fangs their and claim him, _knot_ him until his abdomen swelled…

“Heh? Did you bring a dagger to bed or are you just pleased to see me?”

Baulking (and flushing with embarrassment), the brunette realised that he was _hard_ , his phallus jutting up to press against the crease of the omega’s backside; “o-oh! Sorry” he gasped: “uhh, here… ugh, _let me_ ” he fumbled whilst slowly trying to sit up, his intention to sneak his way to the bathing room…

“Hmm? Has my dirty-talking lothario from last eve retreated once more?” Qrow murmured, his half-lidded gaze catching the Knight completely off guard.

“ _W-what?_ ”

Chuckling, the omega nodded to the bedside table where last night’s bowls, cloths and vials had been stored; “you certainly seem keen to continue where we left off…”

“Y-y-yes but… _but_ ” the wolf stammered; “I… I don’t want to hurt you…”

Humming thoughtfully, the winged man reached back, his left hand gently cupping the cock, his ministrations causing the alpha to gasp and arch his hips, the grip of his hands tightening.

“Pass me the oil” the younger man insisted; “come on… I know you want to…”

“We… we’ll never… heh… _leave the bed_ at this rate…”

“And?” the crow cooed; “you’re the one whose made a lazy, pleasure lover out of me” he shrugged: “I’m usually up long before dawn making break-fast meals for the chicks and ensuring that our night watchmen are fed and off to bed afore everyone else is up and seeing to their duties” he explained. “Yet, here I am, the sun high in the sky and my responsibilities several miles away” he mused; “whatever am I to do with myself if _you_ choose not to entertain me, hmm?” he asked. 

“Well… well I guess that’s…”

“Did you not also say that this was your… what did you call it? _Week’s end break?_ ” he furthered; “which means you are not needed by your King unless an emergency befalls it, right?” he murmured, his hand starting to delicately stroke the phallus he’d caught.

“O-Oh… _Gods_ …”

“The _oil_ , Clover” he instructed, his expression the definition of temptation; “you know you want to…”

Swallowing thickly, his tail wagging to the side of him, the rich chestnut fur fluffing as it beat a staccato against the bedding, the alpha followed the shorter male’s orders, his right arm reaching out to secure the vial and pass it, his fingers trembling with want, to the smirking _fiend_ looming over him.

By the Brothers… he’d never seen a sight more beautiful.

“There now” Qrow murmured; “was that so… _hard_?” he chuckled: “tch… I am _really_ glad Taiyang wasn’t around to hear that pun” he grinned. “He’d never let me… _oh_?” he blinked, his garnet eyes widening as he looked down at the wolf who’d effectively _stolen_ him from the life he knew; “did… did you just _growl_?”

Eyes snapping from gold to teal in an instant, the alpha blushed hotly; “w-what?”

“Ha! You _did_ , didn’t you?” the younger preened, his wings flaring; “you’re _jealous_ at the thought of Taiyang laughing at my terrible pun? Ooh! That is _priceless_ ” he close to giggled: “whatever am I to do with you, hmm?”

“I… I’m sorry, I…”

“Tch, don’t get your tail in a twist about it” the crow insisted, his hands now occupied in the task pouring the silky lubricant; “I actually think it’s kind of… _adorable_ …”

“Heh… yeah?” Clover flushed, his furred appendage wagging a notch or two faster; “anything else… ehh… take your… your fancy?” he breathed through a satisfied hiss, his eyes rolling when those slathered fingers worked his shaft.

It was still sensitive, eager, _thrilled_ by the well-practised ministrations of his mate’s (not yet, but soon) fingers.

“Well” Qrow teased; “I think your body is pretty damned fantastic” he admitted, his squeezing a touch firmer: “your personality? Eh, not so much…”

“Ha!” the brunette baulked; “is that so?”

“Um-hm” the omega smirked, his body leaning up on his knees; “but… I suppose I could get used to it, you know, if your body keeps making it worth my while…”

~*~

Lowering himself onto the straining dick beneath him, the winged Faunus hissed at the burning stretch of being so full.

“Aaahhh… knew I… I should’a… stretched you… _first_ …” the older man breathed, his eyes rolling when the crow finally rested on his lap, those devious garnet eyes alight with pleasure.

“Umm… I’m going to ride you ‘til you scream, good sir Knight” he promised, his back arching as he started to find a slow, natural rhythm, his teeth biting at his bottom lip whilst Clover looked on, his teal-eyes hazing gold as he looked up at him.

The combination of the fragrant oil slicking that tight, hot passage was so similar to how it would feel to take him in heat that he could _swear_ he felt a knot building.

But… but that was stupid.

He was on state-mandated suppressants and his clever, little apothecary had been quite clear that he had such matters handled.

Oh, he could dream, though.

Yes, he could dream _even_ with the reality of his life being the closest thing to heaven possible.

“Q-Qrow…” he close to whimpered, his hands reaching up and out to finger his way up that washboard stomach to taunt the other’s sides, making him shudder, before slinking back down again, his digits wrapping around the other’s straining member to briskly tug at it in time with the other’s slow, smooth pace.

“You… you’re incredible” he praised, their bodies moving together seamlessly, the flow of their love-making so easy to fall into, so right, so _perfect_.

He… he didn’t want it to end, and yet…

“Aaahhh… Gods… Clo-Clover” the omega rasped, his body leaning forward, his hands planting on that broad, firm chest as his hips started to bounce with more fervour, that thick girth punching his prostate every time he bore down on the helpless wolf he’d trapped beneath him.

So what if he _truly_ couldn’t walk later by the time they were finished?

He was sure his strapping, brawn slacked, fluffy-tailed servant would be _more_ than happy to wait on him hand and foot; it wasn’t wrong to take advantage of being pampered for a change, was it?

It didn’t matter that he took this time to enjoy himself, to get fucked when he wanted (and _how_ , and _properly_ ), to work on his medicines, to write his memoirs, to eat, drink and be merry?

No… this was _fine_ , in fact, it was a damned good-idea.

It’s not as though he was young enough and dumb enough to fall for the guy, or anything; he’d seen handsome faces before, hell, many of the alphas in his tribe could probably give him a good run for his money…

“Oo-ooh Qrow, _Qrow_ … please…”

None of his tribe-mate’s called his name _like that_ , though…

“Y-you ready?” he gasped. 

Hmm, maybe… _maybe_ if he thought about it, perhaps there was a way to make this arrangement benefit him a little more…

A little longer…

“G-Gods… _Qrow_ ~!!”

For what tribe _wouldn’t_ want a wolf to help guard, defend and, potentially…

 _Well_.

“ _Aaaahhhh… ah… C-Clov-err… **there**_ …”

 _Help_ to keep it populated?

Screaming in tandem, the alpha’s hands squeezing _perfectly_ in time with his own release, the pair of fated lovers came together, their bodies sweat peppered and jerking through the ecstasy of what had to be their fifth climax.

Yes…

Yes, maybe he _would_ find a way to tether this man and bring him home with him…

~*~

Virtually skipping down to the kitchen, the scent of something delicious cooking enticing him further, the Keep’s owner couldn’t keep the silly, _far too pleased_ grin off his face as he padded into the room, his tail wagging even as he tried to temper it.

“Well, well, _well_ ” Matilda greeted, her buxom form busying herself by the stove, a large tray (already loaded with food) decked out behind her upon the oaken table; “an’ what time do you call this, master Clover?”

Chuckling sheepishly, his wolf ears drooping a in embarrassment, the younger Faunus skirted around the table, his hand snagging a bun before she could tap his hand with her stirring spoon; “sorry Matty” he winked.

“Oh… you are anythin’ but _sorry_ , you cheeky scamp” she chortled; “now just give me five more minutes to finish this luncheon I’ve prepared for you and your beau” she ordered: “take a seat… if you can, o’ course” she added, her smirk lecherous as he flushed crimson, the fur of his tail standing on end.

“H- _hey_ ~!” he laughed, his eyes twinkling; “I…”

“An’ in wha’ state ‘ave you left young master Qrow, dare I ask?” she asked whilst filling two soup bowls; “walkin’ with some trouble, I suspect…”

“ _He’s_ soaking in the tub” the Knight cut in, the colour of his cheeks darkening further; “and… and he can walk just fine…”

“Hmm? Truly?” the old woman tittered, the bowls now resting on the tray alongside bread, fruits, cuts of meat, cured sausages and a selection of cheeses; “well, if you say so” she mused before gesturing at her offerings.

“You’ll want to keep him fed if you’re to _work_ him so hard, now, won’t you?”


	160. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 12)  26.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Tyrian (he's such a creepy fuck), ANGST (with comfort), Papa!Qrow (he's the bestest, metaphorcal adopted parent), foreshadowing, Harostar's wonderful suggestion that I add scorpion mating rituals into a fic somehow/somewhere) and swearing~!**

Life fell into a pretty marvellous pattern from then on.

Qrow spent more nights snuggled atop the alpha who’d _caught_ him as the weather became colder, yet this wasn’t the most significant change; the crow had also been sought out on a number of occasions by the local healers and even the King’s physician as word-of-mouth about his potions and lotions were passed around. (Matilda had refused to take any credit for his wares (as per the original bargain that was a moot-point at this stage) but had happily endorsed his works around the various market-stalls and village squares the nosiest chatterboxes of Atlas were known to frequent.)

By the time Spring and the _Great Thaw_ rolled around he’d be rolling in coin, well, so long as he didn’t run out of supplies.

Or use up too much of his own oils himself.

Heh, and the way that he was going, that seemed incredibly likely.

Who knew sex could be so much fun?

Who knew living in a walled City, being appreciated and (even if in some cases it was begrudgingly in some cases) by people who’d originally been so suspicious of him could be this rewarding?

And now, the first of winter’s snow starting to blow down from the north, Qrow was finding that, although he missed the chicks and wondered about their welfare, overall, he wasn’t as homesick as he’d thought he would be.

That should be worrisome, shouldn’t it?

“Umm… Qrow?”

Blinking out of his thoughts, his hands pausing in the grinding of some seeds he’d dried before Autumn died out, the winged Faunus looked to find Marrow standing on the smattering of stone-steps that led down into his apothecary (Matilda insisted it be called such; it’d not been a scullery in years, after all). “Hey” he replied, his right brow arching (because the boy, he was sure, still harboured some distrust and fear towards him; which, in hindsight, was _definitely_ something he’d been amusing himself with which was, as Clover told him, _shameful_ ). “Can I help you with something?”

Slowly approaching, his squire’s uniform softly clinking thanks to its armoured plating and buckles, the young wolf moved closer, a parchment in his hand; “there… ugh, there’s an opportunity for me to become a Knight of Atlas” he began, his blue eyes unsure as he presented to crumpled, clearly read and re-read scroll to the omega.

“Okay?” Qrow intoned, a quick review of the writing revealing to him the basics of the application; “and?”

Sighing dejectedly, his body sitting in one of the five chairs that other had arranged for the few townspeople who visited him for treatments, Marrow let his tail coil around his waist so he could feign grooming the fur; “I… I can’t read…”

Blinking, his expression owlish, the feathered Faunus cocked his head to the side; “umm” he tried because it was clear, from the way in which he was holding himself, that the poor boy was expecting some kind of nasty comeback or ridicule. “When you say that you _can’t_ read” he pushed carefully; “have you ever been taught? I thought that the Atlesian school-system was supposed to be one of the best in Remnant” he edged.

Screwing his eyes shut before glowering at low fire happily nibbling on its coals, the wolf felt his hands clench into fists; “it is” he breathed out: “for people who can _afford_ it…”

_Ahh…_

“I see” the garnet eyed tribesman nodded; now certain things he knew about the boy were all threading together. He rarely spoke of his parents or family which meant he was probably orphaned and, of course, an orphan school would only offer so much by way of learning; he must have caught Clover’s eyes through his impressive physical skills, demeanour and abilities.

Gods, it would be incredibly embarrassing for both Marrow and his alpha-Knight sponsor should anyone learn of this inaptitude; hell, not that Qrow was one to judge, not at all, before he should imagine it was expected that the lad grab this opportunity with both paws and officially join his troupe of King James’ best sooner rather than later.

“Alright” he voiced, his shoulders shrugging; “your private lessons will begin every evening from now on between the hours of six and eight in the evening” he stated, his words shocking the younger man into openly staring at him. “I’ll speak to Clover and tell him that I need you to run errands and that you, equally, will see it as an opportunity to work on your stamina ready for this Knight’s trial you are to undertake” he said whilst going back to his grinding; “you need to report to the King’s Vizier tomorrow at noon to make your application known and then, a week before Winter-Fest proper, you’ll take part in a series of tests” he added. 

“Hmm… that means we have six weeks to get your reading and, I assume, _writing_ proficiently enough to complete the written elements to the standard required” he mused. “I’ll make my way to the Palace later to see if I can learn more about what’s expected of you, but I can’t make any promises, alright?” he furthered, his mouth closing abruptly when he finally looked at the young wolf.

Were… were those _tears_?

“Y-you… _you’ll teach me_?” he asked quietly through a sniff; “I… I was just hoping that you’d… that you’d read it and tell… tell me what it says” he breathed: “so I… so I could come up with an excuse to tell Clover… he… he was so excited when he gave me this… this morning” he managed to get out. “I… I didn’t want to… to disappoint him but… _but_ he’s… he’s put so much faith in me and… and been so kind… he… he’s my family and I… I don’t want to let him down… make him a… a _laughing stock_ because… because of me…”

Feeling his omega instincts kick in, a little voice in the back of head crying out ‘ _distressed chick~!_ Help distressed chick~!!’ Qrow struggled not to round his thick, wide works bench to coddle the boy.

 _Shit_ …

“Marrow” he said gently whilst wiping his hands and slowly walking towards him; “from what I’ve seen, there’s nothing you could do to disappoint Clover” he offered warmly: “and besides, you’re a hard worker and with six weeks of dedicated study, there’s no reason why you can’t _whoomfff~!_ ”

Blinking, his chest suddenly covered by cold metal and his arms squeezed to his sides, the shorter man realised, dazedly, that he’d been secured in a hug, the other’s wet face pressed into his shoulder as he cried.

“Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you~!!” he gushed, his tail wagging furiously; “I’ll work so hard! I promise!”

“Y-yeah… yeah I know you will” he wheezed a little awkwardly, his hands giving the other’s back a pat; “now come on… this isn’t very _Knightly_ behaviour, is it, hmm?”

Huffing out a laugh and pulling away, those crystal blue eyes the happiest he’d ever seen them, Marrow bowed at him from the waist before moving to pick up the scroll; “I owe you a life-debt, Lord Qrow of House Branwen” he said, his expression now thoroughly serious. 

“I am at your service, always...”

~*~

Saying his goodbyes to Matlida (who’d asked him to bring home a think or two from the afternoon market after his business was concluded), the crow donned the cloak she’d made for him (“I won’t be seein’ no Lord of mine roamin’ the streets like a beggar in that _shawl_ ye brought with ye~!”) and crunched his way through snow powdered streets.

Right now his chicks, all bundled up in woollens of their own, would be learning how to hunt winter game and tactics to survive Grimm battles in the cold; Yang would be moving on to advanced sparring and Ruby, her little wings less fluffy and growing sleeker with age, would no doubt be flying soon.

Gods… he hoped that they were okay…

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t our resident, little miracle-maker.”

Blinking, the smug tone and tittering laugh somewhat familiar, Qrow looked to the right to see the tall, brunette scorpion who’d accosted him when he first arrived at Atlas; “good afternoon dungeon-master” he replied with a light nod of acknowledgement, his words careful and neutral.

“ _Aaaahhhhh~!_ So you remember me, do you?” the golden eyed man preened, his long legs keeping step with him as they continued down the main high-street unfurling towards the Castle, his mouth taking another loud, obnoxious bite from his apple. “How very _flattering_ ” he mused, his tone anything but pleasant; “and does this evening find you _well_ , friend Branwen?”

“Well enough” the younger replied mildly, his hackles raising; he would not, however, give the sneering beta the satisfaction of knowing that his skin was _crawling_ beneath the warmth of his cape.

“Good, _good_ ” Tyrian grinned, his fruit nearly depleted; “going to see the King, I take it?”

“The Vizier, actually” he replied, his response deadpan.

“Hmm? And what, pray-tell, is your business with our hare-eared wiseman, hmm? Why, you’re not going to register your mateship-bond without your simpering lover with you, surely?”

“I treated his child for a fever last week” Qrow stated blandly; “now, if you’ll _please_ excuse me…”

“Still not mated then, hmm?” the scorpion cut in, his features bright with glee; “you know” he added in a croon-like purr: “under the right circumstances, _any_ other gender can mate with an omega, did you know that?”

Reminding himself that physically maiming and or killing the King’s dungeon-overseer would probably get him into _lots_ of trouble (he was in a public space, the sun hadn’t set yet and there were people milling about or overlooking the street via windows, so quickly knifing the guy was out of the question, wasn’t it?), the younger instead hummed. 

“No, I didn’t know that” he returned glibly; “however, I find it strange that someone who clearly knows _so much_ about mating is mateless himself” he shrugged, a smirk quirking his lips when the other scowled at him: “hmm, I wonder why that is, do you?” he mocked, his lashes fluttering before he picked up the pace and walked ahead.

Luckily, Tyrian didn’t follow him…

~*~

“Ahh~! Sir Branwen, what a pleasure to see you~!”

Lord Scarlatina was a lively alpha with a generous spirit and kind demeanour which, in turn, made Qrow wonder how and why he’d been appointed to a role that was usually associated with vicious manipulation and Courtly lore; “that pleasure is mine” the crow returned warmly. “Does Velvet farewell?”

“Thanks to you and your wonderful potion, she’s already up, out of bed and playing with her sisters” he said, his hand clasping the younger Faunus’ shoulder in a fatherly fashion; “you have my deepest gratitude…”

“Please feel free to call upon me should you need such help again” the garnet eyed man replied; “however, if you could permit me a moment or two of your time” he furthered: “I’ve come to speak to you about a cause of mine” he said.

Blinking, refined features becoming curious, the heavily robed man spread his left arm out to direct them down one of the castle’s corridors; “then we must away to my private chambers, sir” he instructed: “and supping upon tea and biscuits too, would surely not go amiss?”

~*~

Watching from one of the servant’s lesser used service corridors, his expression shrewd, Tyrian felt his eyes rolling as the pair he spied discussed the Knight-Trials which would open Winter Fest, his interest dropping; so what if the omega couldn’t enter himself? Why should he wish to become a Knight anyway? To buy his freedom from Clover?

Tutting and tuning out the lore and drivel (that he’d personally had no time for, even as a youngling), the scorpion instead chose to admire his quarry.

Oh, but he was bold and beautiful in equal measure.

He had no doubt, as he looked from a slender neck to those thick, glossy wings that mating him would feel heavenly.

He’d been unable to think of little else since he’d happened upon him earlier and now, the cold night setting in and a long walk home spreading ahead of him, Tyrian couldn’t help but wonder how easy it would be to simply attack the other under cover of darkness.

But no, _no_ , he’d have to be careful, careful and _clever_ …

The little bird had many friends now and King James, though dubious at first, didn’t seem to mind the tribesman assimilating so well into their society; therefore, should have merely attack Qrow, have his fun and run away, he’d have the fury of not only Clover (a dolt but a powerful, popular one) but the royal-guard and other nobles after him.

That would be… _undesirable_.

No, his best course of action was to mate and bond with the lithe creature.

Firstly, he’d have to lure him to a place where they could fight _and_ ensure that the feathered omega had no escape route. Yes, somewhere quiet, somewhere closed in, somewhere that wouldn’t allow anyone else to interrupt them, either.

Then they would battle, Tyrian would be victorious and his stinger would be primed with _just enough_ of his venom that a quick jab to the other’s abdomen would not only trigger his heat _but_ it’d make him weak, submissive, _ripe_ for the bonding.

Oh yes! It would be glorious!

And who would touch him? Who would _kill him_ knowing that the Branwen’s soul was bound to his own?

Smirking, his finger-tips pressing together, the scorpion gave his prize one last look over before treating back the way he came, his quite laughter concealed by the castle’s thick walls.

He had much planning to do and had his chosen deadline of the Winter Fest to do it…


	161. The Wolf who Stole a Crow… (Part 13)  31.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT RIGHT FROM THE START! Bare-backing, praise-kink, hand-jobs, anal-sex, angst, threats, swearing, talks of slavery and uncomfortable situations.**

The next few weeks flew by.

True to his word, Marrow was a devoted pupil who soaked up what Qrow was teaching him like a sponge (hmm, what would it take to convince the young wolf to come along with the Branwens when the time came, he wondered?) and, evening upon evening, the omega was becoming more confident in the other’s ability to gain his Knighthood.

Clover had noticed a change in his young squire, too.

“Okay, I’ll bite” the brunette had murmured one night when they were snuggled up under a selection of thick, patch-work quilts; “what in the world is going on between you and my protégé, hmm?” he asked fondly, a chuckle lilting his lips: “his tail wags more than mine when he sees you lately” he added with a smirk.

“Oh, really?” the crow hummed from where he was snuggled, chest to chest, his wings having wrapped around the other man’s shoulders and back; “I hadn’t noticed…”

“ _Qrow_ …” the other all but whined, his tail (which’d curved around the small of the omega’s back) awkwardly rubbing against the smooth, lily-white skin it was leaning against; “come on” he murmured: “what’s with the secret meetings, hmm?”

“Tch, you jealous or something _puppy_?”

“N-no… just curious, is all” the brunette huffed, his cheeks pinking a touch in the amber-hued candle-light of their bedchamber; “I like that he seems happier and I’m thrilled that the pair of you have moved past your… ugh… _strained_ beginning?”

“I miss the look of abject terror on his face when I spooked him in the corridors, that’s for sure” the tribesman acknowledged with a shrug, a small smirk tugging his features at the memories.

_Heh, good times…_

“So… you’re really _not_ going to tell me?” the alpha pouted, his ears drooping.

“I have to keep some of my mysterious allure, don’t I?” the older man chuckled; “I’m pretty sure I can think of something to cheer you up _and_ make you forget _all_ about the odd afternoon I spend with your squire, though” he mused thoughtfully.

“O-oh?” he asked hopefully, their cocks (so comfortably pressed together) hardening.

“Mm-hmm” the feathered male grinned, his hands sneaking out of their blanket cocoon to snag a vial (a vanilla and cinnamon concoction this time; the rose-oil had been used up quite some time ago) of his homemade lube (one of his best sellers, discreetly purchased though it was). “Let’s go for another round, shall we?”

“ _Yes **sir**_ ” the wolf breathed as those beautiful wings ghosted off of his shoulders as the garnet eyed male lifted himself up to give Clover the room he needed to slick himself up; “ugh… you sure you’re okay to…”

“Heh, if I didn’t want to be here then I wouldn’t be, would I?” Qrow smirked; “and besides, not to give your overly inflated ego anymore hot air…”

“ _Hey…_ ”

“… **but** you are ridiculous good at pleasing me in bed and, I’ll even admit, you even please me in other ways, too” the crow admitted, their eyes locking even as the alpha continued to apply the lube across his twitching, _very_ interested length.

“Do I now?” the Knight breathed, his tone raspy with want; “do tell…”

“Hmm, no… I don’t think I will” the omega grinned as he edged closer, ready to impale himself.

“Aww… but paying me compliments is all part and parcel of you trying to woo me-e-e- _e_ ” he groaned, his eyes rolling as the omega seated himself, those tight walls (still firm considering they’d already enjoyed each other two times prior) easing over him like a well-tailored glove.

Oh, but this was _bliss_ …

“Woo you… huh?” the other panted, his hips jiggling to accommodate the hot girth splitting him so wonderfully; “ _pretty_ sure I’ve bagged you, puppy…”

“W-what?” Clover blinked whilst leaning back a little, his legs parting a touch wider in their lotus position; “no fl-owers? N-o candy? No p-p-oems?” he stuttered when the more experienced man ground against him, the chuckle bubbling up his throat reverberating through his body and _straight_ into his hungry cock.

“Tch, you’d prefer poems to _this_?” Qrow smirked, his hands capping warm, broad shoulders; “I can always… hmm… pull myself away now… and… _umm_ … go write you one… at my desk?”

“ _No-I’m-fine-with-you-there!_ ” the brunette was quick to breathe, his hands (that’d been cupping the omega’s waist) tightening their grip; “you right there is… heh… _like_ poetry… anyway” he murmured shakily as the crow, his wings sprouting free from the blankets, began to ride him slowly.

Ahh, but a sweeter torture couldn’t exist…

“Flatterer” the Branwen crooned, his body lifting and descending gracefully ( _always_ gracefully) as he focused on enjoying himself; “you _sure_ you don’t want me to…”

“ _Please_ ” Clover whimpered, their rhythm building; “ahh… just… _just like **that**_ ” he sighed softly, his tail clinging to those creamy hips that were rocking against him with the smooth motions of an award-winning dancer. 

Oh, but he could drown in the feeling of his soul-mate being so close… and not just physically, either.

If he had the presence of mind to think about just how much his life had changed, how much the lives of many people in Atlas had changed, for the better, since his mate’s fateful introduction to their society, then he’d be thinking all night.

However, as they began to quicken the pace, the burning hot walls of the man he loved (the man he was _definitely_ in love with regardless of the soul-bond that had declared they be together) clenching all around him, making his eyes rolls, he found that thinking was _very much_ off the table.

Then, his rational brain _helpfully_ reminding him that he wasn’t doing anything to help the omega reach his climax, the alpha clumsily reached for the other’s pre-cum weeping cock, his hand still slick from earlier as he started to pump his phallus.

“ _Aaa-aa-ahhh~!_ ” the avian moaned; “d-d-amn-it, _Clover-r_ ” he rasped, his body clamping down, causing them both to hiss as they started to bounce, the pace faster, their pleasure mounting.

“ _Q-Qrow…_ ” he moaned; “Gods… what… what you do to me…” he praised, his right hand almost bruising the flesh he held, helping the crow to slam onto his straining dick with a greater speed and urgency, their forms pushing against each other’s, hot flesh on sweat-laced skin, their mouths opening to share desperate, starving kisses.

Then, the slightly shorter man shuddering into his climax, the wolf started to jack-knife into him, the floor-boards beneath them creaking as he pushed himself to the edge.

“ _Aaahhh~!_ ”

Cumming, his arms now clutching the bird to his chest, the alpha groaned into a kiss the omega offered him.

Oh yes, this truly _was_ the best kind of poetry…

~*~

As the snows piled up around the Kingdom’s high walls, the city’s dedicated team of thaw-specialists were earning their winter-keep as they busily kept the streets clear through various magics and spells whilst the townsfolk busily kept warm through the lighting of hearths and making of hot, spiced-wines.

Gods, this sure as hell beat huddling in tents and building latrines into the icy-ground out in the forest, that was for sure…

“Well, today’s the big day” he heard Elm say as the group of Knights escorted him through the cleared, immaculate cobbled streets; “how do you think our young Marrow will fare during his final-trials, hmm?”

“He’ll be just fine” Clover stated confidently; his tail wagging against the frigged air: “he’s out-performed every other squire in the pre-qualifying rounds so today’s exams followed by the duels should be a walk in the park for him” he declared, his tone swathed in confidence as they meandered amidst the growing throngs of people.

“Ooh… if you’re so sure, fearless-leader, how about a bet to keep things interesting?” Harriet asked, her eyes alight with challenge; “just a friendly one, hmm?”

“Ha! There’s never anything friendly about wagering with you, Hare” Vine grumped, his movements sluggish as he wavered slightly on his feet, the tone of voice and demeanour of the usually mild-mannered snake was using causing his friends to chuckle knowingly as Qrow looked on, the cogs of his mind whirring.

The cold-blooded members of this community had surprised him when he’d first arrived, hadn’t they?

With their kind of physiology, warmer-climbs were surely better, weren’t they?

No wonder the poor guy was spacing out and becoming waspish…

“Heh, the cold must _really_ be setting in now, huh” the fastest member of the group snickered as she hopped about his tetchy person, her grin mischievous; “you feeling alright there, friend? How about you come for a quick jog with me, hmm? I’ll even slow the pace for you, alright?”

“ _No **thanks**_ ” their palest comrade hissed, his eyes narrowed as he continued to rub his arms under the two heavy cloaks he was quivering under.

Watching the display, his right brow quirked, Qrow then turned to the basket of wares he was carrying (the majority of Atlas’ populace was making their way to the jousting-arena and he’d seen this as a prime opportunity for a few sales besides the deliveries he’d been planning to make anyway), his right hand riffling through the contents.

 _Bingo_.

“Hey” he called, his hand fetching up a spare bottle of a warming-elixir he’d made just in case the nice lizard-family who’d approached him before the snow fell in earnest wanted more; “take a swig on this twice a week” he advised, his smile broadening when the tall, disgruntled man blinked at him owlishly.

“Why?” he asked, his slit pupils widening as he approached the shorter man and took the gift whilst the other Knights looked on.

“You’ll feel better, trust me” the avian grinned; “now go on before you start trying to out-snark me, alright?”

Snorting (even as the other’s sniggered), the pale man shrugged and took a drag, his cheeks pinking as a gush of heat flooded him from top to toe.

“ _Wow_ ” Harriet grinned; “what do you put in that, huh? Chilly oil?” she grinned whilst Vine, his pupils now blown wide, pulled the bottle away, a forked tongue licking his lips.

“That… _that_ is” he tried to explain, the rosy tone of his face deepening; “how did… what have… I _don’t_ …”

“Well, well, _well_ ” Elm smirked; “I’ll take a bottle or two of that to keep in our home, friend Branwen” she said, her eyes leering at her mate who blushed all the harder. “My scaly love rarely drinks potent-brews and I’ve never seen _this_ reaction from him before” she mused whilst she moved to nuzzle him, her own cheeks staining red when he returned the gesture ( _in public_!).

“O- _kay_ ” the hare amongst them deadpanned, her eyes averting from the cuddly-couple as she rummaged around her own winter clothing, a small cloth bag of coins jingling into the air with a flourish; “five gelds says that our boy makes it into the top ten on the ranking board” she declared.

“Heh, _ten_ says he makes it into the top three” Qrow returned, his smile widening as Clover puffed up his chest like a proud, preening peacock.

“ _Twenty_ says he’s number one” he stated proudly; “thanks to our help, training and support he cannot fail~!”

~*~

Making himself comfortable in the viewing-box usually reserved for nobles (the King had insisted; it was, allegedly, a small token of good will for all the aid his potions, lotions and such had brought to the people alongside the not so subtle hint that he’d enjoy such a seat as the mate of a Knight), Qrow rearranged his cloak and happily took a steaming mug of mulled wine a page-boy brought for him.

Was it so wrong of him to be looking forward to seeing Marrow take to the arena to show off his skills?

Was it silly of him to be wondering how the young wolf had done during his exams?

“Ahh, why if it isn’t our _honoured guest_ ” a smarmy voice cooed from behind him, the sneer too hard to disguise even as the speaker tried to pass off a friendly air; “how does this day find you, Branwen?”

“Quite well, thank you, _sir_ ” he returned neutrally, his head inclining slightly so that he could behold a jewel smattered old alpha, his hair and moustache the same colour as the snow.

His eyes, also, took on the soulless gleam of a fathomless, frozen sky.

“Good, _good_!” the Atlesian chuffed, his body standing and moving to take the two steps down to sit next to him (leaving a seat between them, of course); he’d clearly taken the omega _not_ telling him to fuck off as an invitation to join him.

 _Wonderful_ …

“Hm, we have not been properly introduced now, have we?”

“I don’t believe so” the avian replied after a gulp of his drink; Gods, why did Clover have to be part of the trials along with his friends?

“ _I_ am Lord Jacques Schnee” he crooned; “Fifth Son of Lord Permafrost and, though a Schnee by marriage, _I_ oversee the dust-quarries for the _whole_ of Atlas” he bragged, the fingers of his right hand snapping to alert one of the young servers that his ornate-goblet was empty.

 _Uh_ … 

Was it too late to fly the hell out of there? The arena was roofless outside of the stands and he was sure he could make it up to Clover…

Marrow, on the other hand…

Shit… the pup had looked him in the face so earnestly at dawn that morning, a promise to do his best still ringing around the crow’s ears.

 _Fuck_ …

“Which leads me to… err, a proposition of sorts I wanted to run past you” the snivelling arctic-fox mused, his newly refilled cup already half-empty.

Heh, the bastard _clearly_ didn’t like his status or wealth being ignored now, did he?

“Oh?”

“Why yes” the other pushed; “you and your kind… ahh, _people_ and your wings” he furthered: “when they return in the spring… how likely, think you, would you chieftain be interested in a working arrangement with myself and my mining endeavours?”

Blinking, his right brow arching, Qrow felt his concealed feathers ruffle at the implications.

He knew from what little Clover had offered when asked, the gossip in town and Matilda (the woman was a font of knowledge and currently cooking up a victory-feats back at the Keep) that Schnee was, for all intents and purposes, someone who’d built an empire on the backs of his slaves.

Slaves that King James allowed _only_ because they were criminals who’d _dared_ to attack Atlas in one way or another.

It was no secret that, should things have played out different, if his tribe has been smaller and weaker, that the Branwens could very well have made up those numbers.

And now here this bastard was, trying to form some kind of alliance which was a thinly veiled way to trick him and his kin into doing his thriving business’ dirty work.

“Hmm?” he purred out thoughtfully, his face now truly looking to the fox, his garnet eyes flashing; “I’m afraid that any such _work_ arrangement would not end well for you, my Lord” he offered carefully.

“Ahh~! But… but you see…”

“No, my Lord, _you_ must see” he cut in whilst leaning forward, his concealed wings arching under his cape, making him look bigger; “my tribe and the three others travelling here for the thaw” he murmured: “their numbers are vast and, should you detail any pockets of dust you feel that _we_ could access when you couldn’t, well” he chuckled. “Let’s just say that you, _my friend_ , would be out of dust and, if you want my true honesty, you’d be relieved of you labourers as well” he stated, all signs of mirth fleeing him. “For, you see, as birds who value the freedom our appendages bring, one of the highest crimes we see is the subjugation of others who are not brought into the tribe to be of equal value and worth” he added. 

Ooh, but it was _wonderful_ to see those cruel eyes shrink in growing fear and realisation.

“Therefore, should my sister and the leaders of the other two clans learn of your slaving camps, I fear there’d be little King James could do to save you from their wrath” he grinned; “that and well? Word travels fast in our communities” he shrugged. “There are other flocks who feel _much more_ strongly about such things than we do, flocks who love nothing more than to pillage, _especially_ territories who harm and harass their own” he mused thoughtfully. 

“I can’t say that _this_ little conversation would go down _particularly_ well with them, can you?”


	162. The Wolf who Stole a Crow...  (Part 14)     09.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst (just a smidge), anxiety, Tyrian (planning/scheming/being his usual scary, sycophantic self), swearing and plans (so MANY plans).**

Marrow swore that he could feel _every_ tangle his intestines had twisted into as he (and the twenty other Squires) stood before the moderator, the stoic femme’s gaze impassive as she regarded them all with the haughty gaze that only a cat-Faunus could foster.

“The following candidates will be advancing to the next stage” she drawled, her sharp, cyan eyes narrowing at the parchment smoothed out between her clawed fingers.

“Scarlatina, Margery…”

Gods he… he’d wasted his time, hadn’t he?

“Point, Settia…”

And Qrow’s time, too…

“Wu Kung, Sun…”

Shit… _shit_ , how would he look the omega who’d been so kind to him in the eye again?

“Alucard, Drake…”

How would he look _Clover_ in the eye?

“Wan, Shiro…”

By the Brothers… the jig was up… and everyone would know he was nothing but a dumb-mutt, a stupid-dog who should _never_ have left Mantle to pursue his dreams of becoming a Knight…

“Black, Marcus…”

Of making his family proud and being able to send more coin back home to them…

“Autumn, Amber…

So that they could keep the farm…

“And, as is tradition, the final candidate announced is the one with the highest ranking overall…”

He was going to be sick; maybe he could sneak out the back and hop onto the next Mantle-bound carriage without the people he thought of as a second family seeing him bail like the disgraceful-coward he was…

“With a score of ninety-seven out of a possible one-hundred, and thusly setting a new record for the written component of these Knights trials…”

Gods… what had he been thinking?

“Amin, Marrow.”

What?

_What?_

**_What?!_ **

“N-no… no way” he heard himself breath as the fierce femme narrowed her caustic gaze upon him.

“It is hardly surprising” she snorted; “as Sir Ebi’s Squire, we would have expected nothing less” she added by way of praise: “all those unnamed are free to leave” she called out to the other, dejected people quietly grumbling all around him. “All those named, please follow Lady Ederne out to the jousting fields for the physical trials” she furthered; “and may luck go with you all…”

~*~

Elm found it hard to be stoically professional at the best of times, however…

“ _Ohmygosh~!! Youamazinglittledumpling~!! I’msoproudofyou~!!_ ”

Waiting until the other Squires (puffed with pride and excitement) had walked past her had been excruciating and yet, as she wrapped a still shell-shocked hound into her patented bear-hug, every second was worth the wait. 

“ _Ijustknewthatyou’dgetthetoprank~!!_ ”

The younger man she held (the affectionately dubbed ‘ _baby_ ’ of their group) had been working so hard and taking on every piece of advice she and the other Knights had passed onto him; to her mind, there was no one more worthy of this most prestigious accolade.

“ _You’resoamazingandCloverwillbe—_ ”

“ _Lady_ Ederne” the testing administrator cut in, her tone mildly disapproving; “Squire Amin is needed outside, is he not?”

“Ahh~! You’re right Madame, of course you are~!” the bear offered sheepishly whilst putting the wolf down, her hands dusting off his armour as he took in deep lung-fulls of breath; “hehee~! Come on then, Marrow~!” she gushed before spinning him around and shoving him through the stone-passage which’d lead to the vast, snow-cleared jousting fields.

“Get out there and break a leg~!!”

~*~

Watching as the youngest wolf of the household he’d adopted blushed and stumbled his way towards the other successfully Squires at the rectangular grass’ centre to a chorus of applause, Qrow felt his wings fluff up with pride.

He wasn’t surprised (he’d tailored the lad’s learning to the trials and then some), however, to know that the pup had stayed calm under pressure, applied what he knew and been able to complete everything to the passing standard was still quite the feat in and of itself.

The boy had a bright future ahead of him and his ability to learn written language so quickly was, quite frankly, astonishing.

Under the right tutelage he could become a great scribe one day.

And the tribe could use a scribe or two…

“Excuse me, Lord Branwen, sir?”

Blinking (he still got a kick out of how quickly the people of Atlas had grown to address him as such; as it turned out, you weren’t _heathen-scum_ here if you were _useful_ ), the crow turned to a paige-girl, her cheeks pinked from having run to him so fast. “Yes?”

“A message for you, sir” she breathed a little raggedly, her pretty face stretching with a smile; “it’s from Sir Ebi” she relayed as he took the sealed parchment with a nod, his hands quickly and deftly passing her a coin in gratitude (at which she let out a delighted squeal of thanks afore skipping away) before cracking the waxen stamp and reading the note.

“ _My dearest beloved…_ ”

Feeling his brows raise at the greeting (that was… _strange_ ; sure, Clover was one of the corniest people he’d ever met _but_ he’d never used that form of endearment before), the avian quickly looked up in an attempt to locate his lupin-lover and found that he wasn’t out on the pitch, with the candidates or setting up the equipment…

Hmm…

“ _With Marrow’s good news, I think that a true celebration is in order…_ ”

Wait… weren’t… _hadn’t_ they already agreed upon hosting a feast for the pup?

Wasn’t Matilda already setting the kitchen alight with her manic preparations?

“ _Would you be able to visit the winery on the outskirts of the North-Western district for me?_ ”

Okay…

“ _I fear that, with my duties, I’ll be unable to pick up the order before the shoppe closes; could I ask you to go, in my stead, at your earliest convenience?_ ”

Huh.

Why hadn’t the wolf thought to tell him earlier?

And why phrase the request in such bizarre terms?

Sure, he’d never been sent a note by the Knight before and, yes, perhaps the brunette had been too busy thinking about Marrow and what he’d go through today to say anything before now, but…

But it was still _odd_ , wasn’t it?

Humming in the back of his throat, the crow pocketed the note, stood and made his way out of the aisles of chairs.

If he flew there, he’d probably reach the wine-merchants, make the purchase and be back before the physical trials reached their final rounds.

“This better be damned good booze” he muttered to himself under his breath, his form being curiously watched by Lord Schnee, his eldest (snooty; they’d not even exchanged words thus far _but_ she looked at him as though she’d scraped him off of her boots) daughter and the King.

~*~

Cackling to himself, his golden eyes flashing purple, Tyrian felt his glee mounting as he watched his quarry exit the royal-viewing box to make his way to one of the packed jousting-ground’s exits; oh, but instructing that little girl to send the letter that he _just couldn’t_ deliver from the illustrious Sir Ebi to his mate had been _pure_ genius on his part.

It certainly beat his previous idea to bribe one of the stuffy attendants to pass on the note for him.

Now, with the stage of his ploy set, all he had to do was make his way to the rendezvous he’d set up and, with most other citizens gathered here to watch the games, who would be able to help his defenceless, little bird?

Tittering at his cleverness, the scorpion readjusted his hood and swiftly left via one of the servants’ entryways.

Soon… oh so _soon_ , he’d have the last laugh on all of those who looked down on him.

He’d also have a pretty, little mate under-heel, a brood on the way and an opportunity to leave Atlas when the Spring thaws came…

This frigid air had sunk into his skin and bones for long enough (he desired, no, _deserved_ warmer, sunnier climes) and, oh, but to be a _Branwen_ with their wealth and freedom, oh yes…

 _Yes_ …

He could hardly wait to have the Chieftain at his mercy for fear of what horrible punishment would befall her _precious_ younger brother.

Why… he’d be able to demand anything…

He’d be able to demand _everything_ …

He would be God amongst men~!

He could mobilise them into his own, private army~!

They would assail Atlas, plunder the dust that Schnee had been unable to access and then… _then_ , by the Brothers, what Kingdom would be able to stand against them?

None!

 _None_ … which would make him a God-King, no, _the_ God-King of the entire world~!

His reign would be all encompassing, all consuming…

_Glorious…_

Snickering at the thought, his behaviour not going completely unnoticed by onlookers (not that he cared, not that it mattered, for there was none in their number to stop him), the scorpion skittered out into the city proper, his lean legs carrying him to where his unwitting conquest would be meeting him.

Today, he decided, would be the beginning of this paltry little territory’s end… 

~*~

Flying in the chilled, ice-peppered air under a flawless azure sky had been a wonderful idea; sure, he wasn’t particularly hot-blooded _but_ just indulging in the joy of flight was enough to soothe his soul, especially as there were no trees to be wary of and, most people having left their homes, the skies were free of chimney smoke.

It was nice to give his wings a good stretch, too.

Living on the ground in a warm, stone-house had its perks, he’d admit _but_ his poor, feathered appendages (as groomed as they were thanks to Clover’s attentive fingers) didn’t enjoy being folded so closely to his frame all of the time.

He was a bird and birds needed to swoop, soar and glide, didn’t they?

Yes…

Which meant that, as much as he’d come to enjoy his time here (he’d made friends in various places, been accepted by the majority and could do very well for himself if he set up an actual shop or two) he… he couldn’t stay…

It wouldn’t be right for him…

His feathers would probably moult away if he did and, well…

Did he think enough of these people and the wolf who’d ensnared him to risk it?

What… what would his real family say to that?

Heh… he could see the war-party storming the high-walls to drag him back already.

Grinning to himself, his body performing some lazy acrobatics regardless of his medicine satchel clinking its wares, Qrow let a sigh escape him.

Reverse _bride-napping_ Clover (and _maybe_ Marrow if he truly was an orphan and had a mind to come along; he wasn’t a sadist and wouldn’t _force_ the boy to come along as he had no interest in mating him or coupling him with someone else since he was still so young) was his only option now, wasn’t it?

He’d gone and let his heart get involved…

He’d gone and let his _hind-brain_ get involved and, even though it would take some rejigging to see that the Branwen alphas got what they needed when rut came to call, he…

He didn’t _want_ to go back to meaningless flings and quick rolls around the tree-tops regardless of it being something that the flock needed, regardless of it being something that he’d initially been fine with…

Because, damn-it all, he wasn’t _fine with it_ anymore, was he?

No he… he _liked_ the way that the lupin made him feel; he enjoyed the flattery, the touches, the soft-words of adoration whispered into his hair. He liked waking up in strong arms, the scent of love-making and not _fucking_ lingering in the air before bathing each other, feeding each other and then living their lives before coming back together in the evening to share stories, laughter and more food.

This was a life they could keep in the tribe.

And besides, Clover would make an excellent addition to the flock in so many more ways; he was strong, great with children and a courageous leader with a fantastic skill-set when it came to negotiating with people or dealing with Grimm.

He’d get on great with Taiyang, Summer and the chicks would adore him and, once she saw how happy they were together, he was certain that Raven would invite him into their inner-circle.

Yes…

Yes, he could make it work.

He would make it _all_ work.

He just needed to find away to convince his wolf-Knight of it, that was all.

And he could do that.

Yes, he definitely could…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: "In which Qrow decides to the play "Reverse Uno Card""
> 
> XD


	163. The Wolf who Stole a Crow... (Part 15) 14.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include :ANGST, ABDUCTION, WORRY, SCHEMES, PLANS, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AND SWEARING.**

“Ahh, good-evening Lord Branwen” the shoppe keeper greeted, his hands busily putting some of his more expensive bottles into storage from the window-display; “you’re just in time” he added whilst readjusting his glasses: “thank you for collecting the order before the Knights’ trials begin in earnest” he furthered, his moustache spreading along with his smile.

“Heh, no problem” the avian replied, his medicine-bag clinking as he readjusted it; “I’d have been here earlier if Sir Ebi hadn’t forgotten to inform me of this purchase” he admitted with a light shrug, his expression fond: “but I suppose I can’t blame him for having his mind elsewhere today” he chuckled.

“Oh yes, our King’s favourite will have much to do this afternoon to be sure” the beta offered; “I assume that his Squire was successful?” he hedged whilst gesturing for his two assistants to finish off what he’d started, his old yet spry form leading the omega toward the back of the multi-shelved, bottle and jug peppered chamber.

“I saw him entering the jousting grounds so it’s my hope that he has been” Qrow replied warmly; “he has worked exceptionally hard and is more than worthy to ascend the ranks… heh, for what a dusty, old bird like me knows, anyway…”

“ _Ha~!_ Old he says~!” the liquor merchant chortled, the laughter echoed by the young man (an otter, no older than eighteen) and his (by their identical looks) twin even as their employer wiped at his eyes and scampered behind the counter; “good heavens, my Lord, if you be old then I was born before the great-flood~!”

~*~

Examining the four bottles of old, extravagantly priced wine (this wasn’t like Clover, either; the man rarely drank and, when he did, it was usually mead, ale or cider) that the kindly beta had so expertly sewn into a hay-packed, wicker basket for him, Qrow felt his right brow cock before he shrugged it off.

The trials were a big deal, he supposed, and perhaps this high-end stuff was something the alpha thought that Marrow, Matilda and himself would enjoy (even though Marrow wasn’t _technically_ old enough to drink, he preferred whiskey and their house-keeper drank white wine, not red) during their celebrations this eve.

In any case, he’d performed the task and all he needed to do now was get the drink home (ugh… back to the Keep, which _wasn’t_ his home, was it?) before flying swiftly back to the jousting grounds to witness the younger wolf earn his rank. 

With any luck, the actual tasks that King James and his panel of advisers were judging wouldn’t have started just yet…

“Why, fancy meeting you here, little-bird.”

Blinking, his wings primed for flight, Qrow turned in the deserted street to behold his _least_ favourite Atlesian, his frown deepening when he noticed that the other’s stinger equipped tail waving behind him in what his hind-brain recognised as a predatory gesture.

“Yes… _fancy that_ ” he returned, the weight of his secreted dagger a comforting presence at his lower-back; “you have no interest in the tournament?”

“Ahh, no, not I” Tyrian replied, his smirk vicious; “why ever would I bother with such tawdry displays of meat-heads trying to out-match each other when I could be here, with you, in this currently empty road amidst similarly closed businesses, hmm?”

Oh… this wasn’t good.

In fact, this was all just a little too convenient, wasn’t it?

“I see” the crow nodded, his eyes narrowing; “your wine, I take it?” he huffed, his left hand lifting the basket for the other’s inspection: “do you get all of your expensive needs met this way?

“I figured that they’d make a fine mate-ship gift from our _beloved_ Sir Ebi” the slightly taller man shrugged nonchalantly.

“Tch, well as pleased as he’ll be to know that you’ve been making purchases for he and I on his behalf” the winged male snorted; “if you’d refrain from such things in the future, I believe that would be best for you…” 

“Ahh, no, you misunderstand, little-bird” the brunette chuckled; “Sir Ebi bought them for _us_ to enjoy…”

“W-what?”

Yelping, his form too encumbered by what he was carrying alongside the thick cloak weighing upon his shoulders, Qrow couldn’t hope to match the lightning fast strike of the tail he’d been warily eyeing, the feel of the stinger _tapping_ at his abdomen causing him to gasp, his knees instantly buckling.

“ _B-bastard~!_ ”

“Hush now, darling” the other chuckled, a booted foot connecting with his chest, the force driving the air from his lungs as the basket and his bag crashed to the ground alongside him, his wings splaying in the powdery snow as he struggled to breathe, think and move. “That’s it… let the toxins do their work” he all but cooed, his hands swiftly relieving the younger man of his cape before lashing his wings together with silken-ropes and bundling him up, over his right shoulder, his tail snagging the booze that’d been purchased as he stood. “Let’s away to the nest I’ve made for us, shall we?” he all but purred, his eyes flashing puce as he checked to make sure that the coast was clear; once done, he began to run his precious cargo through one of the smaller side-streets, his grin manic.

This had almost been _too_ easy…

~*~

Surveying the grounds, the trials as difficult as they had been in his day, Clover smiled and nodded, an arm waving at Harriet as she finished the last of her duties.

Now all that was left to do was grab a hot cup of cider, attend the royal-box and sit with his…

“Hmm?”

Teal eyes alighting upon the area he’d last seen his fated-mate, the wolf felt his good mood dip; where in the world could Qrow have gone?

 _Why_ would he go?

Hadn’t he promised Marrow, promised _him_ , that they’d cheer the boy on together?

“Sir Ebi?”

Blinking, his brows lifting as a child (one of the many pages who’d be sure to earn a decent amount of coin from today’s event as they carried notes from place to place) rushed over to him, the Knight forced a smile to lighten his face as she approached, puffs of steam clouding her cherubic face whilst she waved a note at him. “Tis from Lord Branwen” she managed to get out, her smile partially toothless thanks to her adult teeth still pushing through; “I was told to tell you that it was most urgent” she added with a bow.

Snagging a gold lien from his coin-purse, the girl delightedly thanking him for it, the lupin regarded the envelope (it was sealed with a crest he didn’t recognise), opened it and, as he read, he felt the earth beneath his feet metaphorically give way.

No…

No this couldn’t be true…

_To Sir Ebi,_

_After bidding my time I have finally found the perfect opportunity to rid myself of you and make my way back to the tribe…_

He…

He wouldn’t…

Qrow couldn’t have been faking their time together, could he?

He was a man of integrity, a man of honour, he **_wouldn’t_** …

_… don’t bother trying to track or find me as I’ve taken to the skies and will be miles away afore you get this…_

This…

This wasn’t…

How… how _could_ he?

_Good bye forever,_

_Qrow._

Gasping, the letter fluttering from his hands, Clover almost didn’t hear Marrow calling him, almost didn’t react when the younger wolf he’d been instructing touched his arm.

No… no this wasn’t right…

Was it?

“Clover? Hey… the referee has asked you to… oh… are you alright?” the mocha-skinned male asked, his azure eyes narrowing in worry before he spied the letter wetting upon open the snow-cleared ground, his hand snatching at it before the wind could blow it away.

“W-what?”

“He… he’s gone” the older man murmured, his tone devoid of emotion as he struggled to remain standing, the colours of the world fading all around him.

Gods…

He was a fool…

A love-sick, stupid _fool_ …

Just as Qrow had told him he was in the beginning…

“No.”

Blinking, his head snapping at the sound of his Squire (the tone wasn’t disbelieving, sympathetic or sad), the brunette looked at him bewilderedly.

“W-what…”

“Clover this… this isn’t his handwriting” the beta breathed; “it’s _nothing_ like his handwriting” he stated firmly, his eyes turning to the royal box, his hackles raising: “something’s wrong…”

“W-wait… _wait_ ” the older baulked; “what… _how_ do you know that it’s not his handwriting? How can you tell? How can you…”

“Qrow has been teaching me reading and writing” the other blurted, his worry overriding his need to keep the secret as he felt something his mind disquieting further; “I’d know the shaping of his lettering anywhere…”

“Hey~! Guys~! Come on~! We need to get the trials… _oh my gosh what’s happened?! What’s wrong?!_ ” Elm called, her voluptuous form sprinting towards them, her joviality quickly dying when she observed how distressed the vulpine pair were. 

“Something’s happened to Lord Branwen” the younger wolf told her, his eyes narrowed angrily; “and someone has tried to cover it with this… this _slanderous_ untruth” he stated, his hands passing over the parchment so he could latch onto a still shell-shocked alpha’s arms. “We must address King James, we…”

“ _Sir Ebi~! Sir Ebi, please~! You must come quickly~!!_ ”

Their gazes snapping to one of the stands, a young otter desperately struggling with a set of guards trying to stop him from vaulting over the low fence which ringed the jousting grounds, the Knights and Squire were moving to him before any of the other officiaries knew what was happening.

Gods…

 _Gods_!

How could he have thought so little of his soul-mate? The man he’d been destined to be with?

The man he’d go to hell and back for…

The man who he’d protect at any cost…

The man he’d _kill_ for…

‘ _Oh Qrow_ ’ he thought, his mind begging whichever deity had gifted him his precious love; ‘ _please… please be alright…_ ’

~*~

Why… why was everything… _spinning_?

“ _Ahh… you’re awake… **good** …_” 

Blinking because… that… that _wasn’t_ his alpha, that wasn’t his _mate_ talking and he felt… _so_ weird… so _hot_ …

Was…

Was he in heat?

“ _Umm… from the scent of you, you’re starting to respond to my venom, aren’t you?_ ”

Who…

Who was that?

His eyes were covered in a silken-cloth, he was on his back (Clover knew that he found the position uncomfortable regardless of the soft mattress beneath him) with his arms wrenched over his head, tied together and tied to something that he couldn’t pull them free of. 

Gods…

What was happening?

“ _Oh… how **pretty** you look…_”

There were hands, hands he didn’t know, hands that weren’t the warm, slight calloused ones that he knew and loved that were touching his face, his _neck_ before the feeling of cold metal made him shudder.

This person… a beta? He… he was cutting his thick, winter-shirt open…

He… he shouldn’t be doing that…

Was… was he at the healer’s? Had he been in an accident?

“ _Umm… no scars? Heh… we’ll have to change that…_ ”

The room he was in was warm, the air thick and yet he couldn’t scent any herbs, medicines or the other trappings that a doctor or fellow apothecary would need.

“ _Just as we’ll change this flat, well-toned stomach in the coming months, hmm?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!!
> 
> How could I leave it there? WHY would I do that to you?!
> 
> Sorry... the angst bunnies made me...
> 
> However, do not despair friends~!
> 
> The next chapter will be uploaded either tomorrow or Sunday~!
> 
> *Ducks behind the sofa so she can't be hit by flying projectiles or spray-bottles*


	164. The Wolf who Stole a Crow... (Part 16) 16.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: blood/gore (not incrediblY graphic **but** it's there), angst, threats, physical abuse, death of a character (that I WISH had happened in canon... a girl can dream...), hurt/comfort, bondage, distressing scenes, SMUT, graphic descriptions of A/B/O sex, knotting, biting, possessive language and swearing.**
> 
> WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!
> 
> XD

This… this was a like a _nightmare_.

“We… we were locking up the shoppe and leaving through the back-door when… when we heard the sound of something crashing to the ground…”

The trials had been placed temporarily on hold, the young otter brought before King James, Clover and his team to tell his tale to them.

“My brother, Mr Goodwin and myself we… we rushed to the high-street and that’s where we saw him… the dungeon-master… he… he’d _stabbed_ Lord Branwen with his stinger and… and knocked him to the floor…”

What they’d heard confirmed every fear that’d been building in the back of the alpha’s mind.

“My brother… my brother Lawrence has followed him we… I _know_ where he is because of our twin-bond” the otter managed, a cup of warmed, spiced wine helping to revive him; “M-Mr Goodwin gave him a… a pistol, just to be safe” he added. “Oh… oh but you must hurry” he gasped; “they… they’re in one of the old quarries I… I can lead you…”

“Then we will go at once” James stated, his eyes narrowed; “I swore an oath of protection upon Lord Branwen when he entered our Kingdom and I will not see him harmed” he grunted: “Lady Harriet, fetch our fastest horses…”

“Yes, your majesty…”

“Lady Elm? Rally three more platoons… I want every section of those quarry tunnels covered…”

“Yes, your majesty…”

“Sir Zeki? Fetch my physician and instruct him to prepare to deal with venom-related wounds and injuries…”

“Yes, your majesty…”

“Sir Ebi and Squire Marrow? We will ride with you and our young friend here” the King stated whilst he and Winter stood, their expressions serious whilst murmuring carried on around the Stalls; “Lady Penny? Are you able and willing to oversee the crowds and supervise their merriment in our absence?”

“Yes, your majesty” the red-haired fox-girl chirped with a salute; “they will be suitably entertained~!” she promised as Harriet, a team of horses and riders rushing behind her, entered the arena, the group hurrying to take up the freed saddles as speculations around the seated villagers boiled up and over.

Well, let them speculate…

Clover had more important things to worry about…

~*~

“ _My… my… what an interesting blade you have here…_ ”

Qrow wasn’t sure what was worse; the humiliation of being caught off guard, the fact that his heat had been triggered _or_ that the room was spinning too quickly for him to kick the bastard who’d assaulted him. 

Gods knew it wasn’t for a lack of trying.

“ _Ahh-ahh-ahh… don’t make me have to break these pretty legs of yours…_ ”

Damn it all, he _knew_ that the scorpion was someone not to take lightly but, here he was, all wrapped up and nowhere to go, no one to help him.

Callows had told him, with _great_ joy, all about the insidious little letter he’d sent.

Bastard…

 _Bastard_!

And Clover…

What of him?

What would he be thinking?

How would he be feeling?

“ _Aww… do not weep, my little bird… today is a **happy** day…_”

Shit…

 _Shit_!

It was bad enough that he was about to be raped… it was terrible enough that this evil creature wanted to bind him… it was _awful_ enough that this was his own _damned fault_ without having to think about the alpha believing he had fled and the reactions of his sister and their flock…

This…

This would mean _war_ …

This would mean that all three tribes, the Branwens’ leading the charge with the Sustrai and Wan swooping in after, would descend upon Atlas…

Descend on people he’d gotten to know…

People who he _cared_ about…

“ _There now… let me see you _completely_ as nature intended you to be…_”

It would be a blood bath…

“S-s-stop” he tried, his eyes screwing shut as the room lurched; “y-you… you d-d-don’t… the… flock… all… all of you will… d-d-die…” he tried, his stomach turning when a rough hand grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at the other’s manically grinning face.

“ _Ohh~! Let them come, _let_ your darling chieftain lay-waste to Ironwood and his foolish little Kingdom_” he chuckled; “ _I’m sure that _dear_ Sir Ebi will give them a run for their money, hmm?_”

“F-f-f-fuck… you…”

“ _Ahh, but _darling_ , why would I do that when I have _you_ here for the taking?_” the deranged beta laughed, a harsh slap sending the omega’s head the other way with a hiss; “ _oh, but what to do about that mouth of yours? Should I cut out your tongue? Smash out your teeth? Slit across your pretty neck to silence your vocal cords, hmm?_ ”

Sucking in a breath, his trapped hands straining, Qrow turned back to the scorpion and spat at him, a smirk stretching his lips when the beta visibly recoiled, his mouth opening to release an infuriated scream.

“ _You little bitch~!_ ” he snarled; “ _I’ll_ …”

“You’ll release Lord Branwen at once~!!”

Baulking, his eyes narrowing with horror, Tyrian turned to find one of the boys he vaguely remembered from the liquor-shoppe, those (clearly terrified) fuchsia eyes trained on him along with an old, lightly shaking (oh… so nervous?) pistol.

“Oh? And what do we have here? A silly, _foolish_ boy looking to play hero?” he sneered, his tail waving sporadically behind him as he slowly walked toward the rocky out-cropping which overlooked the _nest_ he’d made. “Hah! Who do you think you’re kidding?” he called mockingly, his body lazily spinning in the cave’s centre, his eyes moving from the omega writhing upon bed he’d set up to the blistering fire-dust crystals he’d arranged in lieu of a much-needed fire-place and then back up to the boy peering down at him from the chamber’s only entryway. “Well then, _little hero_ , shall we dance?” he laughed; “do you have any final words you wish to say? Are you going to cry out for your _mother_ …”

“ ** _Callows~!!_** ”

Momentarily halting his manic attempts to wrench himself free, his wings uselessly flapping whilst his wrists bruised and bled (because he would _not_ just lie there as that brave young man suffered), Qrow could feel relief rise up and wash over him in a tsunami of joy.

Clover had found him…

Clover was here…

The crisis that’d been building (each thought more gory and heart-wrenching than the next) in his mind was crumbling away with the sounds of multiple, booted feet clamouring through the tunnels whilst the otter, his shoulders visibly relaxing, ducked back into the mine-shaft, his arms waving.

“We’re here~!! We’re here~!! We’re…”

Oh no…

Oh _shit **no**_ ~!

“K-kid! Look out~!”

Gasping, his eyes shrinking with horror, he watched as Tyrain snarled and began scurrying up the wall, his body moving with the fluidity and dexterity of a snake as he scrabbled towards the valiant young man who’d been instrumental in the efforts to find him.

Yipping, the boy sprang away _just_ as the scorpion slithered onto the stone platform, his tall, tawny form preparing to sprint after him _just_ as the rope he’d been tugging at _finally_ gave way.

Sitting up with a grunt, the room turning on its axis, Qrow pulled himself off of the bed, his form slumping to the cold, dusty ground to find his dagger, still sheathed, beside him.

Grinning fiercely (and not giving a tinker’s damn about being naked or in heat), the omega snatched the blade and, regardless of his vertigo, flapped his wings and made for the chamber’s exit.

That boy wouldn’t die…

Not on his watch…

~*~

“We’re nearly there~!”

Carrying the young otter (Percy, he vaguely remembered; he’d be sure to give the boy and his brother public commendations when all of this was over) in his arms (the poor beta too exhausted from his previous run to possibly keep up with them otherwise), Clover could feel his heart beat in time with his growing sense of purpose.

He could practically smell his bond-mate…

He could hear him, he was sure of it…

“Take this right…”

The icy caverns they were sprinting down were cold even as many of them bore lighted-torches; their boot-falls echoed ominously, their shadows scattered across the few flecks of dust that the miners had been unable to scrape away.

The place was eerie, drafty and twisted around like some demented labyrinth designed by a beast hording a treasure.

“The next left and then… Hah! There he is! _Lawrence_!”

Blinking, his irises flashing gold, Clover saw a frantic otter the _exact_ double of the one he held stumbling at speed towards them, his face ashen and his mouth agape.

Behind him, an enraged, snarling Tyrian was prowling.

“Elm” he grunted, his arms passing the boy over to her; “Callows in mine…”

“We must get the otter to safety first” his King stated; “and then I’d argue that Lord Branwen should be…” 

“ _No, no, no~! You’re **not** supposed to be here~!_” the dungeon-master snarled, his tail launching out to snag the fleeing twin by the waist, pulling his squealing form back to act as a living shield whilst placing the lethally sharp hunter’s knife he owned to the boy’s throat, his eyes narrowed at the Knights and their _leader_.

“What have you done, Callows?” James enquired, his body standing shoulder to shoulder with a growling, fierce looking Clover; “what is the meaning of all of this?”

“Ha~! Don’t act so surprised, _Ironwood the Noble_ ~! Feh~! What a joke~! What a _lark_ ” the scorpion sneered, his blade cutting slightly into his fellow beta’s flesh, loosing a thin trail of blood; “for years I’ve had to bow and scrape and kowtow to you and your ilk~!” he spat. “But no more~! No~! When I mate with that Branwen, when I _fuck_ him and bend him to my will then I’ll _finally_ be free of this place, free of the boring monotony of your perfect little Kingdom and its insipid, vapid people~!” he crowed. “Yes~! Their flock will be at my command~! That soft-hearted chieftain will submit to my demands to spare any cruelty I could place upon her _precious_ little brother and… _Aaaaahhhhhhh~!!_ ”

Baulking, their eyes widening, the group could only stare, bewilderedly, as Qrow, like some avenging spirit from a legend, rose up behind the mad scorpion, his wings shrouding him in a fitting darkness to plunge a long, masterfully crafted dagger straight into the brunette’s neck, the force of the blow sinking the sharp steel deep...

“ _Qrow~!_ ”

Launching forward, his left arm catching the otter whilst his right thrust his own short sword to render Tyrian’s tail asunder, Clover then rammed it up and into the dungeon-master’s diaphragm, his wrist giving it a ruthless twist as the monster let out a screaming death-wail…

“ _Lawrence~!_ ”

Quickly passing the blood-spattered shoppe-assistant to one of his subordinates, his mind to preoccupied to see who, Clover then shoved the bastard he’d helped to slay to one-side, his blade slashing down and free with a sickening squelch as he moved to catch his mate ( _mine, mine, **mine**! Safe, safe, **safe~!!**_ ) as he collapsed onto him…

“ _Grab them quickly~!_ ”

Tumbling to the cold ground, their arms wrapped about each other regardless of the gore, the wolf buried his nose into his crow’s neck, their forms shuddering with relief, exhaustion and cold even as the avian struggled to wrap his midnight wings around them, his tear-streaked eyes screwing shut as he clung to his mate…

“ _Get the spare cloaks, hurry~!_ ”

They were okay… they were going to be okay…

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”

~*~

He… he didn’t _quite_ remember how he’d gotten here; he was home, in the Keep, naked and resting atop his alpha (who was infuriatingly clothed, the noble idiot; most alphas would be rutting him by now)…

“Hey there… shh, shh, you’re safe, I promise.”

But Gods… Gods he was glad that he was here… that _they_ were here…

“Can… can you hear me okay? The healer said that the venom wouldn’t cause any lasting problems and I… I can go and leave with you Matilda if… if you don’t want me here, alright?”

Blinking blearily (oh he was hot… _so_ hot… even if he had been freshly cleaned… even if he could no longer scent the awful smell of blood and bile), Qrow leaned into the tender embrace of the wolf who’d stolen him, his smile warm.

“W-why wouldn’ I wan’ you here, hmm?” he murmured; “you’re my mate, aren’t you?”

“ _Qrow_ , I…”

“I want you” the avian murmured dreamily; “want your knot… want your _bite_ ” he acknowledged shakily. “I… I want to bring you back to the flock with me…” he purred, the familiar warmth of their room helping him to come around, helping him to relax as they snuggled into a swirl of luxuriant blankets, the sound of their shared, slightly laboured breathing the only noise besides the gentle crackle of a small fire in the hearth. 

“W-what… _really_?”

“Really, really” the garnet eyed tribesman breathed, his arms lifting to wrap about his puppy’s neck; “I wan’ to take you to all of my favourite places… I wan’ you to meet my family, be a part of them, move with us… raise chicks and pups with me as we go” he sighed. “I wan’ to give you everything… everything that Atlas can’t I… I want to _bride-nap_ you” he confessed; “will… will you come?”

Curling his fated-mate closer to him, his eyes closing, Clover sighed softly.

“I… I would love to…”

“ _But_?” the crow chuffed, a kiss moving to that strong, angular jaw-line.

“But… my Kingdom needs me, to” he admitted quietly, his tail snaking up to wrap about the other’s waist; “I… could we, perhaps, split our time between the tribe and here?” he asked: “we could travel with the Branwens in the spring and summer and…”

“Be here for the autumn and winter months?” Qrow continued, his lashes fluttering; “I… I think that would work” he mused. “Yeah… yeah I mean, Raven will be reluctant at first but… but if she knows that’s what I want then… then she’ll agree… I’m sure of it” he murmured before, his body squirming, he turned in the lap that held him, his legs spreading wide as he regarded his alpha. “So… can we mate now?” he pleaded; “I… I _need_ you in me…”

Shuddering, the jade of his eyes heating to deep, roiling gold, the wolf licked his lips and nodded.

Gods he…

He almost couldn’t believe his luck…

This… this was a precious gift…

And he intended to _savour_ it…

**~*~ SMUT AHOY~! Stop reading now if you don’t want to read a graphic A/B/O mating/bonding scene with biting and detailed description~! ~*~**

They’d pulled Clover’s loose clothing free together, the blankets spread out all around them in the warmth and safety of their room; the door was locked, a low table brimming with food and drink awaited them at the foot of the disused bed and the gentle snowfall outside the window only added to the dust-crystal lamp created ambience…

“You… you smell _amazing_ …”

There was a wash-basin near the fire-place, the flames cheerfully licking up the fresh log they’d added, not that they needed the additional heat despite with winter chill decorating the window in crisp, pretty patterns of ice; however, whatever jobs they could do before their mating began in earnest were best done now, weren’t they?

For who knew just how long their coupling would last?

“Ahh… ah… s-s-stop… _teasing_ …”

Sat comfortably with his back pressed into the side of the bed, his tail beating a gentle staccato upon the cushions supporting him, the wolf couldn’t take his eyes away from his lover’s face, his form kneeling high across his lap, his head bowed towards him as long, strong fingers kneaded the alpha’s shoulders…

“Teasing?” the lupin breathed, his index, middle and ring-finger slowly widening the sweltering, slick-dripping entrance he could hardly wait to enjoy, his hind-brain singing as his knot began to throb and build along with the burgeoning feeling of his _rut_ coming to the fore. “I’m just making sure that… that you’ll be comfortable as I… take you over and over and _over_ ” he murmured, his expression suitably love-struck as he expertly stroked the numerous erogenous zones he’d mapped since their time together began.

And now… their time would be without end, wouldn’t it?

“ _Aaaahhhh… ohh… there… come… come on…_ ”

Chuckling, his gaze momentarily shifting to the trembling, midnight-feathers of the glorious arched up and wide-spread wings so beautifully framing his mate’s ivory skin, Clover carefully pulled away, his fingers rubbing that perfumed, natural slick across his pulsing phallus as they shared a deep kiss, his free hand still gently massaging the omega’s purpling cock.

“Y-you ready?”

“If… if you don’t… _fuck me_ … **right now** then I’ll… _oooohhhhh… **Clover-r-r-r**_ ~!” the avian wailed when, with a wolfish smirk, the brunette brought him down in one, fluid motion, his dick surging upwards and pushing those tender, scorching walls of muscle almost to breaking point as Qrow was deftly impaled.

“ _G-G-Gods…_ ”

Falling into each other, their arms scrabbling for purchase until they were wrapped about the other man’s back, the omega whimpered in relief, his hips wriggling upon the rock-hard cock buried inside of him whilst his legs shakily sought to secure themselves around the quietly growling alpha’s waist, the Knight’s mouth sucking open mouthed kisses all across his mate’s neck and shoulder.

Oh…

But this was even better than he’d imagined.

His bond-mate (keening, gasping and moaning) was shuddering into him, his burning channel squeezing him to the point of madness.

 _ **Gods**_ …

“M-m-move… please… _please_ …”

Humming in the back of his throat, Clover worked his hands down, his fingers strumming ribs and taunting hips before cupping the other’s smooth, perfect rump to part it slightly, allowing the avian to sink deeper onto his shaft, both of them groaning at the motion.

Then, his tail curling up and around a slender ankle, the alpha began to lift and drop his mate in a slow, firm rhythm, his mouth never leaving the tribesman’s neck as he licked, nipped and suckled at the mating glands beading up there, the pheromone rich oils enticing him to bite, begging him to take what was his.

Qrow was mirroring the movements upon him, too…

It was maddening, it was _incredible_ and soon, despite his best efforts, he found their pace increasing, their bodies flowing together in perfect time, in a perfect sync, as they neared their completion.

“Aaahhh… h-h-harder… _f-f-faster_ … come… come on…”

Growling, his hands grasping his mate’s rump all the tighter, the motion causing the omega to squeal delightedly, the brunette worked him onto his cock with fervour, the sweltering, slippery walls of muscle contracting around him making his eyes roll back.

Ohh…

Oh but he needed to focus…

It was imperative that his omega cum before he did if the bond was to solidify and his knot catch on the first try; with that thought in mind, his hands skimmed up and away from their favourite place to allow his right arm to slither around the other’s lower-back to maintain their rhythm whilst his left hand snaked down to fondle, tug and grip the tribesman’s member.

“ _Aaaahhhhhhh~! F-f-f-uck… C-C-C-lov-errr~!_ ”

Smirking into the flesh he was preparing to sink his rut extended fangs into, the brunette heard his growls double then triple in volume; he could virtually _taste_ his partner’s climax…

“D-do… do you want to _cum_ , Qrow-w-w?”

“Aaahhh… ah… y-eah-h-h… _yes_ ~!”

Chuckling, he began to milk the avian in earnest; “y-y-you… you gonna give… me… give _us_ … lot’s of babies… hmm? You… you gonna let me… hug your tummy and feed you and love you like you deserve… hmm?”

“ _Y-y-ye-s-s-s…_ ”

“Am… am I gonna… gonna be your… your _only_ alpha… and you… you my only omega… right?”

“ _R-r-ri-ght~!_ ”

“ _G-good…_ ”

Snarling, his mate finally broke, his wings flapping with the force of his climax, the sudden rush of slick flooding through his passage having Clover howl into the neck he was biting into, his senses boiling over when his mate’s scent, blood and cries all rolled into one across his psyche.

Then, his eyes screwing shut, both of his hands bounced his lover onto him, his hips rolling high and hard as, with five, six, _seven_ thrusts he shoved his fattened, swollen knot up and into the bird he slammed down to meet him, his eyes rolling as Qrow latched onto his neck and sucked him in deep, letting him catch and swell to his fullest.

Finally…

They were one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... just one more chapter and this this story is concluded~!
> 
> Or is it?!
> 
> XD


	165. The Wolf who Stole a Crow... (Part 17) 24.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: sexual innuendo, swearing, fluff and fffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssss~!!**

Altogether, Matilda would later tell them, they’d spent a full three days and nights wrapped up in each other, the alpha only periodically leaving their nest to snag the trays of food, drink and warm-soapy water complete with soft sponges and scented oils from the omega’s private stock.

“Umm… I get used to all of this pampering” Qrow mused as he lazily sprawled atop his mate, his chin resting upon his folded arms which lay atop the alphas smooth, warmed chest, his mouth happily accepting another bite of syrupy, sweet peach (he’d have to bribe their house-keeper for her preserving techniques). “Ahh, but to stay like this forever” he furthered, his wings fluttering in a lethargic stretch; “umm… t’would _almost_ be worth the tarring my sister would likely to give me for being so… _domesticated_ ” he tittered with a grin.

“I know that you’re joking” the sleepily brunette beneath him murmured, his tail idly wagging against their (now thoroughly ruined, not that he cared) mattress and bedding; “but you do realise that I’d take her on if you needed me to, right?” he crooned whilst proffering another honeyed piece of fruit.

“My hero” the garnet-eyed tribesman chuckled; “heh… for what it’s worth, I think you’d do pretty well, _puppy_ ” he mused as they regarded each other.

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm” the winged male murmured; “yes… I feel as thought it would probably take her, umm, let’s say ten minutes to smite you? Or, perhaps, fifteen?” he smirked, his mirth spiking as Clover baulked at him, those beautiful teal eyes glazed with mock affront.

“Is that so?” the Knight drawled, his lips pouting; “you would allow her to smite me?”

Blinking (and having to quell the fierce flare of protectiveness that sparked in his chest at the notion; Gods, he never thought that he’d _ever_ think to attack his kin in the defence of someone else), Qrow could barely conceal his snarl; “ _none_ would touch you, I would not allow it” he heard himself say.

Sighing lovingly, the wolf (who’d been dancing patterns across his mate’s lower back with his left hand, the right being preoccupied in feeding them) smoothed his palm over his lover’s flawless skin, his tail kicking up its wag; “now you’re _my_ hero” he offered adoringly. “Which, since you’re so adamant about _reverse_ -bride-napping me, I believe is a very good thing, don’t you?”

Feeling his hackles settled down some, the omega leaned a little further forward, his expression unreadable; “you remember that?”

“Of course” the Atlesian returned with a light shrug; “it’s important to you, isn’t?” he pressed, his smile easy: “that means that it’s important to me” he stated, as though it was the most simple thing in the world.

As though leaving a life-time of serving the King who’d saved him after the fall of his native home, leaving the friends he’d made, the citizens who relied on him was so easy.

“You… you would do that for me, truly?” the avian breathed; “there’s no need for me to hog-tie you and brag you behind me?”

“Ha… as _fun_ as that would be” the brunette acknowledged, his fingers resuming their pattern making upon that lily-white skin; “I couldn’t be more bound to you if I tried… so why waste perfectly good rope, huh?”

~*~

After another (slow, gentle, both too tired to whip up another frenzy) bout of love making, the newly bonded mates (limped, stumbled, laughed whilst holding each other) made their way into the bathing chamber, filled the copper tub (splashing, giggling, _attacking_ with sponges, soaps and suds) and bathed.

“That feel good, hmm?”

Now, Qrow wouldn’t admit it to anyone (and barely allowed himself to preen in the knowledge, either); however, the feeling of Clover’s deft, clever fingers gliding through his feathers, delicately and carefully cleaning, arranging and smoothing them, was as the best pleasure he could have with his clothes on.

“ _M-maybe?_ ” he tried, his tone wistful; “could… could you… ahh… just a little scratch… _Ahh… oohhhh… **t-there…**_ ”

Heh…

It looked as though his secret was well and truly out.

~*~

“Well, well, _well_ …”

Their need for break-fast having spurred them on, the two (thoroughly cleaned, dried and draped in their softest, fluffiest nightwear; it didn’t matter that it was the morning and that other’s might choose to call on them, after all) made their way down to the kitchen, both being led by the nose.

“I had half a’mind to send a search party after the pair o’you, my Lords” Matilda greeted, a rich spread of baked breads, sizzling sausages, fried bacon, fire-side potatoes, grilled tomatoes and scrambled eggs already laid out before them, her smile full of mischief as she beckoned them to sit. “I take it that the matter of your bonding has finally come to an end, hmm? Perhaps, even, explosively so?”

“ _Matty_ ” the alpha grinned, his eyes rolling fondly; “really?”

“Oh, what? Am I not to have my jests?” she tittered whilst serving them both a hefty plate of her hard-work; “come now, _good_ Sir Ebi, this is to be celebrated, is it not?” she furthered whilst giving Qrow’s unruly mop of hair a fond ruffle as she sashayed past him, his wings fluffing in mock affront even as his hands moved to the sliced loaf. 

“Aye… a celebration is just the thing” the brunette agreed; “what say you both to us hosting a gathering this week’s end?” he asked, his utensils readily cutting into and assembling a range piping-hot, savoury goodness onto the fork he held: “I know that it’s short notice, but…”

“But _nothing_ ~!” the mouse all but sang, her form bustling over to one of the work benches where she kept her store-book, her nimble fingers flickering through the love-worn pages; “we have _plenty_ of coin thanks to his Majesty gifting you your mating-cache early…”

“H-he… he did?”

“Your friends have been calling here since yesterday” she continued whilst reaching for her favourite cookbooks; “and, thanks to Winter Fest being so close, there’ll be no shortage of spices, sugars and candied-fruits so I can make you my Kingdom famous Bride’s Cake~!” she crowed happily. “Ahh~! I’ll bake you pies, _such_ pies and we can brew some hot cider for our beloved bird” she gushed (and if Qrow’s cheeks pinked a little at the praise then who there had the right to judge him?); “and mulled wine, too~!” she smiled. “Oh! But how I have lived for such a day… why, we’ve not had a true party in this Keep since my youngest daughter’s wedding” she mused before, with a blink, she turned on the pair, her eyes sparkling.

“Umm…”

“ _When_ shall your wedding be~?!” she called excitedly whilst hugging her grandmother’s recipe-book close to her chest and coddling it; “oohhh~! Why not the Spring? Yes, when the Great Thaw has set in and our avian brethren return” she pushed, her excitement palpable.

“Oh… oh ugh we… we haven’t _really_ ” the lupin tried to inject, his worried gaze flicking to his mate.

Shit…

Things had been going so well; the last thing he needed was for his lover to feel…

“I think a wedding in the Spring would be perfect” Qrow agreed, his food rapidly disappearing as Matilda cheered and Clover honest to goodness baulked at him.

“I… you… I mean… are sure that…”

“ _Puppy_ ” the winged man smirked, their eyes meeting over the sausage he’d skewed and brought, teasingly, to his lips; “do you _truly_ think that my sister would stand for anything less?”

“W-well no… no but… but _you_ shouldn’t have to marry me unless _you_ want to…”

“Do _you_ want us wed?”

“By the Gods~! _Of course I do~!_ ” he was quick to sputter, his wolfen ears and tail striking upwards in shock; “nothing would make me happier…”

“Then a Spring wedding it is” the omega purred, his mouth opening (quite deliberately, that little minx!) to taunt the meat he’d captured before taking a slow, juicy bite; “the sooner we make you a Branwen, the better…”

~*~

Standing before his full-dress mirror, his eyes critical of any flaws, Marrow smoothed his hair, checked his tail and ran the buffing cloth over his chest-plate once more.

Yes…

Yes, he looked the part.

But only time would tell if he was truly worthy of it…

“Are you ready m’boy?”

Blinking, his gaze shifting to his bedroom door (which their house-keeper had just rapped upon), the wolf sucked in a deep breath, nodded to his reflection, turned and marched towards the barrier in his freshly oiled boots, their block heels clattering authoritatively upon the oaken floorboards.

“How long have they been, umm” he tried; the word _up_ seemed a little crude to his virginal ears, after all. 

“They’ve just about finished their feastings” the old femme grinned, her winter shawl stretched across her shoulders.

“Oh… are you heading out?” he asked, his tail giving a swish; “perhaps I should go with you…”

“Marrow my lad” she chuckled fondly, a motherly hand putting his Royal tunic-covered bicep as she regarded him warmly; “what is there to be so nervous about, hmm?”

“I…”

“They will both be _so_ thrilled for you” she reminded; “and we are to have a celebration this coming Saturday… a celebration for all three of you” she chortled before, her look turning lecherous: “or should that be four or maybe, even _five_ of you?” she smirked. “Young Master Qrow is a twin, is he not?”

Feeling his face heat at the implication, Marrow huffed out a laugh as the mouse tittered, her deceptively powerful elbow giving him a nudge.

“That’s more like it” she said; “now get down those stairs and show off how fine you are” she instructed: “and _I_ shall go about purchasing everything that we’ll need to make ourselves _thoroughly_ merry and enlist the aid of some of your _fellow_ Knights upon my way…”

~*~

Leaving the kitchen for their den (Matilda had threatened them with her wooden spoon; they were _not_ to touch their dirtied plates other than to stack them by the sink), the alpha’s right hand laced in the omega’s left, the mated pair marvelled at the roaring fire before snuggling into the largest wing-back chair, the avian snuggled into the wolf’s lap, his wings hanging over the arm-rest.

“Are you comfortable enough, my crow?”

Grinning, a yawn stretching his lips, the garnet eyes apothecary hummed pleasantly; “I fear a little _too_ comfortable” he mused: “you have made a lazy pleasure seeker out of me” he revealed, his arms wrapping over his eyes dramatically. “Oohhh~! My poor grandmother would be turning in her grave~!”

Chuckling, his mirth all but palpable, Clover was about to make his reply when…

“Umm… hey guys?”

Blinking (both two wrapped up in each other to realise that they weren’t alone), the freshly mated pair turned to the book-lined chamber’s entrance to see…

“My stars…”

Slipping off of his alpha’s lap, the taller man quickly following, the lovers approached the young beta, their features alight with awe and pride.

“Marrow… Marrow you’re…”

“Heh, don’t you mean _Sir Amin_?” the omega countered, his wings spreading high and wide as he walked around the tailed male, his eyes appraising the ornate-steel armour embellished with King James’ crest over his heart, the beautifully tailored tunic under it, the form fitting leather pants complete with boots and an elegant belt supporting the Royal standard broad-sword and dagger. “Look at you” he murmured thoughtfully; “a finer Knight of Remnant I have yet to see… ah, aside from your senior, of course” he grinned whilst Clover tutted at him before coming to stand in front of his protégé.

Since when had he grown so much?

“I… I umm” the boy (man, he corrected; he hadn’t been a boy since he’d discovered him on the streets desperately trying to defend some orphaned children from a pack of thoughtless school-bullies) tried; “I… I wanted to thank you… _both_ of you, I…” he continued whilst rubbing the back of his neck. “This… never in my wildest dream did I… _oohhh_ …”

Blinking bewilderedly, his eyes tearing, Marrow sank into the hug that he’d been ensconced in, his tail wagging in time with the older wolf’s whilst Qrow enveloped them both inside the downy warmth of his wings.


	166. In the Heat of the Night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit **(really, really)!**
> 
> Pairings: Alpha!Clover Ebi/Omega!Qrow Branwen, Alpha!James Ironwood/Omega!Qrow Branwen, Clover/Qrow/James, Alpha!Taiyang/Summer/Raven.
> 
> Summary: Welp, a certain someone (you know who you are) requested a “Club” fic a while back and, my friends, here is the mutated plot-bunny of what could have been a nice, _simple_ hook-up story (but this is _me_ we’re talking about, so…).
> 
> This is a “no semblance/no Grimm AU” but Atlas still floats, dust is a fuel source and Faunus racism is _very_ much a thing (I don’t agree with ANY kind of racism, however, it is necessary for the plot).
> 
> After travelling to Atlas to meet up with some old friends, Taiyang (whose mates not only came along for the ride _but_ managed to talk Qrow into going as well; as newly qualified lecturers, why shouldn’t they enjoy their summer holiday after so much rigorous testing and training?) scores tickets to a _very_ exclusive Night Club.
> 
> Desperately disinterested (but _forced_ to go anyway) the group’s omega agrees to play designated driver so long as he can sit in the _Ice Palace’s_ (the shortest member of their family couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the outlandish yet tiredly predictable name; it was Atlas, all over, really) business lounge to read.
> 
> Plan agreed, the four head out for what should have been a night they’ll never forget.
> 
> The White Fang couldn’t agree with that sentiment more…
> 
> **Warnings include: angst, EXTREME DUB-CON (due to being in heat/rut and unable to resist; yes folks, it’s time for the _fuck or die_ troupe!), upsetting situations, actions and consequences, rough-housing, heat-sex, fighting, graphic descriptions of sex including knotting, biting, hand-jobs and loss of control. Also: sexism, acts of terrorism, primal!alphas, trauma, bonding, pregnancy and swearing!**
> 
> So, in conclusion, PLEASE don’t read this if you have ANY TRIGGERS!
> 
> Thank you : )

Watching as his two closest friends and twin waved at him whilst heading to an elaborated gilded elevator, their bodies dressed to the nines in clothing befitting such an up-market establishment, Qrow waved back from the ornate, silver chair and table he’d chosen on the venue’s sixth floor, his own form decked out in clothes he’d only wear for special occasions.

Hell, what kind of _Night Club_ had a dress-code that was over a page long, anyway? Or an _Executive Suite_ that looked more like a five-star hotel’s bar from a classical movie?

Gods, he wasn’t exactly into Vale’s night-life (he much preferred the café-scene and the Crow Bar near Beacon Academy) but at least the neon-spattered, strobe-light sporting buildings back home were relatively small, offered reasonably priced drinks and security guards that didn’t judge you on sight.

Whereas this _Ice Palace_ (a no doubt _clever_ play on Solitas’ cold and the diamonds most of the young heirs and heiresses of the region were wearing) was seven stories high; the ground floor was a waiting-pen for those _not on the list_ , floors two through five offered variously themed dance-floors and the top two were for _business_.

The place had a _fucking_ Tapas-Sushi bar for fuck’s sake…

“Good evening, sir.”

Blinking out of the scathing review he was already building in his mind, Qrow looked up to see a beta rabbit Faunus, his smile forced but polite none the less.

“Hey” he greeted, his garnet gaze landing on the silver name-tag latched to his navy wait-coat; “you’ve not come to steal my book away have you Mitch?”

Blinking, his face colouring in shock (before laughing, as the omega was), the man (who was probably a similar age to him) sneaked a glance at the leather-bound novel resting on the table, his velvet ears quirking as the soft piano music stepped up into a livelier jazz tune; “of course not, sir” he said, his tone more pleasant. “As far as I’m aware, there are no rules which forbid a person reading here” he added, his amber eyes running over the title.

‘ _Yeah_ ’ the shorter man thought; ‘ _there are no rules against reading _but_ people like you aren’t allowed in here unless they’re dressed in a servers uniform… tch, _fucking_ Atlas…_’

“Is it any good?”

“Heh, it’s better than being stuck down there with all of those hoity-toity Atlesian’s bragging about their trust-funds” he smirked, his words causing the waiter to chuckle behind his hand; “and it should help me to pass the time while-“

“Please forgive the intrusion” a snippy voice cut in, its presence automatically causing Mitch to tense and Qrow to frown; “but is this _employee_ bothering you, sir?”

Blinking up at the imperious, derisive _Manager_ who was now standing next to the (clearly worried; shit, this job was probably one of the best paid gigs a Faunus could get in this dick-hole of a City-State) rabbit beta, the omega felt his hackles-rise.

“Actually, it’s the opposite” he replied primly; “and I’d like to say, as a patron of this establishment, that speaking to him this evening has been a delight” he added, his lecturer’s voice rolling up and out of him as though he was were dealing with a particularly _difficult_ parent. 

“O-oh? Well, ah, I’m very pleased to hear that, sir” the old alpha close to baulked; “my name is Vestor and, should you need anything else…”

“Why thank you” Qrow close to cooed, his long lashes fluttering in a way that he _knew_ most gullible _knot—heads_ adored (it was wrong of him, he supposed, to use the rarity and potency of his gender to get what he wanted sometimes, however, in this instance he felt the exception should be made); “have a pleasant evening…”

“Ah yes, you too, sir” he almost stuttered, a blush threatening his old, pasty cheeks as bowed his head slightly, gave Mitch a glare and sauntered off.

“By the brothers” the Branwen sighed; “do you have to put up with that bastard every night?”

“Sadly” the rabbit said, his tone a little sheepish; “thank you, for that, by the way…”

“Tch, _thank you_ for having the patience to put up with jerks like him” he replied with a light shrug; “for what its worth, not all humans are dick-wads” he added, his expression softening: “I’ve only been here for three days and, let me tell you, this class system they use between themselves and the Faunus is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen” he admitted. “Not all places are like this…”

“Yes, well, maybe _one day_ something will happen to change the Council’s minds.”

Turning his head, Qrow found a tall, blue-eyed goat Faunus standing next to the huge window he’d perched besides, a smirk tugging at his feature as he gazed out at the crystalline city as one black-gloved hand moved to smooth over the crimson spikes of his hair.

“Maybe” he nodded, a little bewildered as Mitch’s entire posture changed, his earlier friendliness evaporating.

“What would you like to drink, sir?” he asked, his tone stiff once more; “can I get you some water for the table?”

“Heh, at twenty-lien a bottle? No thanks” he replied, his mind trying to figure out why the server had become so passively hostile; “I’ll just take a cloudy lemonade, please…”

“Very good, sir” the beta said, the amber of his eyes briefly meeting the azure of his fellow Faunus before he left.

“So, you’re not from around here, I take it?”

Turning a little more fully in his chair, his garnet gaze narrowing, the omega offered his hand; “I’m Qrow Branwen, a lecturer at Beacon Academy in Vale…”

Looking down at the hand, chuckling then looking away, the man (probably in his early twenties at the oldest even though he held himself with the confidence of someone much older) smirked. “Well _Qrow_ from Vale, as I’m in quite the generous mood tonight I’d like to give you _one_ piece of advice” he said, his smirk stretching into something truly terrible. 

“Go back to where you came from before this night’s over or you will _definitely_ regret it…”

~*~

Staring at the same sentence of his book for what felt like ten minutes, his mind refusing to absorb the information (regardless of how enthralling the narrative was), the lone omega couldn’t help be feel disquieted by what had happened only half any hour ago.

_“Go back to where you came from before this night’s over or you will _definitely_ regret it…”_

With those words, the red-haired alpha had winked at him, spun on his heel and walked away.

A bull-horned beta had brought him his lemonade.

Frowning lightly, his eyes shifting to his scroll (he’d sent a text to Tai and his sister about the strange happenings and both had brushed it off as the goat-man seeing an opportunity to rile or scare a lone human omega and hadn’t messaged him since); maybe he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

And yet…

“That’s an awfully serious expression for someone on a night out, wouldn’t you say?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Qrow lifted his head (from where it’d been resting on his propped up right fist) to see a tall, muscular alpha with warm-teal eyes looking down at him, a smile gracing his handsome features; “is this seat taken?”

Shrugging, his eyes returning to his book, the omega easily hid the grin he wanted to wear whilst he gestured with his free hand; “oh no” he stated, his tone dry: “by all means take it and have a nice evening” he added, his form the epitome of disinterested. 

The shocked _sputter_ the other tried to conceal couldn’t have been more obvious.

It was, actually, kind of adorable though.

“Ahh, no that… that wasn’t quite what I meant” the Atlesian (because with a boy-scout expression like that he _couldn’t_ be anything else) floundered; “I was…”

“Looking for some _pleasant_ company?” Qrow suggested, his body sitting up to look at him properly (he’d seen him earlier that evening; he was some kind of sports hero (if he remembered the news report he’d watched the other day) who’d come in with a team of people who’d been _swamped_ by fans on the ground level). “Let me guess? You want to buy me a drink, chew the fat and then maybe head somewhere else a little later? Somewhere like your apartment or my hotel room, perhaps?”

Flushing crimson (the sound of snickering coming from the bar behind them; no doubt his team-mates), the alpha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; “I… ugh” he tried before, with a blink, he looked at the omega more carefully, his embarrassment turning into delight. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“Am I?” he asked, his right brow quirking; “hmm, maybe” he admitted before turning his attention back to his book: “I suppose it’s hard to tell…”

Hearing him shift (more than likely getting ready to return, shame-faced, to his little posse of jocks (as an academic, he’d never _really_ gotten along with sportsmen growing up) to drown his sorrows), the omega tried, once more, to fall back into the story.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

Resisting the urge to sigh (he supposed he could do with the distraction and, if the guy got too _fresh_ , it wasn’t as though he didn’t teach martial-arts for a living), Qrow closed his book, grabbed his glass and took a sip; “oh?”

“Yes” the alpha (somewhere near his age, maybe a year or two younger) said, his smile devilishly pleased; “hello, my name is Clover Ebi” he greeted, his right hand reaching out: “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr?”

“Branwen” the lecturer replied whilst accepting the gesture; “ _charmed_ , I’m sure” he added.

“I’ve never seen you at the Palace before” the brunette edged without missing a beat.

“That so?”

“Oh yes” the brunette grinned; “I’m sure I would have remembered seeing **you** before” he quipped.

“Uh-huh” Qrow deadpanned; “does this tac you’re trying _actually_ work on other femmes and omegas?” he asked, his head cocking to one side.

“W-what?”

“Look, boy-scout” he began, his face finally allowing a smile to form; “you’re a handsome guy and there are, by my count, at least seven _very interested_ people checking you out _right now_ ” he mused: “so thanks for stopping by but, if you’ll excuse me” he said, his hand gesturing to the leather-bound tome. “I have a book to get back to…”

~*~

Eleven-thirty rolled around at a snail’s pace; he’d been sat at his table, the same glass of lemonade half drank, for what felt like a century.

He’d checked his scroll every so often (his sister and her mates kept sending him _ridiculous_ selfies with drunker, sillier demands that he ‘ _pull the stick from out his ass and join them_ ’) and could see that they wouldn’t be ready to return to their hotel anytime soon.

 _“Go back to where you came from before this night’s over or you will _definitely_ regret it…”_

Frowning lightly to himself, his eyes tracking a few of the Faunus servers from time to time (there was no sign of Mitch or his mysterious _well-wisher_ ), Qrow just couldn’t shift the uneasy feeling that was building in his gut.

However, at least the alpha who’d been trying to worm his way into his attention had taken the hint, returned to his group and moved on to another part of the ridiculously opulent Night Club.

It was a shame that he’d given up so easily, really, _but_ the ebony haired omega reminded himself, he wasn’t one for sleeping around and, given that he’d be on a long-haul transport back to Vale by the week’s end, well, pursuing someone (or letting them pursue him) seemed a little redundant. 

And besides, he hadn’t been wrong; the second Clover had offered a curt nod, stood and walked away a long-legged blonde woman had scuttled after him, her scent of desperation _just about_ masked by her perfume.

Yes, Mr. Ebi wouldn’t be without company this evening…

“Excuse me, sir?”

Neither would he, apparently.

“Hmm?” he replied, his garnet eyes shifting from the pages (heh, if his mentors could see how slowly he was reading they’d probably revoke his teaching-licence) up to a very rigid, stoic and immensely displeased looking woman in… _military-dress_?

Surely, she wasn’t a waitress from one of the themed floors downstairs (as she wasn’t a Faunus and looked as though she would punch his lights out if he said as much).

“I have been authorised to grant you access to the private suite” she stated, her right hand gesturing regally to the velvet-roped off area a handful of metres in front of him, its entry further guarded by two menacing looking bouncers and artfully hidden by billowing, velvet curtains of shimmering ivory.

“Oh?” he blinked; “well, ugh… _thank you_ , for the offer” he returned, his garnet gaze flitting across the myriad of fabric sheets intersected by what he assumed to be two-way mirror viewing widows: “but I’m good” he shrugged, his attention shifting back to the mystery-thriller. 

“I beg your pardon?”

Frowning at the tone (because, seriously? Who the hell was this woman and why the fuck was she giving him a hard time?); “I’m sorry” he began slowly, his eyes meeting hers (ice clashing with fire): “are you a promoter, or something?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Do you _work_ here?” he furthered, his confusion more mocking than curious as he zeroed in on a particularly prominent, throbbing vein coursing near the femme’s temple that seemed to jump with every syllable he uttered; “is this some kind of promotional offer?”

“ _You_ are addressing a Specialist of the Atlesian Army” she hissed; “I am Lieutenant Winter Schnee and you, sir, have been asked for by my superior officer…”

“Asked for?” he laughed, his tone incredulous; “like a dish at a restaurant?” he continued, his words smothered in disbelief: “ _wow_ , colour _me_ flattered…”

“You should be” she snipped, her form bristling; “now, would you _please_ follow me?” 

“Ooh, that’s a _hard_ pass, _sweetheart_ ” he replied, all hints of humour lost as he provided her with a proper glare; “I’m not a citizen of Atlas and I’m not bound to any omega by-laws you can use to order me about” he added. “That goes for you and whomever your _boss_ is…”

“My _boss_ is _General_ James Ironwood” she seethed, her tone hushed yet dangerous; “he’s one of the most powerful people in the world and, although I can’t hope to comprehend _why_ , he has asked to share a drink with you…”

“And I’m honoured, _Ice Queen_ ” he cut in, his expression darkening; “but I’m _not_ interested” he stated bluntly before closing his book, picking it and his drink up with ring dotted fingers, standing (his white button-up still tucked, perfectly, into the stylish black slacks Summer had bought for him) and striding away from her.

“Now just wait a minute!” she snapped waspishly; “you can’t…”

“I can and I am” he threw over his shoulder, his consciousness more than aware of the many curious eyes and gossiping tongues following their interaction; “and you can tell _Jimmy_ that he needs to up his game if sending _you_ out to collect his dates is the best he can do…”

~*~

Texting Tai (who seemed a little more lucid than Rose (who’d left him an adorable voice-message begging him to ‘ _get your cute butt down here and dance with me~!_ ’) and Raven (who’d sent him an image of herself stealing a bottle of something from the bar) about his change of location, Qrow settled into a cushioned booth with a sigh. 

Gods, what a night.

And to think, when it was over, he’d have to somehow crowd his twin and her mates into the transport and get them up to their hotel suite without causing a scene and getting kicked out.

Ugh, he was _never_ offering to play designated driver _ever_ again and…

“Hello again.”

 _Fuck_ …

Placing his scroll down, the omega regarded Clover as he leaned against the highly-polished wood that made up the booth the omega had chosen (at the back of the seventh floor’s casino, in a place he’d _thought_ no one else would bother him), his smile magnetic and eyes a little bright from drink.

Not that he seemed _drunk_ , thank the Brothers…

“Mr Ebi” he greeted, his tone nonplussed; “what an unexpected surprise…”

“Is it?” he grinned, his form easily slipping into the plush bench opposite him, his sleek, navy suit with white shirt (a similar cut to his own) and crimson tie moving with him as though they were fluidly gliding across his athletic form; “or did you follow me up here?”

Blinking owlishly (because really, _really?_ ) Qrow sighed and held up his hands; “you got me” he deadpanned.

“Hah, I knew it” the brunette chuckled; “although this is a strange way to play hard to get…”

“Heh, not when you’re playing it with _two_ alphas determined to stop you from finishing your book” the ebony haired male sighed, his gaze momentarily shifting to a nearby roulette table when a group (ah yes, Clover’s team-mates from the looks of it) whooped and whistled at a big win they’d scored.

“Heh, should have known that I’d have competition” the gold-winning diver mused, his body leaning a little further onto the table; “you’re the best-looking guy in this place…”

“And _you’re_ in need of a tall glass of water, pal” the slightly older man snorted; “you…”

“ _You_ shouldn’t deflect a compliment” the teal-eyed man challenged; “but sure, I’ll get a water” he allowed: “would you like anything?”

“I’m good, thanks” the lecturer assured, his hand lifting his (now very flat and increasingly sour) lemonade to show there was still half the glass left to go.

Offering him a jaunty salute (which, admittedly, he couldn’t help but laugh at), Qrow watched the broad shouldered (hmm, _very_ broad) male get up and (virtually skip) to the gold and mahogany bar, the tenders immediately serving him before any of the people already stood there.

“Mr Branwen?”

Blinking (because _seriously_?”), the omega struggled not to baulk when a man flagged by Atlesian guards (and who everyone else was gawking, staring and or whispering about whilst he’d been busily tracking Clover’s movements) quirked a brow at him, his handsome features lightly amused.

“General Ironwood, I presume?” he heard himself say (what was his life right now? (How had the guy known his name? Oh right, one of the most powerful men on the planet, no kidding) Nothing like this _ever_ happened to him in Vale; he blamed the high altitude and the cold); “Lieutenant Schnee passed on my message, then?”

“Oh yes” the older alpha (somewhere in his early thirties) agreed, a smile stealing his features; “it was given to me in a way that was highly…” he paused, his mirth growing: “ _animated_.”

“Heh, I can imagine” the shorter, lither man mused; “she seemed more than a little high-strung…” 

“James? Ha! How good to see you.”

_Oh boy…_

Watching as Clover returned, a bottle of (that ridiculously priced) water held in his right hand, Qrow heard the guards flanking their leader shift and back away as the taller of the three men offered a genuine smile to the brunette, their bodies meeting in a brief hug and a shared laugh.

“It’s great to see you as well” the slightly taller offered, his tone warm; “ _although_ I believe we would have seen more of each other _if_ you’d accepted your rightful place as a Lieutenant as opposed to letting Coach Snow steal you away for his Olympic team” he added fondly.

Wondering if he could, somehow, sneak away and leave them to it, Qrow _even_ snook a glace at the gap between his legs and the table; maybe, if he limboed, he could snake under it and exit behind Clover’s legs…

“So, you’re familiar with Mr Branwen, I take it?”

 _Shit_ …

“I had invited him to drink with me” James answered with a grin; “but he declined in quite the interesting manner” he continued, the pair of alphas sharing a laugh (which the omega couldn’t help but feel was directed at him and how he’d ended up trapped between them regardless of his evasive manoeuvres): “perhaps we should enjoy one together…”

“ _Or_ ” the shortest member of their group cut in; “I can leave you two to catch up on old times and…”

“Don’t be silly” Clover smirked whilst sliding into the booth; “the General and I are old friends who’d _much_ rather get to know a little more about _you_ I’m sure…”

~*~

So, his evening?

“Oh my Gods… you _really_ didn’t know that omegas’ didn’t have to wear a femme uniform?”

Had actually taken a turn for the better.

“What can I say?” Qrow grinned, his latest glass of lemonade, much sweeter than the last, nearly drained; “Taiyang has a silver tongue and an _excellent_ poker-face” he shrugged through a laugh: “I wore the school-girl look for a whole week and got _far_ more compliments than Raven did…”

“I take it that she wasn’t best pleased?” James smirked; “from what you’ve told us, she definitely seems as though _she_ prefers the spot-light…”

“And _how_ ” the ebony haired lecturer replied, his shoulders shrugging lightly; “as it turns out, it’d all been a stunt to put Tai on her radar, anyway” he admitted: “she’s a little _over-protective_ when it comes to me…”

“That’s adorable” Clover smiled; “I’m the oldest of four siblings and I can tell you that _I’m_ just the same” he chuckled: “ _which_ , considering that they’re _all_ involved in James’ army in some way, isn’t exactly easy…”

“I figured recruiting as many Ebi’s as I could would only go in my favour some-day” the General smirked, his whiskey tumbler rising to his lips; “they’re _almost_ as exceptional you are” he conceded warmly: “although I…”

“General?”

Blinking (the three, in their conversations and good-humour having forgotten about the two guards dutifully stood near their leader (who was _every_ bit as charming as the tabloids made him out to be), their faces impassive until now), each man turned to the soldiers.

“Yes?”

“Lieutenant Schnee is reporting that there’s…”

* _ **Hear me, people of Atlas…**_ *

Baulking, the military leader standing whilst everyone turned their respective gazes to the many television screens (which had been hosting a range of multimedia messages, music-videos and the like until now) dotted around the casino (and every other floor) where a man in a white-mask now looked out, his face cruelly pleased.

Wait a second…

Was that?

* _ **For too long you have been getting rich, fat and lazy off of the backs of our brothers and sisters…**_ *

Oh shit, it was him, the guy who’d told him to…

“James” Clover breathed, his own body rising; “is that…”

“ _Adam Taurus_ ” the General snapped; “both of you need to make your way to the emergency exits…”

* _ **We have heard their cries, seen their lives crushed in your dust mines, humiliated in your service industries and jeered at for your entertainment…**_ *

“I can’t” Qrow interjected, his eyes narrowing; “my family is downstairs…”

* _ **You see us as nothing more than beast burden, as animals that need to be broken down and civilised…**_ *

“Don’t worry” the gold-medallist said, his face determined; “we’ll head down to find them with my team and…”

* _ **So now it’s time for you to be the animals! It’s time for you to debase yourselves and prove, once and for all, that humanity is the true scourge of this world, the true senseless savages led only by instinct and lust…**_*

_BOOMF~!!_

The sound of screaming people was soon flying high over the message and the music which’d been filtering across the rooms…

_BOOMF~!!_

On every floor, craftily hidden in air-vents, behind lavish fixtures, disco-balls and sound-systems, twenty or more packages exploded in rapid succession…

_BOOMF~!!_

There contents weren’t, thank the Brothers, explosives or poisons…

_BOOMF~!!_

But a refined powder filled with a potent mix of pheromones, hormones and stimulants which would directly target and trigger the _rut_ response in alphas and _heat_ within females and omegas regardless of any suppressants they may be taking…

_BOOMF~!!_

The people across all seven floors of the Night Club could not run, hide or find any patch of fresh air to take refuge from the onslaught as, swiftly, men and women started to fall upon each other, their hands desperately tearing at clothes, hair and bared flesh…

_BOOMF~!!_

Alphas who were without partners started to _take_ them as the need was so strong, so all-encompassing that any thoughts of danger or causing people harm had flown out the window; it was only those people bond-mated to that seemed more content to simply roll into their lovers, their pheromones only enticing each other and acting as a buffer against the unmated…

_BOOMF~!!_

The Faunus servers seemed to be suspiciously absent if one had the presence of mind to look for them…

_BOOMF~!!_

But no one did…

~*~

Choking, his lithe form slumping back to the booth as _fire_ coursed over his skin, Qrow felt his hands tremble whilst he pulled at the neck of his shirt’s collar, a few buttons popping in his haste to somehow cool himself despite every movement only making his discomfort worse.

_“T-they’re… they’re all g-going into…”_

Distantly, he could hear screaming and shouting, smell the shock and horror of betas and taste the sweetness of his own burgeoning heat on the back of his tongue.

_“We need to get the General out of here!”_

Oh yes, _James_ … where… where was he?

_“P-please sir! Please! You’re going to kill each other~!!”_

Trying to sit up, the omega attempted to look around the casino, his spilt lemonade (sticky and wet) momentarily catching his interest (Gods, he was thirsty) before he blearily observed the room (and its rosy tint and many, _many_ moans, gasps and cries).

_What the fuck?_

All around the richly carpeted floor were alphas and femmes (being probably one of the only omegas in the room didn’t truly surprise him; his gender only made up a tenth of the population, after all) writhing atop each other, shredding clothing and scattering jewellery whilst betas were either trying to flee the area or stop their partners or assist people who were struggling.

 _“Help me to pull them apart, Gods damn you!!_ ”

Clover’s friends were no where to be seen and, rolling around _literally_ at his feet were…

_O-oh… oh _no…__

_“Ouch! T-they’re too strong!_ ”

James and the brunette who’d been so cordially talking with him, laughing with him, were now tangled on the floor, their rut addled minds causing them to fight, snarl, scratch and growl at each other.

They were attempting to eliminate the competition.

“N-no…”

They were fighting over _him_.

Gasping, his quaking fingers rushing to push his shirt free from his shoulders, Qrow fumbled his way to the ground to scrabble over to them regardless of the (clearly distressed, shell-shocked looking) Atlesian guards trying to coax him away.

“ _No… no stop… they’ll hurt you…_ ”

“S’fine” he tried, his blood-rushing hot and fast through his ears, staining his face, making him _hard_ ; “le’… le-t me…”

Shoving them away, the omega snagged at the wrists of the alphas (as they lay, side by side, their irises sparking whilst they attempted to choke the life from each other).

He could do this, he could stop them, he could…

‘ _There’s no need to fight_ ’ he wanted to say, his body aflame and his need mounting; ‘ _I don’t have to choose…_ ’

Stilling, their struggles ceasing, James (his lip bleeding) and Clover (a purple mark blossoming across his left cheek) looked at him (their eyes tracking across his face, chest, arms and hands) before slowly pulling themselves up, the chaos roaring all around them not mattering as they reached for him, their gazes intense.

‘ _We can get through this, _together_ …_’

~*~

“Q-ow? -ear me-e?”

Fingers long, work-toughened and familiar were combing through his bangs; he ached, his eyes felt like they’d been glued shut and his throat _hurt_ but he was curled up somewhere soft, dry and warm (he hadn’t been… earlier) with two bodies lining him, their scents soothing and delicious.

“-e awak… -et?”

His head, he realised, was lying on a broad chest whilst two more sets of digits were stroking his exposed arm and carding through the nape of his neck; there was a blanket pooled over his waist and he was wearing something long and loose.

Oh Gods, had Taiyang _pranked_ him again?

“-on’t be -ong now…”

It’d be typical if he had; the smug bastard was _always_ on at him for drinking too much when they went out as though _he_ never got wasted.

“Wha- did the -octors say?”

If the slightly older man had taken pictures of him and sent them to Raven he would _never_ hear the end of it.

“-arly sc-ans… carryin- twins… an- you? You-r mates…”

Grumbling, his lips somehow pushing out “too loud” before he burrowed his face into his living pillow, Qrow sighed when whomever was tending to his neck leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

It felt nice but _why_ could he hear Taiyang growling?

“ **Don’t** …”

“-y mate, _our_ mate…”

“Hey, knock it off, _both_ of you…”

“Hmm… Tai?” he breathed; why the hell was his best friend stinking up his cuddly little fever dream with his anger and outrage?

“I’m here” the blonde said, another hand cupping his jaw (ugh, more growling?); blinking, the omega found his twin’s alpha looking down at him, his face creased with worry as another familiar voice called out from further behind him.

“Is he alright?!”

 _Summer_?

“Get us out of this damned nest-thing _now_!”

 _Raven_?

What?

Watching bewilderedly as the older man disappeared from view, Qrow looked at his human pillow (Clover regarded him carefully, those teal eyes bewildered yet relieved) before looking back to see James (almost looming over him, his aura exuding protectiveness).

Huh, well this was weird…

“Qrow?!”

Now looking towards the foot of the bed (if you could call it that; he and his mates were curled into a white, bowl-like structure in what looked to be a hospital room by the sterile smell and austere walls; white, clean, impassive) to see his sibling and Summer, their bodies leaning heavily on their alpha, the youngest lecturer found his puzzlement growing.

“You look exhausted” he said, his own fatigue shutting down any brain to mouth filter he might have had because, by the Gods, they did.

The looked as though they’d been fucking all nigh-

Blinking, slowly, his brain coming back on-line and waving red-flags across his mind-scape as though the carnival was marching a parade through his consciousness, the omega baulked, jerked then felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

This… this couldn’t be real…

“ _Qrow~?!_ ”

This _wasn’t_ happening…

**~*~ Okay, let’s get ready to fuck or die! (Wow… that’s an odd thing to write); all of the above warnings are active from now. However, if you just want the ending (and not the SMUT), scroll down until you see ~*~*~*~*~*~).**

**Flashback…~*~**

‘ _We can get through this, _together_ …_’

He was being pulled between them, their touches possessive, insistent was his shirt was tugged clean away, his belt soon following with his briefs, shoes and socks.

The betas had gone, somewhere, and even though the carpet was littered with clothing, wet patches from drinks and errant ice-cubes, Qrow could think of nowhere he’d rather be.

“Aaahhhhh~!”

The alphas had devested themselves of their suit and military uniform, their broad, toned, beautiful bodies (living marbled statues, both of them) proudly on display; Clover was all tanned, honeyed flesh against James’ ivory satin, so similar to his own and yet drawn over such a taller, more muscular frame.

They were running their work-worn hands all over him; lips sucked a pebbled nipple, teeth grazed an earlobe, a kiss was stolen here, the beading mating glands budding between his neck and shoulders were licked and, all the while, he could do nothing more than gasp, plead and enjoy _every_ second of it.

But _who_ should breach him first?

As the submissive of their soon to be triad, it was his place to make the arrangements, his job to direct them to ensure that everyone was satisfied.

“Aaahhh… ahhh…”

Looking between the two, a little voice at the back of his mind regarding their size and girth (oh, he _would_ be satisfied this evening) of his lovers, he realised that there was a chain of command here, a friendship _and_ a way that things _needed_ to be done.

Clover, as the younger alpha, should be first.

That way James, his seniority unchallenged, could take him at his leisure, as many times as he pleased, his authority blanketing them both.

Yes… yes _that_ should work…

Grinning to himself, Qrow leaned up, his hungry mouth kissing the General thoroughly, _soundly_ , before gently pulling away, their eyes locking before he turned to push Clover to the ground, his legs easily straddling those powerful hips whilst beckoning James to be at his side, another kiss shared whilst Clover watched, tongue licking lips.

Then, the older alpha placated for the time being, the omega guided the brunette’s strong hands to his hips as he lifted himself up, his slick smeared cheeks parted, to begin slowly and carefully impaling himself on the thick, purpling cock.

“ _Aaahhh…_ ”

The helm was thick and spread his puckered entrance with a delicious, pain-spiked ecstasy that had him _almost_ rushing to thrust down; however, he wasn’t so far gone that he wasn’t concerned about hurting himself and, lucky, his new mates were of a similar mind.

Guiding him down, his face showing no jealousy, the military leader helped Clover (who was groaning, his back arching delightedly) by cupping those strong, warm hands to assist in the rhythm, depth and pace as Qrow rode him, his knees grateful to the thick carpeting as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being so full.

Oh… but this was _heaven_ …

The brunette rolled his hips, his muscular form thrilling in the hot, scorching entrance he was rutting in, his knot building and flooding as they moved together more quickly, his fingers worrying bruises into the lily flesh of his, of _their_ omega and soon, with a shout, the shorter man was cuming _hard_ , the added slick helping Clover to push deeper.

Then, the time of knotting soon upon them, the diver sat up, his arms now snatching around the garnet eyed male’s back to hold him close, his mouth opening to suck, desperately, at the other’s neck, his incisors lengthening in preparation for the bite which would begin their bond and settle his claim upon the omega’s skin.

Letting anyone who saw his neck _know_ that he was claimed.

“Aaaahhhhh~!!”

Slamming his partner down, Clover snarled into the breaking of that supple flesh, his knot squeezing into the wicked tightness and swelling to release his seed, his eyes rolling back as he filled him up, his hind-brain singing in joy.

~*~

The ebony haired omega’s scent was intoxicating and his taste? Well, James had yet to try anything better...

“Haa… aaahhhh! E-empty… please…”

“I know, I know” the General soothed as he knelt behind the beautiful creature who, as he posed with his younger alpha mate’s help, was balanced on all-fours upon their improvised nest of love-ruined clothing, his head bowed, kiss-swollen mouth gaping and his muscle-sculpted, alabaster body trembling with want.

He’d been touching, stroking and kissing every inch of that delicious form ever since the brunette’s knot had deflated and now he’d finally reached the end of his patience; soon, the rut would take over him completely and he’d be bedding and knotting and fucking his, _their_ , mate for as long as they could remain conscious.

Therefore, he wanted to use this time to map and enjoy his omega treasure before the only thing he would know was the sensation of wrapping their souls together as he filled him to the brim with his seed and began the next generation of Ironwood’s.

The thought of Qrow’s middle swelled with their children, their future was what finally pushed him out of his rational mind and into his primal one...

“I am going to wreck you” he purred through a growl.

Whimpering at the words, his skin peppered with goose-bumps, the Branwen felt his hands tighten their grip within the torn clothing when the slightly taller and broader man moved to mount him, a hot mouth sucking and lapping at the mating glands beading up on his neck, waiting for the bite that’d seal their triad.

To his right, Clover soothed and cooed at him, his clever hands gently cupping and tugging at the shorter man’s member to help him remain calm and eager.

He could feel the alpha’s heart flutter against his back whilst he purposefully parted his thighs a little further; he could feel a hot, thick, heavy shaft rest upon the small of his back before it slid between cheeks to nudge against his pinked, wet, aching passage.

He swallowed, his eyes closing in anticipation...

With a snarl, his mouth opened to allow rut-lengthened fangs to sink into the mating glands as he rammed his long, substantial length home.

The agony... the ecstasy... the feeling of being so full...

Oh, but it burned and it hurt in the truly best of ways...

He was struggling, whimpering, the teeth in his neck helping to keep him still...

He needed to move...

He keened...

Growling (a part of him knew it was cruel), the General stilled; it was vital during a mating (and not merely a roll in the hay) that the submissive partner be kept submissive, to allow the alpha his dominance and ensure that the knotting bore fruit, _especially_ since his other mate was a younger alpha.

“Pp-lease... please...”

Retracting his teeth to lap the wound before kissing the panting male’s temple, the military leader gently eased his hold and set up a slow, deep rhythm to the scent of honey-rich slick and the tang of hot, coppery blood.

Oh, to stay this way forever...

“Ahh... ahh... ahh... ahh!”

Such sweet music to his ears; next to them, Clover moved to brush against that hot mouth, helping to keep Qrow pleasure even as he began milking the purpling cock he’d captured whilst James’ own lips returned to the bonding bite to nurse and cool the bruising indents he’d left there.

Their omega was so tight, sweltering, perfect...

He started to thrust his hips faster, the sensation of his knot filling with every strong, ground-shaking jerk of his hips causing him to moan feverishly even as the Branwen screamed and begged for more, to be fucked harder, deeper.

Growling, the oldest alpha complied with his lover’s demands; the omega was close and the smell of his pre-cum mixed in with the scent of their passion and it wouldn’t be long before the clenching channel started choking his member and demanding the knot to stuff him.

James would be more than happy to oblige...

“Ahh... ah... I... I’m!!”

Snarling, a few hard tugs of the omega’s length undoing him completely, the General slammed against him in earnest, his teeth pressing to the bonding bite to latch onto the sluggishly bleeding wound, his hips snapping with three, four, five strikes before the knot finally pushed into the slippery ring of muscle which swallowed it hungrily.

Howling, the pair collapsed onto the floor as they moaned deeply, their heads spinning with euphoria whilst jet after jet of his essence began to fill the tight space he couldn’t help but lazily grind into whilst Qrow gasped and raggedly panted, his sweat-slicked bangs being brushed away by a gently crooning Clover.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Taiyang had been _furious_.

“What do you mean? Where exactly has my brother-in-law been taken? Why isn’t he here with everyone else?!”

He’d awoken to _madness_ ; scrabbled together in a corner, their bodies only covered in scraps of clothing and the scent of their love-making, the alpha had had to be sedated when people cloaked in hazmat suits had tried to take his mates, had tried to move them away from each other.

“What is his name, again, sir?”

Then, waking in a hospital, his girls curled next to him as they laid in what he recognised as a trauma-nest (the best place for triad mates to be housed after accidents or stressful incidents), the blonde had felt his mind slowly piece everything together.

They’d gone to a Night Club in Atlas (his fault), they’d dragged Qrow along (his fault), he’d insisted on abstaining and offered to drive, saving them money so that they could drink more ( _his fault_ ) and now, in the hazy aftermath of an orgy that’d spanned seven floors of the City-State’s most famous venue, the omega was nowhere to be found.

“Qrow Branwen” he seethed (this was the _sixth_ member of the Atlesian military he’d snarled at since he’d woken and his mates (out of their minds with worry and too tired, too sore to leave the nest) had cried for their missing family member); “I know that this was a _fucking_ terrorist attack but _I’m_ not your enemy” he hissed. “He’s five foot eleven, slender, an unmated omega and I _need_ to know where he is! _Please_ , we’re his only family and we must be with him!” he close to begged, his hands gripping the beta’s shoulders.

"Sir, you need to calm down…”

“ _Calm down?!_ ” he yelled, his tone verging on hysteria; “you…"

“Mr Xialong?”

Blinking, his head snapping to the doorway of the private room they’d been given (probably due to triads not only being rare but requiring careful support and attention), the blonde found a weary yet professionally stiff looking woman standing there, her eyes narrowed.

“Yes, I’m…”

“May I come in?” she asked; “I am Lieutenant Winter Schnee and I have news to share with you and your mates…”

~*~

Within an hour, Taiyang walked alongside the trauma-nest as it was rolled (his girls tucked inside, huddled together) into a larger, private room where one nest was already set up.

Inside it lay Qrow, his lily skin even paler, his exposed shoulders revealing two fresh, slightly purpled mating marks as he slept, deeply, between two alphas.

Gods… triads containing one sub and two doms were literally unheard of; the stress and strain of satisfying two alphas thought to be too much.

Swallowing thickly, his expression heavy with regret (it’d been his idea to go to the Ice Palace, his College friends who’d given him the tickets), Tai had kissed his mates (both still dozy with fatigue) before venturing towards his fellow alphas, his hands raising placatingly when they’d both growled at him.

They were all still, to some extent, under the influence of the White Fang’s _grandest_ attack and hormone-charged instincts meant that approaching a newly mated couple, never mind a triad composed of two very _physically intimidating_ alphas, was something you _didn’t_ rush.

“My name is Tai” he offered carefully; “you might be able to scent that I’m your mate’s kin through bond…”

Blinking, James and Clover shared a look, their hospital-gown clad forms (the doctors hadn’t cared for the General’s status when it’d come to their comfort and clothing regulations) pressing a little closer to their omega, the diver tried to offer a smile; “you’re the guy who gave him a skirt to wear at Beacon, right?”

Baulking, the blonde hadn’t known whether to laugh or cry.

And so he did both…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sits in Wyvern's parlour, sipping tea*
> 
> Well, this fic has eaten up my whole weekend and I've enjoyed every minute of it.
> 
> *Sips*
> 
> What _also_ happened this weekend was the Volume 7 finale which I didn't watch _but_ a friend of mine (who only watches for the _plot_ (?!); yeah, _sure_ Veronica... you're not the biggest Renora fan _ever_ ) dropped me a few key details...
> 
> *Sips*
> 
> Apparently Dark!James is now 1960's Bond Villain/Dictator!James, robots are "people too" (not that I'm against that) _and_ , to quote my friend, Qrow "punked out like a little bitch"; he didn't go after Tyrian and just let himself be arrested, making Clover's death _even **more meaningless...**_
> 
> ***Wyvern looks in, blinks, cocks head then pulls away but not before shouting: "don't forget about the Qrow/Robyn set-up for Volume 8~!"**
> 
> Oh yeah... _that_...
> 
> They were holding each other, so...
> 
> *Tea-cup transforms into whiskey-tumbler*
> 
> Here's to you, Qrow/Robyn fans!
> 
> *Drains glass*
> 
>  _Good-luck_ with that...


	167. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 1 (15.02.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, rising tempers, seemingly hopeless situations, misunderstandings, posturing and swearing.**

Taiyang Xia Long considered himself, above most other things, to be a reasonable man.

“Don’t be ridiculous” the primly angered Schnee quipped, her glacial eyes narrowing; “Mr Branwen cannot and will not be released to you as you are no longer his next of kin…”

But _this_ Lady, was **really** pushing his buttons.

“On whose authority!?” he snapped; “this… this was all an accident, fuck, the result of a terrorist attack and…”

“ _And_ now he is triad-mated to the head of the Atlesian Military and another private citizen of Atlas” she reminded, her brow quirking at him; “which, even before the official paper-work is signed, make _him_ and the children he’s carrying members of our Kingdom” she stated firmly. “Vale’s judiciary-system has already been contacted and the arrangements for his patriation are under way…”

“You’re talking about Qrow like he’s a piece of luggage you can just move around and make decisions for!” the blonde hissed, their conversation gaining in volume despite her honour-guard glaring and the hospital-staff passing them in the triad-ward’s master-corridor. “What does he have to say about all of this…”

“ _He_ is under the guidance of his alpha-mates as is the law here” she said as she made to side-step him; “I believe that the General will schedule time for you to say your farewells before you and your pregnant mates are due to depart…”

“You _can’t just_ …”

“Mr Xia Long” she snapped, her left-hand beckoning for her guards, their forms looming, to stand beside her; “I have no wish to force the issue, however, if you don’t back-down, _right-now_ , then…”

“Lieutenant?”

Blinking, all four of them turning to the room which, up until yesterday (when Qrow and his girls had _finally_ pulled out of heat, their pregnancy hormones and the stress of their inducement having made the condition linger), had been shared by both triads, their eyes alighting on a tired yet relieved looking Clover.

He and his mates had had to be moved for _security_ reasons since James had finally recovered himself enough to see to _military affairs_ which couldn’t be overheard by civilians, apparently, and the newly qualified lecturer hadn’t seen his brother-in-law since then.

Hence why they were here, in a stand-off, his fists clenched almost as tightly as his teeth.

“Mr Ebi? I’m sorry, have we…”

“Please, let Taiyang come in” the brunette said, his head nodding to the younger man; “he’s…”

“The General hasn’t authorised any visitors” she replied curtly; “as a former military man, you should know…”

“Yes _but_ James has made a small office in the changing-room and, if we keep it down, we’ll not be disturbing him” he argued, his eyes narrowing; “this man is our omega mate’s kin and they’re _both_ distressed” he reminded: “there’s no need for it…”

“There is _every_ need” Winter cut in, her shoulders straightening; “we’re in the middle of a crisis in which over seventy-five people have been bonded, twenty people critically injured and four, potentially five people are dead” she breathed, her body stepping towards him. “The repercussions rippling around Mantle have led to riots and further blood-shed and what the General _does not need_ right now, especially since the Ice Palace was probably targeted because _he_ was there, is any further stress… Stress that could be brought on by having a foreign civilian lurking around when he can’t leave either of his mates to see to our Kingdom” she added.

“But he’s not just some random alpha off the street” Clover asserted, his tone cool and calm (instantly impressing the blonde who was watching on, his own blood boiling); “and as _their_ mate, I have the authority to over-ride you and your military reasoning” he snipped. “Or, perhaps, you’d _like_ to see James troubled? Tell me, Lieutenant, which do you think would worry him more?” he asked his body squaring up to hers. “The General finding Taiyang in our room, the three of us calmly talking _or_ him having to deal with _two_ upset mates banging on his door demanding to have you fired for causing us, and the babies, stress?”

~*~

Sitting up, tension draining from his shoulders and colour returning to his cheeks, Qrow was out of the nest and throwing his arms around Tai’s broad shoulders before he knew what he was doing.

“Are Raven and Summer alright?”

Trying to chuckle, the hug whole-heartedly returned (here the omega was, essentially being held hostage, and his first thought had automatically flown to his sister and her fellow sub), the taller man breathed the slightly younger male’s scent in, trapping it into his lungs. “They’re fine” he promised; “they’re worried sick about you and worried to death about how we’re going to get this mess sorted out but…”

“There… there’s no getting this _sorted out_ , Tai” the omega sighed as he pulled away, his body clothed in soft-looking pyjamas; “I… I’m going to have to stay here…”

“Not if you don’t want to” the blonde cut in, his expression firm; “we can hire lawyers, hell, Ozpin can…”

“Tai” the shorter murmured, his arms folding as he looked to Clover, the brunette already moving to pull him into an embrace; “would you let anyone take the girls from you?”

“O-of course not” he baulked, his eyes narrowing at the brunette who was holding the garnet eyed sub closely, almost possessively; “but… but that’s _different_ ” he breathed: “we courted each other, we dated for well over two years and…”

“Yes, but that can’t happen for us, not now… and James, his people need him, this whole mess it’s… there’s so much that he’s got to do” he said; “and even though we barely know each and this bed was made for us to lie in, well, I’ve got to try to help him where I can… _both_ Clover and I have to do that…”

“But he’s the head of the military” the blonde snapped; “he has _people_ to see to these things, I mean, for fuck’s sake, Qrow! He _hasn’t_ got to do _everything_ ” he reasoned, his cobalt eyes narrowing on the Olympian who seemed to strengthen his hold on the omega. “I don’t know what they’ve said to you or what mind-games are being played here but…”

“I’d appreciate it if profanity could be kept out of this, Mr Xia Long.”

Snapping his head to an alpha decked out in full military dress (as opposed to his younger mate’s in their leisure wear), Tai felt his rage spiking.

He was exactly _two seconds_ away from grabbing his kin and…

“Yeah, well, _I’d_ appreciate it if we could drop the pretentiousness” he sneered; “I may be younger than you and _just_ a humble lecturer, but there is _no need_ to talk down to me” he added firmly: “whether you like it or not, we’re _all_ family now and if you think, even for a second, that my mates and I will just walk away…”

“I was under no such assumption” James replied smoothly, his tall and imposing figure moving to stand next to his mates, his expression softening a fraction when they leaned into him instinctively; “and I would certainly not suggest or ask that you and your subs leave Atlas, especially not at the moment” he said, his eyes meeting Tai’s, blue on blue. “In fact, I was rather hoping that the three of you would stay at my Estate with Qrow whilst everything… settles” he furthered, his words catching the other man off guard.

“What?”

“Whereas its true that I cannot leave my Kingdom, especially now, I want to do all I can to make life as easy for our sub as I can” he said, his hand resting on the other alpha’s shoulder; “Clover and I, at least, are known to each other and have a shared history of mutual respect and love, in our own way” he revealed, the brunette’s smile widening. “Qrow, however, knows nothing of us and we, in turn, only know what few stories we managed to share before all hell broke loose” he sighed. “And so I, _we_ , would really appreciate you staying… my time is limited for the moment but that doesn’t mean that I don’t value these bonds, that I don’t _want_ to build on the foundations the White Fang forced on us” he continued, his shoulders straightening slightly.

“B-but… but _your_ Lieutenant _just_ said…”

“Ahh, the indomitable Ms. Schnee is... well-meaning, in her own way” the General began, his expression _actually_ sheepish; “but her love of protocol, while admirable, can be misplaced” he admitted: “I was, in the next hour or so, going to send for all three of you so that we could discuss these arrangements further… and I apologise if Winter came across as a dragon barring the door…”

“Ha, yeah, that’s a pretty good analogy” Tai admitted, his hackles slowly but surely settling whilst he shifted his gaze to Qrow, the slightly shorter man looking back at him, his eyes silently pleading.

“Of course we’ll stay” he was quick to add, the mass of tension which’d been swirling about the room like an ominous thunder-storm melting under the three alphas reaching an understanding.

“I'll call the girls and we can do this now, if that’s a okay with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this is going to be a _nice_ story; sure, there will be angst and creating a new family out of the ashes of such trauma won't be easy BUT there will be NO Dark!James or Dark!Clover in this...
> 
> There will, however, be _all_ kinds of hijinks as this pack of six prepares to become a pack of ten (and maybe more) in an Atlas where the White Fang might just be the least of their problems...
> 
> *Cackles~!!*


	168. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 2 (17.02.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, difficult situations, difficult conversations, being restricted, swearing and attempting to make the best of a terrible situation.**

Raven Xia Long (formerly Branwen), James and Clover were discovering, was quite the force to be reckoned with (dressed in a standard-issue hospital gown as she was)…

“Okay boys, here’s the deal” she’d began, her twin (exasperated, embarrassed and trying not to fidget) sandwiched between her and a nodding, equally serious looking Summer whilst the three alphas that made up their new _family_ stood at the edge of the medical-nest bed; “you make him cry, I make you bleed…”

“ _Raven_ , please…”

“You make him sad, I make you regret the days you were born” she continued, her brother’s attempts to silence her going unheeded; “you mistreat him, neglect him or, so help me, ignore a single one of his needs or the needs of your children and there will be _nowhere_ in this world where you can hide from me” she stated, her eyes narrowed. “And no doctor alive will be able to undo or _fix_ what I do to you, understand?”

Sharing a look, their bodies rigid, the Atlesians merely nodded; however, across the bond they shared thanks to Qrow, _definite_ feelings of foreboding were being passed (along with tinges of exasperation and a smidge of pride; it was good to see that their mate had such a protective sibling, for better or worse).

“Understood, ma’am…”

“Ha! _Ma’am_?!” she spat; “what am I, ninety?!”

“ _ **Rae**_ , come on” the omega grumbled, his shoulder nudging hers; “that’s enough…”

“Is it?” she challenged, her arms looping around him (in the protective stance that only a newly pregnant carrier could pull off in a way that was both comforting and formidable); “we don’t _know_ these people” she close to hissed. “People who had us separated from you while the four of us were sleeping without so much as a word’s notice and…”

“Please, Mrs Xia Long…”

“Oh _no_ ” she breathed, her furious expression returning full force as she turned her hell-fire eyes on James; “I think that we should be on a first name basis after _all_ you’ve put us through, _Jimbo_ ” she ground out: “not that I’d dream of pointing any fingers or laying any blame based on what happened that night, you understand” she was quick to add, her venom cooling. “However, _you’ve_ been in charge of _everything_ since we arrived at the hospital after your rut wore off” she reminded; “therefore the distress we’ve all gone through this morning is placed squarely on your shoulders, got it?” she snipped. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Sucking in breath, his mind in turmoil (he had a terrified and angry City-State desperate for news, comfort and security alongside an alpha mate (and managing a fellow dom came with its own set of problems, too) and an omega carrying _their_ children), the General tried to take stock.

The _last_ thing he needed was a posse of angry in-laws (Gods, they’d have to be married at some point, wouldn’t they?) threatening further disquiet; not that _that_ was the best way to think about this situation, either.

He should be thrilled (he was) to learn that the beautiful young man he was bonded to had people to love him (and strong, clearly caring people to boot), to support him (especially since his own family were long dead and Clover, to, was an orphan; most high ranking military people tended to be in Atlas) as they all tried to traverse this mess together.

Together, _huh_ …

“I’ve assigned the majority of my tasks for today off to various people I trust” he responded, his eyes meeting Raven’s in what he hoped to be a none confrontational show of confident assurance; “and so I propose that all six of us travel to my Estate within the hour to start evaluating the situation properly so that a long-term co-habiting arrangement can be…”

“ _Wow_ ” Summer deadpanned; “you make it sound like you’re re-housing a pack of dogs or something…”

“Rose-bud” Qrow sighed, his eyes rolling; “seriously, both of you, we’ve got to meet _James_ half-way here” he tried, his own mind aware of the emotions swirling across the… _his_ alphas: “no one asked for this but what’s done is done” he shrugged, his arms wrapping about their waists and pulling them closer. 

“So, can you give this… give _them_ a chance, please?” 

~*~

Feeling their scowls becoming a permanent feature across their faces, Raven, Rose and Taiyang continued to pack up the provisions they’d brought with them to Atlas whilst, at their hotel-room door, a contingent of Atlesian Knights _stood guard_.

“ _You’re now connected to the General and, regardless of us trying to keep your involvement a secret, thanks to the number of Faunus milling around with potential White Fang affiliations, we _know_ that the news of him bonding will get out sooner, rather than later…_”

Raven had been _allowed_ to gather Qrow’s clothes, toiletries and the like whilst her fellow sub and dom contacted their parents (using _scripted messages_ for fuck’s sake; even _more_ security, Winter’d said) and Professor Ozpin.

They would not be returning to Vale to begin their careers in September.

Hell, they may not be returning _at all_.

“ _You’ll have an armed escort with you at all times when you’re not in the Ironwood Estate…_ ”

Taiyang’s mother and father had cried in joy at the news of both his mates expecting (the terrorist attack, thanks to Atlas’ censorship-laws, had not been reported about globally _yet_ ) and then became, understandably, incredibly upset to learn that they were ‘ _continuing their holiday and were considering relocation_ ’.

The blonde alpha’s teeth had been gritted the entire time they’d begged him to return, when they’d argued that he was needed in Patch, that they wanted to throw them a party and help them to find a larger, more family-friendly home.

“ _Any and all plans you might have to leave the Estate outside of outings agreed with by the General or myself will need to be submitted at least three hours in advance so that the proper provisions can be made…_ ”

Roses’ fathers offered similar sentiments, worries and demands; as a former pilot for Vale’s Air Force, her alpha parent had even threatened to buy his way onto a military airship and head straight for the floating City-State regardless of the borders having been ‘ _temporarily closed_ ’ as they were from time to time.

It had taken her and her omega father a good fifteen minutes to talk him down.

Raven, her only family member (who was currently with his mates at the General’s (apparently huge and rarely lived in; he preferred to stay in his small apartment connected to his Office, after all) vast, marble manor house complete with expansive driveway, manicured gardens and a pool) _in_ Atlas, had chosen to call no one.

Her friends would find out through the conversations shared by the mutual acquaintances she had with her mates; she… she didn’t want to listen to anymore tears, not today.

“ _This being said, we will ensure any and all of your needs are met; there is a staff of seven trusted servants housed in the Estate at all times who can run your errands, cook your meals and purchase any other items you may want or need within reason. However, for larger items and expenses, you will need to submit what it is that you want and why it is required at least a day prior so that the General can approve it…_ ”

They were tired, worried and, worse still, completely _helpless_.

The laws in Atlas were so different to Vale and, as much as they all still wanted to just pick Qrow up, jump into the nearest transport and get the fuck out of there, they couldn’t.

Well, not unless they wanted to be charged with the abduction of a carrying-omega, reckless endangerment of three hostages and defying direct orders placed on them as _guests_ to the City-State.

“ _You’ll be provided with a suite which is currently being modified in the manor’s east-wing whilst the General and his mates will be based in the west…_ ”

Professor Ozpin (as their mentor and friend; they’d trained under him and Glynda’s tutelage for a whole year after having graduated from being students at Beacon a few years prior) had seemed dubious, his words picked out carefully when Taiyang had spoken to him.

He'd wished them well, told him that he _understood_ , that Atlas was _an **excellent** place for young people to start new lives_ and, rather cryptically, that he’d _be in touch_.

“ _I’m sure that you’ll be comfortable and, of course, these security measures can and will be relaxed over-time; however, as I’m sure you’re aware, the General holds two Council Seats and, for all intents and purposes, is as close to a patriarchal authority figure as you’re likely to find…_ ”

And now, here they were, being escorted through the _suspiciously_ empty hotel, their bills taken care of (regardless of their protests) and then ushered into a transport _also_ being escorted by two military Manta crafts around quiet, sun-lit streets.

_“Which means that you’ll always be under the watchful eye of our forces regardless of whether you choose to accept his very generous offer of citizenship or not…”_

But they wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ leave Qrow to suffer his fate alone.

For, no matter how _nice_ they seemed, Raven was right; they didn’t know them, they didn’t _know_ Atlas and, with the White Fang haunting every gossiped whisper, darkened-corner and worried parents’ conversation with their equally anxious children, could they really trust Clover (so artfully quiet) or James?

Only time, it seemed, would tell…

~*~

Stepping out of the transport, his garnet eyes wide, the omega tried to conceal his shock when confronted by the mansion sprawled out before him, its gleaming white exterior, rows of crystal glass windows and entry-way lined with guards and house-staff but, from the laugh James uttered, he’d not done the best job of it.

“Will it do?” the General asked warmly, his eyes slipping from his shortest mate to his tallest (the man he’d been trying to kill, the man he’d been devastated to lose when he left the military to pursue his dreams of Olympic gold, the _friend_ Qrow’s selfless actions had saved) who wore a similar look.

“This… this _is_ a ridiculous building James” the youngest of their triad voiced; “how many other people will be living here with us?”

“Oh, it’ll be just the six of us, plus our servants, of course” James replied as though they were discussing the weather, his right arm proffering for the other to link; “come on, I’ll introduce you both” he smiled, his body walking with the same practised confidence he’d been using since his military career took off.

“Gentlemen, ladies, thank you for your service” he greeted when he and his (quite uncomfortable looking) mate’s approached; “as you’ve been made aware, secrecy at this stage is paramount, however, that doesn’t mean to say that this is a military institution or that the people who live here are anything other than people who simply require the best you have to offer in your respective fields” he added. 

Then, gesturing; “these are my mates” he introduced: “Mr Clover Ebi, as I’m sure many of you will know, is one of our Country’s finest sporting-heroes and a former member of our military” he said, the betas and femmes gathered nodding their acknowledgement. “However, Mr Qrow Branwen is newly registered as a citizen to Atlas and, as you’ll come to see, carrying for both Clover and I” he stated; “he and his family, another mated triad, are to be granted every courtesy and all their needs, without exception, are to be met” he furthered. “Is that clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir” the lined up people replied in a near (and creepy) perfect unison.

Qrow found it all… _disconcerting_.

This… this was _not_ what he was used to and, from the comforting wave of reassurance flowing over him from Clover, the brunette felt exactly the same.

“Until we discuss where we stand in terms of formalities and titles” the General continued; “you will address both of them as sir…”

“Really?” the omega asked, his question halting the oldest alpha in his tracks, his cobalt eyes shifting to the younger man’s.

“You… you’d prefer something else?” he queried.

“Well… so long as you’re okay with it, I’d rather them just call me Qrow… my family will feel the same, I’m sure…”

“Seconded” the brunette chirped, his expression sheepish; “heh… I’m starting to get flashbacks to my military days…”

“Which, surely, isn’t such a bad thing?” James edged, his fellow dom blinking at him; “we will talk on this later, and I wouldn’t want to impose my thoughts on you, but I was hoping that, perhaps, you’d consider re-enlisting” he said: “after we’re married, of course…”


	169. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 3     (05.03.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, angry Raven (be scary), angry Summer (same), angry Taiyang (watch-out!), awkward conversations, plans and schemes, hinted manipulation, crafty!Qrow and swearing**.

“ _Holy shit_ ~!” Summer stage whispered, her silver eyes the size of saucers as she and her mates stood at the manor houses’ entryway, their bags already being taken by (what Raven had called a ‘ _small army of James’ minions_ ’) the servants as a butler moved to greet them.

“Mr and Mrs’ Xia Long?” he drawled; “my name is Bateman and I shall be your personal valet and butler during your extended stay here at Ironwood Estate” he introduced with a bow: “if you’ll please follow me, I shall give you the tour of the grounds before taking you to your family wing…”

“Just one second there, _Jeeves_ ” Raven cut in, her form beyond unimpressed; “where is my brother?”

“Mr Branwen is currently unavailable, ma’am…”

“Ooohhh no, _no_ ” the older twin laughed, her tone more annoyed than amused; “ _unavailable_ is not going to cut it, pal” she stated as she brushed past him, her mates at her heels as the prim and proper Atlesian Faunus baulked and attempted to rush after them.

“Please, Mrs Xia Long…”

“My _name_ is _Raven_ ” she close to spat whilst marching through the doors, the crimson of her eyes flashing at the two maids who gasped at her entrance; “where is my brother?” she asked.

“M-Mr Branwen is…”

“ _Eehhh!_ ” Summer called, her arms making an ‘x’ shape; “wrong answer” she followed, her head tilting around the grand entryway alongside her husband and wife: “please ladies, you’ll save yourselves _a lot_ of trouble if you just tell us where he is” she tried to reason.

“Ma’am… _Ms Raven_ , you don’t understand” Bateman tried, his hare-ears twitching as he tried to maintain his composure; “our General…”

“ _Your_ General” Taiyang retorted; “promised _us_ full access to our kin” he insisted, the azure of his eyes glittering fiercely: “and we _will_ have that access…”

“But _sir_ …”

“No buts!” the blonde snapped, his hackles raised; “this is my little brother you’re talking about” he glowered: “he doesn’t even _know_ those alphas” he seethed. “And _we_ don’t know them, either” he quipped; “which means we _definitely_ don’t want him being stuck with them, by himself, in a place he doesn’t know, surrounded by unsympathetic people like you” he added before, his eyes narrowing. “So take us to Qrow or get out of our way…”

~*~

Sitting in James’ office, Qrow wandered, half-heartedly, if his new mates realised that he could _hear_ them not only through the wall (they’d slinked off to the small gym attached to the office that the oldest alpha seemed to seclude himself within on the odd occasion he left the Academy) _but_ also their bond.

“You can’t dictate what career I’m going to have, James, and you can’t do that to him, either…”

He also wondered, his right hand absentmindedly drumming across his (still flat, for now at least) abdomen, if they would mind if he ate their sandwiches which were just sat there, begging to be consumed.

“I’m not trying to dictate anything, Clover, I just want you to be safe and close…”

Gods, he couldn’t remember ever being this hungry.

“But I’m through with the army, it’s not the kind of life-style I want even if my siblings do…”

Eh, fuck it; if they _did_ want their sandwiches then they’d just have to make some more themselves.

“We’re not at liberty to consider life-style choices at the moment, are we? I was the one the White Fang targeted…”

Scooping the (quite frankly amazing; damn, this pregnancy was going to make him balloon if he wasn’t careful) sandwiches that’d been left on the plate next to him (Clover’s pastrami and pickles on rye; delicious) and the one in front of him (the General’s gravadlax, sour-crème and chive; _very_ fancy) up, the omega placed them on his empty dish. 

He’d _really_ enjoyed his BLT _but_ there was just something _so_ appealing about taking his alphas’ offerings.

“You can’t be sure of that…”

Humming in the back of his throat, the youngest member of their triad leaned back in the (surprisingly comfy, well padded) office chair across the oldest man’s expansive (technologically very impressive) desk before, his eyes sliding to the closed gym door (why they bothered, since they were talking so loud, he _didn’t_ know; heh, some kind of alpha chivalry nonsense) he kicked up his feet onto the brunette’s chair.

“Didn’t you hear Taurus’ message? He was after a reaction and is trying to force our hand…”

Chomping into Clover’s lunch first, Qrow close to purred; _wow_ , now _that_ was good.

“He’s a terrorist, James, that’s what _all_ terrorists want…”

Maybe he should be annoyed, _angry_ even that the Atlesians’ didn’t think that he should be privy to a shouting match concerning their collective futures.

“Yes, but not _every_ terrorist manages to coordinate a biological attack in one of the most well-funded, secure night-spots in the safest Country on Remnant…”

However, as the rich meat and spicy pickles made their way through his gullet the omega found that he couldn’t really care.

He’d soon be teaching them where the land lay.

His heat-heightened pheromones were virtually back to normal levels which meant that, before long, his cuddly phase would fly out the window and he’d be manipulating them in _every_ way he could to see that his own interests (and those of their children; however, something told him that that wouldn’t be an issue) were taken care of.

Summer and Raven had taught him _well_ and Taiyang (for all of his faults) genuinely didn’t seem to mind being wrapped (very firmly) around both of their fingers.

The poor sucker would be _beyond_ whipped once his children were born.

“But you can’t just swaddle us in cotton wool and store us away in this ridiculously huge house forever…”

Speaking of which, where had his family gotten to?

“And I won’t _but_ we’ll have to be careful for a while, Qrow especially, of course…”

If he knew his sister, she’d be tearing down the walls and battering down the doors if any of the staff tried to divert her away from him upon arrival and _that_ would have been _before_ she was pregnant and filled with protective instincts and maternal concern.

Gods, he almost _pitied_ any fool stupid enough to cross her.

“Yes, and I agree that his safety is our number one priority…”

Summer, on the other hand, _she_ was going to be even more of a darling now that she was carrying; Brothers’ knew that she had been a mother-hen since the four of them had gotten to know each other at school all those years ago. She’d made them packed lunches, baked cookies and screamed at anyone who had _dared_ to pick on them after they’d been ‘ _rescued_ ’ from their tribal upbringing and brought to Vale under a scholarship programme.

“Then _why_ can’t you meet me half-way on this, Clover? It’s not as though you can go back to training for the Olympics just now, hell, we’ll probably not even be hosting the games at this rate…”

And Taiyang, well, that man had been _born_ to be a father; he could already imagine the alpha planning camping trips, practicing his shovel talk, wrapping his kids in bear-hugs during wrestling sessions and kissing ‘ _boo-boos_ ’ when they were hurt.

“Be that as it may, I still don’t want to become a Lieutenant again…”

Him, though? Gods, he couldn’t see himself as a parent.

He… he didn’t exactly have the best role-models growing up.

“You don’t have to… we can find an administrative position for you… or, why not come into the Academy to teach? I’ll be offering that option to our mate and the Xia Long’s, after all…”

However, he refused to think about the Branwen tribe; he had enough on his plate (James’ sandwich notwithstanding) to deal with at the moment, didn’t he?

“I… I guess that could work…”

Sighing, the brunette’s lunch completely demolished, Qrow turned to the more decadent treat and started to consume it; wow, Solitas salmon _was_ pretty damned good.

“Qrow?!”

Blinking, his legs kicking away from the chair as he sat up, his eyes widening as the office’s doors _boomed_ open, the omega continued to eat even as his family stormed the room, each more pissed off than the last.

“Are you alright?!”

“They were trying to send us _everywhere else_ but here!”

“Where’s the _General_? We need to have _words_!” Raven snapped whilst she approached him, her eyes alighting on the sandwich before she snagged it (“ _hey!_ ”) and took a bite before passing it onto a grinning Summer.

Scowling around the fingers he was licking, the youngest member of their family was about to answer when…

“What’s happening in here?” James asked as he and Clover jogged back into the room, their eyes narrowed in worry before widening in understanding; “Mr and Mrs’ Xia Long…”

“ _No_ ” the older twin deadpanned; “the next person who calls any of us that _will_ go through a window” she warned, her arms folding as she stared the alphas down: “and you’re lucky I have started throwing you yet” she added before stepping towards them. “ _Why_ have we had to harass and bully your staff into getting here, _James_?” she asked, her hands fanning out at her sides; “aren’t we _all_ family now?”

Taking in the sight (Summer (was… was that his sandwich in her dainty clutches?) frowning, Taiyang scowling, Raven (openly) hostile and Qrow brushing crumbs off of his t-shirt, his expression nonplussed), the oldest alpha of their _family_ sucked in a breath and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry” he began; “I thought that getting you settled in would be…”

“Tch, _you thought_ ” Tai challenged; “instead of thinking for us, why not try talking?” he asked: “we might not be military, but you’re our brother now” he reminded. “And our pack is one that relies _heavily_ on communication” he stated; “so you and Clover are going to need to get onboard with that, alright?” 

Blinking (and sharing a quick look), the Atlesian’s nodded carefully.

Well, that was that…

~*~

Deciding (they hadn’t been strong-armed by their mate’s protective, martial-arts proficient family, no sir) to tour the Estate together, the General and the Olympian found that, actually, they didn’t particularly mind.

Qrow had kissed them both on the cheek, in front of the other triad, linked their arms and moved them out of the Office with warm reassurances that _everything_ was going to be fine.

The scent of a carrying omega, _their_ carrying omega, floating between them (him being just that bit shorter, lither and clearly at ease amidst the roiling protective anger rolling from their new family) _really_ helped to soothe their raised hackles. 

“Why are we in the wing _opposite_ to yours?” Summer asked, her silver eyes narrowing; “you’re not purposefully putting us at a distance are you?” she furthered, her intimidating (regardless of her short, feminine frame) stance momentarily pulling James’ head back to reality.

“No, not at all” he defended; “with four children expected in the next nine months, I thought that having a suite would make things easier” he offered: “you are, of course, free to move around the entire Estate as you wish…”

“So we’ll _not_ have a repeat of this afternoon’s _fun and games_?” Raven asked, her body leaning against her alpha as she continued to appraise her brother.

He was up to something, she just knew it.

“No, of course not” the General promised; “my staff are… used to doing things a certain way” he reasoned: “I usually only invite business contacts here and, when I’m meetings, they know that heightened security measures mean following schedules become critically important for the health and wellbeing of everyone here…”

“Tch, sounds like you’re running a prison, not a home” the blonde muttered, his blue eyes looking around the palatial manor with bored disinterest.

Sure, the four of them shared a tiny apartment in the heart of Vale’s cultural district that was about the size of one of these rooms _but_ it had been theirs; no ridiculous rules, no snooty staff and _no_ other alphas to try ruling the roost.

Gods, to think that they wouldn’t be seeing their humble little dwelling again for months, years maybe…

“I’m sorry that it feels that way” James called, the gazes briefly meeting; “I’ll work on that…”

“We’ll _all_ work on that” Qrow quipped, his eyes quickly flicking over his first family, the glint in his eyes causing them to blink before regarding each other knowingly.

Their omega brother, it seemed, had a plan.

“Now why don’t we head to the kitchen?” he asked, his arms giving his alphas’ arms a gentle squeeze.

“I could _really_ go for another sandwich…”


	170. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 4     (21.03.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST (because this kind of situation can't be sunshine and lollipops even if Qrow thinks he can work it), overcoming difficult situations and swearing.**

_Somehow_ convincing his mates to go about their business, Qrow flung himself onto the huge bed his twin and her mates would be sharing whilst they continued to add their clothes and various other holiday knick-knacks to the many cabinets, chests, cupboards and wardrobes.

“So…” Summer began, her hands diligently folding one of the _many_ pairs of shorts her alpha owned; “what’re you plotting?”

Smiling at her from the bed, his face trying for coy; “plotting?” he cooed: “why, Rose-bud, I find the very idea _offensive_ …”

“Baby-brother” Raven called from inside the walk-in-wardrobe she had claimed for herself (where she was _totally not_ admiring her form in the three full-length mirrors); “out with it” she ordered.

Rolling his eyes, the younger Branwen pulled himself into a sit, his smile tilting into a smirk; “my alphas are really… _traditional_ ” he stated: “I have a sneaking suspicion that if I bat my eyes and ask nicely I can pretty much get us anything we want” he shrugged. “They didn’t even want to do their version of _arguing_ in front of me, can you believe that?” he chuckled; “keeping them sweet is going to be child’s play…”

“ _That’s_ your master-plan?” Summer deadpanned; “me and Rae-Rae do that to Tai all the time…”

“ _Ouch_ ” the blonde said from across the expansive bedroom, his gaze shifting from the window he’d been looking out of to appraise is shortest lover, his face perfectly imitating a saddened puppy.

“What? You’re totally whipped and you love it” the silver-eyed woman chuckled whilst offering the man a cheeky wink which he returned with an ‘air-kiss’.

Refraining from making gagging noises, Qrow leaned forward, his right-hand gesturing at his male compatriot; “yes _but_ Tai’s a penniless guy who’s completely snowed under-student debt…”

“ _Yowch_! Dude, that’s…” 

“Actually _really_ true” Raven admitted as she re-entered the room; “but I still don’t see your point” she furthered, her eyes narrowing: “you don’t know them, which means you need to be careful…”

“And I will be” the omega huffed; “but, seriously? We’d be _stupid_ not to make this work for us” he reasoned, his smile becoming a little coyer: “that… and I could’ve done _a lot_ worse for myself even if both of them weren’t loaded” he shrugged. “They… uh, they’re both pretty easy on the eye, aren’t they?”

“By the Brothers” the older twin sighed; “you’ve got _nest-brain_ already…”

“No, no, our youngest birdie has a point” Summer mused, a sly smirk spreading her lips; “they’re hot” she stated with a nod: “and your babies are going to be _adorable_ ” she continued whilst Tai sulked, Raven snorted and Qrow’s face lost a few shades of colour.

Oh yeah… he was carrying twins, wasn’t he?

Shit…

“Hey, none of that” his sister snipped, her high-heels clacking loudly on the flawless marble floor; “we’re here for you and you’re going to be fine” she insisted as she sat on the bed: “and sure, work them if you can, but don’t forget that we can get out of here as soon as this damned lock-down is lifted” she reminded. 

“Heh… about that” the younger added; “ugh… James wants us to get married…”

“ _The fuck?!_ ” the triad yelled in unison, all three of them rounding on the bed.

“That’s insane!” Summer exclaimed, her eyes the size of saucers; “you can’t just… you don’t even… the _ink_ has barely dried on those ridiculous citizenship forms…”

“I know” Qrow acknowledged; “that’s why, in a way, I’m _ridiculously_ relieved that they want to treat me like a princess to be worshipped as opposed to a skivvy or a concubine or a broodmare or something” he explicated, his form deflating slightly. “That’s why keeping them onside is going to be so important” he reasoned; “the General can’t be seen _not_ to be married and, well, I’m just so glad that you’re here” he breathed whilst the bravado he’d been trying to foster started to break. 

“I… I’m really going to need you to help me to keep this all together, you know? I… I don’t know what else to do and, Gods, I’ve put you in this mess with me so… so the least I can do is try to make you comfortable, right? They’ll do that if I… if I give them a _traditional_ omega, won’t they?”

Feeling their anger and outrage melt at the sight of their youngest family member (well, for the next eight months and so many days, anyway) starting to tear up, the alpha and his femmes piled onto the bed, their arms wrapping and folding around him as they all felt the weight of their situation weigh upon them.

But they were, at least, together.

And together, they’d get through this.

~*~

Blinking, his eyes lifting up and away from his scroll, Clover felt his body lift out of his chair at the same time that James rose from his.

Their omega was distressed…

“Should we go?” he heard himself ask, his eyes locked on the grand, double doors, his anxiety rising.

“No” the General sighed, his head shaking as he sat down; “I fear us, or rather, _our_ unique situation is to blame” he reasoned quietly: “he has done very well _not_ to become distressed until now” he admitted. “It’s very fortunate that his family were here with him and that they have all agreed to stay” he furthered before trying to turn back to the communique Winter had sent him; “adjusting to our new way of living is going to be… decidedly difficult…”

“Maybe” the brunette mused, his brows furrowing; “maybe but… I think there’re things we can do to ease the way” he said, his tone hopeful: “what do you say to a date nights?”

“Pardon?”

“I know that we can’t go anywhere” the sportsman said as he approached the desk; “but that doesn’t mean that the three of us can’t set a few hours aside every other evening to sit down, with food, to get to know each other better, does it?”

Quirking a brow, his cobalt eyes leaving the screen, James appraised his fellow alpha with a fond smile; “you always were full of good ideas” he chuckled: “not that this will _magically_ solve our problems but it should go a long way to create some common ground and mutual understanding, shouldn’t it?” he nodded. “Can I leave you to make the arrangements with my… heh, _our_ staff? It’d probably be wise to speak with the Xia Long’s and Qrow to ensure they’re comfortable with this approach” he furthered, his grin rueful.

“Ha, you’re right” the younger man nodded, a little thrill running through him at the thought of having a plan, of _being_ useful; “umm… which night will be best for you?” he hazarded: “I’m sure that you’re still quite busy…”

“Actually” James returned, his tone a little surprised as he spoke; “I’m not sure if it’s the worry of the White Fang operating within our borders or being mated and having a family again, but something is driving me to be more productive than I’ve been since I was your age…”

“You’re not _that_ much older than me” Clover cut in with a laugh, his smile sincere; “so… would tonight be good?”

“I think starting our new lives together properly is something we should begin sooner, rather than later” he agreed lightly, a true smile gracing his ruggedly handsome features. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you come up with.”

~*~

Regarding the brunette alpha (her soon to be brother-in-law) like he’d grown an extra head, Raven reluctantly moved away from the door to allow him entrance; “you want to take my brother out on a… date?”

“Heh, metaphorically” he offered, his smile endearing if nothing else; “and, of course, if he’s willing and you guys are okay with the arrangement” he was quick to add, his head ducking a little as he spoke.

Struggling not to snort (her brother’s words still haunting the back of her mind; best behaviour was the best course of action, for now), the femme instead hummed in the back of her throat as they entered the _small_ reception room that was almost the size of their our Vale apartment. “I don’t see why not” she said, her shoulders rolling in a mild shrug; “and it’s nice to see the pair of you wanting to make the effort” she continued before, her form stopping just shy of the bedroom. “If you _really_ want to impress him, tiramisu or cheesecake for dessert would be best” she stated, her eyes shifting around conspiratorially; “he has a sweet-tooth and, other than broccoli, he’ll eat most other things” she furthered before she continued walking as though that important (very helpful) information had been shared.

Feeling his smile hit up a few notches, Clover was quick to step after her, his teal eyes widening when they walked into a bedroom not too dissimilar to what he, James and Qrow would be sharing.

Or… he _thought_ they would be.

Gods, after snuggling up with their omega when he was still hazy with heat his (stupid, moronic, non-sensical) hind-brain was just _casually_ assuming that they’d all be nesting together later.

That… that probably was the _last_ thing his garnet-eyed mate would want, wasn’t it?

“Oh hey” Summer greeted from the foot of the bed, her lips smeared with chocolate as she shoved her spoon back into the bowl of ice-cream (complete with tray and napkin; heavens forbid that a mess be made in this palace Estate); “ _u wan sum?_ ”

Chuckling good-naturedly, the broad-shouldered athlete raised his hands placatingly; “no… ugh, no thank you” he replied whilst the woman continued to enjoy her treat.

“Tai ‘n’ -row are… um… in bath’room tryin’ to… heh, figure out the shower” she managed, another mouthful demolished as she spoke.

“Huh?” the alpha blinked; “umm… why didn’t you call for one of the staff or…”

“Ha! And deprive those two of their _precious_ manhood?” Raven chuffed, her arms crossing as she rolled her eyes; “they’d rather die than let someone else help them to do something they feel is _mans_ work” she explained with an inelegant snort. “In fact, I’m sure that they…”

“ _What the fuck did you just press~!?_ ”

“ _Tai!! You **moron**! I **told** you not to stand in the tub~!!_”

“Huh” Summer mused, her spoon scraping the sides of the bowl; “it’s going better than I thought—”

“ _I’m soaked, you asshole~!!_ ”

“Really?” Clover laughed, his eyes trying to peak at the bathroom where wafts of steam were starting to billow.

“Heh, _yeah_ ” Summer winked; “you should have seen them trying to build our entertainment unit back home” she giggled: “there were screws embedded in the _walls_ and you have never _seen_ such wonky shelves” she continued, her expression fond. “They’re a couple of knuckle-headed idiots when they get going…”

“ _Don’t go blaming me~! You were meant to be stood on the other side twisting the knob! Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you something before you do it right?!_ ”

“They may be idiots” Raven agreed; “but, for better or worse, their _our_ idiots, aren’t they?”

Heh, so much for putting their best foot forward…


	171. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 5     (09.05.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, making the best out of a bad situation, trauma-remembered, swearing and awkwardness (it's... it's everywhere...)**

So… date night with his two doms whom he didn’t know outside a pheromone induced romp of passion?

Yeah, this wouldn’t be awkward _at all_ …

‘ _Come on Qrow_ ’ he bolstered; ‘ _remember the plan… you can deal with this… you can make life better for yourself and your family_ ’ he reminded. ‘ _If you could do it while your father and grandfather took turns whipping you with their belts, then this is nothing_ ’ he furthered before sucking in a breath, releasing it, and knocking on the dining-room’s ornately carved doors.

Fuck… he’d never been more nervous in his life and he’d just finished training on how to teach a room full of teenagers…

“Hey?” Clover grinned as he opened the barrier, his eyes warm and smile kind; “ugh… you don’t need to knock, you know?”

Looking the brunette over (soft, moss-green sweater, faded blue jeans and bare-foot) the omega blinked; shit… he’d over-dressed, hadn’t he?

He was never going to hear the end of it if Raven found out.

 _’Wear something casual’_ she’d said, _‘don’t look like a try hard’_ she’d said’ he grumbled mentally.

Ugh, and now he was stood here, just looking at the younger alpha as the weird silence he refused to break stretched on between them.

_Shit…_

“I” he began, his cheeks tinting; “I… should go back and change…”

“What?” the younger man blinked; “oh… oh no, please, you look” he stuttered (Gods… was he was nervous as _he_ was?): “pretty fantastic, actually” he finished, his own flush forming.

“You sure it’s not, you know, too much?” Qrow asked, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture; “this place is just so fancy… hell, and _Atlas_ isn’t exactly known for being casual” he tried to explain whilst pulling to loosen and remove his tie.

“Please, don’t worry about it” Clover chuckled; “I’m only sorry that we can’t take you anywhere worthy of you in that shirt and pants” he admitted with a mild shrug: “you, ugh, you look just as amazing as when we first met… ah” he stopped, his head ducking. “Sorry that… that’s probably not the best memory to bring up, is it?”

“Yeah, well, until we start making new memories I guess that’ll have to do” the omega reasoned, his shoulders relaxing; “heh… is it wrong that I’m actually kind’a of grateful to see you falling all over yourself?”

“Ha! No, I think that’s just fine” the teal-eyed Olympian grinned; “and… for what it’s worth? _I’m_ grateful that you’re starting to be more like yourself” he said, their gazes locking. “You… you really don’t have to keep putting a brave face on for us, alright?” he offered; “I don’t mean to be patronising, you understand… I just… I’d _rather_ you be who you are as opposed to who you think we’d want you to be” he explained. “James feels the same way too and, ugh, although it’s going to be _really_ strange for all of us, I’m hoping that tonight might be a first step in the right direction” he shrugged before pushing the door wide open and gesturing for him to enter.

Trying his best to smile (because this could have been _so much **worse**_ and getting along with these alphas _might not be_ as difficult as he’d feared), Qrow followed him inside the (yep, just as big and imposing as it had been during their earlier tour) dining- _hall_ , his eyes zeroing in on James.

The older man, seemingly lost in thought, was staring out of one of the many, _many_ white-latticed, perfectly rectangular windows which faced the immaculately manicured gardens and the twin fountains delicately jetting amidst the sunset. 

The poor guy looked like the weight of Atlas had been placed across his shoulders.

Hell, with the scale of the problems at hand, that probably wasn’t an exaggeration, either.

“It’s a lovely evening, huh?” Clover called by way of getting their senior’s attention, the pair of them walking towards him.

“That it is” James replied, his features relaxing into something altogether more pleased at their approach; “Qrow” he greeted with a light nod: “you look like we should be heading to a premiere at the theatre” he complimented, his lips pulling into a full, delighted smile.

“Heh, tell me about it” the omega grinned whilst slaying his arms to _show_ the finely tailored pants, dress-shoes and freshly ironed, crisply white shirt; “I guess I thought Atlas casual and _actual_ casual would be two completely different things” he admitted lightly, his garnet eyes taking in the other’s impressive stature. “It’s nice to see you in something other than your uniform or those Gods’ awful hospital smock things, too” he furthered, a laugh breaking out between the three of them. 

Who knew soft, navy-blue linen pants with a polo-shirt in a matching hue could look so good on someone?

“Yes, well” the General grinned, his cheeks tinting; “I must admit it… it’s quite the rarity for me but, what an Ebi wants, an Ebi usually gets” he shrugged whilst Qrow snorted and Clover rolled his eyes.

“You’re a _military leader_ who virtually runs a Kingdom and you have the cheek to accuse _me_ of being demanding?” the brunette huffed playfully before gesturing at the table; “but fine, I can play the tyrant if that’s what you’d like?” he smirked. “I’ll start my rein of terror by directing you to the dining table” he stated imperiously, his bond-mates playing along good-naturedly as they walked down (Gods… who needed a twenty-seated table, anyway?) to the end of the expansive, highly polished piece of furniture.

“So… dinner?” the omega asked; “what have you got planned?”

“Ahh… all will be revealed in due _course_ ” he winked whilst he and James moved to pull a chair out for him, together, their eyes widening whilst their pregnant mate laughed indelicately behind his hand.

“Umm… thanks guys” he offered when neither of them moved away, his body slipping to sit down; “ugh… aren’t _you_ going to join me?” he asked when they continued to stand behind him, their hands still on the chair.

‘ _Oh, for the love of…_ ’

“ _Hey_ ” he called, his change in tone seeming to snap them out of it; “none of that” he stated firmly: “if the pair of you start alpha posturing I am _out_ of those doors, d’you hear me?”

Blinking owlishly, neither of them seeming to realise what they were doing, the older man sat to Qrow’s right (instead of at the head of the table where he’d usually reside) and the younger to his left.

“Sorry” Clover conceded; “I… I don’t know what happened there…”

“We’re going to have clashes, every so often” James sighed, his left hand rubbing at his eyes; “we’re going to have to be mindful of that” he admitted: “this is why two doms sharing a sub is so rare” he acknowledged before sucking in a breath and pulling his lips into a smile. “However, I don’t believe this isn’t something we can’t overcome so long as we are mindful” he nodded his eyes slipping to the omega; “we might start trying to out-woo each other, which means you and the twins will probably be spoiled rotten… ah, as long as you have no objections to that, of course?”

“Heh, no complaints from my side” the garnet eyed lecturer shrugged, the tension somehow bleeding out of his shoulders. “It’s going to be weird, though” he chuckled whilst preening (why the fuck was he doing that? He _should_ be annoyed) a little under the attention of his taller (sure, not by much _but_ , when they were exuding protective hormones, it was like they were towering over and shielding him) mates. 

“Hmm?” the brunette queried, his body turning a little more towards the man carrying his child; “how so?”

“Oh, ugh” Qrow blinked; “just not used to being fawned over, I guess?” he replied: “my sister has always been protective of me and sure, her mates are great _but_ I don’t really get along with most people and, ah, sometimes I’ve felt a bit like a fourth wheel in their lives, you know?”

Also leaning into his space (Gods… he should mind this, shouldn’t he?) James seemed to take a deep inhale of his scent before speaking; “well Clover” he mused: “it looks as though we’ve got our work cut out for us then, doesn’t it?”

~*~

Sneaking around the front of the grand estate, their fingers jamming to their lips in a clear shushing motion as the few security-guards to clock them blinked and made to speak with (or possibly apprehend) them, Summer and Raven stealthily (to their minds, anyway) got to the lawns, threw themselves down and started to combat crawl toward the elongated windows.

Since the sun was all but set and the dining-room’s lights fully were illuminated, none of their targets would see their approach or register their presence.

The whole set up was _perfect_ …

“You’re both being ridiculous” Taiyang called from where he stood on the gravel, the two betas patrolling the grounds standing alongside him and watching the display bewilderedly.

“ _Shhh~!!_ ” Summer hissed, her arm waving for their alpha to join them.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde shook his head; “I’m good, thanks” he shrugged before regarding the black-suited men gawping besides him whilst ominously cracking his knuckles: “hey, you guys want a photograph of my girls, or what? Tch, is perving on my mates suddenly more important than doing your jobs, huh?”

Blinking, baulking and then bowing their heads, the pair hurriedly went about their business, their mouths talking into the disguised body-cams that looked like nothing more than the crest of Atlas pinned to the lapels of their jackets. 

Then, a pleased grin lighting his face (messing with these stiff-collared idiots was too much fun; it’d be a real shame when they got wise to his antics), Tai folded his arms turned his gaze towards the windows his women were trying to _oh so sneakily_ scope out what their little brother and his alphas were up to.

Heh, little did they know that he could see the other triad perfectly well from his vantage point _and_ he didn’t have grass-stains all over his clothes.

_Taiyang for the win…_

“Oh my gosh~!” Summer stage-whispered; “are you seeing this?! Are you _seeing this_?!” she pushed whilst she and Raven, from opposite sides of the widow, peered in.

“So what?” the blonde asked, clearly not caring about the volume of his voice ( _he’d_ been paying attention during the tour and new that the estate had dust-bullet proof glass throughout; there was _no way_ anyone in that dining room could hear him); “they’re _eating_ …”

“ _Shh~!!_ ” his mates returned in unison, their eyes glowering at him whilst he rolled his.

“They’re _feeding **him**_ ” Raven stated, her arm waving at the amber-scene behind her; “and he’s _letting them_ …”

“And?” the tanned male deadpanned; “that’s what he wants, isn’t it? Isn’t this all part of the, you know, _settling_ in process?” he shrugged: “all part of the ‘ _nesting_ ’ plan?”

“ _Shh~!!_ ” the women hissed; “ _get over here_ ” Summer insisted: “ _you’re going to blow our cover~!_ ” 

“ _You’re_ embarrassing yourselves” he replied through a snort before twirling around and slowly walking back the way they’d come; “but watching Qrow being fed tapas is making _me_ hungry” he offered: “so I’m going to go inside and see if Pierre will rustle some up for me” he announced. “Have fun stalking, my lady-loves…”

“ _You’re **so** sleeping on the couch tonight_” Raven spat; “ _traitor!_ ”

“Fine by me” he called back as he continued to walk, his form completely nonchalant as he threw a wink at them over his shoulder; “that just means I can help myself to as many garlicy treats as I like without having the pair of you moaning at me about my morning breath…”

~*~

Feeling James turn his head to the right, he happily took the mouth-sized cracker-bread smothered in some kind of tangy relish atop some of the best goat’s cheese he’d ever tasted.

Gods, how did they even get goats in Atlas?

“That good?”

“Heh, almost as good as those olives” the omega murmured whilst Cover turn his head back to him.

“This should compliment that quite well” the brunette smiled, a delicate pastry case resting on his tongue, the filling a wonderful blend of sweet, caramelised onion and crunchy, sharp pickles.

“ _Wow_ ” he breathed; “hell… do you two eat like this every day?”

“Not this style of food” the General admitted before taking the same little tartlet, his head offering a nod of thanks to his former subordinate; “but I’m not unaccustomed to the quality” he admitted: “Winter would throw a veritable fit if I didn’t eat properly” he chuckled. “Whereas our younger friend, here, is probably restricted to a very limited diet of steamed poultry, fish and some kind of carbohydrate, am I right?”

“Yes, well, the coach is pretty strict when it comes to _moulding_ his champions” the jade-eyed alpha chuckled; “he’s been messaging me every other hour… my team-mates too…”

“Oh yeah” Qrow blinked whilst sitting up a little straighter, his garnet irises narrowed in concern; “they were there, that night, weren’t they?” he asked, his head then snapping around to James: “Winter, too” he blinked, a few memories that’d been lost to him during the haze resurfacing. “Are they all alright?”

Sharing a glance, their smiles pulling wider (their mate was so considerate, so caring even towards people he didn’t know regardless of him not ‘ _getting along_ ’ with others), James started with; “Winter had already left the establishment before the first pheromone bomb detonated” he assured. “You may or may not have had something to do with that… ahh, alongside my insistence that a more personal introduction was warranted, of course” he chuckled. 

“And as for my team” Clover said after taking a deep-drag from his glass of sparkling water (since their mate wasn’t drinking for obvious reasons, both he and the General had decided to abstain, too) he held. “All of the guys are betas and Harriet is mated to her wife and Elm, Gods loved her, had the night of her life with a selection of more than willing partners” he smirked; “none of them were strong enough to pin her down and mate her, though” he said, his tone becoming a little more sheepish: “she’s not Remnant’s female body-building champion for nothing.”

Nodding, a feeling of relief washing over him (because at least that was something), Qrow was about to grab a particularly yummy pastry-puff thing before, with a blink, another memory came to the fore.

“O-Oh Gods” he blinked, his distress flaring through their bond.

“That man on the TV screens in the club” he breathed, his head snapping to James; “he… he spoke to me that night before… before all of this crazy shit went down” he said, his eyes narrowing further as the memory replayed itself. “Only… only it was and it _wasn’t_ him…”

“What?” the brunette gasped.

“How do you mean?” James was quick to further, his hand reaching for his scroll; “Qrow? What… why are you only just…”

“I… I couldn’t remember everything from, you know, _before_ waking up in the hospital” the omega close to snapped; “Gods, my head is still fuzzy but… but the guy who spoke to me it was… it was right at the beginning of the night and he… he was a _goat_ , not a bull but the voice… his voice was the same” he breathed.

“Wait a second” the General stated, his eyes sharpening; “you… you’ve seen him without his mask on?” he breathed: “that… that is excellent news” he said before his fingers started to fly over his scroll: “do you think you’d be able to help a sketch-artist to develop an image of him if you couldn’t pick him out of a line up?”

“Umm… ugh, sure, I…”

“Wonderful, then there isn’t a moment to lose” the older alpha said as he stood, the date-night clearly forgotten as he pressed the device to his ear and walked away from the table.

Watching on, tension still high in the air, his other two mates exchanged shocked and bewildered glances before, much to his shock (worry and upset still playing heavily across his mindscape), the carrier was pulled into Clover’s warm, firm chest. 

“That… that must be really difficult for you to think about” the alpha soothed, his tone calm as Qrow (more grateful than he’d ever been) curled into him; “are you alright, I…”

“ _What’s happened?!_ ” 

Yelping, all three men (as James had only moved to the windows) spun to find Raven and Summer at the doors that’d been busted open, their eyes fierce as they approached.

Well, they _had_ promised that there would be hell to pay should someone upset their little brother. 

Apparently, that hadn’t been an idle threat…


	172. In the Cold Light of Day (An “In the Heat of the Night” Story) Part 6 (05.08.20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: anger, confrontations, the jig-is-up, anxiety, angst, hurt-comfort, swearing and ffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllsssssssss**.
> 
> There is a hopeful ending; we'll be moving onto OT3 SMUT next~!
> 
> XD

So… operation date-night?

“His eyes were a lighter shade of blue… yes, that’s it…”

Hadn’t _exactly_ gone to plan.

“And there were no other defining marks that you can think of? Any scars, moles or tattoos?”

But at least he was being _useful_ , he supposed.

“No, he… he was just a regular guy… early twenties at the oldest, handsome, an alpha by the scent of him, too” he shrugged as the stoic police officer who’d been asking him the _same, damned questions_ for the past forty-five minutes continued to scrutinise him as though _he_ was a terrorist. “I… I _am_ sorry that I can’t be more helpful” he offered, a real spike of guilt flaring at the back of his mind; catching this guy, he knew, was beyond important for the security of everyone in Remnant, not just Atlas…

“Yes, well… that can’t be helped, I suppose” the frosty woman stated, her tone clipped and ruthlessly professional despite the distress he was undoubtedly projecting. “ _Thank you_ for your time, sir” she added, her holo-screen flickering out of existence as she stood up from the dining-room chair (the rest of the meal he’d been sharing with his _mates_ (both stood off to the side with his sister and her lovers) now cold and soggy upon the fancy table). Then, with a curt nod, she and the other officers approached James (no doubt formulating whatever plan they’d be putting in place).

Gods… what a night…

Shit…

 _Shit_ … why hadn’t he taken the Faunus’ words more seriously at the time?

Why hadn’t he reported the threat that’d been made?

How could he have just brushed it off as idle talk?

He… he’d let everyone down, he…

“Hey, you alright?”

Blinking up at Clover, his sister, Summer and Taiyang, their postures protective and eyes glaring at the nearest police officer who was looking on demurely, Qrow felt his shoulders relax, his body leaning into brunette as he was pulled into a hug, his eyes briefly closing.

He… he didn’t deserve for them to be so kind to him…

Especially people who were only _in_ this mess they faced because of him and his inability to act…

“I don’t like that look on your face” Raven said, her eyes narrowing; “that’s your _self-sacrificing-guilt_ look” she added, her tone darkening: “you… you’re not _seriously_ blaming yourself for what happened, are you?”

“I… I should have…”

“ _Oh my Gods_ ” the older Branwen huffed, her hands rising in exasperation; “ _Qrow_ , you aren’t in control of other people’s actions” she sighed, the urge to shake her brother _very_ strong as the other’s nodded along with her.

“But… but if I’d…”

“What?” Taiyang asked, his right brow cocking; “gone to one of the Faunus staff and reported it? Told one of the Faunus security team? Called the police from a _night-club_ as a foreign tourist?” he pushed, his head shaking: “who would have believed you?” he asked. “Worse still, since this was a clearly well-planned and well-thought out operation, if you’d gone poking around the club asking to speak to managers you could have been seriously hurt” he reasoned, his frown deepening; “then where would we be, huh?”

“I…”

“I’m sorry about all of the ruckus, everyone…”

Blinking, the group turned to James whose eyes were locked on his scroll as his personal-assistant and head-butler saw to the police-officers’ exit; “as I’m sure you can appreciate, working quickly is…” he cut off, his eyes widening as he regarded them and scented their various worry and annoyance: “umm… is everything alright? I…”

“Read the room _General_ ” Summer deadpanned, her hands gesturing around them; “look… Kingdom-wide security is a priority okay? We _all_ get that” she admitted: “but your mate has just been singled out, interrogated as though _he_ was a part of the White Fang and the rest of us were just forced to stand here and awkwardly watch” she stated. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how _alright_ do you expect us to be, huh?”

Frowning softly (he… he hadn’t even _thought_ about how they’d feel, had he?), the oldest alpha of the group put his scroll away, his expression softening; “I’m sorry” he breathed, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck: “I… I was just so relieved to _finally_ have a break in this case” he said. “Gods… Qrow, to think if you hadn’t been there, if he hadn’t chosen to speak to you then we’d still be in the dark in terms of using our facial recognition and tracking systems” he furthered. “Thanks to you, we’re so many steps closer to finding him and putting him behind bars I… I don’t think I can put how wonderful that is into words” he added, his praise causing the omega to stare at him owlishly.

“But” he tried; “ _but_ if I’d raised the alarm, if I’d…”

“What?” the bearded man replied, his form kneeling down so they could regard each other more closely, the move earning him brownie-points all around; “Qrow… he didn’t tell you what he was planning, he… he only told you to leave” he reasoned. “The Ice Palace is meant to be one of our most secure entertainment venues it… it’s on _us_ for not protecting you and the other patrons… not the other way around” he said, his hands moving to cup his omega’s. “None of this is your fault, alright? Hell, if anything, we’re in your debt and I… I should have been with you just now or at least had my head in the game enough to notice that the police were being a little too officious in the carrying out of the investigation” he continued; “and for that I’m really sorry, alright?”

Nodding (because, in all honesty, he was just too overwhelmed by, well, _everything_ to do anything else), the garnet eyed man gave those strong fingers a squeeze.

He… he wasn’t mad…

He wasn’t even _blaming_ him…

He…

_Gods_

It… it was making him feel a little better.

“See” Summer smiled; “honey… you’ve got to stop tormenting yourself” she mock-chided, her expression warm: “and look, it’s nearly eleven so I think it’s time that we called it a night, don’t you?” she said, her words earning murmurs of agreement until, with a blink, the General watched the other triad assemble around _his_ omega as though…

Oh…

No, no that wasn’t…

He and Clover hadn’t spent a night away from their mate since the night-club incident and…

“Umm” he voiced without really meaning to, his hackles soothing a touch when his fellow alpha moved to side with him.

“What?” Raven challenged, her body sliding in front of her twin; “you can’t _seriously_ be thinking that he should go with you, can you?” she bit out darkly: “he doesn’t even know you, he…”

“He is our mate” the General replied, his tone crisp and commanding; “and the best way for us to get to know each other is by spending time together, surely?”

“Heh, says the guy who brought the police to your first-date” Taiyang answered, his arms folding; “what if he doesn’t _want_ to go with you…”

“What if he does but doesn’t want to turn his family away?” the Olympian countered; “this needs to be _his_ decision…”

“Tch, yeah, so long as he sides with _you_ to keep you happy so you won’t throw us out” Raven sneered, her eyes narrowing; “don’t you realise what kind of pressure he’s under just by being in this place for your sake?” she pushed: “he has a life and a home in Vale, not here, not _like this_ ” she reminded.

“Yes, a home with you in a tiny apartment and very little autonomy” James returned, his eyes narrowed; “he is your brother, _not_ your child…”

“Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ” Tai called, his hands and Summer’s rushing to grab their lover as she moved to rush the General; “that is _beyond_ not cool, Ironwood” he spat: “you don’t know what they’ve been through together…”

“And we’re not likely to find out if you’re all so hell-bent on cloistering him away from us” the brunette Atlesian interrupted; “sure, this wasn’t meant to have happened and yes, in an ideal world James and I would _very much_ have liked to court him properly before even _talking_ about mating” he argued. “But here we all are, so we may as well at least try our best to get along, hadn’t we?”

“Ha! What do you think we’ve been trying to do, huh?” Raven all but spat; “if we weren’t trying to _be_ here then we would have found a way to get out and we would be _gone_ ” she snapped: “don’t think for a second that we wouldn’t…”

“D’you know what?”

Blinking, the group turned to Qrow, his expression grim as sighed; “it’s late, we’re all physically and emotionally strung out and this argument, if we let it, is going to lead us _nowhere_ good” he stated, his eyes turning to his family. “Guys? I know that you mean well and I appreciate you having my back” he offered before looking to his mates; “and I understand your frustration too, heh… having so many hormones flying around so quickly doesn’t help matters either” he acknowledged. “And… since we’re all being so honest, I’ve got to admit that they’re right, that I have been making myself nuts trying to please you and come across as the omega you’d want” he breathed, his head shaking lightly.

“W-what, you…”

“Please, let me finish” he cut in, his expression softening; “regardless of your good-intentions, we’re in a very difficult and dangerous situation here” he stated: “James, you’re figurehead in your Kingdom and everything that goes along with that is, well, _really_ overwhelming” he reminded. “I want to make this work, believe me, I do” he urged when the alphas paled, their spike of distress palpable through the bond they shared; “but you’ve got to understand that we’re not used to your Kingdom, its laws and your ways of living” he said, his shoulders slumping. “Tonight only confirmed that for me…”

“Yes, but…”

“ _James_ ” he pleaded; “I needed you just now… hell, both of us did” he explained whilst nodding to their youngest mate: “and you chose to ignore that in favour of getting as much information out of me as you could, in the quickest and most straightforward way possible” he argued. “Worse still, Clover has told you _repeatedly_ that he doesn’t want to return to the military and you keep refusing to believe him… That, and you’ve rushed my family and I into becoming citizens and you’re already looking into jobs for them, too whilst I do what? Stay at home to be a _Papa_ to our children and nothing else?”

“Well, I…”

“ _You_ can’t run this _situation_ like a military operation… we… we’re your pack, not your soldiers” Qrow sighed; “you need to stop and listen to us if this is going to work, alright? I… _we_ need to trust that you can do that” he said before, his gaze shifting back to his family: “and _we_ need to help him to do that, too” he stated.

Frowning softly, Raven released the tension from her shoulders and nodded, her lovers doing the same whilst the General (who’d becoming more and more despondent) looked visibly relieved even as the slightly shorter alpha at his side moved to grasp his hand.

Feeling the tension bleed out of the room, the air so much clearer both figuratively and literally, the omega felt all the braver for his actions.

He could do this…

He’d be alright…

 _They_ would be alright, and so…

“Okay” he breathed; “great” he furthered before taking the few steps he needed from behind his sister to join his alphas: “then let’s see if we can give this night a better ending than this, huh?”

~*~

As it turned out, a better ending involved both triads moving to the smallest reception room, a large order of pizza and non-alcoholic tiramisu shared between them as they relaxed in their bathrobes and pyjamas, their various pillows, blankets and cushions making for a surreal (yet incredibly comfortable) pick-nick like setting.

It was a proper-pack setting and everyone seemed to be all the better for it.

“All in favour of just, I don’t know? Not moving from here until the morning say ‘aye’” Summer called through a yawn, her body slopped atop an equally drowsy Tai.

“Aye” the room at large responded, the frostiness of earlier a distant memory as even Raven hummed her agreement, her still slender figure tucked into the blonde’s side, her head cushioned on one of his strong arms. 

She’d done far less glaring during their late-night pig-out and, for that alone, Qrow couldn’t be more grateful.

“Hey… are you comfy enough there?”

Blinking, his body cocooned in patch-work comforter that smelt like Clover, the omega looked at the brunette that he was sandwiched next to, his smile warm; “yeah” he answered through a soft chuckled: “I’m plenty warm enough, too” he assured. “Between the two of you I’ll never be cold in Solitas, will I?”

“Heh… no, no you won’t” James murmured, the three of them snuggled together with the omega at the centre, their bodies secured in the veritable nest of pillows and cushions they’d pulled together; “thank you for believing in me” he added: “I… I can’t promise to be perfect, but I promise to try…”

“That’s all any of us can do” the garnet-eyed carrier murmured, his hand cupping that angular, bearded jaw; “that’s what we _will_ do…”


	173. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ahh, it’s time for that ‘soul-mark’ AU!)
> 
> Rating: Mature - Explicit.
> 
> Pairing: Alpha!Clover Ebi/Omega!Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Summary: A reimagining of Volume 7, Episode 1 (and _maybe_ a re-working of the Volume, I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet).
> 
> In the world of Remnant, it is generally accepted that magic doesn’t exist; dust, semblances and soul-marks are just a part of life and, even though it’s so easy to travel the world (thanks to Atlas technology even after the fall of Beacon Academy and the sacking of Vale) now, most people will _never_ ignite their soul-mark, anyway.
> 
> For, to free it from your skin (the patterns, shapes and lines blossoming into an ornate, symbolic tattoo over the heart) you needed to physically touch the other. Then, your eyes taking on the colour of the other’s irises for a short time as your semblances recalibrate, the ability to control your special ability is heightened beyond anything a mark-less person could reach. 
> 
> You also had, if the rumours passed on by fated-pairs was true, a deeper connection when mating, opportunities to develop telepathy and better chances of birthing exceptionally gifted children.
> 
> Having lived a life of isolation, alcoholism, espionage and regret for the majority of his thirty-eight-year existence, if there’s one thing Qrow Branwen’s certain of, it’s that _he_ will never find the person he’s destined to be with.
> 
> His semblance would see to that…
> 
> **Warnings include: Angst, shock, denial (it’s not a river in Egypt), awkward conversations, uncertainty, swearing, touch-starved, confusion, Clover just wants to love his mate, Qrow just wants to hide, scientists (because they’re a warning all by themselves) they will become over-powered (and BAMF just because they deserve it), touching, heavy-petting and people gawking.**
> 
> **I’m not sure where this one is leading, however, I wouldn’t be surprised to see SMUT in this drabble’s future**
> 
> **; 3**.

Letting out a breath of relief, his body moving with the young people he’d been travelling with for the better part of a year, Qrow enjoyed the feeling of Harbinger at his lower back, his blood still singing in his ears after their quick and efficient despatching of the Grimm.

That, and he _genuinely_ couldn’t believe that they’d made it this far; they were in Mantle and James (for better or worse) was only floating a hundred metres or so above them.

He’d said as much, he’d _actually_ voiced how easy their entry into this City (if you could call it that) was _out-loud_.

Gods, he should have _known_ better…

“ _Waahhh~!_ ”

Baulking, the omega spun to see Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang and Oscar falling to the ground, their arms tied and tugged to the harsh, unforgiving pavement by weighted, no doubt gravity-dust enhanced bolas.

“ _Aaahhh~!_ ” 

The rest of the teenagers fell and he, alone, stood upon the road, his wary eyes attempting to find their attackers when…

“ _Ooofff!_ ”

Down he went; by the Brothers, the bolas that’d entangled him _were_ something else.

He’d be _sure_ to compliment _Jimmy_ on the defensive upgrades he’d been making _after_ socking him in the jaw.

But that, it seemed, would have to wait…

“Hey pal” he snarled, his gaze glaring up a smug, horse-shoe twirling (fucking, _really_?) alpha dressed in some form of Atlesian military-uniform; “I’m a licensed huntsman” he snapped: “and we just helped to save everyone…”

“That is, of course, appreciated” the brunette admitted, his smirk virtually shit-eating; “however, we have every reason to believe that _you’re_ the group who’ve piloted a stolen air-ship into Atlas air-space, landed it in a non-regulation area _and_ discharged un-licensed weapons in a civilian-heavy zone” he added with a shrug.

“We were only trying to help” Ruby reasoned, her eyes shrinking in worry when the lamp was swept up by the brunette.

“Now just hold on a minute” Pietro called, his mechanical chair edging closer to the group as their weapons were retrieved and passed onto the patrol of android Knights that would, no doubt, be whisking them off to a detention centre of some sort. “Can’t we talk about this? You Ace Ops shouldn’t even be down here in Mantle, Penny is…”

“I’m sorry, doctor” the arrogant man (clearly the leader from his bearing and the way he’d smarmily _congratulated_ the team on their _good work_ of trapping and humiliating them in short-order); “but they’ll have plenty of opportunities to explain themselves when…”

Time seemed to **stop**.

One second, he’d been cursing his semblance, the feeling of frigid water soaking through his combat-clothes and the next, in the same instance, those warm, fingerless-gloves had latched onto his bare forearm (no doubt preparing to lift him up so as to shove him into a prison-transport) and everything just seemed to _white-out_ …

Before flooding back in full, _luminous_ colour.

“ _What?_ ”

Grunting when, instead of being released and maybe shoved into the ground because of _what ever **that** was_, Qrow was suddenly on his feet, the bolas gone and the slightly taller alpha was holding him by the shoulders, looking at him with…

Garnet eyes?

‘ _Oh… fuck…_ ’

Hadn’t they been teal before?

“You… _you’re_ my…”

Blinking, the older man pulled away, a strange feeling unfurling across his chest, prickling his skin, making him shudder; when the brunette reached for him again, he stepped further back, his hackles rising.

This… this _wasn’t_ happening…

“Uncle Qrow~!?”

Turning at the call, the omega watched as the teens, all of them now similarly free and standing (many wearing expressions of shock tinged awe), regarded him as though he’d grown a second head whilst his right hand, tremoring, clutched at fabric hiding his heart.

Hiding his soul-mark.

“H-hey… whoa, _whoa_ there…”

Apparently, it was all a little too much for his conscious mind to bear and so, like some swooning maiden in the old films Oz had forced on him in his youth, he fell…

Straight into the smug-bastard’s arms…

~*~ 

“…poor boy’s all muscle and bone…”

Gods, he was tired.

“…always made sure that we were the ones eating…”

And yet, for some strange reason, he almost felt _lighter_.

“…poison? He was _very_ lucky to…”

The constant, nagging pressure of his semblance (that cloaked him like a Geist and nibbled at his psyche, always there, always ready to lash out and attack those he cared about) just didn’t seem to _be_ there anymore.

“…-ravelling across Mistral and Anima… s’been really hard…”

It was as though the monster that dogged his every step had been chained, put on a leash and the uncollared end placed, miraculously, into his hands.

“…-IV should help with that…”

There was also something else, something very strong tugging at his mind.

“…move him to Atlas? James will give me clearance and he…”

It sounded like a voice, familiar yet unfamiliar, calling to him, desperately wanting to know if he was alright? If there was anything he needed or wanted?

“…better for the two of you to stay here, I think. You’ll not be bothered by those Atlas quacks…”

No one had ever asked him those things before, not really. 

“…they’ll want to run _all_ kinds of tests, I’m sure…”

And, honestly? He didn’t know what to make of it or what to do.

“…not touching our Uncle…”

But, apparently, going back to sleep wasn’t an option.

Grunting, his lashes fluttering in the dim lighting of what his instincts helpfully supplied as Pietro Polendian’s clinic, Qrow slowly realised that he was laying on a medi-bed, his nieces standing to his left, the doctor at his feet and, to the right…

_Fuck…_

“Tell me about it” the Atlesian replied, a hand slapping to his mouth when their gazes locked and they realised, together, that the younger man (shit, he didn’t even know his name) had read his thoughts and responded to them.

“Oh my gosh!” Ruby stage-whispered, her hands clutching Yang’s bionic arm and jiggling it in her excitement; “they’re _doing it_ already…”

Pulling himself to sit (a light wince marring his features when he realised that there was an IV tapped into his arm), the omega continued to regard the brunette warily; “where are the others?” he asked, his eyes looking into irises which should be locked in his head, _not_ someone else’s.

“My team have taken them to a local, late-night eatery” the stranger (who was his soul-mate) replied; “your nieces thought things would be easier without, well, an audience” he furthered from where he sat beside him, his hands itching to touch, wanting to see the soul-mark emblazoned upon his flesh.

Feeling the need to fidget (or transform and fly out of the nearest window), Qrow instead diverted his gaze to the girls (young women now, both of them; Gods, they’d grown up so fast), his mouth opening until their shared gasp caught him off guard.

“Wow” Yang breathed; “I know that irises changing colour isn’t exactly _rare_ but…”

“We, umm, we should go” Ruby cut in, her giddy curiosity being replaced by the hyper-awareness he remembered seeing in her mother’s face when the gravity of a situation made itself known; “we’ll ugh, we’ll be back in an hour and we’ll bring take-out with us, alright?” she added whilst giving her sister’s arm a tug.

“Oh yeah, sure” he answered, the need to become a bird and flit away growing with every second; “eat some vegetables _with_ the junk, alright?”

“Well, fries are potatoes so that’s that” Yang winked, her expression fond as she and her sibling skirted around the edge of the bed to take their leave; “see you soon…”

~*~

Clover was (ecstatic, enraptured, overjoyed) bewildered.

“I’ve just received word from James” Pietro announced, his chair crawling its way to the monitors that were tracking the thirty-eight-year-old omega’s vitals.

His mate was eight years older than him and slender and beautiful and fertile (even at this age; a blessing from the Gods, perhaps) and a legend amongst every huntsman guild across all four kingdoms.

“After the obligatory congratulations, of course, he’s offered you use of a private transport when you’re ready” he said, his tone warm and pleasant; “I told him that you’d be staying here until the morning” he continued, his hand gesturing to the other medi-bed adjacent to Qrow’s.

“You two have managed to stumble across each other in the middle of an invisible war and in a world where nothing seems certain” he mused, his smile indulgent; “it’s a rare thing and a gift worth celebrating” he furthered: “yes, there will be obstacles and, of course, just because you were born for each other doesn’t mean it’ll be smooth sailing” he chuckled. “But people like you always win through in the end” he relayed before (with a yawn and a stretch) he began turning towards a door which would lead further into his clinic; “I’ve pre-set all of the locks to allow you and your friends free reign” he said. “So, I’ll bid you both a good evening” he grinned, his right hand gesturing to the omega; “however, I hope you’ll accept my hospitality, young man, as you’re malnourished and that drip should help to build you up some” he added.

“Good night, gentlemen…”

~*~

Oh, but _where_ to start?

“I… umm” Clover began after a cough (it was taking every once of his self-control _not_ to gently push his mate, his _soul-mate_ , back down onto the bed, his hands carding through those wild, jagged spikes of platinum laced ebony hair as he pulled his shirt away to see what pattern ( _his pattern_ ) lay there); “hi…” he floundered.

The omega, his expression wry, allowed a small smile to steal his features (the gesture making his shoulders ease and his chest relax); “ _hi_ ” he returned: “what’s your name?”

Brothers… how could he have been so stupid?

“Clover” he breathed; “Clover Ebi” he continued, his right hand reaching out (he’d removed his gloves, thrown them to the gutter) to shake: “not that _you_ need any introduction but it, ugh, it’s great to meet you Mr Branwen…”

“Ha” the omega smirked; “Mr _Branwen_ was my father” he laughed, their hands touching: “call me Qrow…”


	174. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 2)   05.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, hurt/comfort, Ruby growing up, coping with change and swearing.**

At the touch, the fated pair shared a shudder, their swapped irises snapping up from their joined hands to regard each other in the all encompassing quiet of the room.

‘ _Can… can you hear me?_ ’

‘ _Either that or I’m delirious_ ’ Qrow returned, a chuff of laughter passing between them; ‘ _this… this is really weird, isn’t it?_ ’

‘ _I’d say it’s more wonderful than anything else_ ’ Clover countered; ‘ _I hadn’t realised that there had been such an emptiness inside me until now_ ’ he admitted: ‘ _don’t you feel whole? Complete in a way that’s… ugh, I don’t know… I just… I’m so happy, aren’t you?_ ’

Swallowing thickly, the omega tried to look away but couldn’t; ‘ _I… I don’t, I mean_ ’ he tried: ‘ _this… this was never meant to happen, you know, to me_ ’ he allowed, his shoulders sagging a little.

This was all just a little too much, too good to be true, wasn’t it?

‘ _Your father_ ’ the alpha murmured with a blink of realisation; ‘ _he was… a very cruel man…_ ’

‘ _And I was a liability to the safety of everyone in my tribe_ ’ he was quick to counter, his form fidgeting, moving to pull his hand away; ‘ _I… I can’t do this…_ ’

‘ _Wait, I’m sorry_ ’ the brunette cut in, his fingers tightening their grip (but ensuring the other could break the hold if he really wanted to); ‘ _please I… I’m trying my best not to push things but…_ ’ he edged, his strong thumb rubbing at the other’s pale-wrist. ‘ _All I want to do is hold you, and talk to you, and listen…_ ’

‘ _Why?_ ’ Qrow countered; ‘ _just because some strange quirk of fate told you to?_ ’

‘ _Our souls are one in the same_ ’ Clover retorted whilst leaning closer to his intended mate, his omega; _’there’s nothing strange in us getting to know one another and being together…_ ’

‘ _Maybe not for you_ ’ the older man returned, his shoulders sagging further; ‘ _your family adores you… you have friends, the respect of your peers, James’ trust, a team that looks up to you and hordes of adoring fans_ ’ he reasoned. ‘ _I have a twin who wants me dead, a brother in law who barely talks to me, friends who’ve betrayed me and two girls whom I love more than anything who nearly died on _my_ watch due to _my_ poor decisions_’ he seethed. 

‘ _I’m poison, Clover_ ’ he added, his hand jerking away, his eyes (still dressed in the alpha’s colours) turning to stare at the far wall to his right; “you should be cursing whatever Gods thought to screw you over by lumbering you with me… _oofff_!”

Baulking, a warmth seeping through his skin to ignite his weary bones, Qrow came to the slow realisation that the alpha had grabbed him, pulled him from the bed and wrapped him into a hug, his slightly shorter form nestled in his lap whilst his head, now so heavy, cushioned by a broad shoulder as he was held like a child, held like he’d held Yang or Ruby when they were younger and frightened.

He couldn’t move.

He didn’t _want_ to.

So he stayed, his eyes closing as Clover’s scent washed over him, finally bringing him rest.

Finally bringing him peace.

~*~

Tapping lightly on the door before poking her head around the jamb to look into the room, Ruby let out a sigh of relief to find the fated-pair lying on the same medi-bed, her uncle’s form wrapped up in the younger huntsman’s arms, their eyes closed in slumber whilst green and red auras shimmered and skittered over them.

“How’re they doing?” Yang whispered from behind her.

“They’re sleeping” she reported just as quietly before pulling back; “do you think it’s okay to leave him here?” she asked: “I don’t like the thought of leaving him to go to the Academy…”

“He’s with the guy he was _born_ for” the blonde grinned whilst pulling her further away; “that and Pietro seems cool _and_ he’s not exactly defenceless, is he?” she added with a roll of her lilac eyes. “If he was awake, he’d tell us to get up there, get some rest and think about what we’re going to say to the General, wouldn’t he?”

Blinking, her frown softening, the younger girl took one more look inside before closing the door and following her sister.

She was thrilled for him, of course, but given that their first few hours in Mantle had been peppered with racism, hostility and assault (before having a really great meal and a warm chat with the people who’d assaulted them in the first place) she still felt uneasy about travelling so far away without saying good bye.

‘ _Don’t be silly_ ’ she tried to chide herself whilst following Yang to the Ace Ops transport, a few of her friends already sleeping inside the craft whilst the Specialist team looked towards them expectantly, obviously awaiting news about their Captain. ‘ _You’re not leaving him… you’re not saying good bye_ ’ she reasoned; ‘ _he’ll always be your uncle and he’ll be coming up to Atlas, with his mate, really soon and sure… sure he might not have as much time for you now but… you should be happy, you **are**_ ‘ she told herself firmly.

‘ _You’re just being selfish… you just don’t want things to change and that’s wrong of you_ ’ she added; ‘ _he’s going to need your love and support_ ’ she furthered. 

‘ _And you’re going to give him all of it…_ ’

_**~*~** _

Waking slowly, his arms still holding his mate (so precious, so raw, so scarred and beautiful), Clover shifted a little on the medi-bed they’d shared (made all the less uncomfortable thanks to their bond and he had, of course, slept in far less comfortable places besides) to tilt his head and place a chaste kiss to his jags of silver laced hair.

Oh, how he _wished_ that they could have met sooner.

If only he could have been with him at the fall of Beacon, or at Summer’s funeral or when Raven almost struck that fatal blow which severed their ties completely to leave nothing but cruel indifference and coded words. 

It was cruel and deeply wrong, the way that his mate had been treated.

He deserved better and would receive better from now on.

If _only_ he could get him to accept that.

However, if there was one thing that Clover never shirked from it was a challenge; sure, it’d take time (his mate was more like a skittish colt than a man of his age) _but_ he was persistent, tenacious and _always_ got what he wanted eventually.

What he wanted right now, more than anything, was to see Qrow happy and well.

Anything else (regardless of what his hind-brain was saying) could wait.

‘ _You’re thinking too loud…_ ’ 

Blinking, a smile tugging his lips wide, the alpha adjusted his hold, pulling the sleepy omega closer; ‘ _sorry_ ’ he replied: ‘ _I’m not used to someone regulating the volume control in my head_ ’ he reasoned with a little chuckle.

 _‘It’s probably going to make sex _really_ awkward, huh?_’

Baulking, jerking and nearly falling off the bed (much to the older man’s amusement), Clover’s eyes snapped open as he stared down at the other’s mock-innocent expression, his own face painted with incredulity; “what?” he breathed aloud, his eyebrows reaching for his hair-line.

Laughing and sitting up a little, Qrow offered the other man a grin. “Sorry” he chuckled; “your _hind-brain_ thinks a bit louder than the rest of you…”

“Oh, shit, sorry, I…” 

“Heh, _relax_ ” the older man breathed; “I’m just messing with you” he added with a stretch: “thought that it’d make up for me being such a mess yesterday…” 

“You weren’t” the younger was quick to cut in; “my Gods Qrow… you’ve been through so much and I…”

”Ahh, you’re awake.”

Blinking, the pair fumbling to sit up (their arms automatically reaching for each other, ensuring that their partner didn’t fall from their perch), the fated-pair turned to see Pietro, his smile indulgent, enter the clinic with (a clearly star-struck) Penny at his side.

“Mr Branwen, it is so good to see you again” she greeted, her delicately gloved hands clasped together over her chest; “your new optical upgrades really suit you…”

“My… what?”

“Ahh, Penny my dear, that is merely a by-product of soul-marking” the old beta scientist corrected kindly as he approached; “I’m sorry for disturbing you _but_ I’d like to give you a fresh IV and a better check-up now that you’re awake” he added.

“Oh, right, thanks” Qrow replied after sharing a glance with his alpha; “is he alright to stay, or…”

“Ha! Do I look as though I want to tangle with him?” Pietro chortled; “I dare say he’d take my arm off if I touched you _without_ him being here…” 

“Doctor” Clover breathed, a little scandalised (regardless of him being absolutely correct in his assumption, his higher-level thinking processes be damned); “I wouldn’t…”

“Um-hm” the beta grinned; “now then, let’s get a look at you” he ordered, his hands gesturing to the omega’s shirt: “off with this, please.”

Blinking, his hands moving to the clothing’s hem, Qrow stopped, his mind _gently_ reminding him that it wasn’t just flesh he was about to bare.

“I… I umm…”

“It’s alright” the alpha soothed, his body slipping off the bed to stand, faithfully, at his side; “we’ll take our clothing off together, alright?”

Nodding slowly, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips, the omega found his eyes zeroing in on Clover’s chest (just as the brunette’s had locked on his own).

The time to see their soul-marks, it seemed, was at hand… 


	175. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 3)   08.02.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: naked torsos, swearing (I think), references to alcoholism/alcohol abuse, a smidge of angst and fluff that's probably just the wrong side of cringe... but I couldn't help myself~!!**

“My, my, _my_ ” Pietro murmured, his right hand adjusting his glasses as he regarded the soul-mates now free of their upper-body clothing, a touch of awe gracing his tone; “nature is truly something to behold, but this…”

Swallowing thickly, Clover couldn’t help but agree as he stared, fixatedly, at the mark, _his_ mark, which’d been artfully painted roughly in the centre of Qrow’s lily-white chest.

The omega, too, couldn’t pull his eyes away from what had emerged on the alpha’s skin.

“Would you like for Penny and I to leave, or…”

“No… ugh, no it’s fine” the brunette murmured quietly, his eyes, still garnet, zeroing in on _every_ detail; “but… um, could you please photograph our markings so that we can see our, umm, _handywork_?” he grinned, still a little giddy. 

“Ahh, yes, but of course” the scientist chuckled; “in my long life I thought that I’d been blessed by seeing this phenomenon once before when I was, admittedly, a great deal younger and a lot more spry” he ventured whilst Penny, every dutiful, brought him a pair of their imaging-scrolls. “However, and I hope you don’t mind me saying, your markings or are the most breath-taking I’ve ever heard of, let alone seen…”

“Heh, that so?” Qrow asked quietly, his tone unsure; “it… it is kind of what I was expecting _but_ , well, it’s not as awful as I’d thought it would be…”

“What?” Clover blinked, his eyes looking down at his chest to see a flourish of obsidian, platinum, crimson and honeyed-gold; “how could anything you’d give me be awful I… oh, thank you” he stuttered over himself as the doctor passed him a tablet whilst Penny presented the omega with a similar device.

“ _Wow_ ” he gasped; “oh Qrow… Qrow’s it’s stunning” he said, the fingers of his right hand moving to trace the outline on his goose-pimpled flesh.

Frowning lightly, the older man (who’d yet to view the mark he wore properly) continued to stare at the black-bird that was his moniker staring back at him. It was stood, proudly, a gunmetal beak opened in a fierce call with wings poised high as though preparing to take flight. Each highly defined feather fanning out was also inlayed with glimmering silver whilst its eyes gleamed like rubies amid a halo of gold which melted, at the edges, into Clover’s lightly tanned flesh. 

It… it could have been worse.

Then, tentatively, his borrowed teal eyes flicked to the scroll he’d been given, his breath catching in his throat.

“A kingfisher?” he asked; “it’s gorgeous…”

It really was; wings unfurled and glistening in every shade of blue and green that could exist, the bird had been captured in flight against the stark-white of his flesh, its beautiful form encircled by a chain of interlacing four-leaf clovers, each luminous and perfect. The small avian’s beak was slightly parted, jet-black, and its chest blushed a stunning range of peach, amber and gold.

It was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen.

“I… I’m sorry mine’s so dark” he heard himself say, his tone laced with regret; by comparison to one he wore, the one he’d provided was like some great, blackened-smudge…

“Are you kidding?!” Clover baulked; “I love it!” he enthused: “it’s the most, I don’t know, _badass_ tattoo I’ve ever seen and it’s mine, it’s the first thing you’ve given to me and _no one else_ can have it” he stated, his fingers following the long primary feathers with some kind of proud fascination.

Feeling his eyes shrink in disbelief, Qrow felt a faint smile pluck at his lips.

Maybe his luck _was_ changing after all…

~*~

Another IV loaded into his arm (Pietro had insisted; the kindly old doctor wasn’t even phased by a call from James, which he’d intercepted from a blinking Clover, urging that more time was needed at this delicate stage of their ‘ _awakening_ ’, whatever _that_ was), Qrow was presented with a breakfast tray courtesy of Penny.

“My father says that you’re to eat every bit of this or else he’ll set Miss Maria on you” the mechanical huntress said, her smile luminous; “I’ve also just received a message from Ruby stating that she and Yang are well and that they will come by to visit you before lunch time” she reported dutifully whilst the omega took the offering, his own smile warm.

“Thank you” he replied; “I, ugh, haven’t seen a spread like this since Haven” he added whilst the alpha (his alpha) eyed him from the second bed, his own food almost finished.

“Here, then you should have some of mine…”

“What?” the omega snorted; “don’t be ridiculous” he laughed: “I’ve got plenty…”

“But you heard Dr Polendina… you’re malnourished…”

“I’ll be _fine_ ” the other huffed, his eyes rolling; “I’ve gone a whole week on nothing but water and a hipflask… heh, not that I’ll be turning to that _diet_ again” he was quick to add, a touch of shame tinting his features.

It wasn’t until he’d stopped drinking that he’d actually realised the enormity of his problem, of his dependence…

“You’re having my other slice of toast” Clover stated firmly as he walked the two steps to sit next to his mate, the pair of them now clothed and a little less giddy; “no arguments…”

“Are you” Qrow said slowly, his jade eyes narrowing; “trying to _alpha_ me right now?”

“Umm…”

“Captain Ebi’s pheromone count has spiked in the last 7.37 seconds to levels which suggest his protective instincts are running at optimum efficiency” the android (who they’d both been over-looking, like everything else when they were engaged in conversations, looks or stares) helpfully supplied. “This has led to a hormonal reaction in yourself, Mr Branwen, that suggests you’re pleased about having your mate showing such…”

“Penny, good heavens” Pietro called from where he and Maria were entering the treatment area, their eyes and optics alighting upon a heavily blushing omega and a sheepishly grinning alpha; “they’re not in need of a biology lesson” he mock-chided as his child rushed hide her mouth with gloved fingers.

“Oh… oh I am sorry…”

“Don’t sweat it, kid” the older of the fated-pair offered after a cough, his eyes sneaking from her, to the brunette and back to his food (extra slice of warm, buttery toast and all); “I better make a start on all of this, huh?”

“I could feed you, if you like?”

“ _What?!_ ” the older man baulked whilst Clover looked at him dotingly; Gods save him, the young pup was serious.

“Come on, let me take care of you…”

“You’re out of your mind” the more experienced fighter sputtered even as, his gaze tracking the brunette’s every move, the Ace Ops Leader picked up the toast and brought it to his mouth.

“We’re _not_ doing this…”

“Just one bite, that’s all I’m asking” he pleaded, his body nudging closer.

“Ugh, fine” Qrow all but groaned, his mortification (and delight) almost palpable; “ _one_ …”

“There you go” the garnet eyed fighter enthused, his body virtually glowing with pleasure as the omega looked away, those long lashes fluttering, whilst he took the toast in his mouth and chomped it.

Wow…

That, that was some pretty amazing toast.

Humming in the back of his throat (he wasn’t purring because _that_ would be stupid), his eyes dropping closed, the scythe wielder forgot about everything else outside of his alpha, his _mate_ , feeding him the best slice of toast ever to grace Remnant.

Watching on (before backing away), Maria shared a knowing look with the beta scientist who winked at her whilst beckoning his creation (who may or may not have been gawking as her processors recorded and attempted to interpret what she was seeing) to follow them.

It was a good job he’d told James to keep his distance as, he was pretty sure, the pair would be using his clinic for something far less _innocent_ than eating a meal in the next few hours…


	176. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 4)   01.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT!! Like, this is just fluff and SMUT and anal-fingering, rutting, being in heat, natural-slick/self-lubrication, being in rut, possessive language, possessive touching, kissing, swearing and a smidge of angst**.
> 
> Yep, Larry the angst-bunny helper has been... out-sourced to another part of the fiction farm.
> 
> I'm sure he'll be back BUT, for now, enjoy some soul-mate Fairgame~!

Satisfied that his soul-mate had eaten his fill, Clover had removed the tray (the plates virtually empty) before returning to the (just about wide enough) medi-bed, his right hand slipping under the other’s shirt to rub at his muscle taught stomach as he curled protectively around him.

Preening under the attention (his rational mind, which was wondering _why_ he was letting this (handsome, charming, delicious smelling) _stranger_ touch him thoroughly silenced), Qrow nuzzled closer to the brunette, his eyes hazy.

Was… was it getting hot in here?

“I… I think you’re going into heat” his alpha murmured into his hairline, a few kisses being peppered lovingly to his temple.

“Wha?” the other breathed; “but… but I’m on suppressants…” the shape-shifter managed out even as his head tilted back to allow the other better access to his jawline and neck.

Oh… that felt _good_ …

“Heh… I don’t think that’s going to matter” Clover chuckled mildly; “you… you’re already starting to slick” he partially growled: “I can scent it…”

Shuddering (such a handsome mouth on a _boy-scout_ of a man shouldn’t be able to say such salacious things), the omega shifted as the hand that’d been so curiously running over his stomach dared to dip beneath his pants’ line, those fingers questing lower as Qrow felt his cheeks burn in a mixture of want, need and embarrassment.

He’d never felt so desperately turned on before and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

Huh, maybe he should remedy that…

With a plan in mind (which considering his brain was melting and preparing to ooze out of his ears, was quite the feat), the older man shimmied down, encouraging Clover to lie atop him and, in a move so bold he wouldn’t have believed himself capable, he leaned up to see of his alpha tasted as good as he hoped.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Humming in the back of his throat as the taller man took the lead (again, something he should be opposing; he’d never allowed anyone to take control of him, let alone during sex and _certainly_ not whilst in the throes of heat), that clever tongue of his stealing through his lips as he deepened the kiss and pressed more firmly against him.

 _Fuck_ , he… he needed to get his clothes off before he boiled…

“Off…” he breathed once his lips (swollen and panting) were free.

“W-what?” the brunette asked, a flicker of hurt crossing his features.

Shaking his head, his hands grabbing at the other when he made to move, Qrow gasped and grabbed at the other’s white, navy and crimson accented uniform jacket? Top? Vest?

Damn it all, why couldn’t he get his words out?

“ _Skin_ ” he somehow managed, his shaky fingers running down the clothing to fumble clumsily at the buttons; “I need… clothes _off_ ” he close to whined, his body relaxing in relief when the alpha blinked, exhaled heavily and smiled.

Shit… his soul-mate had thought we was rejecting him, sending him away…

Gods, at this point he couldn’t even if he’d wanted to…

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you” Clover murmured to him sweetly, the signs of rut clearly upon him and yet (Brother’s what had he done to deserve this man?) there was no rush, no lust-maddened tugs at his clothes, no shoving or demanding, just gentle movements, kisses and touches as they moved to undress each other.

Oh, but had this alpha been chiselled out of flesh coloured marble or something?

“You’re gorgeous” the taller told him once his own upper body was free, his cape and the other fabric pooled upon the sterile floor to allow him a few moments pleasure and clarity thanks to the predominantly cooler air of the clinic.

“Heh… even with… my… my scars?”

“Of course” the brunette murmured, his body still leaning over him, looking down at him adoringly; “proof that you fought to survive” he said: “proof that you stayed alive, that you were always on your way to me” he added, his smile dipping. “I… I just wish I could have known who you were, I…” he breathed; “I would have come to meet you half-way” he promised: “if I would have been there then maybe… maybe you wouldn’t have so many…”

“Well I only wish I was younger” Qrow admitted, his shoulders offering a self-deprecating little shrug; “I feel like a grandpa…”

“Eight years is _nothing_ ” Clover was quick to assure, his left hand reaching out to gently hold the other’s jaw, keeping him in place; “and you’re by far the _sexiest_ grandpa I’ve ever seen…”

“Y-you did _not_ j-just sa-y-y that” the omega chuckled, his hands moving to map out that immaculate chest, his hand marvelling at the wonderful, creamy skin he was feeling before he began to trace the wings of his soul-mark, a tremor running through him.

“Are… are you ready to, umm?”

Grinning (there was only so long before both of them completely melted into their instincts, after all), the omega began to finger the Operative’s belt, the leather unbuckling smoothly to let him begin unbuttoning and unzipping those (somehow pristine regardless of the messiness associated with their job) white pants and pulling them down.

“Commando?” he snickered; “hmm… although I can see why you’d find underwear uncomfortable” he close to purred, his lashes fluttering in appreciation as he locked at the longest, thickest cock he’d ever seen, its form already hard and straining. “I… I’m not going to be walking properly for a while after this, am I?”

“I’ll carry you” the alpha smirked; “’cus _no one else_ will be touching you, either” he growled, his right hand almost finished unlacing the front of the other’s pants before he leaned down to steal another kiss.

Groaning into that hot, talented mouth, Qrow found that he couldn’t complain.

And he wouldn’t be any time soon…

~*~ **SMUT ahoy~!!** ~*~

Pressing the medi-bed down to its flattest position, Clover had the omega pressed firmly between his body and the foam, those long, lily-white legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to mouth at the juncture between neck and shoulder, the bonding glands beading up under his tongue as he lapped at the skin.

“C-C-Clover-r…” the other panted, his tone desperate; “ _p-p-pllease…_ ”

Smiling, his fingers slowly pulling from of the other’s scorching, slick laced passage, the brunette adjusted himself to slink forward, those same coated fingers grasping his cock to guide it towards the quivering channel he wanted to claim.

But _carefully_ ; they had the rest of their lives to roll into each other briskly and today? Today was special, the day that would cement their bond and start their family.

He growled at the thought of it, the fattened helm of his member pushing into the omega, his eyes rolling when the tight ring of muscle (even though he’d spent the better part of ten minutes opening him up) finally gave way before squeezing it hungrily.

“ _Aaahhhh…. Ahh… Gods…_ ” his mate keened, his legs tightening their hold; “ _I… I need you in me…_ ” he whined.

Not trusting himself (but Brother’s how he was being sorely tested), Clover focused on the sucking at the other’s neck, his incisors lengthening in readiness for the bite he’d be delivering after he managed to lodge his knot whilst he thrust an inch or two forward before retreating back and thrusting in again.

He’d never known anything to feel so exquisite; the tightness, the heat, the _delicious noises_ the shorter man was mewling as he finally rested, their bodies flush together.

Surely no better mate could have been made for him…

Whimpering, his hands clawing against that broad (so strong, so warm) back, Qrow could only wriggle and writhe as his alpha took him with a maddening slowness, that thick, perfect girth spreading him so beautifully and pressing in so deeply, far deeper than the only other male lover he’d ever slept with had.

However, he wouldn’t think about Shiro now…

What had probably happened to him in the territories around Haven…

“ _Y-you okay?_ ”

Burying his over-heated face into the crook of his intended’s neck, the omega just focused on meeting the slow, deep rhythm being built up between them; “m’good” he assured, his eyes closing as he simply enjoyed the feeling of being so full, so content.

“N-need your knot-t…” he murmured; “I… wanna be… full… so full” he furthered breathlessly.

Growling deeply, Clover felt his hips start to move faster, his mouth now pressing bruises all across that wonderful neck.

‘ _I’m going to do more than fill you, dear-heart_ ’ he called across their bond, the ability to speak feeling him after such a brain-shattering request; ‘ _I’m going to rut you until your abdomen swells_ ’ he promised, his body moving faster as Qrow cried, his whole body clenching under the force of the taller man rocking into him. ‘ _You’re a twin, right?_ ’ he added, his left hand scrabbling between them to secure the omega’s weeping cock, his grip just the wrong side of tight.

 _’Y-y-yes…_ ’

‘ _Umm, twins would be a **fine** start for our family, wouldn’t they?_’ the younger asked, his body moving faster, _harder_ as Qrow screamed out, his orgasm close.

‘ _W-what?_ ’

‘ _Hmm, how many times, d’you think, can I knot you before the evening comes?_ ’ he purred; ‘ _how many times will gift us with twins?_ ’ he continued, his hand working his lover into a frenzy whilst he continued to thrust, his knot starting to inflate as he started to fantasise about the family they were going to have.

A pair of children, a boy and a girl, sporting his teal eyes and their carriers glistening, silver-streaked ebony hair…

‘ _Gods…_ ’ the omega squealed; ‘ _I… I’m~!_ ’

Snarling, Clover preened as his mate came, his whole-body shuddering and clenching around him _hard_.

‘ _I’m going to knot you now, my Qrow_ ’ he promised; ‘ _knot you and bite you and bond you and love you for the rest of our days_ ’ he said, his words heavy with intent as, with three, four, _five_ hard rolls of his hips, his knot forced its way home.

To feel it expand, to feel electric waves of pleasure sprint to his brain every time a spurt of his essence moved to coat his partner’s insides, the alpha couldn’t help the howl that rocked through him whilst his teeth, razor sharp, embedded into those pheromone spiced mating glands, sealing his claim.

Showing to all of Remnant who this omega belonged to and soon, hopefully during their next round, Qrow would return the gesture.

Then no one would be able to question that they were owned by each other…


	177. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 5)   02.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: some angsty overtones, some scary overtones (Jimmy... what you thinkin?!), bathing, awkward situations, embarrassment, foreshadowing, swearing, possessive-language (which is, I suppose, context appropriate), conflicting thoughts and confusion.**

“So…” Nora began whilst rocking back and forth on her feet, her azure gaze locked onto their mechanical gate-keeper who showed no signs of quieting despite the clear and present discomfort building up across the people she was talking at; “this isn’t, like… _super_ awkward or anything, huh?”

Either rolling their eyes, grumbling or both, the combined teams of teens stood outside of Dr Polendina’s clinic as Penny, completely oblivious, continued to _enlighten_ them on the status of Qrow and his soul-mate.

A status that had yet to spare _any_ biological details…

Poor Ruby (traumatised), Oscar (shocked) and Weiss (mortified) looked as though they were about to pass out whilst the others were equally shocked, disturbed or embarrassed by the run-down.

“Hey! Umm… as much as we appreciate you telling us all of this, _really_ ” Yang tried to cut in, her hands holding her blushing, wilting sister’s form whilst Blake shouldered their other team mate as Jaune (his own face-flushed) desperately tried to cover the young farm-hand’s ears; “you can stop now, _thanks_!”

Blinking, her mouth poised to reveal _more_ about which sperm was most likely to be successful when it came to embedding within the ovum, the android-girl regarded her friends owlishly, an index finger of surprise touching her lower lip.

“Oh gosh” she said; “I am sorry” she added: “when you asked how they were and what they were doing I thought…”

“ _Please-no-more_ ” the blonde-haired leader of JNOR breathed; “we… we just wanted to know that they’re alright and were wondering if we could visit” he explained whilst a pale Ren nodded next to a now sneakily grinning Nora, her scroll already out and snapping photographs of their (in some cases _hilarious_ ) reactions.

They were thrilled for their chaperone, _of course_ they were; however, that didn’t mean a full run down of his mating was needed, did it?

They didn’t need to think of him writhing around with the (admittedly good-looking _and_ totally ripped) guy who’d arrested them all the other day, either, did they?

Hell, for Ruby and Yang (who saw their uncle more as a co-parent), even _thinking_ about him in a sexual context was…

_Unsettling…_

“Oh, I wouldn’t recommend visiting until they’ve finished their…”

“ _Lalalalalalalaa~! I’m not listening~!_ ” the youngest huntress of their party squealed; “we… we’ll come back later” she said: “we ugh… we have to meet with wood… ahh~! _General **Ironwood**_ so it’s just hard-luck… _wah~! **Tough luck**_ that Uncle Qrow can’t come with us… _yah_! **Be** with us~! Guhhh~!” she flushed madly.

Rolling her eyes whilst giving the android a wave, Yang took control of the situation and started to corral her friends (especially Nora who was caught between laughing herself to the ground, taking more pictures and trying to sneak inside the clinic for black-mailing purposes and or _scientific research_ ) back onto the dim streets of Mantle.

Meeting with the General properly (outside of their awkward first encounter last night where they’d all been exhausted and overwhelmed by the whole _soul-mates_ aren’t just urban-legends or the plot-lines of cheesy-romance stories, thing) was something they’d all hoped (secretly or otherwise) Qrow would navigate them through.

However, why should he have his happiness intruded upon by this mission?

Hadn’t he been running these missions (and for someone who’d totally betrayed his trust, _theirs_ ) since before they were born?

Hadn’t they been pushing him away _just_ as he’d been pushing them?

Hadn’t they all had that bust up on the way to Argus, _in_ Argus?

Hadn’t his unhappiness been something that they’d all felt and worried over?

Shouldn’t _**they**_ be putting their ‘ _we’re so grown-up now_ ’ money where their mouths were?

Heh, only time would tell if they were up for that challenge, she supposed…

~*~ 

Having scooped his (unconscious but fine; this was the _haze_ that newly mated omegas fell into for their bodies needed this time as they adjusted to carrying, their awakened hormones too much for a conscious mind to sift through and process) mate up and into his arms, Clover made his way to the small, yet serviceable, shower-room. 

Then, laying him on the sterilised tiles, the cold helping to soothe the last dregs of the heat they’d shared, the alpha started up the water and began the delicate process of gently bathing him with a lathered-up sponge.

Gods… he was beautiful… 

But no… no he needed to get his head out of his knot, didn’t he?

By the Brothers… he was _ogling_ his soul-mate, wasn’t he?

Shit… he… what kind of creep was he? 

They hardly knew each other…

 _They knew **everything** about each other_.

He had no rights cuddling him in the shower…

 _They’d been writhing, trysting and moaning for **hours**_.

He shouldn’t be tending to him without his conscious knowledge…

 _He’d been rifling around the older man’s **mind**_.

He… he _really_ should stop running the sponge over his omega, shouldn’t he?

_**His omega.** _

Sighing and, after having a quick wash himself (his hands caressing the soul-mark he sported then the soul-mark he’d placed on Qrow; Gods, the colours were so rich, the clovers so detailed and in such varying shades of green), the alpha swaddled the dozing man in the fluffy towels Penny had fetched for them after drying himself and easing into (incredibly accurately sized) the gym-ware she’d also dropped off.

Heh, he shouldn’t be so surprised, he supposed; the young woman’s scanners could analyse him (and anyone else) six ways from Sunday, couldn’t they?

“Ahh, I was wondering where you’d gotten to.”

Blinking (hell, he’d spaced out again, his eyes transfixed on the sleeper he carried even as his mind travelled elsewhere), the brunette smiled at the mild-mannered beta as his chair walked him into the clinic he and his mate had taken over during the last twenty-four hours.

Huh… they should probably make their way back to his Academy apartment at some point, shouldn’t they?

Or… or would Qrow want a place that was new to both of them?

“Clover?”

“Huh?”

“My heavens, I never thought I’d see the day that _you_ were so distracted, my boy” the doctor chuckled pleasantly as his daughter (dutifully carrying a tray full of lunch-foods) slowly tottered behind him.

“Heh… I… I guess I’m still quite overwhelmed” the younger man admitted; “and I’m really sorry that we…”

“Sorry, he says!” the scientist chuckled; “why Clover, I couldn’t be more thrilled to host the pair of you” he offered kindly: “and besides, with how many emails, phone-calls and _actual_ visits we’ve had from Atlas’ premiere R&D crew, well” he sighed, his mirth fading. “I’m just glad that I have blast-proof-doors…”

“What?” the Ace Ops Captain blinked; Gods, he hadn’t so much as looked at his scroll.

He’d not even _thought_ to…

“Oh yes” Penny replied, her delivery of sandwiches placed on the table their breakfast trays had once rest on; “father had to be very insistent that they leave you and your mate alone” she stated: “even Miss Maria and myself had to intervene at times” she furthered.

Frowning lightly (sure, it was only natural that the scientists be curious in the bond they shared _but_ this couldn’t be right, could it?), Clover gently placed his lover (why was putting him onto the bed they’d shared so hard? Why did he feel empty without the weight of him in his arms?) down.

“That… is quite…”

“Dramatic, insane, _Atlesian_?” Pietro supplied incredulously; “Clover… I know that the military has been your life and, of course, there is great merit to be found in that” he voiced: “however, you’d be wrong to think that your position there will mean that the quacks will keep their distance” he sighed. “James, as much as he values you as a person, won’t be able to ignore what you and Qrow have sparked, not when semblance and aura transfer technology has only come so far thanks to folks like the two of you” he reminded.

Yes… there was no arguing with that and, with the _invisible_ war against Salem and her forces still waging and the whole _Cinder Fall_ problem, well.

They’d… they would _need_ to help in whatever way they could, wouldn’t they?

So why did he want to pick his lover back up and run, bare-foot as he was, all the way to Argus?

~*~

Watching the students from Beacon (alongside Ozpin’s meek successor; he’d have to something about that and quickly, especially if the Staff of Creation was called for at some point) exited his office, Atlas’ Military Leader let a sigh escape his lips.

To finally have some help was a blessing.

To have Clover and Qrow unlock a bond that held such mythical status across all four Kingdoms was also a boon.

What secrets could the analysis of their connection unfold?

What new ways of transferring semblances, auras, perhaps even _souls_ could be unlocked?

The potential was, if the records crafted by scientists in other Countries was anything to go by, limitless.

This couldn’t have happened at a better time and, his Captain being so loyal, James was certain that the fated pair would be assisting him, assisting _all_ of them even _if_ Qrow was still his argumentative, ornery self.

Heh, being mated and with child should hopefully settle the roguish devil down some; he’d never been able to envision the omega (who embodied so many alpha-like qualities) as someone who’d take a mate and raise a family, though.

Well, according to whatever destiny was threading their lives together through the stars, he guessed that proved just how little he could see, didn’t it?

“General?”

Blinking away from his thoughts, the metallically enhanced alpha turned to the holo-screen which had shimmered to life atop his desk, Winter’s prim visage taking up the rectangle.

So much for her and Weiss having quality time…

Not that _he_ could judge anyone for choosing work-commitments over family…

“Lieutenant” he returned; “is everything—”

“I’ve just been updated on the status of _Crover_ , sir” she reported diligently; “Captain Ebi has yet to check in, however, he was seen entering a private-taxi five minutes ago and, based on the heat signatures inside of the transport, Qrow was definitely with him” she stated.

Frowning softly, James felt his brows quirk.

That… that wasn’t like the young alpha he’d selected and overseen in the same, almost parental way, he had the young femme he was talking to now.

“I see” he breathed; “destination?”

“Unknown, sir” she replied, her brows also furrowing; “we cannot contact the droid-driver and Penny has _accidently_ damaged the drone that was pursuing the vehicle” she furthered: “your orders, sir?”

“Hmm… leave them, for now” the General said, his shoulders relaxing; “mated couples can be skittish after a bond is formed so Gods’ only know what must be running through Clover’s mind right now” he reasoned: “our borders are secure and I wouldn’t want him to feel as though we were hounding him, of course” he added. 

“Of course…”

“ _However_ ” he cut in; “we’re at a critical point in time and, although I’d prefer to tread carefully, here” he mused, his lips pursing.

“Ensuring the continued safety and monitoring of _Crover_ as an asset is of upmost importance…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> This drabble had me in a bit of a rut for a while... which, of course, meant that the angst-bunnies eventually sniffed it out and said ' _hey... you're into dystopian Atlas, aren't you?_ ' and shoved that last bit of James' dialogue right in my face...
> 
> Also, I had to bring ' _Qrover_ ' back and figured, what the hell? The military use code-names for important people all of the time, don't they?


	178. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin...      (Part 6)    05.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, reflections of past negative experiences, reflections on alcoholism and its causes, reflections of self-worth and feelings of inadequacy, worry, anxiety, realisations/epiphanies, hurt/comfort (LIKE SO MUCH COMFORT!)FFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS and swearing.**
> 
> I know that these warnings seem quite heavy BUT a lot of it is smoothed away/something that Clover/Qrow face together and grow from; there's also some attempted humour to lighten it with a VERY hopeful end of the chapter to allow for MORE hopefulness for the next update!
> 
> ; 3

Mac Ebi wasn’t what _most_ people would call a _life-saver_ and yet, as his second youngest nephew stood at his door, a slumbering, freshly mated omega in his arms, the fifty-year-old casino owner figured that he just might be on his way to that higher-calling.

“Kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost” he greeted as he stood back to allow the brunette and his precious cargo entrance; “where’s the fire, huh?”

Striding into the apartment’s living area, Clover let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the blinds were closed (heh, Gods bless the man’s gambler’s paranoia and desire for privacy); even though he’d managed to reach one of the better districts of Mantle without being tailed, he couldn’t be too careful.

James and the military, as he was becoming increasingly more aware, were everywhere…

“Hello? Remnant to Shamrock, come in Shamrock?”

Blinking, his eyes tearing away from the covered windows to regard his only uncle, the Ace Ops Captain felt his shoulders slump a little; “I’m sorry for just dropping in out of the blue like this” he admitted softly: “thank you for letting us come here…”

“Heh, sure… no problem” the balding man nodded, his steely-grey irises landing on the sweat-suit wearing omega; “and who is _us_ , exactly?”

“Oh… ugh” the younger alpha grinned, his arms giving the sleeper a gentle squeeze; “this is Qrow” he introduced: “he… he’s my soul-mate…”

“Your _what_?!” the older Ebi gasped, his eyes the size of saucers as his cheap-business-suit clad form scooted around to stare at the pair sat on his plush, leather-couch; “Clover that… that’s _amazing_!” he gasped: “c-congratulations that’s… that is _something_ ” he breathed before, with a blink. “Wait… what in the world are you coming over here and telling me for when you should be at your folks’ house?” he asked, his brows rising; “you’re not in some kind of trouble are you?”

“Well… no, _no_ but…”

“It’s those military-bastards, isn’t it?” Mac cut in, his gaze narrowing; “damn-it, I told your Pa time and time again that you and the twins shouldn’t be getting involved in that megalomaniac’s prissy little army…” he huffed; “s’bad enough that Bramble and Briar are part of the pig-patrol…”

“ _Uncle_ ” the younger alpha sighed; “please don’t…”

“Sorry, _sorry_ ” the casino owner snorted; “just being the black-sheep of the family, over here” he grumbled whilst wiping a handkerchief across his receding hairline: “so… ugh, you want a drink, or somethin’?”

~*~

Humming in the back of his throat, the scent of sweet-milky tea (one of his favourite, non-alcoholic drinks; heh, there weren’t too many of those just yet) making his nose twitch and stomach grumble, Qrow allowed his eye-lids to flutter open, his brain slowly on-lining to tell him some _very_ important things.

The first? They weren’t in Dr Polendina’s clinic anymore; he was curled in Clover’s lap (good) in someone’s living room (bad?), his skin felt wonderfully clean (very good; he hated feeling grubby) and there was a man he didn’t recognise staring at him owlishly across a coffee-table, his bewildered form ogling him like a lab specimen.

 _Not **good**_ …

The second? His mate seemed nervous, worried and was holding him protectively, almost as though he was guarding him against a threat.

A threat that _wasn’t_ the older alpha watching him so curiously.

“Whoa… you weren’t kiddin’ about him having ruby’s for eyes” the stranger laughed, the quirk of his lips somehow familiar.

Yes… he’d seen this man before…

But… but not from his own memories…

“Mac?” he heard himself say whilst his partner helped him to sit up properly, his stare switching between the two Ebi’s.

“Ha~! Hot-dawg~!” the gambler laughed; “so the whole memory swapping thing is real too, huh?”

“That it is” Clover smiled easily, his arm remaining around the omega’s shoulders as they sat side by side, their forms slotting together as thought they’d _always_ sat that way; “the soul-marks are real as well…”

“Wow, no kiddin’?” the other chuckled before taking a long draft of his coffee.

‘ _What’s going on?_ ’ the omega hazarded across their bond, his nerves still slightly on edge regardless of knowing that the (clearly shocked but friendly enough) man sat only a foot or two away _wasn’t_ a threat; ‘ _why did we leave the Doctor’s clinic?_ ’

Sighing softly, the connection they shared allowing the feelings of worry he’d experienced upon Pietro and Penny’s revelations to flow freely to his mate, Qrow blinked before a little smile tugged at his lips.

‘ _We’re here because this is the **last** place anyone would think to look for us, aren’t we?_’ he chuckled; ‘ _this is a very **me** thing to have done_’ he furthered proudly: ‘ _it’s good to know that you’re more than just a pretty face…_ ’

“Y-you think I’m pretty?”

“ _Baa-ahahahahaa~!_ ” Mac chortled whilst the omega smirked and Clover flushed in embarrassment.

By the Brothers… he hadn’t meant to say that _out-loud_ …

“Ha~! Ahh, Shamrock, you should see the look on your face~!” the portly alpha grinned; “looks like you got yourself one hell of a mate there” he added before, his expression softening: “speaking of which” he said whilst offering his hand. “Mac Ebi, owner of Nevermore Casino, blight on the Ebi family’s good-reputation, nice to meet ya…”

“Heh, it’s great to meet someone who knows a thing or two about bending the rules and not conforming” the garnet-eyed hunter replied fondly, their hands meeting; “thank you for letting us crash here while we get our heads together” he continued, the memories of the alphas’ previous discussions washing over him.

“Don’t sweat it, kid” the balding man responded whilst gesturing for him to take his drink; “Shamrock is owed quite a few favours from me thanks to some shoddy behaviour on my part” he explained, a flash of him using Clover to rig games and swindle casino-goers flashing across his mind-scape. “Hosting you here, and for as long as you like, I might add, is an honour for me, truly” he offered before, a devilish smirk quirking his features; “it _also_ means that _I_ got to spend time with you both before my _perfect_ older brother does…”

“ _Uncle_ ” the brunette groused, albeit fondly; “I wish you two would just… I don’t know, bury the hatchet and try to get along…”

“Tch, you try telling that to him” the rounded of the three puffed after another swig of his caffeinated beverage; “any-who, I gotta get going soon” he reminded: “the Nevermore gets quite the early-bird rush these days” he smiled whilst standing. “There’s take-out menus by the land-line, the guest bed-room is _kind’a_ presentable and, if you head out before I get back in the wee hours o’the morning, do me a solid and write me a note so I don’t have to call up the boys to go raiding Ironwood’s labs, alright?” he asked.

“Stranger things have happened around here, so don’t make me worry, okay?”

~*~

Having texted Ruby and Yang on Mac’s burner-scroll (coming here had _definitely_ been the right call), his message short but promising his good-health, Qrow and Clover stood in the relatively small, gadget-dotted kitchenette of the large, well-furnished apartment, the strangeness of their situation not lost on them as they regarded each other.

How could they be strangers and know so much about each other?

How could they be inside each other’s heads when they’d only met a day ago?

What… what would they do now?

“I…” they began in unison, their eyes widening when nervous laughter trickled from their lips.

Gods…

This was awkward…

It was terrifying…

It was amazing, too…

“We” the omega tried, his tongue slipping out to lick his dry lips; “we need to think _very carefully_ about what we do next” he offered: “Jimmy, the scientists, _Salem_ ” he sighed. “The baby… heh, _babies_ if what we were thinking while you were knotting me is anything to go by” he tried to laugh, a trill of running up his spine when Clover subconsciously preened at the thought.

“Y-yeah… yeah you’re right” the brunette nodded when the hormone-based thrill ebbed a little; “and, ugh… look, I… I really want you to call me out if I start to, you know, _alpha_ the situation” he added with a helpless shrug, his handsome features softened by sheepish-worry. “Right now, I… I just want to rent a transport and fly us the hell away from everything which… ugh, is really not like me at all” he grumped, a tinge of shame peppering his tone; “I feel like such selfish coward for wanting…”

“…your mate and children to be somewhere safe in a place where they can be happy and live in peace?” Qrow cut in with a snort, his eyes rolling fondly; “yeah, you’re a _terrible_ mate for wanting that” he smiled, the look causing the teal-eyed hunter’s heart to skip a beat or two.

“So… you’re not mad?”

“Heh, more like annoyed with myself for wanting the same thing” he relayed genuinely, his shoulders relaxing a touch; “this is some situation we’re in, huh?”

“Mm-hm” the brunette nodded, his expression becoming tentative; “can… can I hold you?”

“Let’s go back to the couch so was can hold each other” the omega allowed, his hand reaching for and clasping the younger man’s as they made the short walk to the rug coated marble floors complete with the seating area he’d woken up to an hour or so ago. “Regardless of anyone else, _everyone_ else we… we’re going to get through this together, aren’t we? Us and our kids?”

“Definitely” Clover sighed out, his tone the epitome of love-sick; “now that I’ve found you and we’ve started this journey together, I’m _never_ letting you go…”

~*~

Hunting for more information on fated-pairs and soul-mates, even though Atlas and Mantle shared an Intra-net system that supported so many files, data-packets, archives and the like had been…

Strangely difficult.

“It can’t be down to a lack of information” Qrow muttered, the burner scroll held between them as they flitted from vague website to useless article; “this Kingdom has digitised every library that other Kingdoms would allow access to, hasn’t it?”

Humming, his own eyes narrowed, the Captain ran a gloveless-hands through his hair.

He hadn’t realised that depth of censorship after the fall of Beacon.

How long has the public intra-net been like this?

“We could tap in to more resources if I logged on with my military account” he said (it was an action he _never_ would have hesitated to do before now), his brows furrowing; “but…”

“Better to be safe than sorry?” the older man finished with a grin, his body leaning against him a little more firmly; “looks like my pessimism is rubbing off on you, boy-scout…”

“More like your common sense and vast experience of dealing with Kingdom politics is opening my eyes to all of the bullshit I’d been making excuses for” the alpha countered, his teeth gritting slightly; “you and your young companions are completely right about Mantle and how totalitarian James’ hold over the city is” he sighed. “People are hurting, hell, they’re being frozen out both physically and metaphorically in terms of information and I… I’ve been complicit in that” he murmured. “I’ve been _enforcing_ that…”

“Hey, we’ve both been mislead by people we thought we could trust, heh, and at least you didn’t drink yourself stupid to cope with that burden like I did” Qrow cut in, their eyes locking; “you’ve been a dutiful soldier and protector, you’ve always had the safety and protection of your Kingdom at the heart of what you do” he reminded. “That, and James is… _persuasive_ ” he edged; “he’s charismatic and, by Gods, I want more than anything to think that he believes he’s doing all of this resource out-shipping and Amity Tower crafting for the right reasons” he mused, his mate’s memories having told him all he needed to know in terms of the General’s plans. “But I… I’m really glad that you’re so open to _think_ about everything you’re seeing and realising right now” he breathed, his head resting upon a warm, muscular shoulder; “that alone gives me hope that we can change things for the better.”

Sucking in a breath (Gods, he didn’t realise that he’d slowed his breathing to just listen and soak in the praise his mate was generously offering him), Clover allowed the fingers of his right hand to play up and down his mate’s arm (as his limb was slung snuggly across the omega’s shoulders once more) as they sank further into the couch.

“I wish you’d stop selling yourself so short” he heard himself murmur; “by the Brothers, Qrow, drinking too much is something that thousands upon thousands of people end up doing with quite a few just falling into it” he reasoned. “Not to make excuses, you don’t need them, but… hell, you were _pushed_ ” he stated, his eyes closing as his lover’s past despair, self-hatred, feelings of inadequacy and guilt washed over his consciousness; “and then you… you came out of the other side” he furthered, his tone tinged with awe. “You saw the pain you were causing and were brave enough, strong enough to decide that wasn’t going to be your life anymore” he argued; “and… and you don’t have to walk down that path alone now, never again, okay?”

Sniffing a little, his eyes screwing shut as love cascaded over him in a torrent that nearly stole his breath (the feeling of something so pure and strong that he could shed tears simply because he’d _never_ felt this good), the omega almost couldn’t believe what he was experiencing; everything was making him giddy, making him shudder...

“O-okay” he whispered; “ _okay_ …”

~*~

After another hour of just bathing in the warmth of their bond, the shared grumbling of stomachs had forced action and, once their take-out had been ordered, it was back to the scroll-search.

Back to hunting for elusive answers that the scientists in charge of aura manipulation had no doubt pulled from the public’s gaze.

“Well” Qrow began, his right brow quirking; “since most of the things we’ve seen talk about semblance balancing and enhanced control… maybe we should, umm, test it out?”

“Huh?” Clover blinked; “how do you mean?”

“Our semblances, as they are, can be considered quite powerful _but_ , even with your pin-flicking trick and that ridiculous horse-shoe (“ _hey now…_ ”), you didn’t have complete mastery of what good-fortune happened or whom it happened to, right?”

“Right” the brunette nodded; “and you’ve been able to control yours and direct it, occasionally, at enemies and your surroundings successfully” he mused: “but… how do we investigate if we can _actually_ use our semblances to do what we want, to who we want, when we want?” he pondered thoughtfully.

“That’s the million-lien question” the omega chuckled; “however, if we can figure it out _and_ , if we’re right then… then that’ll help to keep us and our people safe, won’t it?” he reasoned: “heh… it’s kind of crazy to think how over-powered we might become, you know? We could influence battles being lost and won, couldn’t we?”

“Yeah… and think of all the people we could save alongside all of the enemies we could fell” the alpha blinked; “holy shit… that _is_ crazy…”

“Crazy _amazing_ ” Qrow grinned; “fuck I… I can’t believe that it might be possible” he admitted, his brows furrowing. “Since we met… since the bond was first trigged I, heh… my semblance almost feels as though it’s, I don’t know, sleeping?” he said quietly, his lips pursing as he thought about it; “I… I was so used to feeling it weighing me down I… I’ve had to fight it every day since I awoke it in my childhood, you know?”

And Gods, did Clover know.

How… how he wished he could have been born into the Branwen tribe…

How he _wished_ he could have been there for his soul-mate…

That _someone_ could have been there to help him before Raven matured to realise what her twin’s life was like in their _home_.

“Let’s… let’s try some tactics from our Academy days” he found himself saying; he didn’t want his lover’s mind to keep dipping into that awful past when he was desperate to make their future brighter, _better_. “Umm… how about, after we’ve eaten, we set up some games and see how our semblances effect the outcome based on verbal and metaphysical commands?” he asked.

“Heh, you’re on” the older hunter replied warmly; “I can’t wait to finally win at something like that for a change…”


	179. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin... (Part 7)   13.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssss, domestic FairGame, kissing, fluff (fluffy cheese? I don't know, I just can't not~!), swearing and growing-up.**
> 
> SSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT next chapter~!
> 
> XD

“ _Wow_ …”

In the three hours since they’d eaten and investigated what kinds of _games_ would suit their semblances better, Qrow and Clover had come to two startling revelations.

“I… I actually can’t believe it…”

The first? Their semblances now responded to verbal commands.

“That… that is kind’a scary, isn’t it?”

The second?

“We have _got_ to see if we can influence anything, you know, _bigger_!”

They responded to _non-verbal_ commands, too.

They… they didn’t have to say what they wanted to happen aloud.

They just had to _think_ it.

“Gods… this is _crazy_ ” the omega breathed, his pupils shining with all of the possibilities as they regarded each other upon the overly stuffed couch, the games that they’d crafted from various nick-knacks, ornaments and a chess-set they’d found still splayed out across the coffee-table. The pieces had _risen_ or _fallen_ at their command, the checks and balances of fate bowing to their whims and bending to their will regardless of every game being one of _chance_.

“ _You’re_ crazy for wanting to try and, I don’t know, go for something bigger” he added, his smile manically pleased; “what are you thinking, exactly?”

“Well” the Atlesian who he’d known for less then seventy-two hours and a life-time all at once replied with a smirk; “I was thinking that, after getting some shut-eye and saying a proper good-bye to uncle Mac in the morning” he began, his eyes glittering: “we could head to the Mantle wall-break and try our luck with some Grimm?”

“Heh, why the hell not?” the older replied, their hands knitting together; “I… I would like to meet him again properly, you know, to say a real thanks for giving us a place to hide from Jimmy” he murmured, a frown stealing his expression: “the James you know and the one I work with are… _ahh_ , almost like two different people” he mused quietly, their gazes locking. “I… I can’t ask you to turn your back on him… even if I think he’s an ass, even if I _know_ how he’ll be looking at us when we have to go up to Atlas…”

“Qrow… you don’t have to _ask_ ” Clover breathed, his free hand reaching out to cup that handsome, angular jawline, his expression sincere; “you’re my soul-mate” he stated, his smile magnetic: “outside of family, _our_ families, there’s no other side for me to take but yours” he said, his thumb gently caressing the light trail of _designer_ stubble it’d found. “If your kids… heh, _our_ kids don’t want to tell him about Jinn, then that’s fine” he assured; “if we don’t want to meet with his army of scientists and technicians then we won’t” he furthered: “if he does something to upset you, well, I might just have to knock him out” he grinned, his teal-eyes twinkling. “No biggie…”

“Gods… you’re perfect” the former tribesman cut in; “but… Clover, you’ve got to know that this can’t go all my way all of the time, right?” he asked, his fingers giving those laced between them a firm squeeze: “I… I want to be there for you in every way that I can be… in every way that you _need_ me to be, alright?” he pushed. “Heh… even if that means being nice to Winter and playing along with whatever scheme our favourite tin-man has come up with, you know, if you think it’s something we should do I…” he cut off, his head lightly shaking. “I… I trust you and, let me tell you, I don’t even trust myself, I…” he sighed, his eyes closing; “I’m not exactly famous for my _good decisions_ , you know?”

“Oh, I know” the brunette smiled whilst edging closer, a line of heat blazing between them as the omega leaned in; “you are, however, famous for your remarkable skills” he reminded, a kiss lovingly butterflied to the right cheek: “your amazing wit, tenacity and intellect” he continued, a kiss now applied to the left. “Oh, and you might be, I don’t know, _ridiculously_ good-looking, charming and the host of a damaged heart that loves so many, so deeply regardless of the pain it’s caused you” he added, the other’s forehead receiving the same treatment. “Not a bad run-down of amazingness, if you ask me…”

“Heh… you’re not too shabby yourself” the garnet eyed hunter murmured back, his body leaning in closer; “umm… uncle Mac _did_ say something about us… ugh… having the use of a bedroom, didn’t he?”

“He did” Clover replied, his tongue flicking out to lick suddenly dry lips; ‘ _easy hind-brain… easy…_ ’

‘ _Did you forget that I can hear you?_ ’

Baulking, blushing and nearly falling off of the couch, the brunette was about to stumble through a range of apologies when, to his surprise and delighted shock, Qrow laughed silkily, leaned forward and gave him one hell of a kiss.

_Wow…_

‘ _So… about that bedroom?_ ’ the omega purred through their bond, their lips and tongues still thoroughly enjoying each other; ‘ _it’s close, right?_ ’

‘ _Closer than you think_ ’ the alpha replied before reaching out to scoop his lover up, the older man smirking as he allowed himself to be carried.

‘ _Heh… a guy could get used to this_ ’ he mused; ‘ _my very own private chauffeuring service with arms that go on for days, a smile brighter than the sun and a brain to match my own_ ’ he all but chirped: ‘ _and that same man just so happens to be the father of my child… ha, children_ ’ he furthered through a dreamy sigh as the Specialist ferried him to the spare-room. ‘ _Hmm… now that, aside from our _other_ kids and meeting the rest of your family, is the only reason I want to get up to Jimmy’s paradise in the sky_’ he allowed, their bodies sinking into the old yet serviceable double bed, the creaking of springs making them grin. 

‘ _Oh_?’

‘ _Umm_ ’ he murmured, another kiss locking them together; ‘ _you’ve got the best technology in the world up there, haven’t you?_ ’ he reminded: ‘ _I’m willing to bet that someone will be able to take a peak inside of me soon to, you know, tell us who we have waiting in there for us to be parents to_ ’ he offered. ‘ _Holy shit… Clover we… we’re going to be **parents**_ ’ he called across their bond, their lips reluctantly pulling away so that they could look each in the eye, their irises momentarily swapping colour once more.

‘ _We’re going to be **great** parents_’ the brunette corrected gently, their excitement palpable; ‘ _you virtually raising Ruby has given me all of the knowledge I’ll need for the first steps whilst me helping out with my younger siblings should fill in the rest_ ’ he reasoned. ‘ _I bet we’re having twins…_ ’

‘ _Your semblance has probably made that a sure thing_ ’ Qrow chuckled, his hands already tugging at the over-sized gym ware he’d been deck in; ‘ _so no, I’m not going to bet against you_ ’ he continued: ‘ _you **also** wanted a boy and a girl, didn’t you_?’

‘ _I **want** whoever is forming inside you_’ the Captain returned, his tone a little giddy; ‘ _I’ll love them regardless_ ’ he assured: ‘ _we… ugh… we kind of need to decide where we’re going to raise them, though, don’t we?_ ’ he asked, the heat between them momentarily ebbing. 

‘ _How we’re going to raise them is another thing altogether, too_ ’ the omega agreed, his brows furrowing; ‘ _I won’t be able to go onto the battle-field now, will I?_ ’

‘ _Maybe… maybe it won’t have to come that_ ’ the Atlesian thought with a blink; ‘ _maybe… maybe if we could find a way to amplify our semblances then neither of us would need to fight in the traditional sense_ ’ he mused.

‘ _I wouldn’t want to hold you back…_ ’

‘ _Qrow… you’re carrying our children_ ’ the younger man cut in, his features sincere; ‘ _you’re lifting me up, not holding me back_ ’ he assured: ‘ _and besides, I wouldn’t want to potentially endanger both you, me and the babies by putting myself in unnecessary danger_ ’ he reasoned. ‘ _We’re all linked, after all, and I’m alpha enough to say that I’m more than happy to let other people do the hand-to-hand stuff if it means keeping my family safe_ ’ he stated with an easy-going shrug. 

‘ _You sure?_ ’

‘ _Positive_ ’ the teal-eyed hunter smiled; ‘ _you and our family are more important than anything else_ ’ he promised: ‘ _Salem and all of her little minions be damned…_ ’

~*~

Penny didn’t enjoy feeling _conflicted_ ; however, as she _grew up_ , the contradictions and choices she was faced with seemed to become more and more complicated.

“So… you _won’t_ tell me where Specialist Ebi and Qrow Branwen have gone?”

This scenario, for instance, was warring throughout her primary coding; standing in her _sleeping_ area (which sounded nicer than _maintenance work-shop_ ), her form sat upon the charging station she was using to _eat_ , the huntress sometimes wished that her scroll-compatibility and syncing functions could switched off.

“Well?”

Oh… choices, choices… decisions, decisions…

“With respect, sir…”

On the one hand, General James Ironwood was her leader, the man who’d authorised and overseen her creation…

“I…”

On the other, her father had sworn her to secrecy, his kind eyes shining with warmth as he told her about soul-mates, their mythos and why it was so important to protect and safe-guard them, even from people who they knew and (mostly) trusted.

“Miss Polendina, you know that the General is only enquiring after their welfare…”

“Yes ma’am, I know that” she replied dutifully, her green eyes slipping from the exasperated Lieutenant to their superior officer; “and I would tell you, really, but I don’t know where they are…”

“But you _could_ find out, couldn’t you?” the former heiress hedged; “you have the ability to track Clover’s scroll, don’t you?”

“And violate his privacy?” she heard herself counter; “I… that doesn’t feel right…”

“We’re not asking you to violate his privacy” James assured, the dark-circles under his eyes a little lighter (was… was that because of the soul-bond? Was her father correct? Was being able to analyse what the two hunters shared something that’d bring him such relief amidst the turmoil of his current planning?); “we’d just like to know where they are” he reasoned. “It’s as much for their protection as it is for our peace of mind…”

“Do… do you feel as though they’re in imminent danger, sir?” she gasped, a trill of worry lancing through her because that would be awful.

She couldn’t allow anything to happen to her best-friends uncle and one of the only Specialists who treated her as a person.

She _wouldn’t_ allow anything to happen to them…

“Not imminent danger per say” the alpha replied; “however, if they’re still in Mantle, as we believe they are, the walls aren’t as secure as we’d like and…”

“And that means I should return to my duties post-haste~!” she agreed, her expression becoming determinedly serious whilst Winter face-palmed and James let out a frustrated huff; “you can count on me, sir~!” she added before, with a quick salute, she terminated the holo-screen they’d been viewing each other upon and made to leave her _bedroom_.

“Father~!” she called; “Miss Maria? I’m heading out on patrol~!” she announced, a flicker or two of relief flittering across her consciousness.

That was one bullet dodged… or so she hoped.

However, her _oblivious_ front would only cover for Mr Ebi and Mr Branwen for so long.

Perhaps, as she flew out to protect the city she’d been made the protector of, giving Ruby and their friends a call was a good idea.

For, if anyone could find a way to help those two then surely their family were the right people to contact?

Nodding to herself, her form flying towards one of the more damaged areas of the ringed-wall (that, in her opinion, should be better looked after but it wasn’t for her to say, of course; the General knew about the wall, her father had said, and that she was a better measure of protection for the people regardless so it was best not to bother the military leader about it), Penny put in a call.

After the third ring, her best-friend answered with the usual, sunny-enthusiasm that the android girl cherished and couldn’t get enough of.

Together, she thought, they could make better decisions, the _right_ decisions even if she wasn’t supposed to think for herself.

Even if it would be frowned upon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...
> 
> Just 10 more chapters to go until 200? Yeah, so, that's happening (apparently)~!
> 
> XD
> 
> ; 3
> 
> Once again, with feeling, THANKS FOLKS~! You're the fuel that powers my writing engine~!
> 
> *All the hugs*


	180. You Scarred Your Mark Across My Skin… (Part 8) 14.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT!! Like, this is just fluff and SMUT and anal-fingering, rutting, being in heat, natural-slick/self-lubrication, being in rut, possessive language, possessive touching, kissing, swearing and a smidge of angst.**
> 
> The SMUT drought is over~!!
> 
> Also... ugh, there's a little bit of plot at the end... however, the first three pages are just, as Ruby would say... _FLITH_ ~!!
> 
> XD

Gym-ware thrown haphazardly aside (they were in too much of a rush to touch each other, after all) Clover rolled atop his soul-mate amidst a messy nest-pile of bedding, pillows and cushions.

Hmm…

He’d have to give some real thought to their proper nest soon; the where, when and what materials they’d need (it was traditional for families to assist with such things but, right now? He’d rather they be safe then risk involving anyone else) had to be considered to ensure that everything met Qrow’s standards.

Ahh, but such things could wait for a little while, couldn’t they?

“ _Ooohh… that… that **feels**_ …”

For, right at this moment, he had the other half of his soul naked and sprawled out beneath him, didn’t he?

And what more could matter than that?

“ _C-C-C-lover…_ ”

Their lips smoothed, pressed together and opened to allow their tongues to mingle; their breath was shared and, whilst desperate hands ran over warm, supple skin and their toned middles rubbed feverishly against each other, the fated-pair couldn’t get enough.

“Q-Q-row… _Gods_ …”

Then, clearly tired of waiting, the omega shifted his legs, spread his thighs and lifted them (with all the grace of a trained ballet-dancer) to wrap expertly around the alpha’s hips, the heels of his feet pressing into the other’s rump in a clear, wordless demand.

And who was Clover to deny him?

Moving his mouth away from his mate’s (and Gods… it shouldn’t have been so difficult), the brunette found himself tasting downward to tease soft lines of artistic stubble, to nip at a strong jaw, to kiss his way back to the bonding bite whilst his left arm (curled under the omega’s shoulders) remained where it was as his right reluctantly pulled away.

A dark-voice at the back of his mind (his hind-brain, he was willing to bet) was telling him not to bother stretching his lover, that he’d be all the tighter for his pleasure, that he’d easily take in his straining cock and moan and beg him for more.

However…

Qrow wasn’t a play thing for his needs and desires, he wasn’t just someone to pass the night with, no…

 _No_ , he was his mate…

His to love…

His to cherish…

His to please…

He _would not_ rush their coupling and he _certainly_ wouldn’t barrel ahead like some knot-headed neanderthal.

“ _Aa-aahhh~!_ ”

Settling his teeth into the impressions he’d previously made, the Atlesian sent two strong, purposeful fingers to swirl about slicked entrance that he was (almost) desperate to enjoy before, with a grown, he pushed them inside with slow, deliberate determination.

Oh…

But he was just as hot, just as _tight_ , just as deliciously scented as he had been during their first coupling.

“ _C-C-C-lo-ver…_ ”

He almost couldn’t believe his luck…

‘ _Our luck…_ ’

Heh… how could he forget about their shared mind?

‘ _Does that feel good, hmm?_ ’ he countered; ‘ _I’m knuckle deep inside you… spreading you as wide as I can…_ ’ he furthered, his tongue lapping at the nectar dribbling from the older man’s skin: ‘ _I’m not sure if it’ll be enough… what do you think? Should I add another, how about two?_ ’ he purred.

‘ _I…_ ’ the other rasped, his body shuddering and writhing upon his digits, trying to impale himself further; ‘ _I… I need you… your _cock_ and your… your _knot_ in me_’ he tried to direct, those beautiful eyes rolling in his head as his hips wriggled and his body strained, a whimper spilling from his throat.

‘ _You sure?_ ’

‘ _S-S-hamrock… I… I swear to the Gods-s-s_ ’ he warned; _’fu-fuck me… fuck me now… **hard**_ ’ he begged, his feet pressing more insistently into his younger mate’s backside, the growl of that sultry voice through the bond _more_ than enough to get his point across as Clover chuckled.

‘ _Okay, alright… here…_ ’ he murmured soothingly, his fingers slowly retracting with a lewd _pop_ , a trail of slick following them.

_Gods…_

Within seconds, their bodies flowing seamlessly, their souls moving them without thought or words, the brunette’s right hand was sliding under Qrow’s lower back to help bring him closer, the fattened head of his member teasing the entrance and butting against it as he tested his will, tested his resolve.

‘ _Clover… **please**_ ’

Then, the dam broke…

Spearing into his lover (his everything), the Atlesian rejoiced in the feeling of the older hunter slamming his own teeth into the mark he’d made during their first (but by no means last) proper bonding, his shaft singing at the squeeze of boiling, velvety walls, the older huntsman clinging onto him and keening in the back of his throat.

Oh…

Oh, but to stay here, like this, forever…

‘ _Aaa-Ah! You… you’re so… so **right** … I… no… no one’s ever… made me f-f-eel… **so good** before…_’ he heard the other whimper across their bond, his lips now panting hot breath into his lover’s neck, that lithe, alabaster body quivering with need and want.

Chuckling proudly (for he’d never receive such high praise from anyone else, not ever again; his mate’s opinion, of course, being the only thing to truly matter), the taller hunter sighed out dreamily whilst that delicious orifice suckled on him, trying to draw him in deeper.

Shit…

His knot was already forming…

Crooning at his partner, Clover slowly allowed his hips to go to work; he was leaning the majority of his weight onto, _into_ his omega (‘ _mine… _only mine__ ’) before slowly pulling his hips away (but not too far… never _too_ far) a handful of inches before thrusting back in.

The rhythm was deep, slow, _jarring_.

The old bed they were on creaked, their throats freeing groans of passion and lust as Qrow’s fingers (the nails thankfully clipped) clawed down the alpha’s back, his thighs tightening their grip whilst the Atlesian clutched him (somehow) closer, their forms trying to meld together.

Then, the ebb and flow of their bodies grinding proving almost too harsh (the taller man rotating and rolling his thrusts, the shorter squeezing and clenching upon the thick, wide girth he’d trapped, his own erection roiling between them aching, purpling and beading precum), the teal-eyed fighter started to up a gear.

They were both getting closer…

Gods…

How he wanted it to last longer, they both did… but the pleasure, even just the thought of it, was too great a temptation to deny…

“F-f-faster… harder… _please_ …”

Refusing to resist the siren call of the other half of his soul, the brunette snarled, his mouth now moving back up to taunt the delicate shell of his mate’s ear, his gasps and moans the most salacious he’d heard but… but he _just_ couldn’t help himself…

“C-C-Clo-v-ver-r-r-r~!”

Drawing himself up so that he could slam into Qrow in earnest, the older male wailed in ecstasy; the feeling of Clover’s dick somehow ploughing deeper, somehow touching every erogenous zone, the throbbing phallus scraping against his inner walls, causing more slick to be freed, was truly helping to ease the way for the knot that was to come.

“Q-Q-Qr-o-w-w-w~!”

Yelping, his eyes rolling as he screamed, the omega could only hang on for dear life as his orgasm took him whilst the Atlesian continued to pound into him, his hips tilting to the right in accordance with the garnet-eyed man’s pleasure, his cock ramming in until with five, six, _seven_ hard thrusts, his knot surged in, locking them together.

Making them whole once more…

~*~

“Do… do you think they’re okay?”

So far, their time in Atlas had been… _strained_ …

“Penny promised me that they were… but… but this is all just so… _crazy_ , isn’t it?”

During the afternoon, they’d met the General, they’d learned that both Winter and their android friend had been brought up to speed on Salem, that the Ace Ops, too, knew just as much.

Then, when they’d all honestly revealed that Qrow hadn’t been in touch, that the last they’d known, both he and Captain Ebi were still in Pietro’s care, they’d been missed.

Dismissed as in confined to quarters to ‘ _rest_ ’ and prepare for the first mission that they’d run with Clover’s team in the morning.

A mission they’d run even _if_ the soul-mates were still sequestered away somewhere…

“Is it just me or… or did General Ironwood seem a little… umm… _too_ keen to know where they were?”

And now, like good, little soldiers, they were dressed in Atlas Academy regulation pyjamas after having eaten another meal (delicious though it was; Weiss and Penny hadn’t been kidding for, as the most well-funded Academy across all four Kingdoms, everything within the huge building (even the bedding whose thread-count was higher than any fancy clothes they might have owned) was _perfect_ ) and ready for bed.

The fact that there were Knights patrolling the corridors and a strict curfew in place for all students was, admittedly, more off-putting than any of them really wanted to think about…

“Yeah… it was weird… I mean, did you see how he and Winter looked at each other? I think Dr Polendina might have been right… they’re _way_ too interested… to _invested_ in what has happened between Qrow and Clover…”

“Now just hang on a second” Weiss cut in, her long hair being expertly combed by an attentive Ruby as they shared some snacks and camped out in Team RWBY’s dorm; “maybe… maybe we’re thinking about this a little _too_ hard” she tried, her brows furrowing. “The General and Qrow are old friends and… and even though he and my sister don’t exactly _get along_ , she wouldn’t want to hurt him…”

“We’re not saying that she would” Blake challenged, her feline ears perked and alert as she and Yang looked down at them from the top-bunk they shared; “but… surely even you’ve got to admit that the way they were behaving was… _strange_ ” she argued. “There’s friendly concern and wanting to help” she reminded; “and then there’s spying an opportunity and hedging your own interests…”

“But what interests could they have?” Nora asked, her deft fingers easily braiding her own lovers raven-locks; “soul-bonds are rare an’ all… but it’s not like they can be tampered with or changed or” she shuddered: “ _experimented_ with, right?”

“Not as far as we know” Ren breathed, his body sat lotus style upon the floor, his eyes closed as he considered what was being said; “however… we know so little about Atlas and what their goals are” he reasoned, his brows furrowing lightly. “The General wasn’t exactly _forthcoming_ when we spoke to him earlier” he sighed, his shoulders rolling to relieve some of the tension building there; “there seems to be some kind of ulterior motive behind his actions…”

“Like what?” Yang blinked, his right brow quirking; “he knows that we won’t stand for anything happening to our uncle…”

“Yes but… but what can we do to stop him?” Oscar queried, his body curled next to Jaune’s as they demolished a bag of chips between them; “I… I didn’t like the look in his eye when he told us to contact him the _second_ that Qrow contacted us” he admitted.

“Yeah, me neither” the blond huffed; “there… there seems to be a lot about this place that’s still closed off from us” he said, his eyes drifting to Ruby: “I definitely think you made the right call about the… _you know_ ” he furthered, the groups carefully looking around as he spoke.

They weren’t stupid, they were _well_ aware that someone could be listening to them, _watching_ them from within the walls or ceiling.

“Well… there’s not a great deal we can do about anything now” their groups leader sighed, her hands still diligently working the ivory strands running through her fingers; “we just need to keep it together until they message us” she stated, her expression determined.

“Then we can work our way through understanding this place and what’s really going on together…”


	181. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 1)    07.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Walks into plot-bunny work-space*
> 
> Okay guys, since most of these _drabbles_ are starting to evolve and broaden out into sagas, can we all agree that we've got enough plot-lines running right now?
> 
> *Looks around*
> 
> I mean, some drabbles haven't been updated in a while and we've virtually abandoned our other fandoms, haven't we?
> 
> *Eerie silence*
> 
> So... we're all in agreement, right? Okay, good! Let's go back to...
> 
> *Bunnies start to bombard Tristero with rocks labelled ' _a new idea_ '*
> 
> Oooowwww~!! No! _No you guys_!! Come on, I'm serious here~!
> 
> *Gets pelted*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clover Ebi/Omega-Shifter!Qrow Branwen
> 
> Rating: Teen – Explicit
> 
> Summary: No Grimm/Salem/Semblance AU.
> 
> In the world of Remnant, there are humans, Faunus and shifters; humans rule the four Kingdoms, Faunus are the slaves whom build their Empires through their labours and shifters are the most desired pets, trophies and concubines.
> 
> It has _always_ been so. 
> 
> Not that Clover Ebi thinks too much about the ways of the world; living in the Port town of New Hope (a small fishing village where most people (human and Faunus alike) get along pretty well regardless of the class-system), he captains his own vessel, enjoys the company of his friends, his faithful servant Marrow and is usually lucky enough to catch only the most desirable fish to sell at market. 
> 
> For him and those he knows, a life on the outer-reaches of Atlas on the vast (if sometimes chilly) continent of Solitas and its far-reaching, temperamental and generous ocean is sweet, consistent and reliable.
> 
> Or, at least it was until a _crow_ fluttered into his boat and collapsed into the most beautiful man he’d ever seen…
> 
> **Warnings include: ANGST, racism, referenced abuse, referenced/implied sexual assault, slavery, fish-murder (however, I'll tell you now that not a single one of my plot-bunnies knows anything about the fishing industry), secrets, transformations, SMUT later down the line, uncomfortable conversations, most humans are living dumpster-fires, swearing and misunderstandings.**

Casting his net wide over the relative calm of the dawn brightened morning, Clover said a silent prayer to the sea-Gods (an old habit that his father had passed down to him; he should really visit his folks sometime soon) and watched as it sank beneath the crisp, icy waves.

Then, his eyes returning to the catch he’d just hauled in, the brunette began to sort the ones too small to sell (some of his competitors kept them to placate the local cats or to sell on as bait but the twenty-seven-old couldn’t do that; they deserved a chance to grow and spawn just like the rest of them), carefully added them to a watery bucket and sluiced them over the side. 

It always made him feel good to give something back.

“See you next season” he called after them cheerfully before, his smile never dimming, he saw to the grimmer task of pushing the ones he was to sell down the chute and into the ice-bath below-deck, his muscular shoulders making light work of the task. “They’re on their way down!” he shouted to Marrow, his servant already standing by to douse the flailing creatures in the chopped-up mixture of frozen water and preserving herbs (his great-grandmother’s secret recipe which gave him the edge on his competition every time when it came to freshness and flavour).

“Okay!” the hound (faithful, loyal and true; so much happier than he had been as a pup when he’d first bought him from that travelling vendor) replied; “keep ‘em coming, boss!”

Chuckling at the lad’s enthusiasm (there was only ten years between them, however, since most Faunus weren’t educated in anything other than domestic services, the younger man’s outlook and mannerisms were more childlike than a human of his age), Clover continued to shovel the wriggling catch to meet its fate.

And so began just another, pleasant Thursday…

“ _Cccaaawww~!_ ”

Blinking, his teal eyes snapping upwards, Clover saw something that was particularly rare around this part of Remnant; what in the world was a forest dwelling raven or crow be doing out at sea?

It was probably sick or dying…

“Boss?”

Flicking his eyes away from the (clearly distressed, erratic and clumsily flying) creature to the chute (there were still quite a few fish flipping about in the haul-bay), the brunette felt his heart-strings give a little tug when he realised just how far away from land they were and that the bird, out of some instinct or another, was flapping their way, the fisherman put his sweeping-brush down.

“Hold on a sec” he yelled, his gaze returning to the (gasping, falling, failing) animal, its cries now less distressed and fading; “there’s a bird out here…”

“A bird?” Marrow asked, his head poking to peer up the chute, his head purposefully tilting away from the fish-slicked sides; “we’re a good five miles out” he said, his brow quirking: “it’s probably come out here to, well, you know…”

“It might just be sick…”

“You’re not _seriously_ suggesting that you want to try and—” cutting himself off with a sigh (because _of course_ his master wanted to help the wretched thing), the canine Faunus rolled his eyes and merely said; “I’m on my way up, boss.”

Nodding at the younger man’s words, but still following the flyer’s trajectory, Clover walked (his welly-booted footing sure despite his modest and well-loved boat’s undulations on the waves) to the port side where some of his long-poled nets were housed.

If the little corvid made a water-landing then maybe one of them would be long enough to reach and scoop it out…

“Whoa” Marrow breathed as he moved to stand beside him; “I haven’t seen a crow in years” he stated, his right hand shading his eyes as the rising sun started to glimmer, its light making those black feathers harder to see. 

“That’s what I was thinking” the brunette agreed; “if it was common gull or an albatross then I wouldn’t have been so concerned” he added, his brows lifting as he squinted: “I… don’t think it’s going to make it” he murmured.

Frowning, the brunette started to extend his longest pole; “can you go fetch me that old blanket, you know, the one in the cabin?”

“Yeah, sure” the hound nodded, his own feet (a little less certain on the slippery surface) skittering off to the housing where a storage chest and the boat’s controls were housed, his hand quickly opening up the old, oaken contain to snag the moth-eaten fabric.

“Got it!” he shouted, his form already dashing back; “oh… oh no, it’s going to…”

Ramming his arms out, his legs pressing heavily against the side of his vessel, Clover somehow managed to thrust the bag-net right under the avian as it fell, his lungs expelling a gush of pleased air before awkwardly retracting the pole.

Was it his imagination or was his catch getting heavier?

“Nicely done, boss” the Faunus whopped, his tail wagging; “should I go get some fresh water or… what the fuck is happening?!”

Watching (in morbid fascination) as the bird he’d saved came to rest on his decking started to grow, twist and pulsate oddly, the fisherman took a cautious step back whilst his servant moved to hide behind him.

“By the Gods” he gasped, the net snapping and bursting open; “it’s… it’s _shifting_!”

“Holy shit!” the younger man barked out as creamy legs and arms started to form; “I… I’ve never seen a shifter before…”

“Its wings… they’re retracting into tattoos along its shoulders, back and arms” Clover said numbly, his brows reaching for his hair whilst their guest (completely naked, curled into the foetal position and facing away from them) shuddered on the wetted boards.

There… there were many bruises littering that lily-white skin.

“Give me the blanket” he whispered, his form approaching the quaking creature carefully.

“Boss” Marrow breathed, his azure eyes searching across the waves; “if that _is_ a shifter then it’ll have an owner” he tried to warn: “maybe… maybe we shouldn’t interfere…”

“And what?” the brunette replied, his eyes narrowing as he looked at him over his shoulder; “just toss him into the waters to drown?”

Lowering his eyes, the Faunus looked away.

Shifters, especially escaped ones, often meant trouble, trouble that he didn’t want bulldozing in to wreck the quiet, _nice_ life his master allowed him in this quiet, almost friendly town.

“Hey… are you awake? Can you hear me?”

Sighing, the hound turned and crept back to the cabin to grab a cup of fresh water for their _guest_.

Whatever happened now, he was just going to have to make the best of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to me, a _shifter_ is someone who appears human _but_ , unlike the Faunus (who are humanoid with animal extras), they can _shift_ (eh, _eh?_ ) into a partial animal form or a full animal form. So yes, our best birb boy will be featured with wings and a human form as well as crow!Qrow and human!Qrow (just with feather tats 'cus why not?).
> 
> ; 3


	182. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 2)    08.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, inferred sexual assault, inferred physical harm used as punishment, fatigue, stress, anxiety and swearing.**

Scooping the unconscious shifter up, his smaller body encompassed by the moth-eaten blanket with relative ease, Clover carefully walked him to the cabin to shield him from the wind.

Gods, what to do, what to do?

“Boss?” Marrow ventured; “ugh… d’you want me to move the rest of the fish?”

“That’d be great, thanks” the brunette said quietly as he placed their curled up _guest_ inside the small hut, his teal eyes noting the other’s highly coloured cheeks (a fever or had he simply exerted himself?) and, peaking out from under the fabric, a pinked branded scar stood out against lily-white skin of his chest.

The Royal Crest of the House of Atlas.

The lack of collar (although a paler band of flesh let him know that there had once been such a thing wrapped about that slender neck), decorative shackles and the scattering of bruises (some old, others new) very much suggested that this man, a concubine most likely, had escaped his masters and run-away.

To keep the sleeper in his home and _not_ report his presence would be seen as treason and theft.

Both of those crimes came with death-sentences and yet…

“Who could hurt someone like you, huh?”

Sighing, he shucked off his coat (the cold didn’t really bother him; his Faunus often commented that he put-out more heat than a freshly fed furnace) and draped it over the silver-shot, ebony haired man (who couldn’t have been much older than twenty) before stepping back on to the deck.

Regardless of their visitor, he and Marrow had a job to do.

~*~

Feeling a groan escape him as consciousness slapped against his leaden eyelids, Qrow sucked in a breath (was… was that _fish_ he could smell?), his aching body shifting from where it’d curled as he long-lashes fluttered to let his eyes squint under the morning sun.

Wait… it was morning?!

Gasping and struggling to sit up (thanks to fatigue and the fabric smothering him), the shifter found himself in a small, white-washed wooden structure that house a helm accompanied by a series of levers, a chair, a few fishing-rods and old netting hanging from the ceiling.

Oh Gods… he’d survived the night, he’d _gotten away_ …

But there was, of course, the small matter of whomever had found him and bundled him up; testing his arms and legs, he found that he hadn’t been bound. Furthermore, he hadn’t been _touched_ either; shit, could he have been lucky enough to have landed on a vessel piloted by monks or lesbians?

Almost laughing at the thought (by the Brothers’, he was delirious, tired, starving and more thirsty then he’d ever known, even when he’d been kept in that Gods awful _box_ for poor-behaviour), Qrow tried to push his quivering legs to move but, just like his (heavy, useless, exhausted) arms, they just weren’t listening.

 _Shit_.

“ _Hey~!_ ”

Blinking, his head snapping to the window across from him (the same which had allowed the light to wake him), the shifter found a human with richly coloured skin and wary, royal-blue eyes looking down at him, his expression harried; “ _you’ve got to get out of here_ ” he continued to stage whisper before having a quick look around him.

“ _Heh, don’t you think I’d be gone now if I could move?_ ” he returned; the young man must have been a Faunus, then, for no human would be advising that he escape, especially since the glaring seal burned into his skin _proudly_ proclaimed where he was from and whom he _belonged_ to.

“ _Can you swim?_ ”

“ _Are you serious?_ ” he hissed; “ _those waters are freezing_ ” he spat, his arms pulling the coat that’d been draped around his shoulders a little closer, his hind-brain flagging up how _nice_ it smelled, especially when compared to the blanket spilling over his lap.

Scowling thoughtfully, the _very human_ looking Faunus glanced around once more before disappearing around the corner, his slender, baggy-clothes steeped body soon in the open-doorway to allow Qrow to notice two very important things. One, he was little more than a boy and two, he didn’t wear a collar and no slave-markings littered his impishly handsome face.

Huh…

“ _My master is below deck_ ” he breathed; “ _he’s a good man but you… you’re from _Atlas__ ” he said, his brows furrowing: “ _he’ll get into **real** trouble if he helps you…_”

“ _Ha! Help from a human_ ” the shifter muttered, his body struggling to move once more; “ _that’s hilarious…_ ”

“ _Clover isn’t like the rest of them… in fact, most people in New Hope aren’t_ ” the boy furthered as he approached, his hand pulling his flask free and offering it to the other; “ _my name is Marrow_ ” he introduced. “ _And it… it might not matter as much if _I_ try to help you_” he continued, his head cocking to the side as he listened for his master’s footsteps; “ _but we’re going to have to be quick_ ” he explained.

“ _What do you suggest?_ ” the crow breathed, a tiny flicker of hope burning alongside the gratitude he felt even as clumsy, shaking fingers tried to grip the canteen.

“ _There’s a dingey_ ” the taller male said, his hands bringing the fresh water up to that gasping, parched mouth; “ _I think I can keep him distracted long enough for you to get into it_ ” he reasoned: “ _but you’ll need to make your own way to it… it’s at the back of the boat_ ” he instructed. “ _Once you’re in, just press the release trigger on the pulley and you should be dropped into the water_ ” he added, their eyes locking; “ _d’you think you can walk that far?_ ”

“ _I can try_ ” he nodded, his body pushing onto all fours when the younger man took the flask away; “ _t-thank you, Marrow_.”

“ _Don’t thank me just yet_ ” the tailed man returned, his face awash with sympathy; “ _I… look, there’s only so much I can do…_ ” a flicker of guilt batting against his chest.

Gods, he’d been worried that this man, so clearly having led a life much worse than his own, would compromise the comfort he had that he hadn’t even stopped to think about what horrors had befallen him.

The horrors which would _surely_ befall him in the future if he was caught…

“ _I understand_ ” the shorter male nodded; “ _and I thank you all the same_ ” he said before, with a grunt, he pulled himself into a stand, his body leaning heavily against the cabin’s wall as he panted.

Shit, this was going to be more difficult than he thought…

“Oh hey, you’re awake.”

 _Fuck_ …

“Boss” Marrow baulked, his tail stilling as he turned back to the doorway, his whole demeanour shifting into something more childlike; “I was on my way to get you” he enthused: “he came to just now” he added whilst carefully moving to support their guest with an arm across his shoulder.

“And how are you feeling?” the brunette, his eyes an almost startling shade of teal, asked, his large hands drying on an old rag he held.

“Tired” he answered quickly; a life time of _none too gentle_ reminders had told him that he may not need to answer politely _but_ he should always answer quickly and without heat; “sir” he tacked on for good measure because you could never be _too_ careful not to offend humans.

 _Especially_ humans that looked as though their muscular forms had been sculpted from warm, peach coloured marble.

“I can imagine” the man returned affably enough; “my name is Clover” he introduced kindly: “and this is my First-Mate, Marrow” he furthered, his tone no less kind. “May I ask your name?”

Blinking (because human’s _did not_ talk to him with this kind of respect back in Atlas), the shifter coughed a little to clear his dry throat; “Qrow, sir” he replied, his head bobbing in a polite bow.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you” the fisherman replied softly; “I was worried that you were ill” he continued before looking to his servant: “can you help him to get below deck?” he instructed. “I’d rather no one see him when we pull into Port…”

“B-but boss” the hound stuttered; “you… you can’t mean to take him ashore…”

“We can’t very well leave him out here in the middle of the ocean, can we?” the oldest member of their group asked, his brows quirking as he appraised them both; “even _in_ the dingey…”

Swallowing thickly, his eyes quickly looking away, the Faunus tried to find words to explain why he’d…

“Please don’t punish this boy for my transgressions” the shifter stated boldly, his body trying to stand a little taller; “I was the one who…”

“Punish?” Clover blinked, his eyes widening; “oh no… no I…”

“Boss isn’t like that~!” the mocha-skinned male was quick to choke out; “like I told you, he’s a good man” he furthered, his cheeks briefly heating: “too good for his own good, sometimes…”

Regarding the two (and briefly wondering if this wasn’t all some kind of bizarre, fever-dream) Qrow felt a frown tug at his lips; “so what _do_ you intend to do with me?”

Letting out a sigh, his expression sheepish, the brunette rubbed the back of his neck; “I… I’m not exactly sure” he offered lamely: “but I can tell that you’ve put yourself through hell _not_ to head back to Atlas” he mused, his brows furrowing lightly. “I don’t know a great deal about the capital city or shifters _but_ I know enough from what I’ve seen of how people treat Faunus to understand that whatever cruelty you’ve suffered is… _whoa_ , Marrow~!”

Eyes rolling (because this _couldn’t_ be happening), the feather embellished man found himself falling back into unconsciousness as shock, fatigue and hunger finally took their toll.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d wake up in the same dream he was leaving now…


	183. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 3)    14.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAANNNNGGGGGSSSSTTTTT, upsetting conversations, challenging racism (one step at a time), worry, anxiety and swearing.**

Three hours later, his catch being fought over by chefs from the three local restaurants and some of the town’s feistiest fish-wives, Clover offered another silent prayer to the deities watching over them that no one had noticed Marrow’s absence.

That _no one_ saw the young Faunus carrying a blanket-bundle carefully in his arms as he made his way back to their humble cottage.

By the Brothers they were _lucky_ that Qrow could not only morph into a small, light-weight creature _but_ that he had the strength to shift before they’d made it to shore.

But as for what they’d do upon his return, well, that was anyone’s guess.

For, what he was contemplating (no, what he’d _already_ participated in) was treason against a Kingdom that he loved, a patriarchy whom he’d sworn allegiance to every morning during kindergarten, a place where he’d been able to carve out a life he adored in a town that granted him nothing but happiness and prosperity.

However, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that curled up body, those bruises, that haunted expression and the brand (old and deep) glaring pink, scarred and permanent across that lovely, ivory flesh.

He… he’d never been able to stand cruelty against others; at school, he’d fought every bully he could find with words and, when words failed him, he’d find other ways to help those people _see_ what their harsh treatment of their classmates was doing. 

So why hadn’t he stopped and thought more about the Faunus and their plight? Why had it taken seeing Marrow (sad, dirt-encrusted, _chained_ in a cage almost too small for him) in that Gods awful market to make him question why non-human people wore collars, shackles and tags in their ears?

It seemed, the more that he thought about it, that ignorance truly was bliss… but _bliss_ for who?

~*~

Huddling next to the fire (and beyond grateful to be away from that damp, smelly blanket; Gods, what he wouldn’t give for a bath), his body _buried_ in one of Clover’s clean sweaters (which made for a fine if baggy tunic; the broad human’s pants were too large for him and Marrow’s only other pair were out for washing), Qrow continued to sip the hot, sweet tea the boy had made him.

Oh, but it was _delicious_ …

“So” the hound began, his form moving to poke at the blaze; “feeling better?”

“Heh… I guess” he replied quietly after another mouthful, his body curled on a large floor-pillow as they waited for his _rescuer_ to return from selling his wares; “I… I’m still trying to get my head around all of this” he sighed tiredly. “I… I didn’t think, even for one second, that I’d get out of the City let alone all of the way to… uh, where are we again?”

“New Hope” the younger man answered as he moved to sit next to him; “it’s about a hundred nautical miles from the Capital… I think” he added, his head cocking as he went over the calculations in his mind.

“Then I’m still not far enough away… not really” the shifter murmured, his beverage almost drained; “heh, maybe it would have been better if the storm I’d caught had just whipped me into the water instead…”

“Or… or maybe” the blue-eyed male cut in, his tail hesitantly wagging; “ _maybe_ this was where you were meant to end up” he reasoned, their eyes locking: “this place is… well, I’ve never seen anywhere like it” he began, his hands closing around the mug he held. “The humans don’t sneer or spit or yell at you and no one has yanked my tail or called me a dog or harassed me for any reason” he explained; “it… it’s not perfect _but_ boss pays me for my labours alongside feeding me, giving me my own room and letting me have as much freedom as I’m allowed…”

“Tch… _allowed_ ” the shifter muttered, his eyes narrowing; “kid, I can’t stay here” he said, his garnet eyes flitting briefly to the thick, heavily latched door: “when I left the Palace I was… I _am_ trying to get to Menagerie…”

“What?” the mocha skinned male breathed; “I… that place is just a myth, isn’t it?”

“Oh no, it’s real” he whispered conspiratorially; “and Atlas have been unable to capture it” he added, a far-off look in his eyes: “not that they’re trying that hard _but_ , can you imagine it?” he asked. “A Kingdom of Faunus and shifters, no humans, no _masters_ just our people working together and using our skills to build things _we_ can keep and use” he said, his small smile fading a little. “I… I’m hoping that my sister and her family made it there after we were attacked five years ago” he furthered, his eyes closing.

They’d been _so close_ to the harbour and had worked _so hard_ to pull together enough lien to buy safe-passage to the unchartered waters where the mythical island was said to exist and then those Atlesian bastards had…

“Hey… you… are you alright?”

Blinking, his attention snapping back to the present, the haunting memory of pushing Raven into the boat and screaming at Tai to cast off, that it was _him_ the guards had been sent to catch still ringing in his ears, Qrow shuddered and turned to the pup. “Sorry” he allowed; “the past is a hard thing to forget…”

Nodding softly, the younger man rolled to his feet; “the food should be ready now” he explained carefully: “stay where you are and I’ll bring you a bowl, okay?”

~*~

Walking into his cottage’s small porch (complete with sink, coat pegs and his wellington-boot wrack), Clover shucked off his large coat, rolled up his sleeves and gave himself a thorough wash.

If a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind commented that he didn’t _usually_ scrub so thoroughly or use the oat-milk soap just for every day and that this all _might_ be for a certain bird-man’s benefit, I chose to ignore it.

“I’m back” he called, his thick sweater heading for the laundry basket (that he’d need to see to; damn, the place needed a good tidying, didn’t it?) along with his water-proof trousers; “is everything alright?”

“All good, boss!” Marrow responded, his voice calling from the cosy living-room, the warmth of a fire reaching out to greet him as his sock-clad feet padded in that direction; “there’s a plate for you in the kitchen~!”

Blinking (his stomach grumbling overruling the strange need to check on their visitor), the human walked past the inviting heat and lightly jogged to the galley-styled area, his smile growing when he saw the lower door of his aga closed; reaching the green-painted cooker come house warmer, his opened the little barrier to pull his breakfast free.

Bacon, tomatoes, sausages and four slices of toast greeted him alongside a fried egg all still warm and ready to eat.

Gods, but he did lover his young Faunus for…

He blinked; _his_ Faunus? And he felt such affection for what, exactly? For serving him? For knowing his place? For doing everything he asked when he asked?

Hell, telling himself that he was giving the boy a good-life was starting to sound more and more ridiculous; Marrow wouldn’t be doing _any_ of these things for a human if it weren’t for…

“Do you want some coffee, boss?” the hound asked, his form (as though summoned) appearing in the doorway.

“Yeah… I mean, yes, thank you” he replied, his teal eyes betraying his conflicting feelings as he watched the eighteen year old placed the used dishes into the sink before joining him at the stove, his body already reaching for a mug from the dish-rack affixed to the wall. “You… don’t have to get it for me, you know?”

“Heh, I like getting you your coffee” the hound grinned; “whenever _you_ make it you fill your cup full of sugar and, trust me boss, someday someone out there is going to discover that that stuff’s bad for you, mark my words” he chuckled, his tail gently wagging as he went about his task.

Trying to smile, but still feeling guilty, the brunette walked past him, breakfast in hand, to snatch up a tray and eating utensils before ambling into the living room, his eyes alighting upon their guest who was looking sleepy instead of exhausted.

“Hey” he greeted; “have you had enough to eat?”

“Plenty, thank you, sir” Qrow replied before a yawn, his body _adorably_ swaddled in the thick, cable-knit jumper he’d told Marrow to fetch for the man; it was at least a size to big for him (and something that he only used in the harshest winter months) and so, on the lither male, it was more like a dress than anything else.

“Please” he said whilst sitting, his food resting on his lap; “there’s no need to call me _sir_ ” he insisted: “just Clover is fine…”

“And yet the boy in your _employ_ must call you, boss?”

“Heh, he doesn’t have to call me any such thing” the brunette laughed (for he’d had this conversation with the hound several times); “he’s the one who insists…”

“Yeah, well, you were _mortified_ when I called you master” the youngest of the three chuckled as he entered, a mug in each hand and one secured by his tail; “boss didn’t seem to understand that humans outside of this village wouldn’t take kindly to a Faunus using his first name” he added, his eyes rolling.

“I still don’t” the brunette chuffed, his head nodding in thanks for the brew before he made up a sandwich with the savoury goodies; “or… what I should say is that I don’t _agree_ with humans being put on pedestals and called such things…” 

Baulking (and nearly spilling his drink), the crow snorted; “that kind of talk would have your head struck from your shoulders in the capital” he huffed, his eyes narrowing: “look, I’m not sure if this is meant to be some kind of ruse to keep my placated until the guards’ you’ll have sent for arrive but…”

“Guards?” the brunette asked; “I… I haven’t…”

“Then you’re even _more_ of a fool than I thought” Qrow interrupted, his eyes narrowing; “there will be rewards for my capture, hell, probably enough for you to buy two or three more ships” he said before looking away: “the last time I got out, the men who brought me back couldn’t _stop_ bragging about how much they were going to get…”

“And as awful as that is, _I’m_ not them…”

“Why the hell should I believe that, huh?!” the shifter snapped, his expression openly hostile; “I’ve met _every_ kind of human except a _nice_ one” he spat: “so you can sit there with your handsome face and _lie_ to me all you like” he added, his shoulders hunching. “But don’t think, even for one second, that I’m just going to play along” he all but growled, his hands clutching his mug so hard that his fingers were whitening; “the… the second I can fly out of here I will…”

“And go where?” Clover breathed, his face lacquered with concern; “Qrow I… I wouldn’t stop you from leaving, of course, you’re no captive of mine” he tried, his cooling food no longer of interest; “but please, if only for your health, at least stay here for the rest of the day and leave tonight” he urged. “You’re in no condition to get very far and crows aren’t exactly common in this area” he furthered, his eyes narrowing; “better still, if you wait until tomorrow then I can take you back out to sea so you can keep going from where we found you…”

“Ha! A likely story” the younger seethed, his eyes screwing shut; “I… I’d rather die than go back there” he ground out: “I… I can’t let him get a hold of me again” he sniffed, his ire rapidly turning to upset as Marrow looked as though he wanted to approach whilst the brunette couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“I… I can’t let him take the baby…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhh...
> 
> Remember, Qrow is an omega in this fic (A/B/O only applies to shifters _but_ they can still get knocked up by humans/Faunus).


	184. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 4)    22.03.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: AAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT~!! References to past non-con, references to emotional and physical abuse, references to imprisonment, references to non-con bondage/slavery, references to racism, swearing and distressing scenes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst-bunnies be hungry today...

Watching the shifter storm from the room, his lithe frame scrabbling up the stairs to the small guest room he’d instructed Marrow to show him or the bathroom, Clover sighed, his breakfast cold and his heart colder still.

“Boss?”

Blinking away from the stairway, the brunette looked to his young servant, his expression no doubt as sad as he felt.

“What… what did he mean by taking _the baby_?” the hound asked quietly; “he… he was flying by himself, wasn’t he?”

Nodding, the thought of eating now long gone, the fisherman set his food aside; “when I was a boy” he began, his voice low. “My father took me to the market town of Maidenhead” he said, his eyes fogging with memory; “I’d never seen such a huge place filled with so many peoples and, of course, the slavers’ stalls spread on for as far as the eye could see” he huffed, his tone full of distaste. “We had to walk through there to reach the merchant-traders lobby and I… I _never_ will forget my father shielding my eyes and telling me not to mind it” he admitted; “that’s when I asked him why there were so many people trapped in those cages and what the prices meant” he huffed. “D’you know what he said?”

Shaking his head, the Faunus resettled himself into his chair, his eyes wide and tail still.

“He said that they _weren’t_ people, that they were different, that the men, women and children he was trying to persuade me to ignore looked like animals because they _were_ animals and that it wasn’t just the outside appearance that made them that way” he related, his tone dejected. “He told me that _some_ of those animals were capable of truly strange, _unnatural_ things” he continued; “he told me that some could breath under water, others could fly through the air and a very select, exotic few could become pregnant regardless of looking male” he added. “From that day onward, I couldn’t bear to think on that… I couldn’t bear to let my heart harden to see those people as anything other than people…”

“And you don’t, boss…”

“ _But_ what I’ve done is no better, Marrow” he returned; “burying my head in the sand and living in a community where the laws are more lax and the people more accepting isn’t the same as oh, I don’t know, _doing_ something about it” he chuffed. 

“Heh… I don’t mean to be rude, boss, but one human man, no matter how strong, wise or wealthy _can’t_ go up against something as big as Kingdoms and laws that’ve existed for so long” he tried to soothe, his shoulders shrugging in a _what can you do?_ gesture.

Humming in the back of his throat, Clover looked away, his heart heavier than it had been since the day at the market with his father, than the day he’d rescued… _bought_ the young man who was his servant, his _property_ as a resolution started to form calmly and clearly in his mind.

He would find a way to help Qrow and the child he was carrying.

Somehow, he’d find a way.

~*~

Regarding the small bedroom’s window, his body still too tired to fly, the shifter tried to think rationally and clearly about the odd predicament he’d gotten himself into.

Part of him couldn’t believe his luck; he was in a small, coastal town and being sheltered by a human that seemed to have some form of pity if nothing else and no guards were banging down the door.

If he bided his time, perhaps he could learn how to pilot the human’s boat and take it out to sea…

But that would take time and time, he knew, was not on his side.

James had told him, _warned_ him about the consequences of trying to leave, that his wings would be clipped in ways that’d _ensure_ he would never escape again.

Swallowing thickly, the horror that’d filled him at those words briefly resurfacing, Qrow huddled against the pillow he was hugging.

And to think that he’d loved the Prince once, that he’d thought that Atlas’ next ruler would see him as something more than a dalliance, that he’d believe he and Raven could be happy and safe in the Palace after being his childhood _pets_.

Gods, what a fool he’d been.

He… he couldn’t allow that manipulative bastard anywhere near the child growing inside of him, for what would he do? Their baby wouldn’t be heir apparent, hell, it wouldn’t be an heir at all. It would be, at best, something else to control him with and, at worse, an asset to be sold or just another harem slave…

Almost retching at the thought, the man buried his head into the soft surface he cuddled to stifle his cries.

He’d been _such_ a fool and yet, as he was coming to understand in these past few years, what other way could he have been?

He’d had _no_ education, no clue and no choices.

For, from rom the age of five he and his twin, such _exotic_ creatures, had lived in Atlas’ palace, the cries of their parents and tribe lost to memory as they’d been given food, clothing, taught tricks, how to play instruments, to sing, to dance and, most importantly, to _please_ the young Prince for whom they’d been purchased.

They’d been so young and full stomachs coupled with praise and soft-beds had turned their heads, made them subservient and blind to what they truly were in the world.

Well, until their eighteenth birthday… until James had called him to his bedchamber, until Raven had screamed whilst they dragged her off to the harem, until the Prince had laughed when he’d _begged_ for mercy, for compassion; the eyes of the boy he thought he knew had been replaced by something filled with lust and desire.

He’d tried to refuse him, he’d tried to persuade him, to appeal to the child who’d bandaged his scraped knees and taught him chess…

His _insolence_ hadn’t spared him nor had it pardoned him the _pleasure_ of the harem as a punishment, as a _reminder_ that being in James’ favour was better than being in his wrath.

His compliance afterwards had, at least, bought his sister a position as a musician instead of a concubine; sleeping with a willing _omega_ , apparently, was an experience worth sheltering something as rare as a shifter amidst pianos, brass and drums.

He failed to see the appeal but, knowing she was safe had been enough; when she’d managed to sneak in to see him during the day, his body laced with glimmering, jewel encrusted chains as he awaited his _master’s_ attentions, her eyes more alive then they had been in years, he’d never felt more hopeful.

She’d met a lion Faunus with a sympathetic human mistress who wasn’t a mistress at all. She had money, power, influence and the means to get all of them out of Atlas.

Her name was Lady Summer of House Rose, a powerful family of warriors who looked human but possessed great and incredible powers borne of a lineage lost to time; they did not mindless animals or chattel when they looked at Faunus and shifters. No, they saw friends, compatriots, fellow beings of life and intelligence… or so his sister had claimed.

He, of course, had been incredulous for if James, a man he’d laughed, played and been in love with could harm in such a way then to trust _any_ human was a folly.

No, it wasn’t until he’d seen her at a party, her Lion guard playing some kind of lute whilst Raven sang, that he saw the determination in her fierce yet pretty face; when she’d asked to dance with him, her whispered words not full of empty promises but plans, he’d allowed himself to hope a little more.

Gods… he… he really, _truly_ hoped that they’d made it to Menagerie…

* **Knock-knock** *

Baulking, his eyes widening as he looked to the door, Qrow had to fight every instinct that was screaming in the back of his mind (run, hide, _get off the bed_ ).

“May I come in?”

_No!_

“Yes, sir” he replied whilst trying to arrange himself into a more dignified position, his right hand scrubbing furtively at his eyes.

Oh how he _hated_ crying and crying in front of a human was…

Shit, he needed to pull himself together.

“I’m sorry for intruding” the brunette offered as he entered, a tray containing a mug of steaming tea and a bowl of broth secured in his hands; “but I figured you’d still be hungry” he reasoned whilst walking to present the meal (complete with soft, white bread) to him.

Nodding gratefully and accepting it, the shifter awkwardly hunched over the meal, waiting for his permission to eat since the man probably still wanted something…

“Please take your time” the fisherman stated, his smile gentle as he turned to leave; “I’ll bring you an evening meal up later unless you’d like to join us, alright?”

And with that, he was gone.

Just like that.

Swallowing thickly (the fear building in the back of his mind (being on a bed with a man in the room hadn’t led to anything _pleasant_ in recent memory, after all) receding), Qrow could only watch as the door closed and the other’s footsteps padded away.

This… this couldn’t be genuine, this wasn’t _real_ and he would _not_ be tricked again.

Even _if_ this broth was the best damned thing he’d ever eaten in his life…


	185. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 5)    25.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST! Feels, making the best out of bad situations, discussions of slavery, discussions of trauma, discussions of mpreg and swearing.**

The rest of their day had been… relatively normal.

“We could rent a horse-cart, leave our mule-jig at home and say you’re taking a vacation, you know, to see your folks and head to the most southernly Port instead? I mean, we couldn’t get him a boat _but_ , hmm, d’you think he could fly the rest of the way?”

Marrow had seen to the washing whilst he’d chopped fire-wood, they’d tidied up the cabin, straightened their beds, mended a net or two and made a start on peeling the potatoes for their supper.

“Even if his wings could manage it, people will notice and start gossiping if we leave during the peak of Autumn’s fishing season” Clover sighed, his head shaking; “and even if we could do without the money, us just packing up and going would lead to more questions and speculation” he reasoned. “That, and travelling so far down forested tracks and through so many townships and hamlets? Hell, we could run into Atlesian Guards at any given turn, bandits too” he murmured, his brows furrowing.

“No… I still think that our best course of action is seabound… however, as good a boat as the Kingfisher is… I doubt we’d get too far down the coast right now, not with squall season on the way” he added; “but ensuring that Qrow stays put isn’t something I want to force, either… He’s been stuck under human-rule for so long that I’m sure he’s just itching to get out of here…” 

“Heh, can’t say that I blame him” the Faunus admitted, his fingers diligently cutting and slicing; “did you hear anything about an escaped shifter at the market this morning?”

“No” the human replied, a selection of vegetables stacking up on the tray he’d placed on his lap; “but news doesn’t travel so fast around quiet towns like this from the big City, does it?” he mused, his brows furrowing: “even so, I can’t imagine it’ll take too long for the local guards to be clued in, especially if he was spotted heading out to sea” he reasoned. “The poor guy probably isn’t lucky enough for someone to simply shrug and say he must have perished out in the waves, either, not if he was held by the House of Atlas” he furthered, his tone lacquered with sadness.

He couldn’t imagine that kind of life…

“What if” Marrow said, his knife momentarily pausing; “what if we could hide him in plain sight?”

“Hmm?”

“We need to go to Kuro Yuri next week, right? The Lie family have asked you to help set traps for the salmon, haven’t they?”

“Yes” Clover replied slowly, his eyes meeting those of his servant’s.

“ _Well_ ” the younger man pushed; “you bought me from the market there, didn’t you? What if you were to buy a wolf-Faunus from there, hmm? They get quite a few canine types around those parts because they’re so close to the Silver Creek Mountains, right?” he reminded. “Qrow’s red eyes would be considered quite rare amongst some Faunus _but_ wolves usually have irises that shade or there abouts, don’t they?”

“Yes, you’re right” the jade-eyed man blinked; “and I have Ma’s old fur-coat up in the attic” he said, the idea forming: “we could easily shape a tail and ears, maybe, from it using the wire and pliers we have to hand” he breathed. “And I’m sure that good’ol Shiro Wan wouldn’t mind giving me a blank receipt of purchase… I can just tell him that yours got wet or something…”

“Yeah!” the younger man exclaimed; “he’s always offering you all kinds of crazy things, isn’t he? Oh! And Qrow can hide in our jig as a bird and come back with us as a wolf for everyone to see” he nodded: “no ones suspicious and everyone knows that your business is doing well so, of course, you needed another work-hand” he argued. “Also, since winter is only a month or two away, you needed to buy someone sooner rather than later _and_ no one will think that it’s strange that he’s wrapped up in coats and scarves, will they?” he grinned. “Who would be looking for feather tattoos, let alone see them, huh?”

“Marrow, you’re a genius!” Clover laughed; “now… if we could talk him into staying over the winter then maybe… but no” he said, his pleasure dying: “he’s… what about the baby?” he asked.

Blinking, the hound felt his eyes widening.

Yes, what about the baby?

They didn’t know how far a long Qrow was with his pregnancy, let alone how long shifters’ carried for.

If he stayed through the winter then surely the extra weight would be noticeable; however, what other options did they have? 

There was no way the poor man would be able to fly to Menagerie (if it even existed) without help and it wasn’t as though they could ask anyone else to help and support him.

Hell, even if they _could_ trust someone, who was to say that they wouldn’t hand the shifter in to the nearest guard station for the huge reward that was sure to be listed?

But… but could they really, in all conscience, let the young man just flit away into the wilderness in his condition?

“Excuse me?”

Snapping their heads to the staircase, the pair blinked at the man they were discussing, his hands carrying the empty dishes from his earlier meal as he walked down the last step, his features less tired but still wary; “I couldn’t help but overhear what you were saying” he continued when neither of them spoke.

“Oh… ugh” Clover tried; “sorry we… we were just…”

“Why do you care?” the shifter cut in; “why not turn me out or turn me in?” he pushed, his eyes narrowing.

“Tch, because Boss _can’t_ do that, can he?” Marrow answered, his lips lightly pouting; “first of all, this guy’s got a sappy streak that runs a mile wide…”

“ _Hey…_ ”

“…he couldn’t _not_ help you if I put a knife to his throat” the mocha-skinned hound nodded sagely, his arms folding over his freshly-peeled potatoes; “secondly? He’s one of the most pig-headed, stubborn do-gooders you’re likely to find here or anywhere else…”

“ _That_ … that’s _not_ …”

“…I mean, he saved you when you were just a _bird_ , didn’t he?” he reasoned, his words completely bowling over his _master’s_ ; “and now, having gotten to know you and learning about your situation, well, he can’t watch you walk out of here without help or he’d probably explode” he shrugged.

“N-not that I’d force you to stay, either!” the human was quick to add, his little stacks of vegetable threatening to tumble at his outburst; “but… but Marrow’s right” he admitted lamely: “I know it must be hard to believe but… I do want to help you, truly…”

“Same” the Faunus grinned, his tail wagging against the chair he was sat in; “you guys, shifters, on top of being rare as hell seem to get the shitty-end of everything all the time” he mused: “that, and Boss would be _hopeless_ without me, so if he’s going to risk his neck for you, then so will I” he said, his tone fond.

“Marrow” Clover breathed, his expression surprised and warm.

“Let’s say that I allow this” Qrow stated after a light cough, the tray he’d been holding momentarily shelved on a cabinet; “I… I think I’m about four months, you know, _along_ ” he said somewhat awkwardly: “I’ll start showing pretty soon, especially if I’m going to eat regularly” he sighed. “That… and I have no way to reimburse you for any of your trouble, let alone lien spent” he continued, his handsome face pinched with guilt; “but I’ll try my best to work, of course, and I can sew and knit and do most household chores” he offered. 

“Well, that’s plenty” the human enthused; “and that’ll help us focus on getting some big catches before the ice starts to build” he furthered whilst looking to his servant who seemed equally placated: “does… does that mean that you’d like to stay here?” he asked.

Crossing his arms and looking away, the chunky knit of the oversized sweater he’d been swaddled in bunching up cutely as he did so, the shifter huffed out a breath; “I… I owe it to the child I’m going to have, don’t I?” he sighed. “I mean… I was listening to you both and, whether I like it or not, I don’t have a choice, do I?” he said, his garnet gaze narrowing. “I’m lucky enough to be alive after being out at sea and finding your boat, aren’t I?” he allowed softly; “if you hadn’t have been there… than I’d be dead and _James_ would have won” he added bitterly, his lips scowling angrily.

“James?”

Baulking (shit, he shouldn’t have let his mouth run), Qrow couldn’t correct his error fast enough.

“As in _Prince_ James? The heir to the Atlesian throne?” the hound gawked; “well, that settles it” he snorted before regarding Clover, his right brow-arched: “I’m even _more_ in now…”

“ _W-what?_ ” the shifter squawked.

“Heh, there’s no love-loss in this house for that man” the brunette explained, his own face sombre; “Marrow’s home was destroyed on his orders” he said quietly.

“Tch, that bastard” the Faunus ground out; “he didn’t have the balls to go there himself _but_ the standard-bearers were flying _his_ colours” he snapped, his eyes screwing shut: “I don’t think I could hate someone _more_ than I hate him” he hissed.

“Seconded” the shifter murmured quietly before, with a relieved sigh, he looked to the human sat amongst them, his expression finally softening; “I… _thank you_ for helping me, sir…”

“ _Clover_ ” the older man smiled; “although… I suppose, for appearances sake, you’ll need to call me _Boss_ when we’re in public” he chuckled: “oh… and we’ll have to come up with a new name for you, too” he said, the three of them relaxing a little more.

“Heh, I guess we will” the garnet eyed omega smiled; “I’ll answer to anything other than _Fido_ , alright?”

~*~

Frayed nerves settled, the three began to discuss their plans after moving into the kitchen, the small windows covered by curtains to ensure privacy; Qrow had been startled into laughter when Marrow conspiratorially told him that quite a few local women (and some men) often walked near their cottage trying to get a glimpse of Clover without his bulky coat on.

“No they _do not_ ” the fisherman had blushed as they began to put the evening meal together; “now come on, we need to get our thoughts in order” he argued whilst stirring the stew he’d started: “in five months’ time there’s going to be another person sharing this space and we need to make sure that we’re prepared…”

“Careful Boss” the hound giggled; “your mother-hen is showing…”

“ _Hey_ ” the brunette pouted; “there’s nothing wrong with thinking ahead… and, you know, babies need a lot of time, care and attention” he reminded, his eyes travelling to the covered windows: “thank goodness it’ll be born in Spring” he furthered. “The weather will be getting warmer and we’ll be in a better situation when it comes to travelling, too” he nodded; “I’ll feel much happier taking us all out to sea in calmer waves and brighter skies, that’s for sure” he mused. “Also, since we’ve got so much time to get ready, Qrow and I will be able to go over my grandfather’s maps so that we can attempt to plot a route to Menagerie” he continued; “we can start to build provisions in the cellar and begin salting fish that we can trade down in the southern ports if we need to” he added.

“Wow, it’s like we’re already on our way” the Faunus grinned, his elbow nudging his master affectionately in the ribs.

“Ha! You cheeky rascal” Clover chuckled before returning the gesture; “but seriously” he said before regarding the (bewildered and bemused) shifter preparing the small kitchen’s table: “you said that you could sew?”

“Heh, it’s not a talent to brag about _but_ the Matron who oversaw James’ education thought that my sister and I ought to be taught something _useful_ by way of domestic servitude” he shrugged.

Frowning lightly at the thought, the human decided to get over himself (as Marrow had suggested to him years ago; he could nothing about the past and sympathy, no matter how well meant, usually came across as pity and pity, of course, was wanted by no one) and carry on. “So… do you think you could craft a tail and set of ears for yourself out of an old fur coat?”

“I don’t see why not” the omega nodded; “Raven and I made costumes for plays to entertain the nobles, puppets and plush-toys for the other servants to use or gift to their families during Winter Fest and the Spring Solstice” he explained: “realistic ears shouldn’t be too hard with the right support but, ugh, a tail that wags will be tricky…”

“You don’t have to worry about that” the hound checking on the baking bread said quietly as he stood up from where he’d been adding fuel to the aga; “our tails only wag when we’re balanced and happy” he stated: “most canine-types who are caught and turned into slaves never wag their tails again” he said, his brows furrowing sadly.

Gently placing his hand onto the younger man’s shoulder, Clover resolved to get them all to Menagerie as soon as he could, not just to grant Qrow his freedom, but to give Marrow the life he deserved, too.

It… it was the least he could do…


	186. A Safe Harbour in the Storm    (Part 6)    25.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, stereotyping, prejudice, slavery, casual-racism (*SCREAMS*), swearing and discussions of guilt/when and where it should be expressed in terms of slavery and racism.**

The next week rolled by both quickly and smoothly.

No one, to their shared knowledge, was aware of the shifter they harboured and said _omega_ (“that’s the name our people use for my gender and _no_ , I don’t know who came up with it or what it means, alright?”) had pieced together his ears and tail.

They looked fantastic.

“Wow” Marrow breathed as he walked around the garnet-eyed male, his tail wagging at the sight; “my own Ma wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference” he said: “and it’s really clever of you to have threaded the metal-frame under your feather-hair like that” he added, his shrewd azure eyes inspecting to work.

“I figured they’d stay on better in the wind and rain this way” the shortest of the three shrugged; “I can’t wear that Gods awful beanie-hat you’ve found for me all of the time, can I?”

“ _Hey_ ” the true hound scoffed; “you’ll be thanking us for that when the snow starts up” he snorted, his arms folding in a mock huff.

“He’s not wrong” Clover chimed in, his teal-gaze still inspecting the lush, _alive_ looking tail sprouting from the other’s lower-back; how in the world had the former slave managed to make a mangy old coat look like something any wolf would be proud to sport?

“The pair of you just think I look… what did you say? _Super adorable_ , in it?” the pregnant man said with a roll of his eyes; “for the record? You both need your eyes checking…”

“Hmm no, no I don’t think we do” the brunette mused with a cheeky wink; “but, in all seriousness, you make one heck of a wolf” he smiled: “now… what are we going to call you, hmm?”

“How about Bruce?” Marrow asked, his expression thoughtful; “that’s a butch, macho wolf-name, isn’t it?”

“Heh, stereotyping much?” Qrow deadpanned; “have you met any wolves from this place we’re going to tomorrow?”

“Not… ugh, not to speak to” the youngest of their group admitted; “but, well? I don’t think that matters so much” he sighed: “most of us get renamed when we’re purchased, don’t we?”

“You weren’t?” the feathered man blinked, his gaze shifting to where Clover (his expression sombre) was sat on the small, two-seater couch next to the shuttered bay-window.

“No… Boss wanted me to keep what I could… he even looked for and tried to buy my sister but she… she was already sold before he found me” the hound sighed, his body curling a little more into his favourite chair, a cushion now snuggled into his lap. “Him saving me that day was the luckiest thing to ever happen to me…”

“You should never have been there in the first place” the human was quick to cut in, his shoulders slumping a little more; “none of you should” he sighed whilst looking away.

“Yes, well, that’s life for you, isn’t it?” Qrow shrugged; “now buck up, Mr Fisherman” he instructed whilst taking off his ears and tail: “moping around won’t get us anywhere and, honestly? As endearing as your _good-will_ is, well, it’s… it’s a little _much_ , especially when I still need a name, supper is ready and we have a big day tomorrow, alright?”

Blinking (and blushing in embarrassment; yes, displaying _human-guilt_ and having the nerve to wallow in it in front of the true victims was more than crass on his part, wasn’t it?), the teal-eyed man tried to smile; “heh, my bad, you’re right” he offered. “Hmm… names, _names_ ” he murmured; “how about Rover?”

“ _Hard_ pass~!” the avian laughed, the tension bleeding out of the room once more; “no Rover, Spot, Rufus or Pat, either…”

“Pat?” Marrow blinked before, with chortle; “oh Gods! I get it! Pat the wolf as in _pat_ the _wolf_ ” he tittered; “that is so much fun…”

“That is _so much **no**_ ” the omega grumped; “and we can’t pick anything too similar to my own name either, no matter how convenient that is” he reasoned: “how about… Red?”

“Hey, now _that_ I like” Clover said, a true smile pulling his lips.

“Yeah” the hound nodded, his tail wagging against the cushions of the chair; “it makes total sense because of your eyes _and_ it’s short, sweet and easy to remember” he mused: “so” he furthered before snatching up his hot-chocolate from the lamp-table beside him. “Here’s to Red” he offered, his mug lifting.

“To Red” the human agreed, his own cup raised; “welcome to the family!”

~*~

Riding in the cart could have been more comfortable, however, as his avian face carefully peaked out from under the blankets so carefully roofing his _nest_ from view, Qrow found himself more and more grateful to be squirreled away as they entered Kuro Yuri.

There had been at least five slaving carts milling past them in the past hour alone…

“Well, we are here in the fishing district of Kuro Yuri Village” Clover said loud enough for the birds benefit but not so loud that anyone would think he spoke to anyone other than his Faunus servant; “let us tie up old Bessy to that feeding station, lock up the wagon and get those salmon-traps laid, shall we?”

Wow… it’s a good job the human wasn’t looking for an acting career…

“Oh gee, what a great idea! (fucking _really_?) How long do you think we will be, Boss?”

How could Marrow be _more_ of a ham?

“About five hours I reckon” the human said; _why_ he was bothering to say aloud _everything_ they’d gone over before they reached the village’s outskirts was beyond him.

Did… did they think that he was _dumb_ as a bird?

Rolling his eyes as much as he could in his current form, Qrow retracted his head and settled in for a light nap, the sounds of the pair going about their business with _even more_ overly-exaggerated _conversations_ flitting between them.

~*~

Shouldering the traps, Marrow walking a respectable distance behind him, Clover raised an arm at Li Ren as the congenial man bowed at them from the Village’s most eastern gate, the roar of the rivers streaming down from the mountains becoming audible as the sounds of people and street traffic petered out in the wake of the forest beyond.

Gods, he hoped that their hidden companion would be alright where they’d left him…

Should they have topped up his water dish before leaving?

Did he have enough berries to eat?

Shit, he was pregnant; was it okay for him to be a bird for that long while carrying?

 _Why_ was he only just worrying about this?!

“…wife would love to host you for dinner, afterwards?”

Blinking (Gods damn-it, he’d been so focused on Qrow that he’d not been paying attention), the brunette stumbled over a “o-oh, ah… well that’s, thank you but… umm, we’ll be heading back once we’re done… ahh, what with the weather being so sketchy and… the sunset coming earlier and earlier… oh! _And_ I need to swing by Mr Wan’s to pick up another helper, you see…”

“Ah, but of course, my friend” the hunter replied, his tone polite and reserved (as always) even as his right brow quirked a little; “shall we get going, then?”

“L-lead the way” the fisherman floundered, his eyes sneaking a glance at Marrow as they began their trek.

To see the younger man face-palming told him everything he needed to know…

~*~ 

Yawning, his feathered appendages stretching under the delicious warmth of the patchwork blankets so wonderfully ensconcing him, Qrow allowed sleepy garnet eyes to flick toward the pocket watch the human had placed at the top of the crate they’d rigged out to hide him.

Wow, perhaps the expression of ‘ _time flies when you’re having fun_ ’ should be changed to ‘ _when you’re having a damned fine nap_ ’ because it wouldn’t be long before his _saviours_ returned, their salmon traps laid and his _purchase forms_ in hand.

Ugh… did he _really_ have to leave his cosy little sanctuary to sit in the wagon proper amidst the boxes of provisions, fuel and (eww…) _fishing-tackle_?

Gods, he couldn’t believe that he’d seen be mucking in on the boat soon; sure, he wasn’t lazy and it wasn’t as though the pregnancy would stop him (he’d seen femmes work well into their eight month (whether they should have done or not) and still give birth to healthy young) from being of use _but_ it wasn’t the kind of labour he knew. However, he supposed that whatever little he could do to repay the two men who’d saved him, well, he’d just have do it.

Even _if_ the sight and smell of dead fish made him want to gag…

Huffing (and trying to get his mind off the thought; shit, the idea of eating any more of those plump berries (as juicy as they were) was less than pleasant now), the crow carefully edged its little face out of the blankets to look around the still relatively well- lit wagon, the sky light displaying a cloudier scene than it had been when they arrived.

Oh… but to fly…

To truly stretch his wings again, to soar high above the human world and its messes, to swoop and dive and glide and be free, _really_ free.

‘ _One day_ ’ he promised himself; ‘ _one day I won’t have to dream… and I’ll see Raven, Tai and Summer again… we’ll raise our brood together and no one will ever hurt us, not anymore_ ’ he thought before settling back down, the mental image of his family pervading his mind as he started to doze once more.

If Marrow and Clover had _somehow_ crept their way into that picture, well, he supposed that he didn’t mind too much…

~*~

Trudging back to the village, their wader-pants still shiny with water, the fishermen waved so long to the owner of the river-run (that they’d all benefit from as Li and his family harvested the salmon using their gear) as they wandered towards the infamous slavers’ district.

“Hey” the brunette said quietly; “do… do you want to go back to the wagon?”

“I… I umm” the hound blinked, his tail low and trembling slightly; “as much as I hate it… I’d rather stay near you since I, umm, well… me not wearing a collar with your name on it might mean that someone tries to grab me like last time…”

Blinking, his expression flickering with worried anger, Clover straightened a little, his face determined; “stay close and let me know if _anyone_ touches you, alright?”

“You got it, Boss” the Faunus murmured, his welly-booted feet shuffling him a little closer as the afternoon traffic started to weave around them.

Gods, he hated this place…

Rows of cages, their inhabitants half-mad, dulled eyed or snarling behind muzzles filled his vision even as he stared, resolutely, at the broad shoulders of the human who’d spirited him away from such unhappiness to give him warmth, food, shelter and companionship.

“Ahh~! Ebi~! There you are~!”

“Shiro” the brunette called back, both he and Marrow coming to stop outside a wooden shack that was tacked onto a train of steel-barred cubicles, most of them empty; “thank you so much for helping me out…”

“Ha! Think nothing of it” the man (tall, long-haired, roguish and smirking across his handsome, tanned face); “you might not be a regular customer of mine _but_ I can’t find sushi-grade fare that even comes _close_ to yours anywhere else!” he admitted with a wink, his head cocking at the hound (who purposefully looked away). “Oh, and you still have this mutt, huh? He still as obedient?”

“Completely” Clover replied quickly; “so obedient, in fact, that we’re going to try our luck with waters further out come the thaw” he explained: “which means I need a set of papers for him in case we cross any borders and, well, the ones I got from you have met with a little… _accident_ ” he laughed. “Heh… This is what happens when I try to tidy my house…”

“Haha! Oh Ebi, my good fellow, what you need is a wife or, perhaps, I could supply you with a maid, maybe even a concubine, eh?” he leered, his brows waggling; “I have a fresh stock of rabbit women and some _very_ sweet sheep and dog men coming in a month or so…”

“Aah… ha, well… umm, thank you” he tried, his voice hopefully sounding bashful as opposed to horrified; “my folks are trying to fix me up with a girl from back home, so…”

“Heh! Say no more!” the slaver chuckled, his hand rummaging inside his long, leathered trench coat to pluck free his receipt-book; “here… take a few, just in case” he offered: “a straight laced, former military man like you isn’t about to try selling these on the black-market now, is he?”

“No sir” the younger man smiled whilst taking the official slips of paper (pre-stamped and approved by the House of Atlas, thank the Gods); “you’re a life saver” he thanked: “I’ve also told Mr Ren to reserve one of the first salmon for you from tomorrow’s catch” he said. “Be sure to go and see him…”

“You did?!” the bandana wearer gushed; “aww, you are just too nice, you know that?” he pushed before jumping from his stool and gesturing for the brunette to follow: “you can leave your dog there, alright? No one messes with any Faunus on my turf” he called. “Now come down here with me, my friend, _just_ to make sure I can’t tempt you into another purchase… ahh~! At half the price, of course!”


	187. A Safe Harbour in the Storm (Part 7)    27.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST~! The horrors of slavery are touched on, reference to physical/psychological and emotional abuse, non-sexual bondage, anxiety, Faunus racism, plans, close-calls, threats to life and swearing (like, so much swearing)~!**

The second that Shiro Wan had pulled his boss away, Marrow _knew_ that their luck had finally run out.

He just didn’t know by how much…

“Now remember, keep his shock-collar on at all times and I’d leave the muzzle on, too.”

Why, _why_ Gods?

“You _sure_ I can’t dissuade you? Wolves are quite surly and anti-social when it comes to humans, you know?”

 _Why_ did there have to be a red-eyed wolf stored somewhere in that maze of Faunus misery?

“He’s got the kind of strength I’ll need out on the boat during storms and, since we have a few months to get him trained-up, I’m sure we’ll be fine” Clover assured, his teal gaze looking anywhere other than the paled, exasperated face of the hound he already owned whilst handling the leash of his growling, latest purchase. “What did you say his name was?”

“Heh, he don’t have one” Shiro shrugged, his face offering the shaggy-haired, dirt smeared man (dressed in an equally tattered pair of pants with a grubby, stained t-shirt) a nasty smirk; “aside from cussing, this over-grown fur-ball doesn’t say a word, do you wolfie?”

“ _Fuck you_ ” the lupin sneered before yelping, the shock-collar reacting instantly to his heated tone and angry demeanour.

“See?” the slaver huffed, his arms lifting and parting in an exaggerated shrug; “heh… seems like I’m having to thank you all over again for doing me yet another favour _even_ when it was intention to treat you, you big lug” he added whilst laughing and affectionately ribbing the sheepish grinning fisherman. 

“You giving me some fresh papers for Marrow was a enough, my friend, honestly” Clover offered as the gritty Faunus mumbled death-threats under his breath, his red eyes fiery with disdain and hatred; “am I alright to use one of them for this one, too, or…”

“Ooh, no… you’re gonna need a special permit to have a wolf” Shiro stated as they returned to his vendors cabin, the revelation causing the hound to blink and the human to stiffen a touch.

Wow… maybe this hadn’t been such a crazy idea, after all…

He’d only wanted to secure this man (who he thoroughly intended to free with some provisions and, hopefully, a new set of clothes; Gods, it should be criminal to keep people locked up, let alone in such an awful state) so that townsfolk and merchants could see that he had a red-eyed lupin.

Sure, maybe it was a little paranoid to assume that anyone would even suspect him of anything _but_ he was pretty well-known in this area _and_ the villagers of Port New Hope were just as gossipy as you’d expect small-town folks to be.

With Qrow most definitely being searched for he…

He just didn’t want to take any chances and so, with a _real_ wolf bought as an alibi (alongside paperwork he didn’t even know they’d need; shit, he really should have looked into this before, shouldn’t he?) and the long walk back to the wagon something that some people might remember and notice, he felt a little more secure.

Well, as secure as he could feel with a snarling, arm shackled, dog-collared Faunus with knee length ebony hair and a bushy, ill-groomed tail glaring at him with murderous intent, anyway…

“Here you are.”

Smiling, the brunette accepted the (ornate, royal-sealed papers with Shiro’s official slaver’s insignia stamped in triplicate next to key parts of fancily scribed paragraphs which promised that the new owner was more than capable of handling a _wild-animal_ ; Gods…) ‘ _Dangerous Faunus Ownership_ ’ permit, his gaze briefly scanning it. “Thanks” he replied; “do I just put a name for him here when I think of one?”

“Yeah, sure” the slaver grinned; “it’s not necessary, though… just keep his ID number on his collar and on your person when you leave your domicile or place of business and you’re good” he stated as they shook-hands.

By the Brothers…

Referring to a living, thinking, _feeling **person**_ by a number was…

Shit, his stomach was turning…

“Oh, ugh, you okay there, Ebi?”

“Ahh~! Yes, fine!” he tried to cover after a heavy swallow; “it’s just been a long day and ugh… I should probably get these two home and… ugh, our friend here into a hot-bath with some soaps, huh?” he tried to cover gracelessly, his body flinching a little when the lupin hissed at him behind the rusty, thick strapped muzzle bound to his face.

“Ha! Yeah! That’ll help with the stink a bit, I’m sure” Shiro tittered; “I look forward to seeing you at the end of the salmon season, my friend” he furthered whilst handing him a small set of keys (for the bound man’s restraints) and walking him to the main flow of street-traffic, a wary Marrow following with the reluctant, glowering wolf stumbling behind, his bare feet and shackled ankles slowing him a little.

~*~

Having _finally_ reached their wagon (they’d gotten _plenty_ of attention thanks to the furious, tail-lashing _freebie_ the slaver had _gifted_ him), Clover regarded the locked doors carefully before turning back to said purchase, his shoulders drooping a touch.

Gods… this was going to be awkwardly difficult but still, there was no turning back now, was there?

“Okay” he breathed; “Marrow, could you please nip into that clothing store and get our new friend a full winter set for me?”

“Uh… sure thing, boss” the hound nodded carefully, his worried blue eyes clashing with out-raged red before he turned and jogged to the large, wooden building across the main road, his head bowed respectfully to the shot-gun toting guard sat next to the ranch-styled, wooden slated doors.

“Just so you know, **master** , the second I’m able… I’m going to rip you limb from limb…”

Sighing, his arms crossing even with the leash-end still in hand, he regarded the man (shorter (probably because he was stoop-shouldered) than him, half-starved, eyes glittering like the pits of hell) before casting his eyes around the mostly empty area, Clover leaned against the wagon carefully. “I can fully understand you feeling that way” he said calmly, their gazes locking; “do… _did_ you used to live in those mountains over there?”

“ _Why_?!” the vulpine sneered; “you looking to hunt down the rest of my pack, huh? You want a whole team of slaves to do your bidding? Is that it?!”

“No, I…”

“Well you can go _fuck yourself_ ” the other male (possibly older, potentially younger) growled regardless of the collar flashing in a violent flare of electrical charge; “they’re probably a hundred miles away from here and I’m glad, you hear me?! I’m so _fucking_ glad that I could help them to do that…”

“So, you _are_ from around here” the brunette clarified, his expression a little more relieved than he should have let show.

“I don’t like that face you’re making” the wolf snapped.

“Do you have a name?” the human countered; shit, he needed to keep their volume a little lower and try harder not to give the game away.

Releasing Faunus, especially _dangerous_ ones, was a crime in this area that came with a fine and potential prison time if the local sheriff felt it was warranted, after all.

“What’s it to you?” the crimson-eyed male spat; “you’re only going to call me what _you_ want, anyway” he sneered: “and if you think, for even one second, that I’ll be as stupidly obedient as that _mutt_ you’ve got trained to heel, than you’ve got another thing coming…”

“Don’t call him that” Clover cut in, his eyes narrowed.

“Tch, whatever” the scruffier of the pair snorted before snapping his head away to glare at some frontier women loading goods into a wagon of their own.

~*~

After a good half an hour of loading the wagon and getting the wolf to sit on the extended back steps (Gods, he’d had to use the collar; he’d nearly been sick _but_ there’d been no other options), his form secured there by ropes, the human and his Faunus was back on the road well before five.

With any luck they’d be home before eight even if the little detour he’d have to make took longer than expected.

“This is _so_ crazy” Marrow stage-whispered to him after they’d cleared the village, their bodies sat side by side at the front of their wooden transport, his hands expertly handling the reins as Clover rubbed at his temples in a vain attempt to stave off the migraine he felt building up behind his eyes.

“I _know_ …”

“I don’t think you do, boss~!” the hound replied hurriedly; “what in the world are you going to do with that guy, huh? He’s likely to kill us all, he…”

“I’m going to let him go” the human huffed, their eyes locking; “he’s from around here” he furthered: “he should be able to make his way to someplace safe after I give him those provisions we bought…”

“ _He’s told you he’s going to murder you eight times already~!_ ” the younger man hissed; “the second you take his chains off what’s to say that he won’t rip us apart and take off with the wagon, huh?”

Oh…

Oh _yeah_ …

“You didn’t think that far ahead, did you?” Marrow deadpanned, his head hanging dejectedly as he shook it; “you just thought the guy would be grateful to be free, mosey off into the woods and live a happy life, didn’t you?” he sighed.

“Well… it could happen” the human tried to defend.

Gods…

How naïve did he sound?

“You’re an idiot” a new voice said from the canvas-flapped _window_ between them, its presence causing both to them to baulk; “a well-meaning one, but still…”

“ _Qrow_ ” the hound breathed, his face turned stiffly, resolutely forward; “be careful, we’re still on the main road and there are people walking and riding around…”

“No one can see me” the shifter huffed quietly; “an’ besides, seems as though I’m getting all the more reckless due to the company I’m keeping, doesn’t it?” he asked, his body sat on a crate full of tinned foods next to the concealed viewing port, his eyes narrowing: “what _were_ you thinking, Ebi?”

“We need strong evidence of who and what you are, don’t we _Red_?” the brunette countered; “we _also_ needed a ridiculously elaborate permit that I’ve never heard of that we _wouldn’t have got_ without bringing him along, thank you both very much” he argued, his arms crossing huffily.

“That was a freak-accident, wasn’t it?” Qrow quipped stoically.

“Wha-? _No_ , I…”

“Yes, yes it was” the hound interrupted pointedly; “his big heart blocked out his brain _again_ and everything, luckily, turned out for the best” he said, his brows furrowing: “heh, discounting the guy who’ll probably leave a trail of our dismembered bodies in his wake…”

“ _Wow_ ” Clover breathed; “really? _Really_ Marrow?”

“Just saying” the young Faunus grumbled, his head bowing as people travelling in the other direction tipped their hats at the fisherman whilst passing by; “at any rate, if we’re going to try this crazy scheme of yours, there’s a quiet by-way we can travel down in about twenty-minutes time” he sighed out.

“Let’s just hope we get there before _something else_ happens…”

~*~

Sucking in a deep breath (after passing his thanks to Qrow, the shifter having grabbed the clothes, an old cloth-sack, a selection of foods and a flask of water without hesitation, the goods expertly stowed in the bag and passed through the canvas-concealed opening), Clover jumped down from the wagon with Marrow hot on his heels. 

Everything was going to be okay.

He could do this…

“This is a funny place to call home” the lupin grunted by way of greeting; “or did you just want a quiet place to beat me in?”

“Boss isn’t…”

“Don’t you talk to me, _pet_!” the older man hissed, his rope corded form struggling a little as he seethed; “and he’s not your boss! He’s your _owner_ , your _master_ ” he snarled: “you…”

“That’s enough” the fisherman cut in, his voice firm but not unkind; “now… just hold still for a second…”

“D-don’t you _fucking touch me, you piece of shit, **you**_ ” the wolf ranted until, with a blink, his limited thrashing coming to a close; “you… you’ve taken the collar off?”

Holding the offensive item in his left hand before handing it to a frowning, reluctant Faunus (who started jogging back to the front of the wagon), the brunette released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, his gaze locking with (clearly abused, definitely terrified) the other man.

“Listen” he said softly; “I have no right to ask you to trust me… and I know you have no reason to” he offered: “however, my friend and I genuinely mean you no harm” he stated whilst brandishing the well stuffed bag. “This has got a good three days’ worth of food and water in it” he stated; “there’s also a winter-coat and the new clothes that should fit you alongside the boots which I think _might_ be a little big, but…”

“You’re shitting me” the wolf breathed, his shoulders shaking with hysterical mirth; “you’ve got to be _shitting me_ …”

“N-no, I…”

“Then _what_?” the crimson eyed man yowled; “you’re going to set me loose to… to _hunt me_ or something? Give me a few days grace before you and your buddies come after me with shot-guns, is that it?” 

“W-what?” Clover baulked, his face greening once more; “no… no I’d _never_ …”

“You don’t honestly expect me to believe that you… that you’re just going to… _let me go_ ” the vulpine gawped; “there’s got to be a catch…”

“No catch” Marrow called, his body now standing next to the still shell-shocked human; “look… my boss isn’t _exactly_ from around here” he allowed: “he’s… well, let’s just say that he’s incredibly liberal” he shrugged. “We have no interest in hurting you so long as you have no interest in hurting _us_ , alright?” he furthered; “so… just take the bag, get yourself back up the mountains and try your best to put all the shit you’ve gone through behind you, okay?”

Blinking owlishly, his head snapping from one stranger to the next, the wolf slowly nodded, his body stiffening as the pair approached and began to swiftly, efficiently untie some of the most complicated knots he’d ever seen.

Then, with a speed which openly surprised him, the human unlocked his chains, snagged them from his wrists and ankles and stood a few healthy steps back to stand beside the hound.

The promised bag was sat on the leafy-floor next to him.

Shit…

 _Shit_ …

Should he grab it and run?

Throw it at them and run?

Attack them?

“It’s okay” the human said gently; “just… just take care, alright?”

Shaking (Gods, why was he shaking?), the wolf reached to the back of his head to unbuckle and shed the muzzle; this done, he then leaned down to grab the coarse material, his gaze peering at the opening; everything promised was there.

Letting out a sigh, he picked it up, shouldered it and then regarded the strange men who’d freed him.

“I will not forget this” he said, his demeanour brightening; “my name is Silas Bracken, Chieftain of the Bracken Clan” he announced: “and I shall not forget you or what you have done for me this day” he nodded. “Know that should you ever need the help of my kindred, mention my name and good-will, and you shall have it…”

~*~

Clutching the wheel-wrench he’d scooped up, just in case, Qrow felt the tension in his shoulders drain away as the wolf chose _not_ to launch himself at his rescuers but bolt into the surrounding forests that encompassed the deserted lane they’d stopped in.

_Thank the Brothers…_

“You guys okay?” he asked as he opened the wagon’s back door, his smile tilting into a smirk when Clover doubled over, his hands on his knees whilst Marrow rubbed his back, the look of relief plastered across his features causing the shifter to laugh.

“I thought we were done for just now, not gonna lie” the youngest member of their trio responded breathily; “now come on _Red_ ” he furthered before straightening and walking towards him: “let’s get your ears and tail on, shall we?”


	188. A Safe Harbour in the Storm (Part 8)    29.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST~! NON-GRAPHIC REFERENCE TO RAPE, REFERENCE TO IMPRISONMENT/TERRIBLE CONDITIONS BUT NOT OVERLY SO, ffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllssssss, thoughts about the future, hurt/comfort and a smidge of "faith in humanity restored"~!!**

The ride back home, thanks to _all_ of the drama which had taken place beforehand, had been exhausting…

“I am _so_ glad that we premade dinner and put it in the cool-box” Marrow admitted as their faithful nag pulled them over the last hill that led down into river basin that hosted their Port-town home; “you doin’ okay back there, Red?” 

“Just _peachy_ ” the other called back, his form (collared; even after cleaning it the damned thing stank and the rough-leather was chaffing at his skin: who’d have thought that he’d _ever_ miss his old one?) diligently shackled to the wagon’s rear exactly where the true lupin had been sat only a few hours ago. “We nearly there or what?”

“It’ll be about half an hour” Clover replied; “man… I can practically hear my bed calling for me” he sighed through a yawn, his hands tugging at the reins to steer old Bess (who seemed to be in the best condition out of all of them) through the mostly pothole free track, his eyes looking to the sun as it approached the ocean.

It didn’t matter how many times he saw it, there was just something so magical about the sun setting into water.

The shades of sparkling pink bleeding into peach and amber as it lit up the sky and flashed across the dark, almost violet waves was something he’d always wanted to capture in a painting or a photograph; however, although his earnings were good, year round, he didn’t have lien to fritter away on such luxuries, did he? A painting was only something to decorate a wall with (and they didn’t _need_ such things with the views from their windows) and a camera, well… they were expensive, never mind the cost of actually getting the film developed.

However, as they continued to amble down the track, the village’s lights and lanterns starting to flicker like an awakening of fireflies, capturing memories was something he should consider, shouldn’t he?

Qrow would only be with them for so long…

No… Qrow _and_ Marrow would only be with _him_ for so long, wouldn’t they?

He’d promised to allow the hound to stay in Menagerie if they got there.

 _When_ they got there.

Hmm…

Maybe… if- _when_ they were successful, if he kept track of the route they took then… then instead of just being a sympathetic observer he could do some real, actual good; yes! He could transport Faunus and Shifters to the fabled isle, couldn’t he?

And… and maybe visit them both…

Well, if he was allowed to…

“… nice that his son will be delivering the salmon to us, huh Boss?”

“ _Huh?_ ”

Blinking, his expression owlish as he turned to regard the grinning hound, Clover allowed his sheepish smile to take centre-stage; “ugh… sorry” he offered: “what were you saying?”

“Oh I’ve been talking at you for a good three minutes now” Marrow chuckled; “the _gist_ is that I’m glad Mr Ren’s son and his friends will be bringing the salmon to us instead of _me_ having to ride to and froe every other week” he mused: “no one messes with me because of you’re great reputation, but still…”

“Yeah, about that” the jade-eyed man mused; “since I’m such a strait-laced former soldier… what do you think the chances of someone suspecting me of… oh, I don’t know… maybe ferrying certain people to a certain place, would be, hmm?”

“ _What_?” the younger deadpanned, his shoulders slumping.

“Think about it” he murmured, the gentle sway and creak of their cart filling the momentary silence even as the crickets that lived in the soft foliage and trees that lined dirt-track that served as the Port’s main road; “I could _actually_ …”

“Get your head cut off by your former friends in the army?” the younger cut in; “ _yeah_ … that could **actually** happen” he huffed: “and besides, don’t you need to think about whether or not _I’m_ **crazy** enough to agree?” he furthered, his arms crossing. “We’re partners, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are” the human was quick to soothe, his expression softening; “but… but wouldn’t you want to stay there?” he asked, his right brow quirking: “just think of it… a Kingdom where you can be your own man, live how you want and maybe… maybe the people there would be able to help you find your family, you know?” he breathed. “Marrow I… I love you like a brother, I do but… but this world, this _human_ world I… if I can get you away from it, then I will…”

“Don’t be stupid, Boss” the other breathed, his eyes a little teary even as he swiped at them; “you’re my family, too” he said, his tone strong with conviction: “wherever you are, I am, alright?”

~*~

Leaning his head against the wood of the wagon, his eyes closing, Qrow wondered if the pair of knuckle-heads (lovable as they were) at the front of the cart were aware of how their voices travelled through the wagon itself.

Heh…

Who’d have thought that such people could exist in this world?

Maybe Summer of House Rose had been right.

Maybe things _could_ change for the better.

Gods…

Where were they now?

Were they healthy?

Did they know that he’d managed to escape again?

Had the babies been born by now?

Was he an uncle?

An uncle to who?

Would the directions that he’d memorised, that they’d _all_ memorised _really_ take him and his saviours to a fabled land ruled by a fabled Faunus Chieftain?

Who knew?

Maybe… maybe it was selfish, _ridiculous_ of him to have even entertained this enterprise in the first place; the pup had clearly imprinted on the human (strong, kind, dependable) and here he was, a stranger in peril, who’d just fallen into their lives (literally) and forced them to challenge what had probably been a good way of life for them to live.

Shit…

 _Shit_ , what had he been thinking?

 _Why_ was that the question that kept haunting him, _plaguing_ him since he’d realised what kind of people he was dealing with.

So different to the Court of Atlas…

So different to _James_ …

 _James_ …

Hell, one of his biggest regrets was fleeing without having cut the bastard’s throat…

~*~ _**Flashback**_ ~*~

The three months since his re-capture had been… _hard_ …

“Would you like to eat today?”

He was shackled and lumbered down with chains, his cell in the Prince’s private tower was dank, the smell of his own sweat and the ill-used chamber-pot cloying; they usually soaked the whole, cylindrical chamber down (him included) before Atlas’ heir came to gloat, berate and yell at him, didn’t they?

“Well?”

He didn’t answer (because there was no correct response; saying ‘yes master’ would lead to a tirade about his ill-fated escape with his sister and the _House Rose whore_ and saying ‘no, master’ would have the Prince laugh, tell him he was right and then he’d walk away), his eyes closed as he trembled on the floor.

If he was perfectly honest? He just wanted to die…

If he died, then he’d be free and, Gods willing, his spirit would be able to visit the mythical isle where his sister and her mates had been able to reach, a wonderful island that he’d enabled them to sail to thanks to the guards being too preoccupied by snagging his wings to bother taking to sea after them.

“Qrow?”

“ _M-master?_ ”

Because nothing good would come from plainly ignoring him, either.

“Why are we in such a mess, hmm?”

‘ _Ha!_ ’ he thought; what mess was that proud, smirking man in, exactly? Wasn’t he well fed? Didn’t he wear clean clothes? Hadn’t he **fucking** washed, today?!

“Why did you want to leave me?”

Huffing out what sounded like a wounded whimper (when he’d been meaning to laugh), the Shifter managed to shift his head (so hot, so heavy) trying to lift it off of the grimy slate-floor so that he could look at the human who loomed over him, a light shining behind him in the darkness of his cell, haloing him.

“Y-you… you raped me” he managed, the words slurred in his illness, his delirium; “you t-t-treat-ed me… Raven… like things” he pushed, his eyes screwing shut as he shuddered (Gods he… he missed her… but he was so glad, **so** that she wasn’t here): “w-w-why…” he rasped. “W-why did… did you do it?” he asked, his mind not actually wanting the answer regardless of his mouth’s insistence; “I… we… we were friends… once… weren’t we?”

“I thought so, too” the bearded man admitted as he walked a little further into the small, rank-smelling chamber; “why didn’t you just submit to me like you were supposed to?”

Nothing could stop the laughter this time.

It started off small… his form quaking before, as the horror of what the other said, of what he’d _expected_ burgeoned in his mind, he found that the sound barrelled out of him, the roar of his emotion bouncing about the damp room and ringing through its coned ceiling.

Gods…

What a thing to say…

What a thing to _think_ …

“I… I _trusted you_ ” he howled; “you… you’d _never_ hurt me be-before…!!” he heard himself cry: “I… I begged you… you to stop…” he gasped, his whole-body quaking with the effort as he laughed. “I… I… I… _fuckin’_ b-b-begged you-u-u…”

Then, whether James had knocked him out or he’d succumbed to his mania, his sadness, his _desperation_ , he found the world around him swirling into black.

However, when he’d awoken…

“Ahh, you’re awake…”

Gone were the shackles, the horrendous smell and cold, unfeeling stone…

“Dr Polendina has assured me that your fever has broken and that the healing-spell he performed would have you feeling better in no time…”

Instead, he was laying in a bed (oh Gods… no… it was the _same_ one… _James’_ ), his wrists and ankles bandaged, his neck soothed by ointments, his stomach _somehow_ full…

“I… I have been thinking a great deal about what you said… what made you feel as though running from me would be in your best interest” the human murmured, his form sat beside him, his expression sincere; “and I want you to know something” he breathed, a smile Qrow had come to fear spreading across his lips.

“I couldn’t care less about your sister or the witch that stole her from Atlas” he murmured; “I couldn’t care less about sending out men and other valuable resources out to chase her and bring her back home where she belongs” he pushed: “and I will continue not to care… so long as you stay here, so long as you _please_ me, do you understand?”

Shuddering, the Shifter had nodded, his stomach turning…

That night, he’d made good on _pleasing_ his Prince and, in the weeks that’d followed, he’d been trying to convince himself that he could live this life, that indulging the human he’d once adored as an older brother wouldn’t be so terrible, wouldn’t be _so bad_ so long as Raven and the others were safe.

However…

“Qrow… this is my daughter, Penny…”

It’d been a routine check-up; he’d started to be sick in the mornings (he figured it was due to stress or anxiety, probably both) and, although he rarely felt good, he’d been feeling worse for the past month or so.

“She… she is going to take you in this disguised cage to the docks and set you loose as a bird…”

Dr Polendina (Pietro, as he’d come to know him; the man was compassion personified, his kind eyes and gentle demeanour the only comfort he was allowed in the hell of his existence) had sat with him, his expression clouded by worry in the grandeur of the room. “My friend” he breathed; “you… you are pregnant with the Prince’s child…”

He…

He hadn’t known what to do, what to say as the information washed over him, the word “pregnant” burrowing through his ear, festering in his brain…

“W-what…”

“You are an omega, my boy” the mocha-skinned physician had breathed, his eyes flittering around the room worriedly as he diligently undid the other’s binds (he was one of the only people granted access to the keys); “that fever you felt was something called a _heat_ ” he explained. “It’s… a biological response that can be brought on by threats, by survival instincts” he murmured whilst his daughter (fair, freckled, displaying her father’s smile) sympathetically presented a box just big enough to conceal a full-grown crow. “I have tested and retested your blood samples and I… I fear that your other symptoms only confirm it” he sighed; “we _must_ get you away…”

“But what about you?” Qrow heard himself ask, his form bewildered as he rubbed at his freed wrists; “you will be killed for this… this is treason, Pietro I… I cannot allow you and your daughter to…”

“Don’t worry” the flame-haired girl offered, her luminous green eyes alight with certainty; “we have a plan” she said through a dramatic stage-whisper. “Father will tell the guard that you need silence and bed-rest” she began, her smile widening; “Prince James will be away until tomorrow morning, _I_ was tasked with giving you a light meal just now and, before anyone thinks to check, you shall be away and _we_ will be heading towards Mantle as fast as our horses can carry us” she stated. “Isn’t this exciting?”

Heh…

That’d been one word for it…

“Please, my friend” the old healer said, his features beseeching; “I… I cannot suffer the thought of you staying here… for _that man_ to learn of your condition” he murmured: “please… please let us help you…”

And so, he had…

~*~ _**Present**_ ~*~

“R-Red? You okay?”

Blinking (shit… had he fallen asleep?), Qrow looked up at Clover, those warm, teal-eyes locking with his, instantly putting him at ease.

“Yes Boss” he replied readily, his eyes now turning to view the white-washed cabin that would serve as their home until the thick sea ices came and went; “I… I’m going to be okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhmmm...
> 
> Seems pretty quite around the Archive lately... I hope that you're all okay!
> 
> My heart goes out to any American readers, especially at this time; between COVID-19, natural disasters and good people fighting for long-needed social-change mixed in with dick-heads who just want to riot, you guys are having it really tough right now...
> 
> Stay strong, keep the faith in what you're doing and I wish you, your families and all of those fighting for a better life for everyone all the love I have to give~!


	189. A Safe Harbour in the Storm (Part 9) 19.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: MPREG, references to rape *the age-old horrors of wealthy-men taking advantage of their maids/servants, FLUFF, FEELS, HURT/COMFORT, reflections on/hinted at past trauma, sexism, stereotypical behaviours and...**
> 
> **THAT ANGSTY/SCARY ENDING, THOUGH~!**
> 
> Sorry, I had to...
> 
> The bunnies made me...

The next three months had seen _Red_ settling into his new life and winter visiting them with its usual gusts of wind, flurries of snow and ice that caked the streets and bay alike…

“You’re going to need a bigger house to hide me in at this rate.”

For the first two of those months, the _wolf_ and hound had been able to help their human owner bring in catch after catch (Qrow learned quickly and was a lot stronger than his lithe frame suggested) of high quality fish that’d sold very well at market and ensured that they could live, very comfortably, through the worse of the weather…

“Aww~! Don’t hate on the bump~! Your belly looks adorable~!”

Life in their quiet, little port-town hadn’t changed much, either; the first week or two had seen curious residents enquiring about his latest purchase, however, buying Faunus was commonplace and having such a strong, collared _beast of burden_ was something that many of his fellow fishermen had laughed and joked about, telling him he should have done it sooner…

“Tch, say that to my swollen ankles… do _they_ look cute to you?”

The ‘ **Wanted: Bird Shifter. 1,000,000 Lien Reward. Alive.** ’ posters took a month to make their appearance; a small platoon of disgruntled soldiers (who’d _clearly_ thought the idea of James’ _precious_ pet making it this far south was ridiculous) had spent all of an hour half-heartedly asking around and pasting the papers where they could.

The black and white portrait of Qrow, Gods be praised, was a romanticised version of him depicted with wings outstretched, the detailing of his feather- _tattoos_ shown in a separate panel; luckily the man they’d successfully hidden had gained weight and grown a touch more stubble, making him and the drawing very different…

“Will you thwack me again if I say yes?”

All in all, things had been running (for the most part) smoothly…

“ _Oww~!!_ ”

Even _if_ their pregnant resident _was_ getting progressively grumpier as his middle-swelled…

“You asked for it, shamrock.”

Not that Clover minded, not that he wasn’t thrilled to see the formerly skittish, frightened, reclusive man open up to him and Marrow, their comradery growing every day, their shared laughter building.

The occasional touches…

The _looks_ …

The nights curled up in their cosy living-nook, the three of them crowded on the sofa under fluffy comforters in the glow of a roaring fire, the curtains drawn to shield them away from prying eyes, hot-chocolate and home-made biscuits serving as a supper finer than any noble could hope to enjoy…

Their continuing excitement about the child and their arrival, too, was mounting, especially since Qrow’s sickness had been fleeting, his moods mostly stable (even if a few of the cravings had been difficult to sate; chocolate cake layered with chillies had been quite the strange mix to create, especially since fresh produce had had to be substituted with dry).

“Yes… yes, I suppose I did” he chuckled, his hands still busily adding fresh linen to the shifter’s bed whilst the other stood nearby, his eyes narrowed at the full-length mirror whilst rucking up that same, oatmeal coloured, cable-knit sweater he’d given him the first day he’d entered his home. “I’m not lying though” he pushed, their eyes meeting on the reflective surface; “I adore your bump and your chubby ankles” he winked: “they’re all signs that your little one is growing as they should be…”

“Heh… I don’t think you’d be so thrilled with this figure, Mr Washboard stomach” the garnet-eyed male snorted, those lovely eyes rolling; “kid, after you’re born, we’re gonna have to strap you to my back so I can do press-ups again” he muttered to himself, his (gorgeous, kissable; he could dream, couldn’t he?) lips pouting. “Ugh… and as much as it pains me, no more hot-chocolate…”

“What?” the fisherman chuckled; “ha! I bet you fifty lien that you wouldn’t last a _week_ without it” he grinned, his eyes sparkling with mirth: “Marrow and I have had to ration you as it is” he reminded, the other’s pout deepening. “Thank the Gods we managed to get a hold of all those baby-books ‘ _for my sister_ ’” he air-quoted; “heh… and widow Jenkins’ knitting-circle will probably keep your tot clothed until they’re eighteen at this rate” he furthered before finishing the job he’d started.

“Eighteen” Qrow murmured, his tone wistful; “you know… even though I can feel them inside of me, sometimes _too much_ ” he chuffed: “I… it’s so hard to believe that this is real” he said, his hands running over the stretched skin protecting his young. “I… I don’t really remember my time amongst my own people… I never saw, you know, men like me… and even though Doctor Polendina told me so much before his daughter set me free, I…” he cut off, his eyes slipping closed. “I’m just so worried that something will go wrong, that I won’t know what to do when the time comes” he admitted.

Slowly standing, his body fully visible to the other male, Clover carefully made his approach, his hands tentative as he placed them, comfortingly, upon the shorter man’s shoulders.

“I can’t imagine how terrifying this must be for you” he offered, his tone gentle and soothing; “but… you have Marrow and me” he breathed: “and… and I wouldn’t dream of patronising you by saying you have nothing to worry about or that everything will be okay” he furthered. “However, I give you my words that I’ll do _everything_ in my power to protect you and your child, alright? I… _oh_ …”

Blinking, his jade-eyes the size of saucers, the human carefully wrapped his arms about the shifter who’d turned and buried himself against his chest, that soft, feathered-hair curled under his chin, those deceptively strong hands quivering as they bunched into his own, woolly-sweater.

Gods…

He would through hell and back for this man.

And he’d get him and his baby to Menagerie even if he had to _carry_ them there…

~*~

Whistling to himself, his eyes casting out of the window every so often (the town’s kids were engaging in a snow-ball fight that’d started, quite innocently, as a snow-man making competition, their coat, mitten and hat swaddled forms bright splashes of colour weaving between the landed, icy boats), Marrow felt pretty damned pleased with them all…

“Umm… are you _sure_ that’s supposed to go there?”

The attic-come-birthing suite-come-nursery was looking great; they’d chased off all of the spiders, dusted the place until it was spotless, seen to the few drafts that they’d found and cleaned the formerly ill-used windows. The sky-light, which now offered a dim, muted glow thanks to the snow, had been his idea and, between the three of them? It’d been relatively easy to cut through the roof after removing the tiles, fit the frame and add the glass; he never wanted the child (that they’d have to keep secreted away in the room until it was safe for them to travel) to ever be left in the dark.

He… he knew how terrifying that could be…

“Huh, now you mention it… that rod looks too long, doesn’t it? Hmm… it shouldn’t be sticking out like that either, should it?”

They’d painted stars, murals and nursery-rhyme characters on the ceiling and walls (or, Qrow had done the drawings, his art whimsical and detailed, whilst he and Clover filled in the various patterns, characters and objects with whatever colours they’d had to hand), the sprinkling of bright-shades really livening up the pale-apple they’d had left-over from the boat’s cabin…

“Ugh~! Putting a crib together shouldn’t be this hard~!”

All in all, they’d transformed what had been a dark, cold and rubbish-cluttered waste of space into a chamber any child and parent would be pleased to stay in; also, thanks to their _owner_ being so renowned for his good-heart, the port’s people hadn’t batted any eye as he made the ‘ _enclosure_ ’ for his ‘ _dogs_ ’ that was indoors as opposed to ‘ _kennels_ ’ in the yard.

Luckily, many humans in their community (with the exception of a few, gruffer, older fishermen) treated their Faunus well; in fact, a handful had seen their conversion of the otherwise disused space and had set about renovating their own wooden and brick-built homes.

“Guys… I think it’s upside down or… wait… where are the instructions? Didn’t the Reverend say he’d given you everything your sister’s husband would need?”

“Instructions~!” Clover baulked, his head shaking even as he sat amidst a veritable pile of nuts, bolts, washers, allen-keys, screws, tools and wooden bars of varying sizes and thicknesses; “we don’t need _instructions_ , Marrow” he snorted: “why, we’re brave men of the sea” he added, his appearance all the more comical for how serious he was. “We can master this… _this_ piece of furniture perfectly fine by ourselves, thank you~!”

Rolling his eyes (because some things would never change), the hound snooped about and snagged up the paper hosting a range of diagrams whilst Qrow and their landlord continued to rejig, push, pull and tug the separate pieces into some semblance of a crib.

However, the truly-tailed man having decided (upon his shifter friend’s announcement of his title) that he’d take his role of God-father seriously, when the other two grew more tired and annoyed, he’d send them back downstairs to get supper started and put the blasted thing together himself.

His God-son or God-daughter would only have the best.

He’d make sure of it…

~*~

Being, what he guessed to be, nearly four months pregnant had been… not as bad as he’d thought, really…

“Okay, I’m totally lost here… _how_ … **_why_** does it keep knotting up like that?”

He’d been around a few pregnant humans (and one or two Faunus; house-maids, poor things: he’d never thought, in his early teenage-years, that he’d end up like them*) and even assisted in getting a bedchamber ready for a birth, once… 

“Umm… when are you supposed to do that loopy thing, again?”

The more he thought about it, the more he supposed that growing up in a palace where he was expected to _look busy_ had put him in good stead to handle whatever his body was doing…

“I… this shouldn’t be so difficult… we patch up the nets and sew the sails when they become unstitched, don’t we?”

He was young, strong and, although he cursed the man who’d done this to him with every old spell he’d heard the cooks wish upon the merchants who tried to sell them subpar wares at extortionate prices, he couldn’t help but feel, well…

“At this rate we’ll _never_ be able to make something for the kid by our own hands...”

 _Excited_.

He was going to be a father, he was going to bring another (more than likely) shifter into the world, a world that he now knew wasn’t as dark, terrible and wretched as he’d thought… 

“Come on now, don’t give up… umm… were you _trying_ to make a… _scarf_?”

Because how could he keep such a bleak outlook when he was surrounded by these two (lovable, incredible, doting) idiots?

“ _W-what~!_ No! No, it is _going_ to be a teddy-bear~!”

Chuckling, his body moving to sit between the light-heartedly bickering human and Faunus, Qrow popped their plated sandwiches onto their laps before snatching up the (mangled, frizzy, disastrous) _valiant_ attempts and making something for their God-child, his brows quirking as he began to untangle the mess.

“When you’ve finished eating, we’re going to try this again” he sighed, his eyes rolling fondly; “and we’re going to _keep_ trying until you get it right…”

~*~

Lady Winter Schnee was the epitome of what a loyal, Atlesian noble should be…

“I want every cartographer, map-maker, bard and story-teller within our Kingdom’s boundaries brought here by month’s end~!”

She was prim, proper, polite and lethal with a blade…

“Any Faunus whom know of folk-tales, any people _ever_ associated with _House Rose_ must also be sought out and dragged to the Palace if necessary~!”

She was feared and respected by her peers, adored by her supporters and considered the newly crowned King James’ most effective, efficient and officious courtier…

“All boats, vessels and merchant-ships planning to leave an Atlesian port is to carry at least _one_ Royal Guard and be expected to deviate any and all courses should that Guard direct them to~!”

She was spoken of in whispers by her allies and snarled curses by her enemies; she had beheaded _anyone_ stupid enough to criticise her disgraced father or besmirch the name of her mother and siblings…

“We _will_ find the Island of Menagerie, we _will_ claim in it in the glorious name of our Sovereign and we _will_ bring to heel every Gods forsaken Faunus, Shifter _and_ simpering human collaborator that we find~!”

Therefore, if King James wanted a mythical island and its inhabitants then she, of course, would provide them for him…

“Do you understand?!”

No matter how many soldiers she had to wrench from their families before Winter Fest, no matter how many boats sailed into the cruel seas, never to return…

“Aye Lady Schnee~!”

Because she was paid to get results…

“Then go~!”

And get results, she would…


	190. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alpha!Taiyang Xiao Long/Omega!Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Summary: In the span of five years, Taiyang has lost more than he’d ever thought possible; Raven abandoned both himself and their daughter whilst, only nine months ago, Summer went on her first mission after birthing Ruby and never returned. Now a single father of two young children, the blonde brawler is at a loss and struggling _not_ to simply give in to his despair and follow his wife into death…
> 
> Gods, if it wasn’t for Qrow then he didn’t know what he’d do.
> 
> He had ensure that the omega didn’t leave him as their other team-mates had…
> 
>  **Warnings include: coercion/plotting/scheming, DUB-CON, mating-bites, mating bonds, heat-sex, self-lubrication, rut, knotting, possessive language, possessive touching, rough sex, light bondage/BDSM, pregnancy-kink, mpreg, swearing and alpha!justification of actions/living with the consequences**.
> 
> Welp… Larry the angst bunny has made fond friends with the more ruthless, non-con bunnies I usually keep locked away in the back thanks to a few people commenting, here and there, that they’d like to see a Tai/Qrow fic or a fic where Tai goes through the team, “knocking them up” and others have mentioned they want something a few shades _darker_ …
> 
> **So PLEASE do not read this fic if you have triggers; I wanted to explore a grief-ridden Tai (geez, I like to torture him more so than Qrow, it seems) trying to _fix_ his broken family in an A/B/O Universe. **
> 
> **You’ll notice that this isn’t non-con HOWEVER, due to the way in which Tai sets things up and how he bonds Qrow, it’s definitely orchestrated without the omega’s prior knowledge and, well, he’s in heat… until he isn’t…**

Blinking as he entered the Xiao Long residence, the lack of noise causing him to quirk a brow, Qrow closed the front door to the log-cabin behind him, his eyes finding the living area’s sprinkling of lamps on and, in the corner, the radio was singing out quietly.

“Tai?” he called whilst toeing off his boots; the groceries he’d been asked to bring were somehow juggled in his arms as he padded his sock clad feet through the rustic area and made his way to the kitchen: “you home?”

He’d only been gone for three days; shit, what if something had…

“Hey!”

Blinking, the garnet eyed man back-tracked, his eyes directed to the mezzanine level that the wooden staircase led to, a feeling of relief cresting over him as he found the blonde standing there, his arms holding a laundry basket full of bedding; “you’re right on time” he acknowledged with a smile.

“Heh, aren’t I always?” the omega replied with a smirk; “you want me to take these through and put them away?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t” Tai chuckled; “you have any trouble out in the wilds?”

“Nah” he shouted back whilst moving into the large, open plan kitchen, his arms shifting the paper bags to one of the counter-tops; “I think Oz is getting paranoid in his old age” he quipped: “it was just a bunch of bandits trying to steal dust-shipments, no biggie” he shrugged, his hands automatically restocking the various cupboards as the slightly older man entered the room. 

“Bandits, huh?” the taller male mused; “well, so long as you’re not hurt, would you mind sorting through this mess too?” he asked whilst popping the basket at the younger man’s feet: “I need to call Glynda to see how she and girls are getting on…”

“Ahh, so _that’s_ why it’s so quiet” Qrow mused, the paper bags folded and shoved in a draw; “why are they with her tonight?” he continued, his body leaning down to snag the hamper, his lashes fluttering slightly as his nose crinkled.

 _Whoa_ … the alpha scent seeping out of the sheets was the strongest he’d smelt in a while; it was strange for the blonde to ask _him_ to do this kind of very personal washing…

“Oh, you know” the brawler said, his shoulders shrugging; “my number one baby-sitter was off kicking ass _just_ as mid-term finals needed to be graded” he replied mildly: “and as much as I love my girls, Yang wanting to draw all over the exams while Ruby crawls around looking for mess to make is _not_ conducive to getting work done” he mused.

Well that explained everything; the poor guy (still on anti-depressants, slowly pulling himself back into a state of _actually_ living) must have been rushed off his feet and had been waiting for Qrow (who’d moved in after Summer had…) to return and support him with domestic duties.

Shit, he knew he shouldn’t have accepted the mission regardless of Oz giving him those damned puppy-eyes; but still, the extra lien he’d learned wouldn’t go amiss with two growing children to support.

“Hey Glynda… how’re they doing? Is Yang brushing her teeth?”

Watching the blonde from the corner of his eye, his body slowly pacing next to the kitchen table and looking that much better ( _so_ much better) then he had for a long while, the shape-shifter hummed in the back of his throat as he grabbed the bedding and dragged it towards the utility-room.

As he went, he didn’t see the way Taiyang watched him go, his scroll already pulling away from his ear.

He didn’t see him _smile_ faintly, either…

~*~

“I’ve had to split it into two loads” the omega reported dutifully as he returned to the kitchen; “ _but_ it should all be… ugh, Tai?” he blinked when he found an empty kitchen but, upon the table, two plates of sandwiches had been placed.

All four of the savoury offerings (as he’d sliced the two rounds in half) had a bite taken out of them.

Huh…

“Tai?” he shouted again, his eyes looking over the odd assortment; stranger still, both kinds were his favourite (a BLT and chicken Caesar salad).

“I’m heading for a shower~!” he heard from the upper level; “sorry about your food~! I couldn’t resist fucking with you for leaving me~!” 

Rolling his eyes before scooping one bread treat up to taste (because _so what_ if the prick had already sampled it?) whilst adding the third to join its friends on one plate, Qrow preened at the flavour and walked into the living room; “thanks, you weirdo~!” he yelled.

“You’re welcome, jerk-face~!”

Chuckling and choosing to over-look the unusual prank (he much preferred _this_ kind of joke as opposed to being doused with cold water or finding a frog in his bed), the omega settled into his usual chair and prepared to gobble down his dinner until his nose started to twitch.

Blinking, the twenty-five-year-old paused his munching to do a double check around the chair.

It… it _really_ smelt like Tai.

Huh…

Slowly getting up and looking the cushions over, he found that the bandana the older man used to adorn his bicep had fallen (because _why_ would it be tucked?) between the soft furnishings.

Shrugging away why it was there (because even _Yang_ knew this was his seat) as there were thousands of potential reasons, many of them involving the younger blonde playing tricks of her own (the almost four year old was developing a very energetic sense of humour, after all), Qrow popped the material on the lamp-table next to him before going back to his food.

Stranger things had happened, hadn’t they?

~*~

Washing up his plate and humming a tune he’d picked up from somewhere (he’d been looking forward to singing the girls to sleep; he hoped Glynda knew to lull them in that way), the omega found his eyes gazing out of the window to the darkening forest.

Summer time in Patch was, admittedly, one of his favourite things; it’d just turned nine p.m. and the sun was setting, its rays casting the full, leafy foliage into a plethora of pink, red and amber hues.

It was hard to believe that such a beautiful setting could be teeming with Grimm at any moment…

“Hey, you want a drink?”

Pulling away from his musings, the darker haired hunter cocked his head to the alpha who’d just entered the room in… his house-coat?

 _Just_ his house-coat.

“Umm… sure?” he replied dumbly, his brows reaching for his hairline as he dried his hands and appraised the broader hunter who didn’t seem to notice (or care) that he was staring.

The blonde _never_ walked around the house in anything less then his cargo-shorts and a t-shirt of some description; he’d been living (virtually fully time) in the Xiao Long household since their Rosebud had left them and, in these past nine months (Ruby was nearly two, where had the time gone?) he had _never_ seen Tai in just a bath-robe…

“Whiskey okay?”

“Tch, since when isn’t it?” he coughed, his eyes darting away from the faded orange (Gods, what was it with the brawler and that colour?) fabric to the man pulling his _secret stash_ from one of the top-cupboards; “it’s not like you to drink…”

“Yeah, well, Glynda won’t be bringing the girls around until tomorrow afternoon, so I figure we should enjoy this break” he shrugged whilst grabbing a pair of tumblers and nodding to the living room.

“Hey… ugh, if you’ve got that much work to do—"

“ _No_ , ugh… no, I mean” the alpha close to choked, his expression worried for a split second before he smoothed it over; “it’s been a while since we hung-out, isn’t it? Just the two of us, I mean” he floundered through a sheepish laugh, his body moving to the couch next to Qrow’s preferred perch.

“Heh, you need a break from daddy-duty that bad, huh?”

“Don’t say it like that” Tai huffed, a grin tugging his lips; “I happen to _enjoy_ your company, if you can believe it…”

“Ha! Since when?”

“Since always, you moron” the taller man deadpanned whilst pouring them a drink a piece, his smile fond; “I’m _only_ your best friend, after all” he quipped before pushing the glass towards him across the chestnut coffee table. 

“Yeah, that you are” the omega admitted, his tone fond as he lifted his tumbler in the air for a toast; “here’s to you, then…”

“Here’s to _us_ ” the bronze skinned hunter corrected before taking a sip, his body relaxing into the plush furnishings; “so” he furthered: “did you enjoy your sandwiches?”

“Um?” the former tribesman blinked; “they were great” he answered: “would have been nice for them to have been _whole_ , though…”

“I’m sure you didn’t mind too much” the taller man grinned; “besides, making you the odd meal here and there is the least I can do” he added: “it’s been pretty crazy around here for the last few days” he continued, their eyes locking. “I… I really missed you not being here…”

Swallowing back his guilt, Qrow rubbed the back of his neck; “sorry” he offered: “I’ll tell Oz that I’m signing up for more sessions at Signal” he said lightly. “That way we’ll still have good money coming in and I can maybe find ways of keeping the girls busy while you’re battling through this huge test-period…”

“I’d really appreciate that” Taiyang cut in; “I… I appreciate everything you do, really” he furthered, his eyes pulling away to observe the rest of the room: “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you…”

“Hey” the shape-shifter breathed; “don’t get saying things like that…”

“Why not?” the blonde challenged; “it’s true” he reminded: “I… I’ve been in some really dark places but, no matter how dark or scary they’ve been, you were always there, always fighting my corner” he acknowledged gently, his body leaning up a little.

“Tch, we’re family, aren’t we?” the omega replied nonchalantly whilst trying to shrug off the weird, squirmy feeling the other’s words were manifesting in his chest; “and besides, I don’t do that much…”

“Says the guy whose just washed my sheets without a word of complaint” Tai grinned; “speaking of which” he said before downing the rest of his drink and rolling to stand with a stretch: “I know I said that we’d hang out but I’m kind of beat” he yawned.

Blinking before chuckling, Qrow finished his own tumbler before pulling himself up; “heh, we must be getting old or something” he smirked; “’cus I’m pretty damned tired myself…”

Sharing a laugh, the blonde ushered the shorter man ahead of him, his broad hands resting atop those slenderer shoulders to push him towards the stairs.

If the omega noticed that the other’s fingers were rubbing and massaging at the muscles and tendons they found there, then he didn’t comment on it…

~*~

Flopping into bed, the omega expected sleep to claim him relatively quickly; however…

“Damned hot in here” he grumbled angrily, his legs kicking off the blankets as he sat up to pull his pyjama top off and throwing it to the floor with a huff.

Should he open up a window? It wasn’t as though a Nevermore could get in if he did and the Grimm alarms around the property would wake them both up if anything came within ten metres of the house and the kids weren’t here and he didn’t _need_ to worry but…

Gods, he was yammering…

Grunting (his body ached, too; shit, maybe he was coming down with something), Qrow stumbled from his bed to the window and carefully pushed it open. The _woosh_ of cooler air (it was summer, after all) did little to soothe him and, whilst he glared out at the relative calm outside, the light wind barely stirring the trees whilst the broken moon (as full as it could be) bathed the area in an eerie glow.

Tch, now what?

Humming in the back of his throat (which was parched), the former tribesman padded his way from the modest bedroom he’d made for himself, onto the landing and down the wooden stairs; maybe a drink of juice would help. Hell, why stop there? He was hungry, too.

Hmm, he shouldn’t be.

He’d eaten four sandwiches not that long ago and, if he was still out on a mission, he’d probably have foregone eating dinner all together and would have been fine until the morning.

Huh…

Choosing not to dwell on it (the kitchen was in reach), the omega thrilled at the feeling off cold tiles on his bare feet whilst he padded to the refrigerator, his tongue licking suddenly dry lips as he began to forage.

It was a damned good job Tai had asked him to pick up extra provisions because, right now, he felt as though he could quite easily chomp his way through most of the goodies he’d been asked to bring.

Oddly, the majority of the yogurts (oh, they should hit the spot) and other snack-goods were _his_ favourites and not those of the alpha or his children.

 _Huh_ …

“Oh well” he murmured whilst snagging up three and a jug of apple juice (again, his preferred non-alcoholic beverage) before trundling, in the relative darkness towards the dining table.

A dining table where the blonde home-owner was already sat.

“Hey?” he blinked (he should have been surprised to see him, but he wasn’t), his late-night feast resting atop the oaken surface; “you couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

“Um, something like that” the brawler murmured, his form sat innocuously in one of the wooden chairs; “hungry?”

“ _Starving_ ” Qrow replied before moving back to the kitchen proper on the hunt for a spoon; “I’m boiling, too… when are you going to _finally_ invest in air-conditioning units, huh?” he added through a huff, his hands noiselessly finding the tool he wanted, his body returned to where the alpha was…

Standing right in front of him.

“Tai?” he breathed, a weird shudder running down his spine.

“Do you know how _delicious_ you smell?” the other partially growled; “I thought it might have taken longer to set in… but you’re _definitely_ starting to slick, aren’t you?”

Wait… _What_?

“N-no” the slightly younger man blinked, his head shaking as he took a step back; “I… I’m on suppressants…”

“No, no you’re not” the alpha explained, his body moving forward; “I swapped your pills out for sugar-drops over a week ago…”

“You… you _what_?” the shorter hunter baulked; “w-why? That’s… that’s a _shitty_ prank to pull, you idiot, I could have…”

“It’s not a joke, Qrow” the broader male stated, his presence forcing the younger to back into the kitchen cabinets, their bodies flush; “everything has been very carefully planned for tonight… think about it” he purred, his hands moving to rest on the other’s sweat-pant covered hips.

“I… I don’t…”

“The girls aren’t home… I’ve exposed you to my scent in every way that I could without being obvious, you ate the food I’d bitten into _and_ I’ve been sleeping in your bed since you left for that mission” he revealed, his royal-blue eyes simmering as he regarded the owlishly blinking omega he’d trapped between himself the work-surfaces.

“You… why have you…” the lily-skinned huntsman tried to gasp; Gods, the other’s scent was intoxicating he… he couldn’t think…

He was so hot… the aching acute now and… _shit_ , Taiyang’s thigh had moved between his parted ones, its muscular form pressing up and rubbing against his hardening cock.

Ooh… that… that felt _good_ …

“Our girls need two parents, Qrow” the tanned educator said, his tone gentle; “and I couldn’t bond with Raven or Summer… but I _can_ bond with you” he reasoned carefully: “we… we can be a family… You, me, the girls and whoever else I’ll make with you tonight” he purred. “It’d be nice to have a son, wouldn’t it… twins, maybe?” he furthered, his hands skirting up the dazed omega’s side, his head lolling to the right as the alpha leaned in, his nose skimming over the juncture between the younger man’s neck and shoulder before taking a good, long lick.

Just as they should, the mating glands beaded up under the skin, perfumed and promising the Branwen’s fertility.

Perfect…

“ _T-Tai…_ ”

“Shh, shh” the taller of the pair purred; “I’m going to take care you, alright?” he promised, his right hand now cupping the other’s jawline, tilting his head back so that he could appraise those hazy, bewildered eyes.

“You’ll see that this of for the best” he furthered; “we’ll never have to be alone again…”

**~*~SMUT AHOY~!! All tags at the top of the chapter apply here~!! Stop reading now if you don’t what to read graphic descriptions including light BDSM overtones~!!~*~**

**If you’re interested in the aftermath, scroll down until you see another chunk of bolded writing~!!**

Taiyang _knew_ that Qrow would be light, however, as he scooped the unresisting, gently panting, high coloured omega up and into his arms, it was as though he’d always belonged there.

Gods… what’d he been thinking when he’d pursued Raven over him? Summer, even?

Alphas and omegas… they were made for each other; nature allowed them to form soul-bonds, create resilient children and build _packs_ as societies (as they’d done so throughout the history of every culture and Kingdom on Remnant).

Yes… yes he _should_ have approached the younger Branwen first.

Perhaps, if he had, then the two femmes could have been brought in to follow.

They… they could have formed a conclave, especially out here in Patch where the _old ways_ were still considered to be right and just regardless of the political-correctness that seemed to be sweeping the world.

However, he couldn’t do anything about missed opportunities, could he?

No, he _could_ ensure that he didn’t waste this one, though…

“ _S’hot… why is… is it so… hot?_ ”

Grinning, his lips placing a chaste kiss on the other’s sweat peppered brow, the brawler held the omega a little closer as he entered his bedroom where, only half an hour ago, he’d been setting up his king-size bed (brand-new and ready to be broken in by its new owners) with everything he’d need.

For rutting, knotting and biting someone as independent as Qrow wouldn’t be enough to bond him thoroughly.

No, he needed to keep the former tribesman submissive, pliant and dependent on him for release and so, after carefully placing his now naked, squirming (soon to be) lover at the top of the mattress, Tai went about lacing his wrists into the soft loops of the make-shift bonds (made from artfully torn, fluffy sheets) he’d linked to the headboard. Then, once the heavily breathing, gasping, omega was secure, he wrapped a blind-fold over his eyes (for sensory deprivation added to the heat’s potency) before crawling onto the bed, his cock straining and balls heavy.

Gods… but the omega looked beautiful.

Spread-eagle, his toes curling, fists clenching, shuddering and moaning, that long, slender body looked ethereal in the moonlight streaming in from the sky-light and bay windows; looking on, Taiyang couldn’t have felt more sure that _this_ was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

He was certain, when all was said and done, that the (soon to be former) Branwen would come to see that, too…

“ _T-Tai?_ ”

“I’m here” he soothed; “you… you’re amazing, you know that?” he furthered as he slinked his way up to the other man, his work-scarred hands running up the inside of those wonderous legs from svelte calves, to the soft skin covering the back of his knees and then progressing on to spread trembling thighs.

“ _Aaahhh…_ ”

Chuckling, the tanned alpha appraised the mate he was preparing to take; his cock (not quite as long or thick as his own) was arching up from a nest of dark curls, his taught stomach (a refined sixpack) that’d sound be rounded with their young holding his attention.

Oh, to swaddle that belly when it was full, to indulge in Qrow’s scent when he belonged to him fully…

But no, no he needed to keep hold of his rational mind, especially during their first coupling; he wouldn’t harm his best friend, his lover, his _mate_ by just barrelling ahead like some knot-headed simpleton in a tacky porno.

“ _Aaahh… s’hot… Tai… please…_ ”

“I know… I know” the older man replied, his voice low and raspy; “let’s… let’s see how _wet_ you are…” he murmured before spreading those supple thighs wider and pulling him virtually into his lap, the show of his physical strength causing the younger hunter to groan, his arms taught in his restraints.

“There we go… _oohhh_ Qrow you’re… you’re so slick and tight for me, aren’t you?”

Whimpering, his body arching, the omega keened as a rough, blunt index finger circled his puckered entrance before pushing its way inside, the breach making him more aware of empty he was.

How much he ached…

“ _Aaahhhh_ ” the shorter man cried as the alpha pressed in deeper, a growl rolling up and out of that broad chest before a second and third digit were sent to help stretch the boiling, velvet softness.

“So good… so sweet for me…” Taiyang praised warmly, his eyes rolling as the other clenched down on him, his body trying to twist as he roiled in the pleasure.

He… he couldn’t wait any longer.

“ _E-e-empty…_ ”

Shucking off his bath-robe and throwing it aside, the broader huntsman rubbed his slick coated fingers (so sweet and spicy) across his thickened girth, his body shuddering at the thought of taking the quivering omega beneath him.

“I… I’m going to take you now, Qrow” he breathed; “and then I’m never going to let you go… not again…”

Whining in the back of his throat, the younger fighter could only strain and tremble in place; oh… but he needed, he needed, he _needed_ , he…

“Aaahhhh~!”

Smirking, Tai held his cock steady as he pressed the fattened, pre-cum smeared helm to the red, glistening entrance, his teeth biting into his bottom lip whilst he pushed inside the scorching, slippery channel, a loss of rational thought having him thrust all the way in, the movement jarring, causing the Branwen to cry out and him to snarl lowly.

Gods… he’d never know such bliss…

Leaning down, his body spreading possessively overtop the lither frame of his lover, the blonde wrapped his right arm under the other’s lower back as he pressed his forming knot against that quivering flesh whilst his left curled under the shoulders and up to grip the nape, finger his hair. Then, his omega thoroughly trapped beneath him and gasping for air, the taller man stole their first kiss (hot, desperate, bruising) before tearing his mouth away to latch onto that ivory neck.

Once his tongue sampled the pheromone rich oils seeping from that beautiful skin, all thoughts of being measured, of breaking the other man in gently flew out of the proverbial window.

It just felt… _too good_ …

Hips rolling in a deep, harsh rhythm (his knot already desperate, growing, hardening), the tanned hunter clutched the whimpering submissive close to him, his cock trapped between their sweat wetted bodies, Tai was losing himself to the feeling.

Qrow’s legs, quacking though they were, struggled to wrap about his waist as he continued to pound into that clenching heat, his phallus sliding out by only a handful of inches before gliding back in as though it pained him _not_ to be buried in that slickened fire.

And the taste of him?

Oh, he could feel his incisors lengthening into fangs, preparing to lay the bite which would lock them together in a bond that not even death could break.

He needed that reassurance, he _must_ have it…

“ _Aaahhh… ahh… ahhhh~!_ ”

Angling his hips a little more to the right, the grind of their stomachs pressing together helping to bring the omega close to the edge, Taiyang grunted, his eyes rolling as he sucked at the flesh he’d captured, the pace he’d created maddening as Qrow continued to cry out.

“ _Nngghhhh~!!_ ”

Smirking as he felt his mate cum between them and _inside_ , a gush of slick cocooning his pulsing dick, the blonde slammed sharpened teeth to break purpled skin before, his hips giving, four, five, _six_ hard rolls, he slammed home, his knot scraping past straining, slippery walls before inflating and locking them together.

_**Gods~!!** _

Groaning, his tongue lapping hungrily at the blood trying to escape him, the older huntsman felt his hips stutter as he started to fill the trembling man he held against himself, every spurt of his essence flooding the younger man sending sparks of ecstasy racing from his knot to his hind-brain.

Oh… but he should have done this _years_ ago…

 **~*~ The graphic SMUT (however, the next bit _does_ include brief descriptions of the rest of the night) is over… the _drama_ , however, is just beginning…**~*~

After taking him the once, Taiyang found it difficult to stop; keeping him blindfolded and submissive, he’d turned the omega over and mounted him. Then, still not satisfied, he’d pushed the other flat and stuffed him again.

By the time the sun had started to peak through the tress which ensconced his home, Qrow had dropped into a deep slumber and left him alone to admire his handiwork.

In his mind, almost palpable, he could _feel_ the younger man dozing whilst, in the outside world, he could see the patches and dots of purple he’d littered across that mostly perfect skin, the gorgeous redness of his lips and vivid bite-mark blooming from his neck proving quite the sight to see.

Perfect…

Slowly pulling out of the other, his body truly spent, the broader alpha sat for a few seconds more before carefully disentangling his mate from the binds, removing the blindfold (moist with tears borne of pleasure and frustration) and gently laying to spoon behind him.

Then, settled and sleepy, Tai allowed his right arm to drape over the shorter male’s waist, his hand rubbing the (now protruding) abdomen where his seed had pooled, his essence now mingling with Qrow’s, forming at least one new member of the Xiao Long family.

He couldn’t be happier…

~*~

Grumbling at the sun in his eyes, the former tribesman scrabbled, his arms strangely leaden, to grapple with and pull a pillow over his head.

Gods, he had a pounding headache (had he been _crying_ in his sleep?) and his body felt _weird_ ; how could you ache but feel amazing at the same time?

“How’re you feeling?”

Burying his head further into the bedding (because he didn’t need his best friend ribbing him on top of having a strange kind of cold or flu or something), the omega mumbled out a “m’sick… g’way” before he slowly (his mind was like molasses) realised a few _really_ important things.

One, he was naked.

Two, his best friend was _also_ naked.

Three, this wasn’t his bed.

And four?

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” 

Yelping (an effect brought on by a combination of his memories smacking him across his consciousness and sitting up _way_ too fast), Qrow fell back onto the mattress with a whimper, his eyes screwing shut in the sunlight whilst the bastard next to him chuckled, his expression fond.

“Easy there…”

“ _Easy?!_ ” the omega yowled, his garnet eyes wild as he glared at him; “what the fuck have you done to me?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” the tanned fighter retorted, his tone deadpanned; “I can give you a live-action replay right now if…”

“Oh no… no, no, _no_!” the shorter male hissed whilst he tried to scoot away; “you crazy son of a bitch” he continued, his tone verging on hysterical: “what in Remnant were you thinking?! You… _whoa_ ~!” he yipped when, instead of getting to the end of the bed, his right arm was snagged and he was pulled back.

“Tai! I’m not fucking playing here—”

“And neither am I” he said, his tone serious as they regarded each other; “look… I’m sorry for how I went about things…”

“ _Things?!_ ” the former tribesman hissed; “you triggered my heat and took advantage of me!”

“ _I_ brought our relationship to its natural conclusion” the alpha argued calmly; “Qrow… I love you and you love me…”

“Not… not like… not like _this_!” 

“ _Yes_ like this” the tanned warrior breathed, his grip tightening as he pulled the shorter man closer still; “I was a fool for not courting you when were in Beacon…”

“Yeah, well, that was then” the other spat; “let go of my arm…”

“No…”

“Tai! Let go of my arm or I’ll…”

“ _Please don’t leave me_.”

Blinking, the world slowing down around him, the omega stopped his struggling, his heart sinking at the desperation alighting the older man’s face.

Shit… _shit_ he couldn’t…

“You’re an absolute bastard for trapping me like this…” he seethed; “damn it! Why didn’t you just _talk_ to me…”

“Would you have listened?” Taiyang murmured, his expression crestfallen; “you would have run Qrow… you would have run and the girls and I wouldn’t have seen you again for months, maybe years…”

“You don’t know that…”

“I _couldn’t_ take that chance” the alpha sighed; “I… I can’t lose you, too…”

“Tch, and forcing me to stay is better, is it?” the garnet eyed male hissed before slowly sitting up with a wince, his freed hand joining the other as he smoothed them over his face; “Gods… this is such a mess…”

“It doesn’t have to be” the royal-blue eyed man said as he sat beside him; “we’ve always been family, you and me, but now we have a chance to be a proper one…”

“What? With me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen? Is that how you see this thing playing out…”

“Don’t be ridiculous” the other snorted; “you can’t cook…”

“Are you _seriously_ trying to make jokes at a time like this!?”

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood, alright?” Tai breathed, a smile trying to quirk his lips; “I have no interest in _keeping you_ anywhere you don’t want to be, barefoot or otherwise” he sighed: “and, now that you’re mated, you should have greater control over your semblance which means you’ll be even more deadly on the battlefield” he added. “However… I wasn’t lying earlier” he furthered; “would it be so terrible to stay on at Signal for a few years?” he asked quietly: “then… when the kids are older, you can go back to Oz’s ridiculous missions if you want” he continued softly.

“Oh yeah, like I have a choice” Qrow spat; “you’ve knocked me up” he ground out: “I _can’t_ endanger myself and whoever’s growing inside me purposefully now, can I?” he sneered before moving to roll from the bed again.

“I’m going for a shower” he partially growled; “then you and me are going to have a good, _long_ talk before the girls come home…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... 11 pages...
> 
> Now, this is meant to be a one-shot, however, you know me...
> 
> If y'all want more, I'll see what I can do... _but_ , on the other hand, I'm not expecting this to be well received, either...
> 
> -_-;;
> 
> But, what can I say? When the plot-bunnies demand to write they have to write, right?
> 
> ^_^;;


	191. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures… (Part 2) 10.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, difficult conversations, bonding aftermath, difficult situations, swearing, confrontation, disapproving mothers (and how) and worry.**
> 
> Welp, so many lovely people asked for a continuance and so I couldn't say no~!!
> 
> : )
> 
> I'm not anticipating this series to be long BUT it might go one for a few more chapters~!!

Sitting in the kitchen (after having a quick shower of his own in the family bathroom since his mate was using his, hopefully _their_ , en-suite) and feeling like a naughty student awaiting the Principal, Taiyang sighed whilst stirring his spoon through the pulpy, ruined cereal he couldn’t bring himself to eat.

All things considered, his mating of the ornery hunter could have gone worse.

That, and he was _very_ pleased his former brother-in-law always followed the ‘ _no weapons in the house_ ’ rule.

Shit, maybe he should go and double padlock the small storage shed next to the front door, just in case.

Gods, the last thing he needed was a _sparring_ match with Harbinger looking to do damage to his nether regions.

Heh, he wouldn’t put it past Qrow to try and castrate him in his sleep later, either.

Damn-it, could he get away with hiding all of their knives and scissors before—

“Tch, at least you’ve got the good sense to look miserable” the omega called as he entered the kitchen, his body wrapped in…

“Is… is that my bathrobe?” the taller man breathed, his nostrils flaring as his hind-brain screamed out ‘ _my mate, my scent, my mate, nesting already!_ ’

“There weren’t any towels” the garnet eyed man hissed; “I wonder who was responsible for that, hmm?”

Ducking his, the blonde averted his gaze until the other passed him and moved to the fridge where he grabbed the (thankfully not spoiled) yogurts he had been planning to consume earlier before making his way to the table and sitting down, his hand snagging the alpha’s spoon whilst quick fingers tore lids away. 

“ _So_ …” Taiyang hedged; “you, err… wanted to talk?”

“ _No_ ” the younger man drawled, his first pot nearly finished; “I _wanted_ to come home, see the girls, recharge my batteries and then head off on another mission so I could pay my way around here” he said, his tone caustic. “But do you know what I want, now?”

“Umm…”

“I _want_ to punch you through a wall” he cut in; “no, make that _several_ walls…”

“I…”

“ _Repeatedly_ ” the slightly shorter hunter pressed before going for his next pot; “but _then_ where would we be, huh?” he groused, the spoon he’d stolen stirring the berry-laced mixture before shovelling in a mouthful: “I sure hope you’ve got a plan to feed and clothe all of us” he huffed. “Because I’m not going to be able to teach advanced combat training in my condition, am I?”

“I have everything in hand, I promise” the blonde said, his tone quiet yet hopeful; “I’ve been taking on extra missions with the Vale Guild while my mom has been looking after the girls…”

“Your _mom_?” the darker haired male asked, his expression incredulous; “since when have you two been on speaking terms again?”

“ _Since-I-told-her-that-I’d-met-someone-else_ ” the tanned alpha breathed out quickly; “that… and she’s missed the girls…”

“ _She_ has them right now, doesn’t she?” Qrow ground out; “well, would you look at that? _More_ lies and deception…”

“Yes, but…”

“ _I’m_ meant to be the spy in this farce of a family!” the omega spat; “just how long have you been scheming against me and concocting this whole thing, huh?”

“Umm…”

“Tai!”

“For three months, alright?!” the broader man choked out, his hand smacking the table and upsetting his thoroughly sloppy cereal before he rushed to settle the bowl, its contents _almost_ sloshing onto the wood.

“Three months” the lither of the pair murmured, his eyes widening; “that… that’s when I got injured clearing out the Nevermore next out by Johnsons’ Creek, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah” the older sighed; “you… _that_ really scared me, Qrow” he said softly: “it’d only been six months since Summer and… and I” he tried, his eyes screwing shut. “It shocked me out of my grief… it… it gave me a wake-up call I feel as though was always playing at the back of my mind anyway” he reasoned, his shoulder slumping; “when you came home with all of those bandages and then, you know, when Yang cried and hugged you, and…” he shook his head.

“The thought of _you_ walking out of that door and not coming back it… it broke me up and pieced me together again” he reasoned lamely; “and that’s when I decided that I couldn’t let it happen…”

“You’re an idiot” the former tribesman grumped, his breakfast eaten; “and now you’re _my_ idiot, _my_ problem” he grunted whilst pulling himself to a stand. “So, ground rules…”

“You” Taiyang blinked; “you… _you’re_ staying?”

Snorting, the omega approached the bin and dropped the containers insider, his shoulders rolling in a shrug; “I haven’t got anywhere else better to be” he offered: “and besides, if nothing else you’re a wonderful father” he reminded. “I can’t deprive my kid of that…”

“And us?” the brawler asked; “I… I don’t mean right away, or anything, but…”

“You’re kidding” Qrow snipped; “even _if_ I wasn’t so mad at you that violent thoughts about pummelling you were giving me a migraine can’t you even, just for one minute, imagine how I’m feeling?” he asked incredulously: “never mind me being _last pick_ for you from our team…”

“No… no that’s…”

“ _But_ how the fuck am I supposed to trust you ever again?” he continued, his ire flaring; “you abused my trust, took advantage of my body and bound yourself to me in a way that we can’t break” he reminded angrily. “Worst still, my hormones are going to be all over the place as the pregnancy progresses” he hissed; “never-mind that it’s going to fall to _me_ to take care of the girls full-time, isn’t it?”

“I’ll do my share…”

“ _You’ll_ be at Signal, hanging out with your teaching buddies, providing extra-tuition, _living_ **your** _life_ ” the other snarled; “ _Patch_ is _your_ home-town, not mine… the people here, how things are run, the way of life is _your_ normal, not mine” he pushed. “And it’s not as though _I_ can go back to my roots, is it?” he sneered. “Hmm, how would that go? Oh hi Raven, not only do I want to mindlessly pillage helpless settlements again _but_ I’ve brought your daughter, Summer’s and hell, maybe one of my own to help out… _yeah_ , that’s a great get-out for me, isn’t it?”

Sighing, Taiyang raised his hands in surrender.

He couldn’t argue with any of that, could he?

“So, back to ground rules” Qrow nodded; “firstly, I’m going to need to sleep in your bed with you since I’m nesting” he said: “I _fucking dare_ you to try anything” he furthered when the blonde’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Secondly, this is going to be a big deal for Yang which means we need to be on the same page when she comes back this afternoon” he stated; “thank Gods Ruby’s still too young to know what’s going on” he huffed. “Thirdly, my hormones are going to demand that I get physically close to you, which means you need to be on-call when I need you” he sighed, his arms folding in agitation. “I’m not thrilled about the last part _but_ there’s little I can do about biology, is there?” 

Nodding, the blonde slowly stood; “okay” he agreed: “what do you want to tell Yang?”

~*~

Skipping out of her grandmother’s vehicle, the older blonde’s expression warm as she wrestled a jubilant Ruby from her child-seat, Yang noticed that the weapon’s cabinet was locked which could _only_ mean one thing.

“Unkie Qrow is here~!” she chirped, her skip transforming into a full-on sprint.

“Be careful not to trip, sweetheart!” the older woman called as she watched, her expression fond; “oh, bless you my little tot~! You want to run just as much, don’t you?” she smiled whilst placing the wriggling twenty-month old’s tiny, sneakered feet upon the dirt-path. “Come on then” she chuckled, her larger hand swaddling the child’s smaller one whilst the girl gurgled out a “Wait~! YanG~! YanG~!” and scampered after her sibling on wobbly legs.

Choosing one family member over the other in her excitement and launching herself at the door, the older girl eagerly opened it to find the Branwen waiting for her, his arms reaching down to snag her up and off the ground in a swift, effective hug.

“Hey there, firecracker” he greeted warmly as she squeezed him back, his garnet eyes sweeping across the grass lined track whilst he nodded to the wrinkled, yet still prettily-prim woman he mostly knew from Taiyang bitching about her.

Allegedly a ‘ _tiger-mom_ ’, she’d been ruthless with the alpha during his childhood and now, apparently, she was more of a kitten.

A kitten who’d petitioned a Court in Patch for full custody of the girls after Summer had died and Tai had found it hard to cope.

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t _her_ brother” she greeted, her smile warm (probably for the children’s sake) despite the cutting edge to her tone.

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Xiao Long…”

“Hmm, I’m _sure_ ” the femme quipped, her dull-blue eyes appraising him; “and _Ms._ Feiyang will be just fine” she furthered, the disapproval in her voice now far from hidden as she made to walk past him but, much to his delight and her chagrin, the tiny Ruby latched onto his leg and squealed “Unkie -Ow~!” her wiggling form helping to block the doorway.

“Whoa, kiddo, look at how much you’ve grown in just a few days~!” he gushed, his free hand ruffling her hair (partially because he wanted to, she enjoyed it _and_ because it’d rile his frowning onlooker )who’d probably spent the better part of an hour trying to smooth the child’s red-tinted hair) up no end).

“And _where_ is my son?” the short yet fearsome retired huntress snipped; “surely he hasn’t left _you_ in charge, _Mr Branwen_ …”

“Why, Ms. Feiyang” he breathed, his shock a study in mockery; “ _please_ call me Qrow” he insisted whilst standing back to allow her in, his eyes rolling as she passed, a snide little voice in the back of his mind wondering how she’d react if he told her to call him ‘ _son in law_ ’…

“Hn” she elegantly snorted whilst walking into the living room, her frown darkening when, instead of following her, the children continued to hang off of their uncle in a very _unladylike_ fashion; “well?” she reminded: “where is…”

“Mother, hi” Taiyang called from the mezzanine, another laundry basket of bedding in his arms; “thanks for watching the girls” he said whilst popping his load onto the floor (lest, Gods forbid, she scent what had happened between himself and the omega): “have they been well-behaved?”

“They have been delightful” she replied primly; “they really enjoy playing at Grandma’s house, don’t you, my dears?” she cooed whilst the dark-haired hunter walked them (Ruby standing on one of his feet and Yang still in his arms, snuggling against his chest) to the couch where he pulled the smallest girl up to sit with him and her sister.

“We gots to make cookies an’ practist sum fightin’ katas” the littlest blonde confided as she settled more firmly against her kin; “huh” she said, her eyes blinking: “you smell _real_ sweet, Unkie Qrow” she sighed dreamily, her words causing the omega to freeze whilst the only alpha of the house baulked, his legs bringing him down the stairs just that bit faster.

“Yes, well, uncle Qrow had to use my shower this morning because the one in the big bathroom is on the fritz” he laughed nervously; “and you know daddy _only_ has sugar-scrubs in his bathroom, right?”

“Um-hmm” the four-year-old smiled; “s’that why he smells like you so much?”

‘ _Oh boy_ ’ the omega thought, his garnet eyes zipping from a slowly catching on Feiyang to her taller, even more panicked looking son; ‘ _here it comes_ …’


	192. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures… (Part 3) 13.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, difficult conversations, revelations, dealing with consequences, swearing and in-laws.**

Sending the girls to watch their favourite TV Show with a snack (the pair blissfully ignorant to the tension building up between the three adults), Taiyang led his mate and mother to the kitchen, the girls clearly visible through the hatch that’d been cut through the back wall to help with Grimm watch.

However, the oldest Xiao Long was, by far, the most dangerous entity within the region at the moment.

“So” the darkly frowning femme began, her eyes narrowed; “what in the nine rings of hell were you thinking?”

“Mother, I…”

“Heh, if you hadn’t threatened to steal his kids away, then maybe _this_ never would have happened” Qrow shrugged, a plastic cup of apple juice swirling nonchalantly in his hand after he calmly took a gulp; “you wanted him settled and stable, well, forming a bond virtually guarantees that, doesn’t it?”

“But not with _you_ ” the former huntress hissed; “haven’t your family caused us enough heart-ache…”

“Now that’s not fair” Tai cut in, his body moving to stand at Qrow’s side as he glared down at his parent, her stiffened form sat primly in one of the dinning table’s chairs; “he didn’t have anything to do with Raven’s decisions… or the mating-play I put in place” he furthered, his righteousness dying down at the admission. 

“Mating-play?” the femme blinked, her brows furrowing as she looked from one man to the other; “oh son, you _didn’t_ …”

“Yeah, _he did_ ” the omega supplied helpfully, his casual demeanour still in place as he refilled his cup; “knocked me up, too…”

“Taiyang Xiao Long” his mother breathed; “I thought I raised you better…”

“Yes, well, turns out you didn’t!” the alpha gushed, his expression exasperated and ashamed; “I… I don’t know what I was thinking” he furthered before, his guilty eyes sliding to Qrow: “he… he’s all I’ve ever been able to think about when it comes to, well… _mating_ , even before Summer and his sister, so…”

“Ha! You _what_?!” the younger man hissed, his eyes quickly flitting to the living to double check his outburst hadn’t alerted his nieces to their _discussion_ ; “it’s a little late for emotional blackmail, isn’t it?” he asked, his tone sharp. “You’ve already _bagged_ me…”

“Wait” the femme breathed, her initial shock having ebbed; “I remember you writing to me during your first year at Beacon” she murmured, her own gaze drifting to the incredulous Branwen: “I hadn’t realised that you meant _him_ …”

“Oh my _Gods_ ” the carrier groaned; “this is some grade-A bullshit right here” he spat, his arms folding angrily: “ _I_ approached you at the first-year’s Ball before you and Raven were even on friendly terms” he reminded angrily.

“Yes… I… I remember” the taller blonde sighed, his body leaning dejectedly against the countertop; “and I was a fool for turning you away I… I just didn’t think you were serious” he murmured: “I mean, why would you want anything to do with me after I humiliated you with that stupid skirt-prank? Heh, not that I meant to embarrass you, really” he tried to explain. “That, and Raven had made it _very_ clear that both of you would be going back to the tribe, that you had alphas pining for you back home” he huffed. “I was also pretty sure she’d just told you to mess with me after I gave you that blasted school-girl’s outfit, you know, tit-for-tat because of the tribe’s honour being at stake or, or something…”

“Heh, so since _I_ was clearly fucking with you, my sister _definitely_ wasn’t?” Qrow snorted; “oh yes, _that_ makes sense…”

“We were drunk when…”

“Ahh, the start of _all_ great fairy-tales” the shorter man snapped; “well at least you didn’t get _me_ drunk last night, although, considering this plan of yours has been in the works for _weeks_ , I guess you didn’t need to…”

“I… I know” Taiyang breathed, his eyes closing; “but… I can’t say that I’m sorry…”

“No, _of course_ you’re not” the omega seethed; “what have you got to be sorry about?”

“That’s not what I mean” the older man cut in quickly; “like I told you this morning I… I regret the way that I went about things…”

“Well, there’s no point crying over spilt milk, is there?” his mother suddenly said as she stood, her keen gaze moving from alpha to omega; “for better or worse, you’re joined and that’s all there is too it” she nodded before approaching a blinking Branwen, her hands grasping him by the shoulders. “Welcome to the family, son” she stated; “I am at your disposal for whatever you need, _especially_ anything to do with our girls or my other grandchildren” she added warmly. “I wish to be nothing but kind to you in the future and can only ask that you forgive my earlier… _transgressions_ ” she continued before, with a huff she turned to her son.

“And as for you, young man” she warned; “if he even speaks _one word_ to me of you mistreating him, then I’ll come done on you like a tonne of bricks, you hear me?”

“Ugh… yes, ma’am…”

“Good” she nodded; “now why don’t you boys go be with your girls while I get dinner started, hmm?”

~*~

Sat awkwardly upon the floor, Ruby snuggled in Qrow’s lap and Yang similarly sprawled across her father, some kind of cartoon about a rabbit outwitting a posse of foxes playing across the wide-screen, Taiyang couldn’t relax as his mother continued to bustle about the kitchen.

Whilst calling _every_ person she knew to spread the _happy news_ …

His new mate, of course, was less than amused by the whole thing…

He couldn’t blame him, really…

“So” the former tribesman stage-whispered, his legs lightly bouncing his apple-slice munching charge, the gritting of his teeth belying the _pleased_ tone he was using; “when are we going to talk about the you know what, with the you know who?”

“I don’t know” the blonde replied, his own mock cheerfulness just as convincing; “when the other you know who has finished doing you know what in the kitchen?” he offered: “that way we can all know what _and_ be ready in case who knows who else wants to know what…”

“ _What_?” Qrow blinked.

Shit, this wasn’t going to work, was it?

“Daddy?”

Blinking, the adults turned to the smallest blonde, those lilac eyes large and curious.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Are you and Unkie Qrow fightin’?”

“W-what?” the alpha baulked; “h-honey” he laughed: “what makes you ask that, huh?”

“Ukie Qrow looks sad” she offered, her golden brows furrowing; “and you’re _talkin’_ funny” she added whilst, her attention slowly pulling away from the cartoon she’d been engrossed with, Ruby looked up at her care-givers, her features far too observant for someone so young.

“You sad, Unkie Qrow?”

“Ah, no, kiddo… I… I’m not…”

“Actually” Tai sighed, his body scooting himself and his oldest child closer to the omega; “Uncle Qrow is sad” he explained carefully, his shoulder slumping a little: “and it’s all daddy’s fault…”

“Wha?” the smallest girl baulked, a pout puffing her cheeks; “bad daddy~!”

“Yes” he agreed softly; “daddy has been very bad” he nodded: “but Uncle Qrow has not only given daddy a second chance, which is _very good_ of him” he breathed, his royal-blue eyes meeting garnet. “He’s also going to be staying with us for a lot longer than normal…”

“Wow?! Really?!” Yang chirped whilst, also elated, the twenty-month old clutched onto the omega’s tunic-top, her features coated with awe.

“Yes, really” the tallest of the group tried to grin; “and, what’s more, Uncle Qrow has given daddy… well, all three of us a very special gift, too” he said before looking to his girls and inclining his head towards the blinking omega: “he’s got a baby in his tummy…”

“ _Wha_?!” the silver eyed child gaped, her body shifting (gently) so that she could face the dark-haired man, her tiny hands touching, gently, his mid-section. “Der’s a baby _in there_?!” she asked whilst Yang, already having scrabbled off of her father’s crossed legs to investigate for herself, ogled his stomach comically.

“That’s right, kiddo” Qrow smiled, his right hand rubbing through her messy, red-tinged tresses; “you remember how your sister said that I smelled like daddy? Well, that’s because of the baby…”

“ _So_ cool~!” the lilac eyed child called; “what is it? A boy? A girl?” she gushed: “will it look like me or Ruby?” she asked, her body brimming with excitement.

“Heh, it’s a little too early to know all of that yet, firecracker” the omega chuckled whilst Taiyang couldn’t hide the pleasure sliding across his features.

Another baby, another person to love and cherish even in a world as cruel as theirs was a miracle in and of itself.

Now all he had to do was make it up to his mate, to prove his love for him, to prove himself _worthy_ of the bond he’d made.

It was going to be hard and it would take time _but_ he knew he could do it, he _knew_ he could rise to the challenge.

Qrow, of course, deserved no less…

~*~

The evening meal came, the atmosphere tense save for the girls’ animated chatter and playful arguments over baby-names, and went.

Then, his mother (“you simply must call me Mama-Fei, from now on”) having made her grand-departure, the children tucked into bed (truly tuckered out from the excitement of the day’s events) and the dishes washed, stacked and drying, the pair were once again alone.

“I’ll need to tell Oz, soon” the omega commented from the safety of his chair; “tch, or maybe, thanks to your mom, I won’t need to” he shrugged, his herbal tea swirling about the mug he held. “She must have called everyone in Patch… and can you believe that we’ve got two ‘ _congratulations_ cards through the door already?” he huffed, his eyes rolling. 

“News travels fast, I guess” the blonde acknowledged mildly, his eyes roving from the other’s handsome features to his middle.

A middle that would, in the months to come, swell with their child.

“Stop looking at me like that…”

“What?”

“You heard me” Qrow breathed, his gaze narrowing; “you’ve never looked at me… like that” he shrugged: “Summer… you looked at her that way on your wedding day and I caught it a few times when she was carrying Ruby” he furthered. “Heh, can you believe that I used to be jealous of that?”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah” the omega huffed; “my two best friends finding happiness with each other after such heartache” he admitted whilst looking away, his frown softening: “and all I had was bitterness…”

“I…”

“Don’t, just don’t” the shorter male sighed; “I’m going to bed” he offered before pulling himself into a stand: “touch me in anyway I don’t like when you join me and you’ll be sorry, alright?”


	193. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures… (Part 4) 17.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, self-doubting, coping with difficult situations, swearing and canon-typical violence.**

The first few weeks, as he’d known, as he’d prepared for, had been… _difficult_.

Seeing Qrow at Signal, the slightly younger man wearing a false smile and nodding along with faculty room banter had made him feel even more monstrous, especially when the omega pretended that he was happy, that being at the Academy was the best choice for their family.

That he’d _had_ a choice.

Gods… everything was such a mess…

What was worse? Well, there was no way to simply _fix_ what he’d done.

He’d offered to attend counselling, joint, singular or otherwise; the garnet eyed hunter had huffed at him, called the idea ridiculous and walked away.

He’d offered to move into Qrow’s room and only be around him when asked; again, the shorter male had grunted something about unnecessarily weirding out and upsetting the girls.

He’d offered to move out altogether; the former tribesman had threatened him with Harbinger and told him, quite plainly, that if he thought he could skip out on his responsibilities then he had another thing coming.

He’d _even_ offered to get a court-order which would strip him of his rights and give the omega everything including the house, custody of the girls and the ability to criminally prosecute him.

The lily-skinned male had _laughed_ , long and hard, almost hysterical.

Then he’d punched him squarely across his jaw.

He still had the bruise.

“Daddy?” 

Blinking out of his reprieve and _somehow_ managing _not_ to cuss in front of his eldest child, Taiyang quickly turned off the sink’s taps and tore the plug free from the basin before soapy water could cascade all over the tiles. “Yes honey?” he tried to laugh whilst hurriedly wiping a teacloth over the countertop; “can I get you something?”

“Unkie Qrow’s still mad at’cha, huh?”

Regarding his perceptive and precocious child (so much wiser than her nearly four years of life) owlishly before composing himself, the older blonde coughed into his hand before crouching down to look into those beautiful, lilac eyes. 

“Yeah” he murmured gently because, why lie?

Lying is what had gotten him here; lying to Qrow, lying to himself that what he did could have been justified, that it’d somehow serve the greater good.

Hell… and what did he actually have to show for his _brilliant_ idea?

His best friend was miserable, pregnant and trapped in a bond he could never escape.

His children, as pleased as they were on the surface, were confused and worried.

His mother was ashamed of him, his father wouldn’t talk to him and Patch was all a twitter with rumours.

“You know” the little girl said, her head cocking to the side; “con’sid’rin you like ‘im so much, you sure do try to stay a’way from ‘im” she mused: “why don’t’cha go out on a date or somethin’?” she asked. “Tha’s what they do in Gramma’s silly ro’mans movies, anyway” she furthered with a little shrug, her adorably small hands waving a crayon drawing she’d made at him excitedly. 

“See? This is you and Unkie Qrow… you’re out killin’ Grimms together ‘cus that’s when you’re both happy ‘cus you flip around each other and do cartwheels an’ stuff” she explained; “an’ so long as they’re only little ones, then it won’ hurt the baby if you fight, will it?”

Smiling genuinely, his hands reaching out to take the paper being offered, Taiyang felt warmth pool in his chest and spread all over him.

“This is a beautiful picture” he murmured because, even with decapitated Grimm and weapons flailing at odd angles, it truly was gorgeous because his child (smart, strong, wonderful) had made it for him; “and it’s a great idea” he admitted with a grin. “Maybe not the whole fighting thing _but_ , sweetheart, you’re more than right when you say I should be doing more to make Uncle Qrow happy” he nodded, their eyes locking.

“Until you came to talk to me just now… I was running out of ideas and I didn’t even have any good ones to begin with” he chuckled before, with a smile, he added; “how d’you feel about another sleepover at Grandma’s?”

~*~

Sighing as he re-entered the house that was his home (whether he liked it or not), the omega was still going over the revision lesson he’d just taught to his extra-curricular class, his frown light as he recalled his most promising student struggling with the tasks he’d set.

It didn’t bode well that…

“Hey” Tai called from the kitchen; “how are those honour-roll kids coming along?” 

“Heh, I don’t know what put them on the honour-roll, but being able to dodge effectively wasn’t it” he shouted back as he kicked off his shoes (as per the house rules) and walked into the living room, his brows quirking when the lack of drawings and general chaos cast an unwelcome sense of déjà vu to wash over him.

“What’s going on?” he asked whilst padding his way towards the kitchen, his eyes narrowing at the spread of food (was… was that cheesecake?) decked out across the dining table; “you having a party, or something?”

“Oh, this?” the alpha smiled from where he was pulling a few racks of baby-back ribs (another one of his favourite dishes) from the oven; “welp, I had a great chat with Yang today” he began whilst bringing the hot-trays over to rest upon the serving dishes.

“Uh-huh?” Qrow murmured, his stomach rumbling despite himself.

“Yep” the blonde nodded whilst gesturing to one of the four-chairs; “she called me out on my bullshit…”

“Tch, s’bout time someone did” the omega laughed, his eyes flitting from dish to plate and serving bowl; “so this is?”

“Step one of my continued attempts to apologise for being the world’s biggest douche-bag” the older man said, his mirth softening as he sat down in a seat across from his mate, their eyes locking; “I… I’ve been going about things all wrong” he admitted. “I’ve been so desperate to find a quick fix or a way to make things up to you and I realised, today, that that’s ridiculous” he announced, his shoulders sagging as he spoke; “no amount of me buying things or bulldozing my way through what I did is going to make this bind I’ve put you in better” he furthered. “However, what I can do, is to start being a mate, a _real_ one in every way that you deserve” he stated, his stance straightening a little.

“So, in step one of my multi-step program, I have made you a dinner which you’re free to eat or throw in my face, even the hot stuff” he offered; “and I invite you to talk to me” he added. “Whether that’s to talk about your day or to tell me to go fuck myself and anything in between” he smiled genuinely. “I want to be there for you on your terms… I want to be responsible… I want to love you beyond my love for you as a best-friends but, most importantly, I want to take all of my cues from you” he breathed.

“That being said” he urged, his own eyes sweeping across the meals he’d spent the better part of two hours creating; “I’m going to make a start on the special-rice if you’d like me to serve you some?”

Blinking slowly, Qrow picked up his plate and handed it over.

And that, Taiyang thought triumphantly, was as good a start as any.

The only way, he decided, was up…

~*~

Six more weeks down the line and, with determined effort, the love of their girls and further support from (a previously pissed off at him) Glynda, (a still quietly angry) Ozpin, (a concerned and unsure) Bart and (completely oblivious because, well, he was) Peter, the Xiao Long family were preparing for two things.

Firstly? Since he was an omega and therefore entitled to a priority-scan of their growing child, they were going to visit Vale proper and, as a family, meet the newest member of their brood for the first time together.

Secondly? Winter-Fest was just around the corner; both Qrow and Taiyang would be given a two-week vacation, his parents were going to visit alongside some distant cousins from Vacuo and Ruby, now old enough to understand the concept, was leading them all in their festive cheer, decorating and carol-singing.

“Can we’s get sum’ore tinsel an’ lights?” their (currently) youngest child asked excitedly as they drove through the snow sprinkled streets, her silver eyes wide and curious as she looked from one sparkly shop-front to the next.

“We’ll see, kiddo” Qrow responded warmly though, to any who knew him, they’d be able to see that he was quite stressed; “let’s go visit the doctor first, alright?”

“Yeah!” Yang whooped; “we’s gonna see the baby!” she told her sibling, their excitement palpable; “daddy? Can they tell if s a boy or a girl yet?”

“I think so, sweetheart, but it’s up to Uncle Qrow if he wants to know or not” he reminded; he’d tried his best to talk with the older girl before they set off today, his awkward use of small words _hopefully_ getting across to her that this was a delicate situation.

“Tha’s okay then” the child had nodded sagely, her gaze moving to omega sat beside her parent in the front-passenger seat; “I won’ ask unless Unkie Qrow says it’s okay, okay?”

Atta girl…

~*~

“Mr… Branwen?” the nurse asked for in the relative quiet of the room, her cerise eyes flicking from family to her chart as she did a double check; the alpha-father had been cited as Xiao Long and sure, people didn’t have to get married now _but_ , with Remnant’s historical treatment of the rarest gender, she tapped a little box to flag a concern on her tablet.

“Yep” a chunky-knit swaddled man called as he stood, his eyes sweeping back to the others; “you coming?”

“Yay!!” the girls chorused whilst Tai, his expression suitably awed, merely nodded and followed, his keen powers of observation momentarily picking up on the femme-medic observing him carefully.

He couldn’t blame her, really; any health-care professional across all four Kingdoms being able to access a hunters personal and medical files was one of the only social freedoms that they willing gave up to ensure they could and would be treated effectively no matter where they fell in the line of duty.

He could imagine what she was thinking as she tapped across her medi-scroll; it’d show his failed marriage, his status as a widow, which girl belonged to which mother _and_ cite Qrow as his brother-in-law come emergency-medical contact.

It… it sounded insane, didn’t it?

Heh, that’s probably because it was.

“Mr Branwen… are you sure that you’d like so many people in the scanning-suite with you?” the young brunette asked, her amber eyes flashing protectively; “as our patient, any and all decisions are yours…”

“They’re my family” the younger man interrupted, his features softening from pensive to almost relaxed; “the girls may as well be my kids and this knuckle-headed idiot is my mate” he shrugged: “we’re not exactly _traditional_ but we make it work” he furthered coolly.

“Very well” the woman smiled before giving Taiyang a side-eyed stare; “please let me know if you change your mind…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp~!!
> 
> I think this one will round-off in two more chapters' time~!
> 
> XD
> 
> Happy ending and baby(ies?!) inbound~!


	194. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures… (Part 5) 27.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST~!! Anxiety, misunderstandings, shock, worry, regret, swearing and having to make the best out of bad situations.**

Stripping in the privacy of the suite’s changing cubicle, Qrow took a moment to look down at his body; still muscular and toned, his fingers experimentally pressed against his puffed abdomen, a flutter of worry flittering about his mind.

He’d not exactly lived a healthy life, had he?

What if… what if his drinking (not that he’d touched a drop since being mated) had harmed the child or his ability to carry it?

What would he tell the girls?

What would that do to him and Tai, for surely the baby was one of the only things helping to bring them together, something that would help them to repair and grow what they had as friends into something better and deeper over time?

“Mr Branwen?”

Ugh… well, it was too late to run away now, wasn’t it?

The lack of windows meant that flying away wasn’t an option, either.

 _Shit_ …

Shrugging on the medical-smock (the fabric _somehow_ assisting the with the scans), another deep breath helping to calm his nerves, he pushed back the curtain and entered the suite proper, his eyes briefly meeting his mate’s (hell, he looked just as terrified as he was) before regarding the eager faces of his nieces until the doctor made himself known.

“Mr Branwen, my name is Dr Pietro Polendina” the older man introduced warmly; “I’m a medical-transfer from Atlas and, as I’m sure the nurse told you over your scroll conversation a week ago, I’ll be handling your pregnancy as part of valuable research concerning omegas” he reminded. “I’d like to thank you for this opportunity and promise you that we will provide for your every care and need over the coming months, alright?”

“Heh, sure” he shrugged, his gaze moving to Taiyang once more; “we happen to know your General, so I’m sure this is legit” he grinned.

“My goodness” the old beta laughed; “what a small world we live in” he offered: “James and I are good friends…”

“ _Friends_ might be pushing things a little far between Jimmy and me” Qrow was quick to add (heavens forbid that Atlas’ tin-man learn of what had happened between himself and the blonde and want to poke his nose into their business).

Tch, having to suffer the pompous military leader was one thing he truly _didn’t_ miss now that he was no longer working directly under Oz.

“Ahh, I see” the kindly doctor blinked, his smile never ebbing; “he is… quite formidable, in his way, isn’t he?” he admitted fondly: “now then, let’s get you up on the medi-bed and… ahh, perhaps your daughters would like to come around here with your mate?”

Feeling his heart skip a beat (and waiting for one of the girls to correct the man and kick-start more awkward looks and conversations), the omega approached the object and hopped on, the children already happily leading their father, by the hand, to stand where the darker-skinned male had shown them.

“Wonderful” Pietro mused, his legs (there was a slight limp, he noticed) strolling him leisurely towards an array of blue holo-screens that’d materialised upon Qrow laying down, his right hand adjusting his glasses before he tapped a few notes upon his large, rectangular-scroll.

“Good, _good_ ” he began, his stylus indicating to the first panel; “the oxygenated blood flow to the placentas are excellent, your vitals are strong and, for all intents and purposes, Mr Branwen, you seem to be in great shape… hmm, I’m going to prescribe you some additional supplements though, just to be safe” he stated.

“It’s my liver, isn’t it?” he sighed, his tone peppered with guilt.

“Mm? Oh, no my friend” the doctor replied; “whereas it’s true that your liver has got a touch of scarring here and there, most young people do tend to drink but, so long as you stay away from any alcoholic substances and overly fatty-foods, you should be fine” he reasoned. 

“I’m suggesting the supplements because, now brace yourselves as this _may_ come as a shock” he said, his words causing the family to blink, the adults fearing the worst and the children merely curious; “you’re carrying triplets…”

What…

“T-t-t-t-t-t—” Tai managed unintelligibly, his blue eyes shrinking to pinpricks as he regarded the second holo-screen that Pietro had enlarged for them all to see.

 _What_ …

“Wow~!!” Yang cried, her small hand pointing at the image dramatically; “those three little bean-things are _babies_?!” she gasped, her legs doing a little dance as her hands clutched at Ruby’s shoulders: “do you see ‘em, do you see ‘em?!”

_**W-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-t?!** _

“Oh my gosh~!” the smallest child yelled just as dramatically; “ow are _they_ ” she gasped, her hands flailing: “in _dere_?!” she queried whilst pointing at a quietly staring Qrow’s midsection, her tone disbelieving.

“I’ve made them look this big so that we can see them clearly, my dear child” the doctor chuckled, his gaze slipping from stupefied omega to gawping alpha, his fingers tapping an icon to summon a nurse, just in case; “now then… I’ve been told that you want to know their primary genders?” he asked, a fatherly hand resting atop the younger hunter’s shoulder.

He… he was going to _fucking_ murder Tai…

“Mr Branwen?”

Slowly, _painfully_ murder him using something blunt, preferably rusty…

“Mr Branwen? Are you…”

“He knotted me three times” he suddenly said, his head snapping to a still rapidly blinking blonde; “that… I thought that was a myth…”

“ _Okay_ ” Pietro breathed carefully; “girls? Nurse Scarlatina has some fun colouring books for you to play with and, if you’re lucky, there might just be a lollipop or two in her office which, if you ask her nicely, you can have as a snack whilst I speak with your fathers, alright?”

“Yay~!!” Ruby gushed, her little form (completely oblivious) scampering towards the opening door as Yang, not quite as enthusiastic, looked to her alpha parent.

“Daddy?” she asked, her hand tugging on his pants leg even though her eyes were firmly on a pale, disbelieving Qrow.

“G-go on, honey” the taller hunter said after a thick swallow; “we… we’ll be with you in a bit, alright?”

“Alright…” she replied before slowly moving past the doctor and towards the smiling nurse, her beautiful features reassuring as she twitched her hare-ears to jiggle the tinsel she’d wrapped there.

Somehow, she didn’t think the magic of the season would be helping them this year…

~*~

“Now then” Pietro said after a cough, his face more serious than it’d been before; “I must confess that, as a doctor, I’m not here to judge anybody” he began, his eyes slipping to Taiyang: “however, I also took an oath to protect my patients to the best of my ability” he said. “And something seems incredibly _off_ to me about this situation” he stated, his brows furrowing as the blonde deflated.

“You’re right” the older hunter breathed; “and… and I’m the one to blame for that…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake” Qrow muttered, his shock finally dissipating; “if you _dare_ to start falling apart on me now, _again_ , then I may just make good on my threats and _actually_ kill you” he snapped, his body sitting up to glare at him. “This pity-party you’re locked in has got to stop…”

“But…”

“No! No more _buts_!” the omega hissed, his eyes sparking; “I am sick and tired of having to fucking mollycoddle you and be the only adult in the room!” he snapped: “I _need_ you, you idiot! How the fuck am I supposed to do this if I’m trying to look after the girls, _three babies_ , myself _and_ you?!”

“I…”

“Now, now… let’s try to keep your blood-pressure within normal parameters” the Atlesian cut, his worried gaze shifting to the holo-screens before returning to the mated pair in front of him; “I’m assuming that your… relationship is quite unusual…”

“Ha! Now there’s a way to phrase it” the youngest of the three snorted; “look doc, I don’t mean to be rude” he tried: “but we’ve got a bed already made for us to lie in” he said, his lips frowning. “Or… maybe that _should be_ **he** made the bed, shoved me in it and now he’s trying to get out of the room…”

“That’s not true” Taiyang breathed, his body striding to the other’s side, his hands clasping Qrow’s as he fought off tears; “Gods I… I don’t want to leave you… Gods… that’s the last thing that I want…”

“Oh yeah?” the garnet eyed huntsman quipped; “you’ve got a funny way of showing it…”

“I… I thought we were doing better… _being_ better…” the blonde tried, his tone pleading; “I… I’m trying…”

“Then _don’t stop_ ” the other challenged; “I’m going to be difficult, I’m going to be angry, I’m going to be fucking _huge_!” he spat: “you… you can’t run away from that… you can’t run away from-from—”

“ _Qrow_?!”

_Me…_

“Whoa~! Easy there…”

And with that, everything faded to black and the (currently) lither of the three knew nothing more…

~*~

“…really should have contacted a professional…”

Why did everything in his life always fall to shit?

“…tried to, he didn’t want to attend…”

He’d lived his life knowing, because of his semblance and background, that no one would ever truly want him, not to mate with, anyway.

“…isn’t so rare, but you need to go about things…”

Who’d want to have children and a family with someone who had blood on their hands? A tribal history of murder and regret?

“…I know, and he’s right, I need to step up…”

Never mind the kinds of complications his semblance would likely throw-up during the pregnancy; hell, just because he was mated and had better control over his _curse_ didn’t mean he’d ever be out of the woods, did it?

“…a change of scenery? A type of honey-moon, perhaps?”

Gods, and what about _after_ they were born? Sure, he’d never hurt the girls (he’d been _so_ careful to keep his distance in the kitchen, never approached an open flame when he’d held them, always kept away from the stairs) but raising a baby, _babies_ , minute to minute and hour to hour when he was tired? _Shit_ …

“…he worries about money, even with our savings…”

He… he couldn’t do this but hell, at least it wasn’t actively his fault; he hadn’t _chosen_ to become pregnant, had he?

“…and you don’t want to seem to be pushy or controlling…”

Tch, but he couldn’t say that he hadn’t enjoyed it; what omega didn’t want an alpha? Let alone someone they’d been crushing on since their Academy days?

“…I… I really don’t know what to do for the best…”

Was… was it so wrong to want to be loved? To not be seen as a mistake or, worse still, a last resort… a _last pick_?

“…he’s scared and unsure, you **must** prove yourself worthy…”

But… that was what he was and there was no escaping it, was there?

“…I… I love him so much…”

_What?_

“…No one has ever been more on my side, no one has ever just let me be myself around them and Gods… he’s so clever, witty and strong…”

There… were fingers brushing through his hair.

“…could never deserve him and, in an odd way, I think that’s the main reason I did what I did… I, I tried to tell myself, _convince_ myself that Qrow could never want me so I needed to make that decision _for him_ … I mean, look at me? I’m the weakest out of our team, I disappointed Raven to the extent that she ran away… Summer couldn’t trust me enough or love me enough to tell me the truth, to share her secret missions with me” Tai breathed, his voice wrecked. “I… I’m just a liability and he… he could have done _so much better_ and I’ve robbed him of that now, haven’t I? Because I’m selfish and weak and I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else having him” he rasped. 

“I’ve _never_ been able to stand the thought of anyone else having him” he repeated, his hands momentarily stopping the petting of the omega’s hair; “and now that I have him, all I’ve been able to do is make his miserable when all I want is for him to be happy” he sighed. “So, you see?” he said, his teary eyes looking from his mate to the quietly contemplating doctor; “you really _should_ report me to the authorities…”

“You should just shut up and hold _me_ , instead, you idiot” Qrow grumbled, his eyes fluttering open to look at him.

“Then call the girls back in here” he sighed, his eyes closing when the hold man wrapped him up in those strong arms; “we’re meant to be celebrating, aren’t we?”


	195. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures… (Part 6) 27.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Angst (in varying contexts), some inner-conflicts experienced when pregnant ( _thank you, hormones_ ), anxiety, worrying about the future, worrying about inappropriate feelings (I'm being very subtle here, however, I just want to flag how dangerous Prenatal and Postnatal Depression can be, especially when mothers are not supported; Qrow IS and WILL BE supported in this fic and won't experience full-blown symptoms. However, this is an underestimated and (sometimes tragically) misunderstood mental-health issue that everyone needs to take more seriously in my humble opinion!), nesting, comical panic, a smidge of sexism and swearing!**
> 
> So, I reckon one more chapter and then this drabble is done! : )

Walking around one of Vale’s largest malls, the two girls running around their legs as they pointed at various decorations, animatronic displays and light laden trees, Taiyang felt pride puff out his chest when, after a gentle nudge of his hand, the slightly shorter hunter laced their fingers together.

Gods, who’d have thought that today would end so well?

“Daddy? The baby-stores’s havin a sale~!” Yang called, her little left-hand waving whilst the right pointed at a huge-teddy encrusted, rattle and bottle decorated booth; “we should have a look for the triplets, shouldn’ we?”

Sharing a look with Qrow (who fondly rolled his eyes), the pair turned and followed the blonde who’d now reached for and secured the omega’s free hand, her expression warm and pleased.

A more normal, happy family (on the surface, at least, _but_ the foundations were there, they would build on them) you couldn’t expect to find anywhere other than a Winter Fest card.

And he’d do everything in his power to keep it that way…

“ _Oooohhhh~!_ ” Ruby cooed; “everythin’s so _teeny, tiny_ ~!” she gasped with awe, her little body pulling the men towards the clothing section: “ _aaaawwwwww_ ~!! Dese are so _cute_ ” she gushed, her silver eyes flashing up at them in wonder. “Was me and Yang dis small when we was lil?” she asked.

“Heh, that you were, kiddo” Qrow replied through a chuckle; “and your little brothers are probably going to be pretty small, too” he grinned, his eyes straying to the multitudinous rows of miniature outfits complete with hats, booties, bibs and the occasional matching rattle or toy.

“Hey! Look! This is _so_ cool” the blonde child declared, her legs skipping over to join them with a “Triplets on Board” bummer-sticker displayed proudly between her hands; “oohhhh~! Daddy, can me an’ Ruby pick out an outfit each for the boys?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah~! I’ll coun’t’as a present~!” their youngest girl pleaded.

“Ohh, and, ugh… can… can _we_ call unckie Qrow _Papa_ now, you know, since our brothers will?” Yang added, her right foot scuffing at the linoleum floor sheepishly as she folded her arms behind her back and bashfully looked up at the omega whilst the shorter girl, completely missing how monumental her sister found the situation, simply tugged at the younger hunter’s arm.

“Yay~!! Papa is _s’much **better**_ ~!” she exclaimed, her tone giddy with excitement.

“Heh… well, I guess that’s settled then, isn’t it?” the omega laughed, his hand squeezing Tai’s whilst Tai squeezed his back; “Papa it is…”

~*~

Returning home (and it really was, not for worse, but for the better), the alpha and his mate grabbed their bags whilst the girls, sharing an animated discussion about the chance of snow, skipped on ahead to unlock the door and make a beeline for the kitchen.

“One cookie each and that’s it~!” Taiyang called as they entered the house, their shoes swiftly slotted away in their respective cubbyholes as slippers were donned; “and no soda, _just_ milk!” he added for good measure, his eyes narrowing when giggles were his only response.

“Heavens help us when they’re teenagers” he sighed whilst taking Qrow’s coat as the omega tidied up the girls’ randomly thrown outer-wear.

“Yeah, well, when Yang is eighteen, the boys will be… hmm, she’ll be five before they’re born, so…”

“Oh Gods” the blonde alpha mock-gasped; “they’ll _all_ be teenagers _at the **same time**_ ” he breathed; “they’ll be thirteen and Ruby will be sixteen, right?” he tried to laugh, their eyes locking.

“ _You_ are going to manage their tantrums” the omega deadpanned.

“Tantrums?” the older man blinked; “they won’t have tantrums…”

“No?” the garnet eyed man grinned, his brows lifting; “no fighting over the bathroom? No arguments about who gets to use the training-field and when? No leaving the refrigerator door open? Wet towels on the floor? Favourite sodas being drank? Video-game wars?” he queried dubiously.

“I… _huh_ ” the sun-kissed male sighed, his shoulders slumping; “oh yeah…”

~*~

Winter Fest came with its usual show of colour and good-cheer; the girls were smothered in presents, dinners were held around the dining table with both family and friends, snow-ball fights filled their days whilst singing carols and toasting marshmallows by the fire ended most nights.

Then, just like that, Spring seemed to be approaching once again and with it came Yang’s fifth birthday and Qrow reaching his six-month mile-stone.

And what a mile-stone it was…

“I look like a whale.”

Sitting on their bed (so much warmer, both literally and figuratively as of late), Taiyang struggled to form anything to say; if he disagreed, he’d be yelled at and called ‘ _blind_ ’ whilst, if he tried to make a fuss of the baby-bump (“ha! More like speedbump! I’ll never have solid abs again!” his mate had sneered the last time he tried), he’d get his hands slapped away.

“Qrow” he tried, his eyes carefully meeting the others in the full-length mirror he was stood, side-ways on, in front of; “we’ve talked about this…”

“ _I **know**_ ” the omega grunted, his head snapping back to observe the alpha responsible, his naked arms folding atop his equally unclothed middle; “but, seriously” he huffed: “you can even see their little feet and hands pushing out against my skin” he grumbled. “They’re going to start clawing for freedom soon…”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“Hey, when _you_ have three kids bouncing across your bladder and crawling all over each other **and** your insides _then_ you can criticise my crazy, okay?” the other quipped, his garnet eyes returning to the mirror.

Gods, it looked like he was riddled with _parasites_ as opposed to carrying children.

Thank _fuck_ that omega-males developed a pouch under the protruded baby (tch, _babies_ ) to be slit open for safe and easy retrieval of the children as opposed to pushing them out of his ass…

Shit, how femmes could cope doing something like that, he didn’t know…

“ _That’s just another reason why omegas are **so** special_” he could hear his grandmother say, her words a whisper of comfort when he’d been mortified to learn of his secondary _sex_.

By the Brothers… he… he really wished that she could be here to help him with all of this.

Heh, she probably would have chased Taiyang around the house with a spray bottle _or_ her favourite frying-pan.

A small smile tugged his lips at the thought.

 _Definitely_ the frying pan.

Hmm, maybe he should invest in a spray-bottle, though…

“You okay?”

Blinking, the motion alerting him to the tears trickling down his cheeks (gah! Fuck-you, biology!), Qrow swiped at them with a snarl; “shit… I fucking hate this…”

“Can… can I hold you?”

“Ha! D’you think your arms will fit!?” the younger man spat, his eyes screwing shut.

He… he couldn’t do this…

Was…

Was this how Raven had felt?

Would… would he grow to resent the children he carried?

Would he end up leaving too?

“Just two more months” Taiyang breathed into his hair, that broad, smooth chest pressing against his back whilst hands (large, splayed and strong) spread across their squirming children, his chin resting gently atop Qrow’s right shoulder.

He leaned, oh so gently, upon the bonding mark he’d placed there on that fateful night.

“I… I’m fucking scared, Tai…”

“I know” he murmured softly; “I’m pretty terrified myself” he admitted: “but the reason why I can keep it together, the reason that I _know_ we’ll pull through this is leaning against me right now…”

“Tch, flattery will get you nowhere” the omega tried to snort, his eyes slipping closed as the alpha’s pheromones washed over him, the other’s scent and presence helping to soothe the maelstrom of thoughts all fighting for dominance within his mind.

“I’m not trying to get anywhere” the blonde murmured; “because I’m _exactly_ where I want to be…”

~*~

After celebrating Yang’s birthday (they were _still_ trying to get glitter off the ceiling and the latest photographs were, of course, proudly displayed in new frames across both levels of the house) in a flurry of children, Qrow began to _nest_ in earnest.

He’d been placed on paternity leave just after Winter Fest and had, up until this time, praised himself for the (usually) reserved and (mostly) well-planned way he’d been changing the wooden-house to meet the growing needs of their family.

However, the days of calm, assertive tidying were _well_ behind him now _regardless_ of how protruding his belly had become…

“Umm… Papa I… I _think_ the rugs ‘ave had enough” his blonde daughter (because she was now, she and Ruby both) called from where she stood next to the washing-line, her lilac eyes watching as the omega beat the rugs they’d hung there with a wicker racket. 

“Heh, don’t worry firecracker” he smiled; “I’m taking it easy _and_ trying to have some fun” he chuckled: “you wanna have a try?”

Blinking as the antique (but perfectly usable) instrument of dust-removal was placed in her little hand, the girl looked from it, to her parent (because he was every bit her Papa, just like daddy was) and then towards the rug, she gave the (virtually spotless) rectangle of bound-fibres a hesitant slap.

“See all the little bits of dust?”

“Yeah…” she said, her irises shrinking in concentration; “Oh~! I’m a gonna whack it all away~!”

“Atta girl!” Qrow grinned whilst walking the short distance to the chair Tai had _insisted_ be placed next to the washing-line’s prop-pole, his hands snagging the glass of still icy lemonade the alpha had brought out only five minutes ago (because he was _hovering_ ); “show those rugs whose boss!”

“It’s almost as fun as poppin’ bubble-paper~!” she roared back in response; “Ruby! Get over here and help me~!”

“Comin~!” the tot cried from where she’d been watering their vegetable-patch, her legs speeding her the to the site of the rug-massacre.

Now all he had to do was rig up scaffolding inside the house to mop the ceilings and he’d be happy…

~*~

Then, in no time at all, the day Dr Polendina had penned for them to conduct the C-Section arrived.

Gods, he’d _never_ been more terrified in his life…

“ _Where is the baby-bag for Baby-A?!_ ”

And that went _double_ for Taiyang…

“Will you _please_ slow down, take a breath and _think_?” Ozpin sighed from where he stood in the living area, the bags for Baby-B and C over each of his shoulders as he looked up to the mezzanine level where the brawler was losing his mind. “Rushing around won’t help anyone” he tried to reason, the fingers of his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose; “and you wearing yourself out by over-turning _everything_ will only make settling the children in _worse_ when you return home” he reminded.

Watching as the pair of alphas (who were _supposed_ to be _helping_ him) continued to snip at each other, Qrow continued to sit in his favourite chair, the ice chips he was gnawing on swiftly disappearing as he went over the breathing exercises he’d been practising since he’d woken up.

“ _Who the hell died and made _you_ the baby-bringing-home-King, huh?!_”

Heh, and to think that he’d _scoffed_ when the mild-mannered Atlesian had insisted that he join the “Carrier and Me” group at the start of his _’adventuring in parenting_ ’.

“I’m simply trying to help, my friend…”

Hell, he didn’t know where he would have been during these last few weeks without the support of his fellow pregnant femmes and omegas…

“ _Help? Help?! You’re just standing there telling me to calm down~!!_ ”

Oh boy…

“ _I_ am trying to think about this situation _rationally_ like a _rational_ person…”

By the Brothers, there was _no need_ for such melodramatics; however, with all of the mounting _excitement_ , it was a blessing (though he missed them) that _Mama Fei_ had taken the girls for the morning, her promise to bring them both to the hospital after the ‘ _event_ ’ still playing through his mind as he bade them farewell…

“ _Ha! _Funny_! Now get your ass up here and _actually_ help me you snooty, over-bearing ass~!_”

Gods save him…

“Tai” he called, the sound of his name halting the blonde in his tracks; “we have extra provisions in the other bags so don’t worry about it” he said whilst slowly pulling himself to stand: “now come on, we need to get going…”

“ _B-but… but… **but** …_”

“Gentlemen, is there a reason _why_ I’ve been sat in the transport all by myself for ten minutes?” Glynda asked, her words cutting through the younger alpha’s sputtering as she stood, nonplussed, in the doorway; “I’m pretty sure that Qrow would like to be at his appointment on time…”

“Taiyang has misplaced one of the baby-bags” Oz supplied by way of explanation, his words neutral enough along with the shrug his shoulders rolled whilst the omega sighed and Tai looked to be about three seconds away from committing bloody murder.

“Oh?” the femme blinked, her beautiful features narrowing in irritation; “as in the bag that I told _both of you_ I was taking to the transport with me?”

Baulking and blinking, the teachers (both older and younger) looked from her, to each other and then towards a face-palming Qrow.

“ _Gah~! Then… then let’s go already~!_ ”

“I have the other two bags, you get your mate~!”

“Both of you, _stop fucking **yelling** ~!”_

“I _knew_ I should have offered to sedate them both” Glynda sighed as she turned around and walked back to their vehicle.

_Men_ … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was more like a "time-skip" chapter BUT I wanted to get to the happily-ever-after and maybe throw in one last piece of SMUT for good measure!
> 
> Now then, my friends, we have three little OC boys who need names...
> 
> Personally, I want to call one Rook (as an homage to the Branwens even though the kids will be Xiao (I KEEP FORGETTING THE O!!) Long-Branwen's (because why not? No one in this family seems to have the same last name, do they?) but I'm struggling with the other two...
> 
> Therefore I am open to suggestions BUT I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if I don't select a name that they feel passionately about and so...
> 
> Let's have a vote!
> 
> These are the ones I'm stuck between:
> 
> Kai (I know... anime stereotypes come from a place), Yin (verses his older sister), Cole, Micah, Ryu, Flynn, Xander (because I've ALWAYS loved this name... I blame Buffy the Vampire Slayer), Logan (tch, X-Men).
> 
> Or (because I'm SUCH a weeaboo): Karasu (crow), Kotori (little bird), a running theme: Kenji, Koji and Kiyouji...
> 
> OR you and vote "Other" and give me your choices~! 
> 
> : )


	196. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures (Part 7)   22.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT~! Pregnancy-sex, anal-sex, anal-fingering, preparation, angsty-feels being soothed, praise-kink, praise, body-worship, adoration, parent!panic, hospital-setting, discussions of medical procedures (that I am making up as I go along) self-doubt, reassurance, expressing love physically and swearing.**
> 
> Why... _why_ can't I end this thing?! ^_^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, to ' _water_ ' someone's crops (you know who you are!) I went and did something I have **never** done before and that is to write pregnancy sex...
> 
> It has been... a journey...
> 
> Now, as someone who has never been pregnant but has spent time with pregnant friends, I'd kind of taken for granted that pregnant people (and I do mean people; it's not only cis-gendered women who can and do become pregnant and I want to be respectful of that) must go through all kinds of shit (hah! Sometimes literally), especially when it comes to 'sexy times'.
> 
> Therefore, I dared myself to do some research...
> 
> ...
> 
> So, yeah... hormones? Hormones are fun, aren't they? I read a few studies about heightened sex-drives, natural ways to induce labour, post-natal anxieties and thought... shit... I need to handle this matter sensitively and so I hope that I've been considerate when representing Qrow in this state.
> 
> I also wanted to showcase a man/partner being loving/supportive/understanding and attentive during such a (frankly terrifying... shout out to any people reading this who have been pregnant! You're INCREDIBLE!) difficult, worrying and trying time (both physically and mentally) as, sadly, quite a few of the testimonials I came across spoke of how the pregnant partner felt alone/unloved or that their partner became distant during the final trimester.
> 
> Now, I'm not here to judge (and wouldn't dream of doing so, either) but... My God... it is really heart-breaking to read some of these factual accounts where partners drift apart instead of closer together as a pregnancy reaches its conclusion; if anyone reading this is experiencing that/knows of someone who is, then PLEASE KNOW that there are charities out there that offer advice/counselling and all other kinds of support that could help you!
> 
> Some of the best I saw were:
> 
> parents1st.org.uk  
> bestbeginnings.org.uk - fantastic for the mental-health side of things!
> 
> Whoa...
> 
> Okay, this got a little heavy BUT I just couldn't believe how ignorant I was to SO MANY THINGS!!

As it turns out, they needn’t have rushed at all…

“Dr Polendina’s flight from Atlas has been delayed” Nurse Scarlatina said by way of greeting, her beautiful face pinched in a sheepish gesture as she welcomed the four into the foyer along with her colleagues (all sporting a similar expressions), one of the beta’s quickly approaching Qrow with a wheel-chair. “But please, don’t worry” she urged as the old friends regarded her incredulously; “he’ll be here within the hour and we’re more than prepared to make Mr Branwen comfortable until then…”

“Ugh, I sure as hell hope so” the omega huffed good-naturedly as Tai helped him to sit; “the three of them are rolling around in there like it’s going out of style” he chuckled, his hands resting over his taught skin, the pads of his fingers tapping at an errant hand or foot trying to break through his flesh.

Heh, they may not even _need_ the doctor at this rate…

Hadn’t he heard of urban legends where the children of pregnant omegas had torn the natural slit that appeared at the base of the baby’s protrusion across the overly stretched abdomen wide open, pushing themselves free?

Huh… now _there_ was an image he didn’t need in his head…

“Is it okay for him to have ice-chips?” his mate asked as they wheeled their way down an immaculate, sterile corridor; “or gum? I’ve been reading up on the birthing process as much as possible and I just want to be sure…”

Tch, _reading-up_ was an understatement; the alpha had even read a few of the less graphic baby-books to Ruby instead of the usual fairy-tales their youngest girl loved so much…

“Is his blood-pressure okay? Can I get some more pillows in here for lumbar support?”

He’d had Yang watch him sterilise the feeding bottles, tried to follow Glynda’s sewing lessons and had even allowed Ozpin (the pair were still a little frosty with each other) to buy the additional car-seats they’d need for the transport as a baby-shower gift…

“Do you want me to open a window? I can go get a fan? Or are you too cold? Just right…”

“Tai, please, you’re making me dizzy” he laughed; “just take a breath and come sit down next to me, would’ya?” he asked, his right hand reaching out for him.

Baulking, blinking and then looking back at the their friends for confirmation that his mother-hen-mode was clocking _way_ past eleven, the blonde tried to release the tension in his shoulders before walking over to the omega sat upon the wide, thickly mattressed birthing bed, his smile sheepish even as Glynda moved to alleviate him of the baby-bags he carried.

“Sorry” he said, his right hand moving to cup Qrow’s stubble laced jawline, his features warm and fond.

“Heh, don’t worry” the Branwen replied whilst leaning into the touch with a sigh; “I’m gonna have a nap while they’re quiet, alright?”

“Why? Do you feel unwell? Exhausted? Should we call for a…”

“Fatigue at this stage certainly isn’t unusual, Mr Xiao Long” an omega nurse smiled as he pressed the switch which lowered his patient’s bed before reaching up to lower the intensity of the lamp arched over-head; “and, since the babies are calm, letting your mate get some shut-eye now can only be beneficial” he assured. “However, just to be doubly safe, I’ll attach these sensors to his abdomen and get him hooked up to an IV, alright?”

“Thanks” the couple replied in unison, the pair then sharing a laugh even as their friends gently tugged Taiyang out of the way; the nurse nodded gratefully before pulling the privacy curtain around the bed, his deft hands moving to assist the swollen-bellied carrier as he endeavoured to shuck off his button-up pyjama top.

Yes… a little nap wouldn’t hurt now, would it?

Gods knew they wouldn’t be sleeping properly for a while no matter how often _Mama Fei_ could spend the night to support them, their babies and their girls.

It’d also give him some time to relax (his hormones had been so wild as of late) and reflect on the last few weeks leading up to this day.

And hopefully help him to make sense of what the hell he’d been doing…

And _why_ Tai had followed along…

 **~*~ Flashback: Two Weeks Prior ~*~**

Grumbling irritably (and _wow_ , wasn’t that becoming a theme now?), his garnet eyes narrowed at the bed he couldn’t get comfortable in no matter how hard he tried, Qrow sighed and paced at the foot of it, his glower going purposely unnoticed by Taiyang.

Having learned his lesson some months prior, the alpha wisely kept his mouth closed and continued to read and mark the batch of assessments he’d brought home with him.

Being in their log-cabin as much as possible had become his main priority when his omega had grown to ( _adorably_ ) plump to properly defend himself and the girls should Grimm somehow get past their perimeter defences.

It was nice of his mother to offer moving in with them to solve that problem, sure, but since they’d be relying on her so much when the boys were born the lecturer wanted to pull his share of the weight…

“Did you mean what you said yesterday?”

Blinking, the childish scrawl of a student vanishing as he looked up, Tai offered his mate a smile that he couldn’t see as he’d now turned to glower out of the window, the clear, starry-sky not caring about his clear and present frustrations; “and what did I say to you yesterday, hmm?”

“You… ugh, forget it… never-mind” the younger man grunted, his arms crossing over his lightly puffy-chest.

Placing the papers back onto the bed-side table, his reading glasses and red-pen joining them, the alpha slowly peeled the blankets off of his person and slipped out of their bed, his bare-feet padding over cool, oaken floorboards as he carefully made his approach.

This encounter, he knew, was going to end in one of two ways.

Either his mate would reciprocate the affection he wanted to give…

 _Or_ he’d be thrown through that window.

However, for the chance to embrace the other (and maybe _more_ ; Gods, seeing Qrow swollen with their young just made him and his alpha-based hind-brain _so_ horny), it was well worth the risk…

“W-what are you doing?”

“Holding the most gorgeous man in the world” he returned, his sun-kissed arms reaching around to splay his palms across the melon of their young, his chin resting upon a lily-white shoulder.

“Tch… the window’s right there, you know” the omega huffed; oh boy, here it came…

Bracing himself to be launched through the glass or to have his ears chewed off, the blonde instead felt the younger man deflate within his embrace.

“Can’t you see how awful I look?” he sighed, his tone bitter and _sad_ ; “I’ve never really thought about my looks but… heh, I’m covered in stretch-marks, I’ve got bags under my eyes and I’m probably not washing myself well enough and…”

“ _Hey_ ” Taiyang soothed quietly, his arms giving a gentle yet noticeable squeeze; “you look stunning…”

“D-don’t just…”

“Say things to make you feel better?” the older snorted, his feet gently rocking them where they stood; “since when have I ever lied to you Qrow?”

“Well you… ugh, you haven’t…”

“And since when have I ever said anything that I haven’t meant?”

Huffing, his eyes rolling, the omega made to pull away before—

“Would… would you let me show you how beautiful I think you are?”

Blinking, his hind-brain on-lining rapidly, the slightly shorter man felt the sexual-frustration he’d been battling for the past few days burning up from a cinder to a blaze.

He… he wasn’t serious…

“What?” he tried to quip; “you want to photograph me or something?”

“I’d love to if it wasn’t for the fact that you’d murder me the day after” the blue-eyed hunter chuckled before, his tone becoming sultrier; “I was hoping that you’d let me make love to you in our bed…”

“Ha!” Qrow chocked out before he could stop himself; “and how, exactly, are you going to be able to do that, huh?” he snorted: “I’m the size of a cow, I…”

“You’re beautiful” Taiyang murmured into his ear, his lips peppering kissed there; “trust me to make you feel good, alright?”

“F-f-fine” the garnet-eyed hunter stuttered through a groan; “but… but if I end up _crushing_ you under our kids then… then you only have yourself to blame…”

~*~

Lying back, his legs dangling off the foot of the bed, the omega felt his cheeks heat in anticipation as Tai made a make-shift kneeling pad for himself out of pillows as he stared down at him adoringly, a bottle of their favourite lube in hand.

“Y-you sure you want to, you know, look at me while you’re…”

“Of course I want to look at the you” the alpha breathed; “and besides, this position should be the most comfortable for you, and yes, I know that you’re more than capable of taking doggy-style, however” he stated matter-of-factly: “I wouldn’t be able see you that way, now, would I?”

“Tch… you’re so weird…”

“And you’re _wonderful_ ” the older man purred out; “now if you’re in any discomfort and I mean at all then…”

“Tai… I’m so desperate to be fucked right now that I probably don’t even _need_ lube or stretching” Qrow moaned out, his left arm flinging over his eyes in embarrassment.

Gods, if only the mattress would surge up to swallow him…

Heh, their king-size bed probably wasn’t big enough the conceal him, anyway…

“Hey, _hey_ … don’t leave the moment” Taiyang called, the fingers of his right hand glistening; “and _no_ , we’re not skipping the prep even if what you’ve just said _did_ make me want to take you right now and without a second thought” he close to growled.

“O-okay” the shape-shifter (not that he’d done it since he’d gotten knocked up; by the Brothers, he couldn’t count the number of nightmares he’d had about the babies popping out as eggs, the children no more than huge, squawking chicks) sighed. “Aah-aahhhh… _Ohh_ that, that feels nice…”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were this far gone, feather-head?” the other asked, his brows furrowing as his index finger was easily accepted and pulled in to that searing, puckered orifice; “d-damn it… how long have you been making yourself suffer like this?”

“Is… isn’t weird to… to want sex when you… you’re so big and feel so… gross?” Qrow gasped back, his lower lip caught in his teeth as the blonde delved deeper, a further two fingers helping to ease the way.

“Oh my Gods” the alpha muttered incredulously; “haven’t you been reading _any_ of those pregnancy books I got you?”

“S’ones about the kids, and sleep-cycles an’… _oohhhhh~! There~!_ ” the other shuddered, his legs quaking as pleasure rocked him to his core.

By the Brothers… Taiyang had magic fingers and he knew how to use them…

“Ugh, _of course_ you haven’t been reading up about your own body and the final trimester” the sun-kissed man grunted; “wanting sex is usual for most people anyway, however, when pregnant people get horny they get _really_ horny, especially towards the end of the pregnancy” he explained. “Hell, so long as both the carrier and babies are healthy, the majority of doctors even encourage sex so long as both partners are willing and the positions you use are considerate” he huffed. “You have needs, honey… and I just wish that you’d let me see to them more…”

“We’ve done it quite a bit since the first time” the omega reminded blithely; “I… I just didn’t think that you… and I don’t exactly feel… you know…”

“Gods” the broader of the mates grumped; “what goes on in that head of yours?” he sighed, his free hand rubbing soothing circles into the other’s side: “I’d love and want you even if you lost all your hair and pulled your teeth out, alright?”

“Heh-h-h… you… you say that now…”

“I **mean** that now” Tai said earnestly; “out of everyone you’ve ever known, I’ve always stayed at your side, haven’t I?” he asked: “I didn’t leave then and I’m _not_ going to leave now, you hear me?”

~*~

Rocking into Qrow, regardless of his size, was always something that took his breath away.

“Y-you… you good?” he gasped from where he leaned over his lover, his arms braced on either side of the swell which held their children, his fingers fisting into the bedding whilst the omega’s hands (trembling, like the rest of him) clasped his elbows, lay back and took the rutting with a litany of moans.

“Y-yeah…” the younger gasped; “there… _there_ ” he mewled, his eyes rolling as Taiyang bore down on him, those powerful hips easily ramming his thick, long cock straight into every pleasure receptor the garnet-eyed man had inside of him.

He was so hot, just as hot as he’d been in heat and as his inner-walls were stretched, the slick of lube helping to send his alpha deeper whilst he tried to rear-up a little, his lower back arching.

Gods…

This felt _so good_ …

“Aaahhh… you’re so gorgeous, so hot, so _tight_ ” the sun-kissed alpha praised, a fine sheen of sweat peppering them both whilst he leaned up a little higher, the new position helping him to thrust further into his mewling lover who’d managed to wrap those lily legs about his waist. “Aaahhh…. Ah… just-t… _perfect_ …” he murmured adoringly, his hips snapping at a canter, their forms straining and singing in pleasure.

“T-Tai… I… I’m… I’m close” Qrow whimpered, his hands squeezing those thick, muscle-corded arms as carnal joy overtook him in waves, his own member sandwiched between their bodies and straining for release.

“Go on then” Tai murmured; “cum for me… let me see you… let me see how gorgeous you are when I take you, when you cum on my cock” he growled, his hips rolling with two, three, _four_ jarring motions.

Screaming out, the omega shuddered through his climax, his eyes screwing shut and toes curling whilst stars cascaded across his mindscape.

Watching as the man he loved beyond measure revelled in his pleasure, Taiyang was soon chasing his orgasm, body singularly focused on the clenching walls gripping him, the heat sending him to madness and scent of the other’s pleasure thick across his tongue.

Surely there was no greater joy than this…

**~*~ Present ~*~**

“Mr Branwen?”

Mumbling sleepily under his breath, his reflections having obviously turned into a dream (shit… if he’d been moaning in his sleep he would be **so** embarrassed), Qrow felt his lashes flutter as he looked up at the kindly nurse who’d helped to settle him into the birthing bed.

“Umm…”

“Dr Polendina has arrived” the young Faunus furthered gently; “we’re going to wheel you through to the delivery-suite now…”

“Oh? Ugh… where is…”

“Your mate has gone on ahead” the goat smiled; “it took your shared friends to coax him along but, if he wants to be present as your triplets are brought into this world, he needs to be properly scrubbed and dressed-up in protective gear, I’m afraid” he chuckled.

“Heh… doctor’s orders, huh?”

“Yes sir” the shorter grinned, those deft, gloved hands readjusting the sensor-pads across the other’s plump belly before adjusting the IV; “now then, before we go into theatre, do you have any questions or worries? Have you been talked through the procedure?”

“M’pretty sure the doc is going to carefully cut along the natural slit, scoop ‘em out and stitch me up” he shrugged nonchalantly; “as a seasoned huntsman, this is actually something I’m not too freaked out about” he tried to chuckle.

“Ahh yes, combat wounds are certainly in a whole other league, I’m sure” he sympathised; “however, if at any time you’re unsure or want to ask anything, then please do, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...
> 
> So, one more chapter? -_-;;
> 
> Also, we're onto the Fairy Tale wedding next update~!
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED/WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE CONCEPT ART THAT GINAPENN HAS DONE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY HAD A SNOOP~!!


	197. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures... (Part 8) 18.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: child birth via C-Section (kind'a... umm, I am by no means a medical professional and, so I didn't squick myself out (let alone anyone else) this description is incredibly non-graphic), FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLSSSSSS, a pinch of anxiety and swearing (I think).**

Taiyang knew that the care-staff meant well and yes, sure, _fine_ he’d let Ozpin and Glynda flank him (because Dr Polendina had a selection of ridiculously sharp-scalpels near his vulnerable, heavily pregnant mate and yes, _yes_ that was terrifying) as they approached the surgical set-up.

However…

“The next person who tells me to calm down _will_ send me over the edge” he muttered darkly before, his mate within reach, his mood did a complete one-eighty; “hey… _hey honey_ … you good?”

Rolling their eyes (whilst the nurses sweat-dropped and went back about their business of checking Qrow’s vitals and preparing the three baby-bassinettes to receive the triplets upon their birth), the femme and ivory haired alpha chuckled knowingly as they, too, surrounded the omega’s pillow cushioned head.

“I’m great” the garnet-eyes man assured warmly; “can’t feel a thing…”

“Oh Gods~! Is that normal? Have they given you too much, or…”

“Your mate is fine, Mr Xiao Long” the doctor chuckled fondly (in the months and weeks leading up to this moment, he’d become more and more enamoured with the young couple and their developing relationship); “the anaesthetic has just numbed him and helped him to remain calm yet lucid” he explained. “This is some of the best birthing-grade medicine you can come across and should greatly help when it comes to getting him back on his feet once the birthing process is over” he assured. “Speaking of which” he smiled; “let’s bring your sons into the world, shall we?”

Nodding reverently, Tai allowed their friends to move him into a chair, his eyes trained on Qrow’s as he grasped at and held the other’s hand tenderly whilst the doctor (freshly scrubbed and ready to go) walked around the other side of the fabric tent-screen lifting to cover the omega’s burgeoning middle.

This was it…

They were going to welcome their three boys into the world…

“Shit” he blinked; “we… we still haven’t settled on names, have we?”

“ _Taiyang_ , honestly” Glynda snorted; “of all the things to be worried about” she chuckled: “wait until you see your sons” she urged. “Their names will come to you when you see them…”

~*~

All things considered, Qrow found the whole process of child-birth, by far, the easiest part of the eight-month road he’d travelled to get here.

“Okay… I’m making the incision and preparing for the retrieval of baby-boy A…” 

He was on a comfortable bed, there was no pain (actually, this was the least amount of pain he’d been in since he’d hit the sixth-month mark where his feet he swollen to where he could no longer wear his boots and his regular clothes had been swapped out for leisure wear), the nurses were nice and his friends and mate were all here.

“Incision complete… can I get some suction over here please?”

Soon he’d be a father… well, he supposed that he’d been playing that role for Yang and Ruby (it’d been great practise and they were, of course, the best little girls that anyone could ask for) _but_ this was different for two main reasons, wasn’t it?

“Okay… Nurse Remero? Have the weigh station at the ready…”

The first? He’d never spent an extensive amount of time with babies; sure, he’d watched videos on his scroll, read the many, _many_ baby-books that Taiyang had provided him with _but_ he’d chosen not to be around his nieces at that tender stage of their lives for fear of his semblance striking out.

Therefore… this would be new territory for him (and even though he thanked the Gods, _everyday_ , that being mated and stabilised through a bond had given him so much more control over his _special_ gift of misfortune, it still worried him from time to time; he hoped that his fears were as unfounded as Ozpin assured him they were). 

However, he wasn’t naive enough to think that either him or his mate would be sleeping properly for a good, long while; midnight feedings would go on to three a.m., crying would make up the soundtrack to their lives and, of course, diaper changes would dominate their was of life for well over a year… 

“The placenta has come away nicely…”

The second? They were boys, all three of them.

Heh… 

Yep, life was going to get _pretty_ interesting from now on, wasn’t it?

“Alright… here he comes… Mr Xiao Long, would you like to come around to help Nurse Scarlatina with your first son?”

Blinking (he felt some weird, tugging sensations by no pain), Qrow gave the blonde’s hand a squeeze as he got up, placed a kiss to his temple and moved around to where the doctor was gesturing, his garnet eyes watching as he disappeared behind the green sheet of fabric erected between his chest and midsection. 

* _Wwaahhh~! Wah~! Wwwaahhhhhh~!_ *

Oh…

_Oh shit…_

T-that, that was…

“Congratulations” Petro called; “baby-A looks to be healthy and is sporting a _fine_ set of lungs…”

Oh Gods… he…

One of them _had been_ …

“Congratulations, feathers” Glynda said to him warmly, her soothing, femme pheromones helping to calm and soothe him as she sat in Taiyang’s place.

“O-oh… by the Brothers he… he’s so _beautiful_ ” he heard his alpha mate call; “Q-Qrow…. Qrow he’s… he’s incredible” he furthered, his voice travelling to the right where the weighing-stations (along with some cleaning supplies) were waiting. 

“What… what’s he look like?” the Branwen asked, his head straining to see until a gently touch to the forehead by Ozpin settled him back down; “you sure he’s… he’s okay?”

“He’s perfect” the blonde replied happily, his child slipping easily into the bassinet; “and… 4lbs! What a champion~!”

Rolling his eyes fondly at his mate’s antics (he was picking their child up and holding him close to his chest even now), the omega almost missed their doctor ushering in another nurse; “here comes baby-B…”

* _Wah~! Wah~! Wwwwaaaahhhh~! Wah~!_ *

“Mr Xiao Long?”

“O-oh… I’m coming” he replied hurriedly whilst carefully (and comically) jogging to a blinking and bewildered Ozpin; “drop him and I’ll murder you” he advised seriously before making his way back behind the curtain, his royal-blue eyes trained on their second child whilst Oz (clearly terrified) stood stock still in place, his scrubs covered arms cradling the fussing child as one might a bomb.

Ha!

How he wished he had a camera…

Nurse Scarlatina had promised him, conspiratorially, that any of the image capture from the suite’s CCTV were his should he want them. 

“For goodness sake” Glynda muttered; “come here so Qrow can see his child, you big dope” she sighed whilst getting up (she really _was_ having to do everything, wasn’t she?) and bodily moving the (secret) immortal to take up the chair, his expression somewhat shell-shocked as he looked down at the now babbling babe.

He… he’d not held a child so young since…

“Well? Let him have a look at his boy…”

Blinking, he looked away from that small, adorably scrunched up face of bright pinks to the omega so spell-boundedly reaching out, his fingers trembling as they touched a plump cheek.

Gods… to be involved in such a special moment…

“Wow… Baby-B is also four pounds! That’s amazing” Tai stage-whispered above the second child’s petering wails; “this’ll mean we can take them home sooner, won’t it?”

“We’d like to keep them here until they reach six” Pietro replied, his bloodied hands carefully going about his work; “it shouldn’t take long than a couple of days” he assured: “they certainly seem lively enough, don’t they?”

“Well, of course they are” the blonde alpha chuckled; “they’re Branwen-Xiao Longs” he said proudly, his arms already cuddling his second son as he made his way back to his mate: “I think this one has your eyes” he murmured whilst leaning over Ozpin so that Qrow could admire a further, lightly squirming, gurgling bundle of soft blankets. “Gods… I can’t wait to get you out of here so we can introduce them to you properly” he sighed; “you won’t believe how good it feels to have skin-on-skin contact” he explained delightedly whilst, behind the fabric shielding them from the natural gore.

“Baby C is ready to join the world” Pietro announced; “Nurse? More suction please…”

Grinning madly, the sun-kissed male easily passed off his child to Glynda’s eager embrace, her face already beaming a radiant smile as the baby wriggled and grunted until he got comfortable, a flash of garnet peaking through long-lashes before he snuggled into the blankets he’d been swaddled in.

“Okay… that’s all three placenta cleared and here, my friend, is your third and final triplet…”

* _Wahhh~! Wah~! Wah~! Waahhhh~! Uuhhh~!_ *

Carefully grasping his last child, the awe in his face never one dimming, Tai made his way to the weighing station whilst his mate (tired but smiling) continued to gently offer his fingers to the children he couldn’t love anymore if he tried.

All things considered…

He couldn’t be happier…

~*~

“Now, remember my dears” their grandmother smiled; “the babies won’t be used to loud noises and, if you’re allowed to touch them through their incubators you _must_ be very careful, alright?”

Nodding, but unable to hide their growing excitement, Ruby and Yang shared giggly glances, each sporting a little baggie containing the plush toys they’d been allowed to purchase and bring through to the nursing-suite with Dr Polendina’s blessing.

“Whens they gets to come home, gram-gram?” the youngest girl asked as they continued down the sterile, baby-appropriate decorated corridors lined with closed doors and lightly staffed by smiling nurses, friendly midwives and the occasional doctor.

“They need to be a bit bigger and heavier first, sweetheart” Feiyang replied fondly; “since your Papa carried three of them, they’ve had to come out a little smaller than a normal baby, haven’t they?”

“Yeah… and Papa needs to be looked after until his tummy heals and he can walk properly again, doesn’t he grandma?”

“That’s right my sunny-little-dragon” the oldest Xiao Long replied before, her smile widening; “okay my beauties, we’re here” she said, her tone hushed: “fingers on lips now… your Papa might be sleeping, after all” she ushered before, with a careful hand, to pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

Inside, the scene that greeted them was a lovely one.

“Hey guys” their father whispered; “come on over” he urged, his body stood (and practically beaming with pride) to the right of the bed where, his eyes half-drooped but warm, Qrow laid, his chest free of clothing _but_ covered in the form of three nappy-wearing, happily splayed out triplets.

“Oh gosh~!” the girls stage-whispered, their little legs totting over to scramble onto the chairs that’d been provided, their bags having been snatched by their grandmother as they sped towards their parents and brothers.

“Wow… they’re so teeny-tiny” Yang gushed, her lilac eyes the size of saucers before, her hand resting upon the omega’s arm; “you did good, Papa…”

“Heh… thanks fire-cracker” he chuckled, the sound causing the infants to squirm a little as their living mattress shuddered; “Dr Polendina did all the heavy-work though…”

“Tch, says the guy who successfully carried our boys to term _and_ barely ever complained” Tai snorted, his right hand ruffling Ruby’s red-tonged locks whilst his left cupped the omega’s neck in a familiar, loving gesture; “you just… blow me away, you know?”

Blushing faintly, the younger huntsman leaned into the touch before returning his gaze to the three (drooling but ridiculously adorable) boys flexing their tiny fingers and toes against the flesh of his chest (and, thankfully, well above the _huge_ bandage wrapped about his aching middle).

“What’cha named em’?” Ruby whispered, her gaze equally transfixed upon her brothers; “we’s not gonna call em A, B an C, are we?”

Laughing gently, their eyes meeting briefly, the alpha returned his adoring gaze to the youngest children; “it wasn’t easy” he began: “ _but_ after talking it out, we narrowed down what we wanted to call them from the many, _many_ suggestions we’ve all come up with” he acknowledged. “In fact, Uncle Oz and Aunt Glynda have already promised to get their names monogramed on all the baby-grows, bibs and things before we bring them home” he smiled before, his right-hand gesturing.

“You see the lil’guy at the end who Mama Fei is cooing over, his name is Yin” he said gently; “his hair is _really_ blonde, almost silver, and he has lilac eyes, just like yours, Yang” he said, the girl’s own irises widening to the size of saucers, her little legs bouncing on the chair in excitement.

“Then… the one in the middle is Rook” he murmured; “he’s got your Papa’s eyes and… Ruby? If you look closely, you can see that he’s got red and silver in his ebony hair, can’t you?”

“ _Tha’s so cool~!_ ” she whispered in the low yet raspy way that only a child of her years could pull off successfully, her expression joyous; “an’ what about the other one?”

Easing his hand down to gently comb through the fine hair made up of ebony, platinum, blonde and sable, Tai sighed lovingly; “this is Mica… Mica as in the gem” he offered: “he was buried the deepest inside your Papa, kind’a like a treasure, _and_ his hair is the same colour, heh, _colours_ as that stone” he explained.

“So, what do you think?”

Beaming up at their father (their grandmother was also wiping her eyes with her hanky), the carefully leaned up and over to hug their omega parent’s shoulders before leaning their to rest, their fingers gently reaching towards and ghosting through their brothers’ fluffy tufts of hair.

“I think they’re perfect…”

“Me too” they answered before, with a grin, Ruby added…

“S’be nice to have a lil’sister next time, though…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp~! That's that series concluded~! 
> 
> I might be tempted to revisit it in the future, do something when the boys are older BUT, in the meantime, I have PLENTY of other fics to get finished, don't I?
> 
> ^_^;;


	198. Lois Lane? Not So Much… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in to the 'end of week' plot-bunny briefing*
> 
> Wow... you guys seems really quiet and productive today, good job.
> 
> *Bunnies continue typing, they won't meet my eyes*
> 
> So... how are we doing in terms of rekindling our love for other fandoms, hmm? Any great superhero ideas coming along?
> 
> *Bunnies stop typing and turn as one to stare at me*
> 
> Umm...
> 
> *Bunnies rush me with a new RWBY fic, dragging me away and further into their warren*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen to Explicit.
> 
> Pairing: Alpha!Clover Ebi/Omega!Qrow Branwen (past James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen) with briefly mentioned Taiyang/Summer/Raven (my second favourite threesome after James/Qrow/Clover) and Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose.
> 
> Summary: Superhero AU. In the Country of Remnant, the five main cities of Mistral, Mantle, Vacuo, Vale and Atlas are bastions of power, wealth, prosperity and technological progress.
> 
> They’re also prime targets for the vast array of super-villains that’ve started to crawl out of the wood-work.
> 
> In response to the meta-human/Faunus threat posed by dangerous individuals and groups, all five metropolises have hired or been adopted by superheroes of their own, not that Qrow Branwen (former Special Forces turned investigative-journalist) see’s anything particularly _super_ about them.
> 
> For, in a world where more and more teenagers are developing the dreaded ‘X’ gene and _normal_ Human and Faunus Rights Groups are whipping up panic, fear and hysteria amongst the populace, the gritty realist hates that the news is being eaten up by acts of _daring-do_. To his mind, the tacky costumes and false-smiles are distracting the people from the real issues they should be discussing such as greedy industrialists, poverty and crooked politicians.
> 
> However, unperturbed by his best writer and photographer’s attitude, Oz Pine (Editor of The Vale View) sends him off to Atlas where, on-top of having to investigate rumours about experimentation on metas (under the disguise of reporting about A.I. advancements), he has to deal with his (now virtually all-powerful) ex-lover _and_ a super-powered boy-scout who just won’t leave him alone.
> 
> Or…
> 
> Qrow Branwen is _not_ Lois Lane no matter how many times Captain Atlas rescues him, no sir…
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT, anal-sex, kissing, touching, heavy-petting, graphic descriptions, non-con bondage (non-sexual) superhero troupes, aliases/secret identities, swearing, Qrow being 100% done with everyone’s shit, dangerous situations, canon-typical violence, canon-typical powers + additional super-powers, bloodshed, injured civilians, property damage, lies and deceit, plotting and scheming, ANGST, sexism, alpha-dominant society, racism towards meta-humans/Faunus, meta-humans/Faunus and difficult situations/conversations.**
> 
> So… I’ve been trying to write some fics/chapters for the other fandoms I love…
> 
> I’ve been unsuccessful…
> 
> Therefore, I give you _this_ ~!!
> 
> ^_^;;

“No.”

Virtually every other conversation Qrow was having with Oz these days seemed to be starting this way.

“We’ve already been granted access to the City with the Mayor writing an honest to goodness _welcome_ letter with an itinerary for you that actually provides quite a bit of free time…”

“ _No_.”

Now, if he was the paranoid type (which is _definitely_ was), he’d be convinced that his boss was purposefully fucking with him _just because_ his twelve year old niece was _kind of_ dating the ivory-haired man’s ward and, since he couldn’t directly influence Ruby, he’d decided to focus on the omega stood in his office instead. 

Tch, just his luck.

“General Ironwood doesn’t need to know that you’re there…”

“Jimmy is a control-freak who knows who _fucking_ sneezes in _his_ City” the garnet eyed journalist snipped; “there’s _no way_ I’m going within ten miles of Atlas…”

“Meta-humans are going missing, Qrow” the doe-eyed beta said, his form leaning back in his chair; “parents and guardians feel as though their worries are going unheard and, as much as it pains me to say it, if one City can get away with mass-abductions, then how long before the rest follow suit?”

Strike-one; oh… _that_ was a low-blow.

“ _Oz_ …”

“No one fights for Meta-Rights harder than you, my friend” the Editor mused, their eyes locking; “it’s dangerous, what I’m asking you to do, but I wouldn’t have pursued this matter unless I was genuinely concerned” he furthered. “Three families have spent a great deal of money and potentially face prosecution for violating city by-laws after contacting us” he added; “the Vale View has an international reputation for no-holds-barred journalism that cuts to the heart of…”

“ _Spare me_ ” the shorter man breathed, his left hand rubbing on his eyes as he stood before the other’s expansive desk, the sounds of a busy work-place buzzing around them in the relative quiet of the older man’s shutter-windowed office. “I’m still not…” 

“Two of the missing girls are Yang’s age, Qrow…”

Strike-two; damn this man and his ability to manipulate him.

“ ** _Oz_** …”

“And one of the mother’s wrote to you, personally” the beta pushed, his hand reaching for and brandishing a letter; “she read the expose you did last year” he stated, his tone empathetic: “she believes that only a person courageous enough to enter a sex-trafficking ring to destroy it from the inside out can find and help her omega-son…”

Strike-three; the bastard _knew_ he couldn’t stand kids, let alone people of his own rare gender, being harmed and exploited.

“Ugh… _fine_.”

“Wonderful…”

“But on _three_ conditions” the paler of the pair cut in, his arms unfolding to count off his demands; “one? I travel business class _the whole way_ , so no short-changing me on rented-transports or shitty accommodation…”

“Done…” the Editor nodded, his smile smooth and pleased.

“Two, I do things _my_ way…” the thirty-three year old pushed, his gaze narrowing; both of them _knew_ one of his key-strengths was being able to bend the law _just so_ and get away with it, even when he’d been an active member of Remnant’s Special Forces. 

“I’d expect nothing less…”

“And three, if I _do_ end up punching James in his smug, alpha face, then I want your best lawyers bailing me out before those over-zealous idiots can lock me up…”

“Ahh” Oz sighed, his eyes rolling fondly; “to the untrained ear, that _almost_ sounds as though you’re asking for permission” he grinned.

“Tch” the shorter male snorted, his smirk roguish; “since when do _I_ ask for permission to do _anything_ , huh?”

~*~

After hugging his nieces (twelve and fourteen; where did the time go?) goodbye, a packed lunch (courtesy of a teary-eyed Summer) in one hand and his packed bag in the other, Qrow nodded to his sister ( _”tell Jimmy I’ll maim him if he touches you”_ ) and the alpha mate she shared ( _”seconded_ ” Taiyang had frowned) before getting into his taxi and heading from the transport station.

He’d been given an eight-week working permit (because Atlas was _all_ about information and control), a nice apartment just outside of the technology district and a motorcycle (which he’d been thrilled by) to use when the Military weren’t ferrying him around.

Heh, the Mayor of Remnant’s _so called_ utopia _actually_ thought that he was coming to offer _good-press_ for their latest A.I. Project and was _thrilled_ to host an omega of his talents (because his gender made _such_ a difference, didn’t it?) and would be sure to give him access to all kinds of incredible things.

Ugh… he had a feeling that he and Mayor Schnee could very well come to blows if he was left in a room with the man for too long.

Huh, maybe he should call Oz so he could warn the View’s lawyers in advance…

“Where you headin’ to this time, Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, his eyes flitting away from the files he’d been reading on his scroll, the journalist smiled at the taxi driver as they crossed Patch’s main-bridge and headed towards Vale proper.

“Atlas” he shrugged; “ _yippee_.”

“Ha! So old’man Pine finally broke you, huh?”

And this, oddly, was one of the reasons why he quite enjoyed small-town living; everyone in Patch knew each other (and their business), people were called by their first names and, regardless of gender or meta-genes, if you lived amongst the citizens of the relatively small island, you were one.

The whole of Remnant, in his opinion, could learn a thing or two from that.

“Yep” he chuckled; “but he’s made it worth my while” he admitted before his gaze turned to the window as houses started to pass by: “you got family out that way, Mitch?”

“Nah” the old alpha smirked; “all’a my kin are safely tucked away ‘ere or there abouts” he said whilst his free hand messed around on the dashboard: “ _but_ I do have pals over there” he revealed whilst passing the omega a business card. “You ever need a cabi to lend you a’hand over there in La-La-Land, jus’ call this number” he offered, his old green eyes meeting red ones in the rear view-mirror; “s’least I can give to the guy who keeps my business afloat with all the travellin’ you get up to…”

~*~

After twelve hours’ worth of travelling thanks to delays (the decision to quit drinking last year _thoroughly_ tested), Qrow emerged from the luxury flyer he’d been trapped in to find…

“ _Mr_ Branwen.”

Lieutenant Winter Schnee, _wonderful_.

“Wow” he greeted; “demoted to welcome-wagon duty, Ice-Queen?”

“More like safe-guarding a public menace who poses a national-security risk regardless of his status as a civilian” the flaxen-haired femme replied demurely, her glacial eyes narrowing as she struggled to keep the smirk from her lips; “you look… _tired_ …”

“And _you_ look like the stick up your ass has lengthened a few inches” he returned readily, his own smirk spreading; “but, seriously, why are you… oh no, _no_ ” he cut himself off when he saw the younger woman’s expression harden. “You can tell that bastard that I’m _not_ meeting with him” he huffed, his garnet eyes sparking as he made to move past her.

“It’s part of the vetting process…”

“I have _been_ vetted!” he snapped, his rise in tone causing a few of the haughty citizens milling by them in the relatively busy transport station to blink, sneer or shake their heads; “your Mayor has welcomed me in with open arms…”

“On the General’s recommendation” the Lieutenant interrupted calmly, her brows furrowing; “for what it’s worth, I’m none to happy about playing body-guard for you, either…”

“Oh my Gods…” the broader of the pair groaned, his knees giving way in a dramatic slouch as his frustration mounted, his display doing little to impress Winter or her robot entourage whilst he reluctantly surged upright again, his expression nonplussed.

“ _But_ Atlas isn’t the same place you’ll remember from seven years ago” she stated, her shoulders straightening; “and, as much as the military and our state-mandated heroes programme has tried to meet the challenge, this city is constantly under siege from all kinds of terrorists including the White Fang and Salem’s Grimm” she sighed. “Furthermore, since you’re a well-known, award winning _omega_ journalist, you’re at even greater risk of…”

“Ugh, _fine_ , I get it” the omega sighed, his righthand scrubbing over his face; “let’s get this over with” he breathed: “but if I end up punching James, I’m blaming _you_ for riling me up first, alright?”

~*~

Standing at attention within their Leader’s office, the Ace Operatives (Atlas’ premiere super-hero, city-endorsed team) couldn’t resist a little gossip as they awaited General Ironwood and the Vale journalist Mayor Schnee seemed so thrilled to host.

“I hear that he’s not only gorgeous but a real man-eater” Elm whispered conspiratorially, her masked features still somehow conveying her pleased excitement; “you know, the kind of omega who has an alpha in every city? Um-hm, and that kind of sexual-deviancy must run in the family, too, because I’m _pretty_ sure his sister is part of a triad…”

“Tch, well _I_ heard he’s trouble when it comes to following orders” Harriet quipped; “someone who climbs _that_ high in the Special Forces without the ‘X’ gene only to quit out of thin air? Yeah, I bet he’s got a temper and a wild-streak a mile-wide” she quipped.

“Heh, you’re both wrong” Marrow, their youngest member and the only Faunus recruited so far said, his arms crossing whilst his tail twitched agitatedly; “he’s one of the best journalists in the business” he informed determinedly: “he’s been fighting for Civil Rights causes and holding Remnant’s leaders to account for years…”

“He’s also won at least five notable awards for his investigative prowess” Vine pitched in mildly; “we should be _very_ careful about what we say when we meet him” he added, his hidden eyes narrowing: “discovering our true identities would probably take him time and resources _but_ …”

“Oh, come on, now” the shortest member of their team snorted; “he’s _just_ a newspaper-reporter…”

“ _He_ is on his way up with the General” Clover interrupted calmly; “so let’s cut the chatter _and_ save our judgements, shall we?” he said as, only a moment later, the elevator doors chimed, parted and revealed their Leader, his private-secretary come Atlesian Lieutenant Winter Schnee and…

“Wow… their costumes are _even more_ garish then I dared to imagine…”

The most attractive man he’d ever seen.

“ _Qrow_ ” James sighed, his eyes rolling in a look of exasperation his team had never seen before; “is it too much to ask that you please act like an adult?”

He was just under six feet tall; silver shot obsidian hair glistened under the harsh, fluorescent lights of the office as keen, sharply intelligent garnet eyes zipped around the chamber from within gorgeously angular features made up of sharp cheek bones, an artful dusting of stubble and a smirk that the devil himself would envy.

“Please? My goodness, your manners have improved, haven’t they?”

His frame was lithe yet he could tell by how he carried himself that the man was a soldier; his bearing was considered, his merlot shirt (sleeves roughed up to his elbow (so a multitude of leather bands could snake up his wrists), the top two buttons popped to showcase a crucifix necklace) he wore offsetting his eyes. Whilst beautifully cut, jet-slacks and leather boots completed the look; ‘ _I’m dangerous_ ’, it said: ‘ _touch me and get burned…_ ’

“It costs nothing to be civil, does it?”

Oh, Clover had never wanted to play with fire more…

“Hmm, if by civil you mean sending your lackey to pick me up from the transport station to bring me here, against my will, _just_ so you could show off your little peanut gallery of meta-heroes, then sure, Jimmy, let’s be civil” the omega sighed whilst walking away from their blinking boss and his glowering right-hand woman.

Gods, if Winter had been endowed with powers, even simple ones, then the man striding towards them would be dead by now.

“Okay, so who do we have here?” Qrow murmured, his arms crossing behind his back; “Lieutenant Lightning” he nodded at Harriet, the speedster’s shoulders squaring as he walked past her. “Sergeant Surge” he quipped, his brow arching at Vine’s stature; “Corporal Courageous” he furthered when crossing a happily posing Elm: “Ensign Earnest” he managed to say with a straight face (but _Gods_ was it hard). “And _you_ must be Captain Atlas” he finished whilst giving the face-hidden brunette a once over; “you must be _pretty_ special to have a non-alliterative name, huh?”

“We’re all designated Meta-Rank Sigma, sir” he replied dutifully, his parade-rest stance unmoving; “my only seniority comes from my former position in Remnant’s military” he continued smoothly.

“S-Class, huh?” the omega mused, those amazing irises gliding away from the helmet-masked hero to their General; “why am I not surprised?” he shrugged whilst James, his body leaning (uncharacteristically) against his desk, crossed his arms and regarded his team proudly.

“When faced with S-Class terrorists, only S-Class solutions will do…”

“S-Class and _alpha_ ” the journalist noted; “it’s great to see that at least two femmes have made the roster, though…”

“Please don’t bring gender politics into this” the General sighed; “I wanted you to meet them so that you could see the strength we’ve built and the progress we’ve made” he said, his pride quickly returning. “These men and women risk their lives everyday for the protection of Atlas and Remnant” he explained, his chest puffing lightly; “and that’s exactly why they’ve all volunteered to assist Dr Polendina in the creation of the A.I. Project you’re here to report on” he added. 

Humming in the back of his throat, Qrow rolled his shoulders in an easy shrug; “I see” he said; “well, _thank you_ for the introductions” he stated before, his expression becoming deadpan: “can I go now?”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“ _James_ , I have been travelling for the better part of a day and personal-feelings aside? I’ve got to meet the Mayor first thing in the morning and _somehow_ manage to eat, shower and _sleep_ before then” he grumbled.

“Ahh, yes, of course” the taller alpha floundered, his cowed demeanour causing every hero to blink from behind the safety of their azure, illuminated visors; “Winter, please call a transport…”

“Tch, there’s really no need…”

“But I insist” the military leader cut in; “it’s the least I can do” he offered as they regarded each other, neither particularly caring that they had an audience as the Lieutenant spoke into her scroll: “and, as for food, we could…”

“Don’t do this, Jim” the younger man was quick to insist, his body tensing; “not right now, alright?”

Closing his mouth, the strange softness that’d alighted his features hardening, the alpha stood from the desk; “very well” he said curtly.

“Lieutenant Schnee will see you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Another story? Another story...
> 
> For those of you not familiar with comic-books/superheroes, a "meta-human"/"mutant" is a super-powered individual whom some comic verses put into "power-scales"; in this AU, Sigma Class or S-Class is the highest tier.
> 
> The Ace Ops hero outfits are, of course, the ones that they wear in canon with the addition of Power-Range styled helmets; they all have the same powers/semblances aside from Clover as I'm also giving him super-strength and the ability to fly in an ode to Superman (who, of course, is an alien, but I digress).
> 
> See, it's not confusing at all and I haven't got _way too many stories_ still on the go, have I?
> 
> Heh...


	199. Lois Lane? Not So Much… (Part 2)  15.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: reflection on past alcoholism/alcohol abuse, flirting, swearing and Clover not knowing how to play it cool... poor boy... he's not a stalker, honest~!!**
> 
> **He just wants to help...**
> 
> Also, a big THANK YOU to the amazing Harostar who has been feeding my plot-bunnies~!!

Flinging himself into the (actually very nice; he’d have to send Ozpin a bouquet of coffee-capsules for his beloved espresso machine) apartment leased to him, Qrow double-bolted the door (he’d leaned to do so from bitter experience) and made his way to the bedroom where the landlord had dumped his stuff.

Fortunately, since this was a rental from ‘ _a friend of a friend_ ’, he knew that the place wouldn’t be bugged.

For Oz was _very_ careful with his secrets and even _more_ careful when choosing people to associate with.

But hey, if anyone _was_ listening to him, at least his ramblings would be good for a laugh, right?

“Okay” he murmured to himself (because talking to the room, he’d argue, wasn’t a sign of mental instability, just a habit he’d developed since he was usually surrounded by morons when actively investigating and thin air tended to make more sense). “So… Jimmy I can handle, Winter watching me is also fine _but_ that team of theirs could be a problem” he grumbled; “ugh… do I _really_ have to honey-pot my way through this one?” he hummed, his mind reeling through the _superhero_ group.

The Faunus, though alpha, was too young and the tall guy who was _somehow_ paler than him was too slender for his liking whilst the women, although he was sure though were both _lovely_ , would take too much time to woo.

Captain Atlas, on the other hand, could probably be manipulated quite easily.

His body-type wasn’t hard on the eyes, either.

Hmm, wouldn’t it be great if he had a handsome face to match?

“Tch, you’re so fucking shallow, Branwen” he muttered to himself whilst unzipping his bags, the toiletries bag flipping onto the double bed as he fished out his clothes and started to thread tops onto hangers and refolding his jeans, pants and underwear. “Shallow _but_ , if you play your cards right, you can get a guy who could bench-press a falling building on your side and _that_ , surely, can’t be a bad thing, can it?” he mused before kicking his empty case under the bed and heading for the bathroom.

“Hmm… food, first, though” he reminded; “ugh… and no drinking… _great_ ” he huffed before looking at himself in the mirrored cabinet overhanging the sink, his lips pursing.

It… _**no**_ alcoholic beverage was worth his nieces crying next to him whilst he was slumped in a hospital-bed from a bender he should _never_ have gone on in the first place.

Gods, he shouldn’t even _want_ a single drop of that acridly bitter or stickily sweet liquid anywhere near him and yet…

 _And yet_ , even with a year passing and so much progress being made he…

He sometimes found himself tempted to enter a bar or a liquor store, that traitorous little voice in the back of his mind murmuring that surely one wouldn’t hurt?

He was a grown-assed man, wasn’t he? 

He knew how to stop, when to stop, didn’t he?

“No” he breathed to his image (so much healthier, the bags under his eyes erased, his skin clear, his expression less haunted, happier); “no… you don’t” he stated firmly. “Don’t be like your mother… think about those girls, _**think**_ about your family and stop being an idiot” he reminded before opening the storage and popping his dental-care products in there alongside his vitamins and heat-suppressants.

Lecture thoroughly given, the omega nodded at himself, left the room, snagged his leather jacket (which he’d hanged on the huge, glossy wardrobe’s door) before walking into the (spacious, minimalistic and highly polished) living-space-come-open-plan-kitchen area, his eyes alighting upon a set of keys cloistered in a bowl atop a cabinet by the door.

Going for a drive around the every changing, _technological-wonder_ that was Atlas whilst he thought about what take-out food he wanted to munch sounded like _just_ the thing he needed before trying to sleep in a foreign bed in place so far away from home. 

Tch, not that it mattered, really.

He did some of his best work sleep-deprived…

~*~

Zipping around the immaculate roads (at the speed-limit, _thank you_ speed-cameras sneakily hidden inside virtually _every_ streetlight), the flow of traffic sparse given what time it was, Qrow found his eyes lazily scanning around the well-lit areas looking for something other than a high-end restaurant.

Nothing so far…

“Where to go… where to go” he hummed whilst slowing to a stop at one of the many, _many_ sets of traffic lights he’d been stopped by.

Hmm, Mantle was only a half-hour’s drive away from this _beacon_ of sterility and calm.

Maybe it was worth jumping on the freeway to get there.

There fried-rice dishes were some of the best he’d ever had, after all.

“Excuse me, Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, his helmet covered head snapping to the side to see another helmet covered head (only this one belonged to a cape-wearing man hovering a good foot off the ground), Qrow felt his right brow quirking before double checking the lights.

Yep, still red.

Huh…

Now, there were two ways he could approach this situation, wasn’t there?

One (the option he would _usually_ take), he could snap at the meta-human and demand to know ‘ _why the fuck_ ’ he was stalking him, especially at this Gods damned time of night (very nearly morning).

Two, Operation Honey-Pot could begin right now, couldn’t it?

Ugh, _fine_.

“Hey there” he replied casually, his body sitting up properly atop his purring vehicle; “nice night for a fly, I take it?”

“Heh, something like that” the superhero replied, his tone a touch friendlier than it had been earlier; “I’m sorry to bother you but… you’ve been driving around for a while and I thought you might be lost?”

 _Ooh_ … that, that was a little creepy, wasn’t it?

“You keeping tabs on me, boy-scout?”

“Oh, err, no I… I mean, I haven’t meant to… it’s just” the alpha _floundered_ (and wasn’t _that_ interesting?); “I… your motorcycle is… it’s so much louder than the other traffic at this time of night” he tried to explain _just_ as amber gave way to green.

Chuckling, Qrow nodded to the sidewalk, his bike gliding across the empty lanes effortlessly, his foot kicking the stand out as he switched off the engine and sat upon the vehicle with his arms crossed and helmet resting between his parted thigs as he regarded the taller man. “So, I shouldn’t ring up the local PD to arrange a restraining order just yet, huh?” he asked glibly, his words causing the man who’d just landed beside him to physically baulk.

“Oh… ugh, no sir… I” he continued to stutter as though he wasn’t sure what to make of the smirking omega so coolly playing with him; “I mean… I’m sorry” he said whilst lifting his gloved hands in surrender. “I just wanted to help…”

“Great” the journalist was quick slip in, his grin quirking at the thought of keeping the other man off-kilter; “where is the nearest place an out-of-towner can get something decent to eat around here without breaking out the fine china or walking away feeling hungry, huh?” he asked. “I’m not exactly the _haute-cuisine_ type, you know?”

Concealed head tilting to the side, the Captain then nodded; “go down this street to the next juncture and take the first right, then a left and then right again” he instructed: “that’ll bring you to the bane of Lieutenant Schnee’s existence that we like to call Lil’Mantle” he stated. “Most places around there will be open ready for the nightclub trade” he explained; “the food is well priced, delicious and _really_ bad for you” he furthered with a chuckle.

“Sounds perfect” the omega offered; “thanks for the assistance, Captain.”

“Oh… you’re welcome” the hidden alpha replied dutifully before lifting off of the floor again; “enjoy the rest of your evening…”

“Heh, you too” Qrow smiled before, with a wink, he reinstated his safety gear, checked the road, fired up his engine and sped away.

If the hero stayed near the ground, watching him go, _just a little longer then he should_ , well, at least there was no one around to judge him.

~*~

Happening upon a burger-joint spattered with bright neon-colours and scents that _actually_ had him salivating, the journalist pulled-over (ensuring he could see his bike from the window because Atlas may have one of the lowest crime-rates in Remnant _but_ he wasn’t an idiot, either) and made his way inside.

“Hey there, good lookin’” the cashier greeted, her cat’s tail swishing behind her pleasantly; “what can I do you for?”

“Hmm, an order of dirty-fries… the glacier-challenge burger and, ha! Is that a slushie machine?”

“You know it, sugar” the Faunus grinned, her ears perking; “you want red or blue?”

“It’s gotta be blue, hasn’t it?” he laughed whilst popping onto one of the main-counter’s bar-stools, a few eyes watching him from the booths as he did so.

“Coming right up, handsome” the woman (closer to a girl, really, somewhere between seventeen and nineteen) called whilst scooting towards the food-hatch behind her on _roller-skates_ of all things; “Flynt! One special-order and make it dirty, you hear?”

“On it~!” a deeper voice called from the back whilst Qrow, his smile curious, looked around the rest of the small eatery; graffiti coated the walls in an array of colours whilst the four booths, all occupied, offered the typical set-up you’d see in a ‘Ma and Pop Dinner’ anywhere in Mistral.

It was an odd blend of styles but hey, who was he to judge?

“That’ll be ten-fifty, mister-mystery-man” the red-haired purred, her hand outstretched for the payment.

“Ha, keep the change, kid” he offered with the same friendly smoothness whilst passing her a twenty, her eyes sparkling as she took it.

“Wow, gorgeous _and_ generous” the femme mused; “so what’s your angle, huh?”

“No angle” he promised mildly; “just a starving reporter looking for something decent to eat” he stated.

“ _Oohhh_ ~!!” she cooed; “a journalist~! Wow~!” she grinned as the little bell next to hatch was rang.

“Order-up~!”

“Well, let’s get you fed then, huh?” she mused whilst propelling herself back down the aisle, her hands swiftly pouring a slushie before grabbing the tray containing his food and placing it before him; “I hope you enjoy it…”

“From the way that it smells, I’m sure that I will” the omega chuckled, the young Faunus’ enthusiasm making him think of his nieces all the way back in Patch.

Eight weeks was a long time _but_ with food like this? Well, he could see himself managing somehow.

~*~

“That was the best damned burger I’ve ever had” Qrow praised as he dumped his used napkin onto the empty plate; “fries too” he added when the girl (“Neon, at your service” she’d offered when he’d asked) skirted past him after serving a group of tipsy betas all craving their fast-food fix.

“We aim to please” she said with a bow whilst, behind them, the door opened to admit a new customer; “can I tempt you into a dessert or… oh hey, Shamrock~! Long-time no see~!”

Blinking, Qrow couldn’t help but tilt his head towards the new comer whom took up a seat just one stool away from him, his right brow arching when he took in the frame of the alpha who seemed… _familiar_ …

But no… no that would be _crazy_.

“Neon” the brunette greeted warmly; “business seems to be doing well?”

Hmm, it was hard to tell; Captain Atlas’ helmet altered his voice, didn’t it?

“Heh, don’t you know it” she preened, her tail slinking about playfully; “you want your usual?”

“Yes please.”

That intonation… that _inflection_ …

“Oh, ugh, but weren’t you serving this gentleman before me?”

_That hesitant politeness…_

“That’s right” the Faunus purred; “I was tryin’ to get the lil’birdie to eat dessert before he disappears back into the cold night without me” she sighed dreamily: “you gonna talk him into staying a while longer, huh?”

Wow… those eyes were something else; there was _definitely_ an ‘X’ gene behind that shade of almost luminous teal…

“Hmm, maybe?”

By, the, _Brothers_ …

“The apple-pie and popping-candy cream is particularly good” the broader of the men smiled, his hand extending to shake; “the name’s Clover” he introduced, his tone genuine, pleasant.

Captain _fucking_ Atlas was trying to _hit on him_ in a burger-joint…

“Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking yet another leaf out of Superman's playbook... the ONLY difference between Clark Kent and Kal El is a suit, a lack of glasses and a fucking jerry-curl~!!
> 
> HOW DOES NO ONE NOTICE THIS IN THE COMICS~?!
> 
> *Coughs*
> 
> I love comics...


	200. Lois Lane? Not So Much… (Part 3)  23.04.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: embarrassment, ribbing, worry, anxiety, Clover is SO busted (and soon to be whipped!), swearing and denial... which, apparently, is _not_ a river in Egypt...**

Blinking owlishly (and hoping to the Gods that the brunette thought it was out of some form of omega _swooning_ ), Qrow considered the hand before reaching out to shake it.

Warm, smooth, _perfect_ flesh met his slightly battered, former combat-ready digits and rougher palms.

Yep, this was the skin of someone who could grab scorching hot metal without flinching, alright.

Gods, did every little thing about Jimmy’s favourite poster-boy _have_ to be perfect?

“Qrow” he returned lightly, a smile pulling his lips for good measure; “and, since you clearly know your desserts, it’s only fair that we order it to share, right?” he asked smoothly, a little thrill tripping up his spine when the other ogled him owlishly. 

Ha, Atlesians weren’t used to anyone being so forward, let alone omegas.

Heh… his smart-mouth and back-sass had often been a bone of contention between himself and the General who thought he _owned_ this place, hadn’t it…

“ _Ooohhhh~!_ ” Neon purred; “you can’t say no to an offer like that, Shamrock” she snickered: “I’ll be right back with your order, handsome and handsome” she added with a wink. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do… as in, just sitting there being _boring_ ~!!” she quipped before skating away to the hatch, her tail flicking about playfully as she went.

“Nice kid” the omega offered by way of conversation (honestly, the _superhero_ still looked a little stunned but, thankfully, he was recovering quickly).

“Y-yeah, ahh, I mean… yes, she and her foster-brother have put a lot of time and effort into making their dream a success” Clover replied, his cheeks slowly losing their redness; “they’re some of the hardest working people I know and, even though they probably see it as me checking up on them, I can’t deny that I mainly show up for the food” he chuckled.

“So… you’re in social-services?” Qrow picked, his garnet eyes friendly even as his ears listened out for tells.

“Hmm? Oh, no” the brunette laughed; “I’m their land-lord” he stated, his teal-eyes briefly leaving the older man’s features to scan the brightly decorated décor: “once upon a time, this was one of my Ma’s flower shops” he explained. “Then, when she retired, she gave a shop to each of us kids to either grow our own businesses, sell on or lease to whomever we wanted under the _strict_ understanding that we can’t go belly-aching to her if what we do blows up in our faces” he laughed, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Oh shit… was this guy for real?

Struggling not to tilt his head like a confused puppy (because people rarely surprised him, never mind confused him), the omega checked and rechecked what he’d heard and how he’d heard it.

Unless Clover was some kind of espionage genius, the big lug was being honest-to-goodness genuine.

This, on top of being so dangerous for his profession, was just _plain stupid_ ; who the hell was completely truthful with a stranger these days?

“Wow” he mused; “taking a gamble on a pair of talented, Mantlese orphans isn’t something I’d expect to see in this part of the world” he admitted: “colour me impressed” he furthered with a smirk that had the other’s high-colour returning.

“O-oh, ugh, it’s nothing, really” he tried to down-play (but Qrow could tell (because, by the Gods, this meta probably didn’t even know what a poker-face was) he was preening under the praise); “and you? Ugh… I mean, I haven’t really seen you around here before so… have you just moved in or are you here on vacation, _work_?”

‘ _Heh, you know _exactly_ who I am and why I’m here, boy-scout_’ the omega thought whilst smoothing his face into something a little coyer.

“I’m a journalist by trade” he stated; “but, for the next ten days or so, I’m _pretty much_ on a paid vacation because my latest assignment is a _breeze_ ” he smirked. “Yep, I’ve already written a solid-half of the fluff piece I’ll placate the Mayor with and, since everyone seems so _thrilled_ to have me here, I intend to thoroughly take advantage of their hospitality and enjoy myself” he baited, his lips somehow not quirking when the alpha shifted a little.

Uh-oh, Mr Honesty didn’t like the thought of him shirking his responsibilities and seeing his job here as trivial; his shoulders had tensed, the smile he’d worn had lost a fraction of its warmth and it looked as though he were gearing up for some kind of speech stressing the virtues of hard-work and strong-morals.

Hmm… _Good_.

“That so?” he said after a light cough; “I didn’t think newspaper editors liked to pay their staff for relaxing…”

“Now _Captain_ ” he crooned, his smile truly devious; “whomever said that I worked for a newspaper, hmm? I could be from a social-media outlet or a TV channel, couldn’t I? In fact, either of those two things would be more likely, if you were to guess, wouldn’t they?”

“ _W-what?_ ”

_Got’cha!_

“Here you go, boys~!” Neon smiled, her bright countenance completely oblivious even as Clover struggled to compose himself and Qrow desperately tried _not_ to laugh uproariously; “enjoy~!” she added before, her beady-eyes spotting a booth full of femmes flagging her down, she zipped away again on her skates.

Leaving the two men to regard each other.

“Captain is… umm, a pretty odd choice in nick-name for someone you’ve only just met…”

“Uh-huh” the omega hummed, his right hand grabbing one of the two sporks stuck into the generous helping of warm, cinnamon scented pie smothered with cream and (odd but not unwelcomed) sprinkles; “and denial is a river in Egypt…”

“I’m not sure what you think you’re implying” the brunette said slowly, their eyes meeting; “but you seem to have _quite_ the imagination…”

“ _Oohhh_ yes, I can imagine _plenty_ ” the older man mused after taking a bite, his brows lifting at the delicious taste before he leaned a little more comfortably against the counter; “for instance” he furthered. “I _could_ imagine that you’re just _doing your job_ , you know, in the public interest or what-not” he shrugged. “ _Or_ I could imagine that Jimmy sent you to keep an eye on me _but_ , from what I’ve read about you, you’d see that as an infringement of the city’s civil-liberties and respectfully decline” he nodded before going for another bite.

Heh… the poor guy seemed to be paling a shade every second.

“Hmm, actually, scratch that last theory” he directed lightly; “Jimmy was always the jealous type so he _definitely_ wouldn’t have sent a younger, gorgeous meta on my tail… ha, so to speak” he grinned and, just to make the poor guy even more worried (if possible): “which means that I _imagine_ you’re not only curious _but_ more interested in me than you should be” he winked. “And here you were, all ready to lecture _me_ about _my_ morals” he tutted before going for another mouthful, his hand lightly edging the plate towards the alpha; “you should _really_ have some of this” he smirked: “I think it’s _almost_ as super as you are…”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about” Clover breathed quietly; “umm… I… I better…”

“Sit down and have some pie with me?” Qrow cut in, his joviality dying; “great idea” he said, their eyes locking: “ _sit_ ”.

Looking torn (hell, more like a deer in the headlights), the teal-eyed man was probably contemplating whether or not his ability to fly would prove fast enough to get him out of the burger-joint with little to no incident.

Rolling his eyes, the omega sighed; “take a breath and calm down, would you?” he snorted: “your secret’s safe with me…”

“You don’t have any secrets of mine, Mr Branwen…”

“Hmm… did I give you my last name when we _met_ just now?” the older asked, his tone bewildered; “why, I don’t believe that I did…”

“ _B-but you… but I… you **must have…**_ ”

“Oh my Gods” the shorter of the pair cut in; “Clover, _calm down_ ” he urged, his expression incredulous: “I have supers in my family, alright? I know what _this_ ” he gestured at the other’s civilian attire. “Means and why it’s so important to you” he reasoned; “I just needed to be sure, that’s all… that, and you’re kind of cute when you’re flustered” he added, his smirk returning: “heh, it’s a good job Jimmy puts that helmet on you, you know” he commented. “You’d be swamped with rabid fan-girls and fan-boys if they got a good look at that gorgeous face of yours” he continued whilst gesturing at the other spork, all traces of the victory he’d won subdued for now.

Letting out a slow, heavy breath, the meta-human sank onto his stool, took the utensil and ate a few mouthfuls before _finally_ looking at him again; “you sure that _you’re_ not one of us?” he tried to laugh.

Huffing, Qrow pushed the rest of the plate towards him; “not according to science, anyway” he shrugged: “I have been called _the devil_ once or twice, though…”

“Now _that’s_ surprising” the alpha deadpanned, a true smile finally tugging his lips when the lither male squawked indignantly and flicked an errant sprinkle at him, his own chuckle lighting the air.

“For the record” Clover said, the pie all but gone; “I really wasn’t following you… not to begin with, anyway” he edged, his cheeks pinked: “but… it’d be a lie to say that I don’t find you intriguing and, well, as a guest in the city, I wanted to make sure that…”

“You want to fuck me” the omega cut in with a nonchalant shrug; “that’s okay, in fact, I’m actually very flattered…”

“ _W-wh-a-a-t-t-t~!?_ ” the brunette gasped, his body nearly falling off his stool, his outburst causing every member of the small establishment to gawk or blink at him.

Pulling out his wallet, throwing another twenty down for good measure, Qrow hopped off his own seat, snagged the alpha by his hand and started to walk him out of the door; “thanks for the food, Kitty~!” he called.

“You’re welcome~!” Neon shouted back, her grin shit-eating; “don’t ride Shamrock too hard, Birdie~! I’m pretty sure he’s still a virgin~!!”

~*~

Gods… he didn’t know if he wanted to die from mortification or embarrassment.

“I’m pretty sure both of us won’t fit on my bike…”

Had… had that _really_ just happened?

“So you’ll have to make your own way to the apartment I’m renting…”

He’d _never_ heard his heart beat so loudly in his ears before; this, this was a _ridiculous_ way for a man of his stature to be behaving, wasn’t it?

“Oh, and before you try to tell me that you _don’t know where I live_ , let me just say that you, sir, are a _terrible_ liar…”

They… they weren’t _really_ going to go through with this, were they?

“So, what d’you say? See you in ten?”

“Uuhhh…”

“Great” Qrow chirped; “try not to crash into too many pigeons as you go, alright?”

Then, just like that, the omega had strapped his helmet on, revved the motorcycle’s engine and taken off down the street.

This… this had to be some kind of fever dream; had he been hit by Dr. Nefarious’ confusion-ray? Was this an illusion that Professor Manipulator had somehow trapped him in?

Was Qrow Branwen _seriously_ not a meta with telepathic powers?

‘ _Well…. this is it_ ’ his mind helpfully supplied; ‘ _no alarms have been sounded, Marrow and Vine are on patrol and the General hasn’t contacted you for any reason_ ’ he thought, his eyes sneaking to the special-scroll he’d pulled from his pants' pocket. ‘ _You could always _feign_ an emergency or just not go_’ he reasoned, his teal gaze now shifting back to the empty road; ‘ _you don’t **have** to go, do you?_’ he reminded himself with a nod.

‘ _You’re Captain Atlas, one of the Ten Pillars of Remnant and if that cocky, arrogant, sultry, _gorgeous_ son of bitch thinks you’ll just dance to his tune then he’s got another thing coming, hasn’t he?_’ his mind crowed triumphantly as he turned around, ready to walk the other way, _definitely_ on his way back to his own apartment.

He would _not_ be bullied, no sir~!

Nodding again, his mind and body resolved, Clover checked that he was in a camera and civilian blind spot before taking to the air…

And then coming in to land on Qrow’s balcony a mere five minutes later…


	201. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 4)    30.04.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT!! Graphic descriptions of anal sex (signalled and partitioned off for those amongst you who're only here for the plot), a smidge of angst, cock praising, references to wars/battle wounds/scars, attempted humour (Would you like some crackers to go with all of that cheese?!), power!bottom Qrow, adorable!Clover, cliff-hanger (I am prepared for you to hate me... it is very mean of me to end it there) and swearing.**

Opening the front door to his rented accommodation, a knowing smile already tugging his lips, Qrow waved to the man _so politely_ waiting for him on the balcony; “it’s open” he called, his shoulders shrugging the leather jacket free to hang on the coat-pegs beside the door.

“Oh yes… ugh, you should really keep them locked” the meta greeted as he entered, his expression sheepish once more; “we have more flying criminals than we know what to do with, you know?” he explained whilst carefully looking around, his lips letting out a low whistle.

“Wow… Nice place you got here” he complimented warmly, his legs walking him to a selection of wall-art.

“Heh, it’s not too shabby, huh?” he agreed; “sure as hell beats some of the dives Oz has housed me in before now” he grinned: “can I get you a drink?”

“Oh… uh, water, thanks” the hero said, his eyes momentarily slipping to the omega’s lithe frame before quickly looking back to the neoclassical print in front of him.

Gods… he shouldn’t be here, this was crazy…

This was _stupid_ …

What the _hell_ had he been thinking?!

He _hadn’t_ been thinking, had he?

Tch, well, at least not with his brain…

“Here you go” the older man said with a grin; why… why was _everything_ the dark-haired man did so _sexy_? 

This… this _should_ be a perfectly innocent exchange and yet, as the brunette went to take the glass with a breathy, almost hesitant “ _t-thank you_ ”, their fingers just _brushing_ against each other sent electricity tingling all the way up to his hind-brain…

And _all the way down_ to his cock.

 _Shit_ …

“So” the omega close to purred; “shall I give you the tour?”

“Oh, _ugh_ …”

Chuckling, his right hand securing the meta’s left wrist, Qrow pulled his unresisting form away from the wall which housed the balcony doors and towards the kitchen. “ _This_ is the breakfast bar I wouldn’t mind you fucking me against because I’m _pretty_ sure bending over it will give you an angle we’ll _both_ enjoy” he began, his smile salacious as Clover let out a strangled little gasp-moan.

“That is the couch which _should_ be sturdy enough for me to ride you on, you know, during an evening where you’re all _tuckered-out_ from heroing yourself around Atlas” he pointed out with his free hand whilst rounding said furniture to walk towards the bedroom. “There’s a cupboard on your left and we’re _not_ going to do _anything_ in there because it’s cramped as all hell and I _swear_ I saw a spider the size of a small cat nesting in the mop-bucket” he furthered. “Bathroom’s on the right and, yes, fucking in the shower _is_ a great way to start the day if you’re, heh, _up for it_ in the morning… or, well, the after-dawn morning that is” he mused lightly whilst walking into the bedroom. 

“Hmm… let’s see… it’s 2:15 a.m. and I have to be in the Mayor’s Office for 10:00 so we have _plenty_ of time” he nodded to himself before coming to stand at the kingsize bed, his garnet eyes finally slipping to the beet-faced hero he’d caught, his right brow arching as his smirk curved triumphantly.

“Are you okay there, Clover?”

“ _Hmm, yes, uhh… I’m fine_ ” he managed before coughing out; “I’m _fine_ , I just…”

“You’re not used to someone directing you in the bedroom?” the omega chuckled; “heh, it’s not very _Atlesian_ of me, is it? I’m sorry if…”

“Oh… oh no” the brunette breathed, his expression awed; “please don’t apologise I… I really like how, ugh, _non_ -Atlesian you are” he hazarded, his teal eyes filled with a kind of wonder that nearly caught Qrow completely off guard.

Huh, it’d been a long while since someone had looked at him _like that_.

Hmm, maybe there was something more to grow here than just a bit of rough and tumble.

And speaking of _growing_.

Those wonderfully cut jeans the alpha was wearing seemed a fraction or two tighter, didn’t they?

“Well then” he quipped, his lips now forming a true smile; “maybe it’s time that I showed you _just_ how _non-Atlesian_ I am, huh?” 

~*~

Surely something that felt _so right_ couldn’t be wrong, could it?

Gods… this was all a little ( _a **lot**_ ) fast and he was used to dating someone for quite some time before making any _moves_ (his mother had raised both himself and his brothers to be gentlemen, after all) but this night had _very much_ been on the cosmopolitan omega’s terms, hadn’t it?

“Wow… they grow’em big in Atlas, don’t they?” Qrow complimented, his brows lifting as he helped to pull the other’s top away, his pleased gaze roaming the alpha’s expansive, muscular chest with a smirk of approval before he threw the man completely off-kilter _again_ ; “how’s the water?”

“Ha! Oh yes, sorry” he floundered (they were stood at the side of the bed; he’d placed the glass (untouched) he’d asked for upon the small, stressed-wood table next to his right knee-cap) whilst grabbing the drink to take a swig from it.

“It’s… ahhh… _oh! Hey_!”

“Oops?” Qrow deadpanned, his eyes bright with devious glee as Clover stared down at his soaked six-pack and pants, his lips making a cute sputtering sound as the omega clicked his tongue in mock-distress; “oh, how _clumsy_ of me” he chuckled, the fingers he’d used to tip the glass swiftly retracting. “Well, we’d better get you out of those wet clothes, hadn’t we?” he purred, his hands already reaching for the other’s button and fly.

“You… _you_ …”

“Did that on purpose?” the older man cut in, his expression scandalised, the jeans now loose waistband firmly in his hands. “Why Clover, how could you suggest such a thing? Here I am, trying to prevent you from getting a _chill_ and _this_ is the thanks I get?” he blinked innocently before yanking the fabric down and using the other’s furthered surprise to push him to sit upon the bed.

“ _Whoa~!_ ”

“ **Whoa** is right” the journalist snickered as he stood between those parted thighs, his eyes locked on the other’s tented girth bulging against the light grey of his boxers; “Houston? We have _no_ problems…”

“W-what… _oohhh…_ ” he gasped, his eyes rolling when quick, talented fingers deftly breach the access pocket barred with three buttons, those digits carefully grasping and pulling his member free of its cotton-bind, the cooler air of the room helping to soothe him.

“Hmm, it’s nice to know that those super-hero pants of yours weren’t advertising something that wasn’t there” Qrow breathed, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he gave the cock he’d captured a light squeeze.

“ _Aaahhh…_ ” the alpha moaned; “that’s…”

“Okay” the omega mused; “you’ve shown me yours, so it’s only _fair_ that I show you mine, right?”

“Oh… I’m _game_ for that” the brunette said eagerly, his eyes snapping open as he resettled himself against the bedding and looked up at the only person to ever (literally and figuratively) sweep him off his feet.

He… he really could get used to this.

It was really, _astonishingly_ great **not** to be the one to lead all the time, to not have to be strong and assertive and bold because it was expected of him, because he was _Captain Atlas_ , one of the _Ten Pillars of Remnant_.

Sometimes… just being Clover Ebi was something he craved and to be desired as Clover Ebi, well? Sadly, it didn’t happen too often thanks to his hero-career and now here was this man. This gorgeous, smooth, charismatic man whose tongue was made of silver and whose eyes sparked with a fire that glittered with life and he wanted him _as_ Clover, even after such a short amount of time spent together.

And it was _wonderful_ to do something so normal for someone of his age for a change.

The view, his hind-brain reasoned, was also pretty damned amazing…

“Like what you see?” the reporter asked; “you don’t mind the scars, do you?”

“Gods no…” the alpha breathed, his eyes wandering over the creamy-skin that coated the other’s well-tone chest, well-defined midsection, his right hand reaching out tentatively to trace a jagged, pinked-line tracing from the sternum to the ribs before dipping to follow one that tracked away from the naval to a smoothly curved hipbone. “Did you see a lot of action in the war?”

“Not so much when I started” the omega admitted with a light shrug, his hands deftly removing and dropping his shirt; “Special Forces was… _special_ though” he chuckled: “I tangled with a meta or five, but _these_ beauties I got in a particularly _nasty_ fire-fight in the Darkland Wastes” he said. “Those guys and gals _really_ know how to party” he chuckled; “but I find it’s best not to focus on the past” he grinned: “and why would I want to when the present looks this good, huh?” he furthered before, with a deliberate slowness, he started to remove his own pants.

 _Wow_ …

“C-commando?” the alpha blinked, his pinked cheeks daubing crimson once more.

“Heh, what can I say? Qrow smirked; “it’s a way of living” he purred whilst stepping out of his trousers to straddle the taller man: “and now, _every_ time you see me, no matter where we are, you’ll know I’m not wearing any underwear, won’t you?”

Oohhh… now _that_ was knowledge worth having, wasn’t it?

“ _Umm_ ” he couldn’t help but moan; thank Gods he had his visored helmet to wear when in his hero’s uniform.

Damn, the heat from his cheeks might start to fog the inside of it, though. However, as the omega sat across his thighs, those soft lips approaching his own, he found that being unable to see out of his head-gear’s double-mirrored surface was a price he was more than willing to pay…

~*~

Their first kiss was slow, hot and sensuous; he’d never experienced anything quite like it.

“Heh, is there anything you’re not good at, boy-scout?”

“Shouldn’t that be my line, super-sleuth?” the brunette returned as the older man pulled away to appraise him; “Gods… you’re amazing…”

“You’ve not seen anything yet” the garnet eyed veteran chuckled with a wink; “now come on, let’s get our socks off and have sex like adults, shall we?” he smirked: “get yourself on the bed properly while I grab some lube, alright?”

“Sir yes sir” Clover replied, his tone mock serious as he laughed and shimmied his way onto the bed as Qrow stood to rifle through the bedside table the notorious, empty glass rested on.

“Oh, do you mind setting an alarm on your scroll for eight, too?” he asked; “unless you wanted to leave after we’ve had our fun?”

Blinking, his shock turning to pleasure, the alpha leaned up on his elbows to regard the garnet eyed man; “I would love to stay so long as that’s alright with you” he said, his jade eyes warm.

He… he’d genuinely expected to be kicked out or asked to leave when they were done because, well? If modern movies and TV shows had taught him anything, then staying with someone to share the bed or, heaven forbid, snuggle and sleep was relatively unheard of in today’s fast-paced way of living.

“Good” the omega preened; “this bed’s too big for one person and I’m not used to the cold night’s you guys have here in the _frigid north_ ” he offered with a mock shudder.

“Well, whenever you need a bedwarmer” Clover mused, his scroll (which he’d leaned over to fish from his damp, discarded pants) beeping at Qrow’s, sharing his contact details.

“Why thank you” the lither of the pair returned whilst crawling back onto the blanket covered mattress, a small bottle of gel in his hand; “hmm… but I’m a _try before you buy_ guy” he returned: “so let’s get this in-depth review started, shall we?”

**~*~SMUT Ahoy~!! Don’t read if you don’t like graphic descriptions of anal sex~!!~*~**

Rolling atop the omega’s sleek, muscle toned form had been one thing _but_ to plunge his (by now aching, _purpling_ ) cock into the tight, sweltering channel he’d just finished preparing whilst exchanging quick, deep kisses, well, he’d never felt such bliss.

“ _G-Gods_ ” he rasped as he pressed in (slow but firm) until his balls pressed against the stretched, red-ring of muscle he was spreading so wide with his girth; swallowing thickly, the hero was _just_ about keeping his hind-brain under control.

He wanted to rut the sweetly mewling man beneath him like there was no tomorrow…

“ _Oo-h…_ ” the journalist sighed; “damn… that feels… pretty… _fucking_ amazing” he purred, his legs (trembling as they were) kicking up to wrap about the meta-human’s waist, his back-arching to help the other to rest against him more firmly.

“Mmm” the alpha agreed, his right arm wrapped under the lither man’s back whilst his left levered him up, stopping him from pressing to firmly onto the other man’s chest.

He was a good few pounds heavier than the true-human beneath him and, regardless of how much he was planning to enjoy their coupling, he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , risk hurting him for anything.

Then, leaning in for another kiss, their tongues happily meeting the other’s, Clover slowly withdrew a good half of his slick length before sinking back in, his hips angling a little more to the right (the place he’d touched with his fingers earlier, the place where Qrow had _screamed_ , dead in his sights), the blunt tip of his helm bumping harshly against the prostate.

“ _Aa-aaa-aah~!_ C-Clover~! Gods… _there_ ” the older whimpered; “d-d-don’t stop~!” he gasped, the heels of his feet slipping down to press, insistently, at the alpha’s firm backside, his hips bucking.

“S-so demanding” the brunette chuckled.

“C-come on~!” the omega demanded with a wiggle; ugh, and there was no way to budge the meta into moving, either.

It felt like he was being held, being _fucked_ , by velvet enfolded steel.

Damn, he was going to be sore when he woke up later.

“As you wish…”

“Oooohhhh~!”

_Worth it~!_

Forehead pressed into a milky shoulder, Clover felt his eyes closed as he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of those hot, quivering walls gripping him, almost trying to suck him back in as he withdrew before thrusting back, his aim true every time as he gradually increased the pace.

It was maddening, his control was slipping and soon, Qrow’s cries spurring him on, the alpha started to piston his hips in earnest, his panting growing louder, his pleasure spiking before a little voice reminded him that his partner had a dick, too.

Rasping, the alpha manoeuvred his right arm out from under his delirious lover to fumble (don’t be an amateur, don’t _hurt him_ , you knot-headed idiot) at the other’s pulsing dick, a few quick, effective tugs sending the older man screaming through his climax.

Grunting (Gods, how could the omega be _tighter_? What would he be like during _heat_?), the alpha was ramming into him, the bed’s legs scraping against the stained, oaken floorboard before, with a roar that the neighbours would probably complain about, he came, his teeth slamming into his bottom lips for fear of him biting the other’s beautifully offered neck.

By the Brothers… he’d _never_ cum so hard outside of rut.

**~*~The plot begins again here~!!~*~**

The beeping alarm of the scroll sounded, sadly, all too soon.

“Umm, you’wake?” Qrow grumbled from where he lay, completely splayed, atop the man he’d tempted to his bed to _thoroughly_ destroy him; damn, but it had been _incredible_.

After they’d come down from their shared climaxes, stared at each other bewilderedly before Clover fetched them damp cloths to clean themselves up a bit (sweat and other bodily fluid were fine in the heat of the moment _but_ not so fun to sleep in, after all), the pair had drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

All in all, there were substantially worse ways to wake up, weren’t there?

“Yep” the brunette breathed; his eyes closed; “five more minutes?”

“Nope, sorry” the omega chuckled whilst sitting up with a long, luxurious stretch; “Atlas isn’t going to save itself and we both need to shower and ingest an obscene amount of coffee before I meet your Mayor and you do, ugh, whatever it is heroes do at this time of day” he said before rolling off the taller man and scooting off the bed.

Sighing, his eyes watching him go, Clover let out a wolf whistle before getting up to follow him; “am I alright to share your hot-water with you?” he asked.

“Sure” the omega yawned; “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine, yeah?” 

~*~

Listening to the elevator music, his hands straightening his gloves and tugging at the collar of his freshly pressed shirt, James quickly checked himself in the lift’s mirror before the doors chimed open to allow himself and his two robotic Knights to enter Qrow’s floor.

He… he wasn’t sure how well his escort would be received _but_ he had been invited to the same meeting that the famous reporter was attending and so why not offer to drive him there?

That way they could talk in private, couldn’t they?

Sadly, he didn’t really have much free time to be sociable as of late (something that had, of course, set a hefty wedge between them seven years ago when they were so much younger, both just starting out in their illustrious military careers); however, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it?

He… he really regretted how things had ended between them.

But no, no he couldn’t dwell upon that now.

No, now was the time to try and mend their fences, build bridges and…

Coughing to himself, the General cut off his train of thought as he stood before the door of the rented apartment, his gloved fist knocking on the barrier; the other’s bike was still parked downstairs and no taxis had been called for this address, so…

“James?”

Blinking, his smile soft, the older man regarded the omega blinking at him from opened entryway, his lithe form dressed in a smart, crisp dress-shirt in a pale grey that brought out his eyes, a pair of black slacks and dress-shoes; it was good to see that he was making the effort for the Mayor—

Wait…

There was _someone else_ walking from the bedroom to the living area, a very _familiar_ someone who hadn’t looked up from the scroll he was typing on.

No… no it couldn’t be…

“ _Clover_?”


	202. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 5)    01.05.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a bit of angst (aww... poor Jimmy, Clover is Mr Steal YOUR Omega, isn't he?), power!bottom Qrow (bow down, y'all), awkward situations, awkward conversations, dealing with bullshit and swearing.**

Torn between laughing at the stupefied look on the General’s face and the sheer, righteous indignation he felt at the alpha standing in his doorway to begin with, Qrow decided _instead_ to knock the man down a peg or two.

The bastard deserved as much and he would _not_ stand for Clover (a complete innocent in all of this… heh, not that what they’d done in bed was particularly chaste, was it?) to suffer any kind of recrimination from what had been one of the best lays of his life.

He would _not_ let James ruin his chances to have, at the very least some fun and, at best, something potentially _more_ with the mild-mannered meta.

Therefore, it was only _right_ that he remind the alpha exactly _whom_ he was dealing with.

“Oh?” he quipped, his lashes fluttering innocently; “so… you two know each other?” he asked, his head tilting back to regard Clover’s Oscar-winning impersonation of a gawping-bass.

Aww… that look would be adorable if not for the mix of horror and worry that was causing it.

Hmm, he’d have to remedy that quickly.

“You know _damned well_ that we do” the military leader whispered harshly, his eyes sparking; “ _you_ …”

“ _I_ ” the omega cut in as he straightened his shoulders, stood at his tallest and _physically_ pushed himself into James’ personal space without touching him, his arms crossing; “am just a man minding his own Gods damned business” he stated. “In the apartment that is serving as my home-away-from-home, getting ready to go out, do my job and live _**my** life_” he furthered, his right foot taking another step forward as the older man stepped back whilst rapidly blinking.

“Y-yes, but…”

“And then there’s _you_ ” he hissed; “who has come here, _un_ invited, _un_ announced and _un_ wanted under the guise of what? To offer me a ride? To have a chat? To make sure I’m not _lonely_?” he cooed mockingly. “Since when do you care so much, huh?” he demanded, another step, the robotic Knights at the General’s sides also moving backwards; “how _dare_ you come here and make such assumptions?” he asked: “what gives you the right to accost me like that?”

“Q-Qrow, I…”

“ _No_ ” the younger man interrupted; “you were just about to start accusing me of seducing your _golden-boy_ over there, right?” he snipped, his eyes looking around the empty hallways before reaching out, snagging the other’s coat and roughly dragging him inside before the androids (thankfully unarmed) could move to stop him. “Well, allow me to put some of your _worries_ to rest and keep that _sentient garbage_ outside or I’ll dismantle them…”

“ _Qrow_ , please…”

“Now, where was I?” the omega continued, his hand releasing the fabric his fist had crumpled; “oh yes” he grinned: “well, as usual, you’re bang on the money, _Jimmy_ ” he smirked, however, the gesture was anything _but_ friendly. “Not only did I seduce him, I had him fuck me, quite spectacularly, on that bed back there” he nodded; “we didn’t _quite_ have time for an encore in the shower but hey, we’re both busy people…”

“ _ **Qrow**_ …”

“Yes, _darling_?” the garnet eyed man hummed; “would you like further details _or_ should we just get to the point where you boys whip your dicks out so we can measure them, hmm?” he close to snarled: “because _that’s_ what it’s going to boil down to, isn’t it?” he seethed, his eyes glaring into James’ startled ones.

“I…”

“Listen to me and, for once, _hear_ what I’m saying” he breathed before leaning closer to the taller alpha; “was this planned? No” he said slowly, his tone edged with authority. “Is this something that you and he are going to get over, potentially ignore and not make a big-deal of so you can continue to protect Atlas and Remnant? _Of course_ it is, because what he and I do or don’t do is none of your Gods damned business” he stated. “Hell, it’s _no one else’s_ business either, is it? Especially since I’ve signed an Official Secrets Act and _really_ don’t have the money to bail my sweet ass out of jail should I go blabbing about someone’s alias” he furthered, his eyes rolling as he reached for his satchel and keys.

“And speaking of my sweet-ass, I hope you both enjoy the view as you watch me walk away” he shrugged; “Clover? Be a dear and shut the door on your way out, would you?” he called over his shoulder, his lips forming a pleased smile as he went.

“Oh, and feel free to come by later tonight if you like” he added whilst walking past the Knights, his grin devious as he turned to appraise the two alphas to ensure they both caught the wink he sent the younger man’s way; “we never did finish your _tour_ , did we?”

~*~

 _Wow_ …

Watching, as instructed, the hero couldn’t help but feel the awe he’d experienced during their night together swell back up and flood his chest.

 _Just… **wow**_ …

How in the world _wasn’t_ Qrow Branwen a meta?

“He… he’s something else” he heard himself say distantly, his teal eyes trying to commit the other to memory as he descended the carpeted stairs and disappeared from sight.

“That he is.”

Blinking, baulking and snapping his head to his leader, his _General_ and (heh, probably not only more) friend, Clover felt the elation he’d been revelling in drain away like so much soapy-water down a sinkhole.

The same kind of soapy water that’d been sliding off of a certain omega’s supple, vulpine body…

_No! Bad Clover! **Bad!**_

“S-sir?” he tried after a cough, the weight of the situation settling across his shoulders; “I…”

“Don’t” the General murmured, his head still turned to where the garnet eyed man had been; “I have to go” he furthered, his voice eerily calm: “don’t _you_ have some place to be, Captain?”

Feeling his friendly concern freeze-over at the other’s frosty tone and use of his title, the brunette swallowed the words he’d been preparing to offer (no apologies, of course; he had _nothing_ to be sorry for sans the way in which the other had found out) and instead replied with; “my shift doesn’t begin for another three hours, sir.”

“I see” James stated, his shoulders straightening; “I’ll be on my way, then…”

“Sir, please” Clover said before he could stop himself, his legs moving him closer to the doorway (damn him for not paying attention; _how_ had he missed the regimented clunking of the Knights walking towards the door? He had some of the best hearing on the team, didn’t he? Shit… he’d just been too contentedly updating his scroll with Qrow’s details, hadn’t he?). “This isn’t what it looks like…”

“So… it doesn’t _look like_ a betrayal, it simply _feels_ like one?” the older alpha snorted; “wonderful…”

“Betrayal?” the jade-eyed man breathed, a flare of the omega’s earlier indignation burning in his own chest; “sir, you and he are no longer seeing each other…”

“No” the General grunted, his whole form stiffening; “but you were _more_ than aware of our previous relationship and I, rather foolishly I realise now, thought that you may have had enough empathy about you to understand why learning of your tryst, the fact that you’ve had a tryst _at all_ , would cause me concern…”

“With respect, sir” Clover interrupted whilst taking another step further; “what private citizens do in their own time is their own time and we certainly didn’t intend for you to find out about us being together like this…”

“Oh? Would you have deigned to tell me at all?”

“I… I don’t, ugh, really know?” the other hazarded; “we… well, it’s not like we’ve discussed anything even remotely like that” he admitted, his tone verging on sheepish: “we’ve only spent one night together so far…”

“ _So far?_ ” James muttered bitterly; “tch, we’re not discussing this further…”

“But…”

“No, Captain” the older man snipped; “I’ll see you at the noon debriefing” he added before he started to walk away: “I expect you to be prompt and free of… _distractions_ by then” he finished before stalking off to the elevator whose doors were still open.

At no point did he look back.

Frowning softly, that awful feeling that gnawed at his stomach whenever he felt he’d disappointed someone making itself known, Clover resisted the urge to follow (because what could he say? What could he do? It would be completely ingenuous to say that he felt guilty or that he regretted what he’d done (because, by the Gods, he _didn’t_ ) and what would that say for the respect he had for Qrow?) and, instead, closed the door.

The door to the apartment that the omega trusted him (or, more likely, his reputation) to stay in until he wanted to leave.

That… that was pretty mind-blowing actually. 

Sure, the shorter man had probably only allowed him to stay to further rile James _but_ something was telling him that the omega knew his own mind well enough that he’d have kicked him out if he’d wanted to.

Hmm, to be so readily accepted by someone so clearly (feisty, fiery and unflappable) sharp, aware and gorgeous, well? What higher compliment could he hope to be paid?

Letting out a sigh (that sound a little dopey even to his own ears), Clover decided to put his issues with James on the back-burner for now (there’d be time to talk things out, if the older wanted to, later) and focus on tidying the apartment up a little, locking the balcony doors and maybe, just maybe leaving the omega a little memento.

His sister still ran one of their mother’s flower-shops, after all and, really, he couldn’t help his old-fashioned heart now, could he? 

~*~

Mayor Schnee, as the three letters he’d read (all typed by his secretary just like his emails and other correspondence) had alluded, was a slimy, simpering money-grubber who cared far too much about appearances and far too little about the Faunus, the homeless and the low-income families trying to survive in the _Utopia_ their long hours and poor wages supported.

“Ahh, but you’re every bit as shrewd as James warned me you’d be” the beta grinned falsely from where he reclined in some feigned elegance within the large, overly stuffed executive office-chair behind an equally outlandish, highly polished desk. “Hmm, speaking of which, I must apologise that he seems to be running late” he laughed, a little nervously, behind his raised coffee-cup; “perhaps we should make our way to Dr Polendina’s facilities now, hmm?”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you, Mayor” Qrow replied primly, his stylus still flying over his tablet, no doubt making the other nervous that he was crafting notes about the General’s absence and the schedule being halted because of it.

Heh, making the heavily moustached man sweat was, he’d admit, quite entertaining.

If only the poor guy knew that was _actually_ playing solitaire, then maybe he wouldn’t be floundering so much.

Gods, it was getting harder not to grin.

“Oh, very good, yes, very good!” the old politician breathed whilst standing, his right hand adjusting his (clip-on? Fucking really? What was he, twelve?) tie as he stood; “Smithers will call a transport for us… ah! Perhaps you’d like another tour of the building as we make our way down to the lobby?”

“Sure” he shrugged, his game concluded as he packed the device back in the slick black leather of his satchel, his stylus flicked up to rest behind his ear whilst he pulled his scroll free of his pants; “since I’ve already seen this architectural wonder” he said, his tone bored (much to the other’s distress) as he recanted the blue eyed man’s words back to him. “Would you mind if I called my Editor as we’re walking? I’d _really_ hate to misuse anymore time, especially since we have yet to even enter the facility, you see…”

“Ahh~! Ah, yes, err, I mean no, _no_ by all means, make your call Mr Branwen” he laugh-stuttered; “we haven’t invited you _all the way here_ to, ahh, waste that talent of yours and we do, of course, only want to be seen in the best light” he simpered, his eyes narrowing slightly as he grabbed his own phone. “I’ll… err, also ring the General once more, just to tell him our plans” he reasoned before huffing hotly into the receiver, the pair of them walking out of the (ridiculously large, vaulted ceiling, self-portrait peppered) _Office_ together.

“ _James!_ This is my third message now… _where the devil are you?!_ ” he called pleasantly enough whilst striding ahead as Qrow, his grin _finally_ pulling free (he _really_ shouldn’t enjoy messing with people so much), waited for Oz to pick up.

“Finished already?” the ivory haired beta greeted; “that’s a new record, even for you” he chuckled.

“No such luck I’m afraid” he replied, his volume increasing just a touch in the empty, echoing corridor leading to an ornate set of elevators; “we have yet to visit the labs… I know, I know, it is _disappointing_ , isn’t it?”

“Already antagonising Mayor Schnee, I take it?” the Editor quipped and, in his mind’s eye, he could see the other rolling his eyes; “and your little side-project?”

“Hmm, I’ve been making friends to assist me with that” he mused; “some a little more _special_ than others…”

“Dear Gods” Ozpin blinked; “that tone of voice _always_ worries me…”

“Heh, you know me so well, Mr Pine” he snickered; “I…”

“ _ **What?!**_ ”

Blinking, the omega snapped his eyes to the Mayor who was staring, totally aghast, at his scroll; “now you see here you… you _ruffian_!” 

“Qrow?”

“Oz” he replied; “I’m gonna need to call you back” he heard himself say: “something’s happening on my end.”

“Alright” the beta answered; “be careful, alright?”

“You got it” the younger replied before hanging up and approaching the Atlesian as, from a few previously closed side-doors, a handful of femmes poked their heads out to see what was happening.

There was _no way_ that Jacques was talking to James like that.

“You put General Ironwood on the call this instant!! I will _not_ deal with terrorists!! Especially terrorists who think they can order me around by blowing up my military advisor’s transport!!”

Oh _fuck_ …

Scowling, his eyes quickly looking around to make sure that the people who were approaching their Mayor, his body-guards included, were paying him no mind, Qrow quickly flipped through his scroll contacts until his thumb rested on Clover’s icon.

With any luck Captain Atlas already knew about the situation _but_ it couldn’t hurt to check, could it?


	203. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 6)    06.05.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SWEARING, a smidge of angst, threats to life, hostages and sexism/prejudice**

After placing the small posy of flowers (nothing too feminine with a scattering of clovers because his sister _loved_ to tease him; she’d sent her fastest courier though, so he couldn’t complain) into an old mug he’d found at the back of a kitchen cabinet, the Captain closed the automatically locking apartment door and began walking towards the stairwell.

Heh, there were worst ways to spend a morning…

* **Beep-blip, beep-blip, beep-blip** *

Blinking, his hand snagging his scroll from his jeans pocket, the meta felt his smile widening when Qrow’s name flashed on the screen.

“Hey” he answered; “I’ve just…”

“James’ convoy has been attacked” the omega breathed quietly, his tone serious; “I’m with the Mayor, the people responsible have called him on the General’s scroll” he furthered: “can you use it to track where he is and do something?”

“I… yes, yes! Of course” he stated, all shreds of the sour talk he’d shared with his leader completely forgotten as he checked around the hallway and backed out of the singular camera’s view; “I’m on my way now…”

“Be careful” the older man cut in; “I’ll see what I can do from this end…”

Blinking at the last words uttered before the call ended, Clover decided not to dwell on them before pocketing his scroll and rotating the face of his wrist watch, counter-clockwise, before pressing it down; at the motion, billions of nano-bots scurried free to cover him and cloak his body, helmet and all, in his super-hero uniform.

Disguise in place, the Captain tapped at his external ear-piece; “Ace Ops, come in” he said, his body turning to open and jump through the stairwell’s window, his body taking to the sky whilst grasping his scroll and configuring it to track James’, a map flickering to life across his H.U.D.

“We hear you, Captain, what…”

“General Ironwood has been attacked” he cut in; “I’m sending coordinates from his live scroll-feed… Professor Z, can you access the call?”

“I’ll begin the hack straight away” the oldest member of the team (he wasn’t combat active _but_ , when it came to technology, there were few people to match Pietro Polendina’s know-how) replied; “patching you through… now!”

~*~

Letting out a small sigh of relief, the omega was redirecting his attention back to the Mayor (now surrounded by aides who were contacting heroes and regular emergency personnel alike; shit, if there’d been an explosion, no matter how small, then there would probably by casualties, too), his eyes narrowing at what he heard.

“I don’t care if your name is Shiro Wan or the Queen of bloody England!” Jacques hissed; “where is my General?! What are you doing down there?!”

 _Shiro Wan?_ No, it couldn’t be, could it?

What the hell was that yahoo doing so far away from home and blowing up convoys of all things?

Blinking (and elbowing his way through the jabbering gaggle of _helpers_ ), Qrow was next to the Schnee before his sputtering alpha body-guards could stop him.

“Mr Mayor” he said, the other snapping his eyes to him; “I believe I know who you’re dealing with” he explained: “he runs a gang that operates around Haven” he added. “James is probably still alive _but_ this isn’t Shiro’s MO” he furthered; “I’m willing to bet that your General being targeted is just a distraction for something much bigger…”

“ _Much bigger_?!” the older man gasped, his trembling hands still clutched over the scroll’s mouthpiece; “what do you mean _bigger_?!”

“Let me talk to him” the slightly taller male offered; “I did a piece on him and his crew a year or so back” he said: “I might be able to get something out of him that you can’t…”

“Sir, I really _must_ protest” a snivelling, starched-suit wearing beta sniffed; “he’s…”

“The best shot we’ve got, father.”

Blinking, the group turning to an officious yet clearly concerned Winter, her slender form moving to stand amongst them with her honour guard, her father gawped, gaped and then thrust the scroll towards him; “don’t just stand there, then” he ground out: “do _something_!”

Struggling not to snap back (because now _wasn’t_ the time), Qrow took the device, placed it to his ear and watched as the Lieutenant flashed up a holo-screen from her vambrace, the wireless signals already being tracked, traced and recorded.

“Shiro?” he asked, his brows furrowed; “you crazy, lightning dust-smoking son of a bitch, is that you?”

Baulking (some of the aides tripping and muttering curses in their shock) his audience looked at him aghast, the Mayor (just a moment or two away from a conniption or a heart-attack, perhaps) tried to reach back for the device before raucous laughter filled the air (courtesy of Winter’s tapping skills).

“Qrow _mother-fucking_ Branwen~!” a vivacious, Haven-twanged voice sang; “holy shit! Well if it isn’t the _sweet_ baby-boy who got away! What the fuck are you doing in Atlas, huh?”

“Tch, shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he chuckled through a snort; “I thought it’d be too cold for the likes of _you_ up here” he pushed, his eyes daring _anyone_ to try and take the device from him: “your balls freeze off yet?”

“Ha! Man oh _man_ do I miss that mouth of yours… hmm, that fine ass, too” the alpha purred; “what’re you doing hanging out with that discount-Lorax looking mother-fucker anyway?”

“Oh, you know” he replied with a casual lilt and roll of his shoulders; “doing my job” he returned: “and speaking of which, abducting Generals and blowing your load all over the streets isn’t your style, is it?” he grinned. “What are you up to, exactly?”

“Heh! Why don’ you come down to the Ice-Castle Bank on the corner of Alpine and Third to see for yourself, huh?” the alpha preened; “I’ll let the grumpy old geezer I caught go and happily take you in his place…”

~*~

Landing at the bank, his eyes widening a fraction at the terrorist’s words, Clover felt his lips scowl; he needed to get this situation under-wraps and _quickly_.

Having James as a hostage was bad enough but, from what he’d read about their guest (and knew of him from what short, personal time they’d spent together), he’d definitely…

“Yeah, sure, I can do that…”

… hand himself over without a second thought.

 _Shit_.

“Ha! You hear that boys?! Our lil’birdie is coming back to us~!!” the terrorist shouted jubilantly whilst, his ears straining, the Captain was _sure_ that he could hear Jacques, Winter and a handful of others protesting.

Damn-it, he and his team needed to get into the bank pronto—

“Oh, and Qrow? Can you tell the flying boy-scout who’s just landed by the cops and that we’ve rigged out the whole building with TNT and there’s oh… one-two-three-four-five-ugh-forty people locked in here with us?”

 _Double-shit_!

“So, anyone who wants to try an’, you know, super-speed or super-strength their way in here? Welp, they gotta know that my, heh, _special-skills_ will keep me and my buddies here fine’n’dandy but, ahh, for everyone else? Well, you can’t make jam without squishing your berries, can you?”

Then the line, after a laugh (all the more chilling thanks to the merriment that’d preceded it), died. 

Growling within the privacy of his helmet, the Ace Ops leader looked from the police peaking out and around their transports (guns raised) to the damaged, cordoned-off road and sidewalk (a result of the blast that’d immobilised James’ transport; said vehicle, luckily, had been pulled out of the way, any fires put out). All civilians, of course, had been cleared away, the surrounding businesses closed and, even as the media-drones and vans came into view, the meta knew the emergency services would hold them at bay so that he and his team could get the job done.

A job growing all the more difficult by the minute.

 _Treble-shit_ … if Qrow was correct and this was, indeed, a distraction, then just what else was going on around Atlas?

Thank goodness Winter and Penny were already exploring the omega’s suspicions; he couldn’t imagine how other cities, whose super-heroes were uncoordinated and, in most cases, verging on vigilantism, coped when managing this kind of crisis.

Luckily for him, he had no such worries and his team-mates would be with him in minutes.

That wouldn’t stop him from doing what he could in the mean-time, though. 

“Professor?” he asked, the screen on his H.U.D showing the speed and directions that his team were travelling to him from; “what have we got on this guy?” he furthered, his data-streams and text-updates clearing to allow his eyes to look over the building and _into_ it.

Gods… the bastard hadn’t been exaggerating; all CCTV cameras had been blown apart, hostages had been strategically placed throughout the building (terrified and locked into dynamite threaded vests) and the main vault, of course, was bust wide open, a handful of goons eagerly scooping up bag upon bag of lien chips and jewels. 

Then, alive but battered, his heart-rate a little sluggish, he found James kneeling in the middle of the grand-foyer (similarly bound and gagged) whilst a tall, overly muscular alpha with wild, waist-long ebony hair, a tan and an outfit that _screamed_ bandit (seriously, the torn jeans, bandannas, lock-chain necklaces and biker-boots were almost cliché) _gang-leader_ postured around him.

 _Classless_.

By the Brothers, the General would probably be more embarrassed than livid if it weren’t for that nasty gash on his forehead…

_Quadruple shit…_

Fuck, even.

“Shiro Wan a.k.a Kuro Ryu a.k.a _Lightning Rider Ryu_?” Pietro reported, his tone suggesting just how offended his mouth was to read out the details; “he’s an unregistered citizen and associated with three other terrorist groups, he’s also the self-proclaimed leader of The Crazy 77s” he added. “Meta-Level… _Sigma-Class_ ” he breathed; “Captain… you and your team need to be exceptionally careful” he warned; “he’s got some of the most powerful telekinetic capabilities ever recorded… he can form impenetrable force-fields at will, too” he gasped.

“Well… that explains why he’s been virtually running Haven for the past three years” Clover grumped, his hand waving at Harriet as she sped towards him. “Lieutenant” he greeted; “they’ve rigged the entire building with explosives and I count forty-one hostages including the General inside” he informed, the data his helmet picked up swiftly transferring to hers.

“That’s not our only problem” she replied whilst facing the huge, marble-crafted, stain-glass window coated structure that the news-bots were hovering around, their camera footage also live streaming to them and the police. “Mr Branwen is on his way…”

“ _What?_ ” the alpha gasped, his fingers double-tapping his earpiece to contact Winter; “Glacial, come in” he called and, when the line-connected: “you’re not seriously allowing a civilian to…”

“Unless we were going to restrain and potentially arrest him, I didn’t have a choice” she huffed in reply, her tone very much put-upon; “and besides, as he’s been repeating _ad nauseum_ , he has special-permissions and clearances since he was a negotiator in the Special Forces” she sighed. “That… and until we have more information, getting James and as many civilians out of this situation is our top priority” she reasoned; “and if the idiot is willing to put himself in the line of fire, well, I don’t intend to stop him…”

“ _Wow_ ” Marrow cut in as he, Vine and Elm descended from their Elite Manta Craft; “remind me never to get on your bad side, G…”

“Keep the chatter down, _Ensign_ ” the Schnee retorted; “we’ll be with you in five minutes” she advised: “Ice Maiden is still checking various leads in order to rule out any further mayhem” she furthered. “That _daughter_ of yours is really something, Professor…”

“Heh, that she is” Pietro replied warmly; “I’m also scouring the city’s data-net as we speak” he added: “if Mr Branwen is right and there really _is_ another threat, then we’ll find it in no time between us” he promised. 

“You guys and gals just focus on getting James to safety, alright? And take care of yourselves and that valiant young man helping you, too.” 

~*~

Arriving at the bank under a military-escort, the thirty-minute trip in usual traffic knocked down to fifteen (heh, so being ridiculously anal when it came to city-planning _was_ good for something after all) thanks to the civilians being cleared away, Qrow gave a glowering Winter a cheeky salute before exiting the vehicle.

Just as he’d thought, it looked as the whole of Atlas PD had shown up for this party (hell, Shiro would have known that and so his secondary plan, whatever it was or whomever it was for, would probably work all the smoother with everyone showing up to witness his grand-standing) along with all five Ace Operatives. 

Well as predictable as it all was, at least he wasn’t bored anymore…

“Mr Branwen?” Captain Atlas began, his long, white-clad legs moving swiftly to intercept him; _uh-oh_ , that superhero tone of voice was back and _just_ as officious as it had been when they’d first met in Jimmy’s office.

Heh, he couldn’t say he was surprised; there were cameras, onlookers and other metas all watching him approach the polices’ cordon tape, weren’t there?

And if there was _one thing_ this city was famous for, it was keeping up appearances; he was going to have to break James’ little golden-boy out of that at some point, wasn’t he?

“Captain” he nodded; “if you’ll excuse me…”

“With respect, sir” the helmet-clad man cut in; “we can’t allow you to risk your life…”

“Tch, sorry pal” he smirked, his hand lifting to wave at one of the Crazy 77 watching their exchange from a shot-out, ground-floor window of the huge, old building; “I wasn’t looking for your permission…”

“Y-yes, but…”

“ _ **Qrow~!!**_ ”

Chuckling, the omega then looked to the marble steps leading up to the main, double-oak fronted door entrance as Shiro, James’ body dragged behind him in a one-handed grip (hell, the General looked like he was trying to eat through his gag; damn, he’d forgotten how stubborn the bastard was when he was angry) appeared; “hey there pretty birdie!”

“Hey!” he called back before turning his attention towards the physically baulking hero team assembled around him; “look, I’ve got my scroll on me, it’s active _and_ my necklace is also a live tracker with mic and camera built into it and everything” he shrugged. “That knot-headed nut-job hasn’t hurt me yet and I doubt that he will, so just be ready to get in there and grab everyone when we leave, alright?” 

“What?” Marrow gasped alongside his taller compatriots.

“Leave?” Harriet questioned, her tone suspicious; “what aren’t you telling us, exactly?”

“Tch, you don’t think he’s planning to just stay here and count his lien chips whilst someone comes up with a plan to nab him and his crew, do you?” the omega deadpanned; “now just make sure that you listen to our conversations carefully” he added whilst ducking under the tape and walking towards the bank regardless of the cops yelling.

“I’ll get you whatever information I can…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this was a little later than planned BUT here it is : )


	204. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 7)    11.05.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, swearing (so much cussing!), child endangerment, hostage endangerment, James' head-ache (Qrow Branwen induced), Qrow Branwen being done with everyone's shit and shouting... so much shouting...**
> 
> Umm, also... lots of cheesy super-hero troupes!
> 
> Edit: this chapter's alternative title is "Wherein Qrow becomes a BAMF Wendy from the Peter Pan Franchise."

Clover always hated when a mission moved out of his control.

“You’re looking hotter than ever, bird-bae~!” the gang-leader called out as he dropped, unceremoniously, his hostage to the ground, his free hand now swiping through the air, a wave of telekinetic energy sending the police-barricade (vehicles and all) a good three feet backwards.

Damn-it; _why_ couldn’t this be a simple case of fly in, punch a few bad-guys unconscious (as crude as that was) and fly out again without any civilians having to get hurt or traumatised?

“And _you’re_ showing off” the omega challenged whilst continuing up the steps, his garnet eyes narrowing disapprovingly as he looked from the police officers (all being helped up by the Ace Ops and each other, their transports’ windows cracked on the verge of shattering). “Now come on, I haven’t got all day” he pushed; “put the General over there _gently_ and then we’ll catch-up, how’s that?” he offered, garnet locking with blazing orange.

“Tch, so bossy” Shiro chuckled, his young, heavily sun-kissed features offering a wolfish smirk; “you’re lucky you’re cute, you know?”

“Heh, you’re lucky that I like you” Qrow shrugged, a quick assessment of James (who looked as though he was desperately trying to convey some kind of ‘ _what the fuck are you doing?!_ ’ message to him but hey, the journalist wasn’t a psychic, was he?) making him frown. “I might _stop_ liking you if you keep knocking people around for no good reason, though” he snipped, his gaze slowly and disapprovingly moving back to the gang-leader’s whose expression was turning (of all things) sheepish.

“I… ugh, it wasn’t like that, you see, and I didn’t _mean_ to…”

“I’m disappointed in you, Shiro” the omega huffed, his arms crossing as he looked down at him like a teacher would a student caught cheating; “you’re better than this… or, at least I _thought_ you were…”

“Ahh~! Wait, just, ugh… this wasn’t _all_ us, you know?” the _terrorist_ floundered; “uh… you want him taken care of, look, see? There he goes” the meta alpha (somewhere in his early twenties and _very_ clearly smitten with the older man accosting him) tried to placate, his right hand lifting the (distinctly unamused) Altesian into the air. Then, slowly (James’ bound form wriggling like a fish on an invisible hook), the older alpha was deposited amidst a cautious team of medics whilst Captain Atlas and Corporal Courageous floated next to him, just in case.

“Taa-daa!” the roguish man brandished with jazz-hands, his actions causing Qrow to give him a smile and a pleased nod (which he seemed to preen at) whilst James’ yelling filled the air behind them.

“Nicely done” the slightly shorter man praised; “shall we go inside before that idiot starts shooting at us?”

“Heh, after you, tweety-pie” Shiro all but purred, his hands offering a cheeky wave with a wink at the super-heroes and their leader before using his abilities to close the doors behind them.

~*~

Looking around the bank, his eyes shifting from the terrified, nicely dressed (TNT belts besides) people bundled in pairs and threes around the huge chamber to the smashed flower-vases, glass-less windows and shattered tellers’ stations, Qrow’s right brow quirked. “So” he began lightly as he nodded to a few of the leering, casually waving members of the Crazy 77, all of them familiar in some way or another from his time spent with them last year. “Since when did you stop fighting for the rights of the poor and impoverished and decide that knocking over banks hundreds of miles away from home would be a good idea, huh?” he asked, his nonplussed gaze slipping to the man who’d thrown a heavy arm around his shoulder.

“Nah, babe, you got it all wrong” the Haven hard-man smirked, a chorus of wolf-whistles and cat-calls singing out as he led the reporter down the expansive, mosaic-floored lobby; “we’re just… helping out some pals of ours, is’all” he assured.

‘ _Tch, I thought as much_ ’ Qrow snorted mentally (however, he needed to be as guarded in his thoughts as possible; there were at least two psychics in the Crazy’s ranks, after all); “uh-huh” he nodded along before side-eyeing the grinning criminal so boldly encroaching on his personal-space. “You gonna let these clearly terrified people go or what?”

“Aww, come on, baby-doll! I can’t just set the hostages loose…”

“Of course you can” the omega snorted; “what’s stopping you?”

“Ugh, oh, I don’t know” the young alpha deadpanned incredulously; “the five ultra-powered metas outside backed-up by a butt-load of cops surrounding us from every side?” he explained, his eyes rolling: “if I set them free then there goes my leverage, doesn’t it?”

“Ha, since when did you guys need leverage?” the omega snorted; “Bruiser over there can flatten three city-blocks just by blowing his nose, can’t he?” 

“Y-yeah but…”

“You’re _stalling_ ” Qrow sighed whilst pulling away from the other’s embrace, his scowl more annoyed than angry; “Shiro… what the fuck have you gotten yourself caught up in now?” he asked, his tone tinged with genuine worry. “You’re meant to be the Robinhood of Haven, aren’t you?”

“Heh… my Ma and Pa really liked you calling me that in your expose” the twenty-three-year-old sighed, his eyes looking away; “they’ve got me by the short’n’curlies, man” he said, his tone a little quieter: “they told us to do this and do it well and then they’ll leave me, my homies and the folks we look after alone…”

“ _Really_?” the journalist huffed; “look Ro, it’s not for me to tell you how to handle your business or your crew…”

“Ha~! Well… you know, you _could_ if you came on the run with us” the handsome rogue cooed, his eyebrows waggling.

“… _but_ if there’s someone out there big enough and tough enough to strong arm Shiro Wan into scaring Atlas shitless, then they won’t be dropping you after this favour, will they?” he reasoned before looking at the alpha carefully, his tone endearing. “I helped you once, my friend” he said; “let me help you again?”

“Ahh~! What do you want me to do, huh?!” the longer-haired male demanded, his cheeky joviality crushed. “I don’t even _know_ who they are, alright? They just sent three of my best guys back to me in body-bags with a note and, hell, _they’re_ the ones who blew up that grumpy old military guy, not me!” he babbled angrily. “But those Ace Ops aren’t going to listen to that, are they? That… that and we could _really_ do with the money…”

“I don’t care about the lien” Qrow interrupted whilst gesturing to the handful of 77 who’d edged towards them upon their leader’s outburst; “I care about getting those innocent people out of here in one piece” he reasoned before locking eyes with the clearly struggling meta. “You’re many things, Ro, but you and your boys aren’t killers…”

“Ugh, _fine!_ ” the gang-leader ground-out, his arms lifting to run through his hair, the gesture clearly showcasing his exasperation; “ _but_ we’re keeping the money” he grumped: “and you’re coming with us…”

“Come with you where?” the other blinked; “don’t tell me that you’ve recruited someone who is going to teleport everyone _and_ all that loot to Haven?” he asked, his expression rye.

“ _No_ ” the alpha huffed, his head gesturing to a set of stairs leading down into a lower level of the bank, his grin positively shit-eating; “we’re going to catch a train…”

~*~

“No! Stop! What in the world are you doing?!”

Trying to keep James on the gurney he’d been placed on, the omega they were listening to within the sanctity of their helmets now out of sight, Clover allowed Elm to restrain their General whilst the medics did their job.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he still _wasn’t_ one of older alpha’s favourite people at the moment.

“Here’s your earpiece, sir” Harriet stated; “we have eyes on Branwen but… something seems to be blocking our scanners at the back of the bank” she furthered, her unseen brows furrowing: “Captain, what do you see?”

Turning his head to view the building more closely, his multi-spectrum vision blazing, the brunette felt a frown tug his lips whilst James grumped and affixed the tech to his ear.

“Nothing” the younger alpha breathed; “it’s… it’s as though it’s been blanketed by something…”

“Who do we have at the rear of the building?” the General grunted whilst he swatted at a beta trying to dab the drying blood from his temple.

“Specialist Teams Lambda and Charlie, sir” Winter replied, her own features hidden by a half-masked helm, her lips trained in a fiercely neutral line as she continued to tap away at the table she held; “Professor Z is ramping up the power of their sensors as we speak” she added, her head purposefully turned away from her superior.

“When this situation has been resolved, Glacial” James huffed as he shooed Elm and her concern away; “you and I will be discussing how and _why_ I was traded for non-military, non-meta personnel, understood?”

“Of course, sir” she replied coolly; “I…”

“Not now” the older man cut in; “ugh… I have half a mind to bill Ozpin for my medical expenses because I’m _certain_ that this head-ache has been created solely by Qrow Branwen” he huffed quietly before walking back to the police cordon, his team following. “What in the world is he thinking?” he continued, his eyes narrowing at the double-doors he’d been dragged through; “he’s not even giving us valid or valuable information…”

“With respect, sir” Marrow said, his tail wagging as he listened to the journalist talk the alpha terrorist around; “it looks like he’s arranging for the hostages to be released unscathed…”

“Tch, talking and doing are two _very_ different things, Ensign” the oldest of the group sighed, his eyes narrowing; “wait a second… _train_?”

Blinking, Clover turned his head downwards; “my Gods” he breathed: “the old, abandoned subway tunnels… there… yes! There’s electricity running through the tracks” he stated, his feet walking him to the cordon until a flurry of bullets (easily bouncing off of his skin) skittered across his exposed arms and uniform, causing him to stop.

The last thing they needed was any ricochet fragments injuring their non-meta back-up…

“So _that’s_ why they’ve robbed this particular bank” he muttered; it was the fifth largest the city had, sure, _but_ Qrow’s theory of this merely acting as a decoy was becoming all the more credible. 

“Professor, any update on other threats to the city?” he asked whilst James (still cursing) was ordering the immediate inspection of the tunnels with Marrow, Vine and Elm already running to the nearest access-point.

An access point that, no doubt, hadn’t been maintained in years and would be difficult to open, let alone travel down.

“Not so much as a blip on the ol’radar, Captain” Pietro sighed; “no other robberies, all traffic is flowing, all transport stations have heightened security milling around and… wait a gosh-darned-second!” he gasped, his fingers flying over the keys of his super-computer. “The CCTV images overseeing Schnee Dust Company’s biggest depository! They’re on loop!”

“What?!” Winter gasped, her eyes widening; “we have all kinds of experimental compounds in there and that’s besides all of the weapons-grade composites…”

“Gods damn-it” James seethed; “Captain, Sergeant? Get over there now!” he ordered: “Ice Maiden, what’s your ETA?”

“Ten minutes, sir” the (disguised android) youngest member of his team replied; “I’ve got my rocket-boosters operating at full capacity but I’m on the other side of the city” she explained.

Pinching the bridge of his nose (and glad that Clover had taken off without them having to have a _conversation_ ), James was running calculations over in his head; regardless of how long the bastards who were more than likely stealing dust had been going about (unseen!) their business, it’d take even Harriet seven minutes to reach the facility.

And there was still _this_ mess to deal with, never mind what Qrow was up to.

The second that he’d descended into whatever _cloak_ covered the lower levels of the bank, they’d lost all contact with him…

“General, we’ve got movement up there!”

Blinking, his gaze snapping from the Police Chief to the bank’s grand-entrance, the hero-leader raised his arm in a motion that the emergency services recognised as ‘ _hold your fire but be ready_ ’, the alpha narrowed his eyes.

“Glacial… what’s happening in there?”

“It’s the hostages, sir” she reported; “they’re being lined up and walked towards the doors but… they’re all still strapped into the explosive-belts, sir” she furthered: “and… there’s absolutely no tech attached to them, sir… we can’t remotely disarm them…”

“Tch, _wonderful_ ” James muttered; “everyone, stay alert and have the medi-carriers standing by!” he called to the emergency services surrounding him: “I want every one of those hostages getting out of this alive!”

~*~

Watching as some of the fastest 77’s speedily picked up and marshalled the (rightfully terrified, some even sobbing) employees and bank patrons to stand up and form two orderly queues, Qrow felt a wave of relief to wash over him as they were instructed to slowly make their way outside with their arms raised high.

Well, at least that was something…

“There now, you happy?” Shiro asked, his grin mischievous; “maybe I deserve, oh, I don’t know… a reward for my, uhh… mag-nan-ti-mous gesture, ah?” 

Rolling his eyes, the omega leaned in to kiss the other’s cheek, the result causing the other to blush and his crew to swoon at the unexpected gesture; “I think you mean _magnanimous_ ” he quipped before walking on ahead, a handful of the Crazy’s skipping alongside him and offering their cheeks for a turn.

“Hey, _hey_!!” Shiro grumbled, his powers swatting them away; “hands off, you mugs!” he laughed, the atmosphere and mood lightening as all of their gang came to join them before, with a few well-placed blasts of lasers and sheer, brute force, five of their heavy-hitters demolished the supporting walls, effectively closing off anyway for anyone to follow them.

“ _Was that really necessary?!_ ” the omega yelled over the sounds of crashing masonry work and debris, his hands covering his mouth as he coughed against the dust kicking up all around them.

“ _Can’t have the cops chasing us, can we?!_ ” the alpha called back, his smirk devilish; “ _an’ **someone** told me to get rid of my leverage, didn’t they?_”

Rolling his eyes, coughing and patting dust out of his clothes and hair, Qrow found himself more than grateful for three of the gang-members being able to illuminate the way with their _gifts_ as they walked away from where the vault was housed and proceeded to stumble, climb and fumble their way through hastily dug-out tunnels. 

To the untrained eye, this veritable, descending maze cut through the progressively colder earth would have taken months to sculpt; however, five of the Crazy’s had powers ideal for burrowing, concrete-melting and reinforcing any warren they wanted to create.

These traits did, of course, allow the gang to have an _actual_ underground network ferreted away under Haven.

The police and the handful of vigilantes who sometime served the Mayor (for a price) had yet to find the lair so cleverly hidden inside of their hive, either…

“Watch your step, Bran-bro!” Snipps called, his razor-sharp teeth flashing in a shark’s smile; “this last one’s a doozy!”

Blinking, Qrow watched the seven men in front of him circle a crudely carved hole in the floor before leaping into it, their mouths letting out whoops and yells of elation; shit, that was quite the drop—

“ _Whoa_ ~!”

“Hang on bird-bae” Shiro chuckled, his arms having scooped the reporter up and into his arms; “Geronimo~!”

Gasping, his own arms having no choice but to cling onto the gang-leader’s shoulders, the omega found himself unable to voice his gripes as they dropped, his whole-body shuddering when the other’s biker-booted feet hit the metal of the train carriage’s roofing.

“Thank you for flying air-Kuro Ryu” the alpha grinned as the older man snorted and pushed to be let down; “aww~! Can’t I hold you just a little longer, hmm?”

“Tch, I’m a big boy, _thank you_ ” the garnet eyed man huffed; “I’m perfectly fine to walk on my own” he furthered, his legs giving another kick for good measure.

Laughing along, the younger male released him before gesturing to the roof’s hatch; after a quick check that no one else was going to grab him, Qrow slipped down, his gaze flittering around the well-lit car.

Damn… they’d cleaned the bank out alright.

“Impressive haul, huh?”

“What’ll be more impressive is you making off with it” the reporter replied, his brows lifting to his eyeline; “how in the world did you move this thing? It’s just the one compartment, isn’t it?”

Snickering, a bigger group of the 77 (stood behind him, their laughter causing him to blink, turn and appraise them) started to side-step away from a cluster of boxes, their hands making fancy, exaggerated hand gestures as they revealed…

“ _W-what?_ ” 

Crouched between the crates, their young faces gaunt and tear-streaked, three teenagers (Gods, they must have been around Ruby’s age) stared up at him, their tattered clothes and dirty skin a testament to whatever hell they’d been forced to endure.

In the back of his mind, Oz’s ghostly words about disappearing meta children filled his veins with ice before, unbidden, his rage ignited them with burning fury. 

“Now, before you get upset, these kids aren’t in our… _oowww~!!_ ”

Snarling, his right hook raised to offer another blow to the gawping alpah’s face, the omega instead shoved the younger gang-leader out of the way, his glower heated as he stared down the previous grinning men (who were now owlishly blinking and moving out of his way), as he stormed to check over the children, his eyes wild.

“Oowww~! What the hell was that for?”

Turning back to Shiro, his body standing protectively in front of the bewildered boys and girl, the journalist snarled; “you _swore_ to me that you’d _never_ hurt kids…”

“I know! We didn’t! We _haven’t_!” the telekinesis wielder yelped, his hand rubbing at his reddened cheek miserably; “they were _loaned_ to us… we were going to let them go when they got us out of here instead of, you know, handing them back, I swear…”

“You what?!”

“We need them to get out of here!” the meta explained; “the girl powers the carriage, the alpha keeps us hidden and the omega amplifies the powers of both” he sighed, his face a little more ashamed as the rest of his crew watched on, several of them looking guilty even as others rolled their eyes and pretended they were fine with their actions.

However, many had once been street-children, the sons of abusive parents and the like.

Most of them hadn’t felt comfortable using the clearly terrified teens to do their bidding.

“I see” Qrow breathed then, sucking in a breath, he released it steadily before speaking; “fine then… they can get you on your way and then _I’m_ getting them to safety…”

“They’ll be alright on their own…”

“In a maze of tunnels underground?” the older challenged, his eyes narrowing; “use your head Shiro, if they don’t perish due to the cold they could be found by one of those monsters that the Salem Gang like to unleash around these parts” he reasoned.

“But you said that you’d…”

“If you take me with you” the omega cut in, his voice low and menacing; “you’ll be taking me against my will and I swear I’ll use _every_ second of _every_ minute we have together making your life miserable” he warned: “I’ll no longer **like you** , Shiro…”

“Alright, alright, _alright_ already” the Crazy’s leader groaned; “you know I can’t stand you being mad at me” he sighed: “fine… Nora, get this train moving girl” he ordered.

“We’ll let all of you out just past the city limits, okay?”


	205. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 8)    19.05.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, swearing, upsetting-scenes and young people in distress, emotional rollercoasters and references to the neglect of young people/exploitation/coercion.**

Sitting within a stationary military transport within the police cordon, his expression troubled, James could literally feel his hair greying…

Qrow (along with the bandits) were nowhere to be seen; several of the people they’d freed (who’d all spoken to the police in one capacity or another) had mentioned that the omega was the one to orchestrate their release and that he’d been spirited away with the gang down and into the bank’s sub-section.

Many had also spoken of loud noises, scraping and drilling that wasn’t associated with the demolished vault _but_ none had thought the journalist was openly in danger (other than a few elderly femmes and alphas who were worried about his _innocence_ ).

Tch, James would laugh if it wasn’t so beneath him… 

“How’re the hostages?” he asked when Winter popped her half-masked face through the rolled-down window, his eyes never leaving the four holo-screens floating before him, his expression ruthlessly neutral as he regarded them. One showed Harriet and Clover’s progress (they’d nearly reached the SDC facility), a second the fire-services as they tried to clear the bank’s rubble, a third followed Marrow and his meta-compatriots whilst a fourth was connected to the Professor. 

Gods… he hated not having all the data he needed to hand…

“A few are quite shaken up emotionally” the lieutenant reported; “but no one has been physically harmed.”

“Tch, thank heavens for small mercies” he breathed; “and your father? Has he been able to contact anyone at the repository?”

“Negative” she sighed; “the Professor trying to hack what few systems haven’t been compromised, however, the virus that our would-be thieves have planted within our Company’s mainframe is incredibly advanced and self-replicating across every system it encounters” she huffed. “We… we’ve never seen anything quite like it” she added, her tone more worried than she’s hoped; “as much as father and I don’t get along I… I would not want to see him lose everything” she explained. “That… and to think how many livelihoods could be at risk, well, it doesn’t bear thinking about…”

“We’ll take care of this” the General cut in; “anyone who wants to pick a fight with Atlas and its people will soon feel our wrath and see the might of our forces come crashing down upon them” he assured, his face finally turning towards her, his earlier ire having ebbed. “Try your best not to worry so much, alright?”

“Yes sir” she smiled; “thank you, sir…”

~*~

Touching down in the frozen tundra, Harriet arriving mere moments later, Clover felt his teeth grit at the sight before him.

There was a hole the size of two manta air-craft blown out of the huge facility’s wall, the bricks and mortar splayed far and wide about the endless fields of snow which didn’t show any sets of tracks, let alone host any vehicles or ne’er-do-wells. 

From his initial scans and gut-feeling, they would have been too late to stop this sacking an hour ago…

“Damn it” the speedster grunted from beside him, her own helmet flagging up the absence of anyone at the completely roboticised warehouse in the middle of bleak-as-all-hell-nowhere; “there aren’t any vapour trails lingering in the sky for us to track, either” she huffed.

Frowning and walking towards the gaping entryway, the pair moved cautiously (because some metas could easily avoid detection, no matter how sophisticated the Ace Ops’ gear and their natural abilities were) as they looked about the warehouse’s innards.

“My Gods…”

Everything worth taking had, it seemed, been taken.

The security-Knights (the best Pietro made outside of his daughter) were mangled and torn to shrapnel, the robotic-arms (which would move and sort dust) sparked and jerked in their malfunction and the conveyer belts (busted) were fidgeting and empty.

The bays that should be loaded with multicoloured ore were barren, dented and, in some cases, missing altogether.

Furthermore, the research lab (where only the most dangerous, experimental compounds were housed and tested on remotely by scientists who were _freaking-out_ over the live-feed as the looped images of their ongoing research fizzled away into static) was similarly dismantled.

“Glacial… are you seeing this?” he dared to ask, the answer already known.

“ _Affirmative_ ” came the strained response; shit… he could already imagine what her father’s reaction was going to be.

They’d all be in for an earful later on when Jacques called them into his grand, Mayoral office to snarl about their incompetence before the inevitable questions of “ _what do I pay you for?!_ ”, “ _how could you let this happen_?!” and “ _what are you going to do about this?!_ ” made them all want to cringe out of existence.

Oh yes, he _couldn’t wait_ …

“There… there really in _nothing_ left” Harriet breathed from beside him, her swift legs having carried her around the huge, simply laid-out complex, her arms crossing; “how in the world did they move it all?”

“And where to?” Clover added; “Professor, do the guard-towers shed any light on this situation?” he asked: “is anything coming through from the satellite feed?” he furthered whilst he turned his eyes downwards.

If the bank-robbers were using underground methods then…

No… no there was only rock, dust-ore seams and more rock.

 _Damn-it_.

“I can’t risk infecting any satellites by contacting them right now, Captain” Pietro hurriedly returned; “I’m doing everything I can to fight this gosh-darned virus that’s desperately trying to infiltrate my systems” he grumbled, his tone more stressed than any of them had ever heard it. “Penny, sweet-heart, I need you to pull back” he called; “I don’t want you coming into contact with this…”

“O-oh, okay” Ice Maiden replied, her body hovering just over a mile away; “umm… should I scout around the area, or…”

“Negative” James replied; “we have reason to believe that Qrow and the bandits are moving at speed through the disused subway tunnels” he stated: “it’s clear that there’s nothing more to be done at the SDC facility and a fleet of Mantas are on their way to secure what’s left… heh, for all the good it will do” he said. “Therefore, I need all three of you back here asap” he ordered; “we may not have those responsible for this travesty _but_ I’ll be damned if those Haven scoundrels get away…”

~*~

Watching as the young woman (Gods, she couldn’t be older than sixteen) knelt to grip the cables that’d been exposed, her body flickering with raw electricity whilst the equally young, definitely just as malnourished, alpha also watched on (his expression grim). Then, his head bowed, he placed one hand on the carriage wall and the other on the omega stooped between them.

Shit… this was fucking messed up…

“So… you still feelin’ all… _murder-y_?” Shiro tentatively asked, his young face etched with sheepish worry as some of his compatriots partied-away further down the carriage (several of them were throwing lien-chips at each other whilst some played dice-games for jewels) and, clearly confident in their escape, many slouched into the chairs for a nap.

Gods, what he wouldn’t give to slap all of them around their variously multi-coloured, crazy-haired heads…

“Oh, I don’t know about _murder-y_ ” he replied after a moment, his features ruthlessly neutral; “throwing all of you off of this train has crossed my mind, though” he huffed, his arms still folded and his stance standoffish: “how could you be okay with this, Shiro?”

“Weren’t you listening?” the younger man grumped; “I had _no_ choice…”

“There is _always_ a choice” Qrow was quick to correct; “damn-it Ro, why didn’t you contact me? I could have found out more about these bastards blackmailing you…”

“Oh no… no, no, _no_ ” the alpha gushed, four of his flunkies making similar abortive gestures; “you _do not_ want to get mixed up in… _oh **fuck**_ … you’re already planning something, aren’t you?”

“These dip-shits are strong-arming people who I consider friends and seem to be stealing and abusing meta _children_ ” the omega reminded, his eyes rolling; “ _of course_ I’m going after them…”

“But, but Qrow you… _you’re_ …”

“Shiro _Takashi_ Wan” the garnet eyed journalist cut in, his tone sharp, causing the bandit leader (along with his friends) to openly baulk and back away from him as he glowered; “choose your next words… _carefully_ ” he warned.

“O-hh, err, I…” the long-haired youth stammered; “ugh… what I meant was that… what I was going to say was…” 

“If you say _anything_ that links to my gender _or_ non-meta status I’ll punch you again… some-place _lower_ ” he stated.

“ _Umm_ … you’re a _reporter_?” he tried, his face cringing at the thought of his family-jewels receiving rough treatment.

Snorting, the thirty-three-year-old relaxed a touch, his grin razor sharp; “and?”

“ _And_ ” the sun-kissed thief pushed; “as awesome as you are… these guys, they’re, well… they’re something else…”

“Heh, says the man who the head of Haven’s Police Force called the Anti-Christ” Qrow chuffed; “meta or non-meta, they’re just people, _bad_ people who need to be stopped” he stated: “the only real question is, what are you going to do to help me?”

“ _Huh?!_ ”

“You heard me” the omega grunted; “I also want to know what you’re going to do to make it up to these kids you’ve been _given_ ” he furthered: “I take it that Fingerz is going to be deactivating those _control-collars_ they’re wearing…”

“O-oh yeah… yeah, of course” Shiro replied; “we can’t take ‘em off because they’re hard-wired to their necks _but_ we can disable ‘em and the bombs…”

“ _Bombs_ ” the Branwen breathed, his hackles rising; “ _why the hell have you kept them active?!_ ” he hissed incredulously, his eyes snapping back to the teens (exhausted and clearly too busy with their _jobs_ to pay attention) before glaring at the man he’d befriended.

“W-well… they might not have… you know, cooperated with us if we didn’t have, uuhhh…”

“ _Leverage_?” Qrow deadpanned; “Gods… I rue the day I taught you that word…”

“Yeah, well, look” the alpha tried to huff, his chest puffing out as he folded his arms and attempted to meet the omega’s glare; “I’m _sorry_ , alright?” he allowed: “hey yous kids, I’m **sorry** , okay?” he called, his words causing the youngest metas to lift their heads and blink at them.

Tch, the journalist would laugh at their incredulous, disbelieving expressions if the whole situation wasn’t so heart-breaking.

“Heh… talk about winning hearts and minds” he muttered, his garnet irises locking with vivacious (yet suitable cowed) orange; “saying you’re sorry and meaning it are two separate things…”

“Heh, like _you’re_ sorry that you’re breaking your promise to me by not coming with us?” the twenty-three-year-old challenged, a bit of heat peppering his words.

“You knew that I couldn’t, that I _wouldn’t_ when you exchanged me for the General” Qrow countered, his hostility dropped as he offered him a warmer expression; “you’re a good and honourable man, Ro…”

“No… _no_ I’m…”

“And, even though I don’t wholly agree with your methods, you’re trying to _do_ good for the poorest people of your City” he continued, a hand reaching out to squeeze the other’s shoulder; “the Crazy 77s wouldn’t have a home or a purpose without you, either” he chuckled. “But hey, I promised to come visit you during the Summer Solstice Festival next year, didn’t I?” he asked; “I’ll be sure to keep that promise” he pushed: “and you helping to keep me alive by giving me information could _really_ help me out, couldn’t it?”

~*~

Standing by the open train-carriage doors, the teens (all still quiet and huddled against each other) had been wrapped up in spare cloaks (several of the 77s giving them affectionate pats and well-wishes) whilst Qrow (his body similarly swathed) shouldered a pack with a few emergency provisions and regarded them all.

“It was great to see you all again” he shouted over the air rushing through the tunnel; the tracks were all down-hill until they reached where their transports had been secreted away in a set of disused mining tunnels on the outer-city limits. “Take care of yourselves and your boss, alright?”

Waving back, many begging him to stay or to give them a kiss farewell, the omega rolled his eyes fondly before looking towards the young leader (who he felt slightly guilty about manipulating thanks to that puppy-love crush he had on him _but_ an advantage was an advantage and, in his line of work, he took every one he could get).

“Thank you, Shiro…”

“Tch” the toned, handsome alpha grunted; “since when can I say no to you, huh?”

“I’ll see you in the summer, alright?”

“Heh, I better” the raven-haired male grumbled before reaching out to wrap him in a hug; “cus’ I’ll come find you and drag you to Haven if I have to” he breathed: “ _please_ be careful…”

“I always am” the omega promised, his head turning to kiss the other’s temple; “get yourselves home safely and know that I’ll do what I can to get justice for the boys you lost, okay? Just follow the plan we’ve made and I’ll get this whole thing busted open as soon as I can” he furthered, his arms giving the bandit one final squeeze before pulling away.

Nodding, his expression serious, Shiro used his powers to lift the four of them, move them through the doors and drop them to the ground at a much slower pace than the carriage he and his compatriots were still riding in, his hand raised in a good-bye wave.

Waving back, Qrow let out a sigh.

‘ _Good luck, you crazy bastards…_ ’

Then, his hands switching on the bright, thankfully wide-beamed flash-light, the reporter shone it across the tunnel, its rays showing the empty tunnel and his three charges.

“Okay guys” he smiled; “hi, my name’s Qrow and I… _ooffff_ ”

Blinking a little dazedly, the tallest of the group suddenly found his fellow omega and the red-haired girl clinging to him, their tears silent (as the collars, though dormant, prevented their vocal-cords from working) as they buried their grubby faces into his chest.

Encircling them in his arms (and gesturing for the alpha to join them; few things soothed an alpha of any age more than protective omega pheromones, after all), he tried to keep his own emotions in check when the sakura-eyed teen snuggled next to the girl and into his side. 

“Don’t you worry” he murmured; “I’m going to get us out of here, get you somewhere safe and then, when you’re all rested up and feel up to it? Well, I’m going to take you to the best little burger joint this side of Mantle, alright?”


	206. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 9) 24.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Angst, kids being upset/traumatised, stupid decisions, fighting temptation, monsters, swearing and cliff-hanger~!**

Walking through the tunnels, his scroll fully charged but without signal, Qrow allowed the kids to pass it back and forth as they answered his questions.

Getting information (nothing too personal; not one of them had typed out names of parents or the need to contact them and, as far as he could remember, none of their faces matched any of the missing-person posters Oz had guilt-tripped him with) whilst helping to keep their minds off of the cold was a double win in his book.

Considering they’d been walking for the better part of an hour (Gods, he hadn’t realised how fast their train carriage had been speeding down the disused yet fully operational ( _fucking Atlas_ ) track) with no step-ladders, access-hatches or electricity outside of what Nora could provide, making sure they were distracted was the least he could do.

They’d been through enough, hadn’t they?

“Okay” he said, a new topic of conversation forming in his mind, his left arm wrapped about the young woman’s shoulders, the right over Jaune’s whilst Ren swayed behind the three of them in a protective gesture (alphas, what could you do?); “now this one will divide opinions” he grinned. “Crunchy peanut-butter or smooth?”

Enthusiastically snatching the device he was offering, Nora began her _essay_ on the joys of textures, the young alpha fondly rolled his eyes whilst the blonde chuffed out a soundless laugh.

Good, they needed a laugh right about now…

“ _ **Gggggrrrrrrrr~!!**_ ”

Blinking, their legs stilling as one, the group turned their flashlights away from the tunnel they were following to a large, rusty storm-grid.

A pair of blazing red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, black-matted fur and exposed bone stared back at them.

_Fuck…_

Feeling the children at his sides stiffen in terror, Qrow quickly ran through what little he knew (what little _anyone_ knew) about the ‘ _Creatures of Grimm_ ’ because something that big and menacing could only be the product of _Goddess Salem’s_ wicked imagination.

According to those who’d been able to escape the nightmarish hounds, bears, birds and snakes (this thing was _definitely_ some kind of distorted-wolf) that the Sigma levelled _witch_ liked to send into Remnant’s most northernly region of Solitas for her own demented amusement (as far as anyone could tell, anyway), these things were swift, mindless killers. 

Swift, mindless killers that disintegrated into ash when _they_ were killed…

How the fuck did you kill a meta-human’s semi-sentient, metaphysically-physical mental-projection?

_Double fuck!_

“Okay kids” he whispered; “stay calm and let’s take up a light jog, okay?” he breathed whilst urging them to move: “that grid should keep it where it is _but_ I don’t want to take any chances, alright?” he furthered as they started to put distance between them and the snarling _thing_.

Damn… that barking was fucking loud and echoing all around them.

Shit, it was probably calling for its _friends_ to come and join the party.

**_Treble fuck!_ **

Keen eyes casting around as he helped Jaune (the most (literally) drained of the young metas) to keep up whilst Ren assisted a gasping Nora, their bodies tense with fear and worry, Qrow tried to find any means of going up a level or something he could use as a weapon.

Tch, it looked as though his luck had finally run out on him.

Maybe staying on the train to enjoy a vacation in Haven hadn’t been such a bad idea after all…

~*~

Running down a maintenance corridor, Fetch in hand, Marrow focused his heightened sense of smell and hearing to focus in on _anything_ that could help him locate the track the bandits had used.

Every tunnel looked the same, the electricity used to power the carriage somehow gone without a trace and, as they descended, all long-range communication had fizzled out; his helmet’s scanners were all but useless and he could only send short, text-based data bursts to Vine and Elm.

Damn it; how could they have overlooked this maze of carved brick, rat-nests and drippy pipes?

Someone with the right knowledge (and hell, he was willing to bet that this network was buried somewhere in historical public-records, stored in some decrepit datafile that none of them had bothered to keep tabs on) could _easily_ take advantage of several key-buildings in Atlas.

Hell… maybe some people had been…

Weren’t there several ‘ _unsolved_ ’ robberies, disappearances and arsonist attacks that the Police were still baffled by?

Shit, now _that_ was a troubling thought…

“Sub-junction 1-B is clear.” 

Blinking at the data-burst sent from Vine (ever concise), the Faunus huffed whilst smacking some of the biggest, dustiest cobwebs he’d ever seen (Gods; he’d be showering for an hour after they got out of this dank, creepy labyrinth) out of his way, a shudder of disgust rippling him from his tail-tip to his toes.

He did _not_ get paid enough for this…

“Access tunnel 7S is blocked."

Great, another dead-end.

The three of them could be searching down here for weeks and _still_ be no closer to finding the right train-track, let alone the Branwen, the bandits and the bags of loot they’d bounded off with.

“There probably half way to bloody Haven by now” he sighed, his booted feet skidding on something foul smelling as he hissed and _desperately_ tried not to think about what, exactly, it was.

“I **hate** this place!” he sent to his team (with Harriet, Winter and the General not monitoring their _chatter_ , he felt safe enough to ‘ _speak_ ’ his mind with them); “when we’re done, let’s flood it with bleach!”

“Agreed” Vine responded.

“Hell-yeah!” Elm replied; “the sooner the better!”

~*~

Panting, Qrow gestured for his three charges to scurry onto the cement ledge that jutted out from the wall, the huge, disused fuse box it hosted big enough and wide enough to hide the three of them (tight squeeze though it was) behind it.

Shaking their heads and wildly gesturing for him to join them, he smiled, took off his cloak, emergency-pack and passed them to Ren; “drape this over you and eat the rest of those ration-bars” he instructed. “They’ll help to keep you warm and hidden, won’t they, hmm? Heh, not too shabby for the world’s shittiest camping trip, huh?” he tried to laugh whilst, behind him, the sounds of growls, snarls and howls chased down the tunnel to accompany the heavy thudding of thundering paws. “I’ll do what I can to keep you safe by leading them away, alright?”

Watching as their exhausted faces shifted with horror, upset and tears, their soundless mouths begging him to stay even though their bodies were just too exhausted to move (he was amazed that they’d been able to run this far), the omega felt his heart ache.

Gods… did they have to remind him of Yang and Ruby so much?

Fuck… if he didn’t get out of this…

No, _no_ , Qrow _fucking_ Branwen did _not_ think that way.

“Hey, _hey_ ” he soothed; “I’ll come back for you, alright?” he said before passing his scroll to the sakura-eyed alpha who had shrunken in on himself in his distress, the guilt on his face (because alphas were supposed to be strong, they were supposed to _protect_ ) palpable as he reluctantly took the device. “Keep this with you and… if I’m not back in half an hour, I want you to keep going, okay?” he instructed; “we know that Atlas is in that direction so, with any luck, you’ll pick up a signal at some point” he breathed before pulling into a stand. 

Then, his hands grabbing the two hefty (if rusty) leaden pipes he’d picked up along the way, he handed one to Nora and kept the other for himself, his gaze momentarily landing on Jaune whom, the trauma clearly too much alongside his hunger and fatigue, had passed out between his friends.

Gods, why did this have to happen now?

**_”Aaaaarrrrrrooooooooooo~!!_ " **

_**Quadruple fuck~!!**_

“Stay hidden, stay safe and keep warm” he whispered; “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

And, with that (he couldn’t bear to look at their despair a second longer), he scuttled onto the old track, his flashlight shining back the way they’d been running; “hey uglies~! Yeah~! You~!” he yelled whilst waving the beam across the pair of wolves bounding his way. “You hungry? Well, here I am~! Come an’ get me~!” he called with a bravado he _really_ didn’t feel, his body turning and bolting (in his ridiculous, muddied dress shoes and tailored, not exactly giving, pants).

Thank the Gods that he and Taiyang went for runs every morning he was home in Patch.

Shit… what would he, Summer and Raven do when they found out that he did this?

‘ _Survive and they’ll never need to know_ ’ his mind reasoned; ‘ _now get your ass in gear and run, you fucking idiot~!_ ’

~*~ 

Scowling as he watched Harriet, Penny and Clover _finally_ reach the access point their team-mates had descended three quarters of an hour ago, James could feel his teeth gritting together.

He was renowned for his cool and collected nature, hell, his control over his meta-powers _depended_ on him being calm and assertive lest he lose his range of feeling altogether and become an emotionless, metalicised, unfeeling _robot_. A man that looked more like one and hell, _acted_ like one as his former lover had once described (bewildered, frightened, _hurt_ ), as many of his former subordinates had attested to, as Winter was clearly _fretting_ about right now.

But… but if those bandits had gotten away, if Qrow had been hurt, then…

Shit! There wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it, was there?

Perhaps shifting into his _other self_ would be more useful…

“Sir?”

“ _What_?” he snipped, his previous air of confidence deflating by the second as Winter returned to the vehicle’s rolled down window, those pretty lips turned downwards.

“My father is…”

“Trying to call me?” the General huffed, the fingers of his left hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to banish his early thoughts, the temptation to change still weighing heavily on his shoulders; “yes… I’m well aware…”

“Have… have you purposefully turned off your scroll?” she asked, her tone verging on sympathetic even as she _discreetly_ checked him over.

“Yes” he sighed; “how am I supposed to coordinate the arrest of the criminals responsible _and_ listen to his tirade?” he asked tiredly: “I take it that you’ve spoken to him?”

“I… _listened_ to some of his numerous, loudly shouted complaints” Winter replied, her voice the closest to sheepish he’d ever heard; “that is… before my scroll lost signal, sir” she added after a light cough, her partially helmeted head turning away from him.

Finding a surprised chuckle leaving him, James allowed his shoulders to relax a fraction.

Gods, he wasn’t the only one suffering, was he?

Being selfish, snappish and waspish with his subordinates was _not_ how he’d risen in the ranks and _not_ the reason why so many people trusted him and looked to him for guidance.

It was, in fact, the reason why he’d lost so many things he hadn’t valued like he should have done…

The primary reason why Qrow and he…

“I’ll take it from here” he assured, a resolution to stay focused, to stay _human_ flitting across his mind; “would you patch him through to my comms, please?”

~*~

What the fuck had he been thinking?!

“Oh… _shit_ ~!!”

Rounding into a dead-end (Gods damn-it! _Why_ did he turn off the main track? _Why_ had he thought that he could potentially lose a pair of creatures with noses which could probably sniff him out no matter where he went?) and hell, wasn’t _that_ an appropriate name, the omega stared up at the wall that seemed to stretch up and on forever into some kind of huge, ventilation shaft.

There was no way he could climb up there _even if_ there was time…

 _“Aaaarrrrrroooooooooooo~!!_ ” 

Turning back to the mouth of the relatively short tunnel he’d stupidly sprinted down, Qrow watched as his death rounded the corner, their massive red tongues lolling out of their heads, hellish eyes gleaming cruelly as they slowly looked around the closed off space their prey was stood in, their growls sounding more like laughter.

Fucking _really_?!

“Are you bastards _mocking_ me?!” he demanded hotly, his pipe brandished and eyes narrowed; “you’ve got some fucking nerve!” he snapped: “you…”

“ _Qrow Branwen_ ” they somehow spoke in unison regardless of their long, snout-mouths, their voices oddly feminine and crooning…

No, no _fucking_ way!

“Goddess Salem?” he tried, his right brow arching as a laugh rippled up and out of their forms.

“Ahh, so my reputation proceeds me, does it?” they purred; “how very flattering…”

“Yeah, well, you send a few living nightmares around the major cities of our fair Country and you’ll get noticed, alright” he said slowly, his head cocking to the side; “it’s more flattering that _you_ know of _me_ ” he furthered: “and hell, lady, this is one heck of a way to ask for an interview” he stated, his pipe still poised (for all the good it would do).

“An interview?” they tittered; “no… no I am merely interested to know what you have done with _my_ children?”

Oh _fuck_ no…

This crazy, messed-up meta was _not_ touching his… _those_ kids!

“Sorry, ma’am” he deadpanned, his legs back tracking him to the wall as the creatures advanced; “I’m not sure I know what you mean…”

“Heh, don’t play _dumb_ with me, Mr Branwen” the beowolves snapped; “fragile little birdy’s shouldn’t stick their beaks into better peoples’ business…”

“Yeah, well, grown-assed _bitches_ shouldn’t be stealing meta-children for whatever fucked up reason they come up with on a whim—”

“ _ **Whim?!**_ ” the hounds barked; “I am saving them! Saving them from you lowly, pitiful, _jealous_ humans, I…” 

“Tch, whatever” Qrow snorted; “some of those lowly, pitiful and jealous humans are their parents, their relatives, their _friends_ ” he countered: “do you think they’re happy with you abducting them and sticking them in fucking control-collars, huh?”

“ _What_?” the creatures hissed, their huge heads levelling at him; “control-collars? I need no such thing…”

“Tell that to the three kids I’m trying to get to safety” he huffed, his tone sure yet his mind confused.

Fuck… he didn’t think that this abduction case would be easy but, Gods damn it, were there _two_ groups kidnapping kids up in this frozen hellhole? 

More?

“I see” the wolves stated; “well, they’ll have nothing more to fear when they’re welcomed into my brood…”

“Not likely” he challenged; “they should be well on their way out of here by now and I have Atlas’ premiere super-hero team tracking my ass, so, sorry to disappoint you, your _Holiness_ , but they’re going back to their families and living the lives they _want_ as opposed to being your pawns…”

“Ha! Pawns, you say?” the monsters sneered; “they’re my children, all metas are…”

‘ _Oh boy_ ’ Qrow thought, his eyes scanning for any opening between those hulking bodies so he could high-tail-it out of there; ‘ _here it comes_ …’

“… we are the superior race! The master race! And we…”

“Yeah, _yeah_ ” he sighed, the hound on the right having left a sizable gap between itself and the grimy wall; “I’ve heard it all before” he nodded: “and, as an omega? Not _only_ do I know that I’m at the bottom of _every_ food-chain, I’m also _more than_ aware of how much bigger and stronger and amazing you are when compared to me, alright?” he quipped. 

“You” the monsters blinked; “you are… not as I’d imagined you’d be” they added.

“Heh, same” he shrugged; “so, what now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhhh~!
> 
> What now, indeed?
> 
> Tee-hee~!
> 
> Okay, also, I just wanted to explain a few head-canons here...
> 
> James' semblance is his body being able to morph into an android; strange, yes? However, it's inspired by Brainiac 5 from DC and Colossus of Marvel as Pietro can (in most comic variants/current Deadpool movies not included) summons his metal skin at will (he struggled sometimes/could do it when he was younger) and Brainiac 5 is a "future" incarnation of the sentient-computer-villain who has taken a humanoid/biological form. He has to wrestle with his primary coding (because his ancestor was a world-collecting nut-job) and does everything he can to stay in control/be human-like.
> 
> Also, Salem has got some Magneto superiority vibes in this, along with some Granny Goodness... (yikes, now _there's_ some nightmare fuel for you...). 
> 
> P.S. To any ardent comic-book fans, please know that I'm slightly generalising here/no I haven't covered everything... 
> 
> ^_^;;
> 
> P.P.S - This monster is over 300,000 words?! How is this possible?!


	207. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 10)      30.05.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: canon typical violence/peril, threats, young people in distressing situations, a smidge of angst and swearing.**
> 
> So... my new clients at work? Demanding... _very_ demanding...
> 
> Don't they know that I have in-paid fanfiction to write?! Those cads! Those fiends~!
> 
> XD
> 
> But, seriously, the next two week are going to be a little crazy as the project reaches its final stages so, sorry, updates might be a little slow for a while~!
> 
> -_-;;

So… _what now_ soon became _now what?!_

Yipping, his feet skidding in his haste, Qrow could hardly _believe_ that he’d been able to flit past the massive wolves (who his instincts were telling him _definitely_ wanted to munch of his insides, his amusement and information value having dipped in the mad-meta’s eyes), his body moving like hell was at his heels.

Because it _was_.

“Mwahahahaaaa~! Do you think you can escape me, little bird!?”

Gods, he hoped he could.

Meeting his end under chomping teeth and slashing claws was _not_ something he wanted to experience…

“Lady~! I’ve got too much to do to die here~!” he yelled over his shoulder; “so I’d _really_ appreciate you fucking off and leaving me alone!”

The laughter that boomed around him in the grimy, flashlight brightened tunnel was _very_ telling of his future as dog-food.

Shit, if he tripped or fell or took another wrong turn then…

“ _Fuck_ ~!”

Completely missing the pothole directly in his path (he could _swear_ sometimes that bad-luck liked to sneak up and fuck him over when he was least suspecting it), Qrow was skidding onto the floor, left ankle burning with pain, as the light clattered away from him, its illumination flooding the way he’d come from.

Illuminating his incoming death…

“ _Where_ are my children?”

“Go fuck yourself” he spat, his body still scrabbling on the cold, dank floor.

“Oh? Are you sure you wouldn’t like a better choice of last words, Mr Reporter?” the beasts taunted; “and to think I may have had _use_ for you…”

“Yeah, well, what can you do?” the human sneered.

“I will make you my offer _one, last **time**_ ” the pair of hell-hounds crooned; “are you _certain_ you’d rather die than work for me?”

“Heh, no offense, but you couldn’t afford me, anyway” he snorted; “good luck with the whole world-domination thing, though” he shrugged with a bravado he truly didn’t feel.

So… this was it then?

No blaze of glory out on a battle field, no Pulitzer Prize, no retiring to the south of Italy to write his memoirs and no more happy memories shared between himself, family and friends.

Well… _shit_ …

“Very well then” the wolves growled; “I _shan’t_ make this quick…”

~*~  
Tail perking, the familiar scent of the journalist he’d been sent to track causing his nose to twitch (had the train carriage stopped? That would explain the lack of electricity in the air and on the tracks), Marrow felt his head tilt when no other human scents reached him.

There was another smell, though; yes, something cloying and sickeningly sweet.

The smell of hot rot and decay—

“Oh fuck!” he yelped, his legs kicking into gear as he began to sprint towards where the reporter’s distress was hailing from, his fingers flying over the short-wave communication system.

“QB found! In trouble!” he typed, his advanced hearing now confirming what his nose had warned him about; “Salem’s Grimm!” he was quick to add, his eyes looking around for any markers—

_There!_

“Tunnel 2F, Sub-junction 7! Hurry!”

~*~

Screwing his eyes shut as the creatures lunged (fuck, this is was going to hurt!), his metal pipe held protectively across his head, Qrow awaited the feel of razor-sharp teeth and claws when—

“ _What!?_ ”

Howling in agony, the nightmarish monsters tumbled backwards in a flurry of sparks; the air ignited with the scent of burning ozone and their black fur, visibly singed in the eerie lighting, shook violently as they trembled and tried to make their limbs work.

Gasping, his head snapping to look behind him, the omega was scrabbling to his feet before he knew what he was doing; “Nora! Boys!” he yelped, his arms reaching for them: “what in the world are you doing?!” he asked, his embrace reaching the femme just before she collapsed to her dirt and bruise scattered knees.

Shit, _shit_ , this wasn’t good…

Holding onto him, her face determined, the girl used his support to skirt around his front to face the monsters whilst Jaune (almost shouldered by Ren) allowed his hands to glow the same white the older omega had seen earlier on the train.

No, no… he couldn’t let them keep using their powers this way or they’d burn out…

They could _die_ …

He’d seen it before…

“Children” the grunting beasts snarled; “do not squander your gifts” they hissed: “we’re here to free you from the tyranny of human-kind~!”

Scowling, the red-haired meta unleashed another bolt of lightning, this one doubly potent, her brow peppered with sweat as she struggled to remain upright and conscious.

Watching, his eyes narrowing, Qrow saw the Grimm stagger and howl in distress.

This… this could be his chance!

Carefully easing her to the floor, the omega (regardless of his tender ankle) surged forward to strike out with his pipe; these things _could_ be killed, they had to have the same weaknesses as the real-life beasts that they aped and so, swinging as hard as he could, he wacked the closest wolf across the temple.

If the situation hadn’t been so dire he would have whooped like he’d won the lottery when the hell-hound staggered, fell and crumpled into dust.

_Holy shit~!!_

“ _ **How dare you?!**_ ” the singular monster wailed; “ _ **you’ll pay for that~!**_ ” it howled whilst lurching around to swipe, its massive, bone laced arm catching him and launching him into the air.

Fuck, when he hit the tunnel wall that’d be it…

The impact would shatter his bones…

The internal bleeding would be catastrophic…

He…

“ _Whhooofff~!_ ”

What the hell?!

Blinking, Qrow found that he wasn’t smeared against some dirt spattered wall, his blood redecorating the tunnel _but_ cradled against a warm, familiar chest, his pipe lost once more to the ground as Captain Atlas (who smelt _so good_ ) gave him a light, almost imperceptible squeeze of reassurance.

 _Huh_ …

“Are you alright, Mr Branwen?”

Staring up at him (‘ _you’re not a swooning damsel, you’re **not** a swooning damsel_!’) the omega could only nod as he was set back on his feet next to a relieved looking trio of exhausted teens, their bodies huddling to his as the masked hero turned to float before them protectively.

“Goddess Salem, I presume?”

“ _Captain_ ” the chuffing animal snarled; “why should one of my most _gifted_ children toil away under the yoke of _human_ masters?” she asked, the gruff growling smoothing into the same, confident purr she’d used on Qrow at the beginning of their exchange.

Gods, it made his skin-crawl…

“With respect, ma’am” the hero replied; “you’re no mother of mine…”

“Join me!” the beast snapped; “help me to lead my brood, help _us_ to rid this world of their kind so that _our_ kind may flourish” she ordered: “you are a God, you should be treated as such!”

“As flattered as I am by your offer” the red-white-and-blue meta said, his head tilting to the side; “it’s a hard no from me, I’m afraid” and, that being stated, the alpha smashed into the Grimm at full speed, the impact of his assault powdering the screeching creature into dust amidst a flurry of his cloak.

Wow… he _should_ be making some kind of snarky comment about overly flashy hero stints and yet, as he watched the flying man turn and glide his way back to them, he could only think of _one_ thing.

He _really_ wanted this man to bend him over his rented apartment’s breakfast bar and fuck him until he saw stars…

~*~

Blinking out of her trance, a frown marring her delicate features, Salem relaxed into her obsidian throne as she contemplated all that she’d just witnessed.

Who were the people abducting children as the omega had said, as the evidence of those poor children’s awful state had proven?

And just how influential _was_ that omega?

If she had it in her to be impressed by a _human_ , than the fiercely protective stance he’d taken over those meta-slaves (clearly of no biological relation to himself) and the way in which he’d refused to back down, _refused_ to bend to her will _may_ have caused her to experience such a feeling.

Perhaps he could _still_ be of use to her.

And, if the way in which Captain Atlas’ hormones spiked when he’d caught and help the garnet eyed man was any indication, perhaps he’d have more value then she’d previously thought.

 _Interesting_ …

“Tyrian?” she called, her own bloody irises pulling away from the floating orb she’d been gazing into, a gesture of her hand turning it to smoke as she cast her gaze about her ominously lit throne room, the alpha she sort curled up asleep at the bottom of the dais of which her throne was pedestalled.

“Yes, my Goddess?” he replied, his lean form uncoiling like a snake, his scorpion’s tail waving lazily behind him as he pulled himself up and into a stand before bowing deeply at the waist.

“I have a task for you” she breathed, a smile slowly creeping across her snow-white lips.

~*~

Skidding into the tunnel, Clover’s scent having done _so much_ to calm his nerves, Marrow arrived only a few minutes before Harriet, Elm and Vine, their eyes widening at the scene that greeted them.

“Oh gosh” the youngest member of their team breathed as he rushed towards them, his eyes wide behind the reflective screen of his helmet; “hey… here, let me help you” he urged as he approached, his tail drooping in sympathy.

Gods… these teenagers were in bad shape.

The alpha (eyes narrowed) was hobbling next to a tired looking Qrow as he carried an unconscious blonde (a little younger, definitely an omega) whilst their leader held an equally sleeping femme in his arms, his body floating protectively behind them as the light from his helmet chased the shadows away.

“It’s alright, Ensign” the journalist replied when the tailed man approached; “Jaune’s fine with me” he advised gently; “we could all do with getting the hell out of here, though” he tried to laugh as the other three heroes met up with them.

“I have mapped my route to this location” the Sergeant replied diligently; “I believe that that will be the quickest route to the surface” he furthered.

“Great” their Captain returned; “Lieutenant? Please upload the map to your data feed, get to the surface and…”

“Way ahead of you Cap” the shortest of their team quipped, a crackle of golden energy skittering across her form; “there’ll be warm transports, hot drinks and a medi-crew waiting for you when you join me up there~!”


	208. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 11)      08.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, theories, secrets, Jacques Schnee yelling, worry, deception and swearing.**

Jacques Schnee’s face was, Clover would admit, pulling an expression that would be comical under other circumstances.

“ _ **What do you mean?!**_ ”

His flesh was swollen, pinked and pinched around the furiously down-turned frown (which was accented by his thick, now bristling moustache) how dominating his features; “ _ **how did they get away with all of that money?!**_”

Today, however, it was anything but.

“Sir, we…”

Just as they’d all expected (and dreaded in equal measure), the Mayor of Atlas couldn’t see past the loss of the money…

“ _ **Why do I employ you people?! Just to stand around and look pretty?!**_ ”

“Sir, that’s…”

“ _ **My entire repository has been cleaned out of dust~!! You idiots allowed the criminals to simply walk away with it!! And, worse still, if it wasn’t for a journalist from a lesser-city you’d all be standing around, scratching your heads and wondering what in blue-blazes had happened~!!**_”

 _Or_ his precious dust; sure, the valuables would put a dent in the economy (but surely everything was insured?) and, yes, they didn’t know who’d stolen the dust _but_ the power-crystals were unrefined and it’d take the thieves months to weaponise it even into rudimentary explosives. Also, not that the fuming man could see it, but the biggest bonus in all of this mess was that no one had been seriously hurt and that three young metas had been recovered; however, there was a downside (because there _always_ was)…

The collars that they’d been connected to were a brand-new form of technology which had horrified Pietro and given him no end of trouble when it came to removing them.

In fact, the last time he’d checked, the teens were still inside the genius’ laboratory, a worried Qrow hovering in the background…

“ _ **Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!**_ ”

Heh, what _could_ they say with his lips flapping at them like that?

“Father, please…” Winter tried, her form the most rigid out of all of them as they stood before his ridiculously ornate desk; “this needless posturing isn’t helping matters…”

“ _ **Posturing?!**_ ”

_Oh boy…_

“ _ **When I put all of my trust and so much of my money, the CITY’S money into this group and you fail miserably what do you expect me to do?! Smile?!**_”

“With respect, sir” James cut in, his demeanour cool (hmm, maybe a little too much; was there a sliver of silver glistening across his forehead?); “us standing here and listening to you loudly stating the obvious is only keeping us from rectifying the _many_ issues you’re raising” he stated smoothly.

“ ** _What?!_** ”

“Now, if you’ll excuse us” he stated whilst turning, his right-hand gesturing that his team prepare to follow suit; “I believe the matter of the dust will take longer than the retrieval of the bank’s goods and so we’ll start with tracking the Haven bandits” he mused.

“We shall have more positive results for you, shortly.”

~*~

Watching (he wasn’t anxious _or_ nervous, really; Pietro Polendina was an international legend, after all), Qrow felt his keen eyes zip from one teen to the next as robotic arms carefully scanned, dismantled and eased pieces of those Gods awful collars away.

“It is incredibly fortunate that the bombs were disconnected before they were brought here” the kindly Doctor said from where he stood next to him, those old yet agile fingers dancing across four yellow holo-screens. “I’ve never seen that kind of damage be so carefully applied” he admitted gently whilst Penny continued to chirpily chat to the still mute metas who were laying (very calmly given the circumstances) atop medical tables.

“Heh, that’ll be Fingerz’ work” the reporter replied, his arms still tightly cross over his ruined shirt; “he can manipulate electrical charge into any flow or direction he chooses” he added, a wry smile tugging his lips: “he mainly uses his powers to give the 77s brand-style tattoos” he chuckled. “Can you believe that?”

“Oh my” the older man grinned; “I must confess that when I read what little Haven PD were willing to share with us about Mr Wan and his associates that I was incredibly concerned” he added: “I take it that you have had dealings with them other than that very interesting and beautifully empathetic expose you wrote a few years ago?”

Blinking, his brows lifting a fraction, the omega decided _not_ to snap at the old man for fishing (heh, and he could _hardly wait_ for James to snag him later; luckily he’d managed to sneak onto the teen’s medi-transport with Jaune clutching his chest, effectively stopping the alpha from demanding his attention) as he’d be doing the same thing should their tables be turned.

However, people implying or inferring that he had _ties_ with criminal-organisations and gangs was bad for his, what did Ozpin call it? _Professional image_?

Tch, whatever; he knew that he did his job by the book.

Well, when he knew he could be _caught doing otherwise_ , anyway…

“Yeah” he offered lightly; “Shiro and his crew do a lot of good for the slum communities at the bottom of Haven’s society, especially for the single-parents, orphaned kids and domestic-abuse shelters” he shrugged. “And even though they’re a bunch of brats with more power than sense, for whatever reason, he and his boys took a shine to me so, you’re right, I’ve kept in touch, tried to steer them closer to the straight and narrow where I can” he sighed. “This is the first time they’ve ever gone after such a big pay-out, never mind jumping ship from their own territory to a city so far away” he mused; “makes me wonder who’s really pulling the strings behind this whole thing” he hinted mildly.

“Yes, I believe you made such a remark to Captain Atlas, didn’t you?” the Doctor hummed, his tone curious; “James will be greatly appreciative of any help you can offer to himself and our team…”

“And I’ll be sure to provide it” he cut in smoothly; he needed a change of tact and he needed one quickly before he committed to something that he couldn’t talk himself out of and an extended _chat_ with the General wasn’t something he wanted beyond what information he _should_ share.

There were some secrets he’d prefer to keep to himself, after all…

“However, I’m more interested in what you think about these collars” he effortlessly redirected; “I’m by no means an expert, however, I did infiltrate a sex-slave operation a while back” he reminded: “I can’t remember seeing anything close to this kind of thing then and nothing has flagged up under my radar since” he mused. “Which, if I didn’t make the trafficking of kids one of the things I’m trying to wipe out of this world, I wouldn’t be too surprised about” he huffed. “But I have… and to know that this kind of technology is being used against children, let alone metas, is something we should all be worried about, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes indeed” the mocha-skinned beta sighed, his brow furrowing; “I just thank the Gods that you were there to find them, Mr Brawen” he admitted softly: “I fear this day would have been all the worse if you hadn’t…”

~*~

Grumbling between themselves on the private comms-channel Penny had set up for them without James’ or Winter’s knowledge, the Ace Ops (still grubby from their previous wild-goose chase) continued to speed down the train-tracks the Crazy 77s had used, their three slowest in one of their all-terrain transports as Clover and Harriet took lead.

“Knowing our luck they’ll already by in Haven drinking cocktails and laughing about what a bunch of shmucks we are” Marrow chuffed as he sat, feeling all the more useless, in the plush seating of the vehicle (that was probably _even more_ of Mayor Schnee’s money wasted) that was hurtling down the tracks at speed.

“Well, we better come back with something” Harriet called, her voice barely rasping despite her legs powering down the tunnel; “we’re going to be in _big_ trouble if we don’t…”

“Ha! Don’t you mean _bigger_ trouble?” Elm called from where she was piloting the craft; “I’ve never seen so many shades of red on a person’s face before…”

“Heh, you noticed that, too?” Clover chuckled; “not that we should be laughing about this, guys” he quickly tried to cover (he _was_ their leader, after all, and the last thing that he wanted was a reprimand from an already quietly-seething General): “we kind’a dropped the ball today, didn’t we?”

“Well, not _everyone_ ” Marrow quipped, a grin tugging his lips; “Qrow Branwen should be a super-hero team all on his own, shouldn’t he?”

“Perhaps” Vine said, his body sat in a meditative pose on the floor of their transport; “I do find it all a little… _convenient_ , don’t you?”

Blinking, his flight pattern stuttering slightly even within the wide, disused tunnel, Clover felt his eyes narrowing; “what?”

“Do you not think it strange, Captain?” the palest of their group countered; “that on the first day Mr Branwen arrived a band of rogues he just so happens to know not only attacks Atlas _but_ is able to get away so swiftly and efficiently?”

“I…”

“Vine, dude, you have _got_ to stop watching those conspiracy theory documentaries” their Faunus team-mate snorted; “I know it’s a bit of a coincidence but _come on_ ” he snorted: “Qrow doesn’t need the money _and_ we could have been _literally_ mopping up a bank right now if he hadn’t defused that situation” he defended. “That and he is, like, one of _the_ coolest people I’ve ever met” he stated, his tail all a wag; “we need to be befriending him, not shitting on him just because he saved the day when we were supposed to” he quipped.

“Seconded” Elm smiled; “he’s every bit as fabulous as I’d thought he’d be… _dangerous_ too!” she chuckled: “just how I like ‘em!”

“Woah-there” Harriet laughed; “if anyone’s got a shot at the Branwen then it’s the General” she reasoned: “you saw how James was looking at him the other night, didn’t you?” she pushed. “Seems to me like those rumours we were hearing aren’t just rumours, eh Captain?”

“ _Huh_?” Clover stumbled (shit, he’d nearly flown into a low-hanging, rusted sign); “what?”

“Seriously?” the speedster smirked; “you didn’t see the sexual-tension there?” she leered: “I think James was two seconds away from picking him up and walking away with him before he was shot-down so brutally” she furthered whilst Elm and Marrow sucked in their breath as a clear sign of sympathy.

“I wonder what led to them splitting up in the first place?” the mocha-skinned brawler hummed, her hands expertly steering their vehicle across the numerous lumps and bumps that were smattered across the tracks; “it’d be pretty great to have him on the pay-roll, wouldn’t it?”

“How in the world all of you can be so impressed by, what did you call them? _Coincidences_? I’ll never know” Vine answered imperiously; “and even if that is the case, even if he was just ‘ _in the right place at the right time_ ’ your admiration astonishes me” he drawled, his tone ruthlessly neutral even as his placid brows furrowed a touch.

“Uh-oh” their youngest member cooed; “looks like someone’s jealous…”

“ _Please_ ” the zen-master huffed, his arms tensing a little; “I am merely bemused, _especially_ when we could have secured those hostages ourselves…”

“Yes _but_ ” Clover cut-in, his tone _hopefully_ not as defensive as it sounded in his own ears; “we’d probably be none the wiser about the SDC heist” he allowed. “Even the scientists working there remotely didn’t know that their experiments were being simulated, did they?” he furthered, his eyes narrowing as he thought about it; “whomever managed to pull this off is a master-mind the likes of which we haven’t seen since The Electromancer…”

“But Arthur Watt is dead” Harriet reminded; “we all saw it and hell, James took the body to the morgue for confirmation himself, didn’t he?”

“That he did” Elm nodded; “to think that we’d see two people with such technological prowess in one generation just goes to show you how quickly meta-gene mutations are evolving, doesn’t it?”

“Ooh, careful!” the Faunus teased; “that’s _Godess_ Salem talk…”

“ _Ouch!_ ” the older femme laughed; “I didn’t mean it like that!” she denied.

“It is a cause for concern, though” the body-morpher quipped, his reserved tone instantly shutting down the lightness that the rest of the group had been sharing; “and, perhaps… _perhaps_ this wouldn’t have been so difficult for one of our own to pull off…”

“Oh Gods” the hound breathed; “please don’t be another theory, _please don’t be another theory_ …”

“Vine, you’re not _seriously_ suggesting that we have a mole?” Harriet asked incredulously.

“Think about it…”

“ _Ho-boy_ … here it comes…”

“ _Marrow_ , if someone could access Professor Z’s laboratory then…”

“What?” Elm snorted, her head briefly turning to regard him; “not even Watt could infiltrate our Prof’s encryption” she reminded: “and _he_ shut-down the entire city of Mantle within a ten minutes worth of hacking…”

“Yes, however, as previously stated” the bone-skinned alpha said slowly; “we’re _not_ dealing with Watt, are we?”


	209. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 12)     01.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, sexism, sexist society, arguments, slapping, cultural differences, possessive behaviour, anger and swearing.**

Taking in omega’s dishevelled appearance, a sigh tinged with exasperation (and desire; he was man enough to admit it, even if it was just to himself), James nodded at his Knight vanguard as they waited at the door, his imposing form (also still clad in his less than pristine uniform) striding into the observation bay.

“Professor, Qrow” he greeted, his eyes refocusing on the viewing window where three robotic arms were dismantling, piece by delicate piece, the collars about the now slumbering teenagers’ necks, their filthy forms lax as Penny continued to check their vitals; “have you been able to speak with them yet?”

“Sadly… no” Pietro responded, his nimble fingers skittering across the holo-screen display projected from his mobility-chair; “I’m not quite sure who or what put these blasted things together _but_ the circuitry is stunningly beautiful and nefariously intricate” he sighed. “I’ve never had to work so hard to be so careful” he furthered; “just one wrong move and those poor children may lose their ability to speak entirely or even become severely scarred” he muttered, his glasses flashing in the light of his rapidly shifting movements.

“I see” the alpha nodded, his gaze once more slipping to his former lover; “and you, are you alright?”

“Tch, as much as I can be under the circumstances” the journalist shrugged, his arms crossed and expression worried; “those kids could have died down there…”

“But they didn’t… and in no small thanks to you, it would seem” the General mused; “since they’re clearly in the Professor’s good hands, would you please come with me so I can take your official statement of events?”

Humming noncommittally in the back of his throat, the omega nodded before turning to the beta scientist; “can you let me know when they’re free of those things?”

“Of course” the kindly man offered warmly; “it shouldn’t be too much longer now…”

~*~

Sitting down in a small, clearly under-used _staff-room_ , his tired body (shit, now that the adrenaline had worn off he was _really_ feeling all of that running in the almost freezing temperatures; Gods, why didn’t the city’s heating-grid extend down to those disused tunnels, huh?!) easing onto the stiff foam of a _comfortable_ chair, Qrow let out a heavy sigh.

Shit, _how_ was it only the early afternoon? 

“You’ve been checked over by the medics?”

“Heh, yeah” the shorter male grinned; “sprained ankle, a few bruises, nothing big” he allowed: “what about you?” he returned, his garnet eyes assessing the General carefully. “No disrespect, Jimmy, but I’d have thought that you would have gone all _rage-against-the-machine_ on Shiro and his crew” he stated; “you had me worried when I saw that they’d managed to get the drop on you” he furthered. “You’re not getting complacent now that you’re virtually the ruler of this place, are you?”

“Ha, _ha_ ” the alpha deadpanned as he took up a seat across from him, his trusty scroll materialising from a pocket; “thank you for your _heart-felt_ concern” he chuckled: “but yes… I’m in the awful position of having to admit that the blast-waves from the explosion affected me more than I’d like to acknowledge” he huffed. “Is that something Ozpin will want to know about, hm?”

“Oh, you know Oz” Qrow returned in kind, the somewhat friendly atmosphere that could have been fostered between them rapidly souring; “however, I thought that this was _your_ turn to interrogate me and not the other way around, _bully_ for you, huh?” he added dully: “so what do you need to know?”

“Where are your _friends_ heading?”

“Tch… the bandits I am acquainted with through and for my job are on their way to their Haven base and no, I have no idea where that is, never have, never will” he replied drolly, his expression the epitome of bored.

“You’re seriously suggesting that Shiro Wan did not disclose to you the exact details of his plan? That, given the _intimacy_ of your relationship with him, he didn’t provide you with information after you batted your lashes at him?”

“ _By the Brothers_ ” the omega muttered, his hands moving to his neck; “you know what, Jim? Here, just take this and be done with it” he grunted angrily, his crucifix necklace now dangling from his fingers: “everything you’ll need should’ve been recorded on it” he said, his hand throwing the jewellery when the General simply stared at him.

“You… you’re trusting me with the unfettered truth for a change?” he chuckled glibly whilst examining the little, black cross he’d caught; “wow… what a rare honour…”

“Tch, why don’t you go fuck yourself, _General_?” the younger man hissed as he stood up.

“We’re not done here, Qrow…”

“Oh yes we _very much_ are” the omega spat; “Gods… I don’t know why I even _bother_ trying to be civil with you…”

“You don’t know what _civility_ is!” the alpha countered hotly, his own body rising, a hint of silver metallicizing across his brow; “you like to play _everything_ you do fast and loose, don’t you? Like everything’s one big joke that you’re playing on _everyone_ else” he ground out. 

“Ha! Don’t pretend that this is about anything other than _sour-grapes_ , James” the reporter returned coldly, his garnet-eyes glittering; “we loved each other once, we were probably on our way to something serious” he said, his brows furrowing. “Then what happened?”

“You…”

“ _ **You**_ bought me a _fucking_ collar with _your_ fucking name on it!” the shorter sneered; “not an engagement ring, not the keys to your apartment, hell, not even an annual transport-pass to come and visit you whenever I could” he seethed. “You didn’t want to love me as a partner or your equal, you wanted to _own_ me! You wanted to use the bastard, misogynistic bylaws of this City-State to trap me here! You wanted me to give up my career, my family and my friends to come and play _house-keeper_ and bed-warmer and—”

“It wouldn’t have been like that!” the General cut in hotly; “being the consort of someone so high up in the military would have given you _plenty_ of things to do…”

“Oh my Gods! Have you _heard_ yourself?” Qrow baulked, his laugh tinged with hysteria; “plenty of things to do? Like what? Ironing your uniform, polishing your brass and hosting dinner-parties for your stuffy old friends _before_ servicing you in bed, is that it?”

“Well you certainly don’t seem to have any qualms about servicing _anyone_ in bed, I—”

* **Slap!!** *

Blinking, his eyes narrowing in shock, James touched his cheek as the sting continued to radiate across his face.

“I…” he breathed; “I’m sorry, I… I _didn’t_ …”

“Yes you did, General” the omega replied quietly, the heat of his gaze like hell-fire ringing icy-black irises; “I don’t know what I ever saw in you” he added before, his expression ruthlessly neutral; “I want my necklace back when you’re done with it…”

“I…”

“And _don’t_ follow me out” he called over his shoulder; “the next time you want to talk with me, you book an appointment through my secretary, alright?”

~*~

Landing at the definitely abandoned train-carriage (because _of course_ it was), the Ace Ops regarded the shadowy, frigid wall which ended the tunnel before quickly identifying and assailing the access-ladder which no doubt would take them up to a derelict station on the city’s outer-limits.

“Well, looks like Mayor Schnee is gonna dock our pay again, huh?” Marrow called dejectedly as they stood within the dilapidated station, the snowy-landscape surrounding it having covered any tracks that the thieves may have left.

“Heh, unless he wants us to make our way to Haven and try to strong arm our way in” Harriet agreed, her head shaking mildly; “Gods… now that’d be more trouble than its worth” she grumbled, a sneaker-clad foot kicking at some rubble next to what had been the ancient subway’s entrance. 

“Let’s just take a look around to make sure we haven’t missed anything” Clover said, his body lifting off the ground; “Elm and I will do an aerial sweep, Hare can check the perimeter whilst Marrow and Vine examine the station _carefully_ ” he instructed. “Gods only knows how long this wreck has been standing and I _don’t_ want to end today with anyone taking a trip to the infirmary, alright?”

“You got it, Cap” the hound replied fondly, a jaunty salute waved from his helmet whilst Vine bowed and made his way back inside.

“So… our little birdie said that it wasn’t Goddess Salem pulling the strings behind this caper” Elm began amicably as they floated above the deserted tundra; “any thoughts?”

Sighing, his helmet and enhanced vision finding nothing as he looked around, the Ace Ops leader crossed his arms against the cold as he began to slowly wheel around the sky; “it’s a tough one” he admitted. “Are we dealing with an organisation as opposed to a singular super-villain? I’d say so” he mused; “are they an international threat as opposed to a Remnant only problem? Probably” he furthered. “Do I wish that we’d been allowed to sign up to the Heroes Guild? Hell yes” he all but grumbled; “if we had the backing and resources of the rest of the world we could instantly see if any similar robberies and tactics had been used elsewhere” he reasoned.

“I must confess that I find Atlas closing itself off from the rest of Remnant’s cities, let alone the rest of the globe… umm, worrying” the mocha-skinned femme agreed; “but we have to be the shining bastions or truth, justice and the Atlesian-way, don’t we?”

“Heh… and a fine lot of good it’s doing us” Harriet chipped in; “there is _nothing_ out here, Captain” she continued, her gloved hands rubbing at bare-arms: “I’m heading back to the station.”

“Roger that” Clover sighed; “we’re coming down, too” he said whilst nodding at Elm, the hammer wielder returning the gesture as they flew to the brick and concrete structure: “Marrow, Vine? Did you guys find anything?”

“Negative” the shape-shifter replied.

“Same, I… whoa, no, wait… hold on a sec” the Faunus replied; “I… I think… hey, it is… it’s a scroll” he stated whilst sending out his coordinates for the others to follow: “my initial scans can’t find any explosives or other threats so… should I pick it up?”

“You better let me handle it, just in case” the teal-eyed meta replied; “where is it?” he asked, his white boots crunching on the ruined, gravelly floor as he and the others approached the hound who was stood next to what used to be a ticket-booth.

“It was just laying here on the counter” the blue-eyed alpha offered, his hands gesturing towards it.

Nodding before asking them to “step back”, Clover made his approach, the jade of his eyes luminous.

It… it _did_ look like a regular scroll.

“We should probably put it in an evidence bag and take it to the Professor” Vine reasoned, his neck extending to allow him a better look at his leader’s actions.

“But what if it’s full of the same virus that nearly shut down the lab and corrupted the whole of SDC’s mainframe?” Harriet countered.

“We’ll do both” the brunette answered; “now then… let’s see if it’s charged and…”

“ _’S’up super-dudes?_ ”

Blinking and baulking, the heroes now crowded closer to the illuminated screen as the roguish face of Shiro Wan (a handful of leering, sniggering, punk-rock wannabes laughing and making rude gestures behind him; how _quaint_ ) appeared.

Really?

_Really?_

“ _Sorry to like, clean out one of your biggest banks and run but, heh, you know how the thug-life is…_ ”

“Were we _actually_ outsmarted by this loudmouth?” Harriet muttered under her breath whilst Marrow helmet-palmed.

“ _…any-who, before we head on home, there’re a few things I gotta say…_ ”

“Oh _goody_ ” Elm deadpanned.

“ _First, sorry about all the shit you’ll catch after we’ve gone… you guys ‘ave a pretty stellar reputation an’, well, we’re not **bad-guys** bad-guys, y’know_?”

“Of course” Vine snorted.

“ _But hey, at least all this lien is goin’ towards folks who need it, so hopefully you won’t be too pissed at us…_ ”

“Hardly” Clover quipped.

“ _Second… ahh, me and the boys kind’a need to ask you a favour_ ” the bandit-leader said, his expression a little sheepish as the rowdy men behind him calmed down; “ _s’bout Qrow Branwen_ …”

Blinking, the group cocked their heads in unison.

“ _Look… he's incredible, alright? An’ he’s one of the most stubborn s-o-b’s out there_ ” he related amidst a sea of nods behind him; “ _that’s why I need you to look out for him for us, alright?_ ” he asked: “ _he’s gonna start snooping into what happened here today and then he’s gonna get hurt_ ” he sighed, his features becoming more serious. “ _That’s why I had to lie to him about who got me an’ the boys to come up to this bastard place_ ” he revealed.

“ _They call themselves ‘The Master’ an'… not to be rude, or nothin’, but I don’t know what their gender or appearance truly is ‘cus they’ve sent different messages at different times with different voices_ ” he furthered; “ _the only thing that **never** changed was the greetin’ they’d give over an untraceable scroll-line_” he explained. 

“ _This is what they sound like sometimes…_ ”

Lifting a low-tech recording device, the rogue pressed the play-button.

“ **I aM tHe MaStEr…** ”

“Whoa” Marrow gasped; “that’s some next level, sci-fi shit” he breathed: “I can pick out seven different voices with three different accents” he stated, his head cocking further. “They’re all different ages, too…”

“ **…YoU aRe To FoLlOw ThE pLaNs I hAvE sEnT yOu To ThE lEtTeR oR oUr TrUcE wILl CeAsE aNd mY pIcKiNg OfF oF yOuR fIlThY lITtLe DeN oF tHiEvEs WiLl CoNtInUe…** ”

“Holy shit” Elm whispered.

“ _We’ve moved to a new location and we’re hoping that’ll be enough **but** I think this person or hell, **group** , is something to watch out for_” Shiro stated, his tone grave; “ _so **please** keep an eye on Qrow for us, okay?_” he asked.

“ _If anything bad happens to him we’ll be holding all’o’y’all responsible, you hear?_ ”


	210. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 13)      26.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, heart-attacks, references to trauma, implied child-abuse/slavery, plotting/schemes and swearing.**

Watching as the teenagers (all orphaned, Gods bless them) who were now collar free, freshly washed and dressed in clothes that Penny had been sent out to purchase (Qrow had insisted on paying for them; he figured the Mayor would burst another vein if his _precious funds_ (already so depleted) were pilfered) wrapped their saviour in a hug, Pietro couldn’t help but smile.

Some things (many things, in fact) were worth so much more than money, weren’t they?

“It is good to see them smiling, isn’t it father?”

Turning to review his own _daughter_ (because since when did blood ever dictate such things?), the doctor offered her his hand for the squeezing, his expression fond as they watched the display in the clinic proper.

Qrow was certainly a lot happier now than he had been when he’d first entered, too.

Hmm…

Something was telling him to keep an eye on the omega whenever James was around.

Yes, there was definitely something going on there, something not good…

But he could think on that later, couldn’t he?

“It most certainly is, baby-girl” he mused; “it’s an awful shame that we can’t do more for them, though” he sighed, his features furrowing with sorrow: “I can’t stand the thought of young people just being snatched up from back-water orphanages, their minds tampered with and exploited” he breathed. “What’s worse is they have no recollection of the time they’ve spent with those blasted collars on” he muttered; “and so finding out who took them or even where they’ve been is going to be a real challenged…”

“But not one that we can’t face together, father” his child cut in, her beautiful features arranged into that serene yet serious expression she usually wore before a battle broke out; “I know that we can find, detain and bring whomever is responsible to justice~!”

~*~

Sat in a private (but still monitored he was willing to bet) room (yet another _staff_ break-area, he was sure) where take-out from Neon and Flynnt’s amazing little burger-joint was spread across the small, round, four seater table, Qrow and the young metas he’d helped were eating like it was going out of style.

“ _Oohhh~!_ These fries are _amazing_ ~!” Nora enthused, her plate being refilled by all three of the males as she ploughed through their orders as well; “I can’t remember the last time I ate something that tasted _this_ good~!”

Frowning into his burger, his feelings of sympathy adding fuel to the fire of his righteous indignation (he was going to find the mother-fuckers responsible for their suffering and, when he did, no doctor alive would be able to _fix_ what he did to them), the older omega nodded, his cheesy-bites now shared out equally between the three of them. “Make sure you leave room for dessert” he advised, his features now arranged into fondness; “since I didn’t know which kind of pie you’d all prefer I _may_ have bought all five of them…”

“ _Pie?!_ ” the girl gasped, her blue eyes sparkling as they widened with glee; “I _love_ pie!”

“Me too~!” the younger, blonde omega chirped, his expression the brightest that Qrow had seen it; good.

“What about you Lie?” he pushed (as the alpha, although now able to talk, was being decidedly quiet); “you a pie fan?”

“I…” the sakura-eyed male stated, his tone sheepish; “I don’t think I’ve ever tried it?”

“ _What?!_ ” the lightning meta gasped; “then you have to have a slice of _everything_ ~!” she declared before, with a blink at the cough and obvious gestures her male friends were making, the girl turned to their rescuer, her whole form sheepish: “ugh, _I mean_ , if that’s okay with you, Mr Branwen?”

“Tch, _Mr Branwen_ was my father, sweet-heart” the journalist chuckled; “how many times have I got to tell you to call me Qrow, hmm?” he grinned: “and of course he can have a slice of every pie, _all_ of you can” he offered. “I want you to eat as much as you like of whatever you want” he furthered; “well, without making yourselves sick, of course” he said whilst rubbing the back of his head: “heh, I have to at least _appear_ to be a responsible adult, after all” he added, the four of them laughing amicably along. 

“Speaking of being responsible” he continued after another hefty bite of his (admittedly mind-blowing) burger (he was going to be shares in the young Mantle-couples business when all of this was over); “General Ironwood will more than likely be sending for you to give official statements soon” he explained. “You don’t have to speak to anyone about anything that you don’t want to and you most certainly don’t have to sit down with him and his goons… ugh, _subordinates_ without a designated chaperone to advise you of your rights, okay?”

“Could… could that chaperone be you?” Jaune asked, his cheeks pinking a little; “we… well, none of us can remember a time when someone who wasn’t, you know, _family_ being so nice to us but… ugh… if you’re busy then…”

“Are you kidding?” the older omega breathed; “you want me, you got me” he stated, another few plans spinning around his mind in terms of their long-term care and what provisions he could make for the young people he’d seemed fated to meet, the young people he owed his life to no less.

There’d be no more suffering for them on his watch, that was for sure…

~*~

Winter wasn’t having the best morning…

“ _ **You let them get away?!**_ ”

The afternoon was _also_ looking grim…

“ _ **You incompetent… of all the… do you have any idea how much money and dust was… oohhh~!** Oh m-my, my heart-t…_”

And now, just to top off what looked to be the most _stellar_ of days…

“ _Mayor Schnee~!_ ”

Her father was having a heart-attack…

“He’s not breathing~!”

Gods, what even _was_ today?

“I’m starting CPR~!”

Worse still, she wasn’t a meta, she didn’t have any innate healing abilities and neither, it seemed, did any member of the Ace Ops, their leader _or_ the security team her _functioning_ parent insisted on parading around with him…

“The paramedics are on the way~!”

Now… now what would she do?

Who would look after her younger siblings (because even if her career didn’t require such ridiculous hours she wouldn’t have the first _clue_ as to what to do with them) if he… no, no she couldn’t think like that…

“Sir, Mayor Schnee? Sir, can you hear me?”

He was a tough, cantankerous old bastard, he’d be fine…

“Winter… here, here come and sit down, alright?”

He’d be fine, he’d have to be…

“Hare, try to concentrate your powers into a controlled burst of energy like you did in that bad-tundra mission~!”

But…

But what if he wasn’t?

If…

If he died then James would have to take his place until a formal council-meeting was held and, with Sleet overseas for the next month and Camilla in the hospital after her transport accident, only the former Manteles Councilwoman, Robyn Hill, could contest him.

And she’d been MIA for the last three weeks…

What if…

What if that was the point?

What if someone had been targeting the city officials who ran (arguably) Remnant’s most technologically advanced and prosperous city?

“ _ **Clear~!**_ ”

Sure, no one could have foreseen this happening to her father _but_ it was a well-known fact that he had a bad heart…

That, and the true perpetrators of today’s crimes had hit both her General and parent in their most vulnerable points…

If _Branwen_ hadn’t intervened, what was to say that those bandits wouldn’t have killed James? That they _hadn’t_ killed him only because the omega (and his meta-like powers of persuasion) had made the exchange deal?

“No response~!”

Looking back on the events of his own transport incident (so similar to Camelia’s in so many ways), he was lucky (so lucky) to have survived the initial explosion, let alone being held captive by such (well documented) violent renegades…

Gods…

Yes, the more she thought about it, the more so many smaller, seemingly inconsequential things were knitting together into a larger patch-work of malicious actions…

“Try again~!”

Someone was trying to overthrow the governing leaders of Atlas…

“ _ **Clear**_ ~!”

But who and why and for what purpose?

They weren’t the nation’s capital city, Vale was…

“I’ve got a pulse~!”

Could… could similar things be happening elsewhere?

“The paramedics are here~!”

What…

What did this all mean?

“Winter? Come on, let’s get you into the ambulance, okay?”

~*~

As evening rolled around (the goon-squad were not, under any circumstances, letting him take the kids anywhere, even under the _protection_ of a Knight-platoon), Qrow was getting _beyond_ impatient regardless of getting to know the teens better.

Surely whatever _emergency_ that’d meant the four of them had to stay cooped up whilst they awaited the General’s grand-presence couldn’t be so dramatic that he wasn’t allowed to make any scroll-calls, connect to the internet (a basic human-meta right, he might add) or even the opportunity to stretch his legs in the corridor.

Gods, he hated Atlas…

“Yay~! I win again~!”

“How, _how_?” Jaune cried in mock-outrage; “this is my favourite game” he related: “you should not be able to beat me so easily~!”

“Well, I’m just super-special-amazing, I guess” the red-haired femme bragged whilst breathing on her nails and then rubbing them against her ‘heart-breaker’ t-shirt, the scroll game they’d been enjoying for the past hour flashily proclaiming her victory. “Ren, d’you want to try and challenge me, hmm? I promise to go easy on you~!”

Having chosen to sit on the carpeted floor in a lotus-position, his eyes closed and features the most serene he’d seen them, the alpha looked as though he’d wandered off into his meditation quite thoroughly.

_Shit…_

Regardless of them having completely blanked out memories since their abduction (the youngest omega believed that the collars wiped their minds every night whilst they were sleeping; he couldn’t be sure _but_ he remembered the fear, he remembered waking and not knowing where he was or what was happening to him), when was the last time any of them had had some peace?

“I’m okay, thank you” he replied, his eyes fluttering open; “I… I have greatly enjoyed your laughter though” he breathed, his gaze then shifting to Jaune: “you… you’re both even more beautiful when you’re happy” he added, his words causing the table-sat teens to blush and swoon a little.

_Oh? Now would you look at that…_

Heh, not that he should be _too_ surprised; triad mating was rare, however, bonds formed in adversity were often the ones that lasted, weren’t they?

Well, now he was even _more_ settled on what he was going to do.

* **Knock, knock** *

Once he got this (completely pointless; why the fuck Jimmy just couldn’t accept his word, or Dr Polendina’s for that matter?) series of _friendly_ interrogations out of the way, he’d be applying for guardianship of the kids and then shipping them straight back home to Patch.

His sister and her mates would be able to find room for them on their ranch-come-rehabilitation centre for trauma victims that they ran; once there, they’d have a stable home-life and, if they wanted to explore the relationship they could build, then what better role-models could he give them than his twin and the amazing people she’d bonded with?

“Come in~!”

Yeah, that’s what he’d do.

“Hey, are you guys ready?”

With their express permission and consent, of course…


	211. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 14) 19.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, fluff, hurt/comfort, swearing and drama~!**

“Now… I _hate_ to say I told you so” Qrow smirked, the expression less than friendly; “but after keeping the four of us _locked up_ for most of the afternoon, _none_ of us have anything more or anything different to tell you” he mused, his nonplussed gaze clashing with James’ tired one. “So… can we go now?”

Sighing and nodding, his headache thoroughly taking hold, the alpha gestured to the small staff-room’s door; “do me a favour and keep your scroll on, just in case we need to contact you” he sighed, his expression serious. “Or, Gods forbid, something else happens to end this shit-awful day” he huffed before making his way to a chair by the small table the omega and his young charges had been using.

Blinking, his earlier annoyance at the man having simmered down (as it always did; Gods, why couldn’t he just be unsympathetic and leave the jerk to wallow?), the omega reluctantly turned away from the exit (the kids no doubt waiting for him in the lobby with Penny and her father) and walked over to regard him.

“You okay, Jim?”

Looking up at the man he’d chased out of his life, at the man he knew he hadn’t valued, not in the right ways, the General huffed out a dry laugh. “Between Mayor Schnee having a heart-attack, knowing that Goddess Salem is lurking around our abandoned subway-system, finding out that meta-children are being plucked seemingly unnoticed from orphanages and all of that dust being stolen, I… I _genuinely_ don’t know what’s worse” he breathed. “Everything is… such a mess” he admitted; “the Mayor’s deputy is inept, my team couldn’t secure any of the lien that Wan took and, just to cap it all off? We have no idea who or what is ultimately responsible it… there are just _too many_ coincidences” he murmured. “Coincidences that I just can’t thread together… even with my meta-powers” he grumbled.

Placing a hand upon the other’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze through the thick material that made up that (overly fancy but _damn_ it all if it didn’t look good on him) thick overcoat, Qrow offered him a small, genuine smile.

“You’ll find a way, James” he assured; “you’ve got a great-team, everyone in Atlas believes in you and you’re _far_ more than just your powers” he reminded: “don’t forget to lean on your friends, we’re all here for you, you know?” he said, his fingers giving the alpha another one-handed hug.

“Friends?” the taller asked, his tone hopeful; “can… am I still able to call you that?”

Snorting, his eyes rolling fondly, the younger man chuckled; “after all the shit we’ve been through together, the good _and_ the bad?” he grinned: “heh… _of course_ we are” he admitted. “Someone has to be there to help you pull your head out your ass, don’t they?”

“Yes… and who better than you, hmm?” the Atlesian huffed, his tone peppered with mirth; “thank you for, well, everything…”

“Tch, don’t sweat it” the other shrugged, his expression gentle; “and… I know it’ll be hard for you _but_ try your best to get some rest, alright?”

Nodding his gratitude, the older man let his frame sag a little more as the omega moved to walk away, his cobalt eyes following him; “thank you, Qrow” he called when the other opened the door: “I mean it…”

~*~

Winter couldn’t say that she was ungrateful for the distraction (her father was… _alright_ and her siblings were visiting him with their butler whilst she did, well, what she always did because supporting J—, her _General_ , was ultimately the best thing she could do for everyone) _but_ this request was…

 _Odd_ …

“He… he’s applied for full guardianship of three children he’s only met today along with… travel permits?”

“Yes, is that a problem?”

Ordinarily, the femme quite enjoyed speaking to Glynda Goodwytch (she was efficient, proficient and didn’t suffer fools lightly; her _fondness_ of Qrow and Ozpin notwithstanding, of course) on the odd occasion that lawyers were needed when Vale and Atlas had dealings with each other, however, when confronted by such strange requests, battling against the woman could be… _difficult_ …

Convincing her to back-down and see sense when she’d already decided that something was going to happen was more difficult still…

“We… we haven’t even been able to contact the orphanages yet…”

“My office has already made significant head-way in that regard” Glynda replied primly, her beautiful face neutral; “the alpha and femme were originally _cared-for_ in a northern village called Kuro Yuri” she shrugged: “they were listed as “run-aways” and, as they were both sixteen at the time, there was no attempt made to find them” she furthered, a light frown marring her features. “The Branwen Ranch will, no doubt, be a fine place to help them deal with and sort through their trauma…”

“Yes, but… our investigations are…”

“I have a written report from a Professor Polendina stating that all three of the children have a form a memory-loss caused by the foreign technology they were enslaved by” the blonde retorted, her lips quirking slightly; “and, should any further information come to light in the meantime, we have the technology to provide encrypted, fully secure scroll calls, do we not?” she pushed. “People under the age of eighteen would be given such special considerations instead of appearing during live investigation and Court proceedings, too, wouldn’t they?”

Letting out a sigh, her form deflating, Winter nodded.

“Very well” she answered; “I can have the paper-work completed for 09:00 and will arrange for them to use a military-grade transport in the afternoon” she stated, her fingers flying over the holo-keys of the command consul she was accessing. “They’ll leave on the… 13:00 shuttle and be in Vale by the evening, if that’s acceptable, Ms Goodwytch?”

“That’s _perfect_ , Lieutenant Schnee” the bespeckled woman replied, the victorious smile she’d been fighting (out of professional etiquette and respect, she assumed) now coming to the fore; “I will forward all of the completed paper-work on my end to your offices within the hour” she added. “Have a pleasant evening…”

~*~

Begrudgingly allowing a pack of Jimmy’s drones to see them _home_ , Qrow unlocked the door, blinked and smiled at the clover-smattered posy set up on the small kitchen table (aww, Gods bless that soft-hearted power-house; he hadn’t been given flowers in _years_ ) and waved his young rescuers in with a flourish.

“Wow~!” Nora gushed; “this is some swanky-place you’ve got here” she enthused, her hyper-form rushing about the place curiously whilst Jaune (being a little more reserved about it) snooped around as Ren quietly observed, his form visibly relaxing.

Damn… these poor kids probably hadn’t felt safe in years, had they?

Orphanages, especially this far north, weren’t exactly known for their _nurturing and inclusive_ atmospheres, after all.

Things only got _worse_ when children presented as meta, too.

Thank Gods he managed to get them away from those horrors…

But just how many more kids like them were still trapped? Still being used?

“ _Oohhh~! Can I turn on this **ridiculously** huge TV?!_”

“Heh, you can do whatever you like, thunderbolt” he replied warmly; “make yourselves at home” he added before turning to the open-planned kitchenette; “anyone else want a drink? Hmm… let’s see… there are hundreds of herbal teas, coffee, soda, milk?” 

“White tea would be wonderful if you have it” Ren replied, his smile grateful; “soda for me, thanks” Nora chirped: “umm… milk would be good if that’s okay?” his fellow omega added, his smile sheepish when his fellow teens grinned at him. “What? Calcium is important, you know?”

Chuckling good-naturedly, the alpha approached Jaune and led him to the couch where Nora was already curling up, a silly-animation blaring across the screen as they snuggled up together, their bodies falling in together as though their triad-bond had already been formed.

Yes…

Without a shadow of a doubt his sister, Summer and Tai would be the perfect people to look after them until he could get back to Patch. 

Now all he had to do was convince _them_ of that.

Humming in the back of his throat, his eyes shifting to the clock (7 p.m.), the oldest omega of their group slipped out his scroll and placed on the counter-top as the kettle began to boil; Clover should be on his way with three sleeping bags and some more of his Mantlese friends delicious food-stuff for them to munch through.

They’d be keeping his alias a secret, of course, _but_ he really wanted the young metas to see a healthy, well-adjusted meta-alpha to hopefully inspire them, to show them that they could become the same.

“Do you need any help?”

Blinking out of his thoughts, the white-tea (with jasmine) and his coffee almost made, Qrow turned to Lie Ren, his smile soft; “the glasses are in that cabinet if you could grab two for me?” 

Nodding, the young man (nearly as tall as him) went about the task, his hands moving to the fridge afterwards.

Gods…

He hoped he was doing the right thing…

These kids deserved nothing but happiness from now on and he would be damned if they didn’t get it…

~*~

“Patch?!”

“Where the heck is that?!”

“We don’t want to leave you~!!”

_Oh boy…_

Trying his best to hide his grin (it was really, _really_ wonderful how attached the young people Qrow had inadvertently saved (and vice-versa) had become to him in such a relatively short amount of time; the journalist seemed to have that effect on most people who met him, it seemed), Clover continued to plate up their supper. 

“Hey, _hey_ ” said reporter tried to placate, the three teens bunched around him; “let me finish, will ya…”

“But… but you’ve made an enemy of Goddess Salem” the blonde cut in; “we can help to protect you…”

“And I know that you’d do an amazing job” the garnet eyed man replied, his tone genuine and soothing; “however, if you accept me as your guardian and go to Patch, you’ll get to live with my family and get the support you need to flourish” he offered. “My nieces are around about your age _and_ you don’t have to have Branwen as your last name, or anything…”

“ _W-wait…_ ” Nora breathed, her eyes shining; “you… you want to _adopt_ us?”

“In a manner of speaking” the oldest member of their group smiled; “you guys are technically too old to be adopted under Remnant Law and I didn’t want to have that kind of authority over you, especially without your direct consent, either” he reasoned. “You’re young adults, not little kids and if you want me to halt the actions I’ve set into motion then I will” he added; “but I, well, I want to look out for you and give you everything that I… _oooffffff_ ~!”

Blinking, his head snapping around to find the source of the strange noise, Clover felt the pleased laugh leave him before he could stop it for there, collapsed onto the sofa, were three ecstatic teenagers (an adorable little flock) all clinging onto their papa-bird, their happy tears making him a little choked-up, too.

Gods…

Who’d have thought that such a stressful, trying day could end so well?

~*~

“ _I aM gRoWiNg ImPaTiEnT_ …”

Huffing, her eyes narrowed at the holo-screen, Cinder Fall resisted the urge to flip-off that static which always kept The Master ( _her_ master) hidden from view; the last time she’d been _impudent_ she’d lost an eye.

It was a lesson she didn’t need repeating.

“I’m sorry” she returned, her tone measured; “working with Salem whilst maintaining my cover is more… _challenging_ then I’d anticipated…”

“ _ExCuSeS SuIt YoU iLl_ ” the multitudinous voices returned; “ _I hAvE nOt InVeStEd So MuCh TiMe AnD eFfOrT InTo YoUr DeVeLoPmEnT nOt To ReAp ReSuLtS_ ” it reminded harshly: “oR Do YoU wIsH To **StArVe** AgAiN?”

Shuddering at the implications, her hands balling into fists, the S-Class meta allowed the flames ghosting about her eye to settle.

No…

No, she would not go hungry… not again… _never_ again…

“I will not fail you” she promised; “I’ll have Torchwick and his gang move the dust tonight and intercept Hazel before he makes his move at dawn” she furthered: “we’ll be ready to begin Phase Three on time, I assure you…”


	212. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 15) 19.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, drama, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSS, FLUFF, Qrow Branwen has a heart bigger than ALL outdoors, Clover might be a smitten-kitten (Qrow is too), Tyrian, discussions of sexism/expectations placed on certain genders, brief discussions of war/trauma/death and swearing (I think).**

Finding himself spending a second night in Qrow’s borrowed bed, this time keeping things strictly PG (he’d insisted; the kids could need them in the night, couldn’t they?), Clover couldn’t _believe_ just how comfortable he was.

He… was it _weird_ to be this contentedly settled under foreign sheets, a man he barely knew (and yet felt as though he knew _extremely_ well) curled up next to him in the near darkness, the odd vehicle passing by the only true sound to be heard.

Well, by non-metas, anyway…

“So… what strings did you have to pull to get the night-shift off, huh?”

Grinning, his body settling a little more into the pillows, Captain Atlas (heh, a name he was finding more cliched the more he thought about it _thanks_ to a certain someone) tilted his head to look at the raven-hair resting upon his right shoulder; “quite a few, as it happens” he chuckled. “Let’s just say that I owe our Ensign and Corporal a gift basket of their favourite foods” he offered fondly; “that, and I can be anywhere in the City within fifteen minutes and the outer reaches in forty” he shrugged nonchalantly: “so I can show up if I’m needed…”

“Hmm… an alpha bragging about being fast, huh?” the omega smirked, his own face tilting upwards; “now _there’s_ a story…”

“ _Wow_ ” the younger of the pair chuckled; “you wouldn’t _really_ bother your editor with such a thing, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know” the other mused after another sip of his peppermint-tea; “you might have to _bribe_ me away from the idea” he mused, his smirk wickedly pleased when the hero snorted at him before, after a cough, his voice deepening.

“Ugh… what did you have in mind?”

Chuckling, Qrow put his beverage onto the coaster decked (Summer’s house-hold conditioning something that he’d _never_ be able to undo) night-stand, his form leaning up before he moved to straddle the other’s lap, his smirk deepening when the alpha blushed furiously.

“O-oh I… I thought that we _weren’t_ …”

“My, my… just wherever has your mind gone, huh?” he snickered; “I just wanted a more… _comfortable_ seat whilst we had a chat” he offered innocently.

“Heh… why do I feel as though you’re trying to trap me in more way than one?” the brunette smiled, his body slouching down a little further into the bedding, his knees pyramiding up to the provide his lover a backrest.

“Trap you? _Why_ , oh Captain my Captain, I think that we _both_ know that I’d be thoroughly unable to keep you here if you wanted to leave” he purred, his wide-spread legs giving the other’s hips a squeeze, making the meta shudder.

“I… ugh, I wouldn’t be so… so _sure_ ” the taller managed to breathe, his pupils dilating; “so… umm… what do you want? Uhh… by way of the bribe, I mean” he furthered, his pinked cheeks burning again.

Gods…

He… he’d never been this turned on by anyone… 

Let alone when they were doing something that was, on the surface at least, quite innocent…

“Information, mostly” the journalist grinned; “but, in the interest of this being a fair-game, I thought that a round of twenty-questions might be fun, you know, before putting this day to bed and _actually_ sleeping with each other” he chuckled.

“O-oh, okay… why not?” Clover replied; sure, he was a little phased by the suggestion (he’d been thinking along similar lines earlier but now, knowing that the other was streets ahead of him in terms of detective skills (and goodness only knew what else), he didn’t know _what_ he’d do if the reporter dug for confidential information) but… It’d be stupid to say no, wouldn’t it?

He…

He was beyond interested in the enigmatic omega and, if possible, he wanted to learn as much about him as he could.

Because maybe… maybe this little fling could potentially lead to something more, couldn’t it?

Hell…

He’d always been a romantic at heart (his parents had been excellent role-models in the ‘loving relationship’ department and, as naïve as it would probably sound to a man of Qrow’s life experience and life-style, he _wanted_ a partner, he wanted lazy Sunday mornings, dates, cooking together and more) and sure, it was a little silly to wish for such things so early.

 _But_ …

There was just something about this man…

“Great” the lither of the pair replied, his bathrobe (a silken, paisley patterned affair; his only clothing beside a pair of black, similarly silky boxers) parting a little more at the front as he settled himself upon the meta’s similarly (he’d opted for the fluffier-robe, white-cotton robe that the apartment’s owner must have left as a courtesy) clad form.

“Okay, since you’re my guest, you get the first shot” he offered, his brows waggling; “so… what do you want to know?”

Oh…

Oh _wow_ he…

He was _not_ expecting to be given first pick.

“Ugh… before we start I… are there any, umm, _no-go_ areas?”

“Heh, not from my side of things” Qrow shrugged, his whole body the epitome of easy-going; “I’ve had people trying to get rich off of making biographies _all_ about me for years which means, of course, most of what you may already know could be vaguely right or _completely_ wrong” he snickered. “However, in the interest of full-disclosure and… what’s the Ace Op’s m.o. again? _Winning hearts and minds_?” he grinned; “if you ask me something that I _don’t_ want to answer, then I’ll tell you so, alright?”

“Yeah… yeah that’s fine” he replied, his brows furrowing lightly; “hmm… out of _all_ the things people have written or said about you, what is something that they’ve got wrong the most?”

Blinking, a startled, pleased laugh sparkling across his handsome features, the omega shook his head lightly; “well look at you, boy-scout” he chuffed: “we’ll make a journalist of you yet… heh, being a reporter would make a pretty good alias for someone like you too, wouldn’t it?” he mused. “Remind me later to give your credentials to Oz…”

“Oh… oh ugh, thanks” the brunette returned, his ego preening a little even _if_ the older male was only kidding.

“Heh, you’re welcome” the other replied, his expression thoughtful; “hmm… let’s see” he murmured: “I think what pisses me off the most is the tabloids _constantly_ citing me as a someone with a death-wish” he sighed. “Sure, I’ve led a life full of danger and yeah, most people wouldn’t choose to cover the stories I write about” he admitted; “ _but_ that doesn’t mean that I’m actively looking for ways to, well, you know” he snorted. “Tch, that and you would not _believe_ the sexism that still goes on in my circles” he humphed, his eyes rolling. “I’ve even had femmes and fellow omegas _actually_ approaching me with ‘ _when are you going to settle down and have a family_?’ Or ‘ _oh, you won’t be able to run around like you do when you’re mated, you know?_ ’” he mimicked, his voice high pitched.

Laughing (Gods, he couldn’t help it; the faces Qrow pulled during his performance were just too good), Clover leaned even further into the pillows behind him, his hands folding under his head (to stop him from reaching over and pulling the other closer, their lips touching, because that’s not where it would end, would it?). “That… that’s got to be really annoying” he admitted; “thank Gods you’ve been in the Special Forces and can keep your cool, huh?”

“Ha, no kiddin’” the shorter grunted; “there’d have been jail-time attached to my already _glowing_ Resume if I hadn’t” he grinned: “okay… now for my turn” he said. “Out of all the villains you’ve faced and, dare I say, _brought to justice_ ” he began, his lips struggling to contain his smile; “ _who_ wore the worst costume?”

~*~

At first, Tyrian had been quite… _bemused_ by his Goddess’ interest in a paltry, little human (an omega though he was); however, as her most diligent apostle, he’d not voiced his views and merely bowed (as was part of his worship) before sequestering to his room to contemplate his orders.

The task, he’d believed, was child’s play; find this _Qrow Branwen_ , subdue him and bring him to her for an audience before the week’s end.

Heh, it was rather beneath his talents (he’d thought) and, although he _could_ have talked Hazel (not exactly _busy_ ; spiriting meta-children away and bringing them to the _Hive_ wasn’t exactly difficult, was it?) or his _apprentices_ into doing it (in favour of lounging at Salem’s feet; his favourite place), he supposed he should be honoured at her faith in him.

Therefore, he’d contented himself and vowed to carry out this mission of retrieval and capture with his usual flare.

The man was a, _tch, what joy_ , _reporter_ from Vale, so how hard could it be to track him down?

And, as luck would have it, a simple search-engine input later and, what do you know? Thousands upon thousands of articles, exposes and newsfeeds.

Spotting him would be simple enough, he’d thought, _easy enough_ , he’d mused and so, his scroll hacking into Atlas’ _sophisticated_ intra-net, he’d started to investigate the man who’d _somehow_ peaked his mistress’ curiosity by using more _advanced_ means beyond tabloid drivel and inane social-commentary.

The results of this had both shocked _and_ pleasantly surprised him.

A former soldier (he’d entered the Mistralli army at the tender age of sixteen alongside his twin sister, similarly extraordinary in her own right), the reporter ( _world-renowned_ , how very la-de-da) had worked his way up the ranks regardless of his gender and the stigma attached to it.

Both of them had.

Then, after two successful three-year-tours, he’d entered into the Special Forces at the age of twenty-two and that’s where information about the man’s personal life (outside of the drug-rings, brothels and political injustices he’d busted) became a little… _vague_.

Not that it mattered, he supposed; however, to approach, tackle and abduct some random jorno on the streets was a far cry from bagging someone who’d successfully held his own in a team no doubt full of metas in active-combat situations.

Hmm…

Not killing the younger man could prove difficult, too, couldn’t it?

Especially if he wanted to have some _play-time_ before bringing him before his deity…

Ahh, but there in lay the _second_ batch of orders from his beloved Goddess…

“ _I want him brought to me alive and **well** , Tryian_” she’d instructed; “ _he may be of use to us and our cause **if** my attempts to awaken the X-Gene in humans is as successful as I’m hoping…_”

Oh, what to do, what to do?

He _wanted_ to comply, of course; Salem was his world, the light of his life…

However, to get to fight and wrestle with that lean yet powerful form… oh… _Oh!_ How exciting that would be!

“No, no, no” he murmured to himself, his eyes flashing amethyst whilst he tittered; “play-time can happen later… _play-time_ will be _given_ to you if you’re _worthy_ ” he murmured, his hands then manipulating his scroll to show a zoomed-in photograph of his quarry. “Ahh… we’ll have so much fun together, my intriguing little friend” he chuckled, the fingers of his right hand brushing down the pixelated cheek, his eyes tracking the motion before sliding them across a slender, pale neck.

“ _Oh-oh-oh~! Yes~! **So** much fun, indeed~!!_”

~*~

Who’d have thought that an evening in bed could be so fascinating and fun?

“Oh yeah, you should have _seen_ Taiyang’s face~! I thought he was going to explode~!” 

It was rapidly approaching midnight and, somehow, those twenty-questions had expanded into forty or more, many of them leading into anecdotes about childhood, the struggles they’d faced, their families, friends and how they saw the world.

“My Ma was really, delightedly surprised and, to this day, my Pa has _never_ revealed where he found those blue-roses… heh, she let all of us have one to preserve in our memory-books…”

Some of the stories that they’d shared had been painful, honest and jarring to hear.

“The second that I picked up that dead-child I… I _knew_ I couldn’t just sit back and idly follow orders anymore… I knew that I could do more, be a good person instead of an _exceptional_ soldier and… And try my best to find redemption that way… Not that it’ll ever bring any of the people I’ve killed back but… but I always promise them that I’ll do my best to make this world better… and to never forget a single one of them…”

Others uplifting, joyful and reverent.

“I couldn’t believe that’d I’d been able to _raise_ the transport, let alone _fly_ it out of that icy river… I… I _just_ had to try, you know? There was a family trapped in there and the water was swelling higher and higher and I… I _flew_ … I couldn’t believe it! I’d been the difference between life and death, I’d _made_ a real difference to people I’d never met before…”

All in all, it’d felt good, it’d felt _cathartic_ to simply talk to someone else about elements of their lives that they couldn’t really share with others.

Sure, Raven had lived a similar life _but_ she’d become a mate and parent, her life now wonderfully filled with helping metas and raising a family.

Similarly, Clover was one of seven children, three of them also gifted with the X-Gene; however, they had chosen to secret their abilities, lived _normal_ lives and, as he’d been surprised (and initially quite disheartened) to find, the Ace Ops were only a team in so much as they worked together.

Aside from Elm and Marrow (who were friendly and had socialised with him from time to time), he rarely spoke to the others during _down-time_ and he _didn’t_ really speak with either James of Winter outside of _work_ , either. 

To be here, in this bed, the lights low, their bodies now lying alongside each other, was a privilege that he’d never forget.

It was a privilege that they’d both cherish and hopefully share again one day…

~*~

Winter wasn’t accustomed to having _any_ real communication with Qrow Branwen.

“W-what?”

So why in the world had he rang her at five a.m? How did he know that this was when she’d wake up? Had he planted a bug on her? What was his angle? What did he want, she…

“Ugh… I should just ignore him… I have too much to do…”

A text-message blinked up a _second_ after she deleted the call-log.

‘ _Hey Ice Queen…_ ’

Tch, of _all_ the nerve…

‘ _Sorry about your dad… I hope he’s feeling better when you go to see him later…_ ’

Wonderful; was he really going to use emotional-blackmail at this time in the morning to…

‘ _I was thinking about your brother and sister yesterday…_ ’

“W-what?”

Her siblings weren’t exactly a _secret_ , but…

‘ _This has all got to suck for them, hasn’t it?_ ’

Ha! As if he cared, he…

‘ _So, if you like, they can go with my kids to Patch this afternoon…_ ’

W-what? 

‘ _They’re around my nieces’ age and there’s plenty of room at the Ranch… counselling, too, if they want some…_ ’

This… he… he _couldn’t_ be serious.

Could he?

‘ _No pressure… I just figured it might be good for them to take a vacation…_ ’

Yes… yes that would be… but… she couldn’t possibly impose… she wasn’t even sure that they’d _want_ to go, especially to somewhere as (she shuddered) _rural_ as Patch.

‘ _Plus, this’ll mean you can focus more so on your work, won’t it? Heaven forbid that you should give yourself a break…_ ’

But… maybe a change of scene, a change of pace would be good for them…

‘ _You there?_ ’

Was she?

“Hello Qrow” she heard herself breathe, the scroll already (somehow) at her ear; “I… I’ll ask them over breakfast” she furthered, a soft smile stealing her features, her shoulders that much lighter as she spoke.

“Thank you… and thank your family too” she stated, her body sitting back down upon her freshly made bed; “I… I really don’t know what else to say…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... sorry for the lack of updates...
> 
> I've hit a bit of a slump, I think... I'm on new meds for my autoimmune disorder and I feel, I don't know, a little down, I guess...
> 
> I'm fighting it/still love writing though~!
> 
> Thanks for your patience and understanding~!
> 
> *All the hugs*


	213. Lois Lane? Not So Much... (Part 16) 22.11.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: hand-jobs, kissing, SMUT~!! Full on shower-sex, possessive language/touching, swearing and a smidge of angst/drama = the discussion of kidnapping/abduction and racism as in, because the children going missing are meta-humans, Atlas doesn't seem to care...**
> 
> **I mean... I'd love to say that this doesn't happen in real life but, tragically, it really, truly does; for all the kids that go missing across the world every-day, only a handful ever seem to get media attention... and that media-attention (if you're lucky enough to get it) can work both ways... For instance, heaven forbid that the mother be from a low, socioeconomic background, be divorced/have had multiple partners, have other problems, etc and then you get a veritable shit-tonne of unsympathetic dick-heads saying that they didn't deserve to have kids/that the kids have run away...**
> 
> **Sorry... that's a bit of rant BUT I feel really strongly about this; I think it's so unfair that some people get help (because they're Christian/wealthy/white/know the right people) and virtually everyone else is at the mercy of a (usually) over-stretched police-force and whatever their friends/family can do to help...**
> 
> **I mean, kids are kids! They're our future, we should ALL be invested in protecting and looking after them, shouldn't we?**
> 
> **Heh...**
> 
> **Rant over? Rant over!**

Waking up refreshed, his emergency alarm not having sounded thanks to Elm and Vine being more than capable of dealing with the few, petty crimes (graffiti, excess speeding beyond what the police could deal with and a bar-fight near _Lil’Mantle_ ), Clover sighed into the pillow he was cuddling, his scroll tucked back under the blankets.

“Mornin’ Captain…”

To realise, with a blink, that it _wasn’t_ a pillow at all.

“Heh, is that a rocket launcher in your pj-pants… or are you just that pleased to see me?”

Hissing, his eyes rolling, the meta-human found himself being manoeuvred onto his back, a sinfully talented hand gripping his _morning-wood_ with warm, talented fingers.

“ _Q-Qrow…_ ” he breathed, his hips swaying to the motion; “w-w-we… we _shouldn’t_ ” he whimpered, his hazy mind _desperately_ trying to remember why _exactly_ he couldn’t just pull the omega under him and make him squeal in passion fuelled retaliation.

“Hmm… I guess you’re right” the garnet-eyed fiend so easily turning him into putty regardless of how stiff, how _needy_ his rapidly hardening cock was becoming, mused; “although… if we were in the shower, you know, with the water running?” the other hummed. “I think that would probably, heh, _drowned out_ any noises we might make, mightn’t it— _oh, okay~!_ ”

Not needing any further prompting (the journalist, as always, made a compelling argument), the _super-hero_ had the slightly older man bundled up in his arms, his form gliding effortlessly to the bathroom, the sounds of the teenagers they were hosting in the living room (still asleep, _deeply_ ) playing through his ears as he moved.

“Heh… someone’s eager…”

“ _Someone’s_ helped that along a bit, haven’t they?” the brunette replied, his arms easily placing the chuckling omega to stand upon the cool-tiles of the bathing chamber whilst he saw to locking the door; he was certain that their young friends wouldn’t be getting up for a while (it was 07:08) _but_ privacy was privacy, wasn’t it?

“So… how’d you take your showers, hmm? Freezing cold, hotter than the sun or just right?”

Grinning, the meta-human turned, a response on the tip of his tongue until, his eyes landing on the man he’d been getting to know the previous evening, all words failed him.

For there, as naked as the day he was born, stood Qrow Branwen, his creamy back slipping down from supple, well-defined shoulders to a tapered-waist and sculpted buttocks that sat pertly atop long, hairless-legs that were as shapely as they were strong. 

_Damn_ …

“See something you like, Captain?”

Blinking, his expression sheepish, the alpha nodded before making his approach whilst the other beckoned him into the walk-in stall, clever fingers already manipulating the fancy key-pad, a spray of warm water raining down from the wide, rectangular head sprouting from the vented ceiling.

“I’m not sure if I’m more impressed with you in general _or_ your mastery of that thingamajig” the brunette answered, the pair of them pressing against each under the (umm, just right) thrumming flow of H2O.

“What? You telling me that one of Jimmy’s best supers has to slum it by using faucets?” the garnet-eyed writer teased, his hands reaching for the cracked black-pepper and strawberry shower gel next to the natural sponge sat upon the little shelf behind him, his hands quickly soaping up the squishy item and slathering it across the taller man’s broad, warm chest.

“Heh… m’afraid so” the meta replied breathily, his eyes slipping closed as the foamy object started to descend the planes of his abs before moving to grip and run around his already straining member, his toes curling against the granite-tiles beneath them. “T-t-that feels… _amazing_ ” he sighed; “t-t-tingly…”

“Umm? Yeah, I picked up this particular gel from a merchant just outside of Vacuo… it’s great for it’s intended purpose, of course, but you’ll be hard pressed to find a better lube to use in watery-conditions” he murmured as though he wasn’t intentionally driving the super-hero to near madness.

“ _Oo-h?_ ”

“Um-hmm” Qrow smirked, his expression alight with mischief; “and speaking of _hard pressed_ ” he purred: “I think that this wall has warmed up enough for me to if you’re ready to— _ha!_ ”

Wow…

He’d never really thought about it before, however, as Clover whipped him up in those _ridiculously-amazing_ arms, his legs wrapping about firm hips on instinct, the journalist was starting to think that he had a _super-strength_ kink.

“That okay?”

Smiling at the Captain, his head leaning forward to catch a kiss, the lither male ran his fingers through the other’s soaked hair before pulling away; “yeah” he murmured; “more than okay…”

**~*~ SMUT Ahoy ~*~**

Breathing out a shocked gasp, his back sliding up the slick-tiles as he tried to get his bearings, Qrow found a man (who was as naked as he was excited) staring into him, those sweetly experienced lips pushing into his own, causing him to groan, arch his back and spread his legs further still.

“Umm... you taste, ugh, more delicious than usual...”

“Heh… that so?” the writer groaned, his dick straining between them, his wet hair moping the tiled as he exposed his neck in a rare gesture of submission.

The action wasn’t lost on the alpha, his eyes almost luminous in the amber glow of the steamy bathroom. 

“You know” Clover purred; “this goes against _all_ official Ace Ops Communication policies... but... I know that I want to _fuck_ you, Qrow, long and slow and _hard_...” he breathed out, his lips pulling a smirk that he’d _never_ use in public. “I don’t... know what it is... but I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone _more_ than you... right now” he added, his eyes glinting predatorily. “By the time I’m through there… there’ll be no one within a hundred miles who doesn’t know that you’re with me” he promised, his hands slowly, _deliberately_ reaching to explore between parted cheeks.

“Oh yeah, that how it’s gonna be, huh?” the older chuckled, his eyes alight with challenge and _want_ ; “umm... whatever would your scout-leader say about that filthy mouth of yours, hmm?” he asked, his thighs trying hitch their way a little higher up to give the other easier access.

Growling possessively, his hands quickly going to work, Clover observed (his grin positively feral) his lover’s parted lips as he sank two long, firm fingers inside of him, the sounds spilling from the reporter’s mouth setting his hind-brain alight with desire.

“Heh, maybe I should show you how much of a _boy-scout_ I aren’t, shouldn’t I?” he grinned.

“You can… can try, can’t you— _aahhhh~!_ ” the omega yowled, his jaw hanging open as, with a strength that he was finding more intimidating (and _amazingly_ thrilling) by the second, he was penetrated by the thick, straining cock of the alpha, it’s throbbing girth striking his prostate with keen precision.

“ _G-Gods!_ ” he rasped, his shoulders complaining until the taller easily moved him a little further up and over him, his eager (frighteningly well practised) hands carefully pulling his hips down to ensure that he was both comfortable and _completely_ submissively positioned as he tried to catch his breath.

“ _C-C-C-Lover..._ ”

Snarling, his mouth having latched onto the shorter male’s neck without thinking, his body enveloping Qrow’s and pressing it firmly, _possessively_ , into the wall, the meta-human had to take three deep breaths to calm himself down whilst his hind-brain _screamed_ at him to _rut, mate, knot, rut, mate, knot, rut, mate **knot**_...

“I... I need you... to move... _please_... so full...”

Growling, his left hand curved down, its objective to capture his lover’s own neglected member to help alleviate the stress off having his channel so rapidly filled; what had he been thinking? Shit, he hadn’t been and he could even scent a hint of blood... blood that was making him want to bite and rut even stronger, he...

“Ahhh... _please_ , _please..._ ”

Huffing, his target acquired, the Captain allowed himself to give in, his hips moving to carefully pull away before thrusting back slow, hard and _deep_...

By the Brothers... he couldn’t remember, could not _compare_ this feeling to any he’d ever had before... it was right, so deliciously hot and mind-blowingly tight; there was kind of poetry to their rhythm, their moans a symphony. Gods he… he wanted to cum… he _needed_ to…

“H-h-hard-er-r… come… come on… sh-ow me… somethin’~!”

But not yet... not until he’d had his fill of Qrow’s moans, his cries, the scent of his tears lacing the misty, pheromone spiced air perfuming the bathroom...

Groaning when his ministrations had his partner shuddering and wriggling, the younger began to build a stronger, slightly deeper fucking with each powerful thrust of too eager hips. If only this could last forever, this clench of equally desperate, hungry walls, the fresh taste of the writer’s desirous mouth, his breathless pleas...

“Ahhh... C-C-lover... I... I... you’re not... _deep enough_...”

Snarling, his chest pressing more insistently upon the other’s to give his lower half more leverage, the taller man felt his right fist bunch and squeeze the against the tiles beside his partner’s head, his hips pistoning in and out of the passage whilst his left hand worked and pumped the member it clutched. It was imperative that the other came first, he _had to_ cum or (something told him) he’d have no chance of breaching him _deeper_ without causing damage and the super-hero would not, not even in a hundred life-times, do that to Qrow.

“ **There!!** ”

Slamming into the omega deeply, the feel of him cuming from his shaft driving him mad with desire, the clean-cut male cast both hands to grip at deceptively slender hips to steady them. Then, his jaw clenching, the meta rammed against the slick-dripping entrance and began to release inside of those scorching walls; with five firm, hard jolts, the channel clenched all around him, milking him thoroughly.

_Damn…_

Nothing else he’d ever done could ever hope to compare to this…

**~*~ Plot Ahoy ~*~**

Reading over the first draft of what Qrow had sent him the previous evening, Ozpin Pine couldn’t help but frown; it seemed that, once again, in their efforts to help vulnerable metas, they may have stumbled across a much bigger problem…

On the one hand, finding and rescuing youths who’d experienced such trauma was a win and a clear step in the right direction; however, after encountering not just Salem (an enigmatic force that seemed to exist nowhere and everywhere at once, her disciples _almost_ as powerful as she was) _but_ Shiro Wan under duress, he was starting to think that this mystery was too dangerous.

His friend was special-forces, cunning, smart and determined, however, in a city so tightly controlled, if the Coucil (as decimated as they were; heh, _another_ factor he hadn’t considered, a factor he couldn’t argue wasn’t as manufactured as the omega thought it was: accidents and coincidences could only account for so much) _was_ pulling the strings, then…

Then, him being a journalist from another city would only get him so far despite his skill-set, wouldn’t it?

“Uh-oh, uncle Oz is wearing his _uncle Qrow headache face_ again… is, umm, everything okay?”

Blinking, his eyes pulling away from scroll-pad he’d been perusing, the ivory haired Editor offered a smile at the incorrigible Miss Rose as she and Oscar walked into his home-office, one carrying a fully-loaded breakfast tray (and wasn’t that just so thoughtful?), the other a freshly made, lightly steaming cafetiere full of the good-stuff.

“Your uncle is as amazing as always” he related proudly, his smile quirking when the silver eyed girl preened and his ward let out a sigh of relief; “however…”

“Ahh, and here comes the head-ache, huh?” the younger alpha tried to chuckle, the cooked foods and drink carefully deposited upon a cleared part of the expansive oaken desk, the pair of them then moving to seat opposite where the older man sat, his hands gratefully moving to grab a mug, the sugar bowl and milk.

“It would seem that there may be more than one person behind the mysterious disappearances of enhanced-children in Atlas” he disclosed, his glasses flashing in the morning light seeping in from the curtain draped-window to his right, a healthy dose of the caffeinated beverage into its vessel. “Orphanages aren’t reporting abductions, parents are being silenced and the overall population doesn’t seem to know or particularly care” he added sadly, his smile dipping when the child _he’d_ adopted flinched at the implication.

“That… that’s awful” Ruby (every empathetic, wonderfully caring) murmured, her brows furrowing; “I can’t imagine anyone being so… so _oblivious_ ” she admitted, her eyes meeting his: “but… they have a super-hero team completely made of metas, don’t they?” she asked. “Surely this would be something they’re worried about?”

“From the report Qrow has sent me” Oz answered, his brows furrowing; “he thinks that they’re being kept in the dark… or, rather, that they’re only being told so much, that the task of finding any missing children of note is something that the Police Force is solely responsible for” he shrugged. “He’s making good connections, though… he’s found some compelling evidence and, of course, after his run-in with Goddess Salem, we at least know of _one_ party responsible for the spree of mostly covered up kidnappings” he said, his frown deepening. “He also believes that the Ace Ops are people to be trusted and that, given time, he’s hoping to bring them in on the real reason for him being in Atlas…”

“But… isn’t that dangerous?” Oscar cut in, his worried features moving to Ruby and then back to his parent; “if you were right about the Atlesian Council being involved in the covering up, let alone the abductions, then…” he trailed off.

“Yes, well… I’m not infallible” the editor said, now thoroughly aware of the sombre mood he’d inadvertently generated; “and besides, I trust Qrow implicitly” he offered, his smile true and only increased by Ruby’s proud nod: “if he’s willing to find people to work with up there, then I’ll do whatever I can to support him…”


	214. Ours By Moonlight… (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Omega!Qrow Branwen/Alpha!Clover Ebi/Alpha!James Ironwood/Alpha!Taiyang Xiao Long.
> 
> Rating: Explicit.
> 
> Summary: No Salem/Semblances. Magic-Werewolf AU~!! 
> 
> The world of Remnant is home to humans and Faunus, that much is known, that much is a certainty; however… walking amongst them in their mostly human skins, their existence the work of fairy-stories and myths from long ago, werewolves have always dwelt.
> 
> These creatures, living in packs and protected by secrets have intermingled, assimilated and learned to live with their _lesser_ brethren whilst fighting Grimm and ascending to all ranks of human-led society; up until the Great War, all was going well.
> 
> With the discovery of their race, everything changed.
> 
> Now they were hunted, enslaved, bought and sold like animals to the highest bidder for all kinds of entertainment with many alphas forced into gladiatorial arenas to fight Grimm and each other.
> 
> They were going extinct…
> 
> Having been purchased by the same cruel owner, James, Clover and Taiyang have formed a pack of their own and have done everything they can to survive in a world where they’re property as opposed to people; they would not give up hope, they would escape and they would free every other _were_ they came across.
> 
> It wasn’t until Qrow Branwen arrived at their _home_ that they realised other _weres_ had already started the revolution… 
> 
> **Warnings include: A/B/O werewolves, slavery, gladiatorial fighting, canon-typical violence, dark themes, upsetting situations, racism, bloodshed, heat-sex, knotting, biting, mating, graphic descriptions, OT4~! Mpreg, pack-dynamics, swearing and humans are living dumpster-fires~!**
> 
> So, ANOTHER STORY~?! 
> 
> Yes, friends and, speaking of friends, all credit and responsibility for this fic goes to my real-life, honest to goodness not in my crazy imagination, honorary plot-bunny SykoShadowRose~!! Thank you for being you~!!
> 
> Umm… this was meant to be a one-shot _but_ the bunnies just won’t let it go and it _just keeps growing…_ I’m thinking it’ll be a three parter!

Sitting heavily upon the old, use smoothed wooden bench, Clover felt his eyes close as his mates, already moving, began to gently ease away the paltry _armour_ he’d been given and started to swab the vicious claw-marks sliced across his back and biceps with damp-cloths and lotions.

He… he was getting sleepy…

“Hey, _hey_!” Taiyang called, those warm, calloused hands cupping his face; “stay awake… talk to me” he urged: “damn-it… James, he’s concussed…”

Oh, but sleeping would make him feel better, wouldn’t it?

He was free in his dreams, wasn’t he?

“ _Clover_?”

Blinking blearily, the youngest alpha of their triad felt his head being tilted back so he could view their oldest pack-mate, those blue eyes fogged by worry; “come on… let’s get you something to eat and drink…”

“ _Tired_ ” he sighed; “I’m gonna… sleep now, ‘kay?”

“Don’t—"

“It’s alright” he heard the taller of the males soothe; “the concussion is mild and his body needs to the rest” the man, a former General of Atlas in the Great War, now a plaything for the humans he’d helped to protect and defend, offered. “Let’s get him cleaned up and put in our den-bed, alright?”

Frowning worriedly, the blonde nodded (for, out of the three of them, their oldest mate had the most medical training; he’d been a simple farmer before the were-hunters had found and caught him) and gently pulled their youngest (a former Captain of Atlas) into his arms to carry him to the leaking water-pump of their dungeon home.

Sure, it wasn’t paradise, _but_ at least fresh straw was thrown around the cold, harsh granite floors every morning, the three had been afforded (as Lord Schnee’s _best_ ) a large, caged off section to themselves and the water-pump, as old as it was, delivered fresh, clean liquid as opposed to the filthy buckets the betas had to share.

Not that it mattered, he thought grimly; betas didn’t tend to last very long in the arena.

“Okay Clover” he murmured; “just have a drink from this cup for me and then I’ll put you to bed…”

“You’ll cuddle with me… right?”

“Heh, if that’s what you want, soldier-boy” the blonde chuckled, his royal-blue eyes warm with affection as he lowered his mate to the floor before filling the vessel and offering it; “there you go…”

“T-thank you” the brunette murmured; “sleep now?”

“Yes, sleep now” Tai chuckled before lifting him again, his eyes momentarily leaving the man dozing in his hold to look for James; standing at the bars, his words whispered, their leader was talking to the guards, no doubt trying to trade for more medical-supplies using the extra food rations they received.

For Lord Schnee, as miserly as he was, _prided_ himself on feeding his three _finest fighters_ who were, of course, undefeated and had been for the past two years; however, as a man who saw scars as _battle-trophies_ , the smug, constantly posturing human only provided basic healing accoutrements for even _his best_ attack dogs. 

Oh, but what he wouldn’t give for that bastard to slip and fall into the Grimm-pit his _viewing throne_ was platformed over (yet another narcissistic display of his _power_ and _chivalry_ ).

However, he couldn’t afford to indulge in fantasies at the moment, not when their youngest was in need of rest and comfort.

Then, with that thought in mind, he approached the large pallet of hay they shared and, after gently positioning the lightly snoring brunette amongst the golden straw, he reached for one of their moth-eaten blankets and gently draped it over him before ascending the mound to spoon behind the slightly shorter man.

“M’Tai?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me… ‘bout… your farm” Clover breathed sleepily as he bedded down with a sigh.

“Alright” the blonde smiled, his gaze tracking James as he sneakily slipped a small load between the bars to the Faunus guard who, out of sympathy towards them or apathy towards their _master_ , was always willing to trade or just provide useful information.

“The farm had been in our Clan’s name for several generations…”

In exchange, the goat-horned man provided a selection of small, glass bottles, a pack of gauze and a few rolls of bandages.

“It span for ten acres and, cut through the centre, a stream brimming with trout and crayfish supplied us with plenty of water for the crops, our livestock and ourselves…”

Nodding to each other, the other lonely occupants of the dungeon not watching nor caring (even if they could _see_ what was happening in the near darkness of their subterranean prison (the scattering of dust-fuelled lanterns made for poor lighting and heating within the stone-carved chamber intersected by iron-bars) then they lacked the interest or strength to investigate).

“We raised sheep, pigs, chickens and cattle and… you’re out like a light, aren’t you?”

Then, his purchase made, their tallest and palest mate approached, a tired smile stretching his lips as he sat on the pallet next to the sleeping Clover’s feet, his hands already popping the cap of a bottle their _friend_ had sold them.

“How’s he holding up?”

“He’s coming in and out of it… but I think he’ll be fine” Taiyang offered whilst leaning up to watch the former General treat and bond a particularly nasty cut on the smallest alpha’s leg; “Schnee is starting to get more creative with the Grimm he’s bringing in for us to fight, isn’t he?”

“Ruddy says he’s just seen a truck containing two Ursa pull into the Estate” James replied quietly, his shoulders sagging at the thought; “and, in other news, our _Lord_ is going to be receiving guests in the next few days… guests who are bringing their own _were_ to try his… heh, how did he put it? His _might_ against ours” he sighed. “So we need to get him back in top condition as soon as possible… and let’s hope that he doesn’t want any further entertainment before then” he furthered, his fingers lingering on the brunette’s leg whilst he looked over the rest of his scratch littered form.

They… they shouldn’t be forced to live this way…

“Hey…”

Blinking out of his reprieve, the bearded man looked to his second, his hand reaching out to clasp those rough, tanned digits lovingly.

“We’ll get through this, just like we’ve gotten through everything else” he promised gently; “and, who knows? Any fuss made over this new guest might provide the distraction we need to _finally_ us the escape plan we’ve been hatching for the better part of this year, mightn’t it?”

~*~

Doing his best to look every bit the subservient, well-trained _were_ that he was, Qrow kept his head bowed as he walked a respectful three paces behind Oz who, Gods bless him, was doing a _very_ good job of not murdering Lord Jacques Schnee.

Heh, from the tension in his shoulders, he was finding it hard, though… 

“Yes Lord Ozpin, I think you’ll find that your _dog_ will be quite comfortable in the accommodation I’ve provided” the moustache toting _noble_ bragged as they continued down the stone, spiral staircase with three guards leading and three following behind. 

Oh yes, of that the Branwen was _sure_.

For this particular Atlesian wasn’t exactly known for the _tender love and care_ he provided to his gladiators, even the three alphas whose growing reputation had drawn him, Glynda, Peter and Oz to this bat-shit Kingdom in the first place.

But, as awful (demeaning, embarrassing, _dangerous_ ) as his job was, every life saved and safely brought back to Vale made any suffering he might face now, worth it.

That ethos had gotten him this far and he didn’t intend for it to fail him now. 

“Why thank you, Lord Schnee” his _owner_ replied; “my good Lady wife is so very fond of him and, as I’m sure you’ve heard, he’s earned me quite a few coins since I acquired him last Fall” Ozpin replied demurely: “don’t let his slender size deceive you” he furthered. “This wolf is no runt, especially in his bestial form” he added, the false arrogance _just_ enough to resonate with the glacial-eyed tyrant; “I would very much like to see how he does against the Grimm of Solitas before letting him loose on your boys, though” he shrugged.

“Ahh~! Yes, _of course_ ~!” Jacques gushed; “you’re staying for three days and so, I’m sure, my people will be more than happy to see an event featuring your best across all three nights… ahh, that is, if you think he’s up to it?”

“Oh, my Qrow is more than capable of entertaining us for that long, my friend” the taller of the two humans laughed pleasantly as they finally reached ground level, a vast, dimly lit, circular chamber ringed with barred cells yawning out before them.

Despair was so thick in the cold air steeped across the wretched place that you could smell it.

The omega wanted to gag.

“Good, _good_ ~!” Lord Schnee chortled, his right hand flaring out grandly to tousle his cape as he presented his _wares_. “As you can see… I mainly have betas and, for smaller gatherings with lesser betting pools, they do just fine” he said whilst walking around the inner circle that ringed and bound all of the cells together, leaving a small, round courtyard they were walking in now empty save for bails of hay and a Faunus guard. 

“These two here were gifted to me by Lord Sleet” he mused, his cane slamming against the bars to make the two betas kneel before them; “scraggly looking things, _but_ a gift is a gift… ahh~! Not that I’ll let old Sleet’s debts slide, though~!” he grinned. “My alphas are, as you’ve heard, unmatched and unbeaten against their own wretched kind and _every_ Grimm you can find in this northern territory…”

“Hmm, it will be interesting to see them pit against the gifts _I_ have sent you then, won’t it my Lord?”

“Ha~!! Indeed” Jacques chuckled; “you are a man of taste with a good eye for talent and a coin-purse you’re willing to wager and that, Lord Ozpin, is what I like so much about you” he grinned before bypassing the other dark-eyed, wounded souls slumped in the back of the pens. “Now come, come then to see my finest~!” he called as they reached the largest cell, his cane rattling the bars once more to instruct the three tall, shocked looking _men_ into kneeling, their eyes very carefully sliding to Qrow before looking at the ground. 

“My, my” Oz stated, his doe eyes blinking from behind glasses; “they’re certainly brawnier than your betas, aren’t they?”

“Ahh, but my champions are fed a diet better than any human athlete, my friend, and trained _just_ as stringently” the shorter Lord smirked; “I’ve named them One, Two and Three” he added with a light shrug: “for I fear I aren’t as imaginative as you… why, naming a mutt after a bird? It’s quite the irony, isn’t it?”

“Hmm, if you talk of freedom, then yes” Ozpin considered mildly, his tone bored; “I actually named him after an old legend from my home or, rather, my wife did…”

“Ahh, so the Lady Glynda holds the whip hand over you as my fair Willow does me, I take it” the shorter man smirked; “hmm, and I fear we have left them unattended for quite some time, have we not?”

“Indeed so, my Lord” Oz laughed; “shall we stow my boy away and return to them for some more wine and better company?”

~*~

It… it wasn’t possible, and yet…

“Yes, yes~! Ruddy? Take Lord Ozpin’s property to the cell we made ready and see that he’s fed just as my alphas are, alright?”

How… how was there an _omega_ here?

“Right away, sir!” 

Carefully pulling into a stand once their _master_ was well on his way out of their _enclosure_ , James and his mates slowly approached the bars to watch as the rarest of their kind (even before their mass enslavement) was escorted, by his _leash_ , to the cage next to theirs.

Gods… he was beautiful.

Dressed in a leather strip pteruges (not unlike their own), the strands of dyed silver and black hide mimicking the platinum streaks running through the man’s ebony spikes of washed, definitely clean (a luxury not often afforded their kind) spikes of lustrous hair, the man, only an inch or two shorter than Clover, calmly followed the guard’s direction. His breast-plate, similarly ornate (obsidian and crimson, the crest of Vale emblazoned over his heart), was more for decoration than protection; it was cut to show off his slender frame and trim-waist whilst his boots, laced over the knee, similarly looked like something a performer, not a fighter, would wear.

“So” the foreign wolf called out after his leash was taken and Ruddy (quite bewildered himself) made to leave the chamber, no doubt to fetch their luncheon; “only one guard, a good twenty feet below ground, nothing but frigid tundra for miles around and bars interwoven with lightning-dust, huh?” he shrugged. “Heh, I can see why you wolves have been stuck here for so long…”

“A-are… are you _mocking_ us?” one of Sleet’s former betas spat, his eyes wild as he glared at him from across the room; “this place is hell on Remnant, we—”

“I’m not mocking you, _friend_ ” Qrow cut in, those sharp, garnet eyes observing every inch of the place; “play your cards right, and you may just get out of here in one piece” he shrugged, a cruel grin curling his lips. “I find decapitation fun but altogether _far too_ messy, after all” he laughed, his words sending cries of outrage and horror ringing around the prison.

“Hey~! _Hey~!_ ” one of the human guards, who’d clearly been asked to linger, snarled as he entered the prison, his dust-tipped spear brandished threateningly; “quiet down in here” he snapped before storming over to the omega’s cage. “Listen, _you_ , don’t think that you’re untouchable just because…”

“Oh _honey_ ” the foreign gladiator purred, his tone the very definition of patronising; “I _am_ untouchable, at least to the likes of _you_ ” he chuckled, his smirk shit-eating as he strolled towards the bars. “If you so much as _upset_ me, then you’ll upset my mistress, my _master_ and the cart-full of lien they brought with them to this… _second-rate_ , no account pocket of Solitas” he furthered with a shrug. “We’re fifty miles outside of Atlas because, if I heard right, your Lord Schnee picked the wrong side in the Great War _but_ owned just enough dust that they couldn’t turf him out properly, is that not so?” 

Scowling thunderously, the guard started sputtering, rage written all over his face whilst, behind him, two more guards had appeared, the pair of them laughing at the scene; neither seemed to inclined to disagree with the lither wolf’s analysis of their _generous_ , clearly _beloved_ owner.

“Now run along, little guard” Qrow instructed, his expression thoroughly nonplussed; “and, should thoughts of spitting in my food cross your mind, not only will I become _violently_ ill _but_ I’ll cite _you_ as my poisoner” he huffed before turning away. “So off you go before you bore me to death” he dismissed flippantly whilst _actually_ turning his back.

Baulking, the rest of the imprisoned wolves watching, the alphas opened their mouths to warn him, but…

“ _Why you **mangy** little bitch~!!_”

The spear, sparking with energy, lanced through the bars, its target true, until…

“Tch, _predictable_ …”

Spinning to the side with a supernatural speed, the omega allowed the lightning-crackling tip to sail past him before snagging the pole, tugging it from the stupefied human’s grasp, twirling it fluidly and then shoving it, _hard_ …

At the guard’s under-protected crotch.

“ _Yyyyoooooowwwwww~!!_ ”

Retracting the spear, his face impassive, Qrow watched as more guards cascaded down the stairway with, just as planned, his _owners_ and Lord Schnee.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Atlesian chuffed angrily.

Lazily spinning the still ignited spear in a type of acrobatic display, his handsome features decidedly neutral, the omega considering the whimpering guard without a speck of sympathy; “mistress, master” he began: “this guard attacked me when my back was turned and even Lord Schnee’s own people can attest to that…”

“What?” Glynda gasped, her eyes narrowing whilst Ozpin folded his arms, his brow quirking at a thunderously scowling Jacques; “is _this_ how a guest’s property is treated in Atlas?”

“Ahh~! My good Lady, no~!” the simpering Lord was quick to soothe; “you pair, pick that fool up and send him from my halls this instant” he spat at his subordinates: “Ruddy? Don’t just stand there like a buffoon, man, take the wolf his dinner and get that spear off of him now~!”

Yipping and running to do as he was told, Clover and his mates could only look on, wide-eyed, as their owner simpered and begged for understanding from the frosty Vale couple whilst, his countenance the epitome of innocence, the omega happily passed the weapon over before taking his food with a smile and a _thank-you_.

Who in the world were these people?

~*~

Sensitive ears listening for every set of footsteps to leave, his mouth deceptively busy as he chewed the (hmm, he’d had better) steak and bread he’d been given, Qrow leaned back against his bed-pallet and let out a thoughtful hum.

“Now that we’re _finally_ alone” he called to the chamber at large, his left hand snatching up his goblet of mead and taking a hearty swig; “I hope that you enjoyed my little performance” he mused: “because you’re all going to follow my lead if you want to get out of here…”

“ _What_?” a small beta called, his dull orange eyes incredulous and frightened; “your show-boating could have gotten _all of us_ killed, you…”

“Well, you’re not dead yet” the omega shrugged after taking another bite; “but hey, you want to stay? Go about your business” he offered: “but snitch on me and whomever else wants a shot at freedom and I’ll gut you like a fish” he furthered, his casual tone making the implication of his threats all the more sinister.

“T-this… this is a trap… a… a _trick_ ” the first beta who’d spoken earlier spat; “we… we can’t trust you~! I mean, just _look at you_ ~!! You’re a pet~! You…”

“Zak, please” James called out, his tone authoritative, silencing the murmurs and whispers ghosting about the chamber; “I would like to hear him out…”

“You’re no alpha of mine, _General_!” the older man sneered; “don’t think to order me…”

“He isn’t” Taiyang insisted, his arms folding as he scowled; “ _we_ aren’t” he added before nodding to Qrow: “but we have the right to listen to what this stranger has to say” he reasoned. “After getting Smithson fired, I think that’s the least we owe him…”

“Tch, suit yourself, _farm-hand_ ” Zak sneered, his back turning on them as he stalked to his bedding; “I’ll keep my mouth-shut and, so long as you promise to _swear_ that I took no part in this madness you’re considering, I’ll not bother trying to talk you out of it, either” he snipped before nesting into his pallet and curling in a ball.

Watching the display, the ruthless neutrality of his features still in place (thanks to a good five years of practise), the omega put his empty plate down, stood, double checked that the coast was clear before walking towards the bars and leaning against them to address the room.

“My name is Qrow Branwen” he introduced; “last son of The Mistrali House of Branwen and, together with a band of humans and Faunus, I have been travelling around Anima and Solitas for the better part of five years freeing as many _weres_ as I can find” he explained. “The Kingdom of Vale has the largest known were-population and its Queen, in her wisdom and in light of their victory in the Great War, she has decided to open her territories up to us with only fair-work and taxes in exchange, just like everyone else” he stated. “She does, of course, see those with military backgrounds as a greater asset to her lands, however, all are welcome and all can make lives for themselves free of slavery and bias…”

“So… so that femme from Anima… she… she was telling the truth?”

Blinking, the omega looked to the brunette alpha who’d spoken, those teal-eyes narrowed and awe-struck; “you… you’ve been there? You’ve seen that?”

“I lived it for two years before I came of age” the shorter wolf nodded; “after my first heat, I knew that I’d be able to help, support and rehabilitate alphas and betas… that, and my clan was a warrior caste, so I’m able to infiltrate these _arenas_ quite easily” he grinned before rolling his shoulders.

“You are, however, under no obligation to leave with us once we free you” he furthered, his eyes looking around at the twelve hopeful faces gazing back at him. “Our main goal is to end this madness and to see as many _weres_ free as possible” he said before, his tone becoming more serious; “but you’ll all need to play your part in the plan we’re setting up” he advised.

“There are reasons _why_ we’ve been able to operate so long without getting caught…”

~*~

Having been _invited_ to watch the wolf their _master_ wanted to pit them against during Saturday’s _main event_ (from what Ruddy had told them, every person in the three villages Schnee _owned_ had been requested to attend, even the Faunus miners), James and his mates rested upon ring-side seats, their bodies shackled to benches next to the arena floor. 

To think that they could be free and on their way to Vale before that fateful-fight-night was almost too good to be true…

“As you can see Lord Ozpin, Lady Glynda” Jacques called out from where he was sat above the nest of Grimm snarling and hissing below him; “my arena is clean, there aren’t even any cracks or potholes marring the floor to ensure that my gladiators are given every opportunity to defend themselves” he chuckled. “I have heard of some particularly poor practise in Vacuo where Lords litter their flooring with malicious traps and pitfalls” he tutted, his head shaking as though the thought appalled him. “However I, as a man of culture, fail to see the sport in that” he said, his jewelled goblet raised high in a toast.

“It is a very modern way of thinking” Oz replied primly from his right, those dark eyes ponderous as he appraised the Grimm below them; “ _weres_ often perform more spectacularly when unfettered, after all” he offered mildly. “Qrow, however, would have done just as well should you not be as cultured as you are, my Lord” he grinned by way of challenge; “I think you’ll greatly enjoy how my boy goes to work on the beowolves you’ve prepared for him” he chuckled. “Shall we start our wager at… ohh, let’s say, 600lien on my wolf slaying your beasts in less than five minutes?”

“Five minutes, you say?!” Jacques laughed; “my dear Ozpin, it feels as though I’m robbing you!” he gushed: “but fine, should your boy not slay them within the time limit or, heavens forbid, he be unable to continue the fight then I will accept your 600lien more than graciously” he smirked, his expression greedy.

“Very good” the bespeckled Lord murmured, his keen gaze watching as the bar-laced gate started to rise, the omega he’d brought with him to this accursed place strolling through in just his armour and no weapon.

“Qrow?” he called, his summons causing the wolf to look up at him, his features impassive; “you have five minutes _but_ I will give you your favourite treat _if_ you destroy them in three, do you understand?”

“Yes sir” the garnet eyed _were_ replied, his gaze then shifting to his alpha audience, a smirk tugging his lips; “I hope you’re enjoying the view, fellas” he quipped before he turned to face the large gate where, their eyes blazing with hellfire, a pack of beowolf snarled at him, their fangs gnashing.

“Hmm? No weapon?” Lord Schnee voiced, his right brow quirking.

“Whatever would he need a weapon for?” Glynda asked primly after a sip from her champagne flute whilst, next to her, a little worse for wear in terms of drink (not that the Vale couple were too polite to say so aloud), Willow sniffed, her blearily eyes considering the gladiator curiously.

“A-are you not scared he’ll be… damaged?” she asked; “even our be-tas are… given swords…”

“Ahh, but where would be the fun in that?” Ozpin shrugged flippantly; “and besides, he enjoys smashing them into dust with aura-breaking blows, so why not let him?” he furthered with a grin: “now shall we get this little match under-way, my Lord?”

“Ha! I hope you have your coin-purse handy, sir…”

“And I, yours, Jacques” the younger noble smiled knowingly, his drink lifting in a toast.

~*~

Watching Qrow’s lithe form (as he’d chosen not to use his wolf’s body) was like seeing poetry in motion; his strikes were swift, precise and every bit as aura-shattering as the visiting Lord had claimed.

“T-this… this is unbelievable” their master sputtered as the second Grimm shattered beneath the omega’s punch.

It… it really was.

“Hmm, he’s quite the acrobat, isn’t he?” Glynda purred; “his people, or so the man we bought him from said, were a blood-thirsty tribe of bandit thieves who pillaged Villages from Port Haven all the way to Merritus” she stated: “the _Bran-wens_ , I believe they were called” she added with a smug quirk of her pretty lips.

“Bran-wens, you say?” the male Schnee breathed as, with a yowl, the third bewolf dissipated in a flurry of ash after the slender gladiator rounded a vicious hay-maker kick to the bewildered beast’s temple. “Hmm… this vendor you purchased him from, would he happen to have more?”

“Oh no, he is the last” Ozpin replied, a Faunus servant refilling his goblet as he checked his pocket watch; “one minute and thirty seconds have passed, Qrow! You’ll be without your treat if you aren’t careful” he called, his tone bored even as he snagged a canapé from a simpering maid. “Do not disappoint me now~!”

Grumbling under his breath (because the ivory haired human wasn’t half pushing his luck), the omega swerved around the last two beasts, easily confusing them in their mindless fury, his body straddling one and veering it to ram into the other. Then, in the confusion created, he used the back of his foe as a spring-board to leap high into the air, flipping and the spiralling down with a velocity that shouldn’t be possible, the speed and strength of his well-placed punches smashing his final two challengers into shimmering, onyx powder.

Standing alone upon the granite floor, the omega started to pat residual dust from his clothing and hair whilst Willow clapped alongside her new friend, Ozpin chuckled and Jacques looked on in awe-tinged horror.

“By the Gods~!” he stated; “what kind of _were_ is he?!”

“A rare one, my Lord” Oz grinned; “hmm… ahh, it seems that One, Two and Three are suitable impressed as well, doesn’t it?” he mused whilst regarding the gaping alphas: “tell me, my friend, will they only be clothed in their pteruges and those paltry pauldrons?” he queried smugly. “I fear, if they’re so bewildered, that they’ll need far more than that to face my Qrow… especially since I _will_ allow him his weapon this Saturday…”

“Ahh?” the moustached Lord somehow uttered; “oh… oh no! They will be armed and… and I’m certain that they’ll be canny enough to give your boy a run for his money…”

“Speaking of money, friend Schnee” the smug Valesian all but cooed; “600lien was agreed, was it not?”

~*~

Merrily popping a few pork-scratchings into his mouth as the Faunus guard (a fixture around the prison from what James had told him) led him (his expression wary, _haunted_ ; he’d no doubt been watching his _fight_ ) back to his cell, Qrow tossed a few to every man he passed.

The bag was large and no one had said he couldn’t be generous with his treat, had they?

“You were incredible out there” the brunette, Clover, was quick to praise as he entered his cage, those teal-eyes (and damn, couldn’t you just drown in those?) wide and curious; if he was in his wolf’s form (which the omega imagined to be quite beautiful, especially with such luscious chestnut fur) his tail would be wagging up a storm.

“Thanks” he smirked before offering the rest of his cloth-bag to the most unusual pack he’d ever come across (and his sister had a harem of femmes and betas).

“Oh… we shouldn’t” Taiyang, the tanned, broad blonde who looked as though he’d been sun-kissed all over (was it so wrong that Qrow wanted to strip him, just to find out?) stated sheepishly (though his eyes were hungry); “you’ve earned these…”

“Ehh, a snack’s a snack” the younger of the four strongest wolves shrugged; “you boys look like you don’t get treats very often, so…” he grinned as, not having to be told twice, the former farmer eagerly took the bag with a grateful bow before offering it to his mates.

Hmm… so he was the provider; that made sense, given his background. Therefore, with Clover being the youngest (and clearly doted on by the other two since he was getting the lion’s share of the crunchy treat), that made James their leader and dom.

With that body it… it really wasn’t that surprising…

Gods, he wondered, a little giddily, how all three of them measured up in terms of dicks and knots, too…

Oh… it might be fun to find out once they’d broken out of this hell-pit, mightn’t it?

“Umm… are you alright, Qrow?”

Blushing a little at being caught ogling (and quickly turning away), the omega instead coughed out a “m’fine”, walked himself to his bed-palate, sat in the hay and started to unlace his sandals; there’d be no more fighting this evening, just the _grand-welcoming-feast_ where Oz and Glynda would sing his praises enough to _sell him on_. 

“So… how long have you guys been a triad?” he asked by way of (hopefully) explaining why he’d been staring at them like they were a selection tall-glass cocktails just waiting for him in the desert.

“Year and a half, give or take not being able to see the sun and count the days” James replied, his tone fond as his younger mates quickly demolished the baggy of crispy rinds, their faces coloured with delight; “we… we’ve been through a lot together” he furthered. “It made sense to bond even if we hadn’t all fallen for each other along the way” he smiled.

“Heh, what’s not to love?” the omega winked; “you’re all certainly easy on the eye…”

“Say’s you” Taiyang smirked; “how in the hell are you _not_ mated, huh?”

“Arrogance, mainly” Qrow mused, his eyes slipping to Ruddy (who was pretending not to listen in from where he sat witling a small log into some kind of animal); “that, and my master wouldn’t want me bogged down by such things” he shrugged. “Keeping my mind on fighting and winning for him is the only thing keeping me alive, after all… that, and my mistress would likely become jealous of me sharing affection with anyone other than her” he chuckled; “she sees me as a kind of _pet_ , you see.”

“A pet who can punch Grimm into powder?” Clover said after a whistle; “how in the world did you do that?”

“Ahh, trade-secret, I’m afraid” the younger man hummed; “it wouldn’t do me any favours to teach you my special technique now, would it?”

“You could do that?” Tai blinked; “teach us, I mean…”

“Tch, what? Did you think I was some kind of _super-were_ or something?” the garnet eyed man laughed, his sandals now resting on the floor as he shucked off his pauldrons and breast-plate; “sorry to disappoint you, but I’m just a regular, average slave trained to an exceptionally high, Grimm destroying standard” he grinned whilst fluttering his lashes. 

Chuckling, the three alphas (now their gift was gone) retired to their own palate of straw, their hands automatically falling into their armour removal routine, not that they wore much Qrow noticed, his eyes taking a sneaky peak every so often as the men (each one practically sculpted from living marvel) soon stood in just their loin-cloths.

 _Wow_ …

Heh, as nice as his own body was (and he wasn’t exactly shy about showing it off _purely_ for his role’s sake, of course) he had to admit that the three men so affectionately checking each other over looked more like ancient-Gods made flesh than mere mortal _weres_.

And… if he was being honest, he was quite jealous, in a way; not of their appearance (again, he knew he was desirable; he’d seen how people of all genders (human, Faunus and _were_ alike) lusted after him) _but_ of how gently they touched and groomed each other, the care in every motion and kind word spoken.

It… it’d been a while since he’d had that kind of pack-experience himself…

~*~

“Sell him?” Oz laugh-snorted, for all intents and purposes far too _gone_ by way of ale and whiskey (which Lord Schnee couldn’t have known Glynda had swapped out with apple-juice through a few whispered incantations); “oh Jacques! Why ever would I do that?” he questioned (as though he’d not been planting that seed and watering it).

“Why have one _great_ *hic* wolf when you can have money to buy more?” the moustache wearer asked; “you’ll find plenty of worthy vendors in Atlas proper who’ll sell you prime fighting stock, _femmes_ even, with the coin I’d give you…”

“T-then why do you not purchase them, hmm?”

“Ahh~! Well” the older Lord tried, his own cheeks pinked from drink; “ _I_ have plenty of Atlas stock of me own, do I not?” he reasoned: “your wolf is different and… and I’m sure that… Old man Sleet and that _bitch_ Camilla will rue the day they exiled me if I… *hic*… if I had a _were_ that would trounce every… *hic*… one of theirs” he chuffed. “You can’t… you _can’t_ imagine how bitter… how _cruel_ it is to have your own people turn against you” he breathed, his arms waving around the vast, stone and mortar chamber awash with ostentatious self-portraits, tapestries, coats of arms, a grand and mostly empty dining table accompanied by a roaring fireplace.

“So what if I sold some of _my_ dust, _my_ property to a tribe or two in Vacuo? Atlas-proper wasn’t willing to pay and… _and_ Vacuo didn’t even _win_ the war! Vale’s late King did! And now his daughter is making it so we can _all_ live harmoniously, isn’t she? *Hic*” he whined. “But no one will… will visit me, visit my poor… my _poor_ wife without… without wagering… and, _and_ they only come with small coin-pouches and flee when they can” he bemoaned before taking another swig from his draught, his eyes turning to Oz’s beseechingly.

“My alpha wolves are strong, it’s true” he breathed; “but they’re… *hic* they’re nothing _new_ , nothing exciting” he sighed forlornly; “they’re old news… the Lords and Ladies of Atlas they… they look down their noses at me… they _laugh_ at me, my once Great House~!” he whimpered. “But you… you could change _all of that_ ~!” he cried imploringly.

“Now, now Jacques, there, there…” the foreign Lord sighed, his _drunken_ hand reaching over to pat the other’s shoulder; “I can see your pains, my friend” he admitted: “hmm… and I suppose that we’ve had Qrow for some time… he is only a dog, after all…”

“ _Honey_ ” Glynda gasped; “you wouldn’t…”

“But my darling” Ozpin drawled; “look at the poor fellow” he urged: “and I must confess that I… hmm, sometimes _dislike_ the favour you show to our _were_ ” he mused. “Now… I won’t say that I’m not fond of him, as you know that I am, _but_ he’s getting cocky, _arrogant_ and comfortable” he furthered; “he’s starting to think that he’s more than what he is, and what he is, is a servant, an _animal_ ” he shrugged mildly. 

“Yes, but…” the blonde woman tried, her frown mild; “surely leasing him out would be better?”

“No, no, I believe a sale would be best” Oz hummed; “you’ve seen the life that he could have here, the care that our good friend Jacques gives to his gladiators” he reminded thoughtfully before he regarded the now hopeful noble over his glasses. 

“Shall we discuss prices, my friend?”

~*~

Snuggling in between his older mates, a contented sigh leaving his lips, Clover couldn’t help but sneak a look at the enclosure so temptingly close to theirs, his nose scrunching adorably as he picked up some of the sweetened, lightly spiced undertones of the omega’s scent as the slightly shorter man shifted in his bedding.

He’d never met an omega before; his own pack, his _first one_ made up of family, in the days before the Great War (only ended a handful of years ago) had slaughtered so many of their newly discovered kind, had only contained alphas, betas and femmes.

Were all such elusive members of that rare gender this enchanting or was it just Qrow?

“What are you thinking about, pup?”

“Must you call me that?” he grumped, his face nuzzling into James’ neck; “I served under you in the war as a Captain, don’t forget…”

“You’re also _only_ twenty, _pup_ ” Tai teased, his own face buried in the brunette’s shoulder; “not even gone through your first rut yet…”

“Heavens help us” the General huffed into the blanket he’d pillowed beneath his tired head; “the stamina you already have is plenty…”

“You know you enjoy my _youthful_ enthusiasm” their youngest cooed, his grin shit eating as he leaned up a little, his gaze once again shifting to where their guest was trying to get comfortable if all of his jostling was anything to go by. “Hey… have either of you ever, you know” he whispered conspiratorially; “ _been_ with a… _you know_ …”

“Oh my Gods” Taiyang huffed incredulously; “ _really_?”

“Well…” Clover hummed, his eyes going for another glimpse at long, lily-white legs; “he… he just smells so good, doesn’t he?”

“ _Down-boy_ ” the farmer chuckled, his arms wrapping about the younger man’s shoulders and tugging him back into the bedding; “and, to answer your question, _no_ I haven’t” he murmured whilst playfully biting at the other’s ear, causing the teal-eyed wolf to yip and whine through a giggle. “An’ besides, _you_ smell pretty sweet yourself…”

“ _Tai_ ~!” the younger chuckled when the other started tickling him; “kn-ock it off~! Ha~!” 

“Both of you knock if off before I squash you” the thirty-two year old warned as he rolled over, his smile wide as he slipped over a chortling brunette to burrow between them, their laughter swirling around the prison, causing some of the betas to snort, grumble and grunt.

“What about you, James?” Taiyang asked, his tone whisper quiet once more after they settled, the thirty-year-old cuddled to his heavily scarred right side whilst Clover snuggled into the left; “have you?”

“No” he replied simply; “but my carrier… he was an omega” he murmured: “we had to be very careful that no one ever found out, of course, since human males can’t become pregnant” he breathed, his voice heavy with memory. “Oh… but he was loving and kind and every bit what you’d want from a parent” he sighed; “we called him Papa in the privacy of our home but, in public? Well, he was my alpha father’s personal assistant whilst one of our femmes played the _wife_ figure for any visiting humans to faun over” he shrugged lightly.

All mirth dying away as memories of their own families (all dead or, worse still, sold on) played about their minds, the three men huddled together, their eyes closing as they simply enjoyed each other’s warmth in the relative silence of the room.

Was freedom and building a larger, greater pack such an impossible dream?

Could they really trust the smooth-talking stranger and his magically enabled infiltrators?

Only time, as the saying went, would tell…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I think this is the longest I've gone without updating... did ya miss me? Did ya miss me?!  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> _**Nope~!!** _
> 
> ^_^;;
> 
> Heh, yesterday and today have been _pretty_ manic in terms of _work_... I've had to give two very important presentations all on my lonesome because my other two team-mates (God bless 'em) aren't well... we're just hoping they've got nasty colds (fingers, and everything else, crossed) and then all of the follow-up phones calls and FIVE video conferences...
> 
> Then _never... ending... emails..._
> 
> Ahh well, I can't complain because at least I'm still getting paid and I know lots of people are struggling right now; I'm so sorry if any of you beautiful people fall into that category and, even though I don't have enough money to share around (because I would), I'll try my best to keep updating.
> 
> I'm always so humbled and pleased when someone reaches out to say that some of my mad-ranting has given them something to do/something to enjoy even in these dark times~!
> 
> Take care of yourselves~! I love you all~!
> 
> *Hugs*


	215. Ours by Moonlight (Part 2)...    29.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, slavery, were/Faunus racism, schemes, plans, flirting, attempted humour, innuendo (in-your-endo), fantasising about relationships and swearing.**

Trying to make himself comfortable (sure, he’d slept in worse places _but_ he’d take even a lumpy-mattress over a pallet of hay and some scanty-blankets), Qrow was finding his sleeplessness not _so_ terrible, really.

His room came with _one heck_ of a view, after all.

Rearranging the dried straw into a mound that he could peer through without too much trouble, the omega peaked through the hole he’d made to regard the slumbering alphas so tantalising close, his nose twitching every so often when he picked up their scents.

Was it so wrong to wonder what’d be like to burrow into that adorable, over-grown puppy-pile?

Hmm… yeah, he could just picture it now…

James (the senior alpha, the _Alpha_ of their alpha pack) would rest in the middle with Taiyang snuggled in the left, Clover curled to the right and him sprawled over the top of them. 

Umm… that sounded nice…

Heh and he could just imagine the looks his tribe would give him as he came sauntering back home with _three_ mates of that kind of calibre, too…

_No… bad hind-brain, **bad** …_

They were a happy triad and they’d been through hell together, hadn’t they?

They didn’t need an omega or femme mucking up what they had, did they?

Or… did they?

They’d seemed quite impressed by him _and_ he’d noticed all three (Clover with puppyish curiosity, Taiyang with keen interest and James with an almost sultry consideration that’d made him preen at the attention) looking at him when they thought he wouldn’t notice.

Humming lightly, the garnet of his eyes gleaming in the torch-light which illuminated the chamber, Qrow settled a little more heavily into his bedding.

Maybe it was the on-set of a _heat_ he’d probably been staving off for too long _but_ what harm could it do to test the waters?

The world could use more happy weres and packs raising pups was as natural as the moon rising in the night sky, wasn’t it?

And besides, they could always turn him down (tch, like they would) if they weren’t interested, couldn’t they?

Nodding to himself, the obsidian haired warrior closed his eyes and demanded that his brain put his courting-schemes on the back-burner until he could get them safely out of this hell-hole of an arena and on the road back to Vale.

Yeah, they were going to like it there, he could tell.

It was a great place to build a family, too…

~*~

“Ahh, good morning my Lord Ozpin” a slightly worse for wear Jacques greeted as he and his _wife_ entered the stone-cladded walls of a relatively small, tiny-window spattered, frigid (despite the roaring fire-place; how they both longed for the warmth of Vale) break-fast chamber; “I trust that you slept well?” 

Smiling in kind after escorting Glynda to her (clearly antique, verging on shabbily so) chair, the wizard took his own seat as three Faunus servants began adding food to their plates even before the arrival of the much absent Lady Schnee. “Very well, thank you” he replied: “so well, in fact, that I have been thinking on our conversation of yesterday evening” he mused coyly, the steam of the food-stuffs thick in the chilled air; Gods, Raven hadn’t been kidding when she’d insisted that they take thermal-vest with them…

“Oh?” the blue-eyed noble blinked; “you’ve not ugh… that is to say… in terms of your _were_ … you’re not changing…”

“No, _no_ ” the similarly white-haired man grinned knowingly; “I’m still of the mind to sell him to you” he chuckled: “even despite my darling’s best efforts to dissuade me” he explained as the blonde woman huffed and delicately sipped at her coffee, her smile thoroughly displeased before she began to daintily eat. 

“O-oh, well, good… _good_ ” the miserly Lord offered whilst leaning forward upon the fine-china decked table, the relief he felt _almost_ as palpable as his avarice; “and, ugh… your thoughts, good sir?”

“Hmm, yes… I was thinking of your alphas and the few betas that you have” the younger man revealed, the morning light flashing over his glasses as he leaned back contemplatively within the old, wooden-chair he’d been given; “such stock from so far north is quite rare to find in our homeland” he revealed. “And, since the Grimm we have brought here will no doubt be destroyed, well, we would have ample room to take them with us should, of course, _your_ good self be open to me purchasing them from you alongside the my sale of Qrow” he stated, his smile curling a little.

“U-ugh… ahh~! Why, my Lord Ozpin that… that is, of course, _very_ generous of you” the older stuttered; he’d clearly not been expecting such an offer: “but… um, with only one were in my arena, no matter how talented, I would surely fail to draw in crowds for my betting ventures…”

“Did you not say that the Solitas markets were full of excellent specimens that you could buy? We would have traversed to them ourselves, of course, however I fear this chilly climate may prove too bitter for our warm blood” the auburn eyed sorcerer smiled congenially, his tone humorous and sympathetic. “I do not intend to make you a poor offer, my friend, since you’d be doing me _such_ a favour in cutting our journeying short” he said; “in fact, I would be willing to pay oh… let’s say 10,000 lien for each alpha and… hmm, 5000 per beta, should that be agreeable…”

“T-t-ten thou-s-sand _each_?!” Jacque choked, his mouthful of bacon _somehow_ not scattering across the table; “y-y-you… you would… _you have_ … I… I would…”

“Oh? Not generous enough for you, my friend?” the congenial double-agent quipped knowingly; “very well, but 12,000 would be my maximum” he purred out, his stream of consciousness cackling as the Schnee’s greedy eyes virtually morphed into lien-signs.

Heh, sometimes this aspect of their quest was _too_ easy.

 _Good…_

~*~

Yawning, the bowl of _porridge_ that’d been shoved under his barred, cell-door cooling at a rapid rate, Qrow stretched languidly before spilling out of his straw-bed to approach and scoop up the coup…

_In nothing but his loin-cloth…_

“ _W-whoa~!_ ”

Blinking at the noise, his eyes pulling away from the unappetizing meal (at least he had a spoon and it wasn’t served in a dog-dish; Gods, if he never went back to Vacuo again it’d be too soon), the omega found not one but _three_ alphas on the floor in a heap.

Almost as though they’d tripped and fallen atop one another…

 _Huh…_

“Umm, you okay there, fellas?” he asked, his brow quirking alongside his lips as they struggled to rearrange themselves, their own bowls cooling whilst a few of the onlooking betas giggled, chuckled and tittered to each other.

“O-oh yeah, fine just… _someone’s_ a little clumsy in the morning” Tai answered whilst ruffling Clover’s chestnut hair.

“Yes, well, maybe if _someone_ was watching where they were walking” the youngest of the three strapping, ridiculously good-looking men replied whilst knocking that sun-kissed hand away with a pout; “and _another someone_ wasn’t following right behind” he huffed: “then maybe I wouldn’t be” he huffed.

Chuckling, Qrow took a bite of his ( _umm… sugarless_ ) food as he leaned against the iron-door, his eyes slanting seductively at the men (who were blushing and trying _very hard_ not to look at him) still dressed in their gladiator skirts and undervests.

_Well, well, well…_

Wasn’t this a delicious development?

“So… you guys looking forward to our match later?” he called out casually as the guards swapped duties and the mirth around the pens died down.

“I think it’s decidedly _unfair_ to pit you against the three of us” James, the most composed of the triad replied after a light cough, his nose turning up at the taste of his meal.

“Yeah… it’s a shame that you’ve not got the betas to give you further back-up” Qrow admitted with a shrug, his grin shit-eating when the alphas baulked at him.

“ _Wow_ ” Taiyang chuckled; “you know what comes before a fall, right?”

“Says one of the alphas I saw on the floor just now?” the garnet-eyed wolf snickered after another mouthful of his meagre meal, his tongue giving the spoon a deliberate, far from innocent lick; “heh… I think I like my chances…”

“Y-y-you ugh… we’ll um…” the sun-kissed man attempted, his cool very much lost; “ _ugh_ …”

“What my mate is _trying_ to say” James smiled after giving the sunny-blonde a light tap to the back of his head, no doubt to get his hind-brain to reset; “is that we’ll be sure to meet your challenge in the arena” he said, his cheeks a little pinked when their gazes locked.

“We… ugh, we would appreciate it if you met us dressed… ah, a little more… um… _appropriately_ , though” he hazarded.

“Appropriately?” the omega purred ominously, the garnet of his irises flashing vivid crimson; “why _Jimmy_ , what’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” he asked, his lashes fluttering as he gestured to his long, ripped, creamy torso, his left hand slowly fanning down. “Am I, perhaps, wearing _too much_? Is that your issue?” he asked coyly; “the warriors of old used to fight naked, did they not? Is _that_ what you mean by appropriate?” he pushed, the alphas face becoming redder by the second.

“I’m _more_ than okay with fighting you naked” Clover answered quickly, his boyish charm cranked up to full blast.

“Seconded” stated Tai, the pair of them moving to flank their senior, an excited gleam in their eyes even as James shook his head ruefully and Qrow, for all of his keen bravado, felt his own face heating.

“Hush, _all_ of you” the former General laughed; “now come on, our foods getting cold and we’ll be wanted in an hour or so” he reminded before, his smile slinking into a smirk.

“We’ll have to arrange for a clothes-free rematch some other time, perhaps…”

~*~ 

Humming as he skipped down the steps with his sister in tow, Roman Torchwick spun his cane about his index finger jauntily whilst nodding at a bemused Schnee guard, his leather boots making a lyrical tune even as he tap-danced his way into the penned area, his nose crinkling as he observed the chamber with enthusiastic distain.

“My, my, _my_ ” he called loudly whilst the Faunus in charge of the were’s baulked and hurried around to see who had entered the chamber; as the flame haired man tapped the Vale Kingdom’s seal resting starkly atop his white coat, the goat blinked and stood to one side; “what a _dump_ …”

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that~!”

Sniggering, his body never missing a beat as he and his younger sibling made their approach, the trickster smirked at Qrow (now fully clothed in the jet and crimson of his armour, sandals and vambraces), his cane striking the bars to make a loud, were-ear piercing sound. “Ahh~! There’s my shaggy-dog no more” he cried with mock passion, his smile fierce; “parting is such _sweet_ sorrow” he sighed dramatically before turning to his sister: “oh Neo~! Whomever shall we catch fleas from now, hmm?”

“What the hell are you babbling about, _Master_ Torchwick?” the omega chuffed whilst the alphas, all three having moved closer to his housing whilst the betas looked on, allowed their eyes to narrow at the intruder.

You did _not_ address an omega in such a crude manner…

“Oh no? My _dear_ uncle hasn’t told you?” he gasped; “why, you’re a Schnee-mutt now, my nasty little mongrel” he preened: “and you’re to be the only one, too~!”

“ _What_?” several voices called whilst the garnet eyed man snorted, his arms folding.

“You’re lying” he countered; “Lady Glynda would _never_ …”

“Ahh~! But you see, my beloved Aunt has gotten too fond of you and, well? It’s finally reached darling Ozpin’s notice” the younger man crowed, his forest-green gaze alight with mirth: “but don’t worry, you’re going to have _all_ of these cells all to yourself” he offered with a nod before twirling away from the cage to point his cane at the were-minder. “You there, my fine fellow” he stated; “we’ll be wanting all of their paper work so why don’t you run along and find those were-permits for me, hmm?”

“I…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dilly-dally, good sir~!” the bowler-hat wearer declared; “Lord Ozpin is only staying for this paltry little match that the locals are all losing their simple, little minds over and then he simply _must_ be away~!” he exaggerated in a patronising tone. “Do yourself a favour, hell, maybe get yourself a promotion and go find the licenses for these hell-hounds, why don’t you?”

Blinking once more, his eyes widening, the goat spun around and bolted for the stairs with a harried “yes sir, thank you sir” over his shoulder.

With him gone, the young noble rolled his eyes whilst his sibling laughed silently from behind her hand; “well, _this_ couldn’t be going more smoothly” he related before nodding at Neo, her dainty form (watched owlishly by the befuddled weres) skipping to the spiralled, stone stairway to…

Cast an illusion?

“Gentlemen” he called, his arms outstretched as he turned in a small circle to address them all; “my name is Roman and that beautifully talented young woman over there is my charming sister, Neo” he introduced: “and, for all intents and purposes, we are now your official guardians as we travel out of this frigid nightmare and into the wonderful sunset of Vale” he said.

“Y-you… you’re kidding…”

“All of us? How? That’s not…”

“I don’t understand…”

“What do you mean?!”

“Easy, _easy_ ” he urged before looking back to a fondly exasperated Qrow; “I know it sounds kind’a crazy and humans aren’t exactly top of the bill in your eyes” he stated: “however, weres and my family worked together for generations and we, alongside Lord Ozpin and our Queen, want nothing more than to right the wrongs committed against you and your kin” he enthused. “Although I was _hoping_ that a lazy, floofy-tailed someone would have explained that already…”

“My tail is _not_ floofy, you hoity little brat” the omega snorted, his eyes rolling; “and I _have_ told them all I could without breaking cover” he quipped.

“So, what’s the next step in our plan?”


	216. Ours by Moonlight (Part 3)...    10.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, flirting (like, so much flirting), were-transformations, planning, scheming, plotting, humans are living dumpster-fires and Jacques Schnee is their King, swearing and canon-typical violence.**

Sometimes Jacques Schnee could not believe his luck; his _humble_ arena was packed to full capacity, several betting pools were growing around the crowds and, if what his servants were telling him was true, there was a great deal of chatter concerning his latest, lupin purchase.

Oh, if only his children were here to see his triumph~! 

Ah, but he could always write to them at their military-academy, couldn’t he? Perhaps even send them a coin or two to show off with now that he’d likely have more gold and lien than he knew what do with~!

Oh, how he wished to thank whatever deity had hurried Lord Ozpin (the naïve fool; fancy giving up such a prized specimen for a few battle-scarred alphas and some snivelling, flea-bitten betas) to his door, into his wine-reserves and soon to be straight back out again with more wolves then what he’d likely be able to handle out in the tundra.

Oh, that poor, stupid man~!

And why should he feel a lick of guilt for the catastrophe that was sure to befall him?

Hadn’t he suffered?

Hadn’t _he_ been the victim of others cruelty?

This world was a harsh one, a world built for the strong, a world where weak men who struck good-bargains were bound to be taken advantage of.

No, he would feel _no_ guilt or shame; he’d be sure to advise the Vale-folks of the safest tracks which would lead them to Atlas proper, of course, but that is where his _help_ would end.

Yes, that would be enough and, if it wasn’t, _well_ …

He’d not been the one to tell the similarly white-haired Lord to keep going, had he?

He wouldn’t be sending bandits in their wake or loosing any Grimm now, would he?

No, and so his conscience was clear~!

His vault, however, would be overflowing…

~*~

The roar of the crowds was the loudest any of the _Schnee_ stock had ever heard it; “wow… it sounds like half of Solitas is out there” Taiyang mused, his arms folded as he casually leaned against the bars of their cell, his body coated in his bronze battle gear as he chewed on a singular piece of straw.

“My _former_ master may or may not be responsible for that” Qrow replied, his form sat upon his pallet and equally decked out in his own impressive armour as he guided a whetstone down a beautiful yet strange looking broad-sword; “he just _loves_ a spectacle” he added with a smirk.

“Well… it looks as though that’s what we’ll be giving them” Clover sighed, his deft hands tightening the laces of his sandals, his eyes narrowed at the thought; “I… I really can’t believe that this is all happening…”

“Heh, seeing is believing” the omega chuckled; “I’m looking forward to seeing what the three of you can do out there” he furthered, his form standing to give his weapon (the epitome of elegance and grace regardless of its size) a few swift, fast slashes through the stale air of their _home_ : “’specially you, _Jimmy_.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, the senior alpha (who’d been readjusting his shoulder pauldron) offered the younger man a playful smirk; “my name is _James_ ” he reminded, his tone laced with mirth even as it darkened with smug, _almost_ flirty intent: “and I think I have a few tricks up my sleeves that’ll give you a run for your money…”

“Hmm, it’s a shame that it’s not the tricks up your _sleeves_ that I’m interested in, ain’t it?” the obsidian man countered through a growling-purr, his words causing the alphas to baulk and blush at him; “aww, your reactions are _adorable_ …”

“Y-yes, well, the charm-offense will only take you so far” the blonde said after a light cough before smiling at the man (somewhere between him and Clover in age) roguishly; “it’s not very nice to tease, you know…”

“Oh? And who says I’m _teasing_ , hmm?” Qrow mused, his weapon now tucked into the harness which sat on his lower-back, his head cocking to the side to expose the slender, pale column of his neck for the three to ogle. “Three alphas being mates is one thing” he reasoned, his were-blood coming to fore as a glistening, velvety-midnight tail sprouted from beneath Harbinger’s resting place alongside a pair of glossy, beautifully sculpted lupin ears which rose up from his wild spikes of hair; “ _but_ there’s only so far that such a bond can take you, is that not so?”

“ _We… you… we’re… I…_ ” the sun-kissed man stammered, his mates flanking him as they openly stared, their own tails and ears revealing themselves so that the fluffy-limbs could wag excitedly, their pupils rapidly eating up their irises as the omega smirked cockily.

“Look… with things being how they are? I don’t see the point in going slow” he shrugged easily; “I can scent that we’re compatible, can’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ” the alphas replied in unison, all of them completely unaware of the wary-guard eyeing their gathering or the lurid wolf-whistles and cat-calls ringing out from the betas witnessing their interaction.

“Then it’s settled” the omega grinned; “at a better time, in a different place, we’ll make good on this promise, what do you say?”

“W-what?” Clover blinked, his teal eyes quickly looking to his mates, the urge to pinch himself growing all the stronger; “ _promise_? I…”

“Our youngest wasn’t brought up in a traditional family” James breathed softly, a strong hand gently squeezing the other Atlesian’s shoulder; “he’s not aware of what _promises_ mean to us” he allowed before, his eyes switching from his brunette to the blonde and back again. “Essentially, Qrow would like to join our pack” he explained; “he’s offering himself to be ours and for us to be his” he added, his other hand resting on Taiyang’s shoulder in a similar gesture. “So… what do you think?”

“I… I think that courting is important” their youngest murmured; “I… I know that time isn’t exactly on side, but…”

“Yeah” the sun-kissed former farmer smiled; “I vote that we agree to the promise on the condition that, if things _don’t_ work out as we’re all hoping they could, then, well, we will release you from it with no hard-feelings… heh, _pun_ totally intended” he winked.

“I agree” their leader smiled; “what say you two, then?”

“That sounds great” the teal-eyed soldier returned, his tail waggling enthusiastically.

“Heh, and I think I’ve won the lottery” the omega chuckled whilst nodding, his handsome face serene as they regarded each other, their accord having been reached; “courting it is, then…”

~*~

Sitting in the _box_ beside Lord Schnee, his fawn eyes lucid despite all of the _drink_ he’d been supplied with (heh, transfiguring the substance into harmless grape juice was clearly something that the over confident man wouldn’t be counting on), Ozpin was _really_ struggling not to laugh at the other’s foolish ranting.

Tricking, defrauding and freeing weres from any human arrogant and cruel enough to see them (and the Faunus to, of course) as lesser people had always brought him immense pleasure; however, to ruin _this_ particular man (who kept his wife subdued and senseless with wine, who sent his children away, who wouldn’t give even a penny to a person in need) would be _delicious_.

This was a fact in which both he and his wife were _very_ much in agreement…

“Ahh~! Well~! Would you just look at all of this~!” Jacques called, a ridiculously ornate goblet raised as he observed the crowds, many of them purchasing the (cheap, some on the verge of spoiling) food and drink he’d sent his servants around with, further adding to his coffers. “Ohh~! I can hardly wait to see my newest acquisition in action” he admitted, his moustache frilling with glee; “I do hope that he doesn’t injure dear One, Two and Three too badly for you” he mused whilst offering a wink: “there’s no going back on our deal now, is there?”

“No indeed” Oz replied, his own glass raised; “no going back _at all_ …”

~*~

The opening match (to show-off their skills and to ensure a certain degree of _fairness_ ) saw James, Taiyang and Clover battle two ursa, their vulpine features on display so that the crowd couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ forget that they were _animals_ and that their suffering for entertainment’s sake was morally alright.

Heh…

Humans could convince themselves of such things _far_ too easily…

“ _My, my, my~! We’ve not seen the bear-Grimm this far north in decades and would you just look at that power, that blood-lust~! What will One and Two do now that Three has taken such a punishing blow~?!_ ”

Well, at least the alphas he was (ha! His siter would bust a gut when she found out) courting could hold up their side of the deal and put on the show that Ozpin needed them to; Clover, the cheeky-pup, had even managed to _wink_ at him as he took the _punishing blow_ that had the spectators baying for blood.

Tch, it should be illegal for someone to be that cute after everything he and his mates had been through.

And speaking of his mates…

“ _Good-gracious~! Look at the sheer power and ferocity of One’s strikes whilst Two assists Three and… wait?! Is that?! Yes~! Yes it is~! Just look at that coordination~!_ ”

To watch James ram his fist so hard into the first bear’s temple that it shattered into a dust (tch, way to copy _his_ moves) whilst Tai and Clover spun in tandem to decapitate the second, its hulking form powdering across the arena until nothing remained was actually quite something.

“ _A truly excellent warm-up for the second to last bout that these wolves will face on Solitas’ soil…_ ”

Wow, the ring-master certainly had a sense of humour, didn’t she?

Hmm, now he came to think about it, just where did the frigid people of this barren Kingdom get their food from? Any soil was surely six-feet beneath the layers of ice and snow, wasn’t it?

“ _… now for the fight you’ve all been waiting to see~!!_ ”

Blinking out of his thoughts (heh, just how bored did you have to be to start thinking about impossible agriculture?), Qrow rolled his shoulders, loosed Harbinger from its holster and walked through the tunnel he’d been stood in now that the iron-barred gate had been (suitably dramatically) raised.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, this wolf may look smaller than our Lord’s former weres but I have it on good authority that he is a power-house_ ~!!”

Strutting to the circular arena’s centre, his sword brandished for all to see as he went through some typical show-boating poses (because humans _loved_ that kind of thing), the omega then pointed his weapon at each alpha in turn, his smirk sly as he made a ‘ _come at me_ ’ gesture with his left hand.

“ _Oohhh~! Such confidence~! Such tenacity~!_ ”

Sharing a quick look with each other (they knew that they had to take the fall and that making it _look good_ would be important), James nodded at Taiyang to make the first approach, none of them _quite_ realising that it wasn’t going to take _much_ convincing on their part.

Their adversary, not that they knew, not that they’d been told, had been raised in a tribe where melee fighting was something pups were taught as soon as they could stand.

“ _There goes Two… and… **Whoa** ~!! The challenger nearly took his head clean off his shoulders~!!_”

Yelping and tumbling to the floor, his eyes wide, Tai baulked at Qrow (who grinned and waved at him; that _jerk_!) before rolling back to his feet, the three of them deciding, across their bond, that holding back wasn’t necessary.

This was part of their courting process, after all, and it wouldn’t do for a man who would happily play the sub for all of them to be unimpressed by their strength, prowess and skills.

“ _Ahh~! It seems that One, Two and Three are skipping the warm-up~! The kid-gloves are well and truly off folks~!_ ” 

Moving on instinct and accessing a level of shared consciousness that only mates could utilise, the alphas swooped, dived, pounced and executed a series of punches, kicks and strikes that, somehow (even when their restraint wasn’t _quite_ where it should be) missed _every, single, **time**_.

How…

How was he able to read them so easily?

His form was like quick-silver and, as he threaded through their attacks, his lithe frame even pulling off some _overly showy_ acrobatics (he’d landed on James’ shoulders and tousled his hair, slipped between Clover’s parted legs to taunt his tail and kissed Taiyang on the cheek, much to the delight of the audience… and Tai too, of course), he showed no signs of tiring.

He…

He was _amazing_ …

“Re-group~!”

Heeding their senior’s call, their arms and legs sporting a few light (yet realistically bloody; Qrow was like a surgeon with his blade) _nicks_ from Harbinger’s double-edged fury, the triad stood in formation whilst the omega (who had only received _one_ meagre, glancing blow regardless of their combined efforts) smirked and offered exaggerated bows to the crowd.

“This… this is… umm… we’re _not_ having to _act_ much” their brunette breathed, his hand wiping away a trickle of blood-pinked sweat from around his eyes; “heh… and _he_ definitely seems to be enjoying himself…”

“Yes, well… this isn’t his first time crafting such a performance” James reminded as the garnet-eyed were caught a white-rose that someone in the spectator’s stand threw at him, the crowd all but losing their minds as he threaded it behind one of his human ears and blew the hooded woman a kiss.

“That’s the signal” he breathed; “are you both okay? Are you ready?”

“Heh… for a shot at our freedom, you bet your fine asses I am” Tai chuckled whilst Clover nodded, his shoulders rolling as he jogged on the spot to loosen up.

“Let’s do this” he murmured; “we’ve come too far to turn back now, haven’t we?”

~*~

Spinning Harbinger into its scythe mode, the audible gasp that rang around the arena _almost_ as pleasing as the three quick, short nods the alphas sent his way, Qrow narrowed his eyes, his expression handsome and serious…

“Hey… you boys ready?”

The cheers grew to a fever-pitch…

“Are _you_?” 

Howling, the alphas fell to all fours, their true wolf forms (the size of small horses) thrilling and terrifying the onlookers in an instant.

Wow…

They were _beautiful_.

Stunningly white teeth gave way to blazing, burnt-orange eyes whilst their coats (from deep, shimmering auburn to midnight-black laced with gun-metal and flame-like, glistening gold) shivered and quaked atop muscle corded bodies that reared up as sharp, platinum claws scratched into the stone-floor.

Grinning, another twirl of his weapon inciting their human audience, Qrow rushed into the trio of snapping jaws, his own tail whipping around excitedly as they clashed…

“ _Unbelievable~! Incredible~! What a master of his weapon this latest Schnee-were is~!_ ”

Matching the ebb and flow of their vulpine forms was relatively easy _but_ , his aim true, he knew that some of the hits _had_ to appear more vicious then what they were…

“ _ **Yyyooowww~!!**_ ”

“ _Ooohhh~! Two has taken what looks to be a _critical_ hit~!!_”

It wasn’t, of course, however, as Tai skidded across the floor, blood trailing in his wake, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty…

“ _ **Ooooofffff~!!**_ ”

“ _Three is down~! Three is **down**_ ~!”

Then there went Clover, his body tumbling back into its human shape as he slumped against the arena wall, his eyes closed and body heaving… Shit… he’d be sure to apologise to him later… maybe even offer to kiss his boo-boos better?

“ _ **Aaaarrrooooo~!**_ ”

Heh, James may have been a little _too_ dramatic in his delivery, however, the humans watching believed as he, too, barrel-rolled into the air before crashing down (oohhh, that was _definitely_ going to need a kiss and a neck nuzzle), similarly playing possum whilst _Lord Schnee_ , his form ecstatic, leapt from his chair in open praise of him.

That stupid, foolish, _ridiculous_ man…

If he ever saw him again it’d be too soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I can't write fight scenes... this we know...
> 
> The next instalment will see SMUT people~! My very first OT4 at that~!
> 
> WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!
> 
> XD


	217. Ours by Moonlight (Part 4)... 05.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, swearing, and... no SMUT... Sorry! The plot bunnies took this over~!**

The plan was simple and had been broken down into four parts.

The first? Roman would oversee the collaring, shackling and moving of the suitable cowed betas and wounded alphas…

“Come on, come on, keep it moving~! Look lively you flea-bitten mutts or you’ll be walking behind the carriage instead of riding in it, capiche?!” 

The second? Glynda and Ozpin would bid a _fond_ , suitably dramatic farewell to Lord and Lady Schnee in the great-hall, their glasses raised and lien paid in full…

“You simply must come back and visit us before returning to Vale my dear, _dear_ friends~!”

The third? Qrow and Neo (her illusion-spell capturing his shape and expressions perfectly) traded places in the muted quiet of the were-pen whilst her older brother kept all of Lord Schnee’s servants dancing to his tune; the wolves were occasionally boisterous and unwieldly to ensure that no one was free to check in on their Lord’s new purchase.

For he was already tidied away in the cells, wasn’t he?

One of their own guards, even if his eyes had seemed different in a split-second, had escorted him down there and he’d been _quite_ happy to go, hadn’t he?

And no one would think anything of a random crow (one of many that lurked in the snow-capped pines that bordered the disgraced noble’s lands) flitting around the castle’s windows or the travelling caravans now, would they?

“That’s the last of ‘em~! Let’s get the chains on these doors… get the feeding sacks off of the horses… have those gatling guns up and running in case of Grimm attacks… Junior? Junior! Get off your ass and help the twins load those shells, would ya?! Un-be-lievable~! What does a man have to do to get good help these days~?!”

The fourth? Everyone was packed-up (the blankets and thermoses of warm, spiced wine a bonus that none of them had expected; the soothing-balms and healing potions were a welcomed surprise as well), Neo had slipped away to leave a sitting Qrow statue in her wake and the Valese people were off and on their way before nightfall.

The skies were uncharacteristically clear, the winds unusual calm and the half-moon seemed far brighter than what it should have been.

Then, an hour into their strong and steady horses fast-paced march, the newly liberated weres _finally_ started to celebrate.

“Heh, it’s about Gods damned time~!” Qrow crowed, a tankard of ale raised high in the amber glow of the cushion-covered carriage the men he’d helped to free were enjoying their well deserved rest in; “it’s going to take us about five days _but_ we’re well on our way” he assured. “We’ll be making a few pit-stops once we’ve cleared the border, however, for all intents and purposes you guys are now honorary citizens of Vale and under the protection of its Were Recue and Rehabilitation Guild” he grinned. “Welcome to the first night of the rest of your lives~!”

~*~

There had been laughing and crying, weeping and giggling, howling and sobbing but, for the most part, the latest people he’d helped to save had quieted down into the make-shift den-beds they’d sculpted from the blankets, covers and cushions.

Damn… it was so rewarding to see their faces (younger, happier, cleaner) look less haunted, their bellies mostly full (they’d learned the hard way at the start of this enterprise that allowing half-starved people to eat their fill often led to worse conditions in the long run) with good and nutritious foods.

It was _almost_ enough to lessen the blood-lust he felt; in his younger days, the Schnee Keep would have been littered with bodies and razed to the ground.

But no… no… he knew now that those acts would only lower him to same pathetic level that most humans outside of Vale seemed to enjoy.

He would not play the role of their nightmare-monster if he could help it.

None of them would…

“Qrow?” 

Blinking out of his thoughts, his task of dimming the dust-lamps complete, the omega looked down from the ledge (which ringed the long, rectangular cattle-wagon they’d modified) he was crouched on to find James smiling up at him, his mates fast asleep and curled up next to him, their heads pooled in his cushioned lap.

“Hey” he smiled after making the short jump to the padded floor, his form expertly sticking the landing amidst the gentle snores and quite conversations lilting around the softly swaying carriage; “how’re you feeling?”

“Aside from relieved and ridiculously happy?” the bearded alpha chuckled, his hands absentmindedly stroking through the auburn and golden strands of his mates’ hair; “tired” he grinned: “umm… sorry… you’re clearly busy…”

“Heh, never too busy for a fellow were” the younger chuckled, his form effortlessly falling into the lotus position before the similarly sat man; “our human friends are keeping watch, the horses will keep going until dawn and, aside from helping out if any Grimm come our way, I’m officially off duty” he shrugged. “Do you need anything, or…”

“I… I just have a few questions” the cobalt eyed alpha admitted softly, his smile soft and bewildered; “and… in all honesty? I… I can’t believe we’ve made it even this far” he murmured: “to think that we’d be free, to even imagine it I… it’s all really hard to process” he tried to chuckle, their gazes locking.

“Yeah… I bet” the slightly shorter offered; “so… what do you want to know?”

Letting out a sigh, his form leaning against the padded wall regardless of the vibrations running through it, the former General decided that the straightforward approach would be best.

“How” he began, his tone as astonished as his expression; “ _how_ are you able to do all of this?” he pushed: “where in the world do you and your people get your funds? Why would your Queen choose to spend so much of her wealth, I… I don’t understand what Vale stands to gain from helping us” he stated, his eyes narrowing. “I… are _we_ only exchanging one cage for another?”

Feeling his own smile sadden (it wasn’t as though he’d not been asked these questions hundreds of times before), the younger wolf snagged his wine-pouch and took a slug from it before replying.

“The _how_ is quite the kicker” he said, his grin returning; “what do you know about magic, Jimmy?”

“Oh… ugh” the other almost baulked; “I’m not that familiar” he responded lightly: “there was an arch-magus who would visit our pack from time to time when I was a pup” he explained. “However… I never saw him perform any spells” he furthered; “in fact, Ms. Neo is probably the first practitioner of those arts that I’ve actually seen” he said, his head tilting to the side as he considered the omega before, with a grin: “ _and_ my name is James…”

“Heh, I won’t apologise for the nick-names, _Jim_ ” he chuckled; “it’s one of my things” he winked, his supple-form stretching a little inside his magnificent gladiator’s garb: “but I digress” he hummed. “Let’s just say that our Queen happens to have a thing for magic and the people who can wield it” he grinned; “that, and a compassionate streak that runs as deep as it does wide” he chuckled. “Her name is Summer and she, after falling in love with my twin-sister, started to _really_ know and understand what’s happened to us, our packs and our cultures” he expanded. “And so, eyes opened to the horrors being afflicted across all vulpine kind, she decided to do something about it when she ascended the throne” he grinned; “she’s… quite the woman, let me tell you” he mused, his wine-pouch returning to his lips before he proffered it to the alpha.

Smiling widely (because to be given such an intimate gesture at such an early stage of their courting was something anyone would very warmly receive), James took the skin and enjoyed a gulp or two.

Damn… he could get used to this…

“Okay, so getting back to the _how_ ” Qrow continued, the pouch now back in his possession; “the majority of our forces are either magical in nature _or_ able to access certain forms of it” he said, his garnet eyes sharpening. “Roman is a bit of a brat _but_ a gifted showman who can easily manipulate people” he added, his left hand held up so he could count off the fingers; “he isn’t magical _but_ his cane can pack one hell of punch when it comes to Grimm wrangling” he explained. “His sister, on the other-hand, is one of Glynda’s best students” he furthered; “she’s able to conjure all kinds of illusions and can take the shape of anyone or anything” he smirked: “she’s quick, intelligent and one of the most graceful fighters you’re likely to come across, too” he chuckled.

Then, his third finger raising; “which leads us to the sorceress herself” he smiled: “she and Ozpin have a… _complicated_ relationship but, in terms of powers and the mastery of such things, well, you’ll find no one outside of our Queen as their match” he allowed before, leaning forward a little conspiratorially. “They gave my sister and I the ability to turn into _birds_ …”

“Tch, what? Now you’re just pulling my leg” James snorted, his head shaking; “that’s… _oohhh…_ ”

Having easily pulled himself into a stand, the omega jumped up and allowed his form to morph into its avian shape to flap down (albeit a little awkwardly; the wagon was pretty tall but not exactly wide, especially with the betas having spread out as they had), his beak letting free a sarcastic little _caw_ whilst James continued to openly stare at him, his jaw loose.

Suitably pleased by the other’s reaction, the bird nodded at him and leapt into the air, its wings beating the warm air until the ceiling was within touching distance before flipping back into his humanoid body, his arms stretched wide before he folded into an elegant bow, a laugh rippling between them.

“Seeing is believing, eh Jimmy?”

“Ha… I guess so” the alpha admitted; “that… that is _quite_ some talent” he praised.

“Heh, nothing compared to the rest of what Oz and Glynda can do between them” the garnet eyed were shrugged; “I’m _pretty_ sure that good ol’ Lord Schnee will be less than pleased when he goes to count _all_ of the lien our human friends paid him for you guys come morning” he snickered.

“What?” James breathed; “it… all of the money, the gold ingots they… they weren’t real?”

“Pfft, _of course_ not” Qrow all but giggled; “his vault is full of leaves and rocks that we enchanted before we got here” he revealed: “ahh~! My only regret is that none of us will get to see that priceless look upon his bastard face” he sighed as he flopped to the floor, his body stretching out on the cushions whilst his hands grabbed at the spare bedding pooled around him.

“Gods I… I’m so glad” the alpha breathed; “he’ll be ruined he… he’ll be an even _bigger_ laughing stock, won’t he?”

“And _how_ ” the shape-shifter tittered, his hands slipping under his head whilst he appraised the ceiling; “now try to get some sleep, okay?” he urged, his gaze briefly shifting to the alpha who looked as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “We’ll be stopping in a clearing at dawn to give the horses their rest and it’ll be up to us to catch whatever meat we can for our breakfast” he mused, his own eyes slipping closed as he yawned; “that’ll sure as hell beat the Gods awful porridge, won’t it?”

~*~

Taking a few minutes to properly come to, the damp-smell of their pen no longer present, the scratchy hay having been replaced by soft, sumptuous bedding, Taiyang wasn’t quite sure _what_ to think before snapping his eyes open, his whole form alert.

What the…

Wait…

 _Wait_ a Gods damned second…

Blinking (and slowly daring to lift his head), the earliest riser of their pack (because you could take the boy off the farm but you could never take the farm out of the boy) peered around the dim-amber (dust-lamps, he remembered) of the now stationary carriage, his hackles slowly lowering as yesterday’s events played over in his mind.

“Morning, sunshine…”

Grinning, his body pulling up and away from where he’d curled into a still slumbering James’ lap, the blonde gave his shoulders a good roll before peering down at Qrow, the other’s form stretched out by the oldest alpha’s feet; “morning” he returned fondly. “Damn… it sure as hell feels good to wake up warm and comfortable” he furthered with another stretch; “a guy could get used to this kind of living” he admitted before, with a wink: “the view’s pretty amazing, too”.

“Heh… flattery will get you everywhere with me, blondie” the omega smirked whilst effortlessly getting to his feet; “I’m going to go check on everything outside” he said through a yawn: “you guys take your time to come around, alright?” he continued whilst readjusting his armour. “I’ll come get you all once the camp-fires are going and the coffee is brewed” he smiled; “then we’ll go on the hunt for breakfast after you’ve all had a chance to wash and get a change of clothes, okay?”

~*~

Clover hadn’t felt this light in years…

“Coffee… as in, _coffee_ , coffee?” he heard himself breath, his hands greedily scooping up handfuls of warm, soapy water and slathering it across his upper half as he, his mates and their beta friends gathered around a hot, metal-tub full of perfumed water brimming with sponges and wash-cloths. 

Gods…

It’d been _months_ since they’d been afforded the luxury of actually bathing; hell, even the chill of the light snow peppered across the dense, sweet-pine forest wasn’t unwelcome. The air was fresh, clean clothes had been set out on a table next to their carriage (their carriage that was currently being freshened up and aired by a small group of humans and Faunus) for them to pick through and the aroma of his favourite hot-beverage was drifting over from the larger camp just to their right.

“Certainly smells like it” James replied, his muscular chest, abs and back on full, glorious display as he rubbed himself dry with a soft, fluffy-towel; “what’s say that we grab a cup and then go see who can bag the best catch for our morning break-fast?” he offered. “It’ll be a great way to begin our courting of a certain someone in earnest, don’t you think?” he asked, a flare of roguish glee crossing his features and spreading to his fellow alphas, their smiles bright as they took in the forested clearing.

Spring grasses were starting to burgeon up and away from the powdery-snow, fresh melt was snaking down the multitudinous trees and, over-head, a dawn-pinked blue sky was spanning out between flumps of greyish clouds.

“Hunting” Clover sighed, his tone a little dreamy; “we haven’t been able to run, _truly_ run since…” he cut off, his happiness ebbing slightly.

“Hey” Tai murmured, a warm hand clapping a firm, muscular shoulder; “this may be the first time after a long while… however, it’s the first of many times that we'll be out together from now on” he smiled before moving to run his fingers through the other’s auburn hair fondly: “so let's turn that frown upside down and get to providing for our omega and our new pack, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 CHAPTERS~!
> 
> (And I'm NO WHERE NEAR DONE~!)
> 
> XD


	218. Ours by Moonlight (Part 5)... 10.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, killing of animals to eat (it's referenced/not explicitly described), swearing and wolf-courting.**
> 
> Ugh~! No SMUT again... sorry... I've just about closed a HUGE project at work and haven't been as dedicated to writing as I want to be.
> 
> However, I have tomorrow COMPLETELY free (yay) and so I plan to write and give more updates~!

Yawning, his eyes looking over the small camp they’d set up within a grove of snow-capped pines, Qrow allowed himself a luxuriant stretch as he sat upon a boulder (one of many dotted about the gentle slope, a relatively large mountain spreading up and into the cloudy sky to his right), his tin cup long since drained of coffee.

Gods, did it ever feel good to be in a forest again (even if it was chillier then he’d like)…

“Good morning~!”

Blinking, an easy smile pulling his lips, the omega turned to his left where Clover (puppyish in his enthusiasm), Taiyang (grinning wolfishly) and James (determined and pleased) were walking up to meet him, their vulpine ears and lush tails on full display.

Ahh… so they were taking their breakfast hunt seriously, were they?

Heh…

 _Good_.

“It’s nice to see you boys looking so… _perky_ ” he mused through a chuckle, his own wolfen features coming to the fore as they regarded each other; “you ready to go?”

“We were born ready” Tai replied with a wink, his form (bare-foot like his mates) decked out in a simple (yet flattering), bronzed-woollen tunic (accented with darker and light patches) and caramel, linen _shorts_ (of all things); it was a strange combination, however, the Branwen couldn’t help but think how good, how _right_ he looked in them. “Weren’t we, guys?”

Nodding their ascent, the omega then spent a few minutes regarding the other alphas, his smile spreading further still for, as former military men, he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised that the brunette and his darker-haired senior were wearing button-down shirts (Clover’s in dove grey, James’ crisp white) with black (fitted; hmm… _nice_ ) dress pants.

They looked as though they were preparing for a meeting, not a hunt.

However, who was he to judge?

The poor men had been forced to wear ill-fitting, second hand and patched up armour to battle every day of their lives since their capture and subjugation, hadn’t they?

Hell, Qrow was going to buy them as many shirts, pants and (ha!) shorts as they wanted when they got home.

When they made a home together.

“Well then” he shrugged; “there’s no point standing around, is there?” he asked before slipping off of his perch: “we’ve got a lot of hungry people wanting something more than the stale bread Ozpin is desperately trying to revive and the meagre pickings our scouts will be able to forage… so what’s say we meet back here in half an hour with the biggest kills we can get” he offered. “Or we can go out as a pack, if you prefer?”

“I believe an individual catch session would be best, in the first instance” the oldest of them volunteered mildly; “it’ll give us all a chance to reconnect with our senses and, well, a little competition seems like a fun way to start our union, wouldn’t you agree?”

Blinking, his ebony brows lifting in surprise, the garnet-eyed were snorted, his head lightly shaking; “you alphas and your need to compete” he laugh-snorted: “but sure, fine, I’m game” he acquiesced. “On your marks” he grinned, his words causing the others to smirk, their postures shifting; “get set” he called, his tail giving a quick wag, his knees bending: “ _ccaaawwww~!!_ ”

“What _the_?!”

“ _Holy_ shit?!”

“Cheater~!”

Watching, Clover and Taiyang gawping whilst James merely laughed delightedly as his accusation floated across the snow-peppered breeze, Qrow took his avian shape and gracefully flapped his way up and into the trees, a feather or two drifting in his wake.

“That… but he… and _you_ ” the blonde sputtered, his royal-blue eyes meeting his dom’s amused cobalt ones; “how did he… when did _you_ … what has just…”

“ _Same_ ” the brunette breathed, his tone bewildered and awe-struck.

“I’ll explain later” the former General promised warmly; “but, for now? We’ve just given our true quarry a head-start” he reminded, his grim tilting into a smirk: “let’s not give him any more advantages, alright?”

~*~

Sipping his third cup of freshly-brewed, caffeinated goodness, Ozpin couldn’t help his quirked brow as he watched his friend taunt and fly away from the three weres he’d been so _chummy_ with, his lips pursed thoughtfully.

It wasn’t like Qrow to be so outwardly fond of people (regardless of their race) outside of his family and close friends, so to see him so playful, so _flirty_ was quite perplexing…

“Have you given up on the loaves, my love?”

Turning to see his wife, her delicate (yet deceptively powerful) form bundled up in a fluffy, toffee woollen shawl, the wizard then looked down at the table before him, the _fresh_ bread they’d garnered from a vendor in Schnee’s hamlet (who was _just_ as despicable as her landlord, it seemed) lying dejectedly upon it.

“Yes… I’m afraid there’s no helping them unless, of course, I harden them further and use them as projectiles to launch at any Grimm we might encounter” he chuckled mirthlessly before once more appraising the forest.

The weres, as he’d thought, were long gone. 

Hmm…

“You seem troubled” Glynda pressed as she stood beside him; “you don’t think that we’ll run into any trouble, do you?”

“Not trouble, _per say_ ” he sighed, his fawn eyes narrowing a touch; “do you think… _would_ you consider Qrow’s interaction with the alpha trio we’ve just liberated to be a little… _odd_?” he asked, his tone peppered with a concern he’d come to associate with Raven’s younger brother.

For, out of the Branwen twins (both equally charming and talented in their own ways), he’d always been closer to the omega and, regardless of it being right or wrong, he’d always worried for him, worried _about_ him and his isolated ways.

Therefore, to see him so openly take an interest in three strangers was, even though he wasn’t the younger man’s keeper or guardian (far from it; if anything, the slightly shorter man had saved _him_ more times than the other way around), _troubling_.

“Oh?” the blonde blinked, her smile tilting into something a little sultrier; “so you’ve noticed it, too?”

“Yes” he stated, his brows lifting when, instead of seeing a similarly worry-crested expression, he saw her grin; “you think that I’m overreacting, don’t you?”

“I _think_ ” the glass-eye woman chuckled; “that you’ve forgotten just how quickly Raven and our Queen began to court each other” she offered, her eyes glittering with remembrance: “didn’t our other little bird tell you that weres _knew_ of compatibility when it came to mating just through scent and instinct?”

Ahh… now that she mentioned it…

“I remember” he replied, his stiffened shoulders relaxing; “my goodness… I suppose that I shouldn’t be too surprised that our Qrow has gone from a virtual recluse to staking his claim upon three men as opposed to one, either” he laughed good-naturedly. “He isn’t one for doing things by halves, is he?”

“No, my love” Glynda smiled; “no he isn’t…”

~*~

Clover… couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to just _be_ outside; sure, when he’d joined the Atlas military at sixteen, he’d run drills through woodlands similar to this and, during his childhood, he and his pack had often ventured into forests to build skills, meet other wolves and enjoy themselves.

Gods…

That felt like a life-time ago…

A life-time where his parents and siblings were alive…

A life-time where humans were none the wiser to their kind…

A life-time where he’d not been beaten and sold and derogated and…

“Hey there shamrock, you doing okay?”

Oh… he was _much_ better now, wasn’t he?

Turning his head away from the crisp, lightly snowed ground beside the roiling stream he’d stopped at (he’d been wondering, before nostalgia, despair and regret had over taken him, if there were any fish to be had), the brunette regarded Qrow, his smile easy and tail gently wagging. 

“Yeah I… I just” he tried before, with a blink, he realised that his eyes had been tearing; “ugh… this is… I mean… I haven’t” he furthered, his wolfen ears drooping a little: “I… I can’t believe that I’m here… and I… I wish that more of our people could be… you know” he sighed, his arms folding tightly as he struggled to compose himself.

Some wounds, no matter how old, would never heal…

“I hear you” the shape-shifter replied softly, his human form (complete with vulpine features) crunching towards him upon the frosty ground, the water still burbling behind them as he approached; “and, for what little it’s worth, I am truly sorry for the people that you’ve lost… for the kin that are no longer with you” he murmured. “I… my sister and I are all that’s left of our tribe… we were four hundred strong… _before_ ” he revealed, his own sleek tail curling lightly between his legs; “I… I’m just glad that I have the opportunity to try and save as many of us as I can” he added, his shoulders shrugging helplessly.

“Would… would _we_ be able to do the same?” the younger asked, his tone hopeful; “I… I haven’t really brought it up with James and Tai but… but I just know that they’d feel the same way I do, that they’d want to help” he pressed determinedly.

“Heh… I’m sure they would” the omega acknowledged, both of them relaxing a touch as their sorrow bled away, for the time being, at least; “and sure, you guys want to join the cause them I’m sure our Queen would be more than happy to have you onboard” he smiled, his manners easy: “you going to be okay out here?”

“Yes… yes, I will be” Clover replied, those beautiful eyes glimmering; “thank you for checking up on me and… well, for everything else, too…”

~*~

Taiyang hadn’t realised just how much he’d _missed_ the ground, _real_ ground made up of mosses, dirt, insects and so on; however, as his fully wolf body rolled, yipped and _danced _between the trees, he couldn’t put into words what the soft, spongy, cold-crunchy earth between his paw-pads and claws felt like.__

__Oh…_ _

__He almost never wanted to go back inside again…_ _

__“ _Bark~! Bark~! Aaawwwooooo~!!_ ”_ _

__Blinking, the burnt-orange of his wolf-form’s eyes zeroing in on the familiar call to play, the golden lupin yipped excitedly at the ebony, silver-shot wolf standing proudly atop a small outcrop of rock, the luminous, cheery-red of that gaze both dazzling and spell-binding._ _

__Without a second thought, his four legs were running towards Qrow who, at his approach, let out an excited yip and dashed away._ _

__Oh~! A chase~!_ _

__Gods~! How he’d _missed_ chasing~!_ _

__Grinning and feeling alive, _truly_ alive for the first time in years (regardless of his love for his mates, for the closeness they shared; he’d never be without them, however, although they loved each other deeply, they’d had to do so whilst trapped in cages, their bodies bloodied and spirits low), the brawler upped his speed a gear._ _

__What followed as a (wolf) laughter filled jaunt about the partially frozen ground, their paws leaving prints in the light snow and disturbing sprigs of new growth just starting to peak out of the forest’s floor, their tails wagging, teeth nipping and noses nuzzling at each other’s sides._ _

__If every hunt he’d ever go on could start like this, then he would die a happy man…_ _

__~*~_ _

__Stalking the stag he’d scented, taking it down and ensuring a quick kill (he’d always tried his best to be considerate when it came to sourcing his meals and, after the last seven, nightmarish years, he was only more aware of the suffering of others, suffering he wanted to limit if at all possible), James couldn’t stop the smile which accompanied his feeling of accomplishment._ _

__It felt good… _so_ good to be of use, to provide for his mates, their shared suitor and the humans and Faunus who’d risked their lives (amongst other, considerable consequences) to free them._ _

__This meal, he hoped, would be a good start when it came to repaying their kindness…_ _

__“That… was _pretty_ impressive.”_ _

__Chuckling (he’d scented the other’s approach, _scented_ the unique aromas of his mates upon the wily omega, too), the former General wiped the blood from his bearded mouth and offered him (what he hoped to be) a winning smile; “it’s good to know that I’ve not gotten too rusty in my old age” he admitted through a chuckle._ _

__“Tch, now you’re just fishing for compliments” the other snorted, his eyes rolling fondly; “you’re in your thirties, right?”_ _

__“I’m afraid so” he answered, his tail slowly swishing behind him; “you… you’ve been keeping an eye on the others for me, haven’t you?”_ _

__“ _Maybe_ ” the shorter of the weres smiled; “I could see how worried you were even though _you’re_ the one who suggested that we split up” he acknowledged smoothly: “were you hoping for some private time with me, hmm?”_ _

__“Heh… the thought _had_ crossed my mind” the cobalt-eyed alpha grinned whilst wiping his hands upon his pants; “that… and I was hoping that giving them some space was a good idea since… well, we’ve been cooped up for so long” he breathed, the pair of them only a metre or so away from each other: “were… did they seem okay?”_ _

__Feeling his own tail wag all the happier (Gods; it was wonderful to see an alpha so interested, so _invested_ in the wellbeing of his mates: he’d met quite a few, over the years, who hadn’t been), Qrow took another step forward; “they were better than I expected” he answered honestly. “Clover was a little morose for a while but when I left him he was planning to fish and excited to try” he explained with a little shrug; “Taiyang, on the other hand, was like an oversized puppy” he chuckled: “I may have accidentally, possibly, _definitely_ pounced on him before flitting away as a crow” he furthered._ _

__Blinking, genuine laughter bubbling up and out of him before he could stop it, James simply let it roll up and out of him._ _

__Damn…_ _

__But it felt good…_ _

__~*~_ _

__Feeling his eyes widen to the size of saucers, Roman was on his feet and whistling for his fellow rescuers to get up, his legs ferrying him away from the largest of their five camp-fires to where the four wolves were casually walking towards them from the tree-line._ _

__He’s never _seen_ such a catch!_ _

__“Well, well, _well_ ~!” he called to them, his arms parted wide in clear exaltation; “that’s not bad going there” he announced as a few of his associates rushed to join them, their own gazes locked on the various kills the four had provided. “Looks like we’ll have lots of preserves for the road, huh?”_ _

Smirking, Qrow passed the wild-boar he’d snagged to the red-haired mage-in-training, his chuckle doubling when the other _ooofffff’d_ at its weight; “heh, you told me not to come back with anything less then enough food for everyone, didn’t you?” he quipped. “Well… taa-daa~!” 

__Snorting at his (although he’d never admit it, not to anyone other than Neo, anyway) favourite lupin’s antics, Roman then regarded the other wolves (all so much more relaxed, happier, the shadows under their eyes virtually gone) and their offerings._ _

__The brunette (not that much older than him, his eyes a remarkable shade of jade) held a bushel of fresh trout nestled in a tree-bark, make-shift basket whilst the blonde, his muscular form not caring about the weight, carried two more boar under his arms. The tallest (and admittedly most intimidating; there was something about the tall, broad, former General that set him on edge: the guy would probably give one hell of an interrogation if they ever needed him to), though, had a _freaking_ stag slung over his shoulder as though it was _nothing_._ _

__Tch, what a bunch of show-offs._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, _yeah_ ” he grunted whilst trying to walk with his burden; “well, come on then… these babies aren’t going to clean and cook themselves, are they?”_ _


	219. Ours by Moonlight (Part 6)... 14.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: SMUT (I did it Kirea~! I DID IT~! THE POWER OF CHANTING~! OT4~! OT4~! OT4~!), anal-fingering, anal sex, graphic descriptions, kissing, heavy-petting, hand-jobs (with tails?), body worship, praise, swearing and attempted humour~!**
> 
> As always, the SMUT is sign-posted/there's plot before it all kicks off if you just want the story~!
> 
> **Also~! Attention ethical vegans, vegetarians, animal-rights peeps (and everyone else who may find this a horrible thing to read)! The first few paragraphs contains non-graphic descriptions of animal butchery/carcass cleaning/the eating of meat. I’ve structured this so you can skip the first three paragraphs and not really miss anything important, though~!**

Gutting their kills, a handful of the betas and the Faunus they’d struck up an amicable friendship with happily removing the hides whilst the offal was striped and separated by the weres (most of the humans being far more comfortable with the cutting and slicing of the meat) the camp-fires were soon cooking a bountiful breakfast.

Then, their food roasting, the groups began to salt the generous left-overs, wrapping them up and storing them in the spare crates and barrels they had to hand whilst Clover and Tai went about scooping clean-snow to preserve the left-over trout and more delicate pieces of the animals they’d slain. With the weather bound to stay cold on their approach to Vale, keeping the iced-boxes strapped to the back of their three wagons would mean that the fruits of their labour would remain cool, fresh and tasty until they could reach a township to trade with.

The stag’s hide, alone, would definitely fetch a pretty sum of lien.

“Gods… it feels good to have a full-stomach for a change, doesn’t it?” the sun-kissed former farm-hand sighed, his tail swishing happily behind him; “ahh~! I’d almost forgotten what it felt like” he added dreamily, his hands reaching for the food Qrow was offering to him from his plate without a second thought.

“Well, we’ll have to get you used to it again, won’t we?” the omega grinned, his own furred limb giving a pleased wag at the alpha’s joyous munching; “when we reach Vale you’ll have access to anything and everything you want, when you want it” he reminded. “We’ll talk more about jobs, fair-pay and living conditions when we get there so, for now? Just focus on enjoying yourselves and relaxing okay?”

“Umm… speaking of enjoying ourselves” Clover hedged, a quick look flicking between him and his fellow alphas; “we were wondering if, umm, you’d like to sleep… _ahh_ ~! As in _actually_ sleep, ugh, with us, tonight?” he asked, his cheeks pinking a little as he spoke.

“Heh… sure, why not?” the garnet-eyed wolf smirked; “as it happens, since the Grimm-car is empty, Glynda wanted to know if we’d like to use it, you know, to keep private things… _private_? It’s been cleaned out and there’s, you know, bedding and everything we could need” he added, his leer obvious and causing the youngest alpha to swoon whilst the older pair returned the look whole-heartedly. 

“That, my friend, is one hell of an offer” Taiyang grinned, his tail beating a staccato against the log he sat on; “what’d you say, James?”

“Well… we accept, obviously” the senior alpha returned after an extended beat, his smile spiked with mirth at the relieved looks passing around his mates; heh, he was entitled to a little fun, wasn’t he?

Even if he had almost _jumped_ at the offer and, admittedly, wanted to ask Qrow if they could go to their own, secret hide-away right then and there.

“Great” the omega replied, the excitement clear on his features; “I’m just going to check on a few things, see if Roman needs any help, and then we’ll get packed up and back on the road, alright?”

~*~

To say that the now unoccupied Grimm cart had been decked out was an _understatement_ …

“Oh… oh wow! We, we can build a proper den-nest with all of this, can’t we~?!”

The alphas weren’t quite sure _how_ or _where_ the cornucopia of blankets, cushions, pillows and throws had come from; however, they couldn’t have been more thrilled by the plethora of textures, fabrics and snuggly-fluffy things that they had to play with…

“Umm… I’ll try my best to help but I, ugh… I’ve never made one before, have I?”

Dust lamps had been fitted to the tall walls and there were sky-lights in the ceiling; a crate full of clothes and a smaller box of shoes had been placed near the open-out doors alongside a few large canisters of water and a flask of, Gods be praised, steaming-hot coffee…

“You’ll get the hang of it pretty quick, don’t worry…”

All in all, they had the makings for one lovely, cosy place to court their omega, didn’t they?

“And it’s been a while for Tai and I, don’t forget” James reassured, a warm hand soothing the tense shoulders of his youngest lover; “we’ll figure it out together and have some fun along the way, alright?” he grinned, the feeling of Clover relaxing and leaning into his touch causing his smile to broaden.

“Well then, what’re we waiting for?” the blonde beamed, his hands eagerly rubbing together; “let’s get started~!”

~*~

Helping Neo to tidy up the rest of the camp whilst everyone else went to their carts or wagons, Qrow nodded at the incredibly talented young woman in thanks and farewell before checking on the drivers of his new ride; the human and Faunus cheekily smirked at him whilst making innuendos.

Heh, jealousy was such an ugly thing, wasn’t it?  
Rolling his eyes, Matilda’s coarse laugh that followed her lewd question of “ _how may wolfs does it take to make an orgy?_ ”, the shape-shifter snorted, winked at her and then pelted them both with a snow-ball or two.

Then, their squeals of righteous indignation riding high on the wind, the omega took a few steps away from the tall-wagon to assess the rest of their party; nothing and no one had been left behind, all of the fires were out and he couldn’t detect any Grimm nearby.

Yep, there was no better time to head-out…

“Okay~!” he called to the lead-team; “we’re ready to move out~!”

“You got it, dog’s breath~!” Roman hollered back, the look he shot him from the head of their wagon-train shit eating as he offered a jaunty-wave.

“Tch, hoity-brat” the lupin muttered to himself, his mind quickly calculating how he’d be able to knock that stupid hat off of the human’s head from the distance between them and then, his grin quirking, he scooped-up, smoothed the ball…

“ _Wwwaaahhhhhh~!_ ”

And launched it with a snicker, his aim true and the hat sent flying to the ground.

“B-bastard~!” their youngest male mage howled, his gloved hands desperately trying to knock the ice out of his coat-collar and scarf before he threw himself from his heat, the motion upsetting the horses he was to drive, to sweep up his beloved accessory; “I-I’ll get you back for that~!”

Laughing heartily, a fond “you can try~!” lilting through the frigid air whilst a light snow started to fall from the cotton-ball sky, the previously crisp, gently breeze stirring up a touch; humming thoughtfully, he hoped that the weather wouldn’t take a turn for the worse, Qrow rounded the Grimm-cart, cranked open one of the heavy doors…

“Umm…”

And froze.

“Hey~!” Clover greeted, his auburn tail a blur behind him as it wagged up a storm all its own; “what do you think?” he asked, the excitement he felt rolling from him in waves.

Blinking, and doing his damnedest to take everything in, the shape-shifter looked from the youngest alpha (sprawled, _shirtless_ ) who’d snuggled near the entrance in a sea of plumped, sculpted and shaped blankets to Tai (equally shirtless) whom stood to the side, pouring out coffee and then to James (chest on full display) who was approaching, a hand outstretched to help him up.

“I think this is the closest thing to heaven I’ve ever come across” the garnet-eyed _were_ breathed, his tone slacked with awe; “this is one incredible nest, too” he added, Clover’s delight growing more powerful with every word he said. “You boys have been busy, huh?” he furthered, his hands automatically grabbing the tallest alpha’s, his cheeks pinking (despite himself) as the man lifted him into their mobile-den as though he weighed _nothing_.

Then, his feet firmly planted in the strip they’d left clear for shoes, door clanged shut behind him, sealing out the cold and heightening the growing scents of pleasure, desire and _longing_ they were all exuding in equal measure.

“Well, we had to make sure that our hero returned to a proper welcome, didn’t we?” Taiyang grinned as he came to join them, his hand first giving Clover the caffeinated beverage before handing a warm mug to Qrow.

“Hero?” the omega snorted, his head shaking lightly; “I’m not one of the guys who survived however many years in that hell” he returned before taking a long drag of the brew: “umm… damn, that’s good” he sighed before, his eyes slanting to the two men next to him. “Hmm… would you mind unlacing my pauldron and the armoured plates?” he purred out, the blonde and ebony-haired _weres_ preening at the notion.

“Oh~! And I’ll help you with your sandals” the brunette still of the soft ground veritably chirped, the four of them swaying slightly as the coach they were housed in pulled forward.

“Heh, thanks” the garnet-eyed lupin smiled; “I could get used to this kind of treatment” he admitted the (all taller than him, damn it) other men seamlessly working to devest him of his upper clothing and shoes.

It wasn’t until James’ strong, firm hands were toying with the pteruges’ waist band whilst Tai fingered his belt’s buckle that he realised just how intimate the whole thing was.

 _Hmm_ …

“You gonna help we with this, too?” he queried, his tone sultry.

“Only if you’re certain” James’ whisky over ice voice rumbled next to his ear; “we can wait…”

“Heh, speak for yourself” the magic-user chuckled; “I’m more than happy to be naked if you’re alright with it?”

“T-that… that sounds great” Clover admitted whilst Taiyang, who clearly needed no further prompting, eagerly undid the belt as their senior huffed good-naturedly, his eyes rolling fondly despite the fact that he was also pleased, his navy-blue eyes roving over the omega’s flawless back before lowering to the dark spot where his tail would protrude.

When that succulent rump was exposed, that pale flesh firm, smooth and sculpted, he was surprised that he was able to restrain himself.

The omega’s scent, his lean, beautiful body…

His wit, his heart, his sense of humour…

How he _smiled_ at him and his mates…

Gods; it was little wonder that he hadn’t pounced on the poor man already…

If the feelings running through the two bonds he’d already established were anything to go by then the younger alphas felt exactly the same way…

~*~

“Can you believe the nerve of that… that _mutt_?!”

Neo loved her brother with every shred of her heart, she did; however, at times like these, she found being mute more a blessing than a curse…

“Ugh~! We have to come up with a plan to get him back for this… this _injustice_ , this _crime_ against fashion~!”

For, if she _had_ been able to cut through his ranting, her hands having grabbed the reins for fear that his diatribe would further upset the horses she adored, she would have reminded him of the following things…

“Hmm… maybe can swap his _precious_ sugar out for salt? Or… _Or_ we can leave something shiny out on the training-fields and have it blow-up glitter all over his smug-prick face~!”

The first? They owed Qrow Branwen their lives; the village they’d been born in saw magic-wielding children as a commodity to be bought and sold, much like werewolves and, if he hadn’t spotted them being torn away from each other, if he hadn’t stopped at their cries and offered _twice_ what the seller was hawking them for, then…

Then Gods’ only knew where they’d be right now.

“Ahh… I can tell by your face that you’re unimpressed… and you’re right, of course! I’m thinking _way_ too small, here, aren’t I?”

The second? He’d not only rescued them, taken them to a hostel to get cleaned up, their rags replaced with warm, new clothing and their bellies full _but_ he’d been kind, understanding and introduced them to Glynda and Ozpin whom had taught them and all but adopted them; they’d felt more comfortable with the titles of niece and nephew.

They’d kept their true last-name as a reminder, as a way to keep themselves grounded whilst their competency in the magic arts increased.

Neither wanted to become like the power-hungry, hideous people who’d very nearly bought them, very nearly turned them into _weapons_ for their personal use…

“Oh yes~! Much to small… oh! I’ve got it! I’ll cast a spell that’ll turn the hair he loves so much _bright-green_ ~!”

The third? She wasn’t quite sure _who_ her sibling was trying the kid, really.

Everyone _knew_ just how fond of Qrow he was, how he sought him out for advice, how he _preened_ when the shape-shifter praised him, how he went out of his way to be of service to the roguish lupin who’d scooped them up when they were ten and eight respectively and promised them that they’d be okay.

Because they _had_ been…

“Tch, okay Neapolitan, what’s with that face, huh?”

Quirking a brow at him, she snorted and gave the reins a jiggle.

At the clearly dismissive gesture, her kin huffed, folded his arms and snuggled more firmly into his coat; “ugh! _Fine_ ” he muttered: “but if he _ever_ does that again, then there’ll be hell to pay.”

Chuckling, her shoulder giving his a playful nudge, the pair leaned against each other to ward off the cold, the older mage’s new thread of conversation (“ _you know who else has got it coming? That annoying brat Mercury_ ~!”) starting up whilst Neo continued to smile to herself.

They both knew that there would be _many_ more times where the charismatic omega would _attack_ Roman’s ( _pretentious_ ) precious hat.

And she, for one, couldn’t wait to watch it again.

**~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY~!! ~*~*~*~*~**

With Qrow having been thoroughly stripped (a few heady-kisses, lingering touches and the occasional nip to that butter-soft, lily-white skin happening along the way) it _really_ didn’t take things long to escalate…

“Wow, you… I’ve never scented anyone who smells this good… ugh… my mates excluded, of course~!”

Clover, puppyish in his affection, meticulous in his attentions, had been the one to guide him into the nest (his first, his pride obvious when the omega was genuinely impressed by the layout; it’d easily accommodate them all and any _positions_ they wanted to try out), those battle toughened fingers curious and questing, delighting in his pleasure…

“Tch, you’ve got that right… I think James and I smell pretty amazing, too, you know?”

Taiyang, more confident, not afraid throw his weight around, quite happy to kiss and bite in turn, those warm lips seeking out his before moving to taunt nipples and seek out ticklish patches to ruthlessly exploit, his golden tail thumped the bedding as he lay beside him to the right, their brunette to his left…

“Ahh… what am I to do with you three, hmm?”

The former General was, however, kneeling between his widely-spread legs, those powerful hands alternating between rubbing patterns into the insides his thighs and cupping the firm globes of his ass. At the ministrations, those strong digits knowing just _where_ to press to make him keen, his toes curled into the blankets, bunching up the fabric whilst his hands blindly ran over the younger alphas slowly driving him mad with their attentions…

“Heh… I can think of at least _one_ thing” Clover grinned, his eyes devouring the creamy omega splayed between them, his right hand carefully teasing the shape-shifter’s hardening cock, his own phallus hard, heavy and laying across their (soon to be) latest mate’s hip as he curled into him.

“Just the one?” Tai sniggered, his bronzed form similarly plastered to their shortest pack-member, his smirk wolfish; “there are _three_ of us with aching knots here, _pup_ ” he furthered with a cheeky wink, his tone warm even as the younger lupin pouted at him thanks to the nick-name he (secretly loved) disliked.

“Umm… sorry fellas… I’m not due for my heat until, umm, early next month at the earliest” Qrow hummed in his euphoric daze, his body strummed and played like an instrument; “but hey… anticipation, having something to look forward to and all that, right?” he chuckled, his eyes drifting away from a soft smiling James to his abdomen. “Gods… I’m going to look _huge_ with our triplets growing inside of me, aren’t I?”

At the admission, all three alphas felt their eyes flash orange in want, a silent message passing between them.

A message that the foreplay needed to be upped a notch.

A message that they could hold back no longer.

~*~

“ _Ahh… ah… G-G-G-o-d-ss~! **James** …_”

As pack-laws dictated, the senior alpha was the first to enjoy him; he’d remained on his knees, calm despite what they were doing, cool regardless of the scarlet highlighting his cheeks, measured even though his hind-brain roared at him. 

Their omega was precious, their saviour and their future.

He would not rush their first coupling no matter how tempted he was.

“ _P-p-p-plea-s-s-e… m-move… I… I can’t…_ ”

Here they were, sequestered within the amber-hue of their mobile den (the first of many, no doubt), Qrow impaled upon his thick, rigid girth, his fellow alphas crowded around the garnet-eyed warrior, worshipping his neck with their lips and teeth. 

_Heh._

Their newest mate looked like a sacrifice but was being praised and honoured like a deity they’d all happily prostrate themselves for.

A God whom they’d happily pledge their lives to.

“ _Nn-ngghhh~!_ ”

And oh… oh but the feel of him? His slicked passage (they’d all taken turns sliding their vanilla-oil (something Qrow had brought with him) slathered fingers into him, each becoming giddier as the squeaks, squeals and mewls they’d prompted from the shape-shifter like a well-composed symphony filled the musk heavy air) was like velveteen fire.

Every time Clover teased his earlobe, he’d clench…

Every time Taiyang kissed his jawline, he’d shuddered…

However, his military training coming into play, the discipline he used to heighten the pleasure of his golden and bronzed furred mates very much a factor, James remained still, his hands massaging silky hips, his tail ramrod straight behind him.

Oh… but he would have their newest love beg…

He would take him apart _slowly_ …

He’d soak up every sensation…

Allow his alpha mates their pleasure…

For Qrow had had his own chance to the play with them during their arena fight, hadn’t he?

Turn-about, after all, was fair play…

“ _O-oh… oh please… please… **please**_ **… James… James I…”**

****

****

“Tell me what you want, dear-heart” he heard himself rumble, his mates sighing at his tone; “all you need do is ask…” 

Whimpering, his body trapped, _sandwiched_ between the three of them, the shape-shifter could only grind uselessly upon the thick, throbbing phallus spreading him so wide, making him ache, spiking him to his core with desire.

**_Gods_ …**

He’d never known a coupling like it…

“I…” he tried, his throat parched (bitten), his mouth dry (kiss-swollen); “I… I need you to… to fuck me like you mean it” he breathed, his eyes slipping closed as all three growled, his tail suddenly grasped and massaged, his vulpine ears teased with sharp, hungry teeth. “I… I want to _cum_ … I want you to make me _scream_ ” he added, his hips trying their best to buck within the prison of James’ staunch, impossibly strong hands; “I… I want you to bite me… I want to be part of your pack I…” he whimpered: “I… I want to be yours… please… _please_ take me…”

Expelling a deep breath through his nose, the oldest of their pack leaned in to capture those cheery lips before, after a shared nuzzle, he redirected his fanged mouth to the juncture between the other’s neck and shoulder on the right-hand side…

“ _Aaahhh~!_ ”

Then, his teeth sinking into that supple flesh, his tail coiled about the others waist and, with his alpha mates’ assistance, he began to lift the keening omega (who’d thrown his arms about his shoulders, those toned thighs clamping about the bearded wolf’s waist) before bringing him down with a groan.

“ _J-J-J-am-e-s_ ~!”

Snarling, the sound one more of protection than possession (because they would share each other, belong to each other, no matter what), the former General worked with his alphas through their bonds, the brunette and blonde sighing as they, too, experienced the pleasure he was feeling, their hands helping Qrow to rise and fall onto the cock so eager to split him.

“ _Ahh…aahhh… ah~!_ ”

The pace was slow, at first, the three doms all touching him (with mouths, tongues, _teeth_ ), their furred tails moving in time whilst clawed fingers ran down and across skin as they strained, growled, hummed and rasped, the heat between them building.

“ _O-oohhh… there… **there~!!**_ ”

Then, their desires reaching a fever-pitch, all three alphas snagged, grabbed and pawed at him to increase the pace, the fattened dick piercing Qrow swelling, _pulsing_ in time with his own cock that Taiyang and Clover had started to milk, their furred limbs struggling to see to their own pre-cum laced members as they ground together desperately.

“ _Nnn-gghhh… I… I’m…_ ”

Bouncing the younger _were’s_ prostate against the fat, blunt tip of his aching dick, James implored his mates through their bond to make him cum, to push him over the edge so that he could revel in a greater tightness, his balls aching for release, his knot shrinking to a more manageable size since _heat_ wasn’t upon the omega.

Not yet, anyway…

Perhaps, with a concerted effort, they could change that?

He’d heard of such things in his youth, the tales of elders, the tales of fated partnerships and kinships that ran deeper than mere chance…

“ _J-J-J-ammm-e-s-s~!!_ ”

Snarling, his teeth still embedded, the oldest of the alpha wolves felt his eyes roll back as their newest lover came, his body quaking, his other mates erupting in time, their howls shaking the walls of the wagon they rode in.

‘ _Yes_ ’ he thought, his hips moving frantically, his hips _desperate_ to shove him into that renewed, burning tightness as hard and as fast as he could; ‘ _yes… that… that’s perfect~!_ ’

Then, three, four, _five_ hard rolls later, the former General released the flesh between his teeth, his mouth bloody as he roared his climax to the world, his hips butting, jutting and surging as he came, his hands pressing Qrow down and against him for fear of any cum escaping.

**Oh…**

Oh but _heaven_ couldn’t have felt better...

“O-oh… my Qrow” he praised when words returned to his over-heated brain; “ _our_ Qrow” he corrected, all of them collapsing into the nest: “how could we go on without you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also~! WAH~! I loved Chibi Roman and Neo SO MUCH~! Their banter here is my homage to them~!
> 
> XD


	220. A Captive Heart (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Pairings: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Taiyang/Raven/Summer, minor/background relationships referenced.
> 
> Summary: This… this is the fault of a joke my plot bunnies couldn’t let go from another story… most of you will know the one!
> 
> Qrow and Raven return to the tribe after Ozpin offers them the opportunity to become birds to aid him in his fight against an immortal witch bent on world-domination; both thinking ‘ _fuck that_ ’, they flee Beacon and drag their team-mates along for the ride.
> 
> If there really _is_ an maniacal bitch lurking in the darkness then they’ll meet her on their own terms with a tribe that is bigger, faster and stronger than any Grimm pack can destroy.
> 
> Therefore, after amassing their forces, claiming villages (they didn’t kill the people like their predecessors; no, now the people had a choice: they could either join them or try their luck out in the wilderness) to expand their territory and securing their borders tightly, they’ve made their way onto all four Kingdoms’ shit-lists.
> 
> Not that they care and not that that matters.
> 
> Any soldier sent to fight them would be defeated and either left to drag themselves home _or_ assimilated into the tribe.
> 
> Whether they like it, or not…
> 
> **Warnings include: SMUT~! Anal-sex, anal-fingering, bare-backing, power-bottom Qrow~! Hand-jobs, heavy-petting, bondage (sexual and non-sexual), Stockholm syndrome, canon-typical violence, BAMF Qrow (he can control/direct his semblance using Harbinger just like Raven manipulates hers through Omen **because why the fuck not?!** ), swearing, threats, communal living, possessive touching, possessive language, angst, feels, hurt-comfort, prosthetic-leg!Clover, discussions of prosthetics/how to wear them, power imbalance, non-sexual coercion, tribal-living, tribal upbringing, collars and… ugh, crack taken seriously?**
> 
> **Heh… I should rename the whole bloody collection that, shouldn’t I?**

The second that General Ironwood had assigned the Ace Ops to this escort mission, Clover had known that this trip would be anything but ordinary…

“ _Pull-up~!! Pull-up, for Gods’ sake~!!_ ”

Their task had seemed simple enough, at first; ensure the safe delivery of the SDC’s premium dust-crystals to the Kingdom of Vale and assist with protecting the Communications Tower they were building there (as it’d been vandalised and robbed five times in the last month alone)…

“ _May-day~!! May-day~!! Manta Flyers Beta through Lambda have been hit~!! I repeat~!! We’ve been hit~!!_ ”

Furthermore, the Kingdom needed the shipment sooner rather than later which meant, unavoidably, their contingent of Specialist Aircraft had to fly in a virtually straight line from Atlas.

A straight line that flew directly over the infamous Branwen Tribe’s main territories…

“ _The fuselage isn’t holding~!! If those bastards target our engines, we’re done for~!!_ ”

That’s why they’d been hired (Councilman Ozpin had paid treble what a longer journey would have cost) and why they’d taken so many extra precautions.

However, as they continued to plummet from the sky, it was clear to all involved that’d they’d underestimated the _savage_ peoples eating up their sister-continent and were about to pay a heavy price for it…

“ _Ace Ops! Have your weapons at the ready~!!_ ” he called over the howling winds sweeping through his busted transport; “ _grab a pilot and prepare to implement your landing strategies in hostile territory~!!_ ”

Oh… if only it had been that simple…

“ _Captain~! There’s electrified netting down there_ ~!”

Because _of course_ there was; this particular group (ha! More like Country, at this point; no one truly knew how many Branswens there actually was, however, the Mistrali Army predicted their numbers to be in the thousands) were well-known for shooting all manner of craft from the sky to salvage their parts and cargo. And what better way to limit damage and subdue the people onboard than by electrifying huge canopies of netting which were cleverly concealed within the tree-tops until the electrification of Gods’ only knew how many volts set it alight with sparks of azure and gold.

Shit…

“ _Abandon all ships now~!!_ ” he called; “ _travel outside of the nets’ perimeter by any means necessary~!!_ he furthered before, his own pilot holding onto him: “Marrow~!! Do what you can to halt any projectiles firing up at us~!!”

“ _Y-yes sir!_ ”

Nodding at the Faunus he could see on the Manta craft closest to his own, Clover then scowled at the leafy terrain speeding towards them, his keen eyes unable to pick out anyone or anything other than dense foliage.

 _Shit_ …

Give him a fight across icy-tundra any day…

~*~

Watching keenly, his salvage-party already preparing for the battle that could ensue (he could tell by the uniforms that he wasn’t dealing with General Ironwood’s usual lackeys) if the huntsmen and huntresses desperately shooting their weapons and igniting their semblances avoided the nets, Qrow felt his smirk broaden whilst levelling Harbinger’s gun at each of them in turn.

“ _ **Stay~!!**_ ”

Hmm, now wasn’t that _cute_?

“It’d be _bad-luck_ for you to lose consciousness…”

One shot fired, one semblance piercing bullet glancing off of the young Faunus’ temple later and the wreckage (along with the panicking crew and angry hunters) was plummeting amidst the barrage of rubber bullets and stun-bolts they were hurling once again.

“It’d be _unfortunate_ if your weapon broke…”

One shot fired and one screeching pilot was flung away from the woman whose hammer-turned-rocket-launcher malfunctioned; it threw both of its large, dust-packed shells in the wrong direction, causing her to release a scream of frustration that rang out over the excited whoops and whistles of his tribe-mates.

“It’d be _unlucky_ if that flying debris caught those stupid arms of yours…”

One shot fired and three metal panels wrenched their way into the tall, unnaturally pale man’s semblance imbued arms; if the crack he heard was anything to go by, then the hunter was looking at a set of nasty fractures, if not complete breaks.

“It’d be _tragic_ if that engine exploded…”

One shot fired and one Manta engine boomed out of existence, the ripples of fire and metal it spewed blowing the last two Specialists (and their human-cargo) towards the netting where a nice, long nap (and new, electrifying hairstyles) awaited them.

It was almost _too_ easy…

~*~

“Captain?”

He’d been having the strangest dream; he’d been flying, no, falling amidst a star-scape of hot metal above a sea of shifting green filled with hissing, electric eels…

“ _Captain? Hey… come on…_ ”

There’d been screaming and people (some he knew and some he didn’t) descending with him as boxes and crates (blast-proof, he remembered) emblazoned with the Schnee Dust Company logo tumbled along like dice cast in a casino…

“Shit… can you… ugh… can you kick that pebble at him, or something?”

Then there’d been a brief, sparking flash of pain before…

“ _Oh Gods_ ” he gasped, his eyes snapping opening as he gazed around an area that was _definitely **not**_ his bedroom; “w-what…”

“Hey there” Marrow deadpanned from where he was sat (only a few feet away), his arms similarly tied to a thick, tall wooden strut that held up the canvas of the large, circular tent that they’d been strategically bound to; “so… that went well, huh?”

“ _Seriously_ ” Harriet hissed, her weaponised arm-enhancers long gone, her bare-feet scuffing against the dirt floor as she wriggled and chaffed against the reinforced, metal wiring that was laced about all of their bodies, trapping them effectively unless they wanted their uniforms and flesh to be sliced open.

And speaking of flesh…

“My… my leg” he breathed, his teal irises narrowing in shock at the empty, left trouser cuff.

At first he hadn’t realised; sure, they’d all been stripped down to their basic tops and pants (even his pin and horse-shoe were gone) but, until he’d looked down at himself his brain had connected that the short, rounded stump below his knee was what could feel the cool material of his military issue pants.

“We’ll get it back, Clover” Elm was quick to soothe, the protective fury lighting her usually joy-sparkled eyes promising swift and bloody retribution to the villains responsible.

“Thank you” he breathed, his whole body giving his restraints another useless tug; “are you guys alright?”

“Vine’s arms took aura-shattering damage” Marrow said, their palest member still unconscious; “other than that, I think we’re okay, right?”

“Tch, my pride’s bruised more so than the rest of me, that’s for sure” their speedster grunted, her toes curling in the dusty-soil beneath them in an attempt to find traction.

“Same” Elm huffed, her buxom form hunched in the expertly wrapped restraints; “I think the only cure for that is to bust some bandit ass” she grumped: “I… I still can’t believe that they took us out so easily” she sighed, her eyes narrowing at the tent’s partially uncovered opening.

Further evidence of just how little the Branwen’s thought of them, she was sure…

“Yeah” Harriet grumbled; “they’ll have already raided those dust-crates and Gods’ only know what they’ve done to the pilots and crewmen” she reminded, her cherry-gaze clouded with worry before she sucked in a breath and expelled it loudly. “So, any ideas on how the hell we get out of this?”

“Heh… you saw how well my semblance worked earlier” Marrow offered, his tone dejected regardless of the smile he tried to pull; “so that plan’s out…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry _too much_ about leaving.”

Blinking, their heads snapping towards the tent’s only entrance, the Ace Ops scowled at a tall, tanned, roguishly smirking man sporting cargo-shorts and a bandana hosting the Branwen emblem tied about his right bicep, his azure eyes calm and confident.

“Taiyang Xiao Long” Clover greeted curtly; “a prodigy who threw away his hunter’s career at Beacon to join and co-lead this sorry-band of bandits, am I right?”

“Heh” the sun-kissed warrior chuckled; “is Captain Clover Ebi of the Ace Ops _really_ going to admit that he was _thoroughly_ defeated by... what did you call us? A _sorry band of bandits_?” he smirked, the look of shock crossing their faces pleasing him all the more. “What? You didn’t think a bunch of backwards woodsmen would be able to crack the encryption on your scrolls?” he asked with a casual, feline stretch.

“You’ll not be this cocky when the Atlesian Military arrive here” Elm snarled out fiercely; “then you’ll…”

“Ha! Your military couldn’t find us in these forests if we gave them a road-map and lit up the place with neon signs” he laughed; “but, as nice as exchanging pleasantries with you all is” he redirected, his boot-sandaled feet walking him towards Clover: “you and I have an appointment to keep…”

“Do you expect me to come with you quietly?” the Captain sneered, his teal gaze narrowed. 

“Tch, you can kick up a fuss if you want to, man” the tribal-leader shrugged; “I _was_ going to untie you and help you to walk _but_ I can throw you over my shoulder like a kid having a tantrum if you prefer…”

~*~

Humming a tune he’d heard on the radio earlier, his goggles narrowing to allow him access to the smaller components of the cybertronic prosthetic he was fixing, Qrow didn’t look up when he heard one of his best apprentices greet Taiyang, his hands moving to solder the final pieces back in place.

Gods… he’d love to meet the guy who made this beauty of an artificial limb; he’d learned so much from it in the three hours he’d been tinkering and couldn’t wait to apply what he knew to the prosthetics he’d made for various members of their tribe in his humble smithy.

“Where do you want him?”

“Hmm?”

Finally lifting his head, his garnet irises all the redder thanks to the glowing amber of the goggles he’d invented, the youngest member of their leadership quartet couldn’t help the smirk that spread his lips at the sight before him.

“Give you trouble, did he?” he chuckled at the slightly taller man as the blonde snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Lucky for him I don’t mind dealing with brats” Tai replied with a crooked grin of his own whilst Clover (gagged and slung over an impressively muscular shoulder like a dishevelled, scruffily dressed sack of potatoes) gave another useless wriggle of his bound form.

 _Wow_ …

Now that was one fine ass…

Feeling his brows lift with interest, Qrow nodded to the old, wooden chair that his _patients_ sat in, his eyes desperately trying to focus on anything else (the pit-master fanning the forge behind him, the three women diligently mending weapons, his apprentices repurposing the metal they’d scraped from the Mantas) as the Captain was placed next to his works bench.

Hmm… even scowling around a gag couldn’t detract from how Gods damned gorgeous the Atlesian was, huh…

“I’ll leave you to it, then?”

“Yep” the younger brother of his lover nodded; “I’ll send one of the guys to fetch you when we’re done” he offered.

“Great” Taiyang replied, his smile easy even as he turned to regard the clearly furious brunette; “remember to behave yourself, boy-scout” he warned, his tone mild despite his eyes narrowing: “we treat you how you treat us, alright?”

Growling out a muffled “ _under-stoof_ ”, the younger man watched him exit the (much larger, somehow well-ventilated considering the three forges, two furnaces and various other hot-metal crafts that were being carried out across a host of work-benches, tables, anvils and the like) tent before slanting his gaze at…

Holy shit…

He’d only seen photographs which partially captured one of the most wanted men in Remnant but there was no mistaking that angular jawline or those jagged locks of midnight hair laced with quicksilver…

“ _K-o Bron-en?_ ”

Covering his laugh-stretched smile with an oil spattered hand, Qrow nodded whilst leaning forward to pull the fabric free of the other’s mouth, his fingers (totally accidentally) lightly brushing the other’s cheek as he moved away.

Damn…

He didn’t know too many soldiers who moisturised…

“Is this where I’m supposed to thank you, Mr Branwen?”

Blinking, his smirk sharpening, the older man (it couldn’t be by many years) shrugged; “thank me, spit in my face, whichever” he allowed nonchalantly: “I wouldn’t recommend the second option, though” he stated, his hands gesturing to the still white-hot soldering irons. “I don’t take too kindly to that kind of thing…”

“We have that in common, then” Clover agreed, his gaze wary before he alighted upon; “my leg…”

“Is it now?” the blacksmith quipped smoothly.

“ _Yes_ ” the brunette snapped, his body shuddering within his metal-bindings; “it is” he furthered: “and I would like it back…”

“Oh, you would, would you?”

“ **Yes** ” he close to seethed (Gods… he hated this weakness, this need to feel whole and the power it gave the bandit over him).

“Okay” Qrow offered whilst leaning forward, his expression handsomely devious; “what’s it worth to you?”

“W-what?”

“ _What_ are you willing to offer in exchange, hmm?”

Sputtering in indignation (his cheeks flaming from embarrassment when the tribal leader _laughed_ at his discomfort), the Ace Ops Leader glared for all he was worth; “how would you feel if I took something of that kind of importance from you and taunted you before I gave it back, huh?” he ground out. 

“Hmm? Something of importance, eh?”

“Yes” the Atlesian sneered; “like your _head_ , for instance…”

Blinkingly owlishly, it took a whole three seconds before Qrow’s laughter doubled in volume; “y-you want to _give me head_?!” he asked loudly, the seven other occupants of the tent pausing in their work to blink and guffaw right along with him.

Blush exploding across his startled, handsome features, Clover violently shook his head, his eyes wild; “ _that’s not what I said and you know it~!_ ”

“Aahahahaa~! Oh… oh now that’s a shame, shamrock” he tittered as his mirth died down; “Gods… at any rate, we need to pull that stick from out of your ass, don’t we?” he breathed whilst scooping up the limb and walking around the works bench, his large, leather apron flapping in his wake.

“W-what are you doing?”

“What does it look like, genius?” he countered, his free hand shoving his goggles up and into his hairline to create a look that drove most people wild.

If the re-pinking of the Captain’s cheeks was anything to go by, he’d pulled it off _just_ right; “now hold still…”

“W-wait” Clover baulked; “I… I need my fabric sock to protect my…”

“Not with the upgrades I’ve added, you won’t” the Branwen assured whilst showing off the leg he’d modified; “see this? This is a gel-cup of my own design” he explained: “no more chaffing, sweating or discomfort for you, my friend” he smiled. “It should feel a great deal comfier when you walk on it to” he said before, with a gentleness the Atlesian definitely wasn’t expecting, Qrow fit his prosthetic with the ease of someone who’d done it a thousand times.

“How’s that feel?”

“Amazing” he replied before he could stop himself, his teal irises widening as the flesh of his _stump_ sang at the cool, cushioned pillow that smoothed all around it; “h-how… how did you…”

“Eh, we all have our gifts” Qrow shrugged before standing up; “we’ll have you walk around on it in a little while just to be sure, okay?”

“W-what?” Clover asked for what felt like the millionth time; “you… you’re just giving it to me?”

“Of course I am” the tribal leader huffed incredulously; “what kind of owner would I be if I left you all upset like that, huh?”

“Oh, well, thank you I… _wait_ ” he said slowly, his eyes narrowing as they regarded each other; “ _owner_?”

“Hmm? Ah, did Taiyang not tell you?” the bandit smirked, his eyes sparkling with devious glee; “I’ve made you my pet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do this to myself?!
> 
> Damn you bunnies~!!


	221. A Captive Heart (Part 2)    21.06.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: Angst, confusing situations, minds being blown, cultural differences, cultural expectations, threats to life/threats in general, innuendo, poor Clover and swearing~!**

As the Captain of the Ace Ops, Clover had seen and heard many, _many_ things that would make most civilians’ hair stand on end but this, _this_ took the cake…

“Your _what_?!” he choked out, his eyes the size of saucers as the tribesman smirked, his hip leaning against the sturdy works bench, his features displaying just how very amused he was by the Atlesian’s reaction.

“Hmm… your personal-details didn’t say anything about you being hard of hearing” the shorter man mused, his right brow cocking as he fished around the leather apron’s large, front pocket to produced a scroll that the brunette knew to be his own; “nope, your hearing is fine… heh, not unlike the rest of you” he offered with a wink.

“S-stop that!” the younger man sputtered indignantly, his gaze narrowing when Qrow easily unlocked and began to soft through _all_ of the data the device held, every shred of encryption nowhere to be seen across the opaque, illuminated screen.

“Oh, now come on Clover _Earnest_ Ebi” the older man snickered, those keen, garnet irises eaten by hungry pupils as he continued to peruse the Operative’s personal information; “aww, that’s cute” he laughed good-naturedly: “hmm… I think I’ll call you _Ernie_ …”

“T-that… _that is **not**_ …”

“So, _Ernie_ , according to this” the Branwen continued; “you have no living relatives, you’re at the top of every Atlas-scaled skill-classification, you’re six foot four, single, _gay_ (“ _s-so?_ ”) and your semblance is ‘ _good-fortune_ which just so happens to be the _opposite_ of mine” the older fighter hummed, a leer momentarily stealing his handsome face. “Now, you’ll know of the old fish-wives tales about balancing semblances and lovers, I’m sure; however, to me, the most interesting thing is that you can’t control your power which means _you_ don’t get 100% of the ‘good’ 100% of the time, am I right?” he asked.

“I…”

“Heh, working with you to master that talent will not only be fun but _hugely_ beneficial to us and our cause” he mused roguishly; “so how in the world was I supposed to let you go, knowing all of this, huh?”

Scowling angrily, the brunette nearly fell off his chair as he struggled; “if you think, even for _one second_ , that I’ll cooperate with you in _any_ way then you are _very much_ mistaken” he seethed: “I’m a soldier, not a lackey… and I’m _certainly_ no one’s concubine, I…”

“ _Whoa there_ , Ernie—”

“ **My name is _Clover_**!”

“ _Clover_ ” the other placated, his hands raised in a clear sign of surrender; “firstly yes, you’re totally right when it comes to the whole _concubine_ thing” he stated mildly: “forcing people into sexual situations is _not_ something we do here, in fact, that’s one of our most sacred rules” he furthered. “However, I won’t lie and tell you that I’m not interested” he offered; “you just so happen to be my type and, if you ever did need some _itches_ scratching, well, I’d be more than happy to help you out” he purred: “because _you_ sir, look like the kind of man who knows how to _top_ ” he mused.

Feeling his mouth do a second-rate impression of a big-mouthed bass, the Atlesian struggled to form thoughts, let alone words…

“Secondly?” the inventor pushed on, his lips still quirked in amusement; “sure, you might not want to cooperate with us yet, however, you’re an intelligent man and can be reasoned with should the situation dictate you needing to change” he reasoned. “Because even though you’re one of _Jimmy’s_ Specialists and you must think that he trusts you as much as you trust him” he said, the General’s nickname bitten out as though it offended him: “he hasn’t told you everything” he revealed.

“W-what… I…”

“Now what I’m about to say might sound… _unbelievable_ …”

“Said the tribal-leader to his captive” Clover muttered; he didn’t, however, look away from the (damn-it all! How could he think this way?!) captivating man who was offering himself up on a silver platter.

“… but, we do have evidence that we’ll share with you if you want to see it” Qrow carried on, his mind very much not caring about the other’s quip; “there is an immortal woman borne from the same tarry-pits that Grimm crawl out of” he stated, his tone and features absolutely serious. “Her name is Salem and her goal is to subjugate the world for purposes that we aren’t entirely sure of, however, we know that she directs the creatures to attack key places at key times outside of allowing them to generally roam around to cause chaos” he furthered. “She also has a cult-like following of humans on her payroll and two of them are from your Kingdom…”

“I… wait… you… I don’t… this… _this is_ ” the brunette tried in a dumbfounded tone; “you… you _can’t_ just, I don’t know, _proposition me_ in one breath and tell me that the man I trust with my life has been lying to me about a global threat in the next” he said exasperatedly. 

“Oh, I can’t?” the Branwen blinked; “kind’a thought I did…”

“ _Furthermore_ ” the jade-eyed fighter continued, his tone verging on self-righteous; “you _can’t_ tell me that you’re against rape and for abduction” he argued: “they’re two sides of the same coin…”

“Eh, we’re a people of contradictions” the slightly shorter male shrugged nonchalantly; “and besides, if I didn’t keep you then Raven would’ve thrown you out of the camp, without your weapon or your leg, to limp your way back to Atlas” he reminded. “No disrespect, Ernie, but you wouldn’t make it half a mile out of here before Salem’s pets munched you as a snack…”

“You don’t know that” he sneered; “just because you ambushed us with your guerrilla-tactics to get the upper-hand doesn’t mean that we’re people you should take lightly…”

“Heh, we took you _pretty heavily_ , actually” the tribal-leader cut in; “they grow ‘em big in Atlas, don’t they?”

“S-stop deflecting everything that I say!” the younger male demanded hotly; “this is serious! This is my life and the life of my team that you’re…”

“Oh yeah, about them” Qrow interrupted (whether out of apathy or ignorance, he wasn’t sure, but he was angered nonetheless); “Marrow Amin seems useful and, as a Faunus, he’ll be given the kind of equality he could only dream about back in your _Kingdom_ ” he said, his tone a little sour. “However, my sisters have sent your women and the wounded guy out with some provisions, a map and a medi-kit” he furthered, his shoulders rolling in a shrug; “since they’re as special as you claim, they should be fine…”

“ _ **What?!**_ ”

“Now, now” the Branwen tried to soothe; “I’ve sent a few of my scouts out to make sure that they reach one of the villages we work with” he offered: “they’ve been told that you both tried to resist and ended up dead…”

“ _ **You bastard~!**_ ”

“…and by the time Jimmy can get anyone to them we’ll have moved to another camp-site so please, do me a favour and _don’t_ try anything stupid” he continued, his manner much too calm for the information he was relaying amidst the tinkering, clanging and banging of the tent.

Snapping his jaws together, fury radiating off him in waves, Clover screwed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing.

“I… I want to leave now” he managed to grind out; “I need to see Marrow…”

~*~

Marrow was… hell, he wasn’t _actually_ sure…

“So, here’s your tent… there’s a sink over there with hot water pre-poured and you’ll find wash-cloths and soaps stored in the cabinet underneath.”

Everything was so confusing and had happened frighteningly fast…

“Those cupboards have clothes which should fit you inside and, just over there, we’ve packed hamper of food for you.”

One second, he’d watched his Captain be thrown over the smug tribesman’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried away to who knows where before a posse of half-masked Branwens (some Faunus, others not) similarly dragged Hare, Elm and Vine (still unconscious) out of the tent, the women yelling and hissing all the while.

“You’ll be sharing with Ebi, of course, but that doesn’t mean that he’s calling the shots over you anymore, alright?”

Then a woman wearing no mask (her face was beautiful, happy and made up of startling silver eyes framed by thick lashes and lustrous wedges of red-tipped ebony hair) approached him with a knife that sliced through the metal he’d been trapped in like it was hot butter, helped him to stand, linked him and walked him through the camp-site like an old friend…

“There are extra blankets and pillows underneath your camp-bed, the lamps will automatically come one when it gets dark and, if you need or want anything else then you can ask either of the guards stationed outside this flap, okay?”

“Umm…”

“Oh, and if you need me specifically, tell them that you want to speak to Summer, alright?”

“Ugh…”

And, just like that, the deceptively petite woman flashed him a dazzling smile and left the tent (which was just a canvas number you’d find at any camping-site; there were no traps, nets or other restrictive features that he could hear or sense in terms of holding him there), the entrance flaps hanging loose in the warm breeze.

Sure, he’d been told not to leave the camp and yes, he’d seen at least fifty men and women carrying weapons giving him the once over as _Summer_ (definitely the infamous co-leader and female lover of the Clan’s warrior Chieftain) had merrily told him about the different tents, asked his what he’d like for an evening meal and generally gone on as though he _wasn’t_ a prisoner at all.

Gods…

What in Remnant was happening?

Should… should he use his semblance to freeze the people stationed outside of his tent and try to make a run for it?

No, that would be suicide; he had no weapon, his head was still fuzzy from where he’d been slammed into unconsciousness by a projectile that his powers couldn’t stop and, until he knew where there rest of his team were, he couldn’t risk making a move.

But… but would it be wrong of him to use these facilities?

He couldn’t deny that the thought of a good wash-down, a change of clothes and some food (because _wow_ , that was some spread they’d set up for him and his still missing superior) was damn appealing.

However, wouldn’t that mean he was indebted to the Branwens’?

Would they turn around when they fetched him for this _evening meal_ and say ‘ _hey, we need payment for all of those things’_?

That did seem unlikely (they’d already taken everything from him, hadn’t they? Gods only knew where his weapon, scroll and few personal effects were by now) but, how could he know for sure?

By the Brothers… he wished that the others were here…

Sure, they weren’t friends, exactly, but they were a team and the older Ace Ops had all kinds of knowledge and experience that he sorely lacked.

They’d know what to do if they were here…

“Knock, knock!”

Blinking, his eyes (which he’d realised were still trained on the hamper with its flask of pre-made coffee, breads, meats, cheeses, pickles and a selection of ripe, succulent fruits) snapping back to the _door_ , Marrow watched as the same blonde man ( _Xiao Long_ , he remembered) entered with Clover similarly thrown over his shoulder.

“Captain” he breathed, his body cautiously moving forward.

“Heh, easy there” Taiyang smiled as he allowed the Faunus to take his still bound body; “okay… hold still now” he furthered when the younger hound had secured him in an awkward stand: “I wouldn’t want to nick you” he added, one of those gleaming, neon-blue edged daggers suddenly in his deft hands and slicing down.

“ _Whoa!_ ” both Atlesians gasped; the motion was so quick, so accurate that Clover was flailing limbs and uncoordinated weight in the wake of his freedom, his teal eyes widening as he and Marrow ended up tumbling to the grassy-floor with a resounding “ _oooofffffff_ ”.

Snickering, Tai then pocketed the dagger (his eyes watching the pair squirm and fumble back into a stand) and rolled his shoulders a little; “okay fellas” he announced when they were both a little more composed: “get yourselves settled in and I’ll come by for you in about five hours” he stated. “Oh, and if you want to stretch your legs and have a look around then please, feel free to” he offered; “however, if you make any kind of threatening gestures towards the rest of the tribe, not only will you be _very_ sorry but that’ll count as your first strike” he explained. “The first comes with isolated imprisonment in the first tent you stayed in, the second will have you tied to a tree and starved for two days and the third, well, your dead body will be left for the Grimm to play with” he shrugged.

“I _really_ hope that you’re not stupid enough to get yourselves there…”


	222. A Captive Heart (Part 3)   03.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, references to difficult childhoods, references to growing up in-care, frustration, anger, confusion and swearing.**

Staring at the tent’s tantalisingly open loose opening, the Atlesians blinked, baulked then regarded each other with equally bewildered expressions.

“W-what the fuck is going on?” the Faunus asked quietly, his tail curled between his legs, neither of them daring to move.

“I… I wish I knew” Clover replied dumbly; “are you alright? They haven’t hurt you, have they?”

“N-no I… ugh… it’s really been the opposite” the younger man replied; “this lady with silver eyes came and untied me after the others were taken away” he relayed, his eyes looking towards his superior worriedly: “are they okay?”

“Qrow Branwen told me that they’ve been released with some minor provisions and a vanguard” the brunette replied, his hands balling into fists as his frustrations mounted.

“W-what… what should we do?” the shorter male queried, his arms folding anxiously: “do… do you think we could get away? I… I mean, with my semblance we could…”

“I think that’s exactly what they’re expecting us to try” the Captain cut in mildly, his mind whirling with everything he knew and everything he _didn’t_ ; “at the moment, they hold all the cards” he murmured: “so for now… I think our best bet is to play along” he mused. “That way we can gather intel, look for weaknesses in the camp’s design and build our strength” he reasoned before regarding the hound carefully, a brotherly hand resting atop his shoulder; “my number one priority is to keep you safe though, alright?” he said. “We’re in this together, okay?”

“Ahh… y-yes sir…”

“Heh, and no more sir or Captain, either” the human tried to smile; “just call me Clover from now on, just like you used to” he offered: “because, as of now, we’re both _dead_ according to what our team knows” he furthered. “So my rank is pretty much moot at this point, isn’t it?” he chuckled before, with a sigh, he pulled away from Marrow to observe the rest of the tent; “what’d you say we have something to eat, huh?” he asked: “I’m pretty starving, aren’t you?”

~*~

Keenly scrutinising the tent from her vantage point in the leafy-canopy, Raven Branwen felt a smirk prick her pretty lips whilst the guards she’d stationed continued to stand vigilantly, their buff forms holding spears whilst other tribes-people continued to mill about the other tents and knocked-up wooden cabins.

Well, at least their newest members weren’t as stupid as the last bunch of Atlesians they’d caught… so far, anyway…

“I told you that they wouldn’t make a run for it” her brother chuckled through the ear-piece the senior members of the tribe wore at all times; “I think I’ve made an impression…”

“Tch, don’t you always?” she replied glibly; “I still don’t see why you’re keeping Ebi, though” she furthered whilst pocketing her binoculars: “you’re not going _soft_ on me, are you baby-brother?”

“Ha, asks the woman who gave those Specialists a current map…”

“ _Says_ the man who’s having them shadowed by his stealthiest crew” she was quick to counter; “or were you hoping that I wouldn’t notice?”

“Heh, it’ll be a sad and terrible day that I’ll choose to think that _I_ could ever get one over on _you_ , my Chieftain…”

“Oh? You think _flattery_ will get you points with me, do you?” the older twin laughed, her keen gaze looking for and finding the younger Branwen lounging atop the tent which housed the Atlesians, his eyes closed as he sun-bathed upon the thick, green dappled canvas, his expression (as it usually was since mastering his semblance) serene.

It did her soul good to see him content, happy.

That’s why she’d make sure to keep close tabs on the pretty _Captain_ he seemed appeared to be so keen to turn; opposing semblance-matches were rare and sure, they’d been raised on superstitions about the higher awakening of powers and skills when matches was made, but still…

If her gut-feeling was right and the brunette proved to be more trouble than his worth then she, of course, would be sure to give him double of whatever he tried to dish out regardless of good-fortune being such a potential game-changer in the war they were preparing to wage…

“Doesn’t it always?” Qrow replied, his tone equally smug; “but, in other news, we’re about seventy percent done in terms of packing up the camp to move” the garnet-eyed hunter reported: “am I okay to send teams 1-5 on ahead to get the summer site ready?”

“Do it” she offered with a nod he couldn’t see; “I’ll let the northern villages know to be ready” she furthered, her hand snagging the scroll concealed within her combat-skirt: “oh, and don’t forget to have the Faunus liaison meet and greet our new friend when you bring your pet to me later” she stated.

“I’m very much looking forward to blowing his mind…”

~*~

The food was, as much as he hated to admit it, _incredible_. 

“Gods… I’ve never had bread this soft” Marrow voiced, his tail wagging against the bed he’d claimed, the camp-mattress surprisingly comfortable and swathed in fresh, soft linen; “this butter is something else, too…”

“Heh, fresh produce certainly beats military rations, doesn’t it?” the older man agreed, his apple rapidly disappearing; “hell, we didn’t have food like this even for our birthdays back in the foster-home, did we?”

“No we did not” the Faunus grinned fiercely; “what the hell was that _pink-custard_ they used pour all over our _one_ slice of dried out cake, huh?” he offered with a laugh: “me and Malachite twins used to think they collected it off of the old boiler pipes” he chuckled.

“Nah… it was the boiled-up bits of left-over soap and sponges from the showers” the jade-eyed man quipped with a wink; “Matron hated wasting such things, didn’t she?”

“Ha! By the Brothers, you’re right!” the younger virtually giggled; “that explains why it was so bubbly, too…” he breathed, their mirth dying down as thoughts of their shared past washed over them.

Both growing up as orphans in Atlas, neither being adopted (the people of their Kingdom unable to see past the hound’s race and Clover’s physical _impairment_ ), the human had always tried to look out for the mocha-skinned male sat across from him, even after he’d turned sixteen and _welcomed_ into the military.

It hadn’t taken them long to see his potential once his semblance had kicked in and, based on his hard work, he’d soon risen up the cadet rankings to allow him some sway when it came to Marrow following in his footsteps.

And _now_ look what’d happened…

“I’m sorry” he heard himself say; “if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been pulled into this mess…”

“If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be a janitor cleaning toilets” the azure-eyed soldier replied quickly; “Clover you… I owe you everything I… I mean, you know how few Faunus make it in the army, let alone a specialist crew” he sighed, his expression saddening. “And sure… Hare treats me like a kid sometimes _but_ working with you and being part of team it… well, it’s more than what I could have ever dreamed of” he added through a sigh; “we’re alive… we’re okay and that… that’s what matters, isn’t it?”

“ _Bra-vo_ ~! Yes, very well-said~!!”

Baulking, their tender moment shattered, the pair turned to the tent opening to see…

“Oh gosh~! Sorry I… I was just so moved by what you were saying that I couldn’t help but clap…”

A beautiful young rabbit-woman, her chestnut hair lit by the sunshine she was bringing into the tent as she held the flap wide open, her doe-eyes owlish as she regarded them a little sheepishly.

“Umm…”

“ _Ahh_ ~! And now I’m just standing here like a dummy, aren’t I?” she giggled cutely; “may I come in?”

“S-sure” Marrow was quick to gasp, his body standing a little too quickly, his reaction causing a smirk to quirk Clover’s features without his permission; his young friend had always been a sucker for a lovely face and, he had to admit, the tribeswoman most certainly presented herself well.

So far _everyone_ they’d met in what his General referred to as ‘ _a backwards group of hillbillies playing games in the woods_ ’ had done nothing _but_ surprise him like this…

Maybe… maybe there _was_ something to what Qrow had told him earlier…

“Thank you~!” the girl, a quick flick of her ears adding to her gracious bow, replied fondly; “my name is Velvet Branwen” she introduced: “and, if you’ve finished eating, I’ve been asked to collect Mr Amin” she said, their eyes meeting.

Wow… the poor hound looked as though his blush would colour all the way through to his silken spikes of hair.

“Oh… err… um, why? Ugh… where are we going?” the younger of the man enquired before, with a blink, he looked to his friend and Captain; “w-what… what about…”

“Mr Ebi will be having an audience with the Chieftain whilst you and I meet a few of our Faunus members” the rabbit supplied good-naturedly; “would you like to come?”

“I… I, ugh…”

“I think that’s a great idea” the (former?) Captain offered (he could see the internal conflict travelling across the ensign’s face); “if you want to go, that is?”

“Ahh… okay, sure great… heh, why not, right?” Marrow nodded vigorously, his hands patting imaginary dust away from his stone-washed jeans and dove-grey t-shirt; “umm… are you sure that you’ll be alright if I…”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” the older man shrugged mildly; “I’ll see you later, alright?”

~*~

He’d been alone for, he was guessing, a good half an hour now.

Sighing, his jade gaze casting around the tent (he’d tided the hamper, placed their ruined uniforms in the laundry basket provided, straightened the bedding and even refolded the towels they’d used after washing), Clover was at a loss.

He wasn’t one to just sit around and do nothing.

Maybe… maybe he should venture out?

Velvet had said that the Chieftain (Raven Branwen) wanted an audience with him but hadn’t specified a set time or who, if anyone, would be sent to collect him as Taiyang (Branwen?) had done earlier.

Huffing (he’d go mad and start pacing the mossy, grassy floor if he didn’t do _something_ ), the brunette turned to the flap Marrow and the other Faunus had left through and began to make his way towards it, his right hand moving to cautiously push the canvas away.

When no weapons were used to shove him back in or ward him off, the brunette carefully poked his head out to view the world when he _wasn’t_ slung over a brawler’s shoulder to see—

“Heh, it took you long enough to get curious, _Ernie_ …”

 _Of course_ Qrow was sat on a table and chair set just across from the tent (the wooden structures, expertly-crafted, leaning against a large, equally masterfully built wooden-cabin), why wouldn’t he be?

“Failed another one of your tests, have I?” he countered as he warily walked over to him, his eyes casting over the two (burly, _definitely_ combat-trained) guards standing at either side of the opening he’d just exited.

“Tests?” the obsidian haired tribesman mused whilst shuffling a pack of cards, the garnet of his irises twinkling as he took in the Atlesian’s form (damn he looked good; those dark-navy jeans and that terracotta, cap-sleeved (because _who_ in their right mind would hide those arms?) _almost_ skin-tight t-shirt framed him perfectly with those stressed-leather ankle-boots). “Now what, exactly, would I be testing, hmm?”

“My patience, for one thing” the man (only two years younger than him but _oh, so serious_ ) replied, his arms folding across that broad-chest; “I hear that your leader wants a word with me?”

“You hear right” the Branwen nodded, the cards artfully shuffling between his hands; “you want to drop your attitude before I take you to her?”

“ _Attitude_?”

Gods… what was it about this man that got under his skin _so_ easily?!

“Yeah, _that_ ” Qrow nodded; “Raven’ll knock you out if you approach her with that elitist, Atlesian swagger of yours…”

“Swa- _what_?” the soldier baulked; “I… I don’t know what you mean, I…”

“Okay, fine, keep that stick up your ass” the other shrugged before placing the perfect deck onto the otherwise empty table; “it’s your funeral…”

“ _Please_ stop talking to me in riddles” the teal-eyed Specialist demanded whilst squaring up to the now leisurely stood man, the tension in his shoulders doubling; “just tell me, in simple terms, what you want me to do…”

“Because that’s what you’re used to?” the other cut in, his right brow raised; “because you don’t _like_ having to think for yourself, _Captain_?”

Blinking, startled, Clover took a step back, the air thoroughly let out of his sails.

‘ _You don’t like having to think for yourself…_ ’

“That… that isn’t true” he said quietly; “I’d just prefer to be treated with respect as opposed to being toyed with…”

“Of course you would” Qrow nodded; “but respect is a two-way street now, isn’t it?” he furthered before nodding towards the large, dull-crimson tent which rose up so much higher than the ones which surrounded it; “kind’of like _trust_ ” he mused thoughtfully. “So let’s see how you do with that, huh?” he added, his long, lean legs walking him towards the domineering structure; “I think you’re ready now…”

~*~

Watching as the children playing in their family tent settled down upon Vernal’s entrance, the teenager’s impassive face offering her the look she’d been waiting for, Raven released a sigh whilst she stood from her throne-like seat at the tent’s centre. Then, satisfied that all necessary precautions had been placed, she gestured for the tots and their guardian to make their way to the cushioned area where various dolls and teddies awaited them, the group childishly shushing each other as they went.

Moments later, his expression deceptively neutral even as he winked at her, Qrow entered into the wide, lightning-dust lit, rug-decked area with the man she hadn’t seen since he’d been dragged into their territory that morning.

“Mr Ebi, I presume?” she greeted, her war-mask clipped to her hip as she appraised the man walking just behind her twin; “I trust that you’ve enjoyed our hospitality thus far?”

“Yes ma’am” he replied dutifully, a look of surprise stealing his features when the children’s giggling drew his attention to their impromptu tea-party.

“Good” the Chieftain smirked whilst walking to a low-slung table where three cushions had been arranged, an elegant tea-set resting in its centre with the cups arranged for them to take part in a tea-ceremony of their own; “come sit with us” she instructed. 

“We have much to discuss…”


	223. A Captive Heart (Part 4)     29.07.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, shock, frustration (sexual and otherwise), cultural differences, defying expectations, swearing and revelations.**
> 
> Sorry I've been AWOL for a few days folks, work and other rl issues are being a pain at the moment...
> 
> _Woo..._

Marrow had expected a lot of things after waking up as a captive…

“Hey dude, nice tail… let me know if you need a detangling comb, alright?”

Torture; well, that was a given thanks to the tribe’s reputation, wasn’t it?

“Here, take this jacket before the rain starts… we can’t have you catching a chill now, can we?”

Harassment; he was an enemy soldier from a Kingdom that looked-down on tribal-living in a camp full of people who had downed several Atlesian ships before now (the crews only ever coming back with tales of scrambling madly through the hostile terrain with little to no support) with efficient, merciless precision.

Based on just that fact alone, shouldn’t these _Branwen’s_ see him as weak?

Treat him with animosity?

 _Laugh_ at his misfortune?

“Velvet? Make sure to bring him around to the weapons-range later, alright? I want to test his aim~!”

And yet…

“Not having indoor-plumbing is something that we’ve gotten around with these eco-friendly, compost toilets… all you have to do is cover your, ugh, _waste_ with the sawdust provided, alright?”

Here he was, walking around with one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen holding his hand and, at every turn around a tent or log-cabin, a friendly face, warm greeting and offer of help awaited him…

“Over there is the clothing exchange… just next to it is the healers’ tents and then, of course, the second largest tent is Qrow’s forge and haberdashery… if you need anything from a cobbled shoe to a weapons upgrade then he is your man” the rabbit-girl enthused pleasantly. “The biggest tent is where breakfast and the evening meals are served” she furthered; “that and any other important things like clan-meetings, disputes, indoor-training and parties, too~!” she veritably chirped.

This…

This was unreal; all around him children (Faunus and human alike) were roaming around, playing or doing chores whilst adults (teenagers to the elderly) milled about performing tasks, helping each other, chatting, singing and _laughing_ as though they weren’t a rag-tag bunch of bandits struggling to exist in the woods.

How could their intel about this tribe be so wrong?

Why were they cooperating, organised and thriving as opposed to warring, scrounging and fighting over their pilfered resources?

“Okay… so, that pretty much covers everything…”

In fact, there didn’t seem to be any struggling of any kind; everyone looked fit, healthy and wore clothing that wouldn’t be out of place in any _civilised_ setting…

“…do you have any questions or should we head over to the shooting-range?”

“ _What_?” he breathed dazedly, his eyes momentarily following a group of older human and Faunus good-naturedly ribbing each other as they carried baskets of vegetables towards the _gathering_ tent; “you… I mean… you can’t _seriously_ be okay with me handling a weapon, can you?” he baulked. “I’m your prisoner I… aren’t you worried that I’ll… I don’t know, hurt someone?”

“Are you going to hurt someone?” she asked, her doe eyes wide as she regarded him, her lower-lip quivering slightly.

“O-oh… oh no, no I… I’m… I mean, I’m trained to _protect_ people, and…” he stuttered, a series of abortive gestures floundering out of him as he blushed and tried to fight the imagined guilt of doing such a thing that was bubbling up his throat.

“Great~!” Velvet cheered, her arms now wrapped around his right and tugging him effectively to her side, her beautiful face pinked with pleasure; “then let’s see what you’ve got when it comes to Grimm hunting, shall we?”

~*~

This was all so very, _very_ strange…

“This tea is best drank hot, so why don’t we have a cup before getting to the point, hmm?”

Here he was, sat on a plush (flea-less, thank the Gods) cushion, a splendid tea-set (clearly antique but pristine and still in used) splayed across an equally well-loved, highly-polished table with two of the Branwen’s most senior (probably _the_ senior) leaders with a posse of happily playing children animatedly chatting just off to his right.

Maybe he’d hit his head during the attack and this was all some crazy, fever dream…

“Do you take sugar?”

“Ugh… no, no thank you” he replied, his eyes sneaking glances around the deeply-red canvas, his gaze flitting from lightning-dust lamps, to intimately laid out seating areas then across each odd pieces of dark-wood furniture (chests of draws, cabinets, wardrobes and the like, some hosting antiques and art-works, others not) and back again.

He wasn’t sure if he was in a war-maker’s abode or a weirdly presented museum…

“Milk?”

Gods…

This was _nothing_ like the training simulations he’d been through for counter-interrogation purposes…

“No thank you.”

And perhaps that was the point; yes, what better way to make him let down his guard than by defying and destroying his expectations? They were hoping to get him of kilter and to trick him into divulging information, weren’t they?

There was probably something in the tea, too…

“So, _Specialist_ Ebi, do you know what your mission was?”

Heh, so much for just _chewing the fat_ over a pleasant cup of herbal brew, huh?

“With respect, ma’am” he stated stiffly whilst Qrow (to his left) rolled his eyes and began delicately sipping from his cup, deft fingers also pillaging a small, china-platter of delicious small biscuits; “you’ve hacked into my scroll” he offered as the woman continued to observe him: “you know very well what my mission was…”

“ _Eeehh_ , wrong answer, Ernie” the other man cut in, the loud _buzzer_ noise he made causing the gaggle of children to giggle and press their fingers to their lips before going back to whatever teddy-bear conference they were having. “ _Listen_ to the question…”

“I did, I…”

“Then _answer_ it” the inventor snorted; “in your own words, what was your mission?”

“As you’re _thoroughly_ aware” he managed to grind out (he’d never, _ever_ met someone who could crawl under his skin so damned easily and it was _really_ starting to gnaw on him); “my mission was to escort a shipment of dust to Vale for use in their communications tower…”

“Wrong again” the younger of the twins cut in, one final bite of the treat he’d been munching vanishing behind his cocky smile before he regarded his sister; “I told you he wasn’t in on it” he bragged: “Jimmy is many things, but a man who changes is _not_ one of them…”

“Now what are you riddling about?” the Atlesian huffed, his arms angrily crossing for fear of completely losing his cool and lashing out.

Sitting alone and tied to a tent-post with the scent of rain heavy in the air did _not_ sound like a well-spent evening when he had intel to gather, did it?

“Your General” Raven answered (as Qrow, completely unphased by the heat of his words, was now more interested in his scroll and his third biscuit); “it seems as though even a Captain with a perfect track-record doesn’t make it into his circle of trust” she shrugged. “However, a younger, lesser-ranked woman with a speed semblance does… heh, to a point, anyway” she furthered before taking a deep drag from her cup; “this tea is better hot, Specialist, and I don’t like repeating myself…”

“Are you _ordering_ me to drink it, ma’am?”

“I’m _strongly_ advising you” she countered primly; “this tea has been passed down our line for centuries as it provides a greater immunity to the various mosquito-borne diseases we’re likely to encounter as we travel” she explained: “but hey, if you want Marrow loaded with guilt and the need to carry you when you’re ill then fine” she quipped. “Don’t drink the tea…”

“How can I trust what you’re telling me?” he asked, his brows furrowing; “we’re enemies, you attacked our ships, captured my people and have done Gods only knows what to the pilots and stewards, you…”

“See, I told you he wasn’t like the other good-little soldiers” the engineer grinned, his eyes keen as he appraised the brunette; “he cares about the well-being of others and doesn’t just go along with anything for the sake of his own skin” he praised. “Good for you, Ernie…”

“ _Clover_ ” he seethed, his hackles bristling; oh, he swore to whatever deity that may be listening that if Qrow Branwen kept smirking at him like that then he’d not be responsible for actions.

Those actions being to either punch his lights out or kiss him breathless…

Shit…

 _Shit_?!

What the fuck was he…

“Well, _Clover_ ” Raven drawled (she was clearly incredibly used to the reactions her brother brought out in other people); “what my twin is getting at is your high levels of empathy” she revealed: “and empathy, the last time I checked, isn’t something that your _dear_ General values, is it?”

“I’m not sure what you think you’re implying, ma’am” he replied cautiously; “but I’d trust James Ironwood with my…”

“Ahh~! No~! You’re were doing _so well_ ~!” Qrow lamented, his tone over-dramatic (but there was a flash of something almost _disappointed_ (?) in his gaze); “Jimmy doesn’t deserve that kind of dedication…”

“He’s my leader and a great man” the teal-eyed Specialist countered; “he rules our Kingdom and…”

“ _And_ don’t you think that it’s more than a little _odd_ that one man rules where a council of allegedly equal peers have been elected, hmm?” the other man cut in, his grin sharp, _unkind_ ; “it’s almost a little too perfect, isn’t it?” he mused. “He’s had quite the career, hasn’t he? One of the youngest headmasters in Remnant’s history just so happens to become the head of the Atlesian military, too? Hmm, one man with two council seats sure does sound like it was orchestrated, doesn’t it?”

“ _W-what?_ ”

“I thought that kind of thing was illegal, in fact, I was so sure that I looked it up in the Great War Peace Treaties and, low and behold, it _is_ ” the younger of the two Branwen’s related with mock-awe; “hmm, someone would have to have _a lot_ of power, influence and friends in the right places to keep so many law-makers appeased, wouldn’t they?”

He…

He hadn’t really thought of that before.

“So, in summary” Raven sighed, her eyes rolling at the amateur dramatics she was witnessing (she’d only allow him so much fun when serious matters needed to be discussed); “your perfect, brain-washed Kingdom is full of rot and decay” she stated. “Rot and decay that fall on the Faunus, Mantle and anyone not in Ozpin’s little circle of trust” she added; “and you, Specialist Ebi, are so far away from that circle that it may as well be a _dot_ to you…”

“I… I am _only_ a Captain” he tried to defend; “I…”

“You’re allegedly the leader of his best team” Qrow snorted; “don’t be modest” he pushed: “you should be right up there with… _ugh_ the Ice Queen” he managed through a shudder that didn’t seem totally put on.

Did…

Could he mean Lieutenant Schnee?

Yes, now that he thought about it, everyone knew that the two were close, that Winter was almost like a private-secretary to him…

That she’d rarely leave his side, especially after the incident involving her sister…

“So, now that you’re finally starting to _see_ , I think some evidence on our ended is needed, isn’t it?”

Blinking out of his reprieve, Clover watched as Raven clapped her hands twice; what was she…

“Girls?” she called; “come say hi to Mr Ebi…”

Regarding her owlishly (because he was a trained soldier and, although he would never, under _any_ circumstances harm a child, how was she to know that he wouldn’t try to take a hostage? Or maybe this was a flex of the Branwen’s strength; ‘ _hey, look at us! We’re so powerful we could end you in a flash so you’re not a threat to our kids_ ’ sounded about right, didn’t it?), the brunette could only baulk at their approach.

“Mr Ebi” the chieftain began as the tots bounced over; “these are mine and my partners daughters” she introduced: “Yang is the oldest” she said with a gesture that had a blonde child wink at him. “Followed by Blake” a Faunus, her golden eyes proud and fierce as though she was challenging him to ask about her heritage; “then our triplets…”

Gawping, his eyes the size of saucers, Clover felt as though iced water had been poured over him.

“Ruby… (ebony-tinged red locks and wide, glistening silver eyes)… Weiss (no… no it _couldn’t_ be)… and Penny” (so much taller, she _had_ to be older, her almost luminous green eyes roving over his face with a keen yet childish curiosity). 

W-what…

“Hi Mr Ebi~!” they chorused, all of them smiling, all of them hugging a bear or doll.

What _was_ this?

“H-hey…” he tried, his gaze fixated on the missing Schnee heiress, the Schnee heiress that had died on the way to Signal Academy after a falling out with her father and older sister, after refusing to attend Sanctum or a private school for upper-class girls.

“Ha~! He kind’a looks like a big-mouth bass, don’t he~?!”

The Schnee heiress who’d disobeyed her family and paid a terrible price for it, the Schnee heiress that was now used a cautionary tale told to all Kindergarten children, a warning spoken when naughty little girls and boys thought that they knew better than their elders.

“Yes, well, you’ll hopefully get to speak with Mr Ebi when he’s not doing such a great fish impression, later” Raven smiled at the youngsters; “now go on back to your play and… ugh, _Qrow_ , I can see you slipping those cookies to Yang…”

The Schnee heiress who’d been only six at the time of her _foolish_ decision to run away…

“Heh, come on Rae, I’m their uncle” the inventor said with a wink; “I’m meant to spoil ‘em” he argued before: “make a run for it girls~!”

Giggling, the plate of goodies clutched between Blake and the lilac-eyed girl, the children were all skipping their way back to their abandoned tea-party with calls of “ _thanks uncle Qrow~!_ ” echoing behind them whilst Vernal, a smirk pricking her lips, merely shook her head, waved and took one of the treats that Ruby offered her.

What the _actual_ fuck was going on?

“Penny is the real reason you and your team were sent on your mission” the chieftain related as though the Atlesian was supposed to be taking _any_ of this onboard; “not Weiss, not any of the Faunus children we’ve liberated from the SDC’s horrific mining-camps” she furthered, the edge to her voice darkening whilst a flicker of something ( _f-flame?_ ) sparked from her eyes. “Specialist Bree, Ederne and Zeki were given a completely different set of orders to you and Marrow because it was determined that they had what it took to infiltrate and retrieve Ironwood’s _greatest_ achievement and deliver her _safely_ to Ozpin” she seethed.

“As it turns out, ol’Jimmy was kind of wrong about that, wasn’t he?” the garnet-eyed hunter chuckled, his tone lacking any mirth as he quickly looked to the laughing, happy ensemble of children; “he’ll not be getting his greedy hands on our little carrot-top while there’s still air in our lungs, let me tell you…”


	224. A Captive Heart (Part 5)   08.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: revelations, references to unhappy childhoods, information sharing (because sharing is caring?), swearing, drama and a smidge of flirting.**

Clover… didn’t know what to think.

“As you can see, the Darkland Wastes are a vast and mostly uncharted territory that can’t be traversed on foot thanks to the thousands of Grimm-pits and lakes that just seem to ooze up at random…”

What he was witnessing was madness, impossible, terrifying madness and yet, with every new holo-screen display, video projection, map and audio file that was presented to him, the less insane it all seemed.

“Then this is a sketch-artist’s rendition of the _woman_ herself… as you can imagine, she’s not exactly _fond_ of having her photograph taken…”

 _Horrifying_ ; that, that just couldn’t be, could it? How was she so unnaturally pale? Why did her eyes glow like that?

Glow like a _Grimm’s_?

“We’re unsure of her true motives, however, we do know that she is currently searching for and trying to secure four _relics_ that Ozpin has _oh so cleverly_ hidden within the main Academies across the _accepted_ Kingdoms…”

The items he could see (again, they were sketched; could he really bring himself to believe that they were real based on these images? Did they _really_ expect him to?) looked old; the broad-sword, lantern, staff and crown didn’t look extraordinary, though.

Such things _were_ to be found in the past, weren’t they?

“Ozpin, who himself is a kind of immortal, has been orchestrating plans, schemes and _wars_ against her for actual centuries thanks to a new body having to host him with every death he suffers… not that he’d tell us why, just that it happened…”

He… he’d _never_ met the enigmatic Headmaster of Beacon; he had, however, heard all of the stories that were used to motivate huntresses and huntsmen alike. 

The youngest Headmaster in history (with James following a close second), the then twenty-year-old was a prodigy who’d climbed the ranks of several hunting guilds at a phenomenal pace, his intellect, strategic planning and ability to lead groups of people, many of whom had previously been strangers, made him stand out from the crowds.

His predecessor had, allegedly, snapped his hand off when an (unusually) early retirement came to call.

“However, one thing we’re certain of is that something _monumentally_ bad will happen if Salem were to succeed in collecting all four of the relics and _that’s_ where our little Penny comes into the equation…”

Quickly shifting his eyes from the _evidence_ that was meant to sway him to their side ( _unlikely_ ; if James had chosen to keep these secrets then it was for a good reason) to the tallest _triplet_ , her sunny disposition and frilly, green dress synonymous with an idyllic childhood, Clover had to repress disbelieving a snort.

There was no way, to his mind, that his General would do _anything_ to harm a child.

“What’s your favourite fairy-tale, Clover?”

Blinking (because _where_ did these odd-ball questions keep coming from?), the Atlesian Specialist regarded the chieftain carefully; “I beg your pardon?”

“Ooohh, I’m sure you can beg _better_ than that…”

“ _Qrow_ ” his sister sighed whilst the brunette blushed to his ears; “can you not?”

“Sorry” the younger Branwen shrugged, the quirk of his lips _clearly_ telling both of them he was anything but; “come on now, Ernie, you favourite fairy-tale? We’ve busted enough corrupt orphanages to know that even the worst ones have some form of story-telling” he quipped.

Frowning lightly, his arms folding (because _really_?), the teal-eyed hunter hummed in the back of his throat; “I wouldn’t say that I have a favourite” he mused: “but the ones that the Matron used to tell us were… umm, ‘the boy who cried wolf’, ‘the girl who played with matches’, ‘the forgetful King’, ‘the four maidens’ and ‘the frog prince’” he offered. “Any of those _help_ with my indoctrination?”

Chuckling (as though they found his attempt at a jibe _cute_ and not derisive), the ebony-haired pair shared a look before Raven beckoned the child-minder over with a gesture; “Vernal, could you please ask Penny to come back over here and take the other girls to wash-up ready for dinner?”

“Sure thing” the crop-haired teenager grinned, her eyes then snaking to Clover; “have fun” she instructed with a smile far too knowing for his liking.

This… this probably wasn’t going to be good, was it?

Then, with that, the young woman offered a jaunty salute, spun and prepared to oversee her task whilst, after a begrudging look at Qrow (who’d poured himself another cup of the, admittedly, divine smelling substance), the Atlesian took his own tea and took a hefty gulp of it.

Because, what the hell? In for a _penny_ , in for a pound he supposed.

“S’pretty good, huh?”

“It has its charms” he replied, another gulp totally giving him away whilst the older man (a fierce hunter in every respect) merely smirked at him.

Gods…

It should be illegal for someone to look so damned sexy without even trying…

“Mother? You wished to see me?”

Turning as one, the adults regarded the pristine child (she looked to be at least twelve whilst her _sisters_ had to be eight because Weiss Schnee had been presumed dead for the past two years) stood dutifully next to Raven, her green eyes bright.

A little _too_ bright?

“Yes, my dear” the chieftain replied softly; “would you please introduce yourself to Mr Ebi properly? As you were told to do when you lived in Atlas?”

“Certainly” the freckle dotted child returned with a courtesy that was ridiculously adorable; “salutations Mr Ebi~!” she greeted: “my name is Penny” she furthered before, her arms snaking out gracefully in a flowing motion whilst a _plethora_ emerald and ebony, luminescent _swords_ loosed from her back to halo her.

“W-what?”

“Penny stands for ‘Person Emulating Nanotechnology-based Network-adaptable Youth-model’” she continued without missing a beat; “I am fully equipped and able to infiltrate, assimilate and become ingratiated with any and all civilisations for recognisance, tactical and assassination purposes” she added, her tone chipper despite the horror of her confession. “I was created by a group of Atlesian scientists as the ultimate weapon and crafted to resemble a child to avoid both suspicion and detection; my primary-directive was, however, to ensure the safe-keeping of all four relics at any cost” she added, the weapons _floating_ behind her swaying hypnotically. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir~!”

What?

_What?_

_**What?!** _

Oh…

Oh Gods…

He…

He was going to be sick…

“My scanners are detecting a sudden shift in Mr Ebi’s vital signs” the red-haired _girl_ blinked; “is he…”

“I think me and _Mr Ebi_ are going to go outside for some air” Qrow chipped in, his strong (impossibly so) hands helping to get the brunette up, on his feet and moving towards the tent’s opening; “you did great, carrot-top, don’t you worry” he called over his shoulder before they exited the red-canvased structure, their bodies then bolstering into the cooler afternoon air.

“W-what…”

“Just take some breaths Clover, don’t try to talk, don’t try to think, just focus on settling your stomach… that’s it” the slightly shorter man offered whilst rubbing soothing circles into his back; “heh… in all fairness, we reacted _pretty much_ the same way when we found her” he admitted, a quick gesture of his hand dismissing the few people near his family’s dwelling.

Swallowing lung-fulls of air, his hands braced on his knees, the Atlesian screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the feeling of those talented palms rubbing the feelings of nausea out of his system.

No…

No, this wasn’t right…

It couldn’t be true…

James would _never_ authorise the creation of… of that _thing_ …

“You ready to hear the rest? Heh, well, not all of it since I’ve clearly pegged you right” the Branwen murmured softly; “not all of you floating-utopia types are heartless, huh?”

“I…”

“Just focus on breathing” Qrow cut in before motioning that they should sit, the lush grass offering them a comfortable seat as they leaned against their backs against the canvas. “Two years ago we picked up some very concerning _chatter_ between Vale and Atlas… chatter that spoke of a ‘ _game-changing_ ’ weapon which Ozpin needed to see and _train_ ” the garnet-eyed man murmured. “Needless to say, we thought that this weapon was a person as we know of people, four in fact, who have powers that go far beyond what a semblance can grant” he added before, his a laugh a little tired; “heh, but that can wait until another day” he reasoned, his eyes looking up at the flawless sky.

“Those two years ago we made a conscious, concerted effort to track, monitor and intercept as many Atlesian flyers as we could” he explained; “you’ve seen our methods, we’re not the killers that Oz and his crew like to paint us as” he stated: “and, as it turns out, we got lucky on our fifth attempt” he said. “We found Penny curled up in a crate” he breathed out bitterly; “we were mortified even when we found out that she wasn’t human” he admitted: “when we prized her out and got her online she greeted us _just_ like she’s greeted you” he murmured.

“That… that must have been…” Clover tried, his form slumping a little; “to… to create something that looks so innocent…”

“Oh, she is innocent and, after a little tweaking, she’s developing a whole personality all her own” the tribal leader interrupted, a flash of fondness colouring his features; “and she wasn’t the only little girl we inherited that day” he huffed, the fondness ebbing away to anger as his hand reached for a pouch of water that he offered to the brunette.

“Weiss Schnee?”

“ _Bingo_ ” Qrow allowed through a mirthless chuckle; “the Mistrali army were ordered to shoot down any and all Atlesian craft within a twenty-mile radius of the forests they know we travel around” he explained: “James would rather all of his ships and their Knight based crews be destroyed then allow Penny to fall into our hands” he stated. “As it happens, our little Princess just so happened to be hitching a ride on one of those downed ships” he said, a growl tinging his words; “if one of our patrols hadn’t rushed over to see if anyone was hurt then she would very likely be dead right now…”

“I… I remember that communique” the teal-eyed hunter breathed; “I remember people talking about it in the common-rooms and being asked to have them stop” he murmured, his eyes closing: “we were told that sacrifices had needed to be made, that it was better to destroy the dust-shipments travelling over your territory than…” he broke off, his head lightly shaking. “No one knew that Winter’s sister had run away at that point… let alone that she was… that she _had_ …”

“Heh, and no doubt it was reported that _we_ shot down her ship” the Branwen sighed, his eyes also closing; “and now you’re wondering why we didn’t give her back?”

Tilting his head to review the older (not by much, he was certain) man, his lips pursing, the brunette felt his mind whir-up once more; “she… she didn’t _want_ to return to Atlas, did she?”

Exhaling deeply, the tribesman nodded; “she doesn’t like talking about your Kingdom and there’s only so much that she’s told Ruby, Summer and I” he relayed, his arms crossing his chest: “but from what we have been told, she’ll not be going back there unless she chooses to, you get me?”

“W-what?”

“We’re not idiots, Clover” he snorted; “we know that you’ll be looking for ways to escape, that winning you over in a day is beyond unrealistic, especially since the _truth_ of our world is so… _unpleasant_ ” he shrugged: “just make sure that, if you make the mistake of trying anything, that you don’t endanger our kids” he stated, their eyes locking. “There’ll be no saving you from our wrath if you do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... for me? I love Penny (I do; I think she's swell~!) _but_ when I look back at her "younger body" it... it just really freaks me out and actually horrifies me... To create a _living_ weapon (because, regardless of aura/her personality, etc, that's what she is) is bad enough but one that looks, sounds and acts like a happy-go-lucky young-girl?
> 
> Heh, it's probably just me, but I find that insidious... and creepy...
> 
> Ernie feels the same way so I AM VINDICATED~!
> 
> XD


	225. A Captive Heart (Part 6)   17.08.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, shock, awe, fffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllssssssssss, hurt/comfort, swearing (I think) and subterfuge...**

The evening meal was just as grand as he’d been led to believe…

“Hey guys~! This is Marrow~!”

The tent (Gods, at least ten times the size of Atlas Academy’s canteen) was filled with long tables (coated in table-cloths, floral centre-pieces, cutlery, water-jugs accompanied by glasses, plates topped with bowls, salt and pepper shakers and platter after platter of steaming-hot food), benches and peoples from all over Remnant…

“Marrow, these are my bunk-mates~!”

From tall to short, Faunus to human, young and old, the hound wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen so many people chatting, laughing, toasting glasses and generally having a good time.

This… _this_ kind of thing would be unheard of in Atlas…

“Theresa is the most amazing seamstress… Neptune is one of Qrow’s best apprentices… Sun makes Grimm hunts look like child’s play and Agatha can brew up just about any curative you’ll ever need~!”

The other Faunus (every one of them friendly) looked totally and completely at ease with their human counter-parts; in fact, as he nodded and smiled at the people (close to him in age) he was being introduced to, his mind _almost_ couldn’t comprehend two humans wanting to share a dwelling with the three of them.

“It… it’s a pleasure to meet you” he offered sheepishly, his tail wagging despite himself.

“Would you like to come join us?” Sun, a blonde with a dazzling smile, asked; “your former superior will probably be okay on his own, right?”

Blinking, his head turning to where the monkey gestured to, Marrow watched as Clover (did… was he _paler_ then usual?) walked next to a man he could _easily_ identify thanks to the numerous wanted posters Winter ensured were in full view of every mission’s board, his hackles raising.

Why was Qrow Branwen so invested in his Captain?

What could he possibly want?

What could he hope to gain?

Gods…

He couldn’t leave his childhood-protector alone with that man, could he?

“I…”

“Pfft, he’ll be _fine_ ” the blue haired youth snorted, his eyes rolling; “seriously… if the leaders wanted him hurt, dead or _worse_ then he would be” he shrugged before standing, throwing an arm about his shoulder and bringing him down to sit next to him, a smiling Velvet at his other side. “And besides, _we_ all want to know the latest gossip from Atlas… mainly if and how things are getting worse for the peoples in Mantle” he hedged, his brows quirking at the hound; “you were born down there, right?”

“Well… I…”

“Heh, me too” he grinned, the expression a little terse, his eyes narrowing slightly; “and one day… I’ll be going back there, and I won’t be going alone” he explained, his hands spreading to include the rest of the room: “we Branwens don’t take _kindly_ to slave-labour and overall injustice, you know?”

~*~

Entering the tent (and thoroughly expecting the ruling family to have a raised platform or separate space to denote their authority), Clover could only watch, bewilderedly, as Raven and Penny walked off to one group (her husband and wife also sat in two different areas, the children similarly all over the place) whilst Qrow nodded to a space directly in front of them.

“You… you _all_ eat together, like this, every night?”

“Hmm, mostly” the garnet-eyed hunter shrugged, his lithe form slipping onto a bench, a few people across for them nodding a greeting; “there are times when we can’t and the sentries will eat together later, of course” he mused: “but, when we’re in a good camp-site and things are relatively quiet, why wouldn’t we enjoy our meals together?” he shrugged.

Regarding the other man owlishly, the Atlesian slowly moved to join him, his eyes watching as the engineer snagged his bowl and began to ladle a few hefty servings of a _divine_ smelling stew into it before grabbing two freshly baked rolls.

This…

This wasn’t what he’d been expecting…

_At all…_

“You not hungry?” the slightly older male asked, one roll meeting its doom as it was split and dunked into the thick, rich gravy.

“Oh… ugh… I’m allowed to…”

“ _By the Brothers_ ” Qrow sighed, his eyes rolling; “no Ernie, I want you to sit here and watch me enjoy my meal while you suffer and starve, alright?” he huffed, his elbow lightly nudging the other in the ribs, causing him to chuckle despite himself.

“Okay, _okay_ ” the brunette grinned; “thank you…”

“Tch, there’s no need to thank me for showing ordinary, common decency” the other snorted; “heh… although, if the tables were turned and _I_ was in Atlas right now, I’m guessing a home cooked meal surrounded by friends is _not_ the treatment I could expect to receive, am I right?”

“Heh… m’afriad so” Clover replied, his own bowl now brimming with the meaty-meal, his spoon dipping into it; “it’d be dry-crackers, a piece of fruit and water for you if I remember right…”

“You kiddin?” the Branwen grinned, his first roll now thoroughly demolished; “I reckon ol’Jimmy would sooner give me dog-food than anything else” he laughed, his head shaking lightly: “and he’d expect a _real good_ thank you in exchange, I’m sure” he mused balefully.

Blinking (because it was common knowledge that their General was known to Team STRQ _but_ the other’s phrasing seemed a little too personal for the ‘ _friendly rivals_ ’ they’d allegedly been), the brunette tucked that bit of information away to think about later.

Gods…

The more he seemed to learn in this place, the more he seemed to _not_ know.

“So” he tried, a different tact now forming in his mind; “where does all of this food come from?”

“Do we steal it from poor, unsuspecting villagers, you mean?” Qrow countered, his smile friendly enough despite his phrasing; “I’ll have you know that everything in your bowl was either grown or hunted by us, thank you very much” he stated, his tone proud. “It’s not easy _but_ we have a lot of talented people in the tribe and having fresh produce and meat to sell or trade certainly helps from time to time” he furthered before taking another mouthful; “you any good at fishing?”

“W-what?”

“Your weapon” the older said, his second roll splitting in half; “I gotta say, I’ve seen, made and altered my fair share of weapons” he mused, his finger quickly catching a dribble of the stew at the side of his mouth (that Clover hadn’t been staring at and _almost_ been reaching for, no sir); “but yours is a whole other kettle of fish” he smirked. “Pun totally intended” he winked.

Blinking and laughing (the sound genuine and sprinkled with surprise), the Atlesian quickly covered his mouth (because he shouldn’t be joking and, Gods forbid, _enjoying_ his time with his captor, should he?) and shook his head to clear it. “Fishing was one of the only activities my orphanage offered us” he explained, his eyes returning to his meal; “the woman who ran it was a fairly good person, by all counts” he furthered: “but her brother was something else altogether” he grinned. “His name was Burt and he _loved_ to fish” he murmured; “he’d take me and anyone who wanted to go out to one of Solitas’ biggest streams every Saturday over the summer” he said, his expression softening with memory. 

“He taught me everything I know about angling and I… I just _knew_ that developing a weapon like a rod would suit my fighting style down to the ground… heh, I even managed to whip up schematics for Kingfisher before he died so he could see ‘em” he smiled, a flash of sadness rippling over him. “He… he loved it, you know? He… he was a really great guy… and we… we _all_ went to his funeral when he…” he sighed, the spoon stirring his meal suddenly _very_ interesting; “that… it was kind of like losing a father, in a way…”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Qrow returned, no hint of mockery (that Clover had been expecting, that he’d been _preparing_ himself to hear; shit… _shit_ why was he talking at all? He _shouldn’t_ be, should he?) in that whisky over ice voice; “here’s to Burt?” he offered, his water glass raising.

Blinking ( _again_ ) a feeling of warmth that he _should not be allowing_ blooming across his chest, the younger hunter grasped his own glass and aped the gesture.

“To Burt…”

~*~

Arriving back at their shared tent, the bewildered Ace Ops took one look at each other before making their way to their beds, their shoulders slumped.

“I… what are we going to do now?” the hound breathed; “these people they… they’re _nothing_ like what we were told to expect, nothing like what the simulations and training-videos said that they’d be” he furthered, his heading shaking as he bowed it. “This… this _scale_ of living, that laughter, their cooperation they… that _can’t_ be faked, can it?”

“I… I don’t know” the older of the pair replied tiredly, his right hand rubbing over his eyes; “Gods… I’m not sure I know anything, anymore” he chuffed before sitting back up: “what have they told you?”

“Strategically? Nothing” the mocha-skinned Faunus replied; “I’ve been introduced to hundreds of people… I’ve been given a tour, I ate with Velvet and her bunk-mates and, outside of probing my for information about Mantle, they were mainly sharing stories about their lives here” he admitted. “Hell… I think I’ve learned more about eco-friendly toilets and why you don’t gorge yourself on wild-strawberries then anything else” he mused, their eyes meeting again.

“And you?”

Sucking in a breath (because _where_ was he supposed to begin?), Clover allowed a deep, bone-weary sigh to escape him.

“They told and showed me _lots_ of crazy things” he said, the multiple images, sound-files and conversations blurring together across his psyche; “according to the Branwens… Grimm aren’t just mindless creatures that sporadically manifest out in the woods and oceans” he murmured. “They say that there is a woman… a _monstrous_ , powerful, immortal sorcerer who commands them for reasons they aren’t sure of…”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Heh… that’s pretty much what I said, too” the Captain tried to chuckle; “magic exists, Ozpin’s immortal, General Ironwood is manufacturing robots which mimic humans _exactly_ ” he continued whilst counting each new, terrifying truth upon his fingers whilst Marrow gawped. 

“That… that’s all… I mean… you don’t believe it, do you?”

“I… I _didn’t_ ” the taller man stated, his brows furrowing; “but then I met Weiss Schnee…”

“ _ **What?!**_ ”

“… and a girl called Penny she… she was an android, Marrow, an android that looked like a prepubescent girl she… if she hadn’t _shown_ me that she was a robot I _never_ would have known” he gasped, the remembrance of her happy-face and childish tone causing him to shudder.

Slumping in his bed, his tail curling about his waist, the shorter man let out a shaky breath.

Well…

What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

~*~

Listening to the conversation between the Atlesians, the _bug_ he’d slipped into the oldest Specialist’s leg working perfectly (just as the tracker was), Qrow quickly double checked whether the smaller tracker Neptune had attached to Marrow was also online.

 _Of course_ it was.

“How’re they doing?”

Smiling up at Summer, her hands presenting him with much needed coffee, the inventor hummed in the back of his throat; “s’hard to say” he shrugged: “there sort are always harder to turn” he added. “Jimmy isn’t exactly known for his ‘ _gently-gently_ ’ approach when it comes to rearing his soldiers and those two had the _wonderful_ experience of growing up in a Mantle orphanage” he related, his tone as sarcastic as it sympathetic.

Sighing, her petite (yet ridiculously powerful) form slipping into the chair across from him, her own coffee being sipped, the silver-eyed huntress nodded gently; “we should be able to help them” she mused: “I… I have a good feeling about them both, don’t you?”

“Heh… yeah… they seem like a good fit for us” he agreed, a smirk pulling his lips; “and, when the time’s right, if we can get Ernie’s semblance control up to my level then we’ll be all the stronger for it” he reminded: “tch, if we get that far…”

“You think they’ll try to run?”

“I’d be _pretty_ surprised if they didn’t” he stated, the conversation between the two now going over the finer details of the information they’d given to Clover regarding the other Operatives; “they’re young, healthy and _all of this_ is tough enough to swallow for someone who _wants_ to join us” he mused. “But we’ll just have to wait and… oh, hang on… maybe we _won’t_ have to wait after all…”


	226. A Captive Heart (Part 7) 02.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, fffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssss, Clover and Marrow have brains and make good-choices (side-eyes CRWBY), internal-conflict, swearing (I think) and revelations.**

Clover… didn’t enjoy feeling conflicted; his choices were simple enough: a) they could sit tight, gather intel and wait for a better opportunity to escape or b) they could attempt to run now whilst they were well-fed and the Branwens were suitably distracted with packing.

The whole tribe would move at dawn which, if his calculations were right, gave them a good six-hour head start if they bolted now.

He was refusing to acknowledge the traitorous option c) for to stay, get a feel for the group and potentially investigate their claims further and investigate them seriously _had_ to be out of the question.

Similarly option d), which considered the very first offer Qrow had made him involving a bed and a good time, was also out… _way out_.

Gods…

He never used to think with his hindbrain this much, did he?

“Maybe…”

Blinking, his focus recentring on his young subordinate, the Captain regarded him carefully; “go on…”

“ _Maybe_ ” the hound repeated slowly, _carefully_ ; “umm… one of us should stay?”

_What…_

“Ugh…”

“Just hear me out” the Faunus rushed in, his hands waving at the human in an abortive gesture from where they faced each other as they sat on their respective camp-beds; “they’re expecting us to run, right? Well… they’re probably expecting _you_ to run” he reasoned. “So… why not give them what they want, you know, for appearances sake?” he asked, his tail twitching besides him; “the Faunus community here are very welcoming” he furthered: “I can go deep, you know, ingratiate myself with them…”

“And they wouldn’t be expecting that?” the older man sighed, his shoulders slumping as he shook his head; “the Branwens are notorious for their sly and subversive approach” he reminded: “they’ll have probably planned for every eventuality” he huffed, his arms folding as he tried to go over his memorised Ace Ops handbook.

‘ _Do not cooperate with the enemy under any circumstance_ ’ kept flashing across his mindscape in big, red letters; ‘ _try to escape if possible, try to sabotage if possible, prioritise Atlesian life above all else…_ ’

Shit…

In practicality, it was all just a bunch of hot air and jingoist propaganda, wasn’t it?

“Then… what are we going to do?”

Frustratedly grunting out ‘ _how the hell should I know?_ ’ was not only immature, unbefitting of a leader _and_ stupid but Marrow didn’t deserve that response, either.

The poor kid, the poor _young man_ , should never have been in this trouble to begin with, even more so if what Raven and her brother had told him about Harriet’s true objectives were true.

 _Shit_ …

“Maybe… we _don’t_ do what’s expected of us” he heard himself say, his head lifting so that they could regard each other; “maybe… we _both_ stay” he mused: “I know that it goes against our training and the rudimentary protocols of our Operatives code, but” he breathed. “There… there is something more to this place, these people and I… I think it would be irresponsible of us not to perform diligent reconnaissance while we have the opportunity” he said; “what do you think?”

“I…” the hound replied, his form bewildered; “I… I guess that’s for the best, isn’t it?” he offered: “we… we’re in a foreign land surrounded by hostiles and Grimm” he reasoned. “So… keeping in with the Branwens, at least for now, is the best thing to do, right?”

“Right” the jade eyed man nodded before, with a deep sigh, he swung around, leaned back and sank into his bunk; “Gods… it’s times like these that I _know_ the General was wrong to promote me…”

“ _What?_ ” the younger baulked, his form standing as he walked over to his slumped friend; “Clover you… you’ve got to be kidding” he said, his eyes wide in disbelief: “you’re an amazing Captain… the Ace Operatives’ mission success rates have never been higher” he reminded. “You’re dependable, caring and know everything there is to know about protocols, rules and…”

“ _And_ that’s the point, isn’t it?” the other interrupted mildly; “I… I’ve only ever lived to work… hell, both of us have, haven’t we?” he mused: “what do we know about real-life, _real-people_?” he asked, his brows furrowing. “I… the way that this tribe operates is just so… _alien_ to me” he admitted, his frown softening; “I never really stopped to think about it but… when was the last time you saw a social gathering, like that, at the Academy or in the barracks?”

Blinking, the younger man felt his form deflate as he moved to sit beside the other’s bed, his hands moving to play in the grass that’d fluffed up around him; “full disclosure?” he chuffed: “I… err… I’ve never been invited to a social gathering at the Academy as anything other than an Operative on duty” he shrugged. “And even then, well… some drunken people would laugh, sure… but most of the laughter was cruel or derisive” he remembered, his eyes closing; “I genuinely don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like what I saw tonight, let alone taken part in it” he murmured. “Can… can people who live like that all the time really be in the wrong?”

“Heh… if our leaders could hear us now, huh?” the brunette tried to laugh; “Gods… I’m tired” he added, his arms folding up behind his head: “I wonder what tomorrow will have in store for us, hmm?”

“If it’s something other than being hog tied to a tent-post then I’ll count it as a win” the Faunus replied with a smile as he pulled himself up and wandered to his own bed.

“Good night, Clover…”

“Good night, Marrow” he returned in kind, his eyes closing.

Gods…

He hoped he was doing the right thing…

~*~

A few hours into his slumber, the older of the two Atlesians found himself waking, his eyes slowly adjusting to the near darkness.

Damn, not having an en-suite bathroom was going to take some getting used to, wasn’t it?

Huffing (and trying to move as quietly as possible), he stood up and realised, with a blink, that he’d initially gone to sleep with his leg on.

He… he’d never had such a comfortable fit with this prosthetic before; hell, it didn’t even hurt now, did it?

Taking a step forward, he was further surprised to find that he could move flawlessly and the usual aches that plagued him upon waking (especially after a strenuous combat assignment where he’d fallen into bed and forgotten to remove one of Dr. Polendina’s finest creations) just… weren’t there.

Huh…

Then, having decided that he shouldn’t fall flat on his face, the brunette approached the tent’s flap and carefully pulled it to one side, his head popping out to find…

No guards?

Feeling his right brow quirk, the Operative made his way onto the lush grass and, after scoping out the general area (quiet, deserted, the sounds of loud snoring just caught on the light breeze) Clover was about to make his way towards the toilets (because he was a civilised man, thank you very much) when the sky above him caught his attention.

There were so many stars…

Gods, he’d only ever seen a night-scape so brilliant on the handful of times that he’d taken a night-shift across the mining camps in western Solitas; growing up in Mantle, the base of Atlas had dwarfed the sky and, even though he was mainly based in the Kingdom’s capital city, the light-pollution tended to block out the shimmering speckles he could see now.

“Ahh, it’s always nice to meet a fellow star-gazer at this time in the morning… it’s quite the view, huh?”

Blinking (but not completely surprised; it’d be stupid of the Branwens not to keep tabs on them), Clover turned to see a petite woman decked out in a hooded, white-cape, a softly glowing lantern in her left hand.

Summer Rose…

“It most certainly is” he replied, his eyes returning to the glimmering display winking at them from who knew how many millions of miles away; “oh… ugh… I was just on my way to the bathroom, if that’s alright?”

“No… I want you to stand there and piss yourself” the woman stated seriously until, probably at the look for surprise running rampant across his face, she had to smother her laughter with her free hand, those silver-eyes sparkling mirth as she bent over at the waist. “ _O-o-ohh… that look… that’s price-less-s~!_ ” she staged whispered whilst wiping _actual_ tears from her face; “ _of course_ you can use the bathroom, you dummy” she grinned: “then, if you can’t sleep, do you want to do a perimeter sweep with me?”

“Oh… ugh, yeah, sure” he replied; “heh… the military life isn’t exactly conducive to the standard eight-hour sleep pattern” he admitted with an easy smile he actually felt.

There was just something about the now serenely featured woman.

Hell, there was _just something_ about all of them, wasn’t there?

How could a den of murderers and thieves be so welcoming?

It just didn’t make any sense.

None of this did…

“Great” Summer chirped; “let’s get your bladder seen to and then we’ll be on our way~!”

~*~

The camp was large (much larger than he’d thought; how in the world were they going to move it all? How was it kept hidden? How did they keep the Grimm out when their only walls were made out of logs sewn together with standard rope?) and many of the structures he’d seen earlier in the day had been carefully collapsed.

“So…” the woman began, her tone friendly and expression warm; “how’re you enjoying your first taste of tribal living, hmm?”

Chuckling quietly (because most people were asleep; most of the tents and cabins were large, the bunks communal for the most part; he’d not seen any family habitats though), Clover offered an easy shrug; “different, scary in ways that I couldn’t imagine… operated in a way that I couldn’t imagine” he replied honestly. “We… we were given briefings about your tribe virtually every hour on the lead up to this mission and more besides” he stated, his brows furrowing. “You are _nothing_ like what I was expecting…”

“Yep, that’s us” she replied brightly; “dealing with and being unexpected is our M.O.” she grinned: “not that we started out that way… well, Tai and I didn’t, anyway” she admitted. “We were just like you, once… a good little boy and girl wanting to protect innocent people from Grimm and have fun while doing it” she sighed, before with a wink; “oh wait… you being Atlas Academy’s poster-child probably means _fun_ wasn’t in the equation, huh?”

Laughing despite himself, the teal-eyed man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; “progressing the Kingdom of Atlas at all costs is a pretty serious business” he agreed, their feet ghosting through the long grasses, their movements followed every so often by a quiet yet friendly night-watchman.

“I’ll bet” she replied whilst bumping his arm with her shoulder; “we used to be quite friendly with your General, you know?” she related, their eyes briefly meeting: “did Jimmy ever mention that before shipping you out here?”

“No” he blinked; “we… he only ever said that he’d encountered Team STRQ combatively during a Vytal Festival or two” he remembered: “he’d fed what little data had been collected during your fights into our battle-simulators to help prepare us but never mentioned anything personal” he said.

So… that explained the slight animosity he’d picked up from James whenever he spoke of the former Beacon hunters.

He saw their betrayal of the Kingdom based hunting-guilds as something that cut much deeper, didn’t he?

“Well, that figures, I guess” the woman replied; “Jimmy was always one to carry grudges and, once he thinks that he’s right and your wrong there’s really no going back” she huffed, her gaze momentarily flittering to the high-walls.

“Wait” Clover breathed; “you… you told the General everything that Raven and Qrow shared with me?”

“Yep” she nodded, her smile self-deprecating; “we figured it was worth a shot” she shrugged: “like I said… we were close, once” she continued. “But, instead of working with us he turned to Ozpin and, well, that’s going just as well as expected” she relayed; “together, they’re going to get more people hurt, traumatised and killed for no good reason” she sighed. “For me, that’s the most frustrating part” she allowed, her hand lifting to wave at two people peering down at them from one of the only watch-towers he’d spotted.

“If you don’t mind me asking” he hedged, his hand also raising in a greeting out of politeness; “how are your tribe different to the Kingdoms?” he asked, their eyes meeting again: “I mean… fundamentally speaking, this is kind of a Kingdom, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah” the huntress deadpanned; “I have like, five tiaras on under this hood” she snorted, her eyes rolling fondly, the nudge she gave him a _little_ harder: “but yeah, you kind’a have a point there” she mused. “Sure, we have a hierarchy, a council and multiple villages are under our protection” she agreed; “however, _unlike_ Vale and Atlas, we put people first” she stated firmly: “you see or hear any Grimm prowling around out there?”

Following her gestured arm, the brunette reviewed the tall-logs; “no… no I don’t…”

“Of course you don’t” she smiled; “that’s because fear, misery, hate and anger is what attracts them regardless of _her_ ” she reasoned: “sure, we’re not perfect but, by and large, the majority of us are happy for the majority of the time” she said. “We don’t have poverty here… everyone has a role, everyone is valued, everyone is treated with decency, understanding and kindness” she revealed; “these are our core values and, so far, they’ve done us nothing but good in return” she explained, her chest puffing with pride.

“So… there’s nothing that you miss from Vale? Nothing that you’d change?” the Atlesian queried, his eyes wide.

“Nope~!” the older fighter replied, her expression pleased and genuine; “I have two amazing partners, the world’s best little brother, five fantastic children, more friends then I can count and the knowledge and skills necessary to defeat an ancient evil that most people don’t even know exists” she furthered, the silver of her eyes luminous.

“How the hell can Vale _possibly_ compete with that, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm-nearly-at-200-chapters-how-the-hell-has-this-happened?!
> 
> Umm...
> 
> Here's to another 100?
> 
> ^_^;;


	227. A Captive Heart (Part 8) 07.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssss, self-doubt, a smidge of angst (Mantle's social-services are SHIT), self-esteem issues, swearing and fluff~!!**

Deciding to do one last turn of the main tents before getting a few more hours’ worth of shut-eye (because breakfast would be a fast-paced affair and Summer had made no bones about telling him that he and Marrow would be responsible for packing up and carrying their tent and belongings), the unlikely pair rounded to Qrow’s _workshop_ , their feet stopping by the flap.

“Ugh… I can’t believe that he’s still in here… oh wait, no, I _totally_ can” the shorter hunter sighed, her unusual eyes rolling in fond exasperation as she pulled the canvas aside, the light from the three lamps that the other Branwen had been using flooding out as they walked in.

The sight that greeted them was actually…

“Ahh, I should have known…”

Really, ridiculously _cute_ …

Blinking, Clover took a hesitant step forward whilst his chaperone walked over to the work bench, her hands carefully switching off two of the lamps before gesturing for him to approach with one hand and pressing a finger to her lips with the other.

Nodding his understanding, the Atlesian carefully padded over the grassy-floor, his face probably lit with that same goofy smile Elm liked to tease him about whenever she caught him watching a cheesy-romance or congratulating Academy students during their annual performance reviews.

Heh, for all of his training and conditioning, he never could rid himself of it.

Not that he wanted to, especially when he got to witness scenes like this for there, quietly breathing, was Qrow slouched into a rocking-chair with Weiss (decked out in unicorn pjs) curled into his right side and Ruby (a beowolf-onesie partially concealing her) curled into the left, both of them held securely in his arms.

An opened, love-worn fairy-tale book lay strewn across his lap.

So what if he melted _just_ a little at the sight?

He’d dare anyone not to…

“Will you carry him for me?”

Feeling his brows lift, his gaze watching as the huntress carefully scooped the snoozing children into her own arms, Clover was struck, all at once, by the sheer magnitude of what she was asking.

This was one of the tribe’s leaders asking him to pick up a vulnerable, _sleeping_ tribal leader in the presence of young children.

Shit…

 _Shit_ …

What was she thinking?

He could take Qrow hostage, he could potentially cause him sever, physical harm, he…

But…

But he wouldn’t, would he?

No…

And she… she somehow knew that.

 _They_ had somehow known that, hadn’t they?

Tucking that thought away to ruminate upon later, Clover nodded at a grateful looking Summer before moving to slide his arms under the sleeper’s legs and around his back; damn… he was so _light_ for someone clearly so strong. 

“Follow me, okay?”

Gently holding the still slumbering hunter, that clever head crowned with silver-shot ebony hair now comfortably cushioned against the brawn of his shoulder, the Captain ghosted after her white-caped form, his eyes flickering to that handsome face every few moments. 

He was only looking to ensure that he wasn’t jostling the other too much and to make sure that he was comfortable.

It certainly had _nothing_ to do with those slightly parted lips, the gentle quiver of long eyelashes as he slept or the cute way his nose twitched whilst whatever dream he was traversing played across his features.

No… _certainly_ not… 

~*~

The family tent he’d been sat in earlier that day was _not_ where they ended up going…

“Qrow’s room is on the right” Summer whispered, her head inclining towards a door in one of the same, small wooden cabins he’d observed regular members of the tribe using, his surprise at their humble dwelling striking against the pre-existing expectations he’d already built up in his mind.

Heh, five tiaras indeed…

Then, still moving as silently as he could, the Atlesian shouldered the (unlocked and in no way booby-trapped) door open and walked into the spartan room, a dimly lit dust-lamp giving him just enough light to see by (and it was a damned good job that the room was illuminated as _all_ kinds of tools and papers littered the floor).

Once he’d mapped his course, and meticulously watching his step, Clover carefully stepped around the wrenches, cogs, pilers, blue-prints and goodness only knew what else until he reached the other’s bed (an actual bed as opposed to the camping ones he and Marrow were using) and leaned to deposit the sleeper into it.

“ _My_ hero…”

Blinking and just about strangling his yelp (there were people sleeping all around them, after all) the Captain found himself joining the roguish inventor upon the (damn, but that was comfortable) mattress, his eyes the size of saucers whilst the man lying beside him propped his head up on a bracketed arm, his smirk shit-eating.

“Heh… fancy meeting you here…”

“ _And fancy **you** taking advantage?! _” the teal-eyed hunter spat out in a stage-whisper, his expression bewildered and bashfully-annoyed; “ _what the hell do you think you’re doing?!_ ”__

__“Why, merely gifting my chauffer with the pleasure of my company and a soft place to rest for a while, of course” the Branwen purred, his body stretching out whilst the brunette scooted back until his form bumped into the wooden wall behind him. “Aww… don’t be like that” the garnet-eyed tribesman cooed; “I won’t bite… well, not unless you _ask_ me to” he winked, his laughter bubbling up and out of him even as he tried to smother it with his free hand, the look of shocked mortification on the Atlesian’s gorgeous features too much for him to bear._ _

__“ _W-w-what?!_ ”_ _

__“O-o-ohhh… oh Gods you… you _need_ to relax, alright?” the slightly shouter chortled before moving to sit up, his hands gesturing to the now cleared path he’d made; “you want to leave, then there’s the door…”_ _

__“I… wait… and you… and you _were_ sleeping you… I _carried_ you here… and…”_ _

__“ _And_ ” Qrow smiled; “I am _very_ grateful” he assured, his eyebrows waggling: “ _so_ grateful, in fact, that I’d _very much_ like to repay you for your kindness” he grinned._ _

__“I…”_ _

__“ _But_ , since you’re not interested” he shrugged before lying back down, his arms folding underneath his head; “stay, go, sleep or don’t” he hummed: “just don’t wake Raven or she’s likely to cut you in half…”_ _

__“ _W-w-hat?_ ”_ _

__“Oh yeah” the weapon’s maker stated, his form settling down with a yawn; “you’ve seen her big-ass sword, right?” he asked, their eyes meeting as Clover paled, his throat reflexing as he swallowed thickly: “heh… you’re a braver man then me if you want to risk it” he furthered mildly, his eyes slipping closed._ _

__Baulking, his gaze zipping from the relaxed huntsman, to the door and back again, the Captain found himself, once again, at a loss._ _

__This… this was crazy, this was _absurd_ …_ _

__He… he _couldn’t_ be serious and yet, from his breathing, it looked as though Qrow (his beautiful features illuminated and highlighted like a sculpture of ivory cast in amber thanks to the soft lamp’s glow) was very much on his way back to the land of Nod…_ _

__“How can you be like this around me?” he whispered, his tone imploring; “am I… do you see me as such a minor threat? Am I truly so weak compared to you, or…”_ _

__“Heh, you’ve got it all wrong” the other murmured, his sleepy eyes briefly opening to review him; “I’m _being like this_ around you because you’re strong” he replied: “and I don’t mean physically regardless of those amazing _guns_ of yours” he chuckled. “You’ve survived their conditioning, Clover… despite the monstrous cogs of Atlas spinning you your whole life you’ve still come out of that Kingdom with your compassion, reasoning and common-sense intact” he mused. “That… is quite something…”_ _

__“How in the world can you know that?” the younger queried, his body leaning closer to him; “have… have you been watching me? Was this _whole thing_ planned?”_ _

__Huffing, his lips muttering “ _just do away with all of the intrigue, why don’t you?_ ”, Qrow reopened his eyes, his features softening when he saw the Captain’s genuine need for answers. “Okay… full disclosure?” he offered; “we have eyes and ears _everywhere_ ” he explained: “we’re amassing an army” he reminded. “And that army needs to be the best one we can make to complete the job at hand…”_ _

__“So… you _were_ being serious about Salem?” the other blinked; “but… but how can I know that? How can I trust that you aren’t going after the other Kingdoms, my home…”_ _

__“Heh… Atlas is not your home, Clover” the tribesman cut in; “not that you need me to tell you that” he pushed when the teal-eyed hunter tried to disagree: “search your feelings, think about how you’ve felt when you’ve witnessed the injustices against the Faunus, when you’ve watched talented Academy students being sacrificed with nothing but a plaque and some empty words to commemorate them” he stated. “You know what I’m saying is true…”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“No _buts_ ” the inventor warned, his eyes narrowing; “don’t play dumb because we both know that you aren’t” he urged: “and, to get back to the question… yes, in a way this ‘ _whole thing_ ’ was planned” he said, his shoulders rolling in an easy shrug. “Where are the Manta Flyer crews, hmm?”_ _

__Yes… he’d been wondering that… he hadn’t seen them… they _hadn’t_ been at the evening meal, had they?_ _

__“They… were they released with Harriet and the others?”_ _

__“ _Bingo_ ” Qrow winked; “they’re some of our finest and bravest tribespeople” he acknowledged: “and yes, many of them have been keeping tabs on you and other Atlesians of interest” he said, his tone completely nonchalant as Clover’s world (or, how he’d always perceived it, at least) cracked and shattered into pieces._ _

__This…_ _

__This was unbelievable…_ _

__He was nothing special, hell, he was just an orphan from Mantle, he…_ _

__“You wanted me for my semblance” he heard himself breathe, his whole form deflating; tch… why was he so surprised? Wasn’t that why _anyone_ wanted him? Why he’d been admitted into Atlas Academy instead of being offloaded into the mines like all of the other kids who weren’t adopted…_ _

__“ _Nope_ ~!”_ _

__Blinking and actually jerking in surprise (because the other man’s tone sounded so… genuine), Clover found his eyes locking with the tribesman’s, his jaw loosened with shock; “but…”_ _

__“Heh… what’s with you and buts, huh?” the shorter grinned; “we aren’t trying to recruit you for your semblance, Ernie” he confirmed: “no offense, but with mine at the level I’ve trained it to, your semblance is surplus to requirements” he sighed, another yawn stretching his mouth._ _

__“I… I don’t understand” the taller murmured; “I… I’m just a person… just a soldier” he reminded, his head shaking: “what can I possibly have that you’d want?”_ _

__“What _more_ than you could we want?” the garnet-eyed male countered, his smile fond; “give it some time and hopefully you’ll see that, too…”_ _


	228. A Captive Heart (Part 9) 30.09.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: ANGST, swearing, anxiety, reflections on past child-neglect/physical-abuse/forced labour/child-endangerment and references to parental-death.**

James Ironwood was rarely furious until the _Branwen_ issues bled from an annoying head-fog to a full-grown migraine.

“Report!”

It’d been eighteen hours since the Manta-flyers carrying his Ace Ops, precious dust-reserves and, more importantly, a smaller team carrying out a deeply classified (and beyond critical; Gods, he could only hope that the bandits _hadn’t_ discovered the P.E.N.N.Y, let alone activated it) mission had been in contact.

For all intents and purposes, things weren’t looking good.

“There’s nothing on the long-wave transmissions other than Qrow Branwen’s ridiculous music choices” one of his technicians replied, the bags under her eyes the tell-tale sign of what listening to that man’s audio-torture (mostly vapid pop-songs, nursery-rhymes and screeching death-metal all spliced in together in random compositions, speeds and pitches) had done to her.

“All of the rescue beacons are active… and roaming all over Mistral…”

Ahh yes, just one of the devious tricks that made this particular tribe so much more infuriating; after every successful attack and raid on their flyers, the sneaky bandits would attach the homing devices onto Grimm, larger birds of prey, logs flowing down-stream and let them go where they may.

It'd taken them _three weeks_ to realise what they’d done.

“All of the active-scrolls and trackers attached to our personnel are unresponsive” another tired (no-doubt over-worked but it really couldn’t be helped; they could not afford another failure… there was too much at stake) monitor-analyser stated, his fingers still flying over a holo-keyboard. “We have no live camera feeds… we cannot access any CCTV footage from before the first volley of attacks and, as of yet, none of our Mistral contacts have been in touch with sightings of released survivors.”

Wonderful, just… _Wonderful_ …

“Any more _good news_?” he huffed, a gloved metal hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose as he stood at the heart of the seven people ringing him in his command-centre, the various flickering lights, humming screens and tapping fingers doing little to ease his mind.

At the echoing silence that greeted him, Ozpin’s right-hand could only sigh.

“Thank you for your hard-work” he said; “I’ll make sure that a new consignment of technicians comes to—”

“Sir?”

Blinking, his head turning to a Faunus pressing her head-set closer to her _human_ ears, the General strode towards her purposefully, his gazes narrowing onto her holo-screen as sound-waves snaked across it.

“It… it’s Specialist Bree, sir” the hare breathed, her right-hand fiddling with a dial whilst the left continued to adjust a set of sliders, the lines upon the screen gradually becoming less staticy; “she… she’s made it to Li-Han Village” the woman reported. 

“Connect the call through to my office then encrypt the line and ensure it’s secure” he stated, his form already moving; “tell her that I want a full report and start sending funds to the village to ensure she gets whatever medical care and provisions she needs…”

~*~

When he woke up alone, Marrow had experienced a range of emotions…

“ _Oh-my-Gods-oh-my-Gods-oh-my-Gods~!_ ”

The first, was shock…

“I… I can’t believe that he did it… he ran, that _crazy son of a bitch_ ” he whispered-muttered to himself, his long legs pacing him around the inside of the tent he occupied, his eyes flicking from the empty bunk to the tent-flaps and back again as he shook his head, his tail churning the air behind him.

The second, was denial…

“No… _no_ … he wouldn’t have left me here… we made a decision… we made it _together_ and I can trust him, sure, I know I can he… he’s _probably_ just gone to the bathroom” he breathed; “yeah, yeah that’s it… ugh… so… so I’ll just get dressed, have a wash, yeah… that’s it” he furthered before scurrying over the wardrobe. Once there, he started rifling through the various clothing he found (nothing had been taken, nothing was _missing_ ) before grabbing and pulling a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater free and throwing them at his bed.

The third, was anger… which was mostly directed at himself…

“Ugh! I can’t believe this! _How_ could I be so stupid? _Why_ am I being so stupid?! I… I’m just thinking the worst… I… the Branwen’s won’t have tied him up to suffer in a freezing tent all night… Gods! _Why. Didn’t. He. Wake. Me!?_ ” he sputtered before storming over to the basin. Yes, maybe splashing himself with cold-water would help him to see sense and get his act together.

The fourth, was bargaining…

“But… but what if I’m righ— _wrong_ and he did run away? Shit… _shit_! What can I do? What could I offer to get him out of there? Oh Gods… _please_ Gods! Don’t let that valiant, pig-headed, ridiculous human have done something _this_ stupid~!” he begged, his head hanging as he clutched the sweater held in pure frustration.

The fifth, was _depression_ …

“Oh… what’s the use?” he sighed, his form crumpling to the grassy-ground, that same, poor sweater now pressed firmly into his face as he allowed his shoulders to slump, his tail flopping behind him before he leaned into his bed; “he’s left me… I’m all alone and now I can’t… I don’t even… _oh_ … why am I so gullible?” he groaned. 

The sixth, was testing…

“Heh… maybe things won’t be so bad… the Branwen Faunus were nice and… and I could learn to live in the woods, right?” he mused whilst sitting back up, his hands now running through his hair; “sure… there aren’t any video-games here and fast-food is out but… _but_ I keep getting my ass handed to me in Call of Atlas _and_ fries are _really_ bad for you” he murmured.

And the seventh? Why, acceptance, of course…

“Okay… _okay_ I’m fine, I’m alright, I can do this, I…”

“Umm… you okay there, Marrow?”

Blinking, baulking and nearly falling over in his haste to stand up and stare at the (menace!) man who’d caused him _so much_ emotional anguish in all of the five minutes that he’d been awake, the Faunus found himself sputtering then _yelping_ as he realised that Clover was stood there _with_ Qrow Branwen and…

‘ _Oh Gods… **why** do you hate me?!_’

A quietly giggling, mouth-covered Velvet, her pretty face pinked as she looked at…

_Fuck~!!_

**Him** in nothing but his **under-wear** …

~*~

Standing aloft within the fresh-aired branches of an ancient yet sturdy tree, her eyes observing the rapidly dismantling camp, Raven felt her smile deepen as everyone played their part, did their bit and began loading up the repurposed Manta-flyers with their belongings, broken-up cabins, de-poled tents, canvas’ and the like.

Heh…

It didn’t matter how many times that she saw it; she would never _not_ feel awestruck to realise what she, her brother and her lovers had made of the once notorious (for well deserved reasons) tribe of bandits and thieves that their father and grandfather had once ruled with iron-fists.

Gods…

To think of what they could have been, what they might have become if she and Qrow hadn’t returned, if Tai and Summer hadn’t demanded to follow.

If _Ozpin_ had had his way.

Tch, one or more them would probably be dead by now and the Branwen’s, of course, with no one to lead them, may have fizzled into nothing or grown viler, more blood-thirsty.

It… it didn’t bear thinking about, really…

“Mama? Can you pull me up to that branch so I can see more, please?”

Blinking out of her thoughts, her smile wider and softer still, the chieftain carefully bent down to scoop her most agile daughter up before gently depositing her onto the bough next to her head; “that better?”

“Yes, thank you” Blake smiled, those golden irises expanding as she took in the scenery, her feline ears relaxing whilst she took in a deep breath; “wow… the forest looks so pretty right now, doesn’t it?”

Reaching over to gently comb some of the child’s hair over her human ear, Raven could barely hold back the urge to scoop their Faunus daughter up in her arms; however, she managed to refrain.

For Blake (beautiful, smart, infinitely talented and endlessly curious) was still adjusting to human touch bringing comfort as opposed to harm.

They’d found her in a cattle-car with five other children who, despite their best efforts, didn’t survive.

They’d been on an SDC train, their little forms abducted from parents who’d probably been murdered themselves (sadly, they new this to be true for the dark-haired girl’s parents; she’d witnessed their deaths first hand) and heading for a life of drudgery in a dust-mine somewhere. Their tiny bodies needed to scamper through small tunnels and crevices, their ability to see in the dark and be stronger than human children no doubt making them desirable for such work.

When she and Taiyang had butchered the guards (whom they’d captured, whom they’d been willing to release) who’d laughed and jeered at their distress when they found those (precious, so precious; each of the dead had been given full funeral-rites and grave-markers, for what little such gestures were worth) children, she couldn’t help but imagine _Schnee’s_ face in their stead.

Thank Gods Qrow had been the one to find Weiss (so innocent, equally trapped, equally neglected emotionally, her life truly not her own) and not her.

It was awful to think that their ivory-haired daughter could have fallen to her rage and her blade…

“Mama?”

“Yes, my darling?” she hummed, her body leaning closer to the branch that Blake was perched upon, the soft, pre-autumn serenity of the forest soothing her in ways that maybe humans never could.

“Where are we going now?”

“We’re heading towards our winter-territory” she returned gently, her right arm pointing to the horizon; “it’s going to take us around a week to get there but, when we do, there’ll be lots of game to hunt, rivers full of fish and a fresh-water lake that you and your sisters can skate on when it gets icy enough” she explained, a chuckle lighting her tone.

“Ice-skating?” the child blinked, her expression delighted; “wow I… I didn’t think that would be something that I’d ever get to do” she mused, her own smile beaming at the thought.

‘ _Oh, you’ll get to do that and more_ ’ Raven thought, her unseen hand clenching into a fist as a flare of protectiveness shocked through her aura; ‘ _that’s a promise…_ ’


	229. A Captive Heart (Part 10) 04.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: swearing, angst, anxiety, internal-conflict, military-conditioning, contemplation and swearing.**

Of all the things that he’d imagined he’d be doing when he woke up tied to a tent-strut the previous morning, merrily marching along through a forest alongside over a hundred other people (of varying ages, nationalities and races) was the last thing that would come to mind.

“It… these woods are pretty amazing, aren’t they?”

“Yeah” he breathed, his own eyes bewilderedly taking in the vast array of greens, emeralds, jades and browns that sprawled out beneath the flawless azure of the sky stretching out above them; “I mean… I remember seeing photographs of Anima in our school text-books and practising in this kind of terrain to prepare for the Vytal Tournament but” he murmured, a sigh leaving him. “Nothing compares to the real thing, does it?”

“No… no it doesn’t” Marrow replied earnestly, his form more relaxed than Clover had ever seen it, his tail gently swaying behind him as they continued their trek, their backs sporting (relatively light and similar to everyone else’s) rucksacks full of various provisions whilst, in front of them, a hovering cart (made from a Manta-flyer if he wasn’t mistaken) ghosted along. 

So _this_ was how they moved around so effortlessly, so easily among this difficult and expansive terrain.

Gods…

The General would throw a fit if he ever found out…

‘ _No_ ’ he thought, his eyes narrowing a touch; ‘ _ **when** he finds out_’ his mind added as he continued to look around, his mind clocking anything and everything of use.

For their plan hadn’t changed, it _couldn’t_ , really, because… because, well, he was Atlesian…

_(He’d been born in Mantle, mostly unloved, definitely unwanted and only spared from a dead-end job or the mines due to a semblance he’d accidently triggered.)_

… he was loyal to his superiors…

_(Who, if Qrow and the others were to be believed, had lied to him… set him up to fail… used him as decoy… used both him and Marrow and, the more he thought about it, the more Hare, Elm and Vine’s behaviour as they flew out had bothered him… They’d chosen to stand, not sit… they’d positioned themselves by the cargo-doors… had… had they been preparing to jump out of the craft regardless of being attacked? Was the _other_ mission what they’d been whispering about when they thought he hadn’t been looking?)_

… he **couldn’t** abandon his duties, his code and his _people_ …

_(People who’d looked down on him because of where he was from… people who’d mocked or pitied him because of his leg… people who’d seen Weiss Schnee’s (believed) death as her fault… people who saw him as tool to be used for the good of Atlas and not as a person with his own life, wants and feelings.)_

… could he?

~*~

Moving days were always ones he’d come to relish; Taiyang and his scouts were leading the way (their combat ready forms easily wiping out any ground-based Grimm they came across), he and Summer were overseeing the middle of their travelling party whilst Raven, her own elite unit covering their tracks and removing the various cloaking technologies they used along the way, covered their backs.

Gods…

Life was so different from the ‘ _good ol’ days_ ’ where he’d be sent out in front, his semblance (uncontrolled, mostly working against him) a clear beacon for Salem’s (not that he’d known it at the time) beasts to follow, his only _use_ to the tribe being bait to draw the creatures out.

To make the roads they travelled _safe_ for everyone other than himself.

He shuddered at the memory…

“You okay, unkie Qrow?”

Blinking, his smile broadening, the youngest of the tribe’s new leaders gave the calves he held a gently squeeze whilst looking up at Ruby (the spit of her birth-mother), her lithe form sat comfortably across his caped shoulders; “just fine, kiddo” he offered fondly: “how’s the view from up there, hmm? You see anything interesting?”

“Umm” the child replied, her tongue licking out from between her lips as she diligently fulfilled her role of _look-out_ (a job that she took very seriously because she was a big girl now and helping her family was important); “ _ohh_ ~! I see Mr Ebi and Mr Amin talking and laughing with Velvet and… _and_ Mr Ebi is… ugh… huh” she blinked.

“Hmm?”

“He… aww~! He’s giving Ms. Maria a piggy-back ride~!” she giggled, her laughter ringing out and causing a few of their fellow tribespeople to regard her fondly before turning back to their conversations, all of them walking along, carrying what they were able to or overseeing the moving of larger items. “That’s _so_ sweet~!” she virtually cooed; “I really like him, don’t you?”

“Heh… he seems nice enough, doesn’t he?” he replied, his eyes focusing on the carriage floating in front of him, the people his niece was talking about hidden from him thanks to the various crates and young, happily napping children splayed across it. “But just remember, kiddo, he and Marrow are still pretty new to all of this…”

“I know” she replied, her tone soft but her expression determined; “but we can help them, unkie Qrow” she added, the silver of her eyes gleaming: “I just know we can…”

~*~

Penny really enjoyed being a person even if, sometimes, the other people around her did things that she didn’t quite understand…

“I-spy with my little-eye… umm… something beginning with… _f_ ~!”

Eating, she’d thought when her family first woke her up, was strange; drinking, too, had perplexed her for quite sometime until her uncle (always so nice to her, always patting her hair and calling her ‘ _carrot-top_ ’ instead of the designation she’d been assigned; she… she _really_ liked that she was special enough to have _two_ names) had explained the necessity of such things…

“Ugh… flower?”

And sure, the way in which she _ate_ and _drank_ (through sensors in her bow, the genius of their family having devised an electrical _feeding-tube_ and _charging-station_ for her to use and back-up power cells tucked into her thighs, just in case) was different to her sisters _but_ now she knew, now she _understood_ those differences…

“ _Nope~!_ ”

However, the whole concept of _sleeping_ (why was it needed? If humans weren’t like her, then why did they just _switch off_ most of their functions and not move for hours like she did when she needed maintenance?) still baffled her…

“Okay… how about… ohh~! _Foliage_?”

Also, the existence of imagination, of dreaming and of doing things that seemed completely illogical _just_ to find pleasure were things she would _never_ compute no matter how hard she thought about them…

“Ha! Good try, but no dice, Weiss~!”

For instance, Blake (to her left) loved climbing trees; statistically speaking, this action (completely unprompted; it wasn’t as though she was fleeing from an attacker or foraging for food (that grew in some trees and not all, for some reason or another) or gaining a vantage point for tactical reasons) was a potentially dangerous thing to do. 

If she slipped, lost her grip or a branch she was using broke then she risked the chance of falling and falling, of course, could lead to mishap, injury or death…

“Faunus?”

Whereas Yang (to her right, their other, ivory-maned sister skipping beside the sunny-blonde) liked to wrestle and brawl with people more than twice her size, age and height; every biological scanner Penny possessed (and there were quite a few) always flagged up how out-matched her older sibling was and yet, regardless, Yang insisted on matches…

“Ooohhh… no, sorry~!”

Try as she might… she just couldn’t comprehend such things…

But that was okay, that was alright because…

“Freckles?”

Because, even though she got confused, even though she asked such silly questions and often said the wrong thing…

“Yay~! You guessed it~!” their sister chirped, those sparkling lilac eyes regarding her fondly whilst she ran gentle fingers across her rosy-cheek; “nice work, sis~!”

Her family loved her just the same…

~*~

“ _S-s-spe-ci-ali-st B-B-r-e-e-e?_ ”

Harriet had never known exhaustion quite like what she experiencing now; she was certain that the food the Branwen’s had so _kindly_ given them had been spiked with something… it was either that or the stress, the humidity, the _guilt_ of leaving Elm and Vine behind, she…

“ _H-H-Ha-r-e-e?_ ”

Blinking (Gods, she was sweating and some of the villagers were watching her from the window of the small communication’s tower that they had… a suspiciously good one _not_ funded by SDC, Ozpin or her General), the cheery-eyed speedster tried to pull herself together.

She had a report to make…

She needed help…

She needed reinforcements…

Her team-mates (all four of them) needed to be rescued…

“Sir-r” she tried, her eyes screwing shut as she wiped at her brow; “I… this line isn’t… it’s not secure” she breathed, a quick glare shooting towards the dispassionate man who’d led her here, his wrinkled face cracked with a smile as she spoke. “We… I need…”

“ _A-another… -on the… ET-A… th-ee day—_ ”

Three days?

“G-General” she gasped, her hands balling into fist as she leaned into the old microphone, her brows furrowing; “we can’t wait that long, we… Operatives Zeki and Ederne are injured… I had to leave them behind in the woods, I…”

“ _T-this-s –ne s’not… sec-ur…_ ” the static-riddled voice of her leader cut in; “ _-est… vi-llagers… paid to… searc— arty…_ ” she strained to hear, her head shaking in disbelief.

She… _they_ were at the mercy of these people?

These people who’d watched her collapse at their gates and taken their _sweet-time_ to approach and help her?

They wouldn’t help her to find Vine or Elm and they _certainly_ wouldn’t go traipsing into Grimm infested woodland to track down the Branwens, hell! 

They were probably Branwens themselves!

“Sir, please!” she spat; “we need Atlesian help… we need…”

“ _-ver and out…_ ”

No…

No he…

He _couldn’t_ have dismissed her, not like this…

She’d been entrusted with a top-secret mission, she was on track for a promotion, she…

‘ _But… you didn’t complete that mission, did you?_ ’ a voice whispered at the back of her mind, its words washing over her like iced water; ‘ _you failed him… and then you abandoned your team-mates to go bitching to him about how _terribly_ you failed, didn’t you?_’

Oh…

Oh Gods…

“You alright there, missy?”

She… she was lucky to have had any help or support at all; General Ironwood had transferred funds to this piss-stain of village to provide her with food, shelter and the opportunity to contact him.

Shit…

That was so much more than she deserved, wasn’t it?

“I’ve been better” she replied, her composure reaffirming as she stood and dusted off the travesty that was her mud-stained, ragged uniform; “and I will be better when you and your hunters do what’s been asked of you, what you’ve been _paid_ to do, by following my tracks and assisting my Operatives” she stated, her eyes narrowed.

“If I don’t see positive result then you and your community _will_ see the wrath of Atlas…”


	230. A Captive Heart (Part 11) 25.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: oh Clover, what are you doing? Swearing, shenanigans and gambling (which is wrong, kids! Don't do it!) XD**

Dusk couldn't have been too far away and, although they’d only stopped once during the day to replenish water-tankards, forage a few herbs and rest for an hour or so, Clover found himself beyond impressed by the tenacity, resolve and pure grit of the multitudinous Branwen’s marching around him.

From the elderly to toddlers (and he’d counted quite a few of both), everyone seemed to be doing their bit; the conversations were light, the laughter free and no one seemed in the least bit bothered about their fearsome reputation nor that they were trudging through (admittedly beautiful) a woodland that could be brimming with Grimm.

Not that he’d seen or heard any.

Could what Summer had told him last night truly be right?

Was keeping the monsters so famed for their love of human flesh at bay as simple as staying positive, happy and well?

“If you keep craning your neck around like that then you’ll have arthritis when you reach my age, young man.”

Blinking out of his thoughts, the Atlesian inclined his head to view his passenger, her luminous, goggled eyes (there was something quite familiar about them; yes, he’d _definitely_ seen similar tech somewhere before) peering at him through the strange, shuttered effect they created when she narrowed her gaze at something.

“Oh, sorry” he tried; “are you still comfortable, or…”

“Heh! _Comfortable_ he asks” she snorted; “it’s been quite some time since such a handsome-gentleman offered me a ride” she tittered, her right hand brandishing the ornate walking-stick she held and waving it aloft: “high-ho, silver~!” she encouraged.

Chuckling whilst sharing a fond look with Marrow (who’d gained his own passenger in the form of Velvet’s little sister, the blond hare softly snoring into his shoulder whilst the rest of her small form was securely wrapped in the Operative’s arms, a plush-dog curled into her sun-dress clad body), Clover uttered a “yes ma’am” before picking up the pace.

Gods…

He’d not had such a nice outing in, well, ever… really.

Huh.

There was something more than a little heart-breaking about that, too, wasn’t there? 

~*~

Taiyang loved few things more than his wives, their children, Qrow, Zwei and the rest of the tribe (and tribal living, lest he forget; sure, Patch had been nice _but_ he’d been made for outdoor living, his childhood camping trips never quite long enough to scratch his nature-loving itch) _but_ squashing Grimm never failed to be satisfying.

“Hey Rae” he called over their shared comms; “we’ve just taken out five Ursa… that seems to be it for now” he reported, his team (three expert huntresses, two hunters and one of his brother-in-law’s tech-prodigies, the young spider using his natural webbing and Qrow’s take on a scroll to effectively scan for a good mile before and around them) diligently ghosting his movements.

“Understood” his youngest lover replied; “sunset is about an hour away” she reminded: “do you need me to send further scouts to help you secure base-camp one?”

“Nah” he grinned; “we’ve got everything covered, ain’t that right, boy?” he furthered, his hands giving their beloved, canine family member a good, long back-scratch: “yes that’s right, isn’t it, huh? Who’s a good boy? You are, _yes_ you are~!”

Rolling her eyes fondly (she could just imagine the looks (some sheepish, other’s fondly exasperated but more resigned) his crew were giving him as he fussed their dog (admittedly the best one in the whole of Remnant) like a child during Winter Fest, Raven chuckled out an “alright… we’ll see you soon, over and out” before leaping down from her perch.

So far, so good.

She couldn’t ask for anything more than that…

~*~

The base-camp was, as he’d expected, a large field; what he wasn’t expecting, however, was the wide-open, flawlessly azure sky overhead (how had their drones missed this spot? It was the size of six football pitches for Gods’ sake!) and the two streams intersecting it.

“This is just a pit-stop area?” he asked Qrow, the inventor having caught up to them with the ruling-family’s silver-eyed child sat happily across his caped shoulders; “I… it seems like a great place to stay put” he mused, their eyes meeting even as the girl he sported chuckled behind her hand.

“ _Nope~!_ ” she chirped, her head shaking; “this’ll be a flood-plain in winter, silly” she mock chided, her knowledge (she was so young, after all) momentarily astounding him whilst the inventor simply winked at him, his cheeks heating slightly at the motion.

“It’s a good place to rest for a night and day, though” he added; “you gonna put your fishing money where your mouth is, boy-scout?” he furthered whilst they helped to guide their floating wagon of goods towards the make-shift park the forerunners had set up for them.

“O-oh, ugh, sure” he blinked, his jade irises shifting to the larger of the two streams; “there should be quite a few trout this time of year” he mused thoughtfully before, in an uncharacteristic bout of (dare he say it) _playfulness_ , he turned back to the slightly older man. “What say you an’ me have a little contest?”

“Ha~! You’re on, buddy~!”

“ _R-Ruby_ ” the garnet eyed huntsman laugh-snorted; “just hang on a second” he chuckled whilst sizing the Captain up, his smile warmed with challenge: “let’s hear his terms, first” he said, their shoulders squaring as they regarded each other whilst Velvet, Marrow and Maria looked on in interest.

“Heh, alright” the brunette grinned; “if I win… I get to ask you three questions that you must promise, on your honour, to answer honestly” he presented, his tone friendly enough.

This was an excellent opportunity to level the playing field and build on the knowledge he’d already started to gather.

He… didn’t like that he was still so out of his depth and in the dark…

“Tch, it’s not exactly imaginative but sure, why not?” Qrow responded, his features turning mischievous; “hmm, however, if _I_ were to win…”

Blinking (he could feel his fellow Operative tense up beside him; shit, this is what he got for his spontaneity, wasn’t it? He’d just _virtually_ given the inventor a sure-fire way to get information out of him, hadn’t he? Shit… he couldn’t go back on a promise even _if_ it was to an enemy), the taller stiffened a touch.

How _stupid_ was he?

This could cause all kinds of—

“… I want a date, a _romantic_ one with your _full_ attention, no excuses.” 

A… a _what_?

“Hahahaa~! Look’t how red he is~!!”

Feeling his face burn a few hundred degrees hotter (the laughter of his passenger, the youngest Branwen, Velvet and even Marrow ( _that traitor_ ~!) making him want to fidget or dig himself into the ground), Clover tried to swallow, he tried to speak.

He _tried_ to thank his lucky stars that the slightly older man seemed to be true to his word, that he _genuinely_ only wanted to learn about him and _not_ his ties in the Atlesian military.

“I… I umm…”

“I think that’s a yes~!” the older hare tittered, her smile luminous as Ruby and her sibling cheered right along with Maria who, after tapping his shoulder and gesturing that he place her down, hobbled (quite nimbly regardless of her age) to stand between them.

“Very good” she began whilst the brunette raised his hands, his mouth desperately trying to spit out an excuse; this had all been a joke, he hadn’t thought that the inventor would take him seriously, he’d just been trying to…

“In which case you’ll need a referee and a set of terms…”

No…

No, he didn’t, _they_ didn’t, this _couldn’t_ be happening…

“… shall we say the largest catch by weight that can be caught in an hour?”

Oh shit, _shit_ , now what was he supposed to do?

“Yeah, that sounds fair” Qrow smirked, his smirk beyond pleased; “so how ‘bout it, Ernie? Are you game?”

~*~

He… _really_ should have kept his big-mouth shut.

“Alright gentlemen; this stream seems to be the most viable and your positions appear to be mutually advantageous” Maria stated, her walking stick (which, now it’d waved at him so many times he’d actually come to realise was her huntress’ weapon) gesturing to them in turn. “We have about two hours’ worth of day-light left and, thanks to our Faunus friends, I’m _nice_ and comfy” she grinned from her veritable throne of cushions, her goggled eyes wide and pleased.

Gods…

 _How_ did he get himself into this again?

‘ _This is what you get for trying to be **clever** , Ebi_’ a little voice tittered in the back of his mind.

“Aww, cheer-up oh Captain my Captain” Qrow called, his fishing rod (the mimic of the one he’d been supplied with) already sporting a lure (just the same as one he had in his borrowed tackle-box; heh, he couldn’t try to back out on the grounds of unfairness now, could he?) as he lazily (confidently; ugh, why did he have to look so cock-sure and, damn it all, _attractive_?!) swished the line. “Fishing isn’t exactly one of my specialties so it’s all to play for, you know?”

“And by _isn’t exactly_ you mean that you’re _kind_ of amazing and not _actually_ amazing?” he chuffed, his own hook equipped whilst, off in the tree-line, Marrow, Velvet and the two girls were quietly making daisy-chains and having an imaginary tea-party.

The rest of the Branwen’s (a little further away in the large, _totally_ noticeable field; hell, he was willing to bet the garnet eyes man had a hand in its concealment) didn’t seem to mind a jot that they were undertaking this silly game.

Tch, _of course_ they didn’t…

“Heh… _maybe_ ” the alluring inventor chuckled; “guess we’re about to find out, huh?”


	231. A Captive Heart (Part 12) 15.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: hijinks, shenanigans, making deals, embarrassment, FLIRTING and swearing (I think)~!**
> 
> Also~! Non-descriptive fish-murder... I mean fishing; sorry, I don't mean to sound flippant as I know there are AMAZING people out there whose hearts are so big that they feel empathy for all living things. That's why I'm flagging up that it's taking place.

In all his years at the Academy and then out in the field, Clover had _never_ had his semblance turn against him so profoundly…

“You want to try swapping places again?”

Their competition was drawing to a close and, in his wicker-basket, a sorry total of three trout (small ones, at that) lay, their glassy eyes mocking him as, for the fifth time, his line snagged up a wad of stream-weed, the gummy plant slimy, strong and difficult to dislodge from his hook and lure…

“You want to try toning down your semblance a bit?” he grumbled back, his finger pricking ( _again_ ~!) on the sharp-tip of the curved metal that the fish had no interest in.

“Heh” Qrow chuckled; “we didn’t talk about _not_ using our _gifts_ , did we?” he cooed, his smirk thoroughly shit-eating as he reeled in _another_ large, sluggishly struggling trout: “and besides, yours is still passive, isn’t it?” he asked, his tone sugary sweet. “So, it wouldn’t be very fair of you to ask me _not_ to use mine during this little game of ours, would it?”

Grumbling under his breath whilst sucking the blood from his finger, the Atlesian quickly readjusted the pretty wire-fly and cast his line once more, his mind amplifying his luck, hoping that it wouldn’t back-fire on him again.

“Umm… Ernie? You, ugh, might want to take a step back—”

“Oh, and why’s that?” the brunette cut in, his hook _finally_ having captured a plump looking fish, his arms tugging it towards the embankment he stood on…

“You scared that this little beauty will weigh more than—!”

The same embankment whose side was giving way, the sandy-soil crumbling, until…

“ _Whoa~!!_ ”

* _ **S-s-s-p-p-l-a-s-h-h-h~!**_ *

“Y-y-you okay, there?”

Sputtering, his teal-eyes narrowing hotly at the inventor trying his damnedest _not_ to full-on laugh in his face, Clover continued to sit, disbelievingly, chest deep in the cool, clean water; he still held the rod in hand, however, his prize catch was long gone.

“Wah~ha~ha~ha~ha~haaaa~!” the smug-prick’s niece chortled, her small form clutching her uncle’s leg whilst Velvet, her little sister, Maria and (that _traitor_!) Marrow crowded around the inventor, all of them yucking-it-up as he huffed, a smile stretching his own lips.

It was pretty funny, after all, wasn’t it?

“Okay, that’s it, I give” he chuckled, his soaked boots squelching into the mud as he pulled himself into an unsteady stand; “you win” he conceded before looking for the best place to get a foot-hold so that he could clamber out of the water.

“You sure?” Qrow asked whilst gesturing for Ruby to take a step back as he leaned over the edge of his river side, a warm hand outstretched; “there’s still about half an hour left before we officially call it quits” he reminded.

“No, no, I think I’m pretty much done here” the Operative admitted, his hand accepting the older man’s, his brows rising when the other huntsman effectively pulled him up and onto the grassy-verge, their eyes locking; “umm… wow” he breathed before he could stop himself.

_Damn._

How could someone shorter and lither than him be so strong?

“Heh, _wow_ yourself” the garnet-eyed hunter winked; “looks like Atlas isn’t completely made up of sore-losers after all” he acknowledged fondly before, with a leer only Clover could see, he said: “hmm… come on, let’s get you out of those wet-clothes, soldier-boy.”

Blinking, a blush flooding his features against his will, the good-fortune wielder realised too late that the Branwen still had his hand clasped, the tug created by the inventor pulling him towards the tent-laden camp one that was impossible to resist.

“Velvet, are you and the others okay to bring the fish over to Viv and Max for cleaning and cooking?”

It was then, in that instance, his legs swift the follow the motion that he realised something crucial, something he’d never have believed if someone else had told him in a thousand years…

“Of course~! We’ll see you both later~!”

Falling into the river and effectively surrendering the bet was probably the luckiest thing to happen to him yet…

~*~

Snagging a blanket that’d previously covered a log set around one of the multitudinous campfires that’d sprung up around their temporary settlement, Qrow threw it over the brunette’s shoulders; “we can’t have you getting a chill now, can we?” he grinned as the Captain snuggled into it, his expression grateful even as a knowing, little smile appeared across his lips.

“So… you’re just going to act as though me taking a dip in the stream _wasn’t_ you’re doing?” the Atlesian asked, a few of the tribespeople around them offering nods and waves as they weaved through various groups sat in the grasses, their hands busily sewing, knitting, weaving baskets and the like.

“ _What_?” the shorter of the two gasped, his tone slacked with mock-disbelief; “why Mr Ebi, did I or did I not try to warn you?” he asked incredulously, his left hand clutching his heart as the right pressed against his forehead in a dramatic display of mortification.

“Uh-huh” Clover chuckled; “it seems just a little, I don’t know, _too_ coincidental, that’s all” he mused airily, his smile brightening at Summer as she rolled her eyes at the state he was in, her slight yet powerful form easily carrying a crate that nearly dwarfed her in the opposite direction to their course.

“Goodness… whatever are you implying?” Qrow breathed, a playful mirth glittering across those garnet-irises; “do you _truly_ think me so _fiendish_ that I’d _deliberately_ soak you by thinking how unfortunate it would be for the bank to cascade?” he pushed, his arms folding in mock-offence. “How very dare you” he laughed, his body rocking slightly as he allowed the other nudge his shoulder, their bodies nearing one of the bigger tents whilst a group of children giggled and danced around their legs before running off again, a game of tag very much livening up the tranquillity that was the Branwens’ at rest.

“Heh… about that” the younger hedged, their eyes meeting as the tribal-leader pulled the tent’s canvas opening aside to allow him entrance before he blinked at the veritable mountain of stacked boxes, broken-down cabin pieces, tent-poles and barrels; “I know this is a long shot and I lost our bet” he admitted. “But… I was wondering about what you said earlier, about my semblance” he furthered, the pair of them walking to a section marked off with a poled-banner which read ‘ _clothes and shoes_ ’. “What did you mean when you said that mine was _still_ passive?” he pressed, the other stopping to regard him; “I… you couldn’t _possibly_ be suggesting that I could change that, could you?”

Grinning, the inventor nodded towards the crates, his body slipping onto one whilst he gestured for Clover to start rummaging through the box beside him; “let’s say that I was” he responded mildly, his smirk more contemplative than mocking: “what would you ask then?”

His hands stopping their motions, a new pair of jeans that looked to be the right size and a terracotta sweater clenched between his fingers, the Captain stood up slowly, his gaze trying to assess whether this was another way to playfully taunt him.

_Hmm._

The other looked relatively serious, didn’t he?

“How would be my first port of call” he said quietly, a smattering of awe peppering his tone; “I… if it was true, if a person was able to do such a thing then I’m sure that you wouldn’t want to teach it to me” he continued whilst looking away: “we… we _are_ enemies, after all…”

“Heh, only if you want to be” Qrow shrugged, his posture showing that he’d taken no offence and that he wasn’t particularly surprised.

“That… that’s not what I mean” the brunette sighed; “Marrow and I… we’ve made promises, we’ve pledged ourselves to Atlas, to General Ironwood…”

“Tch, you don’t need to remind me” the shorter huffed, his head shaking ruefully; “all I’m saying is, you don’t _have_ to be” he shrugged: “and I’ll _keep_ saying it until it gets through all of that _excellent_ training you’ve been given” he sighed before, with a grin, he patted the space next to him. “But I’m tired of going over the same old ground, aren’t you?” he queried; “so, let’s talk about something else…”

“O-our date?”

Tittering, his body now the one dish out a shoulder nudge, the darker-haired hunter waggled his brows at him; “that eager, are you?”

“O-o-ohh… ugh… you… you _didn’t_ mean…”

“Well” the other snickered; “I _was_ going to tell you all about how my sister and I discovered a way to change a semblance from passive to active but, since you’ve clearly got romance on your mind…” he trailed off, his hind-brain delighting in the Atlesian’s (adorably) reddened face.

_Aww~!_

He almost felt bad for ribbing him.

 _Almost_ …

“Umm…” Clover tried, his adam’s-apple bobbing deliciously as he swallowed; “I… ugh, what if we made another deal?”

“Ha! Okay” the Branwen chuckled, his face peering into the taller man’s; “you sure that you don’t want to rethink this, Ernie? Making deals hasn’t exactly worked out for you so far, has it?”

“It will this time” the brunette returned, his shyness diminishing a touch whilst he tried to smirk, his confidence growing (and didn’t that just make Qrow’s heart flutter a little?); “because I’ll benefit from both sides of the arrangement if you agree to it” he explained.

“Oh?” the tribesman hummed, his right brow arching; “let’s hear it, then.”

“Alright… if you tell me your story then I’ll promise _never_ to bring up my duties to Atlas again, _plus_ ” he continued when the other looked as though he was about to nix the whole thing; “I’ll do you one favour, no matter what it is, whenever you want me to.”

Blinking, both artfully sculpted eyebrows inching towards his hairline, the lither male cocked his head to one side; “that’s an awfully big gesture to make” he reasoned, their eyes locking: “you trust me _not_ to ask for something you’d be uncomfortable doing?”

“You’re an honourable man” Clover replied, his tone honest and sincere; “there are so many things you could have done to me or forced me to do with Marrow held to ransom” he acknowledged, his expression both serious and bewildered. “I have no power here, no influence, no _real choice_ and yet” he added, his features softening; “here I am, my stomach full, my body unharmed, my friend and I being treated as equals in a society that I’d been led to believe was simply a bunch of savage barbarians who’d gut us and leave us for the birds” he confessed, his lips frowning. “I… I’m big enough to admit that I was wrong… that what my leaders have told me _is_ wrong” he breathed; “and… and if I’m going to openly challenge such things then… then I need to give you my trust and know that you’ll do the same, don’t I?” he affirmed, their eyes locking.

Smiling, no hint of his usual teasing present, Qrow once more extended his hand to him.

“Alright Clover” he said; “you’ve got yourself another deal…”


	232. A Captive Heart (Part 13)  06.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: angst, swearing, attempted humour, spilling the truth tea, Team STRQ flashback and bullshit lore (because that's my favourite~!)**  
>    
> **Okay, so...**
> 
> Let's imagine that any words underlined like this are _actually_ an old, forgotten language~!
> 
> **XD**
> 
> Also...
> 
> Typos... I haven't really proof-read this so I'll probably do some more editing tomorrow after work~!
> 
> : )

Dressed in his newer, definitely drier clothes, Clover allowed his _owner_ (there’d been light teasing about collars knitted in to their conversation as they’d walked; the Ace Ops Captain was _relatively_ sure the older man was kidding) to escort him to the other side of the tent where some furniture was stacked.

Then, snagging a stool a piece, the pair sat in the quiet and relative privacy of the storage area, the sounds of the tribe outside (mostly laughing, a few adults shouting orders, the cooks calling for supplies as the evening meal started to manifest whilst temporary sleeping quarters were erected) ghosting around them, Qrow let out a sigh.

“Okay” he smiled; “once upon a time…”

“ _Really?_ ” the brunette laugh-snorted.

“What? It’s a classic way to start any tale” the inventor snickered; “there was a tribe of bandits” he continued, his smile dipping slightly: “and born to the Chieftain in one particularly cold winter was a set of twins” he furthered whilst gesturing to himself. “Sadly, twins had always been seen as an omen in their culture and, the mother passing away shortly after their birth…”

“… oh, I’m sorry…”

“… the children were raised mainly by their grandmother” the garnet-eyed man continued, his lips quipping into a small smile at the sympathy; “the oldest child was strong, resilient, intelligent and gifted with an incredibly rare and useful semblance” he carried on: “her brother, on the other hand, was cursed…”

“That’s…”

“Hey? You want the story or not?” Qrow grinned, his laugh a little self-deprecating.

Blinking, a chuff leaving him, the brunette folded his arms, his expression softly remorseful; “I… I just hadn’t realised” he admitted: “I mean you… you’re so in control and confident and…”

“Heh, it was a long road to get here, let me tell you” the inventor chuckled; “now… will you _let me tell you_?”

Using his fingers to mimic a zip drawing across his lips, the teal-eyed man then rubbed them together and threw the imaginary zipper over his shoulder whilst the tribesman laugh-snorted, his eyes rolling fondly; “okay, so…” he resumed: “living in the tribe, the boy’s main tasks were to lead the Grimm away from the camp and keep watch every evening” he revealed. “It was a lonely and terrible life… one that the boy and his sister reviled” he added; “they believed that there must be a better way to live, a way that didn’t involve beatings, inequality and having to scavenge to survive” he said. “So, in that vein, they conspired to leave their people and seek out a better way… and that way led them to Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale… they were sent there to learn how to kill huntsman by their sire and grandsire, of course, but they had other ideas” he smirked, his brows waggling.

Chuckling at the display, the younger hunter waved for him to get on with it.

“Tch, everyone’s a critic these days” the other retorted good-naturedly; “now… it’s time for the inevitable plot-twist, isn’t it?” he sighed. “As it turns out, the Headmaster of Beacon had his own machinations in the works because, sadly, he had no expendable people with skill sets strong enough to nurture into spies... not until _we_ appeared on his radar” he stated, a flail of ironic jazz-hands accenting his sarcastic “ _yay~!_ ”

Trying to fight his laughter (because, really? There was nothing funny about this situation; how the scythe wielder could be so blasé about such things was beyond him), the Atlesian coughed into his hand and nodded for him to go on.

“Okay” Qrow grinned, his comical gesture dropping and shoulders straightening a touch; “well, the first year at Vale’s premier Academy blew the twins away” he admitted: “they met people from all over Remnant… got teamed up with some pretty amazing hunters and, for a little while, things seemed pretty sweet… well, for the first year and a half, at least” he sighed. “Then, after some hijinks, shenanigans and what-not, the twins were approached by Ozpin” he breathed, his eyes narrowing; “he not only wanted to share his secret about the demonic Salem _but_ asked to turn them into _birds_ capable of flitting in and out of her territory undetected” he close to sneered.

“However… the twins could smell his bullshit a mile away…”

~*~*~*~ **Flashback** ~*~*~*~*~

Waving a quick good-bye to Summer (“don’t worry, if you _are_ in trouble, we’ll break you out of the secret dungeon he’s got stashed away in that crazy clock-tower of his~!”) and Taiyang (“tch, he’s probably going to bore you to death with a lecture, or something, so just go to your _happy-places_ and tune him out~!”), Qrow and Raven entered Ozpin’s office.

They just knew that they’d been rumbled…

He was going to show them incriminating evidence that linked them to their father and grandfather’s schemes…

He would demand that they leave and try to take their weapons…

They’d never see their friends again…

“Ahh, thank you for coming” the ivory-haired prodigy (he wasn’t the youngest Headmaster across all four Kingdoms for no reason, was he?) greeted, his form sat (as it usually was) behind his gleaming, crystal and ebony desk, the massive clock-work gears behind him churning soundlessly as the sun set across the windows. “Please, won’t you sit down?”

Sharing a glance (because _this_ wasn’t what they’d been expecting), the twins took up the chairs so primly positioned before him, their nerves on edge.

“In all my years” the older of the three began after a sip from his mug; “I have rarely seen people of your age show such talent” he praised: “and, although Summer may be the leader of your team, I can see _great_ potential in you” he furthered. “You could very well be the keys to a victory I have been trying to achieve for a very, very long time” he enthused, his smile quirking as they blinked bewilderedly at him.

“So… we’re _not_ in here for a disciplinary?” Raven asked, her left brow arched; “but Mr Port said…”

“Ahh, Peter can be a little… over-zealous” the enigmatic school-leader chuckled mildly whilst sliding a plate of cookies over to them; “sure, those first-year students were a little startled by your prank, however, we do pride ourselves on preparing future hunters for every eventuality, don’t we?” he grinned, a flash of light playing across his glasses. “And it _is_ the matter of eventuality that has led us here, this evening” he revealed, his right hand moving to tap on virtually invisible glass keys, a series of holo-screens blinking up between them.

“W-what?”

“Qrow, Raven? This is Salem” he said, his eyes narrowed, his frown firm; “and she controls the Grimm…”

“Tch… so the old legends we were told growing up were true?” the youngest of the three breathed, his gaze caustic as he appraised the images, drawings, sketches and statues; “heh, that’s a good one” he chuffed: “what’s next? Flying pigs?”

“I assure that she is very real” Ozpin murmured, his features serious; “and I believe that Team STRQ could be vital in her defeat…”

“Then why only talk to us?” the older twin asked, her arms folded haughtily; “they are…”

“Because” the Headmaster cut in; “there is a… _technique_ I could perform on you” he advised: “your blood, your tribe are quite rare and, as you so rightly said earlier, steeped in ancient ways forgotten by non-tribal peoples” he confessed. “What would you say if I were able to enhance you further?”

“Wait” Qrow blinked, his hands clutching at the armrests; “are… are you saying that you could help me control my semblance?” he pushed, his sister perking up at the idea.

At the ivory-haired male’s saddened expression, the scythe wielder _knew_ it’d been stupid to get his hopes up.

“I’m sorry” Ozpin said, his tone genuine; “but that… that would be beyond what I can do…”

“Yeah” the younger Branwen huffed before slumping back into the chair, a light-bulb above him shattering; “of course it is…”

“Then what _are_ you talking about?” Raven redirected, her tone verging on angry (because seeing her kin hurt was something she could no longer tolerate; things had been so different here, he’d been happier and treated like a person for a change: she would not allow _anyone_ to lift his spirits just to crush them again). “Do you really expect us to just sit here and go along with whatever _this_ ” she gestured at the blurry-photos; “ _is_?”

“All I ask is that you listen and consider my offer” the Professor said, his hands raised in surrender; “should you agree to work with me and enter my circle of trust then, in exchange for information and a mission that could quite literally save the world… I will grant you the ability to tap into your underlying blood-magic and transform yourselves into birds at will…”

~*~

Opening up the door to their shared dorm, neither twin was particularly shocked to see their friends waiting for them, a selection of reprisal-pranks set up on the cork-board stood upon the long desk that they all shared between their bunk-beds, its presence illuminated by the shattered moon shining at them through the tall, wide-windows.

“So? What happened?” Tai asked.

“Who do I need to punch, huh?” Summer furthered, her small fists raised cutely; “I’m gonna put so much pepper in Port’s moustache he’ll be sneezing for a… _whoa~! Wait~! What’s wrong~?!_ ” she gasped, her deceptively lithe form bouncing over to them, her silver eyes gleaming. “Shit! That bastard’s upset you, hasn’t he?” she partially growled before rounding to the door; “let me at ‘im…”

“Easy there, rose-bud” Qrow tried to laugh, his right hand reaching out to snag her cape, effectively holding her in place even as her legs kept moving; “we’re not _upset_ ” he promised, his eyes briefly meeting his sister’s as Taiyang approached and their leader settled down. “But… but we do need your help with something—”

“We’ll do it~!” Summer cried, her body spinning to stand between them, her arms swaddling their waists; “won’t we Tai-Tai?”

“’Course we will” the blonde shrugged, his tone sincere even as he frowned worriedly; “what do you need?”

“Answers” Raven supplied cryptically, her gaze narrowing; “we’re going to raid Ozpin’s private library in the Vault…”

“Umm… okay?” the brawler said slowly, his expression owlish whilst the silver eyed girl of their group clapped her hands together gleefully.

“I _knew_ my nerdish ways would rub off on you eventually~!” she crowed before zipping over to the trunk beneath her bed; “okay, let’s see” she muttered, the other three blinking and approaching her: “we’ll need… umm… my lock-picking pit, motion-sensors, dust-augmented laser-detectors, gravity-charges…”

“ _Whoa_ ” Qrow chuckled, his eyes widening as she started to give them various items; “since when did you have a haul of such things, huh?”

“Tch, since _always_ ” the older girl returned through a laugh-snort; “I’ve been wanting to sneak in there since, well, _forever_ , really~!” she grinned, a laugh closer to cackle leaving her whilst she shoved rope at Tai (“what will we need this for?”), a small, clearly Atlesian vault decoder at Raven (“heh, nice”) and a universal translator at Qrow. “Ahh~! This should do it~!” she smirked; “now let’s prize open the air-vents~!” she instructed; “first we’ll put the motion-detectors across Ozpin’s office and dorm-room and then we’ll shimmy our way down to the sub-basement~!” she directed: “oh~! I can’t _wait_ to start reading~!”

~*~

As midnight approached, the Headmaster ensconced in his room and no doubt dreaming about how he’d utilise his latest spies (the twins had asked to have a few days to _think_ about his offer and he’d had no qualms about that; from the look on his face, he’d clearly thought it was a done deal), Team STRQ found and entered the library.

“ _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow~!_ ” Summer stage-whispered, her flashlight flitting from bookshelf to bookshelf; “ _it’s so much smaller and cuter than what I thought it’d be~!_ ” she tittered: “umm? What? No filing system?” she murmured whilst approaching a shelf, her brows lifting. “Tch, that’s some sloppy management right there, Oz” she mused, her head shaking.

Allowing their leader to have her fun, the other three went about hunting for any more details about the Salem monster the twins had been told about, their own flashlights dancing across the tall shelves which held books written predominantly in the standard language whilst others…

“Rae” Qrow heard himself breathe, his jaw slackening; “this is…”

“Old Mistralli” she agreed, their irises roving over the three shelves until, with a blink, the youngest of their team reached out for a Volume entitled “~ _*Seiðr & Dewiniaeth_~”, the feel of the old leather against his hands causing his brows to lift.

He almost squealed and dropped the blasted thing as it glowed and sprang open in his hand.

“ _What the fuck~!_ ”

“ _Holy shit~!_ ”

“ _What did you do~?!_ ”

“ _Oh~! Let me see~!_ ”

Watching, a series of golden letters flashing to life across the pages, the shorter male of the group could only stare, bewilderedly, at the runes spiralling at the centre of the spread pages.

“What does thou seek?” was scrawled neatly, in a hand so much like his grandmother’s, within the slowly spinning circles.

“Guys?” Taiyang breathed; “should… should we be messing with this…”

“Heh, guess there’s only one way to find out?” Qrow breathed, his form tremoring a little; “how can I change my semblance from passive to active?”

~*~*~*~ **Present** ~*~*~*~

“Then, after a tense few second, the tome flipped it’s pages to a section detailing an ancient rite which could be performed using the blood of a person with an active semblance” the shorter male revealed, his tone light and happy. “Such spells and aura-related practises had been used for centuries in the old days but shuttered away and forgotten under various laws as some Kingdoms had used such magics to invoke punishments or to super-charge their armies” he grinned. “I have a feeling that Oz would have been _pretty_ peeved when he realised we swiped that book and several others before we left” he chuckled deviously; “word on the street is that the loss of such _forbidden_ knowledge threw a spanner or two into some of Jimmy’s _special_ projects, too~!”

Regarding the story-teller owlishly, Clover felt his questions double and redouble in his mind even as the astonishment he felt gave way to awe; “wow that’s…”

“Pretty crazy, huh?” the Branwen chuckled; “yeah…” he agreed: “Rae and I… when Ozpin kept telling us only a handful of things that night, well? We just _knew_ there had to be more to what he was saying” he said, his shoulders shrugging. “Little did we know that us having special-blood thanks to our tribe’s past would be the tip of the iceberg” he mused; “so, there you have it… I found a way to manipulate my semblance through a magical practice in a world where magic, allegedly, doesn’t exist” he summed up: “and all _completely_ by accident…”

“Heh, that sounds pretty lucky to me” the Atlesian smiled; “maybe you had good-fortune all along?”

“Or maybe misfortune was what visited good ol’ Oz when he invited us to speak with him” the older countered, his smirk roguish; “I bet he rues the day he tried to enlist us in his secret army…”

“Yeah, about that” the brunette cut in, his brows furrowed; “I… I don’t understand” he confessed: “if Salem is really out there, if she poses such a threat, then why only have a handful of people knowing?” he queried. “There’s only so much a small group can do no matter how resourceful…”

“Ah, you see?” Qrow chuckled; “ _now_ you’re thinking like a Branwen” he smirked: “that’s exactly what we thought” he reminded. “That’s also why everyone who comes into the tribe is told the truth and hell, we don’t care if they choose to leave us with that information, either” he shrugged. “Not that anyone has, in fact, it’s because we’re so upfront and proactive that we have people actively trying to spread the word… not in huge chunks, not in ways that would cause a mass panic _but_ through well-structured communication supported by what facts and evidence we can glean” he stated. “The world deserves to know what we’re really facing and, if our sources are correct and her forces are the scale we believe them to be, then we’ll need everyone we can get onboard for when she makes her move…”

“Move?” Clover breathed, his posture straightening; “what do you mean?”

“Legend has it that Salem was human, once” the garnet-eyed male replied; “she lived, fell in love and lost him… then, in an attempt to resurrect her beloved, the God Brothers of Creation and Destruction cursed her to be what she is and to never die so that she and her lover would never meet again” he explained. “This drove her to madness and, when the humans she sought for help and support in her vengeance against the Gods refused her, she decided that they, too, were enemies and that, if humanity would not aid her, then she would destroy those who opposed her and enslave the rest” he offered. “These are only legends, though” he sighed; “however, we’ve seen her create Grimm… she even spoke to Summer through one of the damned things a couple of years back” he continued, his words causing the Captain to baulk.

“My Gods” he murmured; “that’s…”

“Hard to believe?” Qrow smiled; “yeah, well… stick around, boy-scout” he said whilst stretching to a stand: “and you’ll see stranger things than fiction at some point, that’s for sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seiðr and Dewiniaeth
> 
> The first is old Norse for a kind of magic which can change/alter/transform things and the second is old Welsh for magic/sorcery~!


	233. Volume 7 Episode 12 – There are questions…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen
> 
> Rating: Mature (for swearing, sarcasm and adult themes).
> 
> Summary: This is… different.
> 
> It’s been bouncing around my head for months and, whilst writing three update chapters almost simultaneously, the plot-bunnies won’t let me focus until I exorcise this from the fiction-farm they live in…
> 
> Okay, so here’s the premise; let’s imagine that RWBY is “live action” and played out by actors (I won’t bother creating names for them or using the VA’s names because that’d be… weird). Let’s _also_ imagine that, just like in “real” shows performed by actors, they sit down together and have a read-through of their lines (I fondly remember the shock/horror playing through the Game of Thrones’ cast as they reviewed their last episode… poor Danny).
> 
> This is how a review of that episode would go down (according to my depraved, FairGame obsessed mind…); however, I couldn't bring myself to write about the end...
> 
> It still hurts...
> 
> **Warnings include: angst, reflection on errors made, reflection on characterisation and drama.**

Director: “Okay guys… the writers and producers have been scratching their heads over what ‘ _shock and awe_ ’ factor we can kick off the last two episodes with…”

Robyn: “I’m going to die, aren’t I?” *sighs* “Ah-well, I suppose that that makes sense… yeah, that’ll cause outrage to spark around Mantle, send my team on a rampage against whomever kills me, add more fuel to the ‘ _we can’t trust Ironwood fire_ ’ and… umm… why are you shaking your head?”

Director: “Let’s… let’s just get on with the reading, okay?”

_*Sat in a small conference room, Tyrian, Qrow, Clover and Robyn are crowded around a table with the episode’s Director sat at the head; she looks nervous, pensive but resigned as they crack open the scripts*_

Director: “Alright… we need to be on page 66… ahh, there we go… okay, the shot opens to view the four of you inside a Manta flyer… Tyrian is restrained…”

Tryian: “ _Goody…_ ”

Director: “… and sat next to Clover with Robyn and Qrow on the opposite side…”

Clover: “Wait *continues to read, his brows furrowing* umm? _Why_ do I tell Qrow that he’s been flagged up as wanted? He’s a trained huntsman with a weapon in an enclosed space, that’s kind of a reckless thing to do, isn’t it?” *Blinks* “and, correct me if I’m wrong, but haven’t we building a relationship since episode two of this season? Wouldn’t it be better for me to, you know, _not_ tell him so directly or, better still, tell him about the order _but_ that we’ll review the situation when we arrive at Atlas?”

Director: “I…”

Robyn: “He’s right” *she, Qrow and even Tyrian raise their eyebrows as they continue to read* “this… this isn’t how _Clover_ would approach things, is it? He’s the leader of the Ace Ops…”

Tyrian: “And they’ve been making _goo-goo_ eyes at each other since the mine” *snorts* “do you expect the audience to just _go along_ with muscles over here _suddenly_ playing the diligent-indoctrinated-patriot soldier when he and Ironwood have shared what? Five minutes of screen-time together?”

Director: “Clover and Qrow **aren’t** romantically involved…”

Clover: “What?”

Qrow: “Wait… you’re kiddin’, right?”

Robyn: “The hell?”

Tyrian: “Ha! You’re not serious!”

Director: “At no point has _anyone_ said that…”

Clover: “Oh… come on!” *exasperated noise* “we… we’ve been flirting like crazy *looks to Qrow* haven’t we?”

Qrow: “Tch, yeah we have *angles glare at Director* I’m playing a recovering alcoholic with PTSD and self-esteem issues a mile wide… I’d _just about_ patched things up with the titular characters and _really_ needed support… support I found with a handsome, caring and emotionally entuned man whose semblance _balances_ mine…” *breathes* “The fans have _loved_ me being spoken to by someone who is kind, compassionate and _actually_ there for me *sighs* I mean… what about the banter? The subtle touches? The _winking_ …”

Director: “The writers’ didn’t intend or ask for…”

Robyn: “The _writers’_ included the ‘ _lucky you_ ’ scene throw back from Volume 4 though, didn’t they?”

Clover and Qrow: “Yes!”

Tyrian: “Even _I_ could see them being more than friendly and that is definitely _not_ Tyrian’s m.o.”

Director: “Look… it was never anyone’s intention for the two of you to be… _that way_ …”

R&T&C&Q: “ _Whoa_ …”

Director: “Ahh! That… that’s not what I meant *pinches bridge of nose* have you ever kissed? _Hugged_? Spent non-combat time together?”

Qrow: “You have characters in this show who are _married_ whom you haven’t shown doing all of those things, either… you know, Blake’s parents? Jaune’s sister and her wife? When did they ever kiss or do more than embrace at a pivotal moment or hold hands? Do they ring any bells? *Huffs* I… I just feel more than a little cheated here…”

Clover: “Same…”

Qrow: “… I mean, even if we _aren’t_ supposed to be romantically involved… isn’t Clover the first adult that Qrow has interacted with in such a positive way on-screen? He rarely spoke to Taiyang, he shared one hug with James and spoke with Ozpin and Glynda but… *shrugs* are you _really_ trying to tell me that their interactions _aren’t_ significant?”

Director: “It… it has been _well_ established that Qrow is a womaniser…”

Qrow: “The fuck? Since when?”

Director: “Your _’inappropriate stories’_ …”

Robyn: “Tch… not exactly sexual-orientation specific…”

Director: “Being _‘defeated by an inn-keeper’s skirt-length_ ’…”

Tyrian: “Heh, didn’t _he_ wear a skirt at Beacon? Ha! Now that’s something in canon that we _all_ want to see, surely?”

Director: “The ‘ _lucky you_ ’ scene we spoke about earlier?”

Qrow: “Oh yeah, the one where a woman approaches _me_ with a drink? Where the woman approaches and winks at _me_? Yeah… great call… *rolls eyes* why can’t I be bisexual?”

Director: “Guys, please… this… this isn’t my call, okay? This is the material and this is what the studio has signed off on, alright?”

Clover: “No… no not really…”

Robyn: “I… I just, you know, I _can’t_ see how Clover confronting Qrow is… wait… *reads on* okay, what the actual fuck, guys?”

Tyrian: “Ooh… that’s quite the childish temper-tantrum you’re pulling right there…”

_*The cast follow her lead; the script calls for Clover to inform Qrow about his status, Robyn reviews her scroll, Tyrian grins, taunts the others (true to form) and Clover approaches Qrow, telling him that he’s under arrest. Qrow tries to dissuade him, however, Robyn becomes agitated, she sees James’ announcement as an afront, as though she isn’t being taken seriously…*_

Clover: “That… that doesn’t make any sense…”

Robyn: “What the hell am I, a politician and resistance fighter, doing by getting up and aiming my weapon at another hunter inside such a small space, let alone a Manta flyer hundreds of feet of off the ground?!”

Qrow: “That’s so stupid that not even a rookie would try it…”

Tyrian: “I’ve got to say that _my_ character here, however, is _bang_ on the money” *grins* “ahh, there’s just something about playing such a creepy fuck, I guess…”

_*The three ‘good-guys’ turn their glares towards the Director; her hands are raised in surrender…_

_She knows that there’s worse news to come…*_

Director: “Let’s… let’s try to see this another way? Robyn is upset…”

Qrow: “What? Because she’s a woman? She’s an _irrational woman_ giving in to her feelings because that’s what women do?”

Director: “W-what…”

Robyn: “Oh yeah… I’m _irrational, emotional **and** female_ here, aren’t I?” *Scowls* “this is some grade A bullshit…”

Tyrian: “I suppose it’d be more understandable if she and her team were on Ironwood’s shit-list” *shrugs* “but I still think they’re right… this scene seems really manufactured and… _off_ ” *pouts* “I don’t think that the viewers will buy it…”

Director: “And there in lies our jobs” *sighs* “ _shock and awe_ , remember?”

Qrow mutters: “Shockingly _bad_ …”

Director: “Okay… so, the fight breaks out (Robyn: “instigated by _me_ a person who didn’t need to get involved, _at all_ and, to top it off? I _somehow_ decide that my long-range weapon is better than _talking_ and _negotiating_ with other, rational adults…”), Tyrian get’s loose (Tyrian: “yay!”) and, in the commotion, he gets into the cockpit…”

Tyrian: “I steal the Pilot’s hat? Now _that_ I like, _that_ is fun…”

Clover: “Wait… I… I just _jump out_ of the Manta to save myself?”

Qrow & Robyn: “What?!”

Tyrian: “Ha! That’s such a _me_ thing to do” *blinks* “did… did the writers get me and golden-boy confused, or something?”

Director, taking a deep breath: “It’s a difficult situation… _trust_ has been broken…”

Qrow: “Which means that he throws all of his _heroic, Mr Nice-Guy_ attributes straight out the window to let me and Robyn potentially die?” *snorts* “he’s…”

Director: “A man who’s _just_ been fighting with you” *sighs* “your auras are fully intact, the chance for death is minimal…”

Clover: “So why don’t I stay onboard?” *his frown deepens* “this… this makes me look like a real bastard…”

Robyn: “What is with this show and demonising good men?”

Qrow: “Amen, sister…”

Director: “You… you’re all taking this far too seriously…”

R&C&Q: “ _Wow…_ ”

Director: “Ugh! You know what I mean!” *rubs hand over face* “you guys _aren’t_ the main cast…”

Tyrian: “Ha! Like anyone can tell, anymore…”

Director: “ _And_ this is the drama that the producers and the studio thought was necessary, alright? Betrayal, people changing, tough decisions… these are the corner-stones of RWBY…”

Clover: “Yes _but_ … aren’t there better ways to go about this? I mean, isn’t the show’s genre also tied into hope, love, friendship and redemption?” *frowns further* “I… I just don’t think…”

Director: “With respect” *her face is reserved* “we’re just here to play this out, not dwell on it…”

Clover sighs dejectedly and blinks as Qrow places his left hand over his right, their fingers knitted together before saying “it’s just a show” he smiles; “it doesn’t effect who we are as people… or who we are to each other, does it?”

“No” the brunette smiles; “no it doesn’t…”

Tyrian: “Heh… now _that’s_ what the people want to see” *smirks* “although, what do I know, huh? I’ve just killed a guy, stolen his hat and ploughed a ship travelling _at speed_ into the frozen ground and only the guy I _actually_ stabbed to death, dies” *chuckles* “ _lucky us_ , huh?”

Director: “Yes, well… physics doesn’t exactly _apply_ to most sci-fi-action shows, now does it?”

Robyn: “And neither does common sense… apparently…”

_*It all goes down-hill from there…*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... this is partially in retaliation to the few clips of Volume 8 which are doing the rounds on YouTube...
> 
> Not that I _dislike_ Yang being happy on a hover-bike or RWBY and JNOR helping Mantle but... but I have a distinct impression that Clover's death is going to be played down... just as Qrow being taken into custody will probably be treated in the same way...
> 
> I don't know... 
> 
> I still stand by my previous conviction of not watching Volume 8 and just retreating into my imagination... it's probably _dumb_ of me to feel like that as it's only a show, after all... but hey, I can't help feeling cheated and I can't help but feel that Qrow is once again missing out...
> 
> Ahh well, who am I to say and think such things, eh? I'm just someone who likes to create fiction and who **genuinely** would have liked to watch a show where two men FINALLY got to be happy together...
> 
> You know, I really shouldn't be ranting _but_ I LOVED Voltron until they killed off Adam and just threw some random guy called Curtis into the mix to be with Shiro at the end of their final season... I think it's WONDERFUL to see lesbian relationships being realised in She-Ra/strongly hinted at in Owl House...
> 
> However...
> 
> When will gay men get their due? Also, I feel that lesbianism is, quite sadly. exploited in media... it's as though they're favoured just because quite a few heterosexual men can find two women (notice how I'm not using love here, because I feel lesbians are unfairly exploited due to this and hyper-sexualised in most media outlets) having sex/being sexual appealing...
> 
> I don't know...
> 
> It just feels unfair to me (and REALLY creepy) that people who are LGBTQ+ are really only seen through a pornographic and capitalist lens, you know?
> 
> Heh, and this is a cis-gendered, white, straight woman talking...
> 
> Heh...


	234. Avatar (TLAB) AU~! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Earth Bender Clover/Fire Bender Qrow.
> 
> Rating: Teen – Explicit.
> 
> Summary: Peace newly established throughout the world thanks to the Avatar and his young friends, the people of all four nations are starting to readjust to a life without conflict, a world that seems to be rapidly modernising and changing faster than most are ready for.
> 
> Especially when it comes to finding love with a former enemy who was also a (secret) childhood friend…
> 
> **Warnings include: from friends to lovers, swearing, hijinks/shenanigans, themes of war touched on, some angst (because I have to, obviously), hurt/comfort, SMUT, anal-sex, anal-fingering, kissing, light-bondage, bending-assisted sex, bending, circus setting, carnie traditions, animals (they be crazy), friends (they mean well, _but_ …), getting together, fluff and planning/scheming.**
> 
> Ugh, this is what happens when I _try_ to write a one-shot… *sighs*

The Branwen Circus had always been an attraction much loved by the Earth and Fire Nations; as a travelling form of entertainment, they’d been given virtually free-reign across both territories and, regardless of the previously bitter relations between the neighbouring Empires, both old and young had enjoyed what the travellers had to offer.

From lion-wolf tamers (the animals were always in pristine condition, their coats shiny, their bellies full, their human counter-parts doting and proud) to clowns, a spectacular-acrobatics show (choreographed with all manner of birds and similarly flying mammals) to tasty-treats (fire-flakes being the most popular), most Earth Kingdom folk could overlook past animosity in favour of attending.

And Clover Ebi was _definitely_ counted in that number.

“ _Why_ are we spending one of our _extremely_ rare days off visiting this kiddie-show again?”

Fondly rolling his eyes, the head of Lord Ironwood’s private security force (newly recruited after the war’s end; he’d been a Captain in his former life and brought his best and closest colleagues with him to the Earth Lord’s palatial Estate where the salary was great and the surroundings beautiful) turned to review his friends over his shoulder.

“The Branwen’s cater for all ages” he grinned; “and besides, I’m paying, so what are you griping about?”

“He’s right, Hare” Elm smiled, her usual enthusiasm bubbling through whilst she stared up, starry-eyed, as the big-top came in to view alongside groups of other people (all equally excited) milling towards the ticket-stand, a plethora of jesters, balloon-animal crafters and benders of all types delighting the masses as they filed to get in. “I think this is the best thing we’ve done as team since our favourite bar banned us all…”

“And whose fault was that, hmm?” Marrow chuckled, his brows waggling at her; “you should _never_ have allowed that poor man to try and drink you under the table…”

“Aahhh~! He was fine~!” the second tallest member of the group snorted, her elbow ribbing their youngest’s side as the lush, forest track they’d been walking (which led from their home-village of At-Las) down gave way to the vast, meadow-field that the circus was always granted access to every three years. “If it wasn’t for him pushing me and me _accidently_ bending him into the ceiling then that silly, little bar-fight never would have happened and Old Ming’s place would still be standing” she added, her tunic (in the same mossy, vibrant greens that they all wore) hunching as she shrugged.

“Hmm, I seem to be remembering that evening _quite_ differently” Vine murmured, a sparkle of amusement gracing his eyes; “weren’t you _cajoling_ that man to throw the first punch?”

“Ha~! My grandma hit harder” the buxom warrior chortled, her expression fiercely pleased; “and besides, what does that matter when our lucky-charm is _attempting_ to wriggle out of explaining why we’ve come to _this_ particular event?” she mused whilst regarding him, their compatriots doing the same.

“What?” Marrow blinked, his eyes narrowing as the man he trusted above all others flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture.

“I… I don’t know what you mean” the brunette tried to down-play, his teal eyes looking from the trees beside them, to the sprawled-out tents and civilians revelling in the games set up before the big-top proper and back again.

“Spill it, Elm” Harriet encouraged, her lithe form (dressed in a less formal version of their military uniform because somethings never changed, even when wars were ended) virtually skipping around a softly chuckling Vine, a similarly interested Marrow and (now furiously blushing) their leader until she’d sidled up to the other woman. “What do you know?”

“Guys… please it’s… it’s _nothing_ …”

“ **Nothing** except a childhood friendship blooming into a post-war romance~!” the longer haired woman gushed, her gold earrings chiming as she bounced with glee; “our little shamrock here has, apparently, been carrying a _flame_ for one of the performers…”

“No… _no_ it’s… it’s _not like that~!!_ ”

“My butt it isn’t~!” the muscular warrior preened, a strong arm roping around their friend’s equally broad shoulders; “lady and gentlemen, may I present to you, the evidence~!” she virtually chirped: “first? A shoe-box I _accidentally_ saw him rifling through yesterday evening…”

“I _love_ how everything you seem to be doing lately is _accidental_ ” the jade-eyed man huffed.

“… that was full of _all kinds_ of incriminating things~!” she continued on, her tone whimsical; “there were feathers, ticket-stubs, letters, a crucifix-necklace and several post-cards~!” she gushed: “then there was a little portrait I spied him _desperately_ trying to hide under his pillow~!”

“ _Sadist_ ” Clover muttered, his shoulders slumping as both Hare and Marrow wolf-whistled whilst Vine, ever compassionate, gave his back a pat.

“There is nothing wrong with pursuing someone romantically, my friend” he allowed; “now that peace reigns across the world, why shouldn’t you indulge?”

“Yes… yes but… but he’s a traveller it… he wouldn’t leave the circus… well… not just for me, anyway…”

“Have you asked him?” Harriet asked, her mirth having subsided when she saw the bravely-resigned look upon the brunette’s face; “I mean… for _months_ I didn’t think my wife would even want to go out with me, let alone become my fiancée and come this far to the Fire Nation’s borders to start a life out here together” she admitted. “If this guy, whomever he is, likes you enough to send you all of those things then, well” she grinned; “ _maybe_ you’ve got more of chance then you think…”

“Oh~! _Oohhh~!!_ And _we_ can help~!” the mocha-skinned brawler gushed, her friendly arm-wrap turning into a crushing hug.

“No… no guys, really…” Clover tried, his eyes shrinking in horror whilst he hands lifted in surrender.

“I’m game~!” Marrow crowed.

“Me too~!” Harriet snickered, she and the other man high-fiving.

“It shall certainly make our shared experience more interesting…” Vine admitted, a ghostly left hand stroking his angular chin thoughtfully.

Oh Gods…

 _Now_ what was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~! The Last Airbender~! My early teenage years revisited~!
> 
> XD


	235. Avatar (TLAB) AU~! (Part 2)   03.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: childhood-angst, becoming upset, being confused, war-discussed, prejudice-discussed and hurt/comfort.**

What he was going to do, apparently, involved having Elm grab his left arm, Marrow his right and be _dragged_ into the sea of people winding their way to the big top, their group of friends smiling, laughing and accepting the programmes, treats and novelty-gifts that a series of brightly coloured carnival-clowns were happily dishing out.

Gods…

It felt so good to see the tents, stalls and throngs of laughing, happily playing children, their faces alight with glee as they skittered and scampered about.

Heh… it felt like only yesterday when he could count himself in their number…

When he’d first met _Qrow_ …

**~*~ _Flashback_ ~*~**

“Honey… are you sure that this is a good idea?”

At the tender age of five, Clover didn’t know what war was, exactly; however, he knew that it meant daddy had to be away from them and that mommy would be sad and that his older brother and sister would be _angry-sad_ and…

And well?

That told him all he needed to know, didn’t it?

“In times like these, my dear, I think we should try our best to find even some enjoyment wherever we can…”

But, as the plucky, resilient lad his parents had raised him to be (his daddy was a brave, strong and noble Commander in the Earth Kingdom’s bestest army and his mommy grew all kind of amazing medicines to treat sick and injured people; who could ask for better role-models?), he tried to keep smiling.

He tried to be a good boy…

He tried to do well in school…

He tried to keep his friends happy…

He tried to keep his _family_ happy…

Because, in the end, as young as he was, he was an _Ebi_ and Ebi’s never gave up, Ebi’s stayed strong, _Ebi’s_ were the rock-solid foundation that the Earth Kingdom was built upon…

Or so his grandpappy told him…

“But… but a circus run by… by _fire-benders_?” 

Blinking out of his thoughts, his left hand still securely held in his brother’s as they ambled along a dirt track with a few other families (he’d seen and offered a wave to a few of his classmates along the way), Clover turned his head away from the dense foliage he’d been absentmindedly staring at to regard his mommy carefully.

He… he didn’t like to see her so worried.

Weren’t they supposed to be having fun?

He’d been promised a surprise for his birthday and now, at her pinched brows and stiff posture, he was starting to feel as though he _shouldn’t_ have jumped at the chance to have (what his daddy had called) an adventure.

Was… was that why Briar had glowered at him earlier?

“They’re a circus, my love… not an invading force” the eldest Ebi (tall, dependable, loving) tried to chuckle, his own hand clasped in hers; “and besides… yes, the majority of the performers hail from the Fire Nation, however, a great many of them are from elsewhere” he explained, those deep, oceanic eyes kind as he spoke. “The Earth King himself will be having a private show for him and his Court, so surely they can’t be all that the propaganda merchants would lead us to believe” he furthered before regarding his children fondly. 

“Listen well, my dears” he said, his free-hand ruffling Briar’s gun-metal bangs before squeezing Ivy’s leg (her lithe form sat across his shoulders) before turning to regard their (current) youngest, his smile warm; “right now, we’re living in uncertain times” he stated. “You’ll hear lots of folks say that other people are bad, that fighting and yelling and shouting is just the way of the world” he added, his tanned features furrowing slightly with regret; “but I want you to know and understand that judging people just by where they come from or what bending-ability they may or may not have is wrong” he urged. “We all have the power to do evil just as we all have the power to do good” he continued, his head then turning to observe the myriad of tents in the near-distance.

“Always try your best to communicate and understand the people you meet as you grow” he breathed, his legs moving him once more; “because by talking and getting to know one another and by celebrating our similarities and adapting to our difference, mankind may one day know a world free of war” he sighed.

“Ahh… and what kind of world that would be…”

~*~

Eyes bright with awe, his previous misgivings forgotten in a way that only children were capable of, Clover soon found himself pulling (a still reluctant, still frowning) Briar this way and that, his hands pointing at jugglers, his voice pouring out ‘ _oohhhs_ ’ and ‘ _aahhhs_ ’ as he observed exotic animals, water benders and clowns playing silly tricks on each other.

He’d never seen _anything_ like the kaleidoscope of neon-lights, sequined costumes, decorative-lanterns and glittery displays.

And the smells?

At first, when his sister had teased him that the circus would smell like stinky-animals and sweaty-people, he’d been a little put-off; he’d always had particularly good senses and the thought of having to hold his breath for most of the day was enough to make him have second thoughts.

However…

“Fire-flakes~!! Get your fire-flakes here~!!”

“Salt-water taffy~!! Come see our artisans bend it before your very eyes~!!”

“Cotton-candy… candy-corn… fire-gummies… mochi-mochi-mochi~!!”

If there were a bunch of animals roaming around being smelly, then their _aroma_ couldn’t hope to overcome the delicious scents of cooked sugar, roasted nuts, hot chocolate and the numerous combinations of sweets that the circus folks were hawking.

Gods…

He wanted one of _**everything**_ ~!

“Ugh… stop tugging on me, will ya” his brother grunted, his eyes (the same shade of teal as his own) narrowing at him; “you’re giving me arm ache…”

“But I wants to see everything” he replied, his tone equally frustrated; “s’my birthday! I should gets to see what I want” he added, his hand strengthening its grip on the ten year old’s to give another, forceful tug.

“Ow~! Stop being such a brat~!” the slate-haired child yelped angrily; “dad told us to wait here while he, mom and Ivy get tickets to this… _ugh_ circus show that babies like _you_ think are _cool_ ” he reminded through a huff: “or do you _want_ to stand in that line and just stare at a bunch of adults, huh?”

“I _want_ to look around~!” he answered hotly, his lips pouting; “can’t we just go see…”

“ _No_ ” the older boy cut in, his expression hardening; “these people could be dangerous, Clover… there are” he breathed, his eyes doing a quick look around the less crowded area they’d been told to stand in just a few paces from the ticket-booth’s queue: “ _fire-benders_ here” he added with a conspiratorial whisper.

“So?” the brunette sighed, his brows furrowing; “daddy said…”

“ _Daddy_ has been fighting fire-benders since before _you_ were born” the other snipped, his shoulders stiffening; “they’re mean… an’ scary… an’ their leader wants to rule over everyone…”

“But their leader ain’t here, is he?” the younger countered; “and no one is fighting! Everyone else is havin’ fun and playing and…”

“Fine, then!” the taller child snapped; “we’ll go stand with mom and dad and not look at anything, you…”

“Ahh~! You’re hurtin’ me~!” the five-year-old yowled as he was dragged, his feet planting in the partially trampled grass, his free hand palming towards the ground before shooting up and thrusting towards the other boy in a clear shoving motion; “stop it!”

“ _Clover_ , you are such a… _whoa~!!_ ”

Yelping, both of their eyes widening to the size of saucers, the pair (plus a few onlookers; they had started to full on yell at each other, after all) could only watch in stupefied amazement as a mound of earth shot-up between them, forcing them apart and pushing Briar up, into the air, his body landing with a surprised _thump_ a few feet away.

Oh… oh Gods…

What had he done?

Feeling his eyes tearing (a concerned man and his son rushing to the slate-haired boy’s aid whilst a woman tried to approach him), the brunette shook his head, the sound of his brother grunting and trying to sit up causing his panic to escalate.

He…

He’d hurt his brother…

And now mommy and daddy would be mad at him for being naughty and… they’d all have to go home… and he’d be sent to his room… and he’d not get his presents and… _and_ …

“Easy there…”

Yelping, his little form jerking away from the stranger reaching for him, Clover was running before he knew _what_ he was doing…

“C-Clover~! Clover wait~!!”

He didn’t…

~*~

He wasn’t sure how fast he’d ran or where he’d ran to, exactly; however, as his little legs gave out, he remembered leaning against something that he’d thought to be a wall…

“ _Ooofffff~!_ ”

But it had _actually_ been a canvas-flap of a tent.

“Ow…” he whimpered, his little body curling up on something soft (a carpet?) as he desperately tried to suck in air, his eyes screwing shut as he realised that he’d been crying, the sting of his unshed tears burning whilst he tried not to sob.

He… he was a monster…

He’d _hurt_ his brother…

And now he was lost, he was alone…

He was scared, he…

“Umm… hi?”

Blinking, yipping and _somehow_ forcing himself into a slumped kind of sitting position, Clover looked up to see…

‘ _Whoa…_ ’

The most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his young life…

“So… _you_ must be the kid everyone’s looking for, huh?”

The person (not that much older than him, not that much taller) standing before him was unlike anyone he knew; glistening jet-black hair awash with several magnificent feathers cut artful bangs across a moon-pale forehead, those same midnight strands curving about his boyish yet handsome face and cascading past his shoulders. He wore a shimmering, obsidian and vermillion outfit (similarly accented with multi-coloured quills) with jewelled bracelets, rings and anklets; his feet and hands were bare and his eyes (sparkling garnet) were framed by thick, smoky lashes and glitter.

His smile was pleased and kind.

“Are… are you a spirit… or… or a _God_?” he heard himself ask, his tone bewildered yet completely unafraid whilst he wiped at his eyes to get a better look, for who could be scared of something so beautiful?

“Heh… sorry to disappoint you” the older boy chuckled, the sound like music to his burning ears; “but I’m just flesh and bone” he assured whilst taking a step closer to him before kneeling down to look him in the eyes, his form chiming and tingling as he moved: “my name is Qrow” he smiled. “And you’re Clover Ebi, right?”

“Y-yeah” he sniffed; “I… I hurt my brother… I…”

“ _You_ unlocked your ability to earth-bend” the other corrected, his tone thoroughly impressed; “do you have _any_ idea how special that makes you, huh? They say only bending-prodigies discover their gifts so early” he said, his brows waggling in a way that made the younger laugh.

“R-really?”

“Yep” the circus performer nodded; “I was eight when I unlocked mine and now, two years later, I’m still making silly mistakes and learning how to use it properly” he admitted: “so try your best not to worry or be scared, okay? Your brother is fine _but_ your Ma and Pa are getting ready to tear this place apart” he grinned. “They must love you very much, huh?”

“B-b-but… but I… I’ve _ruined_ ever-y-y-thing” he sputtered, a fresh wave of tears bubbling up and out of his eyes; “I… I was be… being a… a _brat_ and…”

“Hey, _hey_ ” Qrow soothed, his hands reaching out to give the child’s head a pat until, with a blink, he found the younger curled into his lap, a clumsy hug wrapped about his middle; “oh ugh… umm… it’s okay” he tried, his own arms returning the gesture. “Everyone is a brat sometimes” he reminded gently before giving the boy he held a squeeze; “and besides… brats aren’t so bad… in fact, I kind’a like brats” he said, his words causing the other to sniffle and look up at him, his little face hopeful.

“Y-you… you mean it?”

“Sure I do” the entertainer offered, his smile sincere; “now let’s get you back to your kin, huh?”

**~*~ _Present_ ~*~**

Gods…

Thinking back to their first meeting, he should be filled with embarrassment, not a heady rush, not a thrill at knowing that he’d soon be seeing him again…

Heh, but he _had_ felt embarrassed when they’d met again that fateful day so many years ago after going into the circus, his whole family having hugged him, checked him over and made the _biggest_ fuss before watching all of the performances, the Ring-master approaching them after with Qrow as the crowds died down and filtered out of the Big-Top.

He could still remember the shocked little squeak that the other boy had made when his family had rushed him, their hugs and gestures of thanks causing the performer (who’d previously spun, twirled and virtually _flown_ amidst a cavalcade of exotic birds with his twin-sister high above the ring in a trapeze act that _never_ failed to inspire awe) to blush and stutter. 

Who’d have ever thought that a friendship could be struck up between them all that day?

“Earth to Clover, come in Clover~!”

Blinking out of his thoughts, his eyes looking to a smirking Harriet as she gestured to the ticket-booth, the former soldier chuckled sheepishly before approaching the vendor with his lien-pouch in hand and hope in his heart.

Because maybe, just maybe, something _more_ than a friendship could be built-up now.

“Five tickets, please…”

And, regardless of the outcome, he was going to try.

“Here you go sir, enjoy the show~!”

For the chance to be with Qrow was worth any embarrassment he could face, wasn’t it?


	236. How to Make a Family 101… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little ditty was inspired by one of my first true-loves when it comes to fanfiction; “The Grey Crayon” by the **brilliant checkerbloom. It’s an amazing story from the Naruto fandom and well worth a read if you’re interested in adult Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Minato…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Taiyang Xiao Long/Qrow Branwen.
> 
> Rating: General to Explicit (we end with SMUT~! I **will** get some written~!).
> 
> Summary: No Salem AU – Grimm still exist alongside huntsmen/huntresses but semblances don’t exist, either.
> 
> Six-year-old Yang and four-year-old Ruby love it when their uncle Qrow comes to visit; they love it so much, in fact, that they don’t understand _why_ he has to leave, especially when it makes them sad…
> 
> When it makes him and their daddy sad, too…
> 
> But what can they do?
> 
> As it turns out, their elementary school friends _might_ just have a few ideas…
> 
> **Warnings include: hijinks, shenanigans, small-children playing match-maker, planning, scheming, RWBY-chibi-esq, accidental food-poisoning, accidental injuries, accidental upset, angst (why… why can’t I leave it out of my work?!), SMUT (between consenting adults), anal-sex, foreplay, kissing, from friends to lovers, swearing and misunderstandings (because Qrow and Tai are oblivious… until they’re _not_ ).**

Jaune was the first to notice, his blonde brows lifting in concern as, instead of their usual, energetic entrance to the playground, Yang and Ruby slumped in, their heads bowed, frowns deep and eyes down-cast.

Huh…

Hadn’t they been _ridiculously_ excited on Friday because their favourite uncle was coming to visit?

Oh gosh… maybe he hadn’t made it… maybe something _bad_ had happened…

“Umm… you okay Jaune?”

“ _Wah~!! Pyrrah~!_ ” he yelped, his tiny form jumping in the air out of shock whilst Nora laughed, Lie Ren shook his head ruefully and the girl responsible paled, worry written across her lovely features.

“S-sorry~!” she gasped, her hands helping to steady him; “I didn’t mean to scare you…”

“Yeah, yeah… whatever, it’s fine” the usually timid boy brushed off nonchalantly, his eyes resuming their tracking of the girls who didn’t even wave at Blake and ( _ahh~! So lovely~!_ ) Weiss, their two best friends, who were calling to them from the swings.

Hmm…

“So… you noticed, too, huh?” their most energetic friend asked, a comforting hand capping her fellow red-head’s shoulder (boys could be so stupid and unintentionally cruel, couldn’t they?); “they seem, like, super-down in the dumps, don’t they?”

“It is strange to see them so sombre” Ren mused, his sakura-eyes appraising them as they reached one of the wooden-benches built into the raised flower-beds which dotted their school’s play-area; “what do you think the matter is?”

“I think it’s _something_ to do their uncle… umm… uncle Beau?” the blonde reasoned thoughtfully, his tongue flicking out to curl around his upper lip as he tried to remember the excited conversation he’d shared with the Xiao Long and Rose siblings.

“No, no, no… it’s uncle _Snow_ ” Nora corrected with a nod, her arms folding authoritatively.

“Ahh… doesn’t he have a bird’s name?” Pyrrah blinked, her expression curious whilst they watched the cat-Faunus and former heiress scamper over to their dejected peers.

“Uncle… _Joe_ , _Moe_ , _Poe_?” Jaune carried on, his brows furrowing; he just _knew_ that he had the name’s sound right and _oh-no-were-they-crying~?!_

Blinking, he and the others were moving before anymore guesses could be made, all of them quickly gathering around the teary-eyed sisters as Blake and Weiss made room for them.

“What’s happened? What’s wrong?” the blonde _leader_ of their kindergarten-group asked; “are you guys okay?”

Sniffling, their reddened eyes blinking up to regard them whilst Weiss and Pyrrah offered little packets of clean-tissues, Ruby leaned into her older sibling’s side as they each took one, the sounds of their classmates and other school-children yelling, shouting, laughing and playing games making for a strange backing-track to their misery.

“U-unkie Qrow-w” the silver eyed child tried to explain, her tone thoroughly dejected; “he… he’s _gone_ … a-a-again” she whimpered: “an’… an’ we… we _really_ didn… didn… wan… ‘im… too-oo~!” she close to wailed, a flood of fresh tears dribbling down her face.

Watching on helplessly, the other children felt their own shoulders slumping before looking around at each other.

Surely there was _something_ they could do?

“Umm… does he, ugh, you know… have a wife or a husband? Ugh… kids of his own? He… he’s not your dad’s _brother_ , is he? ‘Cus Jaune says that living with your siblings can be, you know, _really_ annoying” Nora hedged, her questioning careful.

“Tch, _no_ … no… uncle Qrow is _my_ mom’s brother” Yang all but snapped, her lilac eyes narrowing angrily; “and he just has a stupid, tiny, _crappy_ apartment in Vale he sometimes uses when… when _uncle Oz_ isn’t sendin’ him out on missions” she managed to grind out. “It’s old and cold and doesn’t have _any_ of the nice things that we have at our house” she huffed, another tissue meeting its end in her balled fist; “ugh~! It’s just _so_ stupid~! He and daddy are _so_ **stupid**!” she close to spat. “There is **no** reason why he can’t _just live with us~!_ ” she added hotly, her arm scrubbing across her eyes exasperatedly.

“Uh… huh” the blue-eyed girl replied, her hands lifted in surrender; “o-kay… so, umm… what’s stopping him?”

“That’s w-what… what _we_ don’ get…” Ruby replied softly, her heartbroken face looking up at them; “an’… an’ we tried asking d-d-daddy last night an’… an’ he said… he _said_ that… that unkie Q-r-r-ow wouldn’ wan-na live with us…” she whimpered. “T-then… then we hads to… to go ta bed…”

“An’ that’s why I’m still so… _so_ mad!” her sister revealed; “he just… he just _dismissed_ us and he didn’t really talk this morning, either” she snipped, her teeth clenching: “adults _suck_ ~!”

“Well, well, well… it’s not _everyday_ that the teacher’s pet starts _almost_ cussing, is it?”

Blinking, their heads turning, the group found themselves frowning and scowling at Roman Torchwick as the first grader and his sister appeared next to the flowers sprawling out of the bed blooming behind the clearly upset duo.

“Go away, Roman” Weiss snipped; “we’ve got enough problems without _you_ butting in” she told him haughtily whilst Nora (ever the mature one) giggled at the word _butting_.

“Now, now” the mischievous boy countered; “let’s keep this _friendly_ , shall we?” he quipped, his right hand adjusting the (almost too big for him; a gift from his father that he’d _never_ part with) black hat he always wore to a jauntier angle. “For, you see, I _couldn’t_ help but over-hear your little pity-party and found myself… _moved_ ” he stated with a flourish, his hands clasped over his heart as the younger Torchwick nodded her head beside him.

“Huh?” 

“Oh yes” the dramatic boy barrelled on; “we may not look it _but_ both Neo and myself have come from a home where the adults didn’t know what’s good for them before _we_ helped them to _see the light_ ” he said, his mute sibling now offering a bow as the others ogled them: “so who better to help you then us, hmm?”

“Hey, now just wait a second” Jaune cut in, his brows furrowed; “since when are _you_ nice to _us_?”

“Ha~! Since when did _you_ grow a backbone?” Roman countered smugly, his bright eyes gleaming as the blonde baulked and took a step back, his friends quickly moving to stand in front of him.

“We won’t let you say mean things, you…”

“Okay, _okay_ Ms. Perfect Pyrrah” the white-coated boy huffed with an exaggerated eye-roll; “I take it back, _sorry_ ” he huffed before he appraised the (now not so tearful) girls at the heart of their conversation, his body now leaning against the wooden-structure they sat on. “So… what have you tried?”

“Tried?” Yang parroted; “what do you mean?”

“Well… you want this uncle of yours to move in with you and be your new mommy, right?”

“Ugh” the blonde blinked; “I…”

“Oh~! _Ooohhhh_ ~! Yes, yes we do~!” Ruby cut in, her head vigorously nodding as her natural enthusiasm cascaded back with a vengeance; “he’d make _the best_ mommy~!” she gushed. “He tells the best bed-time stories after he carries us to bed and does Yang’s pigtails and trains us in fighting and makes pancakes on Sundays and he made me my cape and…”

“That… that’s _not_ how it works, Ruby” Weiss sighed, her head shaking.

“Huh?” the youngest member of their group blinked; “how come?”

“Well… well he’s a _guy_ , for one thing” the former heiress reminded; “so he’d be another daddy or… or a Papa, or something” she corrected, her cheeks pinking lightly: “then there’s the whole… you know… _mommy and daddy_ relationship, thing” she said before, her eyes widening. “Umm… does your daddy _like_ your uncle Qrow as in… like- _like_?”

“Like-like?” the lilac eyed girl queried, her lips pouting as she pondered; “hmm… you know, I’m not quite sure” she admitted: “he… he _sometimes_ looks at him the same way he looked at Mama Summer” she mused. “But… but I don’t know if that _means_ anything” she sighed before, her smile trying to warm through; “it’d be good if he did though, wouldn’t it?” she said, her gaze roaming around the faces of her friends and the sagely nodding Roman.

“Well, that’s your first step” her fellow first-grader advised; “’cus if he _does_ like-like your uncle then, well, getting them together should be a piece of cake” he declared with a wink.

“R-really?!” the silver eyed child asked, her sunny-disposition returning; “you mean it?”

“Sure I do, lil Red” the older child returned; “sometimes, because they’d so dumb, grown-ups don’t realise how easy being with someone they care about can be” he shrugged: “seriously, they get _super_ worried about stupid things like being rejected or one of them not liking the other enough or what other people think” he sighed through a tut.

“That’s _pretty_ silly, huh?”

~*~

Waving their friends good-bye (for such a grim start, they’d had a _great_ day; Neo had joined Ruby, Pyrrah, Jaune, Nora and Ren at their kindergarten table whilst Roman (begrudgingly) had teamed up with Yang, Weiss and Blake to begin mission ‘Dragon-Bird’ throughout the day, the group then reforming at lunch time to share ideas), Yang and Ruby set out determinedly to meet their dad at his transport.

However, as luck would have it, uncle Qrow was the one waiting for them near the school-gates.

“Hey girls” he smiled at them, Zwei diligently sat at his feet, his tongue lolling out cutely; “your dad’s got some papers to grade so I figured we could take our favourite doggo to the park and stop off for pizza before going to catch the ferry back to Patch, what do you say?”

“Yay~!” the pair chorused, each grabbing one of his black-pants covered legs, their heads turning to watch their fellow mission runners ogle the man they’d grabbed whilst meeting up with their own parents and care-givers; at a few thumbs up and nods, they returned their attention to the man who, as was customary, bent down to scoop them into his arms.

“Okay then, let’s get going” he chuckled before turning and walking down the sparsely crowded side-walk, his head inclining towards a few of the adults he knew from the many times he’d picked up his nieces from the brightly coloured, cheerfully decorated school.

Heh, if only his own childhood could have been so idyllic. 

“Unkie Qrow?”

“Hmm?” he blinked, his gaze moving to Ruby as she snuggled against him whilst Yang readjusted herself to look over his shoulder, her masses of blonde hair tickling his cheek as she moved; “you okay, kiddo?”

“Yep” she replied before, her smile widening; “I was jus’ wonderin’” she began, her expression wholly innocent: “are you… _dating_ anyone?”

Baulking (and nearly stumbling in his surprise), the huntsman felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he regarded her, his brows trying to knit themselves into his hairline; “w-w-wha? D… _dating_?” he sputtered before turning to regard Yang, her face _just_ as innocuous. “Where in Remnant did you learn that word from, huh?”

“That’s~ not~ an~ answer~” the youngest girl sang.

“I… that… that’s a very, umm, _personal_ question” he stammered whilst Zwei yipped at him excitedly, the park now only a few yards away.

“Aww~! Come on, you can tell us~!” Yang suddenly chirped, her brows waggling as the man carrying them paused, his expression incredulous.

“Okay, I’ll bite” he stated, his sigh long-suffering; “what’s all this about, hmm?” he pushed before crossing the quiet road, a tilt of his head the only signal their canine companion needed before he scuttled off and into the wide, tree-freckled field.

“ _Well…_ ” the lilac-eyed child drawled as he gently deposited them to the daisy sprinkled ground, a scattering of dog-walkers milling around before them whilst they began their slow walk to the sprawling play-area peppered with happily frolicking children. “We… we’re doing a project” she explained whilst sharing a glance with her sibling.

“Yeah… a school project~!” Ruby confirmed, her head nodding enthusiastically; “we’re making a family-tree” she added, Blake’s _perfect_ cover for such prying questions proving the Faunus’ status as their cleverest friend: “an, you know, _you’re_ our family so… so we were just wondering if there was, umm, anyone else we might need to add” she revealed.

Regarding them carefully (it wasn’t like his girls to lie and yet, as he looked at them, he couldn’t help but feel a red-flag or two start to wave in the back of his mind; they both looked too mischievous to _not_ be up to something), Qrow shrugged (because what the hell?); “heh, sorry to disappoint you both” he grinned. “But your uncle is, quite tragically, dateless” he sighed, his left hand moving to his forehead in a dramatic gesture which had them giggling.

“So… you’re _single_ ” Yang murmured, her smile curling a touch; “if you _were_ to go on a date, what would you do?”

“ _Eh?!_ ” the oldest of the family gasped, his face heating in embarrassment; “firecracker that… why would you…”

“Oh, come on uncle Qrow” the mini-brawler cooed; “I’m not a little kid anymore…”

“… _me neither~!_ …” the silver-eyed Rose chirped.

“… and, you know, I’m gonna need to learn about these things sometime” she reminded confidently; “s’not like I can talk to _dad_ about these things, is it?” she snorted like what she was saying was obvious.

Like _he_ was stupid for even _questioning_ it.

Wait…

Was she?

No… _no_ … his niece was much to… _far_ to young to be thinking about (he swallowed thickly) _dating_.

Wasn’t she?

“Yang” he breathed; “what… what’s this all about?” he asked whilst sinking to his knees to appraise her: “you… you’re not… there aren’t any boys or girls that you…”

“Tch, _nope_ ” the older girl grinned; “I’m _way_ too awesome to think about just picking one person to be equally awesome with” she reasoned; again, Qrow found his mind-exploding at the sight of her nonchalance. “I just wanted to know…”

“… _we_ wanted to know…” Ruby cut in, her arms wrapping about his left bicep.

“… what _you’d_ like to do on a date” she pressed, both of them using their patented secret-weapon (Gods damn whomever taught them how to deploy puppy-dog eyes) against him; “do you like going out for food?”

“I… ugh…”

“Or d’you like to stay in where it’s cosy and watch’a’movie?”

“Umm…”

“What about going to the cinema to watch a movie, you know, with snacks and popcorn and stuff?”

“Girls, I don’t…”

“Ooohhhh~! What about dancin’?” Ruby close to squealed; “or… _or_ ka-ri-ok-ee?”

Blinking at them (and becoming more flustered by the second), Qrow decided that the coward’s way out was best; “hey, look over there~!” he gasped: “Zwei’s made a new friend~!”

“Huh?”

Watching as they turned around, the huntsman stood back up and breathed a sigh of relief as the children let out excited cheers before bounding over to their family pet and a similar sized dog on a leash, the kindly lady walking the fluffier pooch happily welcoming them to make a fuss.

_Phew…_

Another bullet dodged; but for how long?

Sighing, his long legs slowly walking him over, the former tribesman slipped his scroll out of his pants’ pockets and sent a message to Tai.

If the girls were building a family tree then they’d need to work on fielding the inevitable Raven and Summer questions, wouldn’t they?


	237. How to Make a Family 101… (Part 2)    27.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, references to depression/grief/death, coping with spousal-death, plans/schemes and shenanigans~!**

“ _What?_ ” 

Standing in his brother-in-law’s kitchen, the pair of them watching the girls tuck in to their supper (pizza could only sustain such energetic children for so long) on the dining-room table through the viewing hatch within the warm, savoury-scented chamber, the pair of them were enjoying a cup of coffee until the younger man brought up the topic of the _talk_ he’d averted earlier.

Apparently, the whole _dating_ thing had come out of left-field for Taiyang, too.

“Yep” the garnet-eyed hunter nodded after another mouthful; “threw me for a loop, let me tell you” he chuckled: “I had to use the ol’distract and deflect manoeuvre” he furthered with a stretch.

“Heh, that’s a classic move” the blonde smiled knowingly; “so… do you think that there _is_ a family-tree project?” he furthered: “or has the Elementary School gossip-mill finally cycled away from cooties and tag and into the _terrifying_ world of boyfriends and girlfriends?”

Chuckling at the other’s _interesting_ take on the deep, _mystifying_ intricacies of modern-childhood, Qrow shrugged his shoulders; “it seemed legit” he mused: “they seemed to be colluding with their friends if that makes any difference to your _masterful_ powers of deduction, oh great and all-knowing conspiracy theorist” he added, his eyes rolling fondly.

“ _Wow_ , are you _seriously_ accusing _me_ of being paranoid Mr I-Never-Stop-Looking-Over-My-Shoulder?” the blue-eyed huntsman snorted; “ _really_?” 

“Tch, if the shoe-fits” the former tribesman snickered before, his levity fading; “look… I just wanted to bring it up and to tell you that I can… that I _will_ cover any of the questions that they ask which might… _you know_ ” he carefully hedged.

Right now, Tai was doing _really_ well; sure, he was still on a combination of pills and therapy (something that it’d taken him, Oz, Glynda and Bart to convince him into) _but_ his mood was generally lighter, his spirits usually lifted and his relationship with both girls had been greatly improved.

There’d been times when he couldn’t look at Ruby, when he’d been unable to do anything more than lie in his bed, the weight of his grief crushing him and Yang.

Yang who’d just about been old enough to understand that mommy wasn’t coming home anymore…

Old enough to know that daddy wasn’t coping…

Old enough to call him when the older blonde didn’t respond to her cries…

“I… oh… oh yeah, that” the blue-eyed hunter turned teacher (it’d been a good move; being surrounded by children in a fast-pace environment had helped to replace some of the pain, some of the hollowness in his heart) tried, his shoulders slumping. “Thanks Qrow” he breathed; “I… I’d really appreciate that…”

~*~

Reluctantly waving their uncle good-bye, their first attempt at information gathering not _exactly_ successful (at least they knew that the former tribesman wasn’t dating anyone else, thank the Gods), the girls had decided (while the adults had been chatting) that they’d turn their attention to their other target.

Going about it would be… _difficult_.

Both knew (from sometimes bitter experience) that their father (who they loved beyond all words and measures) could become withdrawn if they weren’t careful.

However…

Mama Summer had been with the angels for well over two years, now.

It was time, they felt (they knew), that their parent started to laugh again, that he and their Branwen relative _finally_ stopped shuffling around each other and shuffled _into_ each other.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of them that Qrow needed _way_ more hugs.

The poor guy sometimes seemed shocked or bewildered when they tackled him into one; sure, he’d always return them whole-heartedly _but_ he rarely ever instigated them. It was almost as though he didn’t know how or was scared that he’d hurt or dirty them or something.

Whereas their dad gave great hugs, _the best_ hugs, and would often surprise them with one, especially if they were feeling a little down or hadn’t had a great day at school.

They both knew that their uncle would benefit from such positive, physical contact and so, another idea ready to share amongst their friends, the pair merrily skipped up to bed, brushed their teeth and hair without complaint, donned their pjs and eagerly awaited their father’s entrance to their room, a fairy-tale book in hand.

“Wow” he greeted with a blink; “look at you guys” he praised, his smile warm: “now _this_ is what bedtime should be all about” he furthered. “When did you two get to be so grown-up and responsible, huh?”

“Well, we have great role-models” Yang replied smoothly, her hand patting a spot next to her; “why don’ you sit down and take a load off?” she offered, a quick wink being shared between herself and her younger sibling (who’d snuggled into her own bed across from them, Wubby-Bear curled in her arms).

“Ha! Take a load off?” the older Xiao Long snorted; “where do you girls hear these things, hmm?”

“We’re in-porridge-a-bull” the younger girl smiled whilst her sister (the laugh snort shared between herself and their father) rolled her eyes. 

“You mean in-courage-a-bull” she corrected before, his smile almost splitting his face, Tai tried to cough himself into calmness.

“ _Incorrigible_ is what you’re after” he chuckled; “now then… what story do you want to hear tonight, hmm?”

“Umm” the smallest child began, another look shared between her and the lilac-eyed girl; “n’stead of a story” she hedged: “could… could you tell us what _dating_ is?”

Blinking, his brows lifting (and his face heating by a few degrees), the huntsman turned teacher regarded them a little owlishly.

Could…

Could his girls _really_ be thinking of such things?

At their tender age?

Was he going to have to glower at another child (or two) who intended to _date_ them _this_ early?

Oh…

Oh Gods…

He couldn’t even…

“Ugh, dad? You okay?”

“I-I’m fine” he squeaked, another cough trying to set him right; “I just… I err” he sputtered before turning to his youngest: “why do you ask, sweetie?”

“Cus… umm… Coco said that her mommy and daddy were going out on _dates_ ” she replied readily, the answer having been drummed up between them; “an’ we was all kind’a wondering what a date was, you know, specially since d’ere already married” she carried on smoothly, her heart lifting a touch when Yang nodded her approval.

So far, so good and their dad seemed none the wiser.

“Ahh… so this is all coming from your family-tree project, huh?” the tanned male breathed, his whole form the epitome of relieved as his parental need to protect simmered back down from the boil it’d been reaching, thank goodness; heh, going around scaring first-graders wasn’t exactly a done thing, now, was it?

“ _Yep_ ” the taller child nodded; “we’s all been talking about our important people and that’s when she told us that she’d be sleeping over with Velvet more often cus her mommy and daddy wouldn’t be home for her bedtime” she added because, as wrong as it was to lie, if you were going to do it (for the greater good) then you needed to make your fibs believable.

Or… at least that’s what Roman had told them, anyway…

“I see” the older grinned; “okay… dates are, ah, a time when people who _really_ like each other want to spend time together doing something they both enjoy” he advised, his arms folding as he thought about it: “they’re a special time when the couple, or however many people are in the relationship, can just relax, chat and well, ugh…” he floundered. “Umm… sometimes hug in a _very_ special way that you don’t need to know about, that you _won’t_ need to know about for a very, very, _very_ long time, alright?” he heard himself say, his relief mounting when the children nodded at him enthusiastically.

Gods…

He was _so_ not ready for anything to do with the ‘ _where do babies comes from?_ ’ question, thank you very much.

“Okay” Yang stated before, her right brow quirking; “but what _kind_ of things?” she pushed: “cus, well, what we think is fun and what you old people think is fun can be real different, can’t it?”

Wheezing, the words ‘ _you old people_ ’ echoing around his head with deafening efficiency, the former hunter ogled his eldest daughter, his hands rushing to clutch at his heart; “you… you think that I’m _old_?”

“Well, yeah” Ruby nodded; “you’re like, _way_ older than us” she reminded: “now back to the question~!” she gushed. “ _What_ should a date be like for you… _ahh_ ~! I mean… you’re a huntsman an’ Coco’s mommy is a huntress, too, so… what _you’d_ want would be different to ci-vil-yans, right?”

Huffing, the teacher folded his arms, a quiet mutter of “ _I’m not that old_ ” passing between his lips before he hummed thoughtfully; “well, hunters and huntresses tend to enjoy most of the same things that _civilians_ do” he reasoned. “Going out for a meal, taking a walk around somewhere romantic like a lake, going to watch a hunting-guild tournament match, umm, they’re all the standard things to do” he offered, his smile becoming wistful; “although, personally? You can’t beat a good ol’fashioned sparring session with a picnic” he said warmly. 

“Nothing helps you to get to know a person better than trading blows and knocking each other on your asses, after all…”

~*~

The next morning saw both of Taiyang’s children merrily skipping into school, their minds and bodies refreshed and valuable information at hand.

“So… I take it that phase one went well?” Blake asked, her ebony brows lifting knowingly as she walked with the pair to where their friends were already waiting.

“Better than well~!” Ruby virtually chirped, her silver eyes gleaming as her skipping kicked up a gear; “we gots to know _exactly_ what daddy likes to do on dates” she reported: “an’ unkie Qrow is single, too~!”

“Heh, good job lil’Red” Roman called, the child’s volume loud enough that the others had had no problems hearing her news; “now that we have some ideas we can get to work on how, exactly, we get those two together to _have_ a date” he reasoned.

Oh yeah…

That was a pretty big part of the whole plan, wasn’t it?

“Umm… he’s got a point” Weiss sighed before regarding her friends; “let’s start from the top” she urged: “Yang… what does your dad like to do?”

“Sparring and a picknick” she replied; “’shouldn’t be too hard to set up, right?”

“Hmm” the hat-wearing first grader mused whilst rubbing his chin; “well… a picknick is pretty easy… hey, Jaune, Ren, your folks are cooks or something, right?”

“My mom runs a bakery” the blonde boy replied, his smile widening; “oh, _oh_ ~! I’m pretty sure she’d make some sandwiches and give them some awesome desserts, too~!” he added excitedly.

“My parents own a restaurant so, if there’s anything special that you need that maybe Mrs Arc can’t supple, then I’m sure that they’d step in” the sakura-eyed boy stated; “it’d be our pleasure” he furthered with a bow. 

“Aww~! Thanks you guys~! You’re amazing~!” Ruby gushed, her body zipping over to hug them both firmly, her little arms tightening despite their light choking noises.

“Well, that’s the food covered” Pyrrah smiled warmly before, with a blink; “however… inviting your uncle to spar with your dad might be a little more challenging” she said, her expression thoughtful: “and, since it’s a date, doing it in the Hunter’s Guild Centre won’t be special enough, will it?” she hummed. “Oh, wait! Your house already has a sparring ground, doesn’t it?”

“Yep” Yang nodded; “why?”

“I was thinking” the emerald eyed child began, her hands clapped together over her heart; “what if we all managed to get some decorations, you know, some fairy-lights, candles, bunting and lanterns” she continued, the others watching her raptly: “then come over to your house after-school and make it all pretty and romantic?”

“Hey~! That’s a great idea~!” Jaune complimented (if he noticed how the red-haired child blushed furiously at the praise then he chose not to mention it) alongside the other’s enthusiastic nodding; “I can get my big sisters to help us move the stuff _and_ the picknick…”

“An’ I can get us all ferry-tickets since my uncle works for the company that runs it” Nora grinned.

“I’m sure that my parents could watch you two for the night, too… hey! We could have a sleep-over” Blake smiled before, her joy ebbing; “umm… but how will we get your uncle to Patch? He’s not visiting as often as you’d like, is he?”

“Oh, you can leave _that_ to Neo and me” Roman answered smoothly whilst grandly presenting his sister; “if your uncle has a scroll then _this_ will be easy-peasy, lemon-squeasy~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... this chapter _could_ have been called "why hugging is important/hugging etiquette 101."
> 
> XD


	238. How to Make a Family 101… (Part 3) 16.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: a smidge of angst, hijinks, shenanigans, plotting, internal-conflict and attempted humour~!**

“ _Hey, what’s up?_ ”

Taiyang wasn’t quite sure _what_ had prompted him to call his ex-brother in law that lunch-time, however, as he sat in his currently empty classroom, the sound of children at play filtering through the opened window beside his desk, he genuinely felt…

“Heh, nothing, really…”

_Better._

“You busy?”

Better just for hearing that familiar voice on the other end of the line.

The voice of the only person who hadn’t left (by choice or otherwise) him.

“ _Never too busy for you, Captain Cargo-Shorts_ ” the younger hunter replied airily; “ _any of your students get concussed today?_ ”

“Ha~! T-that was _one-time_ ~!” he laughed, his lower-body relaxing into his love-worn, wheely chair, the pile of papers he’d been half-heartedly marking shoved to the side as he leaned on his desk; “and besides, this semester is mainly theory work” he shrugged: “paper-cuts are the most likely injury I’ll face before Winter Fest rolls around” he hummed.

“ _You just keep telling yourself that_ ” the Branwen snickered; “ _I don’t know how you’re able to deal with so many pipsqueaks all at once_ ” he offered by way of praise.

“Heh, so says the Professor who throws teenagers around arenas and calls it training…”

“ _What can I say? I was born to teach_ ” the other returned, the levity of his tone lifting Tai’s spirits further; “ _speaking of which, Ruby’s been bugging me for scythe training again_ ” he stated, the sounds of what the blonde recognised as a café or coffee-shop churning on behind him. “ _I know that she’s young, but…_ ”

“Qrow…”

“ _I’d make one small enough for her to hold…_ ”

“ _Qrow_ …”

“ _And, like, completely dull, blunt… out of **cardboard** , even~!_”

Laughing heartily (there was no hiding how proud, how clearly overjoyed the garnet eyed hunter had been when his youngest child had looked at Harbinger as though it was the most beautiful thing in the world), Taiyang shook his head ruefully.

“Gods… what am I going to do with the two of you, huh?” he chuckled; “ugh… _fine_ ” he conceded, not really having to think about it.

The other man would walk through fire covered in gasoline for their girls, after all, and so what more faith, what deeper level of trust could he give?

“ _Yes~! You will **not** regret this_~!” the Branwen crowed (could… could he hear some people _tutting_ in the background?) before, with a cough; “ _what you staring at, lady? Do **you** get to teach your niece how to be a badass, huh?_”

Trying his best to smother his mirth (for fear one of the faculty would walk by his open classroom door and accost him for making personal calls when there were essays to grade), Tai felt his eyes screwing shut as they teared with mirth.

“ _Tch, didn’t think so… yeah, that’s right, you keep walkin’~!_ ”

Even after all of this time, no one could make him laugh in quite the same way as Qrow could…

~*~

The rest of his day had sailed on after that…

“Hi daddy~!”

He’d got his work done, his afternoon classes had gone off without a hitch and, as an added bonus? The PTA meeting that’d been scheduled for later on the evening had been cancelled…

“Hey girls~! You had a good day?”

Which meant that he wouldn’t have to drag his wonderful children off to Signal and expect them to quietly doodle in the back of the gym whilst he and his colleagues had to listen to the latest string of complaints and, joy of untold joys, help to arrange the next big fund-raising idea.

Some days it was hard to decided which was worse between trying to put a poorly acted play together _or_ making sure that _every_ cake, pie and muffin at a bake-sale came with a full list of ingredients (to cater for the health-conscious and allergy-suffers alike) and a _fair-price_ …

“Yep~!” his oldest child called, her small right hand waving a piece of paper at him; “we need to have Uncle Qrow’s scroll number, you know, n’case of emergencies… oh, _oh_ an’ the school must have your old one, too~!”

“Umm?”

Blinking whilst grasping the paper, Tai quirked his brow at it before looking at his children.

Did… did they seem a little… pensive?

“Sure” he shrugged, his gaze returning to the standard information form he’d submitted when Yang had started at the elementary school; now that he thought about it, both he and Qrow had gone through at least one new scroll-upgrade in the past year or so, hadn’t they? “I’ll fill it in tonight and you can return it to Miss Sarutobi tomorrow, can’t you?”

“Y-yes~! Yes we can _totally_ do that~!” the sunny-haired child sang.

Were she and her sister sheepishly looking from him to their little gaggle of friend?

Why did they seem so uptight all of a sudden?

Worse still, _why_ were they trying to hide it?

Wait.

Hadn’t Qrow told him about something similar happening to him?

Blinking, his eyes widening, Tai felt a wave of guilt crash through his good-mood.

They were worried about him again, weren’t they? Worried that their class-project of building a family-tree would make him… that he’d become…

“Daddy?”

Sucking in a breath, letting it go and smiling at Ruby, his form crouching down, the retired huntsman scooped both children into his arms, cuddled them (both giggle, both happily returning the gesture) into his chest before standing; “let’s head on home, yeah?” he asked. “We can take Zwei for a walk, have a nice big bowl of stew for dinner and then watch a movie or two before bed, what’d’you say?”

~*~

Trying to snuggle into bed was far more difficult with the weight of a lie (“it’s a fib, a half-truth, a _falsehood_ , blondie… an besides, you can still hand the sheet in _after_ we get their scroll numbers” Roman had grinned, his tone convincing) on her conscience…

“Yang? You awake?”

Sighing, her eyes slipping to the bed across from here, the older child sighed…

“Yeah…”

“Is… is what we doin’… okay?”

Frowning slightly, the fire of her conviction overriding the morals she’d been raised with, the lilac eyed girl sat up, the soft-blue glow of their shared night-light framing her features, the taller sibling double checked the cracked open door (she could still hear the TV downstairs) for her father’s shadow before speaking.

“It… it’s the only way” she breathed, their eyes locking; “and… and if it means uncle Qrow comes to stay with us, if it means them both being happy then… what’s the harm in helping?” she challenged, her fingers clutching her comforter.

Nodding, her own resolve renewed, Ruby settled back down into her mattress, her silver eyes gleaming in the near-darkness.

Everything, she knew, would be okay.

They’d make sure that it was…

~*~

“Good mornin’ ladies~!”

After waving to their father, the pair had dashed off to their friends, completed form in hand…

“I take it that you got the numbers?”

“Uh-huh” Yang replied, the folded paper sneaked between her and a serenely smiling Neo; “so… what now?”

“What now, indeed~!” Roman grinned, his hands rubbing together; “Jaune~! Status report~!”

“My mom has made a hamper and my big sister Amber will drop it off tomorrow afternoon~!” the blue eye boy preened proudly.

“Blake? Is the slumber-party a go?”

“Of course” the Faunus smiled; “and you’re all invited” she furthered, all of the children, Roman and his sister included, offering little cheers.

“Okay, Weiss, Pyrrah, Ren? How are those decorations coming?” 

“I found the most _amazing_ heart-bunting~!” the red-haired sighed, her hands clapping together.

“My father has given me some of the battery-powered, decorative lanterns from our storage” the sakura-eyed child replied; “we checked to make sure that they worked, of course.”

“And _I’ve_ asked my sister if I could borrow a music-player _filled_ with romantic songs” the heiress smiled grandly.

“Terrific” the hat-wearing first grader admitted; “and what about you, thunder-bolt? We got those tickets, or what?”

“ _Even better~!_ ” Nora announced, her form buzzing with excitement; “when I told my uncle that we were on a mission of love he said that he’d take us and our helpers across and back _for free~!!_ ” she grinned, her hands throwing the piece of paper she’d excitedly shredded into the air like so much confetti.

“Well… that takes care of that~!” the sneaky first-grader chuckled; “now it’s time for my sister and I to work our magic to get your new daddy meeting up with your old one” he stated, his head nodding: “you all know the time we’re meeting at the Xiao Long Cabin, right?”

The children nodded.

“Your folks are all cool with where we’re going?”

They nodded once more.

“All-righty, then” he declared; “let’s get ready to do this thing~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possible go wrong?
> 
> XD


	239. Tales from All-Hallows… Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be a range of Halloween tricks and treats involving Qrow Branwen and a myriad of male lovers in various AU situations and settings; they’re spicey, nicey and rather… _dicey_. 
> 
> Therefore, ye be forewarned _not_ to enter this den of iniquity and horror (umm… that might be a little strong; I’ve never been one for gore and my non-con bunnies seem to have evolved into _dub-con_ bunnies, however, this being said PLEASE read the **warnings** at the top of each drabble before going forward) if ye be faint of heart~!

**1\. Little Red Riding Hood…**

Pairings: James Ironwood/Qrow Branwen, unrequited Hazel Rainart/Qrow Branwen.

Rating: Explicit.

Summary: AU: no Grimm/Salem/Hunter’s Guilds; think of this setting as fairy-tale one where many folks practise some form of magic to varying degrees, animals are mostly enchanted/intelligent and monsters lurk in the shadows…

Learning that his Grandmother is ill, Qrow Branwen wastes no time in packing up a hamper of goodies, bidding his sister and her spouses good-bye and setting off into the vast, sprawling forest that joins the Kingdom of Vale with its neighbour of Mistral.

A sprawling forest peppered with wood-cutters… and wolves…

**Warnings include: magic, werewolves, enchanted weaponry, spell-casting, peril, attempted sexual assault, torn-clothing, werewolf-murder and swearing.**

*No Grandma’s were hurt in the making of this nonsense~!*

It wasn’t often that an owl bearing a parchment would come to roost on his bedroom’s window-sill; however, as he carefully pulled the glass barrier inwards, Qrow knew which member of his estranged family had sent the imposing, Great-Gray to find him.

“Hey, long time no see, Nikolias” he greeted, the fowl’s large, amber eyes rounding on him as it tilted its head in kind; “you thirsty?” 

Offering a gruff _hoot_ , the multi-feathered avian bowed its thanks as he conjured up a dish of cool, sweet water which he popped onto a stack of old, love-worn books at just the right height for the old bird to access, his hands then turning to the scroll, his right brow quirking.

“Heh… the old-mare must be feeling _pretty_ sorry for herself if she’s asking for anyone’s help” he chuckled, his eyes fond as he penned a response, a self-inking quill springing to his fingers as he slipped into the old, oaken chair beside his ancient, rickety desk.

Her requests were simply enough and, knowing Summer, she’d soon be able to brew up a cough-mixture whilst Taiyang would, no doubt, happily bottle some broth whilst Raven, he was sure, could be persuaded to part with some of her finest raspberry wine.

Yes, that should do nicely.

“Okay” he breathed, his deft hands folding the paper and sealing it with a gesture; “I’ll be following after you as soon as I can” he told the impressive predatory, its talons reaching to clutch the scroll he offered: “tell her that I’ll be with her before midnight, alright?”

Hooting once more, an incline of that massive head relaying its understanding, the owl took another lap of its drink before stretching those mighty-wings, flapping them once and then ghosting back out and into the darkening woods.

Heh.

So much for a quiet night in practising his spell-work…

~*~

“Why can’t’s we go with you?”

Smiling fondly, his left-hand tousling Yang’s sunny-locks, Qrow continued to pack the basket his twin had pulled from their larder whilst he red-cape continued to warm by the kitchen’s hearth where Summer was diligently cooking up the sore-throat remedy as both Tai and Raven checked over the thermoses they’d made.

“Gram-gram lives just a little too far away, sun-dot” he chuckled; “and besides, I thought you were still scared of the dark” he grinned whilst the five year old continued to hug his leg, her younger sister mirroring the gesture even as she leaned on him under the kitchen’s vast, home-hewn table.

“M’not scared~!”

“Me ne-ther~!” Ruby called; “we wanna see Gram-gram~!”

“And I’m sure Gram-gram would love to see you too, little petal” Raven answered, her body leaning down to scoop up the silver-eyed child; “but first she must get well” she explained as the girl, with a yawn, curled into her; it’d just gone seven thirty in the evening and the pair, who were dressed in their nightgowns, were getting ready for bed.

“B-but… she’s says _we_ always makes her feel better” the tot (as bright and inquisitive as she kind and warm-hearted) said, her lips wobbling with worry; “what if she’s really, _really_ sick?”

Chuckling, her crimson gaze briefly meeting her twin’s, the older Branwen gave the babe she held a gentle squeeze; “your Gram-gram is twice as old as these woods and _five_ times as scary” she reminded warmly: “she’ll be fine, especially since Mama-Summer and Papa have made her so many nice things to eat and such good medicine, alright?”

“Alright” the toddler replied, another yawn stealing her features as Qrow fetched up the older girl to cuddle before passing her to her sire.

“I’ll see you both in the morning, alright?”

~*~

Waving goodbye to his sister and her lovers, his red-hood pulled over chaotic, ebony-locks, the mage snapped his fingers to summon will-o-the-wisps, seven of them appearing at his call to encircle him for both protection and light as he traversed the shadow encrusted forest.

“Be sure to stay on the path~!”

Sure, it was probably a little over the top; however, he wasn’t an idiot and the archaic, gnarled sprawl of trees he was planning to traverse was dangerous even during the day.

“Don’t stop to pick any flowers~!

Therefore, a few sprites to sing and dance him along the way didn’t seem like such a silly thing.

“You _totally_ look like a woman from the back, bird-boy~!”  
Just because he could hear Taiyang sniggering behind him didn’t mean _anything_ ; the dumb brute was probably just jealous that he had virtually _no_ magical ability, that’s all.

“You couldn’t pull-off wearing a cape if your life depended on it, asshole~!”

Little did he know, at the time, that his brother-in-law wasn’t the only one chuckling…

~*~

After an hour of travelling, his booted feet soundless upon the mossy-ground, the whirl of his cape and the hush of his gait barely disturbing the well-trodden path whilst various night-creatures went about their business, a scattering of crickets chirping whilst foxes scurried about.

Ahh, there was nothing quite like a moon-lit walk in Fall.

However, as the wisps hummed, chimed and floated about him, he couldn’t help but feel as though something _more_ than the typical night-hunters and insects were slinking around in the shadows.

Hmm.

Pulling his hood away from his head (luckily it the evening wasn’t too frigid and the sky was clear of clouds and rain), Qrow scrutinised the well-trodden path he was traversing, his lips quirking into a frown.

Yes, he was definitely being followed.

“Okay, you can come out” he called, the tiny-blue sprites acting as his vanguard circling around him protectively; “I know that you’re there” he furthered when everything around him stilled: “and unless you want a bottle of raspberry wine and a cold-cure, then I don’t have anything you’d want” he offered.

“ _Oh… I wouldn’t be **quite** so sure_” a deep voice rumbled from the pitch-blackness that permeated the forest; “ _ **you** are **exactly** what I want…_”

~*~

Running through the forest, his cape whipping the air madly, his wisps have been swiped, chomped and slapped back into the Netherworld he’d summoned them from, Qrow was beginning to curse his rotten luck as every spell he threw at the large, gruff werewolf fizzled off him on impact.

Tch, _wonderful_.

Now what was he supposed to do?

He couldn’t risk transforming into a bird (as quick as that form was it was small, vulnerable and would be gobbled up by the salivating monster chasing him down for certain) and he wasn’t wearing anywhere near enough silver to properly defend himself should they end up fighting.

Shit.

Even if he transformed his trusty dagger into a sword or scythe the enchanted steel wouldn’t even put a dent in his pursuer; hell, there weren’t even supposed to _be_ any werewolves in this part of the woodland, the wood-cutters had…

“Gods… I’m such a moron” he muttered to himself, his right hand reaching for a bracelet on his left wrist, a small axe-charm gleaming at him until he pinched it between his index-finger and thumb, his magic seeping into it and sending his words out to a similar piece that his lover carried. “H-hey Jimmy” he breathed, his panting growing more laboured; “I hope you get this… and I hope you’re close… I… I need your help… preferably right… right now” he rasped, his booted feet _almost_ swiped out from under him by clawed fingers. 

“ _Fuck~!_ ” he snarled; “listen pal~! I’m not sure… how else… to tell you” he yelled over his shoulder: “but… I am **not fucking** interested, alright?!”

“ _Your interest means **little** to me, boy~!_” the fur-daubed creature howled; “ _I am in **rut** and you **will** satisfy me~!!_”

Yipping, his eyes spying a bracken of brambles, Qrow pulled his caped all around him, a quick spell of protection loosing from his lips before, with a yelp, he threw himself into the briars and rolled underneath them, another incantation reinforcing the bushes, thickening them and strengthening them as the wolf howled and swiped.

“ _Don’t think that this trickery will save you~!!_ ” the amber eyed fiend hissed; “ _surrender your body to me now… and I may yet let you live~!_ ”

Combat-crawling across the thorn and dead-leaf encrusted ground whilst muttering under his breath, the mage was struggling to find a way out of the cover he’d created, his eyes narrowing in the near darkness; shit. 

He was either going to get raped by a moon-maddened monster or flayed to death by the plants he’d summoned to save him.

“Ugh… this just proves that no good deed goes unpunished” he grunted, his teeth clenching as more of the razor-sharp barbs shredded through his pants and shirt; “heh, Gram-gram… I’ll have to enchant you up some more medicine later” he muttered. “Tch… if I get out of this, that is…”

~*~

Fingers clutching at the small crow-charm about his neck, James had never run so quickly in his life; enchanted axe in hand, his sturdy boots stomping him the way his partner’s name-sake was directing, his steely blue eyes determined and filled with righteous anger.

 _No one_ attacked anybody walking his lands, let alone the man he was planning to propose to.

However, as he sprinted, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread pooling in his gut.

Qrow wasn’t responding to his calls.

“I’m coming” he breathed; “I’m almost there” he furthered, his eyes narrowing in the darkness that he knew all too well, his spell-work enabling him to see his way with relative ease.

“Just hang on a little longer” he said to the air, the wind howling all around him as he rushed; “I will allow _none_ to harm you…”

~*~

Crying out in shock, his left ankle snagged, the mage could only watch as the basket he’d been carrying got caught up in the briar whilst he was ceremoniously pulled from his hiding place like a bunny from its burrow.

“ _There you are~!!_ ” the rabid wolf growled, his fanged maw wide-open to allow a long, drool-dripping tongue to snake out whilst he threw him to the ground at his bare, heavily-furred feet; “ _ohh… how I shall enjoy you_ ” it grinned toothily, one of those massive feet planting in the small of his back as he tried to get up.

“Ow~! You son of a bitch~!”

“ _Heh… temper, temper_ ” the were sneered; “ _you’ll need to keep that spirit if you wish to survive this night_ ” the creature said, its body leaning down so it was on all fours: “ _your scent has been driving me to near **madness** for the past three weeks_” it revealed. “ _Who knew that poisoning your grandmother was the best way to nab you, hmm?_ ”

“Y-you… what?” Qrow yowled, his mud-dirtied fingers scraping against the grassy-ground; “if she’s been hurt, I’ll…”

“ _You’ll what?_ ” the lupin laughed, its tail lashing the air as it moved to stand atop the downed mage, a heavy swipe of his fore-paw slashing through the man’s cape and shirt, rendering a creamy back visible to his ravenous eyes; “ _you’re nothing but mine now, boy_ ” he growled.

“ _Now let’s get the rest of these clothes off, shall we?_ ”

**~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY TOMORROW~! I RAN OUT OF TIME~! Psst, there is NO NON-CON~! ~*~*~*~*~**

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~ _

**2\. Trick or Treat?**

Pairing: Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen.

Rating: Explicit.

Summary: Modern-day AU: no Grimm, no Salem, no Hunter’s Guilds. 

After taking his nieces out trick or treating and dutifully dropping them off back home, Qrow ambles his way into Vale-proper, his plan to enjoy the festivities and a drink or two.

Little did he know that someone _else_ might want a drink or two from him?

**Warnings include: Fallen-angel!Clover (he’s not a demon just yet, he’s just tired of Heaven’s bullshit), indulging in _earthly_ delights, possessive-touching, magical-sex, magical-lube, anal-sex, rough-sex, power-imbalance, Qrow gets wrecked, biting, hand-jobs, magic-branding/collaring, superiority complexes and swearing.**

“G’night you two~! Don’t eat all of that candy before bed or your moms will have it in for me, you hear?”

Grinning roguishly as the pair (Yang dressed up as a dragon, Ruby a witch whilst Zwei (happily sat at Summer’s feet) had made the most adorable jack-o-lantern) now wrapped up in their mothers’ arms, Qrow couldn’t help his laugh of pride as they called back “ _ **no promises~!**_ ”

Ahh…

Those two were chips off the old block, that was for sure.

“Thanks for tonight, bro” Taiyang (his Frankenstein’s monster costume a little on the nose) stated whilst giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder; “you sure you don’t want to stay the night? We’ve got hot cocoa and candy-corn on the go” he offered as they continued to walk away from the living-room and towards the house’s front door.

“Heh, thanks but no thanks” he replied; “there’s too much devilment to be had for we single-men in Vale tonight” he added with a wink, his smirk shit-eating as the blonde deflated a touch.

It looked as though being married and a dad before you were thirty wasn’t _quite_ as fun as the blonde had first thought.

But hell, the guy had been lucky enough to bag not one ridiculously intelligent, talented and beautiful woman but two, so he wouldn’t feel _too_ sorry for him.

“Yeah, well… go out there and have your fun, then” the tanned male (although his skin was currently a garish, hastily slapped on green) smiled, his hand shoving the door open to allow his first wife’s twin to exit into the cool, autumn night air, the sounds of fireworks and children’s laughter drifting the darkened streets. “Ugh… aren’t you at least going to put on a costume, though? I mean… we have some spares…” he offered, his cardboard eyebrows lifting as he gestured to some other adults making their way towards Vale’s lit-up centre.

“Tch, thanks but no thanks” he replied smoothly whilst gesturing to himself (crisp-white shirt with ¾ sleeves, black-tailored pants, leather boots, his bangles and rings); “I look pretty sweet already, wouldn’t you say? And besides, the kind of fun I’m after tonight will probably require _less_ clothing, not more” he close to purred.

“ _Show-off_ ” the parent muttered; “you coming by for lunch tomorrow at least?”

“Sure thing” he grinned; “you kids have fun now~!”

“Ha~! You too, you smug prick…”

~*~

Making his way through the high-streets, lots of merry, garishly costumed people weaving (and in some cases stumbling; ahh, most bars were giving out free shots, weren’t they?) past him, Qrow regarded the various clubs and wondered which one he’d be trying first.

The Crow Bar was, of course, his go to place since the studio apartment he’d been renting during his family-vacation was just across the street from it; however, what was the point in starting at the bar where he’d be getting his night-cap?

This, of course, meant that he could enjoy himself at any number of places, first. Oh yes, but where to start? There was Janey’s (zombie-central if the flyers were to be believed) on 8th, or The Huntsman’s Lodge on Ivy Way (werewolves and wood-cutters, if he remembered correctly) also seemed promising, didn’t it?

Heh, decisions, decisions…

“You really shouldn’t do that, you know?”

Blinking, his eyes shifting from a skeleton-themed pub that’d looked like it was offering some pretty-great discounts on his favourite cocktail (heh, a little voice that sounded like Summer whispered to him that whiskey and coke _wasn’t_ a cocktail), Qrow turned to see a _ridiculously_ handsome man standing near him.

A ridiculously handsome man wearing a white-suit?

On Halloween?

“Umm? Shouldn’t do _what_ , exactly?” he countered, his arms folding as he turned to regard the stranger a little closer; teal eyes ( _wow_ ), artfully coiffured chestnut hair and, beneath that fancy three-piece (silver-buttons on the military-cut blaze that seemed to be barely containing muscular arms, a red and navy-tie with some _beautifully_ tailored pants), one _hell_ of a body.

Damn.

The guy should have worn one of those skin-tight costumes that all the girls seemed crazy about; it was a shame to cover such an athletic build, after all…

“Go looking for trouble” the slightly taller man replied smoothly, his lips tilting into a smile; “you might just find it.”

Feeling his heart flutter a little because yes, as pick-lines went it was pretty cheesy but, seriously? The guy (who smelt like sandal-wood and fresh-rain, _Gods_ ), Qrow allowed his best smirk to take centre point; “is that so?” he mused. “You offering to look out for me, hmm?” he pushed; “I figure I have a better chance of being a _good boy_ if I have someone keeping me on my best behaviour” he offered, his smoulder turned up past eleven.

Chuckling (oh shit; had he misread the signs? Fuck, he hadn’t even had a drink, yet), the stranger (instead of what he’d been dreading) offered him a (gloved? Really) hand; “my name is Clover” he introduced: “and I know just the place where we can keep you out of trouble…”

~*~

As it turned out, the place that was going to _keep him out of trouble_ , just so happened to be the guy’s penthouse apartment.

Sure, it was probably not the _smartest_ idea to just follow someone he didn’t know _but_ he was a martial-artist, he’d checked that the other didn’t have a gun on him (you wouldn’t be able to fit anything like that within the tight fit of that classy suit) and he was sober. Plus, the apartment complex was one of the fancy ones with CCTV, a doorman and a twenty-four-hour reception so he was _pretty_ sure the guy would have a real difficult time killing him and getting away with it.

Huh…

Now that was a grim thought, wasn’t it?

“You okay?”

Blinking out of his thoughts (oh shit, the elevator had stopped, hadn’t it?), Qrow turned to the man (Gods… he was gorgeous) and smiled; “yeah, sure” he shrugged: “just taken with the view” he offered, the mirth in his eyes returning when the taller smiled at him fondly, his cheeks faintly pinking.

“Well, that’s… ugh, _thank you_ ” he said whilst gesturing out of the sleek, chrome box and into a tasteful corridor lined with a few potted palms; “shall we?”

Nodding (his eyes earmarking the stairwell just in case he needed to make a swift exit), Qrow let out a low whistle as they padded towards a gold-lettered ‘Penthouse Suite’ door, his brows raising as Clover simply grasped and turned the door-handle, the barrier effortlessly giving way.

“Wow” he chuckled; “does that door have hand-print recognition technology?” he asked whilst regarding the key-card slot that he thought the other would use. 

“Umm? O-oh… oh yes, ugh… well, that’s what you pay for when you pay for the best” the other replied, the sheepish expression he’d worn (damn; he’d never met a _humble_ millionaire (because he clearly _had_ to be) before) quickly smoothing over as the interior lights hummed to life and illuminated the area.

“Heh, not too shabby” he remarked whilst following him in; “Gods… this place looks like a set I visited when I had to write up a luxury-living article of Vale-Fair” he said, his expression owlish as he regarded the sumptuous surroundings (which included fur-rugs, a huge entertainment centre, every white-good he could name and more).

“Ah, so you’re a journalist?” the taller asked as he made his way to the ( _holy shit!_ ) fully stocked drinks cabinet, those gloved hands already busily working.

“Novelist, actually” he winked before, with a hum of interest, his legs walked him to the floor-to-ceiling windows, the whole of Vale sprawled out below him; “but my next piece is still in the works and the only best-seller I had was a while ago” he shrugged. “I’ve gotta pay the bills somehow so, you know, article writing for magazines gets me by and lets me focus on what I really love to do.”

Chuckling knowingly, the brunette approached him with a tumbler in hand, his own drink mysteriously absent; “you’re incredibly modest and honest” the broader man told him: “those qualities are… sadly very rare these days…”

“Tch, don’t go making a saint out of me Mr I-Own-A-Penthouse” he grinned whilst taking the glass, his right brow quirking; “vodka on the rocks?” he asked because, on top of the liquid being clear, he couldn’t smell anything.

“ _Water_ on the rocks” the taller smiled; “look… I’d really prefer it if you didn’t have any alcohol” he said whilst Qrow regarded him incredulously: “besides the obvious health benefits… I wouldn’t want you to feel as though I was taking advantage” he stated firmly. “Anything we do tonight… I want you to be fully aware, alright?”

Blinking (because this was either very considerate or _highly_ suspect), the shorter allowed an “okay” to leave his lips, his expression no doubt dubious as he regarded the suit-wearer; “and you’re not drinking anything, at all?”

“Ah… well, I don’t need to” he stated and, before the writer could process what he meant (because that was another weird thing to say), he gestured to lavish living room area; “shall we?”

~*~

After an hour or two of chatting (he’d chosen, yet again, to waylay his better judgement), the Branwen was starting to relax, his guard slipping further and further down when it turned out his drink wasn’t spiked (as far as he could tell) and, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, there was just _something_ about Clover.

The man (a year or two younger than him if he had to guess) had shucked off his blazer some time ago and, as they sat together, their bodies leaning ever closer, Qrow couldn’t help but _want_ to kiss those soft lips, feel that broad body lay over his.

“I don’t mean to be forward” the brunette mused, a large, gloveless hand now slipping over his thigh, making him shudder; “but… I’d like to take this into the bedroom” he close to purred, those luminous teal-eyes flashing at him, making he wet his suddenly dry-lips.

“Heh, sure thing” he replied whilst pulling himself up to a stand; damn, who’d have thought that he’d _actually_ be looking forward to sleeping with someone without having a drink first?

Hmm.

That was something to think about, too, wasn’t it? Maybe Raven was right about some of his more dubious life-choices…

“Great” Clover smiled; “I… I’m really glad that I found you tonight” he offered, his hands reaching for his and grasping them: “you’ve really helped me to make my decision.”

“Oh?” he blinked; “and what decision’s that?” he asked; huh… could it be that _he_ was the dashing man’s first gay experience? 

“My decision to stay here, on the mortal plane” he replied, his words causing the writer to snort, his head shaking ruefully.

“Ahh… so you _are_ supposed to wearing a costume, then?” he snickered; “alright, I’m up for a little role-play” he acknowledged with a grin: “okay, I’ll bite… what kind of _immortal_ are you supposed to be?”

“I am… _was_ an angel, once” the younger confessed, his smile a little trite; “it is taking a great deal of my, umm, _considerable_ power to remain unseen by the seraphim _but_ , as a former Arch-Magus, I think it’ll be a while before they realise that I’ve truly defected” he said, his fingers smoothing over Qrow’s skin. “I’m hoping, as time goes on, that my body will adapt, that I’ll be able enjoy food and drink as you do” he furthered as the journalist nodded, thoroughly okay to play along.

“But… wouldn’t what _we’re_ about to do be considered a sin, Mr Arch-Magus?” he asked, his lashes batting innocently; “I wouldn’t want to get _you_ in trouble, you know?”

“Heh” Clover chuckled, his hands momentarily tightening their grip; “I can’t think of anyone better to damn myself with” he murmured: “but I want to give you this one, final chance” he said, his eyes intense, causing the bracelet wearer to frown softly.

Was… was it getting _brighter_ in here?

“If you want to leave, go now” the other stated; “because if you choose to stay, then that’ll be it, you understand?”

Huh.

It was a little _hammy_ but, what the hell? You only lived once, right?

“I’m not going anywhere…”

“Do you mean it?”

“I’m not in the habit of saying things I don’t mean” he returned.

“Then… then you agree to stay and all that entails?”

“Sure” he shrugged; “this isn’t going to be something weird where you pull out a contract and ask me to sign it, though, right?” he chuckled (even though he was being serious; he’d met his fair share of eccentric rich people, after all).

“In my former line of work” Clover breathed, his whole form relaxing, his tone darkening as he pulled the human closer; “it’s your words that bind you” he said: “and bind you, they have.”

“Eh? What do you… _whoa_ ~!” 

Yelping, his eyes shrinking in shock, Qrow could only stare disbelieving at the six, ivory-feathered wings _exploding_ out of the other’s back, that fancy suit vanishing in its wake to reveal someone who was _very_ naked.

And _very_ turned on.

Gods…

That erect cock was bigger than anyone he’d previously been with and, from the way that the man ( _angel_ his mind unhappily supplied) was staring at him, those ethereal eyes _hungry_ , there was _no_ doubting who the bottom in this situation was going to be.

“ _Fuck_ ” he managed to gasp, his whole form trembling.

“Yes” Clover chuckled; “I’m very much looking forward to it, too…”

**~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY TOMORROW~! I RAN OUT OF TIME~! ~*~*~*~*~**

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~ _

**3\. Little Shop of Horrors…**

Pairing: Taiyang Xiao Long/Qrow Branwen.

Rating: Explicit.

Summary: AU: Modern setting win no Grimm/Salem or Hunter’s Guilds. 

As a free-lance journalist and part-time supernatural investigator, it can be argued that Qrow couldn’t _help_ but be more than a little curious when a mysterious shop hosting a range of otherworldly wares simply appears one day in a quite side-street he usually walks through on his way to buy coffee.

Sure, maybe going in had been a mistake and, true, he really _couldn’t_ afford to buy a golden-dragon statue no matter how _shiny_ it was but hell, you only lived once, right?

**Warnings include: God!Taiyang, transformations, magical-sex, use of magic for sexual purposes, Qrow gets wrecked, anal-fingering, hand-jobs, anal-sex, possessive language, possessive touching, kissing, power-play, dominance/slight BDSM, orgasm-delay, knotting and swearing.**

He’d first noticed it on a dreary, verging on wintry Tuesday morning.

Leather jacket zipped up to his wind-whipped red-scarf, could hands jammed into his pants’ pockets, Qrow hadn’t been _particularly_ thrilled when a down-pour of icy-rain had assaulted him, temporarily forcing him to hide under a pitch-awning that he didn’t remember seeing before in the mostly deserted side-street.

Blinking up at his shelter, he’d then turned his attention to what _should_ have been a boarded-up shop-front.

What greeted him, instead, was a highly polished window laced with looped, gold writing which read: “Mr Chang’s Wonder Emporium”.

Humming, the journalist cocked his head whilst eyeing the range of wares artfully arranged to no doubt entice customers to enter.

Antique vases, dark-stained furniture, statues, figurines, parasols and more crowded the glass; many of the items were draped in silken scarfs, glimmering necklaces, shiny bangles and rings in every metal he could name. 

_Wow_ …

“Something catch your eye, Mister?”

Blinking, baulking and nearly collapsing to the sodden sidewalk, Qrow turned to find a diminutive man dressed in an ornate robe of purple, cyan and gold, his long, wispy beard and moustache floating majestically in the wind.

“Oh… ugh” the Branwen intelligently replied before composing himself; “yeah, I mean, you’ve got some pretty amazing items in there” he covered smoothly: “Mr Chang, I presume?”

Tittering, his aged face scrunching up with mirth, the man (who could have been any age between sixty and one hundred) bowed at him regally; “you presume correctly, my young friend” he grinned, his dark green eyes twinkling at him: “can I tempt you inside?”

Feeling his legs wanting to move on their own accord (shit, he’d always been a sucker for shiny things), the writer was about to follow when, a grandfather-clock catching his eye within the shop, he stopped, his lips frowning.

“I’m sorry Mr Chang…”

“Ahh, please call me Li Wei” the other cut in; “I take you are, as so many young people find themselves, running late for work, hmm?”

“Heh, yeah” he smiled; “but… I’ll be heading back this way later, so…”

“You are welcome here any time, my friend” the older interrupted warmly, his look keen as he rubbed his hands together; “any time, at all…”

~*~

Strangely, it wasn’t until Friday that he once again found himself walking past the curious new addition to the vastly disused area; since Halloween was on the horizon there was no shortage of fluff-pieces he’d been asked to write (from charity-events to the best decorated houses and everything in between) which, sure, wasn’t exactly challenging _but_ it paid the bills.

And he had _quite_ a few of those since he’d moved to Vale, this cosmopolitan Kingdom being the second most expensive place to live and work next to the technological power-house of Atlas.

_Tch._

You couldn’t pay him enough to head that far north to freeze his balls off, though…

“Ahh~! There you are~!”

Smiling, his expression sheepish, a pair of coffees in his hands, Qrow nodded an acknowledgement at the wizened old man as he approached, the same strange wind and cold rain coming back to plague him, making the small shop and its amber glow all the more inviting.

“Yeah, sorry that I haven’t been by earlier” he apologised; “work’s been a little crazy on the lead up to tomorrow night’s festivities” he offered with a light shrug: “I, ugh… there was a mix-up at the coffee-shop and I got a second latter so I thought I’d swing by and see if you wanted it?”

Smiling widely (and _wow_ … that was a lot of teeth for such an ancient, whiskered mouth), the smaller man happily accepted the cup, his lips slurping a mouthful before he could think to warn him about how hot it was.

Apparently, freshly brewed coffee in a heat-retaining mug was no problem for the shrunken man who released a deep sigh of pleasure before shuffling his sock-sandaled feet back towards the store’s crimson front-door.

“Thank you for your kindness” Li Wei told him as he eased the barrier open, a chime jangling at the motion; “I hope you will allow me to return the gesture, hmm?”

“Ahh, there’s really no need” Qrow replied; “it was only coffee…”

“A kindness is a kindness” the elder cut in, those strange eyes twinkling once more. “Now then… why don’t you have a look around, please feel free to touch and handle anything you like, and I’ll got scrounge us up some biscuits to enjoy with our drinks” he tittered whilst shuffling across the richly carpeted floor to the antique till-counter, his body moving past it to disappear behind an emerald, crushed velvet curtain which was sectioning off the back. 

Huh…

Alright, then.

Humming to himself, a sip of his own latte ( _way_ too hot) making his brows pinch, the journalist shrugged and began his tour around the space that was much larger than it seemed, _especially_ since there was _so much_ stuff to be viewed.

The walls were lined with bookcases hosting ancient tomes bond in leather, clock-work figurines, puzzle-boxes and jewellery stands; the floor played host to a myriad of plant-stands, stacked boxes, suit-cases from bygone eras and pedestals sporting sculptures, carvings and…

“Umm?”

Feeling his legs move without permission, Qrow was suddenly stood before a red-stained, hand-carved cedar chair-side table, his right hand reaching out to skirt tentative fingers across the smooth, golden body of a slinky, serpent-like dragon with a lion-like face, sapphire blue eyes and highly detailed legs.

Did… _was_ that a tattoo on one of its forearms?

“Taiyang Xiao Long” he read, his brows quirking at the small, highly polished plate emblazoned upon the oaken dais which hosted the intricately scaled figure; “heh… _very_ fancy” he grinned as he moved to stand up straight and walk towards some of the rings and bracelets that’d grabbed his attention in the window.

“Ahh, so our resident God has caught your eye, hmm?”

Blinking, baulking and nearly falling over once more (damn but the old man could ghost along when he wanted to, couldn’t he?), the freelance writer struggled not to drop his coffee whilst Mr Chang tittered once more, his small body now stood next to the beautifully crafted dragon. “He is magnificent, is he not?”

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves (heh, maybe he could cut down on the caffeine?), the garnet-eyed writer nodded, his smile returning; “he sure is” he colluded: “what is he a deity of?”

“Fortune, wealth, desire and… ahh… pleasures most _intimate_ , if I remember rightly” the old store-owner mused, his hands rubbing together as he spoke.

Cocking a brow at that, Qrow couldn’t quite contain his snort; “yeah, well, it’s quite a phallic design, isn’t it?”

Tittering, the sound high and twittering, the shorter of the pair clapped delightedly; “yes, yes, it is!” he agreed before, and much to the ebony haired writer’s shock, he turned on him with a wide, almost disconcerting grin: “would you like to purchase him?”

“O-oh, ah… I’m sure something so beautiful is _way_ beyond my…”

“ _Nonsense~!_ ” Li Wei chortled; “did I not say a kindness for a kindness earlier?”

“W-well yes but, but…”

“How much have you got on you right now, my friend?”

Blinking (a few alarm bells and red flags making themselves known in the back of his mind), the journalist found himself reaching for his wallet nonetheless; “ugh… fifty lien and… twenty-seven cents” he replied: “see, there’s no…”

“ _Perfect~!_ ” the enigmatic shop-keep called, his unnaturally wide smile returning as he snagged the fifty straight out of Qrow’s cracked, leather money-holder, his brows reaching for his hairline whilst he watched, spell-bond, as Mr Chang then scooped up the dragon and dashed back towards the counter.

“Umm…”

“I’ll have him wrapped up and put in a bag for you in no time at all~!” he vaguely-heard, his mind desperately trying to play catch-up.

Had…

Had he _just_ been conned?

Looking back down at his wallet and cursing his luck (and his aversion to causing a fuss) the garnet eyed man huffed out a sigh; heh, it was probably better that the eccentric merchant had to lien (his business didn’t seem to be booming), wasn’t it?

He’d only spend it on booze and candy, otherwise…

~*~

Getting home, his current editor having allowed him to write up his last article out of the office, Qrow deposited his new _God_ on the living floor whilst he booted up his laptop and set about fixing a sandwich.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” he asked the bagged ornament; “heh, Raven’ll probably want to steal you if I put you anywhere she can see” he mused, thoroughly aware that he was talking to himself (it was a habit he didn’t feel the need to break; no one had shared his apartment with him since James had left). “Hmm, guess that means that you’ll be bunking up with me, doesn’t it?” he grinned, his hands layering a selection of salad leaves, ham and tomatoes atop the freshly cut sour-dough he’d just sliced and buttered.

“Pretty sure you’ll be okay with that” he furthered whilst plating his lunch and pacing back to the sofa, his form slumping into the cushions with a sigh; “luckily for you, I don’t snore…”

~*~

The rest of his Friday had been pretty average; he’d gotten his work done, texted his sister, declined the three invitations he’d been sent (he was too old to get wasted with his younger colleagues at their houses and apartments and besides, he didn’t have a costume to wear) and decided to just zone out with some cheesy monster-movies and take-out.

Sure, it wasn’t exactly _glamorous_ but, for some reason, the idea of staying at home and going to bed at a decent hour (for a change), was the most appealing one he had.

Heh.

He must be getting old or…

***Rustle… rustle***

Blinking, his first beer of the evening nearly drank, his dirty-plate resting on the same coffee table that he slippered feet were resting on, Qrow, at first, struggled to identify what he’d heard or where it’d come from as Godzilla and King-Kong faced off against each other on the TV-Screen he’d been half paying attention to.

“Shit” he grumbled, his eyes instantly narrowing on the walls; “if this apartment black has got rats again then I’ll…”

***Rustle… rustle… rustle***

“Hmm?”

When the noise happened again, his ear directed him towards… the bag from Mr Chang’s?

Blinking, he was up and approaching the purchase he’d begrudgingly made that morning, his brows lifting as he observed it; heh, the ventilation-grate behind the damn thing was ruffling the crape-paper that the shop-keep had wrapped about the ornament.

“Heh, sorry buddy” he chuckled; “you getting lonely in there, huh?” he grinned whilst plucking the item free, his fingers carefully devesting it of the packaging before placing the dragon onto the coffee-table, his eyes roving over it. 

“Tch, you’re _way_ too fancy for my dinky little place” he admitted whilst fetching up his bottle (the brand that James had hated most) to take another swig; “I sure hope you don’t mind slumming it with me” he added whilst putting his beverage back down.

However, as the glass touched its coaster (shit, he’d not been paying attention), the beer over-turned, dousing the statue with its suddy contents.

“Oh _fuck_ ” he spat, his eyes rolling; “I’m such a fucking…” he grumbled, his hands rushing to right the bottle whilst he swiped the take-out napkins and hurriedly ran them over the figure. 

“Huh?” he blinked, his eyes widening as some of the wood-stain rubbed away, a few words, etched in silver, slowly being revealed on the right-hand side of the dais that the dragon had been bolted onto.

“Uh-oh, your Godilness” he grinned; “I _was_ going to apologise for soaking you… but it seems as though your former owner didn’t the best job of keeping you clean” he furthered, his fingers scrubbing at the phrase that was slowly but surely revealing itself.

“Hmm… let’s see here… ‘ _Awaken thou, oh Mighty Lord, your Servant is in Need_?’” he said, his laughter bubbling up and out of him; “wow, that’s… _wh-what_?!”

Gasping and damn-near throwing himself as far back in the couch as he could, Qrow found that _all_ he could do was stare in awe-inspired-terror as the dragon-statue he’d bought glowed with a blinding light, the air in his apartment whipping around violently, his paper-work, napkins and nick-knacks blizzarding around him until the light, the _heat_ got to be too much.

Then…

He blacked-out…

~*~

“Ugh… what… the _actual_ fuck…”

Grunting, his hands blearily rubbing at his eyes, the freelance writer groggily sat up, his body aching as he blearily looked around his tiny (yet stylish, thank you very much) living-room; everything was as it should be and yet, somehow, it wasn’t.

His dirty-dishes were gone, his paperwork all neatly stacked beside his closed laptop, the TV was on (the Revenge of Frankenstein’s Bride was playing even though the volume had been muted) but his beer was no-where to be seen.

Neither was the statue.

Had… had he blacked out?

Had _everything_ just been a crazy dream?

Fuck…

Had someone, somehow, roofied his beer (if he’d even been drinking at all?).

“Shit” he sighed, his hands rubbing over his face; “heh, maybe Raven’s right… maybe I’m _not_ over that stuck-up asshole” he grunted.

Heh, talking to himself, drinking himself into oblivion, buying things off mysterious old men for reasons he couldn’t quite understand?

Yep.

It looked as though he was on his way back to therapy—

“ _You know_ …”

Blinking, his head snapping at lightning speed to his bedroom’s doorway, Qrow was quick to register _two_ very important and hugely significant things.

“ _… it’s been a few decades since anyone has summoned me…_ ”

The first? There was a bronzed Adonis stood in that doorway, a partially eaten apple in his hand, a pair of luminous sapphire eyes regarding him thoughtfully.

“ _… and, aside from the technology having improved, I’m almost kind of sad that we still exist in a world where good-hearted, beautifully people like yourself get their self-esteem lowered and your heart knocked around by bastards who take them for granted…_ ”

The second? He was naked.

Completely and _utterly_ starkers…

“Umm…” he tried, his eyes narrowing as he tried to shuffle off of the couch and towards the kitchen where the knives were, just in case.

“ _You won’t need any weapons to defend yourself from me, my little bird_ ” the man chuckled, another bite of the apple crunching through the eerily quiet apartment.

“Heh… says that guy who’s broken into my home, made himself _quite_ comfortable and is staring at me with one hell of an erection” he sputtered, his legs managing to get him up and back him away; “who the hell are you and why shouldn’t I just call the… _whoa_ ~!!”

Yelping, Qrow found himself being wrapped in a hug from behind, the taller man’s ( _amazingly_ ) muscular form pressing against him fully whilst two arms (like banded steel) slipped around his waist to allow firm, golden hands to splay across his hips, causing him to blush and stutter; “l-l-let… let go of m-e-e~!”

“ _You don’t really want that, do you?_ ” the stranger asked, his head resting upon the shorter (struggling) man’s shoulder; “ _it’s been so long since you’ve been held, since you’ve been touched, hasn’t it?_ ” he murmured into the quaking reporters ear: “ _it’s such a shame, don’t you think?_ ”

Huffing (and clearly torn between laughing and crying), the shorter man continued his struggles, his eyes screwing shut; “this… this isn’t real, it… it can’t be” he breathed: “I must be having seizure or I’m in a coma, or something…”

“ _No, my little bird, this **is** real_” his captor murmured whilst lifting his head to gently nibble at a pale ear-lobe, the motion causing the human to shudder, his mouth slipping open as he leaned into it; “ _see? That feels good, doesn’t it?_ ”

“T-this… this is crazy” Qrow whimpered, his hands still trying to push the other’s away; “this… you…”

“ _Let’s say that you’re right_ ” the luminous man chuckled; “ _let’s say that this is **all** some funny dream you’re having_” he furthered, his tone peppered with mirth: “ _what would be the harm in enjoying it, hmm? Why not just let yourself go? Why not let me take care of you?_ ” he asked. “ _I am a benevolent God, after all, and pleasing you would please me greatly_ ” he pushed, his fingers edging lower to toy with the top of the journalist’s black-jeans.

“W-w-what?”

“ _You’re wound-up, touch-starved and in need of release_ ” the other reminded; “ _James didn’t deserve you… he lied, cheated and prioritised his _precious_ career over you and the love you had to offer_” he continued gently: “ _I’m not him… I’m only here to be yours, you understand? For as long as you want me to be_.”

Blinking (because, Gods, this _had_ to be some kind of eerily real fantasy, didn’t it?), the shorter man felt himself relax.

It… it had been a while, hadn’t it?

And he was so sick and tired of being alone, of trying to warm his bed by himself, of fumbling around in the shower in a vain attempt to get-off before going out to write for any editor who’d have him instead of focusing on what he really wanted and learning to live again.

“D’you know what?” he breathed; “you’re right” he said, his efforts to get away ceasing: “what have I got left to lose?”

**~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY TOMORROW~! I RAN OUT OF TIME~! ~*~*~*~*~**

Seriously… I started these drabbles on Friday~! ^_^;;

That, and I wanted the SMUT to be perfect~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-s-sixteen... pages... sixteen pages...
> 
> My poor fingers...
> 
> X_X
> 
> Heh~!
> 
> I'm writing as though I didn't LOVE every minute (because I DID)~!
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone~!
> 
> XD


	240. Tales from All-Hallows… Part 2 - Trick or Treat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY~! Trick or Treat Drabble ~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Warnings include: Fallen-angel!Clover (he’s not a demon just yet, he’s just tired of Heaven’s bullshit), indulging in _earthly_ delights, dub-con vibes(?), possessive-touching, magical-sex, magical-lube, anal-sex, rough-sex, power-imbalance, Qrow gets wrecked, biting, hand-jobs, magic-branding/collaring, superiority complexes and swearing.**
> 
> Umm… there’s also plot… because I can’t not, apparently…

Shit.

Maybe his drink had been spiked after all…

“I can assure you that it was merely water… ahh, well, water that I’d blessed, that is.”

“Y-you… you’re _in_ my _head_ ” Qrow managed to stutter, his hands still grasped, his head lightly shaking in denial when he couldn’t pull away.

“In a way” the now smugly smiling man admitted; “I hope to be inside more of you shortly” he added honestly, his warm thumbs still rhythmically stroking over the writer’s goose pimpled hands: “I believe we were making our way to the bedroom?”

“ _You cannot be serious~!_ ” the garnet-eyed man spat, his cheeks flaming; “you… _you’re_ ” he tried, his tone beyond exasperated.

“I’m the same as I was when we first met this evening” the teal-eyed man chuckled; “it’s not my fault that mortal’s do not see…”

“Not your fault?!” the human snipped; “l-let go of me~!”

“Easy, just take a breath” the _glowing_ , winged male smiled (as though he was trying to calm a particularly annoyed kitten), his hands opening to allow Qrow to stumbled backwards, his form tumbling gracelessly onto the couch they’d been so pleasantly talking on earlier. “Oh dear, are you alright?”

“ _No_ , actually!” the other growled, his hands gesturing wildly at the haloed creature; “this? _This_ is not _alright_!” he gushed, his ire rising: “this is fucking entrapment~!”

“Fucking whilst trapped?” Clover blinked, his left hand moving to rub at his smooth, chiselled chin; “hmm… is that more exciting? Is that something we should…”

“ _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ ” the writer baulked; “that is not what I meant and you know it~!”

“Why are you so angry?” the taller instead deflected, his head cocking to the side; “if my wings bother you so much then they can go away” he offered: “or was it my failure to disclose what I was at the beginning that has riled you up?”

“Tch, _riled me up_ he says” the Branwen muttered, his eyes rolling incredulously; “what do you think?”

“I think that if I’d told you straight away you’d have thought I was jesting” the brunette stated; “and you still would have come here with me tonight” he furthered, a little leer darkening his handsome features: “that’s one of the reasons I chose to approach you” he continued. “You’re adventurous, you know your own mind” he added, their eyes locking; “ _and_ you greatly enjoy physical intimacy, _especially_ with someone who isn’t afraid to hold back” he purred. “I can promise you that I will give you _anything_ you could possibly want or need in that department” he smirked.

Sucking in a deep, shuddering breath (because _damn him to hell and back again_ , that was an offer his body was begging him _not_ to refuse), Qrow tried his best to level a glare at the man so calmly radiating raw, sexual energy.

It… it was difficult to hold onto his shock, his _anger_ at having been tricked.

“To be fair” the (oh, fuck everything) _angel_ said, his tone cool; “I went out of me way _not_ to trick you” he smiled: “in fact, I gave you _more_ than enough chances to get away, didn’t I?”

“And-d what now?” the novelist asked; “you gonna _force_ yourself on me if I say no?”

“Heh, don’t be silly” the immortal snorted; “you bound yourself to me… you’re wearing my collar _right now_ so I don’t have to _force_ anything” he revealed, the words sending a shudder through him even as he reached up to his neck, tentative fingers ghosting over cool metal that seemed to have sewn itself _into_ his skin.

“W-w-what…”

“You agreed to stay and _all_ that entails” Clover relayed knowingly; “you didn’t ask about the details…”

“That’s a pretty shitty way to go about things” the younger man cut in, his eyes glittering angrily, causing the brunette to blink, his wings (amongst other things) perking in interest.

“Hmm, _maybe_ ” he breathed, his legs walking him a step closer to the human so temptingly sprawled across the plush furnishings of the apartment he’d… _borrowed_ ; “oh… please… _please_ don’t lose that spark, that fire in you it… _it’s_ …”

“Tch, what? You telling me a guy like you has never had someone _glare_ at them, huh? That you get off on that kind of thing, is that it?”

“No… I mean, yes, but… it’s so much more than that” he murmured; “you mortals, you… you’re so _alive_ ” he said, his expression spellbound: “you’re like fireworks… your lives are tragically short, it’s true but oh… oh how _brightly_ you shine, how deeply you feel” he complimented. “And there are few who shine as majestically and colourfully as you, Qrow Branwen” he admitted, his body stopping its movement, like a moth to a flame, when the other scrounged himself into a stand to snake around the couch.

“Okay… so let me get this straight” the writer tried, his tone exasperated; “you, an immortal with who only knows how much power and time, wants to fuck a human because your life is… _boring_? Is that the gist of it?”

“Ahh… not in so many words” the taller back-tracked, his expression a little sheepish; “I… an eternity of sterile, static living isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, you know?”

Caught between snort and baulking, the raven haired man instead chose to let out a sigh, his fingers once more feeling at his neck; “okay” he stated, their eyes meeting: “you want some fun, then fine, I’m game” he acknowledged, the angel’s smile almost blinding him (and making his knees weak until he checked himself). “ _But_ this collar? It’s got to go…”

“Umm… perhaps we could, ugh, discuss that after?” Clover cut in, his gaze hopefully; “it… it can offer you more than it takes away by wearing it” he said cryptically, his form taking another, cautious, step forward: “I… I promise to be totally honest when we speak on it, I swear.”

Frowning lightly (but hell, whatever turned the guy on, he supposed), Qrow huffed out a “ _fine_ ” before shaking his head and turning towards the bedroom; “come on then” he called, his arms crossed as he walked: “let’s get this over with before I change my mind…”

~*~

The bed, as was to be expected, was virtually the size of his apartment’s bedroom; “wow” he said before he could stop himself, the angel’s chuckle making him blush a little in embarrassment.

“It’s pretty impressive, isn’t it?” 

Nodding along (and trying _desperately_ to supress how strange, how surreal this all was, especially since those gleaming, white wings were still proudly splayed across his soon to be lover’s back), the writer walked to the left hand-side of the overly-pillowed, luxury-thread count mattress, his eyes moving to the already curtained window.

“Okay, your _holiness_ ” he began, a flare of his old snark returning when he noticed (and preened a little despite himself; he’d always appreciated positive attention) the taller male observing him, that amazing, bronzed body promising one heck of a ride; “where would you like to start?”

“O-oh?” the other swallowed; “you… you’re asking _me_?”

“Yeah, well” the younger tried, a delighted little smirk stretching his lips, his confidence returning along with a stronger wave of renewed desire; “I figure, as a human ambassador to such a special visitor, I ought to make the effort” he shrugged, his tone growing more playful by the minute.

Genuinely thrilled, the angel took on an almost puppyish glee as he pounced onto the bed, his eyes completely attentive; “would you strip for me?”

“Heh, sure, why not?” Qrow replied, his hands slowly moving up to the pearled-buttons of his shirt, his deft fingers easily threading them through the holes whilst Clover sat lotus style, those luminous jade eyes watching every movement with a keen (incredibly flattering) interest.

“Now… I’ve got to warn you” the novelist murmured; “I think my body is pretty amazing _but_ …”

“It’ll be perfect” the immortal promised, his pupils following the fabric until the mortal parted it to display and muscle-toned midsection covered in creamy, warn skin; a cute, little trail of black hair spilt from a classic _inny_ belly-button to disappear under the black pants’ waistline.

“Heh… like what you see?”

“Y-yes…” the angel sputtered, his cheeks pinking; “just as I’d hoped… better, even” he admitted whilst lean arms shucked the rest of the shirt, his bracelets jangling as he moved. 

“Good” the writer purred; “you want these on or off?” he asked whilst gesturing at his jewellery.

“ _On_ ” the immortal answered dreamily; “I have a… _fondness_ for such adornments” he revealed, his eyes alighting upon the bangles and their charms: “such things are seen as frivolous where I’m from” he added, his smile dipping a touch.

“Huh” Qrow blinked, his fingers now toying with top-button fastening of his pants; “we’ll have to get you some _adornments_ then, won’t we?” he grinned: “I can _totally_ see you in some fancy watches, hmm… with maybe a piercing or two” he mused, the button popped, the zip drawing down to reveal.

“C-commando?”

“Heh, blushes the guy who’s been naked for the past five minutes?” the novelist laugh-snorted, his righteous indignation thoroughly doused as they shared a chuckle.

And soon, they’d be sharing a whole lot more…

**~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY~! ~*~*~*~**

Having decided that the wings were, at the moment, a little too distracting (their conversation already making allowances for _next time_ ), the pairs were soon touching and feeling every inch of skin, their mouths sealing together and breaking apart in slow, sensual motions.

“You’re beautiful…”

“Heh… you’re not too bad yourself, _feathers_ ” he returned, his garnet eyes not missing the way his partner’s smile curled into a pleased smile at the use of the nick-name.

“You’re umm… even more attractive then all those cheesy romance movies make your kind out to be” he added (whilst internally cringing at how ridiculous he sounded; Gods, he was usually _much_ smoother than this).

“It is more of a blessing than a curse, isn’t it?” the broader man agreed with a wink; “when you’re more of an image than a person in the eyes of people, looking the part is just as important as playing your role” he mused, his expression softening. “But, at the end of the day, I’m merely flesh and blood… ahh, well, in a way, at least” he chuckled gently; “flesh that enjoys the feeling of other people’s flesh” he furthered. “With maybe just a little more power and influence than what I should have, but still” he grinned; “what’s the point in being strong, in being powerful if you can’t enjoy yourself every now and again, hmm?”

Swallowing thickly, the enormity of the situation raising its dubious head again, Qrow was about to say something, say anything before he was pulled into another deep, lingering kiss, their naked bodies flush.

And Clover’s hardening member jamming insistently against his abdomen.

Gods… he was _big_ , bigger by far than his previous lovers (of which there was only two, but still).

Chuckling, a purr closer to a growl reverberating from a perfect, bronzed chest, Clover rolled weightlessly next to the younger man, deftly crowding him against the mattress to allow Qrow’s long, sinuous legs to wrap about his waist whilst soft, experienced, _eager_ lips stole away what little air was left in his quarry’s lungs.

Tilting his head back, his mouth opening on impulse, the writer moaned deeply into what had to be the most amazing kiss of his life to date, his eyes closing when the same clever, warm tongue that’d so intimately entered his moist cavern so many times before began to rub and coax his own into playing.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in the kiss (his own arms having wrapped up and around strong, _flawless_ , broad shoulders so that his hands could rove across them and push up into the lustrous sheen of chestnut coloured hair) that he barely noticed their bodies shifting. Nor did he hear any kind of bottle-cap being popped whilst the immortal’s hands got to work; one cradled his head, keeping him at the perfect angle to be orally ravaged as the other tunnelled behind his back to skim down...

“Aaahhh… you… _when_ did…”

“Shh... just relax and let me prepare you...”

“Right… yeah… that’s… that’s a great idea… that cock of yours is, ugh, it’s gonna need a lot of… umm… _help_ getting in” he said through a shudder, his back arching to accommodate the other man as soft, talented fingers continued on their quest to cup his ass and dip between the cheeks, whatever solution _somehow_ not leaving a trail that he could feel.

Grinning at the praise, Clover leaned back in and, their next kiss deepening, he slipped his index finger into the trembling, puckered entrance, his groan matching Qrow’s when a tight, _delicious_ heat engulfed him.

Then, no sign of distress coming from the now mewling human beneath him (his erection proudly jutting against the angel’s washboard stomach from a nest of ebony curls), the older man slowly began to thrust the digit, a second and third finger joining until...

“ _Ngh... oh, Gods… there…_ ” the younger cried out, his thighs parting further as he tried to buck against the digits that were doing such a wonderful job with the slick, tingly oil that was making him shudder and keen and equal measure. “C-can… can you do that again?”

“Hmm? By chance, do you mean, _this_?”

“ _Ahh! Oh, oh my God! That’s... how… how did you find it so… damned… quickly?_ ”

Smirking, his eyes observing the other’s flushed, ecstasy softened face, the taller man slowly, _rhythmically_ curled his fingers to massage the prostate he’d found, a genuine trill of pleasure bubbling inside of him as he watched the smaller man give himself over to the pleasure he was feeling.

“You are so beautiful like this, Qrow...”

“Aahhh... hah, you... you’re not so bad yourself... ugh... I need... something... more, so... _**please**_...”

“Heh, where did the reservation from earlier go, hmm?” he close to growled; “ah... relax and let me angle you, there... that’s it...”

“W-what? You want me... to be... unable to walk... later? That’s very forward of you, Mr _Immortality-y-y-~!_ ”

Whimpering, his eye screwing shut, the younger man arched his back as, with slow, _firm_ determination, the man he’d been teasing pushed in, his own eyes rolling back as the velvety passage resisted his intrusion, the lubed walls clenching and pulsing until he rested at the rounded cheeks of the other’s ass.

“O-oh...”

“Mmm... Qrow… you need to… _relax_...” the older growled, a flash of his halo accompanying his eyes narrowing as he struggled not give into the screaming of his hind brain to rut and fuck the more slender man into the bed until he lost his voice and begged for mercy...

“C-C-Cl-over... move... _please move_... I can’t... _damn it_...”

Humming through a groan at the request, the former Arch-Magus planted his hands onto the (thankfully) sturdy head-board, his fingers gripping and whitening as he started to thrust slow and _deep_ , the sweltering heat of his lover maddening even as he moved, his mind still functioning somewhere, to grab the other’s shaft with his left hand whilst the right took the strain of his weight and thrusts.

“Haa... ahhh... oh... God, that’s...”

Pressing his forehead into a sweat-speckled shoulder, the ebony brunette snarled whilst he began to thrust in earnest, the fattened tip of his length stabbing harshly into the sweet-spot he’d found, his hips slamming into the supple flesh he was assaulting with fervour as he struggled to stay in control.

However, as the young man who he’d spied earlier so _innocently_ looking for a _good-time_ (who moaned so wantonly, deliciously) started to near completion, the channel tightened, _begging_ him to delve deeper, push _harder_. Therefore, his mouth opening of its own volition, Clover latched onto that pale, elegant neck to bite down _just_ as Qrow screamed through his orgasm.

He was so close, his hips surging when, the clenching becoming too much for him to handle, the ethereal being slammed home, his orgasm rushing up to coat and fill the passage whilst he jerkily and shallowly rutted through the waves of pleasure that’d completely robbed him of higher brain functions...

If this was what it was to be mortal…

If this was how being alive _truly_ felt then…

Then he knew he’d made the right decision to stay…

And only time would tell if Qrow would be amenable to keeping him…


	241. Tales from All-Hallows… Part 3 - The Little Shop of Horrors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY~! The Little Shop of Horror’s Drabble ~*~*~*~*~**
> 
> **Warnings include: God!Taiyang, transformations, magical-sex, use of magic for sexual purposes, Qrow gets wrecked, anal-fingering, hand-jobs, anal-sex, possessive language, possessive touching, kissing, biting, power-play, dominance/slight BDSM and swearing.**
> 
> Heh...
> 
> There's plot, too~!
> 
> XD

They’d fallen into bed relatively quickly after that…

“ _Your skin is so wonderfully soft… hmm… you’re a little _too_ slender, though… we’ll have to see about feeding you properly from now on, won’t we?_”

A bed that looked and felt _quite_ a bit different to the last time he’d seen it (but hey, that happened in dreams, didn’t it?), hell, the whole of his bedroom (that’d been spartan before; white-washed walls, mish-mashed furniture, a full-length mirror with a crack running down it) was virtually unrecognisable…

“ _Hmm… and you smell _good_ ; we shall bathe together, later, and I have just the honeyed-soap I wish to use on you, too._”

The whole interior was accented in golds, bronzes and alabaster; gone was his second-hand wardrobe, shabby vanity and rickety old computer desk. In their places stood ornate, antique, mahogany Mistrali furniture inlayed with gold, the few clothes that he owned were no doubt neatly folded and hung-up within and his bed? Now it took up the whole of the back-wall and finished only a metre away from the door; four brass posts erupted from each corner to the host a canopy of crimson, bronze and ebony sheer silks that floated down as billowy, gossamer curtains.

Heh…

The chamber looked more like a magazine spread you’d find in Vale-Fair then it did the place he rented for a ridiculous sum just so he could stay in the city to be closer to his main sources of work.

“ _Do you like the changes that I’ve made?_ ”

Sitting before the man (the _God_ , his bewildered mind belatedly corrected) giving him the _most_ divine shoulder-massage he’d _ever_ experienced, Qrow tried to nod but found that his neck had melted like so much warm butter under the delicious assault; “I… I mean… I’m not sure what my Land-Lord will say” he tried to joke. “B-but, for me? It’s gorgeous” he admitted, his tone breathy as he actually allowed himself to enjoy the experience; “Mr Chang didn’t say that you were a… a _domestic-God_ ” he chuckled.

He’d blame the fact that he was clearly talking nonsense on how loose and (dare he even think it) _happy_ he was feeling right now.

“ _Land-Lord?_ ” Taiyang murmured thoughtfully; “ _we must get our own place, later_ ” he mused: “ _I cannot have my devotee living in a place that someone else my claim a stake on_ ” he added with a mild shrug. “ _Where would you like to live?_ ”

Snorting (because even for a deluded hallucination, that was a bit much), the writer figured, ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ and said; “oh, I don’t know… how about a penthouse apartment in Schnee Towers, you know, the one in the centre of Vale, hmm? A deity only deserves the best, after all” he grinned.

Humming thoughtfully, the dragon-God made human-form grinned; “ _yes, I think that place will do_ ” he acknowledged before his magical hands started to slow their motions: “ _I have greatly enjoyed watching you in this topless-state_ ” he hedged. “ _However… I would like to see the rest of you, if you’re ready to proceed?_ ”

“Heh… proceed away, big-guy” he chuckled; “you going to magic my pants away, too?”

“ _As you wish it_ ” the scale-less, talon-less shape-shifter purred, the timber of it probably closer to a growl.

Then, what did you know?

He was _just_ as naked as the male sat behind him.

Gods; things were a lot easier in semi-lucid dream-states, weren’t they?

Shit.

Waking up was going to _suck_ …

“ _Do not think so much about a dismal future_ ” Taiyang whispered to him; “ _let’s enjoy ourselves in the first instance, hmm? You may be further surprised later, you’ll see_ ” he said, his tone sultry and coated in spiced-sugar whilst talented, tanned fingers started to snake down the human’s front to taunt pert nipples.

Okay.

Living in the moment it was, then…

**~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY~!! ~*~*~*~*~**

Kissing was, he’d admit, a _wonderful_ start to his evening.

“ _Hmm… you are **very** good at this… I knew that you’d be a perfect fit for me the first time I caught your eye in the merchant’s window…_”

Firstly, he moved the other’s long, supple legs to wrap about his middle (to help him get used to the position and to ensure that he was perfectly positioned to take his girth after he’d prepared him to receive it), those slim ankles interlocking at the small of his bronzed back whilst he leaned in, his lips pressing against the mortal’s warmer set.

Oh, _petals_ would envy the softness and the sweet, chaste way that his human allowed him to carefully massage them open, his tongue sneaking in to cause a surprised, adorable _squeak_ as he coaxed the mortal’s into play.

Then, once the other was pliant, mewling, he kept his left hand purposefully snaking through the silky hair at the younger male’s neck-nape whilst his right slithered down to grasp at nipples, skirt over ribs and slink further to grasp the hardened member.

Yes… his latest conquest was just as turned on as he was.

Hmm.

 _Good_. 

Then, a couple of slow, gentle caresses had his lover arching so beautifully, his hands still desperately clawing at the bedding at his sides (he’d have to work on getting the mortal to let go and touch him in exchange; he was _very_ much looking forward to that) as he whimpered into dragon’s eager mouth and panted for breath.

Such a beautiful, wanton little thing...

How could _any_ man walk away from such a prize?

“ _Hmm... I would usually take... my time... ravish you... _properly__ ” Taiyang admitted; “ _however... we have time now, don’t we? _Time_ now that you are mine_” he purred. “ _So... perhaps you’ll forgive me... for this... _eagerness_ you’ve invited_” he furthered, their eyes meeting between the haze of lust they were sharing; “ _but... I fear I must _take_ you now, whilst I’m still in my right mind_” he murmured. “ _Oh... I could so _easily_ lose control around you... my little bird..._”

Breath hitching, pupils dilating, the ebony-haired writer struggled to comprehend the stronger man’s words; those golden hands seemed to be touching him everywhere whilst the deity’s broad, powerful form ghosted across him, setting off trails of fiery arousal wherever their flesh connected.

He was drowning, the linen seemingly liquefying and swamping him... or maybe he was floating?

However, reality soon returned to him when deft fingers moved to part the firm flesh of his ass; somehow the fingers, gently questing, seemed to become slick as they ventured towards his...

“Oo-ooh-hh-h, that… _that’s_ …”

“ _Hn? Surely you’re not so surprised that I can do such things?_ ” the older chuckled, his voice everywhere and nowhere as Qrow moved to clutch onto those sturdy, sun-kissed shoulders to assure himself that this was real, that he had something to hold onto. “ _It may feel a little strange at first... but soon... nothing but pleasure... I promise_ …”

Gasping, his body quivering as he _tried_ to calm himself down, the journalist buried his face into the flawless skin of the God’s shoulder whilst the blunt, thankfully claw-less tip of an index finger rubbed, pressed and finally _breached_ him. Then, with slow, steady determination, it continued to push inside thanks to the film of moist substance it was magically exuding; it was strange, it _hurt_ and try as he might he couldn’t...

“ _Ahhh~!!_...”

Teeth (sharp, perfectly positioned) punctured his neck, the feeling _so_ different to _anything_ he’d ever experienced before in his life; it was electric, pulsing and ecstasy inducing.

He moaned, the sound completely and utterly salacious to his own ears as he relaxed into it, his eyes rolling.

He didn’t even realise that the one finger had become two, _three_ until a spike of pleasure overrode the feeling of the bite; it rippled up and out of his core in a scream that had him clenching, his grip on Taiyang’s shoulders tightening whilst he strained his legs to clamp about immortal’s waist, desperately keeping him in place.

He’d never known anything to feel so...

“ _T-that’s it... my Qrow_ ” the God praised, his fingers ruthlessly rubbing against the prostate he’d found within the tight, velvet channel he was so desperate to enjoy; “ _you are so beautiful... so wondrous to behold as you are now..._ ” he praised. “ _Would you like more?_ ”

“Y-yee-ss!” the human mewled, his hips bucking and squirming blindly in his euphoria. 

Chuckling, his smile predatory, Tai carefully extracted his fingers before angling his hips and moving into position, his left arm cradling the mortal to him whilst the right pressed against the other’s lower-back, keeping him secure as the fattened tip of his penis, already beading pre-cum, touched the tight ring of muscle.

“ _Relax... _breathe_... that’s it_” the supernatural being growled whilst carefully, tenderly rubbing against the puckered, reddened flesh before, with a barely restrained snarl, he pushed it into the sweltering heat the other provided, his fangs returning to the now howling mortal’s neck. 

Oh, but he had been worth waiting for...

Inching his way deeper, his hips stuttering, the dragon could already feel his tail and claws start to manifest to sprout and bloom from his form in a sea of golden-golden aura as he was finally engulfed to the hilt.

“ _Ooohhhh_...”

Then, the human’s quivering form having adjusted to swallow him (as he hoped, as he _knew_ he would), he began a series of slow, deep thrusts whilst his tongue lapped up the delicious, crimson substance steadily oozing past his sharpened incisors.

A creature like him shouldn’t have any experience of heaven, however, he was pretty certain this was it...

“T-T-Tai... hard-er... _please_...”

Allowing a low, darkening growl to escape him, the deity did as ordered and was soon snapping his hips with a rapid, maddening abandon, his hips angling to pound the other’s sweet-spot, his claws digging into soft, lily-white flesh until part of his mind returned. Snarling, his right hand (trembling, desperate, his talons slinking back in) slipped past their sweat-slickened stomachs to fist and tug (not too harshly; he would _not_ harm this beautiful gift) at Qrow’s purpled, weeping member.

With his climax came a sputtered, unbidden scream and a tightened, crushing pressure around his own pleasure-seeking member; two, three, four, _five_ hard rolls of his hips later he came harder than he had in an age.

When a scattering of glistening magic arched up and into the air about them, the pair were simply too exhausted to notice...

**~*~*~*~*~*~ SMUT’s over but the plot’s not~! ~*~*~*~*~*~**

* **Bing-bong, bing-bong, bing-bong** *

“U-ugh… wha?”

Struggling to sit up (shit… he’d never been so exhaustedly-pleased, so tiredly-happy) the writer was becoming rapidly aware of the following things.

“ _Coming~!_ ”

The first? His bedroom was still dressed up in fantasy mode…

“Oh… hello? Can I help you?”

The second? He could see, through his open bedroom doorway, a tall, sun-kissed man with blonde haired wrapped in nothing but a short, burnt-orange bathrobe was _answering_ his _front door_ …

“Ah… I’m sorry, I… I must have the wrong address…”

His front door where James _mother-fucking_ Ironwood (he could see part of the infuriating bastard’s military uniform and stupid hair-cut just behind the God who’d fucked him into unconsciousness not that long ago) was standing, his bearded face completely confused…

“What the fuck?” he whispered to himself, his body struggling to wrap a silken bedsheet around him as he stumbled to the doorway, his eyes the size of saucers as he watched them; “umm… James?” he heard himself calling and, like so many of his decisions, found himself _instantly_ regretting what he’d done.

He’d never been placed under such visual scrutiny in just a sheer bed-sheet, after all?

“Hey there, sleepy-head” the God he’d purchased, his hallucination, his strange fever-dream said as though he was real and this was happening; “you ready for breakfast yet?”

Blinking, his mind slowly but surely coming back online, Qrow looked from his current lover to the man who’d previously smashed his heart into pieces.

From the way that the General’s eyebrows were reaching for his hair-line, he could see Taiyang, too.

Oh…

_Oh snap~!_

“Breakfast sounds great, thanks” he replied whilst approaching at the God’s beckon, the pair of them now stood before the startled Atlesian who’s expression seemed to be varying between shock and disappointment, anger and sadness, disbelief and jealousy.

And _wow_ …

Did it ever feel _good_ to watch that melodrama play across the usually stoic bastard’s face.

“I’m sorry but I’ve only made enough for two” Tai stated, his unimpressed aura rolling up and over James as he gave him a deliberate, dismissive once-over; “so… what do you want, _Jimbo_?”

Oh…

Oh _Gods~!_

He _hadn’t_ ~!

Struggling to smother his laugh as the General baulked, James turned on him, his eyes narrowed; “my name is General James Ironwood” he stated bluntly: “and I came here to give Qrow his old…”

“Hmm… bored now, don’t care” the dragon in human form yawned with a stretch; “watch out for the door-knob~!” 

And, with that, he slammed the front-door shut.

Right in the Atlesian’s face~!

“Ha~!” the journalist breathed, his whole form lighter, the small bag of goodness only knew what the stiff, emotionally bankrupt man had brought with him no doubt what he heard smacking into the door as the other angrily marched away. 

“That… that was amazing~!” he praised, his body readily accepting the hug that the deity and pulled him into; “thank you~!”

“Tch… he deserved a fate far worse than that” the blond huffed whilst breathing in his human’s scent through his sleep tousled hair; “hmm… but let’s forget about him whilst we have breakfast and prepare to move to our new home in Vale central, shall we?”


	242. Tales from All-Hallows… Part 4 - Little Red Riding Hood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: magic, werewolves, enchanted weaponry, spell-casting, peril, attempted sexual assault, torn-clothing, non-graphic werewolf-murder (it’s Hazel so… who cares, right?), swearing, anal-finger, anal-sex, kissing, hurt/comfort, physical-care and getting shipped by your Gram-gram~!**
> 
> XD

Struggling uselessly, the _were_ not particularly caring if those razor-sharp claws split his flesh or not, Qrow was finding himself tiring, his magic all but used up, his body mostly naked to the chill of the night whilst he desperately scrabbled against the leafy, muddy-sludge which made up the ground.

The ground that the wolf (that’d been sniffing at him, licking his wounds, nipping at his flesh, taunting him) would be pressing him into before long.

_Shit…_

Of all the ways he’d envisioned tonight going, _this_ hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Tch, this is what he got for being cocky, he supposed…

This is what he’d been warned about, time and time again, growing up amongst these trees, in this woodland so encrusted with secrets, shadows, monsters, demons and…

“ **Get your filthy paws off of my fiancée you furry, tailed bastard~!!** ”

The Guild of Woodcutters…

Yowling in agony, Qrow _felt_ the oppressive, musk-heavy weight _literally_ fall off of him, his shaking body struggling to sit up and wrap what precious little of his cape around his exposed form, his eyes struggling to see through the frustrated tears he’d shed, his form slowly relaxing when he saw his lover.

His lover who was _far more pissed_ than he’d ever seen him before.

“ _Stupid woodsman~! I’ll tear off your head and chomp it to pieces~!_ ”

Gods…

He made for quite the sight, didn’t he?

His white capelet was caught in the breeze, his navy lining blending with the night whilst gloved hands gripped his weapon (luminous with killing-intent, the spell-work written across the blade and handle shining out in ultraviolet against the silver it’d been cast from) as he pressed the full weight of his right leg into the beast he’d downed. 

“Tch” the he’d sneered, his silver-toed boot placed squarely between those massive, roiling shoulder-blades; “remove my head, you say?” he grunted, his mighty, rune-engraved, enchanted battle-axe raised aloft: “you first~!”

* _ **S-s-hin-k-k~!!**_ *

With one shift, swinging motion, the beast was decapitated, its bestial form quivering, shrinking and reverting to the human it was during the day, its severed head rolling to a stop at the mage’s still shoed feet, his garnet eyes narrowing at the countenance that the moon-light filtering through the trees revealed to him as he glared at it.

“Hazel Rainart?” he breathed, his brows rising.

“The Village butcher?” James queried, his faithful blade returned to the holster which rested atop his back, his capelet already removed and wrapping about his lover’s shoulder as he drew him into an embrace; “how’re you feeling?”

“I… I’m alright” he revealed, his face pressing into his partners neck, breathing him in and letting out a sigh; “but… but we _need_ to get to my grandmother’s cottage” he asked, the wolf’s words echoing ominously in his mind: “that bastard claimed to have poisoned her…”

“Then we must hurry” James murmured, his arms effortless lifting his fiancée (who blushed but didn’t complain, his form too exhausted and relieved to kick up a fuss about being carried like a bride), his body turning and setting off down a familiar track.

The _were_ , he decided, would serve as a fine meal for the various predators prowling around this time of night.

He could think of no better _burial_ for someone who’d dare to harm someone he loved so much…

~*~

“What in blue-blazes has happened to you, my darling crow~?!”

Being snatched out of his sheepishly smiling lover’s arms and veritably crushed against his buxom grand-mare’s frame had never felt so good.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he breathed, his arms wrapping about her as the warmth and amber glow of the old witch’s kitchen seeped through his skin and into his bones, he and his fiancée eagerly entering her ward-protected home at her beckon; “the fiend who chased me half way here said that he’d…”

“ _Ppffttt~!_ ” the woman cut in, her hands now pulling him away from her so that she could scrutinise his tattered form; “so that’s what the flu I’ve been able to rid myself of was” she tutted: “the _were_ was the butcher, you say?” she furthered whilst dragging him (naked as the day he was born and just as messy) to sit at the fire-side, her patch-work throw bundled around him. “Feh… I had wondered why he’d been _so_ pleasant with me this morn” she grumped before gesturing for James to take the seat opposite her grandchild by the fire so cheerily flickering in the grate, her hands magicing up a hanky to dab her brow. “Right glad I am now that I chose _not_ to eat all of the stew I made earlier” she huffed, her snapping fingers conjuring a brass tub full of warm, soapy water rest directly afore the crackling flames.

“And you _are_ better, you’re certain?”

“Oh yes, yes, my boy” she soothed before shimmying over to grab the iron kettle, her hands throwing various leaves and herbs into it before adding a jug of water from the expansive kitchen table Taiyang had gifted her for her last birthday. “I was feeling a touch forlorn, I’ll grant you, and the thought of your company and some of our Rose’s medicine made me all the lighter” she confessed, her tone becoming guilty; “if I’d have thought, even for a second, that you’d encounter any kind of danger, then…”

“How were you to know, Madame Branwen?” James offered, his form up and moving to her, his left hand grasping the kettle whilst the right guided her to the seat he’d previously occupied; “you must not blame yourself for the evil intentions of others” he reminded. “Let’s just all be glad that the both of you are well” he urged whilst moving to hang the metal-ware over the flames before going back to the table to fetch up cups and saucers to use.

“Heh, and let us be _further glad_ that my favourite grandson has such good taste in beaus~!” the sorceress tittered, her wrinkled, kindly eyes giving Qrow a cheeky wink as he preened a little.

“He is pretty amazing, isn’t he?”

“I’m just a simple wood-cutter” the taller of the three chuckled as he turned to them, his body leaning against the beautifully carved furniture; “your family is…”

“All the better for knowing that _you’ll_ soon be joining it” the old woman grinned; “now then… let us have a drink, get you washed and then it’s off to bed with both of you…”

“O-oh I… I wouldn’t want to impose” James blinked even though, at the mention of the offer, he couldn’t help but perk up a bit.

He’d not been able to share a bed with his partner for well over a week thanks to so many people calling on them both for their varying services…

“Feh~! Nonsense~!” the dame snorted before regarding them with a leer that had Qrow baulking and the woodsman blushing; “I insist that you make use of my spare room and enjoy yourselves properly, you hear?”

**~*~*~*~*~ SMUT AHOY! ~*~*~*~*~**

As midnight approached and the autumnal moon hung heavily in the sky in shades ivory and grey, the two lovers (who’d known each other since childhood, their lives having crossed paths too many times to deny the connection building between them) found themselves sequestered in the cosy, second bedchamber of the enchanted cottage.

“Uhh... Gods, I... it’s been too long since you’ve touched me like this” the younger of the pair groaned whilst pressing himself against soft, lavender scented bedding, his hands feverishly groping and sliding against the broad shoulders and toned arms of his partner.

Growling in agreement, the woodcutter continued to mouth at the slender column of Qrow’s neck, his own arms coiled about the younger’s torso before his right arm quested downward to cup the shorter male’s rump, his fingers gently parting the spread flesh further.

“Ah... don’t... don’t go teasing me _there_ ” the garnet-eyed mage whined; “just… just grab that vial of… of oil and start preparing me already” he hissed, his hips rising once more to desperately engage with the almost torturously slow rubbing his dick was receiving, trapped as it was between their slowly grinding bodies.

“So demanding” James breathed, a sly smirk playing on his lips whilst doing as instructed, his hands (well-practised) uncorking the lotion and lathering his fingers. “You’re going to be begging me to fill you soon, aren’t you?” he cooed pleasantly, his oil-free fingers carefully massaging the cheek it held whilst the ones he’d daubed ventured ever further to the desired destination. “Is it wrong of me to want to take my time to ravage you?”

Quirking a brow at that, Qrow was finding his panting getting progressively more difficult to control, especially when their eyes locked and he became aware of how naked they were, how hot he was... how wet he was becoming between trembling thighs.

“Gods.... don’t say things like that... can’t you see what a mess you’re making of me just by being here?” he ground out, the ire in his voice sweetening into honey as the woodsman leaned up, his body firmly settling between the goosed skin of his quivering fiancee’s legs. Then, using his free hand as an anchor, its digits fisting into the feather-soft bedding next to the Branwen’s neck, he slowly licked his lips and carefully moved his probing finger further in.

“J-J-Jamme-s...”

“Mmm... so wet for me, my little bird” he murmured, their eyes locking whilst he slowly leaned down, his tips carefully breaching, doing their work of slickening the other, spreading his tight channel ready to swallow his aching dick right up to the balls.

“Ooh... I... ugh... that’s goin’ right through me...”

Blinking, the older huffed, the lust clouding his vision lifting as he smiled, his middle and ring finger swiftly joining his index inside of that sweltering entrance whilst he leaned down further, their lips close to touching.

“You must relax for me, dear-heart, this clenching will drive me mad if you don’t...”

The shorter nodded, his eyes fluttering when their lips finally met in a kiss; once broken, he felt himself nod shakily and tried to bite back his whimper when the fingers left him, his eyes widening when he noticed the older man’s thickened erection in the dim lighting of the room.

“ _James..._ ”

The taller grinned-toothily as he used his hand, still sticky from its exploration, to grip his partner’s hip and pull him further down.

“You ready?”

“Y-yeah...” Qrow called, the fattened tip of the woodman’s member butting at the entrance before squeezing in with a low, deep growl ringing out from his throat. Then, his ears straining to hear his lover’s breath settling above the rush of blood thundering through his ears, the monster-hunter tightened his grip to the point of bruising as he tilted the shorter man and thrust all of the way in with a roar.

Crying out, the mage arched, his head lolling to the left, his neck exposed, his mouth opening in a silent scream of ecstasy.

What followed was, at first, a slow and steady rhythm; some part of James that wasn’t being consumed by the desire to rut like a wild beast kept urging him to restrain himself, reminding the rest of his eager body that, his partner wasn’t going anywhere, that they had _all_ night to enjoy themselves. 

That meant that he needed to take his time, keep himself in check, try to...

“Oh my Gods! You… you’re killing me here!” the garnet-eyed male whined, his legs kicking up to wrap around the broader man’s waist, his hands having stopped the futile tugging of his own weeping member to clutch their way around the woodcutter’s back, pulling him in, his legs demanding that his partner’s hips slammed against him roughly.

“Q-Q-Q-r-r-o-w... please… that’s… I don’t want to… to hurt you…”

“I’m not made of glass!” the shorter of the pair whimpered, his eyes flashing to give James’ startled, angry expression a run for its money. “We’ve never done things by halves and now I really, really need you take charge here... I want you to fuck me... we can do all the nicer, slower stuff later... Aahh!” he finished with a yowl, his whole body jerking with the force of the other’s thrust.

“Alright... but you just remember... when you can’t walk tomorrow, my little bird, that you asked for this” he rumbled, his body weight pressing the younger man down into the mattress, both of his hands moving to capture the mage’s and trap them at his sides. Then, his smirk turning feral, the woodsman started to slam home, his body delighting in the scorching passage that hugged him tightly, the sound of wet flesh slapping together utterly obscene as the man took his lover’s words to heart. 

Gods, making love to Qrow had always been an experience, but this? Those silken walls contracting, the shorter crying out and his cock swelling, demanding to be seated inside, to plug, to fill...

He snarled hungrily, his hips adjusting and slamming repeatedly as the honeyed scent the sorcerer released grew stronger, dragging his nose and mouth back to that soft, vulnerable neck to suck and bite and tease.

Then, mind-blanking, James leaned in and sank his teeth back into that lily-white skin, the electric pleasure running through Qrow causing him to reach a climax that had him screaming.

Howling in turn, the bearded male felt his own orgasm rock him to his core, his dick straining as he came, his hips now giving swift, shallow thrusts, each motion an orgasm in itself as he filled his fiancée to the brim, his eyes rolling back.

Surely, this was how every great fairy-tale should end...


	243. The Forgotten God, Remembered and Loved… (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... another new story~?!
> 
> WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO MYSELF~?!
> 
> Ahh...
> 
> Well, when a plot bunny demands your attention, you gotta give into it or things get...
> 
> _dicey..._
> 
> That, and I've been baby-sitting my nephew since the weekend; the poor boy had NEVER been exposed to Studio Ghibli~!
> 
> I have now corrected that~!
> 
> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: God!Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen
> 
> Rating: T-E
> 
> Summary: Modern Day AU (kind of) with no Grimm/Semblances/Salem; it’s set in Mistral (because, to me, it had such Asian-vibes) or, my take on it, at least…
> 
> Taiyang and Summer having died in a transport accident, Yang and Ruby are placed in the care of their uncle Qrow.
> 
> Deciding that they could all do with a fresh start, the History-Theology Professor accepts a position at Haven Academy. Then, everyone trying to make their new family ‘work’, he buys them a puppy (because why the hell not?) and moves the ten and eight-year-old to a gorgeous house just deep enough in the countryside (think “My Neighbour Totoro”) that they have plenty of room (as they did in Patch) to play outside but are close enough to town so they can make friends and go to school.
> 
> A year later finds them all settled (enough), starting to remember what happiness is and, as the summer-holiday begins, they decide to start exploring the smaller villages, forests and countryside in abundance around their new home.
> 
> It is on one such fateful trip that they stumbled across an old, lovelorn shrine to a long-forgotten God of Fortune…
> 
> Who may not be as mythical as they’d thought…
> 
> **Warnings include: hurt/comfort, angst, references to grief/grieving, bullshit lore (I’m going through a phase of it, clearly), made-up religions that are kind of Shinto-based, cool-nerd-Qrow, Papa-Qrow who’s an agnostic-theologist, whump!Clover, loneliness, becoming human, making a family/found family, from friends to lovers, swearing and SMUT~! Kissing, anal-sex, anal-fingering, Godly stamina, bare-backing and cultural differences~!**
> 
> This chapter is pretty tame (as it's mainly the set up) BUT there is angst/references to death/the afterlife, bullshit lore and found-family cuteness~!
> 
> I'm planning for this to be a THREE PARTER ONLY (as it was originally going to be a one-shit... heh, we all know that I'm virtually incapable of doing those... curse you plot-bunnies~!)...

Adjusting his red-banded straw hat, his girls happily skipping on either side of him as the sun continued to warm them and play across the lush grasses of the field they’d just finished their picnic in, Qrow smiled at his charges (who’d finally started to smile again, who were looking forward and starting to heal) and gestured to the woodland.

“What’d you say to one last adventure before heading back?” he asked, his smile luminous as they cheered, their small forms dolled up in pretty sun-dresses (Yang in flowing purple dotted with daisies, Ruby’s a crisp white sprinkled with ladybugs), sandals and sun-hats like his own as they zipped towards the tree-line.

Gods…

It was good to hear them laughing again.

“Come on Zwei~!” he shouted over his shoulder; at the call, the yipping corgi abandoned his quest to catch crickets in the tall grass to chase after them, his stubby tail waggling adorably as he caught up with his human sisters and began bouncing around their legs. “Stay on the path, girls~!”

“We will~!”

Chuckling to himself (he had a mostly empty hamper in one-hand, a closed sun-parasol strapped to his back and his scroll (desperately trying to take a few sneaky photos of them for their memory-books) in the other, he was _not_ running after them in this heat), Qrow rolled his eyes fondly and entered the woods.

_Ahh…_

The dappled shade, the scent of wild-flowers and a light breeze ghosting between the emerald leaves and budding boughs made a far better environment for him than the scorching blaze of the glorious July day they’d picked to begin their ‘summer of exploration’; heh, his skin wasn’t lily-white for no reason, after all.

“Uncle Qrow~! C’mere~! We found one of those shrine-thingies you’re so crazy about~!”

Blinking (because his eyes had flitted to his scroll again; they needed more sun-block so ordering it now was as good a time as any, especially if the heat-wave was going to continue into September), the history lover nudged the theology expert inside of him and he swiftly picked up the pace.

“Hey, that’s a pretty great find” he praised as his own sandaled feet came to a stop beside them, his garnet irises shrinking whilst his greedy pupils ate up the small, crumbling wooden structure with its moss-eaten paper-charms, dirty stone-altar and bitty, broken offering bowls; “let’s have a look-see…”

“Aww~! It’s so cute~!” Ruby enthused, her small form leaning into his crouched one as they regarded it; “what do all’a the clovers mean?”

Humming, the Professor gently reached out to touch the larger, guardian rocks either side of the tiny-entrance, his index fingers carefully brushing over the ornate clovers that had been hand-carved into them below the ratty, mostly decayed twine that would have sported more paper charms, his right brow quirking.

“If I’m not mistaken” he murmured; “this is a shrine to Ebi, the God of Good Fortune, the Homestead and River Fishing” he said, his gaze scrutinising the rotten, formerly pristine oaken dais looking for any further indications that his hunch was right.

“Wow… that’s quite a wide range of things to be a God of” Yang piped in, her hands busily giving Zwei a tummy-rub in the grass beside the huge tree the small place of worship had been built beneath; the little structure, as frail as it was, probably only stood (slumped) because it’d been constructed between a wide groove in the centuries old bark.

“Heh, it certainly is” the older of the three chuckled; “but hey, what’s the point in being a God if you can’t do lots of things?” he said with a wink before, his eyes casting around the woodland, he sat back, his mind suddenly alight with an idea.

According to Mistralli by-law, anyone could set up a shrine to any deity anywhere and, from the look of this tattered, clearly forgotten mess of a temple, no one had come to visit this place or pay their respects in a very long time.

 _Hmm_ …

“Girls?” he began, his scroll tucked into the front pocket of his cheese-cloth shirt whilst he placed the hamper down; “what’d you say we bring our new friend home and build him a proper place to live in, huh?”

“Whoa~! We can do that?”

“But what if the God’s, I don’t know, away on vacation?” the smallest child asked; “won’t he be sad if he comes back here to find his house and all’a his stuff has gone?”

Grinning (because who could ask for a more lovely, considerate kid?), Qrow gave her a nudge; “we’ve got your drawing pad in the hamper, don’t we?” he asked. “Why don’t we write him, and anyone else who might visit, a note to tell him that we’ve moved his things and are gonna build him a bigger, nicer house where he’ll have us for neighbours and as many offerings as he likes?” 

~*~

Decision made, the historian began working quickly (after sending the girls to have one quick look around the rest of the area for anything else that might belong to their _new neighbour_ ); he gently took the bowls, stones and charms and placed them carefully in his hamper amidst their picnic blanket. Then, his scroll snapping photos of the drier, mostly complete paper-charms (so he could fashion some later), he repocketed the device, called for his children and allowed them to place the note (along with a quickly drawn card welcoming the deity to their family) upon the now empty, mostly crumbled dais.

“Great work ladies... now, we'll bow our respect” he instructed; “then we’re going to each scoop out a clump of clover to take with us, alright? Make sure to get the roots, okay?”

Cheering their understanding, they all dug their fingers into the moist earth (“eww~! I got a worm, too~!”) and each lifted a healthy mound of the plant (said to be a sign of the God’s presence), the beautiful flowers (in whites, purples, pinks and blues) swaying gently at the motion.

“Come on then” he smiled; “let’s get home and start building a shrine he’d be happy to live in~!”

“Yay~!” the children all but sang, their prized wodges of clover held carefully as they walked back into the light of the field which bordered their expansive, tree-scattered back-garden.

However, as they moved beyond the forest, excited ideas about what else they could add to the temple they’d build intermingled with the happy yips of the dog faithfully following them, none of them realised that they were being watched.

Or that they were being followed…

~*~

Sending the girls inside to wash their hands, grab some lemonade from the fridge and then settle on the back-patio with their art-supplies under the shade of their candy-striped awning, Qrow eyed up the space between the wooden decking his girls and their dog had sprawled on and the double doors which opened in to his ground-floor bedroom.

Yep, it wasn’t exactly sanctified land _but_ the gap would be wide enough and the overhang of the roofing would provide the shrine he was to build with ample rain protection, shade and a nice view of the flower-beds they’d planted in a memorial to Taiyang and Summer, their ashes sacredly buried beneath monument stones the three of them had made and decorated together.

Gods…

Not that he was sure about the whole ‘ _after-life_ ’ thing but, if the parents of the children he was raising in their stead were watching them (from hopefully a better place; although, he knew neither would be happy about being away from their girls), he prayed that they thought he was doing a good enough job…

“I’m going to draw lots’n’lots of clovers so that Mr Ebi has them all year round~!”

“I don’t think you need to call a God, mister, Ruby…”

Chuckling, his eyes appraising them fondly, Qrow then looked down to the hamper at his feet; he had plenty of wooden off-cuts in the timber shed and he’d always been handy with tools so, his measurement whirling into place, he moved to grab what he’d need without noticing a flash of jade eyes observing him from the rose bushes to his left…

~*~

“Wow~! That’s so cute~!”

Grinning, the sun lowering slowly behind him, the Professor and his children stood before (even if he did say so himself) a damned fine *hokora; well, as close as you were going to get to one cobbled by a novice who’d mainly studied such things and not scraped together out of whatever materials were to hand at the time.

“Aww~! Did you make the roof-tiles out of that pretty bark-stuff we found in the attic?”

“Yep” he nodded at his blonde ward; “an’ you see that lattice protecting those lovely carved stones you washed so good for me? Well, that’s part of the trellis from the side wall” he revealed: “just goes to show what a quick sanding and a lick of varnish can do, doesn’t it?”

“Uh-huh~!” Ruby smiled, her expression luminous; “umm… but is it okay that the shrine is stood on the old bird-bath pedestal?” she asked: “Mr Ebi won’t be too heavy for it, will he?”

Laugh-snorting, his right hand (now thoroughly cleaned and covered in a bandage or two; stupid splinters) rubbing through her jags of red-tinged ebony hair, Qrow let a pleased sigh escape him; “don’t go worrying yourself, kiddo” he advised. “I’m pretty sure that our new neighbour won’t be too big for his home” he smiled; “and after you and Yang planted that clover so nicely (“yeah~! Our lego fences should help stop the slugs from eatin’ it, too~!") and helped to make those paper-charms for his guardian stones why, I bet he’ll even come to visit it tonight” he grinned.

“Wow~! Really?!”

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t” the older of the three winked; “now then… why don’t you girls go wash-up while I put my Zwei-proof fence around here, hmm? I don’t think Mr Ebi will want dog pee all over his front-yard, will he?”

Giggling, their beloved corgi yipping along, the children led the adorable fur-ball back into their home (where the pizzas he’d put in the oven would be just about ready to eat) whilst he knelt to knock the small, white-picket border into the lawn.

All in all, he couldn’t have asked for a better way to start their summer holiday…

~*~

“Okay… we got everything?”

As nine pm (and the girls’ bedtime) approached, the family slowly made their way out of their house, carefully stepped over the fence (that was only an inch or two higher then the pet sat on the patio next to them, his tongue lolling out as he yawned) and brought their offerings to the shrine.

“Umm… are there any, I don’t know, special words or prayers we’re supposed to say?” the lilac eyed child asked, her hands holding a cup of lemonade.

“Heh, probably” Qrow admitted, a small, stone incense holder (sporting two lightly smoking sticks; their citronella scent would keep the mosquitos away if nothing else) held in his own grasp; “I’ll google our resident God and see what I can find ready for tomorrow” he promised: “so, in the mean-time, why don’t we welcome him in our own way?”

“Sounds good to me” Ruby smiled, a singular cookie (she’d insisted that the deity would love it because, seriously? Who wouldn’t?) reverently resting on her plate; “an’ I bet he’ll love those pretty lanterns you got out of storage, too~! Do you think he’ll know that the tea-lights are battery powered?” she asked, her expression owlish.

“Don’t Gods know everything?” her blonde sister quipped.

“Ooh~! We could tell him, couldn't we? That way he won't freak out cus he's probably never seen anything like them in that old forest, has he~!?” the younger stated excitedly.

“You go ahead and do that, rose-bud” the Professor encouraged.

“Ahh~! Okay umm… hi, Mr God-Ebi, sir” she began, her little form totally serious as her guardian and sibling shared a smile; “my name is Ruby and this is my uncle Qrow, my sister Yang and our fur-baby Zwei” she introduced with a bow that her older family members copied. “We hope you don’t mind that we moved your house” she continued; “but we saw how broken an’ old it was and we wanted to give you a nicer, better place to live” she explained: “ohh~! And we got you these moving gifts, too~!” she added. "You won't have to worry about ever being in the dark again 'cus these lanterns have candles that don't _actually_ burn in them because they have a batteries~! Don't worry if you don't get how they work... uncle Qrow says it's a little too comp-limen-cated to explain~!" she advised.

And didn't their guardian's heart melt just a little more at those adorable sentiments?

Then, both of them looking to him, he nodded for them to follow the instructions he'd given them in the house (to make sure they didn't get their hands or hair anywhere near the incense) and watched as they placed their offerings onto the little porched area in front of the trellis gate which guarded the old charms, carvings and the bowls too old and fragile for them to use. Once they were set, the Professor then added the burner and its sticks, the ash and scent flickering into the clear, warm air invitingly.

“We hope that you like them and, err… welcome~!” she cheered, her hands clapping together; “we’re really happy to have you as our neighbour~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hokora 
> 
> Hokora or hokura is a miniature Shinto shrine either found on the precincts of a larger shrine and dedicated to folk kami, or on a street side, enshrining kami not under the jurisdiction of any large shrine.
> 
> These are ADORABLE~!
> 
> XD


	244. The Forgotten God, Remembered and Loved… (Part 2)  10.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: whump!Clover, shock, disbelief, attempted humour, embarrassment, swearing, misunderstandings and angst/allusions to death.**

Maybe it’d been the excitement of their adventure, the thrill of seeing his nieces so animated and lively or, perhaps, the physical exertion of packing so much into a hot day but, whatever the reason, Qrow had been certain that sleep would visit him swiftly that night.

So why was he still awake?

Yawning, his garnet eyes tracking lazily to the fan in the far corner, its head quietly swivelling the warm air around his room (coated in posters of rock-bands and scholars alike, three tall, wide, heaving book-shelves, a teak-wardrobe with a matching chest of drawers, Zwei’s bed cozied next to the double doors beside the open windows which overlooked his bed), the Professor let out a hum.

Maybe he should get up and grab a glass of water?

But then he’d probably need to pee.

That’d mean going upstairs to the bathroom.

Padding up the old, wooden stairs and switching the light on could wake his girls.

_Shit._

It looked as though listlessly looking up at the white-washed ceiling with its archaic, uselessly wobbling fan would have to do…

“Umm… excuse me?”

Baulking, his body sat bolt upright (but not disturbing Zwei; heh, some guard dog he’d turned out to be) upon his blanket-less mattress, Qrow was snapping his head around to stare at his open window (Gods! This was supposed to be a safe neighbourhood! There was a mile between them and their neighbours! He’d had the place fenced, for fuck’s sake!) where…

“ _Ugh…_ ”

A man who looked like he’d just stepped out of a shirtless-model contest in those trashy magazines his sister worked on was looking back at him, his expression sheepish and teal eyes luminous in the near-darkness.

_Wait._

What was causing the soft light allowing him to see the man in the first place?

The tea-lights in the lanterns certainly weren’t bright enough and, since the house alarm hadn’t blared to life he could (hopefully) assume that the guy hadn’t broken into the kitchen, switched on the lights and come to ask him where he kept the coffee…

“I… I’m sorry” the brunette (warmly-tanned skin, broad shoulders, _devastatingly_ handsome) said, his hands coming into view and raised in clear surrender; “I… I didn’t mean to startle you but… but I knew that you were awake and, umm, well? You did invite me here…”

_Oh fuck…_

He did?

_Shit!_

Had he left his dating-app open and…

“Ahh… my name is Clover” the stranger continued while he continued to do his best impression of an open-mouthed bass; “heh… but most mortals tend to call me Ebi…”

Blinking, his features owlish, Qrow wasn’t sure whether he should laugh, grab his scroll to call the cops (for all the good that would do since they lived out in the sticks) or look for an offensive weapon to brandish.

However, what he ended up doing was…

“Uh-huh” he heard himself say, his body slipping out of bed (what are you doing? What are you doing? _What are you doing?!_ ) to approach the double doors; the sound of Zwei snoring away, his tall fan circulating and the crickets were the only real noises to be heard (over the thundering of his heart) as he opened the barriers and boldly stepped outside.

In nothing but his boxer-shorts, of all things.

“O-oh…. Ugh…”

“Listen here, pal” he said, his eyes looking the other up and down ( _glowing_ , bashful, naked except for a pair of tatty, dirty, ancient looking hamaka* pants that were probably white, once upon a time) the politely stood man; “you’ve got a lot of nerve… and you… _you’re_ …” he stumbled as his brain slowly churned the sight he was witnessing over in his mind.

_Huh…_

Maybe he was having a seizure?

No, no… he must have fallen asleep and this? _This_ was a crazy dream he was having… 

“I’m sorry” the other offered, his arms self-consciously folding; “it… it was stupid of me to assume” he murmured, his eyes closing: “I… it’s just been so long since well, anyone noticed me… really…”

Listening to those words, Qrow felt the same instinct that came to fore when his girls were crying online and smack him across his already limited self-preservation reserves, all but shattering them completely.

This man, whoever he was… _whatever_ he was, seemed distraught.

And he knew (every red flag in his rational mind was waving, after all) that approaching him (because the guy could be an excellent con-man, couldn’t he?) was stupid but…

But…

He was a self-defence expert (just one of his many talents; he’d been hailed as a prodigy from a young age), he’d taken down bigger guys and, well…

He was _fucking_ glowing and seemed as though he was minutes away from tears.

“Alright” he breathed, his admission causing the other to look away from the hokora he’d been staring at like it held all the answers he’d been seeking and more; “come on… let’s get you inside and changed out of those” he instructed whilst gesturing to the filthy pants.

“W-what?” _Clover_ baulked; “I… I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“Yeah, well… what are neighbour’s for, huh?” he asked because hell, this was already so fucking ridiculous, wasn’t it?

“But I… it was only my intention to thank you” the supposed God stuttered, his body _almost_ flinching away as he approached; “I… I don’t want to cause you any…”

“Look” Qrow cut in; “let’s say that I buy this whole _deity_ thing” he offered, his shoulders rolling in a shrug: “I’d much rather see where you are and know what you’re doing, especially with my girls asleep upstairs, alright?”

“Umm…”

“Now come on” he furthered, his eyes rolling as he grabbed a (damn; that felt incredible) tense bicep and pulled the other (blinking, stumbling, gasping at the touch) back into his bedroom (because why the hell not? If he was a God there’d be very little he could do to stop him doing anything, anyway, right?) and standing him beside the wardrobe. “Okay… let’s see… well” he mused, his hand reaching for and switching on the lamp perched atop the chest of draws alongside his jewellery stand, hair products and a few extra-credit essays he’d mark at some point. “You’re taller and broader than me _but_ I think these jogging pants should fit and… ugh, oh! This t-shirt I stole from my ex should cover you nicely” he added, his hands rummaging around.

Watching him carefully, his eyes the size of saucers, Clover couldn’t believe his luck.

How had he gone from only having tree-spirits (none of them known for their conversational skills), *tanuki (loud, brash and rude) and the odd *kitsune that’d pass through his seldom traversed woodland for company to being in a human’s home and _bullied_ into accepting a kindness…

In the one hundred and fifty years of his exile he…

He could have _never_ hoped for this…

* **Bark-bark-woof~!** *

Yelping (because dogs had rarely been respectful of his small, woodland dwelling in the past), the lesser God was springing his way to hide behind his host before he knew what was happening.

“Whoa, easy there” the man ( _Uncle Qrow_ , the smallest child had called him) laugh-snorted, his eyes disbelieving as he looked from him to the dog; “Zwei~! Shh~! It’s okay” he soothed: the little corgi (aww~! He was actually incredibly cute now that he was sat, panting, on the rug between them) then chuffed his understand and cocked his head to the side as he scented him. “Shit… I guess you are real, huh?” the mortal grinned; “hey… you okay, Clover?”

Blinking (by the Spirits… it was _so nice_ to be addressed), the taller of the two nodded and carefully took a step back (because humans liked their personal space… even if what he really longed for was to feel the other’s warmth, the touch of his magnanimous and caring soul under that beautiful, moon-kissed skin), his blush returned full force, his embarrassment doubling.

He was filthy, his bare feet probably marking the oaken floor-boards; what kind of first impression was he making?

This had been a terrible, _terrible_ idea…

“Uncle Qrow~! We heard Zwei barking and your light is on~! Is everything—”

Shifting his head to the door, his host doing the same, the adults each stared at the children who’d all but stumbled through the bedroom’s open doorway, their eyes (such lovely colours) ogling him.

Ohh…

He wasn’t exactly _dressed_ to speak with people, either, was he?

No… 

However, back in his glory days, he’d have been dressed in silken, ivory, navy and crimson finery with jade earrings and necklaces the same shade as his eyes adorning him, his *khakkhara gleaming in gold accented pewter and power…

But now, and ever since he’d fallen out of favour ( _fallen from grace_ ), all but one of his earthly shrines destroyed beyond recovery, well…

He was just a lonely pauper stood here in rags…

“ _Umm…_ ”

“Girls… can you see him too?”

Chuckling nervously (ah yes, he supposed this was too surreal for the man who was offering him clothes to simply accept; the centuries where Gods, spirits, nymphs and the like often spoke with, advised and communed with mortals were long gone now, weren’t they? Science, human-ingenuity and progress had put pay to them being useful and so many had retreated to other realms… realms he was still banned from visiting), Clover offered a wave.

“Well duh, uncle Qrow” the blonde snorted, those lilac irises rolling; “he’s _glowing_ ” she emphasised: “which, you know, makes him pretty hard to miss…”

“Oh my gosh~!” Ruby gasped, her slippered feet (had they… been fashioned out of a real rabbit? Surely not…) dancing towards him until the oldest mortal’s raised hand stopped her; “are… are you an angel, or something?”

“Don’t be silly, sis” Yang huffed; “he’s probably a radioactive zombie, or something…”

“Wow?! Really?” the shorter child gushed; “that’s so cool~!”

“This is all a _little too loud_ for three o’clock in the morning, ladies” the garnet eyed man cut in, his head shaking fondly but he loosed a sigh laced with an incredulous chuckle. “Well, since we _all_ seem to be sharing the same hallucination” he mused; “girls? This is our _new neighbour_ ” he said whilst gesturing at the moonlit man.

“You’re kidding” the ten-year-old chuffed; “he’s just one of your weird dates and we caught you trying to sneak him in here, didn’t we?”

“ _W-w-what~!?_ ”

“Date?” Clover blinked, his head cocking to the side in confusion; “umm… I’m sorry but, I don’t know what the current era is, let alone what day of the week…”

“Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow~!” Ruby cheered, her feet beating an excited staccato upon the floor whilst Qrow gawped at his oldest niece and Yang narrowed her eyes at the embarrassed looking God; “that’s incredible~! So you’re in charge of good-luck, fishing and houses?! How does that work?! Ooohhhh~! Do you get to go to heaven? Could you visit our mom and dad for us?”

Blinking (by the Brothers… how had he managed to leave a life of virtual isolation and barrel into such energy in less than an hour?), the deity didn’t know which question to start with, let alone if he should answer.

Death was a sore point for the majority of Remnant’s creatures, wasn’t it?

“Let’s… let’s just allow our guest a few minutes, alright girls?”

Watching, almost spell-bound by the calm, collected way the tallest mortal of the room took control of the situation, his tone sure, his smile genuine, the lesser-God felt the tension that’d been building bleed out of his shoulders.

How…

How had he managed to find such people after all of that lonely darkness?

“He needs a better wash then what we could give his possessions, don’t you think?”

“Yeah” the older child grinned (her eyes glittering intelligently and thoughtfully ever since her younger sister asked him that most crucial of questions; he felt a flicker of guilt spark in him at the thought of having to answer: he… he couldn’t access the human after-life, well, not during his punishment, anyway). “Oh, hey! Are you giving him the t-shirt you stole from _he who shall not be named_?” she furthered.

Chuckling, Qrow ruffled their hair in a familial gesture that had Clover longing for something similar; “that’s right” the older agreed: “now come on, you two need to get some sleep while I show our new friend how to shower, alright? Just go ahead and jump in my bed and get Zwei up there with you, too, if you want…”

~*~

Considering the Brothers had taken most of their magic with them as humans grew in numbers and reasoned the world out for themselves, the brunette was certain, as he watched the warm water ( _so much_ nicer than the usually tepid trickles that his old tree-home had offered him) cascade from a perforated, metal cone, that _this_ was something special.

“Okay Clover” the mortal smiled (and wasn’t that a lovely expression?); “the temperature okay?”

“Wonderful” he heard himself breathe, both of them thoroughly aware that he hadn’t _actually_ touched the water, their eyes having locked.

“Oh… ugh, well, good… _great_ even” the shorter man coughed (and… was that a blush?); “umm… there are towels there and, err, the clothes we picked out are on the sink and, ugh… do you know what a toilet is?” 

Blinking, his teal eyes looking to the white, porcelain object the other was pointing to, the God let a little chuckle escape him.

“I’m assuming it’s a modern chamber pot?” he asked; “well I… we don’t, umm… eat, drink and defecate the way that humans do” he explained, his form sheepish.

“Ahh… I see, huh… well then… I’ll leave you to it” Qrow laughed, his face still carrying notes of disbelief; “make your way downstairs when you’re done, alright? And be sure to twist those knobs like I showed you before you do, okay?” he reminded.

“We… we have _a lot_ to talk about, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tanuki - Japanese racoon-dogs; legend has it that they're shape-shifters/tricksters.
> 
> *Kitsune - demon (youkai) foxes of Japanese lore; again, they're shape-shifters and can be considered guardian spirits of great power and beauty.
> 
> *Khakkhara - a staff carried by Japanese sages/Gods.
> 
> So... looks like this is going to be longer than three parts...
> 
> Umm...
> 
> Let's say five?
> 
> I HAVE SO MANY OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON/FINISH~!
> 
> ^_^;;


	245. The Forgotten God, Remembered and Loved… (Part 3) 13.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: whump!Clover, Tyrian (only in a flash-back), V7/Chpt 12 vibes (and yes, I'm still bitter), ANGST, crying, consoling, swearing, discussions of bull-shit after-life lore that I've thrown in a blender, put on high speed and poured all over this thing and... did I say five chapters? Hmm... who dat? I don't know her~!**
> 
> XD

Nothing, since the time of his exile, had ever felt _as good_ as the hot water rolling across his skin; equally, he really liked the squidgy thing (a ‘ _loofah_ ’, Qrow had called it) that was lathering up with the amazingly scented (sandalwood and pine, if he wasn’t mistaken), pure white suds which he was eagerly rubbing all over his body.

Even bathing in the eternal-springs of Brother Light’s sanctuary couldn’t compare.

Then, his task completed (his host had warned him that the temperature would dip if he used too much), Clover set about exiting the _tub_ , stepping onto the _mat_ and drying himself thoroughly with the fluffy, _cartoon_ cat dotted towels.

Heh…

He couldn’t remember the last human village to summon him for guidance having such adorable things.

It looked as though Brother Darkness had been right all of those year ago.

The humans truly didn’t need them anymore.

The humans didn’t _want_ them.

So why had Qrow rescued him?

‘ _Don’t be stupid, Clover_ ’ he quietly berated himself; ‘ _he had no idea that you were trapped there… he thought that setting up a new shrine would be something to keep his children amused… his children who are grieving… his children who probably need something to believe in during this time… a fairy-tale…_ ’ he sighed.

But now…

Now he _was_ here and there was no going back, was there?

No.

And he didn’t want to go back.

He _wouldn’t_ , not if he could help it.

Not if he could somehow get this family onside, to make himself of use to them.

‘ _You’re joking, aren’t you?_ ’ a slithering little voice, so much like Tyrian’s, whispered at him cruelly; ‘ _you’re useless, **broken** … you have so little light, so little **power** left… you’ll just be a burden to them_’ it snickered. 

Oh why…

Why couldn’t he forget that vile God of Chaos?

Even has he stood here in the full, warm light (electricity had come such a long way since he’d last been able to manifest properly in the mortal realm) of this modern dwelling’s bath-room, his flesh warm (the first time in decades), he felt a shudder trip down his spine at the thought of the scorpion-tailed deity who’d led him to ruin.

Led him to sin.

His arrogance, his over-confidence, his _gall_ had been stoked by the golden-eyed God’s words, his quiet promises that visiting mortals as frequently as he wanted would do no harm, that breaking a rule here or there wouldn’t make any real difference.

That Brother Light hadn’t made him to shine _so brightly_ , live so easily and be envied by so many for no reason.

It…

It had been so stupid of him to listen to that vile creature.

But…

He’d been so young, the mortals so grateful, their offerings to him plentiful, their joy at his approach so flattering and he…

He hadn’t realised that he was becoming drunk with power, infatuated by adulation…

Boasting that he was untouchable due to his power.

Well.

The Brothers had more than proven him wrong there, hadn’t they?

For he’d neglected his duties to the Ethereal Court, appeared in the stead of other deities to receive praise that should have been lavished upon another, _thoroughly_ enjoyed himself in pleasures of the flesh, not caring about any hearts (mortal or otherwise) he broke in his wake.

And he’d been warned, too, hadn’t he?

Didn’t the hare and tree Goddesses roll their eyes at him?

Didn’t the wolf God look at him worriedly, a quiet word of caution swiftly dismissed by him because _he_ was the other’s senior in age, skill and ability?

_Oh._

Oh, if only he could apologise, if only he could tell them that they’d been right, that his hubris was something he’d loved more than doing what was right.

However; such words could never reach them even if he were to speak them out-loud.

For Brother Darkness had been tasked with providing his punishment…

“ _You are hereby banished from our Court and from our Realm… until you learn humility, until you prove that you are capable of putting others before your own selfish wants and desires, you shall stay here, grounded to Remnant, whilst we ascend to the Realm Eternal, far from this earth, far from whatever cries you may choose to make~!_ ”. 

It was brutal.

It was cold.

It was _just_.

Yes, he could see that now; in solely enjoying himself, amassing mortal followers and enveloping himself in their love of him, he’d forgotten about his duty to watch and suppress the surges, course and flow of the River Styx and its inhabitants.

And, at a time when he’d been preparing to spend a night of revels with an orgy of his mortal conquests, the demonic river-fish (who he could keep at bay, who heeded his call, who ate the souls of those evil enough to never want or attempt redemption) that stalked through the river carving its way between the mortal world and the after-life had started to war with one another.

Hundreds of malicious souls, all dripping and spewing malevolent intent, had taken advantage of their crazed thrashing and brawling, their forms swimming past virtuous, loving mortals and reaching the gates that only the good or redeemable could pass, their rage easily smashing through the gold and pearls which made them up…

By the time Penny, the Goddess of Virtue and Joy, had realised that the dead-mortals flocking to her for guidance into heaven or limbo were being hotly pursed and scattered by such cruel-souls, the damage had already been done.

He’d been lucky (ahh… the irony wasn’t lost on him) that so many had spoke up in his defence when Brother Darkness had made to strike him out of existence altogether for this unforgivable lapse in judgement.

Their pleas and a command of leniency (“ _he is young, foolish… and I fear that one of _your_ disciples is also to blame for his behaviour_”) from Brother Light had seemed like a true blessing at the time.

However…

As days and weeks, months and years all started to bleed into one another, Clover had very nearly lost himself to despair.

Knowing that Tryian, too, would have faced a punishment similar became a less soothing balm with all but one of his hokora smashed, with every human who forgot his name, with every time an odd traveller would walk past him and not even cast his final resting place a glance.

* **Knock-knock** *

Blinking out of his thoughts (shit! He was on his knees he… he was sobbing into the second towel he’d been using to dry his shoulders, the first one tucked securely about his waist), the brunette turned to the door, his form quivering.

“Umm… hey… are you okay in there?”

‘ _No_ ’ he thought; ‘ _no I… no I’m not I… I don’t know what to do… I don’t know if this is real… please… please help me… I need help…_ ’

“Y-yes” he heard himself say; “s-sorry I… I’ll be down in a minute…”

~*~ 

Qrow had looked at the clock about a hundred times or so before _finally_ deciding to see if the mushrooms he and his girls had eaten on their pizza had been _magic_ or not (he would have Glynda and her army of lawyers smacking that frozen-food company with a plethora of lawsuits if that was the case; if his girls developed so much as a tummy-ache then someone was going to bleed).

Surely a God shouldn’t take half an hour to shower and, not that he thought he’d be sleeping (because, hell, he probably _was_ still asleep and dreaming the most realistic, bull-shit fantasy his tired brain could come up with) _but_ he’d feel much better knowing where _Clover_ was.

And so, decision made (03:30 in the Gods damned morning; his name was _Qrow_ not _Owl_ for fuck’s sake), the Professor crept past his bedroom (it was a little cooler, now, at least; the girls were sprawled out upon the mattress, Zwei star-fished between them) to ensure his wards were okay before carefully walking up the stairs.

The sound of muffled crying had set his nerves on edge immediately.

It… it had been a long time since he’d heard a grown man sound like that.

Should… should he leave him be?

 _Could_ he turn his back on something that… sad?

Chuffing and quietly muttering “ _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ ” under his breath, the scholar rapped his knuckles upon the closed door; “Umm… hey… are you okay in there?”

At once, the noise choked off.

“Y-yes… s-sorry I… I’ll be down in a minute…”

Tch, did the _God_ really expect him to believe that?

Snorting (because it wasn’t in his nature to ignore suffering; his training as a teacher and his own experiences just wouldn’t allow him to), Qrow was pushing the door open and walking in before his brain (but hell, it was early in the morning and none of this could be real, right?) connected his actions to his thinking.

“I…”

“No excuses” he said, his heart breaking at little at the sight before him (the deity, his light dim, his eyes red and form virtually curled in on itself); “everyone has the right to be upset” he reminded: “and if you need help, then you should ask for it…”

“But…”

“No” he reaffirmed, his own form (no topped with a t-shirt; he’d be able to experience true embarrassment about talking to the Adonis before him in just his boxers later on, wouldn’t he? _Yay…_ ) moving to kneel in front of him; “look” he breathed. “I can’t pretend to know anything about you other than what I’ve read in legends and I sure as hell don’t understand what it’s like to be stuck in a tiny, broken hokora for who knows how long” he said (and yes, he was thoroughly aware of how crazy it sounded, thank you); “but I know what hopelessness sounds like” he admitted.

Then, there eyes locking, he slowly stood back up, an out-stretched hand offered; “I’m not sure what, if anything, I can do to help you, Clover” he added, his fingers curling around the other’s as he took it: “but I’m a pretty good listener… and there’s freshly brewed coffee downstairs if, you know, you can drink— _ooffff_ ~!”

Blinking (and shit, so much for the martial-arts skills he’d been buoying himself with earlier that morning), Qrow somehow managed not to freak out (although he should have done, that would’ve been the _rational_ thing to do) and, considering he’d not hugged another adult in a while, he carefully folded his arms about the brunette now burying his face into his shoulder.

Heh.

All things considered?

It… it felt pretty nice, actually…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie...
> 
> This fic has got a hold on me...
> 
> I feel as though I MUST FINISH IT, so I'm sorry to anyone who is waiting for a different series to get an update...
> 
> However! I've booked a full two weeks off for my Christmas break *throws confetti* so I should be able to get a lot more writing done~!
> 
> Wwwwwwwwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!!


	246. The Forgotten God, Remembered and Loved… (Part 4) 16.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings include: whump!Clover, a smidge of angst, bull-shit lore/theology, references to dying/the after-life, swearing, references to alcohol abuse/alcoholism and recovery, embarrassment, attempted humour and mutual pining~!**
> 
> Ugh, sorry for the lack of updates, guys! Work be CRAZY~!
> 
> Bring on the 19th and my much needed holiday~!
> 
> ^_^;;

Learning that the thing you started studying because the iconography was interesting (and you needed a second major, anyway) was _actually_ based on beings that _were_ real but operated (for now, at least) on a different plane of existence was, he’d admit, kind of gratifying…

And _absolutely terrifying_ , too.

“So… Gods are real, huh?”

Watching the brunette (now dressed which ( _bad-hind-brain, bad!_ ) was a bit of a shame; it seemed like a sin to cover that _heavenly_ body, didn’t it?) chuckle as he sat across from him at their humble breakfast table, his hands warming on the coffee mug (that he hadn’t taken a sip from), Qrow felt his smile quirk wryly. 

“We were many, once… ahh, here, I mean” the teal (and _wow_ , what a shade) eyed man tried to explain; “my kind and I… we… we call multiple dimensions homes” he furthered: “we stay for as long as we’re needed and then, when the mortal creatures whom we interact with in exchange for their energy shared through prayers progress, we leave…” he broke off with a light shrug.

“I… see” the Professor replied, although he _really_ didn’t see at all; “and you… have been left behind?”

“It’s a punishment” the other acknowledge quietly; “our rulers could have stricken me from existence but… they showed me mercy, instead” he sighed, his eyes momentarily closing: “and even though so much time has passed I… I am still at a loss when it comes to earning my redemption” he admitted.

“Right” the human nodded (for the sake of decency and compassion, if nothing else); “well, hey… getting out of the woods has got to be a good first move, hasn’t it?” he asked: “your hokora looked like it hadn’t been tended to for a while…”

“It’s been at least one hundred and fifty of your world’s years” the deity breathed, his shoulders slumping; “I… when I’d pretty much given up, I stopped bothering to the count the days altogether” he continued quietly: “I… I _truly_ thought that I’d just… fade into dust, at some point” he sighed, his eyes opening to carefully regard the mortal. “And then _you_ and your children came to me” he said, his whole form straightening, his tone eager and face sincere; “what ever can I do to repay you?”

“W-what?” Qrow blinked; “look… I didn’t do this for any kind of—”

“Whereas it’s true that I do not hold even a tenth of my previous power, I can indenture myself to you? I… I am unable to travel to the human after-life at this time _but_ , if your smallest child wills it, I could use what little strength a I have left and…”

“Clover?”

“… it might burn me out completely, however, it’d be worth it if I could pass on any message and to maybe, well, I can’t promise… but I could bring one back? That…”

“ _Clover?_ ”

“…or, perhaps, I could be of service in some other way? Do you have any lands to tend? Work to do? I…”

“ _ **Hey!**_ ”

Blinking, his mouth snapping shut, the God turned his head back to the Professor, his expression beyond worried; shit! Had he offended the man by offering so little? Was he angry? Would he dismantle the shrine he was tethered to or, worse still, take it back to the dark, lonely woodland to rot because he was of no service… he…

“Look, I don’t want anything from you, alright?”

Wait…

_W-what?_

“Heh, this is all… something just the wrong side of crazy _but_ my girls and me, we’re fine, better than fine given the circumstances some folks find themselves in” he shrugged, that small smile returning as the brunette probably gawped at him like a landed-trout. “It’s very kind of you to offer, and sure, maybe when you’re feeling better and if the girls still want you to, then checking in with their folks would be great” he acknowledged; “but, for now? Just knowing that they’re out there, that we’ll all see each other again is a blessing no amount of you, what did you say? _Indenturing_ yourself, could match” he snorted, his nose wrinkling cutely. “That, and we’re a Human-Faunus Rights household, mister” he grinned; “you pitching in to help out is fine, but slavery is _not_ okay, you get me?”

Regarding the other owlishly (this… this was _beyond_ anything he could hope for), Clover found himself nodding.

Would wonders never cease?

~*~

As four a.m. rolled around, Qrow had gained a lot of knowledge and _very_ little rest…

“Huh… so when we put any food on the altar section of the shrine, if we say aloud that we want you to eat it, you can?”

The lights of the spacious, airy kitchen (with four huge sky-lights; it’d been one of the house’s key selling points since Yang had taken a shine to gardening and wanted to fill their home with as many potted plants as possible) should have been burning his tired eyes by now, however, as they continued to sit, talk and listen, he found that he wasn’t too bothered…

“Yeah, ugh… we _can_ eat things as humans do, from this realm, but we don’t really feel the benefit… our food, you know, what we grow, cook and create in our own plane of existence just isn’t something we can find here even though it can look, smell and taste similar… that’s pretty weird, huh?”

The coffee machine behind him was percolating, the fridge-freezer (a huge, retro styled thing in _hot-rod-red_ that Ruby had squealed at in the electronics super-store that surged up on one of Haven’s busiest freeways leading away from the Kingdom and towards Argus) hummed to his left and, to the right, dawn was starting to lighten the treeline through the wide, glass patio-doors…

“Is it the same thing for drinking?”

The cooler temperatures would be fleeting soon; he just hoped that the light breeze skirting through the vegetable patches twitching in his peripheral vision would stay for the girls’ sake, if nothing else: they didn’t want to stay inside with the air-con blasting since the garden and countryside still needed to be _thoroughly_ explored…

“Heh… strangely, no” the God chuckled; “I can drink anything and enjoy it, alcoholic beverages also have the same effect as they do upon a human’s… _constitution_ ” he added sheepishly: “umm… not that I do drink such things anymore I… that’s _just one_ of the reasons why I ended up where I am…”

“Amen, brother” Qrow replied, his smile saddened and sombre; “I nearly screwed up my life through drinking, too… but, thanks to some excellent support groups and then being given the responsibility of looking after my girls, well, I’ll be five years sober come Winter Fest” he grinned. “Not… not that it was easy, I mean, when their parents died just over a year ago I… I was really scared I was going to fuck up and slip back into old habits, you know? Just to dim the pain or hell, numb it all together” he sighed. “I thank my lucky stars everyday that I was strong enough not to, for them and myself” he furthered. “So hell, you ever want to trade guilty stories of the stupid things you did while plastered then I’m _pretty sure_ I’ll have a tale or two to match you” he offered, his shoulders rolling in a lazy, self-deprecating shrug.

“You… shouldn’t do that, you know?”

Blinking, the Professor looked away from the virtually empty mug he’d been nursing (past memories of when he wouldn’t have drank even a single cup without a shot or two or whisky in it) to regard the deity who suddenly seemed a touch older, wiser and sure of himself.

“Hmm?”

“Talk badly about yourself” the brunette said gently; “I can’t claim to know you, Qrow and yes, my gratitude to you can’t be put into words but… beating yourself up for past mistakes when you’ve clearly come so far is” he tried, his hands gesturing helplessly: “I mean… someone like you should see how amazing you’ve become, not dwell on where you were” he tried.

Feeling his face heat a little (aside from his girls and the students at the Academy (who’d really taken a shine to him if his annual, pupil-review was anything to go by) he very rarely received compliments, especially about his character as opposed to his looks), the Professor rubbed the back of his neck; “umm… thanks” he replied. “Well, ugh… since the girls won’t be getting up for a few hours, umm, what’d you say we get some shut-eye, you know, before they wake up and start bombarding you with questions?”

“Oh… oh yes, of course” Clover stumbled, a hint of apprehension flitting over his features, his eyes moving to the doors (and no doubt thinking of the hokora outside).

Hmm…

Now, on the one hand, the deity seemed like a pretty great guy (he hadn’t come across any scary legends involving him being a murderer who slaughtered unsuspecting families in their sleep or… _worse_ ) but, on the other hand, he knew _nothing_ about the immortal.

He couldn’t just fall asleep and trust that he wouldn’t, well, _do anything_.

That’d be irresponsible.

That’d be crazy.

His children could be in danger and yet, as he regarded the brunette (who looked closer to a kicked puppy than Zwei ever could (because if someone _ever_ even _thought_ about kicking their canine family member he’d end them, violently), his shoulders drooping once more) could he really, in good conscience, just send him out to the shrine?

The shrine (which even though it’d been remade and updated) probably seemed more like a prison cell than a home to him now?

‘ _You’re crazier than your sister thinks you are, Branwen_ ’ his inner voice, so much like Jimmy’s (no, he didn’t need to think about that stuck-up asshole right now; he had better things to worry about) taunted as his tired (heh, he wasn’t exactly a stranger to not sleeping _but_ he still needed some to function) brain tried to find a solution.

He could lock him up in the bathroom… 

No, that was stupid; firstly, how would that be any better then banishing him to the hokora and what would his girls do if they needed to use the facilities?

He could give him a sleeping bag, offer the lawn and then lock all of the doors… 

But that would take a ridiculous amount of effort and the sleeping bags were in the attic.

There were spiders the size of _house-cats_ in the attic.

No thanks.

“I… I’ll bid you a good night, ahh, a _good morning_ then and, umm…”

“Wait” he heard himself say, his hand reaching out to stop the other; “you… want to, ugh, come sleep with me in the den… _Ahh~! I-mean-sleep-in-the-den-on-the-couch-while-I-take-a-chair~?!_ ” he floundered, his face flaming red as the God ogled him wildly, his own features flushing.

Shit, shit, _shit_ ~!

Way to go, Qrow, you absolute disaster-bi of a man, you—

“I… I’m not really sure what a _couch_ is but… but I would much rather stay in my corporal-form then go back to my shrine just yet if… if that isn’t too much of an inconvenience for you” Clover breathed, his relief swiftly overcoming his embarrassment, the earnestness of those (damn, too handsome) features slowly cooling the Professor’s awkwardness, too. 

“Umm… no, no… that’s fine, ugh, it’s no trouble” the human huffed, his cheeks no less red but tone a little less flustered; “follow me, alright?”

~*~

The den (come-office-mancave-library-research centre) was his own, little sanctuary where the girls and Zwei were always welcome, of course, _but_ this was where he’d go in the evening when they were tucked up in bed, his battered, old laptop set up just how he liked it, a jukebox player in the far corner whilst wide windows and books were jammed virtually everywhere.

It also contained his beloved couch (that he couldn’t part with) from the good ol’ College days he’d shared with Tai, Summer and his sister, a lazy-boy recliner he’d borrowed ( _not_ stolen, no one could ever prove anything and James probably wouldn’t have noticed, anyway) from his short stay in Atlas a few years back, a few awards he’d won and a cabinet full of artifacts.

His electric-guitar (along with two acoustic ones) was similarly and lovingly displayed on the wall directly above the worn, yet perfectly serviceable couch with its various cushions, comforters and (thoroughly cleaned; he wasn’t an animal) stained-patches that gave the whole set up _character_. 

The recliner, handily, was _right_ next to the room’s only door…

If he stretched his feet out to hang off of the extended foot-rest’s edge then there’d be _no way_ that the deity could slip past him to get out. 

_Perfect_ …

“Wow” Clover breathed, his eyes owlishly absorbing everything from the Menagerie, home-spun rug that covered the oaken floor-boards to the cabinet brimming with idols he recognised, he felt his brows lifting a touch as he observed; “you’re dedicated to your craft…”

“I’m a nerd, you mean” Qrow chuckled, his hands fluffing up the cushions, his eyes moving to the only clock that worked in the room with a yawn; he’d left a note between his nieces to let them know what he’d done and, so long as they remained in the land of nod, he _might_ just get four hours’ worth of sleep.

 _Goody_ …

“Nerd?”

“Heh, don’t worry… the girls will get you caught up on modern vernacular in no time” he chuckled good-naturedly before gesturing to the couch, a quippy, little “ _taa-daa_ ” leaving him.

“Ahh… so, this is a like a sofa?”

“It _is_ a sofa but _bigger, better_ and more able accommodate a sleeper” Qrow grinned; “I know it isn’t exactly what you’re used to…”

“Please, my friend” the God smiled (and aww~! Couldn’t you just kiss a face like that? Shit, _down hind-brain, **down**_ ); “this is wonderful, thank you” he enthused whilst moving to sit, his eyes widening further when he sank into the cushions, a pleased yet surprised sigh leaving him as he did so.

Smiling as the other settled himself, the Professor probably stared a little longer than he should before stepping away and sinking into the best thing he’d ever (stolen—) _borrowed_ , his eyes slipping shut within seconds.

Meaning that the motions of Clover carefully and quietly readjusting himself to _watch_ him went completely unnoticed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...
> 
> This collection is over 500,000 words long...
> 
> Huh...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters or their settings; I am merely using them for a non-profit work to entertain myself and (hopefully) others. Please don't sue! : )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Qrow Branwen Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870175) by [kaseynicole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaseynicole21/pseuds/kaseynicole21)




End file.
